


It's all for Naut

by icefireSpirit_Wolf



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: 100 chapters and we ain't to The Island, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, But yes smut, De Sardet is Bae, Developing Relationship, Don't worry if you didn't play the game, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Help, I made my own Sea Magics?, I swear there is a story here, I will go down with this ship., I wrote a book, I yeeted a few things out into the sea., Loosely Follows Canon, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NOT JUST SMUT, Not all of this right away, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Swearing, There may be sea shanties in later chapters., Vasco is beautiful you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 148
Words: 708,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefireSpirit_Wolf/pseuds/icefireSpirit_Wolf
Summary: De Sardet has always been trapped in the scrutiny of Nobility. Unable to truly accept himself and live free, while on the high seas he meets a Naut Captain that just may be his escape.Vasco has devoted his time and effort into his ship and crew, leaving everything else behind, but when a beautiful and interesting Legate boards his ship, he finds out what hes been missing.Together, they discover more about each other and themselves and figure out what truly matters.A story that expands and builds on the world of greefall, filled with adventure, romance, intrigue and danger.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the journey between Serene and New Serene, somethings will be changed for later down the road. Please enjoy, also Spiders you did an amazing job and I hope to see more great games from you. This Des Sardet will be based on the character I built/created. As well as the choices and playstyles that I did.

_Vasco_

Vasco stood at the prow, gazing into the distance, scanning the horizon for signs of weather or the possibility of pirates. Though few would ever dare attack a Naut ship human greed knew no bounds and one always had to be wary. He breathed in the salt-filled air in slow measured breaths. Above him, he could hear the chatter of seagulls calling to one another in ear-piercing shrieks.

The sea was calm today, at least for now it was. He of all people knew just how fast the waters and winds could change. One moment calm and smooth sailing, the next tropical storms that threatened to take them all down to their watery depths. He could spend his entire life contemplating the sea just like every other salty old fool and philosopher had done throughout the ages and he would still be no closer to understanding or predicting it. Just as he was no closer to understanding or predicting _De Sardet, _the Legate to the Congregation of Merchants to New Serene.

A Noble, the cousin to the Prince. That is all he should need to know. All Nobles were the same when you got down to it. Pompous, demanding, and cared only for themselves, their family and their 'honor.' Vasco had dealt with enough of them in his life to know, he had written De Sardet off as one of them the first time they met, but after one conversation with the man, he found himself questioning.

Even now De Sardet was muddling his understanding of the world and his assumption of it. The man sat cross-legged on the ship's deck learning how to tie knots from Cussel. Cussel who was one of the oldest members of the crew was also one of the kindest. Always taking in young recruits under his wing and guiding them with his wisdom.

De Sardet was of course not a young recruit, he was a man of 25 at the least and a Noble. Yet there De Sardet sat, drinking in Cussel's words and following his instructions as well as he could. He didn't scoff or complain he just put his mind to the task and did it. This puzzled Vasco greatly, why would a Noble bother? Most he knew stayed in their quarters, drinking and complaining about everything.

But not De Sardet, not once did he complain, even when he was going through his bouts of seasickness in the first few days he didn't demand medication or help. He just calmly made sick over the side of the boat then dragged himself back into his room to wait for the next round to take him. Vasco had to hand it to the young Noble he was resilient.

When the sickness was passed and Sardet finally got his '_sealegs_' he put them to use being up on the deck with the men. He walked around making sure to stay out of their way but Vasco could see De Sardet wasn't just hanging about out of boredom. No, he was curious, he could see the wheels turning in De Sardet's head, a brightness behind those green hazel eyes.

De Sardet strolled casually studying the workload of sailing a ship. On occasions, he would stop and ask questions about somethings a crew member was doing if they weren't too busy. The man had even eventually approached him and asked a question or two. _'Why does the rigging go that way?' 'Why call it Starboard and Portside?' _Vasco found himself easing into conversation nicely with the Noble, he didn't tower over the conversation elbowing his way to the forefront like most, no De Sardet was content to just be in the conversation, to experience it and learn.

It was such a relief to Vasco, to not have to put on a proper stance when around him, Vasco didn't need to address him by his title. De Sardet asked all of them to just drop it, for the time being, he was just a guest on their ship and he held no dominion here. It was all very strange to him and many onboard but they went with it, it would make their months of travel interesting at least.

That night when they were eating in the mess room Vasco watched the man closely. He sat alongside Kurt a battle scared warrior and protector to both De Sardet and Prince Constantin. Vasco ate his meal quietly, mashed potatoes and pot roast disappearing with little regard. A hard tack piece of bread followed in pursuit, he had long gotten over the lack of flavor to the food, as hard as the cook tired it was all just salty filling to keep them alive.

De Sardet ate casually, he didn't scoff or turn his nose. Surely being a Noble he would find this food disdainful? Prince Constantin refused it and only ate the food that was brought just for him. Vasco rubbed his chin. De Sardet's face sat out amongst all the others, it was near without blemish, a small faded cut or two, then a dark shadow on the left side of his jaw, hidden beneath a closely shaved beard. Vasco wondered what it was, it looked familiar yet foreign to him, was it a birthmark of some kind? He pushed it from mind and instead went back to his study of the young Noble.

De Sardet's eyes, a hazel mixed with green. The color of trees beckoning him to dry land. Refined cheekbones and a strong jaw true marks of a High-Born Noble. When his delicately sculpted lips parted the whole world could see the glistening white of his teeth, all of them there not a single one crooked or rotted out.

Vasco was only one of a handful who could claim the same though his teeth were not as impeccably maintained, he still had them all there. He brought his hand forward and quietly rapped his knuckled against the wood of the table. He did not want to risk calling down bad luck on himself. De Sardet got up, patting Kurt on the shoulder then said goodbye to the men he had been chatting with.

He walked away, his wide shoulders held back and straight like a proper gentleman, he walked carefully like a cat casually strolling through a garden. Even though his personality was unlike most Noble's there were still things about him that were trained in and gave him away. Vasco found himself rising and taking his plate and cup to the washing station, there a kitchen hand took it without a word and he followed De Sardet out onto the deck.

It was early evening and a calm clear night. Only a gentle breeze tugged at his coat. De Sardet was leaning against a rail on the starboard side. He softly whistled into the night, the ocean extended endlessly around them not a sight of land or sail of any kind. The tune was one he did not recognize, it was calming and soft and Vasco felt it were wrong for him to hear it, that he was intruding on something private and intimate.

He turned to leave but as he did De Sardet saw him. He stopped the whistling at once but gave Vasco a large grin. Once more Vasco felt strange, he couldn't be quite sure but it felt like that grin was meant only for him. Vasco cleared his throat then spoke "Sorry for the interruption your excellency" he stated tilting his head forward in an attempt at reverence. 

De Sardet chuckled, light and warm it tickled the inside of Vasco's ears. "No need for that Captian and you weren't interrupting anything." Vasco nodded "I see, well I have first watch tonight so if there is anything you need?" he asked. De Sardet tilted his head thinking for a second. "I had a question, how do you know where we are?" 

This took Vasco off guard. "I..pardon? You- De Sardet" he caught himself and stepped forward. The moon was nearly three quarters now, and although it was still dark he could see De Sardet in the moonlight. For a second he was taken aback at how...enrapturing he was. It was as if De Sardet was not born but created by an artist, or a master sculptor. 

The Nauts had hauled artwork before so he knew what he was talking about, this De Sardet had all the makings of a fantastic piece. The skin, the eyes, the nose, hell even the hair. Not quite red but not brown either a unique shade in-between. He glistened and Vasco had to mentally kick himself to break himself from this siren's spell.

De Sardet stepped closer, was it just him or was this a little too close? Perhaps he was overthinking, or maybe he wasn't. Either way, Vasco caught a whiff of De Sardet's scent, leather mixed with cloves? Maybe Cinnamon? He knew Nobles sometimes would carry spice necklaces to cover up their scent when on long trips, perhaps this is what he smelled.

De Sardet spoke again, blissfully unaware of the reduced space betwixt them. "How do you know where we are? I heard you go by stars, but for the life of me I can't wrap my mind around how you follow white dots that look the same." De Sardet looked up puzzled his brow furrowing ad his mouth parting just a hair and Vasco could see the pink tip of his tongue press itself against the inside bottom of his lip.

_For God's sake Vasco! Stop acting like a lad who had just entered a brothel for the first time! _ He mentally chided himself before clearing his throat and set his mind to the task at hand. He pointed up to the sky, "It's not the stars exactly, it's the constellations, the shapes the stars make up...sure there are a few individual stars we follow like the North One."

Vasco then put a hand on De Sardets shoulder, it was warm and firm with muscle, the silk of his shirt outlined everything that lay beneath. Vasco turned De Sardet towards where it was located. "Which one is it?" De Sardet asked squinting. "You see that group of stars?" Vasco said pointing them out in front of De Sardet.

De Sardet nodded following his finger carefully. "That is called the Ursa Major, the 'Big bear' others like to call it the 'Big Dipper' but no matter the name it's always the same." Vasco then pointed across to the next grouping of stars. "That is the little dipper, and the very last star on it's 'handle' is Polaris...or what we call the North Star."

The look of realization that hit De Sardet's face make Vasco grin. De Sardet glanced over at him grinning from ear to ear. "I see! But don't stars disappear as the night goes on?" Vasco chuckled then shook his head "Yes, but these stay on the horizon, that's why they are important." De Sardet nodded "Thank-you Vasco" De Sardet said placing a hand over the top his hand that he still had on De Sardet's shoulder.

It was just a gentle tap, but he held it a half-second longer than he needed to. Vasco let his hand slide away. He cleared his throat "Anytime, De Sardet...did you have any other questions?" De Sardet regarded him for a few seconds. "Not at the moment, but if I do I will be sure to come to you, enjoy your watch, it's beautiful tonight."

De Sardet walked past him, their shoulders just barely grazing. Vasco felt himself suck in a quick breath of air as he turned and watched De Sardet leave to go to his room below deck. He walked with a saunter as if he knew he was being watched. Vasco felt heat rise to his cheeks as he turned away. He then stood there for a few seconds contemplating their conversation and their body movements.

Could it be possible that De Sardet did all that on purpose? Or was it all a coincidence? He sighed and shook his head, it had to have been a coincidence, there was no way a Noble like that could ever want the company of a Naut like him. He glanced up at the stars looking for some sort of guidance to the directionless chaos within.


	2. The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments, I really hope you all enjoy. I myself prefer a little bit of Relationship building before we get into smut so please be patient my lovelies, your R material is on its way.

_De Sardet_

De Sardet felt a thrill course through his veins as he sauntered away from the Captian. He knew exactly what he was doing, although he did not have much experience with things of this nature, he just could tell whether or not someone was inclined. He made his way back to his room, it was below the deck, one of only four actual guest rooms on board, everyone else slept a level lower in either bunk beds or from hammocks tied to the wooden beams of the ship.

His room was sparsely decorated, only a desk and chair against the one wall, the desk bolted into place. A dresser was set against the opposite wall, it too was bolted in place. The only other furniture besides his bed, which was a single goose feather down mattress set in a small single-sized oak bedframe. This, however, was not bolted into the floor it was built _into_ the floor.

De Sardet had a single porthole for a window which allowed him to look out and see the darkness of the black sea as it rocked against the side of the ship. That rocking motion helped lull him to sleep. He smiled as the interaction with Captian Vasco played out in his mind once more. The way he stood the moonlight setting him aglow. 

His voice so unique, it was deep yet also had a softness to it. The way he held himself and the feel of his hand on De Sardet's shoulder. A pang of need rushed through his stomach to his groin and he groaned and pushed the thought from the mind, he didn't want to put his hopes up. The last thing he needed was to be pent up chasing after someone who had no interest, even though he was nearly entirely sure Captian Vasco was interested there was some doubt and he didn't need to go be making a fool of himself. He turned over and drifted off to sleep, the sound of the ocean waves his lullaby.

The next morning he awoke feeling refreshed. He walked over and shaved off the new growth keeping the same length he always kept it. Not exactly a shadow but almost certainly not a beard, just enough to cover up his birthmark. He then walked over to his wardrobe and changed into new clothes. A white shirt with a tan vest that had gold stitching and tan pants that were tucked into black calf-height boots.

He left his quarters then and made his way to the mess hall, it was down the hall from him and the scent of meat and fresh bread wafted through the air. He scanned the room looking for Captian Vasco, but he was not there. He deflated slightly but saw Kurt and Constantin so walked over and greeted them both. "Good morning cousin," he said happily, sitting opposite the two of them.

Constantin smiled, he was tucking into his eggs and bacon. Currently, he was munching on an orange sucking greedily from it. De Sardet was served a platter of biscuit smothered in gravy with a side of fatty sausage. De Sardet thanked the young kitchen hand and dug into his meal. He liked this food, it was different from the palace food, one didn't need etiquette to eat it.

It was freeing in all honesty, no worry about what fork to use or when. Constantin grimaced at his food. "How can you stand eating that?" De Sardet shrugged "It's not too bad, It's nice to eat food that isn't always palace food, it helps connect you to whoever is serving it." Constantin shrugged "I suppose you are right, you always have a different way to think about things, sometimes I am jealous."

De Sardet shrugged "It doesn't take much, you could do it too, it would help when you are in New Serene, it will help when connecting to the people over there." Constantin nodded agreeing "You are right, I will have to think about it." De Sardet gave Kurt a hapless shrug, he tried anyway. "How did you sleep?" Constantin asked casually.

De Sardet shrugged "all right I guess, you?" Constantin grinned "Marvelously, my new quarters suit me fine." De Sardet paused "New quarters?" Constantin nodded "Yes, I took over the Captian's quarters, the room provided to me was just too small and cramped, the Captian's quarters are much more open and suited towards my taste." De Sardet stared at his cousin. 

"I...you took his room? Where will Captian Vasco sleep then?" De Sardet asked surprised. Constantin laughed "Oh please De Sardet he was fine with it, he's taken my old quarters." De Sardet paused, "You mean the room across the hall from mine?" Constantin nodded "Yes, aren't you so lucky to have the grumpy gills of a sea Captian as a neighbor."

De Sardet remained quiet but inwardly he was smiling. He continued eating and listening to his cousin, they talked about New Serene and the rumors they had heard, what it would be like. When De Sardet was finished with his breakfast he got up and went out unto the ship deck. He paused when he exited, the world was so bright and the air was so crisp and clean compared to inside the hull.

He glanced out into the distance where the blue sky met with the blue of the sea mirroring each other. He walked along the rail, minding to keep out of the way of sailors doing their duty. When he reached the prow of the ship he stopped and leaned against the rail. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air. It relaxed him and he felt content.

Curious he leaned over the rail to look down into the blue water of the sea, it crashed against the ships hull and parted into small white-capped waves. He saw a shadowy reflection of himself and wondered how far down the ocean went. "Mind yourself De Sardet" a familiar silvery voice stated suddenly. He jumped in surprise and turned to see Captian Vasco.

He was wearing his usual gear, a long knee-length navy blue jacket secured at the waist by several leather belts. A bright red armored collar, dark brown gloves that went to his elbows. Black pants cuffed into tall black boots. As always his signature tricorn hat, De Sardet swallowed. "I...apologies, but I am confused as to what I should be minding?"

Vasco smiled pleasantly and stepped up next to him, he was so close De Sardet could smell the scent of leather and gun powder. "Mind the rail, don't want you falling into the ocean," Vasco warned. De Sardet grinned "I _can_ swim Captian Vasco, quite well as my instructor said at the palace." Vasco gave him a measuring look "I don't doubt it, but even us Nauts dare not swim in the open sea, not with the currents and undertows, even in calm waters it takes a lot of strength to keep your head above water."

De Sardet paused, Vasco looked like he was speaking from experience. "I am guessing you know first hand?" Vasco nodded, leaning against the rail casually. The man didn't need to hold himself straight and proper to emanate strength. He was a man who had pulled himself up by his bootstraps and earned everything himself, he didn't need titles or letters from the King to give him power. De Sardet shivered but kept himself from showing it.

"Aye." Vasco nodded looking into De Sardet's eyes, De Sardet decided that today Vasco's eyes were more a stormy gray than gold as they were before. "We Nauts have a challenge, we take two ships a mile or so out from shore, anchor them about...two hundred yards from one another, and then you swim from one to another."

De Sardet raised his brows, he said it so casually but that sounded like quite a trial, to swim for two hundred yards in open water, especially after what Vasco had just told him. "You did this?" Vasco nodded "I did, it was rough and I was dog tired at the end but I survived." he answered leaning fully against the rail his back turned towards the ocean.

He looked across at De Sardet. Before he could stop himself De Sardet said under his breath "You're incredible." Vasco tilted his head and De Sardet panicked. His face burning hot he stammered out a sentence. "I meant...you Nauts are incredible, to do such a task...it is daunting and I...I commend you for challenging yourselves like so."

A slow grin lit up Vasco's face, even his eyes lit up a few shades brighter. He laughed, tossing his head back heartily as the laughs cascaded out of this firm lips. De Sardet found a large amount of saliva filling his mouth and he swallowed it down. Vasco's laughter died off, "I thank-you your excellency for your honest candor, it's good to hear someone appreciate us."

De Sardet nodded "I...yes...we do." Now his blush was spreading to his ears he knew it, he could feel the heat of them growing. Wanting to change the subject De Sardet quickly asked: "How did your swim challenge go?" Vasco studied De Sardet for a few seconds before he off handily stated: "It was okay, but I had to punch a shark to finish it."

De Sardet blinked, Vasco stared back unblinking. 

"You...punched a shark?"

Vasco nodded.

"A shark...how did it get there?"

"I reckon it swam since the ocean tends to be the place sharks live."

De Sardet felt the heat rise to the back of his neck. Fuck why did he have to be an idiot right now? De Sardet averted his eyes and glanced towards the water. "Yes...you are right...does punching work?" He could see the motion of Vasco's shrug. "I am standing here aren't I?" De Sardet bit his lip, he was making himself to be such a fool. 

He cleared his throat after a bit. "Well...I am glad you survived, now excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Then he quickly made his exit attempting to hide his beat red blush that covered his cheeks and his neck. Under his breath, he cursed "Bloody fuckin' moron" he whispered harshly as he scrammed back into his room to save face.

_Vasco_

Vasco chuckled as De Sardet scampered away. He heard the man chastise himself under his breath. Vasco leaned against the rail for quite sometime realizing he still had a sly smile plastered all over his face. He let it fall but he still felt this thrill within him from the enjoyment of the conversation with the man. He sighed and scratched his chin absently De Sardet had latched until his mind like a barnacle on the keel, no matter how much he tried to remove it, he always came back.

He turned and set himself to the task of making sure the ship was being cared for, he ran a tight shift making sure everything was in its proper place and being maintained on the regular. Ropes and sails were always examined for wear and tear, the railing and deck were kept washed and resined to keep them from rot. He also made sure the crew was getting along well enough, any drama or grievances were put to rest then and there, he did not want things boiling over to a mess that could get someone hurt or worse.

This took up most of the day, he only saw De Sardet in passing here and there, usually, he stuck to the prow staring out over the distance. Sometimes he chatted with crew members and one time he even spotted the man playing cards with a few of the crew members. Vasco decided to keep a wide berth, for now, he needed to concentrate on work.

That night they ate dinner in relative quiet, Vasco finding it hard to keep himself from staring over at De Sardet, he had to keep mentally prying himself away and concentrating on his plate or his mug. Vasco usually sat off and away from most of the crew, he preferred being alone, but tonight the emptiness if the bench around him felt larger than before.

Suddenly loud noise was filling the hall. Vasco glanced up from his table across the room to see De Sardet arm wrestling with Duarte one of the rigging men. 

De Sardet had a look of ease on his face whereas Duarte a man Vasco had personally seen him lift and carry barrels of ale by himself was struggling. He grunted and groaned as he biceps strained against the brick wall of might De Sardet somehow possessed.

He had heard inklings from Kurt that his excellency was incredibly strong and wielded great hammers like they were nothing. Vasco felt a tremor run through him of what he could not say for sure, shock at how a man like De Sardet who seemed so pure and kind could also slam one of his strongest crewman's arm into the table with enough force to almost crack it?

De Sardet was challenged by two more of the men, each ending the same way, brutish strength met an unyielding wall of power that slowly or quickly slammed them into the table. De Sardet grinned from ear to ear laughing with the men, he almost seemed to fit right in with them. Sure he had better clothing, and bathing schedule compared to most Nauts aboard but he still felt like he could be apart of them.

_'Wonder what he would look like with a tattoo' _He thought to himself before shaking his mind from the thought, there was no way the heat that built in his stomach and the slight hitch in his breath came from the single second of thought of imagining De Sardet with a Naut tattoo. He coughed and put his fork down, no longer had an appetite for food.

He got up and without thinking strode over to De Sardet. The crew moved out of his way, a fresh excitement in the air as he sat down to face De Sardet. The man looked surprised to see him. "Let's see what you got." Was all Vasco stated before setting his elbow on the table.

De Sardet took a moment to process his words, Vasco could see the cogs turning behind those hazel eyes. Finally, the man put his elbow next to his then gripped his hand gently at first before it turned into a steely vice-grip. Momentarily Vasco cursed himself for being an idiot, but the surge of electricity that hit him from holding De Sardet's hand forced him to continue.

A primal thrill filled him, wanting to prove he was the stronger man the better one and most importantly the alpha. He hadn't felt this emotion for a while and he felt a wolf-like grin take over his face as both men began to wrangle one another's arm. The roar of the men cheering both of then on filled the Hall. Vasco was fueled by this, concentration knitting his brow and sweat beading down his face he heaved against De Sardet's arm.

It took all he had to keep himself from giving an inch. He glanced at De Sardet's face, by the gods there was hardly a bead of sweat. But he did notice the rosy pink blush tinging the man's cheeks and ear tips. Vasco gripped the hand tighter and pushed himself more. He felt the strain on his entire arm and back, even down into his legs, was this man even human?

He knew he was losing, all the roars of his crewmates did nothing against the supreme power that De Sardet wielded in those bulging biceps. Another wave of heat. Fuck he needed to stop this. His mind raced for a solution, he found one. With his free hand, he dug into his gun belt and grabbed his pistol then shot it into the air.

The sudden noise startled everyone including De Sardet and for a moment all his strength sapped away. Vasco took advantage of this and slammed De Sardet's hand into the table. There was a quiet as the men glanced from one to another, then a cheer roared up. Vasco grinned smugly. De Sardet stared at him their hands still interlocked.

"That wasn't fair" De Sardet stated, he didn't look angry just confused. Vasco took his chance. "No, it wasn't but I won, don't expect everyone to fight with honor De Sardet." De Sardet nodded, Vasco's lesson being taken to heart. Vasco slowly slipped his hand out of De Sardet's. De Sardet commended him on the job well done.

Vasco chuckled and laughed as his crewmates gave him pats on the back. He then glanced up at the hole in the Mess Hall's ceiling from the bullet he shot, he then frowned. Quickly he got up and grabbed the necessary patching supplies from a nearby utility room. He then strode into the mess hall and stood up on one of the tables and began to patch in the hole, he was all too aware of the hungry eyes De Sardet was giving him.

He exited the mess hall and walked up onto the poopdeck where the wheel was located. He studied the floor intently then cursed under his breath. Of course, the damned bullet tore through the floor up here as well. He sighed and got on his hands and knees and studied the exit wound of the bullet. He quickly scraped out all the damaged and splintered wood, now there was a larger hole that needed to be filled.

He set to work making a cork that would fit into the hole for now until he could get this board replaced. Dam his stupid pride, why did he need to shoot his gun. Why did he have to show off like that? He sighed and rubbed his shoulder, it was starting to get sore. He groaned and cursed out loud. He finally managed to get a cork of wood to fit the hole, he began to hammer it into place, but of course just his luck the damned thing wouldn't go in.

Now he was pissed "Fuck a Siren sideways! Blast this dammed thing!" he cursed out loud. He put his anger towards that wooden cork and yet still nothing, didn't budge an inch. "Worthless bastard, get in the damned hole!" He pounded the hammer in anger against the cork, mostly to abate some of his anger. He heard a throat clear.

He paused and looked up, it was De Sardet. He wondered what kind of sight he must have been, pounding and cursing away at a damn piece of wood. He tucked back a few stray hairs from his face. Then composed himself as best as he could. "Do...you need help?" De Sardet asked stepping closer. Vasco frowned and stared at the cork then to the hammer, unsure of how to process what De Sardet just said.

Gently De Sardet reached down and took the hammer from his hands. "Scoot back," he said and Vasco did as De Sardet said. De Sardet raised the hammer high over his head then in a massive momentum he brought the hammer down like a lightning bolt. The Cork fell into place beneath De Sardet's blow. Vasco stared at it then back up to De Sardet.

De Sardet gave a small shrug and a sheepish grin. "I...I'm good with hammers." He held said hammer out to Vasco, Vasco reached for it but stopped when a sudden noise filled the air. High pitched and eerie a whale song floated over them, De Sardet jumped and began to wield the hammer like a weapon. His eyes wide he spun in place looking for enemies.

"What is that! Is that a Kraken!!?" It was obvious De Sardet was not joking, he looked like his heart was about to leap out of his chest as the whale song continued. Vasco began to laugh, it began deep and hearty but turned into a gasping can't breathe anymore type laugh that made him feel light-headed. 

Vasco was almost crying but managed to stop because it was obvious De Sardet was not liking being out of the know. Vasco stood up, still attempting to keep his laughter in check. "N..no De Sardet, that is..not a...kraken..." He cleared his throat than walked over to the starboard side. He pointed out in the distance where a whales tail was beginning to submerge itself. 

De Sardet gasped beside him. "Oh! It's a whale!!! Oh, Fuck I missed it!!" His face collapsed like a child who had dropped his toy and broke it. Vasco smiled he was too precious for his own good. "Just wait a bit he'll come back." De Sardet's face lightened up, they waited in silence for a few moments before the whale surfaced, it was a large dark thing, the moon gleaming off its wet back.

De Sardet grinned from ear to ear. "Oh...I have always seen paintings...by god's they are massive! Look at it! It's so breath-taking!" Vasco kept his eyes on De Sardet the entire time. "Yes...breathtaking." The whale began to sing again, it was a short song, but there was something about it that was indescribable, it filled you with emotion hearing them but he was unsure of what emotion.

"Why is it...singing?" De Sardet asked him as the whale swam further away, the song becoming distant. Vasco turned and noticed that once again they were stood next to one another on the rail. De Sardet awkwardly handed him back the hammer. Vasco turned and tossed it into the tool carrier. Turning back to De Sardet he explained: "That's most likely a bull, on his way to find himself a lass, it's their mating season right now."

Vasco watched the man blush slightly even in the moonlight Vasco could see it plain as day. "It must be so terrible, to wander the seas alone only to find someone once in a blue moon." Vasco stared out at the ocean contemplating De Sardet's words. "Aye, it's hard out for whales" De Sardet sighed "How about you Captian Vasco, do Naut men and women find partners amongst Nauts and marry or is it not their thing?" 

Vasco eyes De Sardet carefully, then thought about how he should answer. He decided now was good a time as ever. "We can marry, we have our own ceremony of course...and it is preferable to marry other Nauts, but for me....there is not a ceremony for Naut men to marry other men."

Vasco waited to gauge De Sardet's reaction, some people were open to his lifestyle, other's not so much, so he wanted to be careful of who knew and didn't. It looked like relief filled De Sardet more so than revulsion or confusion. "Then it's about the same for Nauts as it is for Nobles." De Sardet said out loud. They shared a knowing look of understanding.

Vasco wondered how it must be for De Sardet, there was a standard to Nobles, one must marry and sire sons, to carry on the House's name and the linage. People who were found out to be...that way amongst Nobles weren't exactly accepted as well. Some men would go as far as to banish or dis-own children who showed such provocation.

Vasco could only imagine the burden he had to carry of keeping it all a secret, he was the nephew to the King, so there was the added stress of always being under surveillance by the entire court. Vasco turned to De Sardet, "Are...do..." His sentence was cut off when a strong gust of wind tore his hat from his head. Both men surged forward over the railing and grabbed it.

There they were, half hanging over the rail, each had a hand on one edge of his Tricorn hat. De Sardet's face was only an inch or so away from his. Their bodies pressed against one another for leverage. De Sardet's other hand grasped onto his side. De Sardet's mouth parted as if he were about to say something, but Vasco's will power to hold back had waned.

He closed the distance between them capturing De Sardet's soft lips with his own. He waited for De Sardet to push back or to push him away but he didn't. Instead, he leaned into the kiss. Vasco closed his eyes moving his lips against De Sardet's with heated passion. His heart thudded in his chest, he slid his tongue across De Sardet's lower lip begging for entry.

De Sardet allowed his access rolling his tongue backward and parting his lips wider as Vasco ran his tongue into De Sardet's mouth tasting him fully. He groaned in the back of his throat. It had been so long since he had any affection or touch by another, and his body craved it now. De Sardet was gasping for air, somehow they had leaned back and securely standing on the deck.

But Vasco found himself pressing De Sardet against the rail. De Sardet had wrapped one hand around his waist dragging him in closer not wanting there to be any space between the two. De Sardet moaned through the fervent kisses as Vasco found himself gripping one side of De Sardet's face as he ravaged the nobles mouth with his tongue.

The heat was coiling up in Vasco's stomach as the blood roared through his veins. His cock throbbed against the contour of De Sardet's cock as they pressed their hips into one another relishing in the delicious friction each other caused for the other. _'Fuck Vasco get a hold of yourself'_ A voice drifted over his thoughts, but he shook them away all he wanted was to get lost in those firm and supple lips.

_'YOU. NEED. TO. BRETHE.' _ His body tore himself away as he sucked in a mouth full of air, feeling almost light-headed as he stared down into De Sardet's face. The Noble's eyes looked glossed over with lust and confusion. De Sardet panted and leaned against Vasco clutching onto his shoulders. Vasco dipped his head into the crook of De Sardet's neck deeply breathing in the scent of the man, by god this man was pure temptation.

He lifted his head "I...apolgies...I did-" Wet lips had captured his own, he was surprised for half a second before he kissed back just as rapidly. It was like neither had any ability to deny themselves, a faucet left to run wide open their lust overflowed. Their teeth clacked against one another but neither of them cared, tongues swirled and darted into each other's mouths as their noses breathed in the scent of the other.

This was bad, very bad he needed to take control of the situation, the moans that De Sardet produced could make a whore blush and he had to stop before his crew found him fucking their guest on this very deck. It physically had to push De Sardet back. "Easy,...easy" he choked out, panting to recollect his thoughts. 

De Sardet seemed to be doing the same, he began to blush crimson at the realization of what he just did. "I'm...apologies...Captian-" "You just were sucking my tongue might as well call me by my first name De Sardet." De Sardet paused blushed deeper then nodded "I'm...sorry Vasco for...I...I should have asked." Vasco nodded still feeling light-headed from the rush of adrenaline he just experienced.

"You...were not in the wrong...I started this." De Sardet nodded he glanced down and held up Vasco's hat. "Did...you want this?" Vasco nodded but made no move for it. Where were his hands? Ah, there they were clutched onto De Sardet's hips. De Sardet placed it crookedly on his head and grinned at the sight. "Thank-you De Sardet." 

"So...now what?" De Sardet asked genuinely unsure, his eyes were beginning to show some fear. _Fear of what_ Vasco wondered. Then he knew, fear of being denied, fear of having something taken away after you just found it. "Depends..on what you want," Vasco stated carefully. De Sardet gulped. "I...you need to know...I've...only ever kissed...I've never...you know." De Sardet trailed off.

Suddenly Vasco understood why De Sardet responded the way he did. He breathed in then let out a deep sigh. "Okay...if you want...we can continue...this...but know that I cannot shirk my duties as a Captian, and...I can take it slow..for you...until your ready." De Sardet's eyes darkened over with pure need.

He rolled his hips up into Vasco's. "But, I have waited...I want to know what it's like." It took Vasco every ounce of will power and several mental chess games to keep him from bending De Sardet over that rail. He growled out lowly his cock throbbing painfully. "De Sardet...I will gladly fuck you on this spot if you keep talking like that, but since it's your first time...it...needs to be special."

De Sardet gulped "I...okay...umm...when does first watch get off?" De Sardet said staring at Vasco's lips. Vasco smirked and teased De Sardet with a quick peck. "Midnight, you have a few hours...why not go wait in your room...I can join you later hmmm?" De Sardet nodded and instead of kissing him stood up on his tippy toes and whispered into his ear huskily "I would like that very much, Vasco." Then he bit his ear, something that caused shivers to run up and down Vasco's spine.

Then the Noble slipped out of his grasp and walked away, giving him a wide grin and a wink before leaving out of view. Vasco leaned against the railing trying to curb his newly awakened appetite. "Oh, you little Tempest," He said under his breath as he began to calm himself down and prepared for his shift, he groaned internally, why of all nights did he have first watch?


	3. What else Is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind to me, writing sex scenes are not my forte but I am trying. Thank you all for the wonderful words of encouragement.
> 
> Short chapter but should be satisfying to read. :3

_De Sardet_

He sat at his desk in the quiet of the evening. He listened to the gentle lapping noises of water against the ship's hull. As he sat there he did what he would always do when he had a moment of peace alone. He drew, he would never claim to be a great artist or even a good one, but he liked to attempt to draw the world as he saw it.

He carefully drew a whale dipping into the ocean, it's tail curled upwards into the air, making sure to detail the water cascading off of it. He did this to distract his mind from wandering to different thoughts, thoughts that would make this waiting even more unbearable then it was. The memory of Vasco, the way his lips begged and demanded more from him, the way those hands gripped him tightly, each touch sending his skin burning aflame.

He sighed why did he keep doing this to himself. He glanced down at his work and attempted to put more thought into the whale, but all he kept thinking of was Vasco. He sighed and decided to pull a book out, he only had a few that he brought with but anything to distract himself. His heart kept beating giddy with excitement.

Surely it was midnight by now? He had heard a few men go past his door, wouldn't that be the watch change? What was taking Vasco so long? Had he forgotten? Or perhaps it was all a lie, and he never intended on coming. De Sardet chastised himself, how could he let himself think those things, it was very obvious Vasco was not a person like that, he would stay true to his word.

His heart skipped a beat, he was nervous he didn't know what all of it would entail, he had heard some whispers of things but who knows what was true or not. Vasco seemed to know what he was doing, he didn't mind if Vasco had previous partners, in fact, he preferred it now because he was a lost little lamb when it came to these situations, a life of denial had contorted him into a blushing mess.

He had probably read the page in his book several times now and he still hadn't processed anything, he was on high alert waiting for the telltale sign of Vasco coming down the steps. He yawned, the lateness of the night getting to him despite the situation. Then he heard loud slow steps, almost deliberate. De Sardet froze in his chair then stood up, he paced around the room. 

_'Do I open the door? Do I wait for him to knock?...should I stand by the door no I don't want to seem desperate-'_ His thoughts were interrupted with a single knock, he leaped across the room and latched onto the doorknob swinging it open quickly. Vasco stood there startled. It was obvious from his face and the dark circles under his eyes that he was tired.

He gave De Sardet a wry smile before entering and closing the door softly. Unsure of what to do or say De Sardet cleared his throat "H..how was first watch?" Vasco shrugged and walked over to the chair and plopped into it sighing loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. De Sardet frowned "If...if you're tired you can sleep I don't want to impose on you."

This got a laugh out of Vasco. He shook his head "No, I'm okay, my eyes are just tired, I once managed to stay away for three days, this is nothing." He leaned back in the chair it creaked beneath his weight. He took off his hat and began to place it on the desk when he paused. "Did...did you draw these?" He asked gesturing to the sketches De Sardet had been doing earlier.

De Sardet walked over to the desk. He felt almost nude in front of Vasco, he wore only a thin silk shirt and a pair of tan trousers that hung loosely on his hips. He stood next to Vasco and glanced down at his own work feeling self-conscious. "I...well yes I sometimes...doodle as my art instructor would say." Vasco frowned "These aren't doodles, these are good, you have an eye for proportions, and although not detailed you capture the essence of what makes it...well it." 

De Sardet stared at him. "That...that is a really nice thing to say...thank-you...do you...like art?" Vasco shrugged at De Sardet's question. "I suppose, I like to wander the storage rooms when we are hauling artwork, look at what all the artists are making." De Sardet glanced around for a spot to sit, he moved a few of his books aside on his desk then sat on the edge.

"What is your favorite kind? I myself prefer portraits and scenery pieces myself." Vasco grinned "Those are nice, especially when they are so real looking you think you're about to step into another world." De Sardet nodded understanding what Vasco meant. "Those pieces are fine indeed, I have a few in my room at home, they are nice to fall asleep to, pretend you can go into a different place."

Vasco regarded him for a few seconds, his mind deep in thought. "Why would you wanna go to another place? Wouldn't growing up in nobility be...nice?" De Sardet sighed "That...it's hard to explain...like I never wanted for certain things like food, education a place to sleep...clothes...but at the same time all those things came with...exceptions...rules."

It was obvious Vasco was still puzzled De Sardet sighed "Like...take for instance when I was young I wanted one of those toy dogs you pull on a string and it moves its tail?" Vasco frowned but nodded "I think...I saw something like that once, but go on." De Sardet nodded "Well I got one, a beautiful one, painted gold and silver I loved it...but I was forbidden to play with it outside or in the halls, only in my room...and once I reached a certain age it was deemed too childish and beneath me to play with it so it was taken."

Vasco nodded slowly "What a cruel thing to do to a child." De Sardet nodded "So imagine every good thing you could ever have and imagine it being set behind a series of obstacles and stupid pointless rules." De Sardet said fuming at the memory of so many things stolen from him. His favorite lesson, unable to do until the end of the day. Made a new friend? Who was he, who was the family? Were they too low born? If so never could speak to him again.

All his life was a series of doors opening than closing in front of his face. Until now, with this new position, he could escape, go out into the world and be his own man. De Sardet scratched his jaw absently. "I've been meaning to ask." Vasco began, De Sardet glanced down to him, his eyes glowed golden in this light. Such strange and beautiful eyes, he could never get over it. 

"On your cheek, is that a birthmark? De Sardet put a hand to his mark and nodded. "May I see?" De Sardet nodded and Vasco stood in front of him, De Sardet had to part his thighs to allow Vasco to stand closer. He could feel the heat from Vasco's body, he blushed as the heat began to build within him. Vasco was not wearing his gloves anymore, De Sardet noticed just now.

Vasco's hands had small tattoos wrapping around his knuckles and the backs of his hands. De Sardet gazed at them with interest. Vasco placed a hand on the left side of his head, the hand felt warm and surprisingly smooth despite the familiar bumps of worn callouses. He tilted De Sardet's head back then angled it so he could see De Sardet's birthmark better.

He hated it, nearly everyone he knew called out attention to it. That is why he grew his beard to try and mask it in some way. He glanced up at Vasco who was studying it carefully. He had strands of long dark hair falling out of his tie back and framing his face, he looked like a different man now. De Sardet noticed that he had a mole on his right cheek, he almost missed it due to the tattoo's there but if anything it seemed to enhance Vasco's beauty.

Vasco brought his other hand up and gently traced the tendrils of De Sardet's unique birthmark, as Vasco did goosebumps scattered all over De Sardet's flesh. His breathing hitched as Vasco's fingers trailed down his neck to his shoulders then it came back and both hands cupped his face. He stared down into De Sardet's eyes for a few moments.

"In all honesty, it's beautiful to me, it almost looks like a proper tattoo." De Sardet swallowed, he had never had anyone tell him it was beautiful even his own mother. Vasco leaned down and kissed him gently, and slowly drawing out the kisses in a carefree almost lazy way. This relaxed De Sardet and he leaned into the kisses, enjoying each and every one.

De Sardet put his hands on Vasco's waist letting them wander up and down the man's back and sides. Feeling the ripple of muscles through the clothes. Vasco pulled away from him suddenly. Leaving De Sardet gasping, he wondered had he done something wrong? Vasco chuckled then sat down pulling De Sardet up unto his lap.

De Sardet found himself straddling Vasco, he could feel everything through the thinness of his pants, and Vasco could see everything due to the fabric as well. De Sardet blushed with the realization of how large his erection was in his pants. Vasco didn't seem to mind, he placed his hands on the dips in De Sardet's back just above his buttocks.

He lapped at De Sardet's lips and throat lazily, his tongue drawing and darting against his fevered flesh. He moaned as Vasco found a rather sensitive spot on his neck, it made him buck upwards into Vasco involuntarily. De Sardet cursed "Sorry." He could feel the rumble of Vasco's chuckle. "No need to be sorry." De Sardet wrapped his arms around Vasco's neck, his fingers toying and playing with Vasco's hair. 

Vasco moaned low in his throat, he seemed to like having finger tracing against his scalp. De Sardet felt a little more confident and wanted to explore more of Vasco. He leaned down and began to suckle and kiss up and down Vasco's neck on either side attempting to find a sensitive point. He found out that the skin around his ears was most sensitive, so he stuck to teasing them.

Vasco groaned and dug his fingers into De Sardet's back and hips, pushing himself upwards and De Sardet could feel the rock hard length of Vasco's cock against his inner thigh. De Sardet traced one of Vasco's tattoos with his tongue. This greatly pleased the Naut for he growled deep in his throat an almost animal sound that made shivers run down De Sardet's spine.

Panting Vasco spoke, "Do you know...how it happens...with men?" De Sardet found himself breathless but nodded he grabbed one of Vasco's hands. "Dont...you go here?" he asked as he positioned Vasco's hand on his buttocks. Vasco nodded "Aye...but do you know how it happens?" De Sardet shook his head, he honostly had no idea.

"Are you willing to try that right now, or do you want to do something else for tonight...ease into it?" De Sardet gulped Vasco was giving him a choice? "Dont...you want to?" De Sardet asked questioningly. Vasco nodded his eyes darkening with lust, he licked his lips like a hungry dog. "I do...but only when your comfortable...you've never been with a man before...it's a lot to try and go all the way the first time."

De Sardet paused and contemplated what Vasco said. He swallowed "What else is there?" he asked tentatively. Vasco grinned and brought him into another kiss. This kiss was akin to the one they had done on deck, fast and demanding. De Sardet answered Vasco's lips back. He felt flushed as Vasco continued his assault on De Sardet's mouth and neck.

He didn't even notice the hand dip into pants, not until it wrapped around the girth of his member making him jerk up in surprise. He breathed in and out through his nose quickly, a strange feeling beginning to take hold of his entire body. Vasco moved his hand slowly at first, De Sardet moaned out, his mouth held open as he pinched his eyes at the new sudden feeling.

The heat was radiating throughout his entire being, starting in waves that began at his groin then rolled upwards to his head and down into his toes. He curled them tightly his legs shaking from the feeling. This was nothing like when he did it himself. He opened his eyes realizing Vasco was going all the work. De Sardet reached down into Vasco's pants, unbuckling a belt or two to get access.

Vasco didn't stop him, in fact, he helped De Sardet tug his pants down to his knees by bracing his back against the chair and lifting his hips. Vasco's member popped up instantly. De Sardet compared it to his own. Longer by an inch or so, perhaps wider in girth but not by much. Vasco's tip was beading up with pre-cum, it glistened against the darkened red skin of his member. 

It throbbed where it stood, large veins thick with blood engorging it. De Sardet reached a hand down and wrapped his fingers deftly around Vasco's cock. Making sure to be gentle with the skin and moving from the base upwards. Slowly he pumped in time with Vasco's motions. Vasco moaned out under his breath "Fuuuuuccckkkk...." 

De Sardet smiled, it was nice to see Vasco's stern and expressionless face break into emotion. His mouth was parted as he panted, sweat beading his brow, strands of hair stuck to the side of his face. Even his skin was colored different from his arousal. Vasco's pupils were wide and his eyes glinted in lust as he began to pump De Sardets member faster.

All of a sudden De Sardet felt his heart hammering in his chest. The feeling of being a racehorse being pushed harder and faster to the finish line. He was galloping full speed, unable to control anything. He moaned his movements becoming choppy. "I...I'm....I'll cum soon..." he choked out embarrassed at how fast he was losing control.

Lightning streaked down his spine and he felt a pressure building inside him, buckling behind a damn in his mind. Pure bliss locked behind a secret door, so close he could almost taste it. Vasco stopped his ministrations, much to De Sardets protest but Vasco instead positioned his cock next to De Sardets then took one of De Sardet's hands and wrapped it around both their cocks. 

Vasco then took both of his hands and wrapped it over top then began to move them together. Forcing De Sardet's hand to move with his. De Sardet tilted his head back, his hips were beginning to rock back and forth by instinct. He gasped and moaned out lowly over and over. His breathing hitching higher and higher as Vasco's deft movements pushed him faster to finish.

Suddenly his mind hit a brick wall, his hips lurched forward and a gruttel groan escaped from his lips as he came in thick ropes into his and Vasco's hands. He panted riding his orgasm as his hips rocked back and forth stiltedly. He tilted his head back enjoying the buzz within his veins as the after orgasm bliss cleared his mind.

He heard a gruttel noise from Vasco and he looked down to watch the Naut cum aggressively, his lips snarling over his teeth as he groaned deep in his throat. His face tightening as his hips gyrated up and down forcefully. De Sardet watched this through a haze of his own post-orgasm mind. Finally, the two of them settled into a rhythm of deep breathing as each of their bodies came down from their highs.

De Sardet leaned back against the desk, his body thoroughly relaxed. Every so often a small tremor would shoot through him. He panted until his heart began to calm down and allow his mind to process what happened.

He glanced down at their dicks, both had gone flaccid now and both of them covered in each other's cum. De Sardet stood weakly his legs shaking. He managed to slip across the room to the bucket of water he had in the corner he dipped both hands in and rinsed then off, then took a rag and dipped it in to wet it and cleaned himself off. 

He rung it out then re dipped it as he walked over to Vasco who still seemed to be enjoying his rush. De Sardet leaned down and began to clean him up. Vasco regarded him with a tiny smile. "Thank you," he said softly.

De Sardet smiled at him then returned the rag back to the bucket he would dump the water later. He strode back over and plopped himself into Vasco's lap once more. An action that caused a grunt to be admitted from the Naut Captian.

Vasco leaned his forehead against De Sardet's chest. Wrapping his hands around him in a warm hug. De Sardet grinned and looked down at him, he looked so fragile at this moment his guard and stern exterior no longer there, instead replaced by a man who seemed to need to be held and touched just as much as De Sardet felt that same need.

He ran his fingers through the Captians' scalp, something his mother would do for him when he was young. He began to softly hum the song she had taught him as well. He barely remembered the words they were strange and fantastical things, talking about dancing bears and painted wings.

Vasco remained silent for the most part so quiet in fact De Sardet had a feeling the man fell asleep. He gently tilted the man's head back and sure enough, his eyes were closed and he breathed slowly and rhythmically.

"Vasco" De Sardet whispered quickly gently touching the man's face. His eyes opened slightly he was just barely conscious. "You should go to bed." Vasco nodded and De Sardet stood and helped the suddenly sleepy Captian up. De Sardet adjusted the man's trousers and steered him towards the door but instead, Vasco in his sleep-addled mind decided De Sardet's bed was far superior.

The man ignored De Sardets panicked protests and flopped into bed like a dead fish, loud snores soon followed. De Sardet stood there unsure of what to do before he sighed turned and dimmed his lantern to the lowest it would go then crawled into bed pressing his back against Vascos, it was a tight fit so De Sardet had to cross his arms. 

He huffed and managed to grapple one of his pillows from beneath Vasco's dead weight. He wrestled a sliver of his blanket and decided it wasn't worth the effort to fight for more, instead he closed his eyes and fell asleep, listening to the snores of his jolly sailor bold.


	4. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudo's and patience! It really helps me keep writing!

_Vasco_

Vasco woke up before the crack of dawn, a talent that took his body years of training to achieve. Stiffly he picked his head up off the mattress, there were several things he realized right away. First of this was not his room, second, he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, the thick leather clinging to his skin making him sweat. Then third and finally he realized De Sardet was sleeping next to him, an arm was strewn across his chest, it felt heavy yet also comforting for Vasco to have it there.

Vasco stared into the sleeping serene face of the Noble. Memories of what happened hours ago flooded his mind, De Sardet's voice, moaning in desperation. His body writhing in his lap, the way that face contorted into one of pure bliss as he came. Vasco remembered his own orgasm, how strongly it had taken him, nearly incapacitating him entirely.

He remembered sitting there his body entirely satisfied and his mind glowing with starbursts. He remembered it all fading away, a warm and calm chest holding him, stroking his hair a melody soft and soothing. It carried him away, rocking him gently as if he were a ship out on calm waters. 

This did him no good he realized suddenly, the thinking back of such moments only made his morning arousal all the more unbearable and annoying. He groaned and carefully slid himself out from beneath De Sardet's arm. De Sardet mumbled in his sleep then his body shifted, stretching out to take the entire bed.

Vasco felt a soft smile tugging at his lips, De Sardet looked so peaceful and innocent, his hair mussed up and blankets tousled about. He fought the urge to kiss him, even though De Sardets supple lips seemed to be begging for it with the way they parted as he slept.

A pang of want curled through his abdomen and he glared down at his straining member. He sighed and tore his eyes away from the sleeping temptation. He walked softly towards the door, opened it slowly and exited without disturbing De Sardet.

He quickly crossed the hall over to his new quarters. Smiling to himself on how fortuitous his switch with the Prince had turned out. The men slept a level below and the Prince and his guard slept a level above, giving him and De Sardet a place to meet in the middle.

Vasco rummaged through his clothes, got dressed and shaved. Momentarily he studied himself in the mirror, he trailed his eyes over his tattoos, absently he ran his hand against them. He remembered getting each and every one of them, the long hours as a man pressed a dyed needle into his skin over and over making his skin swell and hurt. It was a painful business but a necessary one and he earned all of them.

Some people found his tattoos disgusting and strange on his face, but it was apparent that De Sardet was not one. He chuckled as he remembered that succulent tongue of his tracing along his skin. "Fuck" he cursed, he had just calmed down and now here he was again, hard and ready.

He questioned whether or not he should just take care of himself, but shook his head he didn't have the time he would have to just deal. He turned to reach for his hat. He always placed it on the hook next to the door.

He stared at the empty space not comprehending how it was missing. He glanced upwards, it wasn't on his head. He turned and scanned his room "where in the bloody blazes are you?" He said out loud to no one in particular. Then he remembered, it was on De Sardet's desk still.

He frowned and let out a long sigh. He opened his door stiffly and quickly crossed over to De Sardet's room, he made a cursory glance around before once more entering De Sardets room. On habit he let the door shut freely, it closed with a mighty slam before he could stop it.

He cursed as the prone figure of De Sardet suddenly shot straight up, he glared and readied an invisible hammer before he paused and relaxed noticing Vasco. He glanced down to his bedside then back up, confusion crossing his groggy mind.

"Sorry," Vasco said softly before walking over to the table and picking up his hat. He pressed it securely on his head then turned back to De Sardet, it was very evident that he never woke up this early, he was barely keeping his eyes open.

Vasco tilted his head at the Noble. "Morning," he said gently, De Sardet blinked a few times and glanced towards the window, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. "I...uh morning," he said blushing and pulling his blankets up to cover himself. Vasco grinned and strode over to the man confidently. De Sardet flushed as he came closer sliding out of the way as Vasco sat on the bed facing towards him.

"I must apologize for commandeering your bed last night, it appears I underestimated how well last nights activities would affect me." Vasco chuckled as De Sardet turned crimson. He loved the way the blush spread from his cheeks to his ears to the back of his neck. He loved the way De Sardet's shirt hung open, his bare chest glowing in the early morning light, his skin smooth and blemish-free an empty canvas.

The curve of all his muscles, with their dips, and rises. Vasco would give anything to spend the day tracing his tongue over all of them. Mentally he cursed himself yet again as he felt a straining in his pants. De Sardet cleared his throat "No apology needed Vasco, sharing my bed with you is exactly what I intended, however, I would have preferred to do so in a different manner." 

The cheeky grin and twinkle in his eyes told Vasco that De Sardet wasn't always the blushing maiden he pretended to be. It also took all he had to not pin that man to the bed and ravish him right now. He took a long slow breath and let it out with a chuckle. "Well then..." he said patting his thigh and meeting De Sardet's eye.

"I guess I will have to rectify my mistake soon, won't I?" De Sardet raised a brow and tilted his head. "Why not now?" Vasco all but leaped upon the Noble, pinning him down by his hands. He began to attack De Sardet's lips, pressing against them firmly until they gave way and allowed him entry. He dipped his tongue in and swirled it about, his blood surged within him, begging him to continue, his body screaming for needed release.

He felt De Sardet squirm beneath him, pressing every inch of his firm body against his own. He could scent the man's arousal strong and primal. All he wanted to do was rip his clothes off and take the needy Noble that moaned out beneath him. He tore himself away from those sinful lips. De Sardet whined at the loss.

Vasco panted staring into those beautiful hazel eyes, reminding him of the earth after a strong rain. "I have duties to attend to..." he managed to whisper out as he nuzzled against De Sardet's ear. He could feel the man shiver violently beneath him. "But tonight De Sardet....tonight I will have you, are you in agreeance?" 

He pulled his head back and looked at De Sardet's glossed over eyes. He made a choked sound before he nodded "Yes, please...by god." Vasco grinned then gave a teasingly slow kiss. Suddenly he pulled away leaving a breathless and sweaty De Sardet. He turned on his heel then left, grinning to himself as he eagerly counted down the hours until tonight.

_De Sardet_

De Sardet sighed for perhaps the hundredth time in a ten minute interval. He felt on edge, just barely managing to contain himself in. After last night and this morning, he was left with a deep hunger that would not go away. He felt so close to finally having something and yet so far away. All he could think about was Vasco.

These emotions felt so sudden, but perhaps after the orgasm, he experienced last night it broke open a hurricane of emotions that he didn't think he had. He felt confident in his person, confident enough to try and goad on a man he barely even knew to fuck him this morning. He huffed and sighed wishing this day would go faster.

"Okay De Sardet, seriously what is going on?" Constantin's voice said from his bed. Constantin sat cross-legged on top of his bed reading a book. One of the few things he had to help pass the time. De Sardet glanced over to his cousin who looked over at him curiously his bright blue eyes scanning his face. De Sardet looked down at his drawing, a shark, wearing a hat similar to Vasco's on its head, he had no idea why it seemed incredibly stupid but it just came to him so he did it.

"Nothing...just..." De Sardet tapered off. Constantin closed his book with a loud snap. "I know that look," Constantin said standing up. De Sardet swallowed back surprise "What look?" He accused his cousin. "That forlorn lover look you have plastered all over your face...you...my dear cousin are..._pining," _ Constantin said matter of factly.

De Sardet felt his cheeks blossoming red. He shook his head "I am not!" he yelled at Constantin. His princely cousin shook his head still grinning smugly. "Oh, I know, trust me...I've seen it on all the ladies' faces in court...all of them always wanted me." De Sardet scoffed "I assure you, not all." Constantin strode over "Perhaps not all, but _most_" he said pointing De Sardet in the nose.

De Sardet slapped his hand away "Don't" he said warningly. Constantin pouted "Come now De Sardet we have a few months yet, allow me my flight of fancy, it's is dreary here." De Sardet sighed and glanced down to his drawing. Constantin snatched it away. De Sardet attempted to snatch it back. Constantin laughed and refused.

"What is this? A _shark_ with a hat?" Constantin cried giggling. De Sardet glared at him. Sometimes Constantin could be so annoying. _'Why is my Uncle making him Governor?' _ He thought to himself. Then Constantin paused "Wait just a second, I know that hat...that is Captian Vasco's!" De Sardet felt the color drain from his face. 

Constantin saw this and pointed in triumph "Ah ha! I have you!" Constantin looked at the drawing then back to him. "I didn't think Captian Vasco would be your type." He mused then handed the paper back. De Sardet snatched it, then stared after his cousin. "I...what?...how?" Constantin rolled his eyes "De Sardet dear cousin you are sometimes the smartest man I know but at other times the dullest." 

"_We_ grew up together, you don't think I didn't notice you watching all the handsome men in the palace?" De Sardet felt a blush begin to burn. Constantin continued his voice softer. "De Sardet, you are my cousin, and a dear friend, I don't care who you take to your bed." De Sardet felt a jolt of emotion string through him like a note from a violin.

"You...you don't?" Constantin shook his head "No, why should I...it's not my place, I only care that whoever is there treats you right...and that you are happy." he explained, his eyes genuine. De Sardet felt his heart skip a beat and a few tears began to well up. He wiped them away quickly. He always thought he was left with this burden alone, that he had no one to entrust it to, but now it seems he was mistaken.

He glanced down at the paper, it was wrinkled slightly but still intact. He placed it back on the desk. "Thank-you Constantin, it means a lot to hear you say that." He said softly looking into his cousin's eyes. Constantin snorted and swept him up in a large hug that took him by surprise. De Sardet grunted as his ribs were crushed for a few seconds before he hugged back, clapping Constantin on the back a few times before parting. "So....tell me, whats the grumpy Captian Vasco like? He a good kisser?"

The way Constantin suddenly pried into his romances made De Sardet wish he could throw his cousin overboard. He folded his arms, his face turning hot in anger and embarrassment. "I am not telling you that, and he is not grumpy!" De Sardet exclaimed. Constantin threw his hands up in a mock apology. "Oh, my deepest apologies, I didn't mean to call the man who smiles by frowning grumpy." 

De Sardet shook his head "He might be grumpy to you because you took his room?" De Sardet mentioned sending a jape to the blonde princeling. Constantin shrugged "He didn't mind, he said it would work out better for him anyway." De Sardet paused _'Why would he say that'_ he thought to himself. Constantin noticed his confusion. "Oh see, there you go with one of your duller moments, he traded to get closer to you!" Constantin explained "It makes sense now" he added afterward rubbing his fingers against his chin in thought.

De Sardet bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow, realizing Constantin was right. "Oh..." was all he could say. Constantin shook his head "It's a wonder he's managed to even bed you, I feel like all his flirtations went over your head." Constantin muttered dryly. De Sardet swatted at him. "They did not! And we haven't even bedded yet so be quiet!" he yelled.

Oh god De Sardet wished he could have taken that back. Constantin laughed heartily as De Sardet wished he could just disappear. "You haven't? Why ever not?" De Sardet huffed and say down, too mentally exhausted to deal with the constant embarrassment. "Look, if you want to be supportive then be supportive...but please don't make fun of me."

Constantin grew serious. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey, I'm sorry...look I know I make light of a lot of things, but know I will always be supportive of you...just like you have of me." De Sardet nodded and sighed. "He wants to, I _really_ want to..." De Sardet trailed off "It's just that...I've never..." He stopped unable to find the words.

Constantin sighed heavily. "Ah, I see...very well, let me educate you!" De Sardet scoffed at Constantin "Right as if you know?" Constantin gave him a wicked grin then leaned in and whispered in his ear. De Sardet blushed at the extremely descriptive instructions his cousin gave. It made him wonder how he knew, but he dare not ask, he had enough trouble trying to remember what his cousin said let alone ask questions. 

Later that evening, when Constantin left to return to his quarters for dinner. De Sardet went to eat in the mess hall, while there he had to choke down food while he was eye fucked by Vasco the entire meal. It made his flesh feel feverish and hot, and it made his stomach curl up in need. After Vasco finished his meal he left giving De Sardet a knowing look as he left '_soon'_ was the wordless agreement made between the two.

De Sardet decided to prepare himself. He walked over to the kitchen, there a portly Naut covered in rather minimal Naut tattoo's was cleaning up the kitchen area. "Sir" De Sardet asked. The man turned to him "Ah, your Excellency, what cannae do for you?" He asked a slight accent in his voice. "I was hoping to have a bath, is there any hot water?"

The man nodded "Aye, I can have the lads bring it in a wee bit, you need soap?" De Sarder shook his head "I have my own, but thank-you." He then turned and went to his chambers. He pulled out the wooden tub to be used as his bath. It wasn't exactly a bath, more or less just a large water bucket to stand in and rinse oneself off.

Although Nauts had a special took to convert seawater into useable bathwater that in a pinch could be drunk, they didn't store a lot of it on hand so baths were limited. De Sardet tidied his nearly empty room as he waited for his water. In 15 minutes to younger Naut boys were at his door, he held it open as they raced from the kitchen to his room dumping steaming hot water into his bath.

He thanked them each with a silver crown, then closed and locked the door as he undressed and tested a toe into his water. It was still uncomfortably warm but he decided to begin washing anyway. The heat of the water prickled his flesh, irritating yet soothing at the same time. He grabbed a smaller bucket and dunked the water over his head.

It sloshed over his eyes and ears and he sputtered and wiped it out of his face. The water coursed down his back he could feel it wash away leftover sweat and grime. He quickly lathered up a bar of goat milk soap. A new business venture that he had invested in and was working out splendidly, the woman was a genius who put oils of plants and flowers in the soap to give it scent.

He preferred the cinnamon and cloves bar best. He began to wash his face and hair, then moved down to his limbs. Making sure his body was completely clean and relaxed, he sighed breathing in the scents and felt refreshed and revitalized. He glanced to the porthole, it was dark now, Vasco would be getting done at midnight, he gulped.

He could do this, he knew what had to be done and he was ready. He was tired of being afraid and unsure, he called upon the confidence he had this morning. Once he felt sure of himself he began the next step of the night. He lathered up his fingers then cautiously he trailed them down to his asshole, teasing the entrance gently with one finger.

Slow circular motions, Constantin said it needed to be massaged and prepared like one would do a woman. He didn't feel anything different, only a little bit strange to be standing in the middle of the room in a bucket of water rubbing at his ass. He sighed and relaxed, he tentatively slipped one finger in. It felt really strange and rather uncomfortable, he didn't know if he should stop or continue, but he decided to keep with it.

He frowned as he slowly thrusted the finger in and out slowly, cleaning the area as he did so. Bit by bit he could feel himself loosening, perhaps this was working? He decided to go ahead and place another finger in. He hissed at the slight burn, but knew he had to continue, Constantin told him there was a spot that would feel really good.

He kept exploring and experimenting with the inside of his ass, the way the ribbed walls felt and the tightness of the heat. He was starting to tire and he leaned forward slightly to alleviate the stress on his knees. His finger slid forward deeper and he brushed against something that made his gasp and his body twitch.

The coil began to wind itself tighter. _'oh, fuck....that's it!' _ he thought to himself before doing it again. He had to bite back a moan, as his legs spasmed and his dick began to throb to life. De Sardet let out a low moan as he aimed his motioned at that magical spot. He nearly doubled over, he felt his mind begin to unwind and he closed his eyes as the pleasure curled throughout his abdomen.

He groaned and forced himself to stop. This was not good, he should stop and wait for Vasco. But a small part of him wanted to keep going. To keep thrusting that finger harder into that spot and to let himself unleash all the pent up frustration. He shook his head no, he would wait. He grimaced and withdrew much to his disappointment.

His cock stood at attention and he palmed it casually as he stepped out of the tub and drying himself off. Once done he went over to his bed and lie beneath the covers naked and cozy. He eyed the door hungrily, waiting for when Vasco would come for him. For tonight was the night they had been waiting for. 


	5. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. So. SORRY for the wait!  
Internet at home is kinda fucked for the time being.  
Im posting this at work (Fun).

_Vasco_

The first watch passed without incident. A cold wind from the north chilled those on deck but they stayed in high spirits by passing a canteen of brandy and talking about old times. Storms they weathered, maiden’s they had bedded, dares and challenged that they survived, the usual Naut banter. Vasco accepted a few small nips from the bottle just enough to keep him warm, but he had long built a tolerance to any alcohol he wondered if it were possible for him to get drunk still. It didn’t matter at this moment.

All that mattered to him was to see the replacements take their places and he was free to go. Once the second watch was settled in place, another bottle of brandy already making its rounds Vasco departed. He descended the steps down to the second level easily, his feet knowing the way without assistance from his eyes. He let a hand journey across the ceiling of the stairway bracing him against the gentle rocking of the ship as he did so.

He arrived at the landing, to his right was the door to his new temporary quarters and to the left was the door to De Sardet’s room. He licked his lips hungrily and set a hand to the handle expecting it to give way when he pushed it but it didn’t much to his disappointment and surprise. It was locked. He stood there unsure of what to do, perhaps De Sardet changed his mind? The thought made a rush of angry frustration tinged with betrayal course through him. He glanced over his shoulder and decided to gently rap on the door hoping De Sardet would hear.

He heard a muffled __‘Shit I forgot!’__ then the hurried footsteps across the floor to the door. Vasco grinned as the door handle jiggled as De Sardet unlocked it. The door parted a crack, Vasco glanced in. “Permission to enter your Excellency?” De Sardet had a small oil Lantern on his bedside table, one that was turned down to the lowest setting just enough to give off a shadow of a flame. Gentle orange light lit his features and Vasco could easily see the faint blush on his face even then.

__‘A literal blushing bride’ __he thought to himself before mentally chastising the thought. De Sardet may be inexperienced but he was in no way innocent. Take for instance the fact that he was standing there naked as Vasco stepped his way into the room. He paused and let his eyes wander up and down De Sardet’s form. Poseidon's beard he was a fucking masterpiece. He was shorter than Vasco, a wide chest with minimal hair, incredibly smooth skin wrapping over well-toned muscles.

De Sardet was built exactly how Vasco expected a hammer-wielding noble to look. Smooth refined features set on top of a honed and strong body. He trailed his eyes downwards over the etched abdominal muscles to the taught belly the small dip in De Sardet’s hips till finally, he settled on the cock twitching to life between De Sardet’s legs.

Vasco felt a grin take his face as he stepped forward and claimed De Sardets' lips. He felt a rush hit him, he had been waiting all day for this. His fingers curled in the back of De Sardet’s head grappling his short hair as best he could to wrench that face forward bringing the kiss as deep as he could get it.

De Sardet’s hands squeezed firmly at his shoulders and chest. Bunching Vasco’s coat between his fingers. Vasco breathed in the strong scent of cinnamon and cloves, he sucked De Sardet’s lower lip teasing a moan from the Noble. “Fuck, you are cold.” De Sardet gasped breaking away from the kiss. Vasco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around De Sardet keeping the man from escaping. He could feel a strong shiver run through De Sardet’s body. “We had a cold wind blow in, You’ll have to warm me up” Vasco teased.

A gentle smile tugged at De Sardet’s lips before he drug Vasco in for a tantalizing kiss, one that shot a bolt of lightning from the top of Vasco’s head down to his toes. He groaned in the back of his throat then managed to tear himself away from the hot and heavy kiss.“We’re you waiting for this?” he drawled out lowly. Vasco felt a hammering in his ears as he realized his clothing was far too heavy and for too restricting. De Sardet’s mouth hung open as he gazed lustfully at Vasco’s lips.

A small grin broke over his features. “I might have.” Vasco found himself flashing a grin as he began to pull at the first of several belts at his waist. __‘Blast the damned belts!’__ He thought to himself. De Sardet assisted him and together they unbuckled all of them, Vasco felt heat leave him as his heavy leather jacket was flung back from his shoulders.

Suddenly the room felt so heated, De Sardet’s lips met his. Their tongues lapping at each other’s mouths while both worked at pulling off the layers of clothing Vasco wore. It felt freeing to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. De Sardet broke away from their kisses. An act that managed to draw a pout from Vasco. De Sardet grinned at the sight. “Missing something Captian?” De Sardet chided. Vasco narrowed his eyes and stepped forward wanting to reclaim those sultry lips.

De Sardet placed a firm and warm hand against his collar. “Let me get a good look first,” he said softly his eyes wandering in wide circled up and down his skin making Vasco’s flesh shiver. A hot coil wound itself tighter, an instinctual urge rumbled through him culminating in a low growl in his throat. De Sardet stepped up closer, Vasco could feel the heat of his body. Then one finger trailed softly along the tendrils of lines that were inked on his skin. From his throat down to his hips running down the sides of his torso, long hours, lots of pain but well worth it.

De Sardet nuzzled at his neck a tongue flicking out and trailing south. Vasco tilted his head back allowing De Sardet room to roam. He trailed downwards and he felt a mouth capture the metal on his chest. A silver bar, one in each nipple. De Sardet pressing them flat against his tongue and sucking gently sending waves of pleasure down through Vasco’s torso to his groin. He felt hands fumble with the loops of string on the front of his breeches.

Vasco allowed a moan to leave him as De Sardet moved to the other side of his chest. He could feel the wetness of De Sardet’s saliva on his chest. Vasco reached down and helped undo the last of his loops and his pants fell down with a single strong tug. His cock arched into the air uncomfortably hard. De Sardet kneeled down and helped Vasco step out of his boots and pants. Both men now naked they joined together once more, bodies rubbing heated against one another producing delicious friction that made each both moan into the other’s throats.

Vasco pushed De Sardet towards the bed, De Sardet’s face was flushed his hair wild and his lips hung open as he panted breathlessly. Vasco placed one hand on De Sardet’s chest and the other curled around the back of one knee, pulling at the knee and pushing down De Sardet easily fell into bed, with Vasco climbing on top.

_ _De Sardet_ _

De Sardet fell on his back, an action that caused a small burst of panic until his back connected with the mattress. Vasco pinned him down, his weight heavy and hot and pressing all the right places. De Sardet rolled his hips upwards loving the low groan Vasco made. Their lips entangled once more, fast and hot, each begging for more. Vasco lifted his head away from De Sardet. A whimper tearing from his throat.

“Anything slick?” the man asked his eyes wild. De Sardet shivered and nodded motioning his head to his bedside table. “Oil in the drawer” Vasco gave a nod then all but flung himself across the bed to the table. The drawer opened and slammed and a small glass bottle was set within Vasco’s hand. De Sardet instinctively spread his legs, allowing Vasco more room to work. De Sardet could see a tremble running through Vasco’s body.

Flesh strung tight with need, knotted heavy and waiting to be let loose. De Sardet’s own body screamed for more. More touching, more kissing, more heat, and more friction. Greedy and insatiable a life of denial had come back to haunt him. Cock straining, red and hot, pre-liquids leaking over his stomach and abs. Vasco opened the vial with deft hands. Leaking a few golden drops over his fingers. Vasco stared down at him, eyes glowing an inhumanly golden in this light.

De Sardet wondered could it be possible this man was a lost sea god trapped in human form, held together by tendril stitches of blue and silver. Vasco leaned forward lips pressed against De Sardet’s forehead, warm and comforting. He felt a whisper of movement as Vasco’s lips fluttered against his skin as he spoke. “This might feel strange….if you need me to stop tell me.” De Sardet swallowed and found his voice to speak. “I might have explored a little…before you arrived”

Vasco lifted a brow and De Sardet’s hips bucked up at the teasing of his entrance. A finger slipped in deceptively quick and easy. Vasco chuckled a smirk pulling at his features folding in the lines of his facial tattoo’s. “Impatient were we?” He chided as another finger joined in casually. De Sardet’s head pressed itself back into the mattress. The slow burn beginning to seep into his veins. They coursed fully with a hasty heat that cried out for more.

His hands tangled in the sheets as his toes curled. One of Vasco’s hands gripped his hip firmly, calloused fingers digging into his flesh. Vasco began to suck at De Sardet’s neck, drawing high pitched gasps for air. Vasco made a motion with his fingers that caused his back to arch with such intensity that Vasco was momentarily pushed off balance. He cursed out loud as he scrambled to position himself back on top of De Sardet, frowning as he wrestled De Sardet’s writhing form back unto the mattress.

“I’m thinking that was a good spot?” Vasco teased out of breath. De Sardet now finding it so hard to think or concentrate on anything other then the waves of pleasure radiating through his body choked out a stuttered “D-ear god, yes.” Vasco laughed, a sound that filled the room. “Two fingers and you're already claiming me as your deity, I am honored.” De Sardet gave him a glare but it was wiped off his face with another stretching motion that made his eyes roll back in his head.

De Sardet took a deep breath, two could play at this game he lifted his head. “Y…your welcome, now honor me with your cock before I go insane.” De Sardet stated back giving Vasco a measuring glance. Vasco paused in his ministrations. Then an emotion De Sardet never had seen expressed before shadowed over Vasco’s face.

A feral growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he hastily jerked De Sardets one leg over his shoulder. He kneeled between De Sardet’s leg then positioned himself at De Sardet’s entrance. A few more drops of oil and suddenly De Sardet felt the head of Vasco’s cock pressing itself into him, slow but steady giving De Sardet time to adust and soon De Sardet found himself filled with the Nauts manhood, large and thick, settling in him in a perfect place.

De Sardet gasped at the sudden rush of feeling. It was so much…more, then his or Vasco’s fingers. De Sardet gasped and breathed shallowly he could feel his body attempting to accommodate Vasco. De Sardet fluttered his eyes open. Vasco had a look of pure concentration on his face as he sat waiting for De Sardet. “Breath deeper,” he said calmly, hands stroking at De Sardet’s side soothing him. De Sardet took a deep breath and let it out with a heavy sigh.

“There you go, I’m not hurting you….are I?” Vasco asked softly. De Sardet shook his head. It wasn’t really painful, just different. It was mostly pressure but for some odd reason, De Sardet didn’t want it to go away. He fisted his blankets with one hand while the other reached out and grasped Vasco’s arm. “I…I think you're good.” He choked out as he felt the throbbing of Vasco’s cock within his walls.

Vasco moved his hips forward slowly, testing De Sardet’s body. At first, De Sardet felt a burning pain but he held on, knowing that eventually, Vasco would hit-__ MERMAID’S TITS__ there it was! He exclaimed a stuttered cry of pleasure as he tossed his head back against the bed.

Fueled by this Vasco began to move in a faster rhythm still giving De Sardet time to adjust. Each thrust made De Sardet forget more and more of himself. No longer was he the shy and reserved Noble afraid to show his true nature. Instead, he was replaced by a different De Sardet, one that moaned and cried out as a salty sea Captain pummeled into him. He clawed and grappled Vasco’s form, fingers digging into his hips and back pulling the Captian in closer for hard sharp thrusts, loving the way streaks of lightning shot up his spine with each one.

He was swept up in a storm, anchoring on to a living embodiment of nature he rode out the gale. De Sardet found himself picked up and strewn down with force, battered and driven into with a maddened frenzy. Suffocating heat and lips clashed and battled. Thunder rumbling in the back of his mind as desperate pleasure wound itself tight into a corded ball in his stomach. His blood sung choirs of adulation s to his new deity, paying homage to the carnal sins of the flesh.

If enjoying this meant he would burn in hell, then let the fires take him. He was faintly aware of how loud his voice cried out. He was also aware of how loud the bed creaked beneath them. Naut shipwrights could make unsinkable ships but couldn't figure out how to deafen the noise of Captian Vasco’s nocturnal prowess.

The heated coil could contain itself no longer, De Sardet moaned out “G…going to..” Vasco claimed his lips with a firm kiss then in a low commanding voice he said “cum.” De Sardet’s body did as bidden, spasming beneath Vasco his hips gyrated up and with each thrust, a streak of cum splattered his belly and chest.

He whimpered and moaned in the back of his throat with each motion, all the while swirling colors vividly danced behind fluttering eyelashes. He vaguely felt and heard the climax of Vasco. The sound of a guttural animal, the staccato-like nature of his punctuating hips till they stilled against De Sardet’s own, brandishing himself deep within De Sardet.

De Sardet felt himself get dizzyingly thrown back into his body, his eyes opened by a crack he watched as Vasco’s pleasurably contorted face opened his eyes to meet De Sardet’s. Despite all the energy and effort, he had spent he gave De Sardet a wide grin. Vasco withdrew and collapsed next to De Sardet, both men staring up into the ceiling their chests heaving as they relaxed into their post-orgasm states. De Sardet turned his head over to study Vasco.

The Naut was covered in a sheen of glistening sweat, his hair had fallen from his tie and was now sticky against his head and neck. De Sardet felt an all-over body ache begin to settle within him. It felt both relaxing and troubling. He had to concentrate on his legs, both seemed numb and feeling as if they never existed in the first place. Despite this, he managed to push himself into a sitting position. He winced as his ass stung. Vasco glanced up to him, “Sorry…it’ll ache for a bit….afterwords.”

De Sardet nodded closing his eyes “I know…but slight discomfort is a fair price to pay to…that” he breathed out. Vasco chuckled in reply. De Sardet willed himself to move out of bed to clean himself up but Vasco stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. “Let me,” Vasco said casually as he rolled out of bed. De Sardet scanned down Vasco’s back, he had a few Tattoo’s upon his shoulders, he couldn’t see them in this light at least not clearly, but what he could see made him blush.

Red scratch marks and hand impressions that no doubt were his. He bit his lip “Sorry” he stated. Vasco turned towards him confused. “Your back” he replied motioning towards it. Vasco twisted and looked, he laughed at the sight. “Scars of conquest, I will bear them with pride.” He declared happily. De Sardet frowned “They won’t stay will they?” Vasco shook his head “They should fade in a day or two unless of course they get carved in again.”The Captian said winking at him. De Sardet flushed but smiled knowingly and settled down.

Grimacing as he felt the liquids on his stomach began to cool. Vasco quickly found a cloth and wetted it in De Sardet’s old bathwater still in the corner. He walked over and cleaned De Sardet off tossing the rag aside he laid back down on his side of the bed. De Sardet curled close to Vasco, Vasco lifted an arm and De Sardet found a perfect perch for his head to lie. They spooned together in silence. Basking in the afterglow of their activities. “Any regrets?” Vasco asked suddenly.

De Sardet stared up confused “Regrets? Why?” Vasco shrugged “Not many Nobles would want to give their maidenhood to a lowly Naut.” Vasco chimed out, scratching his chest as he did so. De Sardet stared at him in disbelief.

“I am not a maiden, and you are not a lowly Naut, you are a Captain.” Vasco raised a brow “So if I were a lowly deck scrubber you wouldn’t have fallen for my charm?” De Sardet chuckled dryly. “I would have, but I must admit the hat was a plus,” he answered. He saw the shadow of Vasco’s grin in the dim lighting. “It seems to work quite well, that hat snagged me my first kiss with you.” De Sardet laughed realizing he was right. “The sea must have wanted you to have me then.”

Vasco nodded “Perhaps…so no regrets…good.” he stated nodding, a yawn overtaking his face. “I didn’t know you had piercings here,” De Sardet said carefully toying with one of his nipple piercings. Vasco nodded a small tired smile on his lips. “Hmmm, yes we Nauts can pierce many things.” De Sardet met Vasco’s eyes and he flickered them downwards. De Sardet jerked his head back in surprise. “Even there!?” Vasco nodded “Do you?” another nod.

“...but I didn’t...feel” Vasco chuckled lowly. “I take them out every so often, give me a day or two and I can put them in if you mind trying.” De Sardet blushed but he wasn’t objecting. “They…?” Vasco nodded “Small studs, along the underside, give a little…extra if you know what I mean.” De Sardet swallowed the lump in his throat. “Oh…perhaps.” “Perhaps” Vascon answered affirmatively. Vasco pulled out the blanket from beneath them and wrapped it overtop of them. “Hell’s bell’s you smell so good,” he muttered burrowing his face into De Sardet’s hair.

De Sardet grinned and wrapped an arm across Vasco’s chest, the combination of calming warmth from the blanket and from Vasco as well as the gentle rocking of the ship was making it hard for De Sardet to keep his eyes open. With his eyes still closed he nodded “Yeah, goat’s milk soap, scented with cinnamon and cloves.”

“Too fancy for me.” was the far-away answer.

“Soap isn’t fancy, it’s just soap,” he replied yawning.

“Nauts….use lye soap, for…fleas…and bitey things.”

After a pause, De Sardet managed to answer “These…have lye to…I’ll get you one of mine…it’s coffee scented.”

It seemed almost minutes later, just when De Sardet thought he had fallen asleep he awoke to the sound of Vasco saying “Who, the fuck put’s coffee in soap?”


	6. Another Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two chapters written over the weekend, needed the internet to post. Ya'll getting two chapters of smut in one day.

_De Sardet_

De Sardet woke up incredibly early due to the pressure on his bladder. Wearily he untangled from his blanket and Vasco’s arms as he quietly and hastily put on a pair of breeches. He stuffed his feet into a pair of boots and didn’t even bother lacing them. Tired and eyes ladened with sleep he made his way down to the privies. There were three of them, all located in a hall at the butt end of the ship. De Sardet relieved himself, lathered his hands with soap and rinsed them off with a small amount of water.

He dried his hands on his pants as he made his way back to his room, a little more awake he entered and scanned the area. He chuckled to himself. Captain Vasco’s clothes were strewn about his room half hazerdly, it would be obvious to anyone’s eye why they laid the way they did.

De Sardet picked up Vasco’s hat he turned it over in his hands. The well-worn weather was just beginning to wrinkle at the folds. How many storms had it survived remaining clung to Vasco’s head? How many sheets of rain did it deflect from his eyes, how much scorching afternoon suns had it endured? He tipped the hat upon his head, a little too loose for the entire thing sunk over his eyes. He lifted it and frowned. He carried the hat over and set it on his bedside table. Turning he glanced out his porthole window. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, only the lightened pink sky to the east signaled it’s arrival.

He yawned and stretched. Feeling the aftermath of Vasco’s bedding. It wasn’t terrible, just a dull ache from his waist down, not as bad as what Constantin had said it could be if he hadn’t prepared himself. Pain could be so bad one could barely stand or walk the next day, he was glad that it wasn’t the case with Vasco.

De Sardet eased himself back into bed, careful not to disturb the Captain. He rested his chin on his hand as he sat cross-legged watching the man sleep. He was beautiful, in a way that De Sardet couldn’t describe exactly, he had rugged features such as his chest and hands, very deep and masculine eyes. But there was a delicateness to his nose and cheeks. Not to mention his wide lips accentuated by the dark lines of his elaborate tattoos. De Sardet watched the gentle rise and fall of Vasco’s chest as he slept, consistent and steady like the ebb and flow of a morning tide.

His square jaw sagged slightly, slack in his consciousness. De Sardet leaned in closer and examined the tattoo’s on Vasco’s chest and sides. They were a network of tendrils, some thick others thin, some crossed over and faded into each other, while several stayed completely separate islands to themselves.

De Sardet wondered what they stood for. He could make no sense out of the conglomeration of lines. He only knew that they made Vasco look like a decorated sea god. Cloaked and coated in silver and blue he was warded away from all evils of the sea it seemed. Briefly, De Sardet wondered how getting a tattoo felt. He had heard it was different from person to person, some didn’t feel it, others screamed with each touch of the needle to skin. De Sardet gingerly glided a finger over a few of the thicker seeping lines on Vasco’s chest.

His skin was warm and firm. Breathing low and soft De Sardet experimented between the tattooed skin and the untouched skin. To his senses, they did not feel any different. Vasco turned his head in his sleep and De Sardet lifted his hand away from the Captain. When he was sure Vasco was settled back into sleep he continued touching and feeling the lines, letting his fingers follow the contour of Vasco’s frame. He was built of lithe muscle, he was strong enough to lift and hold his weight on a rope and to turn the wheel of a massive ship in the middle of a hurricane. But he was also flexible and dexterous enough to keep his balance in treacherous waters as the deck beneath him surged and swayed.

De Sardet smiled giddily to himself. He didn’t know why a foolish grin was strapped to his face but for now, he let it remained, allowing himself to bathe in this…moment. He leaned back resting his weight on the back of his hands behind him. A small strand of morning light filtered through the window and landed on Vasco, setting the Naut Captain aglow in light. De Sardet chuckled at the glinting of silver on his chest. He then remembered what Vasco had said the night before about other piercings he had.

He leaned back forward glanced at the Naut’s sleeping form, then he carefully edged his fingers beneath the blanket slowly lifting it without waking Vasco. De Sardet bit back a chuckle, just as any man alive the Captain had a bit of morning arousal. This worked out in De Sardet’s favor he scrupulously studied the underside of Vasco’s length looking for telltale signs of piercing marks but was unable to discern any. He frowned and set the blanket back down turning back to study Vasco’s face his eyes met a pair of golden gray orbs.

The sudden sight made De Sardet perform a knee jerk reaction. Loudly swearing as he flung himself backward he unceremoniously fell off the bed, banging his elbow on the frame, causing another string of swears. “Bloody, fucking hell!” he exclaimed still lying on the floor cradling his elbow as pain shot up in strong waves up his arm. Vasco’s head leaned over the bed, “I would say good morning but…” De Sardet grimaced “You…startled me” he replied under his breath.

“You were poking and examining me as if I were prize breeding stock.” Vasco chirped back, a purr of amusement in his voice. De Sardet sat up, pain now receding. “I…was...curious?” he said unsure if he even knew the answer himself. Vasco snorted and held a hand out. De Sardet grabbed it and found himself hoisted rather effortlessly back into bed. He landed beside Vasco and glanced up into the golden eyes. “Did anyone ever tell you your eyes are beautiful?” De Sardet mused out loud.

Vasco grinned, firm lips parting to rows of strong and straight teeth. “I might have heard it a time or two, but hearing it from you makes me believe it.” De Sardet leaned an elbow into the mattress as both men laid next to each other staring. “A question” Vasco said suddenly “Go ahead.” De Sardet replied waving a hand. “Why are you wearing my clothes?” De Sardet froze then glanced down, realization hitting him. He blushed crimson. Stuttering he began to explain “I…I had to use the privy…and it was early…and dark…so I just-” Vasco put a hand up.

“It’s fine, although I must say, you took the term getting into my pants a little too literal.” De Saret just wanted to die at this moment. He buried his head beneath his pillow as he heard the echo of Vasco’s laugh. He lifted his head up “Hold on I’ll take them off.” He sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed as he tugged off Vasco’s boots. He then stood with his back to Vasco as he began to work the pants off his body, suddenly hands hooked around his stomach and waist and he found himself pulled backward with such force a small high pitched squeak escaped him.

He landed back on the bed with a thud, Vasco’s arms tangled around him and Vasco’s head burrowing in his neck. Vasco’s voice whispered huskily into his ear “The only one taking clothes off you is __me” __De Sardet felt a sudden wave of want roll through his stomach.

This surprised him how easy it was for Vasco to excite him. De Sardet turned his head and ensnared Vasco’s lips with his own, loving how both of them settled into the kiss with such ease. The feeling of Vasco’s firm lips against his, the way after only a few seconds his tongue was already asking for entry.

De Sardet parted and allowed Vasco in, shivering when the man’s tongue swirled with his own. He felt a moan escape him. Vasco parted and shushed him gently. “There might be some men up and about at this time, better keep it quiet for now.” De Sardet nodded, a flush settling to his skin. “How long do you have?” Vasco glanced at him then to the window, for a few seconds, his eyes squinted as he contemplated a few things. He then glanced back down at De Sardet “An hour or so until I’m expected on deck.”

De Sardet pouted but decided to make the best of what they got. He threw his arms around Vasco’s neck and pulled the man up on top of him. He held back a groan as the man’s weight settled in all the right places, a roll of Vasco’s hips sending him spiraling for control of his vocal cords. Vasco chuckled and laid a series of soft quick kisses on De Sardet’s neck. “Never met someone who could moan like you,” Vasco whispered against his skin. De Sardet shivered “You're just too…good at this.” 

Vasco let out a laugh, De Sardet shushed him with a finger to his lips “They might here you in here with me.” Vasco lightly bit his finger, De Sardet removed it “I’ve half a mind to let them, with the noises you make they’d be jealous I’ve bedded a siren.” De Sardet rolled his eyes then pushed his hips upwards into Vasco drawing a quick hiss from the Captain. “Then hurry up with the bedding.” Vasco huffed and greedily held De Sardet’s lips ransom as he worked his fingers beneath the band of the pants and drew them downwards with a quick motion.

De Sardet lifted himself up as Vasco pulled his own pants off De Sardet’s frame. He tossed them off the side then began to nibble and suck his way down De Sardet’s chest ravishing him nearly speechless on the spot. De Sardet felt his breath hitching and his coil boiling over incredibly fast. He bit his lips to keep from moaning out. The fact that he had to remain quiet seemed to thrill him all the more. He glanced down hungrily at Vasco.

Vasco’s hair which usually looked dark brown streaked blonde fell in honey-colored sheets over his neck and head. Vasco gave him a cocky grin before he took De Sardet’s length in hand. De Sardet’s hips jerked upwards at the sudden feeling of being handled. Vasco put his other hand firmly on side of his hips then pressed them down into the mattress. “Try to refrain from doing for a few minutes.” De Sardet nodded sheepishly “Sorry” he choked out. Vasco ignored this and instead dipped his head down and wrapped his lips and mouth around the head of his cock.

The feeling was euphoric, and De Sardet pressed a fist tightly to his lips as he held back his moans. His thighs and stomach spasmed while Vasco’s talented mouth worked it’s way up and down his length. Hot and incredibly wet he felt the Nauts tongue swirling and toying with his slit. He gasped as if he had run for miles on end, his pulse drummed steadily in his veins as his heated coil kept sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. His hips were held steady by Vasco but his shoulders, arms neck and head seemed to flail from the sheer torment of wondrous pleasure.

He clawed at the sheets and at whatever he could get a grasp of. He could feel himself losing control, teetering on the edge of oblivion Vasco’s mouth rending him asunder. He choked out “I’ mmm…Va-” Vasco stopped his ministrations and lifted himself away from De Sardet. De Sardet whimpered, he had been so close. Vasco wiped his mouth with his forearm as he climbed up on top of De Sardet. “We’ll have to build up your stamina to this, your far to easy to finish.” De Sardet growled low in his chest.

Vasco’s eyes lit up with lust “Not to worry, a few more fucks and I will have you lasting all night long.” The thought of going all night both terrified and thrilled De Sardet. “Do you…want me to..” De Sardet motioned down to Vasco’s straining member. Vasco shook his head “No, no time, instead, I need you to get on all fours.” De Sardet was surprised at the tone of Vasco’s voice, commanding, and stern. He would not take no for an answer. A shiver of anticipation and a fresh tendril of pleasure hit his groin.

He turned over, feeling awkward to put his naked ass towards Vasco. He felt Vasco’s hands on his hips locking him in place. “Grab me the oil on the headboard there.” De Sardet glanced up __‘That is where it went’__ he thought to himself as he picked it up and handed it back to Vasco. He could hear the bottle open, then he heard footsteps coming down the hall outside. They both froze. A distant muffled voice “Captain on deck?” another voice answered, “Nah, and a good thing, don’t need em’ barking orders at us like a mad dog this early.”

De Sardet glanced back at Vasco. He had a look of conflict on his face, on one hand, he was in the middle of sex, on the other a member of his crew had spoken negatively of him within earshot of him. He looked as if he were about to get up to dole out some punishment, but at the last second, he decided he would leave it for another time, much to De Sardet’s relief.

The men’s footsteps and voices faded away “That was Filipe, I’ll have to remember to have a talking to him later.” Vasco said casually. De Sardet turned back to him “I would prefer it if you wouldn’t think of another man while fucking me.” The comment caught Vasco off guard and a wide grin lit his features. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said softly before stroking his length with oil. De Sardet felt a few drops hit his own skin. He jumped only a little at the sudden entry of Vasco’s oiled finger.

“Are you sore at all?” Vasco asked suddenly. De Sardet laughed despite the warm feeling seeping within him “You ask this now?” His breath hitched and he spread his legs out more, he felt his walls give way to Vasco’s second finger.

“From your reaction, I would guess you are feeling fine” Vasco suggested. De Sardet bit back a moan “…more than fine” he answered. A dry chuckle drifted from behind him. “This will feel deeper…from the position.” De Sardet nodded understanding. Vasco’s fingers slipped out and he could feel the hot head of Vasco’s cock begin to slide in. De Sardet brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on the side of his thumb.

Vasco slid in with ease, and De Sardet found his length much easier to take, and Vasco was right he felt filled more so then had had last night. De Sardet pushed back on Vasco’s hips causing an excited purr to release from Vasco’s throat. Vasco thrusted in, causing sparks to fly behind De Sardet’s eyes and tremors of pleasure ricocheting within. The pace was fast and brutal, and De Sardet welcomed it eagerly. His body moving back against Vasco as he withdrew, forcing the man to always be sheathed deeply within.

His hips spasmed on their own accord, even Vasco’s firm hands whose fingers were dug deep into his flesh no doubt planting bruises but De Sardet didn’t care. He felt alive, nearly bursting at the seams with rolling pleasure and heat, gods be damned the fiery heat. It made his blood boil, his heart race, he gasped and panted as once again he was tethered to a wild storm at sea. He rocked back, unable to control his limbs as they spasmed and his body bucked feral from pleasure.

He switched hands choosing to bite back his moans on a fresh thumb. He could hear Vasco’s orgasm nearing, the way his breath hitched, the slight whine in his voice. The way his hips pistoned choppily and the way his member so ungodly hot twitched within him. Vasco’s voice deep and ragged asked “Close?” De Sardet could only nod. Vasco’s hand reached around and began to stroke him. The double assault was for too much for De Sardet, his mind went blank as a sudden force swept over him.

He was carried away on wave after pristine wave of pleasure. It raked up and down his spine and sent his body shivering into heaven. He silenced his cry's by biting down on his hand, he would have bite marks but at the moment he didn’t care. He rode out his orgasm, his hips stuttering forward as he came into his other hand, catching his relief and keeping it from staining his bed. Both men parted, De Sardet collapsed unto his bed, his hips and ass throbbing.

He let go of the hand in his mouth, a string of saliva connecting it for a few seconds before they broke. Gasping he dug through his clothing chest to the side of his bed. He found an old handkerchief and wiped his hand with it. His body shivered in his post-orgasm state. He turned his head to see Vasco breathless leaning against the other end of the bed. De Sardet turned over, an action that required great effort. Vasco grinned at him “The best way to start a day, don’t you agree?” he asked his voice smooth and content.

“Only if your plan is to spend the day in bed recovering from your morning.” De Sardet eased out, his mind and body feeling sluggish as sleep was beginning to pull at them. Vasco chuckled and stood, he staggered only once but strutted about the room and gathered his clothing.

De Sardet wrestled his mind away from sleep and turned over, hissing as his entire lower regions ached and throbbed. Vasco pulled on his clothing easily, hopping about from foot to foot as he pulled on his boots, he then collected his jacket from the ground and tossed it on over his shirt. The Naut frowned and looked about the room, scanning the floor for one particular article of clothing. De Sardet grinned remembering where he had put it. He leaned over and snatched it from the bedside table and placed it on his head while Vasco’s back was turned.

“Missing something?” He asked head tilting as he grinned mischievously. Vasco laughed and walked over. “Aye, I am.” He then leaned down and gave De Sardet a kiss, it wasn’t a hungry and demanding one that De Sardet was used to, this one was more..pure, simple, a warm feeling filled his chest as Vasco parted and picked his hat up from De Sardet’s head.

“Rest up, I’ll want to see you walking on deck by noon…that’s an order” Vasco whispered soothingly. De Sardet nodded, his eyes fluttering. “Mmm,” he said as he fell back into bed. He heard a whisper of Vasco’s chuckle and then boots walking across his floor, the last thing he heard was the light murmuring creak from the door as Vasco left and shut it carefully behind him.

De Sardet was awoken when someone sang out his name next to his ear. “De Saaarrrdeeetttt” He jerked his head up, his mind caught in a pounding groggy mess. He groaned and rubbed his face, looking up at his cousin. “Dammit, Constantin, why are you here?” He groaned out and shifted himself, only realizing he was still naked beneath the sheets that had curled up at his waist. He quickly tugged them up to cover himself and glared at Constantin.

His cousin grinned at him savagely. “Looks like someone had a rough night?” He chided. De Sardet frowned but smiled as he cheerfully added “Rough morning as well.” Constantin’s brows raised with mock surprise. “I figured no less from a sailor, are you able to stand?” De Sardet grimaced but nodded and pushed himself up. Constantin backed away and tossed a pair of pants at him. De Sardet looped both legs through and pulled them up as he stood.

He cursed under his breath, the pain wasn’t as bad as it had been when it was fresh, but it still smarted. Constantin gauged his reaction “You used the oil-” “Constantin, yes I used the oil, and yes I did what you said, I just….went over my limit.” De Sardet said interrupting his cousin. Constantin crossed his arms “Obviously.” De Sardet turned and looked for a shirt to wear, he settled on a creme colored one and swung it over his head. He breathed calmly and tried to distract his mind from the pain.

“Well, your gonna hate today,” Constantin said seating himself on the chair at the desk. “Why is that?” De Sardet asked. Constantin grinned and shook his head “Kurt wants to spar today.” De Sardet deflated instantly. “Yeah…” Constantin dragged out, understanding De Sardet’s situation. “I could say your sick?” He piped up. De Sardet shook his head “No, Vasco told me I had to be on deck before noon…what time is it?”

Constantin chuckled “About nine, and if you ever talk about the Captain, make sure to use his title for whenever he’s not bedding you.” De Sardet felt himself blush “Why, in god’s name did I ever tell you!” He exclaimed as he walked over to put on his padded sparring vest.

“You didn’t, I figured it out.” Constantin chided and poked De Sardet teasingly in the side. De Sardet jolted in pain and contorted away from the touch. This stunned his cousin, worry knitting his brow he stepped forward and lifted De Sardet’s shirt, seeing the dark bruises from Vasco’s fingers at his waist and sides. Different emotions crossed his face for a few seconds before De Sardet pulled his shirt back down. “It’s not as bad as it looks, I’m fine Constantin…im not a delicate vase being mishandled.” Constantin nodded “Whatever you say, cousin, I just want to make sure your okay.”

De Sardet nodded “Thank-you, but as I said I am fine…just pushed my limits.” A sudden growl from De Sardet’s stomach signaled the man’s state of hunger. They both laughed “Go eat, I will see you on deck.” Constantin said clapping him on the shoulder.

De Sardet left and did his best to walk off the pain and ache in his legs and buttocks. The thought of food fueling him.

_ _Vasco_ _

Vasco stood at the helm, gauging the wind and their speed. He smiled to himself watching as Filipe scrubbed the decks below. “Put your back into it Filipe, or is my barking not loud enough!?” He yelled down at the man.

The crew laughed, they were all in high spirits barring Filipe. All of them laughing and grinning telling jokes to one another as they worked. fueled off the good mood the Captain was in that morning. A man yelled from below “Prince on deck!” Vasco didn’t pay much mind to it, he glanced over at the rigging debating if he should tell Cussell to redo it yet again. He shook his head, those knots were not right.

He heard footsteps approach. He turned to see Prince Constantin standing before him. He stood tall and proud head held high, his shoulders back and a small frown on his face. The Prince was bright and rich colored padded leather as if he were going to spar. Constantin glanced over to a few of the men who were reorganizing ropes nearby. “I would like to speak to the Captian alone, please leave.” He said in a calm but commanding voice, whereas Vasco had to yell and bark orders for his men to hear Constantin’s voice carried without any strain.

The men paused unsure if they were supposed to follow the command or not. Constantin raised a brow, he was unused to people not jumping to his requests, he was a Prince and had been treated and listened to as such. Vasco turned and nodded to the men, they all shrugged and left leaving Vasco and the Prince alone. Constantin walked past him “Come” he said walking towards the back of the ship staring off into the distance.

Vasco sighed and followed the Prince, he did not like being told what to do on his ship. “Is something the matter your Grace?” Vasco asked as he stood next to the Prince. Constantin turned to him with a leveled look.

Quietly but firmly he spoke, “The next time you bed my cousin, please do so without bruising him entirely?” Constantin said arms folded behind him. Vasco was taken aback “H-” “I know because he is my cousin and I figured it out, do I care that you are with him, no, but I do care if you hurt him.” Constantin continued interrupting him.

“I” Vasco started but was once again shushed by the Prince. “I will not say anything to anyone, of that you have my word, but __if__ I find out you have hurt him in anyway…well then again…with his abilities he can take care of himself…but be sure that I __will__ dole out my own justice as well…is this understood?” Vasco nodded unsure whether to speak or not. “Good,” Constantin said cheerily, his face breaking out in a sweet princely smile. The same carefree attitude he had when he first boarded the ship. “As you were then Captain.” He sang out as he walked away humming under his breath.

__‘What in the seven hells did I get myself into?’ __he asked himself.


	7. Sparring with Gravity

_De Sardet_ _ _

De Sardet squinted at the mid-morning sun as he walked out on the deck. His mouth still swirling with the taste of berry preserves and bread. He scanned the deck looking for the familiar figure of his cousin and their personal guard Kurt. The Coinguard was standing his back to De Sardet, in front of Kurt Constantin was already going through his footwork, fighting off an invisible enemy at Kurt's command. They stood in the middle of the deck, just before the mainmast.

De Sardet stared up at the billowing white sails, marveling in how much fabric had to be invested in them. The salt air of the sea drifted across his face. He relaxed into it for a second or two just letting it settle within him. “Good to see you up top, your Excellency.” An all too familiar voice mused out. De Sardet turned and saw Vasco standing their arms folded behind his back, looking all the true and proper Captain. “Glad to be Captain, however, I cannot chat for too much, I have some sparring to address.”

Vasco stepped up closer to him, De Sardet could see the smallest glimmer of worry in his eyes. “Are you feeling well enough for such a feat?” De Sardet chuckled “We will have to see won’t we?” As if to spite him fate decided to send a small burst of stinging pain up the underside of his spine and he grimaced. Vasco raised a brow and frowned. De Sardet gave a false grin “I’m fine Captain, honestly…I know my strengths, just as you know yours.” A small smile tugged at Vasco’s lips as his worry abated slightly. “Very well then, as you were, your Excellency.”

De Sardet gave Vasco a nod, as he walked past the Captain he felt the gentlest brush of fingers on his wrist. De Sardet turned his head back and gave a quick wink to the Captain before making his way towards Kurt and Constantin. “Cousin!” Constantin exclaimed as De Sardet neared them. Kurt turned “Bout time you showed up Greenblood.” Kurt rumbled his arms folded and a scowl on his face. “Always a ray of sunshine aren’t you Kurt?” De Sardet chided setting himself in place before his instructor.

Kurt gave him a level look betraying no emotion. Constantin leaned in close “You doing okay?” De Sardet gave his cousin a glare “Stop asking me that.” He hissed through clenched teeth. Constantin shrugged “All right, get through your stretches, hurry up now don’t have all day.” De Sardet nodded and began to work his sore body through his stretches, little did Kurt know but he had done them all down in his room so that he could know how his body would feel before he went on deck.

He worked through the exercises quickly limbering himself up as best as he could. Once he was done he nodded to Kurt. “Excellent!” The man exclaimed before leaping forward with a sudden force, his wooden sparring sticks a flurry of movement. Strike, one, two, three, step back. Advance one step, now two. Pivot back, watch for his fake, he always fakes. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead and neck, the hot sparring armor weighed heavily on his frame.

Sticky, drenching and draining he continued guarding himself against Kurt’s assault. De Sardet hated swordplay, the sword felt so tiny and light in his hand, he hated how much…finesse went into it. That is why he preferred his hammer, no finesse just hit what needs hitting and be done with it. The deck angled sharper than usual beneath his feet. Causing him to lose balance. “Stay focused!” Kurt barked before hitting De Sardet with the flat of his blade. Kurt had done this to De Sardet since he was a little boy, muscle memory to get his brain to register that mistakes could be costly if he didn’t think.

All of this would have been fine if it wasn’t for Kurt’s penchant to swat at a person’s rear. The blow hit him with a loud _‘WHAP’_ and he just managed to keep himself from whimpering. Instead, he bit his cheek hard and grimaced as a fresh wave of pain rushed through him nearly bringing him to his knees. He staggered and called for a truce. Kurt scoffed “You think the enemy is gonna give you time to take a breather in a battle lad?” De Sardet shot a glare at him. “No.,” he said offhandedly as he forced himself to stand up straight hissing as he did so.

“You injured your excellency?” Kurt asked for a moment De Sardet wondered if he had a heart. “Well it doesn't matter, injury or not you keep fighting, you only stop if you're dead you hear me?” De Sardet sighed and raised his sword. “I hear you,” he muttered as Kurt began to advance. De Sardet met his blows, his eyes scanning and preparing for each one, while also paying attention to his surroundings a feat that took a lot of long hours of drilling to get used to.

De Sardet made to try and overtake Kurt, he had the strength to overpower the man, he just needed to catch him at the right time. Kurt stepped back and struck forward De Sardet anticipated this and laid his trap, he feigned a block but instead, he pushed through seizing Kurt’s blade with his own adjusting his feet to balance his weight he began to push.

Kurt wasn’t having any, he knew De Sardet’s strength and although Kurt wasn’t as strong, he was more experienced and a quick thinker. Kurt’s other hand came up and slapped De Sardet alongside the face and head. De Sardet wheeled back, his face stinging and his one ear ringing. “Nice try” he heard Kurt say then he felt the fall of Kurt’s blade once more on his rear. This time he did fall to his knee’s and this time he did hoot out a cry of pain.

Constantin was instantly at his side. “Kurt! That is enough what good is hitting him like that anyway? We aren’t children anymore!” He heard Constantin's voice loudly. Out of the corner of his eyes, De Sardet watched Kurt leaned against his sword like one would a cane. “One, I do it so you learn to not mess up, two, in my eyes the two of you are children, young bratty nobles and I’m the one who has to make sure you don’t get yourselves killed…like an underpaid nanny.”

De Sardet glared at the man as he stood up. “Well then Greenblood, what’s the matter with you?” Kurt asked sighed as he did. De Sardet froze not knowing what to say. Constantin, of course, had the solution. “He fell last night.” Kurt lifted his brow “Drinking?” Constantin shook his head “God’s no! You know how much of a light-weight he is!” De Sardet opened his mouth in protest at his Cousin. Constantin put a hand on his shoulder.

He heard a snicker from behind and saw a few of Nauts laughing at this spectacle happening before them. “When you went off to use the privies, we went out on the deck and had a heart to heart…on our return back I decided to be a right trickster…and tripped him down the stairs.” Kurt rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose “Why?” he asked up to the sky before looking back to Constantin. “He fell and landed in a very…tender area and is feeling quite sore today because of it…I take full responsibility.”

At this point in the conversation, De Sardet wondered if he should just jump off the side of the ship and try his chances with the sharks. Kurt sighed “As I said…children.” Kurt picked up his blade “Well it seems you still remember how to hold a blade and fight somewhat decent, it will suffice for now.” De Sardet sighed in relief as Kurt dismissed them. Both tossed their sparring blades at him while De Sardet began to remove his heavy sparring vest. It felt so freeing and cool with it gone from his torso. He wiped away a layer of sweat from his forehead.

“Did you have to tell him that.” De Sardet whispered at Constantin. The blonde man gave him a grin and shrugged “Should I have told him something else?” De Sardet felt his cheeks flare red “No.” He said sternly. “Then what can I say? Except…oh, I don’t know your welcome?” De Sardet shook his head and walked over to the shaded area at the base of the mainmast. Constantin followed “Thank-you” De Sardet managed to say quietly.

Both men sighed as they relaxed in the shade away from the heat of the sun. “I wonder what all this rope is for?” Constantin asked standing in a pile of it. De Sardet stood off to the side and looked down “Not sure, It might just be extra for the rigging or something?” Constantin laughed “Well aren’t you turning into a sailor boy.” De Sardet scoffed “Not really, everyone knows what rigging is.” Constantin shrugged once more leaning back “Whatever you say” De Sardet sighed and leaned his back against the mast.

Most Nauts seemed to ignore them now, going on about their day with ease. De Sardet risked a glance over at Vasco. He was leaning over a table, a tool of some kind in his hand charting out something on the table. Vasco had removed his jacket, he wore his shirt open and buttoned low, his chest hair and tattoo’s peaking out from the opening. De Sardet could see the ripple of muscle and the cut of his form. To think that the man had been within him only hours ago.

The thought made his cheeks burn slightly. “He is rather dashing isn't’ he?” Constantin whispered in his ear. De Sardet jumped at Constantin’s sudden nearness. He grabbed ahold of Constantin’s arm and pushed him back. There was a strange click of a noise, like the sound of a lever. Then De Sardet’s world went up in a blur. All he felt was a sudden force of momentum, air rushed over his face and Constantin let out a cry.

Within a second De Sardet’s brain registered that he was no longer on deck. In fact, he wasn’t standing on anything. He was dangling off Constantin's arm, gripping it for dear life. His legs pumping at the empty air as he glanced down. He was perhaps fifteen feet above the deck. He let out a low breath as his heart pounded in his chest. He looked back to Constantin’s terrified eyes. De Sardet grimaced and glanced upwards to see what they were hooked on. Constantin was dangling upside down his leg tangled in rope.

He could sense Constantin’s panic, he glanced about looking for a way out. After a few seconds, he had an idea in place. “Calm down Constantin, I have an idea.” He assured his cousin. “DON’T LET GO,” Constantin begged. De Sardet gave him a grin “I’ll be fine, watch.” De Sardet turned to face the mast, it was only a five-foot jump. There was one skill that few knew he possessed. One that he didn’t quite understand why he had, but ever since he was a small child De Sardet knew on a thing, he could climb.

He swung his legs a few times to build up momentum as he let go of Constantin’s arm and landed on the Mast, wrapping his fingers and arms around it as his feet braced against a layer of rope that was wrapped around it at certain lengths. Below he could hear the panic of the Nauts as the Prince dangled before their eyes. De Sardet scrabbled up the pole, finding plenty of odd ropes and pegs to grab ahold of. He turned his head up and scanned the rope Constantin was dangling on.

He without thinking launched himself across the space and latched onto the rope. His hands burned slightly from the effort but he pushed it from the mind. His adrenaline to save his cousin fueled him to forget most everything. He slid down till he came to Constantin’s foot. Constantin swayed and looked up at him. The rope twisted and swayed with their weights like a pendulum. “lean up and grab my hand!” De Sardet yelled.

With a great amount of effort, Constantin did as bidden. “Take hold of my shoulder!” He yelled to his cousin as Constantin awkwardly hung off of him, his leg still ensnared by the rope. Constantin’s weight dug into De Sardet and he grimaced. He studied the layers of knotted rope that trapped Constantin’s leg. While one arm and his legs held both their weights his other arm attempted to undo them. It was impossible and he knew it before he began, he would need both hands and it was far to tight around Constantin.

“You still have your dagger?” De Sardet asked Constantin. Constantin was always charged to carry a dagger on his person, in case of an attack by an assassin, of course, whether or not Constantin used the dagger or remembered to keep it was another thing entirely. Constantin’s face lit up. “I have it!” Constantin dug beneath his shirt to where the dagger must have been kept. It was a small ornate thing but it was sharp and just what De Sardet needed. He took it and began to work his way through the thick cords of rope.

Moving hastily feeling his energy being sapped by the second he felt and watched the rope twirl ad become undone. It was hard trying to keep the knife from cutting into Constantin’s flesh and Constantin jerked a few times when it did. He apologized but figured a few cuts of the blade would be better than hanging like a dressed goose for yuletide dinner. De Sardet could see Constantin’s leg start to come free as the rope loosened more.

De Sardet turned to him “hold on to the rope now!” Constantin nodded De Sardet finished cutting the Prince free the pieces of rope falling away. De Sardet pointed to the mast, “Jump, and wrap your legs and arms around it like a hug!” Constantin stared at him confused but listened anyways, the prince replicated what De Sardet had done moment’s before, swinging his legs a few times he propelled himself towards the pole, crying out and smacking it with force but managing to grab on.

De Sardet put the knife handle in his mouth and leaped up next to Constantin. Constantin was shaky and fumbling with his limbs grappling to the pole with all this might. He motioned to Constantin then to his shoulders a few times, realization dawning on the prince to grab a hold of De Sardet. His cousin climbed onto his back wrapping his legs around De Sardet’s belly and hips. The pain didn’t register but De Sardet knew it would come later. For now, he had a prince to deliver. He glanced down and half leaped half climbed his way down the pole Constantin swearing a string of curses each time he let them drop.

He hit the deck with a heavy thud, his knees and ankles screaming at the extra weight of Constantin. Thankfully his cousin let go and rolled off and away, clinging to the ship's deck, happy to be within it’s an embrace. De Sardet felt himself teeter dangerously on his legs, all the energy he had, had been sapped out of him. He took one step before collapsing to his knees then laying onto his back exhausted and sore over every square inch of his body.

He felt a burning in his hand's ad a searing ache through his hips and sides. He dryly spat out the knife letting it clatter to the side of his head. He was done with all movement. “Your Grace! Are you okay?” He heard Kurt’s voice say. “Y..yes, De Sardet….saved me…again.” De Sardet felt a small burst of pride filled him. Constantin was always grateful no matter what. “Your leg, it is injured…there blood.” De Sardet groaned he forced himself to a half seated position.

He grunted as he rolled over onto his limbs and he crawled over to where Constantin sat. A few Nauts parted as De Sardet pulled his way to his cousin’s side. Constantin stared at De Sardet “De…what are you doing…you're exhausted!” De Sardet growled at him and glared down at the cut marks on Constantin’s leg. He managed to set himself up, then drawing on the very last reserve of energy he had, he called forth green tendrils of healing magic.

The magic burst to his fingers and wrapped around his hands, small orbs of yellow and white light bursting forth as the warm calm feeling of healing spread throughout him. He ignored his own injuries and instead projected the magic unto Constantin. His limbs and body shook with the effort, he could feel a pounding in his temples and a lightheaded feeling begin to wash over him. Everything was quieting now, fading from his sense. He watched as skin knitted back whole, blood no longer flowing freely.

The pain from Constantin’s face was gone now, the world was tilting, far to fast, the night was spreading out of a star of darkness overtaking his eyes. He fell sinking through consciousness into unconsciousness, the sea rocking him towards a distant shore, the waters current cool and refreshing and he allowed himself to be carried away in it.


	8. Sweet & Savory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you iArgent for all the help with coming up with ideas. As well as for all the random messaging that we do when we both should be working XD

_Vasco_

Vasco watched over De Sardet in a deafening silence. The only noise that interjected the silence was the occasional creaking of the ship’s hull or the gentle lapping of water. He scratched his chin as he thought back to what had happened.

_ He remembered being at his map table, charting out the best route to take when a sudden cry filled the air. He lifted his head just in time to see De Sardet and Constantin get snatched up by one of the loading ropes. His mouth parted in utter shock, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. How did they get tangled, and how did the trigger the rope? He asked this as he raced with several other of the men on deck to the Noble’s location. _

_ They swung from side to side perhaps fifteen or twenty feet in the air. Constantin upside down, dangling by his leg and poor De Sardet clinging onto Constantin’s arm the only security he had. Vasco’s stomach felt cold and heavy as he contemplated the best course of action. Then to his and the crew's surprise De Sardet leaped unto the Mainmast. With a limberness that Vasco had only witnessed Nauts possessing De Sardet scaled up several feet then launched himself onto the rope that Constantin was abducted by. _

_ Wordlessly they watched fascinated by the sight, they really should have done more but in all honesty, Vasco wanted to see what happened. It was like watching a sinking ship, he felt horrible and guilty but one couldn’t stop staring. _

_ De Sardet moved hastily, within a few seconds he was able to cut Constantin free of the rope. Then both men turned towards the Mainmast, Constantin jumped as well as a one-legged frog, but he made it to his destination. De Sardet on the other-hand vaulted across the space and landed protectively beside his cousin. Constantin then grabbed ahold of De Sardet clinging to his back like a monkey as De Sardet clamored down the mast, taking large drops as he did so, working as fast as he could to get back to the deck. _

_ He landed heavily his body thudding and Constantin rolled off and away scrabbling at the deck, thankful for it. Vasco had seen similar impressions on men who had been lost at sea and then safely rescued they clung to the deck like it was their god. De Sardet was a wreck, he lay on the ground his belly and sides heaving, sweat dripping off of him so thick it looked as if he had been pulled from the water and thrown on deck. Vasco and a few men stepped forward towards the prince. _

_ Their Coinguard Kurt was already there, his voice loud and full of worry. Vasco saw the cuts from the blade along the length of Constantin’s leg. Blood was beginning to weep and drip onto the deck. Vasco turned to tell one of the men to go get Cook, their onboard healing magic user when De Sardet raised himself from the deck. He scrambled across deck fierce determination in his eyes, body battered and barely responding to commands he slid his way to his cousin. De Sardet looked down at his cousin, his eyes nearly blank except for one emotion worry. _

_ He closed his eyes his body stilling for a second before yet another surprise took him. Healing magic, bright, bursting and green sprouted from De Sardet’s shaking hands. He watched as all concentration and effort went into Constantin, he could see the color drain drastically from De Sardet’s face as he used up all his energy. _

_ The veins near De Sardet’s eyes began to darken as his skin paled to incredible white. Vasco had seen dead men with more life. Then the healing stopped, for a second or two De Sardet stared off into space, not registering anything. He went slack, Vasco could see the empty eyes stare out as his body crashed to the deck. Vasco managed to catch De Dardet by the shoulder before his head hit the hardwood of the deck. He turned the man over onto his back and kneeled down next to him. _

_ Kurt was on the other side. “Your excellency?” Kurt asked shaking his chest. Vasco peeled back an eyelid, dilated black pupils. The only sign of life was the smallest rise and fall of his chest. His lips were tinged purple and his skin still looked far to pale for Vasco’s comfort. "Help me carry him to his room, the cook is a healer and can look at him there.” Kurt nodded and took hold of De Sardet’s shoulders. Vasco moved and took De Sardet’s legs. “Make way!” He yelled as the Nauts parted for them. _

_ The had carried De Sardet back to his room. Kurt placed him gently in bed propping a pillow under his neck and head. “Shall we take his boots off?” Vasco asked. Kurt paused for a moment as if the idea hasn’t come to his mind. " Right..right off with his boots.” Vasco quickly pulled the boots off and set them aside. Some color was returning back to De Sardet. Kurt sighed “I swear these two…” he said helplessly while rubbing his face. Vasco cleared his throat “I’ll get the cook here.” _

_ He left, ran down the hall and grabbed Mathew the cook and brought him racing back. Mathew glanced down and studied De Sardet. “Wut happ’n Cap’?” He asked Vasco paused for a moment unsure of how to explain, magic, for the most part, was a foreign thing to him, he didn’t understand the nature of it. Kurt answered for him “He used all his stamina saving and healing his cousin.” Mathew grimaced “Well…not much I can do for that, he could drink a restorative potion…or just sleep…but I do see something that I can fix.” _

_ Vasco glanced at Mathew who stepped closer to De Sardet. “What do you mean?” Vasco asked. Mathew held up one of De Sardet’s hands. Chapped, raw and bleeding skin how had he not seen it before? Vasco hissed that was a nasty rope burn. Kurt even grimaced “He must have ignored his own injuries and made sure Constantin was okay.” The comment didn’t surprise Vasco. De Sardet had always seemed like someone who would ignore their own pains to help others. _

_ Mathew tutted under his breath before he pressed two fingers to De Sardet’s palm. Bright and vibrant healing magic swirled and began to knit and heal De Sardet’s abused flesh. Mathew worked fast, his pool of healing magic was known to be rather large, he could heal multiple people of worse injuries and still feel fine. _

_ When he was done he stood and cracked his knuckles. “Beena a’while since a heal’d anyone Cap…laddie shoulda be good now.” Vasco and Kurt both thanked Mathew. Vasco walked over and studied De Sardet’s face, he looked more relaxed now, and his breathing was more deep and steady. “Well I thank-you for the help Captain Vasco, but there is not much else to do except let his Excellency sleep…I will see to Constantin…I apologize once again for this…mess.” Vasco remained silent but nodded accepting Kurt’s apology. _

_ Mathew’s voice called out from the doorway. Both men turned to him. “What’ a is the lad’s favorite food?” He asked Kurt. Vasco glanced over then back to Mathew unsure of what was going on. Kurt paused for a moment before cracking a wide grin. “Potatoes, baked, and drowning in cheese and butter, and far too much salt to be edible.” Mathew’s face lit up in a smile. “We are in luck…we’ a got a lot’ a potatoes, that'll be din for to’ night” Vasco waved him off, baked potatoes were at least a good meal for the men. _

_ After all that Vasco was unable to check on De Sardet for the rest of the day. He went about his business getting everyone back to the task on hand, running a bloody ship. There were still decks to be scrubbed and ropes to be checked and thanks to De Sardet, replaced. After a long day of work, mealtime had finally arrived. Vasco took the chance to dip his head into De Sardet’s room to see Constantin seated next to him, conversing to him while De Sardet slept. Vasco decided to back out and not interrupt the cousins. _

It wasn’t till hours later after the first watch was finished did Vasco get time to check on De Sardet. So here now he sat contemplating why he was doing this when he really should be sleeping. He had spent time polishing and oiling his boots, gun and even his sword, anything to keep his mind occupied. Suddenly De Sardet’s eyes flung open and he lifted his head with a strained noise, halfway between a grunt and a moan. Vasco jumped in his chair slightly at the sudden wakefulness of the Noble. “Easy, easy.” He whispered as he leaned forward to put a hand on De Sardet’s chest to keep him still. 

De Sardet glanced at Vasco then to his bed then to his room. Sluggishly he was trying to piece things together but they just weren’t focusing. “…Wha…where is Constantin?” Vasco let a snort of air out through his nose. “Of course the first thing you do after being unconscious for 13 hours is asking for your cousin.” “13!??” De Sardet cried out. Then realizing his loudness he whispered out “I’ve been out that long?” Vasco nodded leaning back removing his hand from De Sardet. “Aye, to be honest, I had no idea a person could sleep that long in one go.”

De Sardet nodded then groaned “God I don’t know what’s worst, my thirst, hunger or the need to piss.” Vasco chuckled “Do you need help to the Privy?” De Sardet shook his head “No, just get me on my feet.” Vasco stood and helped pull De Sardet up, his legs shook beneath him but he remained standing. He gave Vasco a pat on the shoulder in thanks then made his way to the door and out into the hall, leaning on the walls every so often. A part of Vasco wanted to help assist De Sardet but he knew sometimes doing things on your own was better.

While De Sardet was in the privy Vasco quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed the wrapped plate left in the hotbox for De Sardet. He also grabbed a decanter of water and a mug. He raced back to De Sardet’s room and placed the food on his bedside table, he turned the switch up on the oil lamp to lighten up the room.

De Sardet walked back in, he was still a bit wobbly on his legs but at least he had color back in his face and he smiled when he saw Vasco. Vasco stepped aside and showed the food and water he brought. “Dinner…well in your case breakfast I guess.” De Sardet sat on the edge of the bed, Vasco pushed the chair he had been sitting in back to allow him more room. “What time is it?” he asked situating himself better on the bed. His clothes wrinkled and clinging to him awkwardly, he pulled at his shirt to adjust it to lie better.

“About two or three?” Vasco said unsure himself, he could hear the tired heaviness in his own voice. De Sardet’s mouth twitched, lips who’s color had finally returned to their usual pink opened up wide “You should be asleep!” he whisper shouted. Vasco chuckled at De Sardet’s worry, he himself agreed, but another part of him wouldn’t rest unless he knew De Sardet was fine. De Sardet scratched his chin, his beard had grown out some, he must have forgotten to shave this morning.

Although the skin around his eyes was sunken and dark De Sardet’s eyes were glistening with bright alertness, with every passing second his strength was coming back and his sluggishness dissipated. All the while the opposite was happening to Vasco, he could feel the tiredness in his bones began to take over as the twisted knot in his stomach disappeared, allowing himself to finally settle within his own body.

He felt himself unclench his jaw, he hadn’t known it had been clenched till now. Vasco shook his head “Aye…I should, but not until I make sure you have eaten.” De Sardet nodded, his hand grasped the neck of the decanter and ignoring the mug entirely he brought it to his lips and drank from the rim without care.

Water droplets gathered and fell down from his chin and onto his chest and floor. Vasco watched this with amusement. Loud gulping noises filled the room, De Sardet parted from his ‘chalice’ with a loud and satisfactory sigh.

He reached for the plate and unwrapped it. His eyes lit up with ecstatic fervor. A wide grin across his face as he leaned in and smelled the aroma the baked potato gave off. Vasco leaned back in his chair resting his face against his hand. “So…Kurt was right…that is your favorite food.” De Sardet glanced up at him, his face giving Vasco the impression that De Sardet had forgotten he was even there. “I…uh...Yeah, it’s just….so..filling and savory…who doesn't like potatoes?” De Sardet said stammering out a reply.

Vasco shrugged a yawn hitting him. He heard a loud munching then slurping sound. Vasco lifted his eyes to see De Sardet stuffing the potato into his mouth with little regard to how he looked like a squirrel preparing for winter. Vasco let out a soft chuckle, but De Sardet gave the smallest of shrugs and continued to eat. Vasco couldn’t blame him, he was probably starving. After taking off a far too large bite, and with butter and cheese stuck to the corners of his mouth De Sardet motioned to Vasco.

Vasco lifted a brow as the Noble asked a question while attempting to keep a cheekful of his dinner in his mouth. “Wuh abuh ouu” He spoke, his voice unintelligible. “What?” Vasco asked leaning forward. De Sardet sighed then taking three large bites he suddenly swallowed down everything in his mouth, making Vasco’s heart skip a beat in worry that the man would choke.

But he didn’t choke, he pounded his chest a few times then quickly said. “You, a favorite food.” Vasco blinked as the words processed in his brain, the question bobbed up and down on the surface of his mind before it settled in.

“Oh!” he said suddenly “My favorite food?” De Sardet nodded leaning in and taking yet another too large bite of potato, it honostly felt like Vasco was having a conversation with an intoxicated person. The way De Sardet swayed from side to side and just how happy he looked jamming a butter and cheese-filled potato into his mouth with absolutely no care at all.

It dawned on Vasco that this was probably the most carefree he had ever seen De Sardet, barring of course when they had sex. Vasco sucked in a breath of air as he contemplated the question further. “I have to say, I don’t really get the freedom to have a favorite food, we Nauts get what we get and are thankful...It is said when I am drunk…I have a strange fascination with eating armful’s of carrots.”

De Sardet paused for a moment, gave Vasco a strange look over then nodded and shrugged. The emotion between them felt thick and syrupy, sucked into this strange conversation yet Vasco didn’t feel like leaving it. “Okay…so not drunk…?” De Sardet asked. Vasco scratched his chin pondering. “Like…if I had some magic platter and whatever you wanted to appear …what would you want mos- “Chocolate.” Vasco stated firmly interrupting De Sardet.

De Sardet put his potato down and wiped his face off with his sleeve. “Chocolate?” he asked brows furrowing for a second. Vasco felt a heat come to his cheeks but he was sure his hat covered it. “I…yes…I like chocolate.” De Sardet was silent for a moment “It’s an exemplary treat, I myself prefer the darker verities…you?” “All of them,” Vasco said crossing his arms. “All chocolate doesn't matter what’s in it or how it’s served…I will eat it…every last drop…just…fucking chocolate.”

De Sardet laughed giddily to himself, Vasco found himself chuckling along with him. Two men, talking about chocolate at three in the morning, one-half asleep the other just awoken from a near coma nothing made sense, and yet it all seemed perfectly reasonable to him at this time. After De Sardet finished laughing he polished off the rest of the potato. He swallowed down the rest of the water as well. “My food is eaten, you can go to bed now Captain.” Vasco nodded his eyes strained.

He pushed himself off the chair “It’s Vasco to you.” He chimed out as he stilt walked towards the door. He grabbed the handle and he heard De Sardet’s voice say “Goodnight Vasco.” The softness in the words made his chest flare warmly and his legs felt runny as if he was melting on the spot.

When he opened the door and walked into the hall, the feeling was gone. Replaced by cold and stale air, no warmth or syrupy sweet conversation that made no sense yet all the sense at the same time. He quickly entered his room and tossed off his clothing, he clamored into bed freezing slightly from how empty and cold it was, he closed his eyes and he vanished from consciousness.

_ _De Sardet_ _

After feasting on his potato he spent the rest of the night tidying his room and organizing his effects. He had slept for so long he didn’t feel like going to bed. He was abuzz with energy surging back through him. No longer dogged or feeling like he was bathing in molasses he worked through each corner of his living space.

When all was clean he moved onto himself, his mind clear and crystal, not the muddy mess it had been when he first woke up. He used a wet cloth to clean his body with a small amount of water he still possessed then shaved.

A few hours later the morning sun was just beginning to crest over the waves and he decided he had enough of being in his room. He went down to the mess hall and grabbed himself two dry biscuits. The cook grinned when he saw De Sardet.

“Mornin’ your Excellency! Feelin’ better?” De Sardet nodded grinning at the portly man. The cook, Mathew was a tall man with wide shoulders and equally wide belly. He had red hair beginning to tinge gray and a rather bulbous nose, but he smiled and grinned all the constant and his hands worked deftly without him needed to see what they were doing.

“I am sir, although I am not sure who healed me I owe them my gratitude.” Mathew chuckled heartily, his voice loud and booming even in the early hours. “That’d be me, laddie! These hooks can do more than chop onions!” De Sardet was taken aback, he hadn’t expected the man to be a healer as well. Just to show off the man held up his hand for a second and a flash of green confirmed it. “I had no idea…do most Naut cooks have healing magic?”

Mathew shook his head as he turned and placed more bread into a nearby oven. “Oh…not really…most Nauts at least the sea-born ones are tha’ ones to get tha’ gifts.” De Sardet quirked a brow. “Some got’s the knowin, as we like to call it…they canae tell when a storm is a-brewin'” Fascinated De Sardet listened to the man closely. Mathew began to chop up some slices of bacon, only to hand it over to one of the young helpers, the bacon fell into a large pan it sizzled and popped and the aroma it gave made De Sardet’s belly growl.

“Some…can talk to creatures of the sea…not full conversations…mind ya…but…something.” De Sardet pondered this what kind of conversation would a fish have? Or a whale for that matter. “The number of magics there are, just as boundless as the sea itself” Mathew leaned over and plucked a cooked piece of bacon from one of his serving plates and dropped it into De Sardet's hands. He quickly stuffed it into his mouth letting the juices coat his tongue as he chewed it hastily.

“I thank-you for the conversation…and the food…and of course for the help with my hands…I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” Mathew chuckled and shook his head “Justa doin’ ma job your Excellency, nothin to be thankful fore” De Sardet parted with one last thanks and made his way up on deck. He arrived just in time to see the sky streaked with a multitude of colors. Red, orange, and purple bleeding into dark and light blues, pink rosy fingers curling at the edges as the sun heaved itself up from its slumber.

The water was dark, a swirled of blue, green and gray while in the distance gold and silver light danced on the surface. He leaned against the railing and lost himself in the view. The wind was cold today he shivered as it trailed across the back of his neck bidding his hair to stand on end.

“Move along now laddy.” An old voice crooned out. De Sardet stepped back to see Cussel adjusting a few ropes. He was tying them off to the pegs that lie on the underlip of the rail. “Sorry Cussel,” he said moving out of the man’s way.

Cussel’s well-weathered and ripcord like arms tugged and pulled at the ropes. His hands large and strong moved quickly to tie and wrap the rope in a specific manner. De Sardet observed this quietly. “Isn’t that the Knot you showed me a few days ago?” He asked the elderly Naut. Cussel lifted his head, clear blue eyes buried in layers of wrinkles stared out at him. A knowing grin came to his lips. “Aye, aye it was…wanna show me if you remember?” De Sardet nodded and stepped up taking the rope from him.

De Sardet strung the rope out making sure to get rid of any slack then quickly pulled it through the rung just as Cussel had done. He heaved and pulled the rope tighter leaning back as he did so. Quickly his hands moved down the length of the rope and finished with the knot, the entire time he mentally told himself the steps.

He stepped back and Cussel looked over his handiwork. “Not bad, not bad.” he mused He rubbed his chin “You seem to have a good head on those shoulders of yours.” De Sardet grinned “Thank-you sir.” He said stepping alongside Cussel as he continued the next one. Cussel paused for a moment, thinking glancing between him and the ropes. “Since your here…might as well give an old man a hand eh?” De Sardet nodded eagerly for more practice. “Of course! After yesterday I could use a relaxing day.”

Cussel laughed dryly coughing as he did so. “So I heard, it’s what all the men were talking about yesterday, his excellency the Squirrel.” De Sardet felt his cheeks turn pink. “Squirrel?” he asked out loud. “Aye, climbed up the Mainmast like it were nothing, leaping to and fro as if you were out for a jaunt.” De Sardet shrugged as he worked alongside Cussel, easing into the conversation and being able to work with the rope felt easy for him.

Once or twice Cussel gave him a pointer or two or had him re-do a rope but they slowly made their rounds. “You climbed as well as any Naut…better then some even I know.” De Sardet shrugged “I had a penchant for getting into high places as a child…seems to have followed me to adulthood.”

This drew another haggard laugh from Cussel. “Are you well Cussel?” De Sardet asked worriedly. Cussel spat over the deck and shook his head “Nah, a life of smokin and drinkin got the best of me…but I keep going.” De Sardet wiped sweat from his brow, just realizing how tiring it was wrestling with rope. But it was a good kinda tired. The burn in his shoulders and arms made him feel as if he had done something proper…actully __did__ something with his hands.

“Why is that…I thought Nauts retire and live on their islands…to teach the next generation?” Cussel gave a hearty laugh and clapped him on his shoulder surprisingly knocking De Sardet off balance for a second. “Some do…but…no I was born on a ship…and by all the gods of the sea, I’ll die on one." To hear him say something with such intensity made De Sardet pause.

He glanced over at Cussel who was staring out into the ocean, a soft smile on his face. This was a man who knew what he wanted, who was resolved in his person. He glanced back to De Sardet, “well now we are burning light let’s get moving onto the next part eh?” Cussel proclaimed ushering De Sardet to the next job to do.

That was how De Sardet spent the next few hours learning and watching Cussel, the two men built up a friendly banter with one another. Cussel teaching De Sardet quite literally the ropes while De Sardet and he talked about mostly anything. Cussel told De Sardet of old Naut tales, as well as stories about the sea’s that Nauts believed.

De Sardet had always been told Nauts were a secretive bunch keeping their secrets to themselves for the most part but Cussel was open and brimming. When De Sardet asked him about this Cussel shrugged “I’m old, if I don’t tell my stories then they could be forgotten, what’s the point of knowing something if you don’t share it?”

Around the ship they worked, Cussel showing De Sardet two new knots which after a few tries he was able to do with minimal critique from Cussel. Cussel shook his head “Never seen a lad pick up knots like you, sure your not Sea-Born?” De Sardet laughed “I’m afraid not, born in the palace with silver and golden spoons hanging from my mouth.” Cussel clapped him on the back chuckling with his joke. De Sardet paused as he leaned against the rail, Cussel finishing up his morning work.

“You were Sea-Born correct? Was your mother a Naut or father?” De Sardet asked curiously. Cussel paused for a moment then shook his head. “My mother was…what one would call a streetwalker…she had me on a ship while on route to a new city to work in.” De Sardet remained silent “Oh…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Cussel shook his head “Your okay lad. Happened god knows how many years ago.” De Sardet frowned “She never…came back…or try to find you?” Cussel shook his head his eyes growing dark with emotion. De Sardet bit back more of his questions.

“No, never did…and I…quite frankly I wouldn’t have cared if she had…the Nauts were my family…and to me the sea was my mother…not her.” De Sardet remained silent after a few seconds Cussel spoke. “However…when my daughter was born I made sure to try and be in her life…I knew what it was like to grow up not knowing…and I didn't want her thinking she didn’t have anybody.”

De Sardet blinked a few times, surprise written all over his face. Cussel smiled fondly as he leaned against a mast. “When I was young…there was a girl I was sweet on, daughter of a Shipwright…Annie was her name, she knew as a Naut…I couldn’t stay on land, she had hoped to come join us…but her father wanted better for her.”nDe Sardet nodded understanding. “When her belly began to swell…well her father being a right old bugger threw her out…I was luckily in town and helped her find a place…all my wages everything went to her…we made it work for a little while…but”

Cussel stopped. He wrung his hands it was clear the emotion was still there after so long. “You don’t have to tell me…I shouldn’t have asked.” Cussel pursed his lips. “I admire you for not wanting to cause me pain…but it’s been there long before you were born laddie.” “When the babe came…she passed…her cousin, one of the few in her family who still talked to her took little Cassandra in.” Cussel walked across the dock and leaned against the rail with De Sardet looking over the work they had accomplished.

“She’s the spitting image of her mother…but she took on her father’s rebelliousness.” he laughed to himself. “I visited her as much and as often as possible, the light of my life she is…she married the son of a harbormaster, he’s an apprentice still but close to taking over for his father…they has three young ones…I write and visit all I can.”

De Sardet stared out at the ocean while Cussel spoke, he leaned against the rail with both of his elbows propped over it. “Yet, you still want to die on a ship? Why not go be with her and your grandkids?” Cussel nodded “That would be the thing to do wouldn't it?” The older Naut took a breath “Nah, You see when I go on land.. I...I can’t stay for long, I feel trapped like something isn’t right, it’s unsettling…and even though I love Cassie, and Charles and young Jonathon, and of course sweet little Annabelle…I can’t stay.”

Cussel pointed out to the ocean “This is my home, no matter how much I may love my kin…they can’t compare to the sea…it’s my everything…to ask me to live on land is to ask me to dig my own grave.” De Sardet remained silent but he felt like he understood Cussel, even though it confused him how someone could pick the sea over their family, he understood it was hard to break away from all you knew.

“Your morning tasks are done Cussel?” A tired and stern voice called out breaking the silence between De Sardet and the old Naut. Cussel turned and nodded “Aye, Captain all is done.” De Sardet turned to see Vasco and instantly a pang of guilt ate away at him. Vasco looked like something that the cat had dragged in. His eyes were rimmed red with dark puffy shadows beneath. He was scowling fiercely and De Sardet could just tell Vasco was not in a mood to be messed with.

Cussel cleared his throat “I’ll be down cleaning Sir.” He said as he quickly hobbled away his thin legs bowed from age and from years of being on a ship. Vasco lazily drug his eyes over to De Sardet. “You okay De Sardet?” he asked his voice monotone, too tired to put the effort in speaking. “I am Captain, I…thank-you for everything…I’m sorry for being a bother.” Vasco blinked slowly, holding his eyes closed for a half-second longer then necessary as if he was debating falling asleep standing up.

“You…are not a bother, but…thank-you for the appreciation.” De Sardet frowned as Vasco swayed in the wind. “Apologies De Sardet…but I must keep moving…or else I will fall asleep standing.” With that Vasco carried on leaving De Sardet standing alone and confused. He turned sighed and glanced down at the knots he and Cussel had tied, he felt himself smile as he touched them, it least he had done something to help.

His chest swelled with more pride when he heard the Captian yell out to Cussel who was still on deck “Good job on the ropes this morning Cussel! Best I’ve seen all week!.” De Sardet turned back to the sea and smiled to himself. Glancing over the clear waters he wondered to himself __‘Can the love of the Sea, really beat the love of your family?’ __He frowned and glanced down into the water to see his reflection staring back, the ocean yielded no answer and neither could he.


	9. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words. I want to say I will be updating my tags to reflect that I've realized I have made a non-canon type fic that somewhat follows the storyline so just roll with it.

_ De Sardet _

After staring out at the sea for far too long De Sardet decided to go see what Constantin was up to. He made his way up to the Captian’s quarters, now commandeered for Constantin. Swinging the door open he was instantly hit with the strong sent sea salt, leather, and smoke. Instantly De Sardet’s mind raced with memories of his and the Captian’s time together. He hid his blush as best as he could and surveyed the room. It was sectioned off into two areas. The first area was a cozy space that had a table two chairs and surprisingly a leather lounge chair with scuffed and battered legs.

In the corner, there was a white washbowl and mirror for shaving and a wardrobe next to that. To De Sardet’s right along the wall was a rack for weapons and a few odd tools hanging. “De Sardet! It’s so lovely to see you!” Constantin exclaimed running up to De Sardet and scooping him up in a warm hug. De Sardet grinned and patted Constantin’s shoulder as they parted “How are you, fairing cousin?” He asked genuinely happy to see Constantin in such high spirits. Constantin balanced on the leg that had been injured and jumped around on it. “Perfectly peachy! Your healing skills have improved greatly!”

De Sardet nodded in satisfaction. Kurt spoke up from the chair he was seated in “Feeling better? You gave us all a scare yesterday.” De Sardet waved him off and flung himself into the lounge. “I'm fine Kurt, you know me…good night’s rest and I’m all for the better.” Kurt scoffed but his lips turned upwards in a small smile. “That you do, perhaps next time let’s not push ourselves into an exhausted state? Now that we know we have another healer on board.” De Sardet shrugged “I didn’t mind, anything for my cousin.” Constantin and him clasped hands for a second before he turned and sat in the chair opposite of Kurt.

“You really are my guardian angel De Sardet, if not for you I would have been dead a long time ago.” De Sardet shook his head and waved him off. “That is not true, you have plenty of faithful and loyal guards…take Kurt for one!” De Sardet explained motioning towards the severe-looking CoinGuard. Kurt gave them both a leveled glance before shaking his head “I draw the line at climbing, give me a hundred men on the ground and I’ll take em on gladly, but anything over ten feet high and I’m gone.” Constantin laughed but De Sardet felt that Kurt was being serious, however, it was hard to tell with the scowling mercenary.

“Come, cousin, a toast to you heroics!” Constantin reached down to the table and De Sardet noticed that there were a silver tea kettle and tray along with a small bowl of sugar cubes and a porcelain plate of biscuits. “Didn’t know it was teatime…or that we had tea.” De Sardet said standing up and pouring himself a cup. He held the small tea plate delicately in his hand, a life of being told how to handle and drink tea proper setting in. Constantin nodded “Of course! You can’t expect me of all people to go without tea! Kurt has his brandy, you…you have potatoes…and I…well I have my tea!” He said proudly a hand flaring out to encapsulate his beverage of choice. De Sardet held the cup handle gently but firmly between his thumb and middle finger, his pointer finger raised and angled slightly while his pinkie was pointed up.

He sipped the tea subtly, enjoying the mellow notes. He smacked his lips a few times “What…is this new? What kind is it?” Constantin grinned from ear to ear. “It is new how astute of you cousin, this..” he said picking up his own cup and taking a swig, Constantin did not follow the rules of etiquette unless absolutely necessary. “Is called chocolate chai, freshly imported.” Constantin boasted proudly. De Sardet felt a grin come to his face. “Do we have a mug here?” Constantin frowned but nodded digging into one of his nearby luggage cases and bringing out a finely crafted drinking mug with the D’Orsay sigil.

De Sardet set his tea down and took the mug from a confused Constantin. He lifted the kettle and poured the swirling brown liquid into the mug. The aroma of chocolate and spice wafted into his nose. “Ummm what are you doing De Sardet?” Constantin asked. “Captain Vasco has an affection for chocolate, I want to use this as a means of apology for the mess we made yesterday.” Constantin smirked, “Oh I’m sure that’s not all the Captain has an affection for.” The Prince teased. 

“What?” Kurt asked confused. Constantin turned back “Oh nothing, but De Sardet you are always the diplomat aren’t you?” De Sardet grinned “That’s the idea isn’t it?” Constantin grinned then leaned forward and took another sip of tea. “Hurry back, we should socialize for a bit, Kurt is a dreadful conversationalist.” Kurt sighed “I’m not paid to talk, I am paid to keep you two breathing.” De Sardet rolled his eyes, although rough around the edges De Sardet knew Kurt had a heart of gold. De Sardet wrapped a few sugar cubes and a few small biscuit cookies into a cloth napkin. He shoved this into his pocket and turned him and Constantin sharing a knowing look. He walked out of the quarters and scanned the deck looking for Vasco. 

De Sardet was unable to spot the Captain on deck, he turned downcast and heard his familiar voice booming from above. Of course, he was up on the poopdeck. Quickly De Sardet scuttled up the steps being careful to not spill the precious cargo he carried. Vasco stood by himself strolling from end to end of the deck, casually surveying what lay before him. De Sardet was just happy he was alone, this might have been awkward otherwise. Vasco raised a brow as he slowly walked up to him a mug held out in front of him.

“For you,” De Sardet said looking up into Vasco’s eyes, in his tiredness, they gazed at De Sardet in pale gray hues. Vasco was confused for a second but his hands came up and took the mug from him. He glanced down into the mug “What…what is it?” He asked his voice soft. “Just drink it…if it’s not sweet enough I can give you some sugar.” Vasco raised a brow and De Sardet coughed realizing what he said “Sugar cubes…I have some.” He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the napkin. Vasco shrugged and took a sip, he swished it about in his mouth for a few seconds and De Sardet watched his face light up.

For the first time that day De Sardet saw him smile. It was a faint smile, but a smile none the less. “Is…this…how?” He asked suddenly taking a larger gulp of the tea. “My cousin has a sweet tooth and an obsession with tea…turns out someone decided to make chocolate chai tea.” Vasco chuckled “Twelve seas take me, this is incredible.” De Sardet found himself grinning from ear to ear and a warm feeling filled him, it felt good to make Vasco’s day better. “I kind of wanted to apologize…even though you said it wasn’t necessary I know-how…troublesome I and Constantin can get, and you're only like this because of me…and I wanted to try and fix it.”

Vasco studied him for a few seconds nodding slowly. “I see…I…” Vasco paused frowning, unsure of how to phrase himself. De Sardet watched the tattoo’s on his face dance with each emotion that came to it. He leaned back slightly shifting his weight, De Sardet waited patiently. “This” He finally said lifting the mug up. “This means a lot to me…and thank-you…for thinking…for caring.” De Sardet nodded glancing downwards, it suddenly became incredibly hard to look Vasco in the eyes. “I…no problem…um” He stared to his hand that had the sugar cubes and biscuits.

“Have these too…in case your peckish?” he stated holding them out for Vasco. Vasco gave him a soft grin and gently grasped the bundle. Pausing for a moment to let his thumb brush against the skin of De Sardet’s hand. De Sardet felt a shiver and warm bubble expand in his chest. All to soon Vasco lifted his hand away but his eyes never stopped studying De Sardet’s face. The wind began to tug at Vasco’s hair, a few small strands blew across his face and De Sardet had to fight the urge to tuck them back behind Vasco’s ears.

Vasco’s voiced hummed out “You’re a good man, De Sardet.” De Sardet’s heart skipped a beat, and he felt a strange giddy feeling in his stomach. A part of him realized he hadn’t said anything back, and god’s how long had he been standing here in silence? His mind rushing he said the first word that came to his head “Chocolate.” Vasco raised both brows. De Sardet mentally cursed himself, he could be as articulate and as intelligent with any other person, but the moment he was speaking to Vasco he was tongue-tied and as dumb as a box of rocks.

“Chocolate tea…I hope you…” He took a deep breath knowing all too well his cheeks were turning red finally he was able to stitch together the words he wanted to say. “I hope you enjoy your tea!” he said rather loudly for the conversation they were having. Realizing he had made a complete fool of himself and there was no saving face he did what his mother had always taught him. Clear your face and be confident in your mistakes, no one will be the wiser. De Sardet slapped a friendly grin on his face then turned on his heel and walked away, on the outside he gave the image of confidence. Shoulders back, chin up, arms folded behind him. But on the inside, he felt like he was screaming.

He managed to scurry back into Constantin’s quarters, realizing suddenly that the heavy musk of Vasco was still here and it was not helping his situation at all. He threw himself into the lounge chair and buried his face into his hands. Constantin noticed this and spoke up from where he sat. “Everything goes okay?” De Sardet slid his hands down stretching and pulling at the skin of his face. “I’m a wreck.” He muttered out. He turned his head and glanced over at his cousin and Kurt. Constantin sighed “Oh De Sardet, you are far too precious at times.” Kurt raised a brow unsure of the conversation they were having. “Did he accept the tea?” Kurt asked. De Sardet nodded “He did, he likes it…I am just a terrible fool.” De Sardet crossed his arms and stared up at the ceiling. Constantin sighed and he could hear the soft clink of a cup hitting the table. “What happened?” De Sardet shook his head “I don’t…I just…I always end up making myself to be a bloody idiot.”

Constantin chuckled. “You're not an idiot De Sardet.” De Sardet rolled back over and glanced over at them “Well I feel like one.” He groaned out, the embarrassment still fresh in his mind. Kurt had given up on following the conversation so he was picking at his nails. “Then let’s distract you…how about a game?” De Sardet picked his head up. “Cards?” Constantin shook his head “No, no we both know you would win you cheat.” De Sardet glowered at him “I do not cheat, I’m just lucky.” Constantin pointed a finger at him accusingly.

“Exactly what a cheater would say! Wouldn’t they Kurt?” Kurt put both hands in the air “I’m not in this conversation, nor do I want to be.” Constantin scoffed “Anyway, why not a game of Chess?” De Sardet groaned and flung himself back to the lounge. “I am not playing chess with you.” Constantin pouted “Why not?” De Sardet glared at his far too blonde and far too innocently sweet cousin. “Because you don’t _PLAY_ Chess, you randomly move pieces around with no strategy!” Constantin waved him off “Oh come now, that is a strategy if you think about it.” De Sardet huffed in anger. “Fine.” He said firmly if anything it would help him take his mind off of how embarrassing he had been with Vasco.

Constantin leapt up and ran into the other room, De Sardet gazed after his cousin and he noted the appearance of the next room. A large dark oak bed with navy colored sheets and he spotted just the edge of an actual bathtub, not just a small wooden basin, but an actual bathtub. De Sardet longed to submerge himself fully in soapy warm water, to lather up and just wallow in complete relaxation. He felt a pang of envy towards Constantin. Constantin suddenly rushed back into the room holding a folded traveling Chess set.

Kurt stood and excused himself, he was never one for watching Chess matches so he decided to go mingle with the men on deck. De Sardet and Constantin sat down and began to ‘play’ Chess. It was cavalier for three turns when Constantin asked for perhaps the thousandth time which way the ‘horsie’ piece was played. An hour into their ‘playing’ and De Sardet wanted to toss his cousin out the window. He leaned back into his chair exasperated. “It’s called a TOWER. Not a CASTLE.” Constantin laughed and shrugged “It’s whatever I want to call it…hey…do you know where my Horsie is?” De Sardet glanced up at the sky and prayed for patience.

A half-hour after Constantin won yet another match without even realizing he had won De Sardet was at his wit’s end. “The pointy head things move diagonally only right?” “Rooks. And yes.” De Sardet said his head hanging in his hands. “Then I can do this,” Constantin said as he moved the rook forward and took De Sardet’s Queen. He sighed heavily and laid his King down. “Ah hah!” Constantin yelled happily “I got you yet again!” De Sardet leaned back and frowned a sudden weariness beginning to take hold of him.

Constantin lowered his raised arms and tilted his head at him “You okay?” De Sardet waved him off “Just tired, I woke up very early today.” Constantin nodded “I understand, well if you want you should rest.” De Sardet nodded that sounded like a good idea, he stood his head feeling fuzzy and his limbs ached slightly. Yawning he walked back over to the lounge and collapsed. He was about to fall asleep on it but sunlight shined his face, he sat up and quickly turned the lounge around so the back was facing towards the door and the annoying sun. He heard Constantin’s voice in the background for a little while. The clatter of Chess pieces being thrown back into their box, the gentle sway of the ship, and the intoxicating aroma of leather, chocolate, and salt.

_ Vasco _

Vasco felt submerged underwater, even after the tea his energy did not last for long. The skies were clear and the wind was nearly dead, they weren’t going to moving far or very fast at all. He decided enough was enough and gave the deck over to his first mate, bidding the man to stay alert and to not sink the ship he left the deck. With a swirl of his coat, he was already walking towards his usual quarters, in his tiredness forgetting the arrangement he had made with the Prince. That was until he opened the door and saw the Prince reading a book in one of his chairs.

Their eyes met for a few seconds and the prince closed his book. “You look like you could use some rest. Vasco narrowed his eyes “I…forgot.” He turned to walk away to his actual quarters but the Prince stopped him “Take your bed, it’s the least I can do after yesterday, I’ll go see where Kurt is.” A swirl of blonde hair and the rustling of fine fabrics he was gone. Vasco’s eyes narrowed to pinpoints, his goal in sight, the bed never looked more inviting. He tossed his coat to his couch and dragged his feet to the bed, falling down face first he was asleep before he landed.

_ De Sardet _

He was cold, he remembered being cold the thin shirt he wore did nothing to chase away the nip in the air. He buried his head into leather and softness, loving the press of it against his face. He folded his arms and tucked his hands beneath his arms pits warming himself as best as he could. Voices fluttered faintly across his mind, but he was neither here nor there, instead he nestled cozily in the something in-between. Something heavy and warm strewn across him, fresh scent of salt and smoke, he relaxed and burrowed in deeply.

Warmth tingled as it enveloped him entirely, the feeling of safety and satisfaction. Deeper sleep came to him, cloaked in protective vestments he rushed off into his dreams, ropes dangled and rolled out a pathway for him, he followed it but it became knotted and frayed. Lost and confused he looked up into the sky hoping to find Polaris, instead, he saw two suns and a thousand whales swimming in the sky.

_ Vasco _

Four hours was all he needed to recharge, when he lifted his head off the pillow he felt like a whole new man. His mind clear and eyes rested he stretched and yawned. His room was disorganized and a mess. Countless luggage and chests sat in random locations, clothes and random garments were strewn about. His bedside table was littered with parchment and a pile of books. He sighed and shook his head, here he thought royalty would be neat and tidy. He stood and stretched twisting his body to and fro as he felt the relieving pops and cracks wander up to his spine. Yawning he made his way to his front room. He scanned his eyes across the table and saw the tea set.

He wandered over to see if any tea remained but was disappointed to see it empty. He thought back to De Sardet, how happy he had looked handing him that tea. The way he smiled, by the gods, there was something about that specific smile, Vasco just knew it was meant for him. He had never seen it on De Sardet’s face except for when talking to him. The way De Sardet gazed at him, studying Vasco’s features intently. How he tilted his head towards Vasco, the way his hands hovered wanting to come in closer but still maintaining their invisible boundaries.

Rigid formality kept him from expressing himself how he wanted, but it came out in other ways instead. The twist of his tongue, flustered in his mouth as he attempted to speak but failed when he did. The bashful looking away when he thought Vasco wouldn’t notice. That soft rosy blush, to bright and clear on his skin. Vasco had seen De Sardet cut through other men with his tongue and tongue alone, his face a mask with no emotion at all. But whenever they spoke, that’s all the man was, brimming with emotion, each thought expressed over his face for his pleasure alone it felt.

He wondered where De Sardet was now, probably sulking in embarrassment after the flub up he made earlier today with the tea. Vasco chuckled to himself, had he known he could affect the Legate so easily he should have done it much earlier. They only had so much time and he wanted to make the best of what they had. A pang resonated through him. He frowned unsure of what it meant or how it got there he pushed it aside and set his mind to task. He turned and looked for his coat, another frown he swore he had thrown it on…why was the couch turned the opposite way?

He stepped forward and leaned over the back of the couch. He bit back a burst of laughter. Of course, De Sardet was here. A grin breaking out on his face he casually strolled to the other side of the couch propping himself down on his knees his back pressed against a nearby cupboard. He leaned on one hand and watched De Sardet’s sleeping form. The Noble was curled and tucked up underneath Vasco’s day jacket. Vasco watched the small fluttering of the chocolate-colored lashes, the way his too perfect lips parted softly in his sleep.

The chiseled chin, high cheekbones, perfectly arching forehead. Even his nose seemed like something out of a painting. Gods the man was stunning in more ways than one. Gently Vasco leaned a hand forward to touch the supple skin of his cheek. He paused just close enough to feel the heat of De Sardet’s face. He glanced at his hand, calloused and weather-beaten, was it really worthy to touch something so pure? Was he really worthy? De Sardet took in a sudden breath of air and he opened his gorgeous hazel eyes, they shimmered a sparkling emerald green in this light, not the usual earthy brown.

Shock then recognition took over De Sardet’s features as he slowly sat up. “Vasco? What are..” He began to say as he paused and glanced at what he was using for a blanket. It was clear he had no idea how his jacket came to be in his possession. “You seem to have a habit of stealing my clothing.” Vasco mused out gently, still crouched next to the couch. De Sardet stared intently at the jacket for a few more seconds before he shrugged it off and slid it over to him. “So it appears I have…in all honesty I don’t know how it came to me.” Vasco shrugged “Perhaps I dropped it on you while I was half-awake.” De Sardet glanced around “You…you slept…here?” Vasco nodded “I blundered in here out of instinct and your cousin was kind enough to let me have it.”

“My cousin was kind enough to let you sleep in your own room, he does sound like a paramour of graciousness.” Both men chuckled at the jape. De Sardet yawned and stretched, Vasco let his eyes wander down De Sardet’s body as his shirt slid upwards revealing that toned and powerful body of his. A hunger surged through Vasco, De Sardet was too provocative for his own good. Vasco roped himself in before he could let his thoughts wander too far. “How are you feeling?” De Sardet asked suddenly, his eyes shone brightly with interest.

Vasco leaned in close and put a finger to De Sardet’s chin, tipping it towards him. He could see the visual tremor that ran through De Sardet, how he looked to Vasco’s lips begging. Vasco brushed a thumb across De Sardet’s bottom lip trailing the finger up the cheek to then cup his entire hand on De Sardet’s jaw. De Sardet leaned into it, his lips pressing down into Vasco’s hand. Vasco smiled softly breathing in he let out a contented sigh. “It appears you are feeling fine, you no longer look like you were dragged around by an alley cat.” De Sardet mused, a gentle fluttering of his lips against his hand.

Vasco gave a loud laugh “I must have been a sight.” De Sardet smirked and ran a hand over his face collecting a few stray strands of hair and tucking them behind his ear. He shivered and pressed his hand more firmly against De Sardet’s jaw. “You are always a sight.” De Sardet answered softly. Vasco cursed under his breath then leaned in while dragging De Sardet’s head up so that their lips could connect. Warm and firm lips pressed with equal wanting against his own. De Sardet’s hands cupping his cheeks and Vasco found himself trailing his hands down De Sardet’s neck feeling the pulse thrum beneath his fingers. Fast and strong the gentlest of moans escaped from between De Sardet’s teeth.

Vasco kissed his way down De Sardet’s neck, loving the salty tang of his flushed flesh. The way De Sardet strung his fingers through his hair, another hand running over his back. Vasco wanted nothing else to do but pin the man to any flat surface and have his way right now. He wanted to feel the hot flush of flesh, hear the sweet and sultry moans, the way that body twisted and contorted beneath him. De Sardet was a storm in human form, it took all of Vasco’s strength and bearing to stay at the helm while the hurricane tore through.

De Sardet pulled at his shoulders all but begging him and giving him permission to board and make way. He held back a whine in his throat and just managed to tear his lips from De Sardet’s. De Sardet sat there dazed, panting and unsure of what just happened. Vasco stood up wiping his mouth “You…god’s De Sardet…I don’t know how to stop myself around you.” he confessed his mind rattling trying to catch up. De Sardet glanced up at him a certain confidence filling him that only happened in moments like this. “Then don’t,” De Sardet said standing up next to him. 

“Fuck it” he heard himself say as he locked his hands around De Sardet’s face kissing him intensely his tongue claiming what was his. They broke apart for a split second, breathing heavily Vasco pulled De Sardet towards his bed.


	10. It's A Date

_Vasco_

In a tangle of limbs, they fell to the bed. Vasco kneeling between De Sardet's leg, the noble parted them resting the back of his thighs against the tops of Vasco's own. He leaned over De Sardet relishing in the taste of De Sardet's mouth. The lingering taste of chocolate at the back of the throat. His hands wandered under De Sardet's shirt loving the roll of his muscles as he tenderly ran his hands across them. De Sardet inhaled sharply, between the kisses.

Vasco ground his pelvis down against De Sardet, an illicit moan broke out from his lips. De Sardet tugged at the bottom of his shirt bring it up and over top of him throwing it on the ground with all the rest. De Sardet pressed his warm hands flat against his chest, Vasco looked down and watched the gentle trail of fingers tracing his tattoos.

"You are obsessed with em." He purred out lowly as he tugged De Sardet's shirt over his head. De Sardet sat up and wrapped his arms around Vasco's neck. He looked into De Sardet's eyes, the man gazed at him with admiring wonder. "I am...I...everything about you...your eyes" he De Sardet whispered putting a finger up to his brow tracing them.

Vasco closed his eyes ad leaned into the calming feeling that did for him. "These tattoos." De Sardet continued leaning in and laying a flurry of soft kisses along his jaw and neck. Vasco held back a moan as his hands tightened around De Sardet's waist. "Your smile...and of course these hands." De Sardet mentioned taking one and kissing each finger, Vasco gulped.

"My hands are ugly...calloused and weathered-" "They are strong and steady, a working man's hands...there....real." Vasco nodded slightly understanding what De Sardet meant. De Sardet took his other hand and pressed it to his lips kissing each fingertip than to his wrists, slowly planting whisper-soft kisses up his forearms and to his shoulders. 

It was both relaxing and a turn on all in one. Vasco wrapped a hand around De Sardet's jaw and pulled the man in close kissing him deeply. De Sardet's tongue slid into his mouth curling around his own. Vasco's blood now boiling he began to pull De Sardet's breeches off. De Sardet leaned back and helped slip out of them Vasco tossed them aside, a thrill tearing through his as he viewed De Sardet's naked form beneath him.

He rolled his hips downwards, aiming towards De Sardet's heated manhood throbbing in the open air. De Sardet lay back against his pillows, the navy blue bringing out the green in his eyes. His mouth parted as he panted a red flush on his face. A shiver traveled through him as his legs began to wrap around Vasco's hips.

Vasco glanced down to De Sardet's sides noting the purple ad yellow trail of bruises spanning up his sides. Vasco gently put his fingers to De Sardet's hips. "I'm sorry," he confessed angry at himself for not being able to control himself better. De Sardet shook his head "s' fine...doesn't hurt" he professed. Testing De Sardet Vasco added more pressure to the injuries, De Sardet winced but tried to hide it.

"If I hurt you...don't hide it...promise me you'll tell me next time." De Sardet paused for a second their eyes considering one another for a few moments. De Sardet nodded curtly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed "I promise." Vasco nodded and leaned down nuzzling De Sardet's neck suckling the skin gently then taking his teeth and gently gnawing on De Sardet's ear "Good" he purred lowly.

De Sardet's breathing hitched and his body bowed upwards pressing itself into Vascos. The feeling of that hot flesh against his own reminded him of his own desperate arousal. He leaned back and rolled off the bed, De Sardet made a noise of confusion. Vasco grinned as he kept his eyes on the flustered noble, their gazes locked as Vasco undid the laces to his pants and shoved them down, his manhood throbbing as it stood at attention. 

De Sardet licked his lips as he wandered his eyes downwards hunger burning strong. Vasco chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't very often someone worshipped him so openly. De Sardet kneeled on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Vasco's torso bring him in closer. De Sardet's face nuzzling into his chest.

Vasco could feel his heart pounding within his ribcage strong and fluid like the morning tide. De Sardet's mouth captured one of his silver bars and Vasco sighed pleasantly at the white-hot tendrils of pleasure that spread down his stomach. Taking in a staggering breath as De Sardet continued his assault on Vasco's chest. 

Vasco tilted his head back allowing a moan to escape him. "Hell...I didn't think that could feel so good." He said exasperated as De Sardet lifted his head, a coy grin on his face "Why else would you have them?" Vasco chuckled and shrugged as he pulled De Sardet in for a kiss. "To be honest." Vasco explained between kisses, "I was drunk when I got them."

De Sardet snorted then began to nibble at his neck, clenching his eyes shut tight a shudder tore through his frame. "What about the others...? De Sardet murmured against his flesh, Vasco feeling the vibrations of his words. "Hmmm...oh...those...I wanted for sure...no alcohol needed." He grinned at the flustered confusion knitted in De Sardet's face.

De Sardet opened his mouth to say something else but Vasco put two of his fingers into the orifice. "Shhhh...enough talking...let's just enjoy this...hmm?" De Sardet held his mouth open for a half-second before nodding and sucking gently on Vasco's fingers. Vasco leaned in close, gently teasing his fingers back and forth while De Sardet's tongue swirled them about.

When he was satisfied in their wetness he removed them quickly with a satisfying 'pop' from De Sardet's mouth. He seized De Sardet's mouth once more, distracting the man with his lips and tongue as he trailed his lubricated hand down towards De Sardet's entrance. De Sardet stiffened at the sudden feeling, but reassurance from Vasco's lips relaxed him and he leaned into the finger, first one then the next plunging sharply up into De Sardet as Vasco searched for that spot that made the man sing.

De Sardet suddenly tore away from his lips, a strangled cry in the back of his throat as his back arched and cock throbbed. Vasco was pulled forward suddenly and he had to fight to keep his balance. He laughed as he pushed his fingers deeper into the squirming man. De Sardet's eyes pinched themselves tight as sweat beaded his brow, he moaned low in his throat.

"Gods...Vasco..." he cried out, Vasco's mind went blank at the hearing of his name in the way. He forcefully pushed De Sardet to the bed, pinning him down as he removed his fingers. A whimper drawled out at the loss and another was produced when the head of his cock began to push at De Sardet's entrance. Vasco swore he had forgotten the oil. 

"FUCK" he growled and paused in his action tearing himself away from the intoxicating creature writhing on his bed. Quickly he tore into his dresser, thankfully the Prince had not snooped or moved his things. He dug into the bottom and grabbed the vial there. He strode across the room his eyes narrowed on the task before him.

He once again claimed his position on top of De Sardet, oiling himself up he closed the vial and tossed it aside. De Sardet lay beneath him knees tucked up towards his chest, his belly and chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths. Vasco tucked one of De Sardet's legs behind his back, an action that caused De Sardet to get jolted forward.

Vasco leaned forward with his hips, watching as his cock buried itself into De Sardet's excited body. His head lulled itself back as the feeling of being completely enveloped by hot tight walls pulsing around his length. A quiver went through his spine, instinct roaring in his veins to start thrusting in fast and hard, to draw out the pleasure for both of them with unmerciful and hectic motions.

But he held back, he shuddered as De Sardet's face and body squirmed adjusting to the feeling of him being inside. Vasco took in a few slow deep breaths. De Sardet's eyes fluttered open as he glanced up at Vasco. They gleamed lustfully and Vasco leaned down and pressed his forehead into De Sardet's, their slick sweaty skin sliding against each other.

He could feel De Sardet's hot panting breaths brush against his lips and cheek. His hips rolled forward experimentally. De Sardet's let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Vasco holding him close against his body. Vasco could feel De Sardet clench and unclench around him a subtle movement of De Sardet's hips pushing down into him, begging Vasco for more.

Vasco answered him, he set up a frenzied pace the slaps of skin against skin echoing loudly as De Sardet tried and failed to rein in his sounds. Brutally he pummeled inwards. White-hot heat searing through his body as boiling pressure winded itself tight within him. He pressed his lips and face against De Sardet inhaling in the man's scent, cinnamon mixing with leather.

He felt their mouths connect, the whirl of tongues, the ragged panting and sighing in-between. Teeth pressed into the skin of his jaw and down his neck, he relished in the shivered pain and pleasure as they pinched at his flesh. The raking of nails against his back feeding into his primal need. De Sardet's eyes half-lidded as his head and shoulders tossed themselves into the bed.

Vasco's hands tightened around De Sardet's thighs, the feeling of thick muscle pressed firmly against his flesh. He was swept up in a whirlwind of feeling and emotion. Raw and penetrating everything else faded away for him, the ship, the sea, all of it. It was just him and De Sardet, him and the unyielding temptest. He could feel the storm swell beneath him, as all the winds came to a head.

The blowback would be immense and he felt his completion beginning to seize him. Slamming De Sardet's arms above his head and pinning him in place a stuttering groan escaping from his throat as a storm unleashed through his body. Lightning traveled throughout his limbs as the heat in his stomach and groin released in waves as his hips heaved unevenly.

De Sardet shivered beneath him, his hands fisting the sheets white as Vasco's arms still pinned them in place. Vasco felt a foggy comfortability begin to settle in his mind. With a grunt, he withdrew his weeping member from De Sardet and let go of his hands. De Sardet didn't move for a few seconds apart from the heavy rise and fall of his chest. 

Vasco fell on his back next to De Sardet running a hand through his hair and mopping the sweat from his brow. De Sardet lifted his head and both men's eyes met. De Sardet gave him a grin and Vasco couldn't help but return one back. "Good for you?" Vasco asked propping himself up on his elbows. De Sardet's head fell back into the bed as he slid an arm across his chest wiping sweat.

"Oh...yes...very satisfied." Vasco chuckled and sat up he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned and De Sardet attempted to lift himself but failed. He knew what the man wanted. He leaned down and gave the man a gentle kiss, nuzzling his cheek for a second he said "I gotta go, make sure we're still on course." De Sardet chuckled and ran his hand over Vasco's face.

Vasco sighed contentedly as the nimble fingers danced their way over his flesh. He grunted and got up, "By the sea's I'm gonna have to take a bath." He commented as he attempted to wipe away the sweat. De Sardet let out a laugh "Let me know when you do, what I wouldn't give to bathe in a real tub." Vasco turned and raised a brow coyly a crooked smile setting on his face.

"I'm gonna hold you to that De Sardet." He answered as he grabbed fresh clothes from his dresser. He threw his old ones into a hamper and turned back to De Sardet who was cleaning himself off with a rag, Vasco watched with slight embarrassment as he then pressed the cloth to his ass to mop up the fluids that were leaking from there. 

"Sorry...I never asked...is it okay that I..." he trailed off as he motioned to what De Sardet was currently doing. De Sardet glanced up a pink tinging his cheeks. "It's fine...I...I don't...." he paused for a second then looked to the floor unable to meet Vasco's eyes. "I like it when you do," he said softly. Vasco felt a laugh bubble up from his chest.

Vasco tossed De Sardet his clothing, an act that was rather difficult due to the amount Constantin had strewn about. "I would have thought his highness would be neater," Vasco commented pushing a few clothes to a corner with his foot. "He's used to servents cleaning everything up, my mother was smart and taught me to do things myself." De Sardet answered pulling his clothes on.

Vasco paused, the fact hadn't crossed his mind that De Sardet had a mother and father whereas he had no one, a sea-given handed over as an incredibly young child he remembered nothing of his previous life. "She sounds like a smart woman," Vasco commented buttoning his shirt. De Sardet hopped up tugging on a shirt as well, he scratched his head for a second. 

"Yes, well the Princess De Sardet wanted to make sure her son wasn't completely spoiled." Another realization hit Vasco, the reminder of just how far up the chain of command De Sardet was. Yet here they were, basking in the afterglow of rather heated coupling. Vasco turned around and sighed as he watched the man pull on his boots, he noticed Vasco watching him, he quirked a brow "what?" he asked.

Vasco averted his eyes "Nothing...I just...I really should go but...later on...it would be nice to hear about her...and your life." De Sardet froze for a second before he smiled softly, that infectious bloody smile that made Vasco's heart flutter for no damn reason. "It's a date." De Sardet said hopping up. Vasco was taken aback by the word.

"Date?" he questioned the word feeling foreign on his lips. De Sardet nodded as he walked up to Vasco and stood in front of him a knowing smile on his face. "Yes, we have both agreed to pursue a conversation later on today...I call that a date." Vasco felt heat rise to his cheeks and bit his lip "I...yes...after dinner?" De Sardet nodded "Sounds lovely." 

Suddenly De Sardet leaned incredibly close to Vasco his face an inch or so away and an arm snaked around him. Vasco was expecting a kiss but instead, he suddenly felt his hat being pressed unto his head. De Sardet chuckled to himself then raised himself and gave the smallest peck on his lips. Vasco felt entirely out of his element but in a good way as De Sardet stepped back and extended an arm outwards "To your ship Captain Vasco." 

Vasco stepped back realization striking him for a third time that he really did need to leave. He coughed and nodded "As you were Your Excellency." He turned and made his way towards the door a quiet "See you tonight" fresh on his heels. He exited his cabin, feeling both refreshed and tired while also feeling confident and confused at the same time. 

He turned and nearly jumped seeing Prince Constantin and Kurt sitting on the deck leaning against the wall nibbling on a few trifles. Constantin quirked a brow "Are you finished commandeering the place I sleep, Captain Vasco?" Vasco remained silent Kurt sighed and gave Vasco a look that told him everyone in the conversation knew exactly what had just happened. 

Vasco shrugged it didn't matter to him. "For now I am." He droned out smoothly as he walked past the two men. He turned his head back to see Prince Constantin roll his eyes but he grinned softly while Kurt just shook his head and chuckled to himself. Vasco took the stairs to his station two at a time, he felt light and energized smelling in the salty air of the sea, "Your looking better Cap'n" His first mate commented and Vasco grinned "oh, I am." 

He folded his arms behind his back and glanced up at the sails, "Catch me a good wind, let's get this chariot rolling." He quipped out his voice rising on the wind. The crew dove into their work as light-hearted banter began to grow between them, feeding off his good mood. Vasco put a hand to the wheel and glanced over to the sun counting down the hours till he and De Sardet could have their date.


	11. The Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some changes to the d'Orsay family tree. Enjoy 6000 words of fluff?

_De Sardet_

De Sardet finished dressing after his and Vasco’s coupling. He stretched feeling an all over satisfying body ache. He ran a hand through his hair still damp from sweat and wiped it on the thigh of his pants. He wandered out of the room into the foreroom only to be stopped in his track by the sight of Constantin and Kurt. His Princely cousin had his arms crossed and a brow arched in questioning and Kurt’s face, as usual, was blank of expression, but De Sardet could see a light glimmer of humor in his eyes. “I leave you to ‘rest’ and I come back to find you both fucking in the place I sleep.” De Sardet grimaced, embarrassment beginning to pick away at his insides realizing that Kurt probably now knew as well.

“I…I was sleeping…then I woke up and…” he stammered out not sure how to explain the situation. In the end, he gave up with a deep sigh “Sorry” he stated. Constantin’s face broke out in a grin as he began to sputter laughter. “Dear cousin you are absolutely a dear, you don’t need to apologize for getting your rocks off.” De Sardet felt his cheeks burn, something that seemed to happen a lot as of late. “I suppose though I will have to change my sheets…or just sleep on the floor.” Constantin mused. “There’s a hamper in there for the messy sheets.” De Sardet interjected. Constantin tilted his head to De Sardet and gave him a knowing look. “It’s not my mess to clean up.” De Sardet sighed and turned on his heel he knew exactly what his cousin suggested.

De Sardet frowned and glanced down at the bed, ripping the top sheet off he crumpled it up in a ball, damp slightly from the sweat and other excretions he strode across the room and placed it into the hamper. Constantin was fumbling through one of his larger luggage, tossing aside random garments and fabrics he finally pulled out a large and fine satin sheet blanket. Constantin motioned to De Sardet for him to grab it. But De Sardet shook his head “It’s your sleeping spot, you make it” he said firmly using the same tone Constantin had given him.

Constantin pouted realizing De Sardet was right. “FINE.” He said firmly and stomped over to the bed. De Sardet hung back in amusement knowing all too well Constantin had never done this a day in his life. Constantin flopped the blanket over the bed then began to unfold It, taking several trips to and fro around the bed. Kurt at the point came up beside De Sardet and was also watching the daunting task of seeing Prince Constantin make his own bed. Constantin stepped back frowning. “This isn’t right, it won’t go up all the way, and it’s hanging far to low across the sides.” De Sardet sighed “It’s sideways, you have to flip it.”

Constantin snatched the entire blanket up angrily and flipped the blanket upside down but keeping it running the same length as before. Exasperated De Sardet couldn’t watch for much longer. “No! By the seas Constantin!” De Sardet swore and stomped over to his cousin. “I will show you…WATCH” De Sardet commanded gruffly tearing away the blanket from an amused Constantin. De Sardet heaved the blanket into the air holding onto two ends allowing it to unfurl completely and gently float down De Sardet guiding where needed.

Constantin was staring at this with avid attention. “Oh…,” he commented softly. De Sardet then quickly went around the bed folding the corners of the sheet under the mattress. De Sardet stood up “There, now you know how to do it.” Constantin nodded “I do! Thank-you De Sardet.” De Sardet grinned happily for the appraisal from his cousin. “By the seas, you did very well with it, Wouldn’t you say Kurt?” Constantin said looking over at the Coin Guard. De Sardet confused at what was happening glanced at Kurt. Kurt grinned “Aye, by the seas he made that bed right and proper.” De Sardet took a step back he knew what was happening now. Frowning he huffed “You two can be complete arses” he muttered crossing his arms.

Despite his annoyance, all three of them had wide smiles on their faces. Constantin waltzed over “De Sardet when have you known me to _Naut_ be a complete arse.” De Sardet took a playful swat at his cousin who danced out of reach. “Are you two done having a go at me?” De Sardet asked instantly regretting the word choice he used. “Well, now that Captain Vasco is done with his turn,” Constantin commented slyly scrutinizing his cuticles. De Sardet took in a long slow breath through his nose and out through his mouth.

“Greenblood, we’re on a boat for two to three months, our entertainment is limited can you really judge us for not ribbing into you when we can?” Kurt questioned off handily. “It’s not a boat…it’s a ship.” De Sardet answered back scratching his beard. Kurt shrugged “Floating wooden contraption that keeps us from drowning, whatever.” There was a pause before De Sardet asked “you seem to be fine…with my choice in a bed partner.” Kurt shrugged once more “I grew up among military men in barracks…lots of young men cooped up together…what do you think happened when the lanterns went out?”

De Sardet could only imagine. Kurt shook his head “I don’t care who you sleep with Greenblood, just give us a warning next time you decide to go for a roll.” De Sardet coughed “It…sorta just happened.” he blurted out causing all of them the chuckle even De Sardet. Constantin was gasping for air at the moment with all the humor. “O…okay, we need to stop, let’s talk about something else hmm?” De Sardet couldn’t agree more. The three men retreated into the fore room and took their preferred spots. Constantin on his chair, Kurt across from him in the other and after rearranging the lounge sofa De Sardet flopped into a relaxed position on it. They ended up playing cards while discussing New Serene and the mysterious island it rested on.

To De Sardet dinner came far to slow. Hearing the bell and the echoing sound of Mathew’s call to din made him giddy. He jumped up and headed towards the door. Kurt and Constantin lingering behind. The three men made their way down the stairs and taking a right they entered the stairwell that led down into the below deck of the ship. Constantin sat in his usual place in the mess hall and De Sardet and Kurt waited their turn in line for food. Kurt having the extra burden of picking up Constantin’s plate. De Sardet helped out by balancing Kurt’s drink with his own.

De Sardet sat next to his cousin and he eagerly tucked into his food, mashed potatoes and some form of savory meat and vegetables. He ate the potatoes first shoveling them in by the spoonful, butter, and garlic strong on his tongue. He felt a jab to his ribs from Constantin, the pain making him choke momentarily and keel over. Glaring he turned to Constantin. Constantin gave him an innocent smile “Your sailor bold is staring.” he whispered into his ear. De Sardet frowned and glanced over to where Vasco usually sat alone from the rest of his crew. Sure enough, Vasco was seated, casually chewing his food while he stared at De Sardet a humorous smirk on his face and an eyebrow slightly cocked.

De Sardet sheepishly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he scrutinized the table before him. He heard a roll of Constantin’s chuckle near his ear. “You would think after bedding him so many times you would stop being so shy.” De Sardet stiffened and turned to face his cousin. “Would you stop bringing that up?” He whispered back through clenched teeth. Constantin put a hand on his shoulder “Fine, I will stop mentioning it…for now, but De Sardet you don’t have to be embarrassed about who you like…no one here is going to judge you so why are you judging you?”

De Sardet sighed and gave his cousin a leveled look. “You know why…the way we were raised…the expectation.” Constantin frowned but nodded sadly. “Oh, I know all too well…the secrets and lies, all the facades…it was a game in the end…how well could you hide your secrets and how well could you ferret out others.” De Sardet nodded glumly “I could never risk it, I could never….trust the people there at court…how could I know if they were there for me…or because they wanted a favor.” Constantin leaned down and plucked a grape from his plate.

He handed De Sardet one then grabbed one for himself, De Sardet grinned as Constantin leaned back, both men knowing exactly where this was going. A tradition they had done since they were young children. Each tossed the grape up into the air for the other to catch in their mouths. De Sardet caught his easily the years of practice made it simple for him. Constantin just managed to catch his, his tongue flicked out and swept it into his mouth. De Sardet bit down on the fleshy fruit, the burst of flavor refreshing over his tongue. Sweet and juicy he grabbed a few more off of Constantin’s plate.

The two cousins had grown up close together, they were similar in age and rank and had many of the same tastes. In many ways, they were more like brothers than cousins and they had the history to prove it. Constantin popped three grapes into his mouth “Well If you ask me De Sardet…I think you of all people deserve to have a break from all that…drama, you have time to relax and enjoy what you want to do…we both do…” He paused and lifted his mug of water “to ignoring our duties till the last minute, per usual.”

De Sardet laughed out loud and raised his mug. Both men tapped the sides of the mugs before hitting the bottoms against the table then bringing the mugs to their lips. Constantin clapped him on the back, “Now…be more confident..shy and bashful is a good start but real men love confidence.” De Sardet felt his cheeks redden. “No! That is exactly the opposite of what I just said.” De Sardet waved him off “I appreciate the gesture but…let me do things my way…so far it has been working well for me.” De Sardet teased waggling his brows.

Constantin scoffed and looked away but De Sardet could see the twinkling humor in his eyes. “Any plans for tonight?” Constantin teased taking a sip from his mug. De Sardet sighed “I…I think we are getting together…to talk…a talking…date.” He answered his cousin unsure of how to explain. Constantin exhaled swiftly through his nose “By goodness De Sardet you really are a wreck, what happened to the silver-tongued devil who could charm a buzzard off a gut wagon?” De Sardet sighed “He met his match with a Naut Captain.” Constantin laughed out loud nearly spilling his water.

“So all that training and practice was…” Constantin paused and leaned in closer to De Sardet “All for _Naut_?” De Sardet flicked Constantin on the nose. Constantin yelped and pulled away causing a few Naut’s to glanced over for a cursory glance before going back to their food. “Stop using Naut puns, It’s unbecoming of you Constantin.” Constantin scratched his nose and shrugged “You know me De Sardet if I can find humor in something then I will share.” De Sardet groaned “I know all too well.”

De Sardet finished his food and retired to his room. He listened to the distant muffled sound of men talking, and joking with one another. Random yells and a few moments of roaring laughter accompanied De Sardet as he practiced a few rope knots from a length of rope that Cussel had given him. It was perhaps an hour or so later he heard a light knock at his door. Thinking it was Constantin coming to say goodnight before retiring he didn’t bother getting up and opening he merely turned and bid the person to enter.

It wasn’t Constantin, it was Vasco. De Sardet paused holding the length of rope in his hands in the middle of one of the more complex knots Cussel had shown him, something called the Butterfly Loop knot. Vasco closed the door and walked over to where he was, he leaned against his desk. “Interrupting anything?” He asked glancing down curious at the rope in De Sardet’s hands. “Not really…just practicing this knot that Cussel showed me.” Vasco gave a small smirk “You seem to be bonding well with our Master of Ropes.”

De Sardet quirked his head “Master of Ropes?” he asked. Vasco gave a curt nod, “Aye, he knows just about every knot and tie-down one can learn…every ship has one.” De Sardet leaned back “Doesn't every Naut on deck know how to tie knots?” Vasco chuckled, his voice was always so melodious and humming to De Sardet he could listen to the man talk forever if it weren’t for the fact Vasco was a man of so few words at times. “Of course we all know the basic knots, a few of us know more..but Cussel?” Vasco shook his head “He’s a different breed.”

De Sardet studied Vasco, the way he stood so at ease with everything. The way his eyes shone as he talked about his crew with pride. De Sardet wondered what it would be like, to be a leader to so many people, to have their respect and trust. De Sardet glanced down and furrowed his brows in concentration as he worked through the last loops of the knot, the rope was thick and heavy in his hands but it didn’t feel out of place. Snatching away his finger at the last second before he made the mistake of tightening the knot around it like he had done before he pulled the last ‘tail’ through the final loop then pulled the knot tight, finishing it he held it aloft pride filling him for completing it.

Vasco held his hand out and De Sardet gave it to him. Vasco looked it over for a few seconds, golden eyes tracing along the length. Vasco nodded “It’s good” he commented handing the rope back to De Sardet their fingers brushing against one another. De Sardet felt warmth flood his chest but kept himself from expressing it. “Speaking of good,” Vasco said adjusting himself so he was seated better on De Sardet’s desk. “Where in the hell did you learn to climb?” Vasco said in an inflecting tone. De Sardet lowered his head chuckling to himself. He leaned his elbows against his knees then glanced back up. “I’ve been doing it since I was a kid, no one knows why or how but I always loved to climb things I shouldn’t.”

Vasco gave a small smile, a motion of his hand bid De Sardet to continue speaking. De Sardet cleared his throat. “At first…from from what I am told, I would climb bookshelves and furniture…then I worked my way to the banister’s of the palace, one time I climbed up some curtains…until the rod broke and my mother got very angry at me.” De Sardet smiled as old memories of the palace and his mother came flooding back to him. “Then, of course, I climbed trees and columns…statues…anything that was vertical I would climb.” He glanced up at Vasco fearing he was boring him with the conversation but the Naut was smiling softly head inclined listening to every word.

De Sardet licked his lips, “One time I tried to climb up to the roof’s of the palace…almost made it too except for the royal guards on the roofs…they thought I was a would-be assassin…I had to be drug before my uncle and aunt and all the court and contest that…it was an accident and I meant no harm.” De Sardet shook his head “My mother was so upset with me and I was confined to my rooms for a whole month.” Vasco shook his head “You would think after that you would have stopped?” he suggested. De Sardet shook his head “You would, but nope the moment I was free I climbed up an apple tree and ate my weight’s worth in apples…have never liked apples since.”

Vasco tilted his head back against the wall a gentle smile on his face. “I suppose all that does explain your…abilities…just never would have thought a noble could do the stuff you did.” De Sardet grinned and looked up to Vasco “By now you would have figured out I am not an ordinary noble.” Vasco shifted his eyes towards De Sardet. De Sardet remained still and quiet as Vasco lifted a hand and gave a small caress to De Sardet’s cheek, brushing along his birthmark. De Sardet felt a shiver run through him and his heart sped up.

“You are not an ordinary noble….you are…” Vasco paused and leaned in De Sardet found himself also leaning in closer “An excellency” Vasco purred out the humor in his eyes. De Sardet instantly deflated and glared at the Naut who was leaning back laughing at his joke. “Oh, not you too.” De Sardet groaned out leaning back in his chair. “What? We Nauts here enough puns, might as well try and dole out our own when we can.” Despite De Sardet’s annoyance, he found himself enjoying the company.

“I suppose that is fair.” He mused and stretched, noting from the corner of his eye how Vasco watched his every move. “Problem is when you have a cousin whose goal is to make everything a joke…it can be frustrating.” Vasco nodded once then in a firm voice stated “ah, yes…Constantin.” De Sardet quirked his head “You two aren’t on the best terms I suppose…makes things awkward I suppose.” Vasco shrugged “He is okay, seems like a cheery and kind person…if not a little entitled and with complete disregard to authority.” Vasco said frowning.

De Sardet laughed loudly shaking his head “Oh, you have no idea.” Vasco quirked a brow. “I suppose I don’t, you obviously would know him better…you two are..close.” De Sardet nodded as he pictured his cousin, golden tresses and sky blue eyes that adorable yet at times insufferable grin. “We grew up like brothers, he was the youngest son of twelve, his other brothers were a few years older, so we ended up together…two terrible royals with a penchant for trouble.” This time Vasco laughed, De Sardet loved the way his lips spread over his teeth, the way the creases fell across his face as the laugh lines grew and contracted with each bubbling burst from his lips.

“Oh, I am all too aware…after that stunt, you both pulled,” Vasco stated coolly. De Sardet shook his head “Believe me, that was an accident and Constantin’s doing, he was the one why latched unto me and drug me up to hang.” Vasco made a noise of worry, his brows knitting up at the memory. De Sardet leaned forward and placed a hand on Vasco’s knee “I’m here, alive and well…all thanks to myskills, no need to worry.” Vasco seemed to snap out of whatever thought he had. “I, I wasn’t…okay perhaps I was…but” Vasco stopped and cleared his throat then glanced down at De Sardet’s hand.

He placed his hand over the top of it and squeezed it reassuringly. “Your right…your squirrelyness saved the day and Prince Constantin.” De Sardet scoffed “You Nauts keep making a big deal about my climbing skills, I am starting to think the lot of you feel threatened by me.” Vasco gripped De Sardet’s hand a bit tighter pulling De Sardet up into a standing position as Vasco slid off the desk. In a whirl of sudden movement, De Sardet found himself pinned against his desk, the edge of the desk digging into his thighs as Vasco’s body leaned over him.

Vasco’s breath fell warmly across his face, his lips were so close and De Sardet kept expecting them to close in on his own. Vasco’s eyes were lit up with a predatory light. “Threatened?” he purred out lowly, “Your good De Sardet, but your talking to a Naut Captain.” De Sardet raised his brow, Vasco was laying on his confidence so thickly and strongly that only one of two things could De Sardet could conclude. Either Vasco was telling the truth and could climb better, or he was lying. De Sardet wasn’t a gambling man but he had always been lucky, perhaps tonight his streak would continue.

De Sardet grinned, two could play this game. De Sardet knew all to well how to navigate a ball filled with men pretending to be something they were not, he knew how to read them. De Sardet traced a finger lightly against Vasco’s jaw, an action that caused the man to flinch. De Sardet blinked setting aside his usual face he placed on the mask he always wore. The mask he used when he needed to be the confident noble. “Oh, you may be a Naut Captain, but trust me…I grew up in a den of vipers I know when someone is lying to me or not…you are overly confident Vasco.”

De Sardet continued to trace the lines of Vasco’s face leisurely, he then leaned in close to speak into Vasco’s ear making sure to press his body firmly against the Captain. “Overly confident men are usually trying to compensate for something…we both know it’s nothing physical for you…” The gentle roll of his hips into Vasco made the Naut take a sharp breath. His eyes gleamed with a peculiar light, conflict written all over his features. De Sardet continued his voice dripping with charm. “So that can only mean you're compensating for lack of something else…I bet I could take you in a climb, and you know it.” Vasco’s hands grabbed De Sardet’s shoulders and pushed him back till his back impacted against the wall.

He grimaced at the strange angle his body was contorted in. Vasco’s breathing fell across his lips, a strange grin beginning to take hold of his lips. De Sardet swallowed the man looked wild, just barely being held back as a storm was threatening to unleash, unsure of what nature that storm was De Sardet felt a small tremor of fear hit him, perhaps he pushed it too far. Vasco slid a finger across De Sardet’s lips. “Follow. Me. Now.” Was all he stated before he instantly let go fo De Sardet and turned heading for the door. De Sardet adjusted his shirt and quickly raced after Vasco who was already out the door.

Hot on the Vasco’s coattails they walked up onto the deck. It was dimly lit by a few small lanterns here and there. Most of the light coming from the moon and stars above. De Sardet couldn’t help but pause in the cool night air it was so beautiful out. He glanced out at the ocean, the water was as black as ebony with only a sliver of dark blue here and there as silver light gleamed off its surface. A short whistle caught his attention and De Sardet remembered why he came out here in the first place. He quickly strode to where Vasco stood, the man pointed to where a thick section of rope was attached to the deck. The rope was knotted and tied like a large fishing net, however, the holes where far too large to be used for fishing.

De Sardet realized what this rope was, it was the way to get up into the Crow’s nest. De Sardet craned his head up to the small structure at the very top of the Mainmast. He then glanced at Vasco. Vasco raised a brow “Ready for a climb De Sardet?” De Sardet pursed his lips and for a brief second, he wished he never opened his mouth. On the other hand, the thought of a challenge fueled him. He felt a giddy and strong emotion building between them as both climbed up unto the base of the net. De Sardet swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he held onto the rope.

It was dark, he had never climbed something like this before and quite honestly this may be the highest would have ever climbed. “Still think you can take me?” Vasco chided out. De Sardet turned to him set his jaw then said “I've taken you three times already and survived, this will be no different.” With that, he launched himself up the ropes. He heard Vasco curse then felt the vibrations of the man climbing up after him. Adrenaline surged fast and hard in De Sardet’s veins, the feeling of being in a race, as well as the thrill of climbing something new and dangerous, sent a thrill through him.

His body was surging, limbs moving on instinct alone his heart pounding so fast, the roar of his blood in his veins he felt light as a feather. The cold of the wind and the powerful sway of the ship did nothing to deter him. The familiar rushing feeling came over him. He had lied when he said to Vasco he didn’t know why he would climb, he knew. It was because of this, his entire body seemed to hum and sing with energy whenever he traversed his way up to a height. To see people and objects from above like he was a god or all-knowing being, to see the world at a vantage the way it made you feel so small yet to incredibly close to everything. That was why he climbed, it was his own little world, his little bubble of something he made for himself.

He rose higher and higher the swaying became sharper and the air even colder, the Crow’s nest coming into view. His goal in sight he pushed harder clenching his teeth as his hands and feet worked deftly. Then suddenly something warm clamped around his ankle, he froze as he was suddenly dragged downwards. He let out a yell as he flung himself against the rope catching his fall. Panting momentarily taken out of his zone he glanced up and swore as Vasco climbed the ropes with ease, like a mighty panther. He didn’t scrabble or hop from perch to perch, he climbed with a relaxed and thoughtful path, experience lending him great speed.

“You Arse!” De Sardet yelled up after Vasco as he launched himself up trying to make up for the lost time. But it was too late, the Naut once again had beaten him by playing tricky. By the time De Sardet heaved himself into the Crow’s Nest sputtering and panting, he could see Vasco leaning casually against the rail of the nest gazing out across the distance. De Sardet stood up ready to accuse the man of cheating but stopped as all anger disappeared at the utter beauty that lay before him.

He took a step forward, his mouth open as his eyes drank in the sight. The ocean was like a plane of black glass. It seemed too still and calm like they were floating in a pool of black ink. The clouds were dark on their undersides but their edges glowed a bright blue and white as the moon's light faded down through them, like fingers pressing themselves through silk. It was perfection, pure and simple. No artist or painter could ever hope to capture the mysterious majesty that was the ocean at this moment. It was an impossibility to put words to the emotion he felt, a part of him almost wanted to cry.

His heart was nearly bursting with an unknown emotion, he felt whole and overwhelmed at the same time. He leaned slightly over to see the deck far below them. He leaned back decidedly ignoring the trickle of fear that coursed through him from looking down at such a great height. This had to be the highest he had been, perhaps climbing to the palace roof was more but he didn’t get much time to enjoy the sight when one was being chased by royal guards. The wind pressed itself against his skin as if it were a long lost lover, he shivered from the sudden burst of cold that tore through him. No longer in the heat of the race, his adrenaline had worn off and he was now feeling the biting cold.

De Sardet turned to Vasco. The Naut was gauging his reaction with a satisfied smile. The golden eyes contrasted greatly against the night sky, his skin gleaming in the moonlight, the swirl of his tattoos creating intricate shadows on his face. He had to be a sea god, there was no doubt in his mind. No one could stand there with such resonance and not be immortal. “God…Vasco…I…” De Sardet trailed off not remembering what he was going to say.

De Sardet’s heart was beating rhythmically, constant like the dull sound of water lapping at the ship's hull. “I remember the first time I climbed up here.” Vasco mused out with a gentle sigh. De Sardet stepped up closer to him, basking in the heat the man gave off. Vasco glanced at him but continued speaking “I was young, by right’s I shouldn’t have taken the climb up here…but I did…when I first saw the horizon…by all the twelve seas I knew…this” Vasco said holding his hands out “This was where I was meant to be.”

De Sardet nodded, a strange mixture of emotion knawing at his stomach. On one hand, he agreed with Vasco, there was a small sense of familiarity that struck out at De Sardet, something that made him question if his entire life in the palace was some faraway dream and this ship was the reality. The other emotion was a pang of sadness, this is where Vasco would always be…a Naut Captain, on the sea until the day he died. Both of them were two passing comets, headed in different directions only near each other for a brief moment before the universe propelled them towards opposite ends. Fast, far and fleeting never to return.

De Sardet shivered violently gods it was cold! An arm wrapped around his waist and drew him near. Suddenly he was warming up again. He looked over and found himself pressed against Vasco’s side his coat draping over the both of them. “Your lips were turning blue,” Vasco commented. De Sardet nodded and burrowed in closer. Vasco chuckled “You seemed to have lost the race.” De Sardet paused remembering what had happened “You seem to have a habit of cheating.” Vasco began to lean away “I could take this away if you feel obligated to call me a cheat.” The fear of losing his only heat source made him wrap an arm around Vasco’s torso. “Don’t you dare!” he whispered harshly relishing in the heat of Vasco’s body.

“Some call it cheating, I call it winning by wiles…when your fighting pirates and the rest of their ilk, they play dirty, what's the point of fighting with honor if you end up dead?” De Sardet paused for a moment “Your right, but don’t let Kurt hear you say that his brain might explode.” Vasco laughed at that. “This is…really beautiful Vasco, I’m jealous you get to see it every day.” Vasco pressed his face into the top of his head. His warm breath running down the side of his face. De Sardet felt a warm pool within him, not of lust or want for Vasco’s body, but just for this, the feeling of emotional intimacy.

To be cared about, to be cared for not because of who he is but because he was a person and deserved to be treated like one. “What about the great d’Orsay palace and their massive gardens, aren’t those beautiful?” Vasco asked softly into his ear. De Sardet shook his head “The gardens are a maze and you are disallowed from taking a foot off the paths…the palace is ornate and golden with marble everywhere…but it’s cold and empty and full of guards and watching eyes.”

Vasco made a musing noise in the back of his throat. “A gilded cage within a vipers pit.” De Sardet blinked “Well, aren’t you poetic.” He felt the quick intake of Vasco’s breath as he laughed. De Sardet turned his head to look up at Vasco. He gave De Sardet a warm look. “Oh, you’ve no idea.” Vasco purred. De Sardet cracked a grin and pressed himself closer to Vasco. “Your lips are still blue.” Vasco commented softly “Then warm them.” De Sardet said in a whisper, their heads drifted closer and his lips no longer felt numb.


	12. Cinnamon Whiskey and Compliments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear more smut will happen, but for the time being I keep writing FLUFF.
> 
> Also, I am not the best with understanding the magic in the canon universe, I mostly played a hammer-wielding healer. So I'm kinda making my own assumptions on things and changing to suit my needs.

_De Sardet_

De Sardet felt impossibly happy. Despite the cold and the height, everything felt comfortable and safe. Their arms entangled around each other's waists like the young tendrils of plant life wrapping it’s way up the trunk of an oak tree. They kissed long and slow, there was no haste for anything more or need for things to progress both were satiated and content to allow themselves a meandering exploratory kiss. In some ways, De Sardet preferred this over their usual hectic and needy kisses. Each man was gentle, respecting the other's lips. De Sardet tasted the dry salt of Vasco’s lips and he allowed himself to close his eyes and focus only on that. No worry for anyone to see them they were completely enveloped in their own little world, a safe purchase from all the others horrors of the world.

Up here there was no Malichor or politics, it was just him and Vasco, and Vasco’s surprisingly tender kisses. De Sardet tore away from the enjoyment of the kiss however when he heard the fluttering of bird wings and the soft call of seagulls behind him. He turned his head from the kiss and glanced over and saw that wrapped around the pole of the mainmast just at their heads were a few small circular bird cages wrapping themselves around the pole. De Sardet squinted his eyes and peered into the nearest wooden cage.

A medium-sized bird sat within preening its oily feathers. It looked like a seagull and sounded like a seagull but it was entirely black, like a living shadow. De Sardet glanced at Vasco “What are they?” he asked. Vasco flickered his eyes to the bird. “Those are Naut gulls, long time ago we captured a few wild ones, trained and bred them, till one day one hatched that was entirely black…we bred him to every female and have been breeding that line since.” De Sardet gazed at the bird “It’s a fine specimen…what do you use them for?” he asked curiously.

Vasco shrugged “Messengers birds, usually, you use doves…but doves are rather stupid at sea as we found out, so we switched to gulls…harder to train but they can survive the sea better than any dove can.” De Sardet watched the gull flex its wings and began to rustle itself down into its little nest. “So you use them to send messages to other Naut vessels?” De Sardet questioned leaning back into Vasco, loving the way Vasco tightened his arm around him. “Aye, as well as our islands and sometimes mainland if need be.” De Sardet nodded “It’s incredible, I wonder how they know.”

Vasco shrugged entirely as bewildered as De Sardet it seemed. “In all honesty, I have no idea, it probably has to do with the fact that most keepers have Bird-talk.” De Sardet glanced at Vasco once more “That’s a Sea-Born gift correct?” Vasco nodded “One of the more common ones, birds appear to have a pretty universal language…at least from what Henric says.” De Sardet tried to place a face to the name but couldn’t. “Henric stays up here most days, he sees everything…he’s a bit different prefers the birds to most people but he’s a good man and a hell of a Spotter” Vasco stated. De Sardet nodded “Oh, I see…does Sea-given Nauts ever get magics? Or is it strictly Sea-Born?” Vasco sighed “Very rare…but yes, Sea-Given can acquire magics but usually the younger the better the chance.”

De Sardet remained silent for a moment “I…I am guessing you don’t have one?” Vasco frowned and nodded “No,…I don’t.” De Sardet frowned as well he had seen the face Vasco made all to much when a non-magic person sees a person wield magic. Their faces were always the same, knotted jealousy mixing with disappointment all while trying to pretend they didn’t care. De Sardet turned back to Vasco “To me, I don’t think you need any…you were able to become a Naut captain by your own abilities, no special power or boon was necessary for you to …in my opinion that makes you all the better.”

Vasco’s eyes widened at De Sardet’s words. Then a slow warm smile began to spread over his face. “You seem to have the ability to know when to say the right things,” Vasco commented softly. De Sardet snickered “Oh, no I do not, do you not remember earlier today with the chocolate fiasco? I’m an absolute mess when I’m around you.” De Sardet said glancing down sheepishly. He felt the tip of Vasco’s finger under his jaw and found his eyes being tilted back to meet Vasco’s golden ones. “I don’t mind…I find it endearing, the fact I am able to make a high born man such as yourself into a tongue-tied mess? Extra bonus for the ride.”

De Sardet shook his head as Vasco chuckled. De Sardet took one last long glance at the captivating view. “Not that I don’t like the view..” He began before Vasco quickly interjected. “Aye, my face has nearly frozen off shall we descend?” Vasco quipped motioning to the way they had come back up. De Sardet bit his lip as he casually glanced downwards over the rail. “Yeah, tell me how does one get down?” Vasco chuckled “Where did all that confidence go? Did I take the wind out of your sale?” De Sardet rolled his eyes “More like my sails have frozen, just show me how to bloody get down.”

A loud roll of Vasco’s laughter echoed out into the night. Vasco mounted the rail and swung his leg over “Just like that your highness.” Vasco chided giving the worst royal salute De Sardet had ever seen. Despite this De Sardet found himself chuckling until he realized the cold was excruciating with Vasco’s coat gone. “I’m not a highness, it is Excellency or even Lord would suffice.” De Sardet said shakily swinging his leg over to mount the ropes that led down to the deck. He took in a deep breath of cold air and let it out, fog drifting up into the sky. “Well whatever it is, move before you freeze to the lines.”

Quickly they scrambled down the ropes, once clinging to them De Sardet found it easy to just concentrate on the ropes and Vasco’s words of encouragement which were usually something along the lines of ‘Hurry up I am cold.’ Once they hit the deck De Sardet found himself jogging briskly to his quarters, he glanced behind him to see Vasco strolling alone with his long graceful strides maintaining a safe and proper distance, but De Sardet could see the smile on his face. De Sardet took the steps down to his room nearly three at a time, practically leaping over them. When he got to his room he threw the door open and ran over to his bed grabbing and wrapping the blanket around him as his body shivered. He sat down on the bed enjoying as the warmth began to seep through his skin and into his bones.

Vasco stepped in and shut the door, removing his hat he walked over to the desk and seated himself in the chair. He set the hat down and ran a hand through his hair, he chuckled at De Sardet. “Did you want a blanket?” De Sardet asked motioning to one of the others. Vasco shook his head “I have a better way to warm myself up.” He casually stated pulling out a small silver flask from his inner coat pocket. He unscrewed the cap and knocked back a small swig. Letting out a sharp exhale he tilted his head back relaxing.

The scent of cinnamon was strong, interested by the sweetness of the drink De Sardet pointed to the flask. “What is it?” Vasco gave a grin and leaned forward clapping the flask into De Sardet’s hand “Cinnamon whiskey, keeps you warm while on watch.” De Sardet took a small swig, instantly he was punched with a strong taste of cinnamon sweet and hot as the alcohol scorched it’s way down his throat. He sputtered and quickly handed the flask back to Vasco. Even after swallowing he could feel the drink work it’s way down his throat, true to Vasco’s word it warmed him up entirely.

Vasco gave him a wry grin as he took another swig. “Not a drinker I take it?” De Sardet shook his head “Oh, I am a drinker, the drinks just don’t agree with me.” Vasco shook his head “Exactly what a lightweight would say.” De Sardet pulled the blanket off his head he sighed “Fine, yes…not much of a drinker…I have been known to get rather…wild if plied with too many drinks, so for most balls and parties I was limited to the amount of wine I could have.” Vasco shook his head “Was there nothing that they didn’t control?” De Sardet paused for a moment and thought for a few seconds. Vasco gazed at him expectantly. “I was allowed to breathe all the air I wanted?” This caused both men to laugh, Vasco his voice thick and melodious while De Sardet chuckled high in the back of his throat.

Once the laughter had subsided Vasco asked “From the way it sounds there isn’t a lot to miss.” De Sardet paused and cocked his head, his blanket falling away from him as he now felt warm and relaxed. “Your right, much of it I am happy to be rid of…but there is something's I do miss…it was my home…one will always have nostalgia for their home.” Vasco nodded and offered De Sardet another swig of whiskey. De Sardet took it, that sip tasted just as bad as the first and he regretted it. But after a few seconds, the warm relaxing feeling in his limbs made him appreciate it. “My home has always been the sea, out here in the elements.” De Sardet nodded “Of course, you're like…a sea god this is where you belong.” Vasco paused and pursed his lips, his eyes focusing on him for a few seconds, in this light they were so bright and golden like two suns resting over a sea of silver and blue.

“Sea-God?” He asked taking another drink. “Should you be drinking so much? Don’t you have first watch tonight?” De Sardet asked worriedly. Vasco shook his head “No, no…not tonight, don’t you worry your pretty little head bout me, I can drink for a long while before I get inebriated.” De Sardet leaned back on the palms of his hands. “I’m not pretty, nor do I have a little head, my hatter assures me of this.” Vasco rose up from the chair and tossed his weight down on the bed beside De Sardet. He took a hand and clasped his jaw.

De Sardet felt a blush tinging his cheeks, feeling Vasco’s warm and strong hands held him in place was an experience. Then Vasco suddenly squeezed the side’s of his mouth causing his lips to curl open. He opened his jaw about to protest the sudden movements but Vasco tipped the flask into De Sardet’s mouth. De Sardet swallowed down a larger drink of alcohol than he had wanted. Grimacing as licked his lips and shook his head waiting for the burn to disappear he glared at Vasco. “What…was that for?” Vasco shrugged as he pushed himself back, pressing his back against De Sardet’s headboard taking up the middle of the bed.

“Trying to see how many drinks it takes before you finally accept my compliments.” Glowering De Sardet turned and faced Vasco, lowering himself down so that he laid with the back of his shoulders and head propped against the baseboard of the bed, the rest of his body lying pressing against Vasco’s legs. With a sigh, De Sardet glanced up at the ceiling. There was a gentle sway in the ship mostly a gradual up and down rocking motion. It was calming, reminding him of when he was very young and had nightmares how his mother would hold him and rock him to sleep. It was custom breaking for her to do that, she should have just handed him over to his wet nurse but no, she saw to it personally he was her only child and she wanted to do everything for him.

A cold twist of metal wrenched itself into his heart, the last memory of her, the last conversation they had. How he wished things were different, how he wished she had never gotten sick. He took in a sudden breath and tried to keep his emotions in check. “What’s wrong?” Vasco asked softly. De Sardet momentarily was brought out of his thoughts. “Oh…nothing I was just…thinking about my mother.” There was a pause, only the creaking of the hull and the sound of the wind outside could be heard. “Oh, right…the…Princess De Sardet, what is she like?” Vasco asked cautiously.

De Sardet paused for a moment, he wouldn’t tell Vasco about the Malichor, he didn’t need to drag Vasco into that mess. “She’s very kind, if not also very traditional.” Vasco nodded letting De Sardet talk at his own pace. “However she broke a lot of traditions when it came to me.” De Sardet chuckled thinking about times when they were young, how she taught him to play piano, an instrument that was seen more for ladies than lords. “She’s a musical prodigy.” De Sardet continued his mind getting lost in the old corridors of the palace. Walking the halls with his mother the sound of their steps across the tile floors, the sound of her skirts bustling about. How she held his hand firmly as they entered the music room.

She would sit on a gold and red lounge chair as she stepped up to a small platform stage. A maestro and pianist already waiting for her. A simple nod of her graceful neck and the piano would play, the old Maestro waving his stick and arms in the air as his mother would open her mouth and her splendid song would take wing. High and clear her voice would echo through the palace. Servants and guards alike would stop and crane an ear. When she sung the world paused and held it’s breath allowing her to fill the space with her presence. She always looked so at ease on that stage, all her other worries and fears disappeared, she was in her own little world floating high in the air with her own musical notes until she would land and catch a glance at him.

She would give him a small smile no matter what note or word she was singing she would always smile at him. It was their smile, their moment that they shared. With sudden realization, De Sardet realized he had said all of this out loud to Vasco. He paused and glanced up wondering what the Naut thought, would he be bored or sitting there awkwardly. But he was neither, he sat there a tiny smile on his face as leaned back an arm flung across his headboard. “Do continue, was her prowess in just singing?” he asked motioning him to tell more. De Sardet grinned and shook his head, his mother was far more talented than that.

He told Vasco of the balls, how he remembered being young and standing with Constantin up on the royal dais. A round platform where only the royal family could sit and mingle. How nearly everyone in the room would wait for the music to strike only to see his mother run to the middle of the ballroom. She would wear long thin dresses that allowed her to move her limbs with supple grace, like blades of grass flowing in the wind. With the first note, she would be upon her tippy toes, dancing and leaping on stiff pointed shoes. It looked so effortless and serene but he knew it wasn’t. He had seen her practice, seen her feet how bruised and scarred they were. He knew that it was hard work, and literal sweat and tears, yet on that night all of that faded away and he was as awestruck as all the rest in the court.

She could entertain all the nobility for hours if she could, not because she wanted to but because she just loved to dance. After any of her dances the ball would erupt into clapping and bows, hundreds of praises and adulation's, flowers were strewn to her feet and she would always pick up a few and hand them out to the young ladies of the court. De Sardet sighed thinking back to those days, wishing he could just for a second go back and enjoy it all. Absorb it all in for the better, pay closer attention to when she spoke or moved, he would have asked her so many more things, he would have learned more than what she had taught him.

“So she sings like a siren and dances like a swan, sounds like an absolute beauty, with a kind soul to boot,” Vasco commented. De Sardet chuckled “There are so many words to describe her but those do all fit…but I wasn’t done yet, she also knew how to play instruments.” Vasco raised his brows “Very talented indeed.” De Sardet nodded “Like I said, a musical prodigy.” Vasco shifted his weight on the bed “Did you get any of these gifts?” he asked. De Sardet shrugged “I suppose, many claimed I took after my mother, but honestly in court, you learn to take most compliments with a grain of salt.”

Vasco chuckled “Unless you have a few sips of whiskey.” De Sardet sighed “Yes unless I have a few sips of whiskey.” De Sardet grunted as he pushed himself up to lie next to Vasco. The Naut moved himself over slightly the bed groaning out beneath them. “This bed really wasn’t meant for two.” De Sardet said as he settled down resting his head against Vasco’s shoulder weariness settling within him. Vasco hummed in the back of his throat. He gave De Sardet one last sip of whiskey, burning and strong he swallowed it with little reaction.

A wave of tiredness falling over him. Vasco took one last sip as well before he stowed the whiskey away. “This was..different…good but different…I had fun.” De Sardet glanced up at Vasco “Different?” Vasco scratched the back of his head “I don’t…I never…all of my previous bed partners…we never did this…” He said motioning to how they were. “It was short and simple, we found each other attractive and had a roll or two in bed until we were satisfied…then we moved on.” De Sardet’s felt his heart beating faster, what was Vasco trying to say? “But, now…I’m here…with you…sure we’ve gone for a roll or three, but I…” Vasco frowned, his eyes darting around searching for the right words.

“It’s not just about sex for me…and that’s what so different, so I’m sorry if I’m not the best at this.” De Sardet lifted his head as he studied Vasco. The man was glancing down and messing with a buckle on his jacket, unable to meet De Sardet’s eyes, the lightest of a blush tinging his cheeks. “I…I know what you mean…I never was able to be…sweet on a man back home…I have no idea how anything works, or what is the right thing to do or when…but…I at least want to try…if you're willing.” De Sardet said his eyes catching and holding two pristine graying orbs.

Vasco nodded “I…I am willing, but it’s like I stated before, I am a Naut Captain and my crew-” De Sardet nodded putting a finger to Vasco’s lips. “I know, and I am the Legate to the congregation of merchants, we both have a lot of responsibilities, but I think we can make it work, we owe it to ourselves to try.” Vasco nodded before reaching down and caressing his hand before kissing it gently. De Sardet hummed and closed his eyes' finding it nearly impossible to open them again. He heard Vasco’s muted chuckle “Why not turn down that lantern of yours?” De Sardet nodded agreeing, he leaned over and switched the oil lamp off, pulling off his boots he rolled back into bed.

Vasco had curled up under the blanket still wearing his boots and jacket. “Aren’t you going to change?” De Sardet asked yawning. Vasco chuckled “I’ll leave in a bit.” De Sardet nodded his head falling on something warm and smelling of leather he felt a small ruffle of warm breath in his hair then a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight De Sardet” Vasco said his voice so far away and stretched it seemed like ages for it to reach him.

De Sardet murmured gently in his sleep “G’ ight Vasco” and De Sardet drifted off to sleep. That night in his dream he danced with his mother, just like they had always done before she had gotten sick. She smiled and laughed as he held her in his arms they glided across the ballroom laughing, and when the music stopped the only person there was Vasco and he tossed De Sardet a white rose and a dark red one fell at his mother’s feet, she picked it up and held it to her nose before turning to De Sardet and smiling like the always did.


	13. Don't Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Thank you for all the comments!

De Sardet  
De Sardet slowly drifted to consciousness. His brain slowly processing all that had happened the night before. He cracked his eyes open just a sliver. Pale morning light landed and illuminated the surface he was currently resting on. Thick and heavy leather, the biting feeling of something cold and metallic against his face.  
  
He lifted his head slowly, a slight pulling on his sore flesh. He let out a small groan as he glanced down a golden buckle sat gleaming on the edge of a strap. He grimaced and worked his facial muscles as he turned over awkwardly in his bed. Vasco was still in his bed, strewn about his one arm folded upwards propped against the headboard while his other arm dangled off the bed. He still wore his jacket though somehow he must have kicked his boots off in the night they lie in a heap on the floor.  
  
De Sardet wandered his eyes to the window. The sunrise this morning was light and gray, silver streaking through the clouds here and there. Yawning he realized he needed to get up to help Cussel with the ropes, although not his job in any way he wanted to learn more and practice what he knew, the old Nauts company was agreeable and De Sardet couldn't wait to hear what stories he had today.  
  
De Sardet looked back to Vasco and shook his head, the Naut Captain was lightly snoring his mouth slack and hair mussed about. De Sardet rubbed the side of his face he could feel the buckles impression pressed into his skin. "Fucker" De Sardet swore at the inanimate object. Gingerly he pushed himself off the bed, the wooden floors cold in the early morning. He tiptoed over to his luggage and began pulling out a change of clothes. He heard a rustling in the bed and turned to see Vasco was now awake, lazily a pair of molten pools of gold watched him.  
  
"Not a bad sight to see when I first wake up." The Naut said stretching his arms behind his head. De Sardet who stood naked next to his trunk rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile pulling at his lips. "Where you off to so early?" Vasco asked gruffly his voice deepened by sleep. "To help Cussel with the ropes?" De Sardet suggested. A quirk of Vasco's brow told De Sardet of Vasco's confusion.  
  
Vasco sighed yawning and glanced over to the window "your a good few hours early." He mused before he settled down and patted the bed next to him. "Come back to me." De Sardet was thrilled by the sudden affection of Vasco and sauntered back over dipping beneath the covers to return to his lover's embrace. Vasco rose up to a sitting position before looking down at his coat. "Thought it were a bit warm in here." He commented before shouldering the hot and heavy article off.  
  
"What happened to leaving?" Vasco gave him a grin then wrapped an arm around De Sardet's waist bringing the Noble In closer. De Sardet found himself gazing into Vasco's blue and gold freckled eyes, "I was going to leave...but...someone refused to let go of my arm so I was trapped and decided to stay." De Sardet shook his head but giggled to himself as Vasco's fingers began to trace over his collar bones and shoulders.  
  
De Sardet closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. The crisp morning air of the cabin, the gentle light flowing from his window, the delicate touches of Vasco's fingers gliding over his skin. "You're a masterpiece, you know that?" Vasco's voice exhaled into his ear. A shiver ran down his spine, he fluttered his eyes open. "Look who's talking...you are a living and breathing canvas." De Sardet countered tracing a line on Vasco's cheek.  
  
Vasco chuckled "just a bit of ink jammed into my skin, ain't nuthin." De Sardet shook his head "that can't be true, each tattoo means something, Cussel told me so" De Sardet said holding Vasco's eyes with his own. Vasco nodded and made a gentle noise in the back of his throat. "Aye, they all tell a story I suppose...and yes they do have a lot of meaning to me," Vasco explained running his own hand over a few lines on his chin. De Sardet exhaled through his nose and rubbed his cheek, the impression from the buckle still irritating.  
  
Vasco noticed this and placed his fingers on the blemish. "What happened here?" He asked leaning in close. De Sardet got a nose full of Vasco's scent, salt and leather mixing with just a hint of cinnamon. De Sardet glared down at the jacket on the floor. "That damned thing is a terrible idea to use as a pillow." A laugh broke free from Vasco and he pulled De Sardet's hand away by the wrist. Vasco leaned in and kissed De Sardet's cheek.  
  
De Sardet hummed in the back of his throat as Vasco continued to litter a trail of kisses up and down De Sardet's face and neck. Vasco's arms snaked around De Sardet pulling him in even closer. De Sardet's back was pressed firmly against Vasco's chest as Vasco's hot mouth traced over De Sardet's shoulders and neck. The kisses tickled at first but as Vasco's hands ran up and down the lengths of De Sardet's body they began to light small fires beneath his skin.  
  
De Sardet could feel the press of Vasco's length hard against his back, obvious even through his pants. De Sardet hummed in the back of his throat "you....are definitely a morning person." He commented laying back against Vasco looking up into the Nauts eyes. Vasco grinned devilishly and a hand reached down cupping De Sardets awakened member causing him to moan. "look who's talking." De Sardet glared but leaned up and lapped at Vasco's lips. Vasco kissed back skimming his hands over De Sardet's sides, gently touching the healing flesh of his hips.

"How are these feeling?" Vasco whispered in his ear. De Sardet shivered and leaned back into him. "S' fine." Vasco hummed in the back of his throat. De Sardet turned unto his hands and knee's drawing Vasco into a deep kiss as both men began to work off Vasco's garments. His shirt came off with a quick tug, his pants followed soon after.

De Sardet grinned when Vasco was completely naked. The man was such a sight, a frame of well-toned and rip cord-like muscle. A few barely visible scars could be discerned in the light. "You going to stare at me all day?" Vasco asked a wry grin on his face while his eyes flickered with bright emotion. De Sardet leaned down and nuzzled his neck, sucking and biting the fevered flesh there.

"I will if I can, I'm not the only one who is a masterpiece." Vasco's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in tighter, their heated bodies pressing against each other. De Sardet rolled his hips down into Vasco letting a moan rip out from the Naut. Vasco sighed heavily in the back of his throat "You're getting better at this." De Sardet ensnared his lips letting a tongue roll over them before he parted and said "I'm a fast learner." 

Vasco leaned his head forward and placed his hands on either side of De Sardet's head, fingers drawing though his hair. "Then let's teach you something new?" He drawled. De Sardet shivered and licked his lips in anticipation. Vasco took hold of his shoulder and another hand found it's way to his hip. Casually he guided De Sardet's form to lay on top of him back pressing into Vasco's chest. De Sardet was confused "Va-" Vasco shushed him "Just trust me." 

De Sardet bit his lip and nodded as Vasco nuzzled and kissed his left ear, nibbling at the delicate lobe. Meanwhile, his hands meandered up and down De Sardet's torso pressing in firmly, goosebumps scattering over each inch of his flesh. De Sardet could feel Vasco's length against him pulsating beneath. De Sardet felt a moan escape him as Vasco hit a rather sensitive spot on his ear.

His hips stuttered forward a few times, Vasco put a hand on one to keep them in place, his other hand reached up and tapped on De Sardet's lips, instinctively he opened his mouth and let the digits inside. De Sardet swirled them around his tongue, darting it every which way to coat them entirely. Soon enough Vasco removed them then quickly snaked his hand in between both of their hot bodies.

De Sardet hissed suddenly as a finger entered him, it was so different at this angle. Vasco's free hand moved from De Sardet's hip to his chest holding him steady. De Sardet sighed heavily as a second finger entered, the heating coil in his stomach already becoming unbearable from the sensitive bundle Vasco kept pressing into. 

He pinched his eyes tight and his body spasmed, hips thrusting upwards and back down unto Vasco's fingers, he wanted it deeper. Vasco let out a low groan against his ear, he could feel the Naut's hitched breathing beneath him. "Hmmm, guessing you are ready for more?" De Sardet nodded a choked noise escaping him. His chest heaving with each contortion of breath.

Vasco removed his fingers drawing a whine from De Sardet. A chuckling breath from Vasco was the answer from the Naut. De Sardet's hips lifted slightly and his legs were drawn a little wider as Vasco positioned himself at his entrance, his member sheathing itself inside his slowly. The angle felt so different and yet the same to De Sardet, a quick drag of Vasco's hips and De Sardet almost sat up straight at the immense surge of pleasure that flared up his spine scattering lightning behind his eyes.

"Fuck!" He choked out harshly a long drag of breath bursting from his lungs. "That's what I'm doing" Vasco whispered out against his ear hot air sending shivers down his neck and shoulders. Vasco grunted with each thrust, De Sardet couldn't imagine the strength it had to take to do this position. But he was certainly not complaining.

De Sardet sucked in a deep breath holding it to keep himself from moaning out. De Sardet could hear the slick slap of their skin as well as the creaking of the bed. De Sardet writhed on top of Vasco, feeling strange to have his lover beneath him versus on top. He liked the feeling of being covered and enveloped by Vasco, but the penetration angle they had going on felt just as good.

He bit his lip as his hips began to pitch forward, every thrust from Vasco hitting his sensitive spot sending him pummeling to completion. His cock throbbing hot leaking fluids unto his stomach and hips. Hands burying and knotting themselves in the sheets. "V-" he managed to say when a hand came around and held his member firmly pinching the tip. 

The sudden pain caused him to whimper and delayed his coming. "Hold back, let's enjoy this some more shall we?" Vasco said huskily licking his ear with a hot and wet tongue. De Sardet took a stuttering breath before giving a curt nod. Sweat beading his bow he tried to concentrate on holding back, enjoying each wave of pleasure without letting it bowl him over.

The sharp fast movements of Vasco's hips made De Sardet feel like he was coming undone and yet he forced himself to stay together in one piece, bracing himself against a maelstrom. A gruttel groan rolling in the back of his throat as his hips bucked involuntarily. He was so close, the desperation so strong his entire body was drawn taught and winding itself tighter.

His heart was pounding loudly, he could barely hear Vasco's panting against his ear. It was so hot, so sticky. He licked his lips, his mouth nearly dry from panting. He could feel the droplets of sweat dripping off and mingling unto Vasco's fevered flesh beneath him.

He could sense Vasco's impending orgasm, the ways his hips would begin to move in more staggered motions. The higher-pitched groans, the tremble that coursed through his abs. After only a few times De Sardet had already begun to know so much about Vasco and he wondered if Vasco knew the same.

He was heaving for air, the oxygen in the room boiling. He choked out "can I?" To Vasco, Vasco's chin buried itself in the crook of his neck, he then pressed his lips into the side of De Sardet's head. 

Vasco took him in hand, with a few bucking thrusts Vasco came with a sudden burst of a feral groan against De Sardet's ear. In a few quick pumps of Vasco's firm hand, De Sardet came, his hips jumping upwards as his back arched, splattering his chest and stomach with several thick ropes of cum.

He stared up at the ceiling, mouth slack spiraling slowly out of his satiated state. Quietly he slid off Vasco coming to a rest beside the man, lightning crackling still in his temples as a warm relaxed feeling settled within his body. Vasco hummed out to himself, eyes closed a dark redness in his face from the exertion. "Damn." Was all De Sardet could say as colors still flared vividly at the edges of his vision.

"Damn right" Vasco answered groaning slightly as he leaned over and gave a wet kiss on De Sardet's lips. De Sardet allowed himself to relax for a few moments, basking in the afterglow. That was until he felt the liquids on his belly and chest begin to cool and he felt gross. He grunted and got up, clenching he strode over and cleaned himself up the best he could. Using cold water from his basin he gave himself an attempt at a quick sponge bath. Feeling slightly refreshed and clean he pulled on some garments he looked over at Vasco who was sprawled out still naked on his bed.

"You going to go back to sleep?" De Sardet asked humor in his voice. Vasco yawned "might as well, not needed right now." De Sardet rolled his eyes but grinned to himself as he pulled on a vest over his shirt. He walked back over to his bed and looked down at Vasco's face "Did I wear the Captain out?" De Sardet quipped. Vasco's golden eyes looked up at him in slits but a grin spread across his face "If I weren't exhausted I would have you again." De Sardet leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead "Apologies but I have work to do." As De Sardet turned he felt a playful pinch on his rear and he shot Vasco a look as he left his room being careful to shut the door behind him quickly and quietly.

De Sardet made his way down to the kitchen area his stomach growling, his morning activities making him famished. Breakfast was interesting that morning, dry biscuits and smoked kipper fish. De Sardet didn't mind, although it felt strange to eat something that was staring up at him he decided to refrain from eating the heads. Taking a rather large handful and saying good morning to Mathew and his two assistants he made his way on deck. It was cloudy today, perhaps it might rain but for now, De Sardet enjoyed his morning.

Cussel waved him over and after pocketing the remains of his breakfast he began to work alongside the old Naut. He whistled a tune as he worked and De Sardet found that working with music didn't seem as large as a chore as it had been. After a few listen through's of the tune De Sardet joined in the whistling. His whistled coming over high and strong while Cussel's was low and airy. "Got some pipes on you don't you laddie?" Cussel commented De Sardet shrugged "I suppose you are right, what song is that?" De Sardet asked his hands automatically flying over the ropes tying them with a precision that still made Cussel shake his head in disbelief.

Cussel cleared his throat and with a bellow from his lungs his voice carried out over the ship "_Now we are ready to sail for the horn weigh hey, roll and go!_" Instantly the few other Nauts on the ship joined in. "_Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all in the pawn To be rollicking Randy Dandy-O!_" De Sarder glanced about a happy feeling filling his chest, he could feel the camaraderie between all the men on the deck, and although none of them would ever be as good as singers as his mother he felt the hairs on the back of neck rise listening to the Nauts sing in unison.

_"Heave a pawl, o heave away __weigh hey, roll and go! __The anchor's on board __and the cable's all stored __To be rollicking Randy Dandy-O!" _De Sardet worked alongside Cussel as the man sang out freely the wind tugging at the few stubborn wispy hairs on his head that remained still. De Sardet chose to whistle along instead, though he knew the chorus by now he decided to let the Nauts sing on. There were several other verses after, somehow a predetermined decision was made and a different man each time sang a verse. 

Then finally in a collected sigh, the Nauts sang out together the very last lines _"Heave a pawl, o heave away! weigh hey, roll and go! The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored To be rollicking Randy Dandy-O" _The Nauts held out the last note for a few seconds more before they all cut it off in unison, laughs and chuckles all around. When the ropes were finished Cussel went below deck leaving De Sardet to meander about. He wandered up to the poopdeck the place where the wheel of the ship was and where he and Vasco shared their first kiss.

De Sardet blushed slightly at the memory of that night, he stared out into the ocean whistling the song Cussel had taught him under his breath. The waves were choppy and the water was darker than usual but they still seemed to lull him into complacency. A strange noise, sounding like a high pitched chattering or chirping noise sounded from below him. He leaned over the rail and nearly jumped from what he saw. A group of four creatures swam next to the ship, large triangle fins poking out of the water, his first thought was sharks but he knew sharks did not make a noise like that.

They swam gracefully, almost effortlessly, every so often they leaped out of the water, causing small splashes. Long and incredibly smooth looking bodies they glided below him. De Sardet stood mesmerized. The name came to him suddenly _DOLPHINS. _His heart lept in joy matching with the dolphin that raised itself out of the water in an energized jump. It chattered again speaking to the others around it. De Sardet remembered the kipper fishes in his pocket. He turned his head to see if anyone was watching, he didn't know if he was forbidden from feeding them or not but he at least wanted to try.

He tossed one a few paces in front of the dolphins. The largest one, the one that had to be the leader raced forward strange high piercing noises churring filling the air. It snatched up the fish and swallowed it in one go. De Sardet threw another, this time a smaller more sliver colored one surged ahead. One by one he managed to feed each dolphin, with a nearly human-like intelligence the lead dolphin turned in the water swimming along on its side, it's curved fins skimming out of the water, the tail propelling itself forward.

De Sardet studied the creature, the stomach looked incredibly pale and white in contrast to the silver and blue of its top side. Large rounded dark eyes met his, De Sardet held his breath, he didn't know why but he had a feeling the Dolphin knew it was he that had fed it, that it was he that provided for its group. De Sardet tossed the rest of his fish down, the group of dolphins lept and jumped trying to be the first to each fish. De Sardet laughing at their playful antics, breathing in the fresh salt air of the sea he felt peaceful and relaxed.

He closed his eyes, the wind ruffling at the loose fabric of his shirt. "You seem to be in a good mood." Constantin's voice called out. De Sardet turned a wide grin on his face. Constantin wore his usual clothing, white frilled shirt, and the opulent red and blue coat with his house crest on the back. The sleeves wide and dragging on his wrists, golden buttons and stitching throughout. Constantin's blonde curls were swept up in the breeze his blue eyes glowing in mirth. He walked over to De Sardet and leaned against the rail. 

"What can I say, the past few days have been very agreeable to me." De Sardet mused out the cousins sharing a look. Constantin smirked and shook his head. "You are your sailor bold." he murmured. De Sardet frowned "Why do you keep saying that?" he asked Constantin turning towards him. Constantin scoffed "Oh come now De Sardet, you of all people should know _that_ song." De Sardet shook his head Constantin raised a brow "Sailor Bold? It's like...always playing in every harbor Inn?" De Sardet shook his head it didn't sound familiar at all.

Constantin sighed "Oh I am not going to explain it, ask Vasco." Constantin said waving him off. De Sardet glanced down to the dolphins but was disappointed to see they had left. He shot a look to Constantin "It's _Captain_ Vasco to you." Constantin turned, his mouth drawn in a small frown before his eyes lit up. "Right, _Captain _Vasco, the suave and debonair Naut, with all his tattoo's and...piercings?" Constantin asked unsurely. De Sardet gave a small grin. "Oh, he might have a few." De Sardet mused much to the dismay written all over Constantin's face.

Constantin leaned back and De Sardet watched as an all too familiar gleam lightened his eyes. He knew that look, Constantin just got an idea in his head. De Sardet inwardly groaned he knew this would lead to trouble. "Whatever you are thinking" De Sardet warned, "Don't do it." De Sardet said watching as his cousin ignored him and walked over to the wheel of the ship. De Sardet's heart began to beat wildly. "Constantin," he said firmly, "I said don't" Constantin turned back to him. "Relax De Sardet, I just wanna touch it, I'm not gonna attempt to turn it."

De Sardet frowned a part of him wanted to fight his cousin more, another part of him told him to know his place. He was raised to always fall in line, never question only obey. Constantin was his superior, his Prince, no matter how close they were no matter how much they cared for each other there would always be that line. If Constantin said jump De Sardet had better be in the air. At this point Cussel came up the stairs, eating a few fish he gave De Sardet a quizzical look then his eyes bulged when he saw Constantin's movements. 

Cussel had the same torn look on his face. He cleared his throat "Your Grace, I wouldn't-" Constantin waved him off "It's fine sir, I'm not doing any harm, I swear." Deftly Constantin lifted a single finger and pressed it to a single peg of the wheel. Nothing happened. De Sardet relaxed a bit "Okay you touched it now-" Constantin leaned forward looking over the wheel that stood nearly at his head. The action caused a strange groan to emit from the wheel and then with incredible speed the wheel began to spin, pitching the ship sharply to the left. 

De Sardet and Cussel leaped forward attempting to stop the device. Somehow De Sardet was picked up and slammed into the deck with such force he lost all breath, then a heavy and sharp slam into his stomach and chest as a peg of the wheel stuck him. An audible crack could be heard followed by an excruciating wave of pain. His entire side burning sharp and daggered causing his mind to go numb, unable to think or hardly breathe. His only thought was the pulsating heat of agony flourishing throughout his chest and belly as the pressure of the wheel dug into him pinning him to the deck. His only other thought was a string of curse words aimed at his cousin.

_Vasco_

Vasco sat on De Sardet's bed, lacing his shoes up. His pants on and secured he only needed to collect his shirt and jacket when suddenly a groan broke out through the ship and he found himself tumbling head over ass into the nearby wall. He slammed his back into the wall and cursed his eyes darting to the window. It was dark out but that was most certainly not a wave. The ship pitched in the other direction, experience stopped him from sliding across the floor again. Scrambling up a string of curses sputtering from his lips he surged ahead picking up his jacket of the floor and threw it on over his bare chest and back not bothering with the belts. 

He tore a well-worn path up the stairs and unto the rolling deck, they were going against the flow of the current the ship rising and falling as well as being touseled from side to side. A few of the Nauts on board were grappling to the rails and ropes yelling at one another. He stormed up the steps towards the wheel, he could see old Cussel attempting to steady it. then he spotted a figure pinned beneath it and his heart sank. He grabbed ahold of the wheel bringing it to task years of working it allowed the wheel to submit to his will.

He steered them back into the flow of the current the rolling of the deck subsiding slowly. He watched out of the corner of his eye as De Sardet rolled away from him arm curled protectively around his chest and belly. He took a few cursory glances at the wind and sails before he decided they were back in the right flow of things. Barking a few commands to trim the sails the ship pulled back into its usual course. He reset the wheel lock and turned anger beginning to boil over.

_De Sardet_

Sweet relief took over him. The pain dulling for a few seconds as he rolled away, his lungs expanding for air until he hit a point where breathing became painful. Shallowly breathing he lay there curled, an achy throb running through him as pain wound throughout his entire being. "De Sardet!?" A pained and worried voice called at his ear. He groaned knowing it was Constantin. He gasped and pulled himself into a sitting position gasping for air without breathing to deep. He could feel the bruising already taking over, the hot inflammation. 

_"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED."_ A seething and brutal voice growled out. De Sardet felt his heart sank. He risked a glance at Vasco. He flinched at the burning intensity of those golden orbs. A pair of suns ready to burn the world to the ground, a storm of fire just barely being held back. He heard Constantin whimper next to him. Cussel was standing off to the side his body trembling from effort or was it fear? De Sardet glanced to his cousin, he was petrified. Instinctively he knew he had to protect him, that was his job, it was always his job shield Constantin and make sure he was okay.

De Sardet groaned as he met Vasco's eyes breathing coming harder and harder to do. "It...was me." De Sardet choked out. Three pairs of eyes looked at him in shock. "I...wanted to.." He stopped it felt like he was buried in quicksand, all his limbs heavy and his mind groggy. Only the spikes of pain in his gut kept him from relaxing. "I..." he started again his voice choking out. Constantin's hand clapped on his shoulder, sending a fresh bolt of pain through him. "Don't De Sardet." Constantin stood up facing the Captain.

"It was me, I touched the wheel, I wanted to know what it was like...De Sardet tried to stop me, your...crew member warned me...but I continued." De Sardet panicked he had no idea what Vasco would do to Constantin. His panic fueling his staggered fight to stand nearly causing him to blackout. "Con-" he said before a sharp cough tore through him. Blood pooled in the back of his throat and more pressure was building on his lung. "I did it, and I regret my decision, it caused my cousin to get hurt yet again...I am fully responsible and willing to take whatever punishment." 

By this time a few of the crew came up to the deck looking for answers. A few of them looked at De Sardet concerned written all over their features. De Sardet attempted to smile at them, he was fine he could heal himself, once the pain subsided enough to let him concentrate. He leaned forward hands bracing against his knees. He coughed again, this time a thick string of dark red blood splattering all over the deck in front of him. His lip hung open blood dripping from it. Wearily he glanced up, so many concerned eyes. He tried to avoid Vasco's entirely.

"I'm...sorry...I'll clean...it up." He managed to choke out. A voice tinged in both anger and concern spoke "You, will do no such thing. Prince Constantin, you will spend the entire day swabbing this entire deck by hand no breaks, no meals, until I deem it worthy...and you will do so in silence, is that understood?" Vasco said stern and unforgiving, golden suns of fire finding their target to incinerate with rage. De Sardet saw Constantin's form nod quietly, bowing his head meekly like a chastised child. At this point that was what he was. 

"Someone makes sure the _Prince_ has a brush and water, I am escorting his excellency to Mathew...AGAIN." Vasco growled and stepped up to him. De Sardet tried to stop him but Vasco's hand clamped down on his arm and he turned De Sardet the pain tearing freshly through him making him cry out in pain as white specs dotted his vision. Instantly Vasco released his pressure and gently grabbed him, holding him like a delicate piece of china. Painstakingly De Sardet limped next to Vasco leaning heavily on him his legs barely functioning, all he could concentrate on was breathing and how hard it seemed to get air.

De Sardet could hear the crackle of liquid in his lungs, could feel it pushing and filling him. He looked to Vasco feeling the blood pool from his lips "S...sorry" he said his head whirling and spinning. Vasco moved quicker nearly carrying him at this point. he heard Vasco whisper against his ear "I am gonna fucking tie your cousin to the goddamn mast at this point." Despite the pain and the lack of oxygen and everything else, De Sardet managed a chuckle before spitting up blood on Vasco's jacket. "Don't die on me Temptest." He heard Vasco's worried voice say and De Sardet shrugged if he died at least his last days were interesting, he then let his eyes flutter close the sound of Vasco's voice yelling for Mathew one of the only things he could hear.


	14. Siren's Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song near the end is called 'We shall sail together' from sea of thieves. there are some excellent covers out there and highly recommend.
> 
> Note as for the guitar stuff, I know very little, I play mostly woodwinds, flute, and the xylophone/bell set and piano, strings are very much not my forte.

_De Sardet_

He was rushed past by a congregation of confused Nauts. They questioned the Captain on what was happening. Vasco's voice barked out gruffly "Were on course again, only morning shift needs to be up and out, at ease!" A few of the men relaxed but they followed behind curious and worried at the obvious pained Noble being dragged by the Captain. He was strewn across a mess hall table, his eyes flickering over the dark gray ceiling and the metal lanterns dangling there. Vasco's voice yelled for Mathew once more. 

De Sardet turned his head, his breathing labored he felt like he was underwater everything happened both too slow and fast at the same time. An accented voice boomed out "Wha Happ'n to the Lad NOW?" De Sardet turned his head to see Mathew come into view. Dazed he met the man's eyes before he flickered them down to the floor unable to concentrate on anything. Bright green splashing the edges of his vision. "Brok'n rib, a punctured lung, he's drowning in his own blood." Mathew's voice droned out above him. 

"Fix it." A stern voice said "Plan to, Pip! Gimme my med bag and some good strong alcohol!" Someone short came running up to him, objects clattered near his head. A bottle was brought to his lips, stong bitter alcohol he didn't have the energy to react. He felt like he was floating in his body barely attached, all of the strings holding him in place have frayed and broken. A crackle of bone beneath his skin, shifted painfully beneath him, needles and shards scratching his insides. "Hold him down!" a voice yelled. Arms pressed into shoulders, his heart pumped loudly, figures moved beyond his vision. 

Pain. Pain. Pain god's the pain burned. Something soft and hard placed in his mouth. The taste of leather mixing with blood. His eyes found gold, he buried himself in it, a shroud of safety wrapping tightly. Tight was the feeling of his skin, he was going to burst, stomach stretched past its limits. A distant dull pain of knife cutting into flesh, relief from pressure, the feeling of him being drained. Suddenly air, beautiful merciful air came rushing in. He sucked in a large lungful, then another. His senses were on fire. 

"There you are lad, keep breathing." A voice said he did as bidden his chest rising and falling pain was subsiding, minimizing to a dull ache. Green and white glowing above him. He dragged himself out of golden pools and lifted his head slightly, things focusing now. Vasco holding unto his shoulder, Cussel on the other. His hand gripping unto Vasco's coat. Mathew stood over him, hands covered in blood glowing green healing fading down into his flesh. He started to sit up, Vasco's arms pressing him down. "Easy easy, keep still got to fix the puncture," Mathew said, the cook looked slightly pale he had used so much to heal him.

De Sardet spat out the leather "Use...my energy." De Sardet choked out. Mathew lifted a brow "No need lad, I'm almost done, you cannea do it urself if ya feel necessary." De Sardet breathed through his nose, licking his lips he tasted metallic blood. He turned his head and spat what remained in his mouth. "Sorry...Cussel" De Sardet said gently his head dipping back to the table. His body relaxed no longer straining in pain he sighed. Cussel shook his head and patted his shoulder "No worries lad, gave us all a scare there."

De Sardet gave a wry grin despite feeling exhausted "You...probably saved my life, keeping the wheel from crushing me more." Cussel chuckled "I did what I could, Cap'n was the one to lift it." Slowly De Sardet rolled his head over to Vasco. Vasco's looked like he had been through a whirlwind. His eyes wide with emotions, his chest, and jacket splattered with blood. His hand still holding De Sardet's shoulder. "Thanks..." he choked out meeting Vasco's eyes. De Sardet then turned to Mathew who was leaning against the table eyes closed "Mathew...you've fixed me up yet again...on land...tell me what you want and I'll get it...pay for it...whatever." De Sardet said sighing heavily.

Mathew glanced down at him and gave a chuckle "You'll regret that your excellency." The Naut cook warned. De Sardet blew a breath of air up towards his brow trying to dry off the sweat there. "I'm fucking Legate to Congregation...whatever you want....s' yours..." There was a burst of laughter from Mathew and the other Nauts present. Even Vasco chuckled. De Sardet pushed himself up, Vasco and Cussel supporting him. He glanced down at his stomach, it was red, raw and stung but surprisingly no bruises, no pain, just dull ache.

"I...can breathe." He commented still feeling drowsy and confuddled. "Aye, I suppose having a rib stickin whera it don' belong don' help," Mathew said his color returning to his face. De Sardet glanced down and saw a bucket with a thin layer of dark blood. "Is..that mine?" he asked. Mathew nodded "Aye, drained it out of ya like a fat leach." De Sardet nodded "Good work...uh..." He leaned off to the side a bit, still trying to get his bearings. Vasco spoke, "Come on all of you, go find something to do and let his Excellency mend."

The Naut's scattered except for Cussel. Mathew was packing and cleaning up the area. De Sardet felt terrible for being in the way and all the work Mathew did. "Let me...rest and I'll clean the table...you have too much wor-" Mathew waved him off "It don' take a much to feed this pack of dogs, don' worry your head, your Excellency." He said packing up his gear. De Sardet attempted to stand, Vasco and Cussel kept him from doing so. he sighed heavily happy he was able to do so but also frustrated he was unable to help. 

"Blast you, just sit and stay still for once," Vasco grunted before glancing at Cussel. "Cussel did you witness what happened?" De Sardet glanced at Cussel. The old sailor nodded "Aye Cap'n, saw most of it." Cussel answered than began to explain. "The two lads were talking with each other before the Prince decided he wanted to touch the wheel, he assured both of us he was just going to touch it, De Sardet and I both warned him...but" Cussel waved his hand up "At first nothing happened, then I think he undid the wheel lock and that wheel spun, De Sardet and I both tried to catch her, but it was just to fast...De Sardet got tossed like ship in a maelstrom and ended on the deck, pinned beneath it, I heard the crack of the rib myself." 

De Sardet could feel Vasco's hand tighten on his shoulder. "You heard it too?" De Sardet asked Cussel. He leaned back against the table seated on the bench next to it. "Aye, sounded and looked painful and yet you still were doing your best to control the wheel, your quite the fighter," Cussel said a twinkle in his eyes. De Sardet shrugged "To...be honest, I don't remember much after that, it was mostly just pain." There was a pause in the conversation before a voice roared "Your Excellency! De Sardet" As a man came running down the stairs.

It was Kurt, face knitted in worry and eyes fearful he spotted De Sardet and rushed over. "Green Blood! What in the hell happened?" Vasco removed his hand from De Sardet's shoulder then folded them both. "Where in the _hell_ where you?" Vasco demanded. Kurt paused his eyes flickering over to Vasco. De Sardet glanced between the two men. "Constantin...we stayed up drinking and playing cards...I let the wine get the better of me...slept in." Kurt said shame in his voice and figure. De Sardet frowned, sad to see Kurt upset. 

"Do you have any idea what the Prince did? Once again De Sardet had to put his life on the line." Kurt nodded "I heard, it's my fault I should have been there-" "It's fine Kurt." De Sardet said all three men stared at him. De Sardet shrugged "It wasn't your fault, I should have fought my cousin more...but I knew I couldn't...he outranks me...and I knew he wouldn't listen...sides..." De Sardet said pausing for a moment waiting for the room to stop spinning. "The more important thing is...I saw dolphins." Kurt blinked at him, he heard a swift intake of breath from Vasco.

"I'm...I don't follow your Excellency." De Sardet shrugged "There were four dolphins...swimming alongside the ship...I fed em." The three men shared puzzled and concerned glances then looked to Mathew. "I think he might be injured still, Mathew," Cussel called out at the cook. Mathew popped his head out the window of the kitchen. Without missing a beat he said, "The lad lost a lotta blood, he'll prob's be a bit touched for the rest o' the day." A collective sigh and Kurt lowered his head "If De Sardet couldn't talk the Prince into sense then no one else could, I'm sorry Captain Vasco for this mess we brought aboard." 

Vasco shrugged "Not all of the mess is bad, just one part." De Sardet lulled his head back and exited from the conversation. Vasco, Cussel, and Kurt talked through the events while De Sardet closed his eyes and pictured the Dolphins swimming in his mind. The men talked to Kurt, briefing him on the situation. Once the Coin Guard was up to speed on what happened and what was going on he nodded “I will go make sure his Grace does as expected, I’ll not let up, this is a lesson he best not forget.” De Sardet lifted his head up slightly watching as Kurt left.

Cussel gave him one last pat on the shoulder before he left as well. It was just De Sardet and Vasco. De Sardet glanced up into the worried golden eyes. “You gave me a scare there De Sardet.” De Sardet frowned “I’m sorry…It wasn’t my plan too.” Vasco sighed heavily in humor, glancing over his shoulder he put a hand on De Sardet’s shoulder “The next time you plan on almost dying, give me a warning?” He murmured concern lighting his eyes. De Sardet reached up and fumbled with Vasco’s hand for a few seconds. He gave Vasco a small grin, “I’ll try, sorry about the blood.” He said tipping his head to the blood on Vasco’s chest and coat. Vasco shrugged and murmured “Blood’s easier to clean off than other things you’ve spilled on me.”

De Sardet would have blushed had he the blood to spare. Vasco lifted his hand away when footsteps came back towards them. It was Kurt in his hand was an all to familiar glass vial filled with red swirling liquid. De Sardet’s stomach curdled at the sight. “God’s Kurt…no, I can’t.” Kurt stopped in front of him. “Health potion De Sardet, if you drink It you’ll feel like your old self within an hour and you know it.” De Sardet gagged “But at what cost?” Kurt sighed “A few seconds of nastiness on the tongue in trade for not feeling like death?” De Sardet groaned “Fine.”

Vasco lifted a brow “A health potion?” De Sardet nodded “Alchemists make em, they have magical properties that can save your life in a bind…by poisoning you.” De Sardet glowered. Kurt rolled his eyes “De Sardet is famed for not having the stomach to handle them, which is why he barely uses them.” De Sardet took the vial and uncorked it, his stomach rolling at the all to familiar smell. “That and they are expensive Kurt, we can’t be downing them like they are ale.” De Sardet lifted the vial to Vasco’s nose and the Naut recoiled his nose scrunching in disgust.

“That smells like fermented fish!” Vasco snapped. De Sardet nodded “I’d prefer the taste of them to this.” With a deep sigh, De Sardet closed his eyes before taking the potion and knocking it back in one go. His eyes watering and lip quivering he drank the entire vial all his effort went to not vomiting the horrible concoction right away. His mouth stinging and filling with saliva, in preparation for if his stomach decided whether to be sick or not. He gagged a few times before managing to keep the contents down, he threw the vial back to Kurt. Vasco grimaced “Well, I hope you feel better.” De Sardet nodded “Give…me an hour, I’ll be right as rain.” Vasco nodded at Kurt and gave De Sardet’s shoulder a final squeeze before he left headed towards the deck to do his duties.

De Sardet turned and laid his head on the table, it pounded and throbbed with all the events that had transpired today. He closed his eyes, bright lights dancing behind his lids he relaxed into the coolness of the wood beneath him and slept.

Consciousness drifted back into him slowly, first the sounds. The dull echo of a knife on a cutting board, utensils being dragged across the bottom of cast iron. A gruff voice speaking and instructing, sometimes a laugh or two. The scent of spices, meat searing, fresh bread, salt and ocean spray, a hint of leather and blood. Then a noise that called to him, strings of an instrument being strummed by beginner hands, choppy, out of tune, but trying. It made him think of his mother, how they sat next to each other on a couch, in his hands a guitar, in hers a harp. Long delicate fingers whose tips plucked deftly, a silver tool attached to the end of her pointer.

She played a note than he copied, listening for the melody by ear, training him to learn, teaching and guiding him to follow his heart. He awoke, head rising calmly. No pain or dull throbbing, just groggy from an afternoon nap. He craned his neck around, the young helper, Pip? Was his name? Sat cross-legged on a table, arms over-encumbered with an adult size guitar. The boy was young perhaps ten, maybe older. Short and small for his age, olive skin, dark green eyes and a mop of brown hair. Tongue sticking out as he attempted to figure out the proper fingering for the cord he was on.

De Sardet stood up slowly, not even a dull ache. It felt like he had just woken up from a good night’s rest. He strode over his mind clear and interested in the task at hand. “Might want to move down a fret, also your one string is sharp.” The boy looked at him as if he were a ghost. “By the seas! Mi’ Lord, you gave me a fright you did!” the boy exclaimed looking at him up and down. “You okay sir?” De Sardet nodded and sat down next to him “I am, dreadful taste in my mouth still but…I feel entirely new.” The child nodded but glanced down at his finger placement. “You just learning?” De Sardet asked kindly. The boy nodded “Aye,…Mathew tries to teach me in-between…but with you needin healin, he gots behind.” De Sardet frowned “Then I must try and rectify this at once, would you like me to teach you some?”

The child nodded “Oh if you would!” De Sardet grinned at the kid’s energy. “Pip right?” De Sardet asked. Pip nodded “Yes, well…rather my real name is Piper….like the bird, but I prefer Pip.” De Sardet reached his hand out “De Sardet.” Pip looked at him confused “But you’re an Excellency! All right and proper aren’t you?” De Sardet shook his head “Not for you, I am just De Sardet.” Pip tilted his head before shrugging. He turned and pointed behind him, there was another guitar leaning against the wall. “You can use that one if you wanna.” De Sardet felt an excitement rush through him, the thought of having an instrument in his hand after so long. He rushed over and picked the guitar up, putting the strap over his head and adjusting it he walked back over to Pip tuning the guitar as he did.

He stepped up and sat on top of the table, his feet resting on the bench. He turned to Pip “So, show me what you do know.” The boy nodded then began to work through a scale ad a half, then began to play a few simple songs, his fingers moving stiltedly as he thought hard on each note. It was clear none of this came easy to him. De Sardet was patient, he helped where he could. Teaching him tricks of how he remembered to keep his fingers for different notes. Pip listened to his help, although Pip got frustrated at times De Sardet kept at it and remained calm.

He knew how anger at something could shut a child down from wanting to learn. He wanted to encourage Pip and let him grow at his own pace. De Sardet found explaining something and then showing it to Pip worked best. He was always more of a do it himself type after seeing it, anything explained to him went over his head. While they practiced they also talked about other things. Pip asked how he learned about music so De Sardet told the lad about his mother. Which opened up a conversation about life in the palace. Pip loved hearing stories about it, loved the idea of servants, the idea of having sweet cakes whenever he wanted, and having rooms full of toys.

De Sardet told him of the good stuff, leaving out the rules and palace politics, for now, let the boy dream. He told him of balls and parties, of exotic animals and performers he had seen. Pip told him of some of the same, his life at sea, his dreams of becoming a Captain like Vasco. “Vasco is a good Cap’n, he’s strong and brave…I seen him fight off three pirates at once, he stood upon the rails and slashed away at em!” De Sardet chuckled but felt a pang of worry go out. Should a boy so young be seeing such a thing? Were pirates a common occurrence?

“I thought most Nauts didn’t board a ship till 12 or so?” De Sardet asked, strumming a few notes softly. Pip shrugged “True, but I am Sea-Born with Storm sense, every ship got’s to have one, same with a healer and a Captain…as well as…well there’s a lot of positions that are needed and I was the only Storm sensor left, so I got assigned to this ship.” De Sardet paused “So, your able to tell when a storm comes?” Pip nodded “For the most part, as I age I’ll get better, right now I can only sense the big ones.” De Sardet stared at him “Incredible Pip if you don’t mind me asking…what’s it like? To sense a storm?”

Pip paused and frowned, his brow knitting in worry. “I…I get…real nervous…like all over…like a big creature is trying to get me…sometimes I scream and cry…I just wanna curl up in a ball and make it go away…it’s not fun.” De Sardet’s heart melted “I…I am sorry you have to deal with that Pip, truly I am.” Pip nodded glumly, “It’s fine…it’ll get better with time, that's what they all say.” De Sardet grinned “Well I think you are very brave, and someday I think you will be an incredible Captain.” Pip’s face lightened up “Like Cap’n Vasco?” De Sardet chuckled “Yes, maybe even better.” Pip grinned from ear to ear.

De Sardet chuckled and shook his head rubbing the tips of his fingers together, they were slightly sore from strumming. “You okay?” Pip asked. De Sardet nodded “Yes, I just should be using my pick for this.” Pip frowned “pick?” De Sardet nodded “Yes it’s a small…triangle shaped thing…that helps one play stringed instruments.” Pip gave him a questioning look. De Sardet sighed “Come with me.” He said getting up, spinning the guitar to rest on his back as he walked down the hall to his room. Pip followed him with interest holding the guitar in front of him.

De Sardet opened his room and glanced about, his bed was unmade and things were strewn about, most likely knocked about from the aggressive turn of this morning. Quickly he crossed the room and dug through one of his trunks, he had less than Constantin but still quite a few more than needed. In the bottom of one was his fiddle case, he thought about bringing it out and playing it but decided against it, instead just rummaging for his small bag of picks. Pip waited next to the desk, De Sardet not paying no mind as he picked out two picks to use when Pip spoke up “Hey! This is Cap’n Vasco’s hat!”

De Sardet swung around to see the child giggling to himself as Vasco’s hat engulfed his head, he tilted it back and looked up at De Sardet. “Why is it in here?” De Sardet cleared his throat “Me and Captain Vasco were conversing last night, and it got dreadfully late he must have forgotten it.” Pip shrugged “Oh, makes sense, he’s had a tendency to keep loosing it.” De Sardet had to bite back the reply of ‘Oh, I know.’ Pip jumped down from the chair he was kneeling in and walked over to De Sardet constantly tilting the hat back on his head.

“Do you have a hat?” Pip asked curiously. De Sardet nodded and opened up his dresser, inside was a few hat boxes, he sorted through them and picked one that he thought Pip would like to see most. The rather large and dashing fancy hat he had bought in Serene before setting sail, it had a rather large feather in it. Pip gasped and tossed Vasco’s hat at De Sardet as he tried out De Sardet’s hat. Giggling happily to himself. De Sardet couldn’t help but grin, seeing a child so excited about a hat. “When I am Captain, I’m gonna get a giantest hat with the largest feather ever!” Pip exclaimed.

De Sardet chuckled and picked up his hat and set it on his head. “I think you’ll have to grow into it.” De Sardet commented. He then pressed Vasco’s tricorn hat unto Pip’s head. “Might as well keep it for now.” Pip nodded, De Sardet then gave him a pick. “Now, let’s go back so I can show you how to play with it.” Pip nodded running out of his room, half waddling from the guitar while holding Vasco’s hat up so he could see. De Sardet shook his head and followed along behind him. They returned to the mess hall and after a few minutes, Pip had grown accustomed to the pick. He was strumming along easily, and De Sardet decided he was ready to play for real. “How about a song Pip, which one do you know?”

Pip frowned “I know one, but I’m not good at playing it.” De Sardet shrugged “That’s okay, teach it to me.” Pip shrugged and after adjusting Vasco’s hat on his head they dove in.

_Vasco_

Vasco squinted as he scanned the sea in front of him, looking to each horizon he traced the sky looking for a telltale sign for a storm. Not seeing any he relaxed, although his young Storm Sensor Pip was usually accurate, there were times when the anxiety of the storm would make the boy run and hide versus telling the crew that a storm was on its way. He didn’t blame the lad, he knew it was a lot to take on. The power was a difficult one to possess, and even the best Storm Sensor would have their moments of sheer panic, and utter terror, as if some beast was trying to eat them alive.

After leaving De Sardet he changed his shirt and jacket, he had several pairs of near-identical clothing so although they didn’t look different these were clean and didn’t possess his lover's blood. Vasco frowned and glanced to the deck where De Sardet had coughed blood, it was no clean and gone, Prince Constantin had seen to that. At the thought of the man, Vasco turned his head to the prow where Constantin was on his hands and knees, no longer wearing his jacket, and covered in a thick sheen of sweat. The Coinguard Kurt stood over him barking orders as roughly and as cynically as he would bark at fresh recruits training at the pells.

Vasco and Kurt shared a similar bond in that way, both commanded respect and knew what it took to whip young boys into men. Although he still harbored a little leftover disdain to the Prince, he had to hand it to the man, he did as told, no whining, crying or cursing under his breath. He didn’t beg for a break, nor did he try to obtain one, he merely hunkered down and scrubbed. Vasco could admire that, it seems he wasn’t entirely without substance. The day had gone by rather smoothly despite the hectic morning.

Even now he still felt a pang of worry and fear over almost losing De Sardet. He had never seen someone go downhill so fast, it was incredible how the simplest of wounds could bring down the strongest of men. Then again, being pinned beneath a wheel of a ship wasn’t a simple injury. He gripped the wheel tighter, attempting to reign in his emotions as he commanded for more slack in the sails, their day of traveling at a clipping speed could be over, for now, he would slow it down, letting them coast on the current.

When Mathew rang the bell for dinner Vasco couldn’t be happier. Now would be his chance to check on De Sardet. Making sure all the crew left their stations in a good manner he walked up to where Prince Constantin was. The man was shaking from the effort and strain on his muscles, sweat covered every inch of him and his hair was sticking to his head. Vasco looked over the deck and to the Prince. “I would say, you earned yourself a break and food, but I hope you’ve learned a valuable lesson today.” Constantin did not say a word, he just sat back, panting as he stared off into the distance.

Vasco gave a nod to Kurt and he folded his arms behind his back as he made his way towards the mess hall. He made his way down the steps and stopped, he could hear music. Two guitars playing, one smooth and crisp, each note flowing into the next in perfect balanced melody, another guitar which was slightly off, was accompanying the first, playing a harmony in careful and quick notes. The tune was slow, a sense of melancholy but also sounding hopeful. He continued forward-moving slower. There were several men stopped at the entrance to the mess hall, all of them mesmerized by the music staring in at the people playing. Vasco had heard Mathew play before, this wasn’t him.

Mathew played fast, catchy tunes, only an occasional soft one. But this one, there was something in the way the melody was played. It was near perfect, each note being held and played exactly how it should be, and then the voice started, Vasco shivered as he rounded the corner to see De Sardet. He sat on a table, with the young lad Pip, both holding guitars. De Sardet held his with ease, his head tilted back, eyes focused only on the music he played, his shoulders and head swaying slightly, his foot tapping the beat. He looked perfect. As if he hadn’t been coughing blood and on death's door this morning, the color in his cheeks was healthy, his eyes shone brightly and his movements held no pain at all.

His voice, by all the seas, that voice. It sang out clear as a bell, in tune with his guitar. Vasco was stunned the man had to be a siren, there was no other explanation for…this. Vasco like all the rest stood still and quiet listening.

_“Cloaked in folds of midnight waters…_

_Side by side we son’s and daughters_

_We set forth with no King’s order’s_

_But we’ll sail together”_

Vasco had heard men sing all his life, sure there were some good singers on board, but they all paled greatly in comparison to De Sardet. He remembered De Sardet last night, talking about his mother, how she would sing and get lost in the song, how she seemed to just live in that moment, the entire world and everything at a standstill and just she existed. This could all be said for De Sardet as well, and when De Sardet’s eyes lifted and met his, and he gave that special grin, that only De Sardet gave to him. Vasco knew he was gone, ensnared and trapped now in this siren’s spell, no hope of escaping now.

The song sped up now, De Sardet’s foot-tapping slightly faster as he glanced over to Pip giving the lad confidence to keep playing.

_“Hold fast, tide’s are turning_

_Flames roar fires burning,_

_We’ll all be returning,_

_If we sail together.”_

There was a small break in the lyrics as the music surged, Pip doing his hardest to keep up, his face contorting in concentration. De Sardet smiled softly to himself his fingers gliding almost effortless. What Vasco wouldn’t give to just watch him play, it could be any song, even that damned Sailor Bold song he hated.

_“All on the waves shall know our story_

_Sing of battles fought on shore leave_

_All shall thrive on fame and glory_

_When we sail together.”_

As they crescendo into the last verses, De Sardet looked over at Pip, turning his guitar so that Pip could watch him. Pip nodded and seemed to catch up. De Sardet smiled at Pip as they continued.

_“Word’s of warning have been spoken_

_Ancient creatures have awoken,_

_Still, until are bond is broken_

_We shall sail together.”_

The singing stopped, Pip and De Sardet began to slow down, playing only the melody in a gentle plucking pace. Quietly De Sardet’s voice carried out over the hall with one last hovering “We…shall sail together” as both their guitars echoed out their last cords. For a few moments, you couldn’t hear a thing, only the lapping of waves and a creaking of the ship, the slightest flicker of the flames in the lanterns. The spell held out then was broken as cheering and clapping rose up from all the men. The noise was so loud and sudden it nearly made Vasco jump. De Sardet and Pip broke out into happy grins as De Sardet leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Pip stood up and bowed, in a way that De Sardet must have taught him lifting a black tricorn hat off his head and-

_HIS HAT. _Vasco frowned, how the hell did Pip have his hat? He scoured his brain when was the last time he wore it? Last night, he had it after the climb, then the climb down, in De Sardet’s room, it was warm, he sat in the chair…ah, the desk…again.

Wait, if it was on De Sardet’s desk, how did Pip find it? The thought ate away at him, he would have to get answers later. The crowd was dispersing, as the men formed a line for food. Pip and De Sardet still talking with one another. Vasco decided it was time to make his approach. He walked up, De Sardet leaning back with ease the guitar looked more like an extension of him versus a bulky instrument in his lap. Pip beamed up at him, and Vasco couldn’t help but give the lad a grin. “Very good Pip, you’ve gotten better.” Pip nodded excited “It’s all thanks to De Sardet after he woke up he helped me all day on learning, he even gave me a pick!” Pip held up a strange triangle thing, Vasco guessing it was something music-related.

“I see that you also seem to have something of mine.” Pip nodded and held out his hat. “You left it on De Sardet’s desk after you got done talking to him last night.” Vasco paused for a second, technically, that was the truth. “You are right, I stayed up far too late talking about music with his Excellency.” Pip glanced back to De Sardet “Can I wear your hat? Cap’n took his.” De Sardet nodded and reached behind him bringing out a large and expensive-looking hat with a large white feather in it.

De Sardet plopped it on Pip’s head “Enjoy, don’t break the feather please.” De Sardet warned as Pip ran off, giddy off the excitement of his performance. Vasco turned to De Sardet he was casually thumbing the strings of the guitar. “The last time I saw you, you were nearly on death's door, bleeding and in terrible pain…now you are completely fine?” Vasco asked in disbelief. De Sardet nodded “Thanks to Mathew and one terrible tasting health potion and a few hours of near-comatose sleep.” Vasco sighed and put his hat on his head, he can’t believe he went the whole day without it.

“I’m glad your better,” Vasco said glancing down at sparkling emerald-like eyes. De Sardet gave him a small grin “I am too.” Vasco pointed to the food line “Gonna eat?” De Sardet shook his head and patted his stomach “Gotta wait 12 hours after drinking one of the potions, else it’ll just all come up.” Vasco counted in his head “So you can’t eat till midnight?” De Sardet shrugged “Pretty much.”

Vasco took a step back and fiddled with his hat “I’ll have Mathew set something aside for you." After a pause and racking his brain Vasco grinned "baked potato with too much salt, drowning in cheese and butter sound good?” He suggested. De Sardet's eyes lit up and the Noble made a noise that he usually only made when they were in the middle of sex. Vasco couldn’t help but grin. De Sardet sighed wistfully. "Midnight," he said despondently as if wishing it were that time now. Vasco chuckled to himself. Midnight it was. 


	15. Forgiving Chocolate

De Sardet

He sat in relative peace at his usual spot, across the mess hall staring down Vasco who was doing his best to eat without making glances towards him. It felt like a game, every time he caught Vasco he gave a small smirk or lifted his brow. Vasco would frown and attempt to wander his eyes somewhere else. Yet they always seemed to float back to him. Suddenly he felt a shift in atmosphere run through the hall, where once there was laughter and mirth and relative good feelings. Quiet descended over the men, De Sardet turned and saw Constantin.

By the seas, he looked miserable. Haggard and looking like an ally cat, not at all his usual self. Their eyes met, He could see the pools of blue pull back wide. Worry fear, regret, and guilt swirled in them. De Sardet stood and rushed towards him swooping his cousin up in a hug. An action that seemed to surprise and confuse those in the hall. Constantin shook in the effort. "De Sardet... you're okay?" Constantin said voice weary and confused. De Sardet nodded "Yeah, Mathew fixed me up, Kurt gave me a nasty health potion and I slept, I'm perfectly fine."

"But...you were....you had a broken rib?" De Sardet shrugged "Had, it's fixed, I can breathe." Constantin stared at him. "How...how are you not angry...I failed you cousin...my stupid action...I nearly lost you." Constantin's eyes began to water and De Sardet hugged him as Constantin began to sob on his shoulder. "Aye, it was your action that caused the wheel to turn, but it was my fault for letting you talk me into letting you do it..plus I was the one who tossed myself on the fucker." A sobbing chuckle broke out from Constantin and the two of them parted. Fat wobbly tears were streaming down his face and his shoulders heaved as he sobbed.

De Sardet sighed he looked like a child at times like this. "Come on you blubbering fool." De Sardet said leading him to their usual spot. Kurt walked behind them keeping his distance. De Sardet set Constantin in his seat the man still crying. IN between broke sobs, he said "You...why are you...I dont...deserve....you shouldn't be taking..." De Sardet put an arm around him sitting down next to him. De Sardet realizing the entire place was quiet watching and listening to them speak. He shrugged at this moment he didn't care. 

"You almost died...and it was all my fault." Constantin finally whined. De Sardet rolled his eyes. "Constantin, we have both almost killed the other with the antics we pull...remember the time you cracked your skull and broke a leg falling from a tree chasing after me?" Constantin shook his head "Not really, its...it's all...foggy." De Sardet rocked Constantin closer. "We were eight, I stole your sweet roll, ran up a tree to eat it, you came after me...branch broke and I remember so much blood...everyone came carried you away and left me there...no answers or anything...I thought you were dead." De Sardet admitted telling Constantin the story.

"For hours, I heard nothing, my mother wouldn't speak to me, the guards kept glaring at me...I was sure I was gonna be thrown in prison...then, the healers came out, said you were fine, and that you were asking for me to come to hold your hand cause you were scared." Both men began to chuckle at that, Constantin's crying was subsiding. "Shit happens Constantin, but no matter what, we will get through it together, you're not just my cousin, you are my brother." Constantin clung to him burying his face in his shoulder. De Sarder felt the warm tears against his skin.

De Sardet hugged back, the men rocking back and forth a few seconds before parting. "I still....why are you not upset at all?" De Sardet shrugged "Remember my mother? Whenever I made a mistake she would always say, 'Don't fret over the milk you spilt yesterday worry about the milk you will pour tomorrow'" Constantin frowned "I...that makes sense...I should be...smarter, from now on, realize there are consequences to my actions." De Sardet chuckled "Only took you how many years?" the two cousins chuckled to themselves and the mess hall began to revert to how it had been.

Kurt sat down with his food, Constantin unsure of where his was said nothing. Kurt spoke up "If you want your food go get it yourself, Your Highness." Kurt replied curtly. Constantin gulped "Oh, right...I should." De Sardet moved aside to let his cousin up. "Just tell Mathew please and thank-you and you appreciate him for saving your beloved cousin's life, the Nauts are a little miffed at you but they're not terrible." Constantin nodded and quickly scurried over to the cook window, De Sardet watched his cousin from where he sat, he spoke a few lines with Mathew before he came scuttling back.

He had the same tray of food as everyone else no special dinner for him. "Well?" De Sardet asked. "He appreciated my apology and told me that if I ever did anything like that again I would be eating stale bread for the rest of the trip," Constantin replied before tucking into the food on his tray. De Sardet sighed and stared at longingly but knew if he attempted to eat anything it would result in terrible sickness. He resolved himself to sitting with Constantin, they discussed only a few more things, it was clear his cousin was exhausted both mentally and physically.

Constantin leaned over into his ear "Do...you think there is anything more...I can do to apologize to Captain Vasco...?" De Sardet glanced over to the Naut Captain who was now walking around checking in on each table of men, chatting and joking with them. An idea popped into his head "Do you have any chocolate?" De Sardet asked. Constantin's eyes light up, and for the first time that day, De Sardet saw his cousins' sly grin. Wordless they both got up quickly, De Sardet leading Constantin over to where to drop off trays before they both turned on their heels and all but sprinted up to Constantin's room.

Up a few flights of stairs, they made it into Constantin's/Captain's quarters easily. Constantin lit up a lantern and both of them glanced around at the mess of the place. "Seriously Constantin, we don't have servants you should at least make an attempt at picking things up." De Sardet said sighing. Constantin glanced around as if realizing. "Oh....your right." Constantin shuffled over and picked up a large pile of clothes before he dumped them into one luggage in particular. It was obvious he wasn't sorting or understanding the whole thing of organization, but there was an attempt being made.

"Where is the chocolate?" De Sardet asked Constantin grunting as he picked up more clothes shrugged "Just make yourself comfortable I will be with you shortly." De Sardet sighed and collapsed on the bed. Folding his arms he stared up at the ceiling. "Did you know that there are some Nauts with Storm Sense?" he asked wanted to have some conversation. Constantin made a noise from where he was in the room letting De Sardet know he was listening. "Pip, the young boy we see helping the cook, he has it," Constantin said something muffled De Sardet poked his head up Constantin was attempting to stuff everything he had on the ground into the luggage. 

De Sardet shook his head but said nothing. When Constantin was finished 'cleaning' he wandered over to a chest leaning against the wall and pushed up the lid, searching around for a few moments. Before bringing out a large square box, it was thin and wrapped in brown paper, gold thread tied in a bow on top. De Sardet wandered over to his cousin and studied the package.

It was marked with a familiar crest De Sardet knew all too well Godivin’s Chocolatiers. They were some of the finest Serene had to offer. De Sardet grinned and grabbed it. “What the whole thing?” Constantin said shocked. De Sardet raised his brow, “Oh I’m sorry me almost dying isn’t worth a whole box of chocolates?” Constantin pursed his lips before sighing allowing De Sardet to take the box.

“Fine, fine you are right...are you sure this will square me away with Captain Vasco?” De Sardet pursed his lips. “It’ll help, I will have to throw in some charm.” Constantin chuckled before tossing himself on his bed. “I am so exhausted, my arms just keep throbbing.” De Sardet sighed “yes well, you did a lot of work today, and I am proud of you Constantin.”

Constantin glanced up at him. Face contorted in confusion he quietly stated “Why? I still…feel so terrible, everything happened…because of one joke.” Constantin lifted his head “All my life I’ve always treated things like jokes…it was the only way you know…to get attention, from them.” De Sardet exhaled slowly he knew who Constantin meant.

“I thought even if it’s bad attention at least my father was looking at me, at least my mother remembered my name.” Constantin stared up at the ceiling his blue eyes dull and far away. “I thought me being Governor was their way of showing me how much they cared…but you know what De Sardet, I think they did it to get me away from them…out of sight, out of mind.” Constantin toyed with a few limp locks of hair on his forehead.

“I am sure that isn’t true, New Serene is very important, I think being appointed Governer there shows how much they trust you, how much they believe in you.” Constantin shook his head “All I am is a figurehead with their name, they could have sent my little sister for all it’s worth, I’m just there to be a….that thing in Chess? Those little ones on the front line?”

De Sardet sighed heavily and rubbed a temple. “Pawns?” Constantin pointed at him “YES, those things, that is what I am, a little pawn to be placed wherever and used however they want, they send the instructions and I follow like the good little Prince I am.” De Sardet frowned he had never seen Constantin like this.

“I don’t think that's true, in fact, I know that’s not true, you are Prince Constantin d’Orsay, 8th Crown Prince in line to the throne of Serene, you are the governer to New Serene and will be the leader to all the people there, it will be your chance to prove everyone who’s ever doubted you that you can be someone to trust in, to be the person to look up to.” De Sardet said attempting to instill his cousin with confidence.

Constantin sniffled and looked up at him, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks once more. “You…do you really think that?” De Sardet nodded and sat down next to him. “I really do Constantin, sure you might not always do the smartest thing, but neither do I, but I know you have a heart of gold, and you care about people, you are always happy and smiling…and although you have a habit of getting into trouble I couldn’t name no better person to lead.” Constantin leaned on De Sardet’s shoulder, his lips quivering as he sniffled.

“You’re a really good person De Sardet…you really are, I don’t know how I’d be able to get through anything without you…you’ll always be my brother.” De Sardet wrapped an arm around Constantin and gave him a hug, pressing a light kiss on the top of his head, golden locks hanging lanky off his head.

“Clean up, and get some rest Constantin, I think we both need to put this day behind us.” De Sardet and he shared one final hug before he grabbed his gift for Vasco and wandered back towards the door. Kurt sat in a chair, a pipe in his teeth as a small swirl of smoke wreathed his head.

“You’re a good man Greenblood,” he commented as De Sardet made his way to the door. De Sardet nodded “I try to be.” With a nod, he bid the Coinguard goodnight as he headed back down to his room. Once he entered he put the box on his bedside table and sighed, falling into bed he stared up into the ceiling. He closed his eyes and rested, not really falling asleep but nor was he really awake, he hovered in between waiting for Vasco.

_ _Vasco_ _

After dinner Vasco was busy, updating his logs and tracking their progress out spending several hours cooped up in his room. He balanced the books leisurely allowing himself the treat of smoking his pipe as he did so. He only ever smoked while doing the books, it calmed him and kept his body distracted so he could focus on the numbers, columns, and coordinates that swam inside his head.

After the books were done he laid down and napped, telling himself he would need to wake up later to make sure De Sardet got food. While he slept he kept seeing flashes of a bloodied De Sardet on the floor of his deck, he could hear the rattling breathing heavy and loud in his ears, the way his eyes glazed over unfocused. He remembered the cries of pain that ripped out through clenched teeth, the way his hand reached out for him even in the throes of intense surgery.

Dark brown eyes nearly black in pain searching for his pleadingly. Vasco awoke with a start, panting from his nightmare. He ran his hand through his hair and quickly pulled on his boots and grabbed his jacket. He took hold of his hat at the door and set it on his head, walking out he glanced up towards the deck.

The ship was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was a distant whistle of one of the Night’s watchmen keeping himself occupied. Vasco made his way to the kitchen, familiar with the placement of nearly everything aboard he didn’t need a light to find his way around.

He grabbed the plate for De Sardet and headed to the Noble’s room. The door was unlocked, Vasco stepped in slowly, he still wore his clothes from dinner, he lay quietly on top of his blankets, an arm strewn across his eyes. Vasco shut the door quietly.

De Sardet lifted his arm, a movement that surprised Vasco. De Sardet grinned at him, Vasco sighed out loud. This is how he wanted to remember De Sardet, happy awake, eyes bright and gleaming like two pools of glowing earth. Skin fair, but with a pinkish glow of health. No rattling breathing, no pained moans, and no blood spilling out from his beautiful smile.

Vasco crossed the room and handed De Sardet his plate, eagerly the man took it and unwrapped it, picking up and tearing into the potato with a fervor that matched a starving dog given a bone. Vasco chuckled to himself and let De Sardet eat, he deserved it.

He sat down on the bed leaned against the baseboard. Glancing over at the Noble whose cheeks were now stuffed, butter and cheese plopping unto the plate. De Sardet met his eyes and gave him an apologetic look but did nothing to stop his eating habits.

He didn’t mind, in all honesty, he preferred De Sardet this way, there was a strange stiffness in both nobles when they ate. A rigidity that refused to leave even if they tried. Back’s straight, elbows tucked, shoulders back it was so different compared to the pushing, shoving, and leaning protectively over one’s plate that he had grown up with.

As a Captain, he did receive classes in ‘fine dining’ for when he was to eat with honored and esteemed guests for the Guild. He knew exactly how he should be eating, but he just didn’t give a damn. Right now, neither did De Sardet. When De Sardet was finished he leaned back a happy grin on his face as patted his belly.

“I was so famished.” He started wiping off his face and setting his plate on the floor. He sat back up “Thank-you Vasco, for bringing that to me.” Vasco nodded “I wanted to make sure you ate something, you went many hours without food.” De Sardet nodded “Aye, and much happened.” He answered sighing and leaning back against his headboard. Vasco frowned, a part of him wanted to speak about it, another part of him wanted to just drop it and be done. He hated the heavy feeling in his stomach and chest it gave him.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, it was…stupid of me, what I did.” Vasco met his eyes “No, De Sardet, it wasn’t you…” De Sardet shook his head “I don’t want people blaming Constantin, I mean…I get it from the outside looking in he looks to be the problem, but it wasn’t all him.” Vasco paused for a moment, unsure of how he wanted to navigate this conversation.

He chose to go safe and steady. “You…are right from the outside looking in, I can’t help but blame Constantin, I rushed to the deck to find him wide-eyed and petrified, my ship veering off course, and you pinned beneath my wheel…I made my deductions then and there.” De Sardet nodded “I know if I were in your…boots I would think the same, I should have been more firm with him, I should have just let the Nauts take care of the wheel, but in the end what happened…happened and I can’t change the past.”

Vasco nodded “You are right, we can’t change the past, only move forward.” De Sardet scooted forward and slid his hand across the bed to gently touch his fingers. Tiny bursts of energy scattered up his arm as softly rubbed a finger against De Sardet’s hand. “I’m sorry for worrying you as well, It couldn’t have been easy to stand there and be…” De Sardet broke off his phrasing unsure of what to say, Vasco spoke up “Helpless?” De Sardet’s eyes saddened. He nodded slowly voice speaking quietly.

“But you did help Vasco, you were the one who got me to Mathew…and you were the one I looked to when everything was happening…I could feel the bone being mended in my chest, and the blood being drained from my belly…but all I could concentrate on was you…you were my strength…my…” De Sardet sighed “As much as it pains me to make a pun, you were my anchor.”

Vasco stared at De Sardet for a few seconds before he felt laughter begin to bubble from his chest. De Sardet broke out in a wide grin watching him. Vasco laughed so hard it seemed tears were coming from his eyes, or perhaps they were from some other emotion but he would never admit it.

“Thank-you for that De Sardet…sometimes I feel so…Inept with things…I don’t have any magic or healing, I can sure as shit fight and sail and plot courses, but there are times when I can’t do anything…as much as I want to, I just don’t have the ability to do it…and it frustrates me…and scares me sometimes…like today.” He confessed, thinking of all the things he could have fixed had he just a touch of some sort of Naut magic, even if he just could heal a scratch it would be something more he could provide.

De Sardet clamored over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “You don’t need magic to be special, or important, or even a hero…you just have to be willing to do the right thing.” De Sardet said into his shoulders, the heat of his body enveloped Vasco and comforted him. __Fuck, now I am crying for real. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.__ He cursed in his mind doing his best to try and hide how incredibly warm and happy that line had made him feel.

De Sardet parted from him his large hands clasping his cheeks, De Sardet’s thumbs ran over the lines on his face. The way De Sardet looked at him. Bright and brimming full of resolve, looking to him like he were the only thing that existed at this moment.

Vasco closed his eyes and tilted his head down. Hands wrapping around De Sardet’s strong forearms. There were times he forgot just how large the man was, how much power he held. He was so used to the happy and smiling De Sardet the one who sang like a siren and whose fingers could play so delicately, weaving a tapestry of emotion with a simple string’s stretched over a hollowed out hunk of wood.

He felt De Sardet’s lips press against his forehead. “I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around.” Vasco teased lifting his head up and snagging a soft kiss for himself. De Sardet shrugged “You did comfort me, I just told you how…if I can return the favor I will, that's how things like this work.”

Vasco grinned at De Sardet he ran a hand across De Sardet’s cheek, caressing his birthmark. The action made De Sardet’s eyelashes flutter. “How what things work?” Vasco purred out. Loving the way De Sardet’s cheeks began to tinge red.

“You..know…this…what we are…lovers or whatever you want to call us.” He said eyes darting downwards. Vasco tilted De Sardet’s face towards him and kissed him firmer this time. God’s all he could taste was salt and butter. Vasco split away from the kiss, “Well I now know what kissing a baked potato tastes like.” he mused chuckling as De Sardet clapped a hand to his mouth in embarrassment.

“Sorry” he choked out. Vasco shrugged “If I am being honest, I’ve had a lot worst tasting things of yours in my mouth.” De Sardet made a choking noise as his redness spread all the way to the back of his neck. Vasco was happy to see him so flushed and embarrassed, it helped remind him that De Sardet was here, and healthy.

“Moving away from this…conversation” De Sardet said attempting to reign in control. “I have a gift for you.” Vasco raised his brows, licking his lips he ran his eyes up and down De Sardet’s body, he may have been on death's door this morning, but he was very obviously not that anymore and Vasco was willing to test out just how good De Sardet was feeling.

“Not that kind of gift.” De Sardet said as if reading his mind. Then again, he didn’t try really hard to hide his inner thoughts. “Its…Actually a bit of a gift from Constantin as well,” he grunted, his good mood spoiled slightly at the sound of the Prince’s name. De Sardet turned and leaned across the bed, his ass in perfect view for him. His mood was a little better. De Sardet turned back to him holding a rather expensive looking package. Vasco frowned it was even wrapped up. He took the package from De Sardet, confused on what it could be.

“It’s not much since you know… we’re out at sea, but I think you will like it a lot…Constantin can be rash in his decisions, but…he really does feel terrible and wants to make amends as best as he can.” De Sardet explained. He sighed, his disdain for the prince beginning to wear away thanks to a pair of chocolate brown eyes digging into his soul.

“I understand De Sardet…but as I stated before, this was incredibly stupid and dangerous, I am not sure what you can give me to-” He was cut off as he had just opened the package, lifting the lid and looking down and was nose was hit with a strong wave of chocolate. There was a long pause in the conversation. He stared down at the candies, a mixture of dark and milk chocolate, some with swirl designs, others with geometric, round ones, square ones, hell even a few white chocolate ones, a few of them even had chocolate sprinkles. Vasco’s mouth began to water.

He glanced between the chocolates and De Sardet then back. “Ho-…whe-…I..” at a lost for words he just stared. “I told you, Constantin has a sweet tooth, he loaded up on lots of treats before we left Serene.” Vasco glanced up at De Sardet.

“These…aren’t just any chocolates…these are..” De Sardet shrugged “Godivin’s chocolates…I know them, its the kind we always had at the palace.” Vasco pursed his lips. “They are…spendy…especially for a large box like this.” Vasco paused for another moment, what the hell was he doing? Here De Sardet gave him a gift and he was saying it was too expensive?

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I just…wasn’t expecting something so…incredibly nice…thank-you.” De Sardet nodded his head a smile tugging his lips. “You are welcome but Constantin also helped provide.” Vasco sighed and nodded before plucking one of the truffles up.

Popping it in his mouth he moaned contentedly and closed his eyes, rich and smooth chocolate melting over his tongue. He would never forget the first time he had chocolate, nor would he ever live it down. But by all the twelve seas he didn’t care. Vasco opened his eyes to De Sardet’s amused ones. Grinning De Sardet asked “Good?”

Vasco nodded “Yesth.” His voice smothered by decedent, and smooth sweets. De Sardet leaned forwards and kissed him. Salt mingling with sweet on his tongue, he kissed back setting the chocolates down gently he wrenched De Sardet’s head towards his, a new hunger beginning to settle in his stomach.

Vasco nibbled and bit at De Sardet’s lips begging for entry. De Sardet allowed him. He pushed the man backward pressing him down against the bed. A roar in his veins he wanted for more, but as he parted and looked down at that innocent flustered face, his hunger for more faded.

As much as he wanted to dominate and pin De Sardet down, another part of him just wanted to hold him close. To press his nose against the man’s head and breathe in his scent. To have De Sardet’s head rested on his chest, to hear the light breathing, the whisper-soft mutterings as he slept. He just wanted De Sardet close to him and to know that he was safe.

De Sardet ran his hand over Vasco’s face, brushing back his hair. “Did you just want to sleep?” De Sardet suggested softly. Vasco paused “I…if that’s okay with you…I just got hit with a wave of…” De Sardet nodded “I got tired all of a sudden too.” Both men in agreeance, they situated themselves better, Vasco closing up his chocolates and setting them aside with his coat and boots he climbed into bed.

De Sardet turned out the lamp and in the darkness, they squirmed around into a comfortable position beneath the blankets. De Sardet’s head finding his chest and Vasco found it incredibly natural to wrap his arm around De Sardet before pressing his nose into that soft hair of his that smelled so much of cinnamon. Vasco closed his eyes and this time no nightmares came.


	16. Hurdy Gurdies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Fear not the Night from Guild Wars 2. I am addicted to it and love it.

_De Sardet_

He woke up from his dreamless sleep, comforted and cradled by strong tanned arms. He relaxed against Vasco’s chest, the tickle of his thin dark chest hair against his face. The gleam of silver just out of his vision. He placed a hand on Vasco’s chest, gently toying with the hair there as he absently traced a finger along one of Vasco’s tattoos.

He heard a chuckling rumble echo in the chest below his ear. De Sardet slid his face upwards to see Vasco’s glimmering eyes look down at him. Pale yellow light shone through Vasco’s eyelashes, gilding them golden to match his eyes. “I can always know when your awake, the first thing you do is trace one of my tattoos.” De Sardet smirked, “I can’t help it.” Vasco shrugged a movement that lifted De Sardet’s head slightly but he stayed pressed against Vasco.

“We seem to be in the habit of waking up earlier than necessary.” Vasco yawned. De Sardet glanced out the window and shrugged “Am I tiring you out, Captain Vasco?” Vasco’s mouth twisted in a grin, a hand clapped around De Sardet’s cheek and pulled him towards Vasco’s mouth.

There was still a hint of chocolate on Vasco’s tongue. De Sardet could taste it as it snaked out and captured his own. De Sardet sighed into the kiss, his hands pressing on Vasco’s chest, the blankets wrapped tightly around them. De Sardet realized it was incredibly hot with both their bodies buried beneath blankets. He attempted to try and work one off of them but Vasco’s mouth on his neck made him forget how to move.

A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips. Vasco pulled away, an all too familiar glint in his eyes. “It’s confirmed then, you are for sure a morning person.” De Sardet quipped as his head reached down and he laid open-mouthed kisses all over Vasco’s chest.”I don’t see you complaining.” Vasco replied huskily as he situated himself allowing De Sardet more room.

De Sardet ran his hands up and down Vasco’s sides loving the way they glided over the heated flesh, goosebumps spiraling outwards from each touch. De Sardet trailed kisses down Vasco’s abdomen. Pushing aside Vasco’s shirt as he did so. Vasco sat up tugging his shirt upwards and away from his lithe form.

De Sardet licked his lips, Vasco was absolutely stunning in this light. Vasco caught his eye, gave him a grin and lifted a brow. “Like what you see?” He purred out lowly. Shivers ran down De Sardet’s spine, there was something about Vasco’s voice, there was a hint of an accent there, unsure of its origin but yet it felt familiar to De Sardet.

De Sardet clapped his hands to Vasco’s thighs as he leaned in and gave a wet sloppy kiss. Damn this room felt far too hot. De Sardet trailed his hands upwards skimming over the front of Vasco’s pants, feeling that throbbing length beneath this clothing. Vasco groaned in the back of his throat, his breathing hitching as De Sardet worked his hands through the laces of Vasco’s pants, pulling and undoing each one with a certain desperate speed.

Vasco tilted backward allowing De Sardet to yank Vasco’s pants downwards, Vasco’s thick cock standing at attention, a bead of liquid forming at the tip. De Sardet’s mouth watered at the thought of what he about to do. “I…I want to…” he motioned down to Vasco’s length. Vasco chuckled and lapped at De Sardet’s bottom lip. “Be my guest, your Excellency.” Vasco teased.

De Sardet placed a hand firmly on Vasco’s chest bidding the man lay down. Vasco complied, one arm bending behind his head to support his neck as he looked down at De Sardet. Slightly nervous but excited none the less De Sardet positioned himself lower, straddling Vasco’s legs he leaned over tentatively grabbing the base of Vasco’s cock.

Vasco took a quick inhale, his hips jerked up for a second before he stilled them. Vasco’s manhood twitched in De Sardet’s hand. Wetting his mouth De Sardet leaned down and pressed the organ to his lips. It was salty, and bitter, reminding De Sardet of dried jerky. But he pushed forward wanting to make his partner happy.

He carefully ran a tongue over and around the tip. Vasco’s sides heaving at the sensitiveness of his nerves. Vasco’s teeth gritted as he choked back moans. De Sardet opened his mouth fully slowly taking the length as far as he dared to go without gagging. It was entirely foreign to him and he made sure to keep his teeth as far away from the sensitive organ as possible. Vasco’s hips thrusted up shallowly, De Sardet exhaled through his nose and put a hand on them to stop the movements.

Vasco swore out loud “Fuck…” De Sardet pulled back in fear of doing something wrong. Vasco cursed again and glared at him. “Sorry…I thought I was hurtin-” Vasco leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “I’ll let you know if it hurts, as you were De Sardet,” Vasco growled breaking away from the kiss. De Sardet nodded and went back to what he had been doing, he remembered how amazing it felt when Vasco’s tongue toyed with his slit so he mimicked the action. Vasco’s voice broke out in a stuttered whine, his hand folded behind his head clenching the pillow, knuckles turning white.

De Sardet became fueled by the sounds Vasco made, he bobbed his head slowly at first getting into the rhythm, his tongue sliding up and down the length before swirling around at the tip. He could feel Vasco’s thighs stiffen, thick cords of muscle tightening beneath far to hot flesh.

Vasco’s free hand came down and pressed over the top and back of De Sardet’s head, pushing him down further over his length. De Sardet complied as best as he could, but a sudden thrust of Vasco’s hips nearly making him gag De Sardet decided to firmly hold Vasco’s hips with both of his hands pressing into them.

Vasco choked out an apology. De Sardet glanced up at him still keeping his mouth wrapped around the Captain's manhood. Their eyes met and De Sardet hallowed his cheeks watching as Vasco’s face contorted into pleasure. Vasco’s chest was heaving, sweat beginning to deposit itself in the creases of his muscles. De Sardet found himself enjoying this, to have Vasco at his complete mercy sent thrills of pleasure coursing through him, he ground his hips down into Vasco’s legs loving the friction it made against his own arousal.

Vasco attempted to grip his hair tighter and De Sardet could feel the length in his mouth twitch and throb, he wondered what would happen if Vasco finished, did he take it? Or did he let go when that happened? He was unsure what to do, but a sudden tapping of Vasco’s hand made him pause in his ministrations, he broke away from the Vasco’s cock, a strand of saliva stringing from his bottom lip to Vasco’s tip.

“I’ll not have you finish me this way.” De Sardet quirked his head confused. Vasco grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up into a sweeping kiss that made him breathless. De Sardet found himself pinned beneath Vasco. Eagerly both men pulled at De Sardet’s clothes, it took only a matter of seconds to have him naked beneath the Vasco once more.

It was incredible how easily their bodies folded into each other. Filling up space between so not even air could make it’s was between their fevered flesh. Heated was an understatement. De Sardet didn’t realize how hot it was in his room, nearly choking he panted for air, sweat dripping down his face.

Vasco’s hair was wet with sweat as he pinned De Sardet’s hands above his head. Hot mouth sucking and biting over his flesh. De Sardet squirmed at the scorching heat threatening to burn him alive. Every touch sent waves of fire through him, his blood was boiling in his veins, a volcano on verge of eruption. Their hips moved together, in synchronized rolling motions drawing out beautiful friction.

De Sardet clawed at Vasco’s wet back, the sweat nearly making it impossible to have a grip. De Sardet could feel the press of Vasco’s piercing against his chest, could feel the pounding heat of Vasco’s cock pressing against his inner thigh. He spread his legs, wanting the hot flesh to bury itself in him, stir up a storm to douse out the fire burning within.

A finger, quick and experienced buried knuckle deep, his walls parted instantly relishing in the sharp pleasure. Another added De Sardet was near his limit of patience. All he wanted was Vasco, all he could think about was Vasco. He clawed at Vasco’s hips wanting the man to just fuck him already. Vasco seemed to feed off this energy, his hips pressing down harder and harder mouth latching and sucking to every square inch of his neck.

The hitched breathing hot and heavy, Vasco finally moved his cock to De Sardet’s entrance. De Sardet almost let out a cry of relief as he felt the tip pressing in. Scorching and igniting, even more, fires his hips bucked down Vasco was almost full sheathed he could feel his walls clench and throb around the impressive organ, De Sardet wrapped his legs around Vasco’s hips preparing himself for the brutal pace Vasco was about to set.

“Oi, Philippe get the Cap’n on deck, we got some Hurdy Gurdies up ahead!” A man yelled, bolting De Sardet and Vasco out of their fevered lovemaking. Both men let out audible groans of frustration. Vasco pried himself up and out of De Sardet, his back stiff in anger. De Sardet fell against the bed, his entire body still screaming for release. He breathed in slow and deep attempting to rein himself in, his cock throbbing hot and desperate against his stomach.

Vasco was nearly half-dressed by the time De Sardet looked back up. He had no idea how the man could pull and lace his pants on while stuffing his feet into boots. Most likely a skill learned from having to be able to be up on deck in an instant. De Sardet tossed him his shirt and Vasco slammed his arms into his jacket. Glancing down at the straining erection of his pants he cursed and began snapping his jacket shut, hiding his arousal beneath his signature jacket.

He gave De Sardet a lingering glance, frowning and biting his inner cheek as he stormed towards the door, feet stomping angrily. “Hat” De Sardet said covering himself with the blankets. Vasco cursed and raced back to his hat depoiting it on his head in a quick motion. He put his hand on the doorknob then turned back to De Sardet “We will finish this later.” He said gruffly as he opened and slammed the door, the sound of his boots running up the stairs. De Sardet kicked his blankets and punched the bed in frustration.

It took a long while for De Sardet to calm down from that morning's interactions. He had to wrestle with himself over whether or not he should take care of himself or not. Deciding it would be unfair he ended up not. Ha __Naut. __ He growled now he was making the jokes. De Sardet dressed and shaved before making his way to the mess hall. He grabbed a few dry biscuits, noticing there were some leftover smoked kippers he discreetly pocked them. Realizing Vasco most likely hadn't eaten yet he asked Mathew if there was anything he could get for Vasco.

Mathew gave him an amused look. "Cap'n ain't ate?" De Sardet shook his head "No, is there anything I could bring to him...since I was going to go on deck anyway?" Mathew shrugged "Well...ya I got some jerky ya could get him, bring him some coffee as well, he'll need it to'a keep up his energy with the Hurdies." De Sardet paused "What are those?" he asked Mathew curiously. Mathew shrugged "Oh, you'll be figuring out soon enough." He said chuckling then waved him off. "Go on, make sure our Cap'n good and fed." De Sardet nodded his hands laden with food for both himself and Vasco as well as a cup of coffee he made his way to the deck. Stopping only to enter his room and sneak a piece of chocolate, he put everything down and threw on his coat, it was the very same of Constantin's only not as vibrant in colors and finery.

Depositing his own food and the kipper into his pockets he carried Vasco's food and drink up to the deck. He gave a nod to Cussel, there were a few more men than usual for this early in the morning but all of them were near the forecastle of the ship. De Sardet made his way carefully up the steps concentrating on not spilling Vasco's coffee. 

Vasco was at the wheel, one hand gripping firmly, he was staring off into the distance. Blue light sparkling turning his usual golden eyes into a dusty gray. He turned his head when he heard De Sardet's approach. He gave De Sardet a smirk. De Sardet made his way over to Vasco holding out the coffee. "Mathew said you would need this." 

Vasco took it eagerly, knocking back a large swig he smacked his lips satisfied. "Is this going to become a common occurrence with you?" Vasco mused humor lighting his eyes. De Sardet shrugged and gave him the jerky and biscuit. "It might be." De Sardet said softly watching as Vasco ripped into the jerky hungrily.

Vasco looked ahead for a few seconds, scanning the deck and crew before an arm suddenly snagged around De Sardet's waist and pulled him up against Vasco. He bit back his cry of surprise. Holding his coffee with the hand that was steering the wheel, and pocketing his breakfast Vasco risked a scorching kiss on De Sardet's lips.

De Sardet kissed back for a few seconds before he managed to tear himself away. "Damn you, I just got myself under control." He cursed, Vasco still holding an arm at his waist let his hand wander to De Sardet's backside. Squeezing tightly for a second he let go with a satisfied grunt and De Sardet stepped away red tinging his cheeks and ears.

De Sardet reached into his pocket and pulled out the chocolate candy he had snuck. He saw Vasco's eyes gleam. He risked a quick glance before putting the chocolate to Vasco's lips, feeding the Captain as if he were feeding a bird out of his hand. Vasco swiped his tongue out and pulled the candy into his mouth. A groan rumbling in his throat.

De Sardet chuckled, Vasco's eyes suddenly darkened to serious ones. "Grab my shoulder," Vasco commanded his voice urgent. De Sardet did as told, grabbing Vasco's shoulder firmly, unsure of what was going on before sudden pitching of the ship as it veered sharply left and then back to the right as if he were on the back of a bucking horse. De Sardet swore clinging to Vasco's jacket. Vasco spun the wheel in the opposite direction of the pitching of the ship, then turning it the other way as the ship shifted in the opposite direction. Vasco knocked back the rest of the coffee and tossed it to De Sardet who just managed to catch the now empty mug. After the sudden jerking of the ship, there was a lull De Sardet was about to let go when Vasco shook his head. 

The same motion again, just as sudden and just as wrenching. De Sardet's heart lept wildly in his chest. Then, the ship calmed, for a few seconds, before it started up again. By this time De Sardet was beginning to understand what was happening, there was a pattern. A few seconds of normal rocking, then sudden intense pitching of left to right then back into the normal flow. He braced himself for the next assault, planting his legs wider jostling his weight with his knees. "Got it now?" Vasco asked looking back to him. De Sardet patted Vasco's shoulder "It's like a dance, almost...there's a rhythm." Vasco lifted his brow and chuckled at De Sardet's answer. "Of all things I thought you'd say, that is not what I was expecting." De Sardet shrugged then felt himself rock with the ship, no longer was it frightening or even jolting, it seemed normal.

"Hurdy gurdies?" De Sardet asked. Vasco gave a small nod, still at the wheel, making sure to keep the ship on its course between each bout. "Back and forth like one would play the hurdy-gurdy." De Sardet frowned in confusion. "But a Hurdy Gurdy is a crank instrument with...buttons for notes...this is more like...an accordion." De Sardet said motioning to the water. Vasco shrugged "I didn't name em' I just sail through them." De Sardet sighed "Okay, well...smooth sailing then, I am gonna check on Constantin." Vasco nodded. De Sardet waited till the next lull before quickly dashing toward's the stairs clamping unto the rail as the next rocking of the ship hit. He remained still grabbing the rail before waiting for the next lull, descending steps quickly he moved from spot to spot, waiting for the lull in the motion of the ship to risk moving forward.

Sweating with effort he finally made it to Constantin's room. De Sardet moved through the first room with little to no problem. The rocking of the ship seemed...less severe than when on deck. But it was still a sudden left to right up and down motion that made De Sardet brace himself against any secure object when he could.

"DE SARDET!" Constantin said panicked. His cousin was dressed and seated on the floor clinging to the bedpost. "Morning Cousin." De Sardet said bracing himself in the middle of the room, swaying with the ship. "What is happening!?" Constantin nearly shouted. "Hurdy Gurdies." De Sardet said casually amused by his cousin's fearfulness.

"Why are you talking about crank instruments at a time like this?" De Sardet pointed out the wall of windows at the back of the room. It gave a nice view of the sea. Dark and angry waves, tinged dark blue, caps of white spiking all across the ocean it seemed. "Those apparently are called Hurdy Gurdies." Constantin followed De Sardet's finger then his mouth made an 'O' shape as he looked to Kurt confused.

Kurt stood bracing against a bookshelf. De Sardet glanced around the room and realized all of Constantin's luggage was packed and stacked in the corner. Every so often they moved with the sway of the ship. "What's going on?" De Sardet asked motioning his jaw over to the luggage. Kurt sighed and crossed the room quickly inbetween a lull to stand next to the luggage, bracing a hand against the wall.

"Your cousin was going to move out of this room today." De Sardet glanced at Constantin. "Is that true?" Constantin nodded "I...yes, I realized I didn't need to be in this room, to be honost...it's kinda hard to sleep on this bed after seeing..." Constantin trailed his sentence off and De Sardet felt himself blush. "Oh...right...that..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. 

"It's not impossible to move during this, there is a rhythm to it all." Constantin lifted a brow, "Where?" De Sardet sighed and counted out the seconds between the waves, and then the time it took for the waves to hit. Realization dawning on Constantin. "Oh...your right!" Constantin said standing up eagerly. Only to nearly fall over when a wave hit.

De Sardet sighed "balance on your heels, and shift your weight with your knees and hips." Constantin shot him a bemused look. "Okay sailor De Sardet." De Sardet rolled his eyes. De Sardet grabbed the first of the luggage and moved off. At first, he stopped with each pitching fit of the ship, but he found it to waste his time so eventually, he was walking through all of it with comfortable ease.

He liked to think of it as steps to a dance, just like the many his mother would teach him. He always wished he had her graceful balance, but he figured with his wide form he looked like a bull clunking around on its hind legs. Luggage by luggage he moved Constantin into one of the other guest's rooms. By the time it took Constantin and Kurt to do one, De Sardet was already on his third.

He grinned mischievously as both men gripped the railings and anything they could find while De Sardet swooped by them with eerie and unnatural ease. In a weird way, the rocking was fun to him. The motion making his stomach rise and fall in a giddy feeling. He was happy and content to work while the ocean hurled itself at them. The spray of the water, how loud it was against the deck, the call of Vasco telling his men to hold fast and steady, to brace and to demand more sail.

It was nearly intoxicating. De Sardet was thrilled by it all. All too soon Constantin was moved out, mostly due to De Sardet's sudden prowess with moving on a rolling ship. De Sardet helped his cousin settle and unpack, breaking into conversations' of old times. Pranks and heists they had pulled, things that they had experienced together, at time Kurt would interject with his own stories of stuff he had experienced. 

A friendly candor built up between the three men, and De Sardet couldn't help but feel as if this is how things were meant to be. The simplicity of it all. He relished it and tried to keep the thoughts of what the future would hold for all of them in a month's or so time. 

The Hurdy Gurdies stopped in the late afternoon. The act itself happened with little to no warning, just as suddenly as they came, they disappeared. Leaving De Sardet in a weird state, he still seemed to feel the roll of the ship, his body instinctively leaning and rolling even though there was now no wave to go with it. He frowned as he staggered down the hall, grunting as he tried to right himself and mentally tell his body to stop reacting to invisible waves.

He clattered into a nearby table, out of the corner of his eyes he could see an eager pip come running up to him. De Sardet grinned as he spotted the guitars in his hands. Without a word he grabbed one, pulling the strap over his head he waited for Pip to arrange himself. They eased into a practice session, a few words here and there about their day, and the work they did.

De Sardet liked Pip, he was kind and an intelligent lad and his exuberant energy reminded him of himself every so often. De Sardet taught him a new scale and helped him with more complex cords. They began to learn a few cords of the song De Sardet had remembered hearing Cussel and the other men had sung on deck a day or so ago.

Without music De Sardet had to compose it on the spot, slowly going chord by chord. A fact that Pip was impressed by. "Wait you just hear something and you can play it?" Pip said excitedly. De Sardet shook his head "No, it's not as simple, it takes a lot of training to do something like this...and even when you know how it's a lot of work, hence why I only have the first few chords."

Pip shrugged "I'd never figured them out, you're so gifted De Sardet." De Sardet grinned down at Pip and ruffled his hair. "You'll get there Pip." They settled into a peaceful and mutual silence as each practiced and strummed different songs. Pip cruising through a simple lullaby while De Sardet tried to figure out the 'chariots' song without going into the wrong key.

"Do you know any lullabies De Sardet?" Pip asked suddenly, taking De Sardet aback. De Sardet glanced at the curious wide eyes. "Well...I do, but it's a really hard song." Pip folded his hands over his guitar. "Can you play it? I really want to hear you sing again." De Sardet smiled "Do you like my singing?" He asked the lad. Pip nodded eagerly. "It's...different from everyone else...you don't belt out words or sing all high and weird...you just..." Pip trailed off frowning trying to think of the right thing to say.

"When you sang that song yesterday, I heard...the feelings of it, like I was listening to a story...I understood what you were saying but like...in a deep way?" De Sardet smiled "You're a smart lad you know that?" De Sardet said. Leaning back he wet his lips. Pip leaning forward eagerly knowing that De Sardet was bout to sing. Softly he began to pluck the melody, it was a very slow and building type song, one that was best with a concerto.

The song was one of his mothers, she would sing it to him when he was afraid. She had several lullabies she would sing to him, but this one...this one was her most elegant. He hoped he didn't ruin its memory. Taking a breath he started off quietly.

__"Fear, not this night. You will not go astray. Though shadows fall, Still the stars find their way."__ De Sardet closed his eyes and let the song take over. Pretending he was huddled next to her on the couch. Her caressing his hair as she sang softly in his ear, the rolling thunder outside the palace storming overhead like two gods hurling furniture at one another.

_ _"Awaken from a quiet sleep. Hear the whispering of the wind._ _ _  
_ _ _Awaken as the silence grows in the solitude of the night._ _ _  
_ _ _Darkness spreads through all the land and your weary eyes open silently._ _ _  
_ _ _Sunsets have forsaken all and must open their eyes now._ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _Nightmares come when shadows grow... Ice glows and heartbeats slow."__

The lyrics were always sung softly, so he did as he remembered. Rising where his mother rose, and falling as she did. In some ways, it felt as if they were singing together. Her in a distant past and he in the now.

__"Fear, not this night. You will not go astray. ____Though Shadows fall, still the stars find their way.” __He continued to into the chorus once more. This time singing slightly louder. His fingers swept over the strings of the guitar, as much as he loved the instrument he felt the piano or a violin would really capture the song better.

__“And you can always be strong. Lift your voice with the first light of dawn. Dawn is just a heartbeat away. Hope is just a sunrise away.”__He always liked to imagine this was being sung to a brave and noble Knight, ready to ride off into the thick of battle, waving a mighty flag and hoisting a lance. Preparing to fight for the honor of his people.

  
_“ Distant song of melody scoring through the night to your heart._

_Auroras make circumstance in the solitude of our life._

_ Pleading silent arias gently grieving in captive misery. _

_ Darkness sings a violent song yet our hope can still rise up. _   
_ Nightmares come where shadows grow.” _

These lines were always sung faster, with more of a constant flow to it, as if reciting a poem.

  
_ _“_ _ _ _Lift your voice lift your heart._ _

_ _Fear, not this night. You will not go astray._ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _Though shadows fall Still the stars find a way._ _

_ _And though the night skies fill with blackness._ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _Fear not risen, hold out and take my hand!_ _

_ _Fear not this night! You will not go astray._ _ _  
_ _ _Though shadows fall still the stars find a way!_ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _Fear not this night! You will not go astray. __

_ _Though shadows fall still the stars find a way!_ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _And you can always be strong._ _

_ _

The song really came to a head here, soaring and singing in his veins and ears he was swept away in it. Vaguely he could feel himself swaying with the beat. In his mind, he imagined his mother. Healthy, pure, smile radiating, happy the flicker of her bright red lips fresh against her white teeth, pale and smooth skin pressing itself to him, wrapping him in a warm hug.

_  
_ _ _“_ _ _ _Lift your voice with the first light of dawn!_ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _Dawn is just a heartbeat away…__

_ _Home is just a heartbeat away…”_ _

The music faded out, he sat there leaning over the guitar for a few seconds. Before drawing himself back into reality. Pulling himself away from the memories of his mother. How she was and how he wished she would be. He lifted his head up and nearly jumped in startlement as the rows of tables in front of where he sat were filled with Nauts. Quietly sitting and drinking what smelled like heated ale.

He glanced over to Pip. Who was staring at him in pure enjoyment chin nestled in hands. “That was really pretty De Sardet!!!” He exclaimed cutting through the silence. De Sardet sat there in confuldment. When had all the Nauts arrived? Did he really get that swept up in the music?

He coughed his ears going red. “I…It’s nothing Pip, if you wanted to hear an angel sing, you should have heard my mother.” Pip frowned “Oh, I’m sorry did she pass?” De Sardet shook his head not even realizing the words were coming out of his mouth before he said them.

“No, not yet.” Pip stared at him confusion flickering over his face. “Not yet?” De Sardet stiffened. “I…I’m sorry Pip, the lesson’s over for today eh?” He shot up giving Pip his guitar and ruffling his hair, “Don’t mind me, I’m a little tired you did well.” He rushed away all too aware at the stares the Nauts gave him as he quickly strode down the hall. Sob’s were already beginning to pound their way out of his chest. He needed air, he pounded his way up the steps pushing past a figure, unable to see from the tears blotting his vision, he yelled back a pained “Sorry sir!” Before bolting towards the butt of the ship, leaning against the rail he wrapped his arms around his torso and forced his mouth to silence the screams that wanted to tear out from his throat.


	17. Blurred Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iargent told me this thing called emotion Blur and I decided to try it out. I hope you enjoy it?

_Vasco_

Vasco stretched his shoulder and back muscles, making his way down into the Mess to have some sort of refreshment, after dealing with those Hurdy Gurdies for hours on end. He was about to open the door to the stairs when a figure came flying out. Knocking into him and momentarily pushing him out of the way. The surprise of it startled him from speaking. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice yell “Sorry Sir” and watched as De Sardet’s figure scramble up the steps to the back Poop deck of the ship. A part of him wanted to follow to figure out what was going on. But another part told him that obviously De Sardet was going through something and needed some time to himself. He decided, for now, to let De Sardet be.

He walked down into the mess to see the men sipping some warmed ale. He waved off a mug and instead took some coffee. Young Pip was frowning, arms folded over his guitar as another sat next to him. “No song Pip?” Vasco asked pleasantly setting himself down across from the boy. Pip shook his head. “So’ry Cap’n, De Sardet just got done…but I think I upset him.” Vasco sipped his coffee quietly, his brows drawing up as he studied Pip. “What do you mean?” He asked enjoying in the heat of the drink.

“I asked him to sing a lullaby, he did…it were real pretty…but he said if I wanted to hear pretty I should have heard his mum.” Vasco paused for a second unsure of where this conversation was going. “His Excellency has told me similar stories of the Princess De Sardet and her feats of musical prowess, how is this upsetting?” Pip shook his head “The way…he worded it, it sounded like his mother was dead…I asked him, and he said no, not yet.” Vasco frowned, unsure of how to take this info. “He then just got up and left, real fast like.” Vasco hummed sipping his coffee.

“His Excellency has had an eventful few days, let him some space Pip.” Pip nodded understanding. Mathew called for the boy from the kitchen window. Pip scampered away. Vasco sat and finished his coffee, the men around him were mostly silent enjoying the peacefulness of the ship's gentle moments and giving their bodies a well-needed rest. Vasco sighed and leaned his head back, wondering what Pip’s conversation meant.

_ _De Sardet_ _

He stared off into the water a good long while, the sudden wave of emotions that had hit him in the mess were now easing themselves out of him. Blowing away with each salty breeze of the wind. The water was calm again he peered into its depths relaxing in its calming nature. Briefly, he scanned the water’s thinking back to the dolphins that he had seen before, how easily they had swum and lept alongside the ship. In many ways, he felt jealous of them. They had a simple life, no Royal rules to follow, no responsibilities except to themselves and their…pack? Herd?…Pod. The word came to him, Pod was what you called a group of dolphins. He wished he could be like that, or really anything, anything else int the world would be so much easier then what he had to deal with it felt.

He didn’t like doing this to himself, thinking through all the tasks he had to put up with. The regulations, the formalities, the legalities, and god’s paperwork. He sighed heavily imagining his mother, was she in bed right now? Body failing her as she thought of her only child sailing away to a whole new world? Did she want him there? Did she regret her decision? What if there was something she wanted to tell him? He felt a small whimper and a slight panic began to take ahold of him once more. His stomach twisting in knots he wondered if he should just go back. But there was no turning back, he had made his decision and now he had to live with it.

He pinched his eyes tight, a tremor of daunting anxiousness and questioning filling him. He felt a few tears drip from his eyes hot they slide down his face and off into the ocean below. He heard a noise, a low chattering. He opened his eyes to see a silver head popping out of the water. It was a dolphin! Was it one of the same from before? Momentarily his previous emotions began to fade. The creature's beak opened as it chuckled? At him. Strange small sharp teeth lined the beak and a bright pink triangular tongue. It bobbed in the water floating against the surface as it looked up at him, eager for something.

De Sardet frowned, it probably wanted food. Could it recognize him from before? Perhaps this was one of the ones from the day before. Another head bobbed up next to this one. Both were staring at him with such fascinating round dark eyes. Food, it had to be food. He reached into his coat remembering the kippers there. He let one drop, the first dolphin snatched it in the air. De Sardet smiled to himself. Wiping any remaining tears he tossed a second dried fish to the other dolphin.

This one was very light silver, smaller than the other with softer features. A part of him right away knew it had to be a female. There was femininity to the eyes that he couldn’t explain. The first dolphin circled around her protectively, most likely this was his mate. He tossed another fish down, a third dolphin swooped up from the sea, this one was larger and darkey gray in color. Scars littered its backside and a gleam of rusted metal hung from his dorsal fin. Squinting De Sardet saw an old large fishing hook buried in its flesh, barnacles, and bits of seaweed clung to it, telling De Sardet this wound was years old.

“That looks like it must have hurt at one point.” He casually said out loud, not knowing why he did. They were dolphins, they wouldn’t be able to understand him. But it was nice to talk to them, it seemed strange to not when they were so vocal. The dolphins ‘spoke’ in weird clicks and whines to one another. The high pitched and fast noises rolling into one another. The three of them circled around waiting for more fish. De Sardet emptied all that remained in his pockets, feeding each dolphin two more each.

“Apologies, I am out of fish.” He said to the three. The hooked dolphin gave him a glance before it slowly disappeared below the waves. The next to go was the bright silver female, a splash of her tail against the water and she was gone. The last to leave was the leader, he had an air of superiority and an almost ‘Kingliness’ to him. De Sardet decided then and there to name it King Fin. The dolphins now were gone, and the beginning’s of twilight starting to take hold of the sky. De Sardet stared out at the stars beginning to make their appearances, like actors coming to their roll call.

The carefree and fickle nature of the dolphins had relaxed him. Making him realize that it was his mother's idea and request that he be here. She did not want him there at the end. She wanted him to remember her in a good light. While she still had the ability to talk and speak…not the deteriorating mess she would be right now.

It was still hard, but he knew now it was the right thing. Softly he hummed the song once more, this time it didn’t feel sad or melancholic to him. Instead, it filled him more with hope.

“Are you okay?” a voice called out to him. He didn’t need to turn to know it was Vasco. He turned towards him anyway and gave a small smile. Just a gentle raising of his lip but a smile nonetheless. Vasco stood off and away from him, in his hands two mugs.

“Your missing dinner.” He said stepping up towards him. De Sardet shrugged and took one of the mugs. “So are you.” De Sardet said back. Vasco turned and leaned against the rail. It was soup, warm and smelling of onion and meat. De Sardet took a small sip, rich and full of flavor.

“This is becoming an occurrence now isn’t it.” He mused glancing between the two of them. It was darkening now, more and more stars appearing just the gentlest fade of sunlight still attempting to grasp at the western horizon. De Sardet and Vasco stood in relative peace gazing up at the sky. “Are you feeling okay?” Vasco asked again, gently prying for an answer. De Sardet took a sip of his soup chewing thoughtfully on a piece of meat. “I wasn’t awhile back…but I’m better now.”

Vasco humphed to himself “I see, well…glad to hear that…Pip was worried he upset you.” De Sardet shook his head groaning, of all people he didn’t want to give the wrong impression to. “It wasn’t him…I just…I sang a song that reminded me a lot of my mother.” Vasco was silent for a second, De Sardet could see the contortion of dark lines on his face he wanted to ask something but was unsure if he should.

“She’s dying.” De Sardet said at last. Vasco glanced over to him, eyed saddened. In this light they shone a pale gold, almost matching the stars that shone brightly above his head. De Sardet glanced down to his mug, stirring the concoction around. “I…I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t want to drag you into…my mess…but…you should probably know.” Vasco nodded after a pause he asked “Is there…anything I can do to help? I…do you need to talk about it?”

De Sardet chewed on his lower lip, debating. “No…not right now…I..it’s been happening for a while now…sometimes I think I have a hold of it…other times…like today…I don’t.” He said softly. Vasco stepped closer to him leaning his frame against De Sardet comforting him. De Sardet leaned into him. “You don’t have to worry too much about it…we said our goodbyes a long time ago, and I know…deep down in my heart she didn’t want me to be there, she wanted me…to remember her…as her.” He explained finishing the last of his soup.

The sun had sunk down below the ocean entirely. The night sky was lit up an azure blue, the moon shone down fully, lighting the entire world up in its white glow. “It’s good you have that…there are some in this world who don’t,” Vasco admitted frowning into his mug. De Sardet glanced up at his pensive eyes. “I’m sorry, I should have realized…” Vasco shrugged it off. “can’t really miss for people you never knew, the Nauts are more, my family, then whoever sired and bore me.” De Sardet glanced at Vasco, although Vasco said it in a way that sounded like he wasn’t bothered. There was a peculiar tightness in his jaw and skin that told De Sardet otherwise, but he was not going to pry.

“You…have spoken about your mother…what about your father?” Vasco asked casually. It was De Sardet’s turn to stiffen and tighten. “The man who fathered me, left my mother before I was born. __He __is __not__ my father, and if I ever meet him in the afterlife I __will__ have words.” The sudden venom in De Sardet’s voice surprised him, he had no idea he could speak with such vigor.

Vasco took the moment to finish the rest of his stew. “So, your father is not to be spoken of, understood.” De Sardet groaned “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…” De Sardet sighed. “If it’s all the same to you, I would like to wrap an anchor around this conversation and drop it off the edge of the earth.” This caused Vasco to chuckle. De Sardet feeling an immediate lightness to the air around them glanced at Vasco. “What is it?” He asked, curious to Vasco's sudden humor. Vasco shrugged “Oh, nothing…we Nauts have a theory about the whole edge of the world belief.” De Sardet glanced at him puzzled. What was he talking about? There was an edge to the world, everyone knew this.

“What do you mean?” De Sardet asked. Vasco opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. “It’s just…a theory, nonsense really…I don’t pay to much mind.” De Sardet shrugged. He glanced up to the stars, a grin breaking out across his features. “Polaris!” He said pointing to a star. De Sardet looked to Vasco. Vasco’s brow furrowed in confusion. He glanced from De Sardet to the sky, to the finger. He shook his head then grabbed De Sardet’s wrist and hoisted it up in nearly the opposite direction De Sardet had been pointing.

De Sardet felt himself redden in embarrassment, he was sure it had been Polaris. “Fuck.” he sighed and stepped forward trying to burn in the memory of the stars look and location. He heard a rumbling laugh from behind him as Vasco strode up to the wheel.

De Sardet followed behind him, curious as to what he was doing. Vasco spoke out before De Sardet could ask. “I’m locking the wheel and rudder, tonight we are weighing anchor so we shouldn't move too much.” De Sardet stepped up closer to the wheel, now that it was in Vasco’s hands it didn’t seem as terrorizing as it had been when it was spinning wildly the day it pinned him.

“Is it…safe to touch?” De Sardet asked hopefully. Vasco paused and turned his head towards him. “It’s just a wheel.” Vasco stepped sideways letting De Sardet walk up to it. Tentatively he grasped a hand around one of the pegged handles. “Well, I’m not being slammed into the deck so, so far so good.” De Sardet grinned chuckling to himself. It was clear Vasco was attempting to find the humor in the situation, but De Sardet could still see the leftover worry and fear in Vasco’s eyes. “It’s heavier then I thought it would be…I’m not sure…you seem to make it look so easy…effortless.”

Vasco chuckled leaning in closer to De Sardet. He could feel the press of Vasco’s hip bone at his back. One of Vasco’s arms enclosing around the other side of De Sardet trapping him where he stood. Wheel in front of De Sardet, and a Naut Captain at his back, warm breath falling across his neck and ear and De Sardet remembered all too well what they hadn’t been able to finish that morning.

“Talking about effortless, you…your singing…and playing.” De Sardet turned his head to face Vasco, his body now sideways. Vasco leaning in closer, chest grazing his own, sliver’s of gold gleaming out from under the rim of Vasco’s hat. De Sardet pressed his top teeth to his lower lip, his eyes darting to Vasco’s lips. “I…told you, my mother taught me all she could…I just never saw myself as good as her.” Vasco sighed his warm air falling across De Sardet’s face making him shiver suddenly.

“I may not have heard her, but you…I swear to all the sea’s De Sardet…you are a fucking siren…I’ve never seen a hall of Nauts go absolutely quiet when someone sang…even the most slim-waisted, big-breasted, sylvan singer had never been able to do what you do.” Vasco explained his voice in awe. De Sardet glanced down away from the penetrating gaze of Vasco. “I swear, I was just doing what I was taught…I had no idea…my talents were so appreciated.” De Sardet answered glancing off to the side. Vasco’s hand caught his chin in a sudden and rough grip.

Vasco’s lips drew up close to his, just an inch or so away. “Oh, you and your many talents are __greatly__ appreciated.” Vasco purred lowly. De Sardet’s mouth hung open expecting a kiss. But instead, Vasco turned his body and pressed it against the wheel. Hands clasped his wrists and pulled them up to rest them on two of the rungs of the wheel.

Vasco’s chest and hips pressed into De Sardet, his face leaning over De Sardet’s shoulder, whispering far too seductively into his ear.

“You want to know how I steer this ship De Sardet?” he asked lips brushing against his ear. Shivers coursing up and down his spine. Heat beginning to tug at his loins.

“You have to hold it gentle…but firm…be ready for it to suddenly twist and pitch beneath you.” Vasco continued, his face dragging across the back of his neck, nose tracing the hairline on the nape of his neck. De Sardet gasped for air, why was he suddenly so breathless?

“You have to make sure to work with it, let your body flow along with it.” As Vasco said this his hips ground up into De Sardet, angled exactly where De Sardet had longed for Vasco to be this morning. De Sardet held back a jilted whimper.

Now Vasco was teasingly nipping at De Sardet’s ear lobes, his hands enclosing over top of De Sardet’s firmly. “Sometimes you have to tease and goad it into giving you what you want…what you need.” Another roll of the hips, De Sardet’s knees were beginning to feel weak and he wanted desperately to shed clothing. Suddenly Vasco twisted De Sardet to face him. Eyes bright and wild, holding an emotion De Sardet knew all too well. Vasco’s hand snagged around De Sardet’s leg, bending him at the knee, tugging that leg up to wrap around Vasco’s hip and back. While De Sardet’s back was pressed firmly against the wheel.

A tremor of fear went through him, what if the wheel spun again? Vasco leaned in close, his hips pressing into a sensitive space of thigh and pelvis. Vasco’s heat pooling into De Sardet. De Sardet’s mind was running wild __Kiss me dammit, kiss me!__ He thought to himself attempting to reach forward with his mouth to capture Vasco.

Vasco jerked his head back, eyes gleaming in trickery. “You asked how I make this look so effortlessly?” Vasco hummed. De Sardet was panting at this point, unable to speak. “It’s because I am Captain Vasco of the goddamn Nauts, and right now I __need__ you to get down to your room and get naked.” He growled lowly face suddenly and __Finally__ connecting with De Sardet’s as they kissed heatedly.

Tongue lashing into De Sardet’s mouth he had no defense to the barrage on his senses. The thrill and primal urge of being pinned beneath such an intoxicating and dominating force. The frantic and desperate heat that had gripped him this morning was nearly double what it had been, if possible. If it weren’t for the restriction of clothes and perhaps a small fleeting thought in the back of his mind. He would have let Vasco fuck him right there for all the world to see. When they broke apart from their kiss De Sardet caught his breath.

“M…my room? What about…your…quarters?” Vasco even in his primal and lustful state rose a brow in confusion. “Your cous-” “We…moved him out…he took a guest room…again…something about…an apology…and he couldn’t sleep there…after knowing we…” For a moment Vasco was still, cogs in his head attempting to catch up.

De Sardet half stood, half leaned there pressed against uncomfortable wood. Like a sudden gale in a hurricane, Vasco spun dragging De Sardet by a wrist. Wordlessly they rushed across the deck, down the stairs, De Sardet half tripping over himself as Vasco tugged him along in a furious pace.

Giddy with excitement and aroused beyond belief Vasco tore open his door. He paused for a second to see if what De Sardet said was true. De Sardet stood there in the half-dark attempting to try and make out what emotions were on Vasco’s face. Suddenly his dark form pushed De Sardet roughly into a nearby wall? Bookshelf? Some vertical and hard surface. The darkness making it impossible to tell what was happening. His senses now on fire, only being able to go off by touch and taste alone.

This seemed to heighten De Sardet’s already singing nerves. The taste of Vasco’s mouth and tongue, first in his mouth and then against the skin of his neck. Heartbeat racing and thrumming beneath those sultry lips. Hands tearing into his clothes, buttons were ripped and torn by forceful hands, De Sardet couldn’t care in the least. Hot. Hot. Hot. God, it was too fucking hot.

Jacket is off, the shirt is next. Did that just tear? Who cares, he had more. Lips fluttering over his skin, sticky with sweat. Fuck. Hands burying into his flesh, squeezing, pulling. Tugging. He tugs and pulls at leather straps. Dammit. Can’t see, too many buckles. __Snap. Snap. Snap. __The leather broke away easily for him. Fingers shaking, tingling. Bodies highly strung, as taught as sails on a blistering day. Teeth bury themselves into his shoulder. Hurts like a bitch, he wants more. Deep moans as mouth trails lower. Sucking nibbling biting, lave coursing in his veins.

Cock hard. Hot. Desperate. Liquids leaking down his thighs he’s that turned on. Rough hands grapple with his pants. They are wrenched down painfully over his erection. He cries out, at first from the pain, then from the mouth wrapping around his cock.

Breathing hitching, hands burying themselves in fabric. He tosses the hat aside, finds better handholds in long hair, fingers stringing through and bundling it in his fists. Wet, god he wanted to get on his knees and praise whatever entity that created Vasco’s talented mouth and tongue. Sharp, sensitive pain. Edging into far too much pleasure he doesn't know whether to push the mouth away or pull it in close. He goes for the latter, hips thrusting shallowly, they moving without his say so. His partner doesn't seem to care. Firm calloused hands clawing into his hip and butt cheek.

Air is warm, he can’t see anything, its too dark. Only feel the curl of the tongue as it slides into his slit darting quickly. Suction squeezing from all sides. He’s plummeting into release. It’s too fast, and too much and he still wants more. He shouts a warning, beg’s the man to stop, he wants to be fucked not sucked into completion. Vasco doesn't listen. Head slams back into the wall, as his mind hits it’s own wall. Eyes rolling back as blessed release takes him, De Sardet isn’t a religious man but for a moment he glimpses god. He isn’t an all-mighty up in bright heavens, he is shadow knelt at his feet, golden eyes glinting in the darkness as it licks and swallows all his spend.

He falls to his knees roughly, ignoring the jarring pain. He is just spent but his body is still burning for more. He wraps his hands around the shadow in front of him. A ray of light illuminates the room for a second.

He’s staring into a storm of gold and blue. He lurches forward and drowns himself in the lips that had just serviced him. He ignores the taste, choosing to instead suck and bite at those scandalous lips. Overcome with the need to please his partner he urges the man to stand. Dragging down the irritating fabric, pushes and shoves clunky boots out of the way. In the dark, with instinct alone, he latches onto the flawless cock. Seizing it with fervor he wraps his lips around it, sucking and licking, doing unto Vasco what Vasco had done unto him.

It’s hot and throbbing, salty and sticky. De Sardet views it as the treat of a lifetime. Choked gasps escape Vasco. What was usually a deep and baritone voice breaks out in high pitched whimpers. Breathless he commands De Sardet on.

Large hands clap either side of his face, hips begin to thrust. At first, it is gagging, he wants to break away and make it stop. Resolution fills him, a need and hunger to outdo his lover. He holds on, wills his body to ignore its instinct. Take’s his lover’s length deep into his throat, hands grabbing at bare cheeks he pulls Vasco in impossibly closer. Vasco is cursing, moaning his name with hissed gasps. Vasco’s body is tensed like a bow, arrow about to unleash. He climax’s with an animal whine, his body jerking into De Sardet, hot liquid spilling down his throat.

It’s so bitter and thick, he ends up pulling away coughing and sputtering. Eyes pinched tighter he manages to keep everything swallowed down. His throat anointed with the seed of his lover he gasps for air on the floor, sitting at Vasco’s feet. He’s suddenly wrenched upwards. Unsure and surprised by what is happening he is pulled up into his lover’s arms, a bride being carried over the threshold. But he is no bride nor will he ever be wearing white.

He’s thrown into bed, a body soon joining in after him. Hands push and press him into the mattress. He is told to stay. Quivering in need, his first release doing little to subdue the storm within him he waits. Suddenly Vasco is back, a bottle is pressed to his lips. Burning cinnamon familiar and comforting fills his mouth and washes away the bitter aftertaste. Head beginning to spin, everything is so heated and warm.

Hands press and contort his body. Positioning him beneath a sweltering Naut. On his back, his knees are drawn up and wrapped around powerful hips. A reawakened member throbbing once more at his entrance. A curse of forgetfulness, De Sardet refused to let him go. He will not wait for a second more for oil. His partner assures him he needs some sort of lubrication. He begs for it raw, consequences be damned he will be filled with his lover now.

A stalemate is met, a compromise of spit. Crass and crude De Sardet would have refused had he not been burning with a white-hot intensity for Vasco. Saliva is produced, slicked over Vasco’s length, a tip is pressed into him. An animal need take over him, he cares not about pain, he only wants to feel his lover buried deep. He pushes down with sudden force. Vasco is taken by worried surprise. De Sardet moans out loud and clear, his hips moving up and down doing his lover’s work for him.

A salty curse from his lover claiming him to be a siren dragging him to his watery grave. De Sardet laughs and forces his lover to the surface, pulling him up to meet his face, lips connecting they melt into each other. The meeting of two seas, no lines are drawn and no features noted, only someone with a map could tell them apart.

Slow and steady, rough and fast, constant like the continued flow of the tide. Their bodies climbed their desperate hikes together, each one working with the other helping and pushing them higher to the precipice. Mounted peaks, and sudden spikes of pleasure curling and radiating throughout them both. Their very beings wrapped tighter and tighter until the only thing they could think of was their release and undoing. Both men swore to their own gods and to each other as feral cries tore from their throats, muffled only by the burying of mouths into sweaty shoulders.

Their bodies rocked gently as each experienced their encore of completion. Fires finally stroked for all it was worth. Smoking embers were all that remained for each. Softly and gently they settled into each other, their labored breathing filling up the room until it calmed, a quiet peace came to each as they slipped into sleep, satiated and fulfilled with only the darkness the witness to their actions that night.


	18. TwistedSight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea this would turn into something so largescale, I am so sorry but the ship is sailed and we are going for it.
> 
> P.s. this is a bit shorter so apologies.
> 
> p.s.s Due to recent character developments in this chapter I may go back and change a few minor details with De Sardet's interactions with specific objects. Please bear with me.

_De Sardet_

He awoke to a dull throb all over his body. He lifted his head from the pillow in a groan. He felt grimy and disgusting, covered in dried salt, sweat, and cum. What a sight he probably was. Gritting his teeth he managed to flip himself onto his stomach, admittedly it took several tries. He cursed under his breath, feeling the penetrating and dull ache of Vasco's efforts from the night before. He grimaced and remembered the argument they had in the middle of...whatever the fuck that was. Why on earth did he beg for it raw? Then he somewhat remembered the passionate heat that had taken him. Lust was a dangerous thing it seemed and De Sardet should have known better. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on his healing magic.

With an effort, he slowly healed the worst of the injuries. A reliving wave of comfort washing over him. He let out a sigh. Pain now gone, only a light aching of his muscles remained. He rolled back over into a sitting position, fluid and easy he ran a hand through his hair and glanced over to look for Vasco but he wasn’t there. The sound of water trickling into more made him lookup. Vasco was in the tub, leaning with his arms resting on the rim. Skin wet and tattoo’s shimmering his head turned over towards him. A gentle smile at his lips he glanced over De Sardet.

De Sardet pushed himself up into a standing position. His legs wobbled for a second but he was fine. “I bet I am a sight.” De Sardet said wrinkling his nose at a whiff of himself. “Oh, you are.” Vasco mused. De Sardet turned to him head shaking. “I am absolutely filthy, there is no way you find this attractive.” He replied waving a hand over him. Vasco chuckled and shrugged. De Sardet walked over to the tub. It was early as usual, and the sun was just beginning to lighten the room with swatches of pale light. “How did you get water here?” He asked, realizing that when he needed a bath Pip and the other kitchen hand had brought the water in.

“The boys brought it to the door and I carried it the rest of the way,” Vasco said running a wet cloth over his arm, cleaning himself. Vasco tilted his head back “I’ll be done soon and you can have a-” Vasco was cut off as De Sardet swung his leg into the tub and plunged himself into the water and seated himself across from Vasco.

Vasco moved his legs out of the way and stared at De Sardet in surprise, not expecting him to be so open to sharing a bath. “No sense in wasting water, and I haven’t had a proper bath in weeks.” He sighed out relaxing into the warm water of the tub. His eyes flickered shut and he just enjoyed the heat for a few seconds letting it unwind his sore body. He heard Vasco’s chuckle from the other end. De Sardet opened an eye and studied Vasco. He looked so different with his hair flowing down over his head and neck, it was several shades darker when wet and if De Sardet squinted it was almost as if he were with a different man entirely.

But no other man had the same golden orbs as _‘Captain Vasco of the goddamn Nauts.’_ The memory of how Vasco had said that made his chuckle, the vibrations causing the water to stir at his chest. “What is it?” Vasco asked, scrubbing a leg. “Just something you said last night.” It was Vasco’s turn to laugh. “There was much I remember from last night, but I don’t remember us talking much.” De Sardet rolled his eyes then doing his best impression of Vasco’s voice he said “I’m Captain Vasco of the goddamn Nauts.” Vasco’s eyes widened for a second before he too began to laugh.

His laugh was always comforting to De Sardet, it wasn’t a loud and boisterous one, but neither was it the strange throaty chuckle of most Nobles he knew. It was genuine and kind. “I may have been a little…impatient last night.” He confessed casually. De Sardet who was now running his hands over his arms and chest trying to flake off the grime that clung there. “I think we both were.” De Sardet confessed as well, blushing at the memories of all that they had done. How entirely swept up they were in their emotions. Vasco tossed him a cloth to clean himself with. De Sardet accepted it and began to gently scrub his skin, relishing in the feeling of it being clean.

“In all honesty, I was not expecting you to be up and walking…after…that.” Vasco trailed off glancing sheepishly into the water. De Sardet paused in his ministrations. “What are you-” he asked but was cut off when he met Vasco’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Vasco said frowning, his eyes staring down into the water. “I should have had better control of myself, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He added meeting De Sardet's eyes. De Sardet lifted a brow “I…you didn’t? I’m fine.” De Sardet answered, confused at the sudden worry knitting over Vasco's face. Vasco sighed, his tattoo's contorting in a frown obviously angry at himself. “You are fine now, but what if you couldn’t heal yourself?" Vasco questioned. De Sardet frowned unsure of how to answer that.

Vasco huffed, scratching the back of his neck he looked over to him. De Sardet remained still and quiet as Vasco worked through his feelings. "I don’t like causing pain to my lover…That's not me.” Vasco said shaking his head. De Sardet was quiet for a few seconds before he shifted himself up and moved over to Vasco’s side of the tub. An action that was harder to do then De Sardet first thought due to the confined space and the slipperiness of the tub.

Vasco stared at him confusedly as he moved his limbs aside for De Sardet to slip in-between the space of Vasco’s spread legs and leaned himself against Vasco's chest. The Nauts chest hair tickling his back De Sardet enjoyed the comforting feeling of being wrapped up in Vasco’s limbs.

“What…are?” Vasco questioned. De Sardet leaned his head back and looked into Vasco’s pale yellow eyes. “I’m the one who begged for it, it wasn’t your fault, I’m not some fragile vase Vasco, it will take a lot more for me to break.” Vasco gazed into De Sardet’s eyes. He felt the sigh of Vasco’s chest as he exhaled out loudly. “I swear you will be the end of me,” Vasco said handing De Sardet some soap. De Sardet sniffed it and frowned. It wasn’t his usual soap, just basic lye. “Sorry, no coffee soap for you today.” Vasco mused, drawing a chuckle from both men.

The two of them sat together in the tub, basking in the warmth of each other as well as the cooling warmth of the water watching as the sun rose. Vasco ran his hands over De Sardet's shoulders, gently laying kisses on the soaked skin of his neck. De Sardet ran his hands over Vasco's knees and legs enjoying in the closeness of the Naut. Once both were clean De Sardet rose and nearly panicked as his feet slipped on the bottom of the tub. Luckily he caught himself with the rim. Vasco chuckled “I was gonna warn you.”

Cursing under his breath he managed his way out of the tub. Dripping wet he stood there and met Vasco’s eyes. The man gave him a knowing grin and wandered his eyes up and down his form. Scoffing De Sardet blushed “How do you have the energy?” He commented turning away.

A warm chuckle broke out from Vasco’s lips. “Oh, I do not have any energy, but I can still admire the art.” De Sardet flicked his hand through his wet hair, scattering water droplets everywhere. Vasco frowned “I have towels.” De Sardet grinned at him “Don’t tell me you're afraid of a little water.” Vasco frowned then suddenly stood in the tub, with practiced ease he swung his leg over and stepped up to De Sardet.

De Sardet felt himself shrink, the man could cut a figure and the way his body gleamed in the light with rivulets of water dripping off of him. _God’s he looks like a- _Vasco grabbed his chin firmly he stared down into his eyes. Humor lighting his features.

“Let me guess, you think I am some sort of ocean god right now.” De Sardet attempted to hide the blush but failed. “How-” Vasco pressed a kiss to his lips then broke away chuckling to himself. “Oh, you have a tell.” Vasco reached down and grabbed De Sardet’s groin, slightly stiff from it being morning and the fact Vasco was just too damn good looking for his own good.

De Sardet growled “It. Is. Morning.” Vasco chuckled “I thought I was the morning person?” He said sliding his hands around De Sardet’s waist and torso. De Sardet relaxed into the damp touch. His hand played with the thick wet strands of Vasco’s hair. Vasco sighed and kissed him gently for a few seconds. “If you want to do ropes, Cussel will be out there soon.” De Sardet felt a surge of giddiness go through him. “Your right, let me find my clothes!” Vasco pointed to the dresser where his clothes were placed, the Naut must have gathered them earlier.

De Sardet walked over his skin half damp, half dry from the chilly air in the cabin. He began to pull on his clothes on, when he got to his shirt it gave him pause, it was clearly torn. He glanced up at Vasco who was doing his best to ignore De Sardet’s eyes. De Sardet frowned and shrugged “Just a shirt.” He commented out loud. Vasco seemed to relax at this statement. De Sardet placed the tattered remains of the shirt over his shoulders and torso. He then scooped up his jacket and threw it over.

Realizing that he was unable to button or secure it properly he frowned. The jacket was his only one and is much harder to replace. Not only that, but it also meant he would have to re-sew the buttons. He cursed, sewing was a bitch for him. He could be delicate and graceful playing the guitar but the moment a needle and thread were put in his hands he poked, pricked, and stabbed himself to the point of frustration.

“I have something you could borrow to tie that.” De Sardet glanced over to see Vasco. Now at least wearing pants holding two different colored sashes. One a dark blue the other a brown. De Sardet chose the blue and tied it at his waist, securing his jacket closed. He adjusted his collar and glanced over at Vasco. “Thank-you.” Vasco nodded his head as he tugged on his shirt. He held up his signature jacket and De Sardet grimaced seeing the torn leather straps at the front. It was De Sardet’s turn to not meet Vasco’s eyes.

Vasco chuckled to himself and walked over to a nearby closet, pulling out an exact copy of the same jacket. “I’ll have to fix it later,” Vasco commented. He walked back over to De Sardet and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Before you leave I must ask you, would you be willing to wait two days before our next bedding?” Vasco asked, his head tilting.

De Sardet was taken aback by the question. For a moment he wondered why Vasco would ask but then realized. _His __piercings__?_ He thought to himself. A curl of interest, as well as insecurity, filled him. He would be willing, but he had no idea how they would feel, and to wait two whole days. De Sardet couldn’t believe himself it would be just two days how hard could it be?

He nodded “Sure…we can try that…is there anything you need me to do?” Vasco chuckled and nipped at his lips. “Try not to turn me on too much.” De Sardet felt his face heat up. He nodded “I’ll try, we can still kiss right?” Vasco cupped his cheek and brought him into a deep kiss, his tongue dragging over his lips.

“Aye, we will still have that.” He murmured breaking away from the kiss. De Sardet frowned and captured Vasco’s lips once more before breaking away. “I think we are in agreeance then.” He whispered softly. Vasco gave his ass a squeeze before letting De Sardet go.

“Go on, I’ll see you on deck, your Excellency.” De Sardet bowed “Of course Captain Vasco of the goddamn Nauts.” He danced out of Vasco’s playful swipe and walked into the fore room. He paused when he noted Vasco’s hat poking out from under the lounge. He picked it up and turned to Vasco, who leaned casually against the doorway to his room. Damn, he was handsome. The light casting a glow off his newly washed face, his tattoos seeming to glimmer brighter, like the light dancing off the waves of the ocean.

De Sardet tossed the tricorn hat at Vasco. Vasco caught it wordlessly. Sharing a knowing look the two men parted for that morning.

De Sardet quickly moved down the steps, his feet light as he walked over to Cussel, who was just beginning to make his rounds. “Oh, De Sardet didn’t see you at mess, thought you were still asleep.” He shook his head “I’ll make my way down after, wanted to come to help you, any new challenges you got?” De Sardet asked the older Naut.

Cussel gave him a grin and De Sardet was set to work. An hour or so later when all the rigging and ropes were set for the day. De Sardet leaned against the rail, enjoying the light breeze over his skin when he felt a figure walk up to him. It was Vasco, without a word he felt the man deposit something in his jacket pocket then continue on his way a tip of the hat and a lingering glance signaled his departure. De Sardet reached into the pocket and pulled out a small parcel.

A napkin was wrapped up around what felt like food. He also heard a familiar rustling of paper. He opened it up carefully not wanting anything to fall out. There were two biscuits with jelly preserves, then a rather large amount of kippers.

The note was folded up, he unfolded it and braced himself for the inevitable. The jumble of words scattering over the page. Sliding around as if they were storage not battened down in a storm. He took a deep breath. He had learned over the years that if he concentrated eventually he would work out the words and their meaning.

But there was a reason why he preferred to be shown and told things versus learning from books. He could read and write, his tutors and mother made sure of it. But it was a challenge and daunting task when everything ended up in jumbled letters. At time's he could barely even see the words they would blur and bleed into each other.

He had a tough time with 'b' and' they liked to flip over all the time. But after several minutes of scrutinizingly studying the few lines in front of him, he managed to read what lay on the paper.

_'Saw you hadn't eaten, Mathew says you like kippers in the morning? Enjoy. -V_

Sighing the task of reading finally done. He folded up the note and placed it in his pocket carefully before stuffing the biscuits into his mouth. Realizing now he was ravenous. He then paused, as he stared at the kippers. He hated them, but because of his new past-time of feeding dolphins, he had to pretend he liked them. He ate one quickly ignoring the strong taste of fish, hating how a bit of the fin was poking into his cheek.

He pretended to smile and act like he was enjoying it, he could see a few sideways glances coming from Vasco as he talked with a few of his crew a few feet away. He gave the smallest nod to Vasco, as he turned he pocketed the rest of the kippers. The rest of the day went on without much happening. He apologized to Pip for leaving so suddenly, and Pip apologized for hurting De Sardet's feelings. The two of them then played guitar for a few hours together until he was called to help Mathew. After that, he retired to his room and sketched out a few dolphins, realization dawning on him that he hadn't been able to feed the dolphins yet.

Sighing he reserved himself to leaving dinner early to go and do that. The booming voice of Mathew and the ringing of the bell echoed in the hallway De Sardet waited till most of the men on deck had gone by his room before he opened his door to leave when a figure pushed him back into his room. He slid back confused for a second, the door closed and Vasco's tall frame stood in front of him. He gave him a grin then swooped him up in a kiss. Surprised by the sudden kiss De Sardet was frozen for a few seconds before kissing back. He could feel all of the tension in Vasco's body just leave, his lips were dry from the wind but De Sardet didn't mind, they were still firm and still tasted exactly as he remembered.

When they parted he chuckled "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Vasco smirked and gave a shrug as he adjusted his hat. "Barely got to see you today, thought I'd make up for it." De Sardet shook his head "We saw each other this morning, do you not remember bathing?" De Sardet asked. Vasco gave a casual touch to De Sardet's cheek, lightly running his fingers over the mark he bore. De Sardet at times still felt self-conscious about it, but slowly he was becoming more relaxed to Vasco touching it. "Thank you for breakfast by the way." He mentioned toying with the sleeve of his jacket.

Vasco tilted his head in affirmation. "Glad you liked it, was there a problem with my note?" He asked casually. De Sardet felt himself stiffen. "No, the note was very thoughtful, what makes you ask?" Vasco shrugged "Your face frowned the whole time you read it." De Sardet closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Yes well...another tidbit I suppose you should know about me...I" He turned away biting the inside of his cheek. He wondered how Vasco will take his...affliction. Would he laugh at it? Would he be angry at him like so many of his frustrated tutors were?

Vasco was looking at him intently waiting for him to answer. With one last sigh, De Sardet spoke "I have _TwistedSight_" He frowned and waited for Vasco's reply. Vasco stood there confused. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to say or do. After a long pause he spoke up "I...I'm sorry, but what is that? I don't think I have heard of it?" He said his voice hitched in question. De Sardet held a finger up and went to the desk he grabbed an Inkpen and paper. He walked back to Vasco. "write a simple sentence, like just a few words." 

Puzzled the Naut did as he said. After writing something out in quick and easy movements De Sardet took the piece of paper. He glanced down at it. Taking a deep breath he looked at the sentence.

_'Thesaeaeaeissssasaasadbdbdeeeaareetpppp' _ He blinked _The seaeaeaea isssasassss peedddeeep _ He took a breath and focused on each word. "The," he said finally once all the letters shifted into something he could see. "Sea" he stated firmly, it was the next word, to him it was a long line of a's and e's bleeding into each other. "Is" was the second to last word, it actually was easiest for him. Then he furrowed his brow waiting for the letters to stop switching places. "Beed? No, no, Deep... sorry D's and B's are a challenge even now." Vasco glanced from the paper to him then back, frowning.

De Sardet glanced up at him. "It's a trait that run's in the family, only two of my other cousins have it...basically words on paper...they shift and move around? It's like trying to read while someone dumps sand over the paper." He explained waiting for Vasco's reaction. "TwistedSight?" Vasco said more of a statement to himself than a question. De Sardet nodded "Correct, I'm not like blind, or cross-eyed, it's just called that because the words twist on the page." Vasco was silent for a bit. "I...If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." De Sardet said hoping to relieve the awkwardness of the situation.

Vasco glanced at the piece of paper. "Can I have that for a second?" De Sardet nodded and handed him back the paper. "Pen as well," Vasco added quickly holding his hand out. De Sardet gave him the pen as well. Vasco quickly wrote out something on the paper. Then handed it back to De Sardet. "See you at dinner." He said kindly before planting a kiss on De Sardet's forehead and leaving. De Sardet stood there brow furrowed as he tried to read the new note that Vasco left him. He worked through rather quickly, as time wore on he was able to adjust to things and he could actually read surprisingly well, just slower.

_'I don't mind, you're still you. Can't wait to have you in two days.' _

De Sardet felt himself blush crimson. He glared up at the door. "This better not become a thing." He growled under his breath before he folded the note up and made his way to the hall. Despite his annoyance, the thought of Vasco being okay with his condition and accepting it rather easily made his heart flutter in a way that had not before.


	19. Sweet or Roll?

_De Sardet_

Dinner, for the most part, was uneventful for him. The entire time was spent ignoring the cheeky glances given to him by both Vasco and Constantin. Every so often Constantin would whisper in his ear about how ‘Precious’ the two of them were. De Sardet ignored this and ate his dinner in relative peace. When he finished he took care of his dishes and quickly wandered up on deck. He traversed the stairs up to the poopdeck. He found his normal spot against the back rail staring out at the sea they had just traversed.

He looked out for the pod of dolphins, hoping that they were still nearby. The sun had already set, the sky was lit up with silver and white clouds, painted against a dark blue and black canvas. The wind was chilly, De Sardet tugged his jacket tighter with the sash that Vasco had given him. He toyed with the fabric absently whistling to himself, hoping the noise would attract the dolphins. One cold hour later when his hope to see them had faded entirely and he was about to head in to warm himself. He heard a familiar cackle of chirps.

De Sardet grinned and leaned down. Spotting a familiar dolphin head sticking up out of the water. “Hello there King Fin, apologies I wasn’t prompt with the feeding today.” He called down to the dolphin. King Fin poked his head out of the water and made a few low noises. De Sardet pulled out the kippers and tossed one down. With a flash of silver, another dolphin appeared out of the water and snapped it up. De Sardet chuckled to himself and tossed another to King Fin. “Gotta be faster than Silver if you want a fish Fin.” De Sardet quipped deciding then and there to name the female Silver. He glanced about looking for the larger scarred dolphin.

“Where is the hooked one?” he asked the two creatures. Both of them whined to each other as they circled below him. De Sardet squinted and saw two forms come swimming at them. Blinking he noted the flash of metal on Hook, the fourth dolphin was new to De Sardet, it appeared to be a female and most likely was the mate of Hook. She was smaller than Silver, her skin from what De Sardet could tell in this light was pale as well, a light gray with dusty blue on her edges. She was calm and nearly silent as she swam beside Hook. De Sardet greeted them both and tossed them each fish.

It was entertaining to be able to witness the four dolphins swim and interact with one another. The way they leaped and splashed in the waters below, how fluid and fast they were yet also relaxed. One by one he fed them each, talking to them, for as long as he had fish they seemed perfectly happy to listen.

When all the fish were gone he felt sad, he knew then the dolphins would swim off to do whatever they wanted. He leaned over the rail and bid them farewell. “I’m all out guys, I should have some more tomorrow?” He stated. Hook and his mate disappeared with a flick of their mighty tail’s. Silver was gone in a shimmering streak beneath the waves. King Finn as always looked up at De Sardet before he churred to himself and sunk slowly beneath the water disappearing out of sight.

De Sardet leaned over some more trying to spot them further in the depths when he felt hand’s suddenly clamp on both shoulders. He let out a yelp as he jumped back. Vasco had a hold of him by both shoulders, Vasco exhaled heavily through his nose.

“Could you refrain from putting yourself in danger? Or are you incapable?” Vasco said his voice strung with worry. De Sardet glanced at Vasco than to the ocean. “I…what was I doing?” De Sardet asked. “The railing, I told you to mind them, if you slipped and fell…do you have any idea how cold that water is right now?”

De Sardet frowned and shook his head. Vasco frowned and put a hand to his cheek. Vasco’s hands were so warm, they immediately made him realize how cold his face was. “You’re cold.” De Sardet nodded “I…guess I am?” Vasco sighed heavily and shook his head “Do you ever pay mind to yourself or do you always worry about others?” Vasco asked out loud his warm hand still pressed to his cheek. De Sardet frowned “I don’t think I have the freedom of worrying about myself.” Vasco’s thumb stroked his cheek gently, a frown on his lips as his eyes gazed into De Sardet’s sparkling in sadness. “Why do you say that?” Vasco asked softly.

De Sardet leaned into the hand, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. “I’ve just…always been like that, I feel like I have to take care of others…be responsible…because of that I let my own interests fall away.” De Sardet stated, his eyes opening back up to stare into two golden halos. Vasco pursed his lips, nodding slightly. “I guess...I understand that as Captain I ignore a lot of my own personal needs and wants…crew and ship come first…their..important to me.” De Sardet nodded “I know, I don’t judge you for that…or want you to change that.” He added gently.

Vasco nodded and turned towards the water leaning against the rail. “It’s not just the ship and crew…this is also important as well,” Vasco said motioning out towards the water. De Sardet turned and nodded “It’s you freedom…no walls or borders…you could just pick a direction and go wherever you wanted, had you the want to do so.” De Sardet said looking across the expanse of water. He turned his head to see Vasco regarding him with a strange expression. Surprise? Joy? No, it was respect, tinged with maybe just a little awe? “Aye…I could…but then I would be called a traitor and basically become a pirate.” De Sardet shrugged “Captain Vasco the most feared pirate on the twelves seas, wielder of poison, lover of chocolate.” He stated pretending to be in fear of such a mighty name.

Vasco laughed and shook his head. De Sardet felt pride swell up in his chest, he was pretty sure that he was the only one to make Vasco laugh so easily. “I don’t think I’d make it that far…say.” He started then paused to glance at De Sardet.

“If you had the choice, where would you go?” Vasco asked curious. De Sardet frowned “I…I don’t know what you mean” Vasco gestured to the sea around them. “If you could go anywhere, where would you go?” De Sardet was stumped the thought never crossed his mind.

“Well…right now…I would go back home…for my mother.” De Sardet said staring down at the rail. Vasco froze for a second. “Shit, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” he cursed under his breath. De Sardet shook his head “You didn’t…but, let’s say if she was alive and well and I got the choice…” He tapered off his mind going blank, he had no idea where he would want to go, no one had ever asked, nor had he thought of it himself.

“I…to be honest I have no idea…I don’t know what’s out there for me…I…I was never given a choice…nor will I ever.” Vasco’s jaw tightened. “Why do you say that?” He asked lowly. De Sardet glanced down to his arm to where to D’Orsay crest was.

“I’m bound by blood to serve…to obey, to be born in my position…power comes with the sacrifice of freedom…but, to be honest, I have neither.” De Sardet said sadly his eyes staring down at his fingers that were now digging into a few small cracks in the rail. He felt Vasco tense up next to him before wrapping one arm across his shoulders and his other hand came up to grab De Sardet’s jaw. His eyes gleaming with a seriousness stated firmly. “Every man has a choice De Sardet, every man is a master of his own fate…never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

De Sardet smiled softly, it was so kind and sweet for Vasco to say that, but he didn’t know what it was like to be a Noble, the expectation it bore. It was a yoke locked around your neck from the day you were born till the day you died. You did not escape it and you did not try to pry it off, you were there to be commanded and led, great beasts of burden bred to never break.

Yet why did his heart seem to flutter with the words Vasco said, why did a strange yearning in his soul lash out against the chains he was placed in. Why did he feel that ever since he laid eyes on his golden-eyed Naut he felt as if he was being torn asunder, broken down and rebuilt into something new, someone different, and why is it, that it did not scare him in the least?

“Thank-you…Vasco” he choked out. Tears suddenly splattering from his eyes. “Fuck. I didn’t mean to make you-” De Sardet leaned up and claimed Vasco’s lips. Wet and salty from his tears, but it was still warm and made him feel whole.

_ _Cussel_ _

Cussel sighed heavily to himself as he worked his aged limbs up the stairs of the ship. He pulled his coat tighter around him. The old fabric was several years old, but seal hide could last forever if one took proper care of it. He neared the top of the steps, his hand against the rail, he frowned at the tremor that ran through the hand in random moments.

__A part of aging__ he thought to himself. But he grew angry, why on earth has he lived long enough to see himself deteriorate? There were very few of the men he had first sailed with all those years ago. Although Nauts were usually, all the same, there was something different about the generation he grew up in versus the ones he was with now.

Nothing bad, but there was a difference. He shook his head, once again he got lost in the thoughts of comparing the past to what is now. With a heavy sigh he made it to the Poopdeck, tonight he was on the first watch and he decided to at least go somewhere with a view.

He paused when he saw two figures leaning against the back rail. Squinting he saw the one figure was Captain Vasco. He lifted his hand and was about to greet the young Captain but then he realized that the Captain was not alone, nor would he have the ability to speak at this moment. Silently Cussel turned and as quickly as he could and made his way back down the steps allowing the Captain and his Excellency their private time, he grinned to himself although not the view he was expecting it was a view nonetheless.

_ _De Sardet_ _

The next day De Sardet awoke early. He stretched, shaved and got dressed as usual. He felt better about himself after the conversation he and Vasco had. The idea of choosing his own fate was an appealing one and De Sardet contemplated it as he reached into his desk and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper.

It was the shark drawing with Vasco’s hat that he had drawn awhile ago. De Sardet decided if Vasco was going to start up this new game of depositing messages into his coat pockets, he would do the same. He scribbled out the words ‘Good Morning Captain’ on the bottom of the paper and folded it up.

He tugged on his jacket, he realized he needed to get it sewed, but he was starting to like the idea of using Vasco’s sash to secure it. Stealing Vasco’s clothing was a past time of his after all. He went to mess and grabbed some bacon and dried figs, Mathew, of course, slipping him a large number of Kippers.

“Is this okay?” De Sardet asked him pocketing the kippers. “To be honest, we always have plenty because no one wants to eat them except you apparently.” De Sardet smiled “Yes…of course..thank-you Mathew.” Before he left the mess he greeted Pip and William the two kitchen hands. As he turned Mathew called out “Wait since your going up might as well bring the Captain his morning coffee and food, usually Jonas would do it but at the last minute Admiral Cabral decided to have him on her ship.”

De Sardet nodded to Mathew. De Sardet remembered Jonas, the young Naut who was sea-given, and who he had to go through an intense rigmarole to get back into the Nauts…and for Vasco, but only at the last second, the lad was switched over to the Admiral’s ship.

Laden with Vasco’s food and coffee yet again De Sardet wandered up to the deck. Cussel gave him an eager good morning and a wide smile. De Sardet nodded “Be with you in a second Cussel!” Cussel waved him off “Take your time laddie.” De Sardet stepped lively up the steps making sure not to spill any coffee.

He looked to Vasco and grinned seeing the man stand calm and steady at the wheel. He made his way over to him. Vasco already reaching a hand to the coffee. Without a word he took it from De Sardet and knocked back a swig. De Sardet handed him the rest of the food.

“So this is a thing now?” Vasco asked quirking a brow. De Sardet shrugged “Mathew I guess has decided I am your breakfast delivery.” Vasco smirked, “I might have to consider giving that man a raise.” De Sardet sighed “Speaking of things.” He mused before glancing around looking for other Nauts.

Not seeing any he quick like ducked in for a quick kiss, stashing the drawing in Vasco’s pocket just as he felt something get pressed into his own. He broke away and frowned. He had tried to be sneaky, but Vasco was a step ahead of him. Vasco gave him a wink. “It seems your Excellency, we are in a habit of developing many things.” De Sardet smirked as he felt a thrill go through him. He wondered what Vasco wrote to him today. For the first time in his life, De Sardet looked forward to reading.

_ _Vasco_ _

Vasco watched as De Sardet left, a small smile on his lips. In all the previous people who he had shared his bed with. De Sardet was the first and only to develop that further. There was something about him, every day was new and exciting. There was something new to be learned from him or something better to experience with him, the more he spent with De Sardet the more it felt like he needed more time to get to know the Noble better.

He took a sip of his coffee before he reached into his pocket casually and opened up the letter De Sardet had given him. He had to bite back his laughter. A shark wearing his hat, and at the bottom a careful ‘Good Morning Captain.’ It was so simple a message and yet it made him feel warm on the inside. He adjusted their course, calling out for tighter sails. As his ship flew over the ocean waves, a brisk pace that made his hair flutter behind him, his heart flew wide and free in his chest.

_ _De Sardet_ _

He worked alongside Cussel as usual, the man was in a happy mood. Smiling and grinning all day he whistled a tune to De Sardet. It was a sad pining tune. One that once it was heard never left, instead it stayed buried in one’s head all day. De Sardet asked several times what the tune was but Cussel shrugged him off saying it was just a common enough tune that the Nauts would use on occasion. What the occasion was De Sardet had no idea but it the fact the tune was so infectious and burned into him he couldn't help but hum it under his breath. 

When work was done Cussel and he leaned over the rail admiring the view. "Beautiful isn't it? No matter how many times I see it, it always takes my breath away." De Sardet nodded "It is especially at night, the way the moon and stars light up the sky, I can never get over it." De Sardet mused his thoughts drifting to pleasant moments of when he was held in the arms of Vasco. Cussel chuckled "Aye, night time on the sea, romantically beautiful." De Sardet hid his blush but nodded agreeing with the man. "That's a way to describe it, yes." He replied to the older Naut.

Cussel chuckled and sighed before leaning back. "Well, I better be off, see what the other lads are up to eh?" De Sardet nodded and clapped the man on his shoulder. "Take care Cussel." Cussel grinned and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "May your ropes never tangle De Sardet." De Sardet smiled and left deciding he should spend some quality time with his cousin and give Kurt a rest from dealing with the Prince all day. 

_Cussel_

He watched as the Legate wandered off to go below deck. Once De Sardet was gone, Cussel meandered himself towards the Forecastle. As he went his arms folded behind him he whistled the well-known tune. 

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_  
_I disdain all glittering gold_  
_There is nothing can console me_  
_But my jolly sailor bold_

Instantaneously, three of the other men worked their way over to him. Durand a strong and loyal deckhand spoke first. "Who ya got Cussel?" All four of the men gathered in a circle, speaking in hushed but interested tones. "Unless your whistlin that song for no good reason," Phillipe added dryly. Cussle shook his head a grin on his features.

"I wouldn't whistle that song unless I knew for sure." He commented giving them all piercing glances. The men grinned "So come off with it, who we got?" Durand asked once more. "Cap'n and the Legate, saw them last night swabbin each other's lips like a pair of young loves." Faces lit up in humor and wide grins. "So the ol' dog snagged himself a fresh roll?" Phillipe asked. 

Cussel shook his head "I'm thinking it's more than a roll, I think they may be sweet on each other." Phillipe shook his head "Nah, Cap'n is never sweet on anyone, he just goes for a roll then heads back out without a backward glance." Durand elbowed Phillipe "You speak as if you know." Phillipe elbowed him back his mouth frowning. 

"I don't knows, I just hears, any person who's ever had a roll with Cap'n Vasco gets dropped away like yesterday's bilge," Phillipe explained angrily. Cussel shrugged "That maybe, but I wager 2 gold they are sweet on one another." Lights gleamed in the young Naut's eyes. There were many things to be said about Nauts, but one thing was for sure true, all of them were betting men till the day they dropped dead in their graves.

Durand glanced upwards at the Captain before he shrugged "I'll match that bet, Cap'n been pleasant the past few days now, barely barked at me at all." Phillipe rolled his eyes at both of them. "He's barked at me plenty, I say it's a roll, I put four gold." Vill, the third man who was silent the entire time spoke up. "So far we got four gold for sweetness and four for a roll, we'll need more bets."

The four sailors glanced at one another then looked about the ship. Instantly the four men were off, whistling the all to familiar tune under their breath as they snagged more Nauts into the betting game. In a matter of minutes, all men on deck had suspiciously mischevious grins on their faces as they broke off into random groups to theorize and debate.

Cussel chuckled to himself. Harmless fun and a good wager made for an excellent mood when sailing. He leaned against the mast and looked up at Captain Vasco. The man would be oblivious to what the crew had going, but Cussel knew it would only be a matter of time. De Sardet and the Prince came up on deck, in tow was Kurt. It looked like the three of them were going to spar again.

Cussel watched Vasco's face with scrutiny. He saw the sly grin and the way his eyes lit up when he met De Sardet's eyes. Cussel watched the way De Sardet would sneak a glance back at the Captain. Cussel knew then and there he was going to be winning his bet, he cursed himself for not betting more.


	20. More Bets

_Cussel_

The word spread like wildfire throughout the ship, all forty souls on board, except for the Captain and the Legate knew about the bet. Many leaned towards the idea of them just being bed companions and nothing more. But surprisingly alot more men leaned towards them being sweet on one another.

The Nauts spoke amongst each other, in private brief conversations. Cussel even heard things he hadn’t noticed before. How the Captain would stare at the Legate during dinner. How the Captain reacted to when the Legate was injured. How the Captain knew things about the Legate before everyone else.

When Mathew was beckoned over to Cussel by way of the song. Mathew gave a grin, “Who we got?” he asked gruffly. Cussel began to tell the cook “Capt-” but was interrupted by Mathew finishing the sentence. “Vasco and the Legate? Yeah, I was figuring that myself, Legate’s been takin him breakfast and the night before last Captain took em’ some soup…curiously neither of them were spotted for the rest of the evening.”

Cussel hadn’t realized this, and with more evidence stacking on his side of the bet, he had wished he wagered more than a measly two gold. “We got a bet, you in?” Cussel replied easily to the gruff cook. Mathew knocked his head back in a laugh. “Is a fish wet? Course I’m in!”

With an exchange of 10 gold towards them being sweet Cussel made his way back to Vill who was their unofficial bookkeeper of all bet’s and wagers. “More for them being sweet, interesting.” Was all the man said before taking the gold and placing it in one of two bags.

Cussel gave him a nod and continued on his way, with his work done and the excitement of the bet going through the ship he felt weary and laid down in his hammock below deck to take a well-earned nap.

He woke up to the call of Mathew’s booming voice and the ringing of the dinner bell. He swung himself stiffly over the edge of his hammock. A dull ache in his joint’s and stiffness in his back he stood up slowly. Taking a quick short breath he stretched to limber himself up. Once his body was no longer protesting movement he made his way up to the mess.

The stairs were steep going up to the next level, but after nearly sixty-plus years aboard a ship he had learned to traverse them like the backs of his knobby and aged hands. He could make these steps in the dark in the middle of a right old pitching fit of a ship. He knew because he had done that, back when he was young and full of vigor and the seas were rough and unknown.

He waited in line, around him stood the young rigging men. Tall, lean, and bow-legged they chatted in line with him. Although old and not as strong they held him in reverence, his position was well earned and well placed. They chatted about the bet, what else was there to talk about? When the Legate entered the room, grinning broadly chatting with ease with his cousin Cussel couldn’t help but study the lad.

He wasn’t incredibly tall, but neither was he short. He had a wide chest and strong arms, but he still managed to have to look of a lanky frame. He was handsome, that much was clear. Nearly all Nobility were either devilishly handsome or as ugly as toads with their noses smashed in.

If there was one thing Cussel could say about the Legate it was that he was kind. But his kindness wasn’t the type where he expected something in return. No, the Legate was kind because he wanted to be. He saw the world with almost childlike innocence as if he had never gotten to truly see it before.

His humor and personality were infectious, one couldn’t help but grin when one was with him. He had his serious moments sure but for the most part, he was easy and relaxed as a calm wind on a sunny day. The two nobles’ got in line behind him. Cussel allowed the man behind him to cut in front so that he could hand back and speak with the Nobles while they waited in line for dinner.

“So who won the spar?” Cussel asked pleasantly. De Sardet grinned “I did of course.” He boasted proudly while he flashed a grin at his cousin the Prince. Prince Constantin flicked his locks of golden hair from his eyes. “My talents are best suited in other things De Sardet, you know this.” De Sardet scoffed “Apologies, you haven’t been formally introduced, Cussel, this is my cousin Prince Constantin d’Orsay.”

Cussel nodded his head in reverence to the Prince. Constantin gave a curt nod and flashed a grin. “Pleased to make your acquaintance sir, De Sardet has spoken highly about your prowess with ropes…and knots and things of that nature.” The Prince was pleasant and kind, in ways the two men were alike.

However the Prince was more reserved and forward, he held himself and a higher stature where De Sardet seemed relaxed and at ease. Sometimes it was hard to tell he was a Noble, the longer they sailed the less ‘refined’ the man dressed.

For instance, Prince Constantin wore tidy and neat clothing, not a button or tie out of place. At his neck was wrapped a scarf and Cussel was jealous of how bright those black boots fringed with gold were. De Sardet on the other hand, wore a similar coat to his cousin, blue and red coloring however it wasn’t buttoned.

In fact most of the buttons looked to be ripped or broken, instead what secured the coat in place was a blue sash. Realization dawned on Cussel he knew that sash well, he had seen it countless times wrapped around his Captain’s waist or tied about his head as he kept his sweat and hair out of his eyes on scorching hot days.

For perhaps the third time he mentally chided himself for not betting more. Damn him and his poor gambling instinct. Cussel smiled at the Prince “Aye, one of the few left who knows the art, but your cousin has dived right in, couldn’t ask for a better student.” De Sardet grinned at his praise, a twinkling in his eyes told Cussel that his words were held in high regard by the Noble.

Cussel was bid to move forward as it was his turn to grab dinner. He took the plate gingerly and grabbed a mug of ale. He bid both Nobles a good meal and went to his normal seat. Trying his best to keep his blasted hand from spilling all of ale as he went.

Perhaps he would have to ask Mathew to see what he could do. He sighed as he collapsed into the hard bench. Briefly, he bowed his head over his food and silently sent a prayer for his daughter and grandchildren, wishing them good health and fortune.

He cleared his lung with a cough and tucked into his meal. Easing into conversation with a few of the other older men on board. But of course, none of them held a candle to his age. Where he was about to turn eighty, they were about to hit forty, nearly half his own age!

When the men on deck and the Captain arrived for dinner, there was a flutter in the conversation. The men continued to speak but all of them shifted and darted their eyes spying and trying to catch a glimpse of any interactions between the Legate and Vasco.

All men had money going into this bet, so all of them were taking it very seriously. That and it was the only entertainment they had for now. Cussel ate his mashed potatoes slower, although old his eyes were still sharp. The men around him carried on drifted conversations. They spoke enough to pretend like they weren’t distracted but it was obvious where their real concentration was. Cussel stayed quiet, Captain Vasco stopped by and greeted the Prince and the Legate.

The Prince said a few words, a laugh breaking out from him. The CoinGuard Kurt said a few words and motioned to De Sardet. Vasco turned his head. A small grin at his lips, he looked down softly on the Legate. Cussel could just see the light powdering of a blush tinging the man’s cheeks.

A quick movement, if one blinked you wouldn’t have seen it. A gentle brush of Vasco’s hand trailing over De Sardet’s shoulder and back. Vasco hid it by pretending to give the man a firm and friendly pat on the man’s shoulder as Vasco would do for any of them. Cussel was sure he was one of only a few who saw this movement. He took another bite of food, realizing all his potatoes were gone. He gently placed the fork down and picked up his mug. It was empty but he could still pretend.

Vasco moved on, walking past the tables his usual commanding demeanor taking over him once more. He walked tall and proud. Shoulders squared and jaw set, but he had a natural swagger to him. Years of being at sea will do that to anyone, your body will adjust to the sway of the ocean and the rocking of the ship.

As he walked he would stop and greet a few tables of men. Check on them, as he always did. The men played along with nodding and greeting their Captain as they should, but most, in reality, were flickering their eyes from the Captain to the Legate.

De Sardet watched the Captain with little regard to anyone who saw. Either he didn’t know or didn’t care. Most likely he didn’t know. The Noble had probably blocked out the feeling of eyes on him from his years of being at court..where all eyes were on you…at least from what he could figure.

Finally, the Captain sat down, eating his food leisurely Cussel scrutinized the pattern of which his eyes darted. A few seconds on the plate, then to his mug. Then he glanced up wandered his eyes across the back wall before staring for a few seconds at De Sardet.

He seemed to catch himself then and dart his eyes back to his plate. Cussel chuckled to himself and set down the mug. He remembered a time in his life when he was much the same. His thought drifted back to her, the way she smiled when she saw him coming up the street, pay in hand he was ready to take her out to the town.

He remembered the sneaky glances she would give him out of the corner of her eyes. The way their fingers just grazed each other as they walked through the market. He felt a pang of sadness hit him, just as heavy and as hard as that night.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He pushed through those thoughts, just as he had done every day since then. He glanced over to Vasco, Cussel knew already that the man was wrestling with a giant of a creature. Cussel knew all too well, he was a Naut, and although she was not a Noble, her family was on the up and did not want their only daughter throwing herself away on him…but in the end she did, and the consequences were still felt even neigh on forty years later.

Cussel had a feeling that this wasn’t just a pair of young lovers desperate for love. This was something else, something deeper and larger. A wave too strong to try and face, and no way to outrun it, Vasco would have to grab his bearings and pray he survived, for very few could survive a Tempest’s might.

_ _De Sardet _ _

De Sardet felt a strange prickling sensation over his skin as if he were being watched. He glanced up and around. He met Vasco’s golden eyes but those he had become accustomed to. This feeling was different, he looked around the room, but didn’t see or notice anyone else staring.

The other Nauts was eating and chatting, as usual, De Sardet paid them no mind. He sighed and rubbed his shoulder from where Constantin’s one good blow had broken through his guard. At least that is what he let Constantin think, in reality, he froze when he saw Vasco staring at him as he dueled with his cousin.

Bare-chested in the heat, sweat dripping off of him. Both men had long taken off their shirts and jackets, instead deciding to risk a sunburn in order to feel the cool breeze against their chests. De Sardet had lept back from one of Constantin’s sword thrusts when he glanced up and saw Vasco, gazing at him intently hungry eyes tracing his body.

Suddenly a sharp whack hit his shoulder. Thankfully it was just a dull wooden sparring sword otherwise it would have been a lot worse. He cursed out loud then and Constantin whooped in victory as Kurt yelled at him to get his head out of the clouds. De Sardet sighed and finished the last of his food. Constantin regaling Kurt in a story of one of their long last ancestors and how he fought a bear and won with only a sparring sword. De Sardet had heard the story many times and decided to take his leave.

Quickly he crossed the room and deposited his plate. Pip came running up to him. “Didja wanna play tonight De Sardet?” He asked excitedly. De Sardet felt terrible to turn the lad down. “Apologies Pip, but not tonight, I am a little tired after my sparring with my cousin today, how about tomorrow night?” Pip looked deflated but nodded understanding. “Sure thing De Sardet! I can’t wait to show you what I’ve practiced!” De Sardet chuckled and ruffled the lad’s head. “I am sure you finally got something that can wipe my playing to shame don’t you?”

Pip shook his head “Oh, no never! You’re far too good De Sardet, I’ll never hope to outplay you.” De Sardet leaned down closer to Pip. “Don’t say that just because someone else is better doesn't mean you can’t do it too, in fact, if you keep trying and working you can become better than that person.” De Sardet explained making sure to keep eye contact with the boy. Pip tilted his head thoughtfully. “I guess your right…” He gave a nod and turned and grabbed the dirty dishes. “I got works to do De Sardet, you’d better keep your promise!” Pip chattered out as he lugged away a large stack of dishes.

De Sardet shook his head as he smiled to himself. He quietly wandered up on deck. Instantly he wished he brought a lantern. It was dark as pitch out. He could just barely see a light white glow on the waves. He walked along the rail heading towards the middle of the deck. With the bleak and cold darkness encompassing him he leaned over the rail. Making sure to not lean too far just in case. He cleared his throat and began to whistle the tune Cussel had taught him. There was something about it that seemed to match well with the shroud of ebony that enveloped their ship.

He glanced up as he whistled, even the stars were hard to see. The smallest pinpricks of light against an ebony sheet of glass. After a few iterations of the song. He heard the telltale sounds of King Fin below him. As if on cue the dolphins seemed to know that if a person whistled out at the water at night they were going to get food. He grinned, although he couldn’t see them very well. He saw and heard their forms splashing in the water below. He cleared his throat and continued humming the song under his breath. He tossed the kippers out one by one, not really knowing who was getting what, but he hoped all of them got at least one.

When his pocket was empty he sighed, he leaned down and announced to them “All out lads and ladies, come back tomorrow.” The dolphins left in a symphony of trills and chirps as they gave their own ‘farewell.’ He chuckled to himself as they left him to his silence. Shrugging he continued to whistle the tune, he experimented whistling it up and down an octave and even trying to compose a harmony to go with it. “I detest that song.” A sudden voice said from the darkness next to him.

He swore and jumped “Blast you!” he glared at the dark figure standing next to him. “I need to tie a damn bell around you, how are you able to walk without making a sound?” Vasco chuckled, in the darkness, he could barely make out the man’s features but De Sardet just instinctively knew Vasco was looking at him with that look of amused endearment.

“Simple, I walk normal, you are just oblivious.” De Sardet frowned at that answer. He turned back to the darkness. “Why don’t you like that song?” Vasco sighed heavily. “It’s mostly because every bard and minstrel and their mother thinks that song is such a perfect song to play in our pubs and inn’s.” He growled under his breath. De Sardet lifted his brow at Vasco’s delivery and answer. “Oh, sorry.” De Sardet apologized sheepishly. “You didn’t know its…” Vasco trailed off. “Where did you hear it?” He asked suddenly. De Sardet shrugged “Cussel was humming it today, it kinda just sticks in the mind.” Vasco sighed in relief.

“What the problem?” De Sardet asked. Vasco shook his head “Nothing…just a Naut thing.” Vasco replied leaning over the rail. “Let me guess you’re __Naut__ going to let me in on it.” De Sardet heard a sharp intake of breath followed by an annoyed huff.

De Sardet chuckled to himself. He felt a hand snake around his waist. He leaned in next to Vasco, pressing his side against Vasco’s side. “How’s your shoulder?” Vasco asked softly, they both stood there at ease in the presence of each other as if it were natural for them to be pressed close to one another.

“S’ fine, just a bruise.” He felt Vasco’s arm tighten on him. “Didn’t heal?” De Sardet shook his head. “You shouldn’t heal everything unless necessary, it’s sometimes good to let the body do it naturally.” Vasco chuckled slyly under his breath. De Sardet ignored this “How are you feeling?” he asked suddenly. Vasco paused, it was obvious he was confused for a few seconds before he made a small “Oh” sound and cleared his throat. “That is doing better, there is always some…irritation when they get put back in.”

De Sardet grinned to himself. “I could heal that if you wanted.” He heard a sharp intake of breath before he felt Vasco turn and face him, pressing his body close against De Sardet. Instinctively De Sardet leaned his hips away from pressing into Vasco’s groin, not wanting to cause the Naut pain.

“Aye, you could…but letting the body do it naturally is better isn’t it?” De Sardet frowned at his words being used against him in a teasing manner. He felt Vasco’s face drift closer to his. He could smell Vasco’s strong scent. A tremor tore through De Sardet as he felt Vasco’s hands press against his hips.

A flash of need pulled through him but he kept himself in check. Only one more day, he could do that. He had lived all his life without experiencing sex, up until this point so he should be able to live without it for two days, right? But damn it felt so good and Vasco was right there. He pressed into Vasco’s lips with a little too much vigor than he intentionally wanted to give. Vasco was pushed back slightly from the force but he responded back with his own vigor, extending his dominance by pushing a tongue into De Sardet’s mouth.

De Sardet immediately gave way to Vasco, allowing the man to do as he pleased to his mouth, enough to make them both breathless. He heard a pained groan from Vasco and De Sardet blushed and immediately felt guilty. He stepped back and away “Apologies, I forgot that I wasn’t supposed to…excite you.” Vasco huffed “Little too late for that, between that kiss and the way you looked on deck this afternoon not much I can do.” The Naut explained stepping towards him.

Once again De Sardet founds hands claps his face. “One more, then I should have my fill for the night.” De Sardet chuckled and allowed the Naut to capture his lips once more. This wasn’t a hungry kiss, but a soft and lingering kiss, the ones De Sardet found himself enjoying more and more, he closed his eyes and embraced it fully his heart surging in his chest.

_ _Vasco_ _

Vasco pulled De Sardet in for another kiss, the man’s lips were addicting. As much as his sensitive groin pained him he couldn’t help wanting those lips again. He moved against them slowly, drawing out the kiss for all it’s worth, warm and supple De Sardet’s mouth answered his.

He felt himself relax, all tension in his body just drifted away. De Sardet was like a private haven for him. A place to weigh anchor and hang his hat at the door before as he basked in the peace and calmness that he had. Other times De Sardet was as fierce and as strong as a hurricane storm, and Vasco was just barely able to cling on for life.

In many ways, the man was like the sea, and Vasco cursed himself mentally for yet again trying to compare something in his life to him being a Captain of a ship. But how could he not? __Naut__ he could hear De Sardet’s sassy quip in the back of his mind. He felt a presence and a light on his face. He opened one eye slightly, still kissing De Sardet as he did. A stunned Durand stood holding a lantern. He met Vasco’s eye, cast his eyes to De Sardet then back. Vasco glared at him intently. __Don’t you dare fucking say anything__ he thought to himself and attempted to convey that in looks alone.

Durand received the message it seemed. Sheepishly he lowered his lanturn and turned on his heel choosing instead to walk up towards the wheel. Vasco regrettably parted from De Sardet. The man was oblivious to what had happened. Vasco couldn’t help but grinning to himself breathing in the distant scent of cinnamon that still clung to De Sardet’s hair. De Sardet kissed him one last time on the lips, his hand caressing the lines of a tattoo on his cheek. “Good Night Captain Vasco.” He said softly. Vasco put his fingers to De Sardet’s cheek, running the tips along the birthmark, he wanted to make sure De Sardet knew that he didn’t care or mind that he had it if anything he adored it, the swirls of the mark were so natural and curling Vasco wished he could copy them to his own skin.

“Good night your Excellency.” He replied calmly letting the Legate slip away from his fingers and Vasco stood alone in the dark. He braced himself for what was about to happen next. From the direction of the wheel, he heard a soft whistle of the infamous song amongst the Nauts.

He sighed and glared in the direction of the unsufferable tune. The Jolly Sailor Bold song was hated by all Nauts so much so, that it ended up being a joke to be sung and hummed whenever a Naut was known to have grown sweet on another. The entire crew would whistle, hum and even sing it if need be, as a jape or a joke to let that Naut know that…the crew knew. Vasco huffed once more, he knew it would be only a matter of time. But a part of him felt a pang of fear, what if De Sardet didn’t like the attention of their…relationship being in the open. De Sardet was just beginning to relax into the swing of things, a life of being afraid to express himself had the man swinging from one emotion to the next.

In private he was carefree and easy-going, but whenever others were around Vasco could see the rigidity seeping back into him. The fear of being judged, Vasco knew none of the Nauts would judge, they accepted all types, hell most of his crew knew he was one who would bed either, none had a problem with it.

But De Sardet did not have the privilege of growing up with such freedoms. Vasco worried if they were found out so soon it might jeopardize the fragile beginnings of whatever they had. A flower bud planted too soon and it unfurled only to be withered by the frost. Vasco couldn’t let that happen, not when he just had found something worth holding onto. Vasco did what he always does, he squared his shoulder’s and adjusted his hat, and prepared to weather the storm that would come their way.


	21. Jolly Sailor Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drove a half-hour to get to a caribou coffee so I had the internet to post. I live in a rural area and we don't have internet anymore. UGH. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, thank you iArgent for the one line. It was perfect.

_De Sardet_

De Sardet was awoken to the feeling of weight shifting on his bed as well the sudden scent of leather and sea salt filling his nose. A flutter of kisses landed on the back of his neck and side of his head. Blinking his eyes rapidly he turned confused at the sudden presence of Vasco with him.

He squinted his eyes to the window, the sun wasn’t even up! Vasco nuzzled his cheek. “Mornin” he hummed out gently. “…nnn” was all De Sardet could answer. A soft exhale of humor exited Vasco’s nose. “Too early?” De Sardet turned over to face the man who was leaning on his bed.

“Is sleep not a thing you do?” De Sardet asked tiredly. Vasco chuckled “I don’t need much sleep, as I am sure you know all too well.” Vasco answered his voice husky in the morning. De Sardet smirked and reached up to trace his fingers lightly over Vasco’s cheeks, following the lines that swooped back into his hairline.

Vasco’s eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds as he sighed happily at the feeling. De Sardet paused “It’s been two days.” Vasco’s eyes opened up again, humor filling them. “Aye, it has been, and I am definitely ready to go.” De Sardet patted next to him on the bed, bidding the man stay.

Vasco grinned and leaned down kissing De Sardet with scorching heat. Vasco’s lips pulled away just an inch as he pressed his forehead against De Sardet’s. “Trust me, we don’t want to do that here and now, tonight…in my quarters where your cries of pleasure won’t be heard as much.” De Sardet felt a thrill course through him all the way from his head to his feet, a warmth of need seeping into his coil and groin.

“As much?” He questioned lapping at Vasco’s lips. Vasco sucked on De Sardet’s bottom lip, a jolt of pleasure raking through him. Sensitive and on edge he pulled at Vasco’s shoulder wanting the man to give him __something__. Vasco chuckled at this pushing De Sardet’s hands out of the way and laying on a dozen soft kisses all over De Sardet’s face and neck.

“Patience, you’ll get me soon enough” Vasco chided. De Sardet groaned in frustration. Vasco nuzzled his cheek once more. “I’m warning you now, the crew is going to be in a…mood today, don’t mind it.” De Sardet glanced over at the Naut, blowing a few long hairs out of his face De Sardet questioned “Good or bad mood?” Vasco sighed “Too good.” He replied but didn’t explain further.

De Sardet shrugged “Maybe their feeding off of their Captain’s good mood.” Vasco chuckled “Oh, I’m sure that has a role to play.” He said planting a kiss on De Sardet before swinging himself up. De Sardet pushed himself up into a sitting position pressing his back against the headboard.

Vasco gave him a tip of his hat and was about to leave. “Oi!” De Sardet said catching Vasco’s attention. “You left these here.” He said reaching across the bed and grabbing the chocolates. Vasco’s eyes lightened up and he grinned taking the box from him.

He opened it and grabbed two pieces shoving them into his mouth. De Sardet shook his head “If you give yourself a stomach ache I am not going to heal you.” Vasco crossed over to him and leaned down ravishing him with a far too sweet kiss. When the broke apart De Sardet had to lick his lips from the amount of chocolate taste covering his lips.

“You’re a beast” He commented wiping his mouth. Vasco laughed as he reached for De Sardet’s door. “Oh, you’ve not a clue.” He mused before leaving and shutting his door firmly. De Sardet rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow against his knee propping his chin on his hand.

“Oh, I’ve a clue all right.” He commented to the empty air, a cozy warmth now settling in his bones.

After being woken by the Naut Captain De Sardet decided to dress and change into his day clothes. Shouldering on his jacket he pressed his hands over his pockets before he heard a rustling noise. He swore and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the note Vasco had given him yesterday, groaning he went over to his desk and sat down.

Placing the note against the wood he flattened it carefully. He could see Vasco’s meticulous and careful writing. He frowned and studied the shifting letters for several minutes before he realized he was reading a poem.

_‘Give me a good wave, to ride upon the seas_

_Give me a strong wind, to sail my ship away_

_Give me a heading, to follow straight and true_

_But give me a lover, to make my way back to.’_

_ _

He didn’t know if it was a poem Vasco had already known or if it was something he had come up with. But either way, he sat there flushed and feeling a happy giddiness blossoming throughout his chest. He sighed softly, was this normal to feel like this so sudden and soon? Or perhaps he was one of those people who fell in head first, the ones who people scoffed and said were star struck fools.

Perhaps he was a fool, but even if, let him be foolish if only this once.

He frowned and found another piece of paper. Both regretting and excited to do what he thought of next. If Vasco liked poetry he would write his own verse. It didn’t matter if he was terrible and knew nothing of the subject, he could sing love songs and recite balled’s and opera’s but damned if he could string two rhyming words together on his own without giving himself a headache.

Biting the bullet he scribbled out something at least legible on a new piece of paper.

_Rose are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_The sea is deep_

_So are you_

_p.s See you tonight???_

He folded the piece of paper up and pocketed before he had the chance to change his mind. He exited his room made his way to Mathew. Mathew grinned at him and greeted him happily. “Morning Mathew!” De Sardet chirped he leaned in and greeted Pip “After ropes should we play together Pip?” De Sardet asked the lad.

Pip beamed up at him, cheekful of sausage. “O’f Cou’rse De Sardet!” De Sardet grinned and gave the lad a wink before grabbing two biscuits with sausages, and a handful of dried grapes. He went to a table and sat down eating quickly he drowned down his breakfast with a simple mug of water.

He stood back up and went back to the kitchen window. “I’ll be needing Captain-” Mathew was already handing him two linen-wrapped parcels. De Sardet took them and balanced them on top of the other. “Kippers to go and one Captain’s breakfast.” De Sardet nodded affirmatively.

He then took the mug of coffee from Pip and strode up towards deck. As he went he swore he heard the Sailor Bold song being hummed faintly behind him, but perhaps it was a trick of the mind. It was an infectious song after all.

He double-checked the parcels, making sure to put the note into the one for Vasco. Carefully he made his way up to the Captain. Vasco was languidly standing at the wheel. The wind was strong today and fluttered his jacket about him and there were several strands of hair floating in the breeze.

The sun shone down brightly, setting a glow to his skin and lightening the lines etched into his face. To the left of De Sardet, a few men were putting a fresh coat of resin on the rails. De Sardet walked over to Vasco. “Captain, your breakfast, Mathew sent me.” Vasco nodded “Thank-you your Excellency.” Vasco quipped out cool and respectful.

He took the mug of coffee from De Sardet gingerly, as well as the satchel of food. De Sardet paused a second before he handed it to make sure it was the right one. De Sardet stepped back away from Vasco even though he wanted to lean in more.

“Smooth sailing Captain.” He stated, respectful and professional, he could do this. He turned and left this time he knew he heard a faint whistle of Sailor Bold. He heard Vasco’s voice cut it down.

“If you got the energy to whistle then you’re not working hard enough Vill!” Vasco barked out gruffly. De Sardet heard a calm “Aye Captain” answer, Vasco, before he was too far out of earshot to hear the rest of the conversation.

De Sardet walked over to Cussel. The man greeted him easily. “Morning laddie, ready to work?” The older man asked. De Sardet nodded “Of course!” Cussel went to give him a rope but De Sardet noticed a strange a violent trembling running through the man’s hand.

Cussel jerked his hand up and shook it a few times, the trembling stopped. “Is something the matter?” De Sardet asked worriedly. Cussel shook his head “Just an old body, happens from time to time, haven’t had the time to get Mathew to look at it.” The man mused out bending over and recoiling a large section of thick rope.

De Sardet leaned down and assisted him. “I got healing magic as well Cussel I could look at it if you want, not only that but as a Noble with healing magic, I was given extra classes on loads of medical stuff…not as much as what those beak-nosed doctors got but…enough.” De Sardet explained cautiously.

Cussel harumphed under his voice before he held out his hand. “Well might as well get it over with Doctor De Sardet.” De Sardet shook his head “It was only a few classes, simple stuff…just don’t ask me to sew stitches otherwise we’d both need healing.”

This caused a wispy laugh to tear through the man. De Sardet placed his hand over Cussels, drawing forth a specific type of his healing magic he probed into Cussel’s hand. Instantly he could feel a shadow of all the pains and aches that plagued the old man. Just a sliver, enough for him to know what would need mending and where.

He felt a sudden dry crackling in his lungs, all his joint’s throbbed and ached. His hand’s ached, and he could feel a strange numb tingling to the one. De Sardet deduced the problems and their solutions with what limited knowledge he had.

The joints and aches were just old age, nothing he could do, perhaps tell the man to take it easy? The lungs were harmed from years of smoking, De Sardet knew that there was nothing to fix them. He could suggest to stop smoking but the man would most likely laugh and lit up a pipe on the spot.

The hand, however, De Sardet only touched it briefly, this was nerve damage. He could heal it, but it was slow and meticulous work and Cussel would have to stop using the hand all together until it was healed completely.

De Sardet pulled his hand away. Cussel studied his face. “Guessin from the sour look on your face it ain’t good?” De Sardet glanced to the older Naut, the wiry frame decorated with countless black tattoos, aged dark from the years of sun.

“Yes and no, it’s nerve damage, I could fix it but it would require you to not use the hand for a month or two while it’s being healed.” Cussel shook his head. “A master of ropes can’t take a break for that long to fix a hand.”

De Sardet nodded “I understand, however, there is something you need to know.” Cussel frowned but waved De Sardet to continue. “If you don’t get it fixed now, it’ll progress…get worse, the trembling will become more violent and constant..it could spread up your arm…it’s, not something that goes away.”

Cussel furrowed his brows. “How long does that take?” De Sardet rocked back on his heels, unsure of the best answer. “It depends on the person, some people it takes only a matter of months, others can take years.”

Cussel knocked back his head and laughed something De Sardet wasn’t expecting. “Boy, I am nigh on eighty, that’s about as long as I got to live…I’ll be good De Sardet,” Cussel said patting his shoulder. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather spend the last moments of my life doing what I’ve always done, then moping around doing nothing for the chance to possibly die before it’s all fixed.” Cussel met his eyes and gave him a knowing look.

De Sardet nodded “It’s your decision, and I figured that would be your answer.” Cussel’s eyes gleamed “Know me too well boy.” Cussel gave him a wink and turned to do what he had been born to do, working the ropes of the ship. He leaned back and tossed De Sardet a line, “Go get the other side, I’ll judge it when I am done.”

De Sardet nodded and sprang into action, his heart and mind working in unison for one purpose, to make his mentor proud.

He finished an hour or so later. Cussel looked over his work and nodded affirmatively. “Well done lad, however next time you’ll want to make sure all your knots line up evenly, it’s a hard thing to get the hang of but it makes the ship sail all the better.” De Sardet took Cussel’s praise and suggestion to heart.

De Sardet had never known what it was like to have a father figure, his uncle was kind and had taught him a few life lesson’s but he was the King and therefore was busy. He had a few tutors that also helped him along the way but there was something about Cussel, the way he treated him and cared about him, it made him feel welcomed and cared about, all he wanted to do was to strive for Cussel’s affirmations.

Cussel and he walked along the deck heading towards the Mess. Vasco was heading down the steps empty coffee mug in hand. “Ah, Cussel work done so soon?” Cussel nodded “Aye, Cap’n, the lad took one side, I got the other, his knots are a little uneven but they are tied strong and true.”

De Sardet felt himself straighten up under Cussel’s kind words. Vasco glanced over to him, and gave a small smile, his eyes dancing with pride and good humor. Vasco spoke, “That is good news to hear Cussel, I am glad you have welcomed his Excellency with such open arms.” The Naut captain spoke kindly to old Cussel.

Cussel gave a bark of laughter. “Oh, it’s hard not to, the lad is nigh on impossible to say no too.” De Sardet cleared his throat and glanced to the side before raising his eyes back again. “Cussel you honor me with your words, I thank-you for everything you have taught me so far.”

Cussel gave him a pat “Yes well, I am feeling like a nice good nap and a nip of the ol’ bottle was earned.” De Sardet nodded as Cussel wandered off, his spy old legs moving surprisingly swift across the deck. As he left he whistled the song.

Vasco seemed to stiffen in place whereas De Sardet merely shrugged. Vasco really must dislike that song. Finding themselves somewhat alone De Sardet went and leaned over the rails, staring out into the ocean. Vasco stepped over to the rail as well, however, he made sure to put a few feet distance tween them.

De Sardet frowned to himself, he wished it were night right now. When they had the freedom to press themselves against one another and talk. Hands wrapped around each other, lips caressing the others. De Sardet shook the thought from the mind, all he had to do was make it till dinner, than Vasco would be his.

Vasco spoke up lowly “Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep a straight face after reading that poem of yours?” Vasco asked a slight tugging of his lips in a grin. De Sardet glanced over at him, flashing him a smile. “I’m not one for writing poems.”

Vasco chuckled under his breath. His eyes glistened a gray-blue, a rare color for them to be. De Sardet wished he could capture this moment in paint, how thoughtful and relaxed Vasco was staring out at the sea. “It appears that is not a talent of yours.” Vasco mused “Aye, reading, writing, and numbers…all the things I am terrible with…I can do them…just…would rather be out swinging a hammer or playing an instrument.” De Sardet explained.

Vasco frowned “You…are legate to the Congregation of Merchants…reading, writing and numbers…that is the job, isn’t it?” De Sardet took in a sharp breath. “Oh the irony is not lost on me, luckily, I can expedite my work to others, I’m there as a face…someone else can do all the…book work.” De Sardet said waving a hand.

Vasco shook his head chuckling to himself. A deep voice from behind them hummed out the song. Vasco’s pupils narrowed and his jaw set firmly. De Sardet turned to see Durand. He was mopping up the deck a few feet away.

De Sardet shrugged “That song is _really_ popular today.” He mused Vasco straightened up and turned “Be gone with you and that blasted song, go mop the Forecastle!” Vasco yelled pointing to the front of the ship. Durand nodded his head and did as bid, a wide grin on his face as he left.

De Sardet stared after him. “You are right the men are in a mood today.” Vasco sighed “Yes, well…it’s a Naut thing.” He then gave De Sardet a nod of his hat and left returning back to his wheel.

De Sardet decided to make his way down to the Mess. As he descended into the hall he whistled the tune softly. He didn’t know why Vasco hated it, it was such a good tune. Mathew and Pip were seated at a table, rags in their hands they were drying freshly washed mugs and plates.

Mathew glanced up and laughed heartily. De Sardet paused his lips still pursed in whistle formation. “Apologies, did I do something humorous?” De Sardet asked standing there unsure of what it was. Mathew shook his head “Oh, it’s a far’ too good to’ be true.” He muttered under his breath accent falling heavy from his tongue.

“What is?” Pip asked curiously. Mathew shook his head “Ah, a pair o’ right ol’ youn’ins.” Mathew chuckled and turned his eyes back up to meet De Sardet. “You ever hear’d that song De Sardet?” Mathew asked, setting down the mug he was holding.

De Sardet shook his head “No, the men on deck have been whistling and humming it all day…just kinda sticks.” Mathew grinned widely picking up another mug to wipe dry. “Aye, It’s a song fo’ specialties’ fo’ us…say I should teach it to you, Imma sure the lad’s would love to hear you sing it tonight.”

De Sardet who loved learning new songs nodded eagerly. “Of course…not sure if the Captain would like it though, he seems to bark at anyone who mentions it near him.” Mathew waved him off.

“Oh! That’s jus’ Vasco bein Vasco, the day he doesn’t bark at anyone, be the day he dies.” Mathew said rapping his knuckles unto the wooden table to ward off ill intentions. De Sardet shrugged and sat down across from them.

“First…let’s be gettin the words eh?” Mathew said handing a mug to Pip. Pip stacked the newly dry mugs onto the tray in front of him. Mathew cleared his throat and began half humming half-singing the first lines.

_“Upon one summer’s mornin_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Wall’s of Wappin_

_Where I met a sailor gay…”_

De Sardet nodded along with this he repeated the phrase back Mathew only helping him once. De Sardet grinned, he was learning a new song and he felt happy now knowing the words to the infectious love song? He wasn’t sure why the Nauts were so hung up on this song at the moment but Vasco did say it was Naut thing so perhaps there was a reason.

De Sardet shook his head, Vasco was such an interesting man. He liked poetry, absolutely adored chocolate- De Sardet interrupted the learning lesson for a second. “Apologies Mathew…but there is something I wanted to ask.”

Mathew nodded “Go ahead” De Sardet cleared his throat. “I…heard a rumor that V- Captain Vasco, loves chocolate?” Mathew slammed a mug down so suddenly it made Pip and De Sardet jump. The cook’s raucous laughter filled the room.

The man wiping a tear from his eye nodded vigorously. Face red with amusement he told the tale.

It was when Vasco had just turned twenty, still not a full-fledged Captain, but enough to where he was calling most of the shots, Admiral Cabral on board in case they ran into something that Vasco did not have the skill enough for.

They were hauling a shipment of goods for a Noble. Mostly art and furniture and lots of luxury goods. There were four crates of fine Chocolate’s, for some large party the man was supposed to have. The idiot’s from the chocolatier place had loaded one extra crate.

Somehow it slipped through the cargo checks. It happened from time to time. Upon later inspection of the cargo, the extra box was found. The Nauts did what they always did. If it wasn’t on their roster, it didn’t exist, therefore if it didn’t exist the crate was opened and the rare treat was handed out to all the men.

The crate had fifty pounds in chocolate bars. The crew was a small one of only sixteen, including Admiral Cabral and Vasco. Each person was given exactly three pounds of chocolate. Vasco decided to eat all of his in one night.

This resulted in Vasco being so stomach sick he was unable to do anything for three days. The healer had to check on him nightly to make sure his stomach and intestines did not rupture. He also was unable to eat anything for several days after and became incredibly weakened.

Needless to say after that, the rumor spread once they docked in port and Vasco had become well known as a man who could not control himself around chocolate. All of it was done in good fun though, in fact apparently as Mathew put it. Every year for Yule all the men and even Admiral Cabral would throw together enough money to purchase him the signature three pounds of chocolate…and every year without fail he was sicker than a dog for days after.

De Sardet after hearing this story felt guilty for giving Vasco the whole container of truffles. But, he knew it was only a half-pound to a pound of chocolate, surely Vasco would be fine with that? De Sardet thanked Mathew for the story and the men swung back into learning the Sailor Bold song.

They had to stop it short however, Mathew had to begin preparing food for dinner so De Sardet and Pip instead worked together to figure out the notes that went along with the song. Pip was becoming slightly better at picking out notes by ear.

De Sardet sat there with the guitar, strumming along nicely at the Sailor Bold tune, debating if he should have it playing with a faster beat versus the more slow and wandering tone that it had. Pip spoke up next to him. “De Sardet! Did you want to hear what I picked up on me own?”

De Sardet paused and nodded and stopped playing allowing Pip all his attention. The lad adjusted the guitar’s strap then leaned over the guitar. Carefully he plucked out the first few notes to the lullaby that De Sardet had sung to him and few others a few nights ago.

De Sardet’s mouth dropped open. He was so impressed Pip had figured it out, it was a rather difficult song to learn but Pip had done it! It was only the first few lines, but it was enough to know the chorus at least. De Sardet grinned at the lad who stopped and looked up at him.

“What did ja think De Sardet?” De Sardet brought the boy into a one-armed hug leaning over the guitar. “That was excellent! Very well done! I am so proud of you!” Pip was beaming now, his eyes sparkled as the boy jumped up and yelled over to Mathew.

“De Sardet says I did good Mathew!” The cook yelled back something but it was hard to hear over the don of pots and pan’s being moved around. Pip jumped down and craned his neck up at De Sardet “I should go, do you want to keep playing or should I take that?”

De Sardet handed Pip the guitar. “I got the song now, you can have this back.” De Sardet wandered off to his quarters. His bed looked nice and cozy and he eagerly collapsed into it and fell to sleep.

He was awoken by vigorous shaking. He popped his head up from the pillow and twisted to see Constantin. “Constan…What are you doing?” He asked yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Constantin tilted his head and frowned.

“Your missing dinner! Come on!” His cousin said half tugging him out of bed. De Sardet’s stomach growled savagely at the thought of food and he rushed after Constantin. The two of them jogged down the hall, The Mess hall was already full, all the men and Vasco were already at their seats.

De Sardet did not know how he missed Mathew’s call to dinner. He must have been exhausted. He yawned once more and went over to the kitchen window. “Ah! There you are De Sardet, still up for treating the lad’s to a song?” De Sardet nodded to the cook.

“Sure sure, lemme eat quick like.” De Sardet went over to Constantin. “What did you two do today?” De Sardet asked them. Constantin shrugged “We played Chess! It was riveting!” De Sardet paused the forkful of pot roast as his lips.

“Neither of you know how to play.” De Sardet stated. Constantin shrugged “We sort of came up with our own rules…horsie’s can jump over the round head guys, and the castles can only be taken out by the King.” De Sardet closed his eyes to the nonsense that filtered through his ears.

“I…what…okay.” He finally said too hungry to care. He ate quickly, enjoying the feeling of a full belly. He was relaxing next to Constantin drinking down some ale as Constantin filled him in on the other rules of ‘Chess’ that he and Kurt had come up with.

He saw a familiar figure lugging two guitars over to him. He grinned and set his mug down, Pip already extending the guitar to his hand. De Sardet began to strum through a scale testing to see if the guitar was in tune or not.

The tables near him settled down for a second or two hearing the music but began conversing all the same when they realized there wasn’t any real music yet. Vasco glanced over at him with interest. De Sardet tried to ignore his gazes, he knew how much Vasco detested the song he was about to play, but Mathew said it would be for the crew and he wanted to make the crew happy.

He stood up adjusting the strap at his shoulder nodding to Mathew. The man leaned out of his window. “All right you salt dogs listen up! I put in a song request for all of you, so shut yer gab’s ad listen! De Sardet gave a small grin as the men quieted down.

All of them had wide grins on their faces. De Sardet cleared his throat. “Apologies gentleman, this song Is one I just learned so please be forgiving if I make a mistake.” Pip sat next to him. “You’se can do it De Sardet, jus as we practiced!”

The men chuckled at Pip’s statement. De Sardet gave the lad a grin and ruffled his hair. De Sardet cleared his throat, he played the first few notes gently letting them glide through the air and filling the room. ‘Setting the mood’ his mother would say. He made it a point to not meet Vasco’s eyes, knowing all too well that Vasco had recognized the song by now.

He sang out gently, now knowing the words of the song he knew it was a more of a pining, forlorn loving, so he matched his voice to that. Softly and carefully he expressed the words.

_“Upon one summer’s morning,_

_I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping,_

_Where I met a sailor Gay_

_Conversing with a young lass,_

_Who seem’d to be in pain_

_Saying William, when you go_

_I fear you’ll n’er return again”_

He softened the music, so only his voice really carried the melody of the song.

_“My heart is pierced by cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold.”_

He risked a look around as he played into the next verse. All the men were softly grinning, their eyes glistening with mirth which surprised De Sardet, was this, not a love song? He cleared his throat as he played slightly louder, his voice carrying out through the hall clear and calm, loving the echo of it.

_“His hair it hangs in ringlets_

_His eyes are black as coal_

_My happiness attend him_

_Wherever he may go”_

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall_

_I’ll wander, weep and moan_

_All for my jolly sailor_

_Until he sails home”_

He slowed the song down now, signaling that it was coming to an end. He carried out the last verse this time adding extra trills to the notes so the carried out over the audience like waves on the shore.

_“My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold.”_

He ended the song with a quieting of the melody and let it hang In the air. The Nauts was silent for a moment before clapping and pounding the tables with their mugs. Pip gave him a few pats on the arm as he ran off being beckoned over by Mathew.

De Sardet risked a look over to Vasco, expecting to see a fuming Naut Captain annoyed at this song. But instead, Vasco was calm, his face relaxed, a small pleasant smile just tugging at his lips. De Sardet and his eyes met. They were filled with warm emotion, he had no idea what to call it but it made his heart flutter, he glanced away and bowed to his audience, apologizing for not knowing the full song.

The men waved him off said it was fine. Then Vasco stood up, the action caused the Hall to go silent. De Sardet froze unsure of what to do. A part of him wanted to sit down, but it seemed like all eyes were glancing between him and Vasco.

Vasco sighed heavily and turned his head to study his men. All of them grinned up at their Captain, De Sardet couldn't explain it, but he knew there was some sort of unspoken conversation going on.

“De Sardet,” Vasco said, dropping his title easily. De Sardet cleared his throat. “Yes?” he asked, starting to feel himself go red from all the eyes looking at him. With those strange grinning and knowing expressions. “Did anyone tell you what the meaning of that song is?”

De Sardet frowned “It’s…a love song about a sailor…and the woman he left on land?” He answered. A small chuckle ran throughout the room. “Yes, technically that is correct, but do you know what it means to Nauts?”

De Sardet shook his head. He carefully removed the strap from around his shoulder and set the guitar down behind him. Even Constantin and Kurt had these bemused looks on their faces. He shot a questioning look to his cousin but Constantin bid him turn back around.

He did, Vasco had stepped closer now. The light from the lamps made his eyes gleam so bright and golden now.

“That song” Vasco began to say before pausing and looking around. “Is something we sing, hum, whistle…when we know one of us…or two…are in a romantically inclined relationship.” Vasco finally explained lifting a brow to him.

De Sardet felt his mouth hang open than close once more unsure of how to react. If that was true…then that meant…OH. De Sardet glanced around at the men then back to Vasco. _‘They know! They know about me and Vasco? That's why they have been humming and whistling it…even Cussel! But they don’t seem bothered by it…just amused?’ _He thought to himself.

De Sardet cleared his throat “I see...I…well, I didn’t know that…before singing.” He added dryly another chuckled tore through the room. De Sardet could feel his ears burning. Vasco turned and his eyes went straight to a man in the corner.

“Vill, is there a wager I presume?” Vasco asked his arms folded in front of him. Vill nodded and hoisted two large bags of coin up into the table. “Aye Captain, 23 souls wagered you and the Legate are sweet on one another, the rest went for you two just having a roll.”

De Sardet bit the inside of his cheek. Okay so not only did the crew know but apparently they had a bet on the nature of their relationship. Somehow De Sardet felt himself relax. The Nauts truly were like family, they didn’t care if their Captain slept with another man, they didn’t judge Vasco or him at all…they just accepted it and moved on…no scoffs, no derogatory remarks, nothing but a few good-natured jokes and acceptance.

This is how it felt then. He felt his shoulder’s relaxed and he turned back to Constantin who gave him a wink. Even Kurt nodded to him.

Vasco spoke turning back to De Sardet. “So Legate, care to tell the crew which one is it?” Vasco said giving De Sardet the choice of how he wanted to handle the situation. De Sardet met his eyes for a few seconds. There was a tension in the air, he glanced across a few of the tables and to Mathew in the kitchen, all of them were waiting for his reply.

He stepped forward, confidence filling him. “Apologies for those in this wager, but as it stands…your Captain is sweeter on me than he is on chocolate.” A roar of laughter and cheering took the hall by storm. De Sardet was grinning, wincing slightly from the pain of the loudness.

Men clapped each other’s backs and pointed at one another looks of ‘I told you so’ on their faces. A few men looked glum most likely on the losing side of the bet but they still raised their glasses to Vasco and were merry.

Vasco, on the other hand, stood there stunned for a moment before he shook his head as a wide grin broke out over his features. He stepped up to De Sardet. “Who told you about that?” De Sardet shook his head “I’ll take it to my grave” He said adamantly before adding “…three pounds Vasco?” De Sardet said still in disbelief.

Vasco shrugged “It was good, still is good…I’ll never stop.” De Sardet chuckled. He glanced over to see Vill counting out coins. “So…how does the wager work?” De Sardet asked leaning over to Vasco. Vasco pointed to the two bags of coins.

“Depends on the wagers, but it’s simple enough. The loser’s gold is forfeited into the winner’s purse and then that is divided amongst the winners.” De Sardet nodded his head “Ah, so the more you bet the better the payback” Vasco nodded “If you make the right bet of course.”

De Sardet smirked, both were standing next to each other now. It felt good to be able to do that, no holding himself at bay because of formality. Vill spoke out “Okay winners, you know who you are and I know who you are so come get it!”

De Sardet watched as several men got up from the tables. He was most surprised to see Cussel and Mathew, that was until he saw his cousin and Kurt go as well. “Even you!?” He yelled after his happily grinning cousin.

Constantin turned and waved his hands. “You know I can’t refuse a bet De Sardet!” De Sardet shook his head at his all too eager cousin. He turned back to Vasco. “I can’t believe him.”

Vasco shrugged “I can’t believe you, I was fully expecting you to deny it all.” De Sardet shook his head “I’d never do that, that would be far too cruel.” Vasco nodded “Aye, it would have but I would have understood…why did you?” Vasco asked curiously his golden eyes studying him.

De Sardet gave him a smile studying the intricate network of lines along Vasco’s eyes. “A stern but handsome Naut Captain told me that a man is master of his own fate…I refuse to live my life fearing what others will think of me for any longer.”

Vasco raised a brow “Stern?” De Sardet leaned in “But handsome.” he added slyly. Vasco shook his head before a hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar dragging De Sardet in for a kiss. De Sardet was fully expecting that and relished in the feeling of Vasco’s warm lips but he was not expecting the chorus of wolf howls ad whistles that rose up in the hall around him.

They broke apart and De Sardet felt overwhelming happiness fill him. No longer did they have to hide or edge their way around stuff they could just be. “This is…so…I..” He paused and frowned glancing over to Vasco who still had a hand on his collar.

“I’m so happy.” He answered finally. Vasco grinned and leaned into his ear. “Night’s still young De Sardet.” With that, he grabbed De Sardet's wrist and led him forward a few steps. De Sardet was confused “Wha...wait what are you-”

Vasco stopped suddenly and turned looking at all his men. “Enjoy the rest of your meal lads, I’ll see you all in the morning.” He announced loudly and proudly to all within the hall a wide wolf-like grin on his face. De Sardet was yanked forward and he found himself quickly following along Vasco his face and neck reddened beyond belief as the Mess hall behind him erupted into wolf howls and yells of ‘Enjoy your Night Captain!’ being slung at their backs as the left. 

Up the steps, they went onto the deck. Vasco pulling him into a scorching kiss that made his knees go numb. They broke away and saw three of Vasco’s crew members frozen in place at a card game. Even the smoke from their pipes seemed to halt in the air.

Vasco wrapped an arm around him, completely carefree about everything now. “Wager’s went off boys if you sided with sweetness you got some coin to pick up.” Two of the three men grinned and celebrated. The other tossed his cards down but shrugged.

De Sardet didn’t think he could get any redder. That was until Vasco said, “Tell those on the watch to stay clear of this end of the ship, it might be loud tonight.” Then Vasco pulled him up the stairs and shoved him into his quarters.


	22. A Little Extra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter of just smut. That is all.

_De Sardet_

A choked cry rips from his lips yet again. He pants heavily his half-lidded eyes meeting lustful gold. He’s pressed against the headboard. His body cradled by Vasco’s form as the man thrusts two oiled fingers deep inside.

He’s been at it for a while, De Sardet’s cock is twitching and he feels as if he’s already about to come undone. Vasco leans in close nipping at his lips. “Soon,” he says huskily his breath falling heated against De Sardet’s ears.

De Sardet can only whimper. His hips are moving downward trying to get the man to hit the spot he wants. Vasco refuses. Teasing he licks at De Sardet’s neck, the thrumming vein pulsing strongly. Sweat is on De Sardet’s brow.

He’s burning, lustful and needy he wants the one thing Vasco refuses to give. Vasco’s cock is twitching standing proudly, adorned with eight small piercings. Rounded metal balls set equal length and distance. De Sardet is both wanting and fearing the feeling of them inside.

“P…lease” he begs his chest heaving, the roaring blood in his ears refusing to let up. Vasco kisses him, it does little to calm the storm rumbling through him. Lightning ripples up his spine, while a desperate heat wind’s ever tighter, how can Vasco stand this?

“Almost..” Vasco sighed, suddenly a third finger is dipping in. De Sardet jolts upwards, Vasco has never stretched him this far. A stuttered and ungodly loud moan erupts from the back of his throat. He bites his finger to hold it back.

Vasco tears it away. “Don’t hold back…not tonight.” He mutters his voice ragged and deep. De Sardet nods but still tries to keep his voice in check. The Vasco’s hand movements go faster, and De Sardet’s eyes clench themselves shut.

He can feel his face contorting, can feel his orgasm breathing down his neck. He whimpers at Vasco. Unsure if he’s allowed to cum. Vasco halts abruptly. De Sardet can feel his protested groan escape. Vasco leans down and gives him a kiss, Vasco’s lips are sweaty but deliciously sinful.

He parts away only an inch, his lips gently caressing De Sardet’s cheeks. Eyes gleaming down into his he gives De Sardet a swaggered grin. “Ready?” he asks his voice breathy. De Sardet nods vigorously. “Please” he gasps out his hands pulling at Vasco’s frame.

Vasco grabs De Sardet’s face firmly. “If there is any pain, tell me right away, no matter how much I may be enjoying it I will stop if it hurts.” De Sardet nodded understanding. Vasco gives him a deep kiss, tongue twirling inwards to sweep De Sardet’s mouth.

The emotion shifts, De Sardet is swept up in the feeling of it. Blurred and heavy Vasco’s form is pressing into him. The Naut’s cock is hot and slick, drenched in oil and pre-spend. Metal piercings gleam in the light, slowly they are buried within. Walls clench and tremble around the familiar yet foreign feeling.

The metal bites painfully sweet. A loud drag of sound escapes him, far louder than before and seeping in pleasure. The Naut is shaking, sweat heavy on his brow his breath coming in panting waves. The two men are frozen, their bodies shivering in taught pleasure neither wanting to move just yet.

A storm is building, rumbling trickles out through strained vocal cords. Flashes of lightning illuminate golden eyes. A pair of weathered hands course over the smooth hot flesh of the other. Shivers take the man by force.

A movement in the buried man’s hips. Only the motion of a simple drag. The other man cries out hoarsely in sudden shock, gasping for air that isn’t enough, he’s unable to comprehend how a body can register such heights.

The metal slides over hot and desperate walls clenching and tightening around. It’s so much more than before, cries are emitted louder and stronger than before. Each thrust of hips faster than the last, the tempo picks up to a mind-numbing pace.

“Fuck!” De Sardet cries out loudly, momentarily dragged out of his blurry state. His body is trembling and a constant whine is set in the back of his throat. It’s not painful, it’s just too fucking good. He goes to pull at Vasco’s deliriously powerful hips but notices his arms are pinned above him by Vasco’s strong hands.

De Sardet can see the scratches littering Vasco’s shoulders and arms, red lines twisting together with silver and blue. He hadn’t even realized. Another feral groan is ripped from his lips, he is too lost to care if anyone hears.

He tightens his legs around Vasco wants the man to stay buried within him for as long as he can last. The piercings have utterly dismantled him. Every thrust, every drag sends sparks of the highest heavens through him. His back bends upwards lifting him off the bed for a split second, he couldn’t have stopped it if he tried his body had long stopped listening to him. He barely recognizes the voice that emits from his mouth. He had never heard himself moan like this.

Vasco hovers above him, mouth hung open in a constant grunt. Both of them are wound uptight, the pleasure raking through both of them. A torrent of blessed fire, scorching through their nerves and burrowing to their bones.

De Sardet is dizzy, his body so stiff and pent up for release. Cock throbbing red and painful jostled in between both their bodies. He grimaces. He wants to cum, want’s to allow that heated coil finally unwind. He’s right there on the edge his body contorts suddenly convulsing as his hips stutter forward.

It’s throbbing and twitching, leaking so much. Just cum. Cum. Cum. He wants to take a hand to it, to finally milk out that blessed release. But his hands are trapped he begs for Vasco. “Please…Vasco…Let-” Vasco cover’s his lips. Silencing him.

Vasco ruts in harder, De Sardet is seeing streaks of white light on the corners of his vision. “No hands, cum like this,” Vasco whispers biting at De Sardet’s ears. De Sardet’s body jolts again, lifting himself off the bed a second time his hands claw at the sheets and a strangled cry is at his lips.

His hips are suddenly thrusting forward his movements dragging Vasco along. A high keen is caught in his throat as suddenly and mercifully he reaches his peak. His vision narrows as his body twists beneath Vasco, he can feel the hot streaks of cum splatter over his stomach and chest.

His body is pulsing like the light of a falling star, he’s floating and falling back into his own body. The melted iron setting inside its mold, cooling down his mind retakes its shape. A guttural cry escapes Vasco. His hips freeze for a moment before they stutter in shallowly.

De Sardet can feel the pulsing of his manhood, he can feel the wet heat of Vasco’s seed as it pours into him. He can only lie there and gasp for air. Vasco withdraws and collapses beside him. They’re panting heavily staring up into the ceiling.

The ship groans and creaks as it rocks over a wave. Vasco half sit’s up looking out the window and decides it’s not important to worry about. De Sardet feels a shudder go through him, he is still trembling from the force of the orgasm that seized him.

He looks over to Vasco, the Naut is combing his hair back with his fingers, sweat plastering it to his scalp. De Sardet manages to turn on his side and watches him. Vasco glances over at him, he grins when he meets De Sardet’s eyes.

“Worth the wait?” He asks calmly. De Sardet can’t answer he just gives a wide grin. Vasco leans over and kisses De Sardet. It’s gentle and soft the complete opposite of what Vasco was only minutes ago. “Gives a little extra? Vasco…that…that was not a little extra.” Vasco chuckled his forehead pressing into De Sardet’s.

“It appears you are more sensitive to their charms.” De Sardet laughed “Charms…I nearly passed out from pleasure alone.” Vasco ran his fingers through De Sardet’s hair. “I’m receiving nothing but high praise from you, so I am guessing that is not a bad thing?”

De Sardet scoffed shaking his head he glanced down and grimaced. Vasco pursed his lips and leaned over to his bedside table, turning back he produced cloth to clean him with. Gently Vasco wiped away De Sardet’s mess. Despite De Sardet’s protests that he didn’t have to. Vasco's shushes him with a gentle kiss.

When he was done Vasco tosses the cloth aside and they settled into a comfortable warmth that followed any bedding. De Sardet managed to roll over to lay his head on Vasco’s chest. Vasco wrapped an arm around him bringing him in close.

Burrowing into the warmth Vasco had De Sardet felt completely and entirely satisfied and whole. Vasco yawned and pressed a kiss into his forehead. “So, did you want me to take them out?” he asked softly against his ear.

Eyes closed and on the edge of falling asleep De Sardet woke up just enough to swear. “Don’t you fucking dare.”


	23. First Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Fluff for today.

_De Sardet_

De Sardet had been about to slip into sleep. But the mention of Vasco’s piercing caused a stir within him. The memory of them dragging within him and sending delicious spirals of ecstasy up his entire being, quite literally awoke him.

Sleep faded from his mind, there was something else he wanted now. Vasco’s breathing had settled down some, the man was probably settling into sleep. De Sardet leaned up and looked at him. “Were you going to go to sleep?” he asked hesitating for a second.

Vasco’s eyes opened and glanced at him. Confusion and interest spanning over his face. “Weren’t you?” he asked. De Sardet bit his bottom lip for a second. He wanted to try something he had heard about but was unsure of how to go about doing it.

De Sardet put a hand to Vasco’s chest sliding it over the warm and damp with sweat skin. “I was…but…I…wanted to try something.” He added coyly, moving into a seated position next to Vasco. Vasco scratched his chin, his eyes lighting up in interest.

“What do you have in mind Tempest?” He asked. De Sardet felt warm at the use of the pet name. Casually he swung his leg over Vasco, straddling his thighs. Vasco’s hands slid up De Sardet’s legs and followed the contour of his body.

A shiver tore through him and goosebumps rose wherever the Nauts hands lingered. “Are you okay for it?” Vasco asked quietly. De Sardet looked down at Vasco, it was so different to see him beneath him. He could feel the muscular frame of the Naut beneath him.

Coiled muscle strong and lithe. Skin bronze and scenting of leather and the sea, while a tapestry of lines decorated him. He was mysterious, intoxicating, and all too familiar wrapped up in one perfect package. De Sardet licked his lips and moved forward, he leaned in and kissed Vasco firmly, he Naut answered his lips with an eagerness.

De Sardet reached a hand down and grasped Vasco’s member. Stroking it softly for a few seconds until it sprung to life hard and ready. His fingers grazed over the metal piercings, a jolt went through Vasco’s body. A low groan fell from his lips, De Sardet raised himself up slightly, Vasco assisting in the positioning.

The head of Vasco’s cock began to press at De Sardet’s entrance. De Sardet quivered for a second, his own cock throbbing hotly against his stomach, pre-spend once again leaking from his tip. Vasco grunted, his hips straining as he forced them to not move, allowing De Sardet the ability to control the depth of Vasco’s penetration.

Slowly he lowered himself down. As he did his head lulled backward and his body convulsing in delight. He let out a loud happy moan. “So…deep…ah.” He gasped out as the piercings worked their magic. Sparks gliding up his spine and heat spooling into his abdomen.

Vasco let out a choked grunt. “…hot…mmmm” he moaned out his voice rising slightly. Vasco’s hands continued to track trails up and down De Sardet’s torso and sides. “Are…you ready?” De Sardet asked, watching as Vasco writhed in pleasure beneath him.

His chest rising and falling and De Sardet could see the fast thrumming of Vasco’s vein on his neck. Mouth hanging open as glassy golden eyes looked up at him. “Hmmm…” he answered, his voice deep.

“Ready…my Tempest.” He said giving De Sardet a grin. Blue and silver lines dancing over his features. De Sardet didn’t know where it came from but smiled and leaned down kissing Vasco for a brief second.

“Of course my Storm.” He whispered then rose back up, moving his hips upwards he then slid down on Vasco’s length causing the both of them to cry out loudly. Vasco pushed himself up some and dragged De Sardet’s face down to meet his.

“Say that again” Vasco growled lowly into De Sardet’s face. His eyes glinting in wildly in the light. De Sardet shivered “My Storm.” He replied a bolt of lightning spiraling upwards through his flesh. Vasco captured his lips with a hot and searing kiss, one that nearly melted his flesh from bone.

He was burning once more, desperate to keep thrusting himself up and down on his lover’s cock. Relishing in the feel of it sinking deeper inside him, stirring him up and kicking up a gale that threatened to blow him away.

Heavy and calloused hands gripped his hips tightly. His hands flattened out over Vasco’s chest he moved his body. He thrusted slowly at first, getting used to the feeling and figuring out the best way to draw out the most pleasure for both of them.

He gasped and whined loudly, each brush of Vasco’s cock over his sweet spot nearly making him forget life existed beyond the edges of the bed. Vasco’s hips rolled upwards just as his hips were shifting their way down. The force from the thrust made De Sardet swear.

“Fuck Vasco!” He cried out, his voice echoing in his own ears. Vasco did it again. Tumbling from De Sardet’s lips came curses and praises for his Naut lover. He pinched his eyes tight, his breathing in ragged gasps as moans clawed their way out of the back of his throat.

Hoarse and deafening he moaned out, his hips beginning to work faster now. Their bodies slick with sweat De Sardet scrambled for better purchase so that he could fuck himself harder on Vasco’s incredible appendage. In the back of his mind, he heard himself let out a string of words that he had no idea he was able to string together and say with such vigor.

“Fuck, god, yes…fuck me…more!” He choked out, he could feel his release spiraling closer. His cock bouncing against his stomach as he leveraged down harder and deeper than before, twisting his pelvis so the piercings could drag harder against his inner walls.

His hip’s thrusted forward in a jerking motion, his eyes clenched shut as multitudes of dazzling colors swirled in his vision. He was losing control of his limbs, unable to command them as he was at the near moments of completion.

Vasco took over, with a sudden feat of force and strength he flipped De Sardet down agast the bed, his cock dragging impossibly deep into him. De Sardet’s body convulsed upwards nearly bending himself in half as a floodgate of an orgasm took him.

He roared out, his voice hoarse and deep, far deeper than it’s ever been. Nearly animal as his vision dimmed to black for a few seconds. He didn’t even feel or hear Vasco cum, his mind was spinning so fast, so much…divinity to process.

Gasping for air, tears at his eyes he flopped his head to the side. His legs were still wrapped lazily around Vasco. Vasco was bent over him, grunting with each breath as the man slowly came down from his own high. Vasco’s forehead was pressed into his shoulder.

Absently De Sardet rubbed up and down Vasco’s shoulders and arms. It took several minutes, or so it seemed to him. Before Vasco lifted his head, eyes shining with bewildered contentment. “W…was that…your..first time…doing…?” He asked slowly in between breaths.

De Sardet felt an after orgasm shiver tear through him. He nodded his body exhausted, content and wholly satisfied but exhausted. Vasco sighed out “Fuck a siren.” he cursed. “Thought you just did?” De Sardet quipped back, both men chuckled before they groaned as Vasco shifted himself out of De Sardet.

Vasco collapsed back, his head pointed towards the headboard while De Sardet was pointed to the foot of the bed. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, dry from constant panting and heavy breathing he felt a soreness begin to settle in all his muscles, especially his thighs and back.

He grunted as he pushed himself up slowly. Hot throbbing pain beginning to seep through the cloud of sweetness. He slid himself to the side of the bed, grabbing the rag that Vasco had used earlier and wiped himself off.

He dragged himself back towards Vasco, he could feel Vasco’s spend wetting his inner thighs as he did so. He felt dirty and as used as the rag he just tossed to the floor. He came to an exhausted halt next to Vasco. Vasco grunted and slid over an inch.

De Sardet flopped his head onto the Nauts chest. Vasco gave a grunt. Weariness settling over both of them Vasco gingerly grabbed a blanket and swung it over them. De Sardet kissed Vasco’s chest. “That…was good then?” He asked the Naut Captain.

“Fucking hell…yes,” Vasco answered. De Sardet grinned to himself before he faded into sleep.

He was awoken by the ultimate bitch of a leg cramp. Feeling as though someone had stabbed a fork into his muscle and was twisting it inside. He cried out and his body twisted it’s way out of the bed and onto the floor. Vasco’s startled shout joined his and the man had a gun at the ready as he looked over the edge of the bed to find him cradling his leg, sending large sweeps of healing magic into the traitorous limb to alleviate the pain.

Vasco lowered the pistol and sighed relieved. “What happened?” He asked his voice gravely. He coughed and cleared it. “Leg cramp…where did you get a gun?” Vasco nodded to the headboard. “Have a few hidden back there.”

De Sardet paused and sighed in relief as the leg cramp left him. He sat naked on the cold wooden floor and glanced up at Vasco. “A few?” Vasco shrugged “Need a hand?” De Sardet shook his head then pushed himself up.

A bolt of pain so sharp and fresh sent him to his knees. He swore as now both of his knees were stinging as well as his insides. He pressed his face into the mattress and let out a long curse. “By all the fucking seas of hell!” He groaned taking a second to collect his thoughts. The room was lit up in a green and yellow glow as he pressed his hands to the areas of his body needing tending.

One hand pressed into his lower back while the other pressed into his abdomen he felt the tight twist of throbbing pain begin to leave him.

He met Vasco’s eyes with a relaxed sigh. Vasco frowned “I thought I told you to tell me if it hurts?” De Sardet stood up fluidly. Pain gone entirely there was only stiffness in his muscles now. “It’s doesn't hurt while were…in the middle…just after.” He answered sitting back on the bed, scratching at the new growth of his beard.

He glanced over to Vasco and saw he had a small shadow of stubble on his chin and jawline. De Sardet reached forward and traced his fingers along Vasco’s jaw. “Never seen you with this before?” He chided, Vasco chuckled “I forgot to shave.” De Sardet glanced over at the windows, it was just before sunrise, a gentle fading of light blue and yellow was beginning to take the world by storm.

“The view is beautiful.” He commented. Vasco turned his head then flickered his eyes back to De Sardet. “Me or the skyline?” De Sardet chuckled “Guess.” Vasco gave him a grin then leaned over to kiss him. De Sardet was taken aback by the sudden gun near his head.

“Gun,” he stated firmly. Vasco glanced at his hand realizing it was still there. “Sorry, gimme a second.” Vasco leaned up and fumbled with the gun a few seconds as he tried placing it behind the Headboard. “There are a few hooks back there…” He grunted and ended up half sitting up as he leaned over the headboard attempting to find said hooks.

“Blast, where is that…” De Sardet sighed and lifted his hand up sending a high concentration of healing into his fingers, it lit up the space with white where Vasco was trying to see into. “Ah, found it.” He commented and leaned back down.

De Sardet lowered his arm and looked to Vasco expectantly. Vasco chuckled and leaned down laying a sweet morning kiss on his lips. De Sardet swept Vasco’s hair out of his eyes. “Do you always have long hair?” He asked suddenly. Vasco shrugged and leaned back, his eyes reflecting back like gray pools.

“I usually keep it at this length, any longer and it gets annoying…any shorter it just doesn't suit me.” He contemplated how Vasco would look with longer or shorter hair. He wouldn’t mind it longer, but Vasco was right, any shorter and it wouldn’t be Vasco anymore.

Vasco pressed his chin into his chest as he strung an arm across his belly. “Wouldn’t mind seeing you with a little more length to your hair,” Vasco commented. He tilted his head to Vasco. “Why?” Vasco grinned “Because then I’d be able to grab it.” Rolling his eyes he settled in closer to Vasco.

“Apologies for waking you up early.” Vasco hummed under his breath. “Yes well, hearing the sound of your lover screaming ‘bitch’ in agony is quite the wake-up call.” He blushed to glance downwards “I didn’t know I swore.” He added dryly. Vasco laughed loudly his voice echoing throughout the room.

“You should have heard yourself last night.” He felt himself blush. He covered his face “Oh, god I hope no one heard.” Vasco grinned “Those on the watch probably heard us, but those down below wouldn’t have.” He groaned and slid a pillow over his head, it smelled like Vasco.

He felt Vasco drag the pillow away. “No point in being bashful now, ship is sailed Tempest.” A cozy warmth settled in his chest at the use of the name. “Tempest is it?” he asked. Vasco nodded. “You seemed to like my Storm.” Vasco chuckled, there was a hint of pink tinging his cheeks.

“So it seems.” He commented before kissing De Sardet’s chest. A flutter of happiness filling him. Suddenly a violent growl was emitted from his stomach. Vasco chuckled “It appears you are hungry.” De Sardet leaned up and grinned.

The men got up and changed. Vasco took a few minutes to give himself a clean shave, while he did that De Sardet studied the wall of books. He couldn’t read much of the titles just by glancing, but there was one word that popped out every so often.

‘Poems’ it would seem Vasco did like to read poetry. “Are all your books on poetry?” he asked, Vasco leaned over a straight razor held in his hand while shaving lather covered half of his face. “Mostly, got some on histories and cultures of different places, books on marine life…a few books on survival…basic stuff.” He said leaning back into the mirror to finish shaving.

After waiting several moments he heard a “Blast” and hiss. De Sardet looked over to see Vasco wiping his face clean of leftover lather and then pressing a thumb to a portion of his chin. “Cut yourself?” De Sardet asked.

Vasco grunted. De Sardet walked over “Let me.” Vasco frowned. “It’s just a cut, no need to waste your energy on me.” De Sardet shook his head “It’s not wasting energy, it’s helping, plus a Captain should look his best…razor cuts do not help in that regard.”

Vasco pulled his thumb away and De Sardet reached two fingers forwards and pressed them against the small cut. It took only a few seconds for the skin to stitch together. Vasco wiped away the remaining blood. De Sardet gave him a grin then put his fingers on Vasco’s chin and drew him into a kiss.

They both sighed contentedly while their lips gently slid against each other. Breaking away Vasco grinned and tugged on his jacket. “Ready my Tempest?” Vasco said extending his hand to the door. De Sardet grinned and gave a small sigh, beyond that door life would begin again, only differently.

Now there were no secrets, now there was no hiding. They were free and in the open. A part of him was still afraid of what that could possibly mean, but a part of him was also excited. He now had a lover, a person he could trust and depend on.

A person that had the strong possibility of becoming the man he loved. But he dare not speak that word so soon. Even if he felt warm, giddy and happy in Vasco’s presence there was much more for them to learn and to do. De Sardet just hoped he could survive the storm, and prayed that Vasco was able to calm the Tempest’s might.


	24. Twisted Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me feels like this is a tad crackish? But it's what my brain wanted to write so please enjoy it? 
> 
> Stuff will be serious, fluffy and smutty later let me have a little fun.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and words!

_De Sardet_

The morning air was crisp and clear with only a slight biting chill. He found himself leisurely strolling down the steps away from Vasco’s quarters. He could sense Vasco behind him, walking with his hands tucked behind his back like a great sea eagle strutting along the sandy shore. They didn’t meet anyone, only one or two men were at the far front of the ship. De Sardet made his way down the steps into the below deck hall. Taking an immediate left he opened the door to his room. Vasco paused for a moment and raised a brow.

“Fresh set of clothes.” He explained as he walked over to his wardrobe. Vasco nodded and continued down the hall. De Sardet heard a distant and pleasant greeting from Mathew to the Captain. De Sardet selected a fresh white shirt, dark vest, black breeches, and his leather black boots. He sat down on the chair pulling on his boots then stood up and examined himself in his wardrobes mirror. He looked different. His beard a little longer than normal but a shave could clear that up. His hair was beginning to grow longer as well, no longer the short and close-cut it had been.

He swept his fingers through it a few times. Fluffing it up and twisting so it stood up straight and a slight curl at the front. He chuckled what a hairstyle that was. He glanced down at his torso, his muscles seemed to cut sharper than they had previously, no longer dining on trifles all day at the palace and working every morning seemed to be working in his favor.

__‘As well as vigorous sex.’__ He thought to himself but shook the crass thought out of his head. He was still standing there shirtless and preening by the time Vasco came back holding his morning coffee and a small plate of food.

“How are you not changed?” He asked letting the door shut behind him. Quickly De Sardet patted down his hair. “I was…getting to it.” He said hastily pulling on his shirt and vest before plunging his arms into his still unfixed jacket. He tucked the flaps as best he could and wound the blue sash Vasco had given him around his waist. Vasco set the coffee and plate down and walked over to him as he did this. He glanced up as Vasco took the edges of the sash and tied them tightly for him.

De Sardet grunted “Well now I know how a corset feels” he choked out. Vasco chuckled and loosened it slightly. “You should get that jacket fixed.” Vasco quipped smoothly tapping a loose button hanging by a thread.

“It’s not very Noble of you to wear such a ragged thing.” Vasco mused a joking smile on his lips. Sighing he nodded “I will probably get that done today if you hear moans of frustration, yelps of pain and swearing that will be me attempting to sew.” Vasco snorted in laughter.

“Sounds like another activity you do.” De Sardet scoffed “Does it always come down to that?” he asked snatching a sausage from Vasco’s plate. Vasco gave him a glare and pushed the plate away from him. “We are on a ship in the middle of the ocean, not much else to do.”

De Sardet chuckled “You're right I guess, but I do believe I have kept the Captain from his duties long enough…you are free to go Captain Vasco.” De Sardet teased waving him towards the door.

Vasco’s eyes lightened up and he stepped forward wrapping his arms around De Sardet and pulling him close. “Oh, now you are giving me order’s Legate?” he grinned “What if I am?” Vasco’s lips curled up in a deep smile and Vasco pressed them against De Sardet’s own.

It was a kiss tasting of bitter black coffee and salt, but De Sardet didn’t mind. Parting Vasco let go and stepped away, with a flourish he bowed and lifted his hat off his head. “As you were your Excellency,” he said in a voice accented with fake aristocracy. De Sardet laughed “Well you are in fine spirits.” He commented handing Vasco his plate and coffee. Vasco took a swig “Fine as they can be…anyway, the sea waits.” He said putting his at back on his head and turning away. He gave one last wink before leaving De Sardet for the day.

The day for De Sardet went rather…easy. He was expecting there to be some form of jests or a few snide jokes about how he and Vasco had left the hall the previous night. Or even something gearing towards the noises that he may or may not have made. But there was none, life went about as usual for them. Cussel greeted him the same that morning and talked to him the same way, no mention of his and Vasco’s relationship or anything. Weirdly, it was so freeing for De Sardet, it allowed him the time to adjust the idea of being open.

Although he and Vasco were known about he still found himself falling back into old tendencies, sneaking a glance or two at him as he stood at the wheel. Relaxed and at ease his eyes gleaming in the sun, wind tousled hair embossed golden from the sun.

He still found himself turning red at the cheeks if Vasco’s eyes wandered over to him as he quickly looked away and pretended he hadn’t been looking. A part of him wanted to go and ask what Vasco did at the wheel. He understood that Vasco was keeping the ship on course and what not but De Sardet couldn’t discern _HOW_.

There were no stars during the day, nor was there any landmarks near them, how was it possible to navigate an area where it was the same view for miles around. The idea of it was frightening and intriguing. But he did not go up and bother Vasco with such things, he had decided to try and keep a good distance and allow Vasco his space to work and to lead his crew.

When he had finished with ropes Cussel gave him his usual pat on the shoulder before walking away to go take his usual mid-morning nap. De Sardet stretched and yawned he looked out at the waves putting his hands in his pockets._‘fuck’_ He thought to himself. Once again he forgot to feed the dolphins as he brushed against day old smoked kippers. He grimaced he would have to try and do that tonight.

“Cousin!” He heard a cheery voice call out. De Sardet turned and saw Constantin walking towards him a cup of tea in hand. “Wonderful day isn’t it? Slight chill but that is what tea is for.” De Sardet took the cup from Constantin before he could lift it to his lips.

“That…that was mine?” Constantin said defeatedly. De Sardet gave him a grin and scented the tea. Raspberry with lemon. Not his favorite but still good. He sipped it gently, his hand forming to the proper tea-drinking form instinctively.

Constantin slid up beside him. “So…how was your night?” Constantin asked teasingly. De Sardet grinned and waggled his brows. “Ohhh that good?” De Sardet quickly pulled his cousin by the elbow and over to the rail, whispering amongst themselves he gossiped with his cousin about certain piercings and how they should really be all the rage in court.

For once De Sardet had the satisfaction of seeing his cousin go beat red. “Goodness De Sardet, I had no idea you had this…side to you…it’s as if life on a ship at sea is favorable to you,” Constantin commented staring out wistfully at the waves.

“Meanwhile here I am wishing I was back home.” De Sardet paused and glanced over at Constantin. “Why? I thought you were tired of that place? Of all the things happening there?” Constantin shrugged “I mean…I was, but at least there was stuff for me to do…here I am trapped…there's only so many books and games of chess one can play De Sardet.”

De Sardet sighed his heart went out to Constantin, it really did. His cousin was a man who needed constant action and adventure, at times even De Sardet found himself worn out and exhausted by Constantin’s forever need to find something to do. It’s why he and Constantin got into so much trouble in their young lives, the ‘Terrible Two’ was what the servants nicknamed them. De Sardet chuckled to himself remembering some of their finer moments.

“I suppose we can’t sneak a pony into your room as we did once.” Constantin laughed “I can’t believe it worked for a week.” Constantin added, “Well you did have a wing to yourself after your older brothers moved to their own keeps.” De Sardet added. Constantin nodded “Sometimes I think about them, what they are doing…there was such an age gap between me and them that I barely even know my oldest siblings.” Leaning against the rail De Sarder thought back to Constatin’s older brothers, three of them were married with children of their own.

The rest were serving in high ranks of either the military or merchant guilds. Constantin’s three older sisters were all married off to Nobility, the only other sibling that Constantin knew as well as De Sardet was his youngest sister Princess Corina.

A girl of ten, mature in some ways and others not so much. Same blue eyes and long blonde hair. She had a chubby face and belly, which the Queen was irate with and last he heard the girl was put on a strict diet. His heart went out to his younger cousin and he hoped she was doing well.

De Sardet finished the tea and handed the cup back to Constantin. Constantin glowered but sighed and held the cup. “You knew Prince Rowan well enough…when he wasn’t locking you into chests.” Constantin chuckled at De Sardet’s suggestion.

“I suppose, I guess sometimes I wish I didn’t take things for granted…go back and live certain moments.” De Sardet patted him on the shoulder “Me too, but…we can’t…we just have to be happy we have the memories.”

Constantin nodded “__Ever Forward”__ He stated, reciting the d’Orsay House motto. De Sardet nodded “Exactly, no looking back Constantin, eyes on the horizon…and all that.” Constantin shook his head and turned walking over to some nearby boxes they sat in comfortable silence.

After that De Sardet’s day hit a slight rough patch. Mostly due to the fact he broke down and went and got a sewing kit to try and attempt to re-sew his jacket. Within moments of him sitting down and spooling thread through the needle's eye, he was cussing.

“Fuck! Ow!” he cursed for perhaps the thousandth time. Kurt leaned forward and marked a scratch on a piece of paper in front of him. Constantin frowned as he sat across from him, arms folded and eyebrow raised. “I think I really might lose this bet, I had no idea one could swear so much in such little time.”

“Blast you! Why even bet in the first place?” De Sardet barked gruffly glaring at his cousin. Nearly all his fingers had been pricked and poked and he was despising this needle. “Are we counting Naut swears?” Constantin asked glancing at Kurt.

Kurt glanced over the paper “It wasn’t spoken of beforehand…perhaps we shall let them go?” Constantin shrugged “Might as well, how many F curses are we at now?” Constantin asked casually ignoring the searing glare De Sardet was giving him.

“Seventy-six” Kurt counted out. “I hate both of you.” He growled out trying to push the needle through the thick fabric. Too much force and it jabbed into his hand. “Fucking shit!” he whisper yelled. “A two-for, great…I had to put gold on that twisted tongue of yours.” Constantin groaned out.

“You are more than welcome to help!” De Sardet snapped back. Frustrated with the pain of all of it. Kurt chuckled “Oh no, this is far too good of entertainment, seeing a fancy Lord as you reduced to cussing like a sailor because of a little piece of steel…I can die happy.” De Sardet glared at him “I can have that arranged right now if you’d like.” Kurt laughed and De Sardet leaned back sighing heavily.

“Is there a reason I can hear you swearing from up at the wheel?” A voice carried out. All three men looked over to see a bemused Vasco. “Apologies Captain Vasco, De Sardet is attempting to sew, he’s known to get quite-” “Mermaids’ tits!” De Sardet swore suddenly as he pulled out the needle from beneath his nail.

Vasco snorted. Kurt and Constantin glanced down at the sheet of paper. “That one isn’t on here…must be a Naut one?” Constantin frowned “Hmm, perhaps we should make a new category for them?” the Prince suggested. Vasco glanced between the three of them “Are you counting the number of swears he does?” Kurt nodded and showed the sheet to Vasco. Vasco studied it for a second “I wager ten gold he curses above three hundred, your guess of two hundred is far too low.”

De Sardet’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Vasco. Vasco gave him a devilish grin. “Trust me, I’ve experienced how much he can swear at a time.” De Sardet flushed as Kurt and Constantin's choked laughter echoed out. Easily Vasco leaned down and laid a quick kiss on his lips. “Put that twisted tongue of yours to work now Tempest,” Vasco said quietly as he stepped back away and with a nod returned to his position at the wheel.

Eagerly Constantin slid his chair over to De Sardet “Tempest?” De Sardet pointed the needle at Constantin. “No! Only he gets to call me that!” He yelled sternly Constantin put his hands up “Message received, still…it’s adorable.”

De Sardet chose to ignore his cousin and did his best to not say anything. That worked for about thirty seconds before he managed to sink the needle with the thread through his finger.

“Fuck Posiden with a wooden cock!” He roared. A chorus of laughter from Kurt and Constantin was his reply.

338 curses later and all his buttons were fixed. Thanks to him the Nauts had quite a few new colorful curses of their own to use. De Sardet his fingers throbbing and his reputation thoroughly sullied debated on whether he should just throw himself overboard.

When dinner time came to be, De Sardet stood with his food contemplating where to go. Does he go sit with Vasco? Or does Vasco not like people sitting with him? Should he sit with Constantin like always? He flickered his eyes back and forth pretending to adjust the weight of his tray while he tugged at a loose thread on his coat.

He glanced over to Constantin. Mercifully Constantin nodded over to Vasco and motioned him with two fingers to let him know to go sit. Relief flooding through him he quickly and quietly made his way over to Vasco's table. He sat down, and Vasco was surprised for a second or two before he gave a small shrug.

De Sardet refused to look at any other tables during this interaction he just stared down at his food. Vasco took hold of his mug and took a quiet sip. "So, did I win the wager?" Sighing De Sardet reached into his pocket and slid a bag of coin over to Vasco. "Apparently you know my twisted tongue better than Constantin." He said quietly.

Vasco chuckled then paused as he opened the bag. He jolted and furrowed his brows. "This is... fifty gold?" He said flabbergasted. De Sardet nodded "Yes?" He said wondering what the problem was. "There were only three of us in the bet...how is there fifty?" Vasco asked confused still.

"Constantin wagered thirty-five, Kurt wagered five and you wagered ten." Vasco shrugged and pocketed the bag. "Thirty-five is a bit steep for a casual bet." De Sardet snorted. "You don't know Constantin, a hundred gold is a trifle bet for him." Vasco lifted his head and narrowed his eyes for a second, lost in thought. 

"I couldn't imagine." He commented to himself. De Sardet cleared his throat. "He is a Prince after all." Vasco softened slightly. "Ah, makes sense...we Captain's can make a good sum depending on what cargo and contracts we take." De Sardet took a bite of his food. "So how much are you getting for escorting me and my cousin across the sea?"

Vasco chuckled and glanced over at him. "Not enough." De Sardet found himself grinning and shaking his head. "I'm sure we can find a way to make up for payment." Vasco's eyes lit up. "Oh, I am sure we can." Vasco leaned back down and munched on his food. He did it in an almost animated manner as if he wasn't really enjoying it.

"Do you not like pasty pies?" Vasco shrugged. "I've been eating this type of food for nearly all my life, after a while, it just tastes the same." De Sardet nodded, although he didn't know what it could be like to eat mostly the same food day in and out. "At home, I always loved berry tarts...they were soft and sweet and the bakery chef would put this really find powdered sugar over it all..." He sighed at the memory.

Vasco gave him a jealous frown. De Sardet grinned "Oh, and to forget all the chocolate treats we had, cakes, candies...sometimes even a melted fountain of-" "Blast say no more!" Vasco whispered angrily stabbing his pie for a few seconds. De Sardet eased it back. "It was good, but one couldn't just eat all they wanted...there was an etiquette to even the smallest of meals...never take from the same plate, always offer to your guest first, never reach across the table for anything, and only take from your right-hand side." De Sardet explained.

Vasco shook his head "Why torture yourselves like that?" De Sardet frowned for a second. "Because somebody long ago decided it was the right way." Vasco let out a small chuckle and continued to eat. "Even after hearing about the chocolate, I don't think I would trade places for a second." De Sardet nodded "Agreement there."

Vasco paused and pondered him for a moment. His golden eyes gliding over De Sardet's face. "Why?" De Sardet scratched his neck. "All of this." He said motioning out to the Nauts and the ship. "The sense of camaraderie with everyone else...I think on this ship is the first time I had any real...friends? With people other than Constantin." He glanced over at Constantin who gave him a grin his eyes bright in the light.

"Not only that but it's...refreshing to be out in the elements all day, I know it sounds weird...but it's satisfying to know that...you made it through...by your strength and skill alone...no one handed it to you or gave it to you." De Sardet continued lifting his eyes back to Vasco. Vasco looked out contemplating everything he said, the lines on his face and neck shifted ever so slightly with the pulse of his heart.

"Incredible," Vasco added softly. "Here I was thinking no one else would ever understand...but once again De Sardet you surprise me." They way Vasco's head turned in the light, his eyes glowing like pools of heated gold, De Sardet felt his heart skip a beat. _'Stop that'_ He thought to himself. _'It's far too soon.'_ He clenched his hand against his thigh to stop it from rising to caress Vasco's face, there was a time and a place for all that and in the middle of a Naut Mess Hall was not one of them.

He instead gave a small soft smile to Vasco and glanced down at his fingers on the other hand. They were still sore and instinctively he flashed a small amount of healing magic into them, they glowed softly with a pulsing green light. He twirled the tendrils around for a few seconds and then flicked the magic away, small white sparks drifting through the air.

"Been meaning to ask, is that the only magic you have?" Vasco asked an intrigued look on his face. De Sardet bit his lip. "Technically, yes." Vasco raised a brow. "I have the ability to do shadow and even a tiny amount of fire...but I refused to learn them...on principal." Vasco waited silently for his explanation. De Sardet breathed in "It's multiple things, firstly I admired my grandfather on my mother's side, Old King Gendric _'The Hammering Stag'_ As they called him."

"He didn't have magic, he did everything by brute force and by his hand alone...I admired that about him and decided to base my own skills after him." Vasco finished his food as De Sardet spoke. He pushed it aside and casually leaned back listening to him speak. De Sardet liked how even in a room full of other people Vasco took the time to concentrate on him.

"And the other reason?" Vasco asked curiously. De Sardet glanced down at the table for a few seconds before he sighed and told Vasco the other reason.

He was ten, he and several other High born's were attending magic classes for those with the gifts. Young Lord Kevyn Stormfyld. Taller, stronger, and had a wicked strong control of shadow magic. He liked to preen and gloat to all who would hear. De Sardet was a small wiry Lord who was terrible with reading out loud from the books.

One day after class after all of them were given more work due to De Sardet's inability to read from the page correctly. Kevyn got revenge. He held De Sardet against a tree holding him a foot of the groud, around him a few of his lordly cronies laughed and called him names._ Idiot, Simpelton, Curse face. _Too many to count.

De Sardet hated how weak he was, how unable he was to fight back. But more so he hated how someone would use their abilities in such a way. But mostly he hated how no one stood up for him. Afterward when he went running crying to his mother, and he told her what happened. She shushed him and told him nothing like that would ever happen again.

After that, she left and spoke to her brother the King. De Sardet never knew what she said to him but the next day he and all his cronies were gone from the lesson program.

After that De Sardet couldn't bear the thought of learning such magicks, he didn't want to hurt people like that, if he was going to hurt people he would do it on equal ground with them. 

His magic was to help people, and to this day he kept his word. When he was finished Vasco was silent for a few moments his eyes a mix of contemplation and sadness.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but I find it respectful that you used a bad memory like that to feed towards your need to help people...it tells a lot about your character." De Sardet felt warm in his chest at Vasco's praise. 

"Thank-you Vasco, that means alot...it was a long time ago but I still think if that now and again." Vasco sighed and stood, grabbing De Sardets tray he said "I need to make my rounds." De Sardet nodded and got up. Patting his pocket briefly he answered, "I'll be up on deck." Vasco gave a nod and turned away.

De Sardet quickly made his way out to the deck and going up to his usual place on the back of the poopdeck. Glancing about he looked to see if anyone was watching. He was in the clear and he whistled out a quick song hoping his dolphins hadn't abandoned him. They hadn't, as if they had been waiting for him all this time they rose up from the deep.

With the last few rays of the sinking sun, he fed his eager dolphins. King Fin eager as ever, Silver dipping up and down in the water. Hook and his mate who De Sardet decided to name Star stayed near each other. He sighed as he watched their fins dip away under the water as they left him. He was content. Closing his eyes he wanted to memorize exactly how this felt, this feeling.

The waves, the scent, the sounds. If he could capture it's the essence in a way to always go back to it. This is where he would go. All the splendors of a palace he had grown up with, and yet out here in the salty air of the sea that is what he yearned for. With a yawn, he wandered back towards his room. Perhaps he would draw tonight, or maybe he might attempt a paragraph or two in his books.

Scratching his neck he put a hand on the door to his room. Vasco's voice called out "Where are you going?" De Sardet paused and turned his head over to him. "Bed?" He suggested confused turning to Vasco. Vasco stepped up towards him putting a hand to his face. "Are you sure this is the correct room?" Vasco mused. De Sardet tilted his head squinting.

"Ah, yes?" He said unsure. Vasco leaned in and kissed him gently, placing a hand on his cheek, fingers caressing his mark. "As long as we are together we sleep in the same bed, get up to my quarters...I'll see you after watch." With that being said Vasco gave him another heated kiss before he tipped his hat and walked up the steps taking them two at a time.

De Sardet stared after him. Awkwardly he scuttled into his room and grabbed some clothes to change into. Tucking them under his jacket he made his way back up the deck and trying not to draw any attention to himself he snuck into Vasco's quarters and set himself on the bed. It was strange to be here by himself and he studied the room for a little bit before he laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

_'So this is how we're doing it?' _ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, and dreamed of the sea.


	25. What I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a little fluff/Smut chap in Vasco's POV cause I wanted to write more of that. The next chapters should have a plot. Maybe. Hopefully?

_Vasco_

Vasco leaned against the rail looking out over the prow of the ship. The night air was chill against his face. Making his cheeks burn slightly from the cold. He took a small swig of whiskey and allowed it to melt through his throat and chest. Warming him with a dull heat. The first rule of watch was never get comfortable so he quickly pushed himself up and meandered down the deck, scanning the skyline for storms or possible pirates. It wouldn't be unheard of, Admiral Cabral had said their activity was increasing due to the number of ships hauling supplies to and from Teer Fradee.

He frowned, he had fought off pirates before but his vessel wasn't equipped as well as he would like. His ship was meant to haul larger amounts of cargo than normal. Gave him a better pay being able to take more supplies but it also meant fewer guns to guard them against pirates. Having more men to defend helped offset that some. He tucked his canteen into his inner pocket and was beginning to make his way across the deck to make yet another pass when a few second watchmen came up from below. With nods and a few greetings, he was free to go to his quarters.

He entered quietly, not wanting to wake De Sardet. He smiled to himself, such a foreign experience for him, to have a lover in his bed to think on. He didn't mind it, it felt satisfying in fact. Knowing that someone was there even if unconscious, sleeping on top of the blankets and entirely dressed in day clothes. Taking his hat off he tilted his head and studied the sleeping noble. He was so different while he slept, relaxed and comfortable, limbs and body slack with no tension. In some ways to Vasco, he looked entirely innocent, free of any evil or ill intentions. Vasco wondered if the man was even capable of harming others, he always seemed the opposite. Helping and kind, sure he could fight, but did De Sardet know how to kill?

Memories of the beast that tore through on the Nauts ships in Serene played through his mind. De Sardet dove headfirst into the battle. No hesitation or fear, just furrowed brows and a snarl at his lips. Vasco didn't get to see much of the fight, there were dust and debris and a Prince Constantin to get to safety. De Sardet was a ghost flitting to and fro around the creature, he didn't understand how a man of his stature could move so freely. He wielded a large two-handed hammer like it was nothing. A weapon such as that was a little old and crude but De Sardet used it nonetheless. 

It seemed only a matter of moments before the injured...whatever the hell that thing was. Was on the ground, screaming and calling out to someone or something. He would have felt terrible for it if it hadn't torn through a Naut ship and hadn't scared him half to death. De Sardet stood calm and alone in front of it, staring it down like a butcher stares a lamb, knife in hand. A single shot rang out and the creature collapsed and went still. De Sardet turned for a moment he had a faraway look as he met their eyes. Then he holstered his gun and quipped out "Let's be on our way then." 

Cool and casual, the calm in between two powerful waves. He easily cut down a massive creature with little to no regard and yet a few weeks later he was teaching a young child how to play guitar. Or was drawing sharks in hats and whales and making terrible poems. Vasco sighed removing his coat and boots. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at the still dressed De Sardet. He hadn't even taken his boots off. Vasco gave a grunt and leaned down and gently took them off. He shook his head. Here he was wanting to go to bed and yet he couldn't because he had to see to De Sardet.

_Nobles_ he thought to himself as pulled off the other boot. De Sardet grunted in his sleep and turned over slightly. Vasco huffed and began working at the buttons of the jacket. The number of curses this man could utter stunned him, but even now he looked so sweetly Vasco found it hard to believe he heard those soft lips utter 'Fuck Posiden with a wooden cock.' Or any of the other things he said the night before when he was- Vasco mentally cut that thought short he didn't need to go and make falling asleep harder than it needed to be.

Coat opened Vasco gently leaned De Sardet forward and slipped him out of it. The fact that he hadn't woke up yet surprised Vasco. Once he was satisfied with the amount of clothing De Sardet was wearing he removed his own shirt and climbed into bed next to De Sardet he struggled slightly with getting a blanket out from under De Sardet's bulk but he managed. Sighing heavily he laid on his back and let his body unwind from the day. De Sardet shifted from where he was and slide up next to him on the bed, burying his head into Vasco's chest causing a warm fuzzy feel to fill his mind and body.

"Were you awake this entire time?" Vasco asked quietly. There was a slight snore from De Sardet before in a sleeping voice he mumbled out. "No more tea please Lady Dalia." Vasco bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Goodnight Tempest." He sighed out before giving a kiss to the man's forehead. De Sardet pushed himself closer to Vasco burrowing as a kitten would into its mother's side and he wrapped an arm over Vasco's chest. Drifting to sleep Vasco's only thought was how much he could get used to this. 

He slept soundly and carefree. Pressing himself against the warmth of De Sardet. The first time he and De Sardet shared a bed for sleeping had really been an accident. All of the previous partners he had they didn’t do what he and De Sardet did. They never slept curled up against him, they never ran their hands over his chest and sides tenderly. They never looked up into his eyes and saw _him._ It had always been purely physical in the sense of scratching a much-needed itch.

Little talking except for coming into an agreeance on weather there was interest and when and where the deed would be done. There was kissing of course, but it was rapid and hungry type kisses. The kind where any lips would do. Just like when he had rolled with his other partners it was more or less another body that was needy and desperate as he. Quick, efficient and when it was done there was hardly any basking in the afterglow. Over time he learned what he liked, what he disliked, what he wanted.

But he never knew what he _needed_, that wasn’t until he met De Sardet. How nice it felt to have someone warm pressed against him. The sound of their gentle breathing, the way the very early rays of the sun shone through their lashes and lit up his face. His facial hair reflected the light of the sun, thousands of tiny embers planted in his skin. His birthmark’s unique swirl that cascaded over the side of his face also seemed to glow. He lightly pressed his fingers against it.

How could anyone hate this? How could anyone call it a curse or ugly? It was beautiful, it was a type of mark no ink artist could ever hope to replicate. His own tattoo graced on him at birth. De Sardet shifted in his sleep, his face turning away exposing a flawless muscular neck.

Vasco could see the tremor of De Sardet’s pulse. Slow and steady, the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed in his sleep. Vasco turned over and pressed his nose and mouth into the crook of De Sardet’s neck and shoulder. He inhaled slowly, the natural scent of De Sardet strong against him, hitting him with a pang of need. A small fire beginning to grow. He nuzzled De Sardet as he let his arms wrap around and pull the man in close. Loving the feel of how his body seemed to fold up against his.

He could feel De Sardet shift groggily awake. Vasco began to press heavy kisses on his neck and shoulder slowly trailing upwards towards the Noble’s ear. “…Mornin..” De Sardet yawned out gently. Vasco chuckled against the man’s skin “Morning Tempest.” Vasco answered pressing himself firmer against De Sardet. The feel of the man’s body, hot, muscular, and yet such smooth supple skin. De Sardet half-rolled towards him, a small grin on his face as the morning light made his eyes sparkle like freshly cut emeralds. De Sardet reached a hand up and wandered his fingers over the lines that traced out from his eyes leading back into his hair.

Vasco shuddered. Only De Sardet did that. Vasco pressed a hand to De Sardet’s cheek firmly as he lowered his head down to ensnare those tempting lips. De Sardet’s mouth instantly opened, allowing him entry to delve in and plunder all he wanted. De Sardet’s hands wandered over his neck and shoulders switching between pressing in firmly with his palms and gently tracing with his fingers. Vasco placed a hand on De Sardet’s hip, tracing a thumb over the edge of the bone that jutted out there. His other still held De Sardet’s face firmly tilting it towards him. He broke away from the kiss, both men sighing. Vasco leaned down into De Sardet’s neck and lazily traced his lips against the warm flesh, the pulse thrumming faster beneath his lips.

“How was watch?” De Sardet asked casually his hands trailing through his hair before gently tugging it out of its tie. He then proceeded to comb his fingers through from roots to end, his nails soothingly gliding tracks against Vasco’s scalp. Vasco made a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper as he relaxed into that feeling. Why on earth had he never been sweet on anyone before? This felt incredible, he could honestly have this done to him all night rather than sex and he would still be satisfied in the morning.

Realizing he never answered De Sardet’s question he spoke while his face was half pressed against De Sardet’s chest. “It was okay, no storms or pirates.” He felt and even heard De Sardet’s heart skip a beat. “Are those really a worry…how often are they?” Vasco pressed a kiss against De Sardet’s chest just where his shirt was opened to allow him access to skin. “Aye, they are a thing but not to worry, they haven’t attacked us in a long while,” Vasco said straining his arm upwards to knock twice against the wood of his headboard.

“Pip told me he’s seen you fight off three while standing on the railing.” De Sardet said his fingers still coursing through his hair. Glancing up into the semi worried expression of De Sardet’s face he leaned up and gave a quick kiss on the man’s incredibly strong jawline.

“Weren’t as bad as Pip says, and young Pip can stretch things…that being said I did fight off three while standing on the rail, came out with not even a scratch, I've got a strong arm for rapier, and few have the antidote to my poison.”

De Sardet paused in his movements “Poison?” he stated confused. Vasco nodded “Bit of poison on my blade and I am good to go” he answered, lifting his brows. De Sardet gave a small grin and shook his head. “Here I thought you were just a gunman.” Scoffing Vasco shook his head “I’m a good shot but I prefer to be in the thick of things…anything to get the heart going.” De Sardet’s eyes flashed brightly for a second. He chuckled and leaned down nuzzling and kissing De Sardet’s with fast and light butterfly kisses.

De Sardet was chuckling as he leaned into him. Vasco ran the hand on De Sardet’s hip up the flat of his stomach feeling the roll of his powerful muscles. His hunger for more beginning to grow stronger he pressed one of his legs in between De Sardet’s. De Sardet let out a low sigh from the back of his throat. The Noble’s breathing becoming faster. Grinning he pressed his lips into De Sardet’s warm, inviting…fuck he wanted to stay here all day, kiss those lips till they were red and swollen.

Speaking of swollen. He grunted as his piercings began to snag against the fabric of his pants, irritating the skin of his cock. One of the downsides of the blasted things, they got caught on fabric and they were absolute cunts when it was cold out. Plus side was they made De Sardet go absolutely wild when he thrusted into that hot and tight- He nipped harshly at De Sardet’s lips without realizing it. The man jolted back from the sudden pain. “Fuck, sorry!” He admitted running his thumb over the lip to help ease the pain.

De Sardet shook his head, his eyelashes fluttering. “It’s fine” He stated as he licked at Vasco’s thumb. His breath catching in his throat Vasco instinctively rolled his hips down into De Sardet loving the friction, and the moan it produced from De Sardet. He used his other hand to free De Sardet from his shirt. De Sardet paused for a moment. “Wait…when did…my coat…?” Vasco chuckled “I took those off hours ago, you fell asleep with everything on.” De Sardet pursed his lips.

“Sorry…it was…relaxing in here.” De Sardet commented as he reached down and began to undo his own pants. Vasco watched this licking his lips as De Sardet’s cock poked out, red and erect a vein throbbing near the tip. Vasco kissed him again, as he did so he clapped a hand around De Sardet member and stroked it slowly. De Sardet moaned into the kiss his eyelids clenching close and trembling. Vasco felt giddy being able to just completely make the man fall apart by a few touches and kisses.

He was far too sensitive for his own good. How on earth the man went this long without being laid by anyone was beyond him, but he was not complaining. There was something primal about being someone’s first, and although technically De Sardet was not his first lay, De Sardet was a first of sorts for other things.

De Sardet’s hands ran across the skin of his chest then went down to the front of his pants. Vasco felt himself hiss both in pleasure and pain as De Sardet tore open the front flaps of his pants. De Sardet wasn’t as experienced, he could still feel some hesitance when doing things, but damn was he learning fast. His hips jerked forward when De Sardet’s hand wrapped around his base slowly pumping forward in sync with the motions he did on De Sardet’s cock. The way the metal moved and tugged on his skin, sending sharper vibrations and tremors through his nerves Vasco let out a loud moan.

Vasco pushed De Sardet’s hand away and slowly laid a trail of kisses downwards. He sucked in the skin around De Sardet’s navel with strong open-mouthed kisses, making the skin go red beneath his mouth. De Sardet squirmed beneath him, his hips bucking up and stifled moaning in the back of his throat. He reached his destination. He tugged down De Sardet’s pants the rest of the way off, moving aside as De Sardet kicked them away before he settled in between the man's legs. He set his palms against De Sardet’s hips, then he began to kiss and nibble on De Sardet’s thighs.

He teased the man, ignoring the leaking the throbbing member that begged for attention. Instead, he focused on the skin around it, trailing his tongue and dragging his lips against fevered flesh there. De Sardet gasped and groaned both in pleasure and frustration. Gently he slid a hand up towards De Sardet’s mouth. Automatically the man took it in, swirling the fingers about in such a lewd manner he had half a mind to replace his fingers with something else. He felt a small spill of pre spend run down the tip and length of his member.

Burning with need he gritted his teeth, his hips rolled forward instinctively pressing into De Sardet’s leg. When his fingers properly coated, he removed them gently he toyed with De Sardet’s entrance, feeling the muscle there tighten and then relax as he continued to massage and tease into it. Before he placed any fingers he wrapped his lips around the head of De Sardet’s cock. The man sighed out in relief and moaned out a stilted “Oh…god…Va-” Before he cut himself off with a hoarse moan as his fingers began to sink themselves into De Sardet.

Hot, it was always so hot, just on the border between soothing and unbearable. The ripple of the muscles clenching then unclenching the way his body reacted to him just made Vasco so thankful that it was he who got to experience it. He sucked and licked up and down De Sardet’s member, bobbing it in his mouth, tongue darting and thrusting into the slit as he distracted De Sardet while he began to stretch the man. De Sardet’s thighs and hips spasmed regularly.

His breath fell fast and heavy and on the occasion, he could see the man’s face when it wasn’t pressing itself into the mattress, it was contorted into a face of pleasure. Eyebrows raised, jaw slack as his lips quivered while he held back obscene noises. All too soon De Sardet was begging for him for more. Vasco knew De Sardet was ready when he began to thrust his hips down on his fingers, attempting to drive them deeper. The way De Sardet’s hands buried and clenched the sheets, the way his head tossed around from side to side, trying to control the feelings that burned in his core.

Vasco’s heart beat faster, this moment was the turning point. When De Sardet was so enraptured and tightly bound up in his need and lust when he let everything go, he embraced the feeling and acted on what he wanted. De Sardet’s eyes opened and met his. “Please.” He stated panting heavily. Vasco let go of De Sardet’s cock. Finger’s still slowly pumping. “Please what?” Vasco replied loving the look of torment on De Sardet’s face. De Sardet squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then opened them, his hips still thrusting downwards.

“Please fuck me” He begged. Vasco felt his manhood twitch at that. He lowered a hand to his straining member, stroking it a few times. De Sardet watched him hungrily body shivering as Vasco plunged the fingers in motion with him stroking his member. With a smirk, he removed the fingers and climbed up in between De Sardet’s legs. Instantly the man wrapped them around his hips. Chuckling Vasco positioned himself, together both men assisted the other. De Sardet lifting himself slightly off the bed while spreading himself as best as he could. While Vasco adjusted his angle and used a hand to guide himself in.

The tight walls, hot and slick. The pulse of De Sardet’s body throbbing around him. Instinct would always tell him to start rutting into the man right away. But he always held himself back, he knew the consequences for such actions and he dare not risk it for De Sardet. De Sardet’s belly and chest heaved as he panted. A few sounds escaped his throat as his face contorted through a myriad of emotions before finally settling on contentment. Opening an eye a crack he nodded to Vasco.

Vasco leaned down and over De Sardet, closing the space between their lips he sealed a searing kiss into the man as he thrusted in. De Sardet’s hands clamped down over his shoulders, he could feel the sharp burn of fingernails digging. He hissed but it fueled him to go faster and harder. He kept his mouth on De Sardet’s it was the only way to muffle the sounds he made. As much as he wanted them to ring out loud and clear in the cabin he knew some people would be up and about.

De Sardet’s hands raked downwards across his entire back, clutching and pulling at his hips dragging him in tight and close. Vasco panted with effort, sweat beading his brow and his hair sticking to his face he nibbled and bit at De Sardet’s lips, he watched De Sardet’s face blur with different emotions. Vasco sometimes wondered what it was like to receive a man, but there was a part of him that disliked that idea entirely, it felt wrong for him to submit to another…but perhaps he might try who knows.

He let himself get lost in the feelings. The slow burn that grew hotter and tighter in his core. The way De Sardet’s body contorted and pitched beneath him, it was always a struggle to stay on top of the man but it was one that he relished.

The way the air in the room got so hot and heavy. Body coiling inwards on itself, building constant pressure. Bubbling almost bursting, nearly being ripped apart at the seams. He wanted it to boil over, to allow himself the feeling of absolute perfection as he released. But another part of him liked being near the edge and holding back. Hooking a rope to a storm and seeing how long you could brace against it. This is where he and De Sardet were different. De Sardet fucked as he fought.

Diving right in and getting to the point, the man could get turned on fast and reach peak even faster. It wasn’t a bad thing necessarily. Hell, even Vasco had moments like that when he was so consumed and all he wanted was that glorious release of all of it. But mostly Vasco loved to wait and bide his time, enjoy each delicious thrust and feeling without letting it take him over. But even he had his limits. When he finally could hold on no more he buried his face into the crook of De Sardet’s shoulder while his hands clawed at the man’s thighs as a spiraling torrent of sweetened oblivion tore through his entire core.

Hips stuttering forward he buried his seed deep into De Sardet. It was a little relieving to do that with a man, there was always a fear with women because of the possibility of siring a child. But he didn’t think about that, he didn’t think in general. He barely felt the sharp bite on his neck as De Sardet came after him, De Sardet’s body rolled beneath him as he rode out the orgasm and slowly came down. After, they rolled away from one another sweaty and sticky still trying to calm down. Vasco got up grabbed a small towel tossed it to De Sardet as he rolled back into bed, he glanced away allowing the man his privacy as he cleaned up what needed to be cleaned.

Vasco drifted into a cloudy haze of contentment. He could fall asleep if he wanted, but he knew he wouldn’t have much time. He felt an arm lay across his chest. He looked down and over into De Sardet’s eyes. De Sardet gave him a grin “If I sleep here every night, is that going to be my every morning?” He asked curiously. Vasco chuckled “Not all…but most…unless your not up to it.”

De Sardet leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll hold that to you my Storm.” He felt a surge of pride and happiness fill him when De Sardet used that name. It was his and no one else's. Another thing De Sardet did that no one else could do. De Sardet stood, there was a small grunt and a flash of green and Vasco kept his eyes towards the sea. Slowly De Sardet got dressed. Vasco turned over and watched as he did, no matter how many times he saw the man naked he was still just so perfect.

He wondered if this is what De Sardet felt when he saw him. De Sardet and he shared small grins as he pulled on his blue and red jacket. Taking the sash Vasco had given him De Sardet wrapped it around his waist. In a way, he was marking De Sardet as his with that sash, and he couldn’t care in the least what anyone else thought. De Sardet gave him a nod and a wink and walked towards the door. “Try not to get strung up in the ropes Tempest.” He called out after De Sardet.

The Noble turned around and rolled his eyes. “Try not to sleep in Captain, the sea is waiting remember?” He laughed out loud at that then heard the closing of the door as he left. A cheery whistle floating in the wind as he walked out of hearing distance.

An hour or so later he got up, stretching and in a good mood, he changed into fresh clothes, pulled on his boots and went over to his mirror to fix his hair and possibly shave. He saw his reflection and cursed. Love bite, large, dark and incredibly obvious just below his jaw. If it was lower he could put his collar higher or something. But no, De Sardet had to go and bite in a place that he couldn't hide. He frowned and glared towards the direction of the door. Sighing heavily he realized there was nothing he could do, he would just have to live with it.

He placed his hat on his head and smoothed a few last wrinkles. One last glare daggered towards his red and abused flesh he turned and headed out. Knowing full well he was not going to hear the end of this. Not for a long time.


	26. Shield-Breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone a little Game of Thrones near the end, but I really wanted to write a fight scene.

_Vasco_

He exited his cabin without a word. Choosing to walk up the steps towards the wheel, so far so good. He rubbed at the bite mark hoping to somehow wipe it away. If only he had healing magic or Something to cover it. He wouldn't say he was embarrassed by it, but the thought that his entire crew would see it made him feel incredibly...okay yes he was embarrassed, but he had to try and act like he didn't care. He could do this. Mentally giving himself a pep talk he took over at the wheel and studied the direction of the wind. Turning the rudder a few clicks he shifted the ship to sail with the wind and current.

He glanced down to the ship's deck, he could see De Sardet chatting with Cussel, the two men coiling the same length of rope as De Sardet and he shared a laugh. He found himself smiling, he was glad De Sardet made a friend of Cussel the old Naut was a legend amongst them but his age severely limited his ability to connect with the younger Nauts on board. De Sardet seemed to not mind, in fact with how much his face lit up when he talked about Cussel. Vasco swore De Sardet seemed to have an admiration for the Master of Ropes.

He heard someone coming up the steps he turned his eyes to glance over at Smithers his First mate. "Morning Captain, I was looking over some charts last night and I-" Smithers paused for a second, eyes wondering to Vasco's neck then back to meet his eyes. "and?" Vasco replied voice firm. "Uh...was just wondering if we should try angling more south, a lot of storms can kick up this time of year in the direction we are traveling." Vasco pursed his lips for a few seconds mulling over the info. Smithers was right, but Vasco had already thought of that.

"True, but heading south would push us into calmer winds, we would delay ourselves even more." Smithers nodded understanding Vasco's intention. "We've sailed through many a storm Smithers, but it is a good habit to think ahead for the safety of your crew and ship," Vasco added. Smithers nodded, the man wanted to be a Captain just as much as Vasco had wanted, but whereas Vasco was ruthless in his training and had a good gut feeling. Smithers was slower and very much a man who mulled over decisions for far longer than need be. 

It wasn't a terrible habit, but he needed to learn to make quick decisions on the fly if he ever wanted to be Captain. Still, Vasco trusted him greatly and knew with time he would flourish into the good and strong Captain he will be. "Perhaps I will look over my charts tonight, see if we can't find a good middle ground to tread," Vasco said adjusting the rudder once more. Smithers gave him a nod then left. As he left a few of the men came up to get their tasks for the day. He could see their eyes flickering to his neck. The way they bit their lips and clenched their jaws, doing their best to not chuckle or jibe him.

But Vasco could see the light in their eyes, distractingly bright. With a heavy sigh, he refused to look at them. "All right, get it out and over with and be done with it." The men crackled laughter and shook their heads, grinning like a pack of stray dogs. "I didn't think you were up for a new tattoo Captain," Durand commented his tongue pressed against his cheek as he chuckled. This caused more laughs and Vasco felt heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to stare ahead forward. Just his luck, _NOW_ De Sardet decides to show up with his coffee.

As always he walked carefully making sure not to spill the drink. The men to Vasco's left were just barely containing themselves. Quick quips of "Your Excellency" and "Morning De Sardet" chorused out as De Sardet greeted them easily. Bright-eyed and far too innocently happy. Vasco took the mug and tugged at his collar, a pitiful attempt at hiding the mark but he couldn't just do nothing. De Sardet stopped his eyes narrowing and tilting his head he glanced at Vasco's neck. The words tumbled out of his mouth were far too gullible for his own good. 

"Did you get injured?" he asked concerned, and completely serious. Sputtering laughs rang out as the men were nearly doubled over. Vasco shot them daggers. Firmly Vasco answered De Sardet "No, I am not injured." De Sardet raised a brow, did he really not know? "Then why do..." De Sardet paused, several pairs of eyes watched as his face was blank for a few seconds, the cogs in his head turning slowly. A bolt of lightning struck realization in him finally. He went beat red in an instant, cheeks, ears, and neck as if he got an instant sunburn.

Hand clapping over his mouth he breathed in through his nose. Vasco shook his head. "I...uh....um...food?" He stuttered out handing him a small parcel. Vasco took it from him. De Sardet was glancing down at the ground for a few seconds. "Did you...want me to...?" He held up his hand healing magic aglow. Vasco shook his head "I think you've done enough for today." He said taking a swig of coffee. The magic fizzled out. De Sardet gave a few slow nods. "I...okay" De Sardet replied lowering his head and about to slink away.

Vasco sighed and shot a daggered look at his men before turning his back to them and motioning De Sardet to come closer. Still blushing the man stepped towards him. He risked a quick peck on the man's forehead. "Don't go overthinking things as you do, just a mark nothing more nothing less." De Sardet nodded his face lightening a little.

_"You can pay me back later" _ He whispered softly into De Sardet's ear before stepping back and away from him. Thankfully his men had the smart idea of being enraptured with the sight of the ocean, the sky and or their feet. Clearing his throat "All right then, Durand and Filipe I want you two to check the top ropes for rotting. Jovan and Mikl go get a few men and search the hull for any leaks and repair as needed."

Several "Aye Captain" answered him and they were off. Leaving Him to mull over everything. Thankfully he had his coffee. "Are you sure you don't want me to fix that?" De Sardet asked, feeling less tongue-tied now that they were speaking in private.

"It's fine...to be honest at first I was embarrassed, but I am beginning to like it." He replied gazing off into the distance for a few seconds, one always had to keep a weather eye for anything.

"Why?" De Sardet asked confused. He gave the man a grin. "Because it just goes to show that I'm that good." De Sardet's mouth opened and closed a few times before he shook his head. "You are terrible." He muttered turning away. Pointing to his neck Vasco challenged "This says otherwise" He quipped back lifting his brows and finishing his coffee. He glanced down to it then back to De Sardet. "Would you mind getting a little more?" De Sardet huffed but gave him a grin.

"Whatever the Captain commands." He even went as far as giving Vasco a flourishing bow, one that most likely De Sardet could do in his sleep from muscle memory alone.

"Thank-you Legate" Vasco called after De Sardet as he walked away. Grinning and in a good mood, he whistled to himself as he waited for De Sardet to bring him more coffee, perhaps this day won't be as bad as he thought.

_De Sardet_

A few hours later he was on deck sparring with Constantin. One foot straight forward and the other one placed behind him set at an angle. One arm folded behind his back the other extended forward as he held the small sliver of a blade in front of him. He hated rapiers. So tiny and light it felt like he was holding nothing.

Constantin loved them, he was quick and agile and wielded his with grace and flair. De Sardet glowered as he blocked Constantin's attacks, making sure to keep his legs bent at all times- _God who fights like this? _ It was so boring, forward and back, hacking away at each other with tiny dumb swords. Then he remembered Vasco fought with one, but perhaps Vasco wielded it differently, he couldn't imagine Vasco fighting like this on a ship deck.

Constantin broke through his defense with a lightning-fast high outside move, effectively hitting him in the shoulder making him wince and hiss. "Fuck!" he groaned frustrated at himself. Constantin danced back, he stood tall and proud a thin sheen of sweat on his brow as his eyes sparkled with mischievousness. 

"Come now cousin I thought you could do better than that." De Sardet glared at the pompous prince. "If I had my hammer you would be on your back and you know it." Constantin tsked at him and shook his head "My you have some _bite_ to you today." Constantin teased stretching out his leg. He shot daggers at his cousin, how many more jokes could Constantin come up with? Did he not get tired?

Putting his hands on his hips he frowned "And just exactly how long are you gonna ream me with this Constantin?" He saw the light flicker in Constantin's eyes as his mouth opened most likely going to say another jape towards his word use. "Don't even." De Sardet warned pointing his blade at Constantin. "What going to commit nepoticide and kill your cousin?" 

De Sardet quirked his head "What? No that's if you were my nephew!" The two of them paused for a moment. "What is the word for killing a cousin?" Constantin asked suddenly. He furrowed his brow "There isn't?" he said shrugging. Constantin nodded "Oh, strange." De Sardet shrugged. Constantin gave a wink then lunged at him and in a series of fast blows he struck out at De Sardet, his blade a whirl of sliver.

He did his best to deflect and parry but he had never been good at this type of fighting. He longed to use his hammer. All too soon Constantin broke through and hit him in the side of his leg. He yelped and quickly rubbed the spot with pressure to get the stinging to stop. He glared over at Kurt who was sorta half watching half not looking. 

"Can I please go get my hammer? We have sparred with everything else so far except the one thing I'm good at." Kurt sighed and turned his head towards him. "Which is why you should be wielding other things, expand your abilities," Kurt replied back, crossing his arms. De Sardet sighed exasperatedly. "Well, I don't see you sparring with a crossbow." He stated matter of factly. 

Kurt narrowed his eyes "I'm a Captain of the guard, I don't fight with crossbows, I work up close and personal." De Sardet folded his own arms and pursed his lips. "One shouldn't rely on the same weapon, but instead be versed in all...isn't that what you told me?" Kurt's cheeks puckered inwards as he bit back a curt retort.

With a deep sigh, Kurt spoke "Don't bare your fangs at me I'm just trying to make you a better fighter...but if you insist on using your damned hammer fine...go get it." De Sardet ignored the jib and nearly jumped for joy. Constantin went pale. "On second thought" Kurt added glancing between the two. "Might as well break out your new armor sets as well."

Both nobles dropped their blades and rushed to their rooms leaving a stunned Kurt and several confused Naut deckhands in their wake. A few minutes later both men were lugging up large chests and clunked and rattled. Each chest had the d'Orsay seal on it and was painted brightly with red and blue. De Sardet dropped his down, he leaned his arm back and shouldered off his great hammer.

Finely crafted with dark metals the feel of it in his hands always made him feel secure. _Shield-Breaker _was a beauty of a weapon, long with a thick haft inlaid with twisting designs. The hammer had a large heavy head with a single spike pointing out on the top. He grinned at his reflection in the metal. He set it down with a thud then opened up his chest.

The gleam of silver metal, freshly crafted a gift from his uncle. He only tried it on the once, and everyone claimed he looked like a Knight of old reborn anew in the world. The older style suited him well and he cared not for the new more fashionable armor. He began to pull out a few of the pieces.

A few of the Nauts edged closer interested in what the Lords on board were doing. He heard a familiar voice behind him "What is happening?" He turned to Vasco and gave a small grin. "We're trying out our new armor and I finally get to spar with _Shield-Breaker_ today." He was so giddy and excited it almost felt like a real tourney, god he missed them.

"Shield-Breaker?" Vasco asked confused. De Sardet leaned down and picked up his hammer with one hand and held it out for Vasco. Vasco's eyes widened and gingerly he took the weapon only for him to nearly trip forward from the sudden weight. Vasco's eyes flickered over to him in disbelief. "Told you I'm good with hammers." He added coyly, a small smile came to Vasco's lips. 

Vasco nodded and straining held it back out for De Sardet. He easily grabbed it with his one hand as he began to pull of his shirt. He long had taken off his jacket and it lay folded nearby. He tossed the shirt into the chest then leaned over and undid his shoes, he now stood on deck in only his breeches. He pulled on his dark green gambeson ad began to tie the laces on the chest.

"This will be my second time wearing it, and my first time actually fighting with it on." De Sardet explained laces done he began to pull on the chain mail leg covering's securing them at the waist with a thick leather belt. Vasco and the other Nauts watched this was interest, it wasn't every day they got to see real armor such as this.

He pulled on his breastplate, it sparkled and shone in the sun making Vasco squint and blink away the glare. Quickly De Sardet buckled the straps at his side, grunting as the confining metal began to limit his movement slightly. His breastplate was emboldened with a golden lion, an idea he got from looking at his grandfather's suit in the crypts.

But instead of a lion, his grandfather had a stag. His uncle King Rikard decided a lion suited De Sardet much more so than a stag. "You drive into the fray, roaring loudly just like a lion." He once told De Sardet. Next, he attached his pouldrons, they were large and emboldened with the same roaring lions. He finished by putting his boots back on with mail sabuton's over them, then strapping on his vambraces.

He ignored the heavy metal collar for today and leaned down and grabbed his helmet, it was simple enough except for the lion mouth that formed his visor. He turned to Vasco and gave a grin, extending his arms out. "What do you think?" Vasco wandered his eyes over him for a few seconds. "You look like a Knight from a painting," Vasco replied his eyes aglow in wonder.

Several of the other Nauts nodded at this. One piped up "Aint that hot?" De Sardet nodded "Oh yes, terribly so." he answered turning and closing the lid. He picked up his hammer and wandered over to the middle of the open space on the deck. Constantin was finished up with his armor. It too gleamed in the sunlight.

Whereas he had lion's emboldened Constantin had flourishing laurels wrapping over his. De Sardet jokingly called him the _'Knight of Flowers_' Constantin stepped towards him rapier in hand. De Sardet rested _Shield-Breaker _over his shoulder. Kurt cleared his throat. "All right, remember you have live steel, try not to kill each other and try not to harm the ship or Captain Vasco might have words." Then Kurt lowered his hand "Begin" he commanded and stepped back away from the field of battle.

_Vasco_

He stood staring at De Sardet. In nearly an instant the pure and kind-hearted Noble changed before his eyes. The moment he began to don armor was the moment Vasco realized just how imposing and powerful he could be. He wasn't the soft and serene Noble that had been sleeping in his bed this morning. Now he looked like a battle-hardened warrior of old, ready to take on the field. Vasco was ready for a horse to spring into being next to De Sardet and watch as the man mounted and rode off.

The armor was emboldened with lions, it didn't seem right to Vasco for him to have lions. De Sardet wasn't cruel or mean, sure he was strong. Ungodly strong to hold a weapon so heavy with such ease. But a lion? He didn't know what animal he would equate to De Sardet but it wouldn't be a lion. De Sardet stood tall and proud hammer at the ready, glinting brightly in the sun, in fact, both Noble's did.

Vasco and the other Nauts began to congregate around the area, many coming up from below deck. This would be their first and only time to see actual Nobles in full armor fight aboard their vessel. He could hear private wagers being made, and Vasco wondered if he should make one as well but he couldn't be bothered to tear his eyes away from the view in front of him.

Kurt told the men to begin, pausing a second later to toss a shield to Constantin. Constantin held it up at the ready. Both Nobles nodded to each other then there was a silence. Even the ship seemed to still in her usual creaking. The waves faded away, a tension was filling, the calm in the eye of the hurricane.

Without warning, De Sardet struck out first. In a leap, he flew across space between him and Constantin hammer striking down with such force Vasco saw sparks then heard the puncturing sound of metal on metal cracking out like a wave of thunder. Constantin was knocked back, the force of the blow sending him tumbling across the deck. De Sardet stood hammer in both hands, perfectly at ease as if he hadn't just tossed his cousin like a ragdoll in one blow. Vasco felt himself swallow, and he mentally reminded himself to never get De Sardet angry with a hammer in his hand.

A noise broke through the Nauts. Some men hissed and winced sympathizing with the Prince's pain. Others cursed under their breaths. Vasco heard a man near him say "By Posiden, he did that like it was nothing!" He could only nod in agreement. Constantin rose up slowly, leaning on the shield, it was obvious by one blow he was rattled. De Sardet balanced the hammer against his shoulder and held his other arm out. He didn't need to speak the body language was all clear. _'That the best you got?'_ Constantin gave a sigh before he charged forward to face his cousin.

The Prince was fast, agile and smooth and Vasco wondered if that is how he looked when wielding a blade, but knowing him he probably looked more like a drunken mess staggering and twisting all over the deck. It worked for him, somehow. De Sardet took a few steps back, ducking and weaving away from Constantin's attacks. Constantin lunged forward once, blade striking out over his head. De Sardet's arm rose up and the blade struck against his armor. Vasco's hair's stood on end at the screech of a sound it made.

De Sardet thrusted his hammer forward pointed tip aimed right for Constantin's chest, his shield hanging slack in his hand. The blow connected and all could hear the bellow of air that left the Prince's lungs as he was once again knocked back staggering. He fell to his knees panting. De Sardet walked calmly forward readying his hammer with a single hand gripping the shaft. De Sardet paused before his cousin and lifted his shoulder raising the hammer slightly. The sun glinted off of it and the armor. To Vasco for a brief second, this scene looked like something that needed to be immortalized in a tapestry.

Two old gods, cloaked and armored in silver and gold. One on his knees before the other defeated, the other raising a hammer to fall the final blow. This wasn't De Sardet, it was a different being altogether animating his flesh. There was a flash, Constantin struck out with his sword, apparently not defeated as Vasco thought. De Sardet caught hold of the wrist, forcing the other on the ground to grimace and forcing the blade to dip away. Next Constantin tried to strike out with the shield. De Sardet kicked it out of his hands, the shield clattered over the deck harmlessly as if it were a mere plate being knocked away by a cat.

De Sardet slowly lowered his hammer towards his now defenseless cousin. Then Kurt stepped in, wielding his longsword. There was a cry from some of the men and perhaps even he joined in. De Sardet rolled away from the swing letting go of his cousin's wrist and facing off against two enemies now. He glanced between Kurt and Constantin the lion eyes of his helmet glaring wildly in the light. Without any hesitation, he launched himself over to the shield hoisting it up in one arm and holding his hammer in the other. 

"Good reflexes, Excellency let's see how well you do with 2-on-1." De Sardet hunched over slightly then banged his hammer into the shield twice. That motion clearly saying in Vasco's mind _"let's go" _ Now things were more hectic. It was hard to keep track of who was doing what. De Sardet was in the middle of two men trying to break through his guard. Prince Constantin flitting about with his rapier and Kurt the experienced swordsmen. De Sardet caught most of Kurt's attacks with the shield, while his other arm kept cutting off Constantin's.

De Sardet was a dominating force. He hooked the head of his hammer over Constantin's sword and forced the man forward with the weight. Pitching forward Constantin was effectively strewn forward heading towards Kurt. Kurt managed to deflect his blade upwards so as to not hit Constantin. De Sardet put his shoulder behind the shield and putting his weight into the blow he charged into Kurt like a bull. The shield smashed into Kurt's chest, the man let out a yell as he went stumbling back a few steps. The CoinGuard shook his head and repositioned his blade. 

Constantin staggered up and stood next to Kurt willing to fight on. The two men glanced at one another then at De Sardet then nodding began to advance. De Sardet casually took two steps back, lowering his hammer a little he did something no one was expecting. He held his shield at the rim and flung it with great speed, it hurtled forward and struck into Constantin who flew backward a third time with a surprised yelp. Kurt paused for a second, the idea to toss one's shield at an enemy seemed to never cross his mind. De Sardet charged forward with a deep roar.

Kurt's sword came up to block the hammer swing, his blade biting into the metal half just above De Sardet's hands. There was a struggle of strength and wills. Both men straining to overpower the other. For a few seconds, it looked like Kurt was going to win, and then De Sardet would match him. Abruptly, De Sardet's face launched forward the sickly sound of bone on bone as Kurt was headbutted backward, he fell on his ass in a groaning heap clutching at a bloody nose. De Sardet staggered forward a step, then turned to Constantin lifting his hammer.

For the first time he spoke, his voice deep and ragged, exhausted from the fight. "You yield? Or want another toss on your back" Constantin waved him off a choked "yield" gasped out through his lips. De Sardet then advanced on Kurt hammer tip pointed into the man's chest. "yield?" He asked. Kurt nodded, droplets of blood falling unto his armor. 

De Sardet stepped back and pulled off his helmet. His hair was slick with sweat, his skin glistening blood dribbling from a split lip and he was grinning like a devil. "Now _THAT_ is how you fight, none of that fancy footwork shit." He then lifted _Shield-breaker_ to his lips and gave it a kiss. Kurt and Constantin both groaned. De Sardet's eyes and posture switched from the gloating, adrenaline hyped warrior to the worried and caring Noble that Vasco had come to know. It gave him whiplash to suddenly see this emboldened and powerful figure who had just fought against two men with all the strength and vigor of a bear step down into the overly worried caretaker.

De Sardet knelt down apologizing profusely and began to heal Kurt. The man gave him a nod and in a gruff voice gave him a simple 'Thank-you.' Vasco glanced around him and for the first time noticed. _Everyone_ was on deck. Even Pip and Mathew were standing off to the side, Pip standing on a barrel to see better. There was some talking and Vasco could hear the exchanging of coins going on around him. He glanced back to see De Sardet lifting Constantin up and supporting the man the both of them walked back over to the chests in front of the men.

De Sardet tossed the hammer down, it clunked against the deck loudly and Vasco was half expecting to see a hole in his ship deck. De Sardet gave him an apologetic look but with how exhausted and sweaty he looked Vasco could understand why. Both Nobles collapsed down on the deck next to their chests. Constantin ripped off his helmet and mopped back the slick ringlets of gold. De Sardet licked his lip as if realizing for the first time it was bleeding. With the fight now over and wagers done many of the men were beginning to make their way back into below deck, several of them giving both Constantin and De Sardet parting words of acknowledgment for the fight.

Vasco walked over to De Sardet. "You okay?" He asked glancing over that busted lip still bleeding. De Sardet gave him a grin, his teeth red with blood. "Oh....just peachy, wanna talk about getting the heart pumping?" De Sardet rapped his fingers against the breastplate. Vasco snorted and shook his head. De Sardet's fingers flashed green and he pressed them to his lip, the flesh stitched together clean and whole, no longer blemished just stained with his blood. De Sardet held his arm out. "How much gold for you to be my squire for a few minutes?" Vasco found himself chuckling easily and shook his head.

He began to undo a few of the straps and buckles. "I'll name my price later." De Sardet closed his eyes and grinned "That's what I thought you would say." Smiling softly to himself he helped assist De Sardet with his armor by undoing the straps. It was clear that the aftermath of such a fight was beginning to take hold of him. He moved sluggishly and completely spent. De Sardet waved him off as he tore off his breastplate and heaved a content sigh. Vasco glanced over to see Constantin was being assisted to by Kurt, he gave the man a nod.

De Sardet pulled off a thick padded shirt that was drenched in sweat. He sat shirtless on the deck in only his breeches. He leaned back, body rippling in the sun and Vasco did his best to not slide his eyes over that incredible body. He glanced away for a few seconds and noted that there were a few other eyes observing the Nobles body, and a few of them gazed with a knowing hunger as well. Vasco felt a sudden possessiveness rise up in him. He looked over to De Sardet and his heart sped up. In the light of the afternoon sun, he could see the marks on the man's stomach and navel.

Vasco felt his cheeks redden. Looks like De Sardet wasn't the only one who left a few marks behind. Smaller circular bright red and purple spots littered the slick skin. He quickly tossed De Sardet his shirt. De Sardet glanced at it confused. "It's to ho-" "Just put it on!" He hushedly commanded. De Sardet raised his brows and looked down at the shirt, then his fingers touched one of the marks. "Oh, Constantin I think you might have got through my armor." De Sardet said lifting his shirt and showing his cousin his stomach.

The laugh that escaped Constantin made him want to cut off his own ears. Braying like a donkey...or was it a mule that did that? Constantin wiped tears from his eyes ad De Sardet looked between him and his cousin in confusion. "Oh...god...De Sardet...ask your...your...just ask him!" Constantin said waving his hand towards him. Vasco closed his eyes and wished to disappear. Letting out a small breath he said "De Sardet...those aren't from your fight." De Sardet sat confused for a second. _'Blast him and his damn naivete.'_ Thankfully the answer dawned on De Sardet and he wisely chose to quickly pull on the shirt.

Vasco held out a hand and pulled him up. At least De Sardet had the good consciousness to be embarrassed. He chuckled "remind me to never get you angry with a hammer." De Sardet glanced down and away then back him his eyes glinting dark like the bark of oak trees, swirling with the green of seaweed. "Keep doing what you're doing, and I'll have no quarrel with you." He chided out a smirk tugging his lips. Vasco would have kissed him if it wasn't for the blood all over his face. Grinning to one another De Sardet spoke, setting a hand on his chest that seemed to burn through the cloth and singe the skin beneath.

"You should probably get back to the wheel before we end up lost at sea." Stepping back and letting the man go by Vasco stared after him for a few seconds. Lost at what to do or say till his mind kicked in and he quickly rushed back to his post. De Sardet had never spoken truer words, he was lost at sea for sure.


	27. Gray Birds and Poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem sources are below  
Source: https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/whispering-waves-2

_Vasco_

Vasco strode into his quarters. It was an hour or so after dinner and De Sardet was already lying in bed. Vasco chuckled to himself, after his 'duel' with Constantin and Kurt on the deck earlier that day the man was an exhausted wreck. Even if he refused to say, it was obvious to Vasco. The way he barely was able to stay upright at dinner constantly swaying and trying to lean heavily on Vasco as he ate much to the entertainment of the men around him.

Even now he tried to put on a face and pretend he wasn't bothered by things. De Sardet gave him a smile. Attempting to sit himself up but Vasco could see the tremor through his muscles as he compelled them to move when they didn't want to. "Lay down Tempest you're tired." De Sardet paused his eyes widening for a second before he collapsed back to the bed.

"Note that I actually took off my jacket and boots myself this time." He mused out motioning to said items on the nearby chair. Vasco shouldered off his own jacket and found himself grinning. "Well throw me overboard you really did." He heard a brief chuckle emit from De Sardet as he turned back around and bracing his foot against the rim of the tub leaned down and began to unto his boot laces.

"Your schedule is confusing, when are you on watch and when aren't you?" De Sardet said rubbing his shoulder absently. Flickering his eyes over to the man Vasco shrugged. "Usually it's every other night I am on first, sometimes I switch with people...just depends really." He answered tugging off his boot. He switched to the other foot and did the same as with the first.

Shoes and jacket off he stretched feeling comfortable and relaxed. He walked over and after trailing his finger's over a few book spines he landed on one and plucked it off the shelf. He then walked over to the bed and sat in it next to De Sardet. De Sardet grunted and sat up pressing himself against the headboard before he shied away from it.

"Back hurt?" Vasco asked noticing this. De Sardet shook his head "The guns? won't they go off?" Vasco shook his head. "Only an idiot keeps one in the chamber." De Sardet gently let himself fall back against it. Vasco glanced down over De Sardet's chest, he chose to sleep shirtless with only his loose tan breeches he usually wore for sleep.

Vasco saw the marks he had laid on De Sardet's navel. "You didn't choose to heal them away?" He asked curiously. De Sardet glanced down and shrugged. "I could right now but then I would probably just pass out and sleep." He answered looking up into his eyes. Pools of chocolate and green moss swirling into one. 

"Then don't," Vasco said bringing an arm around De Sardet's shoulders. The man leaned forward to allow him. Vasco opened the book and flickered to a random page. "Poem?" De Sardet asked leaning his head on Vasco's shoulder body entwining closer like a vine wrapping itself around a trellis. Vasco nodded "Aye, been a while since I've been able to read." he mused brushing his fingers along De Sardet's shoulder gently.

"Why is that?" De Sardet asked giving a grunt as he shifted into a better position. "_Someone_ has been keeping me busy most nights." De Sardet didn't even blush he just gave a soft smile and pressed a kiss on his shoulder. "_Someone_ never complained before." Vasco chuckled and cleared his throat. "Remeber what I said about you paying me back?"

De Sardet nodded "I want us to read a poem together." A flicker of indecision and worry tinged De Sardet's eyes. His face curling in a frown. "I don't want to pressure you...if you really are uncomfortable you don't have to." Vasco eased out watching De Sardet's body for cues on what he was feeling. His shoulders went rigid for a few seconds, eyes closing, unpleasant memories skittering across his face like crabs on an ocean floor.

Then they relaxed a taught sail unfurling. A sigh of the wind bringing the promise of gentle rain. He gave a small nod. "Just...don't rush me...and don't get frustrated...please?" De Sardet said in a way that told him this was a common occurrence and an expectation De Sardet held for people to have. He leaned over and gave a gentle kiss to the man's lips.

"I would never, jut let me know what you want me to do or not." De Sardet nodded relaxing once more. "If I ask for help on a word, then give it...if I don't let me figure it out myself." De Sardet explained, rules being set. He gave a nod and kissed the man's forehead. 

He read out the first verse. Speaking slowly letting the words flow naturally out through his throat. Poetry calmed him, the way words could string together and make...art. The feelings it provoked and the imagery one could cast with just words.

"Waves come crashing to gray sullen shores.

Powerful and sting, it breathes and roars.

Cascading and caressing each grain of sand,

A warm embrace between sea and land."

Vasco turned his head and tilted the book so De Sardet could see better. He watched curiously as his eyes fluttered over the page, flickering and darting like a cat watching mice. His brow furrowed slightly then licking his lips he spoke.

"High above....a seagull soars high.

Wings of pur..ity, it spreads to fly.

Da...Battling high against bark-...darkened cloud,

In a wind that...blows fiercely, flying graceful...and...proud."

De Sardet glanced to him, worry knitting his brows for a second an apology already on his lips but Vasco stopped it with a kiss. "Good." He stated. He didn't care if the flubbed or messed up, the fact that he was trying and willing to do this for him was what mattered most.

"Beneath, the sand is soft and warm.

Sculpted by nature, it's weathered the storm.

A passionate battle between calmness and rage,

A new chapter's beginning; don't turn the last page."

De Sardet's eyes watched him as he spoke, he could feel his gentle gaze brushing over his face and following the lines of his tattoos. De Sardet nuzzled in impossibly close. A warm feeling filling his being. By all the sea's this was perfect, cozy and warm bed a warm and soothing body pressed up against him, a good poem filling his mind.

Vasco shook his head as he turned his head and pressed it against De Sardet's brow. The edge of De Sardet's hairline just tickling at his nose. 

De Sardet put a hand to the book helping to assist holding it. Eagerly De Sardet leaned in slightly and began to read out the last part of the poem.

"I listen again to the whispering waves,

Music of nature...ca...calming and brave.

It's p-power unknown, its stillness untamed,

Mysterious and magical, a treasure earth claims."

He nodded and relaxed more against the headboard. De Sardet was silent for a moment, he wondered if the Noble was pondering over the words or if he had fallen asleep. "What did you think?" he asked, De Sardet's eyes flickered up to his.

"I liked it, definitely seems like something you would read of course." Vasco chuckled. "I suppose being a Captain of a ship I can be a bit..._Naut-_ical." He said stressing the pun in the word. De Sardet closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Please do _Naut_ do that again." He chided back. Easily Vasco found himself laughing out loud. De Sardet grinning the light of the lantern glowing off his face, freckles light and delicate dusted over his cheeks.

"One more?" Vasco asked and De Sardet nodded eagerly. Vasco found himself smiling even more as they flipped the page over and began to read again. Vasco finding it so much better to enjoy reading while with company.

_De Sardet_

De Sardet was at the prow of the ship staring out once again into far blue nothingness. He heard a board sigh escape in the space next to him. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Bored Constantin?" He asked slowly glancing his cousin's way.

Constantin leaned over the rail "God yes! All there is...is water...and more water." He mumbled glaring at the ocean. Sighing De Sardet turned to his cousin. "Well don't look out at the water then," he said not knowing what to suggest.

Constantin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Then what should I look at? The ship?" De Sardet turned and frowned leaning his head back he looked up into the sky trying to rack his mind to know what to do to cure Constantin of his boredom.

"There are clouds? Look at the clouds?" Constantin glanced up "What is the point of looking at..." Constantin paused and pointed up at one. "That looks like a stag, doesn't it?" De Sardet followed his pointing finger.

"A bit reminds of the stag we once hunted in the North Grove." De Sardet added. Constantin grinned. "The big one? Who's antlers were as thick as swords! By gosh remember that shot I took! You of course as always prancing around on ol' Slyph!"

The name of the black gelding that he had always ridden brought many happy memories to De Sardet. "Aye, he was a great horse, one of my favorites from the stables...could jump anything without even snorting." 

The two of them meandered downwards, talking about hunts of old. "Remember Merrylegs? That little white pony you had? How many times did he buck you off when you were first learning?" Constantin asked, already in a better mood from the conversation.

"Far too much to count, they always say 'tell a gelding, ask a stud, converse with a mare...and pray if it's a pony.'" Both men laughed at this. "Ah I miss silver, she was a good mare...I wonder how this year's foal turned out? Shame we couldn't have brought them with." Constantin said his voice sad with yearning.

De Sardet nodded "Aye, I was just getting into the swing of things with Blackbird...but with mother...and all other things I didn't get much time to ride." Constantin nodded with a frown. Most likely he was thinking about Silver, the pure white mare he owned, she was young and strong and incredibly fast on her feet, she hated crossing water and spooked at her shadow but Constantin loved her all the same.

Blackbird was a tall and powerful gelding De Sardet had received a few years prior. Although not as handsome as Sylph he made up for it in ability. He could cruise through the forest without fear of tripping or fall, the horse would jump any log, tree, or creek.

"I miss running through the forest...not even hunting or anything...just riding and jumping over everything in sight." De Sardet mused thinking back to the days when he and Blackbird raced underneath the glowing green of the forest canopy.

The scent of pine, wood, sap, and moss filling his nose as well as the scent of horse sweat and leather. The thundering hooves beneath him, the snorting and heavy breathing of a horse at full gallop. Exhilarating and freeing it was always a good escape.

How they would fly, their bodies moving and thinking at as one. His legs gripping the sides of Blackjack as his hips goaded the horse faster, letting the horse have his head as they coursed ever onwards, leaping over whatever obstacle they could find.

Abruptly, a high and sharp scream rained down over their heads. He and Constantin ducked away from a sudden whirl of white and black. Feathers fluttering loose and hanging in the air. De Sardet glanced up and saw four gulls, three of them the normal white and gray coloring of seagulls while the one on the bottom was a gray shadow.

Stunned and unsure what to do or what was happening the two of them stood still. A part of him wanted to rush forward and stop the birds but indecision kept him from taking a step. A roar broke out above them.

They turned to see a man come zipping down a rope from the mast. With speed, he hit the deck with a loud thud and he charged forward both De Sardet and Constantin had to jump out of the way as this mysterious and powerful Naut stormed to the birds.

He roared out "Off her! Off I say!" The three white gulls turned their heads to the towering Naut then after a few blinks they took off leaving the gray gull on the ship deck. The Naut fell to his knees and began to gently cradle the gray gull speaking to it softly.

De Sardet and Constantin glanced at each other than slowly approached the Naut. De Sardet didn't recognize him, he had thought he had met or saw all Nauts on board but apparently he hadn't. He was tall, taller than Vasco by a head and a half, long straight blonde hair and well-tanned skin.

A few of the other Nauts on board came running up to him. Vasco came down from the wheel his eyes worried. "Henric? What is it?" De Sardet recognized that name. Henric was the spotter, he also was the keeper of the Naut gulls.

_'Vasco said he had bird-speech'_ He thought to himself. "Cap'n, wild ones...got Gray." The man stood. He was tall and lean but there was strength held in his shoulders. De Sardet stepped around so he was able to see what was going on.

In Heric's hands a gray gull squawked out faintly, feathers ruffled and her wing bent in an incorrect position. Henric's sky blue eyes were glinting with tears as he held 'Gray' gently holding the bird to Vasco.

Several of the other Nauts frowned and shook their heads. Not much anyone could do. Vasco looked sadly down at the bird. Henric's shoulder shaking, despite his size De Sardet almost saw a childlike sadness raking the man's form.

Begging and pleading he asked Vasco for help. But Vasco couldn't do anything. "I see her Henric...we can't do anything for her...Mathew can't heal animals...a clean death to stop the pain is all I can suggest." 

Henric nodded, eyes dripping in tears and lip quivering but he nodded understanding. De Sardet stepped forward. "Mathew might not be able to...but I took animal mending...I could try?" He didn't want to give false hope, he only took so many classes and that was long ago.

Vasco glanced over at him, brows raising in surprise. Henric turned to him holding the gull. De Sardet swallowed. "Keep her calm, tell her I'm here to help." Henric nodded and leaned down whispering to the bird.

The gull's eyes narrowed and her beak shifted slightly as if she answered him back. Henric nodded, still crying but now hope in his eyes. De Sardet took a breath and put his fingers gently over the bird's sides.

Gently he probed into the bird, trying to remember the anatomy lessons he had done. He felt the pain of her cracked breastbone, and both her Ulna and Radius were snapped. The bone fragments were causing internal bleeding and he needed to get it taken care of fast.

Concentrating on what needed to get done first he closed his eyes and sent his magic inward, knitting and stitching the bones together making sure to not fuse them solid, bird bones had to be hallow to allow flight.

He gritted his teeth, it took a lot more magic to heal an animal than a human, even as something as small as a bird was taxing on him. First bone done, he moved to next. He could feel his heart pounding, he breathed in deeper he had to do this.

Exhaling, his magic seeped to the breastbone mending the fracture there. Opening his eyes for a few seconds he noticed the gull was being comforted by Henric he spoke to her quietly and De Sardet wondered what he was telling her.

Her heart wasn't even panicked, she was so calm and quiet. He ushered his remaining magic to the bleeding, staunching it where it needed it most. Finally, she was healed. He grinned and stepped back, a wave of dizziness overcoming him and light's danced at the edges of his vision. Vasco's hand was at his elbow, a worried expression on his face.

"Steady De Sardet." De Sardet licked his lips and gave him a pat. "I...I will be good just give me a bit." He said smiling to Vasco. Vasco pursed his lips but nodded. De Sardet turned back to Henric and Gray. Henric was whispering hushedly with the bird, a few small noises came from Gray before she stood up in his hand ruffling her feathers.

Bright-eyed her voice rang out loud and proud as she fluttered her wings. Henric was beaming and crying once more, but these were tears of joy. "She's healed and happy again!" Henric carefully set her on his shoulder. Gray sat there her eyes squinting closed as she basked in the sunlight her feathers gray and iridescent in the light.

"Gray is healed Cap'n!" Henric said happily. Vasco nodded "That she is, we have De Sardet to thank for that." A few Nauts standing around clapped and De Sardet felt Constantin pat him on the back. De Sardet gave a small grin. "I...thank-you, I just..did what I could." He stuttered out. Henric spoke his voice deep and slow.

"You heal Gray, you are a friend." De Sardet nodded "I am gl-" He was cut off as suddenly this tree of a man picked him up in a squishing hug. De Sardet felt like a tiny child for a few seconds as pressure strained in all sides of him. He choked out a "You...re...welcome?" Vasco's voice interjected, "Henric, remember what we talked about, three seconds then let go."

De Sardet was dropped to the ground, Vasco and Constantin grabbing ahold of him to keep him from falling over. No longer being crushed De Sardet breathed out in relief. Henric gave a wide grin then brought Vasco into a hug. Vasco wasn't lifted but De Sardet could see Vasco's pained face as he was gripped tightly. 

"Thr...ee seconds..." Vasco choked out. Henric let go then moved onto the next Naut. One by one he hugged everyone in the area even Constantin. Then with a nod he turned and quietly went back to the crow's nest carrying a conversation with Gray. De Sardet glanced at Vasco. Vasco gave a shrug. "He's...different, but a good man, and like I said... a hell of a spotter."

De Sardet grunted and took a step forward the deck pitching. "Big wave..." he commented leaning against Constantin. Vasco narrowed his eyes in worry. "The sea is calm, you just over-exerted yourself." De Sardet chuckled "So far that has been my life aboard this vessel." Vasco scoffed and took him by his elbow. "Come on, you are going to go rest before you fall overboard."

De Sardet didn't oppose that idea at all. He allowed Vasco to lead him to his quarters where he collapsed unto the lounge. Vasco kneeled down and looked up into his eyes. He shook his head slowly as golden orbs met his with open admiration.

"Every damn day De Sardet." He commented out loud putting a hand to his cheek. De Sardet let his eyes flutter closed before he cracked them open to continue observing Vasco. "Every day you do or say something that I could never imagine, you never cease to amaze me." De Sardet felt a warmth spread through his chest and throughout all his limbs.

"Sometimes I think I'm so boring, how could an incredible Naut Captain be attracted to the likes of me." He whispered out his hand gently caressing Vasco's chin before it fell away. Sleep beginning to tear at his consciousness. Vasco leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. "Because I don't think there is anyone else in the world like you Tempest." He said softly into his ear the word's just barely registering.

"Mn...my Storm." He said drifting into sleep. Far away he could hear the words drift down to him say "Sleep, your Storm's not going anywhere anytime soon." Then with that De Sardet slept, dreaming of hundreds of gray gulls diving into the sea and dolphins swam into the sky.


	28. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for keeping on with reading the story, I'm taking my time to get to the main game stuff which will be more or less a meander through some story elements I won't go into as much detail as I am now. Otherwise, I'll have like a 100+ chap fic on my hands.

_De Sardet_

Hunger tore him awake loud and ravenous. He sat up his stomach growling demanding for food. He grunted as he stood up and glanced out the windows. Darkness had arrived once more, the setting sun losing its eternal battle against the night. He glanced around to see if Vasco was in the cabin but he was not so he quickly made his way down into the mess.

He heard the men talking and eating like normal, the smell of food making his mouth water. The strong scent of beef and mushrooms, and as always the lovely smell of mashed potatoes. He cut a path to the window, he was rather late so there was no line. Mathew gave him a grin and shook his head. "You's look like, ya coul' use som' grub."

De Sardet nodded as a plate piled mercifully high with mashed potatoes was given to him. "Heard ya heal'd a bird? Didn't know it coul' be done." He commented as De Sardet scarfed down the warm fresh bread that Mathew had just handed him. Mathew raised a brow and gave him an extra. He pushed the bread aside to his cheek "I could kiss you right now Mathew." Mathew laughed his head knocking back as he flashed a wide grin.

"Oh, I think-a the Cap'n woul' have somthin to say bout that." Mathew chuckled out. He shrugged "Aye, suppose he would." De Sardet swallowed the remaining bread in his mouth. "As for the healing, one needs to take several classes on different animal anatomy...it takes a lot more healing though...which is why." De Sardet motioned to the food.

"I'm fucking starving." He added taking a large bite of the second piece of bread. Mathew shook his head then tossed a third piece at him. De Sardet gave him a grin and made his way over to Vasco who sat leaning over his tray eating as normal. A few men poked their heads up and gave him a greeting and said a good job on saving Gray. 

He gave a cursory glance for Henric but did not see a tall man with long blonde hair with a bird on his shoulder. He sat down beside Vasco. Vasco glanced up at him. "You're alive?" he asked questioningly, a small grin tugging at his lips. De Sardet chuckled "Apparently so, can't get rid of me that easily." Vasco shook his head sipping his drink. 

"It appears not." De Sardet grabbed the nearest utensil and jammed in several large spoonfuls of potatoes. The thick and savory taste filling his mouth and tongue. "Please don't choke," Vasco said his nose scrunching slightly at the sight of him. Taking a large swallow without even chewing Vasco's eyes lit up with worry for a second before he relaxed and sighed shaking his head.

De Sardet gave a small grin as he commented lowly so only the two of them could hear. "You of all people know I don't choke." Vasco sputtered into his drink as a snorted laughter was emitted from him. A nearby table of Nauts grinned and shook their heads at their Captain. Vasco turned his head to him his mouth contorting to hold back laughter.

De Sardet gave him a larger grin before he went back to eating. His food didn't last long, even with extra potatoes he made them disappear at a rapid pace. As for the portion of beefsteak and mushroom sauce, he cut that in pieces that were at least possible to fit into his mouth. Vasco who had finished his food sat by and just shook his head as he continued to drink his ale.

Food done and his stomach now full and content he sighed and leaned back beaming at Vasco. Vasco smiled softly "Better I assume?" he asked. Nodding he took a swig of his own drink. He had only had ale on occasion, mostly while onboard he drank water or sometimes a little of Constantin's wine...and of course Vasco's whiskey.

He swished it about in his mouth, still debating if he liked it or not. He shrugged and swallowed. "I don't see Henric here?" Vasco nodded "He doesn't eat with us, he prefers to eat by himself or up in the crow's nest." De Sardet frowned "I didn't even know he existed till today." Vasco chuckled "Yes...it's strange how a man so tall can be so hidden."

De Sardet cracked his neck, sleeping curled up on the couch didn't do the best for one's spine. "So he just sits up there all day?" Vasco nodded "He goes there at the crack of dawn and leaves just before dinner, you have to look for him to see him go." He explained. De Sardet took another sip of ale. Changing the subject De Sardet asked, "I wonder what birds talk about?"

Vasco shrugged "feathers maybe?" It was De Sardet's turn to sputter into his drink. "I...I don't think birds just talk about feathers." De Sardet commented shaking his head. Vasco grinned the lines on his face thinning and expanding with his facial movement. "What do you think they talk about?" He asked glancing over the Mess hall, a small trickle of men were beginning to leave to go down to their bunks.

"No idea, but if I could talk to an animal...I would want to talk to horses...or dogs." De Sardet expressed. Vasco tilted his head "I would want to talk to cats." De Sardet lifted his brows. "Of all the things I was expecting...cats?" He questioned somewhat amused. Vasco nodded putting his cup down firmly. "yes, first off I want to know why they are such assholes, and second I want to be able to tell them as such." He stated dryly.

De Sardet put his hand over his mouth as he giggled. The great Captain Vasco had a hatred towards cats. "Didn't know you hated them." He said after reigning in his amusement. Vasco shook his head. "I don't hate them...they hate me, especially Trim in the cargo hold." Vasco expounded. De Sardet set his cup down and turned towards Vasco.

"There is a cat on board?" he asked suddenly interested. Vasco nodded "Ship cat, helps keep mice and rats from infesting our ships, also give good luck." De Sardet grinned. "Trim, that's her name?" He asked for clarification. Vasco nodded "A spiteful ball of white fluff that hisses at me every time I do a cargo check." Vasco glowered.

De Sardet chuckled. "Only you, I am guessing?" Vasco nodded "Aye, everyone onboard can hold her and pet her and she purrs loud and proud...the moment I draw close..." He sighed and shook his head finishing his drink. De Sardet chuckled. "Well, you know the saying, cat's and dogs." Vasco paused and gave him a look.

De Sardet raised his jaw and lifted his brows his lips curling in amusement. "Dog am I?" De Sardet chuckled risking a quick brush over Vasco's chin. "Aye, but I don't mind, I prefer dogs." Vasco's hand brushed over his thigh for a second before he pushed himself up. He took their plates. "You finished nursing that ale?" he asked quizzically. De Sardet glanced down at the half-filled mug.

"...Aye, take it." Vasco balanced the plates in one hand and took the mug downing it in one go, a content sigh releasing from his throat. "It grows on you." De Sardet hummed out "I suppose it does, just like Naut Captains." Vasco gave him a playful grin, his eyes glowing warmly in the light. "Or certain Nobles." De Sardet stood up glancing around only a few Nauts were still eating most of them leaning back their eyes drowsy.

"See you after watch, don't fall overboard." De Sardet said pausing for a moment and leaning down and rapping the table twice, he had noticed this was something the Nauts did to ward of superstition. Vasco gave a light chuckle, De Sardet leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Vasco sighed softly and turned away carrying the dishes.

De Sardet wandered over to Constantin and Kurt who were just getting up to leave. "Cousin." De Sardet said greeting him. Constantin clapped him on the shoulder. "Evening cousin, feeling better?" De Sardet nodded "Aye, sleep did me good." Constantin chuckled "Aye...I swear by the end of this trip you are going be more Naut than Noble." He said giving De Sardet a playful poke on the nose.

De Sardet brushed his hand away. "Please, I still know how to talk proper." After a pause "Properly" he chided to himself. Constantin rolled his eyes. De Sardet frowned "Well, we are going to go play cards want to join?" Constantin asked. De Sardet opened his mouth for a second before closing it. He felt his pockets for the usual kippers.

"Apologies, I have a few other things to attend to, perhaps tomorrow?" De Sardet suggested. Constantin shrugged. "Not like I'm going to go anywhere" He gave Constantin a pat on the shoulder and nodded to Kurt. Leaving them he went back out on the deck and wandered up to the poop deck. He hummed out a few lines and waited patiently for the dolphins.

It did not take long, a few streaks of silver and they appeared from the dark depths. Their bodies glimmering in the starlight. Floating like celestial beings on the water's surface bright and glimmering. He leaned contentedly against the rail. Seeing them gave him immense happiness. It was the same feeling as when he was riding Blackbird, or climbing a tree or _Being with Vasco_. He thought to himself.

He absently tossed fish down into the water. The way King Fin drifted lazily in the water, the way all of them circled about one another calm and protective. The urge to be in the water with them sprung on him suddenly. To just float alongside them, to know how the felt. Would they smooth? Or rough? Slick maybe? 

To just exist in their world even for a little bit, to feel the waves around his body. Something called out to him, deep and strange in origin. On the cusp of a great cliff, looking down, the urge to jump knowing he might fly, but his mind telling him he would only plummet. His heart was pounding, the gentle lapping of the waves seemed so loud in his mind. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to step away from the rail. Afraid of what he might do if he lingered for any longer. The strange pull was no more the moment he stepped away. All he heard was the chatter of the dolphins feasting on his fish, the creaking of the ship and the gulls high above.

He shook his head and decided to leave. He headed back down the stairs. He saw Vasco talking with a few of his men. Vasco's golden eyes caught his and he gave a small flicker of a smile before continuing with the conversation. De Sardet nodded at him and went down into his room. Entering his room felt so foreign to him already.

He was used to Vasco's room and presence that being in here felt so limiting. He grabbed a change of clothes for tomorrow and his sketching journal and supplies. Since he slept most of the day he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He wandered back up to Vasco's quarters. Would it be too soon to say their quarters?

He crossed the foreroom and plopped himself down on the bed. Kicking off his boots and tossing his jacket on the nearby chair he lazily settled into the middle of the bed. He propped the inkwell up so it wouldn't tip or fall over and he dipped his pen into it before he opened up his book to a fresh page and began to sketch.

He leaned his jaw on one hand as he sketched out several pages with dolphins. He only got up and moved the once time to turn on a few lanterns so he had more light. It was peaceful lying here on the bed, it was so quiet he could hear the distant whistled of some of the men on watch. He froze, oh god if he could hear a distant soft whistle...his mind flashed to the night when he and Vasco were found out.

He blushed, he felt sorry for whoever had to hear..._that_. Sighing he turned over to a fresh page. At first, he thought about sketching Cussel or perhaps the seagull Gray. But his hand already began to move on its own accord.

First, the eyes, penetrating and mesmerizing, the way they glinted in the light. Then his cheekbones, high and sharp, his mole on the one side. Next came his brows long, thin, seemingly always furrowed.

In slow gentle lines, he sketched out the strong square that made Vasco's jaw. Next to the lips, firm but supple, the way they could snarl and bark out commands and yet tenderly kiss him along his neck and jaw.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Not the time or place. He bit his lower lip and continued the drawing. Moving to his neck, thick with muscle. He moved back up to the top of the head sketching in the dark lines of his hair.

It was pulled against his scalp, a few loose strands always against his cheeks. He swallowed and looked at the face without any lines or tattoos. _Damn,_ he thought to himself. He was handsome but De Sardet shook his head, he wasn't Vasco without his ink.

He began to lightly trace in the lines, delicate and soft trying to draw them from memory. He closed his eyes remembering tracing his fingers over them. Vasco skin warm and- _fuck_ he groaned.

He opened his eyes another groan, he suddenly realized how empty the bed was, how alone he was without Vasco. He wanted to feel Vasco's hands trailing over his skin, wanted to taste Vasco's lips and skin with his own.

The way his eyes lit up, that wolf-like grin as he barred down on De Sardet, mouth twisting and trailing over his neck sending shivers throughout his being. _Fuck, fuck fuck, STOP_. He thought to himself frustrated with his mind betraying him and starting up feverish fires throughout his core.

He put the stopper back on the ink and set it on the floor. He blew on the paper allowing the ink to dry faster. He glanced back down at his Vasco drawing and swore the damned thing gave him a knowing smirk.

He groaned, with a snap, he closed the book and set it on the floor. He buried his head into the bed to try and get the thoughts of Vasco out of his head. He breathed in and all he smelled was Vasco's scent, leather mixing with salt and smoke. 

He sighed, what he wouldn't give for Vasco to come up behind him now. Pressing those hips into- He cursed as his own hips gave an instinctual roll into the mattress. He flipped onto his back running his hand through his hair.

God, it was hot in here. He tugged off his shirt and threw it on the chair. He ran his hand over his chest and glided it down to his belly pressing into the marks Vasco left. A jolt ran through him, he felt on edge a part of him just wanted to take care of himself right now, it wouldn't take much at this point.

He growled in the back of his throat. He could feel his cock straining in his pants, the fabric catching against it. He breathed in and out slowly hoping to reign in his body. He stayed like that for a long while, slowly breathing in and out, little by little his body calmed down but he still felt the heated need deep down.

He didn't know how long it had been or even what time it was when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes a tremor running through him. He snapped his head over to the doorway as Vasco strode in adjusting his collar, his hips swaggering, legs that bowed slightly paused in their saunter as he stopped to glance at him.

Vasco tilted head "I didn't expect you to be-" De Sardet didn't let him finish that sentence. He didn't know how he crossed the room so fast, it didn't even register in his mind till he found his lips on Vasco's nipping, biting and sucking. The strong taste of his signature whiskey on his tongue. He moaned into the Naut's mouth pressing his body as close as possible.

He was cold from the wind but De Sardet didn't care. He broke away to nibble on Vasco's neck. His hands shaking as he tore at Vasco's jacket forcing it aside so he could run his tongue up and down Vasco's salty neck. Vasco fell back against the sink behind him. "De-" He tried to say but a deep groan cut him off as De Sardet lifted his head to nibble on the man's sensitive ear lobe. 

The metal of his piercings pressing into his tongue and De Sardet didn't care in the least. "By the seas-" Vasco choked out as De Sardet moved to his other side. The Nauts hands gripped his shoulders and neck, both trying to push him away and pull him in at the same time. Panting he looked back up into Vasco's eyes.

Bright and glinting with confusion and thankfully desire he clapped his hands around Vasco's cheeks dragging the man down into a deep kiss. He needed Vasco, the blood in his veins was sweltering and being apart from Vasco physically ached him. Vasco pulled his head away gasping for air, he tilted his head back before De Sardet could capture his lips.

He instead chose to latch onto the man's neck. Vasco's arms wrapping around him. "Wha...are you...aren't you?" Vasco's voice whispered out, the man's Adam's apple bobbing beneath De Sardet's lips. De Sardet pulled back, his chest heaving, and his entire body scorching he fell to his knees in front of Vasco. Vasco gasped out a low "By the seas" as De Sardet began to tug at the front laces of Vasco's pants.

Vasco's cock was only semi-hard. De Sardet tilted his head up to look into Vasco's eyes, tendrils of gold folding into flecks of blue and gray. "I need, you...please" He begged his voice quivering. He didn't wait for a reply he just dove his head down and began to take Vasco in his mouth. He ignored the metal against his teeth, instead using his tongue as a cushion as he bobbed his head up and down swirling the semi flaccid member around.

His hands each gripped a side of the pant, pulling them wider to allow him more berth to take his lover's hardening cock. He groaned out, the feel of it on his lips satisfying the salty and bitter aftertaste feeling more and more like a treat. The piercings rubbed against his tongue, cold and slick and giving him a metallic taste as well.

Vasco's hands buried themselves into De Sardet's hair. He cursed and hissed, he could feel Vasco's hips thrusting forward every so often as well as the strangled groans the man tried to suppress. De Sardet continued his assault until Vasco's cock was throbbing and hot, thin strands of pre-cum draining from the tip.

A shudder visibly took Vasco as he stared down at him, his usually golden eyes were now dark gray and buried mostly by his lashes. His mouth hung open as he revealed in the feeling De Sardet was giving him. De Sardet stood a hand stroking the cock he just serviced forcing Vasco's eyes to shutter close for a few seconds.

He dug the other hand into Vasco's jacket pulling out his canteen and with deft movements, he opened the container and knocked back a small swig before he closed it and returned it back to its position. He clamped his lips back over Vasco's and swirled his tongue around, the cinnamon burning strong in the back of his throat and his head feeling more heated than before.

De Sardet stopped stroking Vasco as he pulled the man towards the bed. Using Vasco's collar he turned the man around before he pushed him none too gently on the bed. Vasco landed with a thud and a curse, his eyes wide in both surprise and excitement. De Sardet shuddered at the way Vasco wandered his eyes up and down his torso. He tore his pants off and slid unto the bed clamoring up Vasco's legs till he could straddle the man's hips.

Vasco's cock throbbed against his inner thigh. De Sardet looked down at the Naut. He was breathless and sweaty, his hat crooked on his head and face entirely flushed. He leaned down and connected their lips, rocking his hips downwards into Vasco's body loving the small groaned noise Vasco made. "Holy...fuck Tempest," Vasco swore his voice breathy.

"I really fucking wanted you." De Sardet said his hands wandering over Vasco's cheeks. Vasco's hand reached down and pumped his cock a few times. He moaned out high and loud his body greedy and thirsting for more. "Apparently," Vasco commented before he kissed De Sardet deeply. De Sardet lifted himself up and positioned the head of Vasco's member to his entrance.

Vasco broke away suddenly "Wait, you need to-" De Sardet cut him off by pushing himself down on the phallus. "I don't care, I'll regret it in the morning" He growled out and began to move his hips up and down the hot burning feeling of his lover inside him made his very foundation tremble. Vasco growled low in his throat.

De Sardet pushed him down to the mattress by his chest, realizing for the first time that Vasco was still completely clothed, only his pants were pulled down slightly to allow De Sardet access to the delightful organ that he was thrusting himself on. The man's hat was still on, and admittedly, he didn't mind in the least. In fact, a strange and powerful shiver tore through him. 

Vasco laid back, his face wrenching in tumultuous emotion as De Sardet hovered above him thrusting down slowly at first before picking up the pace. Both of their heads swayed backward as the feeling of fucking and being fucked took over their bodies. De Sardet's neck and head twisted to the side as he bared his teeth, sharp pleasure raking up his spine, sending shockwaves throughout his torso and groin.

His hands twisted into Vasco's jacket, as he grunted and panted with each rise and fall of his hips. Sweat inched it's way down his back and sides, beading at his forehead as the blistering heat devoured him whole. He wasn't going to last long, but from the way Vasco's hips kept rutting upwards randomly into him, De Sardet could tell neither was Vasco. 

He let out a high whine from the back of his throat as a particular thrust hit his special spot insanely well. He felt Vasco's hands grab onto his thighs as he leveraged his hips to snap upwards into his body once more. The euphoric feeling of having all the nerves in his body humming in bliss had De Sardet literally frozen in place as he enraptured himself in the stimulation.

Squeezing his eyes tight he moaned out "Fuck...God...Va-...yes...YES..." He trailed off overwhelmed in the sensations. His heart hammering in his chest as he gasped for air and for something to hold onto as- _Fuck I can't cum on his jacket, shit. SHIT! _He glanced down at Vasco knowing his entire face was twisted into the face he made when he was just about to- _So close! I have to hold!_

"Va...I'm...about...nn!" Vasco nodded gave him only the slightest nod as he in a feat of strength that De Sardet still didn't know how he possessed flipped their position and pressed him down on his back. Vasco's hat falling off his head and his jacket folding over the sides of De Sardet's body. With the deeper penetrating angle and the thrill of having Vasco on top of him once more, he was done in one last deep dragging thrust.

His back bowed upwards and his legs spasmed outwards as he came, a high and deafening cry ripping out from his lips. His eyes rolled backward momentarily, black tinging with bright colors as his delirious orgasm hit him. His cock spasmed as several thick streaks of cum splattered over his chest, warm and wet.

He heard Vasco give a strangely high pitched cry as he too found his peak. Vasco's hips lurching into him as he felt himself being filled with the man's stinging cum. All at once he felt his body satiated and beginning to calm down, the fires extinguished. He let his head fall back to the bed, eyes closed and licking his lips as the last few gentle waves washed over and through his body.

The room was filled with heavy breathing for a few minutes. Vasco had withdrawn and collapsed on the bed next to him. De Sardet turned his head slightly, Vasco's mouth still hung open as he was processing through everything. The man audibly swallowed then in a breathy tone said. "The next time...you are that bad...let me at least get my boots off." 

De Sardet lifted his head and chuckled meekly realizing that Vasco still had his boots on. "...fair enough...sorry." Vasco snorted. "Never apologize for for...being...passionate." He said softly searching for a word to use. De Sardet chuckled and pushed himself up with a groan he slid on his back across the bed making sure to keep his mess...all in one place.

"Stay still...give me...a few seconds and I'll get you something." De Sardet stopped and waited. With a grunt, Vasco pushed himself into a standing position. Wobbling slightly on his feet he peeled off his jacket. De Sardet blushed when he saw how sopping wet with sweat both Vasco and his clothes were from having the heavy jacket on during sex.

"Fuck, okay next time take off boots and jacket." De Sardet said out loud. Vasco chuckled. "That is usually preferable." Vasco kicked off his boots then slowly peeled the drenched shirt off. He glanced over it then shrugged and tossed the wet thing at De Sardet. "Use that, I'll have to wash it anyway." De Sardet blushed and quick like wiped himself off.

"Wait, you have to wash it?" he asked confused. Vasco literally peeled himself out of his pants glanced over at him. "Yes, I wash my own clothes," Vasco repeated walking over to gather his hat from the bed. De Sardet sat up biting back a groan of pain as he tossed the dirtied laundry to the hamper. He grinned when it made it in.

"Why don't you have the ser-" De Sardet cut himself off, even though he had been on board for almost a month he still was stuck in his palace raised days. "No servants aboard your Excellency." Vasco chided wandering back over to the bed. He collapsed with a grunt and De Sardet carefully rolled over towards him tugging the blanket over his body.

Vasco settled in next to him his body still damp with sweat but he didn't care. "Still slips my mind sometimes." Vasco chuckled then paused "Wait, so does that mean you have no idea how to wash clothes?" De Sardet bit his lip. "I...well...I know the just of it...get clothes wet then...hang them to dry?" He heard a heavy sigh in the darkness next to him. 

"You're missing a few steps...but I can teach you, and it will be entertaining to watch," Vasco stated as he turned towards De Sardet. De Sardet instinctively pressed himself closer and hummed. "I'm sure it will be." He felt a soft kiss against his forehead. "First a bath in the morning, I'll even let you use those fancy soaps on me."

De Sardet chuckled and reached his lips up to kiss Vasco's jaw. "What a treat." Vasco wrapped his arm around him. "You also need to tell me what in the hell got you so hot and bothered to jump me like that." De Sardet blushed. "Oh, I will show you in the morning." Vasco hummed out in the silence before he questioningly asked "Show me?" 

Sighing De Sardet gave Vasco a kiss. "Yes, just sleep." He said shifting himself into a comfy position. Vasco sighed and settled into the bed as well. "Night my Tempest." He whispered De Sardet mumbled out "Night my Storm." Then he finally slipped into sleep cradled in the arms of Vasco. 


	29. Laundry Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and just amazing support. The Greedfall community is amazing in supporting someone who just keeps butchering Canon.
> 
> Also a bit tired when writing this I hope you like the weird journey this chapter took.

_De Sardet_

His first thought when he woke up the next morning was _'Mistakes were made.' _ His backside and insides were throbbing painfully, far more painful than before. He snuck a peek up at Vasco. The Naut captain's head was pressed against his, he snored slightly in his sleep. _'Good'_ He thought to himself as he inched a hand downwards to repair the damage done. He held his breath and held back a moan of pain as he touched the hurting flesh. _'Ow, fuck. Shit!'_ Briefly, he wondered if he ever swore as much as he did now.

He sighed in relief when he began to trail healing magic over his abused areas. He bit his lower lip and glanced at Vasco hoping to fix all of..._that_. Before he woke up. Mercifully it was soon taken care of. He relaxed into the bed with a sigh.

"Told you, you needed prep," Vasco whispered as his eyes lazily opened up into his. Golden bursts of sunlight fresh and bright like the first rays of spring. De Sardet grimaced "I know...I just was...impatient last night." He confessed glancing downwards in embarrassment. Vasco gave a light chuckle the rumbling of warm air stirring in his chest.

"Impatient is a word, but I don't think it captures what you were last night." Vasco teased brushing a hand along De Sardet's jaw. De Sardet scratched at his scruff, he needed a bath and to shave. "Bath?" He asked sitting up slightly. "Filled and waiting, no idea where your soap is in your room," Vasco commented sitting up.

Vasco was wearing a pair of black pants loosely clinging at the hips. De Sardet grinned and sat back, he could watch that body of ripping muscle and tattoo's all day. Vasco glanced over at him and shook his head. "Was last night not enough?" He asked lifting a brow his thumbs resting in the band of his pants. De Sardet chuckled "I think I've had my fill for a bit, I was just admiring the view." He said pointing to the window behind Vasco.

Vasco didn't believe him for a second but shrugged. Gingerly De Sardet pushed himself up out of the bed. Stifling back a slight groan from the ache he grabbed a pair of his pants and a shirt. Tossing them on he stepped into his boots and threw on his jacket not bothering to button it. "I'm going to go get my soap." Vasco gave him a nod and leaned over to test the water.

De Sardet glanced down and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the book. He leaned down and picked it up and paged through the pages till he landed on the damned drawing of Vasco he did that started last night's mess. "While I'm gone might as well look over what started it all." He then handed the book to a confused Vasco who looked down, his brows raised and his mouth parted slightly.

De Sardet quickly exited the cabin and went down into his old room. He made his way over to his smaller toiletries bag and pulled out two bars of soap. Soft and cold to the touch the scent of cinnamon, cloves, and coffee filling his nostrils. He sighed breathing in their aroma's for a few seconds before he hurridly pocketed them and scampered back up the steps to return to Vasco.

Vasco was sitting on his bed staring down at his drawing, contemplating over it. He paused when he saw the Naut. Quietly he shouldered off his jacket and grabbed his soap bars. He stood waiting, unsure of what to do or say, Vasco usually wasn't this quiet when he was here. "I...uh I have the soap?" He finally stated.

Vasco glanced up at him. "Is...is this how you see me?" He asked quietly. De Sardet stiffened. Was he upset? Did he do something wrong? "I...I' not sure I follow...did I do something to offend you? I know I'm not the best artist." Vasco stood holding the book he closed the distance between him. "De Sardet...this...this is incredible...all my life...I wanted to know how others saw me...what they thought of me...this" He said bringing the book up.

"It means a lot to me...I don't think anyone has ever spent so much time thinking about me..." Vasco continued, his voice soft filled with sentiment. He pursed his lips as he looked up into the Nauts shining eyes. "Well, I'm glad you like it...I did spend quite a bit last night thinking on you." De Sardet added with a blush.

Vasco smiled and put a calloused hand to his cheek. Strong thumbs rubbing over his mark. Brillant pools of tawny yellow meeting his. De Sardet raised himself up slightly on his tip-toes to meet Vasco's lips. They kissed gently, light and bubbling like the soft caress of a butterfly's wings. He lowered himself back down. 

Vasco gave him a soft grin a sigh exhaling from him. De Sardet handed him the soap. "Coffee soap, for you." He said grinning. Vasco closed the book gently one last lingering look over his drawing before taking the soap from him. He cautiously lifted it to his nose and sniffed it. His brows furrowed and his lips pinched in a frown but he didn't say he disliked it.

De Sardet stepped back and tugged off his clothes before he eagerly stepped up to the tub. "You coming in or waiting for the water to get cold?" he asked Vasco who glanced over at him thoughtfully. He shook his head then tugged off his pants in a clean and quick motion. The metal of his piercings catching in the light.

De Sardet chuckled to himself as he slowly lowered himself into the tub and sighed out. Warm clean water was heavenly against his skin. The first thing he did was pinch his nose and suck in a breath of air as he submerged himself for a few seconds. The water enveloped him completely, pressing against his skin like a thousand gentle touches of invisible hands.

His ears are clogged and sound becomes both heightened and muffled at the same time. His heart beat is clear and distinct as well as the air that is just beginning to burn in his lungs. A blanket of calm takes him in, a part of him wants to stay here forever, warm and safe protected on all sides. But all too soon his lungs tell him to rise.

He lifts himself up with a gasp, the water trickling down from his hair and brow. He takes a hand and wipes it away from his eyes so he is able to see. Vasco is standing there an amused expression on his face as he begins to slide into the tub. De Sardet makes room for him and when the Naut settles he groans out in a heavy sigh.

De Sardet begins to lather soap over his limbs the scent of cinnamon and cloves being brandished back into his skin. They sit there in a reflective calmness. Vasco ducking his head under the water for a second or two and wetting his hair. It fell in thick wet sheets on either side of his face. De Sardet chuckled at that.

Vasco pushed his hair out of his eyes and lifted a brow. "What is it?" he asked beginning to lather soap unto his chest and shoulders. De Sardet shrugged, the water rippling from the motion. "You just look so different with your hair like that." He said taking the small bottle of hair cleanser on the side table next to the tub. 

He poured out a little bit before he began to scrub and clean his scalp. Vasco made a motion with his hand and he tossed the bottle at Vasco. The Naut began to work the mixture into his hair, stringing his fingers through the delicate locks. De Sardet slid towards Vasco, Vasco paused and glanced an eye at him. 

"What?" He asked. Shaking his head De Sardet lifted his hands up and buried his fingers into Vasco's hair. "I like running my fingers through this...it's so smooth and fine." He commented working the cleanser into Vasco's scalp. Vasco removed his hands and closed his eyes a gentle smile coming to his face. "I don't mind it in the slightest."

He chuckled at seeing the Naut so calm and content. "You kind of do remind me of the hounds at the palace, they always loved having their heads scratched." He playfully remarked, drawing a small frown from Vasco then a shrug. "Regular old salt-dog I am." He commented lowly still enjoying the feel of De Sardet's fingers running through his tresses.

"You're not old, you're about the same age as me." Vasco opened an eye and glanced at him. "I've an old soul." He stated as he began to cup water and rinse out the cleanser from his hair. Assisting him De Sardet did the same. After, both of them helped clean and rinse the other off until both were completely clean and the water was beginning to cool.

"Okay, we've other things to do today let us not spend all day in the tub," Vasco commented as he began to push himself up. De Sardet sighed "You are right but wouldn't that be lovely?" He replied slowly working himself up and out of the tub remembering how slick the bottom had been. Vasco scoffed "Until you turn into a right old prune, I think not."

De Sardet shrugged as Vasco held a hand out for him. He took it and swung his leg over and stood on the floor next to Vasco. With a grin the man pulled him in for a kiss, their bodies wet and slippery. De Sardet broke from the kiss and leaned down and sniffed Vasco's skin. The scent of coffee mixed itself in with a hint of leather. 

He grinned and lifted his head. Vasco sighed "Fine, fine I guess that fancy soap ain't so bad." De Sardet grinned and lifted his head up. Vasco leaned down and gave him another kiss. Once both of them were dried and dressed Vasco gathered his hamper. "All right then, time to teach you how to wash your Excellency." De Sardet rolled his eyes at Vasco's tone.

"You know I'm not completely helpless, I just never learned to wash it can't be that difficult." He commented dryly.

De Sardet soon found himself down in the third level of the ship. He also soon found out that although laundry wasn't difficult it was a lot more work than he was expecting. First, there was a large wooden tub filled with seawater that had been slightly processed by some sort of thing the Nauts had. De Sardet didn't ask too many questions and Vasco didn't give to many answers. 

All he knew was it was water, soap was added to the water and Vasco tossed him a large wooden paddle. Confused he glanced at Vasco then back to the paddle. "Start mixing it up, get the clothes spinning." Vasco leaned back his arms crossed as he watched over him. Frowning and with an effort, he began to stir and mix up the clothing, the soap creating a thick layer of bubbles on the surface, a few would float up and pop every so often, much to De Sardet's amusement.

Every so often Vasco would comment on how well he was doing so far. De Sardet was glad he like receiving praise from Vasco. When the clothes were soaked through with soap and water Vasco gave De Sardet a strange square of wood and metal. He had seen these before at a glance. "Oh, the wash maiden's had these things!" De Sardet said holding it with fascination.

Vasco lifted a brow. "Wash maiden's?" De Sardet nodded "The servants who did all the palace washing, that is what we called them, young women who loved to flirt and gossip." De Sardet said flipping the object over and over, he somewhat recalled how they had used it. Vasco chuckled "Did you flirt back?" De Sardet shook his head.

"No, wash maidens were too low ranking for us Nobles to flirt with, we could maybe flirt with a lady-in-waiting or the actual palace staff." He commented off handily. He felt a sudden coldness to Vasco. De Sardet cleared his throat. "Or at least that is what I was told? To be honest I didn't pay attention to many of the...women." 

Vasco relaxed. Humor coming back to his eyes. "Ah, so what, you flirted with some of the palace guards?" De Sardet felt himself brush. "A few...but nothing ever came from any of it...obviously." He added and glancing at Vasco. Vasco made a nod. "You done pretending you know what to do with that thing?" Vasco asked pointing to the contraption.

De Sardet set it down. "What is this thing and how do I use it." Vasco chuckled and walked over behind him. Reaching his hands around De Sardet he grabbed the object. He cold feel Vasco's breath brush over the side of his face and ear. De Sardet turned his head slightly. Vasco's eyes met his. He raised his brows. "This is called a Washboard." He said lifting it up.

He leaned over and grabbed a shirt from the pool of water. "You rub the fabric against the metal there, it helps get rid of any lingering grime and dirt," Vasco whispered into his ear. De Sardet nodded as he watched Vasco's hands rub the shirt firmly over the metal. He flipped it folded the wet fabric several times before tossing it into a second smaller bath nearby that will filled with regular non-soapy water. 

Laying a kiss against De Sardet's cheek he stepped away and motioned for De Sardet to begin. Sighing he realized this was going to take awhile. But De Sardet was determined. So he dove right in and began to wring both his and Vasco's clothes against the Washboard, double-checking each one was good and clean before tossing it over into the next tub.

Vasco actually picked up his own Washboard and began to wring out the clothes in the non-soapy water. They settled into a kind and almost domestic type of quiet. Each doing the job they were meant to with little input from the other. De Sardet found it comforting and after a little bit he began to hum to himself setting himself into a rhythm.

When the clothes were all finally scrubbed. Both of them tossed the still wet garments into baskets and dragged them over to a sink. "Now to twist out most of the water then hang them up," Vasco said leaning over and giving De Sardet a kiss on the cheek. "You are doing well so far." He grinned the ache in his arms, shoulder and back seeming to disappear.

He glanced down at his wrinkled looking hands. The only time his hand ever looked like this was when he used to do his swimming lessons or the one time they got stuck in a downpour while on a hunt. Vasco noticed him looking at his hands. "Told you, be in the water for too long and turn all pruney." De Sardet nodded and sighed.

The realization that they had been down here for a while suddenly hit him. "Don't you need to be on deck? he asked abruptly. Vasco quirked a brow. "What? Oh, no I told Smithers I was doing my laundry today he is covering, for now, I'm trying to get him more practice time at the wheel." De Sardet squinted as he tried to place a face to the name.

"Smithers is the huskier man with the beard?" He commented glancing at Vasco for affirmation. Vasco nodded "First-mate Aye." De Sardet smiled and began to wring out clothes. They actually made quick work of it all. Once all of them had been wrung out they dragged their baskets into the next room.

Here several lines were hung across space, some of them had clothes and others were empty. "This is the drying room, also extra storage when needed," Vasco explained. Vasco hauled his clothes to a nearby line and began to pin them up using the pins that were left on the lines. It was easy for him to do so, he was tall enough to reach.

De Sardet, on the other hand, was forced to keep going up onto his tip-toes and jumping from time to time. It made for even more work and by the time all his clothes were hung up and pinned he was exhausted. He turned to Vasco mopping sweat from his brow and Vasco grinned at him. Confused De Sardet tilted his head. 

"What?" He asked. "You do know there was a stool you could have used." Vasco chided pointing over to the corner where sure enough a stool sat. "Oh fuck me." De Sardet cursed out in frustration. Vasco laughed "I don't think now is the time or place Tempest" He quipped. De Sardet flushed and shook his head. "I'm exhausted anyway's." He commented picking up his empty basket.

They walked over and set them down against the wall before Vasco waved his hand "After you, your Excellency." De Sardet chuckled and stepped through the doorway and headed towards the stairs. It was then he heard a friendly meow.

He stopped in his tracks and looked over. A large white ball of fur came padding up to him. Bright blue eyes glimmering, tail twitching in a friendly manner. He grinned and instantly crouched down holding his hand out for her to sniff. "Oh hello there, you must be Trim!" He called out excitedly. The cat sat down and tilted her head at him.

He leaned his hand down and scratched her head then under her jaw she purred loudly then began to rub herself up against his hand and arm. "You are so soft and precious, Look it how fluffy you are, oh yes you are." He said baby talking to the precious creature. He reached down and she jumped up with a slight meow into his arms. 

He cradled her and rubbed his face into her head and neck. She purred on steadily her paws kneading into his arm. He heard a sigh from Vasco. He turned and Trim let out a harsh hiss and stiffened in his arms. He took a step back and she relaxed. Vasco crossed his arms and gave a pout. De Sardet gave him a shrug. 

"You were right, she does not like you...perhaps one of her kittens will." Vasco's eyes widened. "Kittens?" De Sardet nodded and gently patted her belly. "Yes, she's pregnant." Vasco glowered. "Dammit, Mathew! He is supposed to watch her when we dock...how did..." Vasco frowned "How?" He said out loud to himself. 

De Sardet furrowed his brows and continued to stroke Trim. "Well, it's rather simple, when a female goes in heat she just needs to get mounted-" Vasco let out an exasperated sigh. "I know how _that_ works, I'm wondering how the hell she got off the ship then back on." De Sardet scratched under her jaw one last time before he gently set her down.

"Cats are smart, she knows this is home." He said grinning down as Trim rubbed herself against his legs. She paused every so often to growl low in her throat at Vasco. Vasco seemed to be used to this. "How long does she have?" He asked. De Sardet leaned down once more and felt along her belly. "From what I remember I would say about two months, could be sooner, hard to tell with all this fluff isn't it Trim?" He mused out towards the white feline.

Vasco sighed "Well I am going, better let Mathew know Trim is expecting." De Sardet stood up as Vasco neared Trim's fur fluffed out and her back arched and she gave a very loud hiss. Vasco stopped and glared at her. "Stop hissing at me, your the one who went and got yourself into this." Trim gave one last hiss then scampered off growling lowly. 

De Sardet shook his head and followed Vasco up the steps. "Well, at least she didn't claw me today." He mused out as they ascended up the steps. De Sardet chuckled. When they made it to the top of the steps Vasco turned to him. After a pause, he spoke. "I am glad you were willing to do that with me today." He raised his brows then toyed with a loose strand of string on his shirt.

"It was no big deal, besides...it was...interesting to do." He answered. Vasco shook his head then stepped up closer his hands placing on either side of the wall next to his head. They were just at the top of the landing, the hallway was a tight squeeze and Vasco was pressing himself close to him. "No, it means so much more, it shows me how much you are willing to do to help, and willing to learn and grow..."

He trailed off for a few seconds. "It shows me how much I can trust and how much I can rely on you." He said softly. De Sardet felt a slushy warmness fill his limbs and chest as Vasco leaned in and captured his lips. He fluttered his eyes closed for a second letting those soft and warm lips caress against his, how much he still smelled like coffee mixing in with his natural musk. His kiss was slow, gentle and indulging and De Sardet allowed himself to get swept up in it.

That was until he heard a creak to his left. He opened his one eye and darted it to the stairwell. Two of the crew members stood a step or two away. Indecision flickering over their faces as they glanced at one another then back down the steps then to the limited space left in the hallway. De Sardet met their eyes then sensing their conundrum he gently tapped Vasco on the shoulder.

"What?" He purred leaning in to nip at his jaw. De Sardet grabbed his jaw and tilted his head over so that he could see his two crewmen standing there doing everything in their power to look up at the ceiling. Vasco stood back up clearing his throat. De Sardet chuckled and pushed himself from the wall. "As you were Captain Vasco." He hummed out walking away leaving a dazed Vasco behind.

_Vasco_

He cleared his throat as De Sardet sauntered away the noble grinning mischievously. He stood in the hall for a few seconds unsure of what to do or say as Vill and Phillipe stood on the steps. He coughed once more and stood off to the side "as you two were." Quickly the two of them walked by, he could see the amused expressions they were trying to hold back.

Vasco mentally groaned, why on earth was it so easy for him to lose himself around De Sardet. He needed to pull it together, he was a Naut Captain, no siren voiced, ravishing nobleman with a heart of gold should distract him from his duties. He was Captain, he needed to act like it. He squared his shoulders and strode over to the mess getting himself something to eat and drink he headed back up to the wheel.

Nodding to Smithers who relinquished the wheel with a salute. "Fine sailing?" He asked the man as he relaxed to his left. "Oh yes Cap'n, smooth indeed, she's a fine rig." Vasco nodded "That she is, and a fine day as well to be sailing." Both men relaxed into a calm and friendly silence. Every so often he would let Smithers command for more sails or less.

To Vasco the day was going on fine, that was when he heard the shouting. Angry and spiteful, and one voice was all too familiar. He turned to Smithers. "Go see what's happening." Smithers ran down the steps and Vasco could hear the shouting turn into a full-on yelling match between De Sardet and from what he could tell Prince Constantin.

Smithers came back up. "De Sardet and his cousin are yelling at each other on deck," Smithers said slight worry in his eyes. He sighed heavily. As a Captain, any fights be it Nauts or passengers could spell trouble. "Take command, I will see what is going on _now_." He growled as he stormed down the steps to see De Sardet and his cousin at each other's throats red-faced and bitterly angry.

Kurt was attempting to calm them down, but neither nobles were having it. He managed to get halfway down the steps his mouth opened about to say something when De Sardet stomped his foot down. Pointing his finger in Constantin's face he raged out. "Perhaps if you would _Grow up _Constantin then maybe your mother would care about you!" He screamed his teeth bared.

Vasco was taken aback, he obviously was missing a lot of context on how a fight escalated this much and what was going on. He took another step and Constantin shot back his final insult. "You know what, you act the kind and caring person, but deep down your just as cold as your father _Conner._" Constantin spat vehemently his skin red in anger.

_Conner? Wait, is that his first name?_ He thought to himself. It was strange to him the thought of De Sardet having a real first name. Everyone called him De Sardet, he always introduced himself that way. The fact that he didn't even know it stunned him. Why would he hide it? Why did he not tell anyone? _Conner _he thought to himself. It didn't feel right, he had grown so attached to De Sardet that Conner seemed like an entirely different person.

De Sardet reeled back. The very mention of the name seemed to strike great pain into him. He said nothing, then Vasco could see the tears forming in his eyes. A tremble in his chin as he looked at Constantin. "Fuck. You." He cursed out his voice low and animal as he turned and with a bound he raced up the ropes to the Mainmast scurrying away to hide in the crow's nest.

Vasco made it to the deck and he glanced at Constantin but he could tell by the rage that was trembling though the man talking to him would be like lighting a match to a powder keg. He decided to let him be. He instead gave the Prince wide berth and went to Kurt. "What the fuck just happened?" He asked simply his voice low.

"They had a spat." Was all the man said shaking his head "That..." he said motioning to the shaking Prince. "Is a spat?" Kurt gave a nod. "Aye, a spat." Kurt rubbed his temples. "Word of advice, don't go up to him for a bit...he'll bite the head off anyone who gets near when he's in that mood," Kurt said motioning to the crow's nest.

Vasco's heart skipped a beat. That was where Henric was right now.


	30. Let Gray Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this go around, explains the fight and the partial aftermath and a NEW POV character that I was not expecting to do but did anyway.

_De Sardet_

He climbed the mast with such rapid ferocity that he didn't even know he was at the top until his arm swung over into the Crows Nest. He dragged himself over the rim and fell into the nest. He lay on his back, sides and chest heaving and a trickle of sweat on his brow. He glared up at the sky above him as he wiped aside the tears from his eyes.

He would not show weakness. He would not show that he cared. But he already knew it was too late. He closed his eyes and replayed the conversation in his mind.

_"Finally you appear! You promised to play cards we've been waiting!" Constantin cried out waving him over to where Kurt and he sat on wooden boxes using a large box as a table as Constantin dealt cards. Wearily he dragged himself over his arms and shoulders still bothering him some from doing the laundry. He tossed himself down unto a box and sighed heavily._

_"Are you okay?" Constantin said sliding over his hand for De Sardet to play. De Sardet nodded and shrugged. "Just tired, did my wash today with Vasco." Constantin froze and stared at him in surprise his brows furrowing slightly. "Wash?" De Sardet rubbed his shoulder. "Aye, the laundry, clothes needed cleaning, Vasco taught me how." _

_Constantin leaned back pursing his lips, a strange emotion coming over his face. He glanced at Kurt but Kurt wasn't paying much attention as he was studying his cards with scrutiny. "De Sardet, I'm glad you are having...fun and all, and I want you to have fun...but..." He trailed off face twisting. De Sardet tossed his cards down, he really wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush._

_"But what Constantin?" He asked firmly catching his cousin's eye. "You need to remember your place...you are Lord De Sardet and Legate to the Congregation...and look at you," Constantin said motioning to De Sardet's appearance. "You haven't shaved, you wear what appears to be whatever off the ground, your jacket is tattered and frayed...and that sash makes you look like a pirate." _

_De Sardet frowned and scratched his beard. Kurt was glancing between the two of them now beginning to pick up that the game had come to a halt. "First off, I bathed this morning and decided to skip shaving, second-most of my clothing needed to be washed Constantin...and this sash was a gift and I like it." He folded his arms and leaned back._

_"Also what does it matter if I am Legate, we are on a SHIP, until we reach New Serene you and me are basically cargo." He declared his voice rising slightly. Constantin laughed shaking his head. "Cargo? Please, you and I are Nobles, we are far more precious and important to the Naut guild then some of the Nauts on board."_

_A bolt of anger spiked into his front temple. Constantin at times could be incredibly callous and rude. "The Naut's are a family, they care about each other and support one another, unlike Nobles." He jived towards Constantin. Constantin tossed his cards down and put his hands on his hips in anger. "Excuse me? Didn't I say I supported you before?" _

_De Sardet ground his teeth. "Yes." He answered firmly. "But it appears that support only goes so far, apparently I don't look the part enough for you." He said tearing his eyes away and breathing slowly, he could feel a rolling feeling in his gut. Cold seeping through before twisting over into boiling. "All I am saying is you are beginning to look and act like a common low born...sea whatever Naut." Constantin growled out waving his hand at him._

_Anger spiked incredibly hot and fast. He backed away from the table and stood. Kurt stood up "All right you two, let's stow this-" Kurt was cut off by a shushing hiss from Constantin. De Sardet faced his cousin. "Low born? Really Constantin? Look around you!" He exclaimed motioning to the ship and the sea. "We aren't in the palace anymore! We aren't at court! We don't need to run around hiding behind daggered words and masks!"_

_Constantin stood up and folded his arms and frowned at what he was saying. "Is that what you really thought of home De Sardet? Some giant cage? Funny I never saw you complain before, you and I know damn well you would rip into low born commoners as well as any of us!" Constantin shot back his eyes growing colder by the second._

_De Sardet clenched his fist. "I did what was necessary, I'm not like that...I can't be...not anymore." He answered darkly. "De Sardet you're not a fucking martyr I've seen you curl your nose at beggers and stood by as you cut down lower-class Nobles as it were a game to you." Constantin accused thrusting a finger at him. _

_Kurt tried to put a hand on Constantin's shoulder to try and deflect the situation. Constantin slapped him away. De Sardet felt himself bristle. "FINE. You're right I did do those things, I admit it! I made mistakes and was a terrible person! But at least I recognize my flaws!" De Sardet said now pointing back at Constantin._

_"You. However, refuse to acknowledge anything! " He yelled glaring down his nose. He shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, woe is me I am Prince Constantin and my mother and father never notice me or care..." Constantin was turning red at this point. "Take that back De Sardet!" Constantin shouted at him._

_De Sardet shook his head. "Why!? Why should I take back what I say but you don't have too? I've got feelings too Constantin!" He roared back, Constantin stepped back a half step in surprise. Kurt was standing between them his hands ready to stop punched if it came to that. "When did I hurt your feelings!?" He yelled back._

_Fuming De Sardet glared down at the ground then back up. Through clench teeth, he answered, "The fact that you don't even know...sasys so much about your character Constantin." Constantin stepped forward his eyes scorching in fury. "And what is my character huh De Sardet?" He roared back. "_

_"Petulant! Whiny! Spoiled! A complete idiot with everything! How many times have I had to save your life and you go and get back into the same mess all over again?" Constantin was speechless for a second, De Sardet felt as if a volcano was surging through him, all the pent up anger and frustration at everything came erupting out of his mouth._

_Stomping a foot and pointing into Constantin's face he roared. "Perhaps if you would _Grow up_Constantin then maybe your mother would care about you!" That was a low blow, he knew it as he said it but he didn't care he was just so angry. How dare his cousin to accuse him of all those things, how dare he drag all the unwanted dirt about himself that he wanted to forget, how dare he offend the people he has come to care about._

_Constantin was shaking at this point, in fact, both of them probably were. Cold, calm but with venom Constantin spat back" You know what, you act the kind and caring person, but deep down you're just as cold as your father Conner."_

_That word stabbed him in the heart. It buried deep and twisted for extra pain. That name, that bloody name that he abhorred with all his body and soul. Constantin was an excellent shot with the bow and he knew just how to pierce through De Sardet's armor with a single shot. Fury mixing in with immense anguish he felt his jaw trembling and tears begin to converge on his eyes instinct kicked in._

_With a final choked "Fuck.You." He ran, like a coward or a beat dog he scampered away. His heart and mind both in unison deciding he needed to find a place to hide away from all of it, he just needed to be alone, to think to breathe to just be away._

So now he laid here, choking back angry and sad sobs. He punched the nearby pole to his left. A dull throbbing pain broke out in his hand but he didn't mind. If anything it made him feel slightly better, it distracted him from his inner feelings. The hurricane that was still bearing down on him.

"Oh, please no do, scares the birds." A voice rang out. Taken aback by the fact he thought he was alone he turned his head over. A tall figure stood on the other side of the Crows Nest. It was Henric, he leaned against the rim a bird on his shoulder as he scanned over the area reminding De Sardet of a great owl perched on a branch looking for prey.

He wiped away the last of his tears and turned away from Henric still laying on the ground. He needed to be left alone, he couldn't deal with anyone or anything. Thankfully Henric did not pry or say a word, in fact, De Sardet wouldn't have known he was there if he hadn't seen the man in the first place. It took him a long while to get his body to relax from the fight.

His mind, on the other hand, was still a complete mess. Replaying every word he said and every word Constantin said. They both made errors, he knew that and he felt like shit for what he said. But at the same time, Constantin utterly wrecked him with using his name. He stiffened for a moment fresh anger coming from that wound still.

"He is upset, that is why he is here...no he friend he no hurt." Henric's voice said quietly. Although hurting De Sardet couldn't help but be intrigued in who Henric was talking to. He turned his body back over. Henric was holding one of the Naut Gulls in his hands in front of him. The bird chirped a few times at Henric then its eyes looked to De Sardet then back to Henric, more chirping ensuing.

Henric turned his pale blue eyes to De Sardet. "Coal does not trust many, apologies," Henric said turning back to the gull. Henric eased him back up into his shoulder. The bird chirped into Henric's ear. "No, no flight for today, you can fly around the ship but must come back." The gull squawked and jumped up into the air taking flight. 

Surprisingly De Sardet found his anger fading fast. Usually, when he would have a fight with someone it would take several hours to cool down, he would storm about in his room and throw and toss things but being around Henric, who's aura was so...calming he couldn't help but respond to it. "Henric?" He asked softly.

Henric made a noise but did not turn to him. "Your...Bird-Talk, does it allow you to talk to them...like you do with other people?" Henric swayed slightly as he contemplated over the question. "Yes and no, they do not have words like us...I understand their meaning, and they understand mine," Henric spoke slow and gentle, his deep voice cascading like a river over pebbles.

Slowly De Sardet stood up and glanced over the side of the nest. It was different to be up here during the day, everything so bright and lit up he wondered how Henric could stay all the way up here every day. He saw Vasco's figure near the bottom of the mast, talking was what looked to be Kurt. He didn't see Constantin.

The thought of his cousin sent a pang of both sadness and frustration through him. He groaned and leaned his jaw against the wood sighing heavily. "Prince is very angry, Captain is confused and upset, the crew will be on edge tonight," Henric stated in his calm and gentle manner. De Sardet frowned. Sometimes he wondered if it was fair to drag Vasco into all of his mess, he deserved better.

He was a tangled and wound up mess of a person, he hid it well but deep down all the tangled and frayed knots were there and he was unable to do anything but pull at the ropes and made it worse it seemed. He felt another dull ache in his chest, what if Vasco felt the same and thought he wasn't worth the effort? Tears began to fall from his eyes, why couldn't he be normal and have everything together as Vasco did? He was a crutch, a weighted anchor dragging along behind them slowing him down.

He felt a sob begin to come out of his throat. He choked it back with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Why did his chest hurt? What was this? A mound of black and gray feathers was pushed into his hands. Surprised by the sudden live bird in his hands he glanced at Henric. The man tilted his head then motioned to the Gull.

"When I feel bad Gray helps, let her help." He then stepped back and turned to continue scanning the sea in front and to the sides. De Sardet stood there confused as he looked down into the pale-colored eyes of Gray. She blinked then began to preen at her chest feathers. Gentle De Sardet stroked along her wing with his fingers, admiring the smoothness of the oily feathers.

Little by little, he forgot about his thoughts before and just caressed Gray. It was nice to hold her and to feel like he was needed the way she would even run her beak against his hands and wrists as if trying to preen him as well. Eventually, he ended up sitting down and leaning against the mast pole as he stroked a finger gently over Gray's head watching as her eyes closed gently.

It was a gentle silence they settled into and it was exactly what he needed to try and sort through his emotions. Coal came flying back holding a small fish in his beak he landed on Henric's shoulder. Henric lifted him up and put him into one of the small bird cages. He held out both hands towards De Sardet. Standing up De Sardet carefully set Gray into Heric's hands.

Henric smiled at her and lifted her to his face to whisper something to her before he set her in with Coal. "They are mates, I am hoping this year they lay a clutch." De Sardet nodded "I hope so too, Gray is a nice gull." Henric gave a nod then turned back to the sea. De Sardet stood next to him and looked out with him.

He squinted and tried to study the horizon but after awhile both the sea and sky seemed to blur into one line and it began to hurt his eyes. He rubbed his forehead. "Much practice it takes, to see without seeing," Henric stated. He glanced up at the tall Naut. "I guess so, you do this all day?" Henric gave a nod. "I do, I like up here...no people and only birds." 

De Sardet bit his lip. "I...apolgoes if I am a bother-" Henric shook his head once. "No, bother, you friend, you like my mate she no force talking on me, we just be in silence." De Sardet took this information with interest. Henric spoke differently but he was still understandable and fluent enough to express enough words.

"You are...married? Is that the term Nauts use?" Henric shrugged "We call it many things, married, anchored, tethered...mean's the same in end...together." De Sardet raised his brows, he didn't expect the man to have a wife. "She has Bird-Talk as well...but she is not like...me...I am...different from most people...born broken but she saw me whole." Henric explained.

De Sardet found himself smiling, happy that Henric was able to find someone. "I don't think you are broken Henric, you are kind and have helped me greatly today." Henric gave a small smile then turned and gave him a back snapping hug. The _Strength_ on this man. De Sardet counted to three in his head and prayed.

Henric let go and turned back "Very good friend you are." He commented and they stayed silent for a long time after. Then sun was beginning to set when Henric turned "I go, you come?" He asked De Sardet. But he shook his head. He still didn't want to be down there with others just yet, he didn't want to have to deal with Constantin or Vasco.

The thought of Vasco was the same as a punch in the gut. His previous fear of the Naut Captain losing faith in him just when De Sardet had begun to earn it consumed him. He slid back down to the floor and glanced at Henric. "I...I'll be fine, eventually...just have to think of how to explain everything to Vasco." He said knowing full well the damned tears came back.

He folded his knees up to his chest and wrapped his hands around them balling himself up as tight as possible to comfort himself. Henric was silent then nodded he turned and grabbed a large length of rope. He put on a pair of gloves then stepped up over the side of the Crow's Nest and she shot down, the sound of rope burning and twisting as the man rode the rope down to the deck.

Briefly, De Sardet wondered how that was like, but that thought only lasts for a few seconds before his emotions came flooding back to him.

_Henric_

I land. There is a pain in my knee's I shrug it off. I walk quickly, I don't like it when there is too many people around not when I can't control it. I walk counting steps, I like to count steps, try to make them even. Even numbers are good. Twenty-Four that is a good number, I like that number. I hate these steps there is Thirteen, thirteen is unlucky and uneven. 

I rap against the wall. Two times ward of badness. The scent of food, cook see's me and has my plate ready for me. He makes sure food is divided nothing can touch not even gravy. I nod and thank him. But tonight I do not go to my bunk. It is strange for me to do and I feel uneasy, it is not part of my schedule, this may offset me and I don't like that.

But this is important. I eat my food near the good steps, there is thirty-six of them. They are good ones cause they are even. Men begin to come down. There are so many of them and so loud. I hate how loud they get at times. I find myself rubbing back of neck and ears, I tap another hand to my thigh as I wait. I wait and wait, finally Captain is there.

I see him walking he is frowning. Not angry, worried. I wait until he has food. He eats so slow but I must wait till he has finished half his food. Now I am walking. The men are looking at me in surprise, I never come up here. I don't like up here, all their dishes are full of food touching and everything is uneven. There is seven men on one side of the table, why?

Vasco is alone, he is an odd number but one is okay. Vasco jumps at the sight of me. "Henric?" He asks genuinely. I like Vasco he is good and understands. He never yells at me. He stares at his chest, I don't like looking into people's eyes I prefer birds and the eyes of my wife and our clutch at home. I should send her a letter to ask how the new babe is, is it crying a lot? She won't tell me her name till I come home.

I got distracted darn it. "Cap'n" I say looking now to his shoulder. "There is a large bird in Crow's nest who needs help, you should go." Vasco opens his mouth then closes it. I notice his gravy is touching his bread how can he stand that? "Is he okay?" Captain askes. I shrug, I not sure Gray seemed to work then he got sad again.

"I gave him Gray, he was good, then I left and he became not good again, perhaps go give him Gray." Vasco rubbed his temples. "Okay, thank-you Henric I will go check on him." I nod, good now I can leave I want to go to my space away from all this noise. I leave happy I helped a friend.


	31. Baggage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter, lots of fluff and cousin bonding also who want's some more world-building/breaking? Because that what this fic is. I take a few things I like and get rid of the rest but hey ya'll like it so let's keep going!

_Vasco_

He gave an exasperated sigh as he stood at the foot of the Main Mast. It was a little chilly out with the sun gone but the cold was the least of his worries. His lover was currently from what he knew crying and or emotional at the top of the mast and he needed to get up there and fix it, he didn't know how or what to do or say but he had to at least try.

He just hoped De Sardet wouldn't bite his head off. 

He climbed up gingerly, attempting to come up with something to say to him. He had to make things right, it was his duty not only as a Captain but because the persistent knot in his stomach wouldn't let him think about anything else. Eventually, he made it to the top, thankfully there was little wind tonight and the sky was clear which gave him a good view of everything.

He hated what he saw. De Sardet was curled and pretzeled up on himself leaning against the side of the nest. He was unsure if De Sardet knew he was there or not. He let out a gentle cough then carefully eased himself into the nest as if he were climbing into the pen of a spooked animal. De Sardet lifted his head only the barest of an inch. He watched as a silvery tear slid down his sullen face.

It was pitiful and he felt his heart twisting slightly in his chest. His first instinct was to grab the man and bring him into a hug to tell him everything was going to be okay. That action most likely would end up in him being punched for all he knew so he decided the delicate approach. As a Captain figuring out how to deal with fights amongst men and reading body language could be the difference between life and death while at sea. Let tensions run high and you could be dealing with murder or a mutiny. So Vasco made sure to try and appease and end any arguments before they could begin. 

"Is it okay for me to be here?" He asked quietly hoping that De Sardet didn't say no. De Sardet nodded slowly, his face contorting and he sniffled and wiped his nose with his wrist. Carefully Vasco sat down on the floor a foot or so away from De Sardet. He scratched his chin then spoke once more. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

De Sardet shrugged "...I'm fine.." he stated his voice hoarse and sounding in pain while a large fat tear rolled down to the end of his nose and hovered at the tip quivering against the pale skin. Vasco took a deep breath. "You say that...but I can't help but notice you are sitting alone in the dark and crying..." De Sardet surprised him with a choked chuckle.

He lifted his head to Vasco his eyes red and puffy from crying and they glistened brightly with tears. "Your right.," he said his voice still soft. He glanced down and his chin trembled for a second as a fresh batch of tears poured out from his eyes. "I'm...I'm a mess." De Sardet finally said his voice keening higher. Vasco slid himself closer to De Sardet and tentatively touched his shoulder.

_'Please don't punch me, please don't punch me'_ He thought to himself but thankfully De Sardet seemed to melt and he leaned into his chest. Vasco sighed in relief, mostly due to the fact that he was not being assaulted but also because of the twisted knot in his heart and stomach untwisted and settled. De Sardet was crying into his chest he could hear the muffled sobs.

Vasco rubbed his hand over De Sardet's back and shoulder's trying to calm him down. He looked so fragile right now and Vasco just wanted to take all his pain and launch it into the sea replace it with the happy smiling man he knew. "Easy, easy, you're not a mess..." He said gently. De Sardet sat up slightly rubbing his eyes.

"But...but I am, I'm...I'm a terrible person Vasco." He confessed not meeting Vasco's eyes. Vasco sighed and gave De Sardet a handkerchief. After blowing into it nosily De Sardet bunched it up into his fist. "But...I am, all I do is hurt the people I care about..." He bemoaned tugging at his sleeve. Vasco shook his head. "You haven't hurt me." 

De Sardet whimpered. "Not yet...I haven't, it's only a matter of time before I say or do something stupid...I'm a monster, Vasco." The way his voice and body trembled as he said that. He furrowed his brows did De Sardet really believe that? 

"You aren't De Sardet...sure you can hit a man with the force of a bull but you are not a monster." His comment at least brought a little smile to De Sardet's face. But the smile faded as the Noble shook his head. "Constantin was right before we met...I was as cruel and as terrible as any other Noble...thought myself the better of others, cared nothing for others except myself...right ol' bastard I was...am." He confided avoiding Vasco's eyes still.

Vasco was quiet for a moment, he closed his eyes then opened them back up and turned to De Sardet placing his hand firmer on the Noble. "I don't believe it for one second...I don't...I..." He paused for a second then tilted De Sardet chin up to meet his eyes. "Would a monster wake up every morning to help a Naut with his chores? Would he help a young boy with his guitar lessons? Would a monster spend nearly all his energy in healing a random bird he just met?"

De Sardet was silent as he focused on Vasco's eyes. Little by little Vasco could see his tears beginning to cease. Briefly, he flickered his eyes over to to the bird cages. "I...when you put it that way..." Vasco shook his head and smiled softly at him. De Sardet frowned "I...why...why are you doing this?" He asked suddenly the question taking Vasco off guard. 

"Why deal with my...baggage...sometimes I feel like I am a burden to you...that you would be better off dumping me over the side of the bo- ship." Vasco chuckled. Upon seeing him laughing De Sardet smiled as well. _'Good' _ He thought to himself seeing that sullen face slowly light up beneath the moon. It meant everything to him at this moment.

"You are not a burden De Sardet, and don't ever think of yourself like that...hang whatever your cousin said about you, the De Sardet that I know isn't what he claims...you are who you choose to be, and everything that implies." He stated genuinely. De Sardet let his head collapse against his shoulder. It's heavy weight felt satisfying and comforting.

De Sardet's arms slowly wrapped around him, Vasco let his arm wrap over De Sardet's strong back. They rocked slightly, he didn't know if it was from the ship but a part of him knew that wasn't why. "Is that why you've been up here all this while?" he asked whispering into the man's ear. "Did you think I was gonna drop you because you are having problems?" 

De Sardet pressed his head deeper into his shoulder. He glanced up at the stars and sighed. Strangely enough, it reminded him of the night of their first kiss, the stars shone so brightly then and here they were shining now. "De Sardet...we all have problems...and baggage and we all have made mistakes in the past...it's how you learn from it that counts."

De Sardet twisted himself around and was now sitting next to him. Vasco used a hand to open his jacket and brought it over the Noble's shoulder so he could shelter the man. He relaxed into Vasco's figure. Both of them sat there staring up into the night sky for a bit and Vasco found it as comforting as when they would read poetry together.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for worrying you." De Sardet whispered to him. He shook his head once. "No need...but thank you for thinking of me." Another calm quietness settled over them. De Sardet leaned in closer to him pressing himself nearer to his warmth. He sighed pleasantly his heart thrumming gently as he felt a perfect blanket of emotion falling over him.

He slowly rubbed his fingers over the back of De Sardet's neck and shoulders comforting him even more. "How much of the argument did you hear?" De Sardet asked suddenly making Vasco pause in his movements. De Sardet turned to him lifting a brow. He cleared his throat he would be honest. "I heard the end, you told Constantin he should grow up and he...well...said what I think is your name." De Sardet bristled beneath his hand and Vasco internally cursed they had just settled into a good mood.

"_Conner De Sardet_" De Sardet spat out. A long heavy silence followed that before De Sardet turned back to him with a heavy sigh. "It was the name of my father...my mother named me after him." He began to explain. Vasco remained quiet, De Sardet's skin and muscles shifted in tight anger and he didn't want to say anything that might bring it to the surface. "From what I was told, it was an arranged marriage...the De Sardet's are a lesser house in a neighboring Country but apparently important enough to marry their son to a Princess."

De Sardet glanced up at the stars. "My mother did her duty, as required...I was apparently conceived on the one and only night they bedded...their wedding night." He glanced back down. "After that, literally the next day he was gone, left to go explore...or to do business...not sure...don't care, no letters, no visits...nothing..."

De Sardet's lips drew to a line. "She would just stand there staring out to the harbor and the sea, waiting for him...waiting on a man who never gave a damn." De Sardet shook his head "She always says I look so much like him...that through me she still has him...do you know what that is like?" Vasco shook his head, he felt his throat clench De Sardet looked so grieved and hurt.

"To be the memory of something that brings so much pain to the woman who is your everything?" De Sardet met his eyes. Vasco couldn't say anything, he had no idea what that was like. "It sounds terrible, and I'm sorry you have to deal with it, I really am." De Sardet relaxed the tightness in his shoulders fading. "So someone calling you that name..."

"I detest it, that name is a curse to me...for the life of me I don't know why she did it." De Sardet stated as he absently tugged at the buckles on Vasco's chest. "I couldn't tell you, just like I couldn't tell you why my mother gave me to the Nauts." De Sardet flickered his eyes over to Vasco, empathy shining through, his eyes still glassy from the tears.

"I feel terrible...I never asked..." He commented softly. Vasco gave a slight shrug, he had long gotten over it for the most part. Every now and then it would bother him but another portion of him just didn't care, he did have a deep-seated need to at least know what his real name was, or if he even had one, for all he knew he was a nameless bastard left out at a Naut pub in the harbor. "Nothing much to say, I was given as a babe, know nothing of my family...people say one of my parents might have had Nythian blood though."

De Sardet's eyes lit up. "Nythian blood?" he asked. Lifting a hand he motioned to his eyes. "Nythians from the Isle of Nyth, known for their strange metallic colored eyes and for managing to thrive on an island that wants them dead." De Sardet racked his brain. "Oh, I remember that place now...it was discovered what...fifty or so year ago?" Vasco nodded "Bout that time yes." De Sardet peered into Vasco's eyes for a few seconds. "It does explain the gold." Vasco chuckled "I suppose it does, but since I don't have the famed metallic hair they say I am a half breed or less." 

De squinted his eyes. "It would be interesting to see how you would look with metallic hair, there was a Noble back in Serene who's wife was from Nyth, she visited court once or twice but from all the stares and the fact she was always sickly she didn't show up much, from what I heard...it was before my time." Vasco raised his brows, he only ever met another Nythian once in passing, silver hair and eyes, unnerving but interesting. "She have a name?" he asked. De Sardet shook his head "I can't for the life of me recall the name...there are so many houses..." De Sardet trailed off.

Disappointed but understanding Vasco shrugged. It wouldn't matter anyway, him being a half Nythian was just a belief he and the other Nauts threw around who knew who or what he was.

"I'm sorry your father was an asshole, and I'm sorry the Prince was as well," Vasco stated changing the subject. De Sardet sighed heavily. "We both were assholes to each other." Vasco shook his head "That may be but I still think he owes you an apology." He added giving De Sardet's hand a gentle squeeze. A small smile dusted the Noble's lips.

"Aye, we owe each other I think." He answered tilting his head back and looking up at the sky. His eyes squinted for a few seconds and he pointed up at a random star. "Polaris?" He questioned. Vasco shook his head "Completely long direction." De Sardet shrugged "Well I might dress and sound like a Naut but apparently I don't have the sense of one." He commented dryly.

"What makes you say that?" He asked befuddled at the comment. "That was what the argument was about, whether or not I was acting my proper station." De Sardet chirped back his eyes rolling. Vasco rubbed his temple "Are you serious....why does he care?" Vasco said gruffly his own frustration building. De Sardet shrugged "He can't help it...that how we both were raised, hard to go against what's been ingrained in your head...the idea of stations and where one fits in the hierarchy of things."

Grunting Vasco slightly understood, there was an order to thing's in the Nauts as well, it just wasn't as...rigid he felt. "Constantin grew up as an outsider to his own parents...he was an 8th born prince, far away from the order of succession...he was raised with all the rules and expectation of a Prince but without any of the support or care."

For a second Vasco felt bad for the Prince, things began to fall into place on why Constantin acted the way he did. He did the part of being a Prince, but there was this aloofness to him a sense of wild trickery that one got when one was left to their own devices, forced to rely only on themselves. "In some ways, I was treated better, King Rickard has twelve children, but only one sister and only one Nephew...me...and sometimes I think Constantin would get jealous that his own father would pay more attention to me than him." De Sardet explained his eyes darkening for a second.

Vasco frowned and rubbed his jaw eyes glancing over De Sardet's face as he talked. "But in the end...no matter what happened we were always together...we watched each other's backs, and kept each other company...in some ways, I am more a brother to him than his true brothers." De Sardet's smile grew wider on his face, his eyes dimming as he was lost in childhood memories.

Vasco wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sibling, yes growing up he had many good friends in the Nauts but actual blood siblings? It would have been nice to know the feeling. 

With a heavy sigh, De Sardet leaned his head back. "I need to go apologize to him." Raising his brows he was surprised how fast De Sardet worked through his emotions. "Why not have him come to you?" Vasco suggested carefully. De Sardet shook his head "He's more stubborn than me, he'll wither away in his room before he ever takes the first step...kind of annoying but...that's just who he is." De Sardet said this in an amusing tone and he peered up at Vasco.

He put a warmed hand to his cheek. "Thank you for coming up to see me...and for listening...it helped...you...you're a kind man Vasco." Putting a hand to De Sardet's chin he smiled back at the Noble. "Careful, don't let the crew here...I have a reputation to keep." Chuckling De Sardet leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

The kiss was small and quick but it warmed him with a cushy feeling. His chest expanded both in happiness and in pride knowing he had helped. They stood up De Sardet grunting at the feeling of being vertical after so long being cramped on the floor. Vasco cupped his cheeks and kissed him slow and steady his heart beating strongly nearly singing in his ribcage.

He parted and their eyes held the others. "I was just thinking his night reminded me of the first time we kissed." He drawled out looking up over his shoulder out at the sea. He felt utter contentment, right now he was looking at the two things in the world that gave him pure joy, the sea...and De Sardet. He felt a tremor of awe run through him, how could it be possible to feel like this so sudden and soon, was he daft or was De Sardet really a siren in mortal flesh, he guessed only time would tell.

De Sardet pouted his lower lip as he squinted. "No, it's not exactly as the time we shared the first kiss." Frowning Vasco lifted a brow. "Oh, then pray tell what was it exactly?" De Sardet tilted his head before he stood up on his tiptoes and snatched his hat away. His mouth dropped open in panicked protest as De Sardet's hand holding his hat reached out over the edge of the nest.

Vasco stretched himself out and over to grab the hat before it blew away or De Sardet dropped it. That's when De Sardet's face was only an inch away grinning mischievously. Vasco blinked and realized this was indeed the exact position they were in that night. He felt himself smile as De Sardet's hand rested on his side and he found his free hand clapping over De Sardet's hip as both of their other hands held unto his hat.

"Remind me what happened after this?" Vasco asked a deeper grin growing over his face. De Sardet pursed his lips. "I think you know." He dipped down and snatched De Sardet's lips. Those perfect tempestuous lips. Supple, firm, warm, no one else could have lips like him. De Sardet hummed in the back of his throat and slowly the both of them leaned back into the nest wrapping their arms around each other.

They parted away from each other an inch or so, breaths falling hot and slow. De Sardet pressed a hand to his chest as he leaned back up and positioned his hat back on his head. Vasco leaned forward and pressed his mouth against De Sardet's forehead and held the man in his arms for a few seconds. Basking both in the moonlight and in his lover's embrace.

Around them the breeze drifted gently, the ship rocked only slightly barely registerable. "I'm glad you are better..." De Sardet nodded and leaned into him. "Aye." He said softly. It was so strange to hear that word being said in a Noble's higher accent but it felt right as rain to Vasco. "Aye," He answered back he took a step back and extended a hand towards the ropes to go down. 

De Sardet chuckled and took his hand as he helped De Sardet mount the climbing ropes to go down. De Sardet only froze for a second or two at the height before he sighed and squared his shoulders and descended. Carefully Vasco followed after him.

_De Sardet_

He stopped outside of Constantin's room. Kurt was pressed against the wall outside of it looking grumpy and tired. "Your back" He commented with a sigh. "Let me guess he hasn't come out?" he asked looking at the door. Kurt nodded. "Correct, and seeing as all my stuff is in there I give it one more hour before I break the bloody door down myself."

"Please refrain from destroying my ship." Vasco's voice quipped as he stood a foot or so away arms crossing as he assessed Kurt. "Kurt, can you go see if there are any grapes left?" Kurt gave a sigh and a shrug "Sure, not doing anything else." He heaved himself up off the floor and left. De Sardet rubbed his forehead then rapped against the door.

First three fast knocks, then one single knock followed by three fast knocks. He and Constantin had many unspoken ways to communicate, this knock was one of their oldest. Whenever one got in trouble and was disallowed from leaving their rooms they would communicate through the walls by knocking. Developing their own language.

There was no answer. De Sardet did it once again. _'Want to talk?'_ he asked through knocking. He pressed his ear against the door, suspicious. He heard a muffled rapping sound from inside the room. _'Unlocked.' _ De Sardet opened the door slowly. 

Constantin's room looked like a tornado had gone through it. Clothing and books strewn everywhere his sheets bundled in a ball. One area of the room was untouched, a small cot in the corner with Kurt's military bags lay unharmed. De Sardet sighed and walked forward knowing exactly where his cousin was, it was obvious from the number of clothes piled outside the largest of his chests.

De Sardet knelt next to the chest, then gingerly tapped against the side lightly.

_'Alive?'_

_'Yes.' _ Was the simple reply.

_'Okay?'_ Constantin knocked from inside his chest. 

_'Okay, not mad anymore.' _He knocked back.

_'Why?' _ Constantin asked.

_'Just am, talk?'_ De Sardet asked once more.

Slowly the lid of the chest opened up. Constantin's blonde curls poked up and De Sardet's eyes met his cousins. Red, puffy and face flustered and slightly damp from sweat and tears he looked at De Sardet with entirely guilty and saddened puppy eyes.

"You were right." He said dejectedly. His face leaning against the lid. De Sardet leaned forward and opened the lid all the way. "How?" He asked quietly sliding closer to Constantin. Looking up through his lashes Constantin sniffled. "I am exactly what you said...bratty and...and...immature...I...I'm terrible...I said terrible things to you."

De Sardet nodded "We both did...we both made mistakes...said bad things in heat of the moment...it happens...but I still care about you." Constantin sat up still in the chest grunting with effort. "Your the only one who does, and I treated you horrible all the same...I said rude things about you...and the Nauts and...I'm not proud of any of it..."

De Sardet was quiet for a bit as Constantin aired out what was on his chest. "I just...keep thinking of what being a Governer means...and what I have to do...what I have to be...I'm not ready De Sardet...I'm...I'm afraid, what if I fail, what if I get people hurt or worse?" De Sardet shook his head and put his hand on the edge of the chest.

"You are a good person Constantin, and you are smart and kind and I know you can do it...don't forget I'll be there too, together we can make it work." Constantin began to cry once more. "I can't...I can't keep relying on you cousin...I..I have to learn to stand on my own two feet...you've always been there to hold my hand...to protect me and save me...I want to be better for you...I just don't know how...I thought by acting as my father would..."Constantin trailed off.

De Sardet put his hand on Constantin's head. "Don't be your father, for the love of all this is holy don't be your mother...be _you,_ Constantin." De Sardet pointed out. Sniffling Constantin nodded casting his eyes downward. "Hey look at me, I know it's alot...being away from the palace and everything...it's hard to adjust to the world...it's easy to slip back into that frame of mind...but Constantin" De Sardet paused for a second licking his lips.

Continuing, "You can make things different, make it so there aren't so many rules and etiquette's in court...you could change it for the better, and I'd be there...every step of the way, like I always am...though thick and thin." He stated putting his hand over Constantin's. Constantin leaned his face down and pressed it into De Sardet's hand.

"We've always been together...I just...I've always been afraid of losing you." Constantin admitted voice barely above a whisper meeting De Sardet's eyes. De Sardet tilted his head in question. "I'm not dying Constantin." Constantin shook his head "In Other ways, we both have lives we have to live, and that means we have to be apart...it's frightening the thought that...If I have a bad dream I can't walk down the hall to your room and be comforted."

De Sardet felt a lump in his throat, Constantin was right. They have always been close to one another, the thought that they would be separated no longer under the same roof...he felt his heart clench in his chest and a cold twist in his guts. He shook his head, he had to be strong. "Every bird leave's it's nest Constantin, we were long overdue...and no matter what we will always be brothers...no one can take that away from us."

Constantin scrambled out of the chest with a fervor that made De Sardet push himself backwards as he soon found himself enveloped in his cousin's embrace. Hugging tightly his jaw pressing into his shoulder he spoke into his ear. "You're right, no one can, we'll always be the terrible two...no matter how far off into the world we go we will still have the memories of the palace and all the trouble we caused." He mused gently.

Grinning he nodded "Damn right." A deep voice cleared from nearby. It was Kurt holding a small bowl of grapes. De Sardet held his hand out still having Constantin hug him. Kurt furrowed his brows and gave them to him confused. De Sardet broke away from the hug and grabbed one of the grapes. Constantin giggling to himself his nose still sniffling took another.

"Brothers," Constantin stated. 

"Brothers" De Sardet confirmed as they both tossed the grapes into the air and caught the grape the other had thrown.

Eating the grape set off a chain reaction as both Noble's stomach growled loudly and aggressively. Helping the other to their feet both began to finish off the rest of the grapes. Kurt sighed and glanced around the room. "I'll clean it up, Kurt," Constantin said meekly as he walked to the door. Kurt seemed stunned by this and shrugged deciding to walk over to his cot and settle in a loud satisfied sigh.

Vasco was standing in the hall a bemused expression on his face. De Sardet paused "We haven't eaten...so...see you after?" Vasco blinked slowly and gave a nod. Tentatively De Sardet leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away and leading Constantin down the hall blushing. Right now De Sardet was just glad he now had his cousin back, and the promise of food was a few steps away, life was back to the way it should be, he grinned and sighed darting his eyes back for one last glance of Vasco and everything felt right.


	32. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter, sorry.

_Vasco_

Yawning he stretched out on the bed, groaning slightly as his muscles stiffened then relaxed. He gave a grunt and leaned himself up against the headboard. He wondered how long De Sardet would be but as he absently scratched his chest the Noble walked in. De Sardet looked worn and tired and sluggishly peeled himself out of his boots, his signature blue and red jacket he took off and set on the peg next to his own on the wall.

Wordlessly he changed into sleepwear which for the most part was just a pair of tan breeches and a loose-fitting white shirt. Vasco usually went shirtless when he slept it could get stuffy in the cabin sometimes. De Sardet climbed onto the bed with a groan and a heavy sigh as he sunk into the bed. He turned his head over at him.

"Today was a day," he stated his eyes getting lost into the ceiling. He inched himself closer to the man, unbidden De Sardet lifted his head and set it upon his chest his skin pressing warmly against his. Vasco brought a hand up and touseled the reddish-brown hair he was just barely able to grab chunks of it between his fingers.

It was so smooth and light and the practically glowed in the light. De Sardet relaxed into him, it seemed no matter how close he pressed himself against Vasco he always tried to get closer. This brought out a chuckle as he settled down into the bed. "So...the knocking, mind explaining if you're not tired?" He asked gently, De Sardet's arm slid up his chest then his hand fisted in the middle of it.

He tapped twice. "That basically means 'You there? or you awake?'" De Sardet explained. "We have loads of them, we started them back when we were young." Sighing gently De Sardet gently ran his fingers over Vasco's chest. Warmth seeping and spreading. "When we got in trouble and forced to stay in our rooms...we had a wall that each of our area's shared...we would spend all day rapping and knocking against it...talking and communicating that way...it's dreadfully boring to be locked in your rooms all day and night." De Sardet explained.

Vasco hummed under his breath. "It's incredible, creating your own language with knocking." He commented glancing down at De Sardet who smiled softly. "Yeah, there are times when we actually put our skills to stuff that wasn't trouble." A loud chuckle vibrated in his throat. "Somehow the idea that either of you can go a day without trouble seems foreign to me."

De Sardet laughed and kissed his chest gently. "Yet here I am, it appears you like to court trouble Captain Vasco." Grinning he leaned down and gave De Sardet a kiss. Breathy and warm De Sardet kissed back. He broke away and put his head against his pillow wrapping an arm over De Sardet's shoulders. Intuitively both of them intertwined into a comfortable heap, De Sardet wrapping his legs around one of Vasco's while Vasco curled his arm and turned his body inwards towards De Sardet his jaw resting against De Sardet's head as he buried his nose into his hair that smelled powerfully strong of cinnamon and cloves, smiling to himself he fell asleep.

_De Sardet_

The next few days passed by in relative calm ease. Each morning he and Vasco would wake up share a few kisses or just bask in the presence of one another before De Sardet would leave to work on ropes with Cussel. Cussel would then each day give him a 'challenge' of completing certain knots within a time limit. So far he had passed each one with high praise. 

After ropes, De Sardet would go fetch his and Vasco's breakfast. When he didn't have crew to command De Sardet would stand up next to the wheel with him eating and sipping their beverage of choice, Vasco swigging back his coffee while De Sardet gently sipped his tea with the trained etiquette he always possessed.

Surprisingly kipper snacks were beginning to grow on him but he still only grabbed them so he could feed his 'pod' in the evening. After breakfast which sometimes ended with a quick kiss or a playful tease towards one, another De Sardet would leave to either go spar or play cards with Constantin or go play guitar with Pip.

For the past two days after dinner, he would quickly sneak up to the deck and feed the dolphins ignoring and fighting the strange spell they seemed to cast on him whenever they appeared. The official number for King Fin's pod was five, a smaller dolphin most likely a yearling calf revealed itself and because of the bright singular spot on its forehead De Sardet had decided to name her Polaris.

When dolphins were fed he would retire to 'their' quarters. If Vasco was on watch he would stay up drawing and wait for him, if not they would relax into the bed or prop themselves on the couch and read a poem together, one night they played cards and Vasco was fuming near the end of the match because he for the life of him could not understand how De Sardet kept winning.

Thankfully Vasco knew how to play chess, and surprisingly De Sardet discovered himself on the losing side against the golden-eyed Captain. Other times they would just stay up and talk. De Sardet would tell Vasco about his life growing up while Vasco would sit at his desk doing his book work. When De Sardet was sketching Vasco would talk about different Naut tales, famous Captains and crazy myths of ancient gods people had worshiped a long time ago.

Thing's were good and happy for those few days, but as Vasco would state very clearly at times. There was always a calm before the storm.

* * *

Dinner was just beginning to clear up De Sardet had gathered his and Vasco's plates and took them to be cleaned. Vasco risking a quick brush to his arm and a wide grin as he walked by. They were becoming more open and relaxed by showing their affections outside the quarters but both of them still wanted to keep a respectful distance for posterity, even though at this point nearly all the crew had caught them kissing or necking in some random dark corner of the ship when Vasco was not at the wheel.

De Sardet dropped off the plates and meandered over to the kitchen window to thank Mathew for the food like he did most night, one must always compliment the hand that feeds you. Mathew, however, seemed frustrated and he paused before asking "What's wrong Mathew?" Grunting Mathew hoisted a stew pot into the sink letting it soak "Tryin' ta figure out where tha' boy ran off to!" Mathew growled, "Been missin fer awhile now, dishes needin to be done!" The man exclaimed attempting to do several jobs at the same time.

"I'll try finding him." De Sardet assured before turning around and frowning. The hall was packed and full as men talked and laughed with one another, carefree and relaxed. The last time he saw Pip was after their guitar lessons. He decided to go and check the storage closet where the guitar's and other supplies were kept perhaps he decided to lay down for a nap, it's happened before.

He walked down the hall leading to the storage rooms if kept following the same hall it would lead back into the privies. Back here the sound from the Mess hall was muffled and De Sardet could actually hear himself think. He opened the first storage room, saw only several boxes of items stacked and crammed into the space, not here he thought to himself.

He closed that door and went to the opposite side, he put his hand on the handle and he heard a muffled sniffle. Swinging the door open slowly he called out cautiously. "Hello? Pip? It's me De Sardet?" He heard a whimper. Hearing someone crying especially a child brought out a fierce emotion in De Sardet. The need to protect and to do whatever it took to make that person feel better.

"Pip?" he asked again, his eyes straining in the darkness of the room. He took a step or two forward then saw Pip's body huddled in the corner gripping a guitar tightly. Pip looked up at him his eyes wide with a feral fear and tears streaming down his face, his entire body was shivering like a leaf in the wind. He held his hands out and moved slowly, guiding himself down so he was on his knees and on Pip's level.

"Hey, hey, it's okay...It's me, I'm not gonna hurt you." Pip whimpered again, a strange high moan in the back of his throat as his breathing became fast and erratic. De Sardet paused in his movement. Firm but gently he eased out "Pip...please, I want to help...will you let me?" A choked cry echoed in the room as the child squirmed but he nodded vigorously his tears littering his cheeks.

"Okay so right now I need you to take a deep breath...and hold it while counting to seven." Pip sniffled then sucked in a large gulp of air his cheeks puckering out as he counted on his fingers to seven. De Sardet eased in closer keeping his hand steady and voice soft. "Now..name something that starts with A." Pip swallowed then stuttered "A...apple?" 

Nodding he eased himself next to Pip carefully sliding the guitar out of the way. Pip was shaking terribly his body rocking back into the wall. "Now take a breath and count to 13." Pip swallowed and did as he asked. Slowly, carefully Pip began to reign in the terror that was overwhelming him. "Name something that starts with B." 

"Barrel..." De Sardet slowly put a hand to Pip's shoulder. "What is wrong Pip...can you tell me?" Pip coughed and sniffled snot dripping down from his nose. De Sardet grabbed his handkerchief and wiped it away. "I...I did bad...I did bad." Pip said his voice shaky and at a whine. He rubbed his hand over Pip's shoulder attempting to comfort him.

"We all make mistakes, it's okay Pip." He assured gently. Pip shook his head then clamped his hands over his ears. "I ran away again...I'm scared." He moaned out tucking his head close against his chest his body beginning to shake once more. He wrapped an arm around Pip and brought him in closer shushing the boy.

Quietly he began to hum to Pip, the only thing he remembered working on him when he was young. Pip sniffled into his chest but he could sense his small body relaxing against him. Without lifting his head Pip confessed. "It's coming...it's really big...and scary...and I just want it to stop!" The sudden yell made DeSardet jump but he wrapped both arms around Pip and rocked him humming louder gently rubbing his hands in circles.

He knew what Pip meant, it was his StormSense. Shushing him gently he spoke. "I know Pip, magic is hard to control...I don't know what it's like but I used to be afraid of storms too." Pip whimpered at that then lifted his head up, a single eye catching De Sardet's. "y-you were?" De Sardet nodded "Terrified, I would go running to my mother at the first crack of lightning, and she would hold me tight all night long singing to me till the storm stopped."

A large tremor ran through Pip, as his hands scrunched at the front of De Sardet's jacket. "I...would...would you do that for me?" Pip sniffled. "It...it just is soo hard...it's angry..and mean...and I just know it's coming after me...I want to...run away...hide...maybe eve die...it would be so much better!" De Sardet's blood ran cold, the fact a child as young as Pip would say death is preferable to this...he shivered and wondered just exactly how StormSense worked.

"Hey now, don't say that...I know you're scared Pip...but you can do this...I got you okay? You're not alone...I'll fight off the storm myself." A small chuckle, but Pip shook his head. "Can't fight a storm..." Still gently rocking De Sardet shook his head. "You just watch, I'll knock back anything that comes after you with my hammer."

Pip was beginning to calm down he could feel the trembling in his body begin to lessen and the sobbing was coming to an end. "Pip," he said suddenly serious gently lifting the boy from his chest. He studied the boy's eyes, making sure to keep his face relaxed and calm. "I need you to be really brave for me...when this happens, what are you supposed to do...when you sense a storm?"

Pip chewed his lip, tears beginning to fall again. His voice quivering he spoke "I...I'm supposed to tell Vasco...but I didn't...I ran...cause I'm yeller and weak." De Sardet took hold of Pip's shoulders firmly. "Listen to me, you are not weak for being afraid, don't ever let anyone tell you that...everyone get's scared, even I and Captain Vasco get scared."

Pip shook his head "No...Cap'n is never scared." De Sardet put a hand to the boy's chin. "Everyone Pip, you are not bad for having emotions...I'm here now." Pip nodded biting his lips trembling lips. "Can you tell me what you sense, so I can go tell Vasco? That way you stay here where it's safe?" he asked hoping Pip would be willing to do so.

Pip nodded "I...it's an hour...maybe less, southeast...waves...hail...bad winds." De Sardet gulped but he didn't let Pip know his fear. "Thank-you Pip, that was very brave of you, let me go tell Vasco then I will come right back okay?" Pip nodded vigorously but latched unto De Sardet's coat. De Sardet swung it off quickly and wrapped it around the boy like a blanket.

"I'll be just a second okay? We can go to Constantin's room and play some games like we did yesterday huh?" he said reminding Pip of the few small games he and Constantin had taught the lad yesterday on deck. "O...okay" He gave Pip one last final hug then calmly walked to the door. "I'll be back" he reassured before he closed the door, he sprinted down the hall.

He slid into the Mess hall nearly knocking over one of the rigging men. He laughed it off until he saw De Sardet's panicked face as he tore through the room heading right to Vasco. He stood talking to a few of his men and De Sardet did not have the time to waste going around the table. He leaped over the gap between two of the men nearly crashing into the wall on the other side but his arm caught his momentum and he lept towards Vasco clamping a hand on his shoulder before doubling over panting in the sudden rush he had just done.

Vasco stared at him eyes wide in confusion, a small smile on his face because of his antic even a few of the men had humorous looks to them. Those all disappeared when De Sardet said his first words. Choked and in between gasps of air he relayed what needed to be said.

"Pip sensed storm! Southeast. Under an hour. Waves. Hail. Bad Winds." All the noise was sucked out of the room for a half a second. A strange change took over Vasco. In an instant he became entirely unrecognizable, eyes cold and steely, back and jaw rigid, a snarl at his lips as he began to bark out orders in a deep a rough voice.

"Storm gear on! Mathew get a pot of brew going make it extra hot! I want everyone in their stations in five minutes! Batten down the cargo!" There was a literal flurry as men ran around one another, dishes and plates were forgotten about as the men abandoned everything to prepare for the storm. De Sardet sat there dumbstruck for a few seconds.

Suddenly Vasco grabbed him by his jaw and wrenched him up to meet his eyes. Fiery sun's met his. "You stay underdeck, in a room and don't fucking leave got it!" Vasco growled sharply. De Sardet found himself gulping and a shiver of fear running down his spine. "I. SAID. DO. YOU. GOT. IT?" He pressed dangerously harder.

"I...yes! I'm staying with Constantin!" De Sardet yelled, Vasco let go and with wild eyes, he turned on his heel and stormed away. De Sardet placed a hand on his chin and winced. He then was nearly knocked over by Henric running past him most likely to go save his birds before the storm came. Pressing himself against the wall he stayed out of the Nauts way, and when the first wave hit he ran to go get Pip and prepare for his first storm at sea.


	33. To the Limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mention of blood and detailed bodily injuries.

_De Sardet_

Panicking but not showing it he ran back to Pip. Pip was still huddled in the corner but at least he wasn't crying as before. He walked over calmly and picked the lad up. Instinctively Pip wrapped his arms around his neck. He carried Pip against his chest, Pip's head burrowing itself into his shoulder as he cradled the boy, whisking him away into Constantin's room.

Constantin was worriedly pacing the floor. Kurt remained calm and still but De Sardet could see worry knitting his scarred brows. Constantin's face relaxed slightly seeing him, his blonde brow arching slightly when he saw Pip. "We are gonna stay here till the storm blows over." De Sardet stated as he set Pip down on Constantin's bed. 

Constantin set a hand on Pip's shoulder. Over the past few days Constantin and Pip had also built up a good relationship, Constantin assisting Pip with his reading and bookwork when De Sardet could not. Constantin was good with numbers and had always been the one who could explain things best for De Sardet, for Pip he could ask for no better tutor than Prince Constantin.

Pip sniffled, there were the echos of boots running throughout the halls and up the stairs. Hurried yells and the occasional bark of Vasco's voice. De Sardet still couldn't get over how much he had changed in a split second. He knew Vasco was just worried for him and his crew but the fire that lit in his eyes mad De Sardet shiver, he did not want to even be on the receiving end of one of those glances ever again.

Unknowing of what to do or say De Sardet sat down next to Pip and wrapped an arm over the boy's shoulder trying to keep him calm and relaxed. Constantin pursed his lips as his face was swept up in deep thought. Then his brows raised and a light flashed through his blue eyes. "Cousin, I've an idea...let us build a nest." Constantin sang out a smile on his face.

Raising his head he met Constantin's eyes, it had been a long time since they built a nest. The last time would have been when- _'When my mother got diagnosed'_ He thought to himself. Shaking his head he couldn't believe how he and Constantin even at their age gathering up all their blankets and pillows and hide away into a closet with a bottle of wine to just deal.

They didn't have a bottle of wine, but they could make do. With a nod, he and Constantin set to work. They cleared out Constantin's small closet of chests and stuffed them into one corner. Kurt and Pip stared at them slightly interested but confused as to what the two royal's were doing. Pip was removed from the bed and placed on Kurt's cot as he and his cousin removed the mattress and bedding.

Dragging the mattress over they stuffed it into the closet spooling the blankets around the edges then began to grab all the pillows they could. Constantin was one who slept with nearly a dozen pillows of varying sizes, and of course, he had to bring all of them. No exceptions. This worked out in their favor, soon the closet looked like a nice and cozy respite.

De Sardet grabbed the small glass traveling light that usually would hang at a person's waist if needed. Concentrating the only amount of fire magic he possessed he snapped his fingers and the flame lit up, a small glowing orb in the approaching darkness. Creating a candle flame was about all he could do and it suited him enough.

He led Pip by the hand and escorted him into the middle of the nest. Pip looked around stunned, although he had stopped crying his face still looked pale and sullen and De Sardet wanted to rectify it at once. De Sardet sat down and leaned himself into a corner, Constantin entered taking off his boots and sat in the other. Kurt gave a sigh and wandered in last and sat next to the door.

De Sardet bid the man close it. Kurt did and instantly they were in a whole different world. Cozy, warm and dark with only a small flame to bring light. De Sardet relaxed with a deep sigh. Pip curled himself next to De Sardet. Constantin was humming to himself gently playing with the tassels of one of his sleeves. 

Kurt sat cross-legged, hands propped on knees. He was frowning but had content and relaxed expression on his face. They sat in the quiet for some time, only the gentle whisper of their breathing filling the closet. 

Then the rocking began, at first, it was rather calm, slightly larger than the hurdy-gurdies but manageable. He heard a whimper curl out from Pip's throat and De Sardet set him in his lap, his small back pressed against the front of his chest. He began to tell Pip a story, at first he told simple nursery tales, ones that he had been told when he was young.

How a turtle won a race with a hare, then how a girl got lost in the woods and found a cottage, eating the food and sleeping in all three of the beds till the owners a family of bears came home. He told Pip the story of the beanstalk, the tale of two lost dogs and a cat finding their way home. As the storm raged on more, the ship rocking harder and making De Sardet's heart pound and his hand shake from fear but he dare not show it.

Constantin took over, scooting over next to De Sardet and taking Pip up in his own arms. He began to tell the more complex tale of a Knight who was a famed Dragonslayer and how he made friends with the last Dragon and stopped a terrible and cruel King. De Sardet liked this tale and listening to Constantin regale it calmly and animated, giving each character different voices.

When that story was done De Sardet could hear the sound of hail striking the deck and ship, a crack of thunder that made both him and Pip wince and covered their ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a breath he counted to 7. '_You're okay, you can do this, you have to be strong for Pip.'_ He thought to himself as he thought of something that starts with A. '_Arrow, Ark, Arugula...or was that an E?'_

The ship was rising and falling more violently, but thanks to the number of pillows they had it didn't feel as impactful. He could hear the chests and objects sliding and thudding against the floor outside but they talked louder distracting Pip and himself from the noise. Eventually, Kurt told a story, one that he knew, a story about elves and humans and monsters, and about a silver-haired man with two swords who hunted those monsters.

It was obvious some plot points were meant for an older audience but Kurt was able to make it geared towards someone Pip's age. Pip was enraptured by the stories, apart from a whimper here and there he seemed to be getting over the storm. De Sardet took pride in this, and although he still had fear settling in his spine he knew that if he concentrated on Pip and the voices of his friends he could get over it.

The ship creaked and moaned, the wind howled outside the hull and every so often De Sardet could hear the splattering of hail striking the deck like countless hammers falling from the sky. He worried about Vasco and the crew, would they be okay? How did one sail through this? He thumbed the sash Vasco gave him, slipping it from his jacket as somehow Pip curled up and went to sleep on Constantin's chest.

Constantin's head had lulled back and his eyes had closed nearly an hour ago, even Kurt was leaned oversleeping with his arms crossed. Being in the military must mean one can sleep in any position at any time. De Sardet dozed, not fully awake but unable to sleep into any form of sleep.

At times he would jolt awake in a panic as the ship hitched terribly, or if a large clap of thunder angrily shot out. He tightened the sash around his hand and for the first time in a long time he prayed. He was never a religious man, and never found a true and proper deity to worship, he said what he needed to when dealing with Theleme. 

Instead, he just prayed to whatever out there would listen. Perhaps the old gods still existed somewhere in this world, who knew. But he hoped and wished desperately that all on board would be okay. 

Hours ticked by slowly, somehow through pure exhaustion, he must have found a way to sleep. For he was awakened at the sound of boots on wood, coughing, cursing under breath and a few moans of pain. Muffled and distant but he could hear it all the same. Carefully he lifted himself up, it was dark in the closet he had put the light out before he fell asleep apparently.

He opened the door quietly, a few murmurs from Pip and Constantin who were curled up on one another. Kurt had fallen over and laid stretched out De Sardet stepping over the man's legs as he exited. Slightly tired from the lack of sleep, and sore from being curled up in the closet it took a few seconds for his body to adjust to being vertical.

Constantin's room was a mess once more but De Sardet didn't see it as important. He rubbed his face and realized that the ship wasn't pitching or rolling or doing anything that it had been. There were no violent claps of thunder or hail pounding overhead, the wind wasn't screaming and threatening to claw through the wood of the hull.

It was calm. He thanked whatever was out there for watching over them and walked towards the door if men were injured they would need healing. He opened the door quietly the floor outside the room was covered in a mixture of saltwater and droplets of blood. His heart lurching in his chest he scampered across the hall and into his room.

It too was a mess but not as bad, he tore through his one traveling bag and pulled out a set of six restorative potions. The green liquid glowed slightly in their glass bottles. He swallowed hard and set them beneath his arm as he quickly made his way down to the mess hall. He was surprised to see Mathew giving orders...where was Vasco?

Curt and gruff Mathew bellowed out. "If ya not injure'd grab some grog an a go to bed, you got cuts an scrapes sits at that table." The portly cook pointed to a far table. The men looked haggard and exhausted, all of them wearing thick dark jackets and knit hats, and all of them looked on the edge of exhaustion, except of course the injured ones.

One man was on the ground his teeth bared and his ankle at an odd angle. Four men were leaning against the wall nursing their ribs. There had to be at least 13 or so men who were visibly injured. Mathew spoke again "If ya injure'd but don feel like death sits at this table if ya are injure'd and wanna die drag yourself here."

The hall thinned out some, the non injured Nauts grabbing their 'Grog' and leaving wordlessly. Before anyone noticed him De Sardet turned back and ran to the room. Mathew was going to need help and Kurt could at least field dress wounds. He put a hand over the CoinGuards mouth, instantly he was awake and his fist came up to connect to De Sardet's jaw but De Sardet expected this and ducked. 

He hushed the mercenary and motioned him to get up quietly. Grunting slightly the man stood up, he teetered on his feet for a second. "What?" He whispered as they stepped out of the closet. "Storm's blown through, men need healing, grab your kit and let's go." Kurt raised his brows, his face taking on a severe note as he turned and went to his cot fumbling through a few bags before bringing out his medic kit. 

Silently they walked into the hall. Mathew and a few of the Nauts looked up at them. "I can sew stitches and dress wounds where do you want me?" Kurt asked. Mathew gave a breif sigh. "Over there' first I a needs ya both." De Sardet concentrated on the task at hand setting down his potions on the table. The man with the broken ankle was propped up by another injured Naut.

It was Vill, De Sardet barely recognized him. The smaller Naut was in immense pain and was bearing his teeth. "Kurt you get his shoulders," Mathew stated then he motioned to De Sardet to assist with the ankle. "I'll mend da bone, you jus snap it in place...got it?" De Sardet nodded he had done this before. Part of his classes was going to the free hospital for the common people and healing so many things before one 'graduated.'

"On the count of three" Mathew said. "One, two-" They both moved at the same time before Vill could brace himself from the pain. There was a strangled roar tearing at the Nauts lips as Kurt held the man's shoulders. De Sardet straitened the foot, there was a sickly cracking sound from the broken bone. He winced but Mathew's hands glowed strong with healing magic.

He mended the bone, he could hear the dull grinding sound of bone being stitched together. He kept the ankle propped and straight, assisting in healing some of the inflammation and swelling when it arose. He watched as Vill's face relaxed pain no longer registering. When it was done they parted. Mathew seemed unaffected by the amount of magic he used, De Sardet was jealous.

Kurt and he assisted in one more bone break, Phillipe had a broken wrist and dislocated shoulder. Kurt took care of the shoulder while De Sardet braced the wrist while Mathew healed. They parted after that, Kurt going to the table of men with minor cuts and scrapes, things that normal medicine could fix. Mathew directed him to the table of injured men who had it worse but not as bad as the ones on Mathew's table.

A ramshackle trauma ward sprang into existence in the mess hall. De Sardet motioned to the potions on the table. "For if you need." Mathew gave a nod. "I may have to imbibe." He stated before turning back to the cracked ribs on the Naut he was working. The first man De Sardet healed was for a bad laceration on the man's arm.

He stopped the bleeding and knit up most of the flesh before he told the man to go to Kurt to get the rest wrapped. He needed to stretch his magic as much as possible. The next man had a broken nose and cut on his eye. He gave a holler when De Sardet adjusted it on the count of two. He knitted the small bone back together then put his fingers to the eye, stopping the blood and fixing some of the swelling.

"It'll smart but at least you'll see." De Sardet said motioning him away. The Naut nodded in thanks and De Sardet turned to his next patient. _Cussel_ His heart nearly stopped. The old Naut was half crumpled over the table, his entire arm and hand shaking violently, he could see the shoulder was dislocated and he had a gash on the back of his head, red blood flowing freely.

De Sardet swore, "You should be at the other table Cussel!" Cussel gave the smallest of smiles even though his eyes were laced in pain. "Did..didn't wanna be a bother, no sense wasting your self on ol Cussel." De Sardet swallowed the dry lump in his throat and pressed his hand against the gash not caring about the blood. 

He prodded his magic, there was no internal bleeding in the skull thank god. He stitched together the skin, a wave of lightheadedness falling over him. He shook it from the mind. He moved to the shoulder. Cussel looked away gritted his teeth and nodded, he had been here before it seemed. With an audible snap De Sardet pushed the bone back in, he could see the tremor of surprise bolt through the old Naut but he did not make a sound.

The tremor in his hand and arm lessened but still stayed. De Sardet ground his teeth, Cussel should not be out in weather like this, he shouldn't be working at all! But the Naut was stubborn and refused and De Sardet could do nothing. "Get some grog and go to bed." He told the man. Cussel gave him a small nod still nursing his arm and shoulder as he staggered up and moved past him.

De Sardet had to catch himself from tipping over from the sudden lightheadedness. He set his jaw and looked at the five other men needing mending. He turned and grabbed one of the potions. He turned back to the men who looked up at him confused. He saw the wince over Mathew's face, the two of them knew exactly what he was about to experience. 

"Apologies for what you're about to see." De Sardet said before knocking back the potion. He drank the entire thing, it burned hot against his lips, freezing cold against the back of his throat and down into his stomach where it once again began to stroke up fiery and hot. His eyes squeezed shut and he caught himself against the table once more as he held back his strangled cry.

The surge hit, sharp painful lightning scorching through his entire body. He opened his eyes to see the light green glow beginning to illuminate from his veins. He was scorching hot and freezing cold at the same time. He felt both incredibly weak yet also surging with power, the green at his fingertips nearly crackling as he moved forward branding his hand against the thigh of the next Naut in his line.

Muscle is torn and rolled up in a bulge beneath his flesh. He used his magic to tug the muscle back in place. The man bit down into his jacket the Naut next to him holding him still. De Sardet had the energy for so much time after downing a potion he had to move fast. Muscle moved back into place he wove it back together.

A staggering step he approached the next man, how does one get stabbed during a storm? Apparently when one falls unto a splintered portion of wood that is how. He scans the belly wound for splinter fragments, thankfully it's clean. He sews up the inner wall of the abdominal cavity. Then moves to the thin membrane of muscle next came the skin, it came together easily, his magic strong and powerful, but fading far, far to fast.

His head was spinning again, three more men, one more potion. The potion worked good, but should only be used as last resort, it didn't fully restore your own natural magic, just gave you a bit to be able to use. He kissed fire and swallowed ice it hit his stomach in an inferno. He would regret so much, he already did but he HAD to help.

Mathew was pale, but still going without. Seeing him down another the man froze and eyes going wide. "You are insane lad!" Feeling unhinged as his entire body crackled with energy he shrugged. The air around him glowing slightly green as all of his veins stood out bright green against his pale flesh. Next man, cracked ribs, easy.

Hand on the shoulder he held the man in place, his entire hand burning bright with green and white. The bones snapped back together with such speed it surprised both of them. The man slid away as the next Naut gave De Sardet a fearful expression. Three broken fingers, how annoying such small delicate bones, don't fuse them they need to be mobile.

They crackled and the man's skin shivered and trembled as the bones shifted beneath De Sardet's magic, contorting them back into where they needed to be. The man sighed out free from pain but he too slipped away from De Sardet. He could only imagine what he looked like. No doubt he was pale as a ghost, all the veins in his body glowing bright green, pulsing in beat with his heart.

His heart was beating so fast but every so often it would skip, attempting to catch up with the potion's effects. The last man looked petrified and was debating whether or not he should deal with the pain himself or face De Sardet. Broken collar bone and a bad knot on his head from where it must have been hit by something. The knot disappeared in a matter of seconds, his magic pulsing stronger than ever and the bone took the final threads if it that remained after it.

He stepped back, breathing haggard, as the air seemed to get caught in everything is it entered and exited his lungs. Someone else approached his table. His eyes possibly glowing faintly from the potion met Vasco's. He was taken aback, his heart skipped suddenly an action that all could see if they were studying the surges of green cascading through his veins.

Vasco had blood on his temple, a bad cut just above his eye, another on his chin and he stood slightly curled forward nursing his chest. "Sssiiiittt" De Sardet hissed, his vocal cords stretched and thin, dry and crackly his voice sounded like a screeching banshee attempting to whisper. Vasco seemed taken aback by this.

More forceful De Sardet commanded him "SIT." The air in his lungs moving like a heavy bellow. Vasco grunted and collapsed into the seat in front of him. He staggered back but reached a hand out to heal, only to realize his magic was gone, he had nothing. He growled and turned to the potions, lurching forward he went and grabbed one.

Mathew protested loudly. "No! Lad! You Cant!" Turning De Sardet shot the man a glare. No one told him what to do, not right now. "wwwaaatch meeee." He hissed out as he downed the last one. At this point his lips and throat were numb, he was vaguely aware of heat and cold, and his stomach felt hollow and full at the same time.

He could hear a vague roar in his veins, and he was pretty sure his heart was deciding whether or not it was going to give out. He glared at his chest if his heart gave out he would survive off of spite alone. His veins rose up from his skin, surging with bright magic, he could feel the bright glow emitting from the Irises of his eyes.

He wobbled over to Vasco, his feet moving as if he were plastered drunk. Vasco was staring at him in complete bewilderment. De Sardet pressed his hand to his temple. His wound's healing before his hand even touched the skin. The magic was glowing so strong now nearly halfway up his arms. A torrent of wild healing. Tendrils whipping through the air as everything around him glowed a grassy jade. 

He could feel every ache and pain Vasco had, His entire body sore and raw from being in the elements. Bruises littered up the side of his belly and chest, he could sense the small crack in one of his ribs. He bared his teeth and moved his hand to Vasco's side. The man yelped as if realizing just now he was injured. But that yelp cut off as the magic washed over him, healing every last bruise and scrape and fixing that fragmented crack in his rib.

Vasco was healed, he could die happy. He laughed, his mind overrun and at point of peak exhaustion. God, he would feel like shit in the morning. He felt like he had just ridden a bolt of lightning down from the heavens, crash-landed and was singed by the wildfire the bolt kicked up. But he had magic still, and Mathew was low on his own reserves.

Thanks to his incredibly poor decision of downing three restorative potions in quick succession he could literally see into Mathew's pool of magic, could see how low it was and how much he needed, it was not enough. He stepped forward and clamped his hands down over the two men Mathew had left. Mathew jumped back as the magic surged out from him, he didn't even need to press it to the wound he could just touch the men and the magic swirled around, vibrant and pulsing.

With one last sigh, it was done. All the Nauts were healed. He collapsed against the table, repercussions beginning to take hold. Vision narrowing and his body feeling feverish and hot but he shivered because he was also so damned cold. His choked and gaspy breathing came in small whisps now. His fingers trembled and felt like someone had lit them on fire.

Mathew heaved himself into the table across from him. Sweat beading his brow and he looked very pale. Willam, the other helper he had come up to him. "Sir, is there anything I can do?" Mathew glanced about "Clean up, and you'll have ta cover de food fer tommorow...make a stew or somethin the men'll need it." The lad nodded, De Sardet watched this interaction his head laying on the table, not really registering much just...experiancing it.

"I can help" he heard Vasco's voice from nearby. Mathew squinted, and a tired smile dragged over his lips. "What, and give the men food poisonin? You stay away from my kitchin Cap'n" Mathew chuckled as he leaned his head against his hand. Vaguely he felt a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't even move his eyes he was so...done.

"What of him?" Vasco asked. "Well...the face he ain't dead is a plus." Mathew drawled out. Vasco's hand tightened on his shoulder. "Is there...anything?" Vasco asked quietly, he could tell Vasco was exhausted but even in this state, he was still worried. "fraid not Cap'n, it's gotta work through...he'll sleep and look like the dead for the next few days but...he'll live."

De Sardet attempted to lift his head. He shivered, he was so cold. "...coolllddd" he hissed out not meaning to but that just how his voice was. Mathew called at William for a blanket the lad scampered off. "Why is his voice.." Mathew shrugged "potion can'ea do that...not sure why..damned terrifyin to hear tho." A blanket fell over his shoulders and curled up beneath it.

"The...glow?" Vasco's voice asked, he leaned in and flickered into De Sardet's view. "Be gone perhaps by tomorrow." De Sardet blinked slowly, a light green glow falling over Vasco's face as he leaned in worryingly. "His eyes are literally glowing behind his lids," Vasco commented glancing at Mathew. Mathew sighed and took a sip from a nearby mug that had been dropped off for him.

"I...you should go rest Mathew, I shouldn't bother you" Vasco stated standing close. Mathew waved him off. "Fine, fine, you should be the one restin." He added. De Sardet lifted his head "He...sss riggghhhttt...go...sleeppp." Both men jumped at his voice. "Hell on earth, De Sardet, I'll rest when I check on the crew."

De Sardet glared as he fell back to the table. _Captains_ He thought to himself. He felt Vasco place a hand on his head then he leaned into his ear. "Rest up Tempest, the storm is over," Vasco whispered leaning back away from him. His heart fluttered in his chest, drawing a chuckle from the Naut Captian thought he didn't know why. After that, he remembered very little, at some point he was picked up his arms strong across two different bodies as their arms stabilized his waist.

He remembered the scent of leather and salt powerful in his nose as he realized he was in Vasco's bed. He smiled softly to himself and buried himself in the blankets. Distantly he felt another exhausted body fall in next to him, after that it was beautiful and precious sleep.


	34. Selfless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter with Vasco POV just the aftermath and figuring things out. Perhaps a few feels.
> 
> Also, NiCOAL_2k comment gave me a good line to use so there is that. Thank-you!

_Vasco_

He ran his fingers through his hair as he gathered them up to pull it back into his usual style. Holding his tie with his teeth he wandered his eyes over his face. By rights, he should have two new scars, but thanks to De Sardet he would be unmarred. The thought of the noble made him turn to gaze at the sleeping man in his bed.

Mathew was right, he slept like the dead. Except the dead wouldn't make the strange raspy and choked noise he did with every breath. He had no idea how he had slept soundly next to that this entire time. His hair gathered he used one hand to take his tie and he easily gathered and wrapped his hair using it, deft and well-practiced movements that he could do by muscle memory.

He walked over, feeling light and fine on his feet, every ache and sore he had disappeared last night when De Sardet clamped a hand to his skin. God, he looked a sight last night. Skin pale like death, every vein in his body glowing and pulsing with strange yellow and green light. He literally looked like some kind of god or strange creature trapped in man's form.

His voice was shrill, terrifyingly so. The raspy screech of ghosts, wailing lost and trapped in the world in-between. He shivered and shook his head. De Sardet faced all of that willingly, all of it so he could help. _Fuck. _He thought to himself walking closer to the man putting his hands on his hips. _'Your selflessness will be the end of you.'_ He thought wandering his eyes over the gentle pulse of green hinting in De Sardet's veins.

He brushed a hand lightly over De Sardet's face, tracing along a vein that stood out against his skin. He could see and feel the gentle beat of De Sardet's heart. In a weird way, it was relaxing, knowing it was still drumming along even after all De Sardet had put it through. He took comfort in being able to see evidence of his brash Noble still alive.

There was a skip in his heart rate, Vasco jerked his hand back. De Sardet's eyes opened the barest amount, no longer glowing like green orbs of light, instead, his eyes were just uncomfortably bright around the edges, giving off the faintest verdant glow. His lips twitched up in the smallest of smiles before he fluttered his eyes closed and rolled his head to the side, continuing to sleep in that unnerving breathing pattern.

Vasco rubbed his forehead with a sigh then leaned down and pressed a small kiss to De Sardet's cheek. Another flutter to hs his heartbeat but he didn't wake up. He smiled to himself as he stood back up adjusting his hat, he had no idea he was the doting type till now, another 'first' to add to the growing list of his relationship with the Legate.

He left wordlessly and walked out on the deck. The sky was cloudy with a gray overcast, and the sea was choppier than normal but it was nothing like the storm last night. He winced at the memory of a wave sweeping him away from his wheel if it were not for his safety rope tying him to the thing he would most likely not be here.

The water was ice cold and chilled him to the bone as saltwater flooded his mouth. His face and side were dragged against the deck but he managed to catch himself and claw his way back to the wheel. He pushed further memories of the night behind him. Instead, he accessed the damage to his ship. Last night he had checked for weakness in the hull, and rudder, both were fine thank-fully.

There were a few missing wood slats from the rail gone here and there, a small portion of the rail near the forecastle had splintered. A few boards on the deck had cracked, and glancing up to each of the sails he could see fresh tears and holes in several. He sighed angrily and rubbed his jaw. He glanced around at his crew, most if not all of them looked tired, a few had some freshly stitched cuts and bruises but all in all they were still standing and working, doing what needed to be done.

Smithers covered for him this morning, only keeping the sails at half so they plodded along through the ocean waves at a slow and gentle pace, giving _The Serenity_ a break from last night. Vasco made rounds like he did last night, checking in on all of them men seeing if they were okay. To his surprise most of the men shrugged off their own injuries and worries, instead, all of them would answer back his question with some form of "I'm good Cap'n, how is the Legate?" or "I'm fine for now, is De Sardet okay?"

Vasco was both perplexed but also happy with this. It seemed he wasn't the only Naut that cared about the man. Then again after last night, he was sure everyone on board was worried about the stunt he pulled. When rounds were done and he stepped in to help fix a broken board or rail here and there he made his way back towards his quarters.

He spotted Mathew, the man looked much better, a pink tinge to his skin but his eyes still were sunken. He frowned and scratched his chin then motioned his head down to his left. Pip stood hands wringing in front of him and eyes cast down. Vasco sighed and nodded without a word he entered his foreroom, Mathew and Pip following behind.

Vasco bid them both to sit. Pip having to climb up into the chair than scoot backward due to his size, he looked like a doll in comparison to the chair. Pip was biting his lip, and kept his eyes cast downward Mathew rubbed a temple and sighed in his chair. Vasco was silent for a moment as he reigned in his emotions and thought of what to say.

He was fine yelling out grown men and women alike, but he made sure to bite back his bark when it came to children and to people like Henric. The memory of the first time he yelled at the kind man came flooding back to him. A Captain for only a year still technically green, he didn't know of Henric's...personality then, all he saw was a man not doing what he was ordered.

He yelled a few choice words, and then Henric calmly walked up to him picked him up and tossed him overboard simply stating 'Cap'n need's to cool off' luckily he was docked in the harbor so he could simply swim to the nearby ladder on the docks. Unluckily every Naut in the harbor knew of his 'swim' within an hour.

After that, he made apologies and never yelled at Henric again. Henric of course never had to toss him overboard which suited both of them fine. He pushed the memories from the mind and spoke. 

"Pip, I believe you know as well as both of us as to why you are here." Pip nodded sullenly looking up to him. "...Aye Cap'n...I knows" Vasco exhaled "An hour to prepare for a storm...not even..." He trailed off his frustration at everything starting to boil and he knew he had to keep it back. Pip sniffled his body beginning to quiver Vasco eased himself back further.

"I...I get that StormSense is a terrible beast of a skill to have...I get that Pip I really do." He began then stopped he didn't know how to continue without breaking into a yelling fit. Mathew cut in thankfully. "But ya have ta understan' lad we needs to know bout storms a'fore they a breathin down our necks." Pip nodded "I know...I didn't...I wanted to say something...but...I just...all I want to do is curl in a ball and hide." Pip stated rubbing his eyes from tears.

"That may be Pip, but when you have men's _lives_ on the line you have to face those fears." Pip sobbed understanding, it was obvious the guilt was still eating away at him. Vasco sighed heavily and glanced away out the windows letting himself calm down. "I'm sorry Cap'n, I'm sorry I let you down," Pip said softly. Vasco sighed and glanced to Mathew, Mathew gave him a nod.

"I accept your apology Pip, but it's not just me you have to apologize to, tonight at dinner you will need to make a formal apology to the crew, do you understand?" Pip nodded then clenched the fabric of his pants at his knees. "I...am I to be punished, sir?" He asked genuinely. Vasco folded his arms and frowned.

Seeing the way the boy shuddered, the fear and guilt in his eyes, he decided no. The lad was punishing himself enough. "That is not up to me, Mathew is technically your charge, I myself would not give any punishment but the decision is his." He and Pip both glanced at Mathew. Mathew turned and looked over the boy.

"I'd say the 'pology will be enough, that and you'll have ta do all the dishes for tonight." Pip nodded he relaxed slightly, knowing he wasn't to be punished severely. "Before you run off, you need to know that you cannot do this again Pip...do you understand?" He stated firmly. Pip nodded "I knows...I knows, I'm...De Sardet taught me a way to calm meself...I think next time...I can do it."

He nodded _'good'_ Pip slid himself off the chair and stood arms behind his back. Mathew hauled himself up off the chair and motioned for Pip to walk. Pip walked towards the door but he intercepted him with a hand on the boy's shoulder. Pip looked up at him tears at the corners of his eyes. "Your okay Pip, I'm not upset at you, now...no more tears that's an order got it?" The lad gives the smallest of smiles before he scampers off after Mathew.

Vasco gives a heavy sigh as he wanders into his sleeping quarters. He glanced to see De Sardet sitting up against the headboard. He looks lost and confused and like he had been swallowed and spat up by a whale. "...Hey" he whispers, thankfully his voice not terrifying, just soft and tired. "Thought you'd be sleeping, that's what Mathew said you'd do." 

De Sardet gave a small smile, his eyes fluttering closed then open again. "I'm known to do the opposite of what I'm told." He comments tiredly, he swallows dryly. "Thirsty?" he asks the Noble. De Sardet nods, he walks over to his dresser where a pitcher of water was placed, he was smart to grab that the night before.

He pours a small cup and walks over to De Sardet handing it to him. De Sardet lifts his arm but then it falls back to the bed. He groans, his weakness is clear to Vasco. Without a word, he pressed the cup to De Sardet's lips the man drank from it greedily. Vasco filled the cup two more times before De Sardet shook his head.

"I...uh...I have to use the privies...can you help me up?" He askes most likely he would be blushing but his skin was far to pale to show. Vasco nodded and assisted him up. De Sardet staggers and leans heavily against him a clammy sweat breaking out over him. "It's over here," Vasco says leading De Sardet to the very back of his room, past his tub and to the far left.

"I...you have a bathroom in your room?" Vasco pauses and glances over at De Sardet. "Yes? Did you not...have you been going all the way down below deck this entire time?" De Sardet blinks at him. "The only part of your room I'm acquainted with best is your tub and bed." He states matter of factly causing Vasco to choke down a chuckle, it seems like his humor was coming back to him.

De Sardet enters the restroom and Vasco walks over to his desk to give him his privacy as he does his business. When he is done he staggers out and Vasco comes back and props him by his elbow to the sink to wash. The short trip to the bathroom and back seems to have taken all the energy out of him and he collapses back into the bed panting.

His glow is lessened now but Vasco can still see his heartbeat slowing down as he catches his breath. "You okay Tempest?" He asks genuinely, then chuckles out when his heart skips a beat at the name. De Sardet flutters his eyes open. "Why...do you keep chuckling?" Vasco bits his lower lip. "You're heart skips every time I say that name doesn't it?"

De Sardet scoffs "No." He states firmly. Vasco lifts a brow. "Tempest" he states, and yet again the flutter in the vein's glow. De Sardet seems to notice this as well as he stares at his arm. "Not fair." Vasco walks back over to him "Ill leave the water on the table beside you, should I have Constantin come and be with you?"

De Sardet glances at him then nods. He grins softly then leans down and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips, afraid if he presses too hard the man will break. Vasco watches as the pulse in De Sardet's veins quickens. He leans back smiling setting his fingers across the bottom of De Sardet's chin. "Even a little kiss gets your heart going, I'm honored."

De Sardet frowns. "Don't you have a ship to sail?" Vasco chuckles at the jape but relents. "Aye, I do, Smithers has covered for me long enough." He walks over and moves the water closer to De Sardet. De Sardet settles back down to sleep. He goes to leave but pauses in the doorway. "Sleep well Tempest," he says grinning wide as he watches the green light flare one last time.

He here's one last sigh as the man slips back into sleep. He leaves and wanders up to the wheel. Smithers yawns and gives him a nod at his approach stepping away from the wheel. "Thank-you Smithers, we got most of the repairs done, we will have to take a day to stitch up the sails," Vasco explains taking the wheel again.

Smithers nods. "Sounds good Cap'n, permission to leave?" Vasco gives him a nod. Smithers turns and Vasco catches him with a grunt. "Wait, actually stop by the Prince's quarters and tell him to go sit with his cousin, keep an eye on him. " Smithers nods "Course Cap'n, how is De Sardet?" Smithers asks concerned. Vasco shifts the wheel to the left by a notch. 

"He's weak and exhausted...got a bit of a glow to him yet but he's coming around." Smithers looked relieved. "He was a sight to see last night, but he saved us a lot of ache and pain, he's a good man, too bad he ain't a Naut he'd make a hell of a recruit." He finds air catching in his lungs and a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Smithers is already gone chuckling to himself not realizing the way the statement made Vasco realize how much he _felt_. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He needed to reign it back, but his mind was already counting the days it would take- _no_ he had to not do this, don't think about that just stay focused on the task at hand.

He distracted himself for the rest of the day, refraining from thinking of last night's storm, and from thinking of the future. Instead, he ground himself at this moment in the here and the now. When supper came Vasco called for the anchor to be dropped and he locked the wheel in place. He left his post and made a once around the ship to double-check on everyone and to make sure the repairs held.

After he walked into his cabin, slightly tired from standing on deck all day but not anything he wasn't used to. He heard Constantin's voice from his room.

"Okay pick a number," The Prince asked.

"Four" De Sardet replied, there was a slight ruffling sound of paper.

"Okay, now a color." Constantin's voice asked again.

"Blue?" De Sardet answered questioningly.

"O-ho! This is hilarious!" Constantin mused chuckling to himself. "What?" De Sardet asked. "You, cousin are going to marry Kurt, live in a stable, and you will have four kids." De Sardet sighed exasperated "Great, what a life, okay my turn." Vasco stepped in confused as to what was going on.

Both men glanced up at him. Surprisingly De Sardet still had a slight green tinge to his veins but his eyes were back to normal and his skin had color to it. Constantin had a strange folded paper contraption on his fingers and he was paused in place handing it over to De Sardet.

"Dinner...is ready...also what are you doing?" Constantin held the paper out. "It's a fortune paper, want to try?" Vasco squinted at the paper, he was suspicious and for good reason, Nauts never tempted fate. "We don't tempt fate." He stated sternly. Constantin huffed. "It's not tempting fate, it's a joke game, just pick a number...under ten please."

Frowning Vasco cleared his throat. "Five." Constantin worked the paper on his fingers, it reminded him of some sort of mouth the way it opened and shut in different directions. Constantin counted to five. "Okay, now a color, red, green, blue or purple?" Still not understanding but he glanced at De Sardet and shrugged "Green." 

Constantin giggled and opened up a few of the flaps of paper. "So, you are going to marry yourself, live on a ship and have eight kids." Vasco stared at Constantin and he could see De Sardet blush, which meant he was a lot better than he had been. "One of all of that is most likely true." Constantin glanced down at the paper, "Which one?" De Sardet rolled his eyes "Enough Constantin, you can go now."

Constantin stood with a wicked grin then bowed with great pomp and circumstance. "Of course my esteemed cousin, your wish is my command!" De Sardet chuckled and sat up more Constantin tossed the paper object at Vasco. Vasco caught it and attempted to figure out how to work the thing but gave up and instead just scrutinized the names on the paper's folds.

"I still don't get this." De Sardet reached out for it and Vasco stepped up closer. "Not much to get, just a simple game we would play during classes." Vasco gave the paper. "You are looking a lot better Tempest." He drawled out, taking advantage of the small window he had to watch the ebb of green just faint in his veins.

De Sardet closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm getting there, I've always been fast at recovering." Vasco chuckled sitting in the chair that Constantin had moved next to De Sardet. He traced his hand through the man's hair, his eyes flickering to the quickened beat in his temples. "In some ways, I am kind of liking this, in other ways it still terrifies me."

De Sardet gave him a smile. "Didn't mean to take it that far, but...I just had to help you know me." De Sardet said waving his hand. He nodded in agreement, air exhaling through his nose sharply. "Oh, far too well." He mused De Sardet's cheek's dusting over with pink. De Sardet scratched his cheek. "I know we haven't...you know...in a while and-" Vasco cut him off "De Sardet it's fine, we've both been busy, and you are very obviously not well enough for it."

De Sardet cast his eyes down. "Oh...I...your okay with that...okay." He said more to himself than to answer him. Vasco lifted a brow. "Is that a surprise?" De Sardet shook his head. "I just...I've known some Lords who complained loudly if their...spouse didn't service them at least once a night." Vasco was shocked to hear this, and judging De Sardet's expression he seemed genuinely accepting of the fact that this was how men apparently thought.

"Contrary to the tattoo's and piercings and what they say about us Nauts...I am not an asshole." He stated tipping his hat. De Sardet laughed at this. "Your right..and I knew that...I just...wanted to check." Vasco leaned in and gave him a firmer kiss than before but still gentle. De Sardet's heart skipped then raced faster. 

He chuckled "Come on then, let's get you food." De Sardet clamored out of the bed and stood, smiling for a second before Vasco watched the color drain from his face and he caught the man before he could fall back again. "Well, I can officially say I've made a Lord swoon into my arms." He teased as De Sardet blinked and shook his head.

He stood back up slower this time, leaning on Vasco. "Thank-you." He said gently he took a few steps without Vasco's assistance but he still wobbled unsteadily. Crossing the room quickly Vasco grabbed De Sardet's jacket and placed it over his shoulders. Both of them worked it over his arms and buttoned it. He took the sash and tied it with a firm knot, securing it around De Sardet, his sash, his lover.

He held his elbow out with a cheeky grin "Shall I escort you your Excellency?" he jived. De Sardet's eyes went to his elbow then he shook his head. He instead set his hand on Vasco's shoulder. "I only take elbows if I'm being escorted to dance or leading a lady." Vasco snorted but nodded and setting a hand to the square of De Sardet's back he led the man down to dinner.

Entering the mess hall was interesting. Upon their entry, lots of heads snapped over to him and De Sardet. A few men paused and leaned from their seats and greeted the man. De Sardet gave small grins and waves but Vasco could tell he was still so tired and it was taking all he had to put on a front. Carefully he led the man to their spot. _Their _how easy that came to his mind, he was no longer a singular, it was now a _we, _and a _they_ and a _them_.

He grabbed two bowls of hearty stew and a mug of grog for him and a mug of water for De Sardet. He traveled back to their table to see a few of the men who De Sardet had healed were shaking his hand and patting his shoulder in thanks. Vasco placed his soup and mug in front of him then sat down himself. The last of the men left and De Sardet didn't even bother with his spoon, instead, he just leaned down and slurped the soup out of the bowl.

Vasco paused holding his spoon and blowing on the stew. He furrowed his brow, eventually, De Sardet lifted the bowl up and knocked back the rest of the soup. Wiping his face with the back of his sleeve he glanced hungrily over at Vasco's still full bowl. "You want more don't you?" De Sardet nodded "I haven't eaten all day." 

With a sigh, he picked himself up and carried the empty bowl back to the kitchen window. William poured out another ladle full and he turned and went back to the table. Depositing the second bowl De Sardet drank it down quickly. Vasco ended up abandoning his spoon as well and just drank the soup along with De Sardet.

Pip suddenly came scurrying over to De Sardet. The man's face lightened up and Pip wrapped his arms around De Sardet's shoulders as the hugged. It was very obvious to anyone that the two of them had a special bond. Pip parted from him then kneeling on the seat he and De Sardet whispered to one another for a few seconds.

After a little nodding and movement, De Sardet turned to him. "Pip wants to make his apology?" He said slightly confused but Vasco nodded understanding. He cleared his throat. "All right! All of you listen up!" Instantly the talking went to dead silence. "We've got a member of our crew who has a few words." Vasco turned to Pip.

Pip gulped then with De Sardet's assistance clamored unto the table. Pip stood petrified on top of the table seeing all the men staring at him. Pip wrung his cap in his hands and cleared his throat. De Sardet whispered to him "You got this, I'm right here." Pip relaxed and nodded then spoke.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for failing my duties as a member of the crew, I'm supposed to warn you all if a storm's a comin and I didn't...I was afraid and let it get the best of me and I'm sorry..." He paused then glanced over to him. Turning the lad faced him. "Captain Vasco, I want to tell you that from now on I won't get scared, and I won't run away anymore." 

Vasco nodded "That is a good thing to hear Pip, I will hold you to that." He answered taking a sip of Grog. Pip turned back to the men. "I'm sorry for all of you got injured and for the damages to the ship...I" Pip choked up at this point. "I...you are all my family to me, and I failed you...I hope...I hope that you can forgive me." Pip was wiping away tears now.

Mathew who leaned against the wall nearby spoke up "Oh laddie." He said coming forward "Not now with the waterworks, ya made a mistake...we all do from time ta time." Mathew hugged Pip who still stood on the table. Vasco stood up and strode over and put a hand on Pip's shoulder. "Aye he's right, we all have made mistakes, what matters is that we learn from them eh?" 

Pip nodded his chest puffing out. "I've learned really good Cap'n." Vasco grinned and tightened his grip "That's good to hear." Vasco paused and glanced around the room. "I might as well say it, we've had our up's and down's lads, but if I were to ever sail to hell and back...why I couldn't choose no better crew then the salt dogs I got sitting before me now."

A cheer went up among the men and laughter rolled through the Hall. Vasco grinned and set a hand on Mathew's shoulder. "Make sure all of you thank our near and dear cook and healer who's kept us fed and kept us alive for who knows how long now." Another cheer and a few toast's to Mathew. Vasco motioned to Kurt and then to De Sardet.

"We also should thank Captian Kurt and his Excellency De Sardet for the sacrifices and assistance they made in healing us all last night." A louder round of cheers and toasts were made. Several bandaged men walked over to Kurt and gave him pats on the back. The CounGuard grinned and gave a nod to Vasco. He turned and saw men leaning over and patting De Sardet.

De Sardet ended up having to stand up as many of the Nauts came up and gave him thanks. Mathew and Pip both gave him hugs and Vasco could only stand back and smile. He then realized how much the crew admired and respected him. Vasco shook his head, Smithers was right. If only De Sardet was a Naut everything would be so much easier.


	35. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time to do. Enjoy a good slow build-up to some smut.  
The song is River, and personally I think the best cover to listen to is this one.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRE4pbUU9QE
> 
> Apologies this is the weird shit I wanted to write today apperently.

_De Sardet_

He woke up the next morning feeling nearly back to normal. His body ached as if he had got done sprinting a marathon but at least his mind was clear and thankfully he was no longer glowing. Perhaps a shade paler than normal he stood up, this time he did not get light-headed and neither did he wobble on his feet. 

Vasco had already left, leaving an hour or so before parting with an easy kiss and slight disappointment that he could no longer see De Sardet's heartbeat skip at the name Tempest. He spent most of his morning organizing his clothes, Vasco apparently had gone down into the room and grabbed all of them for him. He also returned bearing a new cat scratch that he refused De Sardet from healing.

So he took his time folding and stuffing his clothes into two of the empty drawers that Vasco had. However, he ran out of room and frowned. Perhaps he should bring up one of his trunks? He only had a few more clothes, he carefully opened up one of Vasco's top drawers to see if perhaps that was empty as well. Or at least near empty.

It wasn't, It was mostly filled with shirts and a few bandanas. There was also a small wooden box in the corner. He shut the drawer. _'I am not snooping, I am not snooping.' _ But he was already reopening the drawer. Curious and incapable of controlling himself he just had to take a peek. It would probably be nothing anyway. 

Carefully he slid the box forward making sure to detail just how all the items around it had been placed before he moved it. Then he carefully undid the latch for the lid and swung it open. He glanced over towards the doorway to make sure Vasco hadn't returned, he didn't think he would he heard something about taking the day to mend the sails.

He glanced down and frowned, it was mostly jewelry. But familiar, a few small metal rings most likely different ear piercings, and then on the bottom, there were several sets of metal balls with strange additions on one end. Why did those look familiar-_OH_ De Sardet stiffened, this was his...He cleared his throat as he felt a blush tinged his cheeks.

_He has bigger ones he could put on?_ He thought to himself then he saw the large ring. Thick and dark in color he tilted his head what was that for? He heard the door swing open. _FUCK_ he quickly closed the lid and stuffed the clothes back in place around it then shut the drawer as he opened the one below it stuffing in his shirts even though he knew they didn't fit.

Vasco rounded the corner De Sardet froze. He was shirtless with a strange belt and harness wrapped around his waist and thighs that seemed to pull on the fabric in all the right places. De Sardet averted his eyes and coughed. "Why...why are you shirtless?" He asked trying desperately to push his clothes into the drawer. 

"Why are you trying to fit all of them in one drawer?" Vasco chided out giving him a grin. De Sardet stood and sighed hands on his hips. "I'll get them to fit." Vasco chuckled "Just wanted to check up on you before I made my climb." De Sardet tilted his head "Climb?" he asked curiously. Vasco nodded "Aye, got to patch the sails kind of have to go up to them to do so."

Pursing his lips he looked at Vasco. Shirtless yet still wearing his hat, De Sardet found out he was liking this look more and more. "So the...harness?" He asked distracting himself. Vaco glanced down, the weight of the belt pulling his pants down lower on his hips. "We get attached to some ropes and it keeps us from falling to our deaths." He explained tugging one of the straps.

De Sardet nodded "still doesn't explain the lack of shirt." Vasco chuckled "Walk outside and I think you'll find out." He said calmly stepping up towards him before clapping a hand to his cheek and giving him a sweltering kiss that did make his knees go weak. All too soon he let go with a wolfish grin. De Sardet found himself sharing it.

"Seems like your all rested up." He mused eyes lighting up. "What can I say, I've got good stamina." Vasco's hand trailed over the skin of his neck and pressed firmly, he could feel his vein pulsing against the Naut's fingers. "That you do Tempest." He stated his eyes flickering down to De Sardet's neck and a more gentle smile formed as he watched and felt the vein flutter.

"You keep doing that and I might stop reacting to it like that." De Sardet teased. Vasco chuckled "I doubt it." He planted another kiss on De Sardet's lips. Hunger just barely being restrained. "I thought you had to go sew sails..." De Sardet whispered as Vasco sucked on his bottom lip. Vasco stiffened and pulled himself back with a heavy sigh.

"You're right, you're right." He said under his breath. He watched as Vasco bit his cheek then leaned forward once more the give a simple kiss to his forehead inhaling strongly against his skin. Then he stepped back and ran his hand one last time over De Sardet's cheek before turning to leave. "Also that is not going to fit just use this drawer as well," Vasco said opening the drawer that had the box in it.

De Sardet felt the panic rise up in him. Would Vasco notice? His eyes flickered over the box but no emotion lit up in his face. Perhaps he didn't notice? He then waved his hand and bid De Sardet use the drawer. De Sardet gave the smallest nod, Vasco then left the room entirely and De Sardet let out a huge sigh of relief.

He quickly stuffed the clothes back into the drawer ignoring the box entirely and decided to leave. He knew that it was going to be hot out so he decided against grabbing his coat. He instead strode outside and was instantly hit with a punch of muggy heat. The air seemed to be scorching and the sun just as hot.

Instantly he felt his shirt stick to his chest and back, it took a few tries to just breathe in the heavy hot air. The sea was near as calm as a lake, just the slightest ripple on the water. No wind at all, which seemed to work in their favor if they were going to be patching the sails today. He climbed down the steps and noticed all the Nauts on deck were wearing only their pants and boots very few wore a shirt or even a vest. 

Even Cussel who was slowly winding up ropes nearby was shirtless. His tattoo's blotchy and faded against his wrinkled body. De Sardet walked over to him. "How are you feeling today Cussel?" Cussel gave him a grin. "Oh, I'm fine my boy, thanks to you, heard you gave everyone a good scare after the storm." De Sardet flushed "I...I didn't mean to...got out of hand." 

Cussel chuckled "You know De Sardet I am learning that nearly everything you do ends up getting out of hand and yet you keep surviving." The man paused and furrowed his brow at the sudden tremor that took his hand. De Sardet stepped in "Let me help Cussel, you take the other end." Cussel opened his mouth to say something then nodded.

"What was the storm like? I hid in a closet with Constantin and a bunch of pillows so I can't say that I know what rightfully happened." Cussel pursed his lips. "Aye, that one was a bad one, but I've survived through worse, there are no words that can explain how it feels to be on deck during a storm like that." Cussel paused and glanced out at the sea. 

"Best I could say is, it feels like you are having a row with the sea." De Sardet tilted his head as Cussel continued. "Everything is fighting you, the wind, the waves, the ropes, all of it seems to be out to get you...and you have to fight back just as hard and wrangle it all in if you don't well your sunk.." De Sardet paused that sounded absolutely terrifying yet a part of him could see the thrill of such a challenge.

"Crash on crash of the sea,

straining to wreck men; sea-boards, continents,

raging against the world, furious,

stay at last, for against your fury

and your mad fight,

the line of heroes stands, godlike:" 

De Sardet stated repeating a portion of the poem he and Vasco had read a few nights ago. He may not be able to read well but he retained information very easily. Cussel chuckled "Course the Captain quoted you a few of his poems." Cussel commented wrapping a cord of rope around his arm. "You know about that?" De Sardet asked curiously.

Cussel nodded "Aye, I used to work beside him long before he became Cap'n. De Sardet paused and glanced up stepping closer. "What...what was he like before?" Cussel chuckled. "Bout the same, scrappy and constantly barking at everyone, Admiral Cabral had her hands full with him, he was very..." Cussel trailed off and looked up towards the Mizzenmast where Vasco and three other men were dangling down in their harnesses fixing the sails.

"You know, come to think of it, both of you are alike, you do things your own way no matter the consequences to yourself." De Sardet glanced up at Vasco. How he wished there was a breath of wind to cool him off. Seeing Vasco sweat glistening down over his body tattoos, practically glowing. He glanced back down at the rope in his hands and concentrated on that.

"That does sound like him." De Sardet added finishing up with the rope. He and Cussel dragged it over to the mast for the men to use in the future. Cussel sighed and stretched his back. "Aye, he might got a strong bark to him but he's got a heart of gold." De Sardet nodded "He does." He answered lost in thought. Cussel laughed and shook his head "Head out of the clouds lad, we got other ropes to do." 

De Sardet distracted himself by working alongside Cussel. Within an hour he had forsaken all care in the world and stripped off his shirt, it was drenched in sweat and sticky and uncomfortable. The sun's rays burned into his chest and back but at least the sweat could drip off of him now rather than pool and stick to his skin.

Cussel laughed at him. "Probably the first time seeing a man without a lick of ink on board a Naut ship." De Sardet shrugged "I suppose it's strange to see, apologies if I blind you with my pale skin." He and Cussel laughed at his jest towards himself. "You starting to get some color, few more burns and you'll be leathery like me."

De Sardet snorted and chuckled along with the older Naut. He paused when he saw another tremor run through the man's hand. Worried now De Sardet put a hand to his shoulder. "Are you sure you're fine Cussel?" Cussel puffed out his chest and nodded. Stubborn to the very end. "Aye I'm fine, go worry over your Captain, not me."

De Sardet rolled his eyes "He's not my Captain, he's your's as well." Cussel gave a snort "You know what I mean." De Sardet sighed and they silently finished up their work, bidding the Naut goodbye De Sardet went below deck and got some food. He was glad to see Mathew back in the kitchen. "You're looking good Mathew!" De Sardet chirped happily.

"I coul' say da same to you," Mathew answered back just as cheerful. "I don't think Vasco will want coffee this morning, here a few skein's of water, what not take it up to the men." De Sardet paused "Wait, you're gonna let me do that?" Surprised that Mathew trusted him. "You's probably do it anyway even if I tol' ya not ta." De Sardet shrugged he was right.

Shouldering the water skeins over one side he ate his own breakfast without much thought as he ran out to the deck. The men were still on the Mizzenmast. De Sardet tilted his head and scanned his approach before he leaned down and removed his boots. He launched himself up the mast pulling his body up its length by means of pegs and hooks and rope and whatever else he could purchase.

They were up about twenty or so feet, repairing the lowest hanging sail on the Mizzenmast. He scampered across the cross beam making sure not to touch or bother with their safety ropes they were tied to. Vasco, Phillipe, and one other Naut who De Sardet hadn't met yet were chatting away. Phillipe and the other Naut keeping the sail taught as Vasco stitched it with deft and nimble fingers, a larger needle clamped in his teeth like a small smoke pipe.

De Sardet tied off a length of rope then carefully scaled down it gripping it firmly with his thighs and holding his weight with his one free hand. Vasco glanced up at him most likely confused by the shadow that had fallen over him and De Sardet chuckled internally when Vasco nearly let the needle in his mouth fall.

Still clenching the needle but moving it aside the far corner of his mouth he spoke. "What are you doing up here!?" De Sardet slid down to his eyes level between Vasco and Phillipe who moved over slightly. "Mathew told me to deliver you water." He then handed Phillipe a skein then turned towards Vasco. Vasco was frowning but his eyes were desperate for the water.

He handed him the water which he took eagerly and began to drink from the skein, water droplets sliding down the skin of his neck. Gliding over his tattoos. De Sardet bit the inside of his lip then climbed up a few feet before leaning over to the last Naut. He tossed the skein and the man caught it in a deft movement and with thanks all three of the Nauts drank greedily. 

Vasco broke away from the skein with a loud groan then tied it off on his waist. Water droplets landing on his abs then dripping downwards- _FUCK_ He thought to himself as he quickly scaled up the rope, the drag of it against his thighs not helping at all in this situation. He made his way back down the mast and landed on the deck with a grunt.

Keeping his eyes away from the far to inticing Naut swinging above his head he walked over and leaned against the rail with a sigh. 

"What's the matter with you?" He heard Constantin's voice say. De Sardet glanced over to him, surprisingly his cousin was wearing the thinnest shirt he possessed and had it billowing open. His long blonde hair clapped to his head. Worriedly Constantin put a hand to his cheek and glanced him over. "You feeling okay?"

De Sardet nodded "Yes, I just..." He blushed and tugged Constantin along up to the poopdeck where no one was. "I and Vasco...we haven't...and I mean yeah I got injured these past two days...but before that..." He trailed off, this was new to him. Although Vasco had said he was okay with everything De Sardet couldn't help but feel he was inadequate in some way, was it something he did or said?

"Oh," Constantin said finally catching up with the conversation. "Did you have a fight?" he asked. He shook his head. "No, and we still kiss and are...sweet on one another but..." Constantin frowned "No bed shaking I take it." He blushed at the crudeness of the sentence. "I felt like maybe this morning...he seemed interested but then he stopped." He confessed to his cousin.

Constantin chuckled "Maybe he is trying to be gentle for you, after all the stuff you have done." He scoffed "I don't want him to be gentle I want him to-" He cut off his train of thought. "This is worst then the drawing." He mulled leaning over the rail. "Drawing?" Constantin asked lifting his brow. "Don't ask" He commented then after a pause added, "I might have jumped him when he came in from watch." 

Constantin's cheeks reddened "My De Sardet, you sound as when I was with _Lady Camilla_" Constantin mused out lost in memories. "She was so exquisite, the cutest laugh...and the things she did with her legs-" De Sardet shook his head "I don't want to-" De Sardet paused perhaps he might learn something. "What did she do with her legs?"

Constantin let out a bark of laughter. "God cousin you really are bad, listen if Vasco isn't being...attentive as you'd like...catch his attention, he's obviously interested in you, sometimes men just need a little nudge." De Sardet groaned "How in the hell do I do that...have you seen him today? The moment I get close to him..."

Constantin's hip bumped him. "Don't fall for it, play hard to get, men like Vasco love the challenge." De Sardet pursed his lips. "Really?" his heart skipped a beat, perhaps his cousin was right. He furrowed his brow _but how?_ he thought to himself. "Come," Constantin said leading him back down to the main deck. Constantin furrowed his brows "where is he?" he asked glancing around.

He pointed upwards and Constantin followed his finger. "Oh, he's up there..._oh_ now I know what you mean," Constantin said a small grin on his lips. "Well, for the time being, we will have to put our plan on hold." De Sardet glanced at him "Our?" Constantin nodded "Yes, you obviously need my help right now and as a kind and caring cousin I am going to help."

De Sardet glanced over the rail, perhaps it wasn't too late to throw himself overboard. 

Instead, the two cousins spent their afternoon playing cards, ever so often a Naut who had no work would join them, and even Kurt joined in once or twice but the heat of the sun forced the man to go back below deck. Instead, De Sardet found himself propped up languidly basking in the heat of the sun, every so often he would take a drink of water from his own skein to help cool down.

Later in the afternoon, Pip came running up on deck with both guitars. Happy and excited, De Sardet eagerly grabbed one and they broke out into a small practice session, Pip becoming more confident in his abilities. They played through a few songs that they knew. His and Pip's voices carrying up through the still air of the afternoon.

De Sardet would sometimes just sit back and watch the lad play, his fingers beginning to be more at home on the string of the guitar and he didn't concentrate as much as the music, being able to look up and around as he played. He glanced about as realized that the men were beginning to come down to their end of the ship gathering about and watching them play.

Most of the Nauts looked sweaty and tired, a few were bearing burns from the sun on their faces and back but most seemed happy to just sit and listen to Pip twine his way through one of the more common Naut melodies. A few men sang along or tapped their fingers against their knees as they settled in a tired heap nearby.

When Pip finished his song there was some clapping from the men and De Sardet happened to notice Vasco was standing off to the side away from most. Eyes wandering up and down his form. De Sardet sat up and pretended to ignore him. Constantin spoke up "Cousin, I've a splendid idea for a song request." De Sardet paused what was his cousin up to.

He glanced over "What is it?" he asked readying his guitar. "You remember that song Madame Violet sang and taught to you?" De Sardet sputtered and blushed. _I can't sing that song! Not when Pip is here!_ He coughed "I...Constantin that is a ..._Brothel_ song." Constantin shrugged a glimmer in his eye. "So? I am sure the Nauts here could use a song like that and put them in high spirits." 

A few laughs chuckled out from the nearby Nauts. De Sardet glanced at Pip. "Not all of the Nauts are of age Constantin." Pip glanced up confused. "Oh please, the lyrics aren't that terrible...how about this...Pip why don't you run along? I am sure Mathew will need your help." Pip paused glanced at Constantin then back to De Sardet. 

He nodded to the lad. Pip shrugged "Ain't like I don't know what a brothel is." He commented. De Sardet stiffened. "You do?" He asked. Pip nodded, now noticing he was the center of attention he loudly answered. "It's where you go to get hugs, or that's what Mathew said anyways." De Sardet, Constantin and several of the Nauts did their best to hide their laughter and smiles.

"Yes Pip, exactly so, but Constantin is right, it's about time to go to work, don't you think?" De Sardet suggested. Shrugging Pip got up and wandered back below deck. Constantin turned his head to him. "Play it." De Sardet shook his head and stood up bowing "As your Grace commands." He glanced about then grew slightly red as he began to play the first few notes.

_I am going to regret this_. He thought to himself before he sang out the first lines to the song.

"Like a river, like a river,   
Like a river, like a river,   
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river"

He could see the men's eyes widen, knowing plastered grins on their faces. This song was such an interesting song to sing when your known lover was only fifteen feet away. But he ignored that and concentrated on the song, being swept away with it. Just as Madame Violet had done to the entire court that day she visited.

"How do you fall in love?  
Harder than a bullet could hit you  
How do we fall apart?  
Faster than a hairpin trigger

Don't you say, don't you say it  
Don't say, don't you say it  
One breath, it'll just break it" 

He sang out, smooth and gentle before he quickened the pace and lowered his voice as he carried out the next lines. Singing louder and with more presence.

"So shut your mouth and run me like a river

Shut your mouth, Oh, stand and deliver  
Holy hands, will they make me a sinner?  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river"

Losing himself into the song, not caring anymore, he swayed slightly with the beat closing his eyes to keep from seeing everyone's faces all he did was sing. 

"Choke this love 'til the veins start to shiver  
One last breath 'til the tears start to wither  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river"

There was a small instrumental break where he caught his breath and risked opening his eye. The Nauts were enraptured, stunned for sure at the provocative nature of the song. He shrugged and lifted his head, he was already singing might as well be proud about it. As his mother would say _'Make mistakes loudly and proudly.'_

"Tales of an endless heart  
Cursed is the fool who's willing  
Can't change the way we are  
One kiss away from killing

Don't you say, don't you say it  
Don't say, don't you say it  
One breath, it'll just break it  
So shut your mouth and run me like a river"

He struck the guitar slightly sharper now his heart beating now, he could feel the sweat beading on his brow and he took a chance to fling his head slightly to get it to fling away.

"Shut your mouth, Oh, stand and deliver  
Holy hands, will they make me a sinner?  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river  
Choke this love 'til the veins start to shiver  
One last breath 'til the tears start to wither  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river"

He smirked and he carried himself into the ending.

"Like a river, like a river,  
Like a river, like a river,   
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river"

Carrying out the last note singing it higher into his falsetto he struck the guitar's cords with on last strike as he ended the song panting.

The deck was filled with wolf whistles and cheers. He chuckled and rubbed his neck turning back to his cousin. Constantin was grinning like a sly devil. Wiping his sweat away from his brow he happened to glance towards where Vasco had been standing but he was gone, in fact, he didn't see the tall Captain anywhere.

Slightly disappointed he did one last bow before he realized he should probably go put the guitar back. He made blushed slightly as he made his way through the Nauts most of them had decidedly to switch into conversations of other events that had transpired at Brothels and De Sardet was glad to be out of it now.

He made his way down into the mess and glanced around for Vasco, wasn't here either. Perhaps he had gone to use the privy who knew. Slightly disappointed that he left during the song he sighed and walked to the storage closet down the hall from the mess. The same one Pip had been before the storm. It was so weird how quiet it was in this portion of the ship.

He opened the door squinting in the darkness, scanning for the empty guitar case his guitar belongs to. He sets the guitar down and closes the case with a sigh. Realizing his feet and skin feels cool in the darkness of the room. He closes his eye and basks in it for a few seconds before he opens them back up and turns to the door.

His eyes meet a pair of golden lights glinting in the darkness and a tall shadow. He gasps and jerks back taken by surprise. Hands reach out and grab him by his wrists and he is slammed into the nearby wall hard enough to draw a grunt and makes all the wind rush out of his lungs. He opens his mouth to suck in more air but a hot and heavy mouth is covering his, stopping him from breathing instead he is gasping for air around Vasco's tongue as it presses inwards dominating his own.

The hands on his wrists are strong almost painfully so. A hot body is pressed against him. Heated bars of metal pressing into his chest as the hungry lips continue to ravish him. He manages to break away from the lips to gasp in a blissful mouth of air. Vasco is at his neck, nipping at his skin with sharply painful yet _good_ feeling bites.

He opens his mouth in a soundless moan as powerful hips press into his. The large contour of Vasco's cock pressing against his own. Even through fabric, he can feel the piercings. "God-_please_" he beg's speaking for the first time. Feeling feverish his skin prickles and swelters as Vasco presses himself firmly against the wall. Wood digging into his back but he doesn't care, all he cares about is keeping Vasco as close as possible and never letting him go.

Vasco speaks his breath falling hot against his neck, lips fluttering against the throbbing vein in his neck. "Do you...have _ANY_ idea how much I have wanted you." He whimpers at the feralness of Vasco's voice, strained out and stretched one thin cord from snapping. "Ever damn morning and night," Vasco whispers rolling his hips up drawing out illicit moans from both of their throats.

"Th- Then why didn't you." De Sardet manages to say as he lifts his leg up to wrap around Vasco's hip, pulling the man in deeper, loving the heat that spreads through his inner thighs and groin. Vasco's hips are rolling up into him in a constant rhythm, grinding into him rubbing himself raw against the fabric of their pants.

He can feel the tremble running through Vasco. Spine tightening taut with need. It spurns De Sardet's own need. "I didn't- I don't want you to think that's all I want," Vasco confesses his hips stilling for a second making a groan of frustration tear from his lips as he begins to rock his own down into Vasco. He flutters his eyes closed and grasps at his shoulders.

"But...yesterday..." he chokes out hand traveling up to slide over Vasco's cheek, finger pressing into the mole the grazing back towards his ear. Vasco leans in kissing at his jaw as he begins rocking up into him again. _YES, god please keep going!_ He thinks to himself as he shamelessly ruts himself down into Vasco moving in tandem, leg wrapping itself tighter around Vasco despite the strain on his muscle.

"I won't get angry if you don't want it, but _fuck_ De Sardet, your so _goddamn _ perfect." He growls stressing his words. He whines in the back of his throat as Vasco's lips trail down his neck and to his chest. De Sardet grabs at Vasco's back, fingertips squeezing his flesh tightly. He feels the tug on his pants, the slip down oh so easily.

He can feel his cock heavy and throbbing against Vasco. He moans low and rolls his hips up into Vasco who is kissing and lapping at his neck once more tongue trailing and tracing over his skin salty from sweat. "Please, Vasco...I need you...I need you're..._Fuck me!_" He groans lowly in Vasco's ear. He has waited far too long.

Vasco leans back and De Sardet feels empty without the press of his body against him. Vasco quickly tugs his pants down to his knees De Sardet snatches his hand and begins to suck on Vasco's fingers, rolling them around in his mouth. They taste salty from the sweat and from working, he sucks harder loving the moan that breaks from Vasco's throat.

While he sucks on Vasco's digits he can't help but lean down and grip Vasco's thick cock in his hands. Heavy and throbbing it twitches in his hands as he begins to slowly pump the organ. Trailing his fingers over the piercings that feel cold against his tips. He smears the bead of pre-cum against Vasco's sensitive head that makes the Naut's body twitch.

Vasco lines himself up closer to him. His skin scorching against his own golden eyes half-lidded and heavy hot breaths in the dark. Vasco's cock grinds against his own and De Sardet feels a trail of Pre-cum drag from his own tip and weep over his stomach. Member's hot and sticky Vasco begins to slowly rock into him, still thrusting his fingers in and out of De Sardet's mouth as if he were fucking it with his manhood instead of his fingers.

He reaches down and wraps his hand over both of their tips. Sensitive the pleasure burns from his tip and up into his abdomen. Heart pounding and body straining with need he pumps them faster. He can feel a familiar buildup expanding in his muscles. Vasco removed his fingers and instantly wraps his hand around De Sardet's hip, edging at his entrance.

De Sardet widens his stance as best as he can and breathes in to relax as Vasco prod's his fingers in. Burning and sharp the first finger buries knuckle deep before a slow thrusting motion begins. Carefully and quickly Vasco begins to open him up. The pressure has an edge of pleasure to it. Just enough to make the feeling of the finger bearable but make De Sardet want for more.

"Mm, just put it in...I want to feel you inside." He groans out there wasn't a better feeling in the world than when Vasco bottoms out inside him. Filling him with his hot and thick member. "You'll get it soon enough" Vasco chokes out softly his voice tense, held back. De Sardet leans forward and captures his lips as he thrusts his hips down sharply forcing the finger deeper.

It's painful but the good kind, the kind that makes him want to keep thrusting down. Vasco growls and uses his other hand to grab him by the hip. Fingers digging in firmly holding him in place. Pouting as he sucks at Vasco's lip he presses Vasco to see how much it takes him to snap. "But I like it raw, I _love _ the way your cock drags insides me...how you fill me up so well."

Vasco's entire body spasm and he can feel his cock throb strongly against his stomach. "Tempest," Vasco whispers out breathless. "Don't" He says warningly but De Sardet can see the flicker of light in his eyes. He snakes a hand down and wraps it firmly around Vasco's cock the man grunts in the back of his throat. 

"Don't you want to _bury_ this inside me, _fuck_ me as I moan out..._my Storm_." He could feel the snap in Vasco's mind as his finger was quickly removed. With a snarl, he drags up his other leg so both legs are now wrapped around his waist and he is pushed upwards so he is slightly above Vasco. De Sardet shivered the strength in this man _holy fuck_.

De Sardet's hand is slapped away and Vasco lines his head up at his entrance. Hot tip pressing into his ring of muscle. He can feel himself twitch as the round head began to bury inwards. He bit back a curse _God the fucking stretch!_ He panted it hurt, but was so good. The burning sting, he wanted more of it. He tried to push his hips down but Vasco braced an elbow across his chest, limiting his movement and his breathing.

Somehow the lack of air made it feel even better. He gasped shallow as inch by unmercifully blissful inch Vasco buried himself into De Sardet. Both of them moaned out in the back of their throats. Vasco taking in a deep breath before his hips snapped forward. Fast, sharp and powerful forcing De Sardet to claw into Vasco's back as he held on for dear life.

The Naut nibbled at his neck and shoulders kissing and running his tongue along his skin lapping up every last taste of salt. His eyes rolled back. The sparks of sinful pleasure that Vasco kicked up with each dragging thrust spindled through De Sardet's core. Fiery and consuming heat flooded through every inch of him, a knowing desperation building within him as he braced himself against his lover's cock.

Trapped and lost in the feeling of having those metal balls glide over his insides. Hitting and striking every nerve in the best way it could be, stimulating them to the point where it was almost painful but not quite. Hovering between both feelings, coiled and trapped with nothing to do but moan against his lover and claw into his flesh.

Raking and marking his flesh like a wild animal the primal need to just be as close as possible to him. His nose was filled with the scent of Vasco. His mouth was filled with Vasco's tongue plunging into him and plundering all that there was, he was filled with Vasco's member and the feeling of having both his mouth and body filled by Vasco was like being struck by lightning.

Despite being lost in the embrace of his lover he noticed the noise of the door handle being opened. His voice caught in his throat and he stiffened slapping at Vasco's shoulder. Vasco noticed the change in him and turned his head to see the door opening a crack. With a feat of balance and strength, Vasco balanced on one foot his body pressing uncomfortably hard into him as his other foot kicked the door back close.

"OCCUPIED!" he growled out before rebalancing himself and continuing his assault on De Sardet's being. De Sardet would have been mortified had he not been so near his edge. He held his breath as Vasco's pace quickened, Vasco sensing how close he was by the way his body tightened around him. Angling himself the Naut began to thrust and strike the bundle of nerves in De Sardet that made him see stars.

Faster and faster he did this as De Sardet's entire body shivered. _Fuck, This is going...to be....big....fuck- I'm...it's_ He sucked in a large breath of air and threw himself forward burying his head into Vasco's shoulder before he was bowled over by an intense toe-curling orgasm that seemed to rip through his entire body with such ferocity he felt dizzy and questioned whether or not he blacked out for a second.

His cock throbbed as it gushed a torrent of cum onto both of their abdomens. He gasped for air tears at the edges of his eyes as he rode through each lessening wave. Realizing he was whispering Vasco's name over and over like it were a mantra. Vasco was still thrusting into him, his body beginning to register it as plain sharp pain, all his nerves exposed and raw.

He could sense Vasco's desperation wanting and needing to cum, his voice low as he kept thrusting sweat gliding over his skin. De Sardet leaned in and ran his hands over his lover's shoulders. "Cum for me, Vasco, cum." That was all the man needed. With a stifled cry and sharp pain on De Sardet's neck, Vasco peaked.

His hips stuttered before stilling against his as he felt the throb of his cock releasing its thick load into him. De Sardet wrapped his arms around Vasco as the man moaned through his orgasm ever so often his hips would move forward slightly, the heaving of his chest moving De Sardet before finally, he withdrew. De Sardet winced as he felt Vasco's seed leak out and stain against his thighs. 

Carefully Vasco lowered him to the floor. De Sardet winced again as his entire ass both inside and out stung. Both of them breathing heavy Vasco slides against the wall and sat down next to him. His pants still clung around his knees. "Okay...so perhaps holding off...not the smartest thing." De Sardet rolls his head over to him.

"You don't have to...your, not the only one with needs." Vasco chuckled and glanced down at De Sardet and the mess they had made. "Okay, so, as long as we are in agreeance?" De Sardet nodded. Vasco leaned his head back against the wall. De Sardet flickered his eyes over his form, how even in the low lighting of the room he could still make out portions of his tattoo's. 

"So, did I run you like a river?" Vasco asked chuckling. De Sardet grunted and nodded "I feel like I got run into by _something_." Vasco leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. De Sardet gave a grunt Vasco stood up and dug around the room for a piece of some sort of fabric to wipe them off with. Once they were somewhat clean and presentable Vasco redid his pants and then held a hand out to help him up.

Running a hand over his cheek he gave De Sardet a warm kiss, lips smacking gently. "As much as I'd like to stay here..." De Sardet nodded "Aye, I know, go." Vasco stood back and gave a small smile the light shining a pale yellow as he tilted his head and just stated the word "Perfect" under his breath. He then left making sure to close the door quickly.

De Sardet fixed himself up. He shook his head, why did he get so damned needy in the heat of everything. Feeling rather naked with only his pants he cleaned up all that he could and left feelings of happiness but also embarrassment as he made his way back to the deck. As he passed by the kitchen's he heard Mathew call out "Ya done commandeering me storage room!?" De Sardet flushed and nodded before scampering up towards deck the bellow of Mathew's laugh hot on his heels. 

He stepped out on deck and Constantin intercepted him. "So, it seems it worked out?" He chuckled putting an arm around him. De Sardet felt himself blush but nodded. "Wait, how do you know?" Constantin lifted a brow "When you get the chance look at Vasco's back." De Sardet's eyes widened and he buried his head into his hands, as embarrassed as he was he grinned cause he knew now Captain Vasco was his. 


	36. Snooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to get into more plot/story I SWEAR but my brain is like.  
Nah, let's just do smut.  
Also apologies for the cliff hanger, I wanted to extend this scene out because I know it might be a little while before we can get into more of it.

_De Sardet_

He felt incredibly self-conscious as he made his way back over to where his shirt and boots were tucked in behind a box for safekeeping. He tugged the shirt on, it was still semi damp with sweat but right now that didn't matter. He tugged the collar up to hide away the apparent love bite that Vasco had given him which Constantin had so kindly pointed out. He felt so exposed now, as incredible as what just happened was he couldn't help but feel the eyes glancing over him the gentle tugs of their grins. It was weird to know that they _knew_ exactly what happened. 

Why did he feel like this? Why did he have to feel guilty for enjoying himself? He knew the answer already it was because despite everything his mind was still trained to abhor such interactions, causing the scandal of such display was most untoward of someone of his position and- '_god I sound like my Aunt.'_ He frowned would it be possible for him to ever live without the idea that everything you did or said would somehow trickle back to the King and Queen.

Could he ever be truly happy? Or would he always bear that ball and chain? He sat down and put on his boots, standing up and lacing them he went back over and rejoined Constantin on the rail. "How are you with everything?" He asked the blonde Prince suddenly. Constantin shrugged and breathed in the air. "Still a bit warm but I am fine."

He shook his head "No, I mean...with everything before with our fight you talked about the stress of being-" Constantin waved him off. "I'm fine De Sardet...I, I've realized that _I_ am the governer, and my father and mother will be months away..and with every day we travel we grow closer to New Serene and further away from their shadows." He stated confidently.

_'The closer we get to New Serene the less I'll have with Vasco._' The pang in his chest made him frown. Constantin noticed this "Cousin?" he asked concerned. He glanced towards him and did what he was taught, hide his feelings. He put on a grin "It's nothing, Constantin, I'm happy for you...I can't wait to see how you'll be as a leader."

Constantin grinned and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around his cousin what would he do without him? He and Constantin knew so much about each other, knew each other's fears and hopes and dreams, he couldn't imagine a life where he wasn't there in some way. This was their last reprieve before they were thrusted into their own worlds, he a Legate and him a Governor, and although they would work together closely things wouldn't be the same would they?

He held Constantin tighter. Constantin leaned back and put a hand to his forehead. "You sure you okay cousin?" This time his mask faltered. He shook his head "I, just keeping thinking...about the future and everything." Constantin frowned then chuckled. "Don't..it's like you said we will always carry everything we have in our hearts." He nodded "I know...but-" 

"How about this?" Constantin said tapping his nose. "When all is settled in New Serene, and we can leave them without the threat of war, I'll book us a vacation, a good round trip to home and back...and I'll specify that we only want Captain Vasco to sail us." He said waggling his brows. De Sardet laughed "I'm afraid you'd have to pay a lot more gold before Vasco let's either of us back on his ship."

Strolling along the deck now as they spoke, Constantin's arm slung over his shoulders like he always did when talking to him in private conversation. "Oh please, I'm sure he'd pick you back up for free...or at least at a discount." Constantin teased. De Sardet shook his head "You're terrible." Constantin shrugged "Yet you still love me."

De Sardet rolled his eyes "You're blood and my Prince, it's required." Constantin opened his mouth in mock offense. "You wound me, I swear each day you have more bite than the last." De Sardet sent daggers at his cousin as he adjusted his shirt again. "I didn't mean it that way...I meant it in a literal way...you're...snippy?...yappy?...Ah! Bark, you have a bark to you now."

Frowning De Sardet shook his head "I do not!" he...barked, back at his cousin before glowering for a few seconds. Constantin laughed "It's fine cousin if anything you will need it for dealing with everyone in your position, being able to roll orders off your tongue in a stern matter is exactly what you need." Constantin explained.

"Glad to know" he mused sighing as he stared out at the open ocean. Constantin paused beside him and looked out with him. "You know...a part of me does just want to sail like this forever...I mean don't get me wrong I'm incredibly bored and long for land...but a part of me...likes having this...you and me and all our adventures out at sea."

"A right ol' odyssey that would be." He answered. "The Odyssey of Prince Constantin, that would be a good book." Constantin chuckled "Too long of a title, perhaps just The Odyssey." De Sardet scrunched his nose. "Sounds like a book our teacher would make us read, not an adventure novel." Constantin shrugged "It wouldn't matter, either way, you'd never finish it." Constantin laughed as he ducked away from De Sardet's blow.

Constantin scampered off with De Sardet in pursuit, wide grins on both of their faces as he chased after his cousin. Briefly, he felt young again and back in the halls of the palace and despite everything De Sardet made sure to engrain this feeling in his heart so he could have it for the rest of his life.

A few hours later De Sardet sat on the bed drawing. He could still feel the sting of embarrassment in his cheeks from when he sat in the Mess Hall with Vasco. Constantin was not kidding when he said to look at Vasco's back. He mentally cursed himself. Good god what was wrong with him and why did Vasco not cover-up!?

Redstreak marks very clear and obvious who and what placed them and for what reasons. Vasco seemed to take great pride and amusement in watching him sink lower into the table his entire body at that point flushed and feeling like he wanted to disappear. No one said anything, at least not to him, but he saw the looks, to make matters even worse Mathew just had to comment that the reason why the bread didn't rise right was that _someone_ refused to let him in the storage closet to get more yeast.

At least that comment made Vasco blush a little. He yawned as he flipped his sketchbook closed. As much as he would like to sleep he thought it unfair for Vasco to have to tiptoe around in the dark of his own room...their room? He really should get this clarified...although his sketchbook, inkwell, clothing, and boots were all here so at this point it was somewhat his room?

The thought of his clothing made him remember the box. Sitting up slowly he meandered back to the drawer. He couldn't help it, he was bored, and as his Uncle would say 'Idle Hands make a thief bolder.' He wasn't a thief though, just curious. He opened the drawer then carefully slid the box forward pushing aside his clothing.

He swung the top open and peered back inside. Ignoring the metal balls he picked up one of the ear piercings. It was similar to the one Vasco had only thinner in gauge. He quickly padded over to the shaving mirror on the other side of the room and held it next to his own lobe trying to imagine what he would look like with one in.

Surprisingly it didn't look too bad, though hard to imagine with his finger holding it up. He wondered what it felt like to get a piercing, not that it mattered he wouldn't be allowed to get one anyway. Someday though he might be able to swing it. Thinking on the different piercings Vasco had, he wondered how in the hell the man was able to stand to get his cock pierced, surely that had to have hurt?

The thought of someone doing that to him made him bristle and feel weak in the stomach. He distracted himself by putting the small metal earring to his nose to pretend he had a bull ring. He had seen a Naut in the harbor have this once, and it intrigued him. He then experimented with putting the metal up to different parts of his face to see how that would look on him.

He _really_ liked the idea of a lip piercing, the way it worked with his jawline and cheeks it would look dashing on him, but he could only imagine the look of horror on any Noble's face to see the King's Nephew with a 'Naut stain' on him. He sighed and returned back to the box. He set the piercing down and eyed the large metal ring.

He squinted knowing this was a _terrible_ idea but he just couldn't help himself. He never could. He picked it up and examined it, it was just a completely metal ring. He sat back down on the bed as he examined it more, it was far too large to go on any fingers, perhaps it wasn't a piece of jewelry at all? Was it a random keepsake maybe?

That didn't seem right why would Vasco keep a random metal ring? _Fuck_ he swore as the ring fell into his lap. He reached down and picked it up then paused realization kicking in. _oh...OH_ He should put this back right now. He stood up, another pause. _What would that even do anyway?_ _Is it just decoration?_ He glanced down at himself then back to the ring.

He exhaled. _No. I am not going to do that. I have no idea where this has been, I am not-_ His train of through cut off as another thought interjected _It wouldn't hurt to just try it on, just to see if it fits. You can just take it off and put it back in the box it will be fine._ He frowned. Curse his damn curiosity. 

He sat back down on the bed and unlaced his pants, it was a bit stuffy in the room tonight so he was shirtless already. His heart beating wildly as he carefully peeled back the opening of his pants he slid the ring just over the tip of his cock. He jolted at the coldness of the metal, it was actually tighter than he thought it would be.

He pushed it down further, the cold dragging sensation feeling oddly good against his skin. The ring settled at his base he could feel the sudden tightness of the metal and could feel the throb of his pulse from it. He shivered that was strangely satisfying? He shrugged, interesting, perhaps he would have to question Vasco about it in some way.

He stood up to remove it when he heard footsteps coming to the door. _'OH FUCK'_ He thought as he ran to the dresser closed the lid of the box and slammed the drawer closed as he tossed himself under the blankets. He heard Vasco's boot's strolling across the floor casually and he appeared. De Sardet pretended to come out of a snooze.

"You shouldn't fall asleep with the lantern's lit De Sardet," He said gently taking off his hat and hanging it on the post. "I wasn't" he answered back, technically not a lie. Vasco chuckled and shouldered off his coat and stepped out of his boots. "The sails looked nice tonight." He commented remembering seeing them all patched and sewn together when he was out feeding the dolphins, giving them extra by means of apology for missing so many days.

"Hmm" Vasco grunted as he pulled his shirt off with a satisfying sigh. De Sardet blushed as he saw the red scratch marks on his shoulders and arms. "You sure you don't want me to?" He asked once more. But Vasco gave him a wry grin. "I told you, they are scars of conquest...I bare them with pride." Vasco pointed to his throat. "You didn't heal that."

De Sardet found himself pursing his lips. Glancing away he rubbed the spot. "I didn't think it would be fair for you to be the only one with marks." Chuckling Vasco descended into the bed stretching himself out next to him propping his head up on one arm as he glanced down at him. His eyes light pools of yellows and blues shimmering in the afternoon sun.

"Oh is that all?" He chided leaning in and kissing in the spot he left the mark. De Sardet felt his heart give a flutter as he loved the press of Vasco's lips against his skin. He instinctively turned his head away revealing more of his neck for Vasco to track. Vasco hummed in the back of his throat and moved closer pushing further up his neck before nuzzling against his ear.

A shiver coursed down his spine and a small tendril of want fed to his groin. He gasped, _oh no! This can't happen now!_ Vasco, of course, read his gasp in an entirely different manner. "Was someone not satisfied enough today?" Vasco purred out licking at the shell of his ear. _Ugh, he knows how much I-_ He took in a sharp inhale of air, he needed to stop this now before it was too late.

"I...uh..." He started to say but was cut off by Vasco's hungry lips. Warm and strong and always tasting of his whiskey whenever he got off watch so a strong filling of cinnamon and a light burn floated across the back of his tongue. He moaned widening his mouth. _Stop falling for it!_ He tried to mentally pry himself away but those lips were just so-

He felt a sudden pinch from the ring against his skin. He let out a higher groan. Vasco leaned his head back. "Didn't think a kiss could get you like that." He murmured softly as he recaptured his lips beginning to move his body over top of him. _Wait he'll feel it!_ De Sardet quick like turned his body slightly his back and buttocks pressing into Vasco's front. 

The Naut placed a hand on his hip, his fingers scorching holes into his skin. Another throb from his cock making him sigh out hot and heavy. Vasco's hand slipped up along his torso fingers caressing and pressing into him. "Don't feel greedy, once is never enough for me," Vasco whispered against his ear his voice low and dominating, sending another strong curl of want spiral up inside him. 

He felt his hips and thighs jerk involuntarily. A strong chuckle from Vasco as his hand began to wander down, pausing to pinch at his nipple, something that Vasco had just started to do, and was something De Sardet was trying to figure out if he liked or not. Tonight it felt good, in a deeper cause a shudder to travel through your chest type way.

He could feel his length pulsing, the strange bite of metal against his base that seemed to made it even better. Was it him or did he feel harder than he has ever felt before? A peak in sensitivity that expanded out from the metal at his base. He felt a ragged sigh leave him as he pushed his hips back into Vasco feeling his length press against his lower back.

The Naut began to lay a flutter of kisses at his shoulders and neck as his hands stroked down lower and lower, curling back the blankets as he did. De Sardet panted and moaned louder than intended from the extra stimulation this damned ring was giving him. 

He knew he had to come clean, it was not or have Vasco discover it in a few moments. "Wait! I-" Vasco paused his movements and lifted his head. "What? What is it? Are you okay?" He asked concerned lighting his features. De Sardet gulped, the fact Vasco was still so concerned about his well being made his heart flutter.

"Promise you won't get angry...?" He gasped out. Vasco sighed "If...you're not wanting to...it's fine." De Sardet could see the slight struggle and disappointment on Vasco's face. He shook his head "I _want_ to dammit, but...I..." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Frustrated Vasco spoke, "What is it?" De Sardet bit his lower lip then turned to lay on his back before he pushed the rest of the blankets down to reveal his secret.

Vasco glanced down and a brow raised in surprise, before furrowing in confusion, then finally settling on raising themselves as he gave a cheeky smile. "I thought you might have messed with the box...didn't think you would try any of it out." He leaned a hand down and twisted the ring slowly. De Sardet hissed at the pointed drag against his skin, that somehow felt incredibly good?

"Did...did you put this on dry?" Vasco asked suddenly concern on his face. De Sardet frowned. "I didn't know...I just wanted to see if it would fit...then you had to come in and get me hard." He accused. Vasco leaned in and nipped at his lips. He pulled back after a few seconds keeping his face close. "Serves you right for snooping."

De Sardet pouted "Just help me get this off." Vasco's eyes lit up in a light De Sardet knew all too perfectly well. _I'm fucked_. He thought to himself no pun intended.

Giving him a scorching kiss Vasco began to pull at his pants, dragging them across his thighs then down the rest of his body. De Sardet sat himself up and watched as the tattooed Naut tossed his pants aside then stood up to take off his own. De Sardet wandered his eyes up and down the length of the man's lean body.

The way his muscles cut, the inked lines that seeped over his flesh. He has probably traced each one with his tongue and he still wants to do it all over again. Who knew Naut Captains could be so addicting. 

Vasco grabbed him by one of his ankles and pulled De Sardet towards him. Slightly panicked at the feeling but he allowed Vasco to do this. At the edge of the bed and sitting in front of Vasco he glanced down at the member that was throbbing in front of him. He instinctively opened his mouth and went to take the shaft. 

Vasco caught him by placing both his hands on his cheek's then pulling him up. "As much as I enjoy that mouth around my cock, I've got something else in mind." He purred looking into his eyes with a husky blaze as his breath fell hot against De Sardet's lips. Vasco yanked him forward as he stepped off to the side forcing De Sardet to catch himself against the dresser his back to Vasco. 

He turned his head and Vasco pressed himself against him, his cock sliding against the curve of De Sardet's ass, tip smearing pre-cum wet against his heated skin. It was so erotic to be standing like this, and the feel of his lover pressing himself against him but not _into_ him was making De Sardet boil inside his flesh. He panted as his cock began to throb, his body knowing just how well Vasco felt when he sheathed himself inside.

But he didn't, he just kept teasing him, the head of Vasco's member dragging across his opening, never enough to penetrate just gentle stimulation that had his hole clenching in want. His fingers gripped into the dresser firmly and he felt a trembling in his legs as his manhood throbbed painfully. He moaned out trying to press his hips backward.

"Vasco...enter me..." He said still trying to get the Naut's cock to bury itself inside him. He heard Vasco chuckle, then he leaned against his back firmly, metal digging into his shoulders as a heavy cock settled between his thighs. 

"You're always so impatient...well tonight we do it my way...thanks to you're new toy" he whispered huskily, licking his earlobe for good measure. De Sardet found air to be so hard to breathe for a few seconds. "W-what?" He choked out his hips jerking as Vasco casually thrusted himself in-between his legs, tip angling upwards to press against the sag of De Sardet's sack.

"The ring...help's keep you hard for longer...which means I can fuck you longer and harder before you can come." He said roughly against his other ear, finger's digging into his flesh. His head lulled back as a stuttered groan escaped him. '_You just had to fucking snoop.'_ He thought to himself. He watched as Vasco reached over and opened a drawer, still moving his hips slowly to keep a constant stimulation on him as he reached around for oil.

Once he had it in hand, De Sardet heard the bottle open. Vasco grabbed him by the shoulder and twisted him suddenly so that Vasco could assault his mouth with a feverous tongue and lips. He parted with a savage grin before he growled out "Ready for a long night...Tempest?" All De Sardet could do was groan in reply as he felt oil spill over his backside, '_You. just. HAD. to FUCKING. SNOOP.'_ He admonished himself as he felt Vasco's tip line up with his entrance, he held his breath and waited for the night to begin. 


	37. Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some smut that leads into feels.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kind words about the loss of my pet. I am a person who mourns differently than most. I prefer to keep myself busy and distracted and kind of numb myself to that until it finally just breaks loose and is terrible, and I know that is a bad way to deal but that's just how it's gonna be. Until then I'm gonna keep writing and see how far I get.

_De Sardet_

Vasco entered him in a single smooth motion. The stretching from their previous coupling assisting in that matter. De Sardet let out a shaky moan as the muscles in his leg's trembled. Vasco stilled briefly when he sheathed himself entirely. He leaned in and De Sardet felt a few warm kisses along the back of his neck making his hair stand up one end from the sensation.

"Okay?" He asked his lips brushing against his skin. De Sarder would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation he was in. Vasco could be so dominating yet no matter what he always made sure to check and see that he was okay. _'I don't like causing my partners pain'_ He remembered Vasco saying that to him. He took in a deep breath then nodded making sure to relax his muscles as Vasco began to thrust in.

De Sardet braced himself against the dresser as all of Vasco's weight pressed in on him. The Nauts strong hands gripping his hips and sides strongly, every thrust felt wonderfully filling. He moaned out softly with each drag making sure to keep his voice contained. The oil made Vasco glide in easily and the metal of his piercings flared his insides hot with scorching want.

He just couldn't get over them, no matter how many times Vasco had fucked him with them on each time felt as new and as exciting as the first. He tilted his head back and rocked his body backward timing it so he could meet with Vasco's jarring thrusts. He heard the Naut moan out lowly in approval. The man then began to thrust in even harder than before. 

De Sardet grunted, his weight knocking into the dresser and he could hear the dull thud as it hit against the wall in momentum with Vasco's rhythm. He gasped at the sudden depth Vasco was hitting and it caused tingling shudders to go up and down his spine as a strong vice of a coil rolled through his core. _'God I already want to cum!'_ He thought as a sudden jolt spasmed through his legs and he barely managed to keep himself upright.

Vasco gripped him tighter and held him up, he could feel the burn of his fingertips tracing fires against his thighs and hips. At this point he was heaving for air, his entire body wrapped up in the feeling of being rutted into, animal in nature he leaned over the dresser as his fingers clawed at the wood. Suddenly he was being ripped away from the dresser, Vasco sliding out of him then he felt his back hit the bed.

He in surprise began to move backward but Vasco who now stood over him, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat grabbed at the back of his knee dragging him back down his buttocks just at the edge of the mattress. Vasco loomed over him, eyes blazing in the night, his mouth curled in a savage grin as he dragged De Sardet's legs up and apart holding the by his calves as he lined himself up unassisted then slowly pressed himself back in.

The motion rocked De Sardet to his core and he tangled his hands in the blanket as he felt overly exposed at how open and delicate his situation was, he was trapped and at the complete mercy of Vasco. The Naut Captain who's very looks to could make De Sardet quake at his core. He shuddered his entire body seizing and spasming without his control, it was all so much for him.

Every touch, every powerful drag, even the sound of Vasco's hips slapping against his flesh. The way the vibrations spread out and stimulated him more. Then his cock, '_Fuck God in Hell it's so fucking HARD_ 'He whimpered and managed to glance down towards it. Dark red, throbbing and leaking so much pre-cum he could feel every last throb of his racing heartbeat against the metal.

He squeezed his eyes tight, lost in the sensations. He could feel his mouth hang open as it contorted in absolute pleasure with each burying thrust. He clawed his hands at the sheets above his head, unable to do anything except hold out against the storm that was Vasco. 

Vasco's breakneck-paced suddenly halted and he slowed down to gentle rolls of his hips. The sudden change confusing him for a second but he found the sensation still as delicious and pleasurable so back to moaning out beneath the Naut he returned. "Mmmmm...your making such good faces." Vasco moaned out under his breath.

De Sardet couldn't answer he just gave a deeper groan, his cock suddenly throbbed very painfully and he lifted his hips up off the bed, gyrating them upwards as if he were coming be he wasn't. _'DAMMIT! I want to CUM! ' _He felt one of Vasco's hands slide down and push his hips back down pressing them into the mattress.

De Sardet whimpered his stomach and chest rolling and heaving, his limbs trembling. On edge with nowhere to go, his entire body stretched and held on the cusp of oblivion. Vasco stopped thrusting completely, De Sardet gasped out, unable to find his voice to tell Vasco to keep moving, to keep touching him, to keep doing _anything_.

Vasco let go of his legs then climbed on over top of him. Lips meeting for the first time in a while. Feverish and needy he kissed and sucked at Vasco's lips, jaw, neck _Any expanse_ of skin that was available. He lifted his body upwards pressing it against Vasco's, his cock rubbing against the Naut's abdomen. He moaned in the back of his throat hands grappling at the man's shoulders as Vasco lapped at his lips gently.

He breathed hard against De Sardet's face and De Sardet could feel the heated flesh of his member pressed against his body. He felt his hole twitch, he just wanted Vasco inside him again. Vasco pulled away for just a second and De Sardet realized the man was probably exhausted from the pace he had kept. 

Swallowing hard he spoke up "You...you should lie down Vasco." Vasco ran a hand over his foreheard mopping up the sweat. "Why is that?" He asked eyes glinting "You worked all day, I should be treating you." He answered huskily, still rolling his hips upwards into the man. The Naut chuckled "As you wish." Vasco rolled off of him and positioned himself on his back.

Glistening with oil and sweat and throbbing his cock stood hard as thick vein's beneath the head swelled. His metal piercings shining with nearly the same light as his eyes. De Sardet quickly straddled and mounted his hip's positioning himself above Vasco. The Naut looked up at him, panting heavily, eyes wandering up and down his torso hungry and filled with dark need.

A different emotion curled within him seeing his lover like so. Although desperate for his own release he was filled with the larger need to make Vasco cum. He wanted to see that face contort in feral pleasure. He wanted to hear that deep guttural growl at the back of his throat as he bared those teeth, the way those hips pistoned then stilled as he came and filled him up with hot and wet cum.

He slide down on Vasco's cock, body shuddering as Vasco bottomed out within him and filled him. He leaned back slightly, the head of Vasco's cock just resting against his bundle of nerves. He could feel the pulsing from the veins. His own heart hammering in his chest, his own cock _begging_ for release but he ignored it for now. 

He then realized as well how much he liked this, to be at the edge but able to hold himself back, to be able to keep experiencing a monumental amount of pleasure but not be overtaken by it. He lifted his hips upwards then came back down sharply. A ragged groan emitted from both of them. De Sardet gritted his teeth and gripped Vasco's sides, using him to keep his balance.

He thrusted downwards again, moaning out from the streaks of lightning that coursed up and down his body. He could feel it in every fiber of his being, nerves being lit on fire, heated and scorched hotter and hotter till nearly their breaking point. Each brush of Vasco's cock dismantled his every train of thought. 

_So good, so good, god yes! _ He couldn't control it he moaned out loudly as he thrusted faster "I...I...f-fucking...love, your...c..cock!" He stuttered out closing his eyes as shades of bright colors flared with each pass. He groaned low in the back of his throat, and he could hear Vasco's voice hitch higher. He opened his eyes half-lidded, staring down at his lover through thick lashes.

Vasco's hands tore at his sides and clamped down firmly at his hips. He could feel the man begin to thrust up into him. His mouth opening and closing in soundless moans. Seeing that face becomes absolutely broken by raw pleasure. He grinned and leaned his head back. Loving that he was able to do this to Vasco, to be able to bring him this amount of pleasure from his hips alone. 

He worked even harder, raising himself higher and bringing himself down with more force. The slick slap of his skin against Vasco. His cock was nearly jumping, straining against the ring. His body shuddered as his mind began to fade in and out, all his focus was on his hips and drawing out every last blessed feeling he could.

"...De-...I'm-" Vasco choked out his body writing beneath him. De Sardet panted his lips twisting up in a grin. "Cum for me...fill me up...please!" He groaned out, raking his nails down Vasco's chest as he did. Vasco reached down and grabbed his cock making him stutter in his movements for a second. Then he felt the ring slide away, his cock lurched forward, then Vasco's cock hit his sweet spot dead on and De Sardet had to slap a hand to his mouth to muffle the scream.

He threw himself backward arching, still impaled on Vasco's cock as his head rested between Vasco's legs. His hips rocked forward erratically as a flood of hot cum spurted from his tip. He felt the cum land over his belly, chest and even managing to reach his neck. He felt his eyes roll back in his head, his entire body taken by an inferno of heat. Singeing, burning, dragging him up to the highest heavens and igniting him alive with the sun's fire before pummeling him back to earth and scattering him out like the dust of stars.

His blood roaring so loud in his ears he didn't even get to hear Vasco's orgasm. But he could feel the way his hips rocked into him gently and the sensation of hot, wet stinging cum spreading out within him. 

He trembled in the wake of his orgasm. Almost alarmed that it was possible to experience something that _intense_ and still be alive after it. He didn't know how long the both of them stayed like that, breathing heavy, unable to talk, let alone move. At some point, Vasco withdrew an action that caused a large amount of cum to slip out from his opening and drip onto his inner thighs.

He felt Vasco's hand slide up his leg then gently tap his thigh. "Still...conscious?" He asked with an effort. De Sardet reached a shaky hand out and tapped Vasco's leg twice. "...good." Slowly, carefully De Sardet leaned himself up his legs still somewhat sprawled out across Vasco's upper thighs and hips. Vasco his skin soaked in sweat and hair stuck to his scalp lifted his head to meet his eyes. 

Both of them began to laugh. He didn't know why, but they did. De Sardet fell back chuckling to himself staring at one of Vasco's knees just because he didn't have the effort to look anywhere else. 

Vasco groans out and struggles, slowly he can feel the Naut shift himself from under him and in a few seconds Vasco's gray and gold eyes fade into view. He lies next to him give him a grin. De Sardet returns it. Slowly Vasco put a hand to his cheek, "That was incredible...Tempest." He nods and Vasco leans in and gives a warm kiss on the lips.

Parting away from his mouth the Naut hovers, lightly brushing a finger against his cheek. De Sardet places his hand against it and grasps it firmly. He flutters his eyes closed and thinks he could get used to lying like this. But then he realizes how incredibly dirty he feels.

He opens his eyes and began to lift himself up but Vasco pushed him back down. "You probably can't even walk right now, let me," Vasco comments teasingly as he gets up. He groans a little but walks over to the sink area. After a few moments, he returns with a wet cloth and begins to gently wipe up the mess.

De Sardet feels embarrassed but he also closes his eyes because of how gentle and caring Vasco's hand's feel, how genuine his eyes shine in the light as he tends to De Sardet. A kindness that De Sardet still is not accustomed to but is slowly becoming more and more dependent on. Vasco tosses the cloth back into the sink without leaving the bed then settled down next to him.

Limbs beginning to entwine they shift closer. De Sardet listening to the sound of Vasco's heart beating. The scent of leather and salt so filling and relaxing at this moment. 

"Perhaps...every now and again...we can use the ring." He mentions casually burying his eyes away from Vasco. He hears a chuckle in the back of his throat. "Oh, did we like that?" He asks leaning down and kissing him gently. De Sardet nods and kisses back. A sense of security and familiarity washing over him. He trails his fingers up over the symmetrical lines of Vasco's face, wanders them through his damp hair.

Vasco's eyes are scanning his and then his hand follows suit, brushing over De Sardet's face with a gentleness that makes goosebumps rise. He feels a strange swelling in his chest. He can't take his eyes away from Vasco's eyes, it appears neither can Vasco. He presses his fingers over every edge and curve of the Naut's face, memorizing it in his mind.

If the day ever comes when he has to leave, he wants to take this with him. Want's to engrave that stunning face into his mind, brandish the look of those eyes into his very soul. If everything else in the world disappeared please God let this memory remain. To feel so close and connected to another. God, he was drowning and he didn't know in what but he didn't want to try and fight for air, let him drown for all he cared.

Drown he did, he went under when Vasco's lips burned against his, not in the needy desperate way that they had been before. This time it was slow and gentle, a hunger there but not the erratic and demanding kind. He fought for air when their bodies began to twine themselves together again, ropes twisting together, knotted with no ability to break free. When Vasco took him again it wasn't fast, it was slow and the softest rocking of his hips but it was still enough to cause a sweltering heat fill De Sardet.

This wasn't heat or a need to reach a peak, this was a different need. The need to be as close as possible, to be attached and drawn taught with Vasco. They moved together, they even breathed together, two people but somehow become one. His mind and chest surging with the confusion about what this powerful feeling was. Afraid of what it meant and how strongly it had appeared.

When they did finally drown in each other's arms, it was together and with nearly voiceless gasps as they moaned each other's names in the back of their throats. Both of them were shuddering, both of them staring at each other in awe and confusion over what they had just experienced, but neither of them could say a thing. 

They instead settled like that, gasping against one another holding each other close as if they feared the other would float away. Late in the evening, possibly early morning they finally drifted to sleep, cocooned and safe wanting nothing more than each other close at hand.

_Vasco_

He awoke with a grunt, his body felt sluggish but a pleasant ache settled throughout his bones. He turned his head over to the Noble who slept soundly on his arm. The sunlight just beginning to set a glow to his skin. His birthmark pattern drawing his gaze and holding it for a long while. Last night, he had no idea what that emotion was, he only knew it was strong and intense and it absolutely flooded his mind. He carefully untangled himself from De Sardet, hissing softly as his arm let loose in waves of needle's as blood began to flow back into it.

He sat there stiffened at the mind-numbing pain, breathing in slowly until the sensations disappeared. He slid himself off the bed, a small protest from a few of his back muscles. Quietly he went to the privy, finishing his business there he wandered over to his dresser and began to slowly open a few drawers as he gathered up a set of clothes to wear. Dressing quietly he couldn't help but stare over at the sleeping form on his bead. Sheets tangled around his waist De Sardet reminded him of the classical paintings where woman and men were clad in only billowing sheets of fabric, their bodies soft and skin of pure milk.

De Sardet's head turned in his sleep pointing towards him, unconsciously his hand ran across the space that Vasco had just left as if De Sardet was searching for him. He frowned, as much as he would love to stay by his side till he awoke he had duties. Instead, he leaned down and put on his boots. He heard a soft confused moan and he glanced up to see De Sardet's barely opened eyes squinting at him. He then flopped his head back towards the window then turned again back to him. "...you...early..." He sighed out as he turned and burrowed his head back into the mattress, both of them falling asleep pointed in the opposite direction of their pillows.

Vasco finishing tugging on his boot chuckled and walked back over to the edge of the bed. He knelt down and leaned over on his elbows as he studied De Sardet. The Noble craned his head up slightly to look at him rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. "Have to make up for not moving yesterday." De Sardet shook his head "..you should...sleep." He whispered out as he turned and laid on his back once more pulling the blankets up around him better. Vasco ruffled his hair lightly grinning down at his Tempest. 

He lowered himself to press his lips against the man's forehead "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." De Sardet smiled softly. "Fine...go, I just get this nice bed to myself." As if to rub it in De Sardet stretched out and relaxed against the bed. 

Vasco stood and shook his head "Rub it in why don't you, apologies but I've got responsibilities." He mused out as he wandered over to his coat and began to strap the several belts on. De Sardet glanced up at him "Last night...we should do that more often." Vasco chuckled and shook his head "What time are you talking about?" He said as he glanced back up to grab his hat.

"Both are good...but the second time...that...that felt..." He trailed off blushing. Vasco paused and nodded for a second. He knew what the Noble meant. "...yeah, I know what you mean...give me a day and we can." De Sardet scoffed "A day? Oh no, two days." He stated matter of factly grimacing slightly when he sat up. 

Walking back over with his hat in hand he stood at the foot of the bed. De Sardet glanced up at him confused he chuckled, he liked the way his brows would furrow. "Fine then, two days." De Sardet rolled his eyes but nodded, he tilted his jaw up slightly and Vasco already found himself leaning down to kiss him. De Sardet snatched his hat from him and set it on his head. 

"To your responsibilities Captain." He chimed out.

"To your sleeping in your Excellency." He answered the man.

He found himself grinning from ear to ear as he wandered out on the deck. The morning air crisp and chill and he loved the scent of the sea this early. He walked light and energetic up to his wheel. As he unlocked it and set himself before it he felt a song whistle out from his lips in a cheery manner. 

_My heart is pierced by cupid_

_I disdain all glitter and gold-_

He cut himself off at remembering how much he detested that song. But then again, the blasted thing still kept singing on in his chest.


	38. What do we do to a Drunken Sailor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to write a chapter like this. Drunk De Sardet is a fun De Sardet.
> 
> Also sorry it took so long to post, I just wanted a fun chapter don't judge me.

_De Sardet_

He slept in, feeling slightly guilty about abandoning ropes with Cussel but his body was just not having it. Any movement that extended past his abdomen was sharp and raw. As much as he loved it last night he was regretting it all now. Well, most of it anyway. He eventually dragged himself out of bed, an action that caused him to hiss and groan and walk slightly bent forward, even after healing himself he still felt an uncomfortable aching in him.

His hips and thighs burned along with his lower back muscles but he managed to stand in front of the shaving mirror and attend to the growth of his beard. He washed off the straight razor and looked at himself in the mirror, the feelings that had flooded him before made him feel disconcerted. To feel such passion for someone so soon cant be normal or healthy, it wasn't right for him to feel like this, he needed to get it under control, they were just being sweet, nothing more right? 

But Vasco seemed to also be acting the same although both if then were new to this they seemed to fall into a kind way with one another. Here he was half moved into the man's quarters, sleeping curled up on his bed and just living his life only now with another at his side.

He frowned unsure of how to cope, how would this even work? Vasco was a Naut Captain, he was a Legate. Vasco would spend months at sea and he would be stringing around from one place to the next for diplomacy. They wouldn't be able to write or talk, or be intimate. Could either of them manage to go months on end without a word? He felt his heart clench, the thought of not seeing Vasco, the thought of being apart.

He felt himself stifle a sob. '_No, I can't think about this now. Dear God, just...let me enjoy it while it lasts...whatever it is, let it be for now.' _He breathed in through his nose and took a calming breath. Settling his nerves and his heart. He stood up and staggered from a jolt of pain. He clenched his teeth '_It still feels like he is still there, only it's raw and painful.'_ He thought to himself and shook his head. He grimaced and slowly got dressed, he paused when putting on his coat unsure of what the temperature was outside. He walked over to the door and opened it up and yelped when the door slammed open from the wind.

He quickly pulled on the jacket and tied his sash, not even bothering with the buttons anymore. Thankfully with the wind, the fact that he was leaning forward against it did not look out of place. Although if anyone were to compare his speed to his usual they would notice a marked difference. He walked up the steps, each movement jarring him and setting his jaw sharp as a razor. He didn't even bother walking all the way to where Vasco was standing at the wheel perhaps ten or so feet. Instead, he stood at the top of the steps and leaned against the railing there. Vasco gave him a warm grin, he noted Vasco had tucked his hat into his coat keeping it safe from the wind.

De Sardet gave him the best smile he could muster at the time. "Breakfast!? Did you get any?" He called out. Vasco tilted his head, squinting at him before he shook his head no. Sighing De Sardet gave him an 'I'll be back look' before he turned and carefully made his way back down the steps. _'Did he even eat breakfast before I came on board?' _ He thought to himself grinning slightly as he shook his head. He walked down in the Mess Hall and did his best to keep his shoulders back and his walk normal but the fucking burn just _hurt._

He arrived at the kitchen window and Mathew raised his brow. "Bit late on breakfast duty eh?" He drawled as he gathered together the food for him and Vasco. De Sardet reached for the items but halted for a second when a searing jolt through his lower back made him wince. "Ya okay?" He nodded blushing. "I...I'm fine, got it taken care of." Mathew pursed his lips for a few seconds then a look of understanding crossed his face. "Ah," he said handing De Sardet his kipper's. "...Sea was rough last night?" De Sardet bit his lower lip but glanced down "It...usually is." 

Mathew chuckled and shook his head. "Youngin's" he commented under his breath. De Sardet sighed and turned away balancing the coffee per usual. He heard Mathew tsk under his breath as he watched him slink away nursing his injuries. By the time he finally got back up to Vasco he was debating if any of it was worth it. But Vasco gave him a once over with his pale yellow eyes that seemed to match the same warmth as the early sun. He lightly took the coffee from his hand then did something De Sardet was not expecting him to do.

He wrapped an arm across his shoulders then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. It wasn't a quick peck like usual instead it was firm several seconds that he pressed his lips to his skin, and it made him forget all his previous pain and frustration."Thank you." he whispered as he slid his arm away and took hold of the wheel one-handed. He took a long drag of his coffee before he braced the wheel with his elbow as he took the dry biscuit stuffed with sausages from De Sardet. The wind blew sharply and De Sardet hissed at the cold air that seemed to blow through the fabric of his jacket. 

Vasco saw this and shook his head as he motioned to the thing. "Jacket's made to look fine but it's got nothing by means of protection from the elements." De Sardet frowned and lifted an edge of his coat. "You would think the royal tailor would have thought of that." Vasco chuckled De Sardet turned his head back to Vasco, his hair was in a complete disarray loose strands tugging and pulling in the wind. "You're hair is all over the place." He commented reaching up and grabbing a small strand attempting to put it behind the man's ear but the strand escaped and began to flutter. 

Pursing his lips De Sardet stepped behind Vasco. "What are you doing?" Vasco asked curiously as De Sardet loosened his hair tie. "Just keep looking ahead, Captain." He could see the sigh set in Vasco's shoulders but Vasco obeyed. De Sardet put the tie of over his wrist as he began to gather and pull all of the longer strands of Vasco's hair back, making sure not to grab to pinch too tight. De Sardet had learned well on how to handle long hair. Growing up he would make fast friends with many of the ladies in courts, they trusting and liking him as a good friend or brother, which he didn't mind, he actually liked learning how to braid and work their hair it was a delightful past time for him.

As he got older and when his mother became sick he took over the duties of doing her hair, few would want to come near her then. He worked Vasco's tresses into two portions one with all the hair from the left of his scalp and one with all the hair from the right, and he twisted them once over each other before he brought it into a tighter ponytail, he then eased off the hair tie and wrapped it over the base of the tail before stepping away and admiring his handiwork. He could see a slight tinge of pink to Vasco's cheeks "There, much better." He stated as he watched as only the smallest of hairs escaped from the new style.

"I suppose this works, no longer having to brush and flick hair out of my eyes," Vasco confessed running a hand over his scalp. De Sardet grinned and lifted his jaw slightly, an unconscious habit he did when he wanted to receive a kiss from Vasco. Vasco seemed to already know this and leaned down and over slightly to pay him what he was owed. A kiss from wind-chapped lips felt all the same as the lips that had kissed him this morning. He gave Vasco a nod. "Well, I am going to go spend the day with Constantin and be free of this blasted wind." 

Vasco chuckled at his use of words but nodded. "Go on then." They parted and De Sardet took two steps before his body remembered the aching pain he was in and he staggered slightly and cursed. "Fuck a cock!" He groaned and straightened himself up. "That's what got you into this mess." Vasco teased. De Sardet turned and gave the man a glare but Vasco shrugged it off and lifted his coffee to his lips, raising a brow. Shaking his head he left leaning against the rail more so than usual. Despite their kidding nature with one another, he knew Vasco was concerned deep down. 

Down the steps, he went giving a greeting to Cussel as he passed by as well as nodding hello to Durand, Phillipe, Vill and a few of the other Nauts he passed. If any of them noticed his condition they made no remark which De Sardet was all the happy for. He came to Constantin's door gave a quick knock and heard Constantin's muffled voice give him entry.

He wandered in to see Constantin seated on the floor in front of his bed with a mound of pillows. De Sardet lifted a brow in confusion as he shrugged off his jacket. "What are you doing?" Constantin glanced up at him, his blonde curls falling into his eyes and he swept them back and away. "Oh, I and Kurt were going to do some card games...per usual." 

De Sardet eased himself down unto a pillow next to his cousin with a pained sigh. "...Do I want to ask?" Constantin commented giving him a furrowed brow. "Not exactly, just know that I learned my lesson about snooping through people's personal items." Constantin squinted. "But it's so fun to do that?" He commented but shrugged "So what did you learn about the Captian." 

De Sardet blushed "He's got stamina that's for sure." The comment drew a sound from Kurt who was over cleaning off his sword. Constantin chuckled and De Sardet cleared his throat and decided to lean forward and pick up the cards. He hissed and groaned under his breath. "Okay, let's remedy this right now," Constantin said pushing himself up.

He wandered over to a chest set against his wall. He flung it open with a flair then began to dig into the bottom. Curious De Sardet got up and wandered over. Underneath a large stack of books and random odd garments. Was the bottom of the chest, or at least what he thought was the bottom of the chest. Constantin gave him a wicked grin as he turned the lock on the chest a certain way then pushed it in. A mechanism sounded off and the 'bottom' of the trunk popped upwards.

Swinging it open he revealed to De Sardet that the entire bottom of the chest was filled with bottles and traveling casks of different alcohols. His eyes widened. "Did...you....smuggle..." He paused unable to comprehend how Constantin thought of this. "A month before we left mother told me no more drinking...I decided to challenge that." Constantin stated matter of factly.

Kurt cleared his throat "Should you really be judging your cousin on smuggling aboard items on the ship, De Sardet?" Frowning De Sardet crossed his arms. "No...eitherway how is all of this alcohol going to help?" Constantin lifted up a bottle and with familiar ease, he unstopped the cork. "To distract you form your bodily pain." 

"It's not even ten!" De Sardet stated glancing at the window. Constantin shrugged "And, what else are you gonna do? Not like we have responsibilities or appearances." His cousin stated taking a swig with relish. De Sardet raised his brows. "Hearing that from you...okay fine." He stated relenting. "But only the one!" He warned as he took the bottle from Constantin and took a swig.

Light and refreshing the sweet wine curled around his mouth refreshing and clear. "Fuck this is good stuff." He commented glancing at the bottle. "Amber Rosa, white grapes and pears with honey, sweet and savory." De Sardet chuckled and handed the bottle to Kurt who shrugged and took a swig smacking his lips. 

"Too sweet for me." The CoinGuard commented before taking another longer swig. De Sardet chuckled and shook his head. "You have any cinnamon whiskey?" He suddenly asked. Being with Vasco and constantly tasting that on his lips had made De Sardet develop a likening to the drink. Constantin put his hands on his hips. 

"What happened to just the one?" Constantin teased as he walked over to the next luggage, a smaller one that had a hidden compartment in the lid. He pulled forth a small bottle of the familiar brown drink. "Not like I've any responsibilities." Constantin grinned devilishly then tossed him the bottle before grabbing a second bottle and gave it to Kurt taking the wine back from him. 

"Here, ale for the gentleman." Kurt snorted but accepted the bottle. The three of them meandered over to the pillow pile and lounged about, sharing drinks and just enjoying the slow buzz beginning to take hold. They ended up playing a few games of cards, De Sardet not really paying attention to what game they were playing or what cards he had.

Constantin taught him a new game he came up with called 'Go Fish' which was rather simplistic but entertaining. Kurt and De Sardet broke out their knives and played fillet, that ended in several cuts on both of their hands but luckily De Sardet still had the ability to heal them. They took a break from drinking for an hour or so at mid-day where they snacked on simple sandwiches that Kurt had gone and grabbed for them.

At this time he and Constantin were trying to toss cards into an upturned hat a few feet away. The first to get all their cards in the hat got to drink, the loser also had to drink. Basically they tossed cards in a hat and drank. Eventually, all three of them got their drinks messed up, somehow De Sardet ended up with the rum, Constantin ended up with the whiskey and Kurt seemed to be enjoying his bottle of wine.

"...Let's play never have I ever." Constantin declared De Sardet groaned but nodded agreeing. He was sprawled out on his belly on the floor, his limbs and body feeling warm and cozy and a happy giddiness in his heart as his mind felt incredibly focused but not focused.

"...'kay" He slurred slightly sitting up. Constantin grinned "Apologies but I'm going to poke fun at you cousin, never have I ever kissed a Naut." Both he and Kurt drank. De Sardet raised his brows. "You Kurt?" Kurt frowned at both of them. "You do know there are female Nauts, and shocker us Merc's and Nauts tend to fester the same ale houses."

De Sardet blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "Okay..." He started, thinking of a question next. "Never have I ever...escaped out a lover's window to not get caught." Constantin groaned and drank, so did Kurt. He tilted his head. "Apparently her husband came home early, and it was a second-story window," Kurt stated folding his arms.

Constantin shrugged "Lord Crastin would have been most displeased to find his son and heir sharing a bed with me." After a pause, Constantin added, "Had to hide in a bush naked till he tossed down my clothes." All three men laughed. Kurt thought for a few seconds. "Never have I ever killed a man." Neither De Sardet or Constantin drank.

Kurt lifted his brows, "Really? What about the men who attacked us in the streets?" De Sardet shook his head "I incapacitated them or knocked them towards you to finish." Kurt pursed his lips. "Oh, that makes sense...still your gonna have to do it one day." De Sardet nodded "I understand...I killed that beast in the harbor, and I've killed plenty of stags and boars."

Kurt shook his head "Ain't the same, trust me when it happens...you'll know the difference." He remained quiet for a few seconds. He took a sip from the drink. "What is it like?" He asked tentatively. Kurt glanced over to him then sighed. His blue eyes darkening for a few seconds. "It's never easy...they stay with you...no matter how much time goes on, all their faces... they're up here." He said pointing to his temple.

"In my sleep I see em, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't taken their lives, sometimes I wonder if they had a family...people who cared...but you can't think like that...never get attached that's what I've learned, be strong and do what's needed...it's you or them and worry about the nightmares later." Kurt monologued darkly staring down into his drink.

A silence descended upon them. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry you have to experience that." De Sardet said gently. Kurt glanced up at him. An unknown emotion playing over his face, scars twitching slightly before he shouldered the emotion away. "Ain't much to be sorry for, anyway...Constantin, it's your turn." Constantin deciding to make the mood lighter quipped out "Never have I ever dressed like a woman to escape gambling debts."

De Sardet laughed heartily at the memory of that one. He and Constantin hiding in a brothel closet young lords at the age of sixteen, trying desperately to throw on skirts and shawls over themselves and hiding their faces behind fans while doing their best to not make eye contact with the angry men scanning the crowds at the bar.

Constantin explained to Kurt and Kurt nearly fell over chuckling to himself. De Sardet found himself swaying happily, having fun with his friends. He grinned he liked this game, he liked Kurt, Kurt was a good man, and he was funny, and he had no idea he was so relatable. "Never-...have I ever...sucked a cock." De Sardet stated chuckling at Constantin as they both drank.

Constantin coughed his face turning red from the drink. "You do know you're saying things that you do too." De Sardet made a face at Constantin and noticed Kurt take a quick drink looking away. "NO, what! Details!" De Sardet said immediately snapping his fingers. Kurt blushed. "I...I was young, it was a dare, it was mutual and it never happened again."

De Sardet found his mouth hanging open and he glanced at Constantin, Constantin shrugged. Kurt frowned then glanced at both of them. "Never have I ever been spanked for pleasure." Constantin tsked and angrily drank from his bottle. Both Kurt and he shared a look before breaking into laughter. "Okay, I tire of this game, let's...play somethin' else," Constantin expressed.

Kurt and he shrugged "Like what?" They both asked. Constantin frowned. "You know any Naut drinking games?" He said glancing at De Sardet. De Sardet shrugged and shook his head. "_Naut_ really..." He answered grinning. Both of the other men scoffed and shook their heads. "H-" "Hold on," Constantin said pushing himself up wobbling slightly on his feet.

"Lemme go get a Naut." De Sardet stared after his cousin who wandered over to the door bottle in hand as he opened it and leaned out dangerously off-balance in the hall. "Oi!" He yelled out to someone to the left. "You...come here." De Sardet watched as Phillipe came into view. The man was probably the same age as he and Constantin, tall, but not quite as tall as Vasco or Constantin.

He had long brown curls and almond colored eyes and a rather attractive face, his Naut tattoos were simple only a few on his lower chin and his eyebrows. His skin was bronzed by the sun and he had lean and powerful cut to him, had Vasco not taken him up on his offer this Naut was on De Sardet's list when he originally boarded.

"Your...Grace?" The man said in a rather common accent, his nose scrunching slightly at the smell of alcohol. "Come! I...want you to join us." Phillipe hesitated unsure of how to answer. Constantin turned up the charm. "It is a request by a Prince and your esteemed guest, please join us." He stated a second time, this time Phillipe gave in.

He walked in and raised a brow at De Sardet. "Your...Excellency?" De Sardet grinned up at him "It...jus' De Sardet...Ph-Phillipe." The Naut stood awkwardly as all three men glanced at him. Kurt and De Sardet swaying slightly while Constantin drank from his bottle his eyes scrutinizing Phillipe. He cleared his throat then tossed a pillow at the Naut. 

"Sit, be comfortable...what is your poison?" "Ale or grog?" Phillipe questioned. Constantin stood up and wandered over to his chest as Phillipe folded himself downwards unto the pillow. "We...we were playing never have I ever...but Con- _hic_ Constantin got bored...We want you...to teach us a Naut drinking game..." Phillipe glanced between all three of them and started when Constantin dropped an entire large bottle of ale into his lap.

"We will need some coins and at least two mugs," Phillipe stated casually. Constantin frowned then wandered over to his desk. He scrabbled about and De Sardet made small talk. "You're a riggin man, correct?" Phillipe nodded his eyes flickering over to him. "Aye." He answered crisply. "H-how long you worked...under Vasco?" De Sardet prodded taking a drink of rum before offering the bottle to Phillipe who took a quick sip before passing it back to now begin opening his own bottle up.

"Just for two years now, before I worked on Admiral Cabral's ship for training." De Sardet nodded "What's she like?" Phillipe froze. "She's...she is a good leader, strong and smart, but she's also a Sea-Chosen." De Sardet squinted his eyes. "Sea-Chosen?" Phillipe nodded taking a breath to explain but was interrupted by Constantin returning with a large purse of coins and two foldable mugs.

"Will... this work?" He asked swaying in front of Phillipe. Phillipe nodded his eyes widening at the amount of gold that spilled from the purse that neither Noble seemed to worry about. "Okay...fill them both up." Constantin did as Phillipe commanded and filled both mugs. Phillipe set a mug in front of Constantin who returned back to his cushion. Then he placed a mug in front of him.

He took a few coins and slid them to Constantin then he took one. "The aim is to make it into your opponent's cup, you make it they have to drink, you miss...they keep your coin." De Sardet nodded understanding. "Th..at makes sense." Phillipe squinted then with an ease he had never seen before tossed the coin unto the floor and watched as it bounced and landed in the cup.

All three of them lifted their brows impressed. De Sardet raised his drink to Phillipe. "Nice one." Phillipe chuckled "What you want to say is 'Full Sails'" De Sardet cleared his throat "Full sails?" Phillipe chuckled and tapped his glass with his own and knocked back a swig. "All right, Your Grace get drinking," Phillipe said pointing to the mug.

"The whole thing?" Constantin questioned. "Aye, and make sure to grab the coin with your teeth, you let it fall out you gotta drink another mug." De Sardet blanched this game sounded brutal. He couldn't wait to play. "..Me next!" Phillipe shrugged nodding. They waited for Constantin to chug down the mug, he caught the coin in his teeth at the very last second and stared at Phillipe confused as to what to do now, like a puppy with it's first chew toy.

They reset the game and Phillipe gave De Sardet three chances seeing as it was his first time playing. He missed each one and pouted. Phillipe of course sunk his coin in a clean motion. In between round of the Naut game, Constantin started up the game never have I ever again. De Sardet learned Phillipe like Vasco slept with either man or woman, he's been thrown out of a brothel, accidentally released several goats aboard a ship while at sea (No goats were harmed in that endeavor), and he can bend both of his thumbs backward.

De Sardet after two rounds of drinking a mug of ale finally sunk one into Phillipe's mug. A roar built up between all four of the men. Phillipe raised his glass "Sail's up laddies!" As he downed the mug. Kurt was a secret master of this game, either that or he was lucky, both De Sardet and Constantin found themselves downing several mugs of ale.

Eventually, they broke into teams, De Sardet and Kurt versus Constantin and Phillipe, both partners had to make it into the drinks, if one missed and the other team didn't miss the parter that missed drank _both_ mugs. Although finding himself drinking more Ale than he cared to admit it wasn't as much as poor Constantin who was barely able to sit upright.

De Sardet of course at this time found it exciting to be riding hurdy-gurdies again. He also just knew that Kurt was his best friend in the whole world. He wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders and roared out whenever the man made his mark in Constantin's mug. After several rounds and none of them remembered what the score was they just ended up forgetting the game and just started playing truth or challenge.

De Sardet hung back and just drank, the main player of truth or challenge seemed to be Constantin, Phillipe, and Kurt. He was fine to just sit back dizzy and warm as the room spun and pitched about him. After Phillipe challenged Kurt to kiss Constantin's feet, Constantin then challenged Phillipe to kiss him on the lips.

This challenge drew De Sardet's unfocused attention. Phillipe who was swaying slightly from drink just shrugged and leaned in and gave the Prince a kiss. De Sardet chuckled and attempted to do a wolf whistle, but ended up accidentally drooling over his fingers. He wiped them on the back of Kurt's shirt. He then realized that his cousin and Phillipe had not stopped kissing.

De Sardet shrugged and sipped more of his drink when suddenly Constantin slammed Phillipe backward against the floor. The realization hit De Sardet on what is happening and both he and Kurt staggered upward and teetered towards the door, stumbling over themselves and each other. De Sardet could hear both of them moaning and he scrambled at the doorknob while Kurt kept pushing it closed. 

"Swings..._hic_...IN!" He huffed finally managing to get the CoinGuard to back up, he swayed slightly his eyes glassy. With the door opened both of them tripped into the hall. The floor seemed to be alive beneath his feet and his heart lurched with his body as he fell into the wall on the other side of the hall. He grunted and leaned against it. Kurt somehow managing to yank the door closed behind him.

He slid against the wall as he wandered towards the Mess Hall. He then was hit with the sounds of men talking and eating. _Did we miss the dinner call?_ He thought to himself. Kurt staggered next to him the man concentrating deeply on his feet. De Sardet giggled to himself as they drew near to the hall. He then paused. 

_I'm DRUNK!_ _Oh no! Not good! I'm...I'm gonna be in trouble! Vasco-_ The thought of Vasco made him freeze. "Kurt!" He whispered tapping the man with the bottle he realized he still had. "W- we...Cannnnttt, l-let _hic_ themmm NnnAuts...know...we...drunk." Kurt glanced at him and shrugged he tilted dangerously to the left before he caught himself.

De Sardet frowned, he didn't know how to do this, he took another large swig, this was not helping his situation at all. But now at least he had the courage to take the first step into the Mess Hall. Little known fact, the Naut Hall had about an inch step down from the hallway. This inch proved lethal to him. For De Sardet found himself falling forward unto his face with such force he heard the resounding smack of his jaw un the floor.

He didn't feel anything, and surprisingly he was not bleeding. The muddled sounds of Nauts hissing and saying his name made him jump up grinning and smiling waving it off like it were nothing. He glanced at his hand to see the bottle, he squinted at it, then turned to a Naut nearest to him.

"I...found this bottle...down there...you take...s' yourssss" He slurred. The Naut glanced from the bottle to him then sniffed it. He made a face at the potency of the liquor. "De Sardet" Kurt said staggering in towards him, managing to keep his feet for a few seconds before he clattered into a nearby table, causing all the Nauts seated there to lunge for their drinks so they didn't spill.

"...Kurt...B-buddy, you g- _hic _ood?" Kurt fell to the ground. Pitching over towards him, his legs barely working he leaned down and tried grabbing for Kurt, but instead, he ended up falling forward, he half scrambled across the ground as he rammed his shoulder into the seating of the table. If there was pain he didn't feel it instead he laughed as he grappled at the seat and tried hoisting himself up.

A pair of hands wrapped under his arm's and hoisted him upwards. His legs staggered and he grunted at being picked up like so. His head lulled to the left to see who was holding him. A pair of curious golden eyes met his. He laughed. "..Cap'n! I gotsss, I conffessssion!" He said, but most likely was yelling. "I...may or may not...might have had _hic_ indulged...in...drink." There was a round of laughter in the Hall.

He glanced at his hand, what happened to his rum? Kurt suddenly rose up pounding the wine glass on the table as he leaned heavily against the table. De Sardet reached out for the wine bottle and grabbed it by the neck. He swung it to his lips and hit his chin. He snarled at it then said "F-full sails, laddies." He stated taking a full swig, a few of the Nauts answered his toast.

Fuck this wine was so damn good.

He then turned and offered to Vasco. "Wanna...some _hic_...it'sssss goodddd...made...from...planty...things." Vasco sighed "I'm good." He commented calmly. De Sardet put it on the table. "Someone take that please," Vasco commanded as he still held De Sardet. Kurt careened backward and fell to the ground again. 

"Oh...Vas...I thinck...hesssss dead." Vasco sighed again from behind him. "Someone pick up Captain Kurt and decide who's going to be his keeper for now." A few Nauts went over to him and picked him up. Kurt chuckled merrily and sat swaying on the bench. De Sardet attempted to break out of Vasco's hold but the man's grip was far too strong.

De Sardet leaned back against Vasco, causing the Naut to grunt. "Are you able to stand?" Vasco asked him. De Sardet nodded grinning into the bright spinning orbs of gold. "...Yesh" Vasco gave him a frown as he let go. Suddenly Vasco seemed to be tilting away from his view. An arm caught his own and guided him to fall against the seat of the table.

Vasco sighed and shook his head but had an amused smile. De Sardet chuckled to himself as he rocked back and forth moving with the sway of the ship. Or was it the liquor? Who was he kidding it was the rum, it was always the rum. Warm and comforting he chuckled and sunk downwards, Vasco took hold of his arm and held him from sinking more.

"Is your cousin like this as well?" His voice fluttered down towards him. De Sardet tilted his head back up to Vasco's eyes. He nodded "We...drinked" Vasco and a few Nauts chuckled. "All right, someone go check on the Prince." De Sardet stiffened and sat up. "Nnnnnnooo, No, you..._hic_, no want go!" He said attempting to stand up. 

Vasco frowned "Why?" De Sardet blinked a few times trying to keep track of which Vasco to look at. Whispering with a voice that echoed throughout the entire hall. "He'sssss...not alone...He's...what, what...whut is...ROLL, he's rolling." He commented the word filtering through the cloud of confusion in his mind Vasco's lips pursed as he fought back laughter.

"Ignore that last order." Vasco quipped out shaking his head. De Sardet leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, the wood of it seemed to shift and move. "Come on, you need water and food, might sober you up." De Sardet shook his head. He didn't want to be sober he was having too much of a good time.

His thoughts shifted languidly, he glanced around him, some of the Nauts seemed to have returned their attention to their food, seeing drunk men seemed to be a common occurrence. Beneath his lashes he glanced upwards at Vasco, he didn't seem angry or upset, perhaps a little annoyed but then again dealing with anyone who is drunk can be draining.

"...What...are...you gonna..._hic_ how do...Nauts, punish drunkards?" Vasco gave him a curious look before he rubbed his chin. "Your hangover should be punishment enough, even if you were a crew member so long as your work get's done...what you do on your time is your choice?" De Sardet was stunned at this, at home public drunkenness barring specific events was treated as much as any scandal, apologies were to be made, groveling and depending on how bad even a public court shaming.

"Y-you guys...your so nice." He expressed attempting to lift his head but it was just so heavy. Vasco chuckled and lifted him up by the shoulder. He grunted as De Sardet fell into him stumbling over his feet. "By the seas you are heavy." He grunted out adjusting his stance. De Sardet scoffed "You d-didn't complain last night _Hic_"

A chuckle tore through a few of the nearby tables and De Sardet noticed a reddening in Vasco's cheeks. "Oh, you are one of those drunks." He commented and sighed heavily. De Sardet chuckled and leaned against Vasco, breathing in the scent of salt and leather. Vasco hauled him to their table and plopped him down, leaning back and put his hands on his hips. 

"What am I gonna do with you De Sardet." He voiced out shaking his head slightly. De Sardet shrugged and leaned back almost falling out of his seat but Vasco caught him. "Just....nnnn don't let me die." He stated knocking his hand against the table twice. Vasco sighed "Story of my life De Sardet." De Sardet chuckled and laid back against the table, warm and fuzzy, happy that Vasco was watching over him, for Vasco was in for a long night indeed.


	39. The Bull is Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So, we got some more drunken antics that leads to a bit of drunken smut? In the end, I apologize if I have been writing a little too much smut, after this chapter, it'll be a little while before I write any in good detail. Or are ya'll okay with smut? Not sure, but MORE PLOT IS HAPPENING I SWEAR.
> 
> Also, this GIF amused me a lot and I imagined this is how Vasco felt the entire time with Drunk DS  
http://giphygifs.s3.amazonaws.com/media/asexlS93ybbG0/giphy.gif

_Vasco_

Just his luck, De Sardet his Noble born lover was a complete drunken mess. He wasn't upset, they were all human and being drunk happens. If anything he was somewhat amused by the fact De Sardet could barely bring a forkful of potatoes to his mouth without missing or biting down on air. Anytime he tried to assist De Sardet would wave his hand away, pride refusing to allow him to help.

So instead he had to sit next to him propping a leg behind him so that the man would stop falling over in his seat. He leaned his elbow against the table and occasionally would bounce a coin into the man's water mug to get him to drink. This idea came by thanks to Mathew, after trying to get the stubborn fool to drink a mug of water, which he kept refusing saying he wanted_'Wisky or rum.'_ Mathew walked over, placed a mug of water and bounced a coin in a usual Naut drinking game.

De Sardet immediately leaned in and downed the whole mug catching the coin in his mouth. _Someone_ must have taught him the game. But now he had a way to get the man to drink water. He refilled the mug and did it again. De Sardet kept frowning at the taste of the mug's contest's claiming the drink was "Watered-down" Vasco had to hide his grin.

Vasco glanced over at Kurt, the man had fallen over against the table and Vasco could tell he was out. A few Nauts were playing stone, parchment, dagger to see who would haul the Merc to his quarters. He frowned, right he and Constantin shared quarters. He should go check on whoever was in there, Nauts always looked after their own and he needed to make sure all drunks were accounted for and watched so they didn't go up deck and fall overboard.

Speaking of drunks, De Sardet surprised him by bouncing the coin into his own mug of ale. De Sardet hooted and grinned his eyes bright and glassy, pupils large and unfocused while his irises were the color of dark brown chocolate. Vasco shook his head but quickly knocked back the ale and grabbed the coin with his teeth, he then filled his mug with the pitcher of water at the table.

"How are you feeling De Sardet?" He asked leaning against his hand. De Sardet giggled and slammed his face against the table, an action that caused Vasco to panic, how did he not feel pain? De Sardet chuckled to himself "Mnnnnmmm...good Cap'n" He purred out. Vasco sighed "You don't have to call me that you do know." He said casually trying to tip the man back up to check for any damage to his face.

"But..._hic_, yourrrrrr...me Cap'n." De Sardet answered his voice low and slurred. He chuckled at this, even in his drunk state De Sardet was still so enduring. De Sardet's head swinging towards him he glanced up to him blinking slowly. "I'm everyone's Captain." He stated matter of factly to the drunk. De Sardet's face frowned and he shook his head and plopped his head against Vasco's chest.

Vasco shifted slightly trying to accommodate for the Noble. "Nnnnooo, just mine..." De Sardet stated humming as he buried himself into his shirt. Vasco felt his heart flutter when De Sardet said that, but he knew it was just the musing of a drunk. "All right, well this Captain had to go check on your cousin." He said attempting to slide the man off of him. 

De Sardet lifted his head and frowned, he could see the workings of his mental cogs. His brows raised and he shook his head. "N-no, hesssss, goin on a toll...roll?" De Sardet answered puzzled. "I am sure they are done," Vasco answered sliding upwards. He searched around and spotted Cussel still eating. "Cussel, come watch this for me." He said motioning to De Sardet.

Chuckling but nodding Cussel walked over. De Sardet's face lit up when he saw the elderly Naut. "Cussssseeelll!!!" He exclaimed out slurred. Then clamored over Vasco's leg as he brought the man into a hug. Cussel chuckled and steadied De Sardet as he lightly got him to sit back down. Vasco stood up and gave the Naut a nod of thanks. 

De Sardet grabbed at his wrist, "W-wait...where _hic_ you going?" Vasco sighed and glanced at De Sardet "I just said, I'm going to check on your cousin." Befuddled De Sardet frowned, "I...I sh-should go." Vasco shook his head "No, you stay, talk with Cussel." De Sardet blinked and glanced over to Cussel. His eyes widened as if he had forgotten Cussel was there.

"Oh!..." the Noble commented and grinned up at Cussel letting his wrist go. Vasco sighed and walked out of the Mess Hall and towards the Prince's door. He paused outside of it and listened in attempting to hear for the tell-tale sounds of weather or not their 'roll' was indeed done or not. He didn't hear any of the usual sounds so he quietly opened the door and braced himself in case he was mistaken.

Phillipe was on the floor, shirtless with his pants pulled up but not laced, and he was struggling trying to put his boots on the wrong feet. Prince Constantin was face down in his pillows, snoring, with the blankets curled about his waist. He quietly strode forward and knelt down helping Phillipe right his boots. Phillipe swayed but gave a wide grin of a man who had a good night.

Waggling his brows he gave Vasco a salute, "Heyyyy Cap'n" Vasco gave an amused grin, Phillipe's boots fixed he helped prop the man up. He had no idea where the man's shirt or jacket was. Phillipe turned and staggered over to a mound of nearby pillows. _'Who on earth has that many pillows'_ He thought to himself as Phillipe produced his shirt and jacket, not bothering to pull them on he staggered towards the door.

Being an experienced drunk and probably not as drunk as the other three men he was able to navigate himself better. Vasco did not comment on the obvious nail marks on his back and hips. Apparently clawing up the backs of their lovers was a family habit. Shirtless into the hall Phillipe stumbled with Vasco behind him. 

Vasco scanned over to see Durand, knowing he and Phillipe were good friends and he nodded to the larger rigging man. "See that Phillipe is taken care of." He commanded. Durand and a few of the other men chuckled and accepted Phillipe into their midst helping the man re-dress himself. Vasco had wondered earlier on deck where the man had gone, now he knew.

"By all the fucking seas...I now know why Cap'n snagged a Noble..." He heard Phillipe say then went into incredible detail of just how good Prince Constantin was with swordplay. Vasco blushed but also bristled slightly, he didn't _'snag'_ a noble because of physical things, yes the sex was the best in his life, especially after last night, but it was so much more than that.

He frowned unsure of where to place the said emotion that swelled in his chest. He had a hunch but he dare not breathe life to the word, their time has been to brief to say such things...and yet he felt it all the same. He glanced to where De Sardet was...or should be, but was not. He scanned the entire room somehow the man and Cussel had disappeared.

He turned his head to where Mathew stood nearby helping Pip clean up a few of the empty tables. He met Mathew's eyes. Wordlessly he shrugged then motioned to the deck. Growling in the back of his throat he turned and stormed up to the deck, why in the hell would Cussel allow the man on deck! Then again, De Sardet could easily overpower the Naut there was probably not much the man could do.

_Cussel_

This was a bad idea and he knew it. But De Sardet had all but hauled him up to the poopdeck the moment Vasco disappeared. The man wasn't stumbling around as much but he was still incredibly drunk and he still had his bull-like strength. Cussel had been around drunk people enough in his life to know you never argue, you just do your best to guide them so they don't kill themselves.

De Sardet leaned against the rail, Cussel had wisely wrapped a rope around the lad's waist and held it firmly, if the lad went over he would be there to stop it. De Sardet grinned at him and whistled once more. He wasn't sure what the lad was doing, only that he claimed "Cuss...Cussel you jus' _hic_ have to see this!" in the hall before he strung him along.

Cussel sighed and waited. Unsure of what De Sardet had planned, most likely another drunken idea. That's when he heard a familiar sound in the water below. He risked a quick glance and was surprised to see five silvery shapes in the water. _'Dolphins!? At th__is time of year?'_ It was not unheard of, but usually, in the fall they would head south more and congregate into the shallows near land for better hunting.

De Sardet grinned "Seee...it's the pod!" De Sardet said excitedly, digging into his jacket pulling out what looked to Cussel a small dried fish. Cussel was stunned to see the Legate poke his head over and greet the dolphins, what was more incredible was the fact the dolphins floated in the water below chirping up at De Sardet as if he were a long lost friend.

Cussel knew dolphins were one of the more intelligent sea creatures, they like whales seemed to have the ability to recognize ships and humans alike, as well as respond to human interactions if one worked enough alongside them. He heard tales from the Eastern Naut guild that some of the men there used dolphins to assist in fishing.

But that was only because the Nauts had Whale-Speech wasn't it? Either way, he was colored impressed by how De Sardet named out the dolphins and pointed them out to him. He called one King Fin, another was Hook, then there was Silver, Star, and young Polaris. He tossed down the fishes and explained through slurred speech how he's been doing this in secret most nights, and how they liked to come to his whistle.

All of this interested him, but it also made his mind question much. Was it possible for a Naut gift to bestow itself so late in life? The man did have magic already was it too much to assume that the natural and mysterious magic of the sea bonded with him? Despite the fact, he was a Noble and despite the fact he was grown?

Or was Cussel just overthinking things, perhaps the dolphins just knew when De Sardet whistled food was on its way? That too could be a plausible explanation. When the fishes were all gone, De Sardet pouted and called down to the dolphins, the man leaned very far over and Cussel panicked and made sure to grab the lad by the scruff of his shirt.

Upon saying goodbye and goodnight the dolphins all congregated in a small group their heads poking up out of the water and they bobbed their bills to De Sardet before they dipped below the waves and disappeared. With that De Sardet stepped away and wandered back towards the stairs. Cussel attempting to get the lad to stop so he could undo the rope but decided with the amount of alcohol the boy had he might as well keep it on him.

He felt like he was walking a two-legged mule and sighed wearily. De Sardet paused suddenly his body swaying slightly before he turned back to him. His face drawn serious. "Cus...Cussel?" De Sardet asked cautiously. "Y-you were in love right?" De Sardet added stepping closer. Cussel studied the Noble for a few seconds before nodding.

"Technically, I still am...though she is gone, she was the love of my life...no one can quite compare, besides of course my daughter and grandkids...but Annie...something like that only happens once in a lifetime, and although she is gone...my heart still has her." The memory of his beautiful Annie, the perfect nose delicate and graceful, her eyes as green as the lush grasses in the field bidding him lie down in the pasture and forget the world. Her skin was as white as milk, her hair the color of fire and gleaming brightly in the sun, a smattering of small freckles over her cheeks, dotted and reminding him of twilight skies.

Even now he could picture her, the way those rose-colored lips parted over white teeth, she had a small gap in her front ones, she detested it and tried to hide it but he had found it matching her perfect. Her voice bright and cheery, how she would pout and tease him calling him "Cussel my mussel" A play on words. He swallowed and glanced up at the stars, '_One day Annie, I'll see you again.'_ He thought to himself.

De Sardet's voice distracted him from his thoughts. "How...how do you..._hic_ know?" Cussel sighed and put his hand to the lad's shoulder, hoping he would remember this through his ale addled mind. "It's different for everyone Laddie...but, I safe bet I would say is when you put the needs of them above yourself...when you want for nothing else but their happiness and safety...when you can't imagine the sun to rise without them."

De Sardet frowned "Do...does your chest..get all _hic..._funny feeling...like...like...wa-...warm and...flutteryyy?" Cussel couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps laddie, perhaps." De Sardet sighed and suddenly fell back on his rump. "Roll a whale! Lad are you okay?" He yelled as he leaned over the young man. De Sardet pursed his lips then pointed upwards, Cussel jerked his head back and looked to where De Sardet pointed.

He was pointing up at the sky. "P-Po...Polaris!?" Cussel quirked a brow "Ironically, that is Delphinus." De Sardet cursed out exasperated. "Im....never...gon...find that...b-Barsted.....star." Cussel chuckled and shook his head. "Never say never lad, one day you will." De Sardet chuckled "Va..Vasco showed me it...once...since then...been trying to..._hic_...to find it." Cussel leaned down and held a hand for the lad but De Sardet shook his head.

"...s' nice out..." He patted the deck beside him. "J..join me...look at the stars...they _hic_ pretty." He shook his head, instead, he leaned back and looked at the stars. "Apologies laddie but if I get down there I'd probably be unable to get myself back up...not with my knees." He explained. The stars reminded him of the nighttime stroll's he would take with Annie, linking their arms as they walked along the pier, he telling her about the different things he had seen on his travels, and she telling him about different flowers and arrangements she had made for people.

Although a shipwrights daughter she found employment at the local florist and was becoming well known about town as having an eye for finding the best cuts of flowers. He closed his eyes and slipped it the memories once more, something he was finding more and more often. Perhaps it was a sign of his life finally drawing to a close.

A part of him welcomed the thought, he was tired and sore and all his bones hurt and the blasted tremor in his hand was taking the last thing he had left. But another part was still defiant, he still had strength, it might be faded but it was still there. Also, he had grandkids to see grow up. He took two fingers and knocked them against his arm.

He heard Vasco's voice yell out on the deck "Cussel!?" He could hear the tinge of worry and frustration. "Up here Cap'n." Cussel called out. De Sardet's eyes widened. "Cus....no telling Vasco...of...fins...okay....shhhhhh....are...our....secret." The man put his finger to his lips. Cussel chuckled but nodded. He saw Vasco's figure making his way towards them, relief drawing over his face.

"Apologies Cap'n, the Legate wanted fresh air...and well...I'm too old to be wrangling bulls." He commented to Vasco. Vasco nodded and rubbed his temple, sighing as he did. "Thank-you Cussel, you're free to go, I'll handle him from here." He chuckled and tossed the rope to Vasco. Vasco raised his brow then chuckled as he followed the rope down to De Sardet's waist.

"Looks like you managed to lasso and contain the bull well enough." Cussel tossed his head back and laughed before saying goodnight to both of them, and thankfully left to go to bed.

_Vasco_

He held the rope in his hands and looked down at De Sardet who was lying flat on his back on the ship's deck. "You going to stay down there all night?" He asked relaxing knowing now that De Sardet was safe and had not fallen over the rail. De Sardet glanced up at him. "Mnnnn...no." De Sardet then struggled and swayed to his feet, reminding Vasco of the baby calf that had been born aboard a ship he worked on when he was sixteen.

The way its limbs shook and teetered as it pushed itself up to get to its mother's side. De Sardet laughed beneath his breath as he finally stood up, swaying slightly he careened forward his legs tangling up on his feet. Vasco walked behind him holding the rope, it was honostly a smart idea on Cussel to wrap a rope around the man's waist like they did when a storm blew through.

De Sardet hummed something under his breath, nothing he recognized so most likely something he heard at the palace. When they reached the stairs Vasco went ahead and took De Sardet by the arm and led him down the steps, the man clattered and slid leaning unto him as he cursed and swore under his breath.

De Sardet attempted to go down the next small flight of stairs that led down to the main deck. "No." He said sternly jerking the rope back. "We're not going back there, to bed with you." De Sardet turned his body lurching as his head sagged slightly to the side. He scoffed "Mnnn, I...needs...to _hic_ checks up...on Constinnnn."

Vasco shook his head "Your cousin is fine, sleeping off his drink tucked in bed." De Sardet blinked at him slowly a few times as he processed what he said. Then his face broke out in a happy grin. Damn, so innocently sweet and pure for his own good. "Come on." He said pulling the man in with the rope. De Sardet stumbled and glanced down at the rope at his waist as if noticing it for the first time.

He laughed and tripped forward knocking into his chest and Vasco grunted at the sudden dead weight. De Sardet wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed his forehead into his shoulder and chest. He could hear the man sigh contentedly. Vasco straightened himself and half dragged half led the man into the room.

His room was dark with little light. He pushed De Sardet unto the bed, knowing it would take the man a little while to make it back to his feet. He worked quickly to light a lantern then tossed his hat to the table before undoing his jacket and flinging it over the peg on the wall. De Sardet at this time had managed to sit up in the bed still laughing to himself as he worked his way to the edge of the bed.

Chuckling to himself at the sight of De Sardet being so helpless and entertaining he strode over and began to tug off his and De Sardet's boots. This proved harder to do because De Sardet had decided he wanted to keep his feet firmly pressed against the floor. Finally, with a growl he glared at the drunk fool. "Lift your blasted feet!"

De Sardet fell back against the bed laughing, saying the room was spinning. Boots off he untied the rope and laid it to the side before he hauled De Sardet up and got him out of his jacket. De Sardet wobbled back and forth as he did so but at least he stayed in place. Jacket off Vasco turned and walked over to place the coat on the peg.

He heard a struggling sound then a loud 'thunk' he turned to see De Sardet laying on the floor his shirt tangled about his shoulders and arms. Vasco huffed and walked back over. How in the hell did De Sardet get his shirt so tangled so quickly? De Sardet glared at the shirt before he gave a shrug and strained against the fabric before he could stop him.

With his strength, the shirt was ripped open, and De Sardet began to pull strips of it off of him. Vasco pinched the bridge of his nose. Free of his shirt De Sardet began to crawl up on the bed. Vasco caught him. "Wait, do you need to use the privy?" He asked De Sardet paused squinting before he nodded "Yesh" Vasco once again hauled De Sardet up and pushed him into the privy.

By all the merciful gods the man was able to urinate without any assistance from him which Vasco was grateful for. He wandered back out pants undone, staggering towards the sink to wash. He sighed, exhausted from herding and wrangling De Sardet all night. He plopped down on the bed keeping an eye on De Sardet who now freshly washed returned back to bed.

De Sardet flopped face-first into the bed and Vasco honostly thought the man was going to stay like that before he turned his head towards Vasco. "Mnnn, everthins....spinning....and movin..." He commented his eyes closed. "You going to get sick?" he prodded. De Sardet moved his head from side to side before he climbed up further on the bed.

He felt a hand patting his chest. He glanced downwards to see De Sardet's innocent grin and pure-hearted eyes flutter beneath his lashes. "You...thanksss...for...helpin...I...know...I _hic_...fucked up." Vasco chuckled and put his hand over De Sardet's "You aren't...I mean you are drunk as David's sow, but that doesn't mean you made a mistake...we're human."

De Sardet shook his head "Nnnn, you still...you should..." He paused then his eyes changed to a strange glimmer. "_I_...should treat you...for taking care of me." A wild grin flashing over his face. Vasco raised his brows he opened his mouth to stop De Sardet's train of thought. But De Sardet put a finger to his lips "Shhhh, I..m-must...thank...the Cap'n." 

Vasco pushed De Sardet's hand away and shook his head beginning to sit up. "No De-" With a sudden force that he was _not_ prepared for or expecting De Sardet strung himself over his chest. De Sardet's weight pushing the air out of his lungs. He grunted and fought for air. Suddenly his arms were yanked upwards, something dragging over sharp and tight against his wrists. 

He glanced up and noticed the rope. Somehow, despite his inebriation, he was able to wrap and tie the rope over his wrists with deft movements before stringing the length of the rope around the nearby post end of his headboard. _How. In. the. FUCK._ He thought to himself as De Sardet pulled the rope tight forcing his arms to be tugged upwards.

He jerked at the ropes straining well and truly but De Sardet's monster strength was not budging. His heart lept in his chest this was not good. He had no idea how this happened so suddenly. The once innocent and pure face was replaced by a different De Sardet. Wicked and with much deliberateness De Sardet grinned like a devil, his eyes sparkled with a sinful light as he leaned down and gave a wet and scorching kiss on him.

His tongue and breath tasting strongly of alcohol, De Sardet's tongue curled into his mouth and wrapped around his own, dragging it back into De Sardet's mouth. He was lost in the feeling of it, the mouth so hot and _begging_ despite his previous protests he found himself giving in. He felt De Sardet's body slide down pressing against all of his sensitive spots.

De Sardet's hips rolled down in a smooth motion to his groin and Vasco found his breath hitching and his own hips rising up. Even after all they did last night his body was still very clearly able and willing. De Sardet nipped at his lips, somehow his previous drunken sluggishness disappearing. Then the Noble began to trail sloppy wet kisses up along his jaw then to his neck, all the while moving his hips downwards in a gentle motion feeding into the tightening in his stomach.

He could feel himself losing control of the battle to control the situation. He didn't like to take advantage of people if they were drunk, it never felt right. But at this point in time with his arms strung up and he unable to get out of the situation he would have to play along. De Sardet's carnal lips found the spot on his neck that sent shivers down the length of his spine and heat to curl up warmer in his stomach. 

_Damn!_ He groaned to himself. He was hard now, De Sardet leaned back, his eyes shining brightly with lust in the light and his face grinned from ear to ear. It would be terrifying if it weren't for the fact he seemed to purr like a kitten and rock his rear sharply down feeding much needed delightful friction to his groin. _Fuck_ Who in the hell was this and where was his De Sardet? Not that this wasn't nice-A snaked hand reached down and began to knead against his cock, rubbing it in firm and tight circles through the fabric of his pants.

_Fuck, okay. Okay. Fine. Do it. By. THE. FUCKING. Seas...YES. _He thought as he let out a low groan, rocking his hips upwards into the warm hand. The bite of the rope ignored for now. He wasn't going to admit it but perhaps the slight pain and the feeling of being restricted felt a little bit too good. De Sardet removed his hand then slid himself down even more.

Vasco lifted his head up panting watching as his lover began to lick and suck on his cock while it was still clothed. The feeling was so strange yet incredibly satisfying, he could feel the hot breath, the slow seeping of wetness reaching through the layers. He shivered and felt a tremble course through him. He wanted that mouth around him, the feel of those slick sides, that darting tongue, the way he sucked just- He clenched his teeth as a hungry feeling tore into him, a strong build-up beginning to stockpile within his muscles.

De Sardet continued his movements, the heat spindling tighter within him, the constant teasing and pressure nearly boiling him alive. He wanted his pants off, he wanted those lips touching his skin, he wanted to feel something other than the painful yet ravishing pleasure of wet fabric stretched over his length. He growled low in his throat, his voice nearly snarled.

"Dammit Tempest, suck me _NOW._" He hissed glaring down at the Noble. De Sardet gave one final slow lick up his pants before he tilted his head upwards. A pair of riveting and darkened brown eyes stared up at him. Vasco felt himself shudder as his cock strained. De Sardet flashed him a grin before he _fucking undid the laces of his pants with his TEETH?_

_He's a fucking Siren. He has to be. _All train of thought for him ended the moment his manhood was freed from his pants. He let out a loud moan, happy to feel the cooler air of the cabin press itself over the skin of his member. He could feel the heavy throb, the leak of his pre-spend. His hips jerked up slightly a few times, thrusting out of habit.

De Sardet put a hand to his hip and pressed down gentle and firm. Vasco bit at his lips, breathing in and out quickly through his nose. A tremor spread through his leg muscles when he felt De Sardet's hot breath against the sensitive and swollen tip of his member. A larger bead of pre-cum dripping out and spreading over his length.

Then finally with a gaspy sigh he felt that blissful heat settle over his tip, then the lips gliding over his skin, the tongue running against the underside toying with the piercings there. The sharp movements of the metal made his hips jolt and spasm. Nerves there raw but he was beginning to embrace the feeling. The sides of De Sardet's mouth wet and ribbed and god he couldn't stop himself from trying to thrust himself upwards.

Had his arms been free he would have grabbed the top of De Sardet's head and forced him down, pushing himself as deep as he liked fucking that mouth till he came down that throat making the man gag. _By the seas what the fuck is wrong with me._ He had a somewhat clear thought before he gave into his darker side embracing his lust and need.

De Sardet answered him in full, without needing telling he began to take all of his cock as deep as he could. he could feel De Sardet's lips just grazing his base with each movement. The Noble's nose pressing into the skin above his member burrowing into the light fuzz of hair that grew there. De Sardet took him better than even a paid whore.

He bit his lips and could feel his peak nearing all too soon and fast. But he was unable to fight back the urge. It was sweet and blissful, singing in his veins and searing through his bones and muscles. The way that tongue darted into his slit, the way De Sardet sucked and provided just the right amount of pressure, the fucking slick wetness of his mouth, a sinful hug that made him fucking melt.

He was rocking upwards, his legs convulsing slightly at the pure feeling that was being stroked up within him. De Sardet's hand let go of his hip and slid down to cup at his balls, kneading them gently. The feeling made him roll his eyes and let out a loud stuttered moan, his hips free to move he pushed himself up harder into the man's mouth.

De Sardet took it without care. Vasco wrapped his fingers into the rope that De Sardet had kept wrapped around his wrist and keeping the line taught this entire time. "Fuck...nnnn...gonna cum..." He warned out panting as he met De Sardet's eyes. Somehow the man was able to smile while also deep throating his cock, and that was what did him in.

He bite back his first initial yell but couldn't stifle the long low moans as his hips thrusted themselves upwards, each thrust he could feel the rise and pinching of his balls as they released his seed into De Sardet's mouth. He shuddered and gasped, De Sardet was licking and sucking up every last drop, milking him out of everything he had, his tip overly sensitive and his nerves on fire he let out a whimper and De Sardet finally took his mouth away.

Vasco stared up at De Sardet. Lewdly, the Noble began to lick his lips and finger's smacking them satisfyingly as if he had received a sweet treat. Still panting and coming down from his orgasm Vasco watched this through half-lidded eyes. De Sardet moaned and ran a hand up from his stomach to his chest. "How...was that my storm?" He purred out huskily.

He could barely think straight so forming words was neigh impossible. De Sardet suddenly rose upwards his pants falling down slightly, Vasco could see his cock throbbing, pre-spend glistening against his stomach. '_I'm surprised he can get it up in his condition'_ He thought to himself. De Sardet suddenly popped his fingers into his mouth then began to suck.

_'Wait, what is he...is he?'_ He thought to himself exhaustion prickling at his mind. De Sardet leaned forward and released his fingers before reaching behind and Vasco's eyes widened. _No. Fucking. Way._

De Sardet let go of the rope, Vasco could feel his arms lower themselves but he didn't move them. He was too enraptured by the sight of watching his lover fuck himself on his own fingers while moaning out his name. Had he not just came he would be hard again. De Sardet moved his body wantonly, his mouth hanging open as ragged moans and his name being gasped out seductively.

His eyes were gleaming, a small amount of drool at the corner of his lips, and Vasco could see the red flush of his heated skin. The way De Sardet's cock twitched and jumped as De Sardet hit a good spot inside of him. The heaving of his chest as the sweat rolled down his skin. De Sardet's arm slammed into the mattress and a look of pure ecstasy came over his face as he groaned out low in the back of his throat "Vasco" before he suddenly leaned back his member throbbing as De Sardet spilled his seed in a thick stream over his stomach and hip.

De Sardet moaned and panted as he came down from his orgasm, his delectable face contorted in pleasure. The Noble's shoulder's and chest heaving he gave Vasco a grin before his eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he fell off the side of the bed with an echoing _'smack' _Vasco hissed "That's going to hurt in the morning." He said out loud to himself and the passed out Noble to his left. 


	40. The Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank-you to everyone who has been continued commenting and giving me words of encouragement, all of ya'll are awesome and amazing!

_De Sardet_

It was the rolling sickly feeling in his gut that woke him up in a panic as he scrambled to the privy. Not really able to see or comprehend what was happening he just knew he needed to get there before he ejected the contents of his stomach all over the floor. He all but threw himself unto his knees before the hole in the piece of wood that made 'toilet.'

His stomach curled on itself and his body locked into position as he hurled away all of last night's bad decisions. Sour and bitter his body felt queazy as his stomach and guts seemed to rot and twist inwards. He coughed as the first initial wave passed. His stomach feeling only the tiniest amount better before the pounding in his skull forced him to curl up into a ball cradling it and his stomach.

_'Why...'_ Was all he could think to himself before he heard a light cough that made him wince. He opened his one eye just a crack to see Vasco leaning against the frame of the door. "I...wanna...die" He choked out. Vasco lifted his brow and shook his head. 

"Do you need help up?" He asked quietly as possible. De Sardet groaned "Im...I'm just going to lay here." Vasco sighed "You remember much of last night?" De Sardet winced but tried to recall a few things. "Constantin slept with Phillipe." Vasco made a noise not quite a chuckle not quite a grunt. De Sardet's thought was interrupted by another wave hitting him.

He clawed himself upwards and began to wretch once more. Vasco leaned down and rubbed his back, not much else he could do. _Gods why is it so bitter!_ He thought to himself as he spat the taste out of his mouth. "What...the fuck...did I eat last night? It's...so fucking bitter..." He felt Vasco's hand paused on his back.

Then a memory filtered through Vasco on his back, a rope around his wrists. _Where did I get a rope?_ He remembered sucking the man's cock with such vigor, then lapping and drinking every last drop. God, embarrassment was burning his cheeks as he remembered what he did next.

"Fuck, oh fuck...I am so fucking sorry." He confessed cradling his head. He heard a small chuckle from Vasco. "Yes well, you were right...you certainly are wild when drunk," Vasco commented lightly as he put his hands under his arms and helped hoist him up. De Sardet groaned and limped out of the privy before he fell against the side of the bed.

He groaned at the beginning rays of the sun beginning to shine in. Too fucking bright, why. Vasco finished using the privy then walked out and washed his hands before returning back to him. De Sardet reached out tentatively to Vasco's wrists to see if they were injured. There was a small bit of chafing but he didn't look too bad, then again it wouldn't matter, with the pounding in his head there was no way he could heal or do anything.

Instead, he sat curled against the bed. "I...hate myself." He gasped out, his stomach rolling but not yet at the point where he wanted to vomit. "We all tend to the morning after," Vasco assured lightly. He glanced up into those golden eyes, taking only a small comfort from the warmness there. "I'm...I feel so terrible...you didn't deserve to have to deal with all..._that_." 

Vasco chuckled and shook his head. "Despite having to pick you up several times off the floor, and stopping you from almost killing yourself...last night's little show made up for it." De Sardet could feel his cheeks and ears blush before his stomach pitched a fit and he half dragged half staggered to the toilet once more.

He didn't have much left in his stomach, but it still kept rolling and twisting in his gut. He smacked his lips, god his mouth was so dry. He staggered back out cradling his stomach and keeping a hand to his pounding temples. He kept one eye slightly open the other screwed up tight to protect himself from the brightness of the morning sun.

Vasco lightly took him by the shoulder and walked him to the sink where he then proceeded to wipe up his mouth and face. The cool water felt good and comforted him in a small way. He tried to drink it but Vasco stopped him. "I wouldn't, here sit...I'll get you something." De Sardet leaned against the sink then looked up into the shaving mirror. 

He looked as well as he felt, like shit. Vasco returned back with a cup of water. "Drink it slowly, make sure your stomach accepts it." De Sardet nodded agreeing, he knew first hand. Slowly he sipped his water before he walked back to the bed, hissing his entire body felt sore, his shoulder killing him as well as his head and neck.

"I feel like I got trampled by five horses at the same time." Vasco snorted and began to dress. "Yes well, I think you spent more time on your back last night than standing.." Vasco trailed off "...Not in that way though" He added clearing his throat. De Sardet managed a dry chuckle before groaning. He laid back on the bed an arm strewn across his eyes to block the invasive sun.

"I'm actually surprised." He commented lifting his head a bit he watched Vasco tug a shirt over his torso. Vasco began to tie the laces at the chest and glanced over at him. "Surprised by what?" the Naut asked. Chuckling again but stopping when the motion made his insides hurt he explained. "Usually..when I'm drunk I break shit and start fights...I was good last night...it's weird."

He watched Vasco pause in his movements before giving him a look. "Really?" he asked walking over and beginning to put on his boots. He nodded and slowly sat up grimacing as he scratched at the back of his head, tracing his fingers over a swelled bump. De Sardet glanced back up to Vasco, watching as the Naut began to do all his buckles on his jacket.

He never understood why the man had so many, did they not get annoying? Vasco shook his head "Well, good thing then, if you started breaking things on my ship I'd have thrown you in the brig, lover or no." Despite his nausea and bodily pain De Sardet liked Vasco calling him his lover. He grinned slightly about to say something more when a knock on the door made him want to curl up in a ball and die.

Vasco strode over to the door and De Sardet overheard two men talking. After a bit, Vasco walked in with Mathew in tow. The portly man chuckled and shook his head at De Sardet. De Sardet grimaced and buried his head into the mattress. Mathew spoke up "Had some fun, last night laddie!?" The man all but yelled making De Sardet wince and groan.

He put a hand up. "P-please...mercy." Mathew chuckled his laughs pounding nails into De Sardet's skull. "Jus here to check ya out...had a few spills last night." De Sardet grimaced. "...You...don't...I'll deal..till the mule kicking my head subsides." Mathew tsked and he felt a large cool hand press against the back of his neck.

"I'm jus checkin ta make sure ya don't got no breaks." Mathew made a grimaced sound as De Sardet's pains could be felt by the Naut cook. "Oof, lad ya got a right ol' knot on the back of ya head." De Sardet groaned "s'...fine, righteous punishments for my transgressions to the throne." There was a pause and he could hear Vasco shift uncomfortably.

Mathew tilted him so that the man could glance to him. "Wut ya on about laddie, all ya did was drink a bit more than needed, ain't no sin...at least not to us Nauts." De Sardet rubbed against his temples, hot metal striking against the insides of his skin and eyes. "That's...that's what I was told...back home...royal family...looks down on their blood for showing such...weakness...too many drunken Kings of old, they decided all in their line had to be better than them." He explained.

Mathew sighed "Sound's like a hell hole, either way, I'm fixin that knot." De Sardet raised his brows, but the flash of soft green mossy and comforting seemed too bright to him so he closed his eyes once more. There was a slight comfort and lessening in the ache in his head. Mathew then moved down to his shoulder. 

"Ain't broke, jus gonna be bruised...I'm sure you'll see ta it when ya feelin up to it." Mathew commented then stood. He glanced to Vasco then back to De Sardet "Right then, I'll be on me way, you get in plenty of water, ya feel like ya can stomach some bread come see me, okay?" He said waving to them both and heading out the door. De Sardet grimaced and dry heaved at the thought of eating.

Vasco in fear for him throwing up on the bed quickly crossed over to try and lift him up. De Sardet waved him off "Dry heave...nothing left to throw." Sighing and relaxing Vasco nodded. "Okay, well...I have to.." De Sardet nodded and waved him off. "Go." Vasco frowned and ruffled a hand into his hair, softly caressing his scalp with his fingertips.

De Sardet grunted and gave Vasco a small smile, his heart fluttering lightly from the pleasant feeling. "I'll go get you a skein of water, you should try going out and getting fresh air." The golden-eyed Naut suggested stepping away. He nodded agreeing and pushed himself up slowly before wandering over to the dresser and tossing on whatever shirt that was nearest to the top.

"That...that is backward," Vasco commented with a sigh before he stepped forward and helped adjust the shirt. De Sardet groaned and gave up on life. Vasco chuckled "Here I thought drunk you was helpless, looks like hangover you is even worse." De Sardet chuckled grimacing at the bright bursts of pain behind his eyes.

"I told you...I'm just a right ol' mess." Vasco shook his head and planted a light kiss to his forehead. "I'm used to it." He commented stepping back away. Vasco then left to go to his duties. De Sardet slowly gathered himself up. He sipped another cup of water while he tugged on his boots and inch or so at a time.

He then re-made the bed, blushed and gathered up the rope at the foot of the bed, still feeling terrible for doing that to Vasco. Carefully he eased himself out the door, not bothering with his jacket. The sun was so bright and he put a hand up to block the rays. A water skein hung on the doorknob and he collected it up and slowly staggered his way down the stairs.

Taking a slow sip of water he winced at the screaming of the gulls high above him, as well as any other noise. Thank god the sea was smooth and calm. He grunted when someone said 'Good morning your Excellency' to him in a far too bright and cheery manner. He forced his way down the steps and into the Mess Hall, the smells of food making his stomach curdle but he kept himself from losing it all.

He squared his shoulders and forced his way to the window. "De Sardet? Wut are ya-" "Vasco's...breakfast...." He interjected trailing off covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Temples pounding from the sounds of the pots and pans. Mathew shrugged and handed it to him. He quickly made his way out of the hall happy to be free of the smells.

His body felt tired and lagged from all of last night's endeavors as well as the alcohol, but he could feel himself slowly getting better, but it wasn't by much. He hauled himself up to Vasco. He all but forced the coffee and food into Vasco's hands, wanting to be free of the stomach-churning scents. Vasco seemed surprised to see him.

"I was half expecting you to be hanging over the side of the rail wishing for death." De Sardet chuckled and grimaced. "Day's still young, I might go and do that now." He heard Vasco's amused chuckled as he walked away.

He wandered down to Constantin's quarters. He knocked lightly and heard two stifled groans from inside the room. He stepped in and saw his cousin leaning against his bed, only wearing his pants and shoes.

His face pale and looking green at the gills De Sardet knew exactly what was coming. He hooked his arm around his cousin's waist and all but carried him up to the deck so that Constantin could hurl over the side of the ship.

De Sardet had to fight back his own urge to make sick as he rubbed Constantin's back. The man heaved and made violent noises. Then his cousin slumped downwards moaning and cradling his head.

De Sardet grimaced and ripped a portion of his sleeve off to use as a wipe to help mop up his cousin's face. Constantin looked at him in bleary eyes. "I...ugh...thanks." De Sardet nodded then proceeded to step up to the rail to expel the water he had been slowly trying to drink all this morning.

He sagged against the rail then slid back down next to his cousin. Their legs entangled slightly arms hanging limply at their sides they met each other's eyes. They began laughing immediately, both chuckling for a few seconds before grimacing in pain.

"Well...it's not as bad as the night we celebrated your birthday two years ago," Constantin added cradling his stomach. De Sardet grinned "You mean your birthday?" Constantin raised a brow. "Was it?.... Oh, right, it was."

De Sardet shook his head. He let it lean against the rail and he closed his eyes for a few seconds. The sound of someone heaving made him open his eyes. Kurt decided to join them it seemed.

The CoinGuard leaned his head heavily against the rail and groaned. "Water?" De Sardet suggested. Kurt nodded wiping his lips and held the skein away from his mouth and squirted the water in swishing it about.

"Thanks" He grunted as he tossed it back to him. De Sardet sighed and relaxed trying to soothe his body. 

That was how his day was spent, consoling both his and Constantin's hangovers. Kurt seemed to be able to care for himself. Much too De Sardet's dismay, the man actually worked himself through an exercise routine, saying that sweating out the alcohol was better than vomiting. 

The thought of moving kept De Sardet from trying. Instead, he and Constantin leaned against one another dozing on and off. He would keep giving Constantin water and helping with what he could.

He remembered at one point seeing Phillipe being drug around by Durand. The Naut looked haggard and exhausted but was doing his best to do his work. He had expected Constantin to notice him or say something but he didn't, in fact, both of them acted like the other didn't exist.

De Sardet didn't understand how, after their first time he couldn't keep his eyes off Vasco, he was always aware where the Naut Captain was. Then again, this was a norm for Constantin, he didn't pay much mind to his bed companions after he finally bedded them.

Other then a select few, Lady Camilla being one and there was a stable hand at some point but De Sardet couldn't remember his name. Constantin curled up close to him wrapping an arm around his chest and nuzzled into his shoulder.

The Princeling's lashes fluttered close as he slipped into a noon nap lying against him. De Sardet sighed and calmly stroked his cousin's hair. The light blonde curls bouncing off the light's rays.

He only had a minor ache coursing throughout his body at this point. His head finally relaxed and cleared he smiled to himself. Memories filtered through his mind when he and Constantin would nap in the gardens, exhausted from their hours of playing. How young were they then? Perhaps Pip's age, maybe younger.

Even now Constantin had the same innocent face. The light curl of his hair just grazing his brows, the soft lips parted as he slept. De Sardet wished he had a feather or a twig of grass to tickle his nose like he used to be able to do.

He leaned his head down and rested it over Constantin's head, fluttering his own eyes closed he basked in the warm feeling of the sun as well as the light refreshing breeze. 

His body must have been exhausted and in need of sleeping for the next time he awoke was at the call for dinner. He flung his eyes open and jerked slightly, realizing there was a heavy weight on his chest.

He glanced down to see Constantin still sleeping. He chuckled and shook the man awake. Groggily Constantin lifted his head, drool dragging from the corner of his mouth. "Dinner...unless your not up for it?"

Constantin blanched "Ugh, I...I don't know cousin." De Sardet shook his head. "Come on, we've slept enough for today." He hauled his cousin up and they both walked down to the mess. Making a small pit stop to at least get a shirt on Constantin.

He dragged his cousin over to his spot. Constantin still looked slightly pale and weary, De Sardet put his fingers to his cousin's forehead and tried to gauge how bad his cousin was. Slight headache yet, but his body was still sluggish and tired.

De Sardet shook his head, telling Constantin to wait. He walked over to the window. Giving Pip a greeting. Pip grinned and giggled up at him. "You were sure hammered last night De Sardet!" De Sardet chuckled "Aye, I was, apologies for not being attentive to our lessons." 

Pip shook his head grinning "Nah, s' alright De Sardet." He reached over and ruffled the lad's hair before he took off with Constantin's food and water, making one more trip to fetch his own. Though he doubted he would eat his portion of steak.

He set the food down in front of Constantin, and Constantin groaned slightly "I...I don't know if I can." De Sardet put his hands on his hips. "I assessed you, you need food, eat." He said putting his own food aside. 

"I've not the energy." His cousin stated propping his head up with his hands. Sighing De Sardet rubbed his temple. "Which is why you need to eat" He added dryly. Constantin reached out and took up the cup and at least drank. 

He leaned over and began to cut up Constantin's steak. "I'm not a child," Constantin stated pouting. De Sardet gave him a look. At this time Kurt joined them, his body freshly washed and he looked remarkably better than either of the Nobles.

"I'm telling you two tenderfoots, sweating it out in an hour is better than moping for the day." He said lumbering himself down into the seat and tucking into his food greedily. Constantin stuck his tongue out at the Merc. 

De Sardet pushed the food towards Constantin. "Eat." Constantin sighed exasperated and attempted to push his fork into the meat but in his state, he didn't even have the energy to do that. De Sardet groaned and took the fork from his cousin.

He jammed the fork into the meat then held it out to his cousin. Constantin scrunched his nose but took the food. He chewed a few bites and De Sardet took the time to nibble on his bread. Slowly he fed both himself and Constantin.

The crew trickled in and went to their normal places. De Sardet giving nods of greetings to a few as they passed. He saw Vasco enter, he gave the man a small nod as Constantin ate the last piece of steak.

De Sardet picked up the small loaf of bread each of them was given. They were about as wide as his hand but shaped like a normal-sized loaf. Constantin shook his head "There is crust." De Sardet daggered a look at his all too picky cousin.

"It's bread! It's supposed to have a crust!" He stated scoffing. Constantin's eyes looked into his own. Bright pools of blue and De Sardet could never say no to that look. With a heavy sigh, he began to cut off all sides and ends of the bread.

Kurt shook his head "Why do you give in?" He said ignoring the Princeling aside him. De Sardet shrugged "I do as his Grace commands, plus...he's my kin, no matter what we look out for each other." He handed the now stripped of all crust piece of bread to his cousin.

Thankful Constantin took it and nibbled on it. The look of contentment was all De Sardet needed. "I'm sorry" Constantin stated looking up at him. De Sardet shook his head "Nothing to be sorry for."

Constantin frowned "No, I'm the one who convinced you to drink..." De Sardet leaned an arm over his cousin's shoulders. "Aye, and I'm the one who kept drinking after the first." Constantin chuckled "I suppose we both had faults." Constantin confessed.

"We're only human" De Sardet added with a shrug. "Hm, I suppose it wasn't too bad, I don't see any broken chairs or tables." Constantin mused glancing around. De Sardet chuckled "Yes well, I wasn't that kind of drunk last night" he divulged.

"Oh? That's a rarity, I remember the time you broke a bottle over your head and threatened to geld the man that pushed you at the mid-summer celebration." Constantin mused De Sardet put a hand over his eyes. "God that hurt like hell, and the amount of fucking groveling to a lesser lord" He shook his head.

"Remember the time you broke up a year-long engagement by sleeping with both parties in one night?" De Sardet stated. Constantin grinned devilishly "Ohhh, poor Houses Mooten and R'oale, that joining would have been so helpful for both..." He chuckled under his breath.

"Why did you do that again?" De Sardet asked. "Lord Ricken R'oale was not so subtle about stating how 'disposed' I was in the chain of command at the palace...so I decided to take away the only hope of his house rising up...by means of de-flowering his daughter" Constantin stated matter of factly.

"Also I heard young Lord Mooten make comments on your mark." De Sardet's brows raised. He had not heard this part of the story. "Wait, so he made jibs at my mark so you slept with him?" He nodded "I made sure to make it very _evidential_ as well, the rumor of being a _'blanket twister'_ will scare off any good marriage prospects."

De Sardet gagged on his water at the mention of the phrase _'blanket twister' _ It was a definite slur and he was surprised his cousin was so open in using it. Constantin seemed unaffected by it. "Oh please De Sardet, don't let their words have power, fear in a word is stupid" He stated firmly.

De Sardet paused, his cousin could be so controversial yet right. "Speaking of..." De Sardet trailed off flickering his eyes to Phillipe then back. Constantin caught his eye then leaned in closer "Oh..._that_, apologies for not warning you sooner, but it's been quite some time and I was...thirsting for something other than drink."

Kurt choked on his water and began standing up. "I know where this conversation is going, and I will have no part." De Sardet and Constantin grinned into their drinks as they leaned in closer. "So, how did the Naut compare?" Constantin's eyes flashed with excitement, it was clear his energy and normal personality returning.

"Above expectation, and...I mist say...piercings do add extra." De Sardet sputtered out his drink causing a Naut or two to glance over but he waved them off. "He has them too...wait, you took them on the first go?" He whispered.

Constantin shrugged "I was drunk, you're always looser when drunk, plus it was just the one, a ring at the tip." De Sardet coughed and found himself turning red. "That's enough about me, what did you two do?" Constantin asked motioning to Vasco who sat alone again at their table and De Sardet felt a pang of pity go out to the Captain, he should go back over there.

"I...nothing, we did nothing, I passed out and we slept." De Sardet confessed standing up. Constantin squinted at him not believing him but he made no comment. "Make sure to put your plates away." He commented over his shoulder.

Constantin made an answering noise and De Sardet plopped himself down next to Vasco. Vasco gave a small grin. "You look much better, and you're able to sit without falling over." De Sardet chuckled "Yes well, I slept most of the day." 

Vasco took a sip of his drink and nodded. "I know, I checked up on you once or twice, it's obscene how the two of you look so innocent and pure when asleep, but awake...you two are complete devils."

De Sardet laughed and scratched the back of his head "Yes well, I told you we have a reputation." De Sardet watched as Vasco took a swig of ale from his mug, an idea coming to De Sardet's mind as he reached into his pocket and found a coin from last night.

When Vasco had turned to give a greeting to one of the men walking by De Sardet aimed then just as Vasco was turning back he bounced the coin and it landed into the man's drink. Vasco narrowed his eyes but gave him a wide grin. 

"I'll give you the one." He stated as he knocked the drink back. He took the coin and pocketed it. De Sardet frowned "That's not the rules" He commented. Vasco raised his brow "Since when have I ever played by the rules?" De Sardet shrugged "Fair enough, someday though I'd like to see you drunk."

Vasco let out a laugh "Not gonna happen aboard my ship." De Sardet sighed "Fine then, onshore then when we dock at New Serene." There was a pause in Vasco's movements as a strange emotion filtered through Vasco's eyes before he pushed it away and nodded.

"I...sure, but I'm not sure if the Legate to the Congregation of Merchants would have time to be drinking with a Naut." De Sardet gave a shrug, "I'll make my own time, what are they going to do, fire me?" De Sardet laughed and shook his head "I'm..." He sighed "I am technically Duke _Conner_ De Sardet, son of the Royal Princess Annabeth De Sardet, Nephew to King Rickard of Serene...titles and so forth." He said waving his arm.

"Which basically means, I do what I want and everyone else can kindly go service themselves." He quipped out. Vasco at this point was pressing his fist into his mouth as he fought back laughter. "Unless my Uncle, of course, decides to travel to New Serene, then, of course, I have obligations" He added frowning.

"Just like I am obligated to go where I am needed for my guild," Vasco said, a silence descending over both of them. De Sardet beginning to count down the days. He cleared his throat and pretended to not be affected by the statement.

"Your guild is making excellent business traveling for us, I am sure all of you will have steady jobs shipping from Serene to New Serene for a long while." Vasco relaxed slightly. "Aye, we have been, and the jaunt isn't the worst in the world, only two or three months at a time." His voice was deep with an unknown emotion.

De Sardet felt the sick feeling in his chest once more. He pushed it from mind. _'Enjoy it while it lasts De Sardet, remember?'_ He thought to himself and prodded into a different conversation. "You have watch tonight correct?" Vasco glanced to him "Yes." He stated nodding.

De Sardet nodded back "Okay, I just wanted to make sure, I slept all day so I probably will be up when you come back, so don't be alarmed." Vasco shrugged "I won't be, thought I should tell you I don't think I have any energy for-"

De Sardet shook his head blushing "Neither do I, I probably am going to be sketching or attempting to read something." De Sardet said as he stood up and took Vasco's empty plate and mug. Vasco gave him a nod, "Very well, I'll stop by just before watch." The Naut commented before standing and making his rounds to the tables.

De Sardet put their plates away and went up to their room. He had no kippers for the dolphin's and felt bad, two nights in a row he had forgotten to feed them now. He relented and began to fix up the room, making a comfy spot for him on the bed.

His sketch pad and inkwell next to him, a book or two nearby that he'll probably thumb through the pages of he relaxed and enjoyed the view of the nighttime sky outside the large windows. As he sketched a portrait of Blackbird, his gelding at home whom he missed still Vasco came in.

"Well don't you look comfy" He stated grinning as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at him. "I am, apologies but being pampered just seems to be my lot in life." He joked and grinned up at Vasco.

Vasco chuckled "Aye, I can see that thankfully for me, I only need one thing." De Sardet raised his jaw "And what is that?" Vasco gave a grin then leaned down and took his lips with his own. Warm and full of emotion they kissed for a few seconds, the world seeming to fall away and everything felt exactly how it should be. Then Vasco parted with content and heavy sigh.

"That," He said standing back up. He ruffled De Sardet's hair then looking down at him with bright and glowing eyes mentioned. "Make sure you don't get all hot and bothered drawing me again, I don't think I could take another night." He japed laughing at the blush that flew to De Sardet's cheeks.

He shook his head and glanced at the Naut Captain. "I thought you Nauts were a hardy bunch?" Vasco exhaled through his nose and put his hands on his hips. De Sardet grinned and shrugged "No, you are correct, I too am...satiated." Vasco chuckled "Oh I am sure." 

De Sardet rolled his eyes "It weren't my fault, it were the drink, now..." He trailed off getting comfortable once more. "You should go to your post Luv." He stated not even realizing what he had said until it spilled from his lips.

Vasco's mouth opened and then he chuckled and shook his head. "From Captain to common barmaid, I see how it is..._luv._" He quipped before turning and leaving. "See you after watch." De Sardet groaned and his face in his book, wishing he could just disappear, why did that damned Captain get him so tongue-tied.


	41. The Whales

_De Sardet_

_Luv_. _Luv? LUV!? _ Why did he say that? He groaned internally for perhaps the thousandth time. _It's only been three weeks! Yes, he makes my heart flutter and feel all warm and I'm pretty sure I know I'm sunk...but come on De Sardet! What were you thinking, saying something like that will scare him off!_ He sighed all of this was so complicated, here he was trying to sort out his feelings while at the same time knowing that by the time he did sort them out they wouldn't have any time left to be near each other.

_Fuck, maybe I should have never done this, it would make everything easier if I didn't have these feelings for the man delivering us to our new home._ He shook his head. _Even so, I don't regret a single thing, which is better to live and never love- no! Not love! Bad De Sardet, this is just...infatuation, false love, there is no way I have fallen for the first man who has bedded me..._ He gave up trying to convince himself otherwise.

Still, what could he do? Where could he go from here? Where could _they_ go from here? His heart began to twist itself in knots, ha _Nauts_. _Dammit!_ He cursed and shook his head. It was just a slip of the tongue and Vasco seemed more amused by it than bothered so he'll take what he can get. He grabbed one of the books and opened it up.

Immediately he saw that this book was some sort of study marine life. It was mostly illustrations and drawings with small exerts on the sides explaining different facts and observations on such animals. He ignored most of this and just looked at the images, impressed by the diversity of marine life. There were so many types of fish! Some of them reaching sizes bigger than a person! 

Excited he kept thumbing through the pages, taking time to at least read out the titles of the animals now and then. There was a fish called a pufferfish? That inflated itself and became all pointy, he was unsure as to why but he found the idea of a fish turning into a ball comical. Then there was a fish called the LionFish, but he didn't know why it was called that it looked nothing like a lion.

There was a thing called the flatfish, which was flat as a pan, and swam sideways? As well as a hulking fish called an Ocean Sunfish who's fins looked oddly placed. Then he got to the section about sharks and it fascinated him. Tiger Sharks, Leopard Sharks, a shark even called a Lemon Shark! _'Who named these things?' _ He wondered to himself.

He read a few paragraphs here and there, found out sharks have gills, and constantly grow new teeth. He frowned, why do sharks get to grow new teeth and we didn't? That didn't seem fair. There was a shark called a Hammerhead shark and De Sardet immediately decided that it was to be his favorite shark. He even took a few minutes to try and sketch one out of his own. 

Time sped by rather quickly, he had got through most of the sharks and was studying a section of whale anatomy when Vasco finally came back from watch. De Sardet grinned happy he was back, he was burning with questions. He managed to keep them at bay as Vasco took off his boots and outerwear. The Naut stretched and pulled off his shirt before he crawled into bed and propped himself against the headboard. 

"You look entertained." He mused smiling softly. De Sardet smiled back and moved closer pointing to the whale. "Their anatomy is so interesting, how did anyone ever dissect one?" Vasco shifted his eyes over the page and shrugged "Whales tend to wash ashore when they die, also the Northern and Eastern Naut guilds find whales a delicacy and hunt them often." Vasco explained loosening his hair from his tie and running his hand through the strands combing it out with his fingers.

De Sardet laid the book down and began to assist him, Vasco hummed in his chest as De Sardet smoothed his fingers over the man's scalp then scratched gently in small circles. De Sardet chuckled "You remind me of my younger cousin, Princess Corina, she love's to have her scalp messaged and hair braided." Vasco hummed slightly louder.

"So first I'm a barmaid to you and now I am a Princess...at least I am moving up in rank." He sighed softly. De Sardet chuckled and began to slowly braid portions of Vasco's hair, the Naut didn't seem to mind. He worked gently and steadily, finding the look of braids in his hair rather intriguing and dashing "Apologies, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He eased out as he ran a finger over the fresh braid he just made.

"You didn't? It's just a name like I call you Tempest." Vasco explained leaning himself more towards De Sardet. De Sardet adjusted his seating and continued to work his finger's through Vasco's hair. "Why do you call me that...I'm curious." Vasco shrugged "I've my reasons, why do you call me Storm?" De Sardet rolled his eyes and doing an impersonation of Vasco he quipped out "I've my reasons."

He felt the flutter of Vasco's laughter in his lungs. "So," the Naut said changing the subject as he turned his head more towards him. "What were you and Constantin giggling about at supper?" De Sardet kept his face blank, betraying no emotion, he could do this. "Oh, nothing...past drinking experiences." Vasco cleared his throat, "I'm sure that is all." 

De Sardet rolled his eyes then paused in his movements. "Do...all Nauts get pierced down there? Is it some sort of tradition?" A bark of laughter rose up fro Vasco that startled him. Vasco turned and looked at him, his eyes bright like metal cooling to a warm yellow on the blacksmith's forge. "No, not all...but it is a popular thing to do."

"The thought of someone getting near that area with a needle terrifies me." He commented dryly. Vasco shrugged "Not exactly a needly, more like a sharp pointy bar." De Sardet grimaced "That's even worse, you're a brave man." Vasco shook his head "I'm either brave or incredibly stupid." With a shrug, De Sardet quipped back "Sometimes those two things go hand in hand, but something tells me they wouldn't put a fool in charge of a ship and crew."

Vasco leaned in against his chest and De Sardet put the book back on the side stand. "Perhaps they are fools as well...blind leading the blind." De Sardet frowned. "Are you okay?" Vasco glanced up at him, a neutral expression on his face. "Aye, just tired...and being on watch after a while...you just start thinking about things...overthinking, making up too many scenarios in you're head" He confessed with a heavy sigh.

De Sardet tilted his head and kissed the top of Vasco's head. leaving his mouth pressed there he spoke up. "I do that too, but I find it a good thing." Vasco moved his head up slightly to meet his eyes. De Sardet wrapped his arms over Vasco's chest half cradling him. Absently he ran his fingertips along a few of his tattoo lines.

"When I was first learning to ride, I would spend the day imagining what I would do if my horse spooked or bucked, or if something happened while on a ride, as I imagined it I would think on how I would react what would be the best way to solve the problem...and you know what, when my horse did do that, I was fine, because I knew what to do, I had prepared for it." He looked back down into Vasco's eyes who looked up at him with a contemplative face.

"That...that is a good way to look at things, Admiral Cabral always taught us, _'Hope for the best, prepare for the worst'_ " Vasco commented staring off into space for a few seconds. "My mother always told me to 'make mistakes loudly and proudly, and no one will think them mistakes.'" Vasco glanced back to him and chuckled "That's a good motto to live by I guess."

De Sardet frowned remembering something Phillipe had said. "Admiral Cabral...Phillipe said she was Sea-Chosen, what does that mean?" Vasco stiffened in his arms before relaxing. "It...it's a hard thing to describe, basically...they are a Naut magic class all their own...they don't just have a Naut gift, they are literally blessed by the sea," Vasco explained his voice holding reverence.

"They are the closest things we have to Demi-gods amongst us Nauts, and Admiral Cabral is the only one." De Sardet raised his brows. "I...I've never heard of the term before?" The Naut Captain nodded "They are a terribly rare thing, one or two every generation...they are...selected by a spirit of the sea...or so I'm told, and that spirit manifests itself differently in chosen's." Vasco said continuing to explain.

He paused seeing De Sardet's confusion."As I said, it's hard to explain" he confessed. "Because she is chosen, she has abilities at such levels few other Naut gifts could compare...she has a StormSense that can tell a raincloud from a week away, she can control the motion of the waves, and...she can sense what Naut magic a person has just by touching them," Vasco informed him his voice far away and filled with awe.

"That's...that's incredible, she sounds incredibly strong." He stated his voice filled with awe, to have such powers how could one hope to cope with it all? But then the idea of her being the only one with such abilities, surely it was a lonely existence? "She is, but despite it all, she is very kind and caring women...if not a little gruff," Vasco added.

De Sardet chuckled. "Sounds like someone I know." Vasco squinted his eyes at De Sardet then yawned. "I should let you go to sleep." He commented leaning down and giving the man a quick kiss. Vasco caught him by the back of the head and held him down and extending the kiss. Warm, cozy and relaxed he sank into the kiss feeling content and safe as Vasco's warm lips pressed lightly against his own.

Vasco released him gently then sank into the pillows and situated himself into a better sleeping position. De Sardet swung himself out of bed and went over and turned off the lantern. He quickly slunk back into the bed, and wrapped himself up in the blankets and pressed his head into Vasco's chest. Vasco's arm wrapped around his shoulders then he spoke in a voice that sounded very close to his own Vasco said "Sweet dreams, Luv."

De Sardet groaned internally.

_Vasco_

Vasco stood at the helm as he surveyed their direction of travel ahead. The waves were a bit choppy today so the ship at a slight bounce to it as it flew across the white-capped waves. He could just see the top of De Sardet and Constantin as they practiced sparring with rapiers. De Sardet was really just not cut out for that type of sword, was he? It was obvious to anyone how much of a struggle it was to keep in the correct position while also trying to deal with the brutal offense that Constantin had.

Vasco had to admit the Prince was a hell of fighter with that rapier of his. Apart of him wanted to test his mettle against the Prince, but it would have to wait for a different day. Instead, he adjusted the wheel and glanced over at the sails they looked to be holding well after their patch job. He returned his eyes to where they needed to be. Humming softly to himself the one song that De Sardet would hum and sing absently when he didn't even realize it.

He felt a warmth fill his chest as he absently pressed a hand to his pocket where a note that De Sardet had slipped him this morning was contained. Vasco had nearly forgotten that little game they did until De Sardet gave him a heated kiss with his coffee and he felt something get shoved into his pocket, a grinning Noble scampering away.

He pulled it out when he had a chance and nearly doubled over in laughter. A drawing of a hammerhead shark with the phrase 'You make me feel hammered, Honey-Eyes.' This was most likely in revenge for waking the man up by calling him a 'Darling dear' in a sarcastic tone. He felt a thrill doing this now, what new name could they come up with next, even as he worked he was putting a few on the back burner to use later.

Just a fun...game to them, something else for them to do with one another all thanks to one slip up from De Sardet. He didn't mind, he thought it so...quaint how comfortable and affectionate the Noble was beginning to get. It made him wish it could last forever. His happy feeling faded away, it wouldn't last. Every day was another day less to be together, then it was off to duties and expectations, being on watch after the conversation they had at dinner made Vasco realize just how precarious their situation was.

The beginnings of something were there, but just as soon as it was coming to bloom the risk of it being ripped away was looming overhead like a dark cloud. He furrowed his brows. Why was he thinking like this? It's not like they didn't know this before they fell into their relationship. They entered it knowing full well what would happen, and yet here he was wishing that time could just slow down, or stop, just so that he could enjoy it better, put to true memory everything they had before it disappeared.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden echoing 'thud' as the ship rocked sharply. He and most men onboard swayed slightly before catching their balance. Vasco cursed _'What in the hell was that?" _ He thought to himself as he scanned out into the sea on the Portside. Another loud thud and the ship rocked once more. 

He peeled away from the wheel and lunged to the rail and leaned over scanning the water. Then he saw it several large dark shapes in the water, ramming themselves into the side of the ship. Orca whales.

_De Sardet_

De Sardet caught his footing for a second time as he dropped his practice blade. Kurt moved protectively to the Prince, his face grim unsure of what was happening and he was not liking it in the slightest. Constantin was confused but trying to play it off by means of relaxing the man. De Sardet turned to the Portside, he made his way over to the rail like several others and leaned down to see into the water below.

He was stunned, there were six or so large creatures in the water. He flipped through the mental images of the book he had read last night. Large and black with taller dorsal fins, white bellies and splotches of white above the eyes. _Orca whales!_ He realized. But why on earth were they attacking the ship? He heard a Naut growl out, "Damned Man-eaters, what in the seas are they doing!" 

De Sardet was confused by this comment. Man-eaters? Surely he must be joking. Suddenly one of them broke out of the water, it's mouth pale pink and a row of large sharp looking teeth. It cried out in a series of whistles and clicks. De Sardet shivered it sounded upset. He gripped the rail and leaned down trying to study them closer looking for their eyes

It was so hard to tell their eyes blended into their coloring so well. But he was able to spot the eyes of one of the larger ones. Two black holes rimmed with a circle of white. It was in definite pain, he could just tell by looking. Something had hurt it, then he noticed a few of the whales had fresh cuts on their backs and their heads.

Those were not the wounds of an animal's fangs or claws, those marks were made by a blade of some kind. The Orca's kept screaming loudly their voices nearly drowning out all his thoughts, did no one else hear this? The shrill whistles and clicks, it was obvious in their pitch that they were suffering. De Sardet remembered reading whales were intelligent, they could recognize ships and people if the whales were injured by a ship or by people they might have mistaken their ship for the one's who hurt them.

Suddenly he was wrenched away from the rail by one of the Nauts, Vasco stood a rifle in hand and a few other Nauts had gathered theirs as well. De Sardet's heart lept in his chest. They weren't going to shoot them, were they? Vasco spoke out his voice firm and cold. "First a warning shot, if they continue then we shoot to maim, scare them off before they break our hull."

The Nauts nodded in agreement and began to lean over the rail aiming their weapons. De Sardet was frozen, he wanted to yell and scream tell the men to stop but the first volley went off, a loud crack of echoing thunder that De Sardet could feel in his chest, a ringing in his ears and the smell of gun powder filling the air. He heard one of the whales scream even higher. _This is just going to make things worse! I can't let them do this!_

The Nauts paused stepping back to reload even Vasco. De Sardet found his voice. "You can't just shoot them!" Vasco's golden eyes met his, steely and cold just like the night of the storm. "They're attacking my ship De Sardet! Unless you want us to sink!?" He yelled over the sounds of the whales as the ramming grew more violent. De Sardet shook his head "They're in pain already! Doing this is going to make it worse!"

Vasco squinted for a second a flicker of confusion across his face before he glared. "What other choice do we have!?" The Nauts glanced between both of them unsure of what to do or say. De Sardet paused, thinking back to the only time he ever delt with an animal having a fit, a horse that had gotten wire wrapped around its leg, it panicked running around in circles rearing and bolting, making its pain worse and making it stampede even worse.

He was the only one there, all the other stable hands were on the other side of the pasture. He dismounted his horse and spoke calm and soft, walking gently alongside the horse keeping his eyes drawn down and forward slowly making his way up to the horse before he could calm it and get it to trust him enough to lead it to where it could be taken care of.

But that was a horse, not a pod of whales. Still, anything was better than shooting.

Without a word he grabbed a nearby rope and began to tie it off quickly around his waist. 

"De Sardet." Vasco's voice said firmly. He ignored it and stepped to the rail tying off the other end.

"DE. SARDET." Vasco said firmer now his voice almost a growl.

He leveled his eyes to Vasco, calling upon every last class he took in keeping one's face a mask. He put on his mask of unwavering emotion. "You can't fight hate with hate." He stated clearly and simply before he swung himself over the rail.

There was a panicked cry from some of the Nauts and an angry bark from Vasco. De Sardet hit the end of the rope, it jolted his body and stung as it buried into his hips. He balanced his feet against the hull of the ship, the water's surface just a foot or so below him. The spray of the water splashing against his boots.

He felt someone try and tug up the rope. "Pull me up and I'll cut the rope!" He shot up. A bitter "Blast you!" bellowed out. Vasco is going to be pissed after this, he knew it but he couldn't stand by and watch innocent lives get slaughtered. His heart hammering in his chest he realized how precarious his situation was. The literal fucking ocean was a foot below him as well as six large and angry whales.

_God De Sardet, this is your dumbest idea yet._ He thought to himself. He breathed in then let it out. Calming himself he ignored the protested cries of Vasco, the Nauts and his cousin. Instead, he listened to the sounds of the whales. They rolled angrily beneath him, nudging and bumping into the ship, tails lashing out in the water.

Their tormented cries haunting him. "Easy, easy now." He said out calmly, hoping they could hear the sound of his voice, maybe understand from his tone that he meant no harm? "I know, I know you're hurt and angry...it's okay, it's okay...I'm not them...I'm not going to hurt you." He sang out calm and slow, easy like.

He gripped the rope tightly with one arm, his body straining from being held in this position. Nearly standing vertical against the hull of a damned ship trying to talk down a pod of suspected man-eating whales. The idea was absolutely ridiculous, these were wild animals, but yet they calmed...well at least they stopped ramming into the ship.

They still thrashed about in the water, their black heads angling up towards him, mouths opening up wide and he could see the rows of very sharp white teeth. "Please, whoever hurt you before...we aren't them...I'm trying to help...please don't eat the help." He begged his voice remaining calm despite the tremble of fear he had as one of the heads poked out drastically from the water and touched against his knee.

He felt a jerk on the rope but he put a hand out stopping the motion. The whale was...sniffing him? He felt a strange heavy wetness being pressed against his leg. Then one by one the whales started to calm down, no longer thrashing in the water. They gazed up intently with their strange entirely black eyes, and yet he felt their emotion, could see it in their faces.

"Someone attacked you, hurt you bad...was someone trying to hunt you?" He asked out loud. One whale a smaller slimmer one with a large cut on its nose swayed slightly up and down in the water, almost could be mistaken for a nod. De Sardet realized all of a sudden how quiet it was, the Nauts above him had grown silent, even the ship it seemed went quiet, it was just him and the whales and right now that's all he needed.

One of the whales dipped and disappeared below the water's surface. Was it leaving now? Had it calmed down enough to realize this wasn't the ship that had hurt it? De Sardet could only wonder. Tentatively he reached out to the one who's nose was cut with a large gash, it was maybe a day or so old but it looked painful and sore.

_Please don't bite my arm off, please don't bite my arm off._ He said to himself as he gingerly put a hand closer to its nose. Talking calmly. "I'm just going to try and fix that, I read a book about you guys last night, I must say...you're alot...bigger than the drawing." The orca stayed still his hand shaking from nerves he gently pressed his fingers to the nose. 

The skin was, wet yet smooth, incredibly smooth, it felt strange to him he had never felt something quite like it. Gently he prodded forth some healing magic, hoping the whale didn't freak out. Thankfully it didn't, the two whales near it turned their heads, their eyes mesmerized by the light. The whales began to make gentle noises, light chirps almost like the dolphins would make.

He healed the cut, surprisingly it didn't take much energy as he was expecting then again it was only a flesh wound. He saw a dark shadow bob up from beneath, it was the whale that had disappeared before, only it wasn't alone. Another whale, smaller than all of them. _It has to be calf_ he thought to himself as the mother pushed it with her nose towards him.

Sticking out from it's back was a large pole, the calf looked exhausted and weak. The pole looked to be buried rather deep into the young whale and De Sardet felt his heart nearly break seeing the sad misery in its eyes. _If I ever find out who did this_ He growled to himself. The calf bobbed gently on the surface of the water, it's tail flicked every now and then but its mother seemed to be the one holding it up.

De Sardet leaned over to the left some more, a whaling spear, _Who fucking spears a calf!_ He thought bitterly. He gently grabbed a hold of the spear, knowing that it would cause some pain. He whispered down gently to the calf. "This might hurt, but I have to try and get this out, I'm sorry little one." He apologized before attempting to draw the spear out.

The calf screeched in agony and De Sardet immediately stopped, the thing wouldn't budge! Frustrated, and feeling like every nerve of his body was on overdrive he glanced upwards helplessly. He met two pools of honey. Shocked and tinged with worry and anger De Sardet didn't know who else to turn to. "I can't get it out, please." He begged.

Indecision flickered over the gold, flecks of gray and blue surfacing in the pools before Vasco suddenly disappeared. He returned back to the rail with a rope in hand. The other crew members stared in shock, telling him not to. Vasco tied a knot around the rail then swung over and walked down next to him pressing his weight against the hull.

"I will help you, but we are talking about this _later_." He said roughly, his eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. De Sardet nodded "I know." Vasco turned to look down at the whale. "I can't believe I'm fucking doing this." De Sardet leaned down and spoke out. "It's okay, we're here to help, this time shouldn't hurt as much." He said softly.

The mother pushed the calf closer and Vasco gripped the spear firmly, then twisting it to the left slightly he pulled upwards, the spear came out in a quick motion and with a minimal amount of pain to the calf. Fresh blood wept from the wound, dark and red it swirled into the water. De Sardet had to heal this quickly, else a shark might attack it, and it was already weak enough.

He reached down and put his fingers to the calf's skin. "You're okay, you're okay, I got you." He assured flashing bright emerald waves into the young whale's flesh. Healing down deep fixing the tear in its muscle, then up through the layer of blubber to the thick flesh. He felt a little drained but shook it from the mind and lifted his hand away.

The calf straitened out in the water then made a happy trill. De Sardet grinned, accomplished and happy. The mother whale moved up alongside him and poked her head out of the water, peering up at him and he just knew she was thanking him. "You're welcome, I'm sorry you were attacked, but hopefully now you know it wasn't us and you can go off in peace." He said calmly.

The whale stayed there, waiting for something. De Sardet reached down and placed a hand on its nose. He felt Vasco shift uncomfortably next to him. He stroked her strange feeling wet skin for a few moments before he gently patted her. "Go on, it's okay." The whales began to speak and chirp to one another then one by one they descended beneath the waves.

Heaving a large sigh of relief he turned and climbed back up the rope, he could feel Vasco staring intently behind him as well as all the eyes of shock and dismay as he climbed back over the rail, his legs shaking as he slid down to the deck undoing the rope that was biting into his waist. The harpoon clattered angrily to the deck, there was a long silence as all eyes were on Vasco.

De Sardet stared down at his knees and feet, he didn't need StormSense to know a storm was looming overhead right now. In a surprisingly calm tone, Vasco spoke "Back to your stations, Durand and Vill go check to see if there was any damage...Smithers take the wheel for now...I must have a conversation with his Excellency."

De Sardet breathed out and stood, calling on ever shred of honor he had he put his head high then walked to cabin, his Storm rumbling behind him.


	42. Quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea to do this chapter in this manner came to me randomly and I really think it worked well.  
If not I can always re-do.
> 
> Is a bit shorter and mostly feels so enjoy?

_The Serenity_

The creatures of flesh who struggled against my hull were nothing to me. I have survived far worse affairs with neigh a scratch, my body, and bones built from the remains of a long lost forest a long way away from here. Oak, timber, Ironwood, and maple I was born by many strong hands stitching together my hull with the resources reaped by human destruction.

The cycle of life and destruction is a constant, where a forest was felled for my life to begin so too will my hull be the catalyst for marine life survival when I do finally sink beneath the waves. Life is about opposites that remain in balance, the ebb and flow of the tide, rise and fall of the waves that I rock over gently. There are always two sides in life, and each side connected in some way no matter how different.

A length of rope coiled in a circle, even it has definitive ends and yet the ends would not exist without what is in-between. As much as they are separate they need one another to be, to exist in the whole form. Standing on opposite sides the ends could not get there if it were not for the other. 

Within my cabin two like ends stand apart, and yet despite their differences, they are connected though they do not see it.

My Captain had entered his room with a punctuating slam of his door, one that echoed out for all those aboard my deck to hear. I felt the thundering of his feet across my floor as he went to a hidden stash buried behind his books. A bottle of dark liquid swirled in his hand a few seconds, the bottle only there for when his fear or his anger got too strong.

His lover stood next to their bed, his eyes downcast to my floor. The previous confidence he had washed away and he was reduced to the misbehaved child once more. In silence, my Captain took three sips hissing he put the bottle back before turning to his lover. I could feel the tremble of each other's hearts, against the wood beneath their feet, feelings rushed and two storms swirled with one another.

The quiet between them dragged on, each unable to know what to say. My Captain struggled more so than he ever had before, navigating a hurricane would be easier to him than this. Finally, he caught his wind, had I a mouth I would tell him to wait, to calm down more. But I could not speak, for I am but a ship. I groaned as I tilted over a wave, the groan accompanied by an accusation by my Captain.

"What in the hell was that?" My Captain asked, his voice edged and high bouncing off of my walls.

His love remained silent, a life of being disciplined telling him to wait until the yelling was done and to bide his time till blows came to pass. But my Captain was not like the monsters that reared his love, Nauts do not beat their children to submission, only Nobility did that. No matter how angry, my Captain would never hit, especially the one he adores.

"What were you _thinking_? Are you _incapable_ of keeping yourself from _danger?_" my Captain continued, the voice of his growing louder, a crackle of lightning glistening in his eyes. His love waited still, silent and head bowed, just as he was taught, no matter how much you let a dog run free, he will always remember the bite of the leash on his neck and obey.

My Captain growing exasperated, all he wanted was answers. Arms folded, he paced, face contorting and tattoos rippling. His love glanced up, stunned he was allowed the freedom to do so. Quietly he spoke, voice barely above a whisper, as soft as when he talked down the whales at my hull. "I didn't want them to get hurt."

"They. Were. Bloody. Whales!" My Captain growled pacing over my boards faster, the wood creaking ever so slightly how embarrassing for me. 

"They still don't deserve to be hurt, not when I could help." His love countered, voice speaking louder, was he finally finding his courage?

My Captain, he is wordless now, tugging at his jacket and scratching at his skin in irritation. "We had it handled." He stated, calmer now was the storm settling?

"You were going to shoot them, they were in enough pain already it would have made it worse." His love took a small step forward beseeching my Captain to see his point of view. It was so hard to look through another's eyes, especially for my prideful Captain, to him he was always in the right, and to be proven wrong was a hard blow to stand.

Groaned out My Captain tossed his hat to his desk and tugged at his hair, still braided into a tail by his lover from the night before. "Why do you care? Why put yourself out on the line like that!?" My Captain emplored, still unable to comprehend the sights he had seen.

"Because...I am not going to stand by and watch things suffer, not if I can help it...and if it means putting myself in danger...I'll do it, I always have...it's just who I am." His lover spoke truth and my Captain knew it, I could feel his heart beat calming in his chest, not by much but a little, perhaps enough for him to understand that people are like the sea, they cannot fight their nature only follow it.

The lover wrung his hands in front of him, neither of them know what exactly to do. 

"I know it's who you are...but dammit De Sardet, do you not think of how..." My Captain trailed off, his throat clenching, both of them I could sense felt so raw in their feelings. "How your actions can affect others...me?" He continued glancing over to his love moving forward a half step. His lover lowered his head nodding his head slowly, guilt eating away at him strongly.

"I...know that I...that I don't think things through...I just react and leave everything else that matters to the side...it's not fair...not to you or anyone...and yet I still do it..." His love said voice shaking and I feel salty drops of tears hit my floor. My Captain's heart is wrenching in his chest. "You said it yourself...it's in your nature to help...but...at at least you understand why I am so upset." He says gently to his lover.

"At any point, that rope could have snapped, one of those whales could have jumped up and grabbed you...and yet you refused to back down, you didn't let fear get in the way." My Captain continued his voice filling slightly with awe, stepping up closer to his lover, closer but they were still so far apart.

His lover interjected, shaking his head as more tears splattered my floors. "But I was afraid, for all of those exact things...you've no idea how much I was shaking dangling from that rope." Shaking his head my Captain draws closer. "Then why do it?" He asks, not a demand this time, now a simple statement he wants to see if from his lover's perspective, wants to understand.

"Because their pain was more than my fear." His lover draws a step closer hands tucked down at his sides, not knowing what to do. The two men in my cabin hesitate, a few feet away from one another but unsure of how to continue forward. 

"How did...how did you know it would work?" My Captain asks softly. 

"I didn't, but...I had to try, they're...to beautiful and intelligent of creatures to just shoot at." His lover confesses, teary eyes searching his. My Captain is reeling now, guilt for getting angry and yelling. 

"I...was just doing what we have been taught...I can't let my ship..." My Captain begins, had I had lungs I would chuckle, I am not as weak as he thinks I am, but my Captain has always been a worrier, he can't help but care, he just is unable to express it the best.

"I know,...I shouldn't have intervened...yet I did because I had to at least try." His lover begins, and I can sense that the coil of rope between them is beginning to draw closer now, circling and intwining as it had before. They would always be opposite ends, but they would also always be connected on the same line, I groan once more as I mount over a wave. I know my Captain and his lover will be okay, just as the wind blows and the sea turns, just as the sun sets and moon rises, that is how it would always be.

_De Sardet_

"I had to at least try," he says blinking away the remnants of tears at the corners of his eyes. He is standing in front of Vasco, both of them drawn up tight standing a few feet away from one another. The emotions in the room wavering, still unsure of how it will end up, but he had a feeling the worse was behind them.

Vasco sighs heavily, a common occurrence in this conversation. "I know...and I'm...glad you did, I am glad you were able to...help the whales...I just..." Vasco trailed off his brows furrowing, with a frown he darted his pale yellow eyes back to him. "Next time...maybe discuss it with everyone what you are going to do...share your hair brained idea so we don't all have heart attacks when you launch yourself over the rail?"

De Sardet let out a shaky breath nodding. "I...yes...I promise the next time I want to do something brash and dangerous I'll talk to you first." He stated stepping closer again, the Naut studied him for a few seconds his eyes filling with too many emotions to tell exactly what he was thinking.

"For...for what it's worth, I do apologize for...worrying you like that, and for ignoring your commands...I know you were just trying to keep me safe." He added lowering his gaze, guilt once more eating away at him. _Why do I have to be so cruel to the people I care about? _ He thought to himself. He heard Vasco sigh once more, his arms relaxing down to his sides.

"That...that actually means a lot, it tells me that you do realize how much I care and that you don't take my feelings for granted," Vasco commented softly. De Sardet shook his head in disbelief. "I...I would never take for granted any one's feelings, at least not on purpose...I know that I dive into things without thinking..." He trailed off and put his hands to his temples.

"I...I warned you, all I do is make mistakes...I'm a monstrous mess." He confessed his heart wrenching in his chest, Vasco didn't deserve any of this. Vasco cleared his throat stepping forward. "You are not the only one who makes mistakes...I shouldn't have yelled at you...you're not a member of my crew...I shouldn't expect you to obey me without question...that's not right." Vasco confessed as well his eyes deepening with sadness.

De Sardet bit his lip and moved in more only two feet away now. "You were trying to protect me from my damned foolish self, I can't blame you...I'd be angry at me too." Vasco gave a dry chuckle De Sardet could see the tension in his shoulders beginning to relax. "Is...is there anything else you want to say? There is probably a lot that you have on your mind."

Vasco nodded agreeing. "Aye, there is alot...but mostly...I'm..." Vasco trailed off furrowing his brows. "I'm just glad you're okay...I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that you...are a person who dives in headfirst...and I've got to accept that." De Sardet frowned and stepped up to him. "No, you shouldn't have to...just because something is my nature...doesn't mean I'm excused from not working to better it...to realize that maybe...I don't have to rush in by myself...that I have people to rely on." He reflected glancing up at Vasco.

De Sardet was suddenly wrapped into a tight hug. He pursed his lips as he felt fresh tears beginning to fall once more from his eyes. His heart ached in a bittersweet feeling. Guilty still from causing Vasco pain but happy that Vasco was holding him close, caring about him despite all of it.

He wrapped his arms around Vasco and buried his head into his shoulder and chest. The leather of Vasco's jacket stiff against his face but he absorbed the scent of the Naut, breathing it in and putting it to memory. Vasco pressed his face against the side of his head and neck, he could feel the telltale sign of wet tears coming from Vasco.

He bit back a whimper. "I'm sorry, I know I say it alot...but I really am." He professed talking into Vasco's jacket. Vasco made a small grunt, he could feel the man shake slightly from his emotions. "It's okay, disagreements happen, I know I can lose my temper too easy and I can be a bit overbearing...so I'm sorry too," Vasco answered.

Sniffling and laughing slightly De Sardet coughed out "As long as we are in agreeance?" he questioned out, using the line Vasco would use often. Vasco chuckled against his ear. He could feel Vasco lift an arm to his face and wipe away the tears. "Aye, we are both right messes, aren't we?" De Sardet lifted his head up and Vasco did the same, they stared up into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

De Sardet realizing this was the first time he had seen the Naut cry. A tear slid down from one of his thick eyelashes and drifted down his cheek. De Sardet took a thumb and wiped it away. "Aye, but somehow we make it work." He commented giving a small smile. Vasco nodded "We do don't we?" He said grinning softly. 

"We make a good team too." He added after a beat. De Sardet tilted his head "What do you mean?" He asked as Vasco used his thumbs to wipe away a few of De Sardet's own tears. "The whale calf, the one with the spear...I know I was upset at the time but...we were able to save it...together." De Sardet grinned, happy that Vasco realized this by himself.

Vasco chuckled and shook his head "That's the same smile you did then too, helping...make you happy." De Sardet pursed his lips. "A lot of things make me happy, cheesy potatoes, wielding my hammer, horse riding, singing and playing...Naut Captains." He said slyly, naming off the list. Vasco chuckled "I like how I am at the bottom of that list." De Sardet shrugged "Apologies but potatoes taste too damn good."

Vasco shook his head his eyes lighting up brightly as he put his hands on either side of De Sardet's cheeks. "Despite nearly getting yourself killed every other day, you do make me happy De Sardet," Vasco said softly and De Sardet felt as if he just leaped his horse over a large hedge jump. Vasco leaned down and took his lips in a gentle yet incredibly scintillating kiss.

Slow and calm, careful and although he didn't understand how but he could feel the apology in Vasco's kiss. De Sardet kissed back just as apologetic trying to convey just how much he cared and respected the Naut. They parted after a few moments their foreheads pressed against one another's. Just breathing in one another's musk. 

Vasco with a sigh leaned back. "I...I still have a ship to-" De Sardet leaned up and kissed his lips. "Go look after your boat Captain." Vasco frowned but his eyes lit up in humor as he nodded. He turned and walked towards the door adjusting his jacket and De Sardet saw his hat on the table. "You're forgetting something." He called out after his Captain.

Vasco cursed and wandered back into the room, De Sardet went over and picked up the signature tri-corn hat and walked it over to Vasco. Vasco sighed and nodded thanks as He rose up on his tiptoes to place the hat on Vasco's head. He shook his head "Honostly how has it stayed with you this long." He commented lowering himself. 

Vasco gave him a wink and a small shrug before he rose a hand to tip his hat to him. "Your Excellency." De Sardet chuckled then gave a formal bow extending a hand out to motion to the door. "As you were Captain." Vasco turned and left, De Sardet sighed watching him disappear out his door then walking out of view.

He walked into the foreroom and flopped into the lounge, exhausted by today's events both the physical ones and the emotional ones. Suddenly the door burst open and De Sardet found himself being taken hold of by Constantin.

"Did he hurt you?! Your eyes are red, he made you cry didn't he?" Constantin asked loudly. De Sardet stared up at his cousin in disbelief, savage fires burning in his bright blue eyes. "Say the word De Sardet and I'll take him on, I can make it look like an accident!" De Sardet waved his arms in front of him vigorously shaking his head. 

"No, Con...NO, I don't...We're fine! He didn't hurt me, we just had a disagreement, we're fine now...we've apologized" Constantin frowned for a few seconds and studied him closely before he sighed and tossed himself into the seat next to him.

"Fine, fine cousin, but do know that although I may look harmless, you are forgetting I can be quite the scrapper when need be." De Sardet sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, I know all too well, remember the bar who's tables and chairs we had to all fix because of you?" He said pointedly. Constantin furrowed his brows.

"You will have to be more specific cousin." De Sardet shook his head but grinned "The one before we left Serene, you know when you got taken, hostage?" Constantin chuckled 'Oh!!! That one, okay guilty as charged..." Constantin put a hand up and began to comb through De Sardet's hair putting it back in order. "So you're okay then? He seemed very angry" De Sardet shook his head "He was mostly just worried about me, he's actually very sweet deep down."

Constantin shook his head "He must be doing something right for you to keep on with him." De Sardet chuckled and waggled his brows. Constantin scoffed. "Here I thought I was the lecherous cousin." He laughed and leaned against his cousin's shoulder. "So...tell me, how did you get the whales to obey you?" Constantin asked suddenly.

De Sardet shook his head "That isn't what happened, I just was able to calm them down, like one would do a spooked horse." Constantin shook his head and leaned back into the lounge. "You never cease to surprise me, cousin" the blonde Prince stated putting his feet up on the small coffee table. De Sardet leaned back then put his legs across his cousin's lap lying them on top.

"You know what is funny, Vasco says the same thing." De Sardet commented Constantin rolled his eyes and scoffed. Giggling he pursed his lips. "Honostly, you two should get along better, in the end, you are on the same side." Constantin frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked glancing over into De Sardet's eyes with scrutiny.

"You both care about me and want me to be happy." Constantin's eyes fluttered for a few seconds before he began to laugh pink tinging his cheeks. "Oh my word cousin, you are so smitten aren't you?" De Sardet hit his cousin with a nearby throw pillow but he couldn't help but blush at his cousin's choice of words. He and Constantin struck each other lightly with pillows for a bit passing the time in a simple and fun way, all the while De Sardet couldn't help but be happy that the storm now passed and he could see the calm seas ahead of him.


	43. I challenge Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not posting yesterday. Usually Wednesdays I stay over at my friends and don't have my laptop most times so I don't type or post on those days. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind words and reviews on the Ship POV in the last chapter. I was attempting to recreate the feeling of the Supernatural episode "Baby" where the entire episode is filmed from the POV of the car which is a really good episode and even if you don't follow supernatural it's an interesting and fun episode to watch. I failed in regard to clarifying that the ship isn't actually alive, I just used her as a means of expressing human emotion without her having emotion? If that makes sense? So apologies for my inability to clarify that.

_Vasco_

He took hold of the Helm without a word from Smithers. The man lowered his head and gave a respectful nod. He scanned the expanse of the ocean to the left of him and noted the whale pod swimming away calmly. Just the barest black dots in the distance. "Were there any damages?" He asked his Second. Smithers pursed his lips and shook his head. "No C'apn, not a crack or leak." Vasco nodded the clenching in his heart easing slightly. Smithers stood by and from the corner of his eye, he could tell the man had something he wanted to say but was biting it back.

"What is it, Smithers?" He asked turning his head towards the man. Smithers hesitated before clearing his throat. "Is...the Legate okay? He wasnt hurt by the whales at all was he?" Vasco closed his eyes for a second then breathed out a sigh. "He's fine...both of us are fine." He assured. Smithers nodded gently. "That...that is good to hear Cap'n, is there....where would you like me to be Sir?" He asked steering the conversation to a more professional one. Pursing his lips he commanded out "Bring me that harpoon, I want to analyze it, then go make sure the crew is settled." 

Smithers nodded and left, returning a few seconds later with the harpoon. Vasco held the harpoon in one hand and kept the ship on course with the other. Smithers gave one final nod and left to see to his other duties. Alone now Vasco wandered his thoughts back to the events that transpired. 

_He stepped back to reload, the strong scent of gunpowder smoldering in the air about him. He reached to grab more ammunition than De Sardet's voice cut through the smoke in the air. "You can't just shoot them!" He looked up to meet pained hazel eyes, face knitted in worry and sorrow. He mentally cursed himself, there was nothing he could do, those things could bring them all to their watery deaths. "They're attacking my ship De Sardet! Unless you want us to sink?" He yelled brows furrowing. De Sardet frowned as the whales grew louder. _

_De Sardet shook his head his eyes begging him to stop but he couldn't, he just couldn't this was his livelihood! "They're in pain already! This is going to make it worse!" De Sardet yelled. He was taken aback by that statement, how did De Sardet know how they feel? It didn't matter the whales were ramming his ship harder and he needed them to stop. "What other choice do we have?" He said putting another bullet into his rifle. De Sardet's face cleared of emotion for a second before the Noble turned and grabbed a nearby rope._

_Confusion filtered across his mind but he noticed the fierce determination in the man's eyes and he knew what the Noble was trying to do. "De Sardet," he warned. 'Don't do it! Those things have killed men, they are dangerous! Listen to me for once you damned-' "DE SARDET" He growled even firmer as the man tied the rope off to the rail. The Noble was ignoring him, 'By the seas, you NEVER listen do you.' De Sardet gave him one last glance, Vasco found himself pinned by the man's eyes. "You can't fight hate with hate." De Sardet stated before he launched himself over the side of the rail and Vasco's heart seized in on itself._

_Fear coursing through his veins he rushed to the rail, what if the rope snapped De Sardet would be lost in the sea with a pod of man-eating whales, he would watch as the man was eaten alive! 'NO! De Sardet!!' He mentally screamed. Thankfully the rope didn't break instead De Sardet stood against the hull arms outstretched trying to talk to the whales. 'THAT is his IDEA. TALKING, to FUCKING WHALES???' Fear replaced by cold anger tight in his gut. Did the man have no care what so ever to himself or others? Just fling yourself into whatever without thinking! Did he not KNOW how he felt? How much the idea of losing him nearly ripped a hole through his chest?_

_He grabbed at the rope to try and hoist the dumb fool up but De Sardet tuned and shot a daggered glare. Through clenched teeth, he warned he's cut the rope if he tried to pull him up. Frustrated and angry beyond belief he swore down at De Sardet crossing his arms and shoving his rifle into a nearby Naut's hands he could only seethe and fear for De Sardet's life. He couldn't hear the exact words De Sardet was saying but the man was talking, gentle and calm. Vasco shook his head they weren't damned dogs! You can't just talk-_

_The whales backed off, their noises not as loud now, calmer. They focused their attention on De Sardet. Vasco felt befuddled, 'How in the hell?' He glanced to the nearby men, were they seeing this? Everyone stood at the rail, him, Prince Constantin, and most of his men quiet shock written over their faces. 'What in the world?' He wondered as he glanced back down to De Sardet, suddenly one of the whales poked up higher from the water, its nose reaching for De Sardet's leg. Vasco felt his heart jump 'NO DONT!' He wanted to scream but couldn't. _

_The whale...did nothing, it just touched his leg briefly, then De Sardet reached a hand forward and began to HEAL one of the whales. That was when Vasco noticed the marks on their faces and sides. Wounds only a day or so old, those...those were for sure not bite marks. Was this what De Sardet meant they were in pain enough already? How did he notice those marks in a split second? How could he tell? _

_He heard De Sardet's voice calmly comment something to the whale. Vasco gripped the rail tighter as he stared down at his lover, a part of him was amazed and impressed at what he was doing, a larger portion was still angry that the man was doing this without any regard to anything! He sensed a stirring in his men. He glanced over to see them all them leaning in and commenting to one another, clearly as confused and as awestruck as he._

_Orca whales have a reputation amongst Nauts for being aggressive. They will attack ships and other whale species and even each other if the need arises. so Orca's did not hold high in most Nauts affections. But somehow his insane lover was able to calm them and if he was honest to see the Orca's so languid and relaxed the way they looked up at De Sardet an intelligence in their eyes he wondered if perhaps the Nauts got something wrong about them._

_From the depths, a whale re-appeared with it came a small whale calf, and Vasco felt a tinge of guilt and another bristle of anger, not at De Sardet this time but at people in general. He understood whale hunting for food was a thing, hell he even did one once when he was younger when a rat got into the food supplies and tainted most of their meat._

_But to spear, a calf was absolutely disgusting and terrible thing to do. He could see De Sardet try and calm the calf and figure out how to pull the spear out. Vasco hissed, spears were tricky, they were designed to NOT come out, one had to twist it a certain way to unbury the hooked end. De Sardet made a small tug and the calf screamed._

_Vasco gritted his teeth, then De Sardet lifted his head up and spheres of muddy earth met his, begging, pleading and desperate. He felt his anger melt for a second. What kind of monster could say no to those eyes? What kind of monster would say to no to helping an innocent creature...' A creature that I was just about to shoot.'_

_Guilt gnawed through him like a vicious animal and it irritated him to no end. _

_"Please help me," De Sardet asked, looking directly at him. His heart skipped a beat, against his better judgment and against his instinct he gave in. He turned and grabbed a rope. A few of his men tried to say something but he gave them looks that kept them from commenting further. 'Why the fuck am I doing this!' His intelligent side yelled at him, but his heart told him De Sardet needed him._

_Growling he made his way down the hull, bracing his weight against the rope. Once he reached De Sardet he realized how much strain the man was under. His body shook was it from effort or nerves? Vasco glanced down at the whale calf, the poor thing was injured greatly and now being so close to the whales, a fact that unnerved him some he realized how beat up all of them were._

_De Sardet was right, they were angry and upset that their family? Was attacked. He would be like that too if someone had injured one of his crewmen like so. He gave De Sardet a steady look. "I'll help you, but we are talking about this later." He stated firmly, he couldn't just let this go, not something as large scale as this._

_"I know" De Sardet stated simply, he knew that he was angry, he knew that he was in the wrong and yet he still did it? WHY._

_"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this," He said to himself, a part of him still screaming at him that this was stupid and dangerous._

_He leaned down and grabbed the spear, it was cold and wet in his hands, heavy as well. Bracing himself against the hull he twisted slightly unsnagging the hook at the end then brought it up and through in a clean motion. As he did this De Sardet comforted the calf, talking to is like one would a child. The calf and De Sardet let out a sigh of relief. Instantly the man leaned down and began to heal the creature. _

_Vasco stood there watching as the man's face was knitted in worry, he looked as if he were feeling the pain of all of them, and yet a shining determination filled his eyes, he was going to save this creature. He felt strange to be standing here. Some of the most notorious whales at his feet and he felt perfectly safe ad comfortable to remain._

_He watched as the calf drifted back down and away, the other Orca's were making strange whistles, excited but at least not ramming his ship or eating them. The orca that had been holding up the calf broke through the water and stared dark black eyes at De Sardet. Vasco blinked slowly, he had never seen a whale's eyes at this close in range...they looked so...human in their expression, and he felt slightly guilty he ever hunted one._

_De Sardet let a hand fall down and he TOUCHED the whale, not to heal or help, just reached down and stroked it like one would the head of a dog. What surprised him more is the whale allowed this. He felt his mouth drop down slightly, this...this wasn't natural, could it be? De Sardet spoke to the whale as his fingers slowly traced over her flesh and Vasco wondered himself what the felt like...he knew what dead whale felt like but living whale? His thoughts interceded when De Sardet smiled. _

_That was a smile of a person who was truly proud and happy. He had accomplished something he had set out to do. Vasco found he was unable to fault De Sardet at that moment. "Go on." De Sardet commented, asking them to leave like one would ask a guest in their home. What was more insane was the whales LISTENED. One by one they disappeared beneath the waves, the ship forgotten they swam off to do whatever._

_De Sardet sighed and watched them leave, a strange flicker of longing filling his eyes before he turned and climbed back up the rope. The whales gone and he no longer distracted Vasco felt his anger sparking anew again. The man just acted on his own whims, didn't even bother saying or asking permission, didn't ever give a damn warning!_

_He clamored back up the rope eyes burning holes into the man's back as he fell back over the rail. Vasco followed after tossing the harpoon to the deck in a clatter. He felt his anger boiling in his blood, sometimes he hated how it felt, how out of control it could be. But he was not going to let loose just yet. He glanced at his men they darted their eyes from him to De Sardet._

_Reining in his control he spoke. "Back to your stations, Durand and Vill go check to see if there was any damage...Smithers take the wheel for now...I must have a conversation with his Excellency." Cool. Calm. Unquestionable. His men jumped into action, scattering and bumping past one another keeping their eyes down._

_He watched from the corner of his eye as De Sardet stood. Brushing himself off he walked forward and past him his face emotionless. He walked towards their quarters and Vasco followed behind stalking._

_Each step seemed to make his anger spike higher. The adrenaline from their actions still rushing through his veins. Damn him! Damn him! He cursed to himself. De Sardet opened the door lightly and entered, Vasco caught the door and slammed it behind him. He tore a path to a well-known spot in his chambers. _

_Behind a set of first editions was a bottle of strong brandy. Dark with age he grabbed it stiffly and uncorked it. He was in turmoil, although bitterly fuming he also felt the uneasy somersaults in his stomach. What if he had lost De Sardet? What if? What would he have done if De Sardet fell or the whales...would he even be able to function after watching that man die?_

_The thought of De Sardet no longer here, even after such a short while knowing him...god it terrified him. Did De Sardet not feel the same? Or was it just him? How could De Sardet do things like this and not worry? Not be afraid? Not care?_

_He knocked back three swigs, needing the stiff burn to distract him and calm him down. Not by much but something. _ _Alcohol was a terrible crutch to have he knew this, it was a bandage to a larger problem but right now he did not have the time to suture the wound the right way._

_He put the bottle back then gently placed the books back. Even in his anger, he would never ruin first editions. He turned to De Sardet. Taken aback by how...defeated he looked. It was not what he was expecting, he was expecting a look of proud defiance. He was expecting callous and cold eyes of a Noble who knew nothing could hurt him._

_None of that was De Sardet. Instead, he stood head down arms behind his back, like a child who had been caught thieving from the cupboard. His eyes were blank and dull, and he could sense the man was bracing for something. This edged his anger back, he still felt fuming mad, but now at least he could collect his thoughts before he yelled without thinking._

_"What in the hell was that?" He yelled his voice bouncing off the walls of the cabin. De Sardet said nothing, only a slight jerk in his body from the force of his voice. "What were you thinking? Are you incapable of keeping yourself from danger?" He continued his voice growing louder for a second. Still, De Sardet remained silent._

_Why! Answer me! Just tell me why! Exasperated he folded his arms his heart beating wildly in his chest. His jaw moving side to side angrily. Quietly De Sardet finally spoke up. "I didn't want them to get hurt." The Noble lifted his eyes to him, wide and worried. He growled under his breath. "They. Were. Bloody. Whales." He felt himself punctuate holding back from yelling as he paced the floor._

_"They still didn't deserve to get hurt, not when I can help." De Sardet added his voice growing to a normal speaking level. He felt himself tug and scratch at his clothing. Blast this man and his damned heart of fucking gold. Of course, he would want to help Orca whales, of course, he would! "We had it handled' He answered bitterly, the anger in him slightly to fade, was he really going to chew the man out for being too fucking kind?_

_"You were going to shoot them, they were in enough pain already it would have made it worse." De Sardet said a worry in his voice, his eyes wide trying to catch his own. 'Damn, damn, damn.' He thought to himself as the memory of how injured that calf was, and the rest, the slight trickle of guilt running through him._

_He groaned in frustration at himself and at everything. He tossed his hat aside and ran a hand through his hair, realizing it was still braided from last night with De Sardet. He felt his heart clench. "Why do you care? Why put yourself out on the line like that!?" He pleaded, just wanting to know why De Sardet was so willing to help, he didn't HAVE to, why put yourself out there? _

_"Because...I am not going to stand by and watch things suffer, not if I can help it...and if it means putting myself in danger...I'll do it, I always have...it's just who I am." De Sardet stated his brows raising. Vasco sighed and hung his head. De Sardet was too kind for his own good, he should have known that would have been the man's answer._

_From the corner of his eye, he could see De Sardet wringing his hands. He wanted to do more, say something more but was unsure of what to do or say. Vasco felt the same way. His heart pined in his chest. "I know it's who you are...but dammit De Sardet, do you not think of how..." He stopped as his throat clenched unable to meet the man's bright eyes._

_How did he say this? How could he say this? De Sardet meant so fucking much to him. Yet he felt as if De Sardet perhaps didn't feel the same back, maybe he was wrong but at this moment that is what he felt. He continued, "How your actions can affect others...me?" He added taking a small step forward catching the man's eyes trying to gauge their reactions._

_De Sardet had a pang of guilt cross his face and he lowered his head. 'Okay, so he might actually understand, he might actually care as well...fuck.' De Sardet glanced back up to him, his precious eyes beginning to fill with tears voice catching in a slight sob he confessed "I...know that I...that I don't think things through...I just react and leave everything else that matters to the side...it's not fair...not to you or anyone...and yet I still do it..."_

_His heart pinched and twisted in his chest. 'Fucking dammit, he's crying! Shit. SHIT. I'm a fucking asshole! SHIT...all he did was stop us from shooting fucking whales, why the fuck did I yell at him for that!' After a pause he relented. "You said it yourself...it's in your nature to help...but...at at least you understand why I am so upset." He spoke gently hoping to alleviate the man's tears._

_They way they wobbled down his too-perfect face, dripping down unto the floor. He cleared his throat, then added "At any point, that rope could have snapped, one of those whales could have jumped up and grabbed you...and yet you refused to back down, you didn't let fear get in the way." De Sardet sniffled and looked into his eyes._

_De Sardet sputtered suddenly another rush of tears. 'Fuck opposite of what I wanted!' and Vasco mentally cursed himself out. De Sardet shook his head his voice shaking."But I was afraid, for all of those exact things...you've no idea how much I was shaking dangling from that rope." He let out an exhale, so De Sardet was afraid as well, he did know what he was putting himself in...and yet he did it anyway._

_He stepped closer to the Noble, genuinely curious as to why. "Then why do it?" he asked softly._

_"Because their pain was more than my fear." De Sardet states knowingly. He had no idea how the man knew how much pain they were in, just another question he had burning in his mind but kept it down. Vasco wanted to interrogate the man, how did he do any of that? You can't just talk down wild animals! But he didn't ask those questions instead he gently added "How did...how did you know it would work?" _

_They had moved closer now still just beyond each other's reach, neither of them knowing how to close the distance, unsure of whether it was okay or not._

_"I didn't, but...I had to try, they're...too beautiful and intelligent of creatures to just shoot at." De Sardet answered eyes still teary. Vasco felt guilt and regret seizing through him. De Sardet was just doing what he could with the situation, trying to find a happy medium for everyone whales included. He should have thanked De Sardet for his help but instead, he chewed him out._

_Unsure of how to answer he tried to explain his own reasoning "I...was just doing what we have been taught...I can't let my ship..." he trailed off knowing it was a shit excuse. 'I did that because it's what I was told to do.' what a shit excuse that is._

_"I know,...I shouldn't have intervened...yet I did because I had to at least try." De Sardet began_ _Vasco found himself shaking his head as he looked to his lover. "I know...and I'm...glad you did, I am glad you were able to...help the whales...I just..." He paused not knowing exactly what to say furrowing his brows he thought for a few seconds before adding "Next time...maybe discuss it with everyone what you are going to do...share your hair brained idea so we don't all have heart attacks when you launch yourself over the rail?"_

_The corner of De Sardet's mouth twitched in a small smile as he let out a shaky breath. 'YES! SMILE! please. ' He thought to himself excitedly. _

_"I...yes...I promise the next time I want to do something brash and dangerous I'll talk to you first." De Sardet said, eyes brightening. He studied his Tempest for a few moments. Awed that De Sardet was REALLY trying to make things better, REALLY working towards making this work. 'Becuase he cares, he DOES care.'_

_"For...for what it's worth, I do apologize for...worrying you like that, and for ignoring your commands...I know you were just trying to keep me safe." De Sardet confessed lowering his head. Vasco felt so many emotions trickle through him. De Sardet understood, why did he think he didn't? He relaxed _

_"That...that actually means a lot, it tells me that you do realize how much I care and that you don't take my feelings for granted," he studied De Sardet looking for a reaction trying to read the man's face. Suddenly rushing with nerves De Sardet shook his head "I...I would never take for granted any one's feelings, at least not on purpose...I know that I dive into things without thinking..." The noble put his hands to his temples. _

_"I...I warned you, all I do is make mistakes...I'm a monstrous mess." De Sardet stated his face contorting in anger at himself. Vasco shook his head. 'No you are not De Sardet, you never are, why are you so HARD on yourself.' He thought studying the Noble._

_"You are not the only one who makes mistakes...I shouldn't have yelled at you...you're not a member of my crew...I shouldn't expect you to obey me without question...that's not right." He confessed suddenly sad at himself for expecting that out of his lover. _

_He watched De Sardet bite his lip, such an enduring action that made Vasco soften."You were trying to protect me from my damned foolish self, I can't blame you...I'd be angry at me too." He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the tension ease from De Sardet. He too relaxed, realizing he should have never let his anger get so out of control._

_"Is...is there anything else you want to say? There is probably a lot that you have on your mind." De Sardet added quietly. He did have many things he wanted to ask, he wanted to know the details of how the hell he got the whales to back down, how he even came up with the idea, how did they feel when he touched them? His mind was flooded but he didn't want to be overbearing so he decided to drop them for now._

_Instead, he was just happy the man was okay. That they were okay? _

_He shook his head, instead saying"I'm just glad you're okay...I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that you...are a person who dives in headfirst...and I've got to accept that." De Sardet frowned and stepped up to him. "No, you shouldn't have to...just because something is my nature...doesn't mean I'm excused from not working to better it...to realize that maybe...I don't have to rush in by myself...that I have people to rely on."_

_Vasco felt his heart flutter, this truly was a learning moment for the Noble, and he was glad he could be part of it, but also upset as well because of how he handled it. All he wanted to do was just hug the man, take away those damned tears and...why didn't he, De Sardet was right there._

_Without warning, he reached out and drew the man to him. His body sighing with his as he held the Noble in his arms. Burrowing his face into the man's neck and head, smelling that amazing scent and suddenly being hit with the emotion that he was so close to losing this. He felt hot tears sliding from his eyes, 'Damn now I am crying' he thought but he didn't care._

_All that mattered was the Noble burrowing away in his arms, they wrapped around one another tightly, afraid to let any space in-between. They rocked slightly, to Vasco in a somewhat terrifying thought he realized everything else in the world faded away when he held De Sardet. From the crook of his chest he heard the man profess "I'm sorry, I know I say it alot...but I really am."_

_By the seas, the man's weak sounding voice made him want to cradle the man more. He shook slightly fighting the urge to just wrap him up and never let go. He answered De Sardet "It's okay, disagreements happen, I know I can lose my temper too easy and I can be a bit overbearing...so I'm sorry too," He really was, fuck why did he do that?_

_He heard a coughed chuckle emit from the Noble before he stated "As long as we are in agreeance?" Vasco found himself chuckling as he lifted an arm to wipe away the pesky tears. _

_"Aye, we are both right messes, aren't we?" He said as De Sardet lifted his head up and Vasco did the same, they stared up into each other's eyes for a few seconds. He felt a stray tear fall down his face, De Sardet put a warm soft finger to it and wiped it away._

_"Aye, but somehow we make it work." De Sardet added softly giving a small smile. He nodded in return. "We do, don't we?" After a pause, he added, "We make a good team too."_

_This drew a confused look from the Noble. Vasco explained as he wiped away the man's tears. "The whale calf, the one with the spear...I know I was upset at the time but...we were able to save it...together."_

Together, that word brought him out of his trance. There were other things said after that, a memorable kiss that Vasco would remember till the day he died. As well as the good feeling that hovered over them then.

But together, they were still together. Even after what they both put each other through. Even after he yelled at the man and even after De Sardet nearly got himself killed once more. It felt unimportant, background noise to what really mattered.

Thankfully no one was there to see him press his forehead against the wheel, taking in strength from the old worn wood. It's only been what...not even a fucking month? Yet here he was feeling these things. No matter what he couldn't say the words he felt like saying, it was far too impossibly soon.

He counted more and realized they were almost halfway to their destination. A sharp pang in his chest made him want to lash out and punch something. It wasn't fair. Dammit, it wasn't fucking fair. Why did he have to be a Noble, why!

With a sigh, he straightened himself up he could do this. He...no THEY could figure this out. He shook his head and distracted himself by studying the spear.

It was an older model, definitely western design. He furrowed his brows, this thing was not made with good and proper steel. He could see the flaws in the metal, weaknesses, and striations aplenty. 

Whoever made this was not an experienced smith. He looked all over for a mark, each Naut guild had a group of smiths, ones that made all the metalwork for all ships as well as most of their swords and other weapons.

The fact that it didn't have one made his stomach begin to knit in worry. A growl of uncertainty filling his bones. For there to be a poorly made markless spear, that would mean either this thing was ancient...or it was made by a markless Naut smith, which basically meant a pirate.

An apprentice Naut smith that was exiled perhaps, it has been known to happen. Other exiled Nauts would pick them up in a heartbeat, their skills even lacking were still useful. If that were the case another growl of dread filled him, those wounds on the whales were only a day or so old.

Instinctively he scanned the sea around him. Looking for the sign of black sails. He squinted and strained but didn't see anything anywhere. He felt somewhat better knowing if there were any pirates, Henric would spot them.

Still one couldn't be too sure. Frowning he put the spear away. He called for Smithers. The Second in command came running up. "Cap'n?" He asked confused.

"I want extra men on the watch tonight, also...have the weapon racks filled for the next few days...I've a feeling." Smithers stiffened but nodded "Right Sir." Vasco paused "Be subtly Smithers, don't want to stress the men, were just going to be prepared for the worst-case scenario." Smithers relaxed slightly understanding drawing in his eyes.

"Course Cap'n" Vasco nodded to the man and watched him go. Sighing again he tried to occupy his mind with nicer thoughts. It helped him to be able to hear De Sardet's and Constantin's laughing from below, he smiled then.

Dinner came soon and it was...interesting. He could sense the flicker of unease in some of the men. Word traveled fast on what De Sardet did, as well as what happened after. _'Lovers quarrel' _ was said every now and then, but thankfully it didn't take up too much space in the men's minds.

The unease also lessened when De Sardet sat next to him happy and chipper as if they never had a spat, to begin with. When that happened most men shrugged and instead focused on figuring out how the hell De Sardet calmed Orca whales.

That too burned in his mind but he would get the answer hopefully later this evening. Instead a new problem was emerging. By the name of Prince Constantin. The Prince had daggered eyes at Vasco the entire meal, not even blinking and it slightly unnerved him but he would never admit it nor did he show it.

He could see De Sardet try and mouth a few words at his cousin but Constantin was at a whole different level. In fact, he had never seen the man so serious. It was strangely terrifying, his aura completely changed and Vasco did not like it in the slightest.

De Sardet eventually heaved a sigh when his food was half-finished. "I'm going to go deal with that." He stated putting a hand on his shoulder to push himself up. He didn't have to but he did it anyway and Vasco was happy to oblige.

De Sardet quickly crossed the room pausing to give Pip a hair ruffle and to congratulate the boy on doing something in the guitar lesson they did before dinner. Pip beamed up at De Sardet, the lad was really happy with him it seemed, he couldn't blame the boy De Sardet was probably one of the few people who paid so much attention to him.

A pang of sadness went to the boy. Sea-Born to a Naut mother and father. Only his mother died in childbirth and the loss of his lover sent the boys father into a spiral where not even drink could solve. The boy was taken as a frightfully young age from his father's care and put in the boarding house with the Sea-Given's.

His father later was exiled, after finding out he was stealing money from his own crewmates to pay for more drink. Vasco shook his head he was glad Pip was too young to know the conditions he was living in. Hardly any food, covered in dirt, unwashed and severely behind in speech and learning skills. 

Literally living in squalor on one of their Naut islands. The shame and depravity that no one noticed until then? It didn't matter though, now Pip was safe, he was fed and happy and had found a new friendship with a certain noble.

He watched as his lover leaned over and began to whisper urgently with his cousin. Vasco watched this with interest. It was clear they were in a heated discussion and De Sardet was at his wit's end. Suddenly the Prince rose up and with eyes burning intently jaw set high he cut a path around his own table towards Vasco.

Vasco watched this with avid curiosity, the Hall becoming quiet at this interaction. De Sardet was tugging at his cousin's elbow and whispering harshly. "I said no! You don't have to...Constantin why do you never listen!"

Vasco had to hold back a laugh. Not listening to people ran strong in that bloodline. "Captain Vasco!" Constantin said rather eerily cheerful. A smug grin on his face. "Constantin" De Sardet said through clenched teeth.

He could see the fire burning in his lover's eyes at Constantin who seemed completely at ease. Carefree and calm. "Yes?" He answered the Prince. 

"I Prince Constantin d'Orsay, of House d'Orsay, 8th Crown Prince in line to the throne of Serene, Current Governer to New Serene, Lord of Castle ..." Constantin paused and furrowed his brows. 

"Castle SkyHeld, the liege castle of the Eastlands." De Sardet droned out frustrated. Constantin snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, that is the one." De Sardet rolled his eyes and hid his head behind his hand.

"Anyway, I by right of blood am sworn to challenge thee to a duel." Vasco stared at the Prince as he tossed a white glove down on the table. His eyes bright and mouth was drawn in a firm frown.

Vasco glanced at De Sardet hoping for some explanation. "He is challenging you to a duel because he _feels_ it necessary" De Sardet began before his cousin interjected. "My cousin may have forgiven you and has asked me repeatedly to _not_ but I MUST defend his honor-"

"I am not a _FUCKING MAIDEN_, you don't need to-" Constantin gave De Sardet a look. "Your PRINCE is talking cousin." De Sardet's growled angrily but went silent.

Constantin cleared his throat then looked back into his eyes full of zeal. "_As _I was stating before, I must defend my cousin's honor, therefore I challenge thee to a duel if you accept you may name the place and time within three days as well as a weapon used-"

"Tomorrow, noon, have a rapier in hand." He stated simply and firmly, interest in his eyes. It has been a long time since he's gotten some action...fighting action anyway. Constantin paused then gave a savage grin, it was interesting to see the Prince like this, usually, he was so happy a carefree but tonight he was uncharacteristically dominating and prideful.

"Very well, you've accepted!" Constantin glanced to De Sardet who glared at his cousin. "See, it ain't so bad." Shaking his head De Sardet spoke up.

"FINE. Duel for all I care. BUT, as the offended 'party' I get to be the judge and I get to make the rules." Constantin frowned as he flickered his eyes between him and De Sardet.

De Sardet straightened up looking suddenly formal and speaking with etiquette. "For the duel, tomorrow between Prince Constantin d'Orsay of House d'Orsay, 8th Crown Prince to the...fuck, just..titles, titles, etc... and Captain Vasco of the ship _The Serenity_ and member of the Western Guild of Nauts will be as follows."

Taking a deep breath he glanced between the two. "Both of you will use rapier and hand to hand combat only, you will not main or grievously injure either party, first man to make the other yield wins...if you are knocked prone for longer than ten seconds you concede the duel...is this understood?"

Constantin nodded "Understood, Captain Vasco?" The Prince asked He shrugged and nodded. "Those terms are agreeable." De Sardet glanced at Vasco "No poison either Captain."

He wouldn't of anyway but the look of surprised fear on Constantin's face was humorous. "Aye, no poison." He stated nodding. "Also...no matter who wins you will part with no ill will towards the other."

Constantin nodded "Of course dear cousin, I will accept my victory or defeat with the maturity of my nature." Vasco could hear the stifled laughter around him, even De Sardet was fighting back a laugh.

De Sardet nodded but gave an exhausted sigh. Constantin put his hand out for Vasco to shake. "Agreed?" He leaned forward and took the Prince's hand. "We have an accord." 

Then the Prince gave a slight bow before picking up his glove and walking away casually. De Sardet began to rub his temples. "I should have left him up on that damned rope." He growled under his breath.

Vasco gave a laugh and stood up. "Thought you said you were going to handle that?" De Sardet gave him a defeated shrug. "Once he gets an idea in his head there is no stopping it." Vasco did his best to keep his face neutral but De Sardet must have seen something for his eyes lit up in realization.

"Ah, I guess karma can be a cruel taskmaster." He commented with a sigh. A movement caught Vasco's eye it was Vill. 

"All right let's get some bets going! Who's first!" There was loud clamoring and De Sardet had to jump out of the way as men began to rush over to Vill and make bets. De Sardet stepped up next to him.

"Well then, they seem excited." He mentioned glancing at the sudden chaos. Vasco chuckled and smiled. The Prince inadvertently helped, instead of talking about him and De Sardet's spat the men were now focused on the duel for tomorrow, happy and cheery the men were telling stories of fights of old and theorizing who would win.

Grinning to himself he realized win or lose, at least now his men were happy which was always a win for him.


	44. The Fight

_De Sardet_

De Sardet was finishing up the final touches to the Orca whale he was sketching when he heard Vasco's familiar footstep's through the door. He sat himself up from leaning against the headboard and put his pen down, blowing on the page slowly to dry the ink. Vasco gave a hint of a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to pull off his boots. "Let me guess, drawing a whale?" The Naut asked without looking. He felt himself grin, the Captain knew him too well. "How did you guess?" He asked setting the book down and studying the Nauts back as he stood up and began to dress into comfortable clothes.

"You always draw what you witness during the day, also that's a lot of black ink on the page." De Sardet flickered his eyes to his work then shrugged. "Apologies for my cousin...I can see why you want to tie him to the mast." Vasco chuckled at this but shook his head. "I was meaning to challenge him to a duel anyway, this works out, unsure as to what he means by fighting for your honor." The man commented tugging on a different shirt. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I honostly don't know how his mind works, I just think he wants to try and put you in your place...he might be jealous, after all, you are kinda stealing me away from him." Vasco chuckled in his throat as he crawled into bed next to him.

"Tell your cousin you came to my bed rather willingly, in fact, I think there was some begging." De Sardet scoffed and shook his head as he settled down better. "I didn't beg" He added softly. "Not with your mouth, but other parts of you were very...adamant." De Sardet shook his head then leaned up to close the book but Vasco caught it first. Surprised by this De Sardet studied Vasco's face.

In the lamplight, his skin seemed to glow a steady bronze matching the color of his eyes. His hair now loose and falling in soft waves tilted in front of his eyes every so often and he absently brushed it away. De Sardet smiled softly studying his Captain. He was so genuinely beautiful, yet he still had this rugged grace wrapped about him, curling over his skin like the ink on his face. Vasco flicked through a few of the pages, tonight he did mostly whales, sketching absently after feeding his dolphins while waiting on Vasco.

Vasco had a thoughtful look at him, contemplating whether he should ask something. He could see a question burning in his eyes and De Sardet asked before Vasco could make a sound. "What is it?" Vasco shot his eyes to him, sheepish for a second before he cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to ask...when they first appeared, you said they were in pain already...how did you know? One had to get close to see those wounds." Vasco asked casually his voice soft. De Sardet frowned, unsure of how to explain it. Did Vasco really not hear the way the calls sounded.

"I heard it in their voices...they were so angry and hurt...did no one else hear that?" Vasco raised his brows than frowned he glanced down at the page and gingerly traced a finger over the human-like eye of the whale there. "I just heard whale sounds, I...couldn't tell the emotion from them...not really." De Sardet swallowed, so maybe it was just him. "Perhaps I'm able to hear their pitches differently because of my music training." Vasco shrugged "That could be." He flicked the page over and De Sardet felt his heart flutter, his mother from what he could remember as she stood in one of her dancing poses, arms high leg's straight another bent as she balanced on one foot. 

Her face clear and calm the gentle smile. He tried to get the right angles for her cheeks and nose but even now he could see issues with them. Vasco's mouth opened slightly then closed. "This is your mother?" He blinked, how was Vasco able to tell. He nodded "Aye, this was her preparing for a summer dance a few years back...I remember sitting in her practice studio for hours that day...she was so graceful." Vasco glanced back down to the page "Looks like she's about to leap out of the page" Vasco commented softly.

He nodded agreeing. "...yeah, I wish..." He trailed off shaking his head. Vasco frowned and reached down and took his hand kissing it. "I'm sorry." He gave a small smile to the Naut. There wasn't anything Vasco could do but at least he still tried. "I think she would have liked you, she always found Nauts fascinating, whenever one from the guild would come to the palace on business she would get so excited to see them" He explained. Vasco chuckled as he gently stroked his hand with his thumb. "I've always wondered what the palace looked like, you and Constantin talk about it-" De Sardet leaned forward and thumbed backward a few pages then turned the book back to Vasco.

"This is the main hall, up those steps leads to the throne room, off to the side leads to the gardens...that way leads to the servants quarters." De Sardet explained showing Vasco his drawing of the main entrance. The large marble staircase, lined with blue and red carpeting, banisters gilded with gold. Above swung a chandelier, nearly 3oo years old made from glass crystals that no one knew how to even cut anymore. The vaulted ceiling, marble columns, decorated with motifs of lions, stags, and all manner of animals. 

Vasco stared at the page stunned, sitting up now and balancing the book between both of their laps. De Sardet flipped to another page. "This was the throne room, Most of the gems have been replaced by crystals fakes, the real ones are in the royal treasury." Vasco leaned in closer attempting to study the gems. "Did...you ever sit in it?" De Sardet shrugged "A few times when I was younger, my Uncle only uses it for certain duties, otherwise, it's mostly empty and locked up, except of course for the hidden passages."

Vasco blinked "Those are real then? Royalty actually does that?" He asked surprised. De Sardet nodded "Of course, never know when you're going to get assassinated or if your people rebel." He answered grinning. It was so interesting to see Vasco like this, usually, it was he who always was burning with questions, it was nice to be the one with answers for a change. De Sardet showed him the drawing of his rooms, his four-posted canopy bed embellishing with rearing horses, his fireplace massive that also had a secret passage. The wide windows let in sunlight and opened to a view of the gardens.

Slowly through his drawings, he was able to show Vasco his world, it felt only fair. Vasco had shown and taught De Sardet so many Naut things he felt it only right to do the same. Although he talked about his life before, seeing was for a different matter, even though they were only drawings. 

He showed Vasco Blackbird and told him stories of being on hunts. Vasco seemed impressed and shocked but listened intently. It was nice and pleasant and De Sardet found it a good distraction from everything that happened earlier. But eventually, he did get tired and yawning he found himself spreading out and lying against Vasco's chest. Vasco relaxed and leaned over and kissed his forehead, brushing aside his bangs to do so. He smiled softly. "You should be going to bed, you have a spar tomorrow." Vasco chuckled "I'll sleep when I need to, thanks for the reminder I was going to go out and practice a little bit."

De Sardet pouted, which meant he would leave. He was so warm and comfortable. Vasco saw this and nipped at his lips, he opened them and allowed Vasco to cover and press his all too good feeling lips unto his. He lapped at them for a few seconds allowing his tongue to do one exploratory swipe before he pulled away with a sigh.

De Sardet gave him a small grin and settled into the bed more tugging the blanket up as Vasco heaved himself away. Tiredness overtaking him he slipped into sleep rather quickly. Meanwhile, his lover quietly left to practice his sword arm on deck.

The sun shone down bright and illuminating above, like a lone hawk gliding motionless in the sky. It was quiet, only the slightest creaking from the ship as she rolled lightly over the waves. Even the seagulls for once were quiet. De Sardet observed the scene before him. His cousin Prince Constantin stood proud and regal, garbed in fine attire, fabric sturdy, and light and colored the brightest blues, matching the sea and sky coloring of his eyes.

On his back was the crest of his house, stitched in great detail. He wore his collar open, at his waist was strapped a silver sword that gleamed in the light, the heart of the blade looking almost blue while the edges tapered to pure silver. The cage of the sword was several twisted bars of metal folding over gracefully to protect the wielder's hand.

Constantin stood the epitome of refined grace, a proper Prince set upon the battlefield staring down his foe. Face blank of all expression eyes ever forward, unblinking and unnerving. Across from his stood Vasco. He had shrugged off his jacket and stood with an eased confidence. Shoulders relaxed and his body intuned with the sway of the ship below him.

His eyes matched the intensity of the sun above them, his face drawn into a slight frown. In his hand, he held his blade, fine quality steel though not as high quality as the metal in the Prince's blade. The steel shimmered with a strange ripple, years of being doused with oil and poison had dyed the blade slightly. Both fighters looked imposing in vastly different ways.

Constantin the majestic and high statured noble, and Vasco the calm and at ease Naut Captain, who did not wear fancy clothes or wield an expensive sword. Then there was De Sardet who stood in-between. He glanced his eyes upwards to the quarter-deck, where most of the men stood packed against the rail. Crowded in the space that led to his and Vasco's quarters.

More men were sat idly by against the steps, a few were propped against ropes nearby balancing on the rail. The air was charged with excitement. De Sardet felt it churn and ignite in his own self, the rush of adrenaline and energy before a fight. The controlled panic in your heart as you race towards a steep jump, the thrill one got when seeing to jousters lower their spears then kick their heels into their horses.

Gods he has missed tourneys, it's been years thanks to the Malichor. He licked his lips before he spoke loud and for all to hear. 

"The duel shall begin when I say, the duel will end when I declare a winner there will be no arguing is that understood?" He asked the two of them. Both Vasco and Constantin nodded in agreement. "I will reiterate the rules once more, there will be no maiming or wounds of serious nature, cuts and nicks are expected but try not to cause too many." He stated giving them both knowing looks.

The two men nodded agreeing. 

"A winner will be drawn when one man concedes the fight to another if you wish to concede you must say out loudly "I yield the fight." He took a pause "One may also be declared a winner if he knocks his foe unconscious or prone for longer than ten seconds." He finished explaining. Vasco and Constantin each nodded once more.

He hesitated. "Lastly...though I don't have to tell you Captain_ try_ not to damage the ship." Vasco chuckled at this but nodded for a third time his golden eyes watching him. De Sardet squared his shoulders then stepped back a few steps before with a bow and a twirl of his arm he issued a punctuating "Begin." 

He came to a halt next to Kurt. Watching two men duel and judging them was his literal job so having his experienced eyes to help him with this endeavor he was thankful for. Both Vasco and Constantin gave the customary bow to one another before lifting their blades. Proper and trained Constantin lifted his blade with a snap.

Vasco lifted his with a languid twirl. This fight was truly going to be interesting. A man who fights by all the rules and etiquette versus a man who fights with instinct and guile. Both fighting styles could be considered superior depending on who you ask, all that matters is who wields the blade. Constantin made the first move stepping forward fluid and fast his blade shot out in front of him even faster.

Streaks of silver dancing in the light as the jarring keens of metal on metal clanged in the salt air around them. Constantin danced from side to side in front of Vasco, judging the man's defense and reaction speed. De Sardet felt his heart skip this was his first time seeing Vasco fight. He didn't know what to expect but he found himself being drawn into those emotionless and steady golden eyes, that face that was like a stone while his arm and body moved with a rugged fluidity to his limbs.

Parry up, down then to the left. Sword's striking with more determination, less testing of waters now plunging in, pushing each other's mettle. Constantin flitted about, like a blue jay chasing after a rival, a blur of silver and blue. Vasco remained on the defensive, bidding his time until he knew he had the full scope of Constantin's abilities.

He had an advantage De Sardet realized, Constantin and he have sparred on board of the ship several times now. Vasco most likely would have been able to watch Constantin's movements and get an estimate on the man's movements whereas neither of them knew nothing about Vasco's prowess. 

Abruptly Vasco surged forward, his long ground eating strides pushing Constantin back as he lashed out with powerful thrusts. Blades whistling through the air before catching upon one another. Gold and blue eyes glaring from across lines of argent white. Vasco pushed forward, Constantin falling back once more but he caught himself on his heel and pressed back blade gliding past Vasco's.

Vasco spun light on his feet shying away from the strike with a savage grin. Constantin giving chase, backward he pressed Vasco, the Naut giving ground easy and with little care. Backward he went deflected all the blows as his blade sung in the air, a metallic harmony to the fierce melody Constantin weaved. De Sardet's eyes widened, they were getting close to rail! Thankfully no one was at that particular stretch.

De Sardet felt as if Vasco was going to be pressed back against it, he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting a warning. But his Naut lover stunned him when he without looking lept back in a shocking display of agility and strength jumped back up onto the rail, balancing precariously as an arm braced against a rope tied there.

Constantin's blade landed in the space where Vasco had been, and instead buried itself into the wood. Not too deep but a noticeable gash. De Sardet winced, they would have to reimburse that to the guild. Vasco danced around the rope he had held unto then vaulted downwards nearly gliding through the air as his blade brushed against Constantin's arm laying on a scratch in the gentlest manner De Sardet had ever seen.

Blood wept up beneath the fabric and De Sardet felt a mix of emotions. A pride that Vasco had lain the first hit, but also a fierce defensiveness for his cousin. It was hard to judge a fight between two people you cared about, he switched sides rapidly on who to cheer for. Kurt mused out next to him. "Bout time Constantin fought against a person who doesn't play by the rules."

This took him by surprise. As he watched as Constantin launched into another series of attacks sweat beading on his brow. "What? Aren't you the one hammering in about rules?" He objected remembering several long-winded rants the Merc had given the both of them. Kurt nodded "Yes, one should know the rules before they begin to break them." Kurt stated his arms crossed.

De Sardet was confused by this and shook his head only to nearly jump forward when Constantin broke through Vasco's guard by pushing the blade up and across Vasco's own to lay a cut on the man's cheek. Anger bristling at Constantin for maiming Vasco's beautiful face- "Calm down your Naut is going to be fine." Kurt's voice drifted over to him.

Realizing he was clenching his fists he relaxed. Vasco laughed at the cut and wiped away a little of the blood with his free hand then struck out with his sword, catching it with an expert precision between the twines of his cousin's basketed hilt. De Sardet raised his brows, Constantin looked stunned and stared at the blades. 

With a rough jerk, Vasco pulled the blade and Constantin forward, as he did he brought his elbow up and it connected with a sickening sound against his cousin's lower jaw. De Sardet bitter his inner cheek as he watched his cousin stagger back three steps, sword dangling in his hand. He lifted his head, eyes shining brightly...in amusement?

Where these two having fun? Vasco twirled his blade over his hand in a show of dexterity. De Sardet felt himself shiver at the absolute brashness of his sailor. Vasco lunged forward sword coming up from overhead. Constantin met it with a fierce snarl. Blades dancing around one another as their holders circled about, like a pair of hungry lions wrestling over a morsel of meat.

Constantin would strike in fast succession, doing his best to break past Vasco's guard. Vasco would flutter to and fro although his feet did not move in proper positions he could hold his own and flick away even the fastest of his cousin's attacks. De Sardet could see his cousin growing tired, exhaustion beginning to knit his brows. 

"He's gotta learn to pace himself better" Kurt mused out before adding a sly "The both of you do, remember the lesson of the tortoise and the hare? Sometimes slow and steady is best." De Sardet tore his eyes away from the fight for a second to glance at Kurt. "Hard to be slow and steady when someone is swinging a blade at your head." He mused to the CoinGuard, Kurt chuckled out at the comment.

Back to the duel he went. Watching as Vasco lept away from a wide swinging attack before his arm snaked out and grabbed Constantin's sword arm wrenching it forward making his cousin go rolling across the deck. His cousin caught himself enough to keep the blade extended outwards from him as he slid into a kneeling position, teeth bared like a cornered dog.

Vasco stepped forward, sweat glistening over his skin, his shirt stuck to the shape of his body while the chest billowed open allowing all to see the toned and well-muscled chest as well as the edges of his tattoo lines. The sun hit him directly and he gleamed like Constantin's sword in the light and for a moment De Sardet forgot there was even a fight.

The way that lithe form surged forward, the sway of his hips his long bowed legs. "Eyes on the fight De Sardet," Kurt teased. De Sardet jolted out of his thoughts he felt redness tinge his cheeks before clearing his throat and concentrating on the fight.

Constantin rose to his feet a strange glint in his eyes as he charged forward matching Vasco's pace. Constantin lifted his sword to do an underhanded strike, but at the last second, he fell to the ground and rolled beneath Vasco's blade and slide across the deck behind Vasco. In the small second, he had before Vasco could turn he lashed out with his leg and swept it beneath Vasco's. 

Constantin expected Vasco to fall unto his back, but years of being on board of a ship braving all the storms Vasco had learned to not let his feet get taken away from him for too long. The Naut willingly threw himself to the side tumbling over once before landing back on feet and rising in a fluid motion. Constantin cursed and stood as well.

The two men came together once more, wild and aggressive like the studs down in the stables back at home. Blades locked once more as their arms and bodies strained before in a shocking display Constantin's hand shot out in a fist and struck a right hook across Vasco's face. But Vasco didn't break away, much to his and by the look on Constantin's face to his cousin surprise as well. 

Vasco slowly turned his head back to Constantin, blood welling from his cut and a large red welt on his skin. Eyes aglow in a strange emotion Vasco launched a leg forward his knee rising and slamming into Constantin's belly. Constantin doubled over in pain his sword arm lowering leaving him defenseless as Vasco then gave the Prince an echoing backhand to the jaw sending Constantin tumbling to the deck.

Vasco cursed and rubbed his jaw where Constantin had struck him, while he did this he walked forward towards the downed prince. Constantin twisted unto his back then staggered up, gone was the self-assured Noble, instead replaced by a man who was backed against a wall. De Sardet was surprised by Constantin, he had never seen his cousin fight like this, he never thought he could care enough about something to do it. 

Why did he? Was he trying to prove something to himself or others? De Sardet was at a loss but watched as Constantin went back on the attack, refusing to back down and stubbornly fighting despite it being obvious how exhausted he was. Vasco looked tired, but De Sardet could see the reserve of strength and stamina held in his body, one had to build up such reserves when sailing a ship all day and doing the duties it required.

Still, Vasco's only choice was to deflect the torrent of blows from Constantin. Swords clanging with sharp ringing as sparks began to fly. De Sardet's mouth hung open watching this display of strength and skill from both of them. With a snarl, Vasco abruptly cut down Constantin's blade with such force that it stuck into a crevice between two of the deck boards.

Finding himself stuck Constantin tugged at his sword trying to wrench it free. He was delayed just long enough for Vasco to life his foot once more this time landing in the center of Constantin's chest and knocking him back and separating him from his sword. De Sardet clenched his teeth and hissed that had to have hurt. 

Coughing Constantin landed on his back against the deck. Kurt beginning to count. Vasco stepped forward pulling Constantin's sword free then began to twirl both blades over his wrists in a flaunting manner. Kurt counted to four and Constantin pushed himself up off the deck glaring at Vasco. 

The Naut regarded him for a second. "Do you yield?" He asked lifting a brow as he spun Constantin's blade in the air. Constantin shook his head and tugged his dagger out from beneath his shirt. Vasco lifted both brows then shrugged. De Sardet hesitated, the dagger wasn't apart of the agreed terms, by right's he should disqualify Constantin.

But Vasco seemed willing to fight on and so did his cousin. So he let it go, curious as to how Constantin was going to go against two swords. Placing an arm around his back tightly keeping it out of the way Constantin gripped the dagger by the hilt, blade extending backward guarding his forearm. He walked forward calmly eyes glimmering with blue fire.

Vasco moved forward striking with both blades in quick succession. Constantin spinning, ducking and weaving out of the way of Vasco's blades. Meanwhile, Vasco's blades were a whirlwind of steel. Majestic and ferocious and De Sardet was filled with both awe and fear. Constantin managed to spin beneath Vasco's blades and slash across the man's chest, the dagger only hitting a small portion of skin and ripping mostly shirt.

Vasco's eyes sparkled with intensity as he tossed one of the swords away to the far side of the deck confusing De Sardet before he watched as Vasco grabbed Constantin's arm that was tucked at his backside and wrench it up painfull causing his cousin to cry out. Vasco then kicked Constantin's legs out from under him forcing the Prince down to the deck. As he fell Vasco used the hilt of his blade to knock the dagger from Constantin's hand, it clattered against the deck uselessly.

Vasco stood over top of Constantin, eyes shining in triumph. Constantin gave one last weak snarl and kicked towards Vasco's stomach. Vasco brought his leg up and knocked it away before stepping firmly on Constantin's thigh keeping it pinned to the deck. There they stood, Constantin on his back, blade held to his neck and Vasco's foot on his thigh.

Both men panted heavily glaring down at one another. Kurt suddenly elbowed him in the ribs and De Sardet was snapped out of his stupor. Constantin sighed before saying loudly. "I yield." De Sardet felt a strange wave sort through him. On one hand, he was happy Vasco won, he felt fulfilled to be able to see the Naut in action like this.

On the other hand, he felt sad for his cousin to lose knowing how much and how hard he had fought. Clearing his throat he stepped forward and announced "Winner, Captain Vasco." there was a roar amongst the Nauts, most had bet on him but a few went for Prince Constantin, De Sardet had put gold in on each, not wanting to hurt neither of their feelings.

Vasco stepped back wiping sweat from his brow before holding a hand out for Constantin. Constantin gave a soft grin before taking it and he was hoisted up. Adjusting their clothing and mopping up sweat De Sardet walked over to the both of them. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mathew making his way. 

Constantin turned to him and gave a wry smile. "I did my best but I failed you cousin." De Sardet sighed and shook his head but still returned a smile. "You didn't...I'm proud of you, you fought well." He patted his cousin on the shoulder then frowned at the cuts on his arm and hand. Mathew cleared his throat as he approached.

"All right, which one ya want?" De Sardet glanced between the two men before he chuckled to himself and pointed to Vasco. "I need to make sure that cut on his cheek heals in a way I like." This brought out a ripple of chuckles from the three of them. De Sardet moved to Vasco and put his fingers up to the man's cheek fingers glowing with vibrant green, being extra cautious to heal the man's flesh without leaving behind a scar.

He could feel Vasco's eyes tracing over his face. He glanced up at the golden orbs. "You are an excellent fighter, I've never seen someone duel wield swords like that." He commented moving his hand to the scratch on Vasco's chest. Vasco shrugged and a small grin drifted over his lips. "Apparently not, a gull could have flown down that open mouth of your's and you'd not of noticed."

De Sardet rolled his eyes "I was not that bad" he protested knowing full well it was a lie. Vasco laughed for a few seconds shaking his head. He put his sword into the sheath at his side. De Sardet sent a pulse of magic through trying to gauge if Vasco had any other injuries. A few sore and tender areas but nothing that needed healing.

"You're all good Captain." He quipped out leaning back. Vasco frowned "So, what did I win?" the Naut asked. De Sardet shrugged "You get to gloat that you defeated Prince Constantin...and apparently you won my honor? Not sure exactly." Vasco frowned for a second. "Is that all?" De Sardet looked to him puzzled "What else did you wan-"

He was caught by surprise as Vasco took his face in his hands and laid on a deep kiss. Cue a chorus of wolf whistles that made De Sardet glow crimson. Vasco let him go with a wide grin his eyes bright. "I didn't fight beneath the sun for almost an hour for nothing." Still blushing slightly he shook his head "Fine...yes...I suppose you earned that." He admitted turning to Constantin.

Mathew lifted his fingers away from the Prince with a nod "He should be good." He gave Mathew a nod of thanks and grinned at his cousin. Constantin returned the grin then glanced at Vasco holding out his hand. "Thank-you Captain Vasco, you fight with a mastery that I can only hope to emulate one day." Vasco reached forward and shook the Prince's hand.

"I never thought a Noble could have me giving it my all, you've got talent, Your Grace" Constantin beamed his eyes glowing. "Apologies as well to your ship, we will be sure to send over sufficient enough funds for the repairs," Constantin added. Vasco gave a nod "Shouldn't be a problem, just a scratch here and there, with you two aboard I've grown used to my ship getting a few injuries."

Constantin chuckled then leaned unto De Sardet ruffling his hair for a few seconds. "Hear that cousin..." Constantin trailed off and studied him for a few seconds. De Sardet grew worried was the man going to pass out? Instead, Constantin surprised him by tugging on the back of his head, his fingers gripping his hair in his fist.

The feeling of his hair being handled was a strange sensation, he had always kept it short, now thanks to not cutting it for a long while it was at medium length. Constantin chuckled "I've never seen you with your hair so long! It looks so fetching on you!" De Sardet tried to slap his cousin's hand away but the man tugged on a patch at the back of his head.

De Sardet winced "Ow! What in the devil are you doing?!" Constantin sniggered "Oh please cousin humor me I just lost a duel." De Sardet gave an exasperated sigh. "So that gives you the right to just go pulling my hair?" He replied annoyed as his cousin kept playfully running his hands through his hair. De Sardet's eyes met Vasco's.

Vasco's stared at him with an intense gaze unsure of what nature. "All right _fine..._" Constantin said relenting with a final vicious ruffle to his hair. Constantin stepped forward wiping back his hair. "I'm going to go rest in my quarters then, I've worked myself enough today." He stated with a wave behind him. Pushing his way through a crowd of Nauts beginning to descend and leave to go back to their duties now that the duel was over. De Sardet cursed under his breath and wandered over to where his cousin's sword and dagger were.

"You forgot your weapons!" he yelled at his cousin's head as he wandered towards the door. "Be a dear cousin!" Constantin yelled back without looking. De Sardet glared after his cousin and glanced over at Vasco who was still giving him that strange look. "Sorry, I've got business to handle...but you did incredible with the fight...just wanted to let you know." He commented before turning and running after his neglectful cousin.

After the fight, he spent the rest of the day in Constantin's quarters. They mostly lounged and talked about the duel, both agreeing that Vasco dual wielding was a sight to behold. Eventually, Pip knocked on the door and joined them, wanting to congratulate Constantin on the fight. Pip was ecstatic, claiming he had never seen a fight that pushed Vasco like so.

De Sardet who was seated on a pile of pillows across from Pip grinned as the lad went off on different stories about Vasco and different things he had seen and heard. Constantin was half asleep, his efforts from before tired him out so he curled up next to De Sardet his head lying on his lap. Absently De Sardet stroked his cousin's hair, every so often Constantin would make a small comment.

"Hey, De Sardet," Pip asked suddenly after a few moments of silence. "Hmn?" He replied glancing at the child. "Is it true you'se and Vasco are sweet on one another?" De Sardet coughed in the back of his throat, trying to not look the curious child in the eyes. "What makes you say that Pip?" He asked cautiously, feeling Constantin's laughter bubbling against his leg.

"I heard from some of the men...I don't quite understand what it means...but the most I know is they say you share a bed with someone your sweet on." De Sardet panicked, _'Oh, no,...no.no I am not telling this innocent boy...about THAT..no...I cant.' _ He thought to himself. "I and William sometimes have to share a bunk, does that mean we are sweet on one another?" Pip asked suddenly.

De Sardet shook his head "Oh...no Pip people can share...beds without being sweet on one another...you and William are friends right?" He asked the lad. Pip nodded "For the most part but he can be mean sometimes." De Sardet smiled "That's about normal, but yes sharing a bunk does not mean you're sweet on another."

Pip frowned "But what does being sweet even mean?" At this time Constantin had turned his head to De Sardet and was visibly shaking from holding in his laughter. "It means...you're _BEST_ friends" De Sadet explained. Pip frowned "I thought we were best friends?" De Sardet was struggling. "We are Pip...but our friendship...is different from the friendship I and Vasco have..." He trailed off unsure of how to explain it...without explaining _IT._

Pip grinned at him when he said they were best friends. "Okay, well then what do you and Vasco do that you and I don't?" Pip asked far too innocently. Pursing his lips and wishing he could just erase this entire conversation from existence he wanted it over and done with. "I and Vasco have a special handshake that only adults can do....super secret...apologies Pip I cannot divulge any further."

Pip frowned but relented. "Fine, _I still_ don't understand what this 'being sweet' thing means but everyone keeps talking about it like it's the only thing worth talking about." De Sardet sighed "I don't know what to say Pip, best just ignore them for now...how about you go get the guitars and we can play a song or two before dinner?"

Excited about the opportunity to play Pip bound up from his pillow and ran to the door. When the lad left Constantin bolted straight up into a laughing fit. Between braying laughter, he gasped out "Se...secret....H-handshake De Sardet?.... Oh, cousin!... I cannot..." Feeling himself turn crimson he waved his hands up in defeat.

"What else was I supposed to say?" He accused glaring at Constantin. Constantin shrugged and continued to laugh, stifling his chuckles when Pip came running back. "Mathew says only a quick song, He needs me back soon." De Sardet nodded and taking the guitar he and Pip practiced a Naut song that Pip was teaching him, Pip would sing the song and together they were figuring out the notes.

All too soon, Pip had to leave and rush back to the kitchen. De Sardet and Constantin readied for dinner, fixing up the room and their clothing before Constantin took the time to comb through De Sardet's hair. "Why are you so obsessed with it?" He asked confused by his cousin's antics. Constantin shrugged "It's as I stated, you've never grown it out this much and I am enjoying it while it lasts, it looks good on you longer, you should keep it."

De Sardet shrugged, not like there was anyone on board who could cut hair. "Fine, but I will probably cut it all off when we reach New Serene." He stated feeling the empty pang in his chest as he said those words. 

Constantin frowned and shrugged, they heard Mathew's familiar call for dinner and they rushed to get their plates and sat in their preferred places before the line formed. De Sardet waited patiently for Vasco, nibbling at his food and nursing his ale. Eventually, Vasco did come down and took his place next to him on the bench.

The Naut sat closer to him than usual and was in a cheery mood. "You seem happy" he commented glancing up at the grinning Naut. "Oh, I'm as happy as a duck." De Sardet frowned "Are ducks known to be overly happy? Most ducks I knew growing up were aggressive and hissed." Vasco paused "Were they tall with long necks?"

He nodded "Yes, almost as big as dogs." Vasco chuckled "Those were geese, ducks are smaller...like chickens?" De Sardet blinked "Oh...that makes sense now." Vasco chuckled and shook his head. Suddenly Pip came running over and clamored up across the table. Propping his elbows upon the surface as he leaned in.

"Cap'n, can I ask a question." De Sardet felt panic rise in him. _'Oh no, PIP, please don't!' _Vasco, of course, nodded "What is it, lad?" he said briskly. "Can you teach me you and De Sardet's secret handshake?" De Sardet pressed a clenched hand to his mouth. Vasco frowned confused. "I'm sorry...what?" Vasco asked glancing over to him.

De Sardet closed his eyes and shook his head. Thank God the men were too busy and loudly talking about the duel to hear this conversation. "I asked De Sardet what being sweet meant, he said it meant you were best friends with a secret handshake only adults can learn...I thought you could at least teach me apart of it...I'm smart and I want to be De Sardet's best friend too!"

De Sardet watched Vasco's face contort in pure humor. He gave a wide grin and cast a knowing look towards him. Putting down his mug the Naut addressed the boy. "Apologies Pip, but De Sardet is right, I can't teach you anything until you're a bit older...I tell you what, how about when you're... let's say sixteen I'll tell you the first part hnmm?" 

Pip frowned disappointedly. "That's so long away!" Vasco sighed "Those are my terms lad." Pip shrugged "I'll take what I can get I guess." Pip turned back to De Sardet. "But we are still best friend right? Even if we don't have a secret handshake?" Pip asked genuinely. De Sardet nodded vigorously. "Yes...in fact if you feel that bad about it, how about tomorrow we come up with our own secret handshake?" He suggested anything to get the boy to drop this damned subject.

Vasco was grinning into his drink, doing his best not to laugh. Pip nodded happy "That sounds fun De Sardet! You promise?" De Sardet nodded and Pip in his happiness ran over to his side of the table and gave him a big hug. De Sardet hugged him back and ruffled his hair. "Run along now, you got tables to clean don't you?" He added to the lad.

Grinning Pip nodded and scampered off. De Sardet let out a sigh for the inevitable. 

"Best friends, with a secret handshake eh?" Vasco commented coolly. De Sardet lowered his head to the table in embarrassment. "I was beset upon, I said the first thing that came to mind!" He whispered aggressively at the Naut. He heard Vasco's chuckle next to him. Then he felt a hand sneak down and clamp over his inner thigh squeezing roughly.

De Sardet felt his back stiffen and he rose from the table slightly to glance towards Vasco. His eyes gleamed with certain light and De Sardet knew exactly what the man wanted. Greedily Vasco's fingers pressed and kneaded into his thigh, De Sardet tried to distract himself by drinking a swig of ale. Vasco's arm hidden by his jacket and how close he was sitting to him.

"You are...in a definite good mood." Vasco chuckled huskily "I saw the way you were looking at me in the fight...plus there has been something I've been waiting a long while to do." Interest and heat pooling into De Sardet's gut he no longer had the stomach for food. He flickered his eyes to the doorway. 

Vasco gave him a wolf-like grin. "Go, I'll be up in a few minutes...be ready for bed, but don't expect to sleep for a while." De Sardet chuckled and gave a nod, squirming out of Vasco's grip he put his tray away. Calmly walking towards the door he wondered what Vasco had in store for tonight.


	45. This Is New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Vasco is....passionate in this chapter.  
Thank you all for dealing with my random smut. XD

_De Sardet_

He felt a tremor run through him as he waited in the room. Sitting cross-legged on the bed in only his pants breathless from running up to the poopdeck to whistle quickly before tossing over all the fish he possessed then running back down to wait for Vasco. The thrill of knowing what was coming for him increased the mood entirely.

He felt his stomach curl in impatience wanting to know what Vasco had in store for him, what more could the man do to him? What more was there to experience? He felt his hips rocking slightly, the muscle's already anticipating and preparing for Vasco. He took a shaky breath to try and calm his nerves and his body, with little result.

Then the door slammed and the footsteps came pounding echoing through the rooms. He swore the man crossed the foreroom in five steps. Vasco appeared, his coat already being shrugged off his shoulders and his hat cast off onto the dresser with little regard. Hungry and desperate eyes found his and Vasco stalked forward.

A slight jolt of fear went down De Sardet's spine, he had never seen Vasco like this. The emotion felt close to the time in the storage closet. Desperate and hot, but this time it was turned up by almost a thousand degrees. A pair of scorching suns burned over his flesh searing it to the bone with only a look. He slide backward expecting Vasco to pounce and take him on the bed.

But Vasco had a different plan in mind, he reached down and hoisted him up by the waist of his pants. The fabric biting into his flesh for a second as he was brought to his feet in a quick motion. Vasco's arms wrapping around his torso and pressing him against Vasco's body. Hot and strong as hands trailed fires down his flesh and every open expanse of skin he had.

A low and loud moan tore from his throat as he felt the outline of Vasco's cock press against his hip. Vasco was panting lowly in the back of his throat. Lips curled slightly over his teeth. The Nauts body physically shaking in need. He drug De Sardet into a rabid and nearly painful kiss, his mouth nipping and biting at De Sardet's lips begging the man to open his mouth wider and wider so he could plunge his scorching tongue into his mouth.

De Sardet nearly choked on the man's tongue, he was everywhere all at once, Vasco's hands tugging, pulling, pinching and burying into every inch of flesh he had. He was being eaten alive consumed by Vasco's lust. Then Vasco's hands glide upwards to his neck, fingertips beginning to bury into his hair. 

_'This is new'_ De Sardet thought for a second, it was strange why all of a sudden so much attention to his ha- Vasco gripped his hair in his fist then _tugged_. But unlike with Constantin, it wasn't a quick yank from the ends of his hair, it was a slow and constant pull from the roots that made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and shiver course through his entire body.

He whimpered out, _'what the fuck was that?' _ Vasco pulled his head to the left exposing his neck and he felt the Nauts ravenous mouth flay countless quick darting kisses along his throbbing jugular. Then the Naut pulled his head to the right by way of his hair and De Sardet jolted up into the man as his hands dug into the hot shoulders in front of him.

He felt his cock straining against his pants. Gasping for a large mouthful of air only to be interrupted by another keening whimper at the back of his throat. Having his hair tugged like this..._' fuck, why am I so sensitive to everything he does?' _ Vasco clamped his mouth down on his neck, licking up the length to his ear where a hot and heavy breath made De Sardet shudder and buck his hips upwards into Vasco's own, the Naut answered him by grinding his own down into his.

With a grunt, Vasco whispered out. "Do...you know...how much I've wanted _this_." Vasco snarled biting sharply against his ear. The pain filtering through the thick pleasure in his veins for only a second before it melted and mixed in with his arousal. Vasco pulled him away for a second to stare with a heated lustfulness into his own eyes. 

De Sardet swallowed unable to answer as he gazed up at his enrapturing Naut. 

"Have you any idea, how fucking...keyed up I was after that fight...then to watch as your cousin flaunted this damned hair of yours," Vasco growled low in his throat. De Sardet felt a slight chill. "...He knew this is what I've wanted, somehow...and then just to rub it in my face...grabbing it in front of me..." Vasco continued a powerful light surging in his eyes. 

Vasco grabbed him roughly by the chin, somehow it made De Sardet want him more. He felt himself panting, he felt almost like a bitch in heat all he wanted was Vasco to spin him around and mount him, fuck him fast and hard like a stud servicing a mare. _'Fucking hell was is wrong with me?' _ He thought to himself before Vasco spoke his voice low and passionate making goosebumps crawl over his skin.

"I'm going to fill that wet mouth of yours..." He said a thumb brushing across his lips. De Sardet releasing a shaky breath as his heart skipped and a spindle of inferno like need filled him.

"Then I'm going to fill that tight little hole of yours till it's dripping out..." De Sardet felt his knees going weak his pants wet against his leaking member, as Vasco's hand gripped his ass firmly, finger pressing into his hole through the fabric.

"Then I'm going to cum all over that stomach of yours and mark you as _mine._" Vasco snarled out the last word as he drug De Sardet back into his lips, fingers tugging so fucking strong against his roots and he could hardly think straight. He was just swept away in Vasco's hurricane of desire. He moaned out around Vasco's tongue and clawed at the man's shoulders.

Hips thrusting against one another as a hand snaked down and caught his knee. He was falling back and he hit the floor roughly but Vasco's pleasant weight and tongue kept him from noticing any pain. Hands moving with lightning speed Vasco tore his pants off and away. "When I say get ready for bed, I mean get fucking naked next time!" Vasco snarled before claiming his lips once more.

He whimpered and writhed beneath Vasco, the Nauts weight settling in all the right places but still didn't feel like enough. In his burning passion, he didn't quite know how or when Vasco removed his pants from his tall frame but De Sardet felt happy to wrap his legs around the man's hips trying to get the head of the man's scorching hot member to bury itself where it belonged.

Vasco growled and pushed his legs away drawing a whimper of confusion from De Sardet. The Naut crawled up his frame until he was sitting on top of De Sardet's chest, breathing becoming difficult but still manageable. The Naut grabbed him by his hair and tugged his head back firmly, drawing a wispy gasp from him and a roll of his hips upwards. In a serious tone, Vasco spoke, breaking De Sardet from the hurricane for a second.

"If I'm hurting you or you don't wish to continue tap me three times," Vasco commanded his eyes studying De Sardet's. De Sardet felt himself nodding, licking his lips in anticipation. Suddenly Vasco's knee was on one side of his head and De Sardet found the tip of a pierced cock pressing into his mouth. He opened and wrapped his lips around the member as it sunk in slowly giving him time to stretch out his cheeks and to cushion his teeth against the piercings.

Vasco leaned most of his weight off to the side, one hand digging into the top of De Sardet's head gripping the roots there firmly. De Sardet felt pressed and pinned, unable to move or fight back this should terrify him to be at Vasco's complete mercy. But his cock twitched and he felt his body heat up even more. He took Vasco's cock easily, he could feel the teasing curl of the man's navel hair against his nose as Vasco slowly began to thrust in.

The sensation was strange and overpowering. Quite a few times De Sardet felt like it was too much and he wouldn't be able to withstand. But hearing Vasco's ragged moans and curses made him want to struggle through. The Naut moved his hips in languid slow thrusts drawing out his pleasure and making sure to ease De Sardet into this.

De Sardet breathed through his nose, his hands beginning to grip at Vasco's thighs then hips, helping to steady the Naut and to get into the motion. He could taste the man's pre-spend, his tongue slurping and wiggling against the metallic tang of metal. There was something sensual about having your lover fuck your mouth against the floor, and after a little bit, De Sardet found himself liking the feeling and also found himself wanting more.

He began to grip and claw into the man's hips before shifting his hands back and burying his fingers into the Naut's ass cheeks pulling the Naut in more with each thrust. Overcome with emotion by the _sounds_ the Naut was making. "Fuck, yes...take my cock..." Vasco moaned out deep in his throat and it sent lightning-like thrills down the edge of his spine.

De Sardet moaned in reply to his lover, clawing at the man's cheeks wanting him to go faster. Wanting him to pound into his mouth with his insane animal strength and to bury his seed down his throat. God, he wanted Vasco cum, the thought of feeling that cock of his twitch and release all that pent up spend made his own manhood twitch and throb against his stomach, leaking a small pool of liquid unto his abs.

Vasco moved faster making sure to glide in without causing to much pain. Even in the throes of passion, he was always so thoughtful. "...Nnnnn Tempest... so fucking...cl..._ose_" Vasco choked out before he let out an explosive grunt his hips thrusting in stiltedly into his mouth and De Sardet used both hands to hold them in place as he sucked down every last drop, a thick torrent of hot and bitter cum flowing down the back of his throat nearly making him gag but he held back.

Vasco was gasping above him, body shivering from his orgasm and eyes half-lidded buried behind such thick and dark eyelashes. De Sardet continued to gentle trail small circles on the underside of Vasco's cock until the Naut pulled it away with a staggering gasp, the pleasure far too sharp for him to handle.

De Sardet panted his jaw aching and his mouth filled with the taste of metal and cum. He lay on the floor panting for a few seconds, feeling Vasco lift away from him for a few moments before reappearing and pressing a familiar silver canteen against his lips. He greedily took in a sip and swirled it about his mouth. Burning cinnamon washing away the bitter metal.

In a quick motion, Vasco jerked him upwards and he found himself standing once more. Staggering at the sudden verticality he leaned into Vasco's muscled form before the Naut grabbed him by the hair once more and pushed him towards the bed. He found himself catching himself on his hands and knees. Giving a needy glance backward as his cock hung heavy between his legs he spread his legs wider apart shaking his hips with a carnal invitation.

Vasco's face broke over with a feral grin as he leapt on the bed behind him. But instead of clamping unto his hips with his powerful hands and burying his cock into him like De Sardet was desperately wanting he knelt a foot away dark golden eyes gliding over his frame. 

"You want me in you Tempest?" Vasco purred out, his hand falling down to start slowly pumping his manhood. De Sardet watched these movements, with a thirst singing his veins. _'God yes, please, fuck me, take me as hard as you can and fuck me!' _ He thought to himself but unable to voice what he wanted, only producing a low whimper and feeling his hole twitch in want.

"I can't go in till your prepared Tempest..." Vasco whispered out huskily his brow extending upwards. He swallowed dryly. Vasco wanted him to...If he wasn't flushed with a rampant need he would have felt embarrassed about how fast he took his fingers to his mouth and began to suck. Once lubricated he darted his hand to his opening, teasing for a few seconds before pushing in with two fingers.

There was a burning stretch but he was too impatient to wait, he clenched his teeth at the sharp pain but knew if he kept at it it would mellow off to a heated pleasure. Burying his head into his arm that was braced against the bed he thrusted his fingers into him. He let out a few choked moans and he could hear Vasco's breathing grow heavier behind him.

"..Look at me...Tempest." Vasco asked huskily. He bit his lower lip and let out a low sigh as he lifted his head and gazed back at his lover. Vasco's cock was hard now, he pumped it slowly. De Sardet's saliva and pre spend slicking it up as he went a little faster a soft moan escaping the Nauts throat. He had no idea what kind of faces he was making but Vasco seemed to enjoy them.

He pinched his eyes closed and his back spasmed when his finger brushed against his special spot. He aimed his fingers there, loving the spiking tendrils of pleasure that seemed to wrap around his coil even tighter. He moaned out and added a third finger, the biting pain quickly giving way to sparking bliss. He moaned out.

A hand wrapped around his wrist and he looked back to see Vasco whose eyes burned greedily into his. De Sardet whimpered, he could feel Vasco's heat. He was right _THERE_. His hips spasmed. "Please fucking take me...God, I want you inside!" He begged hips jerking backward now. His entire body on fire, legs trembling and a constant trickle of lightning at the base of his spine.

He was flipped onto his back, his legs sprawled on either side of Vasco as the man moved forward and wrapped his arms around and under his shoulders before he was hoisted up into the man's lap. Vasco kneeling in the middle of the bed, while he was held up in his arms. Cocks brushing against one another eliciting beautiful friction that made him lull his head back and gyrate into the Naut.

Vasco grabbed him firmly by the hips, lifting him for a few seconds as the hot head of his cock _finally_ slipped and settled into him. De Sardet let out a high pitched moan, fulfilled at having that pierced manhood buried in the perfect place inside him. It was a little awkward at first sitting in Vasco's lap. His legs stretched out uncomfortably but a small drag of Vasco's hips and De Sardet forgot about anything else except that wonderful cock stirring up inside him.

Who knew in a matter of almost a month he would become so addicted to the one thing he had never had the opportunity of trying till now. Having Captain Vasco be his first was truly the best decision he had ever made in his life. 

Vasco's arms wrapped around his shoulders and back, hands gripping and tugging at his flesh as Vasco's mouth kissed and nibbled his neck, jaw, and face as well as ravishing his lips with hot and heavy kisses. The slick sound of his body being pounded into by Vasco. The ragged moans and animal-like grunting. The smell of sweat, leather, cum and the heavy musk that filled the space when one had sex.

He moaned and thrusted his hips down in rhythm to Vasco's, his body shivering as his muscles began to wind tighter. He clawed at Vasco's shoulders, the Naut growled low in his throat before he suddenly tossed him against the bed. His cock moving impossibly deep into him at the angle they were at. De Sardet wrapped his legs tight around the Naut. 

His member, throbbing painfully as it was trapped beneath his and Vasco's bodies. His pre-cum leaking unto both of their stomachs as a moan began to keen in the back of his throat.

_'So close, so close' _He thought desperately to himself. His body on the edge but still not tipping over because of how fucking amazing this was feeling and he didn't want it to stop. One of Vasco's hands gripped his hip. The other snaked up and yanked his hair with sudden fervor and De Sardet felt his cock twitch, Vasco pulled out further then pistoned his hips with such ferocity up into him De Sardet was torn asunder in a matter of seconds as he screamed out hoarsely his orgasm taking him by storm.

He twisted against the bed trapped beneath Vasco who's body had curled backward and was currently moaning his name as his hips thrusted choppily into him filling him up with his second orgasm. True to his word Vasco filled him up till it was overflowing, hot sticky cum dripping out and down the innermost skin of his thighs.

De Sardet whimpered as his cock rested in a pool of his own cum against his stomach. Violent shivers running rampant throughout his being. He gasped for air, throat hoarse and body sagging almost boneless against the bed.

A sweaty and panting Vasco chuckled above him. Lightly kissing his lips with a sudden tenderness. He felt himself sigh, satisfied and fulfilled, sleep calling for him. "Nearly done Tempest." Vasco purred into his ear as he began to lick and nibble at the shell. His body overly sensitive to the orgasm he just had he shuddered, the feeling far too sharp and nerves incredibly raw.

He whimpered as Vasco began to lay kisses at his neck, a hand coming up and teasing a nipple. The pinching made him jolt, his mind barely understanding what was happening. Being tossed between wanting to sleep and still coming down from his high he found it nearly impossible to comprehend anything besides far too sharp sweetness.

But Vasco was persistent, licking and nibbling his skin, running his hands up and down De Sardet's flesh and slowly the sharpness faded and a dull and heavy pleasure began to fill him once more. His cock filled slowly, small bursts of pleasure feeding into it before Vasco began to pump it slowly. He gasped out and met his lover's eyes.

Seering, scorching, blazing, any of those words would work. Vasco was imprinting every last shred of feeling he had into his very soul and De Sardet was unable to say a thing. Their lips met with a deep knowing feeling. Although haggard and spent De Sardet felt his energy returning back if only briefly. His body surging with the feeling emanating from his chest and coursing throughout his being.

Heat imprisoned around them, not the desperate needy kind, instead, it was that heavy and fulfilling kind that had swept through them a few days prior. His and Vasco's lips pressed firmly over each other. As Vasco slid his body on top of De Sardet's not caring in the slightest of the mess on his stomach. Carefully Vasco took both of their members in hand, pumping them in slow careful motions.

De Sardet could only wrap his arms around Vasco's shoulders and suffocate under the man's steady kiss. They broke away with shaky sighs, each of them gasping with each quickening pump of Vasco's steady hand. Vasco pressed his sweaty forehead against his own. De Sardet breathing in the man's scent, tasting his sweat against his lips.

Vasco's breath coming faster as his hips jerked sporadically. Vasco was close and De Sardet didn't know if he could even cum he was so spent. "It's okay...just finish...I...I don't think I..." He relented as the man desperately tried to get him to edge. Vasco buried his head into the crook of his neck speaking whisper-soft against his ear. sending a small shiver through his core.

"I can't finish without you Tempest...I need you to cum for me." Vasco said licking the shell of his ear. De Sardet felt his muscles begin to build up with a familiar feeling. Although hazy and sore he fisted the blankets as Vasco stroked him harder, the skin of his cock burning in pain and pleasure.

Vasco moaned against him, his hips stuttering, he could tell Vasco was so close but hanging on for him. Vasco began to kiss all over his forehead and face a pleasant feeling settling within him and a newfound burst of arousal filling him slowly. He filled his mind with memories and thoughts of him and Vasco. Positions they had done and things he had experienced, the first time he took him, the first time they fucked with piercings...then it was just images of Vasco, how he looked when he came, or just him standing at the prow of the ship the how confident and bold he was, then the image of him during the fight and that's what got him going.

He jerked suddenly moaning wanting Vasco to go faster. Vasco purred in the back of his throat as both of them ground their hips against the other. Vasco's hand moving so fast now. He could feel himself at the very edge of his peek. Lightning about to ricochet off and light up the dark skies of his mind's eye. Vasco pressed a sweltering kiss into his lips, it was then his second orgasm took him.

It was shorter but just as intense as the previous one. His eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned Vasco's name into the man's mouth. He felt only two or three small bursts of cum release from him and then he was truly well and done. His body feeling so sluggish and flat against the bed, exhausted from pure pleasure.

Through a hazy cloud, he watched as Vasco leaned up, head knocking back as he let out a loud deafening groan. He felt a few more spurts of hot spend land on his chest and sides. Finally, Vasco collapsed to the side of him, loud and deafening panting filling the space next to him. De Sardet's eyes closed and he drifted into a strange state of being, not exactly asleep and not exactly awake, he knew he should get up and clean himself off of the hardening mess on his chest and stomach.

He should clean out the still warm and stinging cum inside of him, but the thought of movement was unbearable, he could barely move a finger. His muscles aching pleasantly he decided he would just sleep and deal in the morning. He attempted to do that, but the sounds of movement kept him from settling. Boot's falling across the floor the sound of water spilling.

He opened his eye to see Vasco standing near the tub wearing only his boots and pants and filling the tub with large buckets of water. He emptied the one then set it down. Wearily the man glanced over to him. He saw his eye and gave a grin. "I'm...not filling the whole damned thing...but there's enough to at least get wet and clean." 

De Sardet groaned, how much he wanted to get up and float away in the warmth of the water. Vasco saw this and came over to him. He helped ease him up. Now vertical he found the energy to at least stand and shuffle his way over to the tub. The water only coming to his ankles but he didn't care it was wet and warm and he wanted to be rid of all of their cum.

He collapsed into the tub Vasco after abandoning his boots and pants did the same. Like a pair of stunned fishes, they slowly cleaned themselves off barely managing a word to one another besides a grunt for a bar of soap. Drained off all energy he slowly curled against Vasco's chest his head nested on his shoulder.

Now clean they laid in their own filth for sometime before Vasco pulled the cork to the drain with his foot. The drain ran into a pipe beneath the tub then drained beneath the floor and out to the sea which De Sardet found ingenious at the time of the discovery. De Sardet relaxed against Vasco, swept up in his weariness, the heat of both of their bodies as well as the leftover heat of the water settled inside of him.

He remembered feeling a kiss from Vasco on the top of his wet head before he closed his eyes and sweet beautiful sleep took him.


	46. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing compliments! I literally wake up at 5:45 most days and the first thing I do is read the comments. It makes me happy and gives me a boost to my day.  
Ya'll are AWESOME!
> 
> Mostly fluff with a little build-up at the end, also thank you Iargent for the name idea.

_De Sardet_

There was a loud muffled pounding that awoke him. He peeled his face off of Vasco's damp chest and was instantly hit with the feeling of being cramped and uncomfortable. He was wedged against the side of the tub, still naked and half damp. His back and hips protesting to the angle they were lying in. His neck also screaming from being kinked for most of the night. More pounding and he glanced at the windows to see what time it was. The sky was filled with white and gray clouds and it could be noon for all he knew.

A loud snore escaped from Vasco. He grunted and slowly clamored over the Naut who didn't even respond to De Sardet's movements. _'Well he is out' _ He thought with a small amount of humor. Before he grimaced at the pain in his body. Mostly due to his sleeping position but a part of it was because of his and Vasco's efforts last night. He yawned and his jaw cracked. A few more sharp raps to the door. Annoyed at whoever's persistence and annoyed his entire body felt crumpled and ached he grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist tying it off he stormed towards the door.

He pushed through the fabric curtain that Vasco would draw while they slept that divided the rooms and his eyes met Smithers. Smither's eyes widened upon seeing him and he backed away as he tore open the door. "Yes?" he hissed, tired, annoyed and hungry not doing much for his mood. "Is...the Cap'n up? He's kind of...late for his duty." De Sardet flickered his eyes over the small group of confused Nauts standing off to the side. He nodded to them then turned back to Smithers.

"Five minutes." Was all he stated before turning and shutting the door behind him.

He drifted through the drawn curtain then went over to the tub to stare down at his sleeping lover snoring loudly like a bear. He leaned down and shook the man's shoulder. "Vasco! Wake up!" He whispered fiercely. The man grunted in his sleep and rolled his head over. De Sardet frowned then began to shake him a little more roughly. FINALLY, the Naut awoke with a groggy start. Grimacing no doubt in the same ached pain that De Sardet had he glanced at the window before he froze. A loud string of curses left his lips as he flung himself over the rim of the tub and clattered to the floor stiffly groaning and hissing.

De Sardet instantly grabbed a towel and began to try and wipe up the remaining water. "No time, clothes!" Vasco shouted pointing to the dresser. Cue the rampant race to the dresser attempting to get pants on half damp legs. Vasco ended up falling to the bed to pull them up while De Sardet worked on his boots. Both men grunting in their efforts. Pants on, boots mostly on. De Sardet turned to get a shirt, pausing for a second. White or gray? What color pants was he wear- "Just give me a shirt!" Vasco quipped as he adjusted his left boot to finally fit.

De Sardet tossed a white shirt at him and helped tug his arms through his sleeves. Then came his jacket. Both of them groaned as they began to buckle it on. "Why do you need so many bloody straps!" De Sardet cursed. Vasco shrugged and waved his hands away "Good enough, for now, I got to go!" Vasco leaned down gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and bolted to the door. Hair not even combed or pulled back and hat still on his dresser.

De Sardet let out a long sigh and shook his head. Tugging off the towel he quickly pulled on his own clothes. He took one of the cords Vasco would use for his hair then grabbed the man's hat. He walked outside and was hit with pure COLD. He hated it. Shivering he forced his way up to the helm, Vasco was giving out commands to a group of half-amused Nauts.

Directing the duties for the day and attempting to rein in some manner of control De Sardet slid between a few of the men and walked up to Vasco who was in mid-conversation. Without a word, he handed Vasco his hair tie then plopped the man's hat on his head before he turned to walk away. There was a pause before Vasco coughed lightly and asked "De Sardet...actually could you go into my closet and get my warm jacket? It's the thick black one...also one of the knit caps hanging off the pegs."

De Sardet turned back to see all eyes on him. He gave a nod "Sure" he quipped walking away wrapping his arms around him to brace against the cold. By all the seas! Why was it so cold it was only fall! The wind tore at his hair and it bit across his face, he could feel his nose and cheek's already numb. He went to the closet and saw several jackets hanging up. Spotting the thick black one Vasco was talking about he grabbed it.

God, it was heavy! What was it made out of? He swung the jacket over on shoulder then took one of the hats off the nearby peg. He made his way up to Vasco, thankfully most of the men had cleared off to go to their duties and Vasco was pinching his temples. "Here..." He gasped out lugging the heavy thing to Vasco.

Vasco gave him a grin then quickly pulled off his jacket to shoulder on the new one. The black jacket encased him entirely and it looked incredibly warm and De Sardet was jealous. Vasco gathered up all his hair into a ball on the back of his head before he shoved on the woolen cap. He then gave De Sardet the tri-corn.

"Take that for now, put it in the room when you can," Vasco asked softly, De Sardet nodded and held the hat firmly not wanting the wind to snatch it away.

Vasco turned to the two remaining men nearby and told them to switch duties with two of the gunners. Most men on board rotated different duties each week, some men like Cussel, Phillipe, Henric and Mathew stayed in their specific duty the entire trip while most others were floaters. When they left Vasco gave him a small smile.

"Well...despite it being rather rushed...I wanted to say good morning." Both of them chuckled for a few seconds before De Sardet broke out into shivers from the cold. Pursing his lips Vasco shook his head "Told you, you need a better jacket." De Sardet shot a glare at him before hesitatingly asking "How are you feeling?"

Vasco snorted and shook his head "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He rolled his eyes in reply. "I've got a method now." He stated grinning at the small tinge of pink on the Nauts cheeks, it could be from the wind but he had a feeling it wasn't. "Well it feels like a slept on a pile of rocks, and I'm thoroughly exhausted...so I'm feeling fine," Vasco announced as he squinted ahead before adjusting their course.

De Sardet leaned forward and gave a pulse of magic through the Naut. Vasco jerked at that, it could always feel strange to a non-magic person to get 'touched' by magic. "Sorry" he said before opening his mind slightly to Vasco's aches and pains. He winced "Oh that back is knots...no pun intended." Vasco groaned "Yeah I could have told you that, apparently tub's are not meant for sleeping in."

Sharing a grin and a chuckle De Sardet slid his arm through the side of Vasco's coat then to his back. "I can't do much, but I might be able to get your muscles to relax a little." He pulsed a wave through Vasco's stiff back muscles trying to get them to relax and calm down a little. It worked rather better than he thought but he would still have some aches.

Vasco sighed out pleasantly "That feel's leagues better, thank-you." He smiled at Vasco then removed his hand, regretting it because now he was so cold. Vasco shook his head "Go put on one of my other jackets, your damned lips are turning blue." The Naut commanded lightly before ducking down and giving him a kiss that warmed him up marginally but the heat disappeared when the Naut drew back to stare out at the clouded horizon.

De Sardet sighed gently, he wondered what the man saw when he looked out like that. Wondered what was he thinking when he did? He shrugged and decided to leave, the icy fingers of the strong wind bidding him do so. He went back into the cabin relief for a few seconds to be out of the elements before he donned one of Vasco's other coats. 

He was drowning in fabric but he loved it because IT. WAS. WARM. The coat ended at his ankles where on Vasco it would end at just below his knees. The chest was a little tight and the arms were long but it felt perfect on him. He even donned on one of the knit caps. Now geared for the weather he walked back outside to hurry up and help Cussel with the ropes, the man also had a late start because of his joints aching him severely in the cold so he was thankful when De Sardet showed up.

They broke out into friendly banter, talking about the fight and the weather. Cussel assuring De Sardet that even though it was fall the weather at sea can be tricky. Finishing with the work De Sardet ran below deck to gather breakfast. Mathew laughing loudly when he saw him. "I a swear's each day goes by ya become less Noble n' more Naut De Sardet!"

De Sardet frowned "It's blasted freezing out Mathew." He replied causing the Naut cook to chuckle even harder. "Here laddie, take tha Cap'n a thermos, he'll be needin warmin up all day today." De Sardet nodded and took the warmed tall metal canister from Mathew. He leaned over the window and gave Pip a good morning greeting. 

"Secret handshake right?" The boy asked eyes aglow. De Sardet chuckled "Of course, how could I say no to eyes like that?" Pip grinned and ducked down into the cupboard to get a few wooden bowls for Mathew. He left then headed back up to Vasco who eagerly took the thermos and food from him. "I don't think my day can begin until I've had coffee." Vasco mused out glancing down into the thermos.

De Sardet tilted his head "Is it really that good?" Vasco chuckled "Have you not had any?" He shook his head "Always would drink tea...coffee is...well...to most nobility, it's considered a lower-class drink...there are a few exceptions though." He explained lower his eyes. "But it's not like I think you are-" He began to say before a thermos was shoved to his lips.

He took hold of the container and swung back a small sip, unsure if he would like it. Strong, bitter, with a strange aftertaste. He curled his nose but took a large sip swishing it about his mouth. He didn't hate it, but...there was something there to like as well. "It's...okay" He muttered handing the thermos back to Vasco.

Vasco gave him a once over and chuckled. "That jacket is far too big." De Sardet glared at the man. "Do you have a problem with all of my attire?" He said accusingly fighting a grin back from his face. Vasco shrugged "Well, it's currently covering you so...yes." He chided out a snarky grin on his face. He scoffed at the Naut. "You are a beast." He commented but didn't stop the flush hitting his cheeks.

"Didn't stop you from enjoying last night" Vasco quipped out raising his brows once as if getting lost in good memories. De Sardet was about to say something more but was interrupted by the sight of a small white flake falling down from the sky. 

He blinked and wandered his eyes upwards. _Wait. No, is it? Can it...is this...snow? _He held out his hand and caught a flake it sat on his palm for a second before melting. Small and sparkling it disappeared into his flesh. He caught another. He's only ever seen snow once in his life. The one Yule season they spent in the Northern keep where they would go hunting at least once a year during the summer.

He felt a wide grin break out over his face and a chuckle began to tear from his lungs. "Vasco! It's snow!" He exclaimed excitedly. The Naut regarded him with an amused look, a soft warm smile on his face as he gazed over at him. "It is, you seem...surprised." De Sardet felt like a child again, remembering the last time he had seen thousands of silver specks falling from the sky.

He lifted his head back and caught one on his tongue, he expected it to be salty, but it wasn't. A giddiness exploded inside of him. "I have to tell Constantin! He is going to be beyond himself when he finds out!" He stated before running off to go get his cousin. Down the steps he went, sliding down most of the rail only to leap and catch himself at the bottom as he tore a path to his cousin's room.

He burst into Constantin's room. His cousin was still sleeping. Kurt was in a chair reading startled by his sudden appearance. "Constantin!" He yelled his cousin bolted up, confused and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "D...De Sardet?" he asked giving him a once over. "SNOW." Was all he said, it was all he needed to say for his cousin bolted to his wardrobe and began to tug on fresh clothing.

Quickly his cousin dressed and pulled on his jacket stuffing his feet into his shoes he quickly followed De Sardet outside. The snow had picked up, the large fat flakes landing on the deck and covering it with a small dusting. The crew seemed mostly annoyed by it and kept brushing the flakes from off of their shoulders and heads, most if not all of the Nauts donned similar black jackets matching the one De Sardet wore.

Constantin let out a whoop when he saw the snow. His pale face glowing red from the cold De Sardet tugged off his hat and put it on Constantin to keep him warm. The two Nobles just basked in the fresh and cozy feeling that the snow gave them. 

"Do you remember? At the North Keep?" Constantin began. He nodded in agreement. "How all of us, even your father had that big snowball fight?" Constantin laughed "Remember when my mother- "Slid on the ice and split her skirts?" They both said at the same time. They began to laugh at the memories. The sight of the Queen Cereann, Constantin's mother on her butt skirts hiked ever so scandalous over her thighs with a large rip running up their length.

Constantin and he were only nine at the time, but he remembered it as clear as anything. He remembered the snowman they built together before one of Constantin's older brother broke it. He can't remember which one but he did remember the all-out snow fight afterward that led to all of them being exhausted and just lying in their backs staring up at the sky watching as snow filtered down from the heavens to them, like the cast off feathers of angels.

He plopped backward against the deck. Constantin taken aback by this before he began to wiggle his arms and legs in a familiar fashion. Constantin laughed then followed suit. They made snow angels against the deck, De Sardet leaping up so as to not mess up the gentle outline of his. He then leaned down and helped Constantin out of his own. 

The snow wasn't even a half-inch but there was enough to tell the shape. "You two are like children" He heard Kurt muse out nearby. De Sardet glanced over to him and saw the sparkle of humor in the man's eye. He gave a shrug, "Sometimes life is meant to be enjoyed Kurt...it's the little things." De Sardet glanced down as the wind began to smear the edges of his angel outline. 

Constantin went over to the nearby rail and De Sardet ignored him while he caught a few flakes in his hands relishing in the feeling he had before a sudden burst of coldness was shoved down the back of his neck. He bristled and let out a holler. "Fuck that's cold!" He swore twisting away from Constantin who was laughing like a hyena.

He glared at his cousin before leaning down and it took a few tries to scoop up enough snow to fill his one hand. Constantin's eyes widened and he tore off, De Sardet running in pursuit. Constantin barked a few half orders for him to stop but he was past diplomacy. With a lunge, he knocked into Constantin's legs and climbed up his cousin's fallen figure to straddle his chest and began to unmercifully stuff snow down the front of his shirt.

Constantin was laughing and crying out for mercy, his body struggling beneath him and De Sardet was grinning from ear to ear. A voice spoke out and he and Constantin stopped. It was Pip. "De Sardet? Are we able to do the handshake now?" De Sardet turned still sitting on his cousin. "Of course Pip! Shall we?" Pip nodded eagerly and De Sardet rose up before leaning a hand down and helping his cousin.

Constantin shook the snow out of his shirt and shook his head. De Sardet turned back to Pip, "Okay, what kind of handshake are you thinking? A quick one we can do rather easily or should we go for a challenge?" De Sardet asked the lad. Who like most had a thick black jacket, he also had a small gray knit cap with a small round ball on the top.

"Let's do a challenge!" Pip beamed excitedly. De Sardet grinned, first, they started out by doing a basic handshake, that morphed into what he called _'The Squirrel'_ where each other's hands would pounce up the other's arm and rest on the shoulder. Pip couldn't reach his shoulder but he did what he could. After that, they came up with the idea to slide their hands back down together only to slap each other's hands.

Originally that is where they were going to end it until Constantin came up with the idea that after that they should spin on a foot and come back to facing each other once more before slapping each other's hand again. They practiced their new handshake a few times. Each time Pip becoming happier and excited. De Sardet shook his head, he didn't think he'd ever seen a child so happy for just learning a handshake.

"All right, one last time" He stated before going through the moves like clockwork. _'Handshake, Squirrel, slide, slap...spin on the left, widen stance and slap again' _he thought to himself, like dance steps in his head.

Pip giggled "You spin so well!" He commented happily. De Sardet shrugged "You think I spin well, you should see what my mother could do." Pip craned his neck up curious "What do you mean?" De Sardet took one of Pip's arms, "Go up on your tippy-toes" He instructed the boy. Pip followed suit, De Sardet braced a hand against his back, curling around the boy's chest and lifted him slightly so it looked as if he were standing on his tippy toes by himself, however, most of his weight was being held by De Sardet.

"My mother can walk around like this for hours at a time, not only that she can jump and spin" He explained. Pip was giggling looking down on himself before shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it! That would hurt! Toes ain't meant for that!" De Sardet looked down and nodded before 'walking' Pip forward. He then lifted the boy into a 'jump' raising the lad up to his chest before setting him gently back down.

Pip was over the moon at that action. "Oh! Do that again! Oh please!" Pip begged ecstatic. De Sardet shook his head "Sure sure." he said lifting the lad back up again this time holding him for a few seconds. "Can you spin around?" Pip asked craning his head back up to him. De Sardet let out a chuckle and began to slowly spin in a circle.

Pip was giggling and laughing, screaming "Weeeee" as a child would do. It was so strange to De Sardet, the lad acted as if he never had this done to him. Surely his mother and father would have, right? Where were his mother and father? Pip was Sea-born, he knew that much, and he had StormSense, but surely even with his abilities he still had contact with them...right?

De Sardet stopped spinning his own mind becoming rattled from doing it for so long. Pip, of course, was unaffected. "Again!" Pip cried out his dark green eyes shining vibrant against the white of the snow. "Oh you are quite the taskmaster aren't you Pip? I'll feel sorry for whatever Nauts you got under your command the day you're Captain." He commented with a grin as he began to spin once more.

Pip grinned devilishly and let out a whoop until panting De Sardet had to set the lad down. Pip was sad but danced around happily snow shaking off of him. De Sardet shook his head "You've got quite the energy lad." He said softly stretching as he did. Pip shrugged "No one sides' you and Prince Constantin play with me...it always work, even William don't wanna play anymore." The lad said sadly.

De Sardet frowned he had no idea it was so rough for the boy, no wonder he was so happy to play and do things with him and Constantin, he never gets the chance to do so. He sniffled once, the cold making his nose run. "I'm sorry about that Pip, sometimes being a Naut can be harder than I thought, let's go inside eh? Get something to warm the bones?" He suggested changing the conversation so something brighter.

The lad agreed and ran off leading him by the arm and he followed grinning to himself. He and pip drank some tea. Pip sipping it greedily from his cup while De Sardet as always drank it with the proper etiquette that was ingrained in him. For fun, Pip attempted to drink like him and surprisingly De Sardet found it pleasant to teach the lad yet another thing, it was obvious the child was smart and caring, and he felt like he had so much potential, he wished he could provide Pip with more things to learn and do.

After that, De Sardet spent the day playing 'Constantin's chess' in his room. The game Constantin came up with was absolutely wild but despite it going against everything he had ever learned he found it nice to do something with his cousin. 

There they stayed, switching sometimes with Kurt so he could play and they would enjoy one another's conversation. Finally, the dinner bell came and they eagerly went and got their piping hot bowls of thick clam chowder served with a large portion of bread slabbed in butter. De Sardet had already grabbed Vasco's plate and waited patiently for him.

Vasco walked through the door and De Sardet grinned up at him as he quickly walked over to his spot rubbing his hands for warmth. He plopped down in the seat water dripping from his jacket as he held his hands over the soup soaking in the heat. "I take it you were a bit cold?" Vasco chuckled and nodded "Aye, I don't quite know if I have a face still, but since your still here I take it I do." The Naut commented before digging into his dinner.

Pip came over and excitedly told Vasco about his and De Sardet's new secret handshake, and that Vasco would never be able to know it. Vasco gave some mock offense but grinned in his eyes. He also chuckled along with De Sardet as Pip showed both of them Pip's new 'proper' drinking method. "You learning to become a Lord now to Pip?" Vasco asked jokingly.

Pip shrugged and shook his head "Nah, I'm always gonna be a Naut at heart Cap'n, sides' if I became a Lord I'd never become Captain Pip." Vasco grinned and reached over and ruffled the lad's head. "Spoken like a real Naut, don't worry one day you will." Pip grinned before he was called away by Mathew. Vasco and he spent the rest of the dinner talking about snow, De Sardet telling Vasco about the events that transpired at the North Keep, a conversation that Vasco listened to diligently and seemed to get lost in before he was pulled away by his duties.

After dinner while in the warmth and coziness of their cabin. De Sardet bid Vasco lay down on the bed on his stomach. Vasco frowned "What do you have planned Tempest?" He asked ruffling his wet hair with a towel, drying away the melted snow. He cleared his throat before he held up the oil. "Before you say anything it's not what you think, oil can be used for other things besides..._that_." He assured after Vasco gave him a surprised look before he relaxed.

Sighing Vasco strode over to the bed and laid down. "Stretch out, get comfortable and relaxed." Vasco turned his head back towards him curious golden eyes meeting him. "You are sure you're not doing anything like _that?_" He nodded before taking a bit of the oil and rubbing it over his fingers. Warming it up between his hands he gently placed his fingers over the man's back running his thumbs on either side of the Nauts spine.

Vasco stiffened for a second, it was obvious this was new to him but he soon relaxed with a contented sigh. Slowly and gently he ran his slicked hands up and down the Naut's knotted and stiff back, working the muscles to become relaxed and working out the kinks where he could. All the while Vasco hummed and moaned in the back of his throat.

De Sardet found himself grinning, happy to be able to relive some of the tension in the man's weary body. It was so different to see him like this. Facedown and away from him. He began to work in a small circular pattern pushing a bit deeper to get into the deep muscle tissue. Vasco hummed out "So, did you and Pip have fun today?"

De Sardet chuckled. "Oh yes, he kept me quite busy for most of the day, as well as Constantin." Vasco nodded against the pillow. He could sense a stiffening in the man's spine beneath his fingers. "What is it?" he asked. Vasco lifted his head slightly. "Nothing, I just...I didn't want this to sound weird, but...you are good with children."

De Sardet shrugged "That's because according to Kurt, I and Constantin are children." Vasco chuckled beneath him, then winced when he hit a tender spot he apologized and rubbed the area a bit lighter. 

"You are pretty good with Pip as well." He added lightly. Vasco made a noise in the back of his throat. "I honostly never expected myself to be good with em' all my life people have said I got a bark _and_ a bite." De Sardet laughed and leaned back. "That may be, but so do puppies, and everyone adores them." Vasco turned his head all the way and quirked a brow.

"Did you just compare me to a puppy?" He accused as De Sardet chuckled "Perhaps I did in this instance, but you and I both know you are not one" He replied. Vasco nodded his fragile ego still intact.

He trailed his hands over the firm and supple skin once last time, from shoulders down to the very base of Vasco's spine before he lifted away. "There all done, how did that feel Captain?" Vasco turned over and laid on his back, an arm strewn behind his head. "Don't call me that in here, just call me Vasco or-" "Storm?" He interrupted bringing a soft smile that lit up Vasco's features.

He leaned down and gave the Naut a kiss before getting up and washing off his hands. He returned back to bed and curled beneath the blankets. Vasco gave him a kiss on the forehead before he got up to do some bookwork at the desk. When he did that De Sardet would just slip into sleep, knowing it would take Vasco at least an hour or two before he was finished.

He was awoken awhile later as Vasco crawled into bed next to him smelling like smoke but he didn't mind. He also didn't mind the way Vasco curled his arm around his stomach and buried his head into the crook of his neck. They drifted off to sleep once more. 

He was awoken several hours later in the middle of the night by a small tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes in a dull haze, sleep begging him to return back. A pair of eyes next to his head and a face buried in shadows and De Sardet nearly screamed. But he realized it was Pip. He moaned and rubbed his eye, Vasco's heavy weight still half compressed over him.

"...Pip...what is it?" he sighed out softly. "De Sardet...I'm sensing a storm." The shadowy child answered. Grunting he nodded and tapped at the arm that was wrapped around his torso. Sluggishly Vasco awoke next to his ear. "...w...what...is it?" he grunted out questioningly voice slurred in sleep. Pip cleared his throat.

"C-Cap'n?" He said meekly. De Sardet felt Vasco's head pop off his shoulder. "Pip?...what...what are you-" "You told me to tell you the moment a storm is coming," Pip whispered his voice shaky. Vasco groaned "...O..okay" Clearing his throat Pip began. "I...it's from the North, bout the same as last storm...still really scary feeling but...umm....it's six hours away?"

Vasco cursed and started to untangle himself from De Sardet. De Sardet just wanted to get back to sleep. Tiredly Vasco began to get dressed "I'll go let the men know then be back." De Sardet half mumbled something to him, maybe or he could have just been dreaming. Vasco must have walked Pip back down to his quarters when they left it took several minutes for what happened to process before he sat up straight in bed, wide awake.

_'Yet another storm, here we go again.'_


	47. Storms a brewin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is once upon a December, except I changed the word December to Winter.  
This was my first time writing about manning a ship during a storm. I'm not a sailor nor does google tell me everything so I'm doing my best with what I have.
> 
> If ya'll live in the Midwest, please be safe during our snow storm.

_Vasco_

Yawning he led Pip back down the steps to his quarters. The young lad and Willian slept in a small room off to the side separate from the men. The sleeping quarters for the men was a large area filled with bunk beds against the walls and hammocks spread between the support beams. Along the other wall was a length of lockers for the men to store personal items and clothing.

He went about to each group of sleeping Nauts and gently woke them up. Slowly one by one each of his men was groggily awake blinking away sleep. "Apologies men but we got another storm coming, thankfully we got a few hours to prepare, I want the riggers to decide now who gets to go battle the storm first."

The riggers mumbled to one another for a little bit until they came to a conclusion of who would go first. Vasco nodded "Good since they have to battle the storm they can go back to sleep, for now, the rest of you go get the ropes organized, when you're done you can get sleep." There was some groaning as a few men got up to change and go to their posts.

"I need four men to go check on cargo, and I need the gunners to go double-check the guns are secured." He quipped out next fighting his own yawn. "The rest of you look over your safety harnesses and the rest of your gear, I don't want this storm to be like the last one, far too many of you got injured, remember to use the buddy system and _do not_ take risks, always keep harnessed." He stated firmly looking into each man's eyes.

There were nods all around. "Good, the rest of you get some rest we'll need it." He then turned and left walking down the hall to a small broom closet. He knocked two times and he heard a shuffling as a tall blonde man opened the door. "Henric." He greeted. Henric frowned "Apologies there is going to be a storm-" He didn't have to say no more as the man rushed past him counting under his breath as he ran up the stairs to go get his precious birds.

Vasco shrugged then wandered up the steps himself. Turning to go into the kitchen he walked through to the far end. There was a door that led down into a pantry and next to it was the door to Mathew's room. He knocked a few times then heard a man grunt and come swearing over to the door. Mathew glowered at him.

"Wut ya want?" He asked gruffly. Vasco gave him a small smile. "Storm's blowing through in about six hours thought you might want to know to get prepared." Mathew sighed and rubbed his head. "Well I su'pose bloody early is better n' bloody late." Mathew expressed gruffly. Vasco chuckled at the comment. "Need help?"

The cook swatted at him, "I'll be dead a'fore I let you cook your monstrosities in my kitchen'" The man teased. Vasco chuckled and shook his head before heading back up to his room. Stepping out he glanced out into the night. Shivering slightly from the cold he walked up to the forecastle to the second watch. Who were huddled in a circle talking with one another.

"Any of you heard about the storm?" He asked casually. They nodded and pointed to a few of the rigging men who were currently preparing ropes and getting the safety lines ready. He nodded "Well then, if you could, get all the weapons on deck back down below, don't need anybody getting stabbed by friendly steel." He added motioning to the nearby weapon racks filled with rapiers and swords.

The four men nodded and began to gather weapons from the nearby racks and returned them back down into the storage area. Deciding his ship was for the most part well on its way he returned back to his quarters to get a little more shut-eye before the storm actually hits. He walked in and was surprised to see a light on. Stepping through the curtain he glanced at the bed where De Sardet was wearily sitting against the headboard.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked confused, it was obvious the man was tired still. De Sardet shook his head "I...want to, but the thought of another storm keeps me from doing so." Vasco pursed his lips as he relaxed unto the bed not caring about his boots or clothes, he would probably just nap anyway, De Sardet was right it was hard to sleep knowing what was coming.

"I thought you said there was a calm before the storm?" De Sardet asked yawning and stretching. He chuckled as he turned towards the Noble. "There is, right now it's nice and quiet." De Sardet frowned and tilted his head. "But it isn't? There's a wind...and I can hear the waves against the hull...as well as the ship." He raised his brows, impressed slightly that De Sardet noticed all these things after a while it just became second nature to him.

"You've got a good ear." He mused out relaxing against the bed. De Sardet shrugged "I told you, music training." Vasco chuckled "yes because the sea can sing many songs can it?" He asked. De Sardet glanced over at him thoughtfully for a second. Vasco stared into the man's dark mossy green eyes hinting with small flecks of earthy browns.

"In a way it does, the waves are the tempo...the wind is a harmony, and the melody...well that is the ship and the crew." Vasco blinked at the Noble he always had such an interesting way of seeing things. He danced his hand across the bed and took hold of De Sardet's noticing a strange tremble in it. De Sardet carefully slid his hand away and brushed his hair behind his ear.

The Reddish brown hair looked nearly Auburn in this light and Vasco could see the ends beginning to curl slightly at the ends due to his length. "You okay?" He asked hesitating, it was not like De Sardet to pull away from him. De Sardet gave a curt nod. "Yes, just...cold." Vasco sat up and collected the man up next to him by swinging his arm over his shoulders.

Trembling every now and again De Sardet relaxed into him as if comforted by his presence. Frowning and slightly worried he asked leaning his head down against De Sardet's. "You sure you're okay?" He asked gently. The Noble turned his head up towards him and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm fine my storm, I told you just cold." He sighed and relaxed, both of them leaning against the other enveloping themselves in the comfort and warmth the other brought.

They didn't actually say much after that. De Sardet instead leaned into his chest and hummed softly to himself. It was always the same song Vasco realized. It must have meant a lot to him. "You hum that song a lot." He commented, breaking the soft silence they had.

De Sardet paused as if realizing he was humming. "Oh...apologies, sometimes I don't even know I do it sometimes." Vasco tilted the man's head back and gave it a kiss before slipping his lips away. "No need to apologize for it." He assured leaning his head back again. 

"My mother would always sing it to me, whenever I was scared, or upset...or just whenever..." De Sardet explained trailing off, his eyes always flickering towards sadness whenever he talked about her. Vasco felt his heartache, he truly wished he could do anything to change what was happening to the woman. It was obvious that she was incredibly important to De Sardet...yet here he was miles away.

Abruptly the man began to sing softly, this time with words instead of just humming the melody. Vasco felt his heart swell, and a shiver ran down his spine. A spell seemed to be placed upon them weaved by De Sardet's silvery voice.

"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a Winter."

It was sad, yet also happy? Dripping in a nostalgia as if someone was forlornly looking back on happier times.

  
"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory"

Instinctively Vasco held De Sardet closer to him when he sang out the 'Someone hold's me safe and warm' line. He settled down closer to De Sardet enjoying this moment. He alone got to hear this song, no one else. Knowing that is was an incredibly important song to De Sardet he made sure to soak in every last note and breath the man took.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

He repeated this portion again. Slightly louder and faster.

"Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings

Once upon a Winter..."

The last line he slowed down on, holding it and Vasco felt a little teary in his one eye he wiped it away quietly. Glancing down to his lover who looked happy again and curled so perfectly next to his body. He wished they could stay like that, suspended in this nice moment of safety and warmth. But he knew it would be much longer, he could hear the wind pick up outside, the waves beginning to rock slightly sharper. 

He gave De Sardet a kiss on the head. "You should go get breakfast while you can...are you going to stay here or with Constantin?" He asked softly.   
"Oh I'll be with Constantin without a doubt, we'll make another nest." De Sardet answered a soft smile tugging at those supple lips. "Nest?" He asked confused. "We put all available pillows and blankets into a closet and just pretend the outside world doesn't exist...a nest." De Sardet explained picking himself up.

Vasco sighed as the warm body rolled away from him, but he should get going to make sure all was going according to plan. He snuck in a few quick kisses along the man's shoulders as he changed before he donned on his black heavy jacket and a knit cap. He chuckled when De Sardet did the same. "You should invest in a new tailor when you can, someone who can make practical gear for you." He said shaking his head at how long the jacket was on the Noble.

"Or I can just use your stuff." Vasco frowned but it was taken away when De Sardet rose up on his toes to give him a quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around the Noble and deepened it. They parted for a few seconds gazing into the other's eyes. Vasco's heart skipped a beat, all of this was far too natural and easy, both their bodies and conversations just seemed to know what to do and say around the other.

He cherished it, but also feared what would happen when the Noble left his ship. It wouldn't be long now. He cursed himself for falling in but he couldn't seem to drag himself out of those hazel eyes, neither did he want to. Until he heard a crackle of distant thunder. He grunted and gave one last kiss to the man's forehead before he nodded his head, ready to face against the storm.

_De Sardet_

He walked quickly down to mess, there was a flurry of movement as men fluttered past him, storm gear on their black jackets flapping in the gust they kicked up like the wings of a butterfly. De Sardet moved past them and went to the kitchen. Mathew was hunched over a stew pot chopping up potatoes and tossing in a few pinches of spices. 

Pip stood on a stool and handed De Sardet a plate of food. He gave Pip a questioning look. "You okay Pip?" The boy froze for a second before nodding. "I'm going to be okay, I just have to count, and remember that no matter what you'll be there to keep anything bad from happening." The young Naut explained De Sardet felt warm at the lad's statement. "That I will Pip, don't forget so will Vasco" he answered warmly leaning in and ruffling the boy's hair.

Pip giggled. "You were right, you and Cap'n sure are close friends, even I and William didn't sleep that close when we shared a bunk." De Sardet felt himself turn red and he saw Mathew turn towards him and raised an eyebrow his large kindly face contorting into an amused expression. De Sardet glanced up at the ceiling for a second. Then he looked back down to innocent Pip.

"...about that Pip, the next time you wish to enter our-I mean Vasco's quarters, please knock?" Pip tilted his head then shrugged "Sure thing De Sardet...did you want coffee for Cap'n?" He nodded eagerly anything to change the subject and was doing his best not to notice Mathew leaning aginst the counter muffling boisterous laughter.

He gave a final nod to Pip than quickly ate his portion of food on the way up to Vasco. Pulling down the wool cap over his head more. He charged up the steps the wind gusting sharper and colder than yesterday as the ship began to rock more. He felt a tremor of fear go up and down his spine and curl in his gut. He made sure to count to himself and hummed a song in his head.

Vasco took the thermos from him quickly and stuffed his food into his mouth. De Sardet noticed the strange harness that wrapped around Vasco's hip and thighs that was then attached to a length of rope that was connected to the wheel column. He glanced out at the sea. The waves were dark and turned violently, he gulped as he watched them clash against one another spiking higher with white caps.

An echoing rumble of thunder rolled out above him, and he saw a few faint flashes of lighting behind the dark gray clouds that swirled above. Vasco had a wild took to his eyes, his face beginning to curl into that strange emotion that had happened when the first storm hit. "Go get below! storms almost on us!" De Sardet didn't need any more bidding.

He gave one last glance back at his Naut Captain as he lowered his head and rushed down the steps heading towards the door for the below decks. Suddenly a pounding rain hit them as a flash of lightning burst across the sky ripping its way through the storm clouds to deliver a booming thunder that made his heart race and a knowing panic begin to set in his chest.

He leaned over barely able to see from the rain, it hit his skin hard and stung. He grimaced and turned the collar up to try and get the rain from landing on his neck. The ship suddenly pitched sharply to the left, he quick like grabbed a hold of a nearby stair rail to steady himself. _'Almost there' _He thought to himself, he could see the door to go down just insight.

A stiff hand clapped around his shoulder and he was spun around to face an angry Smithers. "What are ya doing you laggard!? Back to you're station! Get on the ropes with Cussel!" De Sardet was confused, but the man all but pushed him towards where Cussel was working, tugging and pulling at ropes leading up to the mainsail.

He was pelted by another pounding sheet of rain, his face now drenched, water dripping down from his hair and ears he already felt miserable. He tried to speak but a crackle of loud thunder took his voice away and he staggered into Cussel. Cussel didn't seem to notice who he was either. Instead the man barked out loudly in between the thunder and lightning to shorten up the yardage to the topsail.

He had no idea what that meant but that probably meant to tighten down the loose rope that led up to the...oh the sail at the top, that was the topsail, duh! He stumbled over to the rope. Squinting from the rain. The ship rocked over a wave and he staggered forward and then it rocked back and he slid backward each motion giving him a heart attack.

He tried not to think about that because he was being yelled at by Cussel to hurry it up. He growled and began to tighten up the rope. It was thick, cold and heavy in his hands, the water nearly freezing and a spray of a wave against the hull near him sent water into his boots. He cursed. Every damned inch of him was now soaked it seemed.

But that didn't matter, instead, he was being yelled at to duck as the boom swung overhead nearly knocking him down. He clamored up to a standing position only to nearly fall flat again as the ship hit a wave head-on and the dam deck pointed up at a very sharp and high angle. _'Fuck fuck fuck' _ He screamed out loud in his head as his stomach felt like it was being pulled downwards as the ship plunged over the wave and for a brief second his feet didn't touch the ground and- _'Im going to fucking die and Vasco is going to kill me!'_

His heart beating faster than it ever had he felt paralyzed by fear. He was shaking in his boots both from the cold and from the fear. But it didn't matter how afraid he was because if he didn't keep following orders and moving he would get yelled at. Slowly his body began to get numb to the fear. Now he was just reacting to what needed to get done, waiting on the next order to distract him from the violent sea around them and the ship that seemed to be trying to throw him overboard.

Overhead the lighting lit up the sky an ominous gray, while the loud shuddering thunder seemed to shake his very bones. There was a war going on between the sea and the sky it felt. The sky pelted the sea with rain and hail while the sea hurled it's waves up higher and higher to hit against the sky. The wind whistled and tore through everything raking its icy nails down De Sardet's back and across his face.

He soon became numb to the cold, when all of you were freezing how could you not go numb to it? The noise was deafening, the wind and rain were numbing, how did anyone do anything in this chaos? How did people sail through this? WHY did they do it? Nauts were fucking insane! Who does this!? Another crackled of thunder broke out above them and a large wave swept over his side of the deck taking his feet out from under him and he rolled painfully across the deck.

He stopped when his arm was caught by another's hand gripping firmly to his elbow. Relief flooding through the terror and pain he looked up into the unfamiliar Nauts eyes before he angrily yelled "Get you're damned belt on Greenhorn!" in his face before tossing him back into his position next to Cussel. He had no idea where a belt or harness was, but he didn't want to get knocked over like that again so he found a length of rope and just tied it about his waist quick like before tieing it off close to where Cussel's safety knot was.

Feeling only marginally safer he dove back into work. His hands stung through the cold as he kept keeping pace with the storm and with the orders that kept flying around. Loosen this, tighten this, give more slack, NOT THAT MUCH. On and on it went like an endless wheel crushing everyone beneath it. He was rolled up by the storm, gnawed on and spat all over the place.

He got slammed into the rail more times than he could care to admit each time sending a fresh burst of panic to not get swallowed up by the raging dark sea just on the other side. His feet were taken out from under him several times and he was flung back or forward until the painful bite of his rope stopped him from tumbling further.

Every square inch of him had to have a bruise at this point. But thanks to the adrenaline of the perpetual fear and panic he had he wouldn't feel it till later. If he survived.

Somehow though, through pure determination to not get anything hurt worse, he managed to catch a flow. He started to be able to tell what direction the ship was going to start pitching and he knew which way to lean to counter it. He knew when to grapple onto the rail and when to release. He started knowing and predicting what the next commands would be.

There was an order to this chaos, and he was now realizing it. Though he was still petrified of the sky that seethed above him and the sea that bucked below him he was learning.

The one part of the storm that would always stand out stark and harrowing in his mind was when Cussel, the sweet elderly Naut who's rope got struck by a piece of loose wood perhaps from a rail, perhaps from a box, could have even been driftwood, it was too hard to tell. But the rope to his safety harness snapped and the old Naut went rolling across the deck violently. 

De Sardet could see his small frame illuminated by the lightning above and he lunged and grabbed the man before he rolled closer to the rail. He pulled him up into his arms, his small frame wet and cold the Naut had blood welling from his lips and a large cut above his eye. Panic took De Sardet for a second, afraid the man was injured beyond saving but then the man opened his eyes in surprise and staggered up to his feet. De Sardet tried to assist him but another rocking of the ship forced the man to fall once more. 

De Sardet hooked a hand under the man's safety belt to secure him and tried to find a new piece of rope to tie him off too. His mind panicking, he needed to get Cussel to safety, he couldn't let the Naut die nor could he let him down either. He managed to find a rope and was beginning to work the drenched line through the loop on the back of the man's harness when the ship suddenly pitched to the left, knocking them both back into the railing.

De Sardet's left side of his face hit the rail with a sickening thud that momentarily made everything fade from view for a second or two, the world moving so slowly and all noise disappeared. This lasted for a few seconds before it all came rushing back as well as a throbbing sharp pain on his eye and cheek. He grimaced through it, he was in pain but they were still in a storm.

He glared up at the sky, how he wished he could throw up his own anger at it. Using anger instead of his fear he quickly tied off Cussel. Seeing becoming increasingly harder in his left eye. He put a finger to it, it was swelling up. He would have to fix it later. He lifted Cussel up, the man was sputtering and coughing violently, as much as he wanted to heal they didn't have the time. He shoved Cussel into the second position and he placed himself where Cussel had been.

If this storm really wanted to go, then let's have at it. 

Fueled by spite and pain he threw himself into the ropes. He was now in a battle with the ship and the storm and he was not gonna let either beat him anymore. It could have been hours, it could have been only minutes. But onwards he worked. Clenching his teeth through the pain, and the madness he was finding himself in, he worked the ropes his hands becoming chapped and blistered the pain made his anger flare harder and he used that to force himself thought the storm.

He knew in the back of his mind all of this would come rushing back. All that fear he was replaced with anger would manifest itself in a panic when the storm finally calmed. But for now, he raged on, how did that poem go? _'Rage, rage against the dying of the light, do not go gentle into that good night...right?' _ But the light wasn't dying, in fact it was growing.

It seemed as if by a whim by a god, the storm began to lessen. The sea grew calm and even the thunder and lightning subsided, though it did hover still overhead only much lighter and dimmer than before. An exhausted weariness overtook him. His entire body throbbing and shivering, no place could he say _didn't _hurt.

Eye fully swelled now he tied off the rope that was in his hands. Taking a chance to look down at them, they were shaking and blistered while colored white as a ghost from the cold. He couldn't even comprehend everything that had just happened. It was all a blurred nightmare. Then he remembered Cussel. He turned and saw the old Naut sliding down against the rail a hand held to his chest.

He rushed over and ignoring his body's protests he placed a hand on the man's chest and flared green against it. Cracked sternum. He was lucky the bone chip didn't go an inch further, the man would have died instantly. He took a steady breath and began to heal what he could, Mathew would need to see to him right away.

Cussel glanced down at his chest in confusion before his eyes slowly drifted up into his one good one. With an abhorred shock the man sputtered out "D-De Sardet?... What in the He-" The man was interrupted by a cough. He shushed the man. "You need to get to Mathew, you got a broke Sternum." He choked out his voice rough from swallowing down seawater.

He healed what he could but had to stop to fix his hands at least, the eye he would worry about later. Cussel grimaced still in some pain but not as bad and he thanked him breathlessly. De Sardet fell to the side next to Cussel, panting heavily his body shaking. The deck was a mess, ropes and random bits of wood and fabric were strewn about, large puddles of water, as well as clumps of seaweed and even a few fish flopped about.

He lulled his head back against the rail happy to just relax for a few seconds. He heard voice drift over, it was Vasco and Smithers, issuing commands getting things back in order. They neared and De Sardet felt like he should try to hide but what point would that do? He heard Vasco call out to one of the men. "Have someone go check on Prince Constantin and His Excellency." He could tell Vasco was in an okay enough mood, so at least he wasn't injured then.

He licked his lips, oh that bottom one was for sure split. 

"No need....I'm right here." He said groaning and pushing himself up to stand on his own feet. 

The sudden silence and freezing of several Nauts around him impressed him for a second. Vasco stared dazed and unrecognizing of him for a seconds before his as well as several other Naut's eyes widened.

"D-De Sar-" Vasco began, he could see that surprise swiftly turning into righteous anger but he was not having it today. "_Before _you even get angry." He snaped his voice deepening roughly and he locked eyes with his Naut Captain. "None of this was my choice, I was forced here." The statement and the sudden anger seemed to knock Vasco aback.

"What?" Vasco and a few of the other Nauts asked. De Sardet furrowed his browns and pointed to Smithers. "Ask him, he told me I had to do ropes with Cussel." He accused his voice bitter thanks to the pain and the fact he could feel the panic that he had pushed aside come back with a vengeance. He needed to go and find a place to curl up into a ball and forget about everything.

There was some small satisfaction in seeing Smither's face whiten as all eyes snapped to him. De Sardet sighed, things were going to get interesting.


	48. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause snow...hope you enjoy!

_De Sardet_

There was a small rumble of thunder rolling overhead as he stood on the deck. There was an ever-growing circle of Nauts beginning to form, curious as to why both the Captian and second in command were eerily quiet after a storm. Smithers was sputtering, his lips opening and closing as his eyes stared with disbelief at De Sardet.

Vasco had turned his head and his golden eyes were scorching into Smithers, shoulders stiff and nostrils flaring. "_Smithers_" His Storm snarled out "Explain yourself NOW," Vasco said his voice rough and momentarily De Sardet felt sorry for the intense anger that the man was receiving. 

"I...I thought he was Vill!... Vill was assigned to help with ropes...and..." Smithers voice, uncharacteristically high. "I swear! If I had known..." He said pleading towards Vasco. The Naut Captain's jaw shifted around stiffly, no doubt he was biting back countless curses. "It was raining...and all I saw was a man in a black jacket and hat running towards-" Smithers confessed his hands coming up to his head, De Sardet could see the absolute guilt and fear as well as confusion crossing the man's face.

De Sardet watched this and realized that because of his attire not only did Smithers not recognize him but neither did Cussel. Perhaps wearing storm gear on deck during a storm wasn't the best thing. But surely the man could have noticed with the lack of tattoos on his face!? Then again the rain was strong and he could barely see himself.

Plus he didn't do much in way of stopping Smithers, the paralyzing fear ad uncertainty stopping him from commenting, and once he was with Cussel the fact EVERYONE and their mother was yelling at him stopped him from saying anything more. After that, he was stuck in his situation and just decided to hold on and survive.

"By the seas...It was a mistake, I take full responsibility, I swear it wasn't designed!" Smithers pleaded meeting everyone gazes. Vasco relaxed only a tad. A long exhale billowing out of his nose like a bull ready to charge. De Sardet heard Cussel cough once more and he turned glancing down at his mentor. He hissed and leaned down slowly picking him back up into a standing position.

"Can we argue this later? Someone gently take him to Mathew he has a half-healed Sternum fracture." He stated snapping a few Nauts away from their stunned surprise. Carefully Phillipe and Durand took Cussel from De Sardet the two gave him and Cussel worrying looks. They used a knife to cut the rope away from Cussel, the water had made the knot De Sardet tie to his belt unable to unfurl.

De Sardet motioned for the blade and Durand handed it to him as he quickly cut the rope at his waist with a satisfying relief. He nearly staggered as he gave the knife back. 

Free from his bonds he limped forward his ankle beginning to bother him. Smithers was talking to Vasco, his hands waving in front of him. "I'm being honest Cap'n! He looked like one of our own! I'd never throw a Noble on the deck during a damned storm! You know that!" The man reiterated his voice nearly panicked. Vasco's facial muscles were rolling beneath his skin, he was fighting many emotions and De Sardet didn't blame him.

He just hoped Vasco wouldn't act too brashly. Abruptly Vasco held his hand up silencing Smithers. He turned back to the Nauts. "See to your damned duties and get the injured below now! Smithers..." Vasco said his voice trailing off as his eyes shot daggers into the man. "Do what needs done, for now, we will discuss _this_ later," Vasco stated through clenched teeth.

Vasco turned barked a few commands about getting some of the second shift up here to help clean the deck up. De Sardet limped after Cussel keeping his head down and trying not to draw too much attention. Even though everyone was staring at him. Carefully he made his way below, instantly he was hit with _warmth_ and he sighed happily as it began to settle into him. Water cascaded off of him and his feet felt drenched and slippery inside his boots. He lifted his head to see who was injured he Cussel and only two other men had injuries, most of them minor with Cussel being the worst.

Mathew was already set up and prepared. He saw William handing out large steaming mugs to those who were able to. Cussel was set gently on a nearby bench. Mathew reached down and put a hand to him. He choked out an explanation "He's got a fractured sternum...I healed what I could." Mathew furrowed his brows and turned his large head over to De Sardet.

He squinted for a few seconds then his eyes widened. "Seven Hells! D...De Sardet!?" The man boomed out worried. He grunted as he stiffly and slowly lowered himself down across from Cussel. His entire body battered, his ankle bothering him. His hips burning and stinging from undoubtedly were rope burns.

"Worry...about him...I'll live." He choked out leaning back his head now beginning to throb. The physical pain was good, it helped keep the panic in the back of his mind at bay. Cussel flared his magic bright and strong as he worked on Cussel. The elderly Naut grimaced and thanked the man profusely. The two other injured Nauts sat down and waited for their turns. 

Slowly men began to drift down into the Mess to take a mug of warm whatever it was they had then proceeded to either head back up or continue down to the barracks. De Sardet closed his eyes and breathed in slow and calm, flashes of the storm and the fear that was in him swirled on the very edges of his mind and he clenched his jaw and kept the hurricane from barring down.

"Your good Cussel." He heard Mathew's voice say and De Sardet opened his good eye to glance over to the elderly Naut. A small sliver of happiness upon seeing the Nauts face not twisted in pain. Cussel stood and instantly fell into place beside him. "Oh...De Sardet, Laddy what were you thinkin' being other there?" The Naut asked his voice nearly breaking.

He shook his head "I...wasn't planning on it...Cussel, I wanted to be down below...but fate...decided it wanted to hate me." He groaned out, chuckling at the insanity of the situation. Before aching throb of his body forced him to grimace and curl himself over cradling his damned pounding head, nausea beginning to take him over.

The two other injured Nauts told Mathew to see to him first, even though he was trying to protest. Mathew wisely ignored his remarks and clapped a hand lightly over his head and hissed and momentarily lifted his hand away. "Oh...laddy, I don't even know where to begin..." Mathew rubbed his temples. "William I be needin a bucket the legate's gonna toss it in a few seconds."

De Sardet glanced up confused before his stomach rolled and choked back the vomit until a bucket was placed below his mouth and he threw up seawater and what little of his breakfast remained. Mathew put gentle fingers to the top of his head, removing his hat and dropping the drenched article of clothing off to the side before saying "Concussions are such a bitch." The cook muttered under his breath. There was a remarkable change in how his head felt as Mathew worked his magic into his skull.

He coughed up more seawater as Mathew worked and Cussel sat beside him and rubbed on his back to help ease it out of him. "There ya go, laddie, get it all out." The man commented like one would comfort a sick child. Mathew stepped back "Okay... now for that eye." The man said kneeling and putting a hand to his face. He winced and whimpered at the jolt of pain.

"Easy, easy...it hurts I knows...just'a bare with me." The Naut cooed softly. He put his fingers back to De Sardet's face and forcing himself to brace against the pain Mathew's magic flooded into his face, soothing and cool it caressed his heated and swollen skin before it gently began to lessen. Bit by bit his left eye opened up and the throbbing hot mess on his face became lessened entirely.

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Mathew fully. The man gave him a small grin. He also noticed how tired the man looked. "...Heal them now, don't waste all your energy on me." He pleaded. Mathew frowned about to object but De Sardet pulled rank. "As Legate I command you, all I have left is bruises those I can heal in time." 

Mathew sighed in frustration but gave a nod. "Fine. But that ankle o' yours is sprained so no puttin weight on it!" The man commanded before turning to the Naut next to De Sardet. Healing away a large gash on the man's arm. "Here laddie I'll help get you up to the cabin," Cussel said standing and putting a hand gently under his arm to hoist him up.

De Sardet shook his head "No...Cussel your not-" "say I'm not strong enough and I'll show you what nearly forty years of working ropes can get you." The man quipped out knowingly. De Sardet relented he couldn't say no to those piercing eyes. He was lifted slowly, his entire body screaming in protest. The door from the above deck slammed and De Sardet could hear two familiar voices bantering angrily.

"I don't care what he was wearing! Before you go tossing a man into his station, Make sure he's the man you fucking want!" Vasco barked out. Smither's voice answered "It's not my damned fault he didn't say otherwise! If he would have said he was the Legate I would have-" "Stop making damned excuses! The point is-" Vasco's voice cut off as the two arguing men realized they had an audience, the most prominent member of the said audience being the man they were arguing about.

Vasco sighed heavily his eyes trailing over him. Smither's head was shaking, there was an obvious rift forming between the two and De Sardet knew that could call for trouble. He needed to fix this now, ever being the diplomat he thought of a good solution. 

"You're both right you know." He said gently. Causing both Nauts to raise their brows. "I should have said something when Smithers grabbed me, and Smithers really should have made sure he knew who I was...mistakes were made by everyone...and that's okay because we are human." He grunted as he stepped forward making sure to keep his injured leg off the ground leaning on Cussel.

"We can't change what happened, it's in the past...and no one has the power to go back and undo it...we can only learn from it." He stated. Vasco and Smithers as well as the few Nauts standing around blinked a few times, surprised at his calmness on the situation. He glanced around and met Vasco's eyes. "In fact...I'm glad I was there...I mean...I feel like I was tossed around like a dog's chew toy...but If I hadn't been put there...Cussel wouldn't be here." He explained gently patting the man's shoulder.

Cussel glanced at him confused for a second. All of them stared and waited for his answer. "During the storm, his safety...rope...harness thing...it got snapped and he went rolling across the deck towards the rail...If I didn't grab him he most likely would have either fallen over or got injured past the point of saving." There were a few quick murmuring prayers said by a few of the Nauts, several rapped the table in front of them twice.

Cussel lowered his head. "I...he's right...It seems all a blur now..." De Sardet shrugged "All of it is a blur to me" He commented. Managing to draw a few soft grins to some of the Nauts. Even Vasco had a softness to his eyes. Vasco flickered his eyes between everyone before he sighed, putting a hand to his temple and rubbing it in a circle.

"I get...what you're saying De Sardet...but...this is incredibly delicate...situation...putting the life of the guests we have onboard is not something to be taken lightly," Vasco explained his head shaking. De Sardet chuckled, it hurt and it made the Nauts give him worried looks. "You're the one who told me I'm incapable of not putting my life in danger...the only thing that is different is this time I had help." 

Vasco shook his head and his mouth twisted as he fought back a grin that was trying to take over his face. He heard the rumble of Mathew's chuckle behind him and Cussel was even shaking his head in amusement. Smithers, on the other hand, was caught between confusion and panic. De Sardet cleared his throat. "If there isn't anything else...I would like to go collapse into bed."

At least Smithers joined in with the light-hearted chuckle that grew inside the hall. Finally, he could see Vasco relax entirely, his anger brushing away as De Sardet slowly eased it out of him employing humor. He and Cussel took one step forward and Vasco put his arm up. "Hold on Cussel, you go rest...let me." He said gently stepping forward and giving De Sardet a once over as he balanced precariously on one foot.

He strung his arm over Vasco's shoulder and the Naut gently assisted him towards the door. "See to the men." He gave a curt command to Smithers. There was still some tension there but it wasn't as bad as it had been, De Sardet was glad he didn't want Vasco to be upset as his second and command over him. Carefully he hopped his way up to the cabin, relief flooding him when he saw the bed.

But Vasco led him to the tub, then the Naut pushed him to sit on the edge as he then bent down to carefully ease his boots off of him. De Sardet frowned, Vasco was always there to take care of him, he wished he could do the same. But then he remembered he was the one who brought the man his coffee and food, he was the one who helped get him ready in the morning, it was he who gave the man a massage last night to deal with his sore back.

Both of them tended to each other when needed, and Vasco was just doing what he could to help him in his time of need. He felt a hot tear run down his cheek, he sniffled and wiped it away. Vasco paused and glanced up at him. "Are you in that much pain...I can stop for now?" He asked worriedly. De Sardet shook his head "No...It's just from my eye... you're fine" he explained lying. Smiling to himself as his Naut returned to caring for him.

_Vasco_

He leaned down and gingerly began to peel the boots from De Sardet's feet. The first sight of his Noble terrified him. Mainly due to the fact he didn't even recognize him when he stood up. Face half swelled and bruised, a split lip, a cut on the one cheek. Bedraggled and looking as if he were a second away from collapsing.

His first reaction was to run to him, take him in his arms and try and soothe his ailments. That was quickly overtaken by the emotion of pure rage. Didn't De Sardet say he wouldn't do shit like this anymore? But before he could begin his tirade a wave of dark anger filled those usual happy and cheerful eyes. He had never seen De Sardet angry before, and then he remembered the day De Sardet tossed his cousin around the deck with his hammer and Vasco couldn't help but recoil back.

His voice deep and ragged he narrowed in on Vasco. Admonishing his anger before it could burst open, then directing it towards a different target. Smithers. He sighed at the memory. On one hand, he could see Smither's reasoning. The storm hit hard and De Sardet was dressed incredibly similar to most of the men. It would have been easy to mistaken De Sardet.

But on the other hand...it was _De Sardet_ he didn't have a Naut tattoo, even in the pelting rain Smithers should have realized. But...on the other hand, why didn't De Sardet say something? Surely he knew he was not meant to be there. He was brought from his thoughts as the boot slid away from De Sardet's cold and wrinkled foot. He tipped the boot into the tub draining it of water.

"Boots weren't made for storms." He commented dryly. De Sardet shook his head "Not sure if you noticed Vasco...but I don't think I was made for storms." De Sardet commented a tired grin on his face. _'Not true, you've managed to survive me.' _He thought to himself but didn't voice it out loud. "You're not expected to, you are a Noble...not a Naut." De Sardet shrugged and grimaced.

It pained him to see his lover so beaten and bruised. He could see the beginning dark blotches spreading over his skin, black and blue fading to light green and yellow in places. From his face downwards through his neck. Vasco eased the boot on De Sardet's sensitive ankle. The man hissed and clenched into his shoulders. Nodding vigorously for him to just get it over and done with.

He slipped the boot off as gently and as fast as he could. His Noble fighting back tears. His ankle was swollen, large patches of dark red and purple marks running along the length of his foot just below his ankle joint. Vasco hissed that had to hurt. He felt anger begin to turn in his gut once more, to see how much pain De Sardet was in, all because of Smithers.

"I'm gonna make Smithers pay for this." He said harshly. A pair of hands grabbed his cheeks and hoisted them to look into De Sardet's calm and clear eyes. "Don't, it wasn't his fault...please...don't be angry at him...I'm not...and neither should you." He found his anger fading fast, as he was lost in those calming hazel eyes.

"But he-" He began to protest his heart twisting in his chest. "Made a mistake...and one that I explained worked out for the best, I'd rather be broken and bruised right now then mourning over Cussel." De Sardet explained softly those penetrating and intoxicating eyes stealing away into his. He sighed leaning his head gently at De Sardet's knee, not caring that his face was getting drenched from the fabric, at this point all of them were soaked.

"Promise me." De Sardet said suddenly making him lift his head. "Promise me, you'll forgive him...you won't get angry." he continued gripping his face firmly. Vasco wrestled with his conflicting emotions. But in the end, he couldn't say no to De Sardet. He nodded and the way the man's body and face relaxed he knew he made the right choice.

He assisted De Sardet up and together they pulled off his jacket. Sopping wet and heavy he flung it over the tub making sure all the water collected in it. He bit his lower lip seeing the expanse of bruises cascading down the side of his body visible through his shirt. Gingerly he began to peel off the wet article. De Sardet trembling as he did.

Once it was removed Vasco had to catch his breath. God, his beautiful Noble, marred and bruised, a broken network a dark splotches littering his shoulders, chest, and sides. It was like seeing someone take a knife to a priceless work of art. Then his waist, angry red lines from a rope being slashed across the skin excessively. Violent black bruises webbing over the skin and the abrasions.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out, Barely holding back his tears. De Sardet gave the smallest shrug, water droplets gliding over his pale skin. Hair drenched and sticking to his head. "s' fine, just need a day or so to get everything healed." Vasco shook his head De Sardet's spirit it seemed could never be broken. Vasco tugged off his jacket and tossed it over the tub.

His shirt was damp but not as drenched as De Sardet's had been, he was lucky up on the helm of the deck, the waves didn't reach him during this storm. He quickly walked over to a nearby cupboard and grabbed one of his thick blankets he used in the winter. He walked back over to De Sardet and gently placed it over the Noble's shoulders.

The man nodded in thanks, carefully they stripped him out of his wet pants. De Sardet cocooning himself in the blanket shivering. Once he was free of all his wet clothing Vasco took De Sardet in his arms and carried him over to the bed. Setting him down on his side there was some fumbling as he worked the blankets underneath him to be pulled up and wrapped around him.

He stared down at his lover, just the smallest portion of his face was visible while the rest of him was swaddled and covered by thick blankets. He let out a sigh, knowing now De Sardet would be safe and warm. Relief flooding him he leaned down and gave the smallest and gentlest kiss to the man's exposed face. "Not that it means much, but...I'm proud of you...not many men could brave a storm like that when they know nothing...and to save Cussel's life to boot...If I could I'd make you an honorary Naut."

A chuckle escaped from the blanketed mess beneath him. "Oh trust me, you wouldn't want that." The Noble stated. "To be honest, I was shivering mess of fear and nerves, the only thing that kept me moving was the fear that if I didn't I'd die." He explained another shiver taking him. Vasco frowned "I'm going to go get you some soup, warm that chill of yours," He said gently. A grunt was his reply and he stood up grabbing his last remaining storm jacket and donning a different cap he strode to the door to get the soup.

Exiting the cabin with a soft sigh he glanced out over his ship, slowly she was coming together again, he grinned at the arching rainbow overhead. It's coloring vibrant and welcoming, easing his mind, knowing the storm was over. "Trust me De Sardet...if you could become a Naut...I'd be over the rainbow about it." He stated out loud to himself, before leaving to fetch his lover his much-needed soup.


	49. Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
Not sure what this is exactly but hey, feels. Let's do this.

_De Sardet_

When Vasco left he let out a long sigh. Relaxing into the warming curl of the blankets around him he breathed in the scent of leather and salt. Then another tremor came, he whimpered as memories flooded his mind. Loud claps of thunder, the rolling streaks of lightning that lit up the backside of black angry clouds. An angry god searching through the fog of the sky searching for him to lay to waste.

The deck pitching beneath him, he barely managing to stay with it. The desperate fear to stay alive to cling to safety. A mere rope was all that held him from being ripped away. The angry yells from around him, do better, work faster. He struggling to do his best to learn something he had no idea how. 

A twisting sensation in his gut, his mind, and heart panicking in dread. Even though it was over...it still didn't feel over. His limbs shaking and he could feel the hot tears slip out over his face. His heart hammered faster and faster, feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest. He whimpered and in the softest of voices he called out for his mother, wishing she was here even if she couldn't.

She could always calm him down, she was the only one who could get the gripping terror in his mind and body to relent. He tried to count but his mind unable to remember the words for numbers. His breathing came faster, gods it was so fast. His throat tightened and he could feel a pressure building in the back of it from trying to hold back his sobs.

He twisted inwards, trying to reign in some manner of control but he felt unable to do anything. He was at the mercy of the floodgate of emotions. He was alone and terrified, and he didn't have the strength in his heart to act like he was fine.

As if an answer to his prayers. He heard Constantin's voice call out his name as he rushed into the room. Swaddled in blankets he couldn't do much but he managed to lift his head and Constantin's bright worried eyes met his. 

His cousin all but flung himself unto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting way. He wasn't the strong-willed Legate, he wasn't Lord De Sardet, he was just a scared boy again hiding under his blankets screaming for the storm to go away. Constantin was not the Prince, he was just another young boy trying to comfort his cousin whom he loved.

Constantin held him tight, chest pressing into his and chin folding over his head as he lightly pressed his lips into the top of his head. Soothing him with gentle sounds. "It's okay, I'm here....I got you," he repeated over and over and other variations of the like. Hearing his cousin's soft voice calm and soothing into his ears.

The feeling of someone holding him and comforting, arms rubbing over his back and sides. Although not his mother, he could feel safe. He was secured and fine, he wasn't in danger, he could do this...could he?" "Breathe De Sardet...count with me...okay?" His eyes glanced up into Constantin's concerned ones. He stole himself away in their strength.

"1...2....3...4...5...6...7" Constantin counted out slowly and De Sardet began to inflate his lungs. Then together they exhaled, they did this for a few times. Slowly, he could feel his heart begin to slow, only a little, but enough to sense a difference. His limbs still shook every so often and the churning dread in his stomach swirled like an angry whirlpool.

There was a sudden howling of wind against the hull of the ship, and he felt his fear come tormenting back. He whimpered and pressed his head into Constantin, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Please don't let me die." He begged his mind imagining the worst possibilities, the sinking feeling that somehow the storm was going to come back for revenge.

"Never, I'll always be here for you," Constantin assured him. De Sardet worked a single arm out of the blankets and gripped his cousin's shoulder tightly. "Promise?" He pleaded, a gush of tears falling from his face, nose running and his body shaking in unreleased sobs. "Always, we'll always have each other, we're the terrible two remember?" Constantin stated smiling softly as he gently brushed away some tears from his cheek.

"You swear?" He choked out. Constantin nodded and laid an extended kiss to his forehead. "I swear it, by whatever god you want me too, and by however may seas there is." The smallest exhaled chuckle escaped him for a second. The door opened and he heard footsteps, his heart lurched. "Easy, it's Vasco," Constantin whispered taking his hand in his.

He buried his head into Constantin's chest, he didn't want Vasco to see him like this, Weak and afraid. Constantin sighed "Oh cousin, it's okay." He mumbled against his hair.

"I...uh?" He could hear Vasco's confusion from across the room. Constantin turned his head "He's okay...just give him some time." Constantin explained holding him closer. De Sardet sniffled and shook against his cousin's chest. He heard a clink as Vasco set something down and then the hesitating footsteps closer.

"Is..there anything I can do?" Vasco asked insecurity wrung in his voice. A motion from Constatin's head "Lay on the other side, we're making a make-shift nest." He heard Vasco's confused grunt but the man did as the Prince said. He could feel Vasco's weight sink into the bed on the other side of him. "See, it's okay De Sardet, you have the both of us here for you...nothing's going to harm you." His cousin mewled out gently.

"I...know that...rationally...I j-just..." He trailed off another series of sobs taking him. He felt Vasco's arm drift over his shoulder. "It's okay, I got you." Vasco hushed out. Hearing Vasco say that filled his heart with strength. With both of them here, he knew he could do this. Although his mind still raced with dark thoughts and terrors he could see a light.

"Name something that starts with A" Constantin said gently, trying to distract him. "A...ah....Arrow?" He answered his mind feeling blank and slow. "Good...now what's something you can smell right now?" Constantin asked quickly. De Sardet's mind twisted, trying to comprehend what was being asked. He sniffed "I...nothing my nose is plugged." 

Constantin let out a chuckle. Vasco's voice from behind him asked "How about something you can touch?" He suggested. De Sardet licked his lips, wincing slightly at the split one. The trembling was lessening in his hands. "I...the both of you?" He said unsure of how to answer the question. But stating that helped him ground himself at that moment, anchoring him to what was real and what wasn't.

The thought that the storm was coming back and going to hurt him wasn't real. The overwhelming fear that he wasn't safe drifted away. His loose arm slid back and gripped into Vasco's jacket. The thick leather helping him realize that nothing bad was going to happen, not now, not with Vasco or with Constantin. Vasco's hand grasped his lightly. 

"You're okay Tempest," Vasco whispered leaning in. He lifted his head away from Constantin and turned slightly. His cousin moved over, allowing him the room to turn over to face Vasco. He stared into those gentle gray and gold eyes. "I..." he began searching the thin expanses between the lines of his tattoos. "T-thank-you...I'm-" De Sardet began but Vasco cut him off, "Don't you dare say you're sorry, and no I don't mind...and _NO_ you are not a damned burden De Sardet." Vasco quipped going through the entire conversation before it could even happen.

He smiled up at the Naut then carefully leaned his head forward and kissed the man's jaw before returning back to his cacoon. He could feel Constantin's hands gently rubbing his back still, he let out a sigh, his fear gone and he was content once more.

He felt Vasco lean down and plant a small kiss on his forehead. "...are you hungry...I have soup and it really should be eaten while it's warm." The Naut said out loud sheepishly. De Sardet's stomach let out a rumbling growl. All three men laughed. He felt Constantin shift out of the bed, he heard a chair being drug up and he turned his head to see Constantin sitting beside the bed on the chair, still rubbing his back in gentle circles.

Vasco eased himself up and fetched the soup. He carried two bowls one for him and one for himself. To the side of the rim sat a piece of bread, soaked with the contents of the soup. Constantin helped sit De Sardet up who was still swaddled inside his blanket. Constantin held his hand out. "I'll hold his bowl for him" He suggested and Vasco gave a nod.

Then the Naut slid back into bed, grunting as he came to rest against the headboard. No doubt he was exhausted from the storm as well. In silence, they ate. Constantin spoon-feeding De Sardet. Abruptly the silence was broken by Constantin. "Oh cousin, always the one to care about others and you let your own needs fall away."

De Sardet grunted as he swallowed down a spoonful of a rich and hearty stew. Beef bits, onion, and vegetables swimming over his tongue. "It's my blessing and curse." He stated softly. Vasco grunted in agreeance on the other side of the bed. "I should probably thank-you Captain, for keeping us all alive so far, you are truly a man of great skill, and I will give the guild a glowing recommendation of you." 

Vasco slowly turned his head to Constantin and nodded "Thank-you...your Prince...sorry, Your Grace, but trips not over yet." He sighed out before both he and De Sardet sluggishly reached behind them to knock on the headboard twice. Confused Constantin followed their motions with a shrug. "You're about to fall asleep." De Sardet said glancing over to the Naut.

"...no," Vasco said his eyes closing slowly. De Sardet sighed and worked his other arm out of his blanket cocoon. Grimacing from the aches in his body he carefully slid the bowl out of Vasco's slack hands. He handed it over to Constantin. He held back a whimper of pain as he slid closer and began to push the half-conscious Naut to lie down, removing the man's hat.

"Constantin, can you get his boots?" De Sardet asked. Constantin hesitated but did as asked, it wasn't like De Sardet would be able to help. Carefully Constantin rose and walked over to Vasco before carefully pulling the man's boots off. De Sardet sat up fighting both his body and Vasco's as he started to work the thick black jacket off of the man.

Vasco was already snoring at this point. "God, he sleeps like the dead." Constantin mused out trying to dispel the awkwardness of the situation for him. Vasco was his Captain and his cousin's lover, so undressing him was a line that he did not like crossing. "Only when he's exhausted, just lift him up, and I'll slide this damned jacket out from under him." De Sardet explained.

"Fine, but that's as far as I am going." De Sardet nodded understanding his cousin's situation. After that De Sardet tossed a blanket over Vasco then giving his cousin a goodnight hug he slid next to Vasco as his cousin left the cabin, bowls in hand to return to his own quarters. De Sardet laid gently on his back then strung his fingers through Vasco's and he slipped into blessed sleep.

He awoke in the morning when Vasco's hand left his. Fluttering his eyes open he craned his neck to see Vasco sitting up glancing about confused. He glanced over to him then winced. "That bad?" De Sardet asked. He, of course, could already feel how well he looked. Even with the healing, he could tell just how bad the bruises on his face and lip were.

"I'd kiss you, but I'm afraid that would break you...or at least cause pain," Vasco said gently scratching his chin. De Sardet hoisted himself up, somehow during the night, he freed himself from his blanket cocoon. His entire body felt sensitive and raw, a movement like sitting up made him groan under his breath.

"By the seas De Sardet," Vasco muttered out voice tinged in pain. He glanced down at his torso. Angry black, purple, blue and yellow bruises all over. Especially on his left side. He gently touched a finger to one and winced, the jerk in his body made more pain spike throughout. "Fuck!" He hissed out. Vasco sighed and rubbed his temple. 

"Wait...when did I..." Vasco trailed off as if trying to remember what happened. "You fell asleep, I and Constantin helped tuck you in...Constantin refused to take off more than your boots and jacket though...sorry." Vasco shook his head "No...it's fine." He grunted standing up and beginning to change into a fresh set of clothes.

Vasco turned and frowned, his eyes filling with guilt and sadness. De Sardet gave him a small grin to try and ease his worries, but the cut on his lip made him wince. "What...what exactly happened to you yesterday?" Vasco asked genuinely confused and concerned. De Sardet sighed "During the storm or after?" He answered carefully leaning himself back.

Vasco shrugged "Whatever your willing to talk about." De Sardet glanced at the windows, happy to see calm and clear sky, the first beginnings of the sunrise filtering across the sky with pure and scattered light. "Well, during the storm, I got tossed into the damned rail more times than I can count...and when I wasn't being thrown against that, I kept getting pummeled into the deck by waves."

Vasco groaned and shook his head. "Dammit De Sardet...why didn't you leave?" Vasco asked folding his arms. He put his hands up stiffly "I didn't think I could make it to the door...plus...everyone was yelling at me telling me to do things...and I just did it." He explained. The Naut huffed but nodded understanding but he could still see the stiffness in Vasco's jaw.

"Plus...Cussel...Vasco...I" He paused unsure if he should tell the Naut what he knew. But he felt like Vasco needed to know. "I shouldn't tell you...but you should know...but please...don't mention or get angry at him." Vasco tilted his head confused. "What...what is it?" De Sardet bit his lip but regretted it instantly. 

"Cussel has a hand tremor...it happens in age...it's only going to get worse..." He began glancing at Vasco. Vasco remained silent, eyes meeting his in a contemplative stare. "He hides it because he doesn't want people to worry...and he doesn't want to stop doing what he loves..." He explained watching as the Naut sat down on the end of the bed, back facing him.

Vasco leaned forward hunching over his legs. De Sardet watched the rise and fall of the man's back. Large cords of muscle thick under his shirt. "...I know." Vasco stated softly. De Sardet was surprised by this. He knew? Vasco turned his head towards him. "I've noticed this year...I for the life of me...still don't know how to deal with it, I was hoping to ask Admiral Cabral when we docked...Cussel is loved and respected by all...and I don't have the heart in me to force him to be grounded..." 

De Sardet felt his heart go to the elderly Naut. He knew as much as Vasco how much being grounded would destroy the man's spirit. Vasco turned to him. "Is there any way to heal it?" He asked hopefully. De Sardet sighed and after some deliberating confessed. "Yes, but it would take weeks of constant specified healing, as well as him not using the hand at all."

Vasco pursed his lips, "So there is a chance...but Cussel would be too stubborn to take it." De Sardet nodded "Pretty much what he told me." Vasco frowned. "Well...I'm glad you at least told me, it's hard to deal with...these types of situations." De Sardet nodded as he groaned and leaned forward putting his hand to his swollen ankle.

"Okay...I think I know what I'm healing first." Vasco turned to him curious and watched with avid fascination as He sent a large pulsing wave of healing to his ankle. He sat there soothing the inflammation and repairing the nerves and muscle tissue. He didn't get it all, but he got most and it looked and felt leagues better when he was done.

Wiping his brow of sweat he tentatively wiggled his toes. There was a dull bite to the movement there but he was able to use the foot for the most part. Vasco stood and strode over to his desk. De Sardet watched him curious as to what the Naut was going. He came back with a small bag. He sat down on the end of the bed then gently lifted his leg up into his lap, pulling out a length of bandage he began to slowly wrap it being careful with the tender flesh.

De Sardet smiled lopsidedly at him as his Naut finished wrapping is ankle then leaned down and kissed it gently over the bandages. He slid out from under his leg then slid up next to him on the bed. "Okay, so this is what is happening," Vasco stated firmly. "You are on bed rest as of this moment, you are not to leave this cabin without my say so, you are staying here, where you can heal and where _hopefully_ you can't put your life in danger...understood?" Vasco said his eyes burning intensely into his.

"I...for how long?" He asked frowning. Vasco leaned in "Until I say so, I'll be sure to give you things to do, both Constantin and Pip can visit, and food will be delivered...but you're not stepping a foot out that door without my expressed supervision." De Sardet huffed "But I healed my ankle I can-" Vasco raised a brow and De Sardet knew there was no point in arguing.

He folded his arms. "Fine, _however,_ you have to at least come in and check up on me...I'm not lying here all-day with only my cousin for company." He stated firmly giving Vasco a knowing look. A grin spread over Vasco's face. "Fine." He said leaning back. De Sardet twirled a finger. "You have to seal the deal." Vasco hesitated. "I'm not sure...where wouldn't hurt?" He asked genuine scanning his face.

De Sardet sighed and leaned in, doing the work for Vasco. Gentle as a butterfly's wings Vasco set his lips over De Sardet's, keeping care to not touch the cut on his lip too much. It was warm and soft and it made De Sardet feel cozy and warm on the inside.

"Then we have an accord," Vasco said lifting away his eyes bright, flashing the same way as his smile did. He nodded and Vasco stood up to leave grabbing his hat and coat. De Sardet cleared his throat. "What is it?" Vasco asked tossing his coat over his shoulders. "I'm still kind of naked, I need help with clothing." 

Vasco paused realization hitting him. "Oh, right." He said before fumbling through De Sardet's drawers looking for clothes. He pulled out a pair of breeches and a shirt. De Sardet wrinkled his nose. "That shirt with those pants?" Vasco frowned "They are dry and are in working order...what more can you want?" De Sardet raised a brow "Tan breeches with a Navy silk shirt? I think not, one cannot lounge around in silk." Vasco huffed giving him a frustrated glare.

"Apologies for not knowing what fabrics one can lounge in." De Sardet chuckled "You do know I'm pulling your chain?" He added slyly. He watched the Naut's eyes roll and his head shook. "Fine, here." The man said grabbing a cotton white shirt. "Better" De Sardet commented and carefully he slid up to stand in front of him.

Vasco bent down and carefully helped guide his feet into the leg's of the pants then carefully began to pull them up. There was some struggling from the fabric and it caused both men to grunt and curse as they forced the pants on. With a great sigh, the pants were pulled up, much to De Sardet's thanks. "It appears your talents are in taking clothing off versus putting them on." He teased drawing a snorted laugh from the Naut.

Instinctively the Naut landed a playful slap to the cheek of his ass before he could stop himself. De Sardet whimpered at the jolt of pain, yes he had damned bruises there too only not as bad as the rest. It was comical to see Vasco's face contort in horror at himself as he slapped a hand to his mouth and cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm sorry! The Naut confessed.

De Sardet grimaced but shrugged "Its okay...just please...refrain." He stated as he carefully lifted his arms up to allow Vasco to ease a shirt over his frame. This at least went on smoother than the pants. Both of them sighed in relief when finished. Vasco pouted wanting to most likely plant a kiss on his lips. De Sardet shrugged he was going to lie around all day anyway.

He lifted his hand to his lip and began to stitch together the hurt flesh there. He put in as much effort as he could before the world began to sway slightly. He stopped then looked up to Vasco. "Better?" he asked and he could feel his lip no longer throbbing in pain nor aching anytime he spoke. Vasco nodded his face nurturing a tender smile.

"Better Tempest," He said softly. De Sardet leaned forward "Then kiss me" He commanded the Naut. Vasco leaned down and gently placed his lips over De Sardets. They both sighed once more, gentle and calm, the kiss reminded him of a river swirling slowly over rocks glimmer in the summer sun. It made him feel content and cared about..._loved_.

He gently broke away avoiding Vasco's golden gaze. "I...thank-you, I'll...just be here then." He stated not sure what else to say. Vasco nodded and pressed his lips against his forehead. De Sardet sat down and Vasco made sure he had his sketchbook and ink within reach as well as a book or two. "I'll be back with breakfast and some water...I'll also let Constantin know...okay?" Vasco said calmly his eyes wandering over him as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

He swallowed, Vasco so caring and tender, who took time away from his ship and crew for him. Who knew all his weaknesses and fears and still cared about him all the same. His heart flooded with a strong feeling, the one that kept coming back no matter what happened. The one he knew he felt with Constantin and his mother, the one he knew was just bursting ready to be sprung into the world. The words bubbling up to the back of his throat but he choked them back down. '_Don't you dare say it De Sardet.' _He thought to himself.

He had to grind it in his head that it only has been a month, this was not a fairytale story, and romances like this don't exist. No matter how much his heart wanted it to be so.

De Sardet nodded and thanked him once more, distracting himself from his thoughts. The Naut gently put a hand to his cheek. Eye carefully gliding over his face. "I know this might be a little overbearing...but I just want you to be better...and happy." He confessed softly, thumb trailing delicately over his skin. De Sarder felt his heart skip and he swallowed dryly. "I am happy Vasco." He confessed not looking away from the Nauts eyes.

"So am I," Vasco answered before he dropped his hand away and pressed another kiss to his lips. Vasco left then and De Sardet was left alone in the room and with his returning thoughts.

"Fuck, are...are we in love?" He said out loud to himself. Only the groan of the ship was his reply.


	50. Bed-Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee chapter 50!  
Sorry, it mostly just feels and character development. I'll get into more plot/actual things fucking happening soon. Bear with me!

_De Sardet_

Another loud sigh escaped him. His cousin gave him an apologetic look as he drew another card from the pile. "It's so _boring _on bed rest!" He exclaimed tossing his cards down for perhaps the fourth time that hour. Grumbling under his breath he began to gather them all up. "I don't even know what we are playing." He exhaled glancing over at his cousin. Constantin shrugged, "We were playing the fish game but then you broke into a tirade on how your foot isn't even that bad." De Sardet leaned his head back "Well it _isn't_, I don't see why I have to be cooped up in this cabin!" 

Constantin giggled under his breath. He glared at his cousin. "What?" he asked incredulously. "You are so much like your mother sometimes...remember when she hurt her foot?" his cousin suggested raising a brow. De Sardet frowned he did remember, it was all anyone could talk about. Servents had to switch shifts by the hour she was so hard to deal with. 'Bring me my harp, no never mind a book, NO not _that_ one, something else! There is a draft in here, now it's too stuffy.' The list of annoyances was endless. "The both of you are impossible to please when injured...I feel like it's necessary for you both to move around or else you'd go mad with all the energy you two have." Constantin chirped trying to put him in a better move.

"Had" De Sardet corrected. "She's dying remember?" He added darkly glancing out through the windows. By the seas, it was only noon! Constantin sighed his eyes dimming "I know...I'm sorry." De Sardet sighed and rubbed his face, wincing only slightly at the pressure. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...you were just trying to cheer me up." Constantin shrugged "Yes well...like I said, impossible to please." Both men chuckled at this. 

"I'm not as bad as she is though, in conversation?" Constantin chuckled "Sometimes you can be as...flighty as she is." De Sardet frowned his mother was famed for being unable to keep on the same conversation for more than a minute. It could be both fun and exciting conversation of a lifetime and a complicated mess for anyone who would listen. She being his mother he had gotten used to it, so had his Uncle and Constantin, but many in the palace had to grit their teeth and smile as his mother would wind through different thoughts like one would wind a music box.

"Oh, _music! _that's what I could do to pass the time, why not go ask Pip to get a guitar." Constantin gave him an amused _'told you so'_ look before he lifted off the bed and wandered out the door. While he was gone De Sardet seized his chance to get up and walk around. With a slight limp he wandered over to the windows, staring out at the sea. In the far distance, he could see the familiar shadows of Orca whales swimming on the water's surface, their black fins cutting like sails. He heard the door open and close. Without looking he asked "Hey Constantin, do you think the Nauts designed their sails based on the fins of whales?" He asked out loud.

He heard a pause in footsteps then an exasperated Naut captain say. "Why are you out of bed?" De Sardet turned over to see Vasco giving him a knowing look, arms folded as he raised a brow. De Sardet gave him a weak smile. "It's only a little walking, besides you didn't say I couldn't walk, only that I couldn't leave the cabin." He quipped as he began to limp back to the bed. "It's implied in the name of 'bed-rest'" Vasco retorted as he followed and made sure De Sardet returned to his pillowed prison. Easing himself down and sliding into bed, he fought to keep his face from twisting into a grimace as pressure built on his bruises as he sat down.

Vasco shook his head but grinned up at the ceiling. "Where is your cousin?" Vasco asked glancing around. "He went to get the guitar, I am bored of cards and chess and it's already noon." He answered. Vasco shrugged "Apologies, but I'd rather you bored then running about the ship with the possibility of you getting more injured." Vasco stated leaning in and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Easy for you to say, I don't see you trapped in bed." He said folding his arms. Vasco shook his head in amusement. "Is his Excellency frustrated at not getting his way?" The man teased.

"If I weren't injured..." He warned shaking his head but couldn't help but feel a smile tugging his lips. Vasco chuckled and leaned down once more. "What? I'm curious to know what you'd do." Frowning he waved his exasperated "I honostly have no idea, perhaps take your chocolate away but I feel like you've eaten it all already." Vasco chuckled as he nodded "Oh indeed I have." De Sardet frowned and glanced down at his bruises. "Can I at least go down to dinner tonight?" Vasco sighed and leaned back "Fine, I'll let you have that."

De Sardet grinned happily at least he would have some movement. Vasco carefully combed back his hair. "Perhaps tomorrow you can join me out on the deck in the morning." De Sardet shook his head "Oh, a morning stroll how lovely." He chided adjusting a pillow behind him. "Not a stroll, I'm going to do the ropes the next few days."

De Sardet glanced up surprised. "You are? What about Cussel?" he asked confused. Vasco gave a heavy sigh. "Well I managed to convince him to take at least three days off, considering his injuries during the storm, but he's decided he would still help out in the kitchen so, there is that." De Sardet shrugged at least he would be taking it somewhat easy the next few days.

"Well, It shall be interesting to see you doing the ropes, count me in." He beamed excitedly. Vasco rolled his eyes "You act as if I can't do it." De Sardet shrugged "Oh I'm sure you can do a few, but I bet you'll need my help." Vasco's eyes lit up in a cheeky light. "Oh, you think I'm useless at tying ropes is that it?" Vasco stated putting his hands on either side of De Sardet's face leaning against the headboard.

De Sardet grinned looking into those bright golden eyes. "Well the last time I tied you up, you seemed to have great trouble getting out." He teased flashing a grin. "To the sea with you." Vasco cursed but leaned in and kissed him. This was good fun, and he was glad they could have a relationship like this. His heart fluttered, he wanted to caress the man's cheek bring him in for a slow kiss then whisper those damned words against his firm lips, but he couldn't, he shouldn't...and yet.

The sound of Constantin's entering jarred him out of his thoughts and their kiss. Vasco rose to adjust his hat. He gave him a wink and a nod then greeted Constantin as he walked away back to his duties. Constantin held up the guitar "I have done thy quest for you, your Excellency." Constantin stated with an ostentatious bow.

De Sardet rolled his eyes but grinned and happily took the guitar from his cousin. The rest of the afternoon he and Constantin played card games, sung songs together, and talked. One question burned in his mind and he stated it before he could hold it back. 

"Do you think you'll always need me as the Legate? Surely once everyone is settled...I'll not be necessary?" Constantin blinked taken by surprise by his question. "I'm sure a diplomat will always be needed...even in times of peace." Constantin answered glancing at him curiously. De Sardet leaned back and sighed placing the guitar down. 

"Remember when you said we'd go on a vacation...after everything was done?" Constantin nodded "We will." He assured. De Sardet gave his cousin a small grin. "What if I didn't return? What if I just...stayed, would that really be so bad?" There was silence. Constantin seemed lost in thought. "I...well, technically I don't see anything wrong with it...but you know my father...De Sardet...we're Nobility, we can't just go chasing after our dreams on a whim, we have...images to uphold, responsibilities to our people...our family."

De Sardet frowned. Constantin was right. As much as he wanted to remain here, he couldn't, a ship was no place for him...and yet. Staring off into the window at the wide-open sea he just felt something primal come rushing and calling to him. A voice left unanswered, an invitation slipped under his door and left unseen.

"I'm just a lesser branch, I'm not that important." He remarked glancing over to Constantin. His cousin leaned back, bright blue eyes shining in a strange light. "But you are...to me." De Sardet felt his heart lurch. He bit the inside of his cheek. He felt torn, like a bone latched between two dogs mouths, one tearing him one way and the other wrenching him a different way.

"You are important Constantin, you're my brother and I love you...I just..." He trailed off not knowing how to continue. "Vasco's important too," Constantin stated a soft smile on his lips. "It's not just Vasco...there's Cussel, Mathew, Pip...Henric...all the rest, their one big family here." Constantin giggled "So, my cousin has fallen for the sea it seems." 

De Sardet snorted "I'm not sharing a bed with the bloody ocean." He commented drawing a laugh from both of them. "No, but Captian Vasco is pretty close, your the one who always compares him to a sea deity." De Sardet groaned. "Why did I ever tell you that!" He exclaimed tossing a pillow at Constantin. Constantin gave him a mischievous grin as he ducked away from the pillow.

After a pause, Constantin said, "You know, if you really wanted, you could abdicate your position, renounce all your claims and whatnot...just become...you but...with no titles." De Sardet blinked. That was true, but that was a hefty price. "If I did that...I wouldn't be able to speak to any of you again...once you abdicate...you're banished from the whole family..."

He reached forward and took his cousin's hand. "We...we wouldn't be able to see one another," he said softly looking into his cousin's eyes. Constantin nodded "I know, but...if it means you'd be happy...I'd...I could bear with it...plus it's not like they keep track of who I spend time with, we could meet up...in secret." Constantin suggested but he could see the slight glimmer of tears at the corner of his eyes.

De Sardet shook his head "What? and leave you to that pack of wolves? No, I can't do that to you." Constantin frowned. "So you're willing to throw away your own happiness for me?" De Sardet scratched his head squirming under his cousin's gaze. "I can be happy with you too, just like we were at the palace." Constantin shook his head.

"De Sardet, I've watched you this past month, although you've had some...scares...I've never seen you smile the way you do now...when your out there on deck or talking with the Nauts, or sitting with Vasco...your so happy here...I wish there was a way you could stay as well...perhaps together, we could find a way." Constantin explained staring into his eyes. De Sardet felt his throat clench, his cousin could be so thoughtful.

"Perhaps, and if that doesn't work out, I'll abdicate and just...make money off of my voice, until I can find my way aboard a ship...is there an age limit on sea given's?" He said raising a brow at his cousin. Constantin laughed out loud. "Oh De Sardet, the exiled wandering bard, going from alehouse to alehouse looking for his Captain Vasco."

De Sardet blushed "Don't say it like that! It makes me sound like one of those jilted maidens in the songs, trailing after their lost...sailor bold." He sighed grumbling to himself. Constantin snorted. "Well, that is what you have become when you think about it, willing to give up the glitter and gold of Nobility for a Jolly Sailor-" Constantin was cut off as a pillow hit him directly in the face. 

Constantin tossed it back, but when De Sardet let out a holler of pain as the object thudded against his bruised chest they stopped. It seemed to be at a good time for they heard the bellow of Mathew's lungs for dinner and his cousin bounced up and away singing out the Sailor Bold song rough and out of tune as he did.

De Sardet shook his head and tidied up the bed and side table as best as he could. Vasco soon strode in smiling at seeing him in bed. "You sure your still up for dinner?" He asked. He eagerly pushed himself up, regretting that decision as soon as he did but hid his pain. Vasco gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he assisted him into his boots.

"You're in a good mood." He said glancing at his Naut lover. Vasco shrugged "I've not had to worry about whether or not you'd fall overboard or get strung up in the ropes once today." Vasco teased grabbing his lighter blue jacket and putting it over his shoulders. De Sardet hummed to himself as Vasco gently tied the sash. 

"Is that what you think about when your sailing, all the ways I can get myself hurt?" Vasco chuckled "Amongst other things." Ignoring this in favor of food he walked rather easily, only the slightest bounce in his step as he favored one leg over the other. Vasco strode beside him calm and easy keeping in step with him.

The fresh air hit him hard when he walked out. He stopped and breathed in the comforting scent of salt and water. Vasco paused beside him he could feel the Naut scan his eyes over his face. "I've been cooped up all day, don't judge me." He said as he began to walk down to the mess. Once in the hallway and he could hear the sound of the men and their voice, the familiar burst of laughter and yells he walked forward faster excited to see other people besides Constantin and Vasco.

When he entered the hall there was a lull as heads and eyes met his, and he actually paused taken aback by how many people were staring at him. Then Vill in his usual corner suddenly stood up, all eyes drew to him. The short man held up a mug and extended it forward toasting him. "To De Sardet! The Noble who faced the storm and won!" 

A large cheer filled the hall, drowning out all other noise for a second. To De Sardet this filled him with more pride than when a ball of 400 Nobles clapped for him after him and his mother's dance. Similar cheers began to rise up from different Nauts. Cussel holding his mug to him, his and Cussel's eyes met and although he didn't say it out loud De Sardet knew he was toasting him for saving his life.

De Sardet swallowed back tears and instead just grinned happily, his ears turning red from all of the attention. He turned to Vasco who stood behind him. "Did you tell them to do this?" He mouthed to the man. Vasco shook his head, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes glimmering with mirth and pride. De Sardet turned back to the men thanking them for their kind words and assuring them it wasn't anything special he did, he was just trying to survive.

The Nauts didn't seem to care, they gave him gentle taps on his arms and shoulders being careful not to injure him as he walked by to take his seat. He met Constantin's eyes from across the room and Constantin gave him a wide grin and winked. Kurt gave him a nod and lifted his mug to him. De Sardet sighed happy and content, wishing the moment could last forever.


	51. Sails on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short set up chapter, I just had to write it. Two shortish chapters in one day! The next few chapters will be longer and very action-packed. >:)

_De Sardet_

He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Vasco tie the ropes. It wasn't that he was terribly bad, it's just it was obvious the man was a bit rusty, Vasco could do most of the basic Knots as well as any, but there were some more specific ones that Cussel and he did for certain parts of the rigging. He could hear Vasco muttering under his breath as if trying to remind himself of the instructions.

De Sardet leaned against a nearby crate, his ankle was fully healed now, thanks to an early morning dose of magic. He still felt rather sore about most of his body but he figured tomorrow he should have the stamina to heal the worst of his bruises. He sighed and breathed in the air of the ocean, the soft call's of gulls high above him and he wondered if Henric was looking down at him or was the man staring out into the horizon as always.

He walked over to the rail allowing Vasco to work out the ropes on his own. He learned that Vasco was a person that didn't like suggestions or help unless he asked for them. Much like he was when reading. So instead De Sardet was content to just lean against the rail and close his eyes to the soft wind against his face, caressing it like the gentle glide of Vasco's hand in the morning.

After dinner last night the two of them stayed up reading poetry, something De Sardet realized they hadn't done in a bit and he found listening to Vasco's voice read out the poems in that steady baritone voice made him happy. Every damn thing about the man made him happy. He frowned, thinking back to Constantin and his conversation.

Would he really be willing to throw the life he knew behind to be with Vasco? Would Vasco even want him on board? Would he even be allowed? He knew Vasco cared about him, probably as much as he did the Naut. But, knowing his current history with the ship and the sea the man would probably have a heart attack with the amount of drama he pulled the man through.

Instinctively he reached forward and rapped the rail twice. 

He wondered what really held him to his station. There was his mother of course, and his upbringing, it was the only thing he knew. However, should he really spend his life in the safety of what he knew or should he take the risk and throw it all to the wind to try and achieve something better?

"De Sardet...can you...does this look right?" Vasco's voice filtered through his thoughts and he turned around to look at his Naut lover holding a rope at him looking embarrassed and flustered. De Sardet scanned the rope in his hands. "...almost," He said hesitating. "It's actually really close, and that knot can be tricky." He said stepping up to Vasco.

"Undo that portion there," he said pointing it a specific portion of the rope. Vasco nodded and did as he suggested. "For me, what I do is take the tiger by the tail, lead him around the bush, back through the tree here, and then let him go." He said showing Vasco how he would tie the knot. Vasco pursed his lips both in curiosity but also in frustration at himself.

"A Naut being shown up by a Noble on tieing knots." He muttered to himself. De Sardet frowned. "I'm not showing you up, and I'm not just any Noble...plus you still know plenty more things then I do about...Naut stuff." Vasco chuckled under his breath amusement surfacing in his pale gray eyes. "I suppose it's been a while for me, last time I did any of this stuff...years it seems, I mean for these specific knots."

De Sardet shrugged "Meanwhile I do that most morning's it's expected I'd know to do it a little better than you, but hey...you know how to bloody sail a ship, I'd probably...run us aground or whatever it's called." Vasco let out a laugh "I don't think you'd be able to see over the wheel." He teased and De Sardet shot a glare at him.

"I may be short but I can still throw you if you're obliged to continue mocking my height." He warned folding his arms and raising a brow. Vasco put his hands up in surrender. "Back to work Captian." He mused out turning back to the rail. Vasco hummed in the back of his throat and continued to work on letting De Sardet enjoy his view in peace.

That was when he heard a familiar chatter from below him. He glanced down over the rail and saw King Fin. _'What are you doing here?'_ He thought to himself glancing over to Vasco hoping the Naut didn't see. Then again why was he worried about Vasco seeing King Fin? They were just dolphins. The dolphin's head bobbed up and down in the water and it opened its mouth in a soundless call.

De Sardet put a finger to his lips warning the dolphin to be quiet, but then he realized _this was a dolphin. _It wouldn't know what that means. Hurridly he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the kipper snacks he managed to get this morning when Vasco 'walked' him to breakfast. He began to drop the fish down to the dolphin looking over both of his shoulders as he did so.

King Fin greedily began to snap them up before Silver and Hook came springing up into existence next to King Fin, their bodies causing small waves as they flicked about snapping up fish as De Sardet dropped them quickly into the water before anyone noticed. Even in his hurried state he hoped Polaris would show up, he liked watching the young dolphin the most she was so curious and adorable.

Is if reading his mind she appeared, glancing between the adults of the group she nosed the water looking for a fish. He dropped down two to her. She greedily snapped them up before Hook or Silver could steal it from her. He chuckled and dropped the last few fish into the water then just leaned down to watch them meander around for a bit.

He hadn't seen them in a long while and he had lost hope of ever seeing them again. King Fin chirred up at him, clicking slowly talking to him in their strange language. He shook his head not able to understand what the dolphin was saying. If he could put words to it, perhaps he was asking where he had been, and why there wasn't food at night.

De Sardet grinned and looked down at the beautiful silver creature, the way the water glistened off it's hide and how bright and happy its eyes were. "Sorry again, been busy." Silver slipped beneath Hook then nuzzled up next to King Fin before she disappeared once more beneath the waves. "Who are you talking to?" Vasco asked from behind him.

De Sardet froze and turned "N...no one?" He answered feeling a heat fill his cheeks. Vasco looked at him quizzically before walking up to the rail and looking over. His brows lifted in surprise, then lowered in confusion. "Why are they out here at this time of year? They should be in the shallows." He commented confused. De Sardet shrugged "No idea, but they're pretty aren't they?"

Vasco glanced at him then back before shaking his head "Aye, they are, but I worry for them, not enough food out here in the deep during winter, especially if they have calves." He explained his voice concerned. De Sardet panicked. "Shit, Polaris." He muttered out loud without intending. Vasco tilted his head "What?"

"Nothing." He said glancing away from Vasco. Vasco let out a slow exhale and folded his arms. "De Sardet, I can tell when you're trying to hide something, out with it." Vasco said eyes borrowing into the back of his head. Slowly he turned back to his Naut Captain. Sighing he pointed down to King Fin who was swimming in circles around Hook.

"That is King Fin, he's the leader of the pod, the one next to him is Hook, Silver is King Fin's mate and she went below...Star is Hook's mate, and Polaris is the little calf there." He said pointing out more where a small dolphin was swimming. Vasco glanced between him and the dolphins then back brows furrowed. "You...you've named them?" 

He nodded "They've been following the ship for weeks now." Vasco scratched his chin. "That...is incredibly odd, why would they do that?" He asked out loud. De Sardet shrugged putting his hands into his pockets, he felt one last small fish in the bottom. He let out a soft sigh and brought the fish out, then as Vasco watched him he tossed it over meeting the Naut Captain's eyes.

Vasco's eyes closed and he breathed in slow before he exhaled out through his nose. Putting a hand to his temple he spoke "Have...have you been feeding them?" De Sardet bit his lower lip. "Only a handful of fish, and sometimes I skip days." He explained glancing back down to the dolphins. Vasco shook his head "Have you been pretending to like kipper snacks...so you can feed them to the dolphins?" 

De Sardet blushed, surprised Vasco came to that conclusion so fast. "That would be a yes then," Vasco stated chuckling to himself. "Why do you feel it necessary to befriend wild animals?" Vasco asked genuinely confused. De Sardet shrugged "It's not all animals, it's just dolphins and whales...and they came to me first." He explained.

Vasco paused his eyes narrowing for a second as if he was lost in thought. He glanced over to him studying his face for a few seconds. "What?" De Sardet asked it was strange for Vasco to go quiet like that. "Nothing...just, trying to figure you out." De Sardet frowned "I'm not a puzzle, I'm pretty simple to understand I think."

Vasco chuckled in the back of his throat and shook his head. "Oh, that is far from the truth." The Naut stated his eyes brightening. De Sardet grinned up at the Naut, his smile was so infectious. "So the Naut Captain is befuddled by the lowly Noble." He quipped out. Vasco snorted "Lowly? You're a blue-blood, your Excellency."

De Sardet sighed watching as the dolphins began to drift away. It was always saddening to see them go, but he knew they were wild like the sea winds and no one could hope to contain them. "Here I thought I was a Greenblood." De Sardet joked using the term Kurt used. Vasco shook his head and stepped up next to him. 

"No, you're not either." De Sardet glanced up to Vasco's bright shining eyes, glowing like soft embers in a winter fireplace. "You're a Tempest." He affirmed. De Sardet felt himself curl in warmth on the inside at the use of his pet name. He leaned into Vasco and gave the man a kiss. His lips were warm and saltier from the sea air. They parted slowly and De Sardet loved watching those thick lashes flutter open.

"Let me guess, I'm not allowed to feed the pod anymore?" De Sardet asked pouting slightly. Vasco chuckled then relented. "Does it make you happy?" De Sardet nodded eagerly. After some deliberation, Vasco sighed out "Fine, I'll allow it." He grinned and hopped up on his toes to kiss Vasco a little more firmly. Vasco chuckled in the back of his throat at his enthusiasm.

"Mornin Cap'n" a man said walking by and De Sardet realized that they were on the deck in the early morning and that there were other Nauts about besides them. He had almost forgotten! He dropped back down and parted blushing slightly. Vasco was grinning his eyes glowing in the soft warmth the sunrise brought.

"Ropes, you have ropes yet yes?" Vasco frowned as if remembering. "Yes." He stated dryly before turning to do them. "Here, I'll help...since I distracted you, it's only fair." Vasco hesitated but then nodded. Quickly De Sardet rushed over to the nearest set, these were uneven! He quickly undid them. "What are you...I just did those!" Vasco quipped out.

"They're...slightly uneven, don't worry only take me a bit to fix." Already his hands were flying through the knots, muscle memory allowing him to turn and talk to Vasco while doing the knots with his hands. Vasco raised his brows and was frozen in place watching him for a few seconds before a glance from De Sardet kicked him into action. 

De Sardet grinned as Vasco stepped up next to him and together they worked on the ropes, it was like when he and Cussel would work on them...only this was different, better because it was his lover, it didn't feel like a chore or a job, it felt like a fun game or even a dance. Although his movements caused his body to be slight pain he pushed through it so he could show Vasco a better way to do the flying J knot.

Vasco's skills came back quickly under his guidance and by the end, they both were working like a pair of well-trained circus horses. Stepping back and wiping his brow he glanced around to the ropes nodding to himself. "There we are." He said out loud studying over his work looking to see if there was anything he should work on better for next time.

Vasco chuckled next to him wiping away his own sweat and brushing his hands. "Isn't that my line?" He asked. De Sardet shrugged "No idea, but I'll go get you some coffee, you'll be at the wheel right?" Vasco nodded "Aye, thanks," he said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek as he passed by. De Sardet grinned as he stared after his Captain.

The following day followed the same layout. He and Vasco working ropes in the morning, Vasco at the helm for the rest of the day. De Sardet would spend his afternoon either sleeping to regain energy from healing his battered body or playing guitar with Pip or cards with Kurt and Constantin. Then it was dinner, and afterward, he would go up and feed dolphins, Vasco would stand nearby and just watch him with avid interest but with a deep thoughtfulness to his eyes.

It was nice to share those moments with Vasco, feeding the dolphins was his thing while reading poetry was Vasco's. So at night, they would curl around one another as they shared reading off one of his poems. It was perfect, it was domestic, it felt like nothing in the world could go wrong, but never assume the fair winds will be constant, for just as pleasant as they can blow, a wicked gale could come sweltering in and upend everything.

The gale came the next day after. De Sardet was leaning against the rail of the ship, debating what he would spend his afternoon doing. He whistled calmy over the sea when all of a sudden large black shadows were swirling ten feet away from the hull. Large tails smacking the water in a warning. Voices crying out in pain.

De Sardet furrowed his brows, confused beyond belief. Did the Orca's get injured again? But they didn't attack the hull. Instead, they constantly moved about in circles. Eyes wide and pleading rimmed red with rage. He didn't know what it was but he knew something was wrong, something had them agitated. They were both afraid and angry at the same time.

Confused as to what but knowing there was something there he ran the length of the deck up the stairs to where Vasco stood at the helm. His magic had healed his ankle entirely and now he was able to do almost anything on it. Still didn't stop Vasco from giving him a worried look.

Noticing the look on his face Vasco quirked his head. "What is it?" He asked his voice deeper when worried. De Sardet pointed out to the Orca whales who had swum after him following him down the deck. A few other Nauts noticed them too and they conferred with one another in confusion. "Something's wrong, I...I think they are trying to warn us."

Vasco gave him a contemplative look, the same one he always gave whenever he talked about dolphins or whales. "You're sure?" He asked carefully. De Sardet clenched his teeth. "They're slapping the water with their tails, they only do that as a warning." Vasco nodded "Perhaps a shark?" De Sardet shook his head "They are strong again, a shark wouldn't have them swimming scared."

Vasco frowned then abruptly a black gull landed on the wheel screaming in Vasco's face. Vasco picked the bird up his face serious as he took the parchment that was wrapped around the bird's leg. Vasco cursed then in a deep and animal voice snarled out "Black sails on the horizon! Fill your hands with steel!" A pause as there was a flurry of movement Nauts running to and fro to gather what was needed. "Gunner's get to your stations!" Vasco cried out, his voice loud and thundering and his Naut Captain once again changed into a different man altogether, cold and dominating, eyes hardened and lip curled in a snarl, a wolf ready to strike.

De Sardet glanced around confused and suddenly nervous, his mouth went dry and his heart raced. First storms, and now pirates what more could go wrong?


	52. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirates attack! Or the beginning anyway. Please be warned, the next chapters will be explicit in gore/blood. If you do not want to read such things I suggest skipping chapter 53 entirely.

_Vasco_

He surged ahead barking orders, his eyes already scanning the line looking for the telltale black dot on the horizon. He couldn't see it just yet, they had a little time. Men rushed down into their quarters donning their thick leathered vests and bracers, the only thing they had close to armor. Kurt came running out, already dressed for battle his sword at his waist and a shield on his back. 

"Where do you want me?" He asked blue eyes fierce and sharp. Vasco pursed his lips as he watched as men around him readied pistols and blades. "I will want you to be guarding those in the cabin, but first I would like your suggestion, you being a military man and all." Kurt nodded "I'm all ears." Vasco glanced about them, we may have thirty or so men who are capable of fighting, we must protect the Nobles and our cargo at all costs, what strategy would you suggest?"

Kurt glanced around them frowning as he assessed the situation. "The only way down into the cargo hold is through that door?" Kurt said pointing towards it. Vasco nodded "Then form a line there, thirty men standing together with swords in hands can look larger than if they were spread about the deck, sure your backs will be to the wall but that will only make your men fight all the more."

Vasco pursed his lips the man was right, usually, they would divide the men into three groups one at the forecastle, another in the middle, and the next at the bottom of the stairs. Thin out the enemy and cover the most ground. Kurt's approach was sensible, and it was different, the pirates most likely would not expect it.

"Have those who can shoot best in the back, constantly firing, put the best men with sword arms in front." Vasco nodded then whistled for his men to huddle up. All around him stood fierce and determined crew, ready to die fighting, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. "Men were going to do things differently today, Captain Kurt here will instruct you."

Kurt began to line the men up putting them in positions. Kurt was right, despite their paultry numbers when men formed up in lines standing defiant in a group they looked all the more imposing, especially with their scowls and their cutlasses shining in the light. Boxes of ammunition were stores behind them a place for those shooting could easily grab and reload.

He turned up and whistled to Henric. Henric whistled down three short whistles. Black sails still a ways off, Good. Once the men knew their positions and places they went about building small barricades using boxes and barrels, protecting their flanks, another suggestion by Kurt. Vasco for once was relieved they had a man of his talents on board.

He saw Mathew come up, slung over his shoulder was his medical supplies, in his hand a large and trusty kitchen cleaver. Behind him were Pip and William. Both young boys looked terrified. He went over to them, keeping his face neutral, his men and the young ones didn't need to see their Captain worried, even though his heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Don't worry lads, we'll show them what's what." He said comforting them. "Just stay up in the cabin and keep your head down, Captain Vasco will take care of them." William looked a little better, Mathew put a comforting hand on both lad's shoulders leading them up to the cabin. "Wut about De Sardet?" Pip asked fearfully.

"He'll be waiting up there with you, not to worry, both he and the Prince will be safe, it's our duty to protect them as well as you." He explained ruffling the lad's hair. "Will he have his hammer?" Pip asked curious and hopeful. Before Vasco could answer De Sardet's firm voice spoke up from behind him walking into view, on his chest was the bright silver armored chest piece, as well as his greaves.

The Noble hoisted his hammer up, determined and ready. "Yes, I will." He stated firmly. Vasco frowned. "You are staying in the cabin you do know that?" Vasco said sternly. De Sardet's eyes flickered in confusion. "But I can fight!" Vasco stepped forward taking the Nobles jaw in his hand. "You are NOT fighting, I am not losing-...The guild cannot allow you to fight." He said changing his words mid-sentence.

A flicker of emotion drifted across De Sardet's eyes. "So what, I get to watch from the cabin window as people fight for my sake?" Vasco nodded scanning the Nobles face keeping it in mind. This would be his reason to fight all the harder. "Yes, plus...I haven't removed you from bedrest remember?" Despite the situation, De Sardet had a small smile tugged his lips.

"Fine, but if you go down I'm going to come out swinging." He stated matter of factly. Vasco shook his head sliding his hand down to De Sardet's shoulder. "I won't go down." He said his voice deep. De Sardet reached out and grabbed his collar, for a few seconds they scanned each other's eyes. "Promise?" De Sardet said firmly, eyes blazing. He nodded "I promise," he answered back nodding, gripping the man's shoulder tighter. De Sardet parted with one last concerned glance before taking Pip by the shoulder and leading the lad up into the cabin.

Constantin came rushing out, also wearing part of his armor. He glanced at Vasco then scanned around for De Sardet. "You two are staying the cabin, no arguing." He said cutting off the Prince's protests. Frowning the Prince stomped up into the cabin.

Vasco turned and saw Vill. "Vill, climb up and tell Henric to send a message to Admiral Cabral, uses the fastest bird we have, tell her we will be engaging against pirates." Vill nodded and quickly ferreted his way up to where Henric was. Smithers came running up next. "Were forming lines up here, I want you down with the gunners, use your best judgment." 

Smithers nodded and descended down below. Two short whistled rang out from above. Black sails in view. He strode over to the rail and took out his spyglass, one of the few other objects besides his canteen that he kept in his pocket. Extending it out and putting it to his eyes he traced the horizon, then he saw it and a chill went down his spine.

Black sails indeed, although not as large as his ship, it looked to be a strong vessel, and it was cutting a path to him. Who knew how many men were aboard it, knowing pirates they kept a large crew and all of them knew how to fight. Not that his men didn't know how to fight, they just didn't get as much practice as pirates.

He snapped his spyglass closed then pocketed drawing out his blade he quickly mixed a portion of poison into a vial of oil then coated the length of his blade. He glanced over to see Kurt calmly giving a few fighting techniques to the men, teaching them how to fight properly in close quarters, if one dodged from a blade the other two next to him should attack forward odds are one of their blades will strike true.

Once again he was thankful for the Captain, and he realized the Nauts should really hire some Coinguards to train their men if the pirates were going to be this bad. Vasco glanced to the horizon, they were getting close now. He would at least try and outmaneuver them while he could. He raced up to the helm and called for full sails.

Yanking the wheel sharply he led the ship into a strong current and began to slip away angling still on their course but moving into faster waters. He did note to his left as he did this a few dark shapes of Orca's leaping in the waves. He frowned thinking back to all the moments with De Sardet and his interactions with the whales and dolphins.

He didn't want to say anything but it was worrisome, the way he described stuff about them. Knowing how they 'felt' even though he did explain it using body language, it was natural and didn't add up. One night he even went as far as digging out one of the Naut books on Sea-Born and Sea-Given gifts. It was there under Whale-speech, the ability to communicate with dolphins and whale species.

But that was a Sea-Born gift only, no Sea-Given has ever received it, and even so, Sea-Given gifts have to manifest by the age of three. He'd have to talk to Admiral Cabral, perhaps she would know the answer, one of her abilities was sensing gifts in Nauts. In between her trips, she would stop at all the Naut islands and put her hands on young Sea-Born babes sensing if they had powers or not.

She was the only one who could do so, otherwise, they had to wait until their gifts appeared. With Admiral Cabral, they could sort children all the faster and better putting them where they needed and got them the training they required before they came aboard.

His thoughts were ripped away from him as the booming of cannon fire echoed out and struck the ocean twenty feet from his prow. He ground his teeth and glared at the encroaching ship. They wanted a fight, he'll give them hell.

"Ready the portside cannons!" He gave a few moments before a booming voice of affirmation answered him. "Hold yourselves! Drop the Portside anchor!" There was a flurry of movement as the men went to drop the anchor and grab unto anything sturdy, knowing full well what their Captain was intending to do, a trick that he had come up with himself.

A quick and efficient way to bring their ship around and to surprise their foe. He heard the anchor drop and he spun the wheel as fast and hard as she could as a loud groan escaped throughout the ship when the anchor caught purchase. Violently his ship surged sharply to the left "Trim sails!" He yelled as he held the wheel in place muscles straining.

_The Serenity_ twisted on the waves and now was facing towards her pursuer. "FIRE!" He cried out but Smither beat him to the punch. The thundering sound of cannons was all he could hear for a second, as well as the shaking of the deck as the guns knocked back from the force. The smell of gunpowder and smoke filling the air.

His heart was beating steady as a drum, watching as their cannons struck their attackers. No doubt Smithers was already reloading. "Hoist anchor!" He barked out sails already beginning to fill as he tried to catch a good wind to sail past their attackers before they could answer with their own fire. Too late, he heard the echoing shots as cannons fired upon them.

He was already sharply turning the wheel to the right hoping to shy away from their blows. He could hear the sound of one or two shots bury into his hull. A pang of misery pulled through him as well as fear. Not his bloody ship.

The other ship angled towards _The Serenity _surging fast over the waves the wind was on their side. Vasco cursed and brought them around as best as he could feigning away from the Black sailed ship. He called out for another twist move, this time on the Starboard side. Cannons loaded, the anchor dropped he and his men braced as the ship twisted once more over the waves, violent groans escaping through the hull.

But the Black sailed ship learned it's lesson. It too performed the maneuver that he had just done. Vasco was taken by surprise as their cannon fire missed the ship entirely and he was now a sitting duck. He ducked down and braced against the wheel as he felt the shattering shots bury into his hull. _Fuck fuck fuck! _ He cursed in his head. 

He lifted himself up, the pirates were surging in hot on their heels. Pirates would never sink the ship they were trying to board and sack, but they would do what needed to pin them and slow them down. Gritting his teeth he watched as _The Serenity's_ guns pelted cannons against the incoming ship. They were doing some damage but not a lot.

Vasco drew his blade, he was done running. "Group up! Battle formations! He yelled out. Instantly the men rushed to the back of the deck lining behind their barricades. Vasco loaded a pistol with one hand as he descended the steps. De Sardet snuck out of the door and put a hand on his elbow before reaching up and giving him a quick but warm kiss, calming him for only a second.

"Be safe" he said softly before retreating back into the cabin. Vasco's heart filled with resolve and he rushed down to face against the enemy with his men. The ship sailed in close. Vasco scanned the deck, noting the strung up skins of Orca's hanging to dry in the sun. Two adults and one calf. He felt himself chill, these were the monsters who hurt those Orcas.

He also scanned the crew, the deck was crawling with exiled Nauts, their large 'X's burned into the skin of their face stood out fiercely in the light. He ducked down behind a barricade as the ringing shots from the pirates rang out. Their bullets sunk harmlessly into the wood. The lucky thing with pirates is they could only get what they could find, so many of their weapons and guns were older models not as powerful or accurate.

He heard the sign of hooked ropes digging into his deck, the ships being pulled together for a walkway to clatter over his rail so the pirates could board. He glanced over for a second got a good judge of his surroundings before he ducked back down under cover than shot blindly over his barricade. He heard a groan then a splash into the waters below.

Even without seeing he could be a good shot. His men bolted into action, hidden behind cover they shot at the men trying to leech their way overboard. A few more groans and drops into the water. He ducked to see a few men land on the openness of the deck. Confused at how there was no one there to meet them. Good, the element of surprise was their best bet.

The Exiled Nauts hid behind what cover they could, mostly the mast as shots fired out towards them. "Don't shoot the bloody mast!" He warned out to his men. They somehow heard him over the gunshots. A silence descended as the men began to reload and attempted to shoot around the mast. Vasco watched as a small circle of men guarded another who strode confidently and easily over to his deck. 

He squinted from behind his cover and realized he recognized the man. _'Wayde?'_ he thought to himself. Wayde was a fellow classmate back in school when all of them were young and learning their numbers and stars. Hell, they even served on the same training ship before Wayde was selected to serve under his Captian.

_'He's an exile?'_ He thought to himself as he watched the tall and boldly confident man stand on his deck dagger twirling over his fingers in one hand and pistol in the other. Two of his men stood in front of him protecting him from being shot at. Willing to put their life on the lines for their Captain. _'Not only an exile but a pirate Captain to boot.'_ he thought darkly to himself.

Wayde spoke his voice deep and wild, eyes as black as coal dark suffocating holes where nothing good could ever exist, he was completely changed from the man he had once known. "Who here claims to be Captain?" Wayde eased out calm and collected dagger ever-spinning over his fingers before he flipped it end over end and leveraged it into a holster at his hip.

His gun rested against his shoulder as his dark brows lifted scanning over the deck assessing the situation. Vasco gritted his teeth and stood, knowing full well any one of the pirates could shoot him. Wayde narrowed his eyes for a second, then a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Vasco!? You right bastard! Small world!" Wayde quipped out lowering his gun slightly. Vasco narrowed his own eyes studying the large X brandished into the man's skin on his left cheek. "Captain Vasco." He stated firmly. Wayde knocked back a laugh, one of his teeth now gold. "They made you a Captain? Nauts must be gettin' desperate." Wayde teased as he spun his gun around his finger.

The man could never be bothered to stand still, always having to move around in that swaggering bravado, only now it was kicked up a few more degrees. A violent laugh tore through the man's belly. "Ol' Vasco, still the scrappy dog I remember back in learnin days" Wayde wheezed out. Vasco's eyes narrowed "Is there a point to this, I don't think you came here for a social call." He quipped out cooly.

Wayde pointed at him. "Still got that bite! Oh, I nearly forgot!" Wayde exclaimed ribbing into one of his men before changing his gun to his other hand. "Nah, ain't here for a social call...but for old times sake, might as well be a little civil." The man said holstering his gun. His fingers began to twist and play with the rings on his fingers as his dark eyes studied him.

"Hard to be civil when you put holes in my ship," Vasco stated dryly glaring at the man. Wayde made a step forward and both Vasco and his men jerked their hands to their guns. Vasco put a hand down steadying his men. Wayde gave his own men a sharp glare and a snarl. "Could say the same to you, that was a well-played move you did there, turnin yourself about like that." Wayde complimented lips curled over white and gold teeth.

"What do you want Wayde?" Vasco asked stiffly tired of the games. Wayde chuckled and shook his head, his wild black hair shaking. "That's Captain Wayde, and I want what any man wants...freedom." Vasco raised a brow at Waydes strange words. "You're free to leave at any time," Vasco stated calmly. Wayde and his men chuckled at this.

"That's not what I meant Vasco," Wayde said glancing at his nails. Vasco frowned "Captain." Wayde shot his eyes over and the gleamed in a wild light. "You ever tire of being their slave, _Captain_ Vasco," Wayde asked suddenly. The question taking Vasco by surprise. _'What is he going on about now?'_ Vasco wondered to himself.

Wayde scratched his jaw where the pointed soul patch hung from his chin. "The Nauts, when you think about it, you...me...anyone else who is Sea-given, all we are is slaves to them, bought and paid for on the market like cattle." Wayde spat out angrily, quite a few of Wayde's men nodded in agreement. Vasco frowned, he remembered Wayde had always been angry at his station in life, hated that his life was chosen for him but as he got older he thought Wayde had outgrown those thoughts, apparently not.

"I lived my entire life, being told what to do, and what to believe in...with no choice of my own..." Wayde glanced out dark eyes scanning Vasco and his crew. "Eventually I like you gave in, accepted my fate...but then I got assigned to _Captian Williams_." Wayde spat out his hands fisting for a second and Waydes eyes flashed with violent light.

"That right ol' cogger should have retired a decade before...I was basically running his ship and he got all the credit." Wayde shook his head. "I demanded what was fair, by the sweat of my back I deserved to be Captain....but he was a Sea-born who could talk to damned turtles." Wayde snarled visibly angry. "Sea-Borns will always be stationed above the likes of you and me...Vasco," Wayde stated matter of factly. 

He continued "and that night after I tried to pry my claim and the old man said no?" Wayde grinned a dark smile as he twisted one of his many rings on his finger. "Well, I went into his cabin, slit his throat then tossed him over the side for his damned turtles to find." The cruelty in his voice and eyes made Vasco shudder, the man was unhinged.

Then suddenly the wild feralness was gone. He spoke in his eased and calm manner as if he hadn't confessed to murdering his Captain. "The life of an exiled is the better life Vasco, no rules to follow or Sea-Born to serve, we make our own destinies...we live by one saying only, 'Take what is ours and give nothing back.'" Wayde explained extending his arms out as if offering a great service to him.

Vasco shook his head "If life was so good then why are you leeching off your old brethren, attacking us for paultry goods?" He asked extending his brow up. Wayde chuckled and waggled a finger at him. "I don't attack ships for paultry goods, I attack ships I know are loaded, ships with enough gold to give me and my men a good life," Wayde explained a knowing in his eyes.

Vasco reacted neutral. "Well apologies to disappoint, but I'm hauling dry goods, the only gold on board is my crew's wages, I could give you that, the guild will reimburse us." He suggested hoping the man would take the bait and just leave. But Wayde swaggered forward stepping closer to their lines. Vasco kept a sharp eye on his men.

Throughout the entire exchange, it has been tense and quiet. The only voices were the two Captian's sparring with their words. Wayde came to a halt, his neck moving side to side as he audibly cracked it. "Now Vasco, don't lie to me..I've got my in's...I happen to know you've got more than dry goods aboard this vessel, a bird told me you've got a pair of incredibly fine hounds aboard your deck...royally bred ones to boot." Wayde hissed excitedly.

Vasco was not going to give up so easily. He shook his head remaining calm. "Whatever you paid for that information, I would go back and get it, I've nothing of the sort." Wayde sighed out "Always the stubborn one, aren't you? Fine I guess we'll have to FLUSH EM OUT" The man cried out so loud and sudden it made Vasco's muscles jerk. The piercing sound of glass breaking forced him to snap his head to his cabin he heard a muffled bang and a burst of light as smoke began to flood his cabin, a pang of fear shot straight to his gut.

Suddenly, he was wrenched down as gunshots whizzed in the air where he was just standing. He thanked Phillipe with a nod and took to his cover. Heart beating wildly and a cold fear beginning to flood him. He hoped to everything De Sardet and the rest were okay. Wayde was already back behind his men grinning like a sly devil. Movement caught the corner of his eye.

Kurt! followed by Constantin came staggering out of the cabin, coughing and eyes watering from the smoke. Behind the Prince was De Sardet who had a blanket wrapped over small form at his side, most likely Pip, shielding him from the smoke. Next came Mathew, young William at his side helping the Naut cook along.

Kurt his eyes watering drew his blade, coughing as he glared down at them. De Sardet was bent over heaving but managed to stand up eyes bright in determination he put Pip behind him pressing the lad against the wall and held his hammer in front of him. Constantin drew his sword but coughed holding unto Kurt's shoulder. 

Two pairs of men equipped with climbing hooks and ropes scaled over the rails of the Quarter deck. Flanking the group that had just escaped the cabin. Instinctively Kurt, Mathew, and De Sardet pushed Constantin and the two youngest Nauts into the middle of the group forming a protective circle.

The gunshot ceased when Wayde let out a shrill whistle. Vasco felt his lip curl in anger, he shot a daggered look to Wayde, still being protected by his men. Wayde shook his head tsking with mirth. "Here I thought we were being Civil Vasco, now, shall we try this again?" The man asked as the men flanking the group on the Quarter deck began to move closer. Vasco growled in his throat, he was going to murder that man.


	53. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress enough, this is going to be bloody and violent. I went into explicit detail on gore and fighting.  
I drew inspiration from Gladiator, Spartacus, and Game of Thrones fight scenes.
> 
> This is your warning. 
> 
> Also holy shit this took forever and I might have lost wind during the end so please be forgiving.

_De Sardet_

Baring his teeth he glared at the approaching pirates. Large reddened 'X's' burned into their flesh on different parts of their faces. He still could feel the tickle of cough in his lungs from the smoke. He hefted his hammer, as his heart thundered in his chest. His instincts on high alert now, not only was he fighting for his life but also for the young child behind him covered in a blanket that he made the boy promise to not take off no matter what.

Next to him, Mathew readied his meat cleaver. He could hear the whimper from William behind and to his right. He scanned over to where Kurt stared down two men, he looked calm and at ease as if he were about to spar. 

The pirates stopped however and De Sardet felt like a bear pinned by hounds on all sides. Nowhere to go and trapped but he was not going down without a bloody fight. A voice, deep and raspy spoke out.

"Judging by the looks of you, I'd say you're the Nobles I was told about." De Sardet's eyes flickered down to the deck where a man stood surrounded by other pirates. He wore a long tattered gray jacket, tall black boots that went to his knees, and a tri-corn hat larger than Vasco's but with a black feather sticking out on the side.

From this far back he couldn't discern much about the man's look. Only he had pitch-black hair, dark eyes and a small black pointed soul patch on his chin. He did notice the man was constantly fiddling with the rings on his fingers, spinning them about as he stood there calmly waiting for a reply.

De Sardet only glared and widened his stance. "My my, here I thought you'd be more amiable, being blue-bloods and all that." The man continued chuckling under his breath. De Sardet searched the group of men below and saw Vasco bracing against a large crate, gun drawn he glanced up to him and their eyes met. Anger and fear swirled in those eyes most likely matching his own.

De Sardet stuck his jaw out in defiance but did not say a word. Vasco spoke from behind his purchase. "What do you want Wayde." he snarled out bitterly. De Sardet watched Wayde shake his head. "We've been over this _Vasco, _it's Captain," Vasco said nothing, finally Wayde sighed as he twirled his fingers. "Fine, fine...let's try to cut a deal hm? For old times sake."

De Sardet could see Vasco's nose flare from where he was standing but Vasco tilted his head slightly. "What kind of deal?" he asked still behind his cover. "The kind where you look the other way while I run off with said Nobles...royalty will pay their weight in gold to see them returned safe and unharmed." Vasco scoffed "You really think I'd agree to that?" he yelled back.

Wayde shrugged "Why not? their just Nobles, pompous and demanding, always think they're the better because of some long lost ancestor happened to kill the right person at the right time." Wayde commented eyes wandering over him and Constantin. De Sardet gripped his hammer tighter in his anger. This man really needed to shut-up.

"Answer is still no," Vasco stated firmly knocking back the hammer of his gun. Wayde sighed then drew out a dagger at his side. "Well then, I guess I'll have to kill you for them, I had hoped not to, being old-times and what not...but as a Captain you know what it's like, the needs of your men come before yourself." 

De Sardet watched Vasco's eyes close for a second. He opened them, the gold had faded to an emotionless gray. "We'll see who kills who!" Vasco yelled as his arm shot up and over the crate and he fired without looking. The bullet hit the shoulder of one of the pirate guards in front of Wayde. Then like that all talking was over, instead, De Sardet's attention was drawn to the four men now rushing them.

With a snarl he swung his hammer to the left, easily knocking through the blade the pirate held up to deflect it. Apparently neither man had gone against a war hammer. The metal of the pirate's sword crumpled and the force of the hammer continued forward knocking into the man's chest. The sound of multiple bones breaking was audible even over the din of pistol fire.

Dark red blood gushed from the man's mouth as he crumpled to the floor, a stuttered wheezing gasp as he choked on his own blood, it bubbled from his lips and he clutched at his throat desperate for air. De Sardet ignored him and instead ducked beneath the hook the other pirate used to attack him with. He then lifted his arm up catching said hook by using his metal greave on his forearm. 

The pirate now trapped Mathew swung overhead with his meat cleaver and buried it into the skull of the pirate. With a sickening 'crunch' his head caved in beneath the blade, his eyes rolled back and his body twitched as a line of blood fell down his face. His body went slack and slumped to the floor De Sardet letting the man's body go glad to be rid of it. Mathew lifted his cleaver away, bits of bone and brain matter stuck to his cleaver.

De Sardet held back bile in his throat and turned to assist Kurt. But the man had already dispatched the two pirates on his side. Both lay in large puddles of bright red blood, large gashes on their necks and Kurt had a splatter of arterial spray on his chest and shoulder. De Sardet swallowed dryly then turned and glanced at his cousin. He looked pale but still was brandishing his sword, eyes still glimmering with determination.

Kurt turned to them. "Go hide beneath those steps" He ordered pointing to the small cubby space there. Picking Pip up he spoke low and calm ducking as a few loose bullets ricocheted over his head. He heard Pip whimper. "It's okay, it's okay I'm here!" He said as he pushed the boy into the deepest part of the space. 

Inside the cubby, the sound of the battle was lessened and Pip's voice spoke out from the blanket. "W-what's happening?" De Sardet put a hand on the boy's shoulder William moved into the space, crumpling up beside Pip. William's eyes stared in vacant horror, his face pale. De Sardet put a hand to his shoulder then removed it as he made room for Mathew. 

Mathew sat down and positioned his large bulk to shield both boys. Constantin crawled into the space and leaned against the bottom of the stairs, instinctively putting a comforting hand on Pip's covered form. De Sardet knelt at the entrance of the space, unable to fit any more bodies there. Kurt stood protectively in front of them before turning back to meet De Sardet's eyes.

Calm and fierce Kurt spoke. "I'm going down to help the men, protect your cousin at all costs" De Sardet nodded but felt a tremor of fear run through him watching as Kurt ducked down and ran out of sight and into the fray. 

De Sardet felt numb, the piercing shots of gunfire no longer made him jump and jolt. The scent of smoke in the air seemed right as rain. The sounds of metal clashing against metal, as well as the hoarse cries of men yelling at one another, also seemed eerily normal. De Sardet had faced bandits before he left Serene, he even faced a monstrosity in the harbor, but this, this was all too much.

He breathed in slowly trying to reign in his fear. As he closed his eyes the sight of the pirates whose chest he had demolished came to mind. He turned away from his cousin and Mathew and wretched. Hidden partially by the rail he could see through the slats and watched the fighting.

The Nauts were going strong, their new battle tactics thanks to Kurt seemed to be working in their favor. The pirates were doing their best to try and break through their lines and barricades but because of the constant volleys from the guns as well as the fact that the pirates themselves had no cover they were taking more of the beating.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Another group of six pirates climbed over the rail on the other side of the quarter deck. Using hooks and ropes they must somehow be trying to make their way around the barricades to flank the Nauts. De Sardet gripped his hammer and stood and stepped forward hoping to draw their attention away from the Nauts and from the dark corner where his cousin, Mathew and the boys were.

It must have worked, all eyes shot to him. "That's one of em! We need em alive!" A pirate yelled pointing a finger at him. De Sardet rushed forward wielding his hammer above his head. They could try taking him alive. He swung down and the nearest pirate dove out of the way just in time. One of the men lunged forward with the blade trying to sever the important tendon at the back of his knee. 

De Sardet leaped back, six blades drawn towards him as well as six sets of savage eyes. He hefted his hammer horizontally, then tossed it forward with all his might, It knocked into four of the pirates and they went tumbling to the deck in startled yells. He already was leaping forward picking up one of the blades the pirates dropped and slashed out quickly and brutally, the sword's edge hacked into the neck of two of the pirates, the first one's neck split open at the bone, vibrant blood gushing out like a geyser covering De Sardet's legs and feet in thick red blood.

The second pirate's neck was also slit only not as deep and more at an angle, the cut causing the man's skin on his jaw to split open, bare white bone poking through. His blood gushed out in rhythm with his dying heart. Both men made strange curdling choking noise before going still. De Sardet rolled forward feeling a sword clang against the back of his armor. 

He slid against the deck, his shoes drenched in blood. In one hand was a pirates sword in the other he had _Shield-Breaker_. The four remaining pirates circled about like a pack of alley cats hissing at a stray dog. De Sardet knew he was trapped and cornered and he needed to get out of this situation now. He rushed for the rail, jumping up and almost losing his balance he ran across the beam as a flurry of sword strikes hit the wood behind him.

He jumped back down now safely around the pirates, he was at the top landing of the stairs, behind were the bodies of the four original pirates who had first attacked them. Their blood now seeping into the ship's deck. "Come on then you cowards!" He yelled at them, hoping to keep them from noticing the shadowed bodies under the stairs a few feet behind him.

The four pirates gave chase, snarling they attacked him. He blocked one blade with his sword, another he knocked away with the head of his hammer. Another was falling towards his shoulder and he angled his chest so that the blow would hit his armor instead. The blow fell and it felt like being shot in the chest.

He grunted and took a step back, he was now on the steps, the four pirates above him advancing with cruel grins on their faces. He turned his head for a second to see the Nauts still fighting fiercely. He could see Kurt near Vasco, shielding the man's back as he thrusted a sword into a pirate. Glancing back he brought his sword to deflect the one swinging down at him.

He grimaced as he glared up into the pirate's dark eyes. The pirate beside him thrusted his blade forward, it clashed against the metal of his armor uselessly but he hed it with such force it pushed him into the side of the rail and held him. Due to the tightness of the stairs, he was unable to bring his hammer up to try and knock it away. 

A third pirate stepped in-between the two of them and raised his foot to try and kick the sword from his hand. But suddenly it lowered and he made a choking noise. Both he and the pirates glanced over confused for a second. The tip of a silver blade suddenly sprouted from the man's neck. The pirate fell away to reveal a bloodied Constantin, somehow he had quietly crept up and killed two of the pirates, with the second being the one who currently had a rapier poking through his neck.

The hilt of Constantin's blade was pressed up against the skin of the pirate's back neck. He could see the blank and slack eyes, the only reason the man was still twitching was because of the nerves Constantin's blade was pressing on. The pirate who's sword was pressed into De Sardet's chest tore it away to swing towards his cousin.

Constantin's heeled boot came up and knocked him forward. De Sardet tore his sword out from under the pirate to his right and buried it into the abdominal cavity of the pirate who Constantin had kicked. A ragged sigh escaped the man as well as a tormented whimper as the blade sunk through his stomach and intestines. 

Blood drained from the wound as well as the steaming contents of intestinal fluid. De Sardet snatched his hand away and abandoned the sword. The smell of bile filled the air and he had to choke down the bile that had risen in the back of his throat. The pirate clutched at his stomach before he fell forward rolling down the steps and most likely dying on the way down.

Constantin was struggling to free his sword from the neck bone of the man he had stabbed. De Sardet was still stunned at seeing the pirate roll down the steps beside him that the other pirate took advantage of the situation and throwing orders to the wind he swung his sword up over his head to bring it crashing down on De Sardet.

Without thinking he reached up and grabbed the sword blade with his hand. The metal bit into his flesh and hot blood welled beneath, the intense and sharp pain making him cry out. Adrenaline pumping through his veins was the only thing that allowed him to not let go fo the blade as he struggled to keep it from coming closer to his head.

A loud shot rang out and something fast whizzed by his head and buried into the skull of the man trying to kill him. Suddenly the force of the blade in his hands went limp and De Sardet let go his hands trembling in numbing and scorching pain. He sidestepped the pirates falling body and sent a burst of healing magic to his injured hands.

He turned over his shoulder to see Vasco holding a smoking pistol before he turned back to fight with Kurt. Constantin finally freed his sword from the pirate. He then bent over and hurled. His cousin's sick mixing with the blood and fluids on the steps. De Sardet picked up his hammer "Go back to the steps!" He yelled at his cousin pushing him up the stairs as they both tripped over pirate corpses.

A strange and loud boom rang out behind him, he turned only to see something long and dark coming at him. It wrapped around his leg with a vice-like tightness, a large silver hook digging into the fabric of his pants. It looked like a climbing rope only somehow it was fired? He couldn't say much for all of a sudden an ungodly strength wrenched him by his leg. 

He cried out as his back hit the stairs. He dropped his hammer as he was being pulled across the deck, the sound of metal dragging loudly over wood. The Nauts parted and dove out of the way, a few tried to grab onto him or the rope but were unsuccessful. He heard Vasco's voice scream his name and he tried searching for his Naut captain but was unable too. All of it felt like a blur, the only thing he knew was the excruciating pain of a rope twisted around his leg. Then he was drug through one of the barricades, thankfully it parted without much pain registering into his body.

Across the deck, he went in a rampant blur until finally, he settled at the feet of 'Captain Wayde.' Instantly he was kicked then rolled unto his stomach. Unable to do or think much as he was still stunned on his wild ride and the blow to his ribs still unsure of what the hell just happened. He gasped out, becoming aware of the slackness of the rope around his leg.

He opened his eyes to see the Nauts panicked. Vasco looked as if he were about to break open and unleash a tornado of fire. His eyes glaring holes into Captain Wayde who now held a knife to his throat. De Sardet put a hand out and grabbed the man's wrist trying to keep the blade from getting any closer. A boot dug into his back and he cried out in pain.

"All right Vasco, send that Prince out now or this one gets his pretty little neck split." Captain Wayde announced chuckling down at De Sardet black eyes deep and fearsome. De Sardet snarled at him. "Fuck off!" He cursed, the boot in his back digging all the harder but he ignored it. Wayde grinned, white and gold teeth showing in a smile that reminded De Sardet of a crocodile.

"Oh, this Noble's got a mouth on him, doesn't he?" Wayde teased out glancing to meet Vasco's gaze. Vasco snarled and seethed behind the barricade. There was a pause now all eyes on both Captains. "Come now Vasco, have that Prince come out, I'm going to need the set for a well and good ransom worth the effort." De Sardet's mind raced with what to do.

"You already have the Prince, I am Prince Constantin, that man over there is my cousin." He said lying hoping the man took the bait. Wayde chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try, but I was told Prince Constantin is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty, his cousin...Lord De...whatever, is hazel-eyed and has a...blemish." The man said stroking the back of a finger over his mark.

He saw Vasco step forward in anger, Kurt managing to grab him by his elbow and holding him back. Wayde gripped his jaw in his hands fiercely, his fingers far too tight and bruising. He turned his head this way and that as if modeling him. "From this side, you're not too bad, what is it with Nobles and either being toad faced uglies or inhumanly handsome?" Wayde chided chuckling eyes flickering to Vasco.

De Sardet tried to grip the man's arm tighter, the boot in his back pushed down with such force the pain was nearly blinding. He gasped for air and cried out lips curling over his teeth. Then came screaming from above. Shrill and piercing five black shadows darted down and swarmed Wade and the two bodyguards standing beside him.

De Sardet felt the pressure on his back give way. Wayde dropped his knife. Quickly he snatched it up and rolled away cutting the cord that was attached to some strange gun-like contraption that lie on the deck. Armed with only a dagger, limping from the pain in his leg he ran away from nearly twenty pirates who gave chase.

The Naut gulls that attacked Captian Wayde and his two guards flit about attacking anyone who tried to get close to him. He saw the Naut's firing line taking aim at the pirates who still were managing past the gulls. He ducked and rolled scrambling towards the barricades. Vasco and Kurt leaped over and came to his aid Vasco wrenching him up and pushing him safely behind his body.

Kurt used his shield to take on two pirates, his sword cutting open the belly of another, the intestine's falling freely from the pirate's flesh as he grappled to push them back into his body in a desperate attempt, but soon collapsed to the deck writhing in pain. His death would be a slow and painful one. De Sardet watched as Gray and the other gulls escaped back to safety in the crow's nest, up there he could see Henric.

Did Henric save him with the birds? Perhaps if he made it through this he would have to buy that man a lifetime supply of birdseed. De Sardet went to go over the barricade but saw Kurt was being surrounded. He yelled at the Coinguard. Vasco pushed him down as a pirate fired a gun at him. The bullet struck the wood above their heads.

Vasco's eyes met his "Okay?!" He yelled worriedly. De Sardet nodded. They broke apart rolling, De Sardet only armed with a tiny dagger. Vasco guarding his flank with his rapier. "SOMEONE GIVE ME MY HAMMER!" He roared. The pirates were converging on the three of them, in the background, he could see a seething Captain Wayde.

Kurt was a spinning whirl of sword and shield. Blocking several swords with one hand and breaking through the paultry defense of others. Cutlasses were not good for parrying, their thicker and awkward blades were best at maiming and slicing versus actual deflecting. So the pirates had little defense when it came to Kurt's longsword.

There was a clatter of metal to the deck behind him and De Sardet turned to see _Shield-breaker_. His heart lept for joy and he tossed the dagger at a nearby pirate burying it into the man's chest. The man cried out then pulled it out only to toss it towards his Captain. De Sardet was surprised he would have thought the man would throw it back.

He snatched up his hammer and felt much safer with it in his hands. Instantly he turned and swung it into the pirate who's blades were locked with Vasco. There was a satisfying crunch as the man's ribs broke beneath the head of his hammer and the pirate went flying rolling across the deck in a bloodied mess. Vasco gave him a nod and they stood side by side rushing forward to try and help save Kurt from the pirates circling in.

At this point, the gunfire started up again. Loud and ear-piercing yet by now De Sardet was used to them and ignored it all for the most part. His mission was to stay close to Vasco's side and not get grappled again. Slowly the other Nauts climbed over the barricades, joining in with their Captain, De Sardet and Kurt, trying to push back the pirate scum.

Thankfully a few Nauts remained behind in case any more pirates tried to climb the side of the hull to try and outflank them.

There he was in the thick of the fighting, Vasco at his side and together they cut down pirate after pirate. Working together as a team. One of the blocking or deflecting a sword thrust while the other would lay a finishing blow. Vasco was efficient a quick jab to the heart or slit to the throat. De Sardet was crude as his weapon. Knocking-in chests, their bones cracking and breaking, sometimes bodies splintering open. It sickened him each time but it was kill or be killed.

Vasco snarled and fought like mad-man, De Sardet was somewhat thankful he would never need to cross blades with the man. Vasco most likely thought the same of him as he brought his hammer down crashing on a man's skull. It split open like a cantaloupe and sounded like a large nut cracking and briefly De Sardet felt his limbs go weak at the amount of blood and splatter there was.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Captain Wayde stalking forward, guards in tow heading straight for them. De Sardet growled and Vasco stepped in front of him protectively eyes glowing brightly with fury.

The first guard came at them, he parried Vasco's blade easily and jumped away out of De Sardet's hammer. The next guard came in, De Sardet ducked away from a sword thrust, using his greave to catch another, his arm jolting from the painful force. He swung his hammer again but missed, the first guard pulled back but not before Vasco could flick his blade across the man's hand in a simple cut.

The man shrugged it off and continued to attack, he and the other guard pressing Vasco and De Sardet back with the flurry of their shortswords. Then the one Vasco had cut froze in place, eyes going wide as he clutched at his neck. De Sardet watched in horror as the muscles in the man's neck tightened and constricted, the pirates face beginning to grow red as he fought for air.

Blood trickled from his nose and his eyes went bloodshot. He collapsed to the deck clawing at his neck begging with his eyes for air. Blood and spittle at the corners of his mouth as it gasped open and breathless unable to take in the much-needed oxygen. De Sardet had never seen Vasco's poison in work, they had always killed their foes before it could process through their bodies.

The other guard froze helplessly staring down at most likely was a good friend for there were fresh tears on the man's face as he launched into a desperate and wild series of attacks. De Sardet's arm was struck by the tip of his sword, he yelled out in pain. Vasco pushed out in front of him attempting to parry the man's erratic attacks but there was no parrying such a ferocious display.

The man struck out with the hilt of his sword slamming it into Vasco's cheek and Vasco went down. De Sardet leapt over Vasco's fallen form as the Naut Captain struggled to rise up. De Sardet used the stave of his hammer to block the man's sword that had come crashing down over his head to bury into Vasco.

De Sardet actually found himself buckling over the giant of a man who was a head taller than Vasco. Vasco's blade flickered out near his feet and it cut into the side of the man's leg. Making the giant tumble to the ground due to this tendon being cut. Once downed De Sardet mercifully ended his life by taking his hammer to the man's neck, snapping it in a single solid hit.

De Sardet grabbed Vasco by his shoulder and hauled him upwards to his feet. Staggering slightly, blood on his neck and side of his head. Instinctively he wanted to reach up and heal but he couldn't because a sword was swinging for them. He put himself in front of Vasco, using his body as a shield as the blade struck the middle of his chest piece.

The blow fell like a kick from a horse and all the air was forced out of De Sardet's lungs as he staggered back both he and Vasco falling to the ground. All around them the other Nauts were busy in their own fights. Kurt was being constantly hounded on all sides. De Sardet still gasping for air grabbed his hammer and tried to stand only to fall back to the deck.

Captain Wayde stood over Vasco, who was still not quite there, struggling through sluggishly. "De...Sardet" He choked out motioning him to run. De Sardet finally caught his breath and grabbed his hammer firmly, adrenaline spiking he had to save his love. Captain Wayde turned to him a pistol pointed at his head, and De Sardet saw a flash of bright light than a deafening blast that made his ears ring.

A high pitched screaming was in his ears, at first he thought it was the ringing from the gunshot, but then he realized it was Vasco. His voice hoarse and loud he cried out to him. De Sardet realizing he was pressed into the deck, one side of his face felt hot and stinging. He blinked, the pain fading as his mind caught up to his body once more and the blessed adrenaline snapped him back in place.

He lifted his head to Vasco. The man's eyes widened in relief, agony tearing at his edges. Captain Wayde laughed and tossed his gun. "Damned things useless even from that close." He then pulled out an all too familiar blade "This I think will be more effective." He stated then plunged the knife down into Vasco's gut before either one of them could react.

De Sardet's heart caught in his throat, watching as Vasco's blade fell from his hands and his face contorted into one of pure agony. De Sardet heard a hoarse screaming that nearly deafened the battlefield. Realization slowly dawning it was coming from him. Violent anger tore through him, in his mind something snapped and an animal reared its head.

Seeing red he clamored to his feet roaring and enraged he charged forward plowing into Captain Wayde with all the force he could muster. His body numb to everything except for the pain twisting in his heart. _Not Vasco, no I can't lose him, no. no. NO._ Each No screamed in his mind was a fist pounding into Captain Wayde. The proud and cocky Captain reduced into a battered and confused sack of flesh that De Sardet found no problem in grinding to a pulp.

He was nearly laughing watching as the man's face crumpled beneath his fist, bones cracking and skin splitting he shoved Wayde ever forward to the rail where he held the man by the collar and continued his assault. He would make this man pay, all the pain and bloodshed he would make this PAY.

Out of the corner of his vision, he noticed blackfins in the water, the sharp projected screams of the whales making him pause. They were begging for something. He glanced over to Wayde's ship noticing it for the first time. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the skins hanging. He hauled the Captain Wayde up to meet his gaze.

"YOU KILLED THOSE ORCAS?" The man seemed perplexed and barely there but stuttered out a weak "Y...yes?" De Sardet felt a fire scorching through his veins, a pounding in his temples. Never had he been so furious all of it cumulating to one point. He glanced down to the turning seas below him, black shadows with sharp teeth crying out for justice.

_'Let justice be served'_ was his thought before he swore "To the seas with you." In a dark whisper, as he pushed the man over the rail, a large Orca whale leaping out of the water to snatch his body then drag it down to the others, briefly the water went red with blood. Off in the distance, a tri-corn hat with a black feather floated peacefully.

De Sardet didn't know what happened next, nor did he care. All he knew was the pirates when running and good riddance to them. He rushed over to Vasco, who clutched at the dagger in his gut. De Sardet reached down, noticing all the blood on his hands and the bruises on his knuckles a dull throbbing throughout both hands.

He ignored that all, and concentrated on Vasco. He spoke softly to his Naut "Stay with me, stay with me, I got you." He assured flexing all his energy into healing the blood flow beyond the edge of the blade in his stomach. Only a fool would take a dagger out. God, there was so much, he didn't have the energy or the ability.

Blinking away tears from his eyes he screamed for Mathew. Then he put a hand to Vasco's temple, begging the man to keep his eyes open, let him see those golden orbs even if they were in so much pain. "Stay with me!" He begged his jaw shaking. "You have to stay with me, you fucking _promised_" He yelled out as Vasco's eyes rolled closed.


	54. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all the brave souls who read through the last chapter. If you want a  
tl:dr because of a problem with gore here is a cliff notes version.
> 
> DS fought bravely and valiant against many pirates, Constantin helped kill two. Pip Mathew and William safely hid under stairs. (Mathew killed a pirate with his clevar)
> 
> DS got latched on by a hook/Gatling gun around his leg, was dragged across the deck and was being held under knife by Wayde. Vasco was pissed obviously.
> 
> The Naut gulls cam down screaming and distracted Wayde and the other pirates enough for DS to get away, DS, Vasco, and Kurt fought like pro's (Kurt is MVP of team) Wayde shot at DS, a bullet grazed his cheek and Vasco thought he was dead.
> 
> DS came to enough to see Wayde plunge a knife into Vasco's stomach and DS went berserker mode and beat Wayde to a pulp before pushing him over the rail and feeding him to angry Orca's.
> 
> DS cradled Vasco and talked to him, begging him not to leave his as he desperately tried to heal the Naut, and then It ends with DS saying Vasco promised not to leave him.
> 
> So now we are caught up yay!
> 
> So. Enjoy all the feels.

_De Sardet_

"Mathew!!" He cried out again as Vasco refused to open his eyes. He could still feel the man's heartbeat, it was slow but at least it was still there. De Sardet didn't look anywhere beyond Vasco, all his attention and energy were focused on stopping the internal bleeding. 

"Here Laddie!" The familiar cry came out as the man tossed himself down unto the deck beside him and De Sardet watched as large swaths of bright healing magic flowed forth effortlessly from the man. How he wished he had a magic reserve like that. He put a hand to Vasco's neck, keeping a finger over the pulse, comforted by the small whisper-like throb of the vein below telling him Vasco was still there.

Mathew reached for the knife and slowly eased it out of Vasco while the other hand flashed hot with vibrant light repairing damage as he went. "I've staunched the bleedin fer now, we need ta get him somewhere calmer to get the rest!" Mathew ordered and De Sardet nodded then carefully cradled Vasco's form in his arms. The Naut was much longer and taller than him but he found carrying Vasco to be quite easy while he still had his rush of adrenaline.

He forced his way forward heading towards the only safe place he knew, the cabin. Over the remnants of a barricade and pushing through confused and worried Nauts he stormed up the steps, ignoring the blood and squelch of bodies below his feet. He came to the cabin door and rather than waste a second to open it properly he instead lashed out with his leg kicking near the handle and the door clattered forward knocked off one of its hinges, somehow none of the glass broke which in the back of his mind surprised him.

The smoke had disappeared from the smoke bombs the pirates had tossed in through the outer windows. De Sardet surged over the floorboards and then gently lie Vasco down, propping him up by the use of pillows. For only the smallest moment De Sardet relaxed, right now he looked peaceful as if he were only sleeping.

He carefully removed the man's hat and set it on the table next to him then reached down to brush the hair away from his face. He noticed the blood on the side of the man's face and remembered the previous injury from when the guard had struck him with the hilt of a blade. De Sardet felt dizzy but flashed his magic and put it to the man's head, he could feel the pounding headache and he sent a wave of healing to soothe and knit up the small crack in the man's skull.

Vasco grimaced then relaxed beneath him and De Sardet could feel the agony in the man's stomach. How he wished he could take it all away from him. How he wished he could have been faster to stop this from happening to his lover. Anger and guilt swept through him, why couldn't it have been him? He was always the one to get injured, it would have been no bother to him.

Mathew rushed in. "Sorry, had ta heal a few of the men, we should be good, Kurt cannea stitch up ta' rest!" Mathew stated as he leaned down and began to work on Vasco once more. "I got his head." De Sardet said finally, words feeling strange coming out of his mouth. He felt distant, disconnected to everything, not quite sure if he was human or something else.

The only thing that kept him grounded was Vasco, and right now Vasco was in terrible pain and he wished hell on the entire world until that pain stopped. He could do little in ways of assisting Mathew, his healing energy nearly gone he instead settled for wiping away sweat from the man's brow and handing him supplied when he asked for it. 

He gave Vasco a vial of Willow and Yarrow extract under Mathew's command. Apparently it would help to numb the pain and deal with possible infection. He was unsure how long Mathew was in the room for, it could have been only a few minutes it could have been hours. To De Sardet time was an abstract thing, the only thing that existed right now was Vasco and this cabin, he might have heard an inkling of some order being set, but he didn't bother to look or see what was happening.

Mathew finally stepped away looking exhausted, skin pale and eyes sunken he nodded "That...thats all I cannea do fer now, he had a lot o' damage, bleedings all stopped but his intestines will be'n shock the next few days." De Sardet nodded, not understanding but accepting the news. "He shoulda sleep and rest, to recuperate some of that blood loss," Mathew added one last time before he turned his eyes worried to him.

"How are you?" De Sardet shrugged "I'm fine." He said sitting down in the chair he had pulled up next to Vasco's side of the bed. He instinctively took the man's hand and held it, watching the man's face as he slept painlessly. Mathew sighed as if wanting to say something more but he didn't have the energy, so instead, he bid them farewell and told that if anything changed to come get him right away.

De Sardet nodded never taking his eyes from Vasco. He lifted the Naut's hand and kissed it gently. "I'm here my Storm, I'm here." Mathew let out a sliver of a chuckle before he bowed his head and left.

_Mathew_

He grunted as he carefully worked his way around the propped up door to the cabin. Sighing once he stepped out and surveyed the deck. The bodies were gone, all of them covered and lined up near the forecastle, pirate or no they would have words said over them and a proper burial at sea. They were Nauts once, even if led astray.

He wandered down to the deck, exhausted and groggy, medical bag hanging limp in his hands. He saw Smithers, as second in command, he now was their de facto leader as Vasco was unavailable. He was overseeing a few repairs, Mathew noted a few Nauts with thick bandages around their arms and limbs. "What we got Smithers?" He asked quietly.

The man glanced over to his wearily, all of them were exhausted and tired but right now they had to pull together. "We got all the bodies covered and moved, there's...a few holes in the hull but we've got them plugged and are fixing them as best as we can." Mathew shook his head just what they needed. "We lose any men?" He asked softly, preparing for the inevitable.

Surprisingly Smithers shook his head. "We've got some Nauts with bad injuries as I'm sure you're aware, but no...no fallen brothers." Mathew was actually stunned by this, he was happy of course. But stunned. "Ya mean ta tell me, all those bodies, and they all pirates?" Smithers nodded, "Twenty-two to be exact...some of them harder to count than others." 

Mathew raised a brow as a man nearby scrubbed roughly at a dark red bloodstain. "Legate's hammer I'm assuming?" Smithers nodded his jaw stiffening. "Ain't ever seen bodies torn open like that." Mathew set a firm hand on the man's shoulder. "You should'a see where I come from, up in ta North, weapons like that are common, not that it ain't hard to see, but...I've seen it before." 

Smithers gave a nod "Cap'n?" he asked hopefully. Mathew sighed heavily. "He's gonna be out fer a day o' so, lost a lot o' blood, but...he'll live." Smithers rubbed his temples and reached into his pocket pulling out a small scroll. "Admiral sent this, told us to hold the position till she can come, she'll be here early mornin or afternoon at the latest."

Mathew nodded "sounds good, with their Cap'n gone the pirates will be fightin amongst themselves on who's Cap'n next." Smithers nodded. "Aye, a pack of mongrels gone to lick their wounds then turn to bite each other, no honor amongst them," Smithers stated as he walked to the rail in the direction the pirates came. 

"Cussel and the boys made a stew and some bread if you're hungry," Smithers stated turning towards him. Mathew gave a nod and sighed. "I'll go see how the lads are" He suggested but Smithers shook his head. "We gave them both a tot of gin, a dreamless sleep will do good for them." Mathew shrugged Gin would be strong for the boys, but a dreamless sleep with no nightmares would help and perhaps lessen the trauma of the day on them.

"Be doin the same fer myself." he commented as he gave Smithers a nod as he turned to go down below. There was a few men still lingering in the Mess hall. WIth them not sailing no one really had any jobs to do except clean the deck and repair what needed repairing. So most men broke out some of the stronger ale and nursed their injuries.

The Coinguard Kurt sat at a table, munching away easily on a large chunk of bread. Mathew wandered over to him and sat down across from him happy to rest his frame. The man had a few new cuts on his face and a bandage here and there on his hands and arms. But overall he looked unfazed, his eyes bright and alert.

"I suppose you bein a Merc, fightin like this is your life?" He asked gently grabbing a nearby pitcher of ale and filling a cup. Kurt nodded carefully. "It is, though I don't claim to enjoy it as some do...I just do what needs to be done and try not to linger." Mathew nodded "Sounds like a good plan." He knocked back a large swig exhaling as the drink went down warmly.

"I don think we could have had the luck we did if it weren't for you," Mathew stated. Kurt shrugged and grunted. "I've trained my entire life on fighting, you Nauts trained on sailing, I only did what I was taught and did it well." Mathew shook his head "It ain't jus that, you also gave us good instructions, you kept us from spreading our lines thin and made sure to keep most of the pirates on you." He commented thinking back to the battle, how the man at all times had no less than four pirates circling him.

Kurt gave a wry grin. "I figured the more on me, the less on you." Mathew let out a chuckle as he took another swig of ale. "The Prince?" he asked quietly. Kurt tipped his head back towards the hall to the guestrooms. "Rattled, but fine." Mathew nodded that was good. 

"De Sardet?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Mathew put a hand to his temple and sighed. Kurt's lips drew to a thin line. "That bad?" 

"I think ta only thing keepin him from fallin apart is holdin unto Vasco." Kurt winced. "He got the stare?" Mathew nodded thinking back to the lad. Sitting eyes nearly vacant, face slack oblivious to everything around him. Kurt sighed "He's never killed before today" Kurt mentioned taking Mathew out of his thought. "Ya can't be serious?" Kurt nodded "He always would knock unconscious or have me do it..." 

Mathew pinched his eyes closed. What more can the world do to that poor lad? 

"I'm sure you have ways of helpin?" Kurt chuckled shaking his head. "There a few, but each person is different what works for one...won't work for others, but De Sardet has always been a fighter, I'm sure with enough help he can pull through." The Coinguard explained setting down his mug of ale. "If ya could, go up in a few hours, make sure he gets some grub." Kurt nodded "I don't expect to sleep much tonight so...aye I can do that."

Mathew nodded to Kurt before finishing his drink. He then stood to go get a bowl of soup. He went to the kitchen and it felt strange to him to be on the other side of the window. Cussel gave him a small nod as he handed him a hearty bowl of soup. Mathew was impressed, it smelled delicious and he tried to figure out what spices the man used.

"Me daughter is a good cook, like her mother...she taught this to me a few years back," Cussel explained handing him a piece of bread. "You'll have to teach it ta me," He said thankful for the food. Cussel gave a chuckle and nodded. "Cap'n?" he asked hesitating. "Weak, but he'll pull through." Cussel frowned "De Sardet?" Mathew let out a sigh, "Physically, I think he's good...mentally.." Cussel frowned understanding. 

"He's been through a lot in one day, perhaps sleep will help." Mathew nodded agreeing but as he turned he frowned "That is if ta boy sleeps." He commented under his breath as he sat down to nourish his starving stomach.

_Kurt_

An hour or so later Kurt was sitting on his cot, letting his mind unwind from the day, breathing in slowly and steadily, letting the faces of the day wash over his mind and then wash away. They were nobodies, outlaws, and criminals if he didn't do what he did how many more innocent men would die? Then again who was he to judge who was innocent or not, every man makes decisions that can harm and hurt others, even if they don't mean to, could he really cast judgment from his own pulpit?

He shook his head gruffly, now was not the time for moral debate. He let out a sigh then sat up. The Prince was propped against his headboard, staring off into thought, fingers brushing through his soaked hair absently. He and Constantin had bathed with a few of the Nauts down in the large laundry tubs. All of them were tired and exhausted that even Constantin didn't care he was sharing bathwater with other men. Kurt who had grown up doing that found himself thinking of life in the barracks and all the memories that surfaced with them.

He pushed them down and maintained control of everything his practical military mind keeping him rigid and strong. "Shall we go check on your cousin?" He suggested to the Prince. Constantin's eyes flickered over to him and nodded pushing himself up. Together they wordlessly walked up the steps to the cabin. Constantin commented out loud that one couldn't even see the blood anymore on the deck.

Kurt paused at the door, noticing that it was barely hinged to the frame and opened it carefully. He could see a small light going and walking forward he turned and faced Constantin. "I'm warning you now, De Sardet will most likely be in a strange way, best to handle him as if he were delicate china." He explained giving the royal a knowing look. Constantin frowned but nodded. 

Kurt held his breath as he walked into the room. Vasco lay on the bed, bare-chested with pillows propping him up. In the light, he could tell the Naut captain was weak, skin pale, dark circles under his eyes. His blankets far enough down for Kurt to see the large angry red scar of where the knife had been. No doubt both Mathew and De Sardet used all they could to heal him.

Next to Vasco sat De Sardet and Kurt's heart sank. He was seated in a chair next to Vasco, arms limp in his lap, a vacant and expressionless stare masked his face. He was still wearing his armor, caked with dried blood, in fact, all of him was covered in it. Kurt could see the dark red gash of a bullet graze on the man's cheek, unwashed and untended.

He could only guess the lad had ignored all of his aches and pains and was just sitting there numb to everything. Constantin gasped next to him, then in a soft voice under his breath said "Oh...dear cousin." De Sardet blinked slowly, then just as slowly turned his head, staring through them unfocused, uncomprehending.

Gently Kurt stepped forward, talking softly. "De Sardet, it's me and Constantin, we came to check on you." De Sardet nodded slowly then looked back to Vasco, eyes narrowing in on the Naut's form, Mathew was right, Vasco was the only thing keeping the lad in check, like a fervent priest unable to comprehend life beyond his church, Vasco was De Sardet's idol.

_'This, this...is gonna be interesting.'_ Constantin spoke next "Cousin, are you hungry at all? Perhaps some water?" Constantin suggested softly being sure not to wake the injured Naut. De Sardet actually spoke, his voice soft and sounding far away. "No, thank-you," He said politely. Kurt sighed "Well, what about a bath, surely you don't plan on sitting in bloodied clothes all night?"

De Sardet blinked as if realizing for the first time. He glanced down at himself. "Oh." He stated. Kurt walked over to him and gently set a hand on his shoulder. De Sardet turned and looked up at him. "Mathew says he's in the clear, why don't we bathe and let Vasco rest? Hmm?" He suggested softly motioning towards Vasco.

De Sardet glanced between him and Vasco before swallowing dryly and nodding. "Maybe...for a bit...yes." He stated calmly then slowly stood, Kurt kept a hand on his shoulder in case the man fell over from some injury he didn't know he had. De Sardet walked with a limp but he strode across the room easily. Constantin fell in next to him, it was clear Constantin was rattled at seeing his cousin like so.

Carefully they led De Sardet down the steps, the man paused when exiting as if expecting pirates to still be there. He took the steps one at a time, moving slow and sluggish his weariness catching up to him. Down they went into the Mess and thankfully it was empty, quickly they ushered De Sardet down into the next level to where laundry was done.

Awaiting them there was a large laundry tub filled with warm mostly clean water. Constantin added more soap and both he and the Prince worked wordlessly to undress De Sardet. The Legate stood still and quiet, eyes staring blankly forward not really noticing either of them. Off came his breastplate which they eased down to the floor, he knew sometimes while in this state a man could be sent back into the horror of his memories by loud noises.

Then off came his greaves, Kurt decided to just cut away the man's shirt, there was no saving it. The pants were harder to get but eventually, they managed to get him naked. Kurt hissed, he couldn't tell what dry blood was his or pirates blood. They would have to bathe him to find out. Carefully with hands under the man's elbows, they led him into the water.

De Sardet's face reacted a little when he stepped into the water. He let out a low sigh and unbidden curled down into the water soaking in its warmth. Taking turns he and Constantin began to run small ladles of water over the man's head and shoulders. De Sardet wincing slightly when water washed over his injury on his cheek.

The Noble also had an injury on his one arm and bruising on his chest. There was ugly bruises on the man's leg from where that strange rope had latched and drug him across the deck. _'By all that is good and mighty this man has the worst and best luck.' _He thought to himself. Gently and carefully the two of them tended to De Sardet washing away the remnants of blood from his skin, but Kurt knew that even if the evidence was gone, that blood would always be a stain on De Sardet's soul.

Kurt stood up. "You stay here, I'll go get a fresh set of clothes, and see if Mathew can come and check those injuries out." He said to the Prince. He walked up the stairs and saw the elderly Naut Cussel in the kitchen finishing up dishes. "Is Mathew around?" He asked hesitating, he knew the cook was exhausted but he really wanted someone with better wound care than him looking at De Sardet.

He heard a gruff call from behind one of the doors inside the kitchen and Mathew strode out. The man didn't look as pale as before at least. "We managed to get him clean in the tub downstairs...if you wanted to look over his injuries." He explained. The cook sighed and nodded. "I cannea do that I suppose." The cook answered before turning and headed to De Sardet.

Kurt then wandered into De Sardet's old room and scrounged up some clothing from one of the trunks that were still there. He wandered back down to see Mathew putting a salve on De Sardet's cheek wound from where the bullet had grazed him. De Sardet's face twitched in pain but he made not a sound. Constantin was stroking his cousin's hair gently talking to him quietly about better times, fond memories that they had in the palace, just anything to keep De Sardet grounded.

He and Constantin then lifted the Noble out of the tub, Mathew checked over the man's cut on his arm putting on a salve then wrapping it. He did one cursory scan of the lad before he nodded "Oddly enough, he don't have much wrong with em, cut an scrape or two and some bruisin." Then Mathew sighed and added, "Physically anyway."

After that, they dried him off and dressed him. All the while De Sardet stared blankly forward. The only light that sparked into his eye when Mathew suggested going and checking Vasco before retiring. At the mention of the Naut, De Sardet lifted his head and looked to the stairs. "Vasco," he said softly before abruptly walking towards the steps, Constantin chased after his cousin, holding the shirt he hadn't been able to put on the man yet.

Kurt and Mathew glanced at one another before sighing, they had a lot of work cut out for the both of them it seemed.

_Constantin_

He chased after De Sardet, pounding up the steps after his cousin's form. Holding the shirt he was about to put on. His heart was wrenching in his chest seeing his cousin affected like so. De Sardet had always been the one to seem so strong and confident, it felt like nothing could ever break his spirits. Perhaps a thunderstorm maybe but that was about it. 

But to see his cousin acting as if he were a wayward ghost, haunted and unfeeling towards everything...it made Constantin fear De Sardet would never be the same. He wished he had healing magic or something that would allow him to reach into the man's mind and heal all the problems that ailed him. But he didn't, instead, all he had was a shirt that he was trying desperately to wrangle over his cousin's form as he seated himself in the chair next to Vasco.

Finally wrenching the damned thing on he stood and looked down at his cousin. His skin at least now clean, wounds tended he looked much better, but those eyes. Those haunted and vacant eyes staring out blankly for a 1000 yards it seemed. The only focus was on Vasco. 

Constantin didn't know whether to be thankful for it or bitter. Did the bond they share not equal to what he and Vasco had? What was it about this Naut that seemed to be De Sardet's anchor? Was he not good enough? Just as fast as those thoughts came he shook them from the mind. De Sardet would always love him, he knew that no matter what happened they would always be connected.

He had to learn to let go, that De Sardet was free to make connections with others. They were blood and family and no one could rip that apart. Gently De Sardet took Vasco's hand again, rubbing a thumb over the pale skin.

"I thought I was going to lose him, Constantin." De Sardet said just as soft, his eyes at least flickering to him. Constantin was surprised, here he thought De Sardet didn't know he existed. "I thought I was going to lose him...and I didn't know what I would do if I did." De Sardet repeated gently leaning forward and rubbing a finger gently over Vasco's cheek. 

Constantin swallowed, the emotion in this room. This is what it felt like when people actually cared about one another, _loved_ one another. Would put everything else aside for the person next to them. He knew this because this is how he felt with De Sardet, obviously a different kind of love but love all the same.

"I...I love him, I think...and I don't know what to do." De Sardet said softly leaning back tears beginning to drip from his eyes. Constantin felt his own tears beginning to form hearing how sad and desperate his cousin's voice was. Constantin leaned down and put a hand on De Sardet's shoulder. "We'll figure it out." He assured bending to press a gentle kiss to the top of De Sardet's head.

"Promise?" De Sardet asked eyes flickering to his, at least they finally had some emotion even if it was faded. "I promise" He pledged standing back up. The two of them stood silent for a moment the only sound was Vasco's gentle breathing. "Try to get some sleep." He suggested picking up a nearby blanket that was folded and setting it over De Sardet's shoulders.

De Sardet made a noise in the back of his throat then turned his head back to Vasco. Constantin sighed and gave his cousin one last kiss to his forehead before turning and leaving. The last words he heard De Sardet say was "I'm here my Storm, I'm not going anywhere."


	55. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short with feels. Yay.

_De Sardet_

He remembered waking up at the sound of a pained grunt. His eyes fluttered open, sore and heavy, he did not get much sleep. His body was cramped, curled up on the floor with shoulders and head lying on the mattress, hand still gripping Vasco's arm, it moved. More motion in the Nauts form. De Sardet felt a surge of energy and excitement course through him as he pushed himself up, body feeling sluggish but he pushed through it.

"Vasco?" He whispered quietly watching as the man's eyelids trembled for a few seconds before the thick lashed parted to reveal golden eyes. Unfocused for a few seconds he blinked then narrowed in on him. He blinked and moved to sit up more than regretted his decision as he curled back against the pillows, arm stringing over his abdomen.

De Sardet shushed him and put a hand to his forehead wiping away some of the sweat, his skin feeling a little clammy. "Easy, you lost a lot of blood, and still got some trauma inside," Vasco grunted grimacing then slowly eased himself up. De Sardet moved to put an extra pillow beneath him. "I...want up," Vasco said trying to gather strength to stand.

De Sardet swallowed and shook his head. "You need rest," He said gently but more firm. Vasco glanced up at him. "I've got to _piss,_ Tempest." De Sardet paused then frowned. He stepped up next to the man then grabbing the man's knees turned him slowly and carefully on the bed before placing both of Vasco's feet on the floor.

He then put his arms under Vasco's armpits and braced his hand's against his back as he slowly lifted the man up. It was a motion he had learned all too well. When his mother became weaker she depended on him more and more for everything, getting her out of bed became as practiced and eased as breathing, Vasco was no different, maybe a bit heavier but no different.

Quickly they limped over to the privy. De Sardet stood behind Vasco propping him up with arms wrapped around the man's chest as he did his business. He kept his eyes glanced towards the windows, realizing there was a bit of a draft from the broken and missing panes of glass.

_A sharp and loud break of glass, followed by the shriek of Pip. He ran to the lad, already coughing as his eyes welled with tears, smoke filling the space. He grabbed a blanket wrapped it around the boy. They had to get out of here. His heart pounding he needed to protect all of them, he would not let any harm come to them._

"This...is embarrassing." Vasco's voice quietly said breaking De Sardet from his thoughts. The Naut sounded exhausted and pained only slightly, and De Sardet was glad the man was coming around even if just a little. He leaned forward and kissed the base of the man's neck. "Your weak and injured, it's not embarrassing to need help." He said gently as Vasco finished his business.

"Back to bed, I'll bring a washbasin to you." He said helping the man limp back to the bed. Vasco was shaking in the effort, weak and in pain, he didn't object and sighed when he was lowered down gently. De Sardet crossed the room and filled a small bowl with water and grabbed the bar of soap then walked back over, Vasco washed his hands quietly then leaned his head back, even that smallest effort took all the energy from his as he panted shallowly.

But the man's eyes flickered back open as De Sardet turned on the light to see better in the very early light. Dawn was just beginning to rise over the ocean, ascending slowly like a great bird beginning to take flight. In the light Vasco looked pale, but...not as pale as before, but still incredibly pale. Reaching forward he touched a hand to the man's stomach gently, Vasco bracing and wincing for pain but sighed when there was none.

"We healed a lot of what we could...from what I can sense you've got some inflammation and your insides are still in shock, I can get some of the swelling, but the shock...there's medicine to take off the bite." Vasco grunted then licked his lips, "How about water?" He suggested and De Sardet nodded going to the pitcher that Kurt had left for him.

He poured a cup and grabbed a small towel before bringing it to Vasco. Vasco went to reach for it but his hand fell short, far too weak to do it himself. De Sardet pressed the cup gently to the man's lips holding the fabric beneath the man's chin in case of spills. "Drink slowly." De Sardet instructed, realizing his own mouth was parched.

Vasco slowly sipped the water before waving it off. De Sardet crossed the room and slowly drank a cup or two of water. He walked back and sat in the chair with a grunt. Vasco was breathing in slow and steady, trying to recuperate energy to talk. "From what I know, we didn't lose any of the crew." He stated, thinking Vasco would want to hear that.

Vasco let out a sigh of relief, "That's good...I'm guessing we beat off the pirates." Vasco said gently rubbing his hand over his stomach. De Sardet reached over and grabbed another vial of medicine Mathew had left. "Here for the pain." He stated as he tipped the medicine into Vasco's mouth. The man's nose curling at the taste.

De Sardet leaned back and wiped a hand over his face, wincing when he touched the wound on his cheek. Vasco glanced over at him eyes lighting up in concerned sadness for a few seconds. "You....you're damned lucky that shot missed." De Sardet nodded "You're damned lucky I can heal wounds If no one was there to keep you stable till Mathew...you would have bled out before then."

Vasco grimaced and glanced down to the healing red gash. His eyes filtered back up to meet his. "What happened to Wayde..last I remember...for the most part was being stabbed then...just pain...and noise." De Sardet gulped, unsure of how to tell Vasco. He decided to be out with the truth, Vasco would find out anyway, might as well be from him.

His heartbeat rising at the memories and he glanced down to his hands, still bruised and sore. "I...I killed him." Vasco didn't seem surprised, he stared at De Sardet in a soft regretting light. "I should...should have been stronger...so you didn't have to," Vasco commented finally closing his eyes. De Sardet shook his head "It's not your fault, don't...don't be hard on yourself, you need to keep focused on healing...that's all that matters." He said sliding his hand across the bed to hold Vasco's.

Vasco placed his hand over top and closed his eyes again humming gently. "Your right...still...I...just-" Vasco's lip quivered and then the tears came. De Sardet did his best to wipe them away but the man was sobbing. Voice wrenching in his throat and De Sardet felt his heart and soul-wrenching with each whimper.

"I s-should have protected you better...I should have protected everyone better...I'm a fucking _failure_ of a Captain." Vasco spat out angry at himself. He sobbed and grimaced from the pain in his stomach. De Sardet leaned down and wrapped his arms around Vasco, bringing the Nauts head to rest against his chest, feeling as the tears soaked into his shirt.

He gently brushed his fingers through Vasco's hair, humming gently to the man, rocking just as gentle, as if he were a babe. Right now in a way he was, helpless and upset, entirely broken from the strain of guilt and pressure he was putting on himself. "You're not a failure Vasco, you fought like a champion, you faced down all of them and didn't look the least bit scared."

Vasco's head shook against his chest. "I..I was...scared though...the thought of losing...everyone..." The man took in a deep pained breath before letting out a shaky sigh. De Sardet kissed the top of the man's head. Burying his face into the Nauts hair, it smelled like gunpowder. "All of us were scared Vasco, it doesn't make you any less of a Captain and it doesn't make you any less of a man..in fact, it makes you more of one." He explained gently doing his best to soothe and comfort his Storm.

Right now all his focus and energy was on Vasco, burdening the man's fears and worries on him rather than deal with the ones he had. It was just easier to ignore his own problems when he knew he needed to be strong for Vasco. Just like Vasco would be for him.

Vasco's sobs began to recede as he slowly began to calm from his emotions. Most likely due to the fact he was too weak to continue on. Gently he put the man back against his pillows. Vasco's eyes were wet, red and puffy and he slowly reached a hand up to cradle De Sardet's chin, wandering over his face, eyes landing on the graze.

"I thought I'd lost you...and for a second...I nearly went insane." He stated carefully eyes scanning his. De Sardet chuckled despite all of it. "How do you think I felt when you got stabbed...I went...into a blind rage...I don't remember much, it was all so _much_..." He choked suddenly, hands shaking, trembling with the recollection of what it felt like to punch the man over and over again.

"I _hit_ him, and hit him again, and fucking _again_ Vasco..." His breath was starting to come faster. The way the bones cracked beneath his hands, the way the skin split open. The agonized moaning. He felt his eyes begin to stare off into the space above Vasco's head, the sight of Captain Wayde, broken in his hands...that was another person, an asshole and a pirate yes...but a person as well.

"Then...when he was against the rail...I looked down...in the water...was the whales...I...I don't know what came over me." He said hand gripping his hair as he leaned back in his chair, horrified and recoiling at his thoughts. Vasco was trying to reach for him, trying to bring him back into the fold. He felt hot tears begin to fall from his face, throat clenching and unclenching as his teeth ground themselves down.

"Vasco...I, in that moment he was a monster...he didn't deserve a good death...and the whales wanted justice for their kin...and...I pushed him over...I...I _fed _ the man to _fucking _whales!" He bent over in the chair, arms twisting about his torso as his fingers dug into his skin. He was sobbing and gasping for air. _'I'm a fucking monster, a monster, a monster'_ he repeated over and over as he rocked in the chair.

"De Sardet!" Vasco yelled breaking him out of his thoughts. Thinking Vasco would be looking at him in disgust expecting the man to hate him. Vasco looked at him as if were a baby bird that had fallen from the nest, gently Vasco reached out for him and this time De Sardet leaned forward. "Come here...please, I can't... I don't have the strength...just come here." He did as bidden, numb and reeling in everything he carefully eased himself on the bed next to Vasco making sure to not put weight or pressure on the man's stomach.

Vasco put an arm around him and put his head on top of him. Like a pair of horses sunning themselves together in the field Vasco relaxed into him. "It's okay, it's okay..." The man whispered into his ear. "We do what we have to, to survive...and sometimes we do things we can't comprehend we are capable of...but...I know you...you're not a monster."

He began to sob, how did the man know he was thinking that? He clutched at Vasco's hand, the feel of its weight, the touch of the man's skin. This was real, this he could feel. 

"We'll battle our demons together...okay?" He said gently kissing the top of his head. De Sardet nodded whimpering into the man. "Together." He stated and then together they slowly drifted into pleasant darkness, cradled away from their own horrors, taking solace in the other's presence. 

He didn't know how much later it was, but he remembered strange noises beginning to filter through his dreamless sleep. The dull echo of wood, the sounds of men and women? speaking. Perhaps he was dreaming. But then the unnerving sound of pounding boots coming closer and closer. Panic rushed through him and jerked him from sleep.

He awoke with a start as someone was forcefully shoving through the door. Fight mode kicking in he twisted and grabbed two of the pistols from behind the headboard. They were unloaded but whoever was coming wouldn't know that. He kneeled on the bed Vasco's sleeping form still behind him, most likely too far out of it to be awoken by anything at the moment.

Suddenly a very tall Naut that he did not recognize pushed into view. Pale green eyes met him with challenging light and the man put his hand to his blade instinctively. Then a shorter woman, middle-aged whose face was _covered_ in Naut tattoo's walked into view. Dark gray eyes met him with curious and concerned interest.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?!" He growled out lifting the hammer of one of the pistols one pointed at each of them. "I killed my fair share of pirates yesterday and I have no problem doing it again!" He warned gnashing his teeth. The tall Naut put an arm in front of the woman protecting her. Suddenly Mathew ran in hollering "Easy easy! De Sardet! Their allies!"

He relaxed only slightly, still glaring at the two unknown people in their room. Mathew stepped in front of the two other Nauts, the woman had a small tug of a smile on her lips. She seemed to be amused by this, she held herself confidently, not afraid of a gun in her face while the Naut next to her held a stern and angry expression.

Slowly he lowered the guns. Mathew sighed and flickered his eyes up sending an unspoken prayer. "De Sardet...this is Admiral Cabral and her guard Tye." De Sardet blinked, his mind moving sluggishly from just waking from sleep. "I...uh...greetings, apologies for the...guns...they weren't loaded if that helps anything." He stated before turning back around and putting the guns away.

Mathew sighed and shook his head as he turned back to face them. Admiral Cabral spoke first, her voice strong and confident, speaking with a fine accent as if she were raised an aristocrat like him. "De Sardet? Lord De Sardet? Legate to the Congregation?" She seemed confused for a second her eyes wandering over him, then to Vasco then to the position he was in.

Her eyes then swiped over the room, and De Sardet followed them. Most likely she was noticing two different jackets hanging on the nearby hooks. Two set's of shaving equipment next to the mirror. Both side tables on either side of the bed decorated with different materials. On Vasco's side a few poem books, on his side drawing supplies.

Two pairs of boots sat at the foot of the bed, and countless other items were strewn in a way that would suggest to anyone's eye that two individuals accommodated this space.

She tilted her head as she looked back at him. "Apologies for the intrusion Your Excellency, but I am here to see Captain Vasco." De Sardet turned and glanced down at the still sleeping Naut. He put a hand to the man's forehead and scanned him to see if he was in pain at all. His inflammation had lessened some, but not by a lot.

"How is he lad?" Mathew asked stepping forward. "Weak still, inflammation has gone down some, I gave him more pain killer this morning...he was awake enough to talk for a bit." He commented without turning back around. Admiral Cabral spoke in a gasped tone. "Mathew! Show some respect this is-"

"It's fine, most everyone call's me De Sardet, no need for titles." He said turning back rubbing his eyes. Talking about this was a good distraction from...well everything. Admiral Cabral raised her brows and glanced at Tye. The man shrugged. Mathew had a small smile on his face. "How ya feelin' laddie?" The cook asked.

He shrugged and frowned settling into a cross-legged position against the headboard. "I...well...I'm..." He trailed off glancing at Vasco then back to Mathew. "To be honest...I don't know." Mathew sighed and Admiral Cabral frowned a motherly worriness setting over her face. "Hungry?" Mathew suggested. De Sardet shrugged the thought of eating just wasn't appealing.

"You drink anything?" Mathew asked exasperated. He nodded "Some water earlier." Mathew shrugged it was something. "Want me to bring ya some tea?" De Sardet found himself shaking his head. "No...coffee." He answered not knowing why he'd ask for that. Maybe because he was tired, maybe because he was just out of it...maybe it was because that was what Vasco drank and the scent of it would comfort him.

"If you don't mind...I can always come and get it." He added realizing Mathew wasn't a servant. Mathew chuckled and shook his head. "No, no I can bring it,ya just sit and see to Cap'n." De Sardet nodded and instinctively reached over and tucked a loose hair behind the man's ear. He paused when he realized there was two stranger in the room he felt slightly flustered at his action but was too tired to care much beyond that.

Mathew grunted and left nodding the Admiral and Tye as he did. Admiral Cabral cleared her throat and in a kind way spoke. "I see that Vasco is still under for now...so do please let us know when he wakes, I'll try to be short with my questions...once again apologies for the intrusion...You-...De Sardet." She said giving a slight bow, he gave a nod.

"Thank-you Admiral...apologies again for the guns." The admiral chuckled at that, Tye still did not seem amused about it. She turned on her heel and Tye followed behind her like a loyal shadow. De Sardet sighed. Now Admiral Cabral was onboard. _Admiral Cabral! __She's Sea-Chosen! I should have asked about that...would it be rude? Would she take offense? She didn't seem different from the other Nauts..._' 

His thoughts were interrupted as Mathew brought in a large thermos of coffee. "Here ya go lad, brought some tidbits too in case your peckish later." The friendly cook said, handing him the wrapped food and thermos. De Sardet took them thankfully and glanced numbly over to Vasco's sleeping form. Mathew sighed "Don't worry, everything will turn out, Admiral is here and all shall be well." Mathew stated before leaving

De Sardet nodded and took a sip of the coffee, the scent taking him back to when he would bring the drink to Vasco as he stood at the wheel in the morning. Standing tall and strong, skin glowing in the morning sun and eyes molten pools of vibrant life. He sipped the drink and grimaced, but it made him think of the playful kisses Vasco would give him before he wandered below to be with Constantin.

He sighed and continued drinking, hoping to all the seas that Mathew was right.


	56. SetBacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are being a bit short lately so apologies. We got some feels.

_De Sardet_

He drank most of the coffee, surprisingly he found himself enjoying the drink more and more as it went down. It was warm and comforting and gave him a much-needed energy boost. He used that energy to clean up the room as best as he could. Sweeping glass and wood fragments into a pail. He frowned at the few holes in the windows letting in a gentle sea breeze. On one hand, it was helping to get rid of the still lingering smoke smell on the other hand if they got days that were cooler the cabin would be freezing.

Vasco grumbled in his sleep and De Sardet turned to study the Naut for a few seconds. The pain was beginning to knit on the man's brow once more. He rushed over and put a hand to the man's forehead gently stroking the man's scalp as he liked. The pain began to recede. He sighed softly and put a hand to the man's injury, sending in a small burst of magic to try and calm down the swelling and to make the healing process go faster. The sooner Vasco was back up on the helm the faster he could relax. Vasco stirred in his sleep and woke up.

De Sardet lifted his hand away. "Pain that bad?" He asked gently. Vasco shook his head. "Not really, I...I was having a bad dream I think...also...when you use your magic it kind of...tickles in a weird way." The man explained his strength was beginning to return to him enough to talk for longer. De Sardet studied the Vasco's complexion, he was still far to pale. But his eyes were beginning to shine again. "I don't want you panicking, but." He began. Vasco began to push himself up De Sardet had to quickly ease him up unto his stack of pillows to sit up. 

"Telling me not to panic, does the opposite." Vasco quipped his voice deep from sleep. He sighed "Admiral Cabral is on board, whenever your ready she wants to-" "I'm ready." He said his voice professional. "First off, you do not have a shirt." De Sardet commented as he walked over to the dresser to find one of Vasco's button-up shirts it would be easier to put on. "Then again she already has seen you today." He commented dryly digging out one of the elusive shirts. He turned the shirt in hand and met Vasco's confused eyes.

"She has?" De Sardet nodded ignoring the man's eyes for now. "Indeed, she came in unannounced and woke me up with such a startlement I may have held her and Tye and gunpoint." De Sardet confessed looking over the shirt. He heard Vasco take in a groaned intake of air. "I may have also threatened them." He added glancing at Vasco. Vasco's eyes were closed for a few seconds before he opened them. "How did that go?" he asked interested. "She was amused, Tye was not, Mathew stopped it from escalating."

"Thank the seas." Vasco sighed under his breath. "Admiral, of course, apologized for intruding, and I apologized for use of guns." Vasco gave a heavy sigh before grimacing slightly. Together they worked the shirt unto Vasco's frame. While Vasco buttoned his shirt, De Sardet combed through and pulled his hair back into his usual style. He cleaned up the area and fixed the bed as much as he could before Vasco gave him a nod that he was ready. De Sardet pulled on his boots and jacket before going to leave. He paused at the doorway to the next room and turned back to Vasco.

"No leaving that bed, _your_ the one on bed rest now." For the first time in awhile De Sardet got to be amused by the look that crossed Vasco's face. Pouting like a boy who was refused sweets after dinner. De Sardet left then and carefully extracted himself through the door, feeling slight embarrassment for nearly destroying the thing.

Stepping outside was an experience. He never realized how cooped up he had been in with Vasco. The two of them seemed to exist on an entirely different plane altogether. The first thing he noticed was how fresh the air was, although there were holes in the glass it didn't compare to _this_. He fluttered his eyes closed for just a second, relaxing in the wind, the feeling of the ship moving.

He opened them and his heart caught in his throat. To his right was the pirate's bodies, fresh blood staining the deck. Down below he saw the men fighting, Vasco pressed against his cover shooting at the menacing Captian Wayde. All too sudden and all to quickly he somehow had found himself trapped back in that moment. 

He felt his heart racing, he shook his head _'this can't be real, this isn't real! It's not REAL.'_ He fell forward against the rail. Pinching his eyes shut gripping the rail with all his might. Body shaking as he tried to peel himself out of the living nightmare. The sounds of guns, the clang of metal, smoke, laughter. He opened his eyes once more and all was fine.

No bodies, no blood, no gunfire or smoke. His breath caught in his throat and he slowly let go of the rail. He swallowed, he needed to get Admiral Cabral. Quickly and carefully he made his way up the steps towards the Poopdeck to see who was at the helm, perhaps they would know where Admiral Cabral was. He was surprised to see Admiral Cabral herself at the helm with Smithers standing nearby. 

Tye was off to the side, leaning against the rail looking out over the distance. It was foreign to see someone besides Vasco at the helm. Admiral Cabral noticed him. "Ah, your Exc-...apologies, De Sardet," Admiral said catching herself. She glanced over to Smithers and nodded to the wheel. Smithers nodded and quickly took up the position, keeping his head bowed and respectful around Cabral.

"Vasco is awake..." he trailed for a second unsure for a second of what to title her as. Habit kicked in and he went with what he was taught. "My Lady." He said politely. Cabral's face broke out into a chuckling smile and she shook her head. "Well then, I don't think I've ever been addressed as a Lady before." De Sardet felt flush for a second, his mind was scattered all over and he was unsure of what to do anymore.

Cabral seemed to take his flub in good faith, whereas Tye and Smithers seemed slightly stunned at how well she was taking everything. Tye frowned all the more at him and De Sardet felt like he'd never get into that man's good graces. De Sardet stepped back and turned "After you." He said politely, _'Make mistakes loud and proud'_

Cabral passed by a slight grin tugging her lips. Tye passed with a slight head shake of disappointment, apparently, De Sardet must have offended him somehow. Down the stairs, they went and De Sardet awkwardly held the door open for her to pass through. Awkward in the sense that it was strange to try and brace a door up while trying to hold it open politely.

She walked briskly and proudly into the room, De Sardet following behind her and Tye. He carefully stepped around them and walked over to the pitcher of water, pouring a cup he walked back over to Vasco, in case he would need it from talking.

Vasco sat up as much as he could, and De Sardet could tell he was holding back pain by the firmness in his jaws. He set the cup down and frowned at Vasco. "You'll not do your injuries good holding yourself like so, staying relaxed is best." He commented crossing his arms. Vasco's eyes flickered from him to Cabral then Cabral waved her hand.

"He's right, at ease Vasco." At Cabral's bidding Vasco relaxed. De Sardet unsure of what to do stood off from Vasco mirroring what Tye was doing for Cabral. "All right then, let's cut to brass tacks Vasco," Cabral said with a sigh. "Currently _The Serenity_ has a few minor leaks, we've repaired and braced what we can but we won't reach New Serene like this, a storm or a strong wave could undo what we've done so far."

Instantly De Sardet could see Vasco's face ripple in anger and frustration. Cabral cleared her throat. "Not to worry though, we are a week away from Gull Island to the south, we can limp her there and get some proper repairs done in the harbor there, which is where I and Smithers are sailing her as we speak." Vasco sighed heavily and leaned his head back.

Vasco closed his eyes for a few seconds and De Sardet wished he could step forward and put a hand to the man's shoulder and comfort him but he knew at this moment Vasco would not appreciate it. He was helpless and it pained him to be so useless.

"A week to Gull Island, then how long for repairs? Another week, two most likely...then to sail from there to New Serene...we'll be a month behind!" Vasco exclaimed angrily. Sighing and grunting as he tried to lift himself up but cursed in pain. De Sardet took a step forward to help and Vasco shot him a glare and a snarl.

An injured dog ready to bite at anyone it seemed. De Sardet held himself back. Cabral rubbed her temple. "Aye, a month behind but I'd rather be a month behind schedule versus at the bottom of the ocean...though I'd most likely be fine, you all wouldn't." She commented finishing with a sly remark that made Vasco grumble under his breath.

"King Rickard will be most unpleased to find his new settlement without its Governener for another month." Vasco spat harshly, still riled at being behind. De Sardet sighed "At this time of year my Uncle will have vacationed himself to do his usual bear hunt's, it'll be months before the word even reaches him in the North keep, he'll not care." De Sardet explained.

All of them flickered their eyes to him. He glanced between them all. "He'll not care?" Cabral questioned. "Isn't New Serene an important venture for him...what with the Malichor and what not?" De Sardet frowned for a second "Yes, the cure for the Malichor is a priority, but as it stands it would be impossible to get said cure if we are at the bottom of the ocean as you state, so...my Uncle will just have to accept it, a month's delay is far more agreeable then the loss of his son and nephew."

Another silence. "Would you be able to write a letter explaining it? He may take the news better if it's you or the Prince." Cabral asked, then added, "We can only deliver by way of gull, so shorter the better." De Sardet nodded "I can make arrangements, Uncle has always been more lenient if news comes from me, but we will need a message sent to Lady Morange, she's the current...figurehead of New Serene right now." He explained walking over to the desk and picking up some parchment and pen.

He glanced at the paper then to the pen then back to Cabral and the rest. Vasco was glancing at him with some curiosity but he could still tell the Naut was fuming. He frowned then stated "I will...I will have to think on my words I should be able to give you the letters at the end of the day." He said setting the supplies back down.

Cabral nodded "That is acceptable, now with that all out of the way, Vasco...are you able to report on what happened with...Captain Wayde? Smithers and several of the crew gave their accounts on the attack, I would just like to hear yours." Vasco sighed and leaned his head back. Cabral shifted her weight for a second but waited patiently.

"There...there is a lot to say about it," Vasco commented before adjusting himself straighter. He seemed to be coming down from his previous anger but he could still tell he was bothered underneath it all. De Sardet cleared his throat and once again without thinking stated. "Would you like a chair My Lady?" Cabral flickered her gray eyes over to him and grinned lights dancing in her eyes.

"Oh! why of course good Sir, I would ever be so pleased." She japed fluttering her lashes with a sly grin. De Sardet felt his cheeks go red for a second. "Apologies...habit, I am unsure of what title to use." As embarrassed as he felt he was happy to hear the slightest chuff of laughter come from Vasco. It made all the awkwardness worthwhile.

"Well most usually call me Admiral, but for you, your gonna keep using 'My Lady' makes an old woman like me feel young again." She smiled, flicking back her auburn locks. De Sardet grabbed a chair and walked it over to the floor of the bed before placing it down gently. "My Lady" He stated slipping into his refined manners quite easily. 

"You do not look a day over twenty-five." He said extending his hand out to assist her into the chair. Court manners flooding him. This is what he knew, this is what he was trained in. This was safe.

Cabral laughed heartily as she gruffly accepted his hand and swung herself down into the chair across from Vasco. She turned to both Tye and Vasco. "This gentleman is how you _properly_ curry favor with a Naut Admiral...well at least me anyway." She added off handily and De Sardet stepped back. Vasco gave him a curious and confused look but shrugged as he began to tell Cabral the report.

It was very strange how monotone and, rigid he spoke. He explained everything in a fine almost scientific detail versus emotional. He explained their heading, what maneuvers he did, how the crew set themselves up under the guidance of Kurt. Then he talked about the shooting, then the negotiations. De Sardet felt himself begin to drift, a strange fog drifting over his mind.

Unfocused yet still precise. He blinked and he was back in his armor, standing near the windows. Watching and hearing the gunfire, jolting at each shot staring praying that none would hit Vasco or the crew. 

Vasco mentioned the smoke. 

Instinctively his head swung to the windows, expecting to see another smoke bomb being thrown in by a cruel grinning pirate. He took in a shuddering breath, waiting for the smoke to hit his lung with a noxious punch that made him want to cough them out. The stinging pain in his eyes, the cries from Pip. It was all coming back, he kept switching between past and present without any control.

He fisted his hands and tried counting, tried thinking of his mother. But this was a different beast, no counting would make this go away. Vasco's voice talked about the fight, he skipped over most of the details, just mentioned that both he and him were up against Wayde. He mentioned the shot to his face, and De Sardet felt the stinging burn once more and his ears were ringing.

Vasco mentioned his stabbing.

De Sardet glanced down and saw a grimacing Vasco, bleeding out on the deck.

He was shaking, all of it was becoming far too much. He was trapped in the visuals, the sights, and sounds and he couldn't break free.

Vasco had stopped talking, De Sardet's attention was on the Vasco with a knife still in his stomach.

"De Sardet?" he spoke, blood beginning to drip out of his mouth. '_How is he so calm He's dying! I have to save him!_'

"De Sardet?" came Cabral's voice, concerned and caring it floated out of the face of his injured lover.

A sudden ringing of a dinner bell sounded all the same to the shot of a cannon. 

He threw himself backward and to the side impacting strongly against the wall. Shaking and unable to catch his breath, all he could do was stare at all the blood seeping over the floor, onto his feet and hands. Pirates blood, his blood, Vasco's blood, _blood. blood. blood._ He wrapped his hands over his neck and slid down against the wall.

Distantly he heard a voice yell gruffly. "Help me up!" The sound of a chair sliding across the floor, pained grunting and suddenly he was looking into pained golden eyes. "Va....I can't...I wanted to be strong for you...but I'm not strong...I'm weak...I...all I see is blood." He choked out tears streaming down his face. Vasco's arm wrapped around him "It's okay...I got you." He whispered.

"De Sardet...what's wrong Vasco?" Cabral asked her voice high in concern. "He's...he's not in a good place Admiral, no one is," Vasco stated, their voices drifting over him. "Oh...I had no idea." She said gently. "I didn't think...it was this bad," Vasco said against him. "Here, try to get back to bed, let me try something."

Vasco's form left him, and he watched as golden eyes disappeared. They were replaced with calm gray ones, that suddenly flashed a white glowing silver and De Sardet finally caught his breath.


	57. Song of the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some character building, and hopefully DS can get on the path of healing!

_De Sardet_

He caught his breath as he stared into the bright silver and white eyes. Enraptured by the sudden spell they cast. Comforting and calm he heard a faraway yet close sound echoing in both of his ears. A constant note that he swore changed pitch and sound yet also stayed the same. It dulled him into a relaxed state, the noise taking over his mind and washing away all the panic from his mind.

He breathed in then sighed in relief, eyes fluttering closed for a second as the note seemingly echoed down into his bones where it settled and rooted itself. He felt himself go slack, the sound was absolutely foreign to him, yet a part of his soul seemed to connect to it, the sound was a welcome home and he wanted to encase himself in it forever.

Suddenly the sound began to fade as Admiral Cabral removed her hands from his ears, he opened his eyes and watched the silver in her eyes faded to a sudden gray. She gave him an eased grin. "That Better?" she asked him softly kneeling in front of him. Not knowing what to say he meekly nodded his head, confused now by what just happened.

"w-what was that?" he asked tilting his head to the Admiral. Cabral leaned back slightly. "Just a little thing I've figured out how to do, I like to call it 'the song of the ocean'" She explained adjusting the white scarf at her neck. "The song of the ocean?" He repeated. She nodded "Aye, you ever hold a conch shell to your ear?" she asked. De Sardet frowned and shook his head.

She pursed her lips, brow furrowing. "Well, if you ever do get the chance, do it, that's what they sound like." De Sardet was puzzled. _'Why would shells sound like that? How do they sound like that, they don't have mouths or lungs?'_ He glanced down at himself realizing the state he was in, collapsed against the wall and here Admiral Cabral was down here with him.

"Thank-you...I...I'm sorry for..." he began but Cabral cut him off. Her eyes flickering with a knowing light. "No need to be sorry, your not the first man I've seen to have The Rattles and you won't be the last." De Sardet swallowed. "The Rattles?" She nodded and pushed herself up, holding a hand out to him. He grabbed it and hoisted himself up, noticing that as he did the sleeve of her shirt rolled up slightly for him to see the edge of a silvery looking patch of skin on her inner forearm.

"The Rattles, it might have other names onshore, but it's the same thing...sometimes things happen to us, events that are out of our control...and the mind just can't process it all...everything just gets...rattled inside." She explained. De Sardet turned back over to see Vasco in more pain than before and a worried expression on his face.

"Shit" He swore as he quickly crossed over to Vasco. Vasco shook his head "Don't worry about..." Vasco tried saying but he was already pressing a hand of healing down to Vasco's stomach, he winced, the movement Vasco had done was too jarring and it irritated his already irritated injuries. He grunted as he sent a fresh blast of healing, doing his best to soothe and calm Vasco's throbbing and painful insides.

"You shouldn't have got up, I told you, you're on bed-rest." He stated firmly glancing down at the Naut. Vasco shook his head "You were in a panic on the floor not even five minutes ago, why are you worrying about me?" De Sardet heard a heavy but amused sigh from behind him as Cabral walked into his line of sight standing nearby him as she looked over Vasco.

"Well, I believe I think I know enough of what happened..." there was a slight pause as she cleared her throat. De Sardet glanced over to her and noticed she was waiting on him. He paused in his healing. "I know this is hard for you...considering what just happened...but I do need to know if it's true or not...were you were the one to end Captain Wayde's life?

De Sardet flickered his eyes away from her and nodded slowly. "I see...there are some _whispers_ as to how he met his end...are those true as well?" De Sardet closed his eyes, remembering the swirl of shadows beneath the waves, the sharp teeth, angry eyes. He felt his hand tighten into a fist. "_Yes_" he hissed out meeting Cabral's gaze.

"After Vasco was hurt...it was...a blur...I was just so angry...and afraid...and I had no control..." He began and he could feel the panic beginning to creep back in. He cut himself off with a choked gasp. He felt Vasco's hand reach out and touch his. He unfurled his hand and allowed Vasco's fingers to twine into his own. 

"It's okay De Sardet...you don't have to say...not if it brings the memories back." Vasco's voice said gently. He looked over at Cabral, she regarded him with a neutral expression, but he could see a pained light in her gray eyes. "It know...but it needs to be said." He stated squaring his shoulders. Taking strength from Vasco.

"I beat him across the ship, then when we were against the rail...I saw the skin of the Orca whales, and I knew it was him who had harmed and hunted them...I was so pissed...so upset...to me...he wasn't a person anymore...he was a monster and he needed to be put down...so I cast him down into the water where the other Orca whales were." He explained not meeting anyone's eyes, as he said it out loud he realized how cruel of an act that sounded.

Cabral frowned then nodded "I see...well...thank-you for speaking the truth...I know how hard it had to have been for you..." She trailed off and was in thought for a little bit. A heavy silence entered the room for a few seconds as all of them waited on her.

"Although, grotesque and not the Naut's way, Captain Wayde has been known for worse atrocities...so a terrible end for a terrible man is fair...I am just sorry it had to be your hand to deal it De Sardet..." De Sardet bowed his head "A part of me regrets it...but a part of me knows...if given the choice again...I'd do it all the same." He stated dryly.

Vasco's hand squeezed harder, letting him know the Naut was there for him still. He squeezed his hand back and glanced over the Vasco, seeing the man's golden eyes comforting him some. Cabral sighed out softly. "That's...understandable, we're only human after all...we feel fear, anger, and torment and sometimes act on it...doesn't make us monsters," Cabral said and the phrase hit home for him.

He peered up into her eyes, a small part of him took comfort in the fact that although she didn't agree with his actions, she understood and forgave him for them. "You've no idea how much that puts my mind at ease." He said softly, realizing a tear was falling from his eye. He lifted a hand and wiped it away. "Oh, I've been down that path De Sardet, self-hate and doubt are terrible beasts if I can stop someone from being consumed by it...I will."

Cabral gave one glance over between the two of them then turned to Tye. "Tye, be a darling and go save me a good portion of tonight's grub." Tye, the tall Naut with piercing green eyes and blonde hair shaved at the sides gave De Sardet a scrutinizing look before he glanced back to Cabral and gave her a nod. He left then, De Sardet could hear the awkward fumbling through the door.

Vasco grunted, "My door must have gotten broken during the attack." De Sardet stiffened then nodded "Must have." Cabral waited until Tye was gone. She relaxed some then turned to the two of them. "All right then, although I should be letting you rest Vasco..." She trailed off, an amused glimmer in her eyes. "Oh I can't help it, being on the sea can be so dreadfully boring and I am near the end of my rope...when did _this_ little thing happen?" She asked pointing between the two of them.

De Sardet felt himself blush crimson, had Vasco had any blood to spare De Sardet was sure so would Vasco. Vasco let his hand slide away from De Sardet's hand as he grumbled under his breath something about Cabral being 'unprofessional'. Cabral gave him a leveling look. "Oh, don't give me that Vasco, it isn't being 'unprofessional' we Nauts are family always have been, always will...and the thought that _you_ of all people went sweet on someone...well." She paused for a moment chuckling under her breath.

"Could warm this brittle ol' heart of mine." She professed fixing her collar. Vasco groaned under his breath and De Sardet decided to turn away and begin sorting through some of the items on the nightstand on Vasco's side.

"You're only forty-five Admiral, stop calling yourself old," Vasco commented dryly. Cabral snorted "The fact that I have to 'mother' everyone aboard my damned ships has aged me in my soul Vasco." De Sardet turned back around "Ships? I thought this was Vasco's?" De Sardet asked confused. Cabral chuckled and shook her head. "Aye he's the _Captain_ of _The Serenity_, so technically yes, it is his...but at the end of the day it's one of _mine_ in _my_ fleet, I just decided to trust Vasco with her."

De Sardet glanced over to Vasco who was frowning and shaking his head. "Rub it in why don't you." He said before De Sardet could see a sudden weariness beginning to take hold of the Naut. He frowned, "You should rest, perhaps when you wake up we could try eating something?" De Sardet suggested lightly. Vasco nodded and started to drift back down into his bed.

Cabral spoke lightly, "You coming then to dinner?" He shook his head "I've letters to write, I'll grab something later." He explained. Cabral nodded then gave them bow a slight bow "Well, I shall leave you then..." She began to walk to the door then turned suddenly. "If you ever need to talk De Sardet...I'm all ears." She said giving one last final nod then left.

De Sardet was comforted by the thought, Admiral Cabral truly was a kind soul, he was glad she was aboard, in the short time he has known her she has been nothing but supportive and caring. He wondered back to the way her eyes lit up when she did her magic. _'Is that how Sea-Chosen powers work then?'_ He thought to himself. 

He distracted and frustrated himself from all thinking as he managed to scrawl out two brief letters to be sent. One to his Uncle that went as follows.

_'To my Gracious Uncle, King Rickard, I write to tell you troubling news of some setbacks on our journey, we were beset by pirates but were safely protected by the Nauts Guild and Captain Kurt of the CoinGuard. However, the ship has taken damages and we will be delayed by a full month at the least. Apologies for the inconvenience this may bring to our family. I trust all is in order, and wish you a long and peaceful reign._

_Your dearest and only Nephew, _ _Conner De Sardet'_

He rolled up the paper and sealed it, using a small amount of wax then pressed his signet ring to the wax before setting aside the letter. He made up another one addressed to Lady Morange, telling her exactly what needed to be said and ending with pleasantries. He leaned back and rubbed his temples writing took so much out of him.

He put away his supplies and glanced out the window, it was dark now. He gathered up his coat and walked to the door, taking a moment to check over Vasco's sleeping form before gently giving the Naut a kiss on the forehead and leaving to go to the Mess Hall. There were still a few tables of men talking when he entered.

All of them stopped and glanced at him like they saw a ghost. De Sardet paused, it was surreal to see all the men again. It felt like ages since he had when in reality it had only been a day or so. Suddenly a small form came running at him yelling his name. He jolted when Pip crashed into him nearly taking him off his feet. Despite the surprise, he found himself grinning happily, knowing the lad was safe.

He wrapped his arm's around the lad and glanced down into the boys' eyes. "Are you okay? Where have you been? Is Cap'n okay?" Pip shot out several questions giving him no time to answer. He shook his head "I...I'm fine Pip, been making sure Vasco stays put so he can heal." Pip giggled "Cap'n can be stubborn." He nodded "Aye, he can be...how are you Pip?"

Pip frowned then shrugged "Can't say I remember much after it all...they gave me this drink that was really warm and tasted funny...made everything kinda fade away." De Sardet sighed, on one hand, he can't say he'd recommend doing such a thing to one so young...on another Pip was far to innocent to have memories like that tainting his head.

Pip buried his head into his stomach "I was worried about you, the men say you got shot." De Sardet turned his face slightly so Pip could see the graze. "I did, but was only a scratch, Captain Wayde was a terrible shot." He let out shakily. Doing his best to keep it all together while he was in front of Pip. Pip grinned and remained hugging him, small arms wrapping tightly about his waist.

"Cousin?" He heard Constantin's voice carry out concerned. De Sardet glanced over and saw Constantin. He looked tired like he didn't get much sleep. Worry and concern were knit over his face. "Constan-" He said greeting his cousin, sad to see him so exhausted and worried. Suddenly he found his shoulders being wrapped up in his cousin's arms.

He grunted being hugged by two different sides by two people who meant a lot in his life. He felt his breath catch in his throat. They were worried about him, and they wanted to let make sure he knew that he was cared about. Even young Pip. He put one hand in Pip's hair ruffling it. He used another to pull Constantin's arm up to his face to bury into the man's elbow. 

Constantin's arm wrapped about his neck and his jaw pressed into the top of his head. "I'm so sorry, of what you are dealing with De Sardet...but just know that I'm here for you." His cousin whispered into his ear. De Sardet sniffled a few tears beginning to drip from his eyes. "Thank-you" he whispered out. He heard the footsteps of someone larger coming up to him.

It was Mathew. The man frowned and glanced at him with a soft expression. He said not a word, instead, he stepped forward and wrapped his large arms in a strong bear hug. He gasped out from the lack of air in his lungs. He heard a giggle from below from Pip. Then it wasn't just Mathew, it was all the other Nauts in the hall, one by one they came over, joining into a large group hug, those that couldn't reach placed their arms forward on the shoulders of those who could. 

De Sardet gulped overtaken in awe. _'The Nauts are family, always have been, always will.' _ Cabral's voice drifted through his mind. Although he was only a Noble, to the Nauts, after all, he has been through and what he has done for them, he had a feeling they counted him as one of there own, even though he'd never bear their marks and would never sail with them again, for tonight at this moment at least, he was a Naut.

* * *

_De Sardet_

_"Come on Vasco, send that Prince over or this one gets his pretty little neck slit" the voice called out in his dream, dark and violent as he remembered. Then he felt the bone-chilling feel of a knife being plunged into his skin then sliding across his throat._

He woke up with a startled cry, choking on air as a hand instantly snapped up to his neck. Feeling for a gaping hole of where he had been cut. But his skin was fine, although he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat he was fine. His heart pounded in his chest and he hung his head down as he moped up sweat from his brow.

He glanced over to Vasco, the Naut was still sleeping peacefully. De Sardet hoped that the bone-broth soup Mathew had made for him would stay down and help Vasco. Although hard to tell in the light, he swore the man looked stronger already. He shivered slightly realizing there was a chill in the room. He sighed and got up, in the dark, he fumbled around for one of the winter blankets and tossed it over Vasco, tucking it up so the man would stay warm, a cold was not something they needed.

He stood back and watched Vasco sleep for a few moments. At this moment it didn't even look like he was in pain or injured and De Sardet wished more than anything he could take back time and get rid of the pirate attack altogether, making it so it never happened. _'But, if that happened, then we wouldn't be delayed another month...at least this way...we have more time.'_

He felt his heart seize for a second, that was a cruel and terribly selfish thing to think, but he still couldn't help but feel a tiny bit more relieved. He shook his head he needed some air, perhaps he could think clearer and forget his nightmare.

He donned his coat and put on one of the knit caps before walking out onto the deck. The stars light up the sky overhead and there was enough light to see by without a lantern. At the Forecastle, he could see four men huddled over in a game of cards, every so often one of them would leave and make a small stroll around the deck.

He wandered up to the poopdeck and was surprised to see Admiral Cabral leaning over the rail. He walked cautiously forward not wanting to disturb her but was intrigued by what she was doing. Softly she was talking with someone but was looking down over the rail. He made another step and the deck creaked beneath his foot. 

Cabral turned with a startled surprise and he jumped back cursing and apologizing. Cabral put a hand over her heart and chuckled. "Give me a fright why don't you." She stated before turning back. "Apologies...I...couldn't sleep...and wasn't expecting someone to be here." Cabral nodded understanding. "Nightmare?" he nodded and stepped up to the rail looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Aye." He said softly, before catching himself "I mean, yes...I did." Cabral chuckled "Seem's like the Naut life had rubbed off on you you're Lordliness." She chided, somehow drawing a laugh from him. He shrugged "A little bit perhaps." Cabral shook her head then glanced down. De Sardet leaned over and glanced down and nearly jumped in surprise.

A massive creature at least twenty feet wide, but was flat and large like a plate, it had large flat wings, and a strange thin tail. It had eyestalks? at the front of its head. He tried to remember what the creature was called. "...Ray? Manta ray?" He said unsure. Cabral nodded "Aye, I'm chosen of the Ray." Cabral explained rolling up her sleeves and holding her forearms out in front of her pressing them together as the paler insides of her arms pointed outward towards him.

On both of her arms were these strange silvery-white patches of skin, like a tattoo, only it wasn't inked in, it was like it were a natural tone to her skin. The patches made up the shape of a manta, one half on one arm, the other half on the other, with the wingtips of the creature curling over the length of her arm. "It's beautiful." He commented staring at the skin.

Cabral tilted her head, a flicker of surprise running through her eyes. "Beautiful? Most find it unnerving and strange." She commented rolling her sleeves back down. He shook his head "Not to me, is...were you born with them?" he asked not wanting to offend her. Cabral shook her head "No, chosen's aren't born...there well...chosen, when I accepted the sea, that's when the mark came." She explained glancing down at the Manta that drifted along next to the ship.

"Accepted?" De Sardet asked thoroughly confused. Cabral sighed "It's a long story, but the short of it is, I got cocky once, fell overboard, ended up marooned on a spit of land with nothing to drink or eat...thought I was gonna die anyway so tossed myself back into the sea...quick drowning over slow starving...that's when the sea gave me a choice...sink to my grave, or swim up to the surface as a chosen." Cabral said leaning over the rail looking out over the waves.

De Sardet blinked, to knowingly throw yourself into the ocean...then again to be marooned with no hope of survival, a quick death would be preferable. "I'm guessing...the ocean doesn't do that often...give people a choice." He eased out. Cabral chuckled under her breath. "No, the sea can be a cruel mistress, but she has her moments where she tosses out a boon."

De Sardet glanced down at the Manta. "So, I'm guessing you can talk to her?" Cabral nodded "Aye, I got Ray-Speech, allows me to chat with Ol' Flapjack and the rest." De Sardet blinked "Flapjack? That's her name?" Cabral nodded "She's flat like one, thought it fit her best." De Sardet once again found himself laughing. 

Admiral Cabral had this easy likability to her, was she professional when she needed? Yes but she also was willing to let a few jokes fly and have fun. Not only that she was kind and looked out for people. "Well tell Flapjack I think she's beautiful as well." De Sardet commented glancing down at the Ray. Cabral chuckled and leaned over "Oi! Hear that, you got yourself a fine-looking suitor now, he thinks your a beauty!"

De Sardet blushed at the words Cabral used. The Ray flicked her wings and made a 'hop' out of the water before swimming along faster. Cabral shook her head a large grin on her face. "She says Thank-you," Cabral stated with a sigh. 

"So De Sardet," Cabral asked suddenly glancing towards him. "What?" he asked back meeting her gaze. "Are you one to talk about your problems or are you one to hold them back till they explode out of you?" De Sardet was taken aback at her sudden familiarity. "I...uh, I'm not sure." He confessed. Cabral shook her head "Oh, you're one of them for sure." She muttered under her breath.

She stepped up to him and put both of her hands on her shoulders. "Listen, lad, I've heard how the men talk about you, and I've heard some of the stories, I saw how they hugged you at dinner too...you need to know that you don't have to go through what you're going through alone...You don't have to hide it away or pretend it's not there if something's bothering you speak up...you got it? Don't let it fester." She explained keeping her gray eyes looking at his.

He gulped. "But...you don't-" She shook her head "Well, we are...because guess what? The seas are the Naut's domain, and while you're sailing with us, you live by our rules...and our rules say no one suffers anything alone." De Sardet found himself gripping to the rail. "But...why? Why care about me...I'm just a Noble...your guest."

Cabral leaned in "That maybe, but...Noble or not, you're the one who cared first...so now it's our turn to look out for you." He lowered his head, then found himself smiling softly, all his life, except for a few exceptions that being his mother, Constantin, Kurt, and a few select others. He had found people who truly cared about him, it wasn't at home in the palace, it was out here on the seas with a group of salty Nauts, and honostly he wouldn't have it any other way.


	58. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. More feels. Hoping to finally start getting through this healing process, I am sorry everything thing is so sad and depressing.
> 
> Also, I am going through and trying to Name chapters now. A little behind on it all.

_Vasco_

_He ran up the steps, water was flooding everywhere, cold and dark it swirled over the deck. He yelled for his men, voice hoarse and ripped away by the wind. No one was on board, he was alone. He could hear the groaning thuds as the ship's hull began to break open. It was all lost, there was no saving her now. He cried out desperate for De Sardet trying to spot the man's figure anywhere on the deck._

_The wind swirled around him, he was cold. He shivered, begging, pleading for anyone to hear him. Mathew, Pip, William, Cussel, countless faces and names surged through his mind. He had to find them, get them to safety. He turned and saw De Sardet standing on the deck. Calm and at ease, he smiled at him and for a second Vasco was calm, he took a step forward to reach out to the man._

_But as he did so, a ringing shot rang out sharply making him jump. De Sardet blinked a strange face contorting over his pristine features before he looked down and blood was weeping from his chest. Two rivulets of blood began to cascade from his lips and he fell to the deck. Eyes blank and staring up at the sky. Vasco fell to his knee's cradling the man's figure, weeping as he combed back De Sardet's hair, asking for him to come back and don't leave him alone._

_A cackling laugh broke out nearby, and he turned through tear-filled eyes to see Wayde, face bloody and contorted, holding a smoking gun._

_"This time I didn't miss." Was all he said._

Vasco awoke with a panicked jolt. He sat up, his heart racing and stomach in knots. He felt dizzy for a few seconds. He panted and whimpered burying his face into his hands. He turned in bed to see De Sardet's sleeping form and he nearly broke down crying from happiness. Shakily he reached out to make sure the man was still breathing.

De Sardet shifted in his sleep and glanced over groggily at him. Blinking he sat up. "V-Vasco? What...what's wrong?" He asked tiredly. Instinctively he reached out towards De Sardet's chest, making sure there were no bullet holes. "I...I had a bad dream." He finally confessed to the darkness. De Sardet sighed beside him and he felt the man wrap his arm over his shoulder, slowly guiding him to lay against his chest.

Vasco took comfort in listening to the Noble's heartbeat beneath his ear. He felt so fragile and exposed right now, unsure of anything in the world except _this_. De Sardet's fingers running through his hair, the soft humming beneath his breath. Although he could tell the man was exhausted he was still doing everything he could to comfort _him_. 

He felt guilt eat away at him. He was useless dead weight, he needed to get better so he could help, so he could work. He squeezed his eyes shut, lower jaw quivering, as he held back sobs. He felt De Sardet lean forward to glance at him. "Hey, hey it's okay...I've had bad dreams too...you're fine..." Vasco found himself shaking his head.

"I...I dreamed...Wayde came back...and shot you while the ship was sinking...I was all alone." He whispered out. De Sardet shifted in the darkness and a small light appeared at the very edge of his finger. He blinked, he had never seen De Sardet use any magic besides healing, he had fire too? Then again he did say he had the ability just didn't use it on circumstance.

De Sardet lit up a nearby lantern then flicked his own magic flame off. A light glow filled up the room. He looked up at De Sardet and realized the man looked well and truly exhausted. Dark shadows under his eyes and he swore his face looked thinner than before. Beard was longer too as if he hadn't shaved. His beautiful Noble was sacrificing everything he had for him.

More guilt and anger at himself and at everything for allowing this to happen. He was going to get stronger, he was going to get better. "You're not alone Vasco, nor will you ever be...the Nauts are your family you'll always have them...and Wayde is inside a whales stomach his ghost can't harm us." De Sardet explained gently leaning over him brushing his hair still.

Vasco fluttered his eyes closed taking solace in De Sardet's words and motions. Vasco swallowed. "I know...it just...felt so real." He whispered out afraid that if he spoke too loud the nightmare would happen in reality.

"I know believe me, I woke up a few hours ago thinking my throat was slit." Vasco stiffened at the idea and rolled so his head was propped on De Sardet's lap and he was looking up into the man's eyes. Their hands drifted towards one another and fingers intertwined. "You okay?" Vasco asked softly. De Sardet nodded "I...went up deck got some fresh air, talked to Cabral...she showed me FlapJack."

Vasco blinked for a few seconds not understanding why De Sardet was talking about food then remembered Admiral Cabral's, Manta Ray. "Oh...right...kind of terrifying to see one so large, so close." He stated as their fingers trailed amongst one another, in some sort of comforting dance. "I think FlapJack is beautiful, the way she glides through the water...it's like she's flying...but underwater." De Sardet suggested frowning slightly at his use of words.

Vasco found himself smiling, the way this man saw things in the world, it was so unique and he never wanted to miss an observation. "You don't seem to be affected by Cabral." Vasco pointed out gently. De Sardet tilted his head "Why would I?" he asked confused. Vasco shrugged "She's Sea-chosen...to us she's like a deity in human form...even after knowing her for a while...I still...sometimes...the things she can do." He let out thinking back to moments where Cabral expressed her powers.

She once froze a fifteen-foot wave in place because she didn't want to get her boots wet, instead she froze it quickly ran up to the poop deck of her ship then let the wave drop like it were nothing. She then turned to him, a young man only twenty still learning how best to sail through choppy seas and chided out. "Just bought these, don't want them fading just yet."

Or the time her hat flew off and she sent her Manta to go fetch it, even stopping the ship to do so. The Manta brought it back and she 'floated' the Manta up to the deck by extending the water of the sea upwards so the Manta floated in a column of seawater. The Manta dropped her hat unto the deck and she gave the thing a scratch before she let it float back down.

Or the time she casually mentioned to him when he was Twenty-Two that in two days they were going to hit the tail-ends of a hurricane and that he should sail that day to get the practice. Then she gave him a grin as she returned back to her book.

"She's the sea Incarnate." He stated holding reverence to his Admiral. De Sardet pursed his lips. "That maybe, but she's still a person, and she's been very helpful to us." _Us_ he liked the way De Sardet said that. "How is your stomach?" De Sardet asked suddenly changing the subject. 

He frowned he could feel this throbbing ache throughout most of his belly. An uncomfortableness that just wouldn't go away no matter what he did. "It aches, but it's lessening at least." He explained slowly setting himself up. De Sardet nodded then sniffed sharply before frowning. "Do...do you think you've got the energy for a bath...I'm not trying to be mean-"

Vasco held up his hand "Aye, I bet I smell as pretty as a rose bush right now." He japed then leaned down and caught a whiff of himself. He curled his nose, he couldn't believe De Sardet was sleeping next to him. De Sardet grunted and slid himself out of bed. "Where you going?" he asked confused as the man remained shirtless but tugged on his jacket and boots. 

"Fetching bathwater, I'm up might as well." Vasco frowned he didn't mean to wake the man like that. "You don't have to...you should sleep." He said gently but De Sardet waved him off. "I'll sleep later." He commented before disappearing from sight.

Vasco lay against the bed watching as De Sardet finished dumping the last bucket of warm water into the bath. He sighed exhausted and wiped sweat from his brow. Vasco wished he could have helped, another pang of guilt, damn his stupid stomach.

Vasco carefully turned himself towards the edge of the bed, trying to stand himself up without help. Carefully slowly he put his feet on the floor, all of his limbs and body felt weak, as if they were transparent. Slowly he pushed himself up, gritting his teeth through the protesting pain of his entire abdomen. He stood, and he felt incredibly light-headed, dots flickering in his vision and sound disappearing from the world. 

He felt himself beginning to tip forward, then he was caught roughly, enough to bring him back out of his stupor. A worried De Sardet shook his head "You could have waited you know." De Sardet stated as he positioned himself at his side, slinging one of his arms over the man's shoulders. "I didn't...want to be a bother." He said, and De Sardert surprisingly chuckled. 

"Catching you from fainting was more of a bother, but...must say that is the first time I've had a Naut swoon in my arms." De Sardet joked, the line at least drew a chuckled out of him. Perhaps having Cabral on board was good, somehow the Sea-Chosen was helping De Sardet through his troubles and he hoped by all the seas he'd be happy and carefree once more.

_De Sardet_

He grunted as he helped life Vasco into the tub, carefully the Naut was eased down into the water. The man sighed out enjoying the feeling of warm water at his skin. De Sardet smiled, it felt good to see the man in a relaxed state. 

Immediately Vasco began to scrub at his skin with the soap bar, removing all the sweat and grime from his skin. Even in the soft light, De Sardet could see how it all flaked off of him. He began to take a ladle and pour water over the man's hair washing away the oils. He glanced down in the water again and saw swirls of red blood beginning to mix in.

He panicked was Vasco's wound opened? He glanced over feverishly to check, all was fine. He frowned then the realization dawned on him it was old blood, leftover from when he was bleeding on his head. The flakes had washed out into the water. The surface was beginning to turn red and it reminded him of when Captain Wayde was taken by the whales.

He dropped the ladle. At that moment he was back once more. The ringing of gunshot, the screams from the whales. The way they violently ripped the body beneath the waves drawing out their own justice. Turning he saw Vasco's injured form lying on the deck dagger sticking out of him. He remembered the fear, the thought of losing him. 

"...De Sardet? You okay?" he heard Vasco's voice far away. But he was stuck, standing in the middle of a deck as men around him fought. The clashing of swords ringing out over and over and over again. Faces twisted and snarled, animals fighting savagely against their foe. He fell to his knees next to Vasco, cluthing at the wound, keeping the pressure on the bleeding, he couldn't let him die.

"Don't die on me." He repeated. 

"De Sardet... I'm...not, I'm taking a bath."

"Don't die, you're gonna be okay...look at me, look at me...please don't." He was crying, heart panicking but voice calm and quiet a contrast as vivid as what was the reality and what wasn't.

"De Sardet...I'm right here, please hear me." He felt Vasco's hand wrap around his own. He blinked for a moment he was looking into a worried Vasco wet and sitting inside the tub. He blinked again and he was back on the deck. Vasco's golden eyes fluttering closed.

"No! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! You promised! Keep awake Vasco!" He cried out he wanted to escape this, he knew this wasn't reality but it felt so real. 

A pair of wet hands clapped over his cheeks and he was drug out of his vision by force, he stared into beautiful golden eyes, awake and alert and full of desperate worry. "I'm right here De Sardet." He whispered. "My eyes aren't closing and I'm not going anywhere." He breathed in then back out, heart beating madly as he tried to calm it back down.

Vasco slid a hand down and took one of his. Carefully he pulled it forward and placed it on his chest, just over his heart. "Feel that?" He asked suddenly. De Sardet swallowed and nodded. He could feel the gentle thudding of the man's heart. "It's still beating...I'm still here." He began to tremble, overwhelmed by emotion.

He pinched his eyes closed as a few teardrops fell. God, he was hopeless and useless. A broken thing that could fall apart at any moment. 

"I'm...I'm s-" 

"Don't you dare fucking say you're sorry," Vasco said leaning forward their foreheads pressed against one another. Vasco's was warm and wet and he breathed in the man's scent slowly. "I'm going to help you, just like you help me...we made a promise remember?" The Nauts voice said softly. He looked into deep golden pools.

"I know...but,...what if I don't get better? What if this is how I am now?" Vasco put a hand to his cheek. "Then that's who you are and I'll accept it...and I'll do everything in my power to make it better." De Sardet shook his head he put his hand to Vasco's cheek, thumb stroking one of the Nauts wet tattoo's. "I feel so useless..." He confessed.

Vasco gave a small chuckle. "You're not the only one...so...let's be useless together then." Only Vasco could make him laugh when he felt like this. "Well...as long as we are in agreeance." He added after a few seconds. He felt the rush of air leave Vasco's nostrils as he snorted. "Aye, we're agreed."

"Promise?" He asked searching the man's eyes as he put both hands over those damp cheeks.

"I promise Tempest," Vasco answered back firmly, then for the first time in a while it seemed Vasco leaned forward and kissed him. Warm, sweet, and comforting and it gave him all the reassurance he needed to know, that from now on, he could make it through this as long as Vasco was there.


	59. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR WAIT.  
Busy weekend.   
Thank you all for your patience!  
I'm sorry these chapters are a little short but I find right now for what is all happening, the shorter chapters make it easier to get through it.

_De Sardet_

For the first time in two days, De Sardet breathed a sigh of relief. He stood upon the Poopdeck, watching as Vasco stood next to Smithers. Although still too weak to turn the wheel he was strong enough to stand and call out commands. Vasco was grinning with each order, it was apparent how happy he was to be back on deck. De Sardet remained nearby, as much as Vasco felt like he was better, he was still weak and would have moments where he would pass out without warning so De Sardet had taken to catching the man and righting him when he did so, as well as forcing the man to rest for a while before continuing.

Take for instance right now, he stepped forward briskly as he watched the half-second warning as Vasco's head lulled backwards and caught the man carefully. He held Vasco for a few seconds, bracing his legs against the deck as he grunted with the effort. Vasco was so damned taller than him! Then within moment's he came back too, confused for a few seconds. "You faint one more time I'm taking you back down." De Sardet quipped straightening the man out. Vasco frowned but nodded, who was he to argue. De Sardet shook his head and yawned.

Vasco gave him a worried look. "You're the one who should be back in bed, you look exhausted." De Sardet rolled his eyes and shook his head picking up his thermos of coffee nearby. "I'll be fine." He stated drawing a long sip of coffee. Bitter and dark he now found the drink intoxicatingly addictive and basically lived off the stuff, to the point he was lying to nearly everyone how much he had been drinking it. It kept him awake and energized, which he needed. Although Vasco was doing better he still had to assist the man with many things, between healing and catching him from fainting, getting his food and helping him down to dinner...it was exhausting and coffee seemed to be the kick he needed to be conscious.

"Oh, both of you are just the biggest worriers aren't ye?" A familiar female voice said from the side. De Sardet turned to squint at Cabral who sat precariously on the railing, one leg propped and bent beneath her while the other hung just barely touching the deck. She was reading a random book she had 'borrowed' from Vasco. "Should you be sitting like so my Lady?" De Sardet asked, continuing to address her the way she had asked to be. He, of course, was the only one allowed and his open friendliness with Cabral seemed to consistently rub Tye the wrong way.

Tye thankfully was off somewhere else. Which De Sardet was glad for, the man never spoke and constantly scowled at everyone and even Vasco seemed to be a bright ray of sunshine compared to that man. Cabral chuckled and looked up from her book. "What's the worse that's going to happen? I'll fall overboard?" De Sardet huffed and he like Vasco and Smithers leaned forward and tapped twice on whatever piece of wood was nearby. He went back to his coffee, scanning the horizon for dolphins, he truly hoped they would come back, due to the new duties he had not fed them in a long time and he worried that they might have gone elsewhere...then again maybe that was a good thing, with Polaris they should be near the shallows so that they had food to feed the young calf.

He was brought out of his musings when Constantin came up the steps. He and the Prince made eye-contact, Constantin stepped forward and they embraced for a second before parting. "Cousin, I've been asked by Pip to ask you if you would be willing to play later on today? He is wanting to learn something new." De Sardet nodded "Of course, I should be able to, it's been a while since I've played." Constantin grinned then he glanced over and raised his brows at the sight of Cabral. De Sardet turned "Oh, have you not been introduced?" He asked. Constantin shook his head "I've...been confining myself to my room the past few days...sorting through things." He said motioning to his head. 

De Sardet frowned, he didn't know Constantin was also suffering from the attack. Perhaps they should talk later get a guess on where each other was in their thoughts. Cabral glanced up then raised her brows giving a wide grin. She let out a low whistle. "Well then, it seems to me that you hit every branch on you're way down the handsome tree didn't ya?" She said giving a hoot when Constantin blushed. De Sardet laughed it was rare for Constantin to be taken like so. "Admiral Cabral, this is my cousin Prince Constantin d'Orsay...8th Crown Prin-" "Oh no titles today De Sardet" Constantin stated moving past him and up to Cabral.

He gave a formal bow and lightly took Cabral's hand as was customary and laid a polite kiss on the back of her hand like one would greet a Lady. Constantin stood back up still holding her hand. "_Enchante,_ My Lady." Constantin greeted bowing his head slightly. Cabral grinned and her eyes met De Sardet's. "I should have taken you aboard my ship if I'd known you royals would be so kind..." She trailed off and slid down to the deck. She glanced between both of them. "My, you both are handsome as damned sin, oh the ladies on my ship would have eaten ya up."

De Sardet blushed and looked away. He was used to being given compliments in court, but the way Cabral said things, he knew they weren't just filler words to stroke at his ego, she meant what she said. Constantin fluttered his eyes lashes throwing on a flirtatious grin. "Oh, I am sure they would have, though I do think their energy would be all for _Naut_ on my cousin."

De Sardet elbowed his cousin in the ribs roughly, mostly for the pun. Cabral, of course, laughed at this. De Sardet frowned and glared at his cousin. "Was that comment necessary?" He asked his cousin. Constantin shrugged. "Necessary? No, hilarious? Yes." He rolled his eyes and waved his cousin off. 

Cabral spoke next directing a question to Constantin. "So tell me, Your Grace has the trip been satisfactory?" she asked folding her arms behind her back, being 'professional.' Constantin pursed his lips. "It has indeed, at first, I'll be honest I was quite bored of the endless ocean, screaming gulls, and ship rocking...but I have found the trip to be altogether pleasant...barring the pirates of course." He explained he too folding an arm behind his back as he addressed Cabral, a motion that kicked De Sardet into doing.

_'Shoulders back, chin up, one arm folded behind back, feet set square with shoulders, left foot angled out just so...yes the proper stance when speaking with one another at court.'_ He frowned_'Why am I doing this? I am not at court, this is stupid.'_ He thought as he relaxed his body and let both arms dangle at his sides.

_'But perhaps this is too relaxed? I should hold myself to some standard right?'_ He casually tried to adjust himself to be in a position where he wasn't too 'proper' but not too 'relaxed' while he did this Cabral and Constantin conversed about something, he didn't' really pay attention. 

"You okay De Sardet?" Cabral asked suddenly snapping him out of his motions. He froze "Huh?...oh yes, I am fine...just...tired? I'll go get more coffee, want some?" He asked Cabral she frowned and shook her head. "No thank-you, perhaps go rest I'll keep an eye on Vasco, make sure he doesn't fall down and ruin that pretty face of his." She chided out directing her voice towards said Nauts back.

De Sardet could see the hint of a chuckle move through Vasco's shoulders as he shook his head. "No need, I'll be back before the sail's rolled out." He stated unconsciously using a phrase he had heard Vasco use every so often. As he turned and left he heard Cabral snort under her breath. Constantin seemed confused and she heard Cabral's voice begin to explain what De Sardet just said.

He took his coffee thermos and scampered down into the mess to where Mathew was making the beginning preparations for dinner. The portly cook turned to him and frowned for a second. "Lemme guess, more coffee?" He grinned and nodded holding up his empty thermos. "Laddie that's ta fourth one today, maybe time ta stop? When's last time ya had some grub?" The cook asked as he filled De Sardet's thermos.

De Sardet shrugged "I ate at breakfast." Mathew gave him an exasperated look as he handed the thermos back. "Ya had three bites of a biscuit, I knows cause I watched," Mathew said pointing to his eyes. "Rest o' the time ya was frettin over Cap'n's food" The cook mentioned as he turned to pour some batter into a bowl.

De Sardet frowned "I wasn't....fretting, I was just making sure he ate everything...he needs to keep his strength." He explained. Mathew gave a loud sigh as he paused in his mixing. He turned back to De Sardet wiping his hands on his apron. "So ya worry yaself a'way ta nuthin, then he gonna worry hisself a'way ta nuthin..." Mathew shook his head.

De Sardet noted Mathew's accent came in stronger when he was frustrated or incredibly happy about something. "Right ol' pair you two are." Mathew quipped going back to his batter. De Sardet blushed and shook his head. "We aren't that bad Mathew, we have control." De Sardet suggested much to the amusement of the Naut cook.

Mathew laughed in the back of his throat. "Sure, maybe to you, ya think you gots it...but neither one of ye have..." The cook trailed off, then leaned his hands on the counter, his face turned serious but the tone was still light and caring. "It's obvious to near most everyone, the two of ya are sunk...an what's gonna happen when ya get to New Serene, eh?" 

De Sardet felt his heart freeze in his chest, a cold fear dripping through, the thought of what was to come. He lowered his eyes, he knew Mathew was just trying to help, trying to be reasonable. But he didn't want to think about that, not now, he just wasn't capable of seeing beyond what was happening today. He glanced back to Mathew, "We'll figure it out...we have time now...I...just...I should go back, make sure he hasn't fainted again." He explained before turning and walking away.

He felt his heart pang in his chest and his stomach knotted up in worry. As he walked up to the helm he felt some relief when he found a pair of easy golden eyes flecked with gray staring out over the ship. He stood and leaned against the rail keeping a careful watch on Vasco's frame as he sipped his coffee carefully, allowing the heat to bury into his soul.

He glanced around looking for his cousin and Cabral but did not see them. "Where did my cousin and-" His question caught off by Vasco who nodded his head forward towards the front of the deck. He squinted his eyes against the afternoon sun and noticed Cabral and Constantin strolling arm and arm around the deck.

"She wanted to know what it was like to be escorted by a Prince...your cousin was most happy to oblige," Vasco stated with an amused expression on his face. De Sardet snorted and shook his head "Always the gentleman." He said out loud as he sipped his coffee watching as Constantin and Cabral chit-chatted pleasantly as they made a few passes around the deck.

The Nauts gave Constantin strange looks but did not say a thing. 

"Is...is there rules about how one is to interact with Admiral Cabral that neither I or my cousin know about? Certain customs? I feel like...us being us...seems to not fly very well with most Nauts." De Sardet commented glancing towards Vasco. Vasco frowned and he and Smithers made eye contact for a few seconds before the Naut turned back to him.

"Obviously, as an admiral, she commands certain respect of her station...it's just that...as I've said before...to us Nauts...as a Sea-Chosen...she's like a deity to us, with her powers and abilities..." Vasco trailed off frowning. "I guess, it's mostly how we are raised...Nauts are told to respect...but also fear the sea above all else, for it is a powerful entity that no one can control" he explained.

De Sardet frowned at Vasco's explanation. He understood the gravity of Cabral's abilities and powers, maybe not fully but he understood how important she was...but she was still a person, she still had feelings and wants, she wasn't some all-powerful goddess or deity, even if she had strong powers...she was still mortal.

"She's not some entity or sacred creature...she's a person too, she was born like any of us...she just got chosen by the sea." He commented staring after the older Naut woman who was smiling at some story his cousin was telling her. He heard Vasco's familiar 'humpf' as he contemplated over De Sardet's statement. After a few seconds, he heard Vasco mutter under his breath "I never thought of that." 

De Sardet sighed and tipped back the last of his coffee, debating if he should get some more but knew if he did he'd have to have another conversation with Mathew, which he was not looking forward too. He frowned then glanced at Vasco. "I was thinking of going down to play with Pip...do you want to stay up here...or should we go back down?" 

Vasco hesitated for a few seconds. De Sardet could tell he was dreading the thought of leaving the helm, but he could also see the weariness in Vasco's face. He stepped forward and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know you want to stay, and I'm glad you pushed yourself this much today...you did a lot better than yesterday...but you still need rest and healing yet." He cautioned gently.

He didn't want to 'tell' Vasco what to do, he learned that had the opposite effect so he went with gentle persuasion. Vasco sighed and glanced at Smithers who remained calm and quiet throughout their conversation. "I suppose you're right...even if I don't like it." He muttered out as he stepped away from the helm. "Ship's your for now Smithers." Vasco quipped nodding to the man.

"Aye Cap'n, don't worry she'll be here to welcome you back when you're back to your strength," Smithers said encouragingly. Vasco gave the man a pat on the shoulder as he turned and walked with him down the steps. Vasco sighed as they walked down the steps, he could see the man's brows furrowing in disappointment.

"I'm sorry...I know how much you love being up there." De Sardet commented patting the man on his shoulder. Vasco nodded and gave a gentle smile. "You don't have to apologize, perhaps tomorrow I'll be strong enough to last the day." De Sardet nodded "Here's hoping," He said knocking twice on the rail drawing a chuckle from the Naut.

"Hopefully then you'll be able to rest...you need it, Tempest," Vasco said quietly as they neared their quarters. De Sardet fumbled with the still broken door and let Vasco in. "I'm fine...just can't sleep well." He stated as he helped tug off Vasco's jacket and then bent down to get the man's boots. Vasco still finding it rather difficult to bend over to do so. 

"I know...and I'm sorry you keep getting nightmares," Vasco said softly as he leaned back on his headboard. De Sardet stepped up to put a pillow behind him. As he took his hand away from placing the pillow Vasco caught it gently. De Sardet paused for a second looking into worried bronze orbs. "Mathew told me he has a mixture that can give you dreamless sleep." 

De Sardet snorted. "It's called gin, and I don't quite feel like getting drunk." Despite being worried the Naut chuckled, Vasco's thumb gubbed against the skin of his hand gently. "You know that's not it...I just...you worry me, you look...so exhausted, you're eyes...their dark like..like a..." Vasco paused frowning for a few seconds.

"What...what is that land rodent? The one who has black eyes...and a ringed? tail? It hisses?" De Sardet squinted at Vasco for a few seconds. "A raccoon?" Vasco snapped his fingers with the other hand. "That's the one!" Vasco said grinning. De Sardet shook his head and sighed. "Nice, I am compared to a creature that is known to eat garbage and fight with everything." He said stiffly pulling his hand away from Vasco as he went over to bring the Naut the water pitcher and cup.

Vasco grunted under his breath. "I didn't mean it like tha-" "It's fine." He stated cutting off the Naut. He set the pitcher and cup down a little forceful. "Water so you don't die of thirst, books to read here." De Sardet said gruffly setting a few books down. Vasco was looking at him with regret and guilt. "I didn't mean to say-" He shook his head not wanting to hear it, he was too tired to argue.

"I'm going to play with Pip, I'll come get you at dinner." He stated not even looking at Vasco. The comment hurt him, and although a rather simple comment because of his lack of energy he just wasn't in the mood for jests or anything, he _really_ just needed some fucking coffee. He left ignoring Vasco calling his name still trying to apologize, he just couldn't be bothered right now.

He went down into the hall and seeing Pip made his day better. No matter how tired or how bad of a mood he was in. No one could be upset when a small smiling child was excited to see you. So he and Pip got lost into a cloud of music, it lightened his mood greatly and he found himself regretting treating Vasco so coldly over an offhand comment.

But there wasn't much he could do now, he would have to apologize later. For now, he was occupied with helping Pip learn his transitions as well as perfecting the lad's ability to pitch the guitar by ear.

After when Pip had to go and get ready for dinner De Sardet traversed his way back up to their room. Carefully easing himself through the door he walked gingerly into the room. Vasco was awake and reading one of his books, he gave De Sardet a quick glance then returned back to his book, the smallest exhale of noise as a greeting.

De Sardet plopped down at the edge of the bed, propping his elbows on his knees he buried his face in his hands. Rubbing his face and eyes for a few seconds before sighing. "I'm sorry for giving you the cold-shoulder like that." He heard the sound of a book closing and being set on the end table. The unique sound of a person's head plopping back against a pillow as they stared up at the ceiling.

"You were justified, I compared you to a garbage eating rodent, no one would find that easy to take." Vasco's voice said softly. He lifted his head "Actually...I don't think they are classified as rodents...but...that isn't the point...I...I honostly don't know what the point is..." He admitted. Vasco chuckled which in turn made De Sardet turn to the Naut and chuckle as well.

"Point is we're both exhausted" De Sardet nodded and laid back on the bed. He felt tired and groggy, an all-over body ache that refused to go away. "Aye, I'll agree with that one." He heard Vasco's grunt as he began to move out of bed. De Sardet lifted his head and turned to try and assist, in case Vasco got light heated when he stood. 

But he didn't, yes he paused and stood very still for a few seconds but he managed to stand up without fainting or relying on him for once. He could see a ripple of pride run through the Naut's body. De Sardet couldn't help but grin. He pushed himself up, staggering slightly when his mind went blank for a second. 

"Okay?" Vasco asked carefully drawing in closer. De Sardet nodded and reached down for the Nauts hand. Vasco allowed him to take it and De Sardet picked it up and planted a kiss on the backside of the hand. Vasco sighed and put a hand to his cheek. He leaned into the hand, eyes fluttering closed, the warm feeling of Vasco, the man he loved but still left unsaid.

He fought the urge to cry, but right now he felt so drawn out, so stretched and weak, all he wanted to do was collapse into the man, crumple into a ball and be held by that warmth. But he knew Vasco wasn't strong enough for that, he too was still healing. So he had to hang on, had to survive until Vasco was strong enough once more.

They made their way down into the mess, Nauts greeted them and De Sardet gave only nods. Vasco managing to be more energetic and greeting his men eagerly. De Sardet floated through space as he gathered up Vasco's tray and food, Mathew greeted him with a worried expression. He hummed out a far away sounding 'Thank-you' he set Vasco's food down. 

Vasco took his usual spot and Admiral Cabral sat in the space across from them, now three people at their table. De Sardet sat down for a moment, wanting to rest for a second before he went and got food. He rubbed his temple for a second. The noise in the room was too loud and too quiet at the same time and it confused him greatly.

"Gonna eat or no?" Cabral asked her brows furrowing for a second. Prompted by this question. De Sardet sighed and heaved himself up stepping over the bench he stood. A rug was swept under his feet while a black blanket was flung over his eyes. Unconsciousness, heavy and sweet swept him up in her arms and carried him away to a place where existence itself seemed to stop.


	60. He's My Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT 60 CHAPTERS!  
Thank you all for sticking with it!

_Cabral_

_'Damn!' _ she thought to herself as she watched De Sardet fall backward and slam into the floor with a clattering echo. _'Now I owe Mathew 5 gold, I swore the lad would at least hold out until tomorrow.'_ She pushed herself up, already a few tables of Nauts were calling De Sardet's name and beginning to get up. 

"Don't!" She stated crossing over to the passed out man on the ground. Vasco as she expected rushed to his feet. "Catch him" she quipped out, knowing all too well the Captain would be passing out next after rising so fast. She was right, Vasco's worried eyes and expression went slack as he suddenly began to tilt backward.

Two of the men caught him and eased him into the bench. "Keep clear, give us space." She ordered out, the last thing she needed was a crowd. The Nauts kneeled and stood at their tables. All of them obviously worried about not only their Captain but also De Sardet. She heard Prince Constantin's panicked cry as he raced over to where she kneeled down next to De Sardet.

"Easy your Grace," she instructed gently. Constantin was biting his lower lip, hands buried in his hair at the top of his head. She felt a pang of worry go out to De Sardet. In the back of her mind, she felt Flapjack's presence, the slight tickle as the ray prodded into her questioningly. She sent a small tendril of calm towards Flapjack's mind, letting her know she was safe.

She sighed and looked down at De Sardet, the man was still out, his skin pale, eyes dark he had been looking one moment away from collapsing for a long while. Despite all of their best efforts, the lad refused to worry about himself, instead of fretting and caring about Vasco. She shook her head, the two of them were stupidly perfect for one another, stubborn and always ones to put others before themselves, of course, De Sardet would run himself into the ground to make sure Vasco was okay.

Vasco came too with a gasp then began to move for De Sardet. She pointed at him. "Stay! He's fine, he just passed out, sit and eat your damned soup before you end up on the ground as well!" Vasco opened his mouth to say something but she narrowed his eyes and he closed it. It reminded her of when he was just assigned to her ship, he always had something to say or to add, it was infuriating yet also entertaining.

Vasco didn't eat his soup but he did at least stay on the bench, arms folded in front of him and a worried expression knitting over his face. Mathew strode over and kneeled down on the other side of De Sardet. The cook tutted to himself then opened his medical bag and grabbed a small vial. He unscrewed the cap then held the bottle over De Sardet's nose for a few seconds. 

The man came bursting out of his state with such a shock that both she and Mathew jumped as he shot up into a sitting position yelling "I'm fine!" before his eyes went blank and he flopped to the side unconscious again. Both her and Mathew sighed, Mathew gently set De Sardet back down and this time she put her hands on the Noble's chest to keep him pressed flat against the ground as Mathew used the salts to wake him up once more.

This time worked much better. De Sardet's eyes snapped open as he coughed and shook his head. He blinked and stared up at her confused for a second before glancing about the room. Constantin kneeled down next to her. "Cousin? You okay?" the Prince asked worriedly. De Sardet frowned, it was obvious he was puzzled about what happened.

"I..." he said then stopped. Mathew took over. "Can ya tell me yer name?" the cook asked raising a brow. De Sardet shifted his hazel eyes towards Mathew. "I...it's De Sardet? _Conner_ De Sardet" He said, spitting over the name _Conner_. "Where are you?" Mathew asked next. "On the...floor?" This answer drew a chuckle from the men nearby. 

Mathew snorted "Aye, but _where_ are you?" Mathew asked once more. "...In the middle of the ocean?" Constantin lowered his head and Cabral could see he was fighting laughter as well. Mathew put his hands up. "I'd say he's bout his normal self." Mathew slowly helped prop the Legate up, then he and Constantin carefully eased him up unto the bench next to Vasco.

Cabral moved out of the way and watched Vasco and De Sardet's eyes. They spoke to one another wordlessly. She could see the questioning and the worry, then De Sardet giving Vasco assurance that he was fine. For a moment, she remembered what that was like, to be able to communicate by look alone, the type of trust and affection one needed for the other. 

She felt a small pang in her chest and she pushed it away. That was many years ago, no need to think about the past, she had two grown men to look after. "All right back to dinner now, the show's over lads!" She barked out easily. The men returned back to sitting, still glancing over with curious expressions every now and again.

Carefully De Sardet turned himself around in the bench so he could prop his arms on the table and cradle his head. Mathew put a hand to it and 'sensed' for any damages. "Ya took a damned good hit, but everythin seems to be in place." Mathew eased out before turning towards the kitchen. "Pip! bring me the special!" Mathew's voice bellowed over the hall.

She walked back towards her spot, Vasco was sitting closer to De Sardet a hand resting on the Noble's shoulder as the leaned in and they talked quietly. Pip the young kitchen hand and StormSensor scuttled over carrying a plate heaping with sliced potatoes, melted cheese, ground meat, and onions. The plate was set before De Sardet and the man's eyes bugged out.

"I...that's...a lot of food." He commented looking up at Mathew. "Aye, and ya gonna eat it or I'll force it in," Mathew stated gruffly crossing his arms. De Sardet frowned but didn't argue.

"Go on Mathew, I'll make sure he eats it all," she interjected waving the cook off. Mathew gave a nod then turned away after giving one last firm look to De Sardet. The Noble stared down at his plate piled with food. She folded her arms and raised a brow. "Get going you, I will sit here all night if that's what it takes."

De Sardet sheepishly picked up the fork then began to dig into the mess on his plate before bringing it to his lips. She nodded happily as she watched as bite by bite the Noble's appetite slowly began to awaken. Constantin stood off nearby, still quiet and seemingly worried yet over his cousin. "You're Grace, I think he should be good for now, I'll let you know if anything changes."

Constantin sighed and nodded, he leaned forward and put a hand on his cousin's shoulder and De Sardet paused for only a second to put his hand over the top of Constantin's before they shared a nod and a look. Constantin gave her a nod as he left to go back to his seat. She turned her head and studied Vasco's face, he was staring into De Sardet's oblivious to everything else around him, all of his attention and care was on watching he Noble shovel larger and larger piles of potatoes into his mouth.

Cabral had to wrinkle her nose slightly at the sight, but she found herself grinning softly like Vasco as the Noble's face seemed to light up with each bite. She chuckled to herself, she never would have thought to see Vasco like this. She remembered when she first met him, a lad of 19, tall and lanky, with rebellious golden eyes.

He had been a wild card to have aboard her vessel, he was stubborn and refused to admit he was wrong even if he knew it. The memory of seeing the young man tangled and strung up in the ropes and refusing all help, he must have been there for at least half the day, barking at anyone who tried to assist him. Until finally he managed to drag himself out of the ropes and slunk to the deck, embarrassed from his situation but still proud he had fixed it himself.

Although he had a few blunders and pitfalls just like any new recruit he still had incredible talent. He could read the waves and the wind with such ease she wondered if he had a Naut gift, but she had checked and no he was just that good. He came up with new ways to sail a ship, ways she never had thought about for fear of harming her vessel or her men under her command.

But he was willing and knew exactly when enough was enough. Vasco had raw talent, and passion, he just needed someone who could both challenge him and keep him in line. That duty fell to her, and although there were moments she wanted to toss the young pup overboard, there were also moments where she debated how someone so young could have so much skill and talent.

But Vasco had changed since then, he was calmer now. Although he would always be stubborn, he was also willing to listen and to see other's viewpoints, not just his own. She realized suddenly, that now with De Sardet here, this was the first time she had seen Vasco smiling so much. A gentle smile that lit up his features and eyes, he was calm and fixated on one point, De Sardet.

_'Mathew is right'_ She thought to herself as she leaned her face against a hand. _'Vasco has changed with De Sardet.'_ She thought back to when she first entered Vasco's quarters, to see a bedraggled De Sardet brandishing two pistols, the look of absolute fury in his eyes, a wolf with it's back pressed to the wall, and hackles raised ready to protect what was important.

The way Vasco worried over De Sardet and De Sardet worried over Vasco. Two people entirely reliant on one another to the point it nearly was a crutch. She frowned, remembering how easily Vasco rushed to De Sardet's side when he was injured, doing what he could to calm the man as he had an attack. Or even just now, how he put all care to the wind to come to De Sardet's aid.

So stupidly co-dependent she wondered how on earth either of them could stand it. Then again, was she not the same with..._'no'_ she thought to herself. The sorrow beginning to build up inside her. Flapjack's mind rushed towards her, gliding over her in a comforting way wanting to soothe her pain. She gave Flapjack a mental thank-you prod and noted she should give the Ray something to eat later on for being such a good girl.

She shook her head and brought herself out of her musings. "Oi! Vasco, finish that soup before it gets cold, you need to keep building up you're own strength too!" She commanded nodding her head towards the soup. Vasco seemed to jump as if taken out of a trance, he nodded and pulled the soup towards him drinking it quickly always keeping an eye on De Sardet.

De Sardet surprisingly had nearly finished his massive plate of food. His cheeks were stuffed and puffing out like a squirrel's as he kept shoveling in more and more food. She chuckled at the sight but rolled her eyes. "I swear, the two of you are making me feel like a mother hen, 'eat your dinner' 'get some rest' what next? Do I gotta make sure you scrub behind you're ears?" She asked narrowing her eyes to both of them.

Vasco frowned and stared down at his soup. De Sardet at least had the nerve to look guilty. "pologies" he managed to say between bites of food. She shrugged "No matter, but I hope you've learned that one needs food to be able to stay conscious." De Sardet blushed, an action she found amusing. She glanced about the room watching as a few of the tables cleared out.

"Oh also, we're limiting your coffee for the remainder of the trip." She commented not looking at De Sardet. The Noble paused for a second. A look of confused horror on his face. "Wub? Why!?" He exclaimed cheese dripping from his lips and he quick like wiped it away. She met his eyes and hardened her gaze "Because coffee masks your hunger cues, and you're using it to avoid sleeping."

Vasco paused and glanced at De Sardet. De Sardet swallowed what was in his mouth and frowned. "Are you're nightmares really that bad?" Vasco asked gently. Cabral blinked, Vasco's voice was so tender and caring in this moment, she watched at the man's hand slid across the table grasping De Sardet's gently, squeezing it in a comforting way.

De Sardet's shoulder relaxed, and his eyes instantly softened, the two of them glanced at one another. Cabral glanced away, it felt wrong of her to be impeding in their moment. De Sardet spoke, his voice raw, tinged with the emotion of holding everything back. "If it's not me that's dying in them....it's you or...others, Constantin...Kurt, Mathew...I even had one with..._Pip." _

Cabral looked back and stiffened, her heart twisting at the sound of De Sardet's voice breaking. Tears at the edge of his eyes. De Sardet shook his head putting his fork down. "I...I wanna say they are getting less...and they somewhat are...but I still have...moments...fears...and...it just _hurts_." Cabral found herself standing up and walking over to De Sardet's side. 

She sat down and began to rub the Noble's back. Right now he wasn't the Legate, right now he was De Sardet and he was a person who was hurting and needed help. She watched Vasco lean in wrapping an arm around the man's chest holding him close to comfort him. The three of them say like that for a little bit, in a strange way she found herself being comforted by comforting De Sardet, it reminded her of just how much De Sardet trusted her.

Cabral let her hand fall away as De Sardet patted her shoulder. "It's...it's okay, Kurt...he told me to just take it one day at a time...try to keep grounded in who and what is important and real." She nodded "That's good to hear lad, it may not seem it or feel it, but I think you are getting through it." She said gently glancing over the Noble's face, watching as he wiped away the last of his tears.

De Sardet sighed he leaned his head to the right a bit and pressed it against Vasco's shoulder for a moment before he sat back up. Vasco trailed his hand up and gave a comforting scratch to the top of De Sardet's head before he let go. She stood, "I should let you two eat in peace when you're done...Vasco I'd like to have a word, in private if you don't mind."

Vasco stiffened for a second but nodded "Of course Admiral." She gave him a small smile, "I'll be at your desk then, have to look through the books anyway." Vasco nodded giving her permission, though she didn't need to, she still wanted to be polite. She gave De Sardet one last touch to his shoulder meeting his gaze then she walked away.

_Vasco_

He and De Sardet ate their meal in relative peace after Cabral left, although still worried about what had happened with De Sardet he seemed to already look better. Less pale, and energy coming to his tired eyes but not by much. Carefully the both of them stood slowly, not wanting to risk either of them fainting. They returned their dishes and Mathew handed De Sardet a small vial. 

"A drop o' two in water a'fore bed should help with the dreams." He stated. "If ya needin" He added quietly giving them both a nod. They walked back towards the stairs in silence. Both moving carefully and slowly. Vasco chuckled to himself. "We really should take better care of ourselves before we start worrying about the other...it makes only sense...and yet here we are." He mused out loud.

De Sardet chuckled as well and hearing the man's laugh made Vasco's heart warm. "Somehow I think that's easier said than done...but I'll try." De Sardet answered. Vasco nodded "Only thing we can do." He quipped he paused "I'm not sure how long I and Cabral's meeting will be..." He trailed off. De Sardet pointed to his cousin's door.

"I've been meaning to spend some time with Constantin when you're done come get me." Vasco nodded and leaned forward giving the man a soft kiss on the lips. De Sardet weakly answered his lips. He internally grimaced. He knew De Sardet wasn't doing the best, but the fact he was to the point of collapse from exhaustion? He should have paid better attention, been more firm, in someway he was partial to blame.

De Sardet gave him a soft grin. "You're not to blame Vasco, I did this myself because I am stubborn." He was taken aback, could the Noble read his mind? "Now stop giving me that look and go to the Admiral, one shouldn't keep a Lady waiting." De Sardet said gently trailing a finger across his cheek for a second. 

Vasco felt himself relax into that touch. He wanted to slip away into a soft and warm embrace, where De Sardet was always there holding and caressing him, taking away all his aches, pain's and worries. But he held himself back, De Sardet was weak, and he needed to be the strong one now, strong enough for both of them so that they could return to how they were...are...will be?

He furrowed his brows but gave De Sardet one last kiss before walking up to the cabin. He carefully slid through his door and walked over to where Cabral was sitting. She sat leaning back on his desk, feet crossed and propped up on the surface as she leaned back in her chair. She was reading a few reports and scanning over the shipping manifest.

He waited patiently, arms folded behind his back. She looked up from her papers then leaned forward setting her feet down on the floor. "Pull up a chair Vasco this isn't about work." He furrowed his brow but did as she commanded sliding a chair nosily cross the floor before plopping himself down into it. Only the barest dull ache resided in his midsection yet so he gave a gentle grunt when he did so.

"Okay then, I'm just gonna cut to the chase." She stated easily. "I've seen the way you and De Sardet are, I've seen how you look at one another and act...now I'm not judging you, or anything...and what I'm about to say come's from a place of caring as well as knowing." Vasco gripped the chair handles, not liking how this conversation was sounding.

His first thought was what if Cabral wanted him to end what he had with De Sardet. The thought of losing him the thought of being forced to choose. Panic rose up in his mind and body and he felt himself getting light-headed. Cabral saw this. "Hey now, easy don't go fainting on me, relax it's nothing bad I swear." 

He calmed down, only slightly, but he was still worried about what Cabral was saying. Cabral rubbed her temples and sighed. "Vasco, I've known you for a long time...and I'd like to consider you my friend...even if you like all the other Nauts are afraid of me." Vasco opened his mouth then closed it, true he still had some fear regarding her powers, but after what De Sardet told him and now that he had time to think about it...De Sardet right, Cabral was a person like any other, it's just she had strong sea magic.

Cabral leaned forward folding her hands as her eyes met his. "As a friend, I am asking you, do you love him?" Vasco blinked, his heart skipping a beat but the word was already coming out of his mouth, he didn't need to think on it. "Yes, he's my Tempest and I love him." Cabral gave a small chuckle her eyes softening in the lantern light.

"Well...ol' salt dog Captain Vasco finally met his match with a Noble." Cabral chided grinning from ear to ear. "He's not just a Noble." He stated out firmly. Cabral nodded "Oh, I know, there is definitely something different about De Sardet...I have a feeling there is more to him than meet's the eye." It was Vasco's turn to grin from ear to ear. 

"Oh, you've no idea." He said leaning back in his chair. "So why did you need to talk to me about this?" He asked hesitating for a second. Cabral sighed, her face darkening for a few seconds. She was lost in some unpleasant memories it seemed. 

"Because, I know the path that you two face...the end of the line so to speak...and I want to tell you a story so that you can prepare yourselves and do what you think is best to survive the storm that is coming." Vasco's stomach twisted and he felt a chill go down his spine. "What...what do you mean?" Cabral gave him a look. 

"You know what I mean...it's obvious you haven't told him...and you only have so long...sure thank's to pirates you get some more time...but...sooner or later the ocean is gonna end...and that island will be in sight...and he has to leave." Vasco bit his lower lip. The flood of emotions that hit him, just imaging De Sardet gathering his things about him and walking down that plank away from him and his ship...his vision went blurred for a second as tears began to well up within them.

"Easy Vasco, I know how you feel...I really do..." She trailed off for a second. "The story...I want to tell you is my own...and it's one not many know of...but, I feel it can help." She said softly. Vasco frowned but nodded "If you feel like it...you don't...you don't have to force it." Cabral smiled her stormy gray eyes shining with a bittersweet light.

"That's nice of you...but no, it...it's finally time...apologies, it's going to be a bit long, so get comfortable," Cabral said leaning back and shifting herself down. Vasco also leaned back and undid his coat, he then waited for Admiral Cabral to begin.


	61. Better To Have Loved then Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for keeping up, we should be moving unto happier and better things shortly.
> 
> Short chapter of feels and backstory on Cabral. :D

_Vasco_

Cabral was silent for a few moments. The sounds of the gentle lapping of waves against the hull, the ever constant groans and creaks from the wood of the ship. A smattering of distant laughter from the crew, these were sounds that were engraved in Vasco's mind. What was not engraved was the sudden softness of Cabral's voice. Delicate, raw and exposed, she spoke.

"Did you know, that I once left the Nauts?" She asked drawing her eyes to meet his. Vasco blinked, he was floored, the thought of someone _leaving_? Especially Cabral. She chuckled softly and rubbed her fingers against her jaw as she stared down at the desk lost in thought. "Obviously it was a'fore I became chosen." She mused her eyes flickering out the dark windows towards the sea.

A gentle draft filled the room, wind whistling gently through the holes in the glass. Vasco pulled his jacket a little tighter around his neck as he waited patiently for Cabral to continue. 

Her soft gray eyes floated back to his, her tattoo's danced over her skin as her face twisted a few times in different emotions. Briefly, he wondered if that was how his face looked when he was lost in thought. 

"It was many years ago, just before the King announced the 'discovery' of Teer Fradee, I was Second-In-Command to Captain Turner...a position that I fought tooth and nail for, might I add," Cabral stated eyes shining in pride for a few seconds. Vasco smirked, he knew the feeling all too well. "We were on our way back from the island, hauling some supplies but mostly wounded soldiers, some from the Royal Guard but most of them Coin Guard."

She pursed her lips, Vasco could see the flicker of fond memories surfacing in her mind. "I paid none of them any mind, though a few might have tried to get my attention." She chuckled shaking her head. "But my heart was set on becoming Captain, and working my way to where I am now." Cabral let out a soft sigh then turned back to the sea, a few moments passed and Vasco shifted in his seat.

"Most of them spent their days below decks, drinking and playing cards...getting into fights, it was like an alehouse most nights with them aboard." She chuckled "Poor Cap'n Turner, he half threatened to throw the lot of them overboard, but his honor to our code kept him from doing so." Vasco toyed with the sleeve of his jacket absently as he studied Cabral, he had never seen her like this, unsure of how to place the emotion, just knew it was different.

"All the men were like that...except for one..._Johnny_." Cabral sighed the name, it was barely a whisper as if she were afraid to breathe too much life into it. Her eyes glimmered and she smiled with a bittersweet expression, "He liked to be on deck, right at the prow, would spend all day there if he could." She explained.

"At first, I paid him no mind, but day after day seeing him there, I began to get curious." She continued, her voice picking up, talking as if she were gossiping with a group of ladies. She leaned forward and her eyes matched his. "One day, just at sunset...I approached him, I got a few feet away and cleared my throat...Vasco...when he turned and I saw those eyes..." 

She let out a sharp exhale, her eyes closing firmly. A stronger wave collided against the ship and Vasco instinctively reached out and grabbed the Inkwell from tipping over and spilling. Cabral lowered her shoulders and slowly opened her eyes, "Blue eyes as pale as ice...sure he might not have had the most attractive face Vasco...but by all the sea's the moment I saw those eyes..." She leaned back and shook her head smiling again drifting on happy thoughts now.

"The both of us missed dinner we talked for so long, we didn't leave that prow until forced to by the damned wind." Vasco chuckled thinking back to the time he and De Sardet climbed to the Crow's Nest, or any other time they talked up on deck, huddled close against the wind. Cabral put her feet up once more. "We talked about...near everything... the conversation was just..._easy_ with him, he was kind and respectful...he saw _me_, not just a woman, not just a Naut..._ME_."

Vasco's heart skipped, this was exactly how it was for him with De Sardet, he didn't see the man as a Noble, not really...he was just a man...who happened to be a Noble. Cabral bit her bottom lip. "He was the second son of a blacksmith...but preferred to swing the sword rather than make it, he had a penchant for telling the most insufferable jokes...but despite how terrible they were...they always made me laugh." Cabral closed her eyes and tilted her head back, most likely mentally telling herself a few of his jokes.

She curled her arms around her for a few seconds before letting go and opening her eyes to meet his once more. 

"Every day I found myself seeing less and less of the sea...and more of him...it was like...everything else became background to me, it was still there...just unfocused...blurred...being on the ship...being who I was...became a job, a chore...not a way of life." Vasco sucked in a breath, to hear her say it like that, he glanced about his room, thought of the ship and his crew, could he ever consider it just a job or a chore? He loved being on the sea...but he also loved De Sardet...why couldn't he love and have both?

"It seemed so fast...yet felt perfectly right at the same time...by the time our journey was up...I was in love with him...and couldn't bear the thought of sailing back out on the sea...cold and alone with only a hollow ship to hold me." She sniffed, a few tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes. Vasco reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. 

Cabral nodded thanks and bunched the fabric in her hand, occasionally dabbing it to her eyes.

"I was sea-born...the sea was all I knew, all I thought I needed...but...fate showed me otherwise...showed me that just because we were born into something...doesn't mean that's who we have to be...life is about choice Vasco..." she paused for a second her eyes wandering over him silently before she took a breath and exhaled.

She gave a quick laugh and grinned "The night before we docked, I marched into Captain Tuner's office...oh you should have seen me, I was a woman on a mission and I was not taking no for an answer." She wiped away the remaining tears before leaning forward removing her feet from the desk. "I slammed my hands on his desk and told him that 'Come tomorrow Cap'n I will be setting off and will not look back.'" Vasco raised a brow then for the first time he spoke "What did he say to that?" He asked softly.

Cabral chuckled "I was expecting him to scoff, I was expecting him to be angry...but no...he was quiet," She said gently, her voice lowering to almost a whisper she closed her eyes. "He gave me a look over then said 'If that is your wish so be it, Eliza, go be happy." She opened her eyes again and Vasco felt a tremor run through him, how simple the words were but holding a profoundness he never would have thought possible.

Cabral's jaw trembled for a few seconds. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a thin chain necklace from beneath, on it dangled two simple golden bands, one thicker and the other thinner with a single solitary gem in the middle.

She caressed the rings gently for a few seconds. "After docking, I packed everything I owned into a rucksack and followed him home to his parent's house, he introduced me to them...they were kind and didn't look down at me one bit...it hurt being away from my family...I'm not going to lie...it even hurt to be away from the sea."

Still thumbing with the rings she glanced out the window, breathing slow and calm, the light of the lantern setting her face and hair aglow.

"But, a week later, I was in a small village church, wearing his mother's wedding dress and exchanging vows." Her breath caught for a second and fresh tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Vasco could see the tremble in her jaw and face, so many emotions being held back.

She turned back to him. "For five years Vasco." She stated calmly, her eyes glistening with tears, both happy and sad ones. He felt his chest begin to feel weighted, he knew something terribly sad was going to be said soon. 

"For five years, me and my Johnny were good and happy...a right proper family...he worked with his father at the smithy, and I worked at the harbor general store...so at least I could be near the sea and be close to other Nauts still." She chuckled "We had a cottage by the sea too...when Johannas was born I'd walk along the shoreline letting the sound of the waves soothe his cries."

Vasco blinked "You...you have a son?" she nodded smiling to herself. "Aye, got his dad's eyes, sadly his nose as well...but he's a kind and sweet lad and works the smithy fine alongside his grandfather, or so my Sister-in-Law writes." Vasco was confused, all this time...he had no idea, no idea Cabral had a son. "I remember leading him along the shore when he was first learning to walk, he would giggle whenever the water would touch his toes." She commented softly her eyes lost in the fond memories.

Cabral focused on the larger ring in her hand, most likely it was Johnny's from what Vasco could guess. "But obviously just as easy as fate gave me a good life...it took it away just as fast," Cabral muttered out, her lips twisting into a grimace and she had to pause for a few moments as she fisted the rings in her hands, her knuckles turning white as her shoulders shook with effort.

She let out a shaky sigh then spoke, "We wanted a larger house, for more room for more children...just so happens he ran into an old Coin Guard friend, told them they were paying a lot of gold for simple work...Johnny, of course, thought it would be the solution to our worries." There was a long pause as Cabral bit the insides of her cheeks.

"I begged Vasco," she said softly at first. "I _begged_ him not to, that it was a stupid idea and he shouldn't go...I just knew something was off, that something would happen...and you know me, Vasco...I never beg." She lowered her hand to the table tears beginning to stream heavier from her eyes. Vasco's heart was aching, he wanted to stand up and bring Cabral into a hug, hold her and try and ease her pain, Admiral or no she was upset and vulnerable.

She shook her head, "There was no talking him out of something once he put his mind to it." She sighed "So he left, off to Teer Fradee once more for 'simple guard duty'" Cabral spat as her eyes studied the rings in her hand before she lowered them. "Then, there I was with a young toddler and with another babe on the way, just another surprise that I needed." 

She frowned, wiping a few of the tears away with the handkerchief before she spoke, this time her voice hollow and distant.

"It was nearly ten months later when I found out, I was in my kitchen trying to get Sylvia to latch on when a representative from the Coin Guard guild came to my door." Vasco stiffened, he could see the pain on Cabral's face.

"He was cordial, said he had to speak about Johnny, he sat down at our table, had a mug of ale...then proceeded to tell me in my own home that my husband was dead...died in an ambush or something...to be honest, I didn't pay much attention after he said the word 'dead.'" Vasco bit his lip, he could feel his own eyes beginning to water at her story.

Despite crying and in obvious emotional turmoil, Cabral laughed. 

"I was just told the love of my life was dead...and I was more upset over Sylvia refusing to latch unto my teat so that she could get her damned milk and stop crying." Cabral shook her head from side to side, laughing and crying at the same time. Vasco reached a hand across the table and held it open for her, Cabral reached out, wiping tears from her eyes as her body shook.

"It...it wasn't till later, after he had gone, that I realized." She stated, throat clenching and pinching her words. "It was like...all the good things in the world got sucked out, I felt...cold and alone, hopeless...scanning the horizon for a ship bringing news and hoping maybe it was a mistake..." Cabral went quiet, her sobbing had subsided and she squeezed Vasco's hand every now and then.

"The man left me a note from the guild, telling me Johnny was good and honorable and that as his widow I'd get a reimbursement..." She shook her head and spat, eyes flashing with anger and the ship violently rocked. Vasco froze and gripped the desk. Cabral sighed and relaxed. "Sorry..." She apologized before clearing her throat, sniffling a few times.

"No amount of money could have replaced my Johnny, no amount of gold could fill the empty space that was left behind...our son barely knew him, and our daughter will never know..." Cabral's voice was on edge, tinged with anger and sadness. Vasco held her hand firmly, letting her know he was there.

"I fell into a terrible place Vasco..." She moaned out, shaky breathing beginning to fill the cabin. "A very dark and twisted place...I had heard stories of widows who...in their grief and stress did unspeakable things to their children...and to themselves after..." Cabral got a faraway look, a shudder running through her. 

"A thought...came to my mind, perhaps I should just walk into the ocean with them...then we could be together as a family...in the afterlife...it would be better than it was now." She said her voice in a whisper. Vasco stood up and stepped around the desk he kneeled down beside the chair and wrapped an arm around her bringing her into a close hug.

He never knew she carried this trauma with her, never knew she had suffered like so. He felt terrible and wished he could somehow take it all away from her. Wished he could somehow give her back the life she had before Johnny was taken from her.

He could feel Cabral's throat swallow a few times before in a tremble continued, her voice drifting into his ear. "I stopped myself...I realized what I was about to do...I knew I couldn't destroy those two innocent souls...no matter how much I was hurting." She wrapped her arms across his shoulders hugging him gently, could feel the splatter of teardrops on his neck and shoulders.

"I packed everything they had, gathered up all the gold grabbed the deed to the house then walked away, to my in-laws where I shoved Sylvia into my mother-in-laws arms and handed Johannas to his grandfather, I gave them everything and told them to give their grandchildren the best life they could, and that I would write...but I was unable to be their mother right now...and one day I might be worthy, but until then I had to return to the only thing I knew...the sea."

Vasco lifted his head away as Cabral slowly tilted away, patting his shoulder in an unspoken thank-you. 

"To the sea I went, I boarded a random ship and slowly worked my way to Captain Turner again," Cabral explained getting her voice under control. "When I found him, he gave me a look then said 'Were you, happy Lass?'" Cabral sniffed as Vasco stood and leaned against his desk looking down at Cabral. "I told him I was...but not anymore." She smiled softly.

"Captain Turner shrugged then said 'Well, until you find your happiness again why not pick up where you left off, Nauts will always be here to pick you up when you fall, we're family.'" She glanced up slowly at him. "Now here I am, wiser, with grayer hair, but...I found my happiness again." Vasco nodded "I..I'm glad Admir-" "Call me Eliza or Cabral, we're not in front of the men right now." Vasco nodded "Very well...Cabral...I'm glad you were able to find happiness."

She nodded "It took a long while...but I did...it helps when one is chosen by the sea...but that story will have to be for a later day." Vasco nodded and pushed himself up walking over to where he kept his brandy. He took the bottle out and poured her a glass. "I'd usually partake...but..." he trailed off. Cabral nodded "Aye, let's restore your blood all the way before we thin it with alcohol." She stated taking a swig of brandy, eyes watering and hissing at the taste.

"This is why I'm a wine girl...oof that's strong." Vasco chuckled and sat down. "For what it's worth, I am sorry about Johnny." Cabral lifted her glass to him. "Aye, so am I...but that's why I told you..." She paused taking another hissing sip of brandy. "Love is a complicated thing Vasco...there is all kinds of different loves...you got the type where it takes a long while to build...you got the types that happen almost instant...some only last a short while...while other's last a lifetime and beyond." She explained swirling her drink a few times.

Vasco nodded listening to her speak, it made sense, why did she make it sound so easy. 

"If there is one thing that you take from my mess of a life, it's this...if you find something that make you happy, be it love or anything else...chase after it and hold onto it...don't let it slip or fall away...the Nauts will always be here for you, we are family...no matter where you are or how far you go...so don't let the fear of losing us force you to make a decision."

Vasco opened his mouth to say something then closed it, a shiver ran down his spine. He bit his lower lip "D...do you...are you sure?" Cabral nodded "It's better to have love then lost, than not love at all Vasco...I've been there, love is a wild ride, sure it can be terrifying...but it's worth it Vasco, in the end, it's fucking worth it," Cabral said lifting her glass to him.

Vasco nodded, she was right, in the end, she always was.


	62. What If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Vacation, so here is a little something. Building and plot development, maybe a few laughs? Idk?

_Vasco_

After Cabral's story, they sat in relative comfortable silence. Cabral sipped her brandy carefully leaning back in the chair studying him curiously. Vasco absently rubbed his face as he was lost in thought.

"Lets...let's move onto happier conversation." Cabral declared. Vasco nodded agreeing. "Aye, I think after everything, we all need to move onto happier things." Cabral nodded and sighed softly. "I'm hoping Mathew's drops will help De Sardet, it pains me to see a lad like that suffer." Vasco nodded "I hope so too...a part of me wishes I could take it all away, De Sardet...he's too kind and innocent to have to suffer such things." Cabral smiled softly, "I know...I may not know him as well as you...but I can sense who he really is deep down."

Vasco nodded "Aye he's..." he paused for a second, a thought filtering through from the back of his mind. "You can sense gifts, right?" he asked Cabral suddenly. Cabral held the glass to her lips then gently set it down, her brows twisting in confusion. "...yes, it's one of many gifts I got...most Sea-chosen have three major ones."

Vasco cleared his throat, "You...you might not believe me...I don't even believe it myself but...a part of me thinks De Sardet is...has Whale-Speech." Cabral shook her head. "He can't Vasco, that's a Sea-born gift only you know this." Vasco sighed scratching the back of his head. "I know...but if you saw the way he acts around the whales and dolphins."

Cabral jerked up in her seat. "Dolphins, at this time of year?" She exclaimed. Vasco shrugged "That's what I thought too, but apparently he's been feeding them kippers...and he's named them." Cabral chuckled "That doesn't mean he's got Whale-Speech Vasco, dolphins are smart, if they know food is on the way they'll stick around."

Vasco frowned leaning forward. "It's...it's not just that, he calmed a pod of Orca's...just by talking to them." This made Cabral pause for a moment. "Serious?" She asked questioningly. He nodded "Aye, I was there...we all were...he hung down the side of the ship on a rope and talked to them all quiet-like." Cabral leaned forward "Okay, okay I'll bite tell me this, leave no detail out."

Vasco nodded and told her everything, how De Sardet just 'knew' how the Orca's felt, how he was able to calm them, gain their trust enough to not only get near them but to help heal and assist a calf. Cabral said not a word, she only listened to him carefully her gray eyes studying his face. When he was done Cabral glanced out the dark windows of the ship for a long while before she finished the last of the brandy.

"I see, well...perhaps I'll have to explore in on that...anyway...let's get away from the serious conversation, I wanted happy...so...tell me...who kissed who first?" She said with a sly giggle. Vasco scoffed and leaned back "I think the brandy got to you're head if you think I'll tell you." Cabral laughed "Oh please, you never were so...private with your bedding's before, in fact, I think you jested to me proudly at how much...attention you receive."

Vasco felt himself blush and he looked away coughing. "This...De Sardet is different!" He exclaimed. Cabral knocked her head back with a laugh. Vasco chuckled and felt better about everything, it was good to get Cabral's mind away from her thought's before. 

"I'm gonna take a guess...and say it was you, De Sardet seems to be the shy type." Vasco chuckled "Perhaps, you are right, but he certainly isn't shy in other regards-" He cut himself off realizing how easy Cabral made him fess up things. Cabral was cackling laughter. "Okay, no! I'm not saying anything else." He said folding his arms.

"Oh come now Vascee! Don't be like that." He glared at her "Vascee? Oh, Cabral please do not tell me you are drunk." She shook her head "No..just a little buzz...but it's been a long time since I had a drinking companion...plus you know my tragic backstory...you're basically my new best friend." Vasco huffed and shook his head "I don't think that's how it works." 

He stopped Cabral from pouring another drink. "Okay, no, we are going to get you to bed." He stated taking control of the situation. Cabral pouted and glared at him. "I require two drinks before I bed anyone." He shook his head "Well I can't help in that regard anyway, plus I'm taken as you know already." Cabral chuckled and stood, slightly rocky on her heels. 

He gave an exasperated sigh at himself for pouring her such a large drink. Cabral was a short and light thing, shorter than even De Sardet, and the brandy was a high proof. Escorting his Admiral by the elbow he led her back downstairs to her room that she and Tye shared. Along the way she chatted about Flapjack, and of course her children, apparently she still wrote to them and on occasion, she would visit during Yule, her relationship was strained but still friendly and comfortable enough to talk and spend time with one another.

Vasco propped Cabral against the wall with an arm on her shoulder as she leaned back giggling under her breath. He shushed her knowing it was rather late and he didn't want to wake people up. He knocked softly on the door, he heard a grunt from inside and the door opened inwards to reveal Tye, the tall Naut who happened to be the Fraternal twin brother to Henric, both men were tall and quiet, but whereas Henric was always smiling, Tye always frowned.

Tye did not have the ability to speak, it was said his vocal cords were born incorrectly, instead, he spoke by using a few hand gestures, but Vasco did not know any, the man was able to understand regular speaking so he cleared his throat and sorta corraled Cabral towards the tall and silent Naut.

"She had a drink of brandy." Tye furrowed his brows and huffed but gave him a nod. Cabral giggled and leaned against Tye in a hug. "Oh, I missed you, ya big sour face!" She exclaimed and Vasco heard the door behind him open. De Sardet stepped out looking confused and glanced between the three of them. Cabral waved her fingers at De Sardet "Evenin, De Sardettttt" She purred out as she fell against Tye. 

Tye gave a grunt then straightened her back out. Vasco leaned his head against his hand, fingers pressing into his temples. "By the sea's she's worse than you." He said out loud. De Sardet frowned and stepped up next to him. "What...how did she get like that?" Vasco shrugged "Apparently one drink of brandy, learned my lesson." 

De Sardet snapped his head to him, eyes full of concern. "You did not drink, did you? With your condition?" Vasco held his hands up declaring his innocence. "NO, of course not, I only gave one to her." He said pointing towards the sloshed Admiral. Tye glared at Vasco. Vasco avoided the piercing green eyes. 

"Vascee....you have...you have to tell em! Tell em that you-" Vasco cut her off but pushing Cabral and Tye into the room further and shutting the door. "Night Admiral see you in the morning" He quipped out as he began to walk away cheeks aflame.

De Sardet walked next to him in a confused silence but by the time they got to their room he was chuckling under his breath. Vasco softened slightly, it was good to hear De Sardet laughing again. He bristled however and cursed as he carefully pushed his way into his room cursing at pirates for breaking his damned door. 

De Sardet cleared his throat. "I...actully I have a confession...It weren't pirates who broke the door." He paused and turned towards the Noble, the moonlight drifting through the window and setting his face in a white glow, his birthmark looked nearly black against his skin. On his cheek, a red line was all that remained of the graze.

He blinked and tilted his head, looking between the door and De Sardet. The man pursed his lips then shifted his eyes to the right looking to the floor. _His tell._ "You...you broke it? How?" He asked actually surprised. De Sardet coughed and glanced down, a light blush lighting his features and for a second all the pain and problems of the past few days seemed to disappear, it felt like how they were before, before the pirates, before the problems, when life was good and happy.

He smiled to himself and put a hand to De Sardet's cheek his heart fluttering and stomach in knots. "It doesn't matter...it's just a door" He began, after a pause and licking his lips "what matters is you....De Sardet...I-" De Sardet suddenly yawned and leaned forward giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Apologies...but I took some of Mathew's drops, and I'm dead tired." He closed his mouth he had just been about to admit his feelings but fate decided to intervene.

He frowned and sighed as they retired to the bed, each changing in silence as they climbed into bed. De Sardet punched his pillow once then fell against it and he was out like a lantern. Vasco stared for a few seconds then sighed, he leaned down and kissed De Sardet's cheek. "Night my Tempest." He said softly before turning and putting out the bedside lamp and he too went out like a lantern.

The next morning he awoke to De Sardet's heavy snores, the man was sprawled out over the bed nearly taking up the entirety of it. Vasco grimaced as he pulled himself out, he stood up and stretched, realizing he didn't feel dizzy or light-heated at all. There was only a slight weak feeling in the deepness of his muscles, even his stomach felt normal.

He grinned and thanked all the seas, finally he was back. He dressed quickly, he felt giddy and excited to be back at the helm, to be back on deck with the salt of the sea against his skin and the wind howling in his ears and tugging at his hair. He turned back to De Sardet in the bed, he was sleeping soundly and deeply and for once he didn't look pained or haunted, his skin even had picked up a healthier shade.

He gave the man a kiss on the forehead and trailed his fingers through the ever-growing hair. The Noble didn't even wake up then. _'God you are...out.'_ He thought to himself but shrugged. De Sardet needed the rest and he was not going to complain. He strode over to the hook on the wall and tugged on his jacket, with a sigh he picked up his hat and set it on his head, Captain Vasco was back.

_De Sardet_

Fluttering his eyes open he groggily leaned up. His mouth was dry, his bladder was full, and his head felt cloudy and befuddled. He staggered to the privy, happy to relieve himself and then washed his hands and drank what felt like the entire pitcher of water in one gulp, he just kept drinking and drinking. He didn't even bother with a cup.

Sighing he finally turned his head and looked out the window. He paused, now he was really confused. It was sunset? How could that be? What time was it? What _day_ was it? He looked around the room. Where was Vasco? He quickly changed into clothes and pulled on his jacket he ran to the door, nearly taking the door of fully on accident because in his addled state he forgot how delicate the door was.

He plucked his way through it then scampered up the steps, he froze in place, Vasco was at the helm, he looked perfectly fine, no longer pale or pained or anything. Fate had erased all that had happened to him. What the fuck was going on? 

"Oh, lad you look probably more confused then I was this morning." A calm voice said from the side. He blinked and looked to Cabral. "I...what...what time is it?" Cabral chuckled and shook her head then turned to Vasco. "Captain Vasco, care to tell his Excellency how long he slept?" Vasco glanced over to him and gave him a grin, "De Sardet...if you just woke up now, I'd say you slept...sixteen hours, give or take?"

De Sardet balked at the number. "Ugh, no wonder I am so fucking confused right now." Vasco stepped away from the wheel and walked over to him, he wrapped an arm over his shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. De Sardet felt himself relax into the feeling, the strong scent of leather and salt once again was anointed over his lover.

"Awoke just before dinner bell, good a few more laden plates of food will do you good," Vasco said leaning back as he put a hand against his cheek. This time on the one that had the graze mark on it. De Sardet frowned as Vasco's thumb trailed over the mark gently. "I...I didn't heal it in time, I think I'll have a scar there from now on." He confessed looking up through his lashes at the Naut.

Vasco's eyes were glowing softly in the light of the setting sun. "Don't matter, just a scar." He said before leaning down and giving him a warm and gentle kiss. He was surprised at how open and loving Vasco was being on him right now. Usually, they wouldn't be so open about their affections, but Vasco didn't seem to care anymore.

When they parted he glanced over to where Cabral stood. She had the common decency to at least turn away towards the sea, leaning against the rail. But he could seel the sly smile that filled her entire face as she stood there. He felt a blush tinge his cheeks as he gave Vasco another quick peck on the cheek before he stepped away and took his spot at the helm once more.

He decided to go join Cabral at the rail. He leaned on the wood carefully and stood next to her staring out over the sea. He glanced across the water looking for Flapjack. Cabral chuckled "She went out to feed, don't worry she'll come back." De Sardet nodded "Ah, what...what do ray's eat?" he asked curiously. Cabral was silent for a moment "Plakton, small fish...crabs?" She said frowning.

"Oh," De Sardet said out loud and scanned the water, he didn't see any orca's or dolphins, perhaps they really did leave him after all. 

"Speaking of feeding, you're jolly sailor over there told me, you like to feed dolphins?" De Sardet raised his brows and glanced at Vasco who was unaware of their conversation it seemed. He nodded "I...uh, it sorta just happened." He confessed feeling heat grow in the tips of his ears. Cabral snorted and elbowed into him playfully.

"Oh De Sardet, you are truly adorable, don't be embarrassed for feeding dolphins, it's not like we have rules about not feeding the wild animals." Cabral quipped as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a small bag of kipper snacks. He blinked a few times as she handed them to him. "Here, for your little pod or whatever you call em."

He stared down at the small salted fishes. "I...thank-you...but I think they are gone now...ever since...the pirates I haven't fed them." Cabral frowned her gray eyes shining golden for a few seconds in the light. "Oh that's too bad" She sighed out, "Was hoping to see some." She added after a few seconds. De Sardet frowned. 

"Well, hold on, let me try calling them...they sometimes come if I sing or whistle." He looked back to the sea and then under his breath began to sing softly. It didn't matter what he sang, anything would do, so he sang one of the more older songs that his mother taught him. It was sad and melancholic about a land of old, and apparently this song was supposed to be a prophecy song of some sort but that was ages ago and now, it was only a song.

_" High in the halls of the kings who are gone_  
_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_  
_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_  
_And the ones who had loved her the most"_

He heard Cabral take a quick breath beside her, and he looked over as he sighed into the next chorus. Watching her as he sang. She had this sad look on her face, but she was smiling softly as he continued to sing. She looked to him and nodded, letting him know silently that it was okay for him to continue.

_"The ones who'd been gone for so very long_  
_She couldn't remember their names_  
_They spun her around on the damp old stones_  
_Spun away all her sorrow and pain"_

Abruptly, a low chatter came from below. He stopped his singing and looked down. He felt a smile twist over his face as he saw King Fin. Cabral was silent, her mouth opened then closed as she glanced between him and the dolphin. He pointed down, "That's King Fin." He said happily. He then reached into the bag and dropped a fish.

King Fin lunged out of the water and snapped up the fish. De Sardet chuckled. "Hungry weren't you? Sorry again, wasn't in the best position the past few days...but got plenty of fish for you." He said casually. Tossing down a few more. He held the fish out for Cabal. "Want to throw him one?" Cabral smiled and took a fish and tossed it down.

"He's a beaut, you always talk to em?" She asked curiously. De Sardet shrugged "Most of the time, but I don't think they understand me much...sometimes I get the feeling they might...but I'm not sure." He said shrugging as he watched Cabral toss another fish down this time a silver streak came up and grabbed it.

De Sardet snorted. "That would be Silver, she's his mate...she likes to steal fish." He said tossing both dolphins down. "Oh my, I see why you named her that," Cabral commented. "There should be another...Hook where are you?" He said out loud searching the water. A few feet away from the ship hook popped up "Why do you call him...oh" Cabral said frowning.

"I think he might have got tangled up in some fishing line at one point...one day I'd like to try and remove it." He confessed tossing a few choice fish down to Hook. "Only ones left are Star and Polaris." He said carefully as he scanned the water for their familiar shapes. Cabral reached in and grabbed a few more fishes casting them out to the different dolphins, she was smiling and kept looking at him curiously.

"Polaris?" She asked he nodded "Yes, she's a calf, and she is rather adorable I think." Cabral nodded and then he slapped the woman excitedly on the shoulder and pointed out to where Polaris was making her way next to her mother. "There she is!" He chuckled happily as the two female's neared the ship and he let down more of the fish making sure Polaris got plenty.

Silently they watched the dolphins swim and curl in the water below. De Sardet sighed and leaned over the rail happy. Cabral chuckled "You must like em a lot don't you?" She asked. He nodded "They...their just so beautiful...the way they swim and are so calm in the water..." Cabral nodded "Aye, they are some of the prettier sea creatures, trust me, the deeper ya go the more terrifying they can get."

De Sardet frowned when he pulled out the last fish. "Sorry everyone, last one...who wants it?" He asked scanning over the dolphins. King Fin motioned his head and dipped towards Polaris. "Well it looks like the King has spoken, Polaris it is." He announced as he tossed the fish towards Polaris.

"How did you know he wanted Polaris to have it?" Cabral asked turning towards him, her eyes now staring fiercely into his own. The seriousness of her taking him by surprise. "I...he nodded towards her?" Cabral pursed her lips. "If that's so, how did King Fin know what you were asking?" De Sardet paused, he never thought about that.

He glanced down at the dolphins then back. He shrugged "I don't know...I..." He trailed off not really knowing how to answer. "Apologies, this might feel strange," Cabral said suddenly and her hands reached up towards his brow and he felt pulsing strong magic course through him. But this wasn't healing magic, it felt different, it was colder...older and far stronger.

He dropped the bucket as his vision was filled with strong pulsing white and silver light. Then suddenly it was all gone and he fell back against the rail, catching his breath and blinking away the remaining strong light.

Cabral was frowning, puzzled entirely. "I...what was that?" He asked catching his wind. Cabral glanced at Vasco, De Sardet followed her eyes. Vasco was staring at her with a worried expression a brow cocked, he then flickered his golden eyes to him. Cabral opened her mouth then closed it as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"Twas nothing lad just wanted to check on something." De Sardet frowned but was distracted by the dinner bell. He grinned, his stomach was starving. "I'll catch you two at dinner...I'm starved." He then quickly walked away, still feeling strange at the magic Cabral had used.

_Vasco_

He stepped up next to Cabal as De Sardet disappeared out of sight. At least his hunger was back again. He tilted his head towards the Admiral. 

"So?" he asked, hoping and fearing the answer.

Cabral frowned. Then turned to him. "I...I honostly can't be sure." Vasco blinked and stared at her. "How can you not?" he asked his voice rising slightly. Cabral gave him a look. "I...it's weird...I sense..._something_, but it's...slippery, the moment I tried to really get a feel it would fall away as if I was trying to wrangle an eel in an oil slick." She mused rubbing her temple.

She looked back up to him, her expression worried. "I've never felt it before...it might be because he had land magic...who knows...for now...let's keep it between us, and keep an eye on him okay?" She said carefully. Vasco nodded "Okay," he said. He felt his heart beat a little faster, _what if_ he thought. _What if_ he _was_ sea-born, then De Sardet could make his claim, and they could be together, exactly where both of them belonged. He and his love, on the sea for as long as they could. _What if._


	63. The Dawn Will Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were several things happening in this chapter, hope you all enjoyed.  
Some Fluff, character building, ANOTHERING SONG. (The Dawn Will Come by Trevor Morris)
> 
> And of course, I just love to tease and build up some drama. :)
> 
> P.S is my song choices okay? For some odd reason I have this feeling people hate that I add song's to the fic so I just wanted to know.

_De Sardet_

He sat at the table alone for a little while, tucking into another heaping plate of baked veggies and pot roast, served with a side of mashed potatoes. With it, he drank a mug of coffee, thanks to Cabral he was only allowed two mugs a day. He sighed heavily but decided to make the best of it and sipped it slowly, savoring it.

Closing his eyes as he ignored the gentle hum of conversation in the hall he barely noticed when Vasco and Cabral joined him. "You're not sleeping again are you?" Vasco asked slightly concerned. He shook his head and pointed to the coffee "Just enjoying it." He stated before sipping it slowly. Vasco chuckled as he leaned and tucked into his food.

De Sardet blinked, realizing the man hadn't needed his help at all today. "I never asked, how are you feeling?" Vasco paused and shrugged "I still got some weakness in my muscles...but for the most part, fit as a fiddle now." De Sardet frowned and instinctively reached forward pulsing some healing magic to sense if Vasco was telling the truth or not.

Vasco sighed and allowed him to press a hand to his forehead. He frowned as he pulsed a wave or two, Vasco was telling the truth. He lifted his hand away with a sigh. He glanced over to Cabral, the Naut Admiral was carefully working her way through her food in silence. "What kind of magic was that?" He asked her curiously, still unsure as to what Cabral's strange Chosen magic was.

Cabral paused for a second than swallowed. "Oh, as I said...it was nothing, just checking on ya...like you do for Vasco." De Sardet hummed and went back to his plate. "So, what other powers do you have?... If you don't mind me asking." He asked gently. Cabral leaned back for a few seconds her gray eyes staring into his. 

"Well...as you know I have the Ray-Speech...I got one of the strongest StormSenses there is...and, I can control waves." De Sardet froze for a second then put his fork down. "You...you can control waves?" She nodded "Aye, obviously, like anything I got a limit...but it comes in handy...I seem to remember saving someone after they fell overboard." Cabral teased looking to Vasco as she drank from her mug.

Vasco frowned and set his mug down firmly. "I _didn't_ _fall_, I was knocked over by the beam, there is a difference!" De Sardet snapped his head to Vasco. He was stunned, the thought of Vasco flubbing up on the ship...he never thought, then again all Nauts had to start somewhere. "How did you get knocked over by the beam?" He asked curiously, Vasco ignored his question and growled under his breath.

Cabral grinned "Oh, it were a sight, young Vasco all tall and proud toting himself around cause he had just gotten his second wings...I decided I wanted to make a tight turn to see how well he and the crew would manage their sea legs...Vasco held on but he forgot to duck...got knocked right off his feet and took a short swim." Cabral laughed to herself at the memory.

Vasco was stabbing into his food, De Sardet glanced between the two of them "Did, did he get hurt, I thought falling overboard was a big deal?" Cabral stopped her laughing then shrugged "Nah, the sea was fair, all he got was a little wet, I was already calling for 'man overboard' before he hit the water." De Sardet relaxed.

Vasco decidedly changed the subject. "So what did you and Constantin talk about?" De Sardet thought back to last night. Both of them just expressing what they would witness and feel at night in their dreams and during the day. Kurt eventually coming into the conversation giving them mind-clearing exercises and ways to gain control of themselves during those moments.

De Sardet didn't want to bother either of them with this so he just shrugged. "Just whatever came to mind, talked about old memories of the palace...things we want to change on New Serene." Vasco stiffened at the name of the city, and De Sardet felt his stomach drop. 

"What...what did you two talk about last night, and how did it lead to drink?" There was a silence between the two Nauts and Cabral eventually cleared her throat. "We just talked about some items of interest, and I grew bored with the talk and decided to imbibe in stong liqueur I don't usually imbibe." She stated clearly sipping some ale.

"I know that feeling." De Sardet confessed sipping his coffee. Vasco chuckled under his breath. De Sardet cleared his throat and blushing thinking back to how he was when he had drunk one too many. 

"De Sardet!" A familiar child's voice called out as the lad came rushing up to him. He turned and grinned towards the young Naut. "Pip! How are you?" He asked grinning at the lad. "I haven't seen you all day? Are you okay now?" Pip asked curiously. De Sardet nodded and ruffled the mob of brown curls on the boy's head.

"Aye, I am, got me a good night and days' sleep." He chuckled happily. Cabral leaned in "Well, who is this little lad?" she asked grinning. Pip turned, froze for a second before glancing at De Sardet. De Sardet nudged him. "It's okay, It's just Cabral, she's not gonna bite." He said easily. Pip chuckled at that then turned back to Cabral.

"M...me name is Piper, Admiral...most just call me Pip." He said bowing his head slightly. Cabral chuckled and teased her finger bidding the child to come closer. "No need to be afraid, De Sardet is right, I don't bite." Pip swallowed and stepped up to her. "Let me guess, you heard some stories about me being sea-chosen and they got you runnin scared?" She eased out playfully.

Pip frowned, "I'm not scared! Least not anymore." Pip added glancing back to De Sardet. De Sardet chuckled sipping his coffee. Cabral raised her brows. "Oh, you ain't and why is that?" Cabral asked Pip. Pip nodded back to De Sardet. "De Sardet said he'd always protect me with his hammer." Cabral gave mock surprise. 

"Oh, he did? Well, then I'd best stay clear." Cabral said putting her hands up. She then paused "Hold on, what's that in yer ear?" she asked squinting. De Sardet glanced at Pip's ear. Pip reached both hands up and felt his ears confused. "I don't got's anything?" He stated confused. Cabral nodded "Oh, yes you do it's right..._here_." She said with a quick movement of her hand and suddenly a coin appeared in-between her fingers, almost as if it sprung from Pip's ear.

Both he and Pip were taken by surprise. He had seen similar tricks done at parties and balls, but he had no idea Cabral knew how to do the trick. Pip was given the coin and he kept flipping it over and over in his fingers, then rubbing and touching his ear. He turned to De Sardet and showed him the coin. 

"She pulled that from me ear! Ca you do that De Sardet?" Pip asked excitedly, eyes aglow. Cabral had a satisfied smile on her face, her eyes lightened to a strange glow as if bringing joy to a child was something she loved to do. He nodded to Pip as the lad gave him the coin. De Sardet scanned the simple silver crown easily enough in his fingers before an idea popped into his mind.

"Would you like to see my magic trick?" he asked Pip. The young Naut nodded eagerly, leaning against the table legs swinging as he put all his weight at the very end. De Sardet felt himself grinning, but then in the back of his mind panicked. It had been so long since he did this! He took a concentrating breath, he could do this, he had to do this.

He closed his eyes for a second and drew forth his stasis magic, tiny and limited he hardly ever used it since school days. But it was there none the less. He flipped the coin up in the air then reached his hand out, tendrils of purple sparks flared to life from the tips of his fingers, a dark looking cloud of magic spinning around his wrist.

The coin was halted in mid-air, frozen in place for as long as he could concentrate it. The effort causing his brow to bead in sweat before with a grunt he released it. The coin clattered to the table and Pip's mouth was opened wide. Cabral gave him a light clap and nodded her head "Well done! Put's my magic trick to shame." 

De Sardet shook his head laughing "No, it don't I can barely keep it going longer than ten seconds." He said humbling himself. Vasco was staring at him, "I've never seen you do that, it's kind of incredible." The Naut said to him, eyes shining in astoundment and De Sardet found his cheeks turning red at the compliment. 

"Its...it's really nothing, you should have seen Constantin's older brother, _HE_ had strong magic, could halt a horse in place at full gallop while leisurely drinking from a glass." He explained flipping the coin back to Pip. Pip glanced at him "Can you teach me to do that?" Pip asked hopefully. De Sardet found himself frowning, he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings, but he knew it would be impossible.

"I'm afraid Pip, magic like this...it can't be learned, it's something one is born with...like you're StormSense, no matter how much I tried you could never teach it to me." Pip frowned then pouted. De Sardet decided it were best to distract him. Turning towards the lad, he leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I might not be able to teach you magic, but I can teach you how to be the best guitar player the Naut guild has ever seen, how about that?" 

A savage grin broke out over the lad's features and he nodded vigorously. "Can we learn something now?" De Sardet nodded "Of course! Let's go!" Then with a nod to both Cabral and Vasco, he was off following after Pip as the boy led him to the storage room to retrieve the guitars.

_Vasco_

He was grinning as he shook his head, watching as De Sardet wandered off after Pip, the two of them cutting through the tables to go get the guitars. Cabral was chuckling as well and turned to meet him. "Pip looks good and happy, doesn't he?" She commented glancing back down to her plate to finish the last of her food.

Vasco sipped his drink slowly and nodded "Aye, had a few hiccups here and there...but honostly thanks to De Sardet he's been getting a better handle on things." Cabral nodded her eyes softening for a few seconds. "Aye, StormSense is a tricky beast to handle, feel bad for the lad." Vasco frowned he had heard so many people say that, but he didn't still quite understand what they meant by that.

"I...I still don't get what does it _feel_ like?" he asked curiously. Cabral frowned then after a few seconds of contemplation began to talk, "Imagine you're standing in front of a target, and you can't move a muscle, while a drunken fool is taking shot's with a bow and trying to aim around you...that's what it's like." She met his eyes for a few seconds and he found himself understanding now, how terrifying it really was. _Poor lad._

"It's good though, the lad seems to really admire De Sardet." She articulated softly as they both turned their heads to watch the two guitar players take a place at the edge of the hall. Vasco turned and watched De Sardet tune his guitar, he stood right below a lantern and the soft yellow glow of the light seemed to cloak him in a thin layer of bronze.

Pip stood up next to him, fumbling slightly with the size of the guitar but doing his best. The lad matched De Sardet's stance, and for a brief second the two of them looked like a proper pair of musicians. 

"He does admire De Sardet, and De Sardet cares a lot for the lad..which considering Pip's background...it's good someone cares about him...not that Mathew or the crew dosent...he just needs...more attention that we can't always give," Vasco stated as De Sardet's fingers trailed over the guitar plucking out gentle notes as they flowed out over the hall.

The hall went quiet much to Cabral's surprise. She gave him a curious look and Vasco lifted a finger to his lips. She frowned then turned glancing around at all the Nauts. All the men's attention was on De Sardet and Pip. De Sardet didn't seem to notice or care, he was lost in his own little world, the only thing that existed was him and the guitar, and the music that swirled about him.

_"Shadows fall_  
_And hope has fled._  
_Steel your heart_  
_The dawn will come."_

Vasco took satisfaction in seeing Cabral's jaw drop open. De Sardet's voice the way it echoed and hummed through the hall, eased and poised as he floated from one note to the next. Clear and beautiful, for a second he and all in the hall could now claim to know how a siren sounded. It wasn't some screeching creature luring them to their deaths, it was a humble man standing tall and proud, confident in his own abilities that he had developed himself.

Sure as a Noble he could pay for the best tutors and had all the time in the world to learn to play, but one had to have the want and the drive to keep playing and practicing, gold could only do so much.

_"The night is long_  
_And the path is dark_  
_Look to the sky_  
_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come."_

The song was about hope and overcoming a great obstacle, somehow Vasco knew this song was De Sardet telling himself that everything was going to be okay, everything that he had suffered and felt, although it would never magically go away or disappear, it could be survived, it could be maintained and it could be easier to carry...perhaps one day he could be healed entirely, but if not, like the scar on his cheek it could scab over and no longer cause him pain at the very least.

_"The shepard's lost_  
_And his home is far_  
_Keep to the stars_  
_The dawn will come"_

Vasco looked around at his men, most of them had similar faces, determined strength accompanied by the soft light of hope in their eyes. He flickered his eyes to Cabral he watched her absently put a hand to her neckline, finger's toying with the necklace that hung there. Vasco felt a pang of sadness hit him strongly, he remembered her story, the things she sacrificed for Johnny, for life...for love.

He turned to De Sardet, gazing so intently at the man that in the light of the lantern everyone else in the Hall faded away from view, it was just him and De Sardet, him and his Tempest. He knew then at that moment, if anything were to happen to the world if it suddenly began to burn all around them...as long as he and De Sardet were safe, that's all that mattered. It terrified him and he felt guilty for all the others in his life, but he couldn't deny his feelings.

_'Tonight I should tell him tonight.'_ He thought to himself. He took another drink, wishing it were ale so he could have the confidence. For the first time in his life, he felt terrified, it was stupid and he knew it, but what if it wasn't the right time? What if De Sardet didn't feel the same? Then again, the man fucking helped bathe him and assisted him to the privy, nearly worked himself into a coma for him...surely that meant he returned the feelings?

_"The night is long_  
_And the path is dark_  
_Look to the sky_  
_For one day soon_  
_The dawn will come."_

He closed his eyes and listened to the rest of the song, letting his panicked thoughts drift away. The only thing he needed was to hear his love play and sing in that exquisite voice of his. He had such an immense range, from high and soft falsetto to a deep and strong baritone.

_"Bare your blade_  
_And raise it high_  
_Stand your ground_  
_The dawn will come"_

_"The night is long_  
_And the path is dark_  
_Look to the sky_  
_For one day soon_  
_The dawn will come."_

Cheers and clapping erupted when De Sardet and Pip finished playing, and to Vasco, the spell was broken and he was brought back into the space once more. Constantin rushed over and clapped his cousin by the arms, the two Noble's sharing similar smiles and familiar glances as they embraced. Constantin even leaned down and ruffled Pip's hair, the Prince said a few words to both of them before Mathew gently reminded Pip he had dish duty tonight. 

Pip outwardly groaned but gave De Sardet the guitar and quickly scampered back into the kitchen. Vasco turned to Cabral who turned and met her eyes, a small glimmer of tears at the edge of her vision. She wiped the away easily enough before clearing her throat. 

"Well Vasco, why didn't you tell me he was a siren in the flesh?" She teased. Vasco shook his head "Didn't want you to get jealous." Cabral shook her head. "Let's see, handsome as sin, can sing like an angel, strong and kind-hearted....oh and a Noble..tell me how in the hell _YOU_, managed to snag him?" Vasco shrugged "I'm not that terrible of a person am I?" he asked genuinely concerned now.

Cabral snorted and shook her head. "Oh, I am only teasing you...let's see, you're smart, and strong, got devilishly good looks, and underneath that icy exterior you have a heart of gold." Vasco didn't want to admit that Cabral's compliments made him blush, but he did feel heat rise to his cheeks and ear tips. Cabral glanced over her shoulder scanning the area quick like before she leaned in.

Whispering she asked, "Did...did you tell him yet?" He paused in his movements and shook his head curtly. She sighed, "Why not?" he put his hands up in an exasperated motion. She chuckled a light glimmering in her gray eyes. "Fine, fine...but when you do there are other things you two should talk about...advice from someone who knows."

Vasco frowned and waited for her to say her 'advice' both dreading it and interested. 

She looked at him sternly. "Once you get on the same page of your feelings, the next thing is the big stuff. She put up a hand and counted out three things. "Your future together, your finances together, and when and if you will have children." Vasco sputtered into his drink at the last one. Coughing aggressively so much that a few Nauts from nearby tables looked to him in concern. 

He gave them the 'all good' sign and bore holes into Cabral's eyes.

"Okay...first off...why those three things...second off...neither of us...are capable of bearing children." He harshly whispered to Cabral stabbing his fork into the last of his food. Cabral rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Firstly, those are the three things couples need to have agreed upon to live a long and happy life...and there is more than one way to have a family...you can adopt, or use surrogates..." She trailed off giving him a look.

Vasco tossed his fork down. "Can, we please just take this one step at a time?" Cabral sighed "Fine, fine...you two are young I'm sure you'll figure it all out." He sighed in relief wanting this conversation to end. Thankfully De Sardet came over at this time with a grin. He sat down and began to quickly shovel in his food at a rapid pace.

Cabral gave a knowing look to him before she cleared her throat. "De Sardet, wherever did you learn to sing like that?" She asked and De Sardet was off explaining to Cabral about his mother, and his life growing up in the palace, mainly his music lessons and different styles he had learned. Vasco had heard this all before so he decided to take the time to excuse himself from the conversation, leaving by giving De Sardet a quick kiss on the back of his hand as he stood and went about the hall addressing his men and catching up on 'gossip' he had missed.

It wasn't till later while in the safety and security of their room did he get to truly converse with his lover for the first time that day. He was pounding in the last nail into the hinge of the door. De Sardet sat nearby, utterly fascinated that it was possible to _FIX_ things once they had been broken. De Sardet was accustomed to a life where once something was broken, it was thrown and replaced, so actually seeing someone fix something by hand...it was hilarious how enraptured he was, and by how many questions he had.

It was also astounding at how bad he was at handing tools to him. Besides hammer, De Sardet knew nothing of any carpentry or hand tools. Nails and screws were the same, screwdrivers with different heads? What strange magic is this? He also was finding great joy in sandpaper, finding random bits of wood to sand off then giggling to himself when _magically_ the paper did what it was supposed to do.

Then there was the ruler, the Noble turned into a child left to run wild in a candy store, just grabbing random objects and trying to measure how long or wide something was. He found himself just happy to sit back and enjoy the Noble's amusement, the only time it got frustrating when they had to have a nearly ten-minute discussion on why he can't just call screw's the _'Twisty sticks'_ and nails the _'Flat-heads'_

But eventually, the door was fixed and De Sardet was just deeply interested in where he learned how to do this. The look of surprise when he just shrugged and said it was something most people just knew how to do. Perplexed even, as if the idea had never crossed his mind. "You're a bloody genius" De Sardet complimented him, closing the door shut.

He chuckled and walked back into the bedroom. He quickly changed into clothes to sleep in and let his hair down, ruffling it about and combing it backward he settled into bed and debated what book he would want to read. De Sardet plopped unto the bed, folding his legs up as he balanced a level in between two of his finger's trying to get the 'bubble' in the middle to even out between the lines.

"Please make sure to return that when...you're done playing with it." He commented shaking his head and stretching out. De Sardet pursed his lips then set the level on his bedside table. "The table is off." He commented out loud and Vasco turned his head "We are on a ship...nothing will be even." De Sardet blinked then glanced out the window.

"Oh...right, I didn't think of that." Vasco sighed and pushed a chunk of hair out of his eyes. De Sardet watched this motion then turned to him, his hazel eye alighting in excitement. "Can I?" he asked motioning to his head. He shrugged and positioned his body so he leaned against De Sardet. Instantly the Noble's fingers began to work deftly and gently into his hair, parting it and beginning to put it into braids.

Vasco found himself humming under his breath. "It feel's like it's been forever since we've been able to do this." He commented glancing at the shadowed images of themselves being mirrored in the ship's windows. He heard De Sardet's affirmative grunt. "It has been, feels good...to be back to...normal?" De Sardet said a question in the air.

Vasco rubbed his chin, he could feel his heart beginning to pick up its pace. Should he say it now? How should he say it? He found himself clearing his throat. "Do you...consider this normal...this...us?" He felt De Sardet pause in his movements. Was the man shaking? Was he shaking? Oh god, why did this have to be so damned difficult?

"I...would like to think so?" De Sardet stated his voice rising in a concerned question once more. Vasco found himself turning and facing the man. De Sardet's eyes were bright, pupils hyper-focused on him.

"I...I like to think so too... I...I know it's only been a little over a month...but, we seem to...just...fit in...with one another...really well and I..." He trailed off. Fuck was he blushing? Why did his face feel so red? His heart was beating faster, and why the heck was his palms all sweaty! De Sardet's hands were toying with the bed sheet nervously, he could see the quick pulse of the man's heartbeat in his jugular.

De Sardet's licked his lips before saying "I, I was thinking that too, we really...are just able to...make things work so well...like it's literally _perfect_ sometimes...and...you're right it's been like only a month, and I can't help but feel..." Vasco felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. De Sardet was right, he was so damn perfect, everything about him, and all he wanted was to tell him that, and how much the man meant to him.

He clapped his hands to De Sardet's cheeks thumbs grazing over both his graze mark and his birthmark as he looked deeply into those intoxicating and rich eyes. This man was his everything, he couldn't imagine a day where he wasn't waking up next to him, where he wasn't falling asleep beside him, no matter what happened, he alway's wanted to have him here.

De Sardet's eyes were scanning his, the Noble's hands were clutching at his wrists, he could see the tremble of fear? Or was it anticipation? "De Sardet...I don't know if it's...too soon....or what but...I...you need to know...I-" The sound of someone bursting through his door made both men jump away from one another as they snapped their heads to the curtained doorway.

In a whirl of fabric Cabral came panting up, half bent over as she leaned against her knees she held a finger up. "God...so many fucking stairs!" She cursed straightening herself back up. 

"Apologies for the intrusion, but, get dressed the both of you, we need all hands on deck, one of the patches came loose and we are taking on water, let's go!" With that, He was out of bed and tugging on fresh clothes. Taken by new emotions his only concern was for the safety and survival of his crew. Storming out unto the deck plopping his hat on his head he could see nearly all the souls on the deck staring up at him, Cabral and De Sardet.

Cabral spoke out, it was obvious she was taking charge, for now, it made sense she was the highest-ranking member here. 

Her voice shrill and serious she spoke. "All right you lot, I want eight of the best on deck, rest of you we are going to form a line and bail out water, no rest's, no breaks unless ya fall over dead ya got it?" The Nauts all nodded understanding. Cabral turned to him. "Full sails and get this chariot rolling as fast as possible, we are still a day away from Gull Isle, but if we haul ass we might limp her there in time."

He nodded understanding. He barked out the name of those he wanted aboard and what stations they needed to be in. Everyone else was all but herded by Cabral down into the ship to wherever they were taking on water. He rushed up to the wheel taking it in his hands, he felt a tremble of fear but he dared not show it. 

Briefly, two thought's overtaking him. First was his dream from a few nights ago, his ship sinking and he unable to save her or find anyone. The next thought was a rather comforting one. De Sardet's voice from earlier, and the song he played. As Vasco looked up into the night sky knocking his weel over by two clicks and calling for more sail he heard the ghost of the song drift over his mind.

_"The night is long_  
_And the path is dark_  
_Look to the sky_  
_For one day soon_  
_The dawn will come."_

Vasco just hoped they could make it till then.


	64. Glittering Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bailout, some fluff and building.

_De Sardet_

His muscles heaved as he hauled up another bucket of icy cold seawater. He stood at the base of the stairs with Kurt, Durand, and with another Naut who he had not yet learned the name of. Four of the strongest men at the base filling the buckets to then turn and hand it to the procession line of men that stood on the stairs.

The buckets of water were handed off from one man to the next till they reached the 'runners' who would run the buckets out dump them and return them back so they would be filled yet again. It was strenuous and back-breaking work, De Sardet's back, neck, knees, and hands were screaming in pain while his feet and ankles felt numb and wet from the seawater threatening to take them down.

A few feet in front of him was Cabral, standing with her feet wide as she leaned against a beam, one hand outstretched, tendrils of white fog emitting from her fingers as her eyes glimmered silver. She just barely kept the majority of seawater from entering the ship as _The Serenity_ sailed with haste towards land. Each crest of a wave sent a small flood of water back through that even she was unable to keep from entering, but as long as they worked fast and constant they were able to keep the water from rising higher then what it already was.

At first, the thought of the ship sinking was terrifying, but as time wore on and after hauling out a pool's worth of water De Sardet had lost all his fear, instead it was just a desperate need to have this all be done with. He didn't know how long it would take to get to 'Gull Isle' He didn't know what would happen when they got there, but he just wished they were there.

Two hours on fill duty was enough to break down the will of any man, so Cabral instituted a switch, he, Kurt, Durand and the other Naut got to switch places with four of the men on the stairs. Although still carrying buckets, he was at least allowed to stand up and not have to worry about bending down and filling buckets, his feet were no longer in the cold water and he could even brace one against the wall to allow his to lean back and rest between buckets.

The air down in the hold was a series of opposites, both wet and dry while also being stuffy and having a draft. The temperature of the stairwell was like that of a sauna, cramped next to one another, their bodies heat trapped in the small space and De Sardet felt like he was swimming in his own clothes. Two hours of being in the stairwell he longed to be back down in the water filling buckets, at least it was cool and not as cramped.

His wish was answered when Cabral called for another shift change, but this time a select few men were given a thirty-minute break where they could go rehydrate themselves and attempt to recoup their energy. An hour into his second shift on filling buckets he was granted such a break, he took his chance and escaped pressing through the crowd of men on the stairs he managed to make it up to the mess where he tossed himself into a bench with three other Nauts given a break.

They said not a word, too exhausted to try, instead, they drank down water and a small cup of stew. De Sardet massaged his arms and thighs for the remainder of the time he had before he was called back down to take up his place at the bottom of the stairs. It was a blur after that, bucket after bucket, heaving and straining with all his might.

He no longer felt human, more like a workhorse or a machine, set to one task and one task only. But it wasn't just him, it was everyone else. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Constantin on the stairs, working alongside the Nauts, sweat on his brow and arms shaking from strain but he continued with it. A part of him felt terrible for Cabral, it was obvious she was straining herself mentally and physically holding back the sea this amount of time, but even as much as sweat drenched her face and as her color paled she held on.

All through the night, they worked, yet sleep was the furthest thing from his mind, though his body was to the point of falling over he knew he had to keep working, to keep lifting and hoisting those buckets of water again, and again, and again. Until finally a yell from down the stairs, words he didn't think would help him find a reprieve.

_"Land in sight!" _ Suddenly, a second wind hit them all. He, Kurt and all the other Nauts pushed themselves harder, teeth clenched and body aching he dipped down and filled a bucket, twisted himself to hand it off then grabbed an empty one being handed back. Moving now at near desperate speed, he suddenly realized the water was becoming warmer, no longer the intense cold it had been.

It was also lessening, and Cabral seemed to be relaxing which made him feel a little more hopeful about their situation. He felt the lessening of the sea, the ship barely rocking as it moved into calmer waters. The air even smelled different but perhaps it was a figment of his mind.

Then in one last sudden cry Cabral pushed back and let her magic fall away. She staggered on her feet for a few seconds, leaning heavily into the beam behind her. He took the chance and lunged to her in case she fell. She caught herself and shook her head, she turned to them her voice rough and exhausted. "Enough, we're near the locks, I can feel it." 

The water trickled in slowly, not as bad as it had been on the open sea. Suddenly it hit him, he was no longer in motion. It felt foreign for him to not be moving or hauling water up. Carefully he dropped a bucket and found himself leaning back against a wall, the men on the stairs instantly fell to said stairs or leaned against the wall.

De Sardet managed to find Constantin mop of blonde curls resting on the shoulder of a nearby Naut, both too exhausted to care about personal space, in fact, many Nauts were leaning and propping themselves against one another, space was limited and they just couldn't be bothered to try and keep personal space a thing.

De Sardet could hear the muffled yells of Vasco through the wood of the deck. But he could hear other sounds as well, the distant sounds of birds, not just gulls, but other birds, as well as the yells of far off men. A part of him wanted to rush to the deck to see but he couldn't find the strength to lift a finger. Instead, he leaned against the wood of the wall, his heart slowly coming back down from its exhaustive drive.

Cabral recovered far faster then he thought possible. The Admiral straightened up and with a stern voice barked out the order to "Brace." All the Nauts knew what that meant, and obeyed the order without question and instinctively grabbed onto a nearby wall or whatever else they could. De Sardet did not know what that meant, he instead found himself asking "What?" as he suddenly was thrown tumbling forward into the ankle-high water as the ship's keel began to drag and stutter across the ocean floor as it neared itself closer to land.

Cabral caught him by the elbow and wrapped an arm around the beam as she gripped to him with fierce strength. The stuttering of the ship stopped and it stilled. He blinked several times, the feeling of the ship _NOT_ moving was so foreign and strange to him, internally he could still feel his body shift and move as if they still were at sea.

He staggered up, feeling rather strange on his feet. He jolted when the heavy and dull sounds of wood on wood echoed out over and beneath him. He latched to Cabral's arm. Cabral gave him a gentle pat and let go of him. "Easy, that's just the braces...we must already be in a drydock." He blinked, not understanding a word she just said. 

"Drydock, it's...a specially designed harbor space, where a ship can get docked on large braces, then the water is drained from around it...basically were being put on giant stilts," Cabral explained slightly breathless. De Sardet heard a large thundering boom from somewhere behind them. Then a strange suctioning sound.

"That's the water being let from the drydock..." Cabral said glancing upwards. Slowly the admiral turned, pausing only to put a hand to her head and grimaced. "Are you okay?" he asked suddenly realizing he was sopping wet. Every inch of him either wet from sweat or water, it trickled and dripped from his body and he felt both incredibly clean and dirty at the same time.

"Aye," She groaned out shaking her head. "Being away from the sea so sudden...take a bit to get over...chosen's...can be on land...but it's not preferable...we are the sea at heart and to be away from it..." she trailed off with a shrug. She glanced at the steps then put her hands on her hips. "I'm going up, if you don't want to move I am stepping on you this is your only warning." A few Nauts shifted slightly to the side, giving a small amount of space for her to work her way through them.

De Sardet trampled through the water and found a box to sit on, he noticed the water in the ship was beginning to drain as well. Sunlight was beginning to poke through the holes in the ship's hull and the sound of water dripping echoed throughout. _'Wait a second, sunlight? Did we really work through the night?'_ This fact impressed and startled him, in their rush time didn't feel like it was passing at all.

As he contemplated this he slowly peeled off his boots, all of his limbs throbbed and aches like he couldn't believe, worse than any sparring lesson. He tipped the boots of water, his feet were wet and wrinkled and he swung them around a little to dry them off some. He heard the shuffled movement of Nauts slowly stepping up the stairs, no doubt their muscles and bodies ached just as much as he did.

When the stairs had cleared some, he saw Constantin's familiar form come tripping down the steps. He looked exhausted, hair disheveled and his fine silk tunic flying open his bare chest for all to see. Wordlessly he walked up to him then plopped his forehead on his shoulder. De Sardet managed to bring his arm up for one heavy pat before letting the limb fall away in pulsing pain.

De Sardet sighed then gently pushed Constantin off of him. "Let's go up to the deck, I want fresh air." Constantin nodded and slowly the two of them worked their way up the stairs, it took maximum mental effort to force their aching thighs and legs to bend up to the next step, but thankfully at least it wasn't just them who seemed to be feeling the same.

There was a slow procession of Nauts who's limbs were just too exhausted to work at the normal pace. All of them moved as if their limbs were weighed down with lead, which for him, that was how he felt. Heavy and overburdened, wet clothes clinging to his frame as his hair was clapped to his head and he had to keep pushing his bangs out of his eyes, an action that he had little experience in.

Eventually, after making a small stop in the Mess where they guzzled down ladle full's of refreshing water from a barrel, they made it to the deck. Carrying a small cup of brothy soup and their personal drinking skeins full of water they staggered on deck. Where it seems every Naut as already gathered, and where it seemed all had come to a decision to rest, lie, and in some cases sleep on the deck.

Piled in circles and in random groups the Nauts relaxed, most of them had their heads lulled back as they absorbed the gentle rays of the early morning sun on their faces and backs. De Sardet looked up and blinked, seeing light felt so strange to him, being out in the open felt so strange to him. Then when he looked to his left and right and saw not water, but _LAND, _he nearly dropped his soup.

TREES. The sight of trees hit him first, tall strange things with wide fan looking branches but only at the very top. So green and vibrant, for a second he thought it was a dream. Birds flew overhead, not only gulls but pelicans and sea eagles. He let his eyes drift down, at first confused as to why they seemed to be an island to themselves, floating in-between several large and damp stone structures.

He blinked as he saw the small figures of men walking to and fro along the edge of the stone structure. Casual and calm, large piles of wood, and other supplies lines along the edges of..._drydock_ De Sardet remembered. He slowly brought his soup to his lips and drank it without tasting. For a few seconds more he scanned the scenery. 

Both to his left and right were other drydocks, set up like a regular harbor system it seemed, only larger and with more stone. In front of them he could make out the hazy outline of a road, framed by the tall looking strange trees. He saw a large cart of cut logs being hauled by a team of four large draft horses making their way to their particular drydock.

For a moment he was glad to see such familiar creatures, he loved horses and if he had the chance he was going to make sure to at least go pet one when he could. Realizing suddenly that he and Constantin were stopped in the middle of people's way they slumped their way towards finding an empty space of deck. 

De Sardet spotted Vasco and Cabral leaning against the mainmast, Vasco's head was tilted back and Cabral held her head in her hands absently scratching the back of her head. He quite literally fell to the deck besides Vasco, making sure to keep some space so he didn't accidentally get the man wet. Vasco's head lifted slowly, he wasn't as tired looking as he had expected, some darkened circles under his eyes but he still looked rather energized.

He felt Constantin's head plop unto his shoulder again and he just sighed and went with it. Vasco squinted at him then with a heavy sigh asked "Why are you all wet?" From beside Vasco Cabral shifted her head upwards, although tired she chuckled. "Let's just say the next time someone tell's him to brace, I think he'll now know not to ask why." 

He gave a grunt and pushed his hair out of his face, god longer hair had its annoyances. Not only did it get in his eyes, but it just got on everything, and it wasn't just his either. He as of late had started finding strands of Vasco's hair on random bits of his clothing, on his books, _inside_ his damned boots...just everywhere!

Vasco leaned his head back and shook his head, a sluggish smile on his face. He cleared his throat. "Soup?" he asked holding his up. Vasco pointed to an empty mug nearby. He nodded "So, what happens now...how does dry-docking work?" Both Vasco and Cabral groaned in frustration. De Sardet felt bad for asking.

Sighing and tugging of his hat Vasco motioned to his left. "Apparently, new policy, we've got to wait 12 hours as part of quarantine implementations." He stared at the Naut in disbelief. "What...they are just going to leave us sitting here? Strung up like a dinner goose?" He asked out incredulously. This drew a chuckle from the Naut Captain. 

"Just for twelve hours, honostly it's a blessing, gives me time to ready the..._paperwork_." Vasco hissed on the final word. Cabral sighed out next to him her eyes lifting up towards the direction of the ocean. Frowning De Sardet caught her eye, "You okay?" Cabral pursed her lips, her gray eyes dull, but she nodded "I am, I can feel Flapjack though, she's just circling out on the reef, doesn't know what to do" Cabral explained. 

He gave her a look that conveyed an 'I am here for you' look before he turned his head to Constantin. The Prince was slack and was incredibly close to dropping his soup in his lap. De Sardet took it from him and set it beside him. Carefully he guided his cousin's head to fall into his lap. His cousin lay quietly against the deck, his warm head burrowing into De Sardet's outer thigh.

Absently he trailed his fingers through his cousin's hair, it was so light and shone golden in the sunlight and for a moment he wished he had such fine hair. "The Prince out?" Cabral asked. De Sardet nodded, "Aye, I don't think he's worked so hard before in his life." He said with a chuckle, wincing as a pain in his shoulder reared its head.

"He helped too?" Vasco asked with a surprised tone. Cabral nodded "Oh yes he did, when I say all hands on deck I mean it." She stated firmly yawning and leaning back. "You should go rest, I'll get the paperwork sorted," Vasco suggested to the Admiral. But she shook her head. "Paperwork will help, keep me occupied from thinking about jumping overboard and scrambling to the sea," Cabral explained pushing herself to stand.

Without thinking De Sardet blankly commented, "Unless one of your powers is flying, I'd advise not doing so." Cabral knocked her head back in laughter and even Vasco managed something more than a chuckle. Constantin shifted in his sleep. De Sardet found himself yawning. The warm rays of the sun settling into his skin, warming him up with a soothing heat that filtered all the way down to his bones.

He knocked back the rest of his soup then set the mug aside before carefully lying himself down, instinctively he found himself curling towards Vasco, head finding a firm thigh. He settled into it, hazily he felt Constantin shuffle to the space behind him, a heavy weight over his legs. A familiar hand began tracking through his scalp, fingers pushing away the damp.

Three gentle strokes and De Sardet found himself adrift once more, just on the cusp of deep sleep. A voice far away and close whispered into his ear. "_We made it Tempest" _He hummed under his breath "Nn...Storm." Before he was rocked gently out into a calm sea of sleep.

_Vasco_

The feeling of someone gently touching his shoulder awoke him. He lifted his hand up to pick up the hat he had placed over his face to block out the sun as he slept. Squinting from the light he held up a hand to block the sun as he looked up into a haggard-looking Cabral. She rubbed her eyes for a second before stating "Paperwork is organized on the desk, just sign it...I'll be in a coma in my room." With that, she walked away dragging her heels.

He scanned the deck, looks like most everyone aboard had decided to sleep on deck, the warmth of the sun and the open air seemed to have rocked them all into a kind embrace. Using one another as pillows the Naut's aboard _The Serenity_ had made several 'dog piles' and were blissfully happy to exist like that. Vasco had found he was a part of a 'dogpile' of his own.

De Sardet was snoring against his leg while his cousin Constantin had curled up next to De Sardet's back, his torso and head lying on De Sardet's hip and side. He wrestled with himself, on one hand, he really wanted to get that paperwork done, on the other hand, he didn't want to wake De Sardet. Slowly and carefully he slid from beneath De Sardet's head, using his hand to gently guide the Noble's head to the deck.

With a heavy sigh, he managed to escape from the sleeping Nobles. He stood and adjusted his clothing watching as the two Nobles unconsciously shifted into one another, their bodies curling and spooning into one another with such grace it seemed like second nature to them. De Sardet's arms wrapping around his cousin's torso while Constantin's head buried into the crook of De Sardet's shoulder as the Prince's arms wrapped around De Sardet.

For a second he was jealous that Constantin was able to curl up with De Sardet on the deck of the ship and sleep without care, but he pushed the thought from mind, De Sardet was still his, and he got to curl up with the man every night and that's all that mattered. He put his hat back on his head then carefully stepped over and around his sleeping crew, he heard a few voices drifting from below, most likely, a few of the men who no longer were sleeping or who hadn't yet done so from the sounds of it, it sounded like a card game.

Vasco was tempted to go join in but stopped himself from being distracted. He went up into his room and to his desk. Cabral spoke the truth, all the paperwork was organized and complete, all it needed was his signature. He sighed, he would have to buy that woman a drink once they were allowed off. The thought of purchasing items brought up to mind money, and of course the men's pay.

He frowned, with being delayed he would have to provide an allotment of money for each of his men to live on while they were docked. This would not be taken from their actual pay but would need to be covered by him until the guild could properly reimburse him. He frowned and stepped back, there was a floorboard next to his desk that wasn't like the rest.

He kicked his heel down sharply into it and the board 'popped' out. He leaned down and slowly lifted it out of the way. Kneeling he reached his hand down and hoisted out a small chest. It was only a foot long and about six inches in depth, dark cherry wood, and simple metal fittings. The only thing expensive on it was the lock.

A number combination, 2.3.3.2 was the answer. 23, the number he had in mind for becoming Captain, which he obtained, and to reaching Admiral status? He thought 32 was a good enough age. But even now he was hesitating on that, did he really need to be an admiral? Yes, it was a good goal to have, but he originally made it because he had nothing else to drive for...now he had De Sardet, and to him, that felt more real and tangible than a title in one's name.

_Name_. That was another reason, if he became admiral, he could find out his true name IF he had one that is. But even that idea wasn't as pressing in his mind as it had been. All his life he only had those two things to keep him focused and going, now...it all shifted, Cabral was right, everything else was becoming...background in comparison to De Sardet.

He felt a twisting within him. For a moment he was back in the turbulent water of his challenge swim, halfway between he could either continue going forward in waters he didn't know, or turn back to familiar waters he had just swum through. He sighed exasperatedly. He wanted, no he _needed_ to tell De Sardet his feelings, after that...well they would have to figure it out, yes he wanted to continue having De Sardet by his side, he always would want that...but he didn't also want to give up this life either...not after all the work he had put into it, being a Naut...being a Captain...that was who he was.

Could he give up the sea to be with De Sardet? Could De Sardet break free of his royal chains to be with him? These questions were beginning to surface more and more firm in his mind. He sucked in a breath of air, he had to stop thinking about this now, right now...they were on Gull Isle, safe and alive, and for at least two weeks, neither of them were going anywhere...this was the perfect time to figure things out.

He opened the chest and began to haul out bags of gold and silver, all...well not _all_ of his worldly wealth...but _most_. Which in hindsight was probably not the smartest idea, but he still wasn't sold on trusting banks. It didn't make sense to him, put all of your money in a building you can't access except during their working hours, and their working hours were stupidly convoluted, not to mention the lines, and the damned paperwork, proof of account...just, it was so much easier to have a safe that had all of his money and only he knew where it was and only he could access it.

He counted out his gold and frowned, it would be close but he may have enough to cover all of his men and give them a moderate stipend. He wished he could give them more, but...he had a habit of buying too many books. He glared at the first editions. Once the money was figured out he began to sort it into small pouches, he heard the door open and he froze for a second, not liking the idea of someone seeing him with all this gold.

But he relaxed when he heard the familiar foot-falls of De Sardet. De Sardet walked in, his eyes wandered over him and to the gold in front of him and there was little to no reaction. Vasco was surprised, most people felt strange watching people count out such a large amount...then he remembered De Sardet was a Noble and the nephew to one of the richest King of the richest nation there was.

"I'm just going to change, don't mind me." De Sardet said stipping himself of clothes near the dresser. Vasco continued to place gold into the separate pouches but he every so often flickered his eyes to De Sardet's form, he was thinner than he had been, but he still had that well-muscled and toned body, the ripple of muscles of his back as he bent and swayed.

Vasco found himself blushing as he realized he really must be fully recovered from his blood loss for a certain part of him was springing to life at the sight of his naked lover not even fifteen feet away. He grunted and was thankful he was wearing his coat so De Sardet wouldn't be able to tell his condition. De Sardet pulled on fresh clothes and turned to him, eyes lighting up in interest as he strode over to him, pushing his damned damp hair out of his eyes and Vasco had to control his breathing.

Vasco decided to sit down in his chair and continue his work. De Sardet sat down in the chair across. "So what is all this? Docking fees?" the Noble asked and He swore. He forgot to take out for the docking fees. 

"_Shit_!" He cursed as he un-did the pouches he had just done up. "Just great, after all they been through, their gonna get a paultry sum of a stipend." He muttered under his breath. De Sardet raised his brows in confusion. "I...what?" He asked concern lighting his features. He sighed and shook his head, fingers scratching the top of his head.

"If we are delayed the men get a stipend from the Captain's personal gold...I'll get reimbursed from the guild later...but until then...._this," _He said waving his hand over the table. "Is all I own on this ship." De Sardet glanced down and frowned for a few seconds. For a moment he was afraid the Noble was judging him, it felt incredibly exposing for De Sardet to know that this is what he had financially.

De Sardet's eyes lit up and Vasco knew the man had an idea before the Legate even stated "I have an idea!" He watched as the Noble rushed over to the one large chest that he had brought up to the room, it was tucked in the corner next to the dresser. The man dug into the bottom of it then grunting hoisted up a rather ornate chest that was twice the depth of his own personal one.

Straining De Sardet carried it over and plopped it on the desk, it hit his desk with a heavy thud and the sturdy oak wood wobbled slightly. De Sardet fumbled for a few seconds with the latch as he opened the chest then turned it towards him. Vasco found his jaw dropping open for a second before he closed it shut.

Gold, the chest was pure fucking golden crowns, stacked in neat and tidy rows. Judging by the size of that chest and the depth there had to be...he didn't even want to think of how much gold the Noble had plopped in front of him. "Take whatever you need..as a gift from me to the men, I want to make sure they are paid well for all the trouble."

He blinked rapidly then put his hands to his mouth for a few seconds before lowering them. "Are...are you sure?" De Sardet nodded "I've two other chests like this in my room below...and this is nothing compared to what I have at home..." The Noble trailed off. Vasco realized he was staring off into the distance. 

"That...that is ALOT of gold De Sardet...are...at least give me a limit" he choked out. De Sardet shrugged "Honostly if you want to use it all go ahead, it's just gold." De Sardet commented meeting his eyes. Internally Vasco was having problems comprehending how someone can be so...callous to this amount of gold, people could work their entire lives and not make as much gold as what was sitting in that chest.

De Sardet seemed to pick up on Vasco's hesitance. He frowned "I...I'm given a rather large allowance from my Uncle, and I make a profit off the Keep I was given...I usually use it to invest in business ideas...my soap for instance...is a business venture that I helped fund, Lady Dalia is ingenious and is breaking the mold when it comes to personal hygiene products." He explained.

After a few more seconds Vasco could tell De Sardet was still uncomfortable in the silence. "I'm...I'm not trying to gloat...or rub it in you're face...I just...I want the men...they all deserve their weight in gold...I just wanted to try and help." De Sardet confessed glancing down. He sighed, then nodded "I...you're right, they do deserve it...and I guess I got a little taken aback by how...well off you actually are...I guess I should have realized."

De Sardet shrugged "If it bothers you we don't have to talk about it." Vasco shook his head "No...we should, it's only fair, it's good to know where each other is at financially...or so I've heard" He mused out thinking about the conversation he had last night with Cabral. De Sardet nodded then gave him a soft smile.

"Well, that is good to know, I...I'll see myself out...let you figure things out...unless you want my help?" Vasco found himself smiling and he shook his head. "I only need one thing." He said and De Sardet was already leaning across the desk and their lips met. Warm and positively inviting, a safe haven and all he wanted was to get lost in those lips, perhaps do a bit more, but he held himself back, De Sardet had bailed out water all night, he would be in no condition for anything just yet.

He did put a hand to De Sardet's cheek "Thank-you, for this." He whispered out staring up into those hazel eyes. "Of course...anything for you." De Sardet said before he gave another kiss, he parted and with a bow left before Vasco could say anything more. He sighed staring after De Sardet, he hated to see him go...well, it wasn't the worst sight in the world either.

He chuckled under his breath then glanced at the mountain of gold he now was able to work with. "I disdain all glittering gold my ass." He said out loud shaking his head. Still, Noble or not, he loved the man and tonight...tonight when they got off this bloody ship he was going to finally admit it.


	65. The Mermaids Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So this chapter took ALOT longer than expected.  
So sorry, it's a big one, and I didn't want to separate it but for obvious reasons I ended up doing so otherwise it would have just become WAY too long.
> 
> Also, Constantin was a bit of a shit in this chapter but he's slowly working on it. 
> 
> Some reference links for ya'll  
Draft horses - http://effulgentsoul.weebly.com/uploads/1/1/8/1/11814246/5264468_orig.jpg  
Northern Nau Tattoo - https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2a/f4/b5/2af4b57d45d9db649dd5be33ff7f6c09.jpg

_De Sardet_

While the Nauts waited for their 'Quarantine' period to pass, most of them broke off into groups to play cards, some risked five finger fillet which De Sardet had assumed Mathew would be against but found out rather shortly that Mathew was a champion with the game and watching the man almost dice his fingers off made his stomach churn.

De Sardet instead spent his time packing a satchel with clothes enough to last for at least two weeks. He was unsure of what else to bring besides clothes and money. He frowned at the thought of gold, he didn't mean to make Vasco uncomfortable with the amount of gold he had, then again thinking back he should have realized. 

Vasco was a self-made man and seeing a large quantity of gold just plopped in front of him so carelessly...of course, it would unnerve him. But he really was just trying to be helpful, it was only right after all that had happened on this journey, he just wanted to see Vasco and the crew happy. 

He let his mind wander back to the moments before Cabral had interrupted them. He was nearly positive Vasco was going to say the very same thing he wanted to say. He felt a shiver of giddiness hit him. Heart fluttering in his chest a part of him wanted to storm back up into the cabin and just yell it at the man, but still, a small reserve of him wanted to hold back, wait for the perfect timing, something like this...can't just be thrown out without care.

As he stood in his old room, sorting through clothing he was distracted by his cousin walking shirtless holding up two different sets of shirts and doublets. "You've always been the better eye, which should I wear for undocking?" His cousin asked softly flickering his eyes between the garments. Currently, his cousin was wearing a pair of high-waisted navy breeches with silver threading tucked into knee-high black boots with gold trim at the toe and lip.

Scanning over the shirts, both silk one white and the other creme, and the doublets, one the d'Orsay red and the other a gray with knotted patterns throughout he pointed to the gray doublet and white shirt. "That, the red would look too contrasting." Constantin's eyes lit up. "Ah! I didn't think of that, thank-you cousin!" Constantin said tugging on the shirt and beginning to lace up the doublet. 

"What about you? What are you wearing?" De Sardet shrugged and gestured to the clothes he had tossed on in the room. "Not like we are meeting with other Noble's on this island, thought I would just wear whatever." Constantin tutted and shook his head "Oh, you cannot! You are the Legate, you have to _at least_ dress _somewhat_ decent...I don't want to be the only one." His cousin pouted. 

Huffing De Sardet went back to his chests and opened them up. Choosing his least ostentatious 'Noble' clothes he could find. A pair of fine black breeches with silver buttons and laces. The breeches were loose in his waist and a part of his thigh then they wrapped tightly about his lower thighs and calves a row of bright buttons running up their length from ankle to knees. 

He put on a simple silk white shirt but couldn't stand having the puffed sleeves at his wrists so he undid the cuffs and rolled the shirt back on his arm to rest at his elbows. He then picked out a black doublet with the edged shoulders and stiff collar. It laced up with red strands and if he was being honest he did love the cut of the doublet on him. 

It held him upright and the sharp corners on his shoulders made him wider and larger looking, if not a bit intimidating. He tugged at the collar and unlaced the doublet open more, how did he stand to have such restricted clothing before? He dreaded the day he would have to wear scarves again. He picked out a pair of calf-length black boots, no adornments or gold threading on them, just classic well made black boots that had thicker heels than most that gave him some added height without being obvious.

Constantin let out a whistle. "Oh my cousin, you look incredibly dashing! Vasco will be pleased." Constantin teased and De Sardet shook his head "It's just clothing, I don't think Vasco will notice...he seems to pay better attention the less clothing I wear." He chuckled out and Constantin blushed slightly. Frowning his cousin raided through a few of his chests.

"Oh! You should wear one of your capes!" Constantin exclaimed pulling one out. De Sardet shook his head "No! that is far too much." He stated crossing his arms. Constantin sighed and relented "I suppose you are right, well, at least we shall make a dashing pair won't we?" De Sardet found himself smiling as Constantin tossed his cape to the side instead of putting it in the chest.

Constantin glided out of the room while De Sardet picked up after his cousin. He spent the next hour or so tidying up his room, then divided out a few bags of gold to take ashore, not sure how much he would need, how expensive was things on a Naut island? Then again he wasn't like most nobility, he could go days without spending a single crown, while other days he could spend up to 5,000 in one store.

He also didn't know if they would be let on board after the ship was having repairs done, so he should bring more just in case. After stuffing six large coin purses full of gold he placed five into his duffel and the last one he placed into his inner breast pocket. Finally, all packed he shut and locked up all his chests.

He picked up the last piece to his ensemble, his signature black flocked cavalier hat, the one where one side curled up to the rim. He gave himself a once over in his small shaving mirror and raised his brows, he was impressed with how well he looked. He absently ran a hand over his cheek the one with the light white scar from the bullet graze, a constant reminder of how close he came to death.

He frowned, those memories and events were distant now, and although he still had some lingering moments and nightmares, he felt like he was past it, that he managed through to the other side, all thanks to his love.

He chuckled at the thought of what Vasco might think of him right now. He eagerly strode over to Constantin's room to see if he was there, he found Constantin and Kurt arguing over tea at what constitutes as 'light-packing.' 

"You can survive two weeks without all of your pillows," Kurt said firmly shaking his head as if he was in disbelief he had to say such words. Constantin was frowning "But it's impossible to sleep with only one, not when I've grown used to them." De Sardet quietly sat down and poured his own cup of tea and flickered his eyes between the two arguing men.

"Well if you want them, _you_ carry them," Kurt argued pointedly. Constantin huffed then turned to him as if realizing he was there for the first time. "Cousin! Please tell Kurt I _need_ my pillows." De Sardet sipped the lemon ginger tea carefully before answering. "I'm only here for tea, but Kurt is right, if you want something off this ship you'll have to carry it yourself, I have to carry my stuff." De Sardet suggested lightly.

Constantin groaned then glared over at his pillows before he shrugged "I suppose I could just buy more" he added as he took a sip of tea. Kurt and De Sardet both sighed unwilling to argue the frivolity of such a decision. They instead chose to sip their tea in silence. After a bit, Constantin and Kurt returned to packing their bags and De Sardet after remembering the horses outside, took his chance to clear out all of the biscuits and sugar cubes, stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket.

He then began to pack up the tea supplies before either of the other men noticed. Once Constantin was convinced he only needed so many pairs of pants they managed to trim down his personal affairs into one duffel as well. The duffel was strained and near bursting but...it fit. After that, all three of them decided to wander up to the deck to see what was going on and how much longer they would need to wait.

Shouldering his duffel De Sardet stepped out unto the deck, nearly all Nauts aboard were there, milling about bored and doing whatever to pass the time. He noted that several sets of eyes were drawn to them, and he realized even in his more 'subdued' wardrobe his clothing was far more 'rich' looking than any others onboard, aside from Constantin.

It was strange how easy his body slipped into his old habit of walking, careful and eased, head held high and shoulders back, jaw level with the gound. 'Walk as if the ground below you was meant for you, and only you' his etiquette instructor would tell him. Side by side with his cousin he assumed they made a fierce pair for Nauts divided away from them like a pair of sharks swimming through a school of fish.

They found a place to set their duffels down and stood nearby a group of Nauts playing cards. Kurt eventually joined in and he and Constantin were happy to watch as the man lost hand after hand. Sometime later, De Sardet saw a flicker of movement near the cabin and watched as Vasco stood up near the rail then called out for the men to form up a line for their stipends. 

Eagerly the Nauts began to make their way up to the cabin, entering and leaving in groups of two and three's as the Nauts left the cabin they were all incredibly thrilled with the weight of their stipend. De Sardet smiled softly to himself knowing he had brought some happiness to the men aboard the ship, he didn't care about the amount of gold, he had plenty so why not put it where it would be appreciated?

"Why are you grinning?" Constantin asked curiously catching his eye. He shrugged "I made a small donation to Vasco to help cover the men's stipends." Constantin giggled, "Always so kind." De Sardet and he shared a chuckle and watched as the card games turned more serious as the Nauts being Nauts began to gamble with a few of their coins.

Eventually, Vasco came down from the cabin and De Sardet chuckled to himself when he saw Vasco's eyes lit up in surprise when he noticed him standing with his cousin. Constantin giggled "I'll be taking my leave, give you two some private time." Constantin teased as De Sardet swiped after his cousin who as always danced out of reach.

Vasco carefully picked his path towards him, once he got there he gave De Sardet a wide grin and looked him up and down. "Well don't you clean up well, Your Excellency." He teased carefully as he even bowed his head slightly. De Sardet rolled his eyes but found his cheeks heating up from the compliment. "It's nothing, just something I threw on." He commented offhandedly.

Vasco stepped up to most likely pull him into a kiss but stopped, he frowned and squinted his eyes "Are...are you taller?" the Naut asked golden eyes flickering in confusion. He grinned and without warning picked his leg up and set his ankle on the rail in front of him, a common exercise he did since he was young and learning to dance like his mother.

"The boots" He quipped pointing to his foot. Vasco ran his eyes down his frame then to his boot, then back up. Careful and warm the pools of gold melted over his skin. 

De Sardet felt a thrill flush through him and for a moment wondered if they could manage to slip away to a storage closet again. He slid his leg back down and Vasco moved in closer to give an undoubtedly scorching kiss when something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He lifted his head and gazed over De Sardet's shoulder, De Sardet followed his train of sight and saw a large wooden bridge on stilts and wooden wheels being pushed across the space.

"Is quarantine up?" he asked Vasco. Vasco shrugged once more, he leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before breaking away "If it is, I best get the damned paperwork." He stated as he began to stride towards the cabin. Constantin came bumbling back and watched with avid curiosity as the bridge 'connected' with the ship. 

At this time most of the men were on their feet and stood patiently waiting. Some were beginning to gather up their duffels and rucksacks. Five men began to walk the bridge towards them, from the distance he could make out one was a shorter man with a large book in his hands, another was taller and strode with purpose, another was a larger man carrying a long looking plank, and the other two looked to be a set of simple deckhands.

The large man with the plank lowered it so scrawny man with the book and the taller proud-looking man could descend unto the deck. The short man had a pair of tiny spectacles that he looked over the top as he scanned the deck. Vasco was already standing at attention in front of him holding a large stack of folders and papers.

In a wiry voice, the man stated "Captain Vasco I assume?" Vasco nodded. "Ah, I am Philinus, I am here to overlook the men before they disembark, part of the new policy." Vasco frowned "Apologies Philinus, we've been at sea for nearly two months now, I was unaware of any new policies that were enacted." Formal and stern De Sardet forgot how intimidating Vasco could be.

"Ah, I can see for the confusion, this was made last month, as a means to stop the spread of the dreaded 'Malichor' all ships and men coming to and from the island need to be properly examined." Vasco's eyes flickered with unease but he nodded "Very well, do what you must." He stated. The taller gentleman with a large amount of Naut tattoo's cleared his throat.

"Hail to you Vasco, been a journey eh?" He asked friendly enough. "Aye, Master Jacob it has been, I've got all my paperwork this time." Jacob and Vasco broke out in a pair of familiar grins. De Sardet could only assume Jacob was the Harbormaster, he stepped forward and took the paperwork. Instantly the man began to mumble and flick through the work. 

Awkwardly the short Philinus spoke out his voice shrill and wispy. "Would everyone please form up over here, the exam is rather short so you should be on your way in no time." Grumbling the Nauts formed up into lines. Constantin, he and Kurt walked towards the back of the line but Philinus stopped them. "Oh! Prince Constantin!, no need to keep you waiting your Grace!" Sheepishly Constantin walked over to Philinus, the man took hold of Constantin's hand and pressed a few fingers to his wrist, counting under his breath before asking Constantin to open his mouth and lift his tongue.

After that, he asked Constantin to pull down his eyelid so he could see the whites of Constantin's eyes better. "Any markings or strange bruises?" Constantin shook his head. Philinus nodded "Good then, you seem to be in fine health your Grace." Constantin straightened out then turned towards him bright blue eyes brimming "Of course I am, aren't I always cousin?" He commented stepping back towards him.

"Cousin?" Philinus quipped before glancing down at his book and running a finger over it. "Ah! Lord Conner De Sardet, humblest apologies!" De Sardet bit his inner cheek at the use of Conner but remained calm and grinning politely. "Just Lord De Sardet if you would please, or a 'Your Excellency' will suffice." He said carefully, his mouth narrowing as his stronger 'Noble' accent began to bleed back through.

"Of course your Excellency, apologies we shall get you done next." De Sardet felt horrible for the line of Nauts in front of Philinus and he shot them apologetic looks as he wandered over in front of the man. He lifted his arm out for the man to check his pulse, then opened his mouth and lifted his tongue, finally coming to the eye check.

He passed each one easily and carefully and assumed he was done when Philinus paused eyes narrowing on the mark on his cheek. "Your Excellency, pardon, but how long have you had that mark?" He asked pointing to his birthmark. He sighed, he had been through this conversation a thousand times with the strange doctors in Serene, to the point he got a letter stamped by his uncle proving that his mark was indeed a birthmark and not the 'taint' of the Malichor.

"It is a birthmark, good sir, I've had it since I was born." He politely explained smiling for extra measure. The spectacled man shook his head, bird-like eyes blinking rapidly. "That cannot be, I've seen the marks of the Malichor myself, that _is_ the beginning taint mark." The man stated stepping back and covering his face with a handkerchief.

Nothing angered De Sardet faster than having someone draw attention to his birthmark _and_ call it a tainted mark in a few second window. He found himself narrowing his eyes and bringing himself taller. "I _ASSURE_ you, IT, is NOT, I have a letter from my Uncle the King to prove it so." Philinus hesitated at that but shook his head "No, that can't be, I know what I am-"

De Sardet was about to cut the man off, but thankfully and regrettably his cousin did so for him.

His voice high and sharp, angry fires in his cold blue eyes as he stepped forward, there were moments when Constantin became very much like his mother, angry and spiteful ready to verbally lash the skin off anyone who dared to anger them. Now was one of those times.

"Do you _DARE_ to _QUESTION_ Lord De Sardet? DO you think my honorable cousin would _LIE?_" he spat down to the short little man. Constantin had brought himself to full height, all of his royal anger coming down in full force. Philinus stepped backward holding his book in front of him, eyes wide in sudden fear. "You think you have seen the Malichor in work?" Constantin asked scoffing throwing back his head as he began to circle around the man a snarling wolf ready to strike a helpless man.

"I've watched as my own people have suffered and died under its curse, my own dear aunt and Lord De Sardet's mother is stricken with the illness, WE of ALL people know what the Malichor is and it's warning signs." Philinus was trembling now, a lord's anger could be fear-inducing, but a royal Prince's anger? All-consuming terror.

Constantin stopped in front of Philinus, De Sardet risked a chance to glance at everyone else's reactions. All of them were staring in shock at the display, Jacob was frozen in place turning a page Vasco's mouth was slightly open, confusion visible on his face. De Sardet was a wreck of emotions, on one hand, he was glad the man was put in his place, on the other he really hated the fact Constantin so openly admitted that his mother had the Malichor.

"M...my humblest-" Philinus began bowing his head. "You humble apologies mean nothing to me," Constantin growled then pointed a finger to him. De Sardet flickered his eyes to his cousin, his face was an impeccable mask of serenity the only thing scorching with anger was his eyes. "Apologize at ONCE to my cousin!" He snarled bitterly.

Philinus bowed over in half his voice shaking. "My humblest and sincerest apologies Your Excellency, I did not mean to doubt or question you." Constantin was still seething in anger and De Sardet felt all eyes on him. Breathing in slow, he deiced he needed to calm this situation and get it over and done with, not wanting to cause more drama.

"Apologies accepted Philinus, as stated it is a birthmark, and it sadly shares similar appearances to the Malichor but I assure you it is harmless." Constantin's anger subsided by only a little. Carefully Philinus raised himself back up avoiding Constantin's scorching glare. "That being said, am I free to go?" He asked carefully, the man shakily nodded.

Constantin scoffed "You are lucky my cousin is a forgiving man Philinus, but be warned, I will have word with my Uncle at the treatment you have given...you will be lucky if you keep your position." Constantin leveled the man and De Sardet could visibly see the man fall apart on the inside. Constantin snapped his head towards him and De Sardet glanced downwards, Constantin was the complete personification of his mother in this instant.

"Cousin. Let's be done with this." He hissed giving one last glare towards Philinus, stomping loudly Constantin walked without needing to look back to see if De Sardet was following. He moved past Philinus with an apologetic look and picked up his and Constantin's duffels. Constantin froze and snapped his head over to Kurt. 

"KURT." He merely commanded and Kurt confusedly glanced at Philinus. Philinus waved him off, bidding the Coin Guard leave without being checked, too afraid to cause any more delay to the Prince. Constantin stormed up the ramp, with a strict "MOVE" the two other Nauts standing on the bridge parted by jumping out of the way of the Prince.

De Sardet and Kurt meekly in tow, he glanced back to Vasco and mouthed "I'm sorry" before keeping up on Constantin's heels as he strode with fierce integrity towards land. 

Hitting land De Sardet was expecting to get 'land-sickness' he had heard Vasco mention that once stepping on land one can expect the same type of sickness one got when first stepping on a ship. But because they had been aboard a motionless ship for several hours he did not get any sickness at all. Constantin paused in place and he heard the man take an audible long breath before he let it out.

He turned and De Sardet could see the old Constantin come rushing back. "Well, do you feel better about yourself now that you chewed out a man doing his job?" He asked gruffly shoving Constantin's duffel towards him. Constantin frowned and glanced back to the ship then back to him. Realization seeming to fall over his features.

"But, he.." De Sardet crossed his arms. "What? What did he do that nearly everyone else in the world has already done, called my birthmark a Malichor taint." Constantin opened his mouth then closed it. De Sardet sighed exasperatedly he glanced at Kurt who stood off arms crossed and frowning. "I get you were upset Constantin...I do, but you can't just chew people out like that...this is a _Naut_ island, not..." He trailed off.

Constantin buckled and let his head fall. "I...I...you are right..I was just trying to protect you." He whispered out. Despite his frustration with his cousin he couldn't bear to see him crying. Constantin was still trying to come into his own, and sometimes we all had slip-ups. De Sardet just wished Constantin wouldn't do his so publically.

"I'm not going to say it's okay...because it wasn't...but I do forgive and understand...just please...be more aware of what consequences can result from your actions...I'll probably have to go apologize to the man later now." He explained to his cousin. Constantin's lower jaw trembled and De Sardet stepped forward to give him a hug while the man cried out a series of apologies in between his sobs.

De Sardet stoked the man's blonde curls, suddenly becoming aware that several Naut men who had never met them was watching this interaction. "It's okay cousin, all of us can lose our temper...it happens." He soothed out as he carefully sidestepped the two of them away from the bridge as a few of the Nauts they had sailed with trickled by giving them curious glances.

He waved them off as he held his sobbing cousin. Suddenly Constantin lifted his head and clamped unto his shoulders. "I'll apologize! I'm the one who did it." De Sardet blinked, Constantin never apologized first. "Are...are you sure?" He nodded vigorously. "I will!" De Sardet was surprised by this. "Probably best wait till tomorrow, give the man some time to...process."

Constantin blinked a few times. "Oh...you're right, ah..." He trailed off glancing around. "Now what?" he asked. De Sardet bit his lip and his eyes flickered over to the large draft horses he had spotted before hobbled and currently munching on hay. "Why not go have a drink? I'll follow you in a bit." He suggested and Constantin nodded "Oh, that sound's good, Kurt!" Constantin said turning towards the Coin Guard.

"Allow me to buy you a drink!" Kurt shrugged "It would be nice, except I am not going to the pub, there are a few brothels in town and I'm planning on frequenting each one." De Sardet found himself blushing at Kurt's crassness but figured the man was at sea for two months. Constantin's face lit up "Then allow me to buy the first round, which one shall we go to?" 

De Sardet's jaw dropped, now Constantin was going to one. He glanced between the two of them as they shared knowing grins. "O..okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked unsurely. Constantin nodded wiping away the last of his tears. "Sure, uh...I'll find you somehow...apologies cousin, but the brothels await!" With that Kurt and he took off, apparently, Kurt knew where he was going.

De Sardet frowned for a few seconds then picked up his duffel and moved closer to the horses. Large and gorgeous beasts at least eighteen hands high. Thick crested necks and long wide heads. As massive horses they were, draft horses were docile and calm temperament. All four were sorrel in color and had white blazes on their faces, dark gray skin around the eyes and lips.

Long shaggy blonde manes and massive wide feet larger than a man's head. There was a man nearby cleaning the harnesses, De Sardet cleared his throat and asked politely "Would it be okay if I pet and fed them treats?" The man glanced up, shrugged and went back to his work. De Sardet grinned and approached the four horses, he held his hand out for them to sniff him.

Once they had acquainted themselves with his scent he set down his duffel and began to feed the massive beasts sugar cubes. Instantly he became their best friend in their minds and began to butt their massive heads into his chest and shoulders wanting more attention and treats. He was perfectly happy to give it to them, he scratched their ears and along their muzzles, stroked their cheeks and practically was engulfed by their wide necks as he gave them hugs and pats.

He breathed in the scent of horse, it was a calming and enticing scent, the mix of hay, leather, grass, and dirt. The horses used their lips to grasp at his clothing, one tried to take his hat but he had been around horses long enough to know better. He snatched it away and gently tapped the horse on the nose. He continued to lose himself into the world of sorrel muscular necks and blonde shaggy manes until he heard a voice clear near him.

He ducked under one of the horse's necks. Vasco was standing there arms folded a small glimmer of a smile on his features. "How did I know you'd either be in some sort of trouble or making friends with an animal of some sort?" De Sardet grinned "You got me, I told you horses were my weakness." He explained as he ducked under the one's neck and stepped over to Vasco. 

One of the horses attempted to follow even with hobbles and he turned and gave it a look then sternly said "Back!" the large eighteen hand, nearly 2000lb creature backed away to its original place. Vasco raised a brow, clearly impressed with his ability to control the horse.

"So..." Vasco began and De Sardet knew what the man was going to ask about. "Constantin realized he was being an arse and plans on apologizing tomorrow, right now he and Kurt went off to visit the brothels." Vasco opened his mouth then closed it. "I see, and you didn't join?" Vasco teased. De Sardet rolled his eyes "I've other things to figure out, mainly finding a room to rent." He said with a sigh.

Vasco chuckled "No need, I've a place figured out." He turned to the Naut surprised, how was that possible? "You...you do?" He nodded "I'll escort you there later, for now...just wait for me at _The Mermaids Tail_, it's a pub right on the main street." De Sardet glanced towards the town in the distance. "Ah...right, reading signs."

Vasco frowned realizing what De Sardet meant. "Okay, follow that road down till you come to a large statue of a ship, take a left and you'll see several different pubs and inn's, go to the green one with a sign that has a mermaid holding a mug in its tail." De Sardet nodded, those directions made sense. "Okay...when shall I expect you?" Vasco turned around and De Sardet followed the man's train of sight, Cabral and Jacob were talking with one another.

"Oh...give me an hour...two and the most...if I'm gone longer, give the bartender my name and he should find a place for you." He nodded, Vasco reached down and caressed his hand briefly before giving him a wink and returning back to Cabral and Jacob.

De Sardet navigated his way to _The Mermaids Tail_ rather easily, he paused every so often to take in the sights and just enjoy the fact that he was no longer on a cramped ship. It also felt so foreign for him to be alone on his walk, no guards, no Vasco, no anyone. It was freeing and rather terrifying. He was in a completely foreign town, on a foreign island and had only a duffel of clothes and his wile's to protect him.

He noticed that the island was full of men and women of all ages, all of them tattooed and branded as Nauts, the only ones without were children under the age of sixteen. Most paid him no mind, they saw his duffel and assumed he was another Naut coming in from the sea, fancier attire or no he blended in better with his blue jacket and sash.

As he entered _The Mermaids Tail_ he noticed it was more subdued then what he was expecting. He had passed several other Pubs that were lively and loud, overflowing with drunken Nauts, a few he recognized from _The Serenity_. _The Mermaids Tail_ still had a rather large group of customers and the barkeep gave him a once over as he approached and asked. 

"What'll you have Greenhorn?" the man asked pleasantly. Not wanting to draw attention to himself by stating who he was he accepted the title easily and laid a gold coin down and asked for a mug of ale. The Naut who was balding but had the richest handlebar mustache De Sardet had ever seen gave him a look. "Ale's only a few coppers." De Sardet frowned, he didn't have any.

"I...ah, just start a tab then." He stated sliding the gold closer to the man. The barkeep shrugged "Okay then." He picked up the piece then bit into it. De Sardet was taken aback by this action but after a shrug, the man slid a rather large mug of ale towards him. He thanked him then decided to wander into the next room.

He paused when he heard guitar music drift through the pub. Although darkened De Sardet found his way to a set of stairs that led up into an upper sitting area. Up here there was a small group of Nauts hunched over in the corner conversing with themselves and at the far end of the area was a small stage with a man seated on a stool, singing a sea balled of some sort.

He had long pale blonde hair and his voice was very pleasant. De Sardet sat in a table closer to the music and sipped his ale. The musician's fingers floated over his guitar, he was very skilled and De Sardet studied the man's movements trying to gauge his skill and figuring out what notes the man was playing. The singer's features were sharp, elegant scrolling tattoo's wrapped gently over his face and down his arms and hands. 

The man's light green eyes met his, and he gave a friendly grin to him. De Sardet politely answered it back and continued to watch as the man played. A woman carrying a tray of mugs walked over to the table of Nauts across from him in the corner. Loud choruses of 'Thank-you's' said in strange accents followed as she picked up their empty mugs.

She turned and saw him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and push her neckline down even further than it already was. She sauntered over to him, her voice syrupy smooth. "Need a refill handsome?" She asked batting her eyes. De Sardet was taken by surprise. Was she just being nice for more tips or was she being genuine? Either way, he still hadn't finished half of his drink.

"Not yet, but thank-you." He said politely giving her a grin. She winked and turned away sauntering as she did so. He took a larger swig of ale. He was so very much out of his element. He only came to places like this with Constantin, and even then it was him trying to keep his cousin from getting himself killed or causing trouble.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the singer finished his song and hopped down from the stage and wandered over to him, still carrying his guitar he sat next to him. The man had this calm aura to him, and he tipped his chin to him in greeting. "Can't say I've seen you here before." The man stated, his voice clear as a bell, he could have been mistaken for a Noble he spoke so properly.

"First time here." He explained then flickered his eyes to the guitar. "How long have you played?" he asked wanting to start up a friendly banter. "Oh...as long as I can remember, they say it's a good thing I can play so well, a Naut petrified of water doesn't make the best sailor." He blinked "You're... afraid of water?" The man chuckled in the back of his throat, even his laugh was sweet-sounding and clear.

"Aye, Vanyel the Naut who fears the sea, I was born on this island and I shall die here as well, but I make my marks by singing and entertaining my brothers and sisters." He said casually trailing his hand around the space. De Sardet nodded "De Sardet, pleased to meet you." Vanyel tilted his head. "My, that's an impressive-sounding name." 

De Sardet flushed unsure of how to answer the comment. "It is...tell me...was that song in the key of G?" He asked changing the subject. Vanyel smiled his elegant eyebrows arching in amusement. "Oh, It was, very good ear you have, I am guessing you play?" De Sardet nodded "Just a little...I don't mean to try and overstep...this is your stage after all." 

Vanyel chuckled again, the sound of chimes being struck with a gentle hand. "Oh, you're not overstepping at all...please be my guest." Vanyel lifted his cherrywood guitar and placed it in De Sardet's lap, guiding the strap to lay on his shoulder, smoothing out the leather with his fingers as he did so. De Sardet waited patiently and adjusted his grip getting used to the feel of it in his hands.

He decided to play a classical tune, just a few measures of one of the palace waltz's he had danced to since he was young. Vanyel sat back in his seat and watched him with avid curiosity. He noted as well the table of Nauts in the corner glanced over his way as well. He let the last note hum out and he carefully gave began to remove the strap. 

Vanyel gave him a soft clapping. "You are quite skilled, I've never heard of that before...thank-you new music is what I live for." De Sardet gave him a smile handing his guitar back. "I'm glad to have assisted in that endeavor...apologies I don't have the sheet music." Vanyel waved him off then pointed to his head. "It's all up here..watch." The man immediately began to play the song exactly as he had, the same notes and everything.

De Sardet had seen this skill only once before and it made him jealous. "That is incredible! I wish I had such skill, it takes me much longer to pick apart songs." Vanyel gave him a wide grin flashing a full set of white teeth. "Oh, that is not my only talents-" "Vanyel! We aren't paying you to socialize! Get back to the stage!" The previous barmaid who had flirted with him yelled at poor Vanyel.

Instantly the Naut singer humphed under his breath and went back to the stage flicking his long blonde hair. De Sardet knocked back more of his drink. "Well then." The maid said putting her free hand on her hip. "Well then Luv, be needin a refill now?" She asked hopefully pushing her chest forward. De Sardet glanced to the maid, it's not that she wasn't attractive, she had lovely long russet-colored curls, a set of bright blue eyes, and a very well proportioned face, as well as very....endowed chest.

"I...thank-you, yes." He said holding out his mug. She grinned innocently as she leaned forward, De Sardet's eyes widening as he realized he could see all that she was born with. He politely turned his head away. This caused the maid to pout and shrug, apparently, she was not used to someone looking away. He apologized by tipping her a gold crown, the only thing he had, he hated change and never carried coppers or silvers.

Perhaps this was giving her wrong signals, he didn't mean to. Instead, he guzzled down his ale to forget his awkwardness. He set his mug back down and realized someone _else_ was now shuffling in the sea beside him. The man was tall, taller than Vasco by a head, and wider in the chest and arms. Dressed in a black tunic with a wide navy colored belt that had a metal wolf head buckle.

He looked different to nearly all the other Naut's on the island. He was cold and rugged, dark brown hair braided in long strands with silver adornments, as well as a thick medium length beard. Eyes as clear as ice, almost wolf-like. The Tattoo's adorning his face weren't the elegant swirls and lines like Vasco's or the others he had seen.

These were a series of short and thick lines crisscrossing over the face, sometimes other lines would intersect or small circles and curves would be attached to the ends. They looked more like symbols then tattoos. The man had a strong masculine face almost brutish in appearance, but De Sardet couldn't deny there was an attractiveness there.

In a deep rumbling voice, far deeper than Vasco's the man spoke. "Careful there Greenhorn, ale's stronger than what's aboard yer ship." The man said in a thick accent that sounded eerily close to Mathew's, only denser. "I...oh...thank-you?" He said genuinely confused as to why the large man was sitting next to him.

A rumbling chuckle. "Name's Cap'n Thorin of the _Sea-Wolf_." De Sardet blinked, another Naut Captain? "I...I am De Sardet...is...not to be rude but is there a reason as to why you have joined me?" The man didn't get offended, instead of a light flicker in his eyes and he roared out laughter that made him jump. "Looks ta me ya be needin help fendin off Talie." He blinked "Talie? Is that her name?" He asked leaning over the rail to see the maid chatter with a few Nauts down below.

"Aye, sweet lass, but comes on a bit strong." De Sardet nodded and finished draining his ale. "Here, take dis a'fore she comes back." He said bringing out a canteen and pouring in a bit of red strong-smelling liquid. The man brought it back to his lips and took a swig. "Don worry, not poison." De Sardet shrugged and took a sip.

It was...strong, but spiced greatly with sweetness, heavy on his tongue and he rather enjoyed the punch of spices. "Called Skol, proper Northern drink," Thorin explained. Clapping him on the shoulder. De Sardet nodded coughing slightly at the rush of heat. "I...thank-you, but I better not indulge further..." Thorin roared laughter again. 

"Why? Got a light-weight?" He nodded blushing in embarrassment. Thorin leaned back in his chair. "Well, do ya sail tomorrow?" Thorin asked. He shook his head "No...on leave for next two weeks...repairs needed." Thorin nodded "Aye, we jus here awaitin orders, supposed ta go huntin soon, us Northern Naut's being brought in to take cares of ya pirate problems." 

De Sardet blinked a few times. "You are? Why is that?" Thorin tugged at his beard toying with a short braid on his chin. "Cause we Northerners are the best fighter's of all ta guilds, are ships made special...made for ramming ice and hard water, we'll sink all ta ships head on" De Sardet scooted closer, wanting to hear more about the Northern Nauts.

He had heard a few rumors from Vasco and some other men, but now he had a _Captian_ from the guild sitting next to him. He was in a flurry of questions, wanting to know all he could. Thorin of course obliged, their culture was fascinating, they still worshipped their old gods, and they sailed on seas that literally would freeze over.

Their ancestors were famed warriors and the Northern Nauts kept up those traditions and would host large gatherings were basically they would come together and fight until one man was left standing, he would be then declared 'King' and ruled the guild until the next years gathering. Despite protesting before De Sardet couldn't help but sip occasionally at the Skol, the sweet drink suited his tastebuds in ways he hadn't thought before.

A few times Talie tried to come over but Thorin kept her at bay by looks alone. Thorin asked a few questions himself. What ship was he on? _The Serenity,_ Who was he sailing with? _Captain Vasco,_ What job did he do aboard the ship? _Ropes_. Thorin was an interesting and robust man and De Sardet was surprised that he stayed for as long as he did, even staying after his crew decided to leave and go to the next pub down the way.

His question, however, was soon answered when quite sometime later Thorin leaned over him, large muscled arm wrapping around his shoulder as the bearded Northern Naut asked. "Ain't ya done talkin yet? Why not we go ta my ship, there I can answer all ya questions." His eyes lit up in a predatory light and De Sardet realized now that this entire time the man had been hitting on him and not making friendly conversation.

Here he thought he was good at judging whether people were inclined or not.

His silence was mistaken for an invitation for the man to pull him into a strong and forceful kiss. One that instantly made him bristle, this was NOT Vasco. Still the man's lips were incredibly rough and strong and De Sardet had to fight to work his teeth down into the man's lower lip and bite strongly. The man jerked back with a yell and De Sardet took his chance to slip away.

An ungodly powerful arm grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back, now trapped in the man's lap arm wrapped around his waist. "Ah, so ya do know our ways then, wanna play it rough I see," Thorin growled out in his ear as the man's tongue began to slide up his neck. Rage sparked up inside him. "Get you're fucking hand's OFF ME!" He growled struggling with all his might.

He had thought he was strong, but apparently he wasn't enough compared to Thorin. He snarled like an animal as he tried to pry the arm from around his waist all the while Thorin nuzzled into his neck 'claiming' he's never had a person do their custom so well. He had no fucking clue what the man was on about but was absolutely disgusted by the feeling of the man's teeth pressing against his skin.

"UNHAND ME YOU ARSE!" He yelled out again. This time he did, but only because of a familiar tanned fist burying into Thorin's face with a loud thud. Thorin's grip loosened and De Sardet scrambled out of the man's grasp panting and wiping at the string of saliva along his neck. A familiar and comforting figure stood next to him. Vasco was snarling, eyes glowing like intense suns as he stood protectively in front of De Sardet.

"In OUR culture, when someone says no...IT MEANS FUCKING NO." Vasco growled angrily as Thorin stood up rubbing his jaw, lip still bleeding. The man shifted his eyes to Vasco. It was so strange to see Vasco _Looking up_ at someone as he glared at them. De Sardet felt himself shrink even more, by all the sea's this man was tall!

Thorin scratched his beard, then he laughed. This took both of them by surprise. "Oh, I see, I see, the pretty ones always be taken." Thorin shrugged and reached down finishing his drink. "That were a good punch." The man stated raising his mug before he stepped out from behind the table. He chuckled down amused at Vasco before he met De Sardet's eyes, he gave a wink. 

Vasco took a half step forward his body rigid and ready for a fight. Thorin raised his hands. "Ain't lookin fer trouble...thought he we're free, I'll be leavin." The tall Northern Naut then turned and left whistling a strange tune under his breath.

De Sardet sighed exasperated and wiped his mouth still trying to get the taste of the man from his lips. Slowly Vasco turned back to him. He was waiting for the Naut's anger but there wasn't any, only concern. "You okay?" he asked softly. De Sardet nodded, they were alone up here Vanyel had left half an hour ago and Talia stopped trying to come up here.

"Apparently biting Northern Nauts on the lips has the opposite effect of what you want." He glowered out still bristling at the memory. Vasco visibly stiffened and bristled as well. "I'm sorry...those fucking...backward...their...culture is a strange one...everything is a...challange for them to overcome." De Sardet wiped at his mouth again.

"I'm sorry...I should have been here sooner..." De Sardet shook his head "It wasn't...this all happened only a few seconds before you arrived to be honost...you came just in time." A look of relief fell over Vasco's face hesitantly he reached out towards him. De Sardet eagerly stepped forward and into the man's embrace, relaxed and content, allowing Vasco's scent and touch wash away the vileness that was Thorin.

They stayed like that for a few minutes calming down from what just happened. Basking in each other's presence. They parted still holding into one another's shoulders. Vasco gave him a soft smile "I have dinner waiting at my place." De Sardet blinked "You're place?" Vasco gave him a grin. "Aye, Gull Isle is one of the few Naut islands where I pay to rent a house." 

De Sardet blinked again stunned. "You...you have a house here?" Vasco chuckled "Aye, want to go see?" He grinned and nodded gathering up his duffel and leaving behind the ugly memories that happened at the table he followed alongside Vasco towards his home.


	66. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREAKING FINALLY  
Short chapter, but goddamn it's what we've been waiting for. The next chapter shall have the *ahem* GOOD stuff we've been waiting for as well.

_Vasco_

They walked down the street, hands barely brushing against one another. It felt so surreal, almost a dream to be able to do so. He glanced over at De Sardet, every so often he would rub his neck. Vasco felt a rush of anger towards the damned Northern Naut he had found necking his love against his will. It was stupid at how their culture worked.

If you weren't interested in returning affections one was supposed to growl, if you were interested in returning affections apparently biting or nipping of the lower lip seemed a smart idea. A part of him wanted to go back and find that man, he wanted to tear him apart from limb to limb. He'd be exiled for murder, but that would only be if they found out.

He huffed under his breath, he should have been there to protect De Sardet, he thought _The Mermaid's Tail_ would be a better pub to be in then all the others. Apparently he was wrong.

"Are you mad at me?" De Sardet said suddenly and Vasco paused in the street. "What? No...why would you think that?" He asked confused looking into the Noble's eyes. De Sardet shrugged "Cause...I let Thorin-" Vasco shook his head gently putting his hands on De Sardet's shoulders. "You didn't let him, you were fighting him and clearly stating you did not wish to continue, he was the asshole and in the wrong, you did nothing wrong."

De Sardet frowned "I...I should have realized he wasn't trying to be friendly...that he had another motive." De Sardet glanced downwards and he wrapped his arms around the man in a hug. "As I said, he was the asshole and in the wrong." De Sardet leaned into his chest. "I just...I just feel stupid." He sighed and lifted his head, hands cupping De Sardet's cheeks.

"You aren't, you are intelligent and kind, and some arse decided to try and use that against you." De Sardet smiled softly, his beautiful hazel eyes seemed to glow stronger now that they were standing beneath the soft glow of sunlight filtering down through the trees. 

He ran his thumbs over De Sardet's cheeks and he saw a visible shiver course over the Noble's flesh. He swore and slid his hands away. "Sorry" he stated his heart sinking in his chest. "What? why?" The Noble asked confused at his actions. 

"I...I didn't know if touching you...brought back memories of..._Thorin_." He explained spitting the man's name out. De Sardet shook his head "He's not the first man to give me attention I didn't want, I...I know you would never hurt me, in some way's your...touch helps erase the bad." Vasco felt his heart flutter. He slowly leaned down pausing and allowing De Sardet to finish the kiss if he wanted.

De Sardet leaned up and did so. Lips that were warm, soft and smooth and god he missed them. But the taste, a strange strong spice on his tongue. He lifted his head away. "What...what did you drink?" he asked confused. De Sardet frowned "Uh, Skol? I think it was called?" He frowned, a Northern drink. "In all honesty I really like it." De Sardet commented.

"Y...You do? Even after?" He asked concerned. De Sardet nodded "The drink didn't force a kiss on me just an asshole." Once again Vasco found himself riling up. De Sardet calmed him with another kiss, this time he didn't mind the taste because it was De Sardet's incredible lips on his. They broke apart a second time and De Sardet gave him a grin. 

"Weren't you going to show me to your home?" he teased. Vasco grinned and nodded, this time he grabbed De Sardet's hand and walked him down past all the pubs, to the end of the half cobble half dirt road. They hooked a right and walked past a few stores, the building's becoming sparser and less extravagant the further out from the main 'drag' one got.

Gull Isle was mostly flat except for large rolling hills the more inland one got. It was covered in thick forests of trees and teeming with wildlife, deer, boar, and of course thousands of gulls and other bird species. He liked this island, it was both a busy large city and a rural quiet town at the same time depending on where you were.

He chose to live on the more quiet side of town. Where the road was dirt, the houses were separated by thick brush and trees and stood on stilts because only a hundred yards away the ocean sat waiting for them. Pristine beachfront property at the fraction of a price because who wants to live in small stilted houses?

He led De Sardet towards his home. A Housekeeper had already been dispatched when Jacob and seen the name of the ship sailing into his harbor. So his house had been aired out, swept and minor maintenance done while he sat aboard _The Serenity_ in quarantine. He frowned slightly at the memory of what had happened with Philius but didn't want to ruin the good mood by asking questions about Constantin.

Right now he and De Sardet were alone, no ship, no crew, no Admiral Cabral, no dinner bell. _ALONE. _He guided the man up the steps to his front deck, then unlocked and opened his door stepping inside and taking De Sardet's duffel bag he walked it over to the nearby wall and set it down. The main door opened to a small kitchen on the left with a stove, dark wood cupboards and plenty of counter space, as well as a table and a set of four chairs. 

A hallway led away from the kitchen to a pantry, the privy, and the washroom. To the right of the door was a small cubby room that held a simple fireplace and a single couch. Leading straight from the front door was a large open doorway that stepped down into a living space, bedroom and office all in one. He sighed when he realized how cluttered it must look with all his piles of books taking up a portion of the floor.

De Sardet looked around the place, his eyes glowing in interest. "It's just as I expected for you, clean and classy...and having a lot of books." He chuckled and both men looked over at the piles. "Yes, well I ran out of shelves." He said pointing to the overladen bookshelves that were bowing slightly under the weight. "I think you have a problem with books and chocolate." De Sardet quipped before turning and seeing his wall of weapons and guns.

"And weapons" he added staring up at the thirty-six? Was it? different blades and guns he had hanging on pegs. Vasco chuckled and lowered his own duffel from his shoulder to the floor beside De Sardet's. "Well it'll be getting dark soon, I'll light some lanterns, make yourself comfortable." He said casually as he began to go about his house and light the few oil lanterns he had.

A part of him forgetting where some of his stuff was, he only lived here during late winter and on the occasional vacation he would decide to take. 

Once lanterns were lit he removed his jacket and hat setting them on the peg near the door. He also knelt down and began to undo his boots. He turned and felt his breath catch in his throat. With his blue jacket gone De Sardet's dark and fine-looking doublet cut a tight figure on him as he sat at the table. With the shoulders and the way, his sleeves were rolled up.

Gods he was incredible to see. Especially with how tight those breeches clung to those athletic legs. He held himself back, he didn't want to come off like another Thorin, even if De Sardet said he was over it, he didn't want to trigger bad memories like that.

De Sardet flung his hand through his hair ruffling it, the hair bouncing and catching the light. De Sardet turned to him and Vasco flickered his eyes to the ground, feeling self-conscious for staring for some odd reason. He also realized his heart was beginning to pick up and he felt his hands beginning to get clammy again.

Stomach in knots he decided to pick up their dinner off the counter, he ordered it earlier and had it delivered by the HouseKeeper. He carefully unwrapped the food, a few pieces of roasted chicken with a side of potatoes. He placed them on plates from his cupboard and he scrounged around for his silverware before remembering they were in the left side drawer. 

He carried it over to the table, pausing when he realized they wouldn't be able to sit next to one another as they did on the ship. Did he place them at either end? De Sardet came in and distracted him from his thoughts he took a plate and set it to the left side seat while the other he placed at the end seat. Vasco handed him his fork and knife, a jolt of lightning hitting him when their fingers brushed against one another.

He wondered if De Sardet felt it too. They were moving in eerie silence and Vasco wondered if De Sardet could hear the fast beating of his heart. "Anything to drink?" He asked and Vasco pursed his lips, he had forgotten to pick up wine. "There is water...but I prefer to bring it from the town well...which I haven't had the time to do" He confessed.

De Sardet shrugged, seeming to be okay with it. Vasco frowned then wandered over to his coat and dragging out his canteen of Cinnamon whiskey. He brought it over and set it on the table then went and grabbed two small shot glasses. De Sardet was chuckling "You remember the first time you gave me some of that?" He asked prompting the memory of the time they climbed up to the crow's nest that chilly night.

Vasco grinned as he sat down in his chair. "Aye, it took you...four swigs before you accepted my compliments" De Sardet blushed as he poured a shot. "Now it only takes one." He said taking the shot easily. He chuckled and followed suit, the familiar burn always a comfort to him.

"How long are we here then?" De Sardet asked tucking into his mashed potatoes first. He leaned back and watched the noble. The fading light from outside as well as the light of the lanterns just seemed to make the man glow. "Jacob says two weeks, as we thought." De Sardet nodded "Are...do you know Jacob?" Vasco gave a nod "He was a year above me in my studies, we hung around in the same circle, Sea-given's tend to flock together." 

De Sardet listened to him and nodded "I see, well...I guess we shall make the best of it." He lifted his small shot glass in a toast and Vasco couldn't help but grin and met him. The alcohol helped calm him, he glanced down at his food ate a few bites but didn't really taste much. He drummed his fingers on the table absently, realizing he was staring at De Sardet.

De Sardet paused in his eating. "Are...are you okay?" he asked suddenly. He jolted from his thoughts. "I...well...no." He finally said with a sigh. De Sardet put his utensils down and turned to meet his gaze. "Well...what's wrong?" he asked, a look of concern on his features. Vasco breathed in then back out, glancing up to the heavens to give him strength

"De Sardet, I have something I've bee trying to say...but doubt and fear just keep me from doing it...and I'm tired of it and I just want it to be out." De Sardet swallowed, he could see the man's Adam's apple bob up and down a few seconds. "G..go on." The noble said, he could see the fast flicker of the man's jugular.

"Look...I know we've only known each other...let's just say two months...but...we've been through so much, and when I'm with you...the world makes sense and I'm happier than I could ever be..." he began staring into those brightly shining hazel eyes. "I don't...I don't know how the future will turn out...I don't know a lot of things in fact...but the one thing I do know is...De Sardet..." He paused closed his eyes, body literally fucking shaking.

"I...love you.." There it was, he had said it. It felt so slow coming out of his mouth. 

"...and I don't know if you feel the same, or if by saying that it ruins everything we have-" He rushed out afterward. De Sardet put a finger to his lips before he could over-explain. "Vasco...I know." De Sardet stated easy, his eyes bright pools of emeralds drawing him in. The world seemed to stand still around them. Relief flooded through him, no longer afraid of the answer, no longer afraid of holding his emotions back he breathed heavy and could feel the wetness in his eyes.

"V-vasco...I..." De Sardet's voice trembled. "I've been waiting so long...to find the best moment, afraid of what I felt, and afraid of what it meant but...I...I love you too" He declared. His eyes matching him. They stared at each other for a few long moments, just breathing in the feeling, having that emotion of being mutually in the same state of mind.

De Sardet blinked away a few tears, a smile on his face he reached down and put his hand over his heart. "God...my poor heart has been fluttering and skipping for so long I was afraid something was wrong with it." Vasco let out a laugh putting his hand to his face. Overjoyed, ecstatic, filled and flooded with all the good things possible in the world.

He sighed out looking at his love. _HIS LOVE_ he could say that now. He reached across the table and grabbed the man's hand. Their fingers intertwined and they gave each other deep and penetrating gazes, the love clear and obvious, how was it possible he didn't see this before? "I've been a fucking wreck these past few days, I've been trying to find the best way..." He began and De Sardet nodded shifting closer.

"I know, it's been the same, and the doubt...of whether or not you like me that much or if I'm just..reading into everything." De Sardet explained wiping away a tear. Vasco leaned in and used his hands to assist. Loving the feel of his skin touching and moving across his lover's flesh. 

His heart was beating strong and fluid now, confident that he finally secured the one who was his world. "I kept debating whether I was worthy enough for you...you're so perfect..heart, mind, and soul." He confessed lovely running his fingers over the man's cheeks. "I'm the one who's unworthy, you're... you're the perfect one, strong and sensible, brave and confident, you built yourself up by your own two hands...I just get everything given..." De Sardet trailed out.

He leaned in closer pressing his forehead against De Sardet's. "By the sea's we are both right messes aren't we?" De Sardet chuckled "I told you that from day one." He shook his head "No, on day one you called my ship a boat and ever since then I've been sunk." De Sardet grinned eyes peering up into his and then their lips met.

God. That kiss. Just...all the emotion was behind it. Tender lips conveying how much they needed and loved him, hands running over his skin starting up heated fires that weren't the desperate fires of lust, no these fires burned deep, singed his soul and set his heart aflame.

De Sardet somehow made it into his lap. Their lips and tongue connected entirely, unable to part unless forced to by their lungs. His hands dug into the fabric of De Sardet's clothes. Somehow he parted away from those perfect lips. "God...De Sardet I've missed you...missed this..." He breathed out shakily. De Sardet nodded eagerly his hands clasping around his face thumbs stroking over his tattoo's a kiss planted firmly on his cheek over his mole.

"I've missed this too, I've missed being connected to you...after all the horrible stuff that has happened...you are my one and only...no matter what." Vasco found it so hard to swallow at De Sardet's confession, the intense gaze in those eyes. "No matter what...I'll fight for you, I'll do whatever it takes to stay by your side...I promise...I'll love you till the end of fucking time." He proclaimed, meaning every word.

"You won't be the only one...I'll do what it takes, whatever it takes...you're my love, and you have me...mind, body, and soul." Vasco clamped his lips over De Sardet's scorching into the man every last feeling he had. Professing all of his emotions, all of his love and all of the promises he could make into that kiss. 

Then he stood carrying De Sardet as the man wrapped his legs around his torso. Their kisses becoming more heated if even possible. He carried his love across the threshold of his kitchen, down the tricky step into the large room that was his bedroom and his living room. Until finally they came to a stop in front of his bed.

He let De Sardet slide down their bodies pressing close to one another, imprinting the man's scent into his mind, closing his eyes as he fluttered kisses over the man's forehead. 

"Vasco." De Sardet stated looking up into his eyes. 

"Yes, Tempest." He said softly staring down into those perfectly serene mossy eyes.

"I love you..." he whispered out reaffirming it. "I trust you more than anyone...you are my first and my last, I want no other." He nodded understanding.

"From now on I see only you." He confessed planting a rather chaste kiss compared to the one they had before. 

"My Tempest," He said softly.

"My Storm" an even softer reply answered him as they fell into bed together.


	67. Feel's like the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. God this took a lot. Hope you all like. ;)

_De Sardet_

He fell beneath Vasco, the Nauts body all too easily folding into place on top of him, pressing with just the right amount of weight. He felt a tremble run through his entire frame, from top of the head to his toes. Heart pounding in his chest he felt mysteriously anxious, the feeling comparable to the first time he ever bedded the Naut.

He remembered pacing the floor, waiting for Vasco to get off watch both fearing and excited for what would happen when he did. That emotion was all the same right now. Although they had explored each other's bodies and he knew every crevice and sensitive spot on Vasco, this felt _Different_. It was far more intense, far more scorching, far more intimate than ever before. Vasco wasn't just looking into his eyes, he was peering into his soul, cracking it open and letting it all run free, opening him up for the world to see, but the only thing in the world that mattered was Vasco.

He wrapped his arms around the Naut's strong neck, fingers pulling at the man's hair, undoing the tail and letting the braids fall away in wild curls around his beautiful face. The tips of Vasco's hair brushing against his flesh tickling him lightly. Golden eyes lit up his vision, warm suns casting warmth to an empty and lonesome landscape desperate for life and love.

_Love_, he can't believe the man truly loved him, it felt almost like a dream, god he hoped it wasn't, this was too perfect, too pure, to _Good_ to be true. Vasco leaned up to pull off his shirt, De Sardet's eyes tracked down his torso breathless as he watched the ripple of muscles and the twisting of silver lines on his flesh.

His eyes stopped on one line in particular, the white scar from where he was stabbed. He reached out and placed two fingers on top of it. The skin slightly raised up with scar tissue, yet despite it, all Vasco still seemed so perfect. Vasco glanced down to the motion, he brought a hand up to rest over the top of his pressing De Sardet's hand into his skin as if he were trying to brand the touch into his flesh.

"I'm here Tempest." Vasco drawled out eyes suddenly soft. De Sardet felt his chest constrict. There was more to those words, the underlying messege of _'I'm still alive and I'm not going anywhere' _De Sardet turned his head and wiped away a few tears that had welled up in his eyes. Vasco leaned down and kissed his forehead and cheeks holding unto his hand.

The Naut pressed his lips firmly into the scar on his cheek, all of a sudden he felt so vulnerable, his flaws being so openly worshipped. He shuddered and Vasco lifted his head away eyes flashing in concern. "What is it?" He whispered hand trailing lightly through his hair. "You don't have to kiss it...I know it's ugly." Vasco shook his head, his eyes hardening to more serious ones.

"No Tempest...it isn't, _YOU_ are the most beautiful thing I have laid my eyes on, every moment you take my breath away." De Sardet pursed his lips, more tears coming to his eyes as his heart surged in his chest. In one sentence Vasco was able to calm his worries, make him feel entirely safe and loved. _This_ is why he loved the man.

He leaned up and kissed Vasco, fading into those enrapturing lips, the way they moved in sync with his, his nerves humming as his breath moaned into Vasco's mouth, widening it to allow the Naut's tongue to slip in, slow and strong it punctuated it, like the prow of this ship cutting through waves. He ran his hands down over Vasco's shoulders, across the smooth and heated flesh of his back, feeling the muscles expand and contract.

Vasco's hands found their way to his doublet, fingers snatching at the many laces, tugging and pulling impatiently before he parted from the kiss and growled at the article of clothing. "Okay, this thing looks amazing on you but goddamn is this annoying." He huffed working more of the laces off. De Sardet couldn't help but chuckle at his flustered lover and brought his hands up to assist him.

"You think this is hard? Be glad I'm not in full court dress, so many fucking layers." He expelled as together they managed to tear off his doublet. Next came his shirt. With only his breeches left Vasco paused over top of him and let his eyes wander up and down his form. De Sardet flushed beneath the man's gaze. Carefully Vasco leaned down and kissed down his neck, then his shoulders, laying loving kisses across his collarbones and to his chest. 

It seemed like Vasco was going to kiss every square inch of him and De Sardet found himself enjoying every last second of being literally worshipped it seemed. De Sardet ran his hands over Vasco's head and shoulders, rubbing circles into the Naut, moaning when he hit sensitive places on his body. Jolting when the Naut's lips latched onto his nipple and sucked, tongue pressing into his nipple and toying with it.

A shockwave of pleasure rolled down into his groin and he audibly groaned in the back of his throat as his body spasmed upwards into Vasco's. God, his cock felt painful in his tight breeches. "N...my breeches...please...they were already tight before." He choked out glancing down to Vasco holding back tremors as the Naut glanced upwards at him still sucking and toying with his nipple, his other hand gently squeezing the other.

He gasped at the feeling and rolled his hips upwards in constant motion, rocking into his lover as a series of obscene moans escaped his throat. Vasco grinned and lifted his head up, hand still pinching the nipple he reached down and began to undo the laces of his breeches. Blessed cool air reached the fevered skin of his cock as it sprung out from his pants.

Veins pulsing beneath his flesh as the reddened member throbbed, a strand of pre-cum dripping from the tip. Vasco began to tug his breeches down, the fabric sticking to his sweaty skin and Vasco ended up using both of his hands to tug them off grimacing as he did so. De Sardet did his best to assist. "Okay, fuck those pants as well, I don't care how well they make your ass look." He growled sliding off the bed and tugging his pants off in a deft movement.

De Sardet sat up, now naked on the bed and he felt slightly embarrassed at how hard his cock was straining in the air. He wandered his eyes down Vasco's naked frame, noting the man's piercings were removed. Vasco strung his hand through his hair while another palmed his cock, De Sardet felt his mouth water watching the movement.

Climbing back unto the bed Vasco took up residence between his legs, his sharp hips pressed against De Sardet's own, both men groaning when their cocks rubbed against each other raw. "Sorry...I ended up taking them out...we weren't really using them." Vasco confessed laying a flutter of kisses over his chest and neck.

De Sardet hooked a leg around Vasco's waist, angling his thrusting hips upwards to create more friction, his body heated and his heart scorching in his chest. "s'fine...piercing's or no...I'll always love your cock." He gasped out as Vasco's teeth sunk over his Adam's apple, applying the right amount of pressure that had his body contorting in pleasure, fingers beginning to claw into Vasco's skin.

"Easy....Tempest...it's been so long for the both of us...we'll have to take it slow..." Vasco purred as he trailed his calloused hands over his skin, causing De Sardet's skin to prickle beneath it. Every touch, every taste, every gentle glide of Vasco's cock against his own, all of it overwhelmed him. He was trapped and sinking into Vasco, unable to break free from this storm that consumed them, and neither did he want to.

If he could be granted one wish, he would wish that they never would have to part, that they could become one entity like this forever. Constantly twined about one another, their mouths heated and wet against the others, their bodies molding together in perfect harmony as their moans echoed throughout the house.

Vasco lifted away from him for only a second, drawing a whimper from him at the loss of his lover's tongue in his mouth. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the pleasure radiating not only in his body but also in his heart and very soul, they were together, no more secret's no more hiding, no more second-guessing he could fully give himself to Vasco without any fear or doubts.

Vasco leaned back into view a small familiar vial of oil in his hands. He unscrewed it and De Sardet couldn't help but look at his love, the way his brows furrowed in concentration. The gleam in his eyes, and the small purse of his lips. He gasped as memories flooded his mind, their first kiss, how heated and desperate it was who would have thought something like this could bud from that initial joining. 

Every second they spent aboard _The Serenity_ both the good and the bad, the way they built up this love with one another. They had their flaws, they had their hiccups as they slowly learned about one another but in this second he realized Vasco knew things about him that no one else did, and he knew things about Vasco that he would never tell another.

It was frightening to be so deeply wound with another person, but at the same time, the flooding feeling in his chest of just pure happy bliss was making him cry again. He scrunched his face and wiped away his tears. Vasco's eyes widening. "De Sardet? What's wrong?" He asked suddenly beginning to shift away but he caught the Naut by the wrist.

"It's nothing bad...these are good tears." He said bringing Vasco's hand down over the top of his heart. Vasco was silent for a moment before he gave a knowing look and pressed his palm a bit firmer into his chest. The handprint imprinting into his very being. "You make me so happy" He whispered out placing his own hand over Vasco's heart.

Vasco nodded then leaned down and gently lapped at his lips. "You do too, it terrifies me...but also fills me with so much...hope." De Sardet sniffled and deepened the kiss, squeezing his eyes tightly as he blinked away tears. All of a sudden an ungodly force of heat filled them. The need to be joined with one another, the need to drag out every last ounce of pleasure one could have.

Vasco's lips moved fevered across his jaw and neck, a constant low moan set in the back of his throat as his hips rutted against him harder. De Sardet spread his leg's further apart lifting his hips up wanting _no_ NEEDING Vasco to be in him. He wanted to have his lover inside him, it had been so long and he had been so patient.

He felt Vasco's slick fingers begin to toy with his opening. His tips just pressing at the entrance and it made De Sardet shudder and spasm, his belly tightening with all too familiar heat. He spread his leg's wider trying to force his body to relax, but he was so strung up and taught, his muscles rigid in anticipation.

"I need you to relax for me, my love," Vasco whispered into his ear. He gasped at the hot breath falling against the shell of his ear and he whimpered at the phrase 'my love.' He nodded vigorously. "I...I'm trying...I...just want you inside." He moaned out as he lifted his head to nibble at Vasco's ears. Vasco moved his finger's in a circular motion, rubbing slightly harder but the ring of muscle was not giving in just yet.

"I do too...god Tempest...you're so tight...It'll be like the first time I took you...do you remember that?" Vasco purred into his ear. He lifted his head away gold eyes flashing down at him as Vasco grinned. He shook his head vigorously, reaching a hand up to swipe his hair back. Sweat covering his brow.

"You met me at the door naked, you looked so coy...so innocent...and mine for the taking...just as you are now." Vasco continued whispering sweetly into his ear and De Sardet was feeling himself melt. His cock throbbed and he felt one of Vasco's fingers slip inside. He jolted upwards at the fierceness of the pleasure that spindled through his core.

Vasco grunted and pushed him back down, finger slowly pumping and De Sarde't felt his mouth hang open and he went voiceless at the encapsulating pleasure that took him.

Suddenly he found his voice as a long low salacious moan keened in the back of his throat. Vasco's mouth covered his, deafening the moan. He spoke against his lips "God Tempest, a moan like that could make me peak before I even enter..." Vasco trailed off and hissed "Your body is gripping me so tight...fuck." De Sardet felt a tremor run through the Naut as he added in a second finger.

Before he could stop himself he was already thrusting himself downwards, his body moving wantonly against the slick fingers that massaged his insides with such heated pleasure. Vasco groaned "God you are fucking perfect." He gasped out as his fingers began to spread inside him, causing him to gasp at a brief spike of pain but it was overtaken by the need to have those fingers push deeper to a spot that he wanted desperately touched.

"Almost there, Love," Vasco said softly his eyes watching his face. De Sardet could only groan as he felt his face contort in pleasure his arms dragging up above his head, hands twisting into the blankets. He spread himself as wide as he could go. His leg wrapped around Vasco's waist tugging the man down closer, he could feel the throbbing length of Vasco's cock against his thigh and he clenched and unclenched his inner muscles longing for Vasco's fingers to be replaced with his heated manhood.

Vasco groaned in the back of his throat then slowly slipped his fingers out of him. He whimpered and writhed on the bed, it felt like torture to not have any stimulation. His lover moved closer a hand gripping his hip, another setting itself beside his head as Vasco's form began to press into him. The tip of the man's cock pressing inward slowly, a constant hot stretch, god it was so hot, god it felt so perfect the way it slide carefully into him until Vasco eventually bottomed out the man's hips digging into his thighs and buttocks.

Vasco stilled, a low moan escaping from the Naut as he shuttered his eyes close, face contorting as he breathed in slowly through his nose. De Sardet whimpered and clenched around the man's member and Vasco swore and lurched forward his throat emitting a high keening note as the man trembled. He pressed his forehead into De Sardet's chest, panting and grunting and De Sardet could feel his member twitching inside him.

"Fuck... I nearly just came...you are so _tight" _Vasco confessed lifting his face and pressing his lips into De Sardet's. De Sardet was whimpering, having his lover inside him felt so ungodly good, but he _NEEDED_ Vasco to move. Needed to feel that drag inside him, needed that beautiful cock to push forward into the bundle of nerves that made him see stars with each thrust.

He wanted to be overtaken by Vasco, claimed and branded by the man, wanted desperately to feel the man's hot and wet spend fill him up making him as his lover. Primal and needy he wanted all of Vasco, wanted to give him all he could. He tugged at the man's shoulders finger's digging into his the flesh.

"Please...Love...Vasco..." He begged, his voice nearly broken his mind so muddled in his heated need for everything. Vasco answered him with a soft rocking of his hips. The rock hard length inside him nestled up against his prostate, and instantly he felt a sensitive wave of _bliss_ fill him. He gasped and pulled at Vasco, wanting the man to cover him, kiss him, fill his mouth with that tongue, he wanted his hips to piston into him hard and fast like they always did. 

God, it had been so long, the last time they did it was when Vasco had fucked his mouth against the floor and De Sardet wouldn't mind if he did it again. But Vasco moved slow, a gentle rocking that gave De Sardet pleasure and made his coil tighten. Slowly the Naut moved, sliding in and out his hands sliding up and down his body mouth kissing his forehead and cheeks gently, and softly, cherishing him.

De Sardet opened his eyes gasping for air, he wanted it fast and hard but this...god it felt so good too. The emotion heavy in his chest, Vasco's golden eyes matching his and he could see the love and adoration in them. Vasco's hands gripping his face, fingers trailing softly in his hair. His hands fell back above his head, clawing at the sheets, body convulsing with rampant need.

He loved Vasco, but god this slow rocking was killing him yet also making him feel so fucking alive. He groaned out louder. "Please...Vasco...Harder...Please. Please. Please!" He begged each please he thrusted his hips down wanting the speed to pick up. Vasco silenced him with a deep kiss tongue plunging into his mouth.

It distracted him enough for a little bit, but the heat wasn't going away, he coiled his legs as tight as he could around Vasco, he whimpered and strained. It was all too much and not _enough_. Vasco sucked on his lower lip, his hands moved so gently against his flesh, why didn't they bury into his hips? Why didn't they claw at his thighs? Why wasn't Vasco rutting into him?

His body lifted up, a bright and sharp wave of pleasure shooting up his spine and softening in his head. He felt like he was being stretched, his mind being drug up to a higher and higher place. Body remaining where it was and he felt disconnected from it. A hot fire was burning through him, cock throbbing and straining, begging for release. Flames of passion igniting from his core and a storm of pleasure was building, stronger and stronger with each slow drag from Vasco's hips.

He twisted beneath Vasco, pleasure filling him more and more and he was afraid he was going to explode from it. It kept building more and more and more and god when would it stop? He gasped and sobbed the bliss overtaking him so intense he couldn't comprehend what was happening and still it kept _Building_. He sucked in air rapidly, his eyes only opening a crack as Vasco's face was contorted to the face he made just when he was about to complete but he didn't.

Both of them were stretching up higher and higher, he could feel the shaking tremors rush through Vasco, could feel his own bodies trembling as all his muscles tightened. His voice caught in his throat as he realized his orgasm was about to take him.

"Vas...co" He managed to choke out his warning before his mind filled with a bright white light and he heard his thundering moan as his body spasmed violently, hips gyrating upwards thick bursts of cum streaking out over his sweaty and fevered flesh, his cock throbbing and twitching and De Sardet was crying at the merciful relief of it all.

His mind, heart and body seizing, feeling entirely suspended from the earth itself. At that moment it was only him and Vasco, two stars bursting to life high in the heavens. He felt Vasco's hips stutter at the edge of his mind, then felt the man bury himself in deep as he could and a sudden rush of hot fluid began to fill him.

His lover's cock spasmed over and over within him and De Sardet swore he counted nine times. But De Sardet could do little, his body was wrapped up in the pulsing waves of his orgasm. Wave after wave he thought he would never come down until finally with one last sigh he did. Body spent entirely his breath coming to him shakily as he stared down at the top of Vasco's head that was buried into his chest.

The man was entirely slack, all of his weight sinking into him, his muscles still shuddering every so often. He blinked away the tears at the edge of his vision, still seeing a few faded starburst's behind his lids when he blinked. Carefully he trailed his hands down and stroked Vasco's hair. The Naut gave a whimpered grunt. 

Both of them breathless and unable to speak it seemed for a long while. De Sardet's body was slack, a pleasant hum resonating in his bones, the world seemed to perfect and he honostly liked the feeling of his love pressed into him. Although heavy and it felt strange to have a flaccid cock in him he wasn't complaining, Vasco seemed...incapable of moving right now and he was entirely content in holding his lover in this embrace.

Carefully Vasco lifted his head up, eyes wide and glimmering. "That...by the seas...I've never..." De Sardet nodded understanding what he meant. "I'm still...coming down yet," he answered and sluggishly Vasco leaned up to give him a kiss, as he did he felt Vasco pull out from him and a flood of the Naut's spend slipped out of him.

Strangely enough, he didn't mind, in fact, he liked the feeling of being so full he was leaking. Vasco wrapped his arms under his shoulders then his hands cradled his head and lifted it upwards. "That was the best I've ever had...I love you so much De Sardet...only you could make me feel this way." De Sardet swallowed as he stared into Vasco's eyes, they glowed in the light of the stars sifting through the window above them.

"Oh...Love" De Sardet choked out, tears coming to him yet again. "You are my world...my Storm....my ocean, all of it." He stated grabbing the man's hand twining it with his own and setting it over his heart. "This will always be yours." Vasco's jaw trembled as he too began to cry and he pulled his hand to his chest "This is yours too." He stated before he leaned down and gave him a long slow kiss.

"No matter what...it will always be yours," Vasco added softly picking his head away. De Sardet nodded knowing what he meant, a smile came to him and with a whisper of a chuckle as Vasco's face hovered an inch above him he replied. 

"Well, as long as we are in agreeance." Vasco cracked a smile.

"Aye, we are." The Naut answered kissing the top of his head. They folded into one another. Vasco bringing him up into his arms holding him as he gently traced his hands over his back and shoulders. They didn't sleep surprisingly, they just lay there breathing in soft and slow. Sharing a few kisses but mostly just tracing their fingers and hands over one another comforting and relaxed, basking in one another's presence, just as lovers do.


	68. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy, we got some smut that leads to fluff let's do this!
> 
> ALSO, ALL OF YOU ARE THE BEST, Thank-you for keeping up with this monster trainwreck of a story that plows through canon and everything else. 
> 
> Also Reference for what a fucking COCONUT CRAB is. A.K.A Crab Demon Lord  
https://bearessentialnews.com/sites/default/files/editorial_images/coconut-crab.jpg

_Vasco_

Vasco watched the gentle shiver of De Sardet's skin as he stroked it softly. The light from the stars and Lantern at the other end of the room gave his lover an ethereal glow to him. Beautiful and pristine the light fuzz of his hair delicate and smooth rose and fell beneath his fingertips.

He rested his head into the crook of De Sardet's neck, deeply inhaling the Noble's scent. He felt the vibration of De Sardet's chuckle in his throat. He sighed then began to shift away from him. Vasco frowned and wrapped his arm around the man's waist, not wanting the warm body of his lover to leave him.

De Sardet let out a soft laugh and gently tugged at his hands. "I've got..._stuff_ to deal with." He said motioning downwards to the drying pools of spend on his stomach. He leaned up and snatched the man's lips before pulling away with a grunt. 

"Stay, I'll grab you something." He insisted tapping the man on the shoulder. De Sardet frowned but nodded lying back in the bed. He stood and walked away, glancing back over his shoulder to see the ravishing creature strewn about his bed. A primal feeling of satisfaction swelled through him upon seeing De Sardet twisted over his blankets, hair wild and body filled with his spend. 

God, he came so fucking much he didn't know how it were possible. What they just did, was....beautiful, and perfect, filled with so much passion. He chuckled under his breath as he walked into the kitchen realizing they had abandoned their food. He quickly passed the table and went down the hall to the washroom gathered up a towel from the cupboard before pumping the handle to the sink, waiting a bit before the water actually came out then waited a few more times for the water to turn from muddy brown to clear.

He returned back to his love with a freshly wet cloth and straddled the man's thighs slapping away De Sardet's hands as he began to mop up the mess. "Would you let me, it's not yours to clean up!" De Sardet exclaimed a dark tint to his cheeks most likely a blush. He paused then leaned down and kissed De Sardet a few times over his lips stopping all future protests.

"Let me take care of you." He stated softly nuzzling his nose into De Sardet's cheek. De Sardet sighed and nodded, he grinned and kissed the man again, this time moving the cloth downwards. De Sardet jerked upright. "Wait, no that's too embarrassing!" He said his voice hitching higher his lovely aristocratic accent coming in strong.

"I was just fucking this not too long ago, I think we are past the point of what is embarrassing or not." He quipped laughing as De Sardet blushed and squirmed. Gently he began to wipe at De Sardet's thighs cleaning up the mess that had leaked out. De Sardet huffed but relaxed into his touch. Even spreading his legs slightly to allow him more room.

He remembered how easy it had been for De Sardet to lift his leg up unto the rail, he was rather flexible it seemed. Then again the way those legs would wrap around him...he grinned, De Sardet was a marvelous wonder and he was so glad the man loved him as much as he did. He turned to toss the cloth to the side. 

"Wait...you have to...theres stuff on the _inside_." De Sardet explained half-covering his face. Vasco paused for a second, then glanced down unsure of how to go about cleaning it. "I got it." De Sardet said and reached for the cloth. Vasco frowned and pulled it from his reach. "No, I said I'd do it...now let me." He then eased two fingers back in, causing De Sardet to take a sharp inhale.

He paused, it was so _wet, _and _warm_, his fingers slid so easily within De Sardet. He felt the man shift beneath him. "Vas...what are you doing?" De Sardet asked his chest rising and falling faster than normal. He cocked his head and slid his finger in deeper, the slickness of his spend allowing them to go all the way to his knuckles with such ease.

De Sardet's head snapped back and he whimpered. A shockwave of need hit his loins upon hearing that familiar noise. He tossed the cloth to the side, he wasn't going to clean De Sardet up just yet. He bit his lower lip and began to thrust his fingers in sharper, angling towards the spot that made De Sardet's body clamp- _FUCK_ there it was.

That ungodly pressure of De Sardet's inner walls gripping him like a vice, he was so tight before, and even now after being opened he still was tight. He felt his cock begin to twitch to life between his legs, slowly filling back up his veins pulsing as he watched his lover begin to tangle and twist in the blankets again. 

"I...thought you...were..." De Sardet choked out, a familiar lustful light glazing over his eyes. He purred as he leaned down to be over the top of De Sardet a hand next to the Noble's head as he braced himself above De Sardet hovering. "I was...then I felt how _wet_ and _hot _you are in here...and you know me...I'm never satisfied with just once...and honostly neither are you from the looks of it," He commented glancing down to De Sardet's filling member.

"I haven't...ever since...that night..." his lover choked out, dark brown eyes burning holes of want towards him. Vasco nodded "I know...me neither...I think we both are still..._pent up_ from the wait." He said moving in closer lips beginning to nip hungrily at De Sardet's. The Noble groaned and wrapped his arms around him, legs opening up wider, allowing him more space. 

"You want me, love?" He asked knowing full well what De Sardet's answer would be. The Noble nodded vigorously a whimper keening in the back of his throat. He thrusted in his fingers harder, spreading them as he did so, opening up De Sardet's scorching walls. The Noble began to thrust down hard against him, body rocking every which way as he felt the man's nails begin to dig and claw into his back.

He sucked at the man's neck, licking up the sweat that had dried there. "Mmmmm, you're thrusting down on me so lewdly...I bet you want my cock right now." He whispered against De Sardet's ear, loving the violent tremor that coursed over the man's flesh. De Sardet sucked in a deep breath and pinched his eyes tight lips drawing back in pleasure.

"Want me to take you fast and hard...rut into you without stopping?" He asked moving his fingers even faster into the man and De Sardet's hips were bucking now, moving so wantonly. He grinned watching as his 'proper' Noble lover was reduced to a pile of obscene lust. De Sardet's pulled him into a rough and needy kiss. 

He broke away to grab a mouthful of air and De Sardet spoke, his voice and body _begging_. "Oh god....yes...love...as hard as you can..._please_." De Sardet's voice hitching as his hips moved down harder. Vasco had stopped moving his fingers De Sardet was doing all the work for him. He clamped his mouth into De Sardet and thrusted his fingers in violently a few times, his tongue plunging in and wrapping around De Sardet's tongue tasting every last inch of the man's mouth before he pulled away a tremor running through him. 

"Turn around." He growled out, a beast had risen inside him. He loved De Sardet with all his heart and he adored the man and the slow build that they had done before was good...but now... 

He grabbed ahold of De Sardet's hips, lining the man up to his throbbing cock, so heated and agonizingly needy he _needed_ to bury it in De Sardet. So in an eased and clean motion, he entered De Sardet's the man's walls opening up to him then gripped him tightly as he settled, pushing himself as far in as possible as De Sardet's voice carried out in a loud moan.

Already the man was pushing back on him, he could feel the Noble trembling around him. Strung up and in rampant need just like him. He drew back then slammed his hips forward an audible echoing slap filled the room as well as the loud gasp from De Sardet. Vasco moaned in the back of his throat his eyes rolling back in his head from the sensation of being enclosed by that wet warmth.

It was so easy to move in and out, so fast and smooth he pummeled in faster and harder his hips burying into De Sardet's ass cheeks causing red marks to appear but right now he didn't care. God De Sardet was so fucking fuckable right now. He gripped at the man's sides and hips leveraging him in place as he pistoned in and out of the man dragging out delicious animal-like whimpers and moans from De Sardet.

The Noble was gone, sputtering out random curses and choking out syllables of his name. He leaned over the man's back, gasping from the breakneck pace but living for it. He felt slightly dizzy from adrenaline and pure pleasure ripping through him, a lightning-like heat that spindled from the tip of his cock upwards into his abdomen where it curled and wound tighter.

De Sardet braced his arm against the windowsill of the window where his bed was placed and he watched as the man's head tipped backward. He Nuzzled into this man's neck biting and sucking at his ear and any expanse of skin he could reach. One arm reached beneath and slid along the man's torso rising up to the strong neck, feeling the throbbing vein against his fingers. 

He then slide his hand downwards over the sweaty skin of his love, feeling every bump and curve of muscle and bone until he finally settled on the Noble's cock. Thick and heavy he began to stroke it working his fingers from the base upwards timing it in motion with his hips. De Sardet jolted beneath him and gasped out. 

"Va...don't...I'll...I'm...." He used his other hand to grab the man by the root of his hair and twist those lips to meet his. He laid a blistering kiss against those sinful and succulent lips, muffling both of their voices as they reached their peaks. De Sardet spilling over his fingers as his cock spasmed in his hand. Vasco felt a shiver course through his spine than a sudden tightening in all his muscles before they all released in undulating spasms as he felt hot wetness burst from the tip of his cock, twitching several times as his balls constricted upwards.

Fuck, cumming always felt so fucking good. The wave of relief and sudden clear-headedness that hit him as he slid out and off De Sardet's back and fell unto his own panting. De Sardet sunk into the bed next to him. Grunting with each breath, his eyes gazing over at him but unfocused. He swept his hair out of his eyes, he was covered in so much sweat he hadn't noticed till now.

They lie there basking in the after shivers of their completions. De Sardet lifted his head slowly groaning under his breath. He turned his head towards him. "Well...you managed to make even more of a _mess_." De Sardet said shuffling his body away from the wet stain on his blanket. "We" He contradicted giving the Noble a look.

Frowning for a few seconds before lifting into a smile he nodded "Yes...I suppose I you're right." De Sardet hissed as he crawled carefully to the edge of the bed. Vasco let him, he was done moving for a few minutes.

He heard De Sardet curse under his breath. Vasco opened up his eyes and leaned up slightly. The man was pressing the cloth into his nether regions and grimacing. "There...is so much _in_ there...fuck." Vasco felt his cheek's heat and he covered his face with his arm. "Sorry." De Sardet chuckled "It's...fine...I still love you." Vasco felt his heart flutter and he lifted his head up giving a grin to the Noble.

De Sardet held up the cloth with a questioning look. "Just go toss it in the bath, for now." He said and De Sardet nodded then turned and walked stiffly away the stars lighting up his form as he left. Vasco got up and tugged off the dirty blanket, crumpling it into a ball he tossed it into the corner for now before dragging out a new one from the small chest beneath the bed.

As he put the fresh blanket on he heard the confusing sound of metal hitting a plate, he turned to see De Sardet walking into the room naked with his dinner plate, shoveling in a forkful of mashed potatoes. Vasco tilted his head confused by the sight.

"What?" the Noble asked "I'm starving," he added taking a large bite of chicken. Vasco put his hands on his hips and shook his head laughing at the sight. De Sardet sat on the bed leaning his back against the wall and continued to eat. The sight of the food made Vasco remember he too was hungry. He shrugged and went back to the table and picked up his food, carrying it back to the bed he shifted in beside his love and they both began to eat their food. It had gone cold but it still tasted fine.

"This...seem's so improper." He mulled out glancing at De Sardet. The Noble gave him a shrug. "I like eating on the bed, the only place where there is no proper dining 'etiquette'" He chuckled finishing up the potatoes before moving to the chicken. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Vasco found himself smiling, even eating cold food in the middle of the night naked could be an enjoyable experience as long as he had his Tempest.

_De Sardet_

He woke with a start, realizing it was late in the morning, he needed to go down and get Vasco's coffee! Then he realized Vasco's arm was still wrapped around him and he swore out loud. Not another late start! Smithers would be knocking at the cabin door. "Vasco! We overslept! The ship!" He whispered urgently shaking the Naut.

Vasco shot up and was half out of bed when he stopped then turned groggily to him. De Sardet blinked, realization hitting him. "Oh...fuck...right" Vasco rubbed his eyes but chuckled. "Don't worry, it takes a bit of an adjustment," Vasco stated knowingly. He flopped back into bed yawning and stretching. De Sardet chuckled, this was the first time seeing his love so relaxed and at ease, not worrying about the ship or the crew. 

He reminded De Sardet of a great cat basking in the sun, languid and calm. He turned over towards him eyes bright and sunny. "Morning, Love." He purred out softly leaning down and kissing his temple several times. De Sardet felt his heart flutter, so it was all real, everything. They were lovers, _real_ lovers, it still felt foreign yet perfect.

He always knew Vasco was secretly the doting type, but ever since his confession he has been extra loving and sweet. De Sardet was thrilled by it and hoped it would remain. He popped his head up and kissed the man before sliding out of bed. Still naked but didn't mind the cool morning air that hit his skin. Nor did he mind the playful slap of Vasco's hand on his rear.

He slapped the man away and walked to the privy, yawning and not really paying attention to much the pressure on his bladder making him walk faster. He did his business then washed up, it took a little longer with having to pump the water by hand. He brushed at his beard deciding he was going to have to shave today.

He frowned and left to go get his supplies when a movement by the kitchen table caught his eye. He stopped and glanced down squinting and panic set in his heart. "Wh-VASCO!" He screamed out as he suddenly found himself on top of the table precariously balancing as the large...._THING_ rummaged around on the kitchen floor, pulling itself by six freakishly strange legs, a large pair of...claw...pincher..._THINGS _at the front.

It sorta looked like a lobster? But THAT was NOT a FUCKING lobster. "VASCO!" He screamed again and he heard jumping footfalls as Vasco came into view around the corner blanket wrapped around his waist holding a sword. He stared up at him. "Why are you on the-" De Sardet swiftly pointed to the monster on the floor.

Vasco raised his brow. "How did you get in?" He said curiously as he WALKED _CLOSER_ to the monstrosity. The thing was huge! Larger than a cat! A weird shell-type armor, and dead-looking black specs for eyes. Vasco shook his head then glanced up at him as the _thing_ moved closer to his feet, wandering around the floor slowly.

"Why are you up there?" He asked casually. De Sardet was shaking "WHAT...What _IS_ that THING!" He pointed again at the creature. Vasco shrugged "It's just a coconut crab? They're all over the island, pretty harmless" Vasco commented as he leaned down and GRABBED the thing by the...tail? He carried it towards the door, it's spindly strange legs curling and snapping in the air as it did so and De Sardet felt squeamish.

Vasco held it closer towards him and De Sardet scrambled off the table and found himself holding a chair with its legs pointed towards Vasco. "Out! Get it out! Kill it! Burn it! Poison it! I don't care! Just gone!" He snapped glaring at the...crab monster. Vasco was grinning and chuckling "Are you afraid of this thing?" he asked stepping closer.

De Sardet hoisted the chair ready to throw it. Vasco paused noticed his stance and most likely the burning glare in his eyes and he wisely shrugged and carefully carried the crab to the door before tossing it out. He sighed and shook his head still grinning in humor. "Let me get this straight, you're not afraid of Orca whales, or boars, or massive horses...but...crabs...that's where you draw the line?" Vasco asked scratching his head.

"That wasn't a CRAB, crabs are small and adorable and look like rocks, that _THING_ was a...a monster! He exclaimed setting the chair down and glancing around worriedly to see if there were others about. Vasco at this point was choking on laughter and De Sardet crossed his arms and glared at the Naut. After a bit the Naut relented and shook his head.

"O...okay, I'm sorry...I just...I never thought you'd be afraid of something like that...I'm sorry for laughing." He huffed but nodded apology accepted. Vasco glanced at the sword in his hand and tossed it to the table. "Okay, we need to get dressed we have errands to run." He stated walking towards the bedroom. De Sardet followed behind sheepishly still wary of large crabs.

"Errands?" He asked. Vasco un did the sheet at his waist and tossed it to the bed. He turned and grabbed his cheeks lightly giving him a kiss. He broke away and nodded "Aye, first we need breakfast, then I have to go to the requisitions office...then we have to go grocery shopping at the market, we'll need food for the remainder of our time here." Vasco explained.

"Grocery shopping?" He asked then frowned. "I've never been...how does one do it?" Vasco chuckled "Oh Love, today is going to be an interesting day." The Naut said bringing him into a warm hug. He sighed and leaned into the man's warm and cozy body loving the feel of his warmth pressing against him. "Our first real day of being a couple." He mused out gently turning his head to meet Vasco's golden pools.

Vasco grinned, eyes glimmering as his arms wrapped around his waist and he rocked them side to side a bit as if they were dancing. "Aye, that it is, and hopefully it's a good beginning." De Sardet grinned and leaned up giving the man a kiss. Something in his heart told him, it would be.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this took awhile!  
Apologies for the wait, this is a bit long, mostly some fluff and domestic love and some eventual smut thanks to LadyShizuka. XD

_De Sardet_

Freshly shaved and changed into fresh clothes he waited patiently for Vasco to finish putting together his shopping list for the day. He waited near one of the windows, staring out into the thick brush and the foreign trees of the island. Through the trunks of the tan-colored branchless trees, he could see a white line of the beach and then the dreamlike bright azure waters of Gull Isle as the waves rolled in from the darker sea.

It would be nice to go to the beach, the 'beach' of Serene was rocky and most of it overtaken by harbor and fishermen, not much to actually enjoy. But this beach looked vacant and open, _inviting_. He turned towards Vasco who would casually go to and fro from the pantry and to the list writing things down. "Do you think we'd be able to go to the beach?" he asked hopefully.

Vasco paused and glanced up to him then frowned. "Not sure about today...but perhaps tomorrow." The Naut answered walked over to him list momentarily forgotten about. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest while leaning his head on his shoulder as the two of them began to look out the window. 

"After a few minor errands, we have the rest of the time to ourselves....we can do whatever we want," Vasco said into his ear. He relaxed back into the Naut and nodded humming softly. Vasco chuckled and pressed a kiss to his neck before stepping away and gathering up his list. Giving it a one-over he shrugged "This should be enough for now." Tidying up a few things Vasco grabbed his jacket and hat and they exited the house, De Sardet keeping an eye out for crabs.

Vasco locked up and De Sardet leaned against the rail of the porch and breathed in the unfamiliar scent of the island. "Shall we?" Vasco said appearing next to him holding an elbow up to 'escort' him. De Sardet chuckled but linked his arm with Vasco's as they made their way down the steps, De Sardet having to move slightly faster than normal to keep up with Vasco's long strides.

Vasco's lips were curled in a soft smile as they walked down the path headed towards town. He found himself smiling as well, enjoying the feeling of 'strolling' with the Naut. His heart singing and chest feeling fluttery. A familiar voice drawled out from their left "Well ain't you two a sight." Both of them turned to their left to see Cabral grinning from ear to ear as she approached them peeling an orange. 

He grinned "Greeting's my Lady, the sun shines' brighter now that you are here." He chimed out giving a respectful bow, letting go of Vasco's hand to do so. Cabral gave a curtsy and chuckled at him "Oh, aren't you in a fine mood today..." She trailed off and glanced at Vasco her brow raising. De Sardet glanced between the two of them confused for a few seconds at the unspoken conversation happening.

"I confessed." Vasco finally stated a pinkening blush on his cheeks. De Sardet blinked and jumped when Cabral suddenly squealed nearly tossing her orange. Giving a laugh she playfully punched Vasco in the shoulder. "Oh, I had a feeling that's what happened, judging by all those sounds you two were making, keeping a poor Lady up half the night." She said snidely directing towards Vasco, who had the decency to look embarrassed at least. 

De Sardet took a deep inhale of breath and felt a reddening about his face and neck realizing the things they said to one another and sound's that they- no _HE_ had made. Cabral winked at him "No fear, one grows used to blocking out the noises of other's beddings when one lives in close quarters on a ship." she explained. De Sardet bit his inner cheek, "apologies....I thought we were...safe?" he said glancing at Vasco who was scratching the back of his head and keeping his eyes from meeting Cabral's.

"If I were given a house further down you two probably would be...but for now we are neighbors, ain't that fun." She teased and toyed with the neck of her clothing. Vasco sighed "Well, it should only be for the next two weeks...anyway we have errands." He quipped out and took De Sardet in his arm again turning away.

He was mortified hearing Cabral's chuckling behind him. "Did you really have to say that?" He whispered to his lover feeling his cheeks warm up. Vasco shrugged and gave him a wry grin. "Why not? I'm tired of tip-toeing around people, we are lovers and we like to have loud sex, there is nothing wrong with that." He stated loudly and confidently.

De Sardet didn't think he could get more embarrassed but found himself nodding with his love, he was unused to being so proud about his nightly activities, unless of course in more private conversations with his cousin. "Oh," He said frowning remembering his blonde Prince. He frowned "I'm supposed to touch base with my cousin at some point today too." 

Vasco nodded "I suppose that would be a good idea, you two are still our priority, though it seems you've managed to make yourself the more prominent one." Vasco teased his head dipping down and giving a series of kisses against his cheek. De Sardet chuckled and leaned away from the tickling motions but found himself grinning.

When they got more into 'town' they stopped by a food stand and Vasco picked up skewers of baked apples and peaches. De Sardet had never had a baked peach before and fell in love with the flavor, the tangy sweetness of the juice filling his mouth as they walked towards the dry docks. Seeing the morning waves in the distance as well the bright pink and yellow glow of sunrise reaching up into the sky made him relax.

This place was paradise, good food, fair weather, his lover's hand just grazing against his as they walked. Nothing in the world felt better. Vasco led them to a small stationary building just next to the drydocks. He tilted his head "I've got to do business, just stay in this area." He explained reaching down and giving him a small peck on the cheek. 

He nodded and watched as Vasco disappeared into the building, loudly greeting someone as he did. He shrugged and sighed looking out across the dock spaces at _The Serenity_ sitting on its stilts. It felt so strange to see the ship like that as if she were naked sitting out of the water. There were several groups of Nauts going to and fro from nearby piles of supplies, gathering rope and nails, lengths of wood, buckets of sap and resin, speaking with one another easily and paying him no mind.

He gave them wide berth and wandered past the building Vasco was in and saw a pair of horses standing hitched. These ones were both snow-white in color, but the same large and hefty draft breed that was used for wagons and work. There was no one around so he shrugged and began to introduce himself to the horses letting them sniff him and he began to pull sugar cubes from his pockets and gave the horses much needed attention.

He chuckled to himself scratching the ivory muzzles and slipping his fingers under the halters and scratching where he could. The horses nodded their heads and 'spoke' at him. He sighed and fed more sugar cubes, realizing he would have to purchase more soon. Growing bored waiting for Vasco he ended up starting to braid the horses' manes. Standing on a nearby haybale to do so. Nearly finished with half of the mane a voice from behind spoke "_Of course _you're here." Nearly falling off the bale, he horses raised their heads in alarm at the movement but then relaxed.

He turned and glared at his Naut lover. Vasco stood grinning from ear to ear a large folder tucked under his arm. "I'm guessing business is concluded?" He asked straightening himself. He felt a bump from a muzzle behind his so he absently turned and began to scratch under the horse's chin. "Aye, got all my papers in order," Vasco answered pointing to the folder. "Never thought docking a ship would be so...taxing." He commented continuing to scratch the horse. Vasco stepped up closer still keeping a wary eye on the giant beast. 

"Aye, you can't just sail and let anchor without going through the properchannels...no pun intended." He said eyes scanning him in interest. The horse coughed suddenly and Vasco took a step back in alarm. De Sardet furrowed his brow. "Are...you afraid of horses?" Vasco shook his head frowning. "No...it's just both ends are dangerous and the middle is uncertain." He stated eyeing the horse. The draft turned it's head and looked at Vasco sniffing him. The Naut stiffened and De Sardet was chuckling. He took Vasco's hand and deposited a sugar cube.

"De-" Vasco began to protest but he shushed the Naut and directed the hand to lie flat and put it up to the horse's mouth. Vasco's lips were drawn in a thin line as the horse fluttered its lips against his hand and picked up the treat. He then directed Vasco's hand to gently stroke the horse's forehead. Vasco sighed and relaxed slightly, his eyes filling with surprise. He let go of the man's hand and Vasco continued to stroke the horse carefully. Till he let his hand slide away, "Are you happy now?" he asked scratching at his chin.

De Sardet nodded and looked down to get some more treats when he heard a panicked "De- No! Drop it!" He glanced back up and the horse had managed to pluck Vasco's hat off of the Naut's head and was standing there with it in its mouth. De Sardet laughed at his lover's frustration as he tugged on his hat, the horse's ears flickered. "_This _is why I don't like creatures larger than me," Vasco stated frustrated. De Sardet stepped forward and calmly stuck his finger into the horse's mouth just at the corner of the lips. He wiggled his fingers about causing enough of an annoyance the horse parted its lips and let the hat fall away.

Vasco scooped it off the ground patting dust away from it and deposited it back on his head where it belonged. He glared at the horse, the horse snorted then turned it's lumbering head back to him and rested it's head on his shoulder as it began to lick at his neck and face, large wet tongue pressing into his skin and breath that smelled like oats and sugar. He laughed and Vasco stared at him in confusion and mild disgust. He stepped away from the horse giving it one final pat "I'm afraid I gave it to much sugar now it's sweet on me." He jibed managing to draw a snorted laugh from Vasco. He wiped at his neck still sticky from the horse's saliva.

"Well stay far away from me then till you've had a bath." Vasco chided shaking his head in amusement. De Sardet got an idea and grinned as he flung his arms over Vasco's shoulders and began to initiate a kiss. Vasco swore and staggered back attempting to keep his lips from being snagged by him. They ended up tripping over a haybale and landing into a pile of hay, De Sardet laughing wildly and Vasco sputtering but with humor in his eyes. Sitting in the hay, the prickly sensation of it sliding down his neck and into his clothes and boots he laughed it reminded him of when he and Constantin would hide in the stables away from their nannies. Vasco double-checked on his paper to make sure they were unharmed in the fall then he turned towards him hay getting caught in the folds of his hat and said "Mind a roll in the hay?" He joked and De Sardet shook his head "Unless you want hay where it doesn't belong you can try." He quipped blowing some straw out of his face.

Vasco laughed "Too late, I think it's already in my boots," He commented standing up and dragging himself out. De Sardet followed after both of them wiping each other and themselves off from the hay. De Sardet chuckled plucking a few pieces from Vasco's hair the Naut rolled his eyes and with a sigh leaned down and kissed him. De Sardet closed his eyes and relished this feeling, today would be a day of just enjoying everything. Vasco parted flinging off the last remaining sprigs of hay from his hat then stated "Leave it to you to make getting paperwork and adventure."

He grinned as they began to walk back towards town. "Good thing right?" he asked innocently. Vasco hummed in his throat as they walked past the Nauts working on the docks, Vasco greeting a few as they went past. He stopped to look out at _The Serenity _sitting alone in the Drydock. Vasco pursed his lips and shook his head his good mood going away. "Don't worry she'll be fixed up and sailing fine." De Sardet said hoping to make his mood better. Vasco huffed "Aye, you're right, I know...still a Captain's ship is his pride and to see her wounded like that."

De Sardet frowned "I know, I'm sorry Love." he said taking Vasco's hand in his. Vasco squeezed it and gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad you understand." He nodded staring up into those soft golden eyes. "Of course, I know how important she is to you...but think of it this way, now we have plenty of time to figure out...everything, and just...enjoy _this_." He said gripping the man's hand tighter. Vasco nodded "Aye we do." he agreed then they turned and headed towards town. Smiling at first but then Vasco's eyebrows knit in frustration. "What's wrong?" he asked. Vasco rubbed his chin "Oh, nothing, just need to go to the bank...which _of course_ they are _fucking closed_ today, like always." He muttered bitterly, cursing under his breath about banks and paperwork. De Sardet frowned wishing he could do something to cheer Vasco up. "Well, we will just have to go tomorrow and steal all their pens or something as a means of getting back at them." He suggested hoping to draw a smile from his lover, It worked.

Vasco chuckled and shook his head but walked a little light on his feet. De Sardet folded his arms behind his back and walked ahead a little faster turning back to Vasco. "I'm excited to try this grocery shopping thing out, aside from purchasing snacks at stands I've never done something like it." Vasco chuckled "First laundry and now grocery shopping, being with me is turning you common." Vasco quipped.

De Sardet frowned, "Don't say that, It makes it sound like you are a commoner." Vasco shrugged "It's technically the truth." He shook his head "You're a Naut Captain and by far the rarest of a person I've ever met...plus with those cheekbone's and a nice doublet you'd pass for a Noble hand's down." Vasco laughed out loud and elbowed him playfully.

"Oh look who's laying on the compliments today...don't think you could pay me to get in one of those blasted doublets, and with these tattoo's I'd never pass for Nobility." De Sardet shrugged "Well, you're far more fetching than any I have ever met." Vasco caught him by his arm and pulled him up close. "I think I know one Noble who might be more handsome." Vasco purred and De Sardet found himself fluttering his eye-lashes.

"You're cousin." Vasco stated laughing heartily at his expression. He began to pull away and Vasco pouted softly touching his shoulder. "I'm kidding, you know that love." De Sardet stopped and melted at the line. Once again he was curled up next to Vasco and the Naut leaned down and gave him a cherishing kiss. 

After that, they left to go to the general store to pick up dry goods, it was a rather large and open building, there was several different display areas with different assortments of canned items and some produce. As well as boxed items, and other basic good's one would need, there was a small bakery section and there was even a small selection of boots and clothing in the next room over. De Sardret and Vasco stood in front of the potatoes...which to his surprise and Vasco's amusement there was more than ONE TYPE of potato, in fact, there were many and he had never been so confused and excited at learning new information.

"So...there is potato's that are small and sweeter tasting...and there are ones that are massive and perfect for baking?" He asked glancing at Vasco who was comparing two loaves of bread nearby. "Aye." He said not looking and De Sardet flickered his eyes between the four different bins of potatoes unsure of what to get.

"It would be smarter to get the larger ones, they would be more filling, so we would have to buy less...right?" Vasco glanced over at him finally deciding on a loaf of bread. "That's a way to look at it, so the russet then?" Vasco asked giving him a look. De Sardet nodded and reached down to pick up a few then paused "Do...how many do we need?"

Vasco shrugged "How many do you think you will eat in a two-week time frame?" He squinted, math and numbers just made his mind want to slip away into something else, he thought about music instead. 

"De Sardet?" Vasco asked waiting. "I...maybe like...one a day?" Vasco raised a brow "You sure?" he chirped. "Not in the slightest." De Sardet replied glancing at the potatoes. "Why don't we just buy so many and if we run out just come back and get some more?" He suggested. Vasco frowned "I _suppose_ that works but I prefer to get everything done in one trip." 

De Sardet sighed "Fine, let's just do fifteen." Vasco shrugged and nodded. They filled up a small sack and gave it to the owner of the store, as a Captain Vasco got the honor of having anything he buys delivered to his house. So they were able to choose items then just take it over to the counter and have it held for them while they continued to shop.

Vasco bought tinned cans of vegetables and some small bags of rice and flour. De Sardet wandered around till he found the section of coffee and his eyes went wide. SO MANY verities! There was a dark roast, and medium, a light roast? One that had hazelnut, another with vanilla bean added. He grabbed one of each and wandered back to Vasco.

"Can we get these?" he asked. Vasco turned raised his brows then chuckled shaking his head. "Are you going to drink five bags of coffee?" He paused for a second thought about it then answered, "I can try." Vasco shook his head "How about you choose two?" De Sardet frowned, he was unused to the idea of having to limit himself when buying things. 

"I can pay for them if we don't drink it all I'll just bring it back on the ship." Vasco crossed his arms and rubbed his temple "Do you even know the price of them?" He tilted his head, he never looked at the price for many things, he never ran into anything he couldn't afford. "No? I...is that important?" There was a chuckle nearby from one of the other shoppers. 

Vasco sighed "Fine if you feel like you need five bags of coffee go ahead and get them." De Sardet paused even though Vasco said that it was okay he could sense the man wasn't the happiest with the idea. He decided to compromise. "How about I just get three, and you can pick two...I for sure want the vanilla bean one."

Vasco pursed his lips then nodded, he seemed a little better about things. "Dark and medium." He grinned and nodded putting the others they didn't choose back. He took the coffee to the counter, the man behind it took the bags from him and weighed them then turned back to him and stated "Twenty-six gold and five silver." De Sardet gave him Twenty-eight, the man was digging into his register to give him change and he waved his hand not wanting it. The man paused taken aback a wrinkled brow furrowing.

"Yee don't want you're change?" The older cashier asked. "No, I find it-" "_YES_ he wants his change!" Vasco said walking furiously over carrying a tin of soap and some shaving lather. He set the objects down on the counter then glared at him. Sheepishly he nodded and took back his change doing his best to try and stuff it back into his overflowing purse. The cashier shook his head then glanced at Vasco. "All done Captain Vasco?" Vasco brought out his list and read through it a few times, turned around every now and then but then he nodded.

"Comes to 175 gold and 80 silver." Vasco inhaled quick-like but nodded. De Sardet watched as Vasco pulled out his coin purse and brought out a few slips of paper some 'Gold notes' as they were called. Certified slips with a bank's seal on them to prove them real, each stood for anywhere from 25 gold to 100 gold depending on the seal. De Sardet felt self-conscious for Vasco to have to pay for food and items that _they_ would eat and use. "Do..you want me to cover half?" He asked Vasco. Vasco glanced over to him "No, it's fine." Vasco answered shaking his head.

"You sure? It just doesn't seem fair for you to pay for it all." Vasco hesitated his eyes glancing over to him. There was a silence as the cashier flickered his eyes between them. Relenting Vasco sighed "_If _you feel comfortable." He nodded and reached into his purse then paused "What...what is half of 175?" Vasco inhaled strongly through his nose then sighed "87 gold." He nodded then began to furiously count out gold as fast as he could. The cashier called over another person to help assist in gathering up De Sardet's coins and Vasco put a few of his Gold notes back then pulled out a few handfuls of gold coins and silver.

Once everything was paid for the cashier double-checked the location of Vasco's house then both of them walked out, Vasco crossing off items on his list. When they exited the man let out a sigh "Thank-you for that, I wasn't expecting you to do that..." he trailed off. "I just feel...like I'm...taking advantage of you..." De Sardet paused and looked at him, confused as to the sudden guilt flickering over Vasco's face. "What do you mean?" he asked They continued to walk down the street, past the entrances to different bars and shops, it was busy in some area's but in others, only he and Vasco were walked about.

Vasco stopped and frowned "I'm not...I just _feel_ inadequate when it comes to money things compared to you...between you helping with the men's stipends and buying stuff for me...I feel like I'm not contributing enough." De Sardet pursed his lips, understanding only a little. "You literally are providing me a place to stay and a bed to sleep in...sometimes anyway." He added, "You contribute in so many other ways besides money...so I don't want you to feel bad for using mine...I'm the Noble, I've got gold to spare and I'd rather spend it on..._us_ than a bunch of hat's and capes."

Vasco chuckled "Hat's and capes?" De Sardet shrugged "I lose the ability to control myself around dashing capes...trust me." Vasco sighed but nodded leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "Once again, you know just what to say." He grinned and began to twine his fingers through Vasco's. He leaned his forehead against the man's shoulder, closing his eyes and soaking in the mid-morning sun beaming down on them.

"Greenbood!" He heard Kurt's familiar gruff voice call out. He shot his head up and turned to see the Coin Guard waltzing up to him. He grinned and waggled his brows. "Have a good night Captain?" He asked slyly before realizing that both men he was addressing were Captains. Vasco and Kurt shared a look then grin's "Oh I think all of us here had good nights." Kurt stated giving him a look. De Sardet felt a reddening in his cheeks. "Where is Constantin?" he asked suddenly worried about not seeing his blonde Prince in so long.

"Probably sleeping in his room? We're both holed up at the _Roosting Gull_ " Kurt explained tipping his head back the way he came. De Sardet nodded "I should go check on him, make sure he follows through with his apology." Kurt shrugged "Well Vasco, what's the best place to drink ale and get a good game of cards?" Kurt asked turning towards Vasco. Vasco pointed across the street "_The Stag's head _be the place you want, want good food? _The Prancing Pony_ would be the place to go." Kurt gave the man a nod, "Then I'll be there, try not to get killed Greenblood." Kurt said giving him a salute as the man strode away.

"Well isn't he a ball of sunshine," Vasco commented as they continued down the road going to the _Roosting Gull_. "He may have the attitude of a bear but deep down he cares...in his own way," He replied. The _Roosting Gull_ came into view, a two-story Inn that sat nestled on the corner of the street. The emblem of the sign was a gull roosting in its nest, they walked into the front entrance and were greeted by a kindly looking woman. "Welcome, welcome! Be needin a room?" She asked squinting. "No, we are here to visit someone staying here, Prince Constantin d'Orsay?" Vasco asked.

The woman frowned, smacking her gums she replied "Oh...no we have no one by that-" "Conrad Rosewood would be the name." The woman blinked "Ah! He's up the stairs, at the end of the hall, to the left" She explained pointing to the stairs. He nodded and gave her thanks as he walked past the front desk, Vasco in tow. They climbed the steps quickly and he made his way down the hall, seeing the door on the left he knocked once but was already opening the door excited to see his cousin and to tell him the good news when his eyes widened and he back stepped out of the room closing the door before either occupant on the bed could see or notice him.

He blinked away the mental image of seeing his cousin on his back, a woman's legs wrapped around his head as he....and she was facing towards his legs her mouth...on his...how was that even possible?

"Why would you open a door if you didn't get an answer?!" Vasco whispered as he led him away, both of their cheeks were burning. "I _thought _ he would be...done with all that." He whispered back still burning in embarrassment. "Well it appears he is in fine enough health, perhaps he'll be more disposed to conversation _later,_" Vasco quipped drawing a deeper blush from him.

Down the steps, they went then outside where they stood in silence for a few seconds. "So, Conrad Rosewood?" Vasco asked moving the subject away from what they had witnessed. "It's a false name, we use it for extra protection, can't be too cautious." Vasco nodded eyes lighting up in understanding. "Well...now what? He asked curiously.

"First," the man said narrowing his eyes to someone across the street. "I am going to go get the money he owes me," Vasco said pointing to a Naut walking out from a nearby store. "_then_ we have to go home and sort out all the stuff _we_ purchased." He glanced up to Vasco "Were still good on that regard right? If you want me to stop buying things for you I can." 

Vasco gave him a smile and leaned down kissing him gently putting a hand to his cheek. "We are, it was stupid of me to feel like that...if you want to buy something I shouldn't stop you or hold it against you." He nodded "I'll try not to wave my money around too much, I am thinking a nice relaxed time here...just spending time alone...with you." He said placing his hand up and brushing against the Naut's cheek.

Vasco gave him a gentle kiss on the lips then they parted. "That's the plan, Tempest, that is the plan." His lover stated before turning and leaving to collect his money.

That afternoon they were back at the house organizing the items they had ordered. De Sardet holding a large number of items in his arms while Vasco took them from his arms and placed them where they needed to be. When all that was done they spent the rest of the day relaxing. Vasco reading a book while he sketched a few draft horses.

He decided he couldn't bear the embarrassment of going back to see his cousin, not after he saw _that_. Though thinking on it he wondered why one would do that position? Did it feel good? Wasn't it embarrassing to have one's body like that? He pushed it from mind and continued his work, enjoying the feel of Vasco's hand resting on the middle of his back, every so often it would lift as he would turn the page.

It was just nice to exist in the same space as one another, no ship to run, no people to intrude on their privacy and able to just to _whatever_. He sighed wishing life could just be this, from now on. But he knew it wouldn't, he knew New Serene beckoned him and although they had managed to steal some time away for themselves it was only a brief respite, the angry jaws of destiny and responsibility would come gnashing down on their necks.

Vasco grunted and sat up putting his book down. "I'm going to start dinner." He glanced up "Do you need my help?" Vasco raised a brow "Do you know how to cook anything?" He pursed his lips "I can brew tea." Vasco chuckled and ruffled his hair playfully. "That isn't necessary." He stood back up and strode to the kitchen De Sardet chuckled to himself, who knew Vasco could cook?

An hour later he found out that Vasco...could not cook. He smelled the burning of the meat long before Vasco removed it from the pan. Even though he knew nothing he felt like he should go in there and help and perhaps save a portion of the food to make edible but each time he came into the kitchen Vasco would playfully tell him to go back.

He didn't know what was worse, Vasco cooking or the fact that he didn't notice how bad his food looked, smelled, and tasted. He sat at the table politely smiling as Vasco obliviously cut into his charred and burnt meat drowning it in a brown gravy sauce that somehow he managed to not mess up, but that was only because while Vasco was distracted he removed it from the flame of the stove burner.

The 'baked' potatoes were warm on the outside but cold and raw on the inside. He decided to just drown and dose everything with salt and gravy and hoped Vasco didn't notice. Vasco, of course, was oblivious to the taste and talked about the book he read. De Sardet smiled and did his best to listen and converse but in reality, he was trying to distract himself from the taste.

_'I am going to have to learn how to cook fast, or I will die of food poisoning or starve'_ he thought to himself. Noting that he should find Mathew tomorrow and beg the man for cooking lessons If he made it till then. Dinner finished he assisted Vasco in doing the dishes, doing his best to scrape off burnt meat flakes from the pan, Vasco drying and putting them back.

His Naut thanked him with a kiss to the forehead and a playful slap to his rear and he rolled his eyes but found himself smiling. Despite the food, he was happy with their new routine.

A few hours later they were settling into bed, Vasco curling up beside him and planting a series of kisses on his forehead and cheeks, grinning down at him. De Sardet grunted and nuzzled into him. "How about after the bank tomorrow we go to the beach?" Vasco said quietly his voice whisper soft in the darkness. He nodded "Sounds like a plan...today was a good day...I'm really happy Vasco..." He said rubbing his thumb across the man's lower lip.

Vasco chuckled and ran his hand over his face, he felt a tremble hit him from the man's touch, no matter what happened he would always love the way that calloused skin felt against his own. "I'm happy to De Sardet,...I love you." The Naut said their lips pressing into one another's in a sweet and gentle caress. They slipped off into sleep holding each other and De Sardet's heart was singing.

The next morning he awoke easily, taking his time he leaned up and stretched knowing there was nowhere to really be and he could take his sweet time. He glanced down at Vasco. The sunlight beaming down on his skin, setting the man aglow like a bronzed warrior. His tattoo's looked darker against his skin he chuckled as he watched his Captain sleep, the way those beautiful long lashes trembled in his sleep, the one loose piece of hair in his face.

He reached a hand up and wiped it out of the way, before brushing his finger gently over the skin of his lover, hovering his touch delighted in the _feel_ of the man's body. Strong, firm, no longer weak or injured, he thought back to the day when Vasco was on the deck fighting with his cousin. The way he surged ahead so dominating, gleaming as he did now.

He was so beautiful, yet also so rugged, so caring and gentle but also intimidating and powerful. The way he would come to his defense, how he punched and glared down a man so much large than him. He leaned down and pressed his face against the man's warm chest, the skin on skin contact making him feel fulfilled.

He trailed his fingers up to the man's nipples to where the silver bars were placed. He gently toyed with one mostly just running his finger along the metal versus actually teasing the man's nipple he wanted Vasco to sleep in he deserved it. Vasco shifted in his sleep a snore escaping him, the blankets fell lower and De Sardet could see the impression of the man's morning wood poking up from the blanket.

God even covered it looked so impressive, he felt his mouth water. He grinned getting an idea in his head and he carefully eased himself lower not wanting to wake Vasco just yet. Gently and slowly he pushed the blanket down until the man's member was visible. He kept an eye on Vasco before he leaned down and blew out a large breath of warm air against the fevered flesh, the cock pulsed but Vasco did not stir.

He chuckled under his breath then leaned down and began to take the head of the man's cock in his mouth, gently and carefully, all the while watching Vasco's face for a reaction. There was a hitch in his breathing but it eased out into the same slow snore of his usual sleep pattern. Then he carefully began to bob his head, licking his tongue all over the tip and length of the Naut's manhood.

The cock throbbed in his mouth and there was a slight tremor in Vasco's body as the man's face contorted before he blinked his eyes awake to see him. Warm pools of golden amber alighting as he broke out into a soft chuckle and then a moan as De Sardet applied more pressure with his cheeks.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" he asked with a sigh his hand trailing down and sliding over his head burying into his hair. De Sardet leaned back momentarily taking his lips of the Naut's manhood "Waking up to a mouth around your cock and you think that's heaven?" De Sardet teased. Vasco chuckled and trailed a finger over his cheek "Not just any mouth...your's." 

He grinned and leaned down retaking the Naut's member, running his tongue over the man's slit and being slightly harder with his suctioning. Vasco's hips lifted up. "By the _Seas_" Vasco moaned out as his tongue swirled around the tip, the flat of his tongue pressing down. "You've gotten so fucking good at this." Vasco choked out, his one hand trailing down his chest and burying into his hair, both of Vasco's hands wrenching at hair, causing shivers to course down his spine.

He felt his member throb against the fabric of his pants, hearing and feeling Vasco's arousal always made him desperate for the man. He lifted away for a second looking into those glazed eyes of Vasco's as the man's mouth was parted in heavy pants. "I learned from the best." He mused out thinking back to the first time Vasco took him in his mouth, the feeling of being enveloped by the Naut's talented mouth and tongue.

_'God I want him to suck me now.'_ he thought to himself, then he remembered the position he had witnessed before. Excluding the thought of his cousin while he was like that he only thought of the technicalities of it. He parted a third time from the man's cock and Vasco growled, trying to push him back down.

"Could we try something?" He asked curiously and Vasco paused tilted his head, face flushed in want but he flung his long locks back and nodded. "What is it, Tempest?" He sighed out, voice deep and breathy. "Yesterday...that..position...we saw." He said feeling a heat rush to his cheeks and a pang of need to his gut.

Vasco gave him a wicked grin and sat up pulling him towards his lips. Vasco kissed him fast and deep, tongue swirling around in his mouth for a few seconds before he parted. "So you want us to service one another? Aren't you becoming the naughty one." Vasco teased grappling at his pants undoing them and sliding a hand to his length. 

De Sardet gasped at the feel of the man's strong hand on his length. Stroking him slowly the Naut kissed him, hot and fevered tongue so ravishing against his own. They broke apart and he found himself panting. They tugged off their pants, now naked Vasco pulled him by his cheeks and bid him straddle him, then he guided him by his hips to turn around, he felt awkward putting his ass end closer and closer to the Naut's face but Vasco calmed him by running his hands over his flesh.

Carefully he eased into position, it felt awkward and very vulnerable to be like this but he concentrated on taking the Naut's cock in his mouth and giving his love the best attention he could.

_Vasco_

Seeing De Sardet's ass and hard cock nearing his face he felt a primal hunger take him. A part of him wanted to push the man forward, pushing him down onto the bed and taking him. Being awoken by having one's cock sucked was the fastest way to get a man hot and needy, and the thought that De Sardet was willing to try such a position? God, he was so innocently sweet yet devilishly lewd, he _fucking_ loved him.

De Sardet's supple lips latched unto his cock and began to suck. Vasco groaned out at the feeling, it was so warm and wet and he felt like he was melting into that mouth. He leaned down, finding it slightly awkward with the height difference between them, he managed to take the Noble's cock, he ran his hands up the inner thighs, feeling the tremble of the man's body as it pressed it's weight into him nearly suffocating him but in a good way.

De Sardet moaned around his cock, the vibrations making him moan which in turn, of course, made De Sardet moan. God this felt amazing, awkward and so intimate at the same time. He lavished his tongue salaciously wanting to draw out the most pleasure he could to the Noble, who in turn darted his tongue into his slit the warm and wet muscle sending sharp touches of lightning through his abdomen.

He breathed in fast and heavy through his nose, exhaling hotly against the heavy flesh of De Sardet's cock, red and throbbing in his mouth. The tremor in the man's hips and thighs, he could tell the man was fighting the urge to thrust down into his mouth. Just as he was fighting the urge to do the same. He opened his eyes running his hands up to clasp the muscular cheeks of the Noble's ass, god all of his skin was so fucking smooth!

He spread his legs wider and couldn't help but tug the man deeper into him, he could feel the first few wet drops of pre-spend against his tongue. He sucked all the harder, bobbing his head and running his tongue along the base of the man's member, it twitched and De Sardet moaned louder, his tongue momentarily halting in its motions.

He could hear the punctured whimper echo in the back of De Sardet's throat. Vasco let his hand slip downwards, the slick sweat beginning to cover their bodies assisting. He could feel the man's hole twitch beneath his finger and he couldn't help but push in, working himself into the man so he was sucking _and_ fingering the man at the same time. 

Suddenly he wondered what it would be like to trail his tongue up to the area, he had heard it could be done, and it could feel wonderful, would De Sardet be up for that? Then again the man was moaning and sucking him so well he could barely think, all he wanted to do was fucking melt into that mouth, he was becoming lost in the heated sensations, so fucking hot, so fucking wet, the pressure and pleasure raking up and down his spine.

He felt like he was pummeling so fast, he could barely keep his own tongue moving against De Sardet's length, all too soon he was lost, swept up into his release as he groaned around De Sardet's cock, finger pushing in deeper and De Sardet came, his wet and hot spend flowing down his throat, just as his did the same to De Sardet's. 

He rolled his eyes back in bliss, breaking away to pant, then grinning as the morning sun, shone down on their already spent bodies. These two weeks were going to be the fucking best.


	70. The Bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a short chapter for ya'll, I may have had a little to drink near the end of this so pardon if it doesn't make sense? You guys are amazing

_De Sardet_

After dozing for a few hours nestling in the warmth of the bed and the sun shining down on him he was then shaken from bed by Vasco. The Naut had made breakfast, something he was dreading but also was hoping that perhaps Vasco would do better at. He was wrong.

Scrambled eggs still runny inside as well as bacon blackened to pieces of charcoal. The only thing edible was the bread with fruit preserves. Even the coffee was just warmed water with coffee grounds floating at the top. De Sardet choked down what he could and hid his disgust for everything else. Luckily Vasco was distracted by his paperwork which he mumbled over.

He left breakfast early, scraping off his untouched eggs wondering how in the hell Vasco could stomach them as he hid their existence by pouring them down the drain. After breakfast he readied himself, choosing to look more 'Noble' he donned his doublet and dress pants, the black ones with the silver buttons that Vasco loved but hated trying to get off. 

He combed back his hair and walked out of the washroom to see Vasco dressed in fancier attire than normal. Fine looking dark trousers, a white puff-sleeved shirt, tan vest, and his lovely honey-colored locks swept back neatly and tied with a red sash. De Sardet couldn't help letting out a low whistle of approval. Vasco glanced over at him and shook his head "Don't get used to it." He teased as he wandered over to him and pulled him in for a playful kiss.

He sighed into the kiss and did his best not to mess up the man's clothing, but Vasco had a tendency to kiss in ways that made him breathless and unable to hold himself up. Vasco parted with a grin and gathered up his documents. "Shall we?" He asked motioning to the door. 

"Hold on," He replied going to his bag and rifling through to get a few objects. One was his Signet ring that usually stayed locked in one of his trunks that he had gathered before they deboarded. The other was an official document that he would need for at the bank, he folded it up and put it in his breast pocket. He slid the ring on his finger and studied it.

Vasco tilted his head and held his hand up looking at the ring with scrutiny. "Silver with...blue Sapphire?" Vasco asked. "Good eye, yes...my signet, for official documents and the like." He nodded then let his hand slip away before leaning in and giving a soft kiss to his cheek. De Sardet chuckled and followed out after Vasco headed down the steps while his lover locked up.

On the second step of the stairs, he stepped on something that moved he looked down, screamed and swung up onto the rail of the steps, the damned coconut crab staring up at him. He sat balanced precariously on the rail, glaring down this creature from hell. He heard Vasco sigh from behind him, shaking his head the Naut casually strolled and stepped over the crab then turned to him.

"Are you coming?" He teased extending out a hand for him to grab. The Naut hoisted him away from his mortal enemy and he adjusted his clothing as he sheepishly began to follow the Naut to where the bank was located. They traveled past all the Inns, pubs and storefronts on the main street, before turning and heading north more inland to where larger sturdier buildings made from brick and mortar stood.

Vasco pointed out the armory, where the Naut's stored their cannons and guns as well as any other weapons. He pointed out the school, where groups of Naut children of varying ages followed behind a teacher in the fenced-off 'yard.' The teacher walked about to different objects on tables and held them up explaining to the students, the students took notes furiously.

They paused and Vasco chuckled "I remember those days." He let out his eyes glowing softly as he was lost in memories. "I'm sure you were an interesting student to teach." De Sardet commented standing with him. Vasco turned to him and nodded "Aye, I was really good with studies...but I was always ahead of everyone, so much so I'd get bored waiting for people to catch up so I would...cause some trouble."

De Sardet shook his head at Vasco's admission, that sounds so like Vasco. "I was terrible...except for my music, fighting and riding lessons...everything else?" He shook his head "I got hit with that damned switch so much I can still hear the sound of it against my poor fingers." He said holding his hands up. Vasco frowned "They hit you with a switch?"

He nodded "Of course? How else do you punish children?" Vasco blinked a few times and took a breath. "Usually by having them clean the classroom afterword, or reciting lines on the chalkboard, very rarely will we resort to physical means" the Naut explained. De Sardet stood there stunned "Oh." was all he could muster before they were off to the bank.

It was a large building, with gray stone steps that lead up to a large set of dark wood doors. Immediately De Sardet felt like he was in the palace again. He stood up straighter and carried himself higher on instinct. Vasco opened the door for him and he stepped inside to a large open room. Above him, the ceiling was glass allowing for natural light to fade down and set the gray stone aglow.

To his right was a series of barred windows where various tellers sat at their stools. Some shifting through paperwork others counting out and measuring coin. Around him hanging from the walls were ornate paintings of ships and sea imagery. Vasco took off his hat and De Sardet did the same as he followed Vasco to an open teller.

The man was most likely wider than he was tall. A very basic Naut tattoo on his chin and a pair of muttons chops framing his face. "Ah, Hello gentleman! Name and account, as well as the order of business." The man quipped out professionally.

"Captain Vasco Sea-Given, under the command of Admiral Eliza Cabral." Vasco then slid a few pieces of papers under the man's window slot. "I'm here to get reimbursed." The teller nodded and studied over Vasco's documents, humming to himself, his eyes burning holes in the page he read so fast, De Sardet was jealous.

With speed he was not expecting the teller glided into a side room and was gone for a minute before he came back holding a file paging through it a few times. "Ah, yes, you have an account here I see, very well let's get to business then." The man stated sitting back down in a stool that groaned beneath the man's bulk.

Studying through Vasco's documents he finally spoke up "I see, well...the Stipends I can do...however...the downpayment on the ship's repairs..." The teller trailed off. "Apologies, but we can't accept his mark without an official overseeing the signing of the document." Vasco huffed "Okay...why?" The teller waved his hand "New policies, to keep from someone forging his signature...we can have someone go out tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? We are already behind schedule!" Vasco remarked angrily. The teller put his hands up "Thems is the rules Captain." Vasco glowered "I don't understand, the harbor is all but 300 yards away why not go and ask Master Jacob?" The teller shook his head "That isn't following policy." The man said sternly.

Vasco leaned back, De Sardet knew where this was going. The tightness in Vasco's chin and the fires blazing in his eyes. "Hang your damned pol-" De Sardet stepped in front of Vasco the kindest smile on his face he could muster. 

"Apologies good sir, we seem to have gotten off the wrong foot, allow me to introduce myself." He paused and cleared his throat. "My name is Lord De Sardet, Legate to the Congregation of Merchants and nephew to the King Rickard of Serene." He said politely and cooly. The teller's eyes bulged out as De Sardet pulled out his identification papers for him.

"Ah...Oh my Lord! Your Excellency my humblest apologies!" The man said bowing his head. "What would one call you good Sir?" De Sardet asked pleasantly. "Dwayne" The man quipped out. "Well, then Dwayne." He said leaning in. "We find ourselves at a bit of an impasse...you see the ship that is taking me and my cousin the Prince Constantin d'Orsay to Tir Fradee happens to be the ship Captian Vasco here is sailing." He explained motioning to Vasco who was studying him with interest.

"With us already being behind schedule my Uncle, King Rickard...who if I remember correctly is one of the largest shareholders and benefactors to the Western Naut guild, is _already_ quite displeased...shall I go ahead and tell him you are keeping us waiting with even more delay over a simple policy?" Dwayne opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again, sweat beading his forehead.

De Sardet leaned back lifting a brow. "Or shall I speak perhaps to the bank manager? Explain to him how exemplary of a job you are doing by keeping us waiting for an extra day." Dwayne finally found his voice. "Oh! No! That is unnecessary you're Excellency!" The man all but shouted as he fumbled for an 'approved' seal and slammed it quickly over Vasco's papers.

"We can overlook such annoyances for today, one of your station should not be kept waiting." Dwayne chirped out grinning fearfully. De Sardet gave a slow smile, he forgot the feeling of commanding such respect. He gave a nod "Very well, I thank-you Dyawne, you do have a good rest of your day." He stated with a formal bow of his head before turning on his heel.

He paused to glance at Vasco. "I'll be over there." He said pointing to a painting at the far end of the room that he wanted to study. Vasco nodded and turned back to Dwayne, the two of them broke out into a discussion of withdrawals and accounts and De Sardet lost himself into the blue, green's and purple colors the painter had used on recreating the sea.

Vasco cleared his throat depositing his hat back on his head and turned to him. "Ready Your Excellency?" Vasco asked a glimmer of humor in his eyes. He nodded and followed after Vasco, sighing and relaxing as they went out through the doors. He could feel his 'Noble' grandeur switch off as he padded alongside Vasco down the street.

A few wagons would go by every so often, not the high-end cart horses that he had grown up with but mostly draft and draft mixes hauling supplies to and fro from the harbor. Vasco suddenly tugged him into a nearby alleyway by his elbow. He pushed him up against the wall one hand next to his head. "What, was _that?_" Vasco asked his brow cocked.

He shrugged confusedly. "What do you mean?" Vasco squinted "They way you raked that man over the coals with just you're tongue, I'm impressed." He shrugged once more "I merely was annoyed barking up the wrong tree with the man so I decided to pull rank." Vasco chuckled leaning his head back. "I have forgotten how fearful people are of Nobles." 

De Sardet frowned "What are you not afraid of me?" Vasco gave him a look "Hard to be afraid of a man who sucks your cock upon waking and screams at crabs." He rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the man on the shoulder. Vasco chuckled and leaned down taking his lips in a slow and powerful kiss, his tongue trailing across his lips as his body pressed into him. 

De Sardet put his hands on either side of the Naut's face and slowly they broke away, a calm and happy light glowing in Vasco's eyes. He held the man's chin. "Come on then, you promised the beach, let's go to the beach...a man in my station cannot be kept waiting." He teased and slipped under Vasco's arm ducking away from a playful slap. 

Walking faster they made the trek home, De Sardet excited to look for seashells and to possibly build a sandcastle? He had never gotten to and it sounded fun. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his cousin's voice sing out his name from across the street.

"Cousin!!" Constantin yelled bounding down the steps of the pub he had been frequenting. He was wearing his red and blue D'Orsay doublet hanging open at the chest and his hair was slightly unkempt but he still cut a dashing figure. De Sardet found excitement in his chest as he charged forward and the two of them captured the other in their arms.

They were hardly ever apart and even not seeing him in a day or so made him forget how much he missed the man. Arms instantly wrapping about one another's shoulders and chests one would think they were lovers if they didn't know better. They leaned their heads together. 

"You look incredibly happy, one could say you are floating on a cloud," Constantin whispered into his ear as he led them to the other side of the street away from prying eyes. He grinned savagely his entire body feeling light and happy. "There have been some advancements in my and Vasco's relationship." He whispered back glancing back at the slightly confused Naut who was stood back a few steps.

Constantin's face lit up then turned to Vasco then back to him. "Did someone admit their feelings?" He whispered into his ear. He nodded and Constantin squealed breaking away to clap excitedly. "Oh, I'm over the moon!" He turned to Vasco "About damn time you sour-face!" He yelled at Vasco who raised his brows in confusion and annoyance before a causal smile broke out over his features.

Constantin gave a mock look of surprise. "Oh! It smiles! It truly is the end times!" The Prince exclaimed pretending to faint. De Sardet caught him and pushed him back up. "Are you drunk cousin?" De Sardet asked looking his cousin once over. Constantin shook his head "Perhaps a bit buzzed, but I am living a carefree and my best life, I don't think I have slept a wink since arrival." 

De Sardet shook his head "Perhaps do so, one shouldn't overexert oneself." He chided to his cousin who only waggled his brows. "Pot meet kettle, I'm sure you _two_ haven't slept much either." De Sardet couldn't hide his blush. Constantin circled his arms around him and gave a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Oh my darling cousin, I am so happy for you, now enjoy it, just as I will enjoy introducing myself between the legs of many a Naut man and woman." His cousin stated so very proudly and easily.

De Sardet shook his head "Sleep with whoever, but Vasco is off-limits." Constantin chuckled "We should meet up for dinner, _The Prancing pony_ I swear has better food than the palace." Constantin quipped. The thought of food made him remember Vasco's cooking, he would have to find Mathew soon, or perhaps he could sneak over to Cabral? Surely she knew how to cook?

"Yes, we should, catch up on conversation and whatnot." Constantin gave him one last hug then scanned a few of the pubs. "I'll try my luck in that one, there is this ravishing singer who caught my eye." De Sardet frowned "Vanyel? Long hair?" Constantin nodded "He plays at _The Mermaids Tail, _he's nice, let me play his guitar." 

Constantin grinned "Oh, that is good to hear, very well I am off! See you tonight!" his cousin said sauntering off. He shook his head and looked back to Vasco. "Apologies, but I guess we have dinner plans?" Vasco shrugged "He's your cousin, you can't refuse him." Vasco walked up to him and then nodded to the house "Change and then the beach?" De Sardet grinned.

They all but sprinted back to the house. Vasco cursing out loud behind him "How in the blazes are you so fast! Your legs are shorter than mine!" Vasco yelled after him. De Sardet turned his head "You have breath for complaining you have breath for running!" He joked. He heard another curse then a heard Vasco's footfalls harder on his heels. 

laughing loudly his feet falling faster as he pushed himself harder, arms pumping as he raced the Naut. The yard of Vasco's house was in sight when he felt something barrel into him from behind and he was rolling on the ground in a tangle of limbs with a tanned body, chuckling breathlessly golden eyes shining brightly into his. He ended up beneath the Naut who leaned down and kissed his panting heavily from their run.

His hair was beginning to untangle from his dashing red ribbon. "You'll get our clothes ruined." He stated kissing over the man's cheeks panting from his exercise. "Oh no, anything but the silks, however will you lounge without them?" Vasco teased picking up his hat that had fallen during their tumble. De Sardet snorted and began to slide himself out from under the Naut's frame. 

Vasco recaptured him and laid a bunch of sweaty kisses down his neck before lifting himself up and away. "Apologies, but I did promise you the beach." He grinned and began to sit up turning to look for his own hat he saw it behind him. He reached for it then froze, out of the corner of his sight was not one, not two but THREE coconut crabs. 

He leaped up cursing and screaming for Vasco. Somehow he managed to clamor into the man's arms. Vasco cursed and stumbled. "Would you- Fuck THEY are just CRABS!!" Vasco yelled turning towards him as he held him. De Sardet had his arms wrapped around the man's strong neck, he pouted "They're terrifying."

Vasco huffed and shook his head "Do you plan on staying in my arms then?" De Sardet grinned "Well if I'm just too heavy for you Captain." Vasco frowned then grinned adjusting his grip drawing a high pitched giggle to escape from him as the Naut carried him up the steps and to the front door. He let him slide back down as he unlocked the door, then put the key back into his pocket he wrapped his arms around him.

"Wait what are you?" he asked as the man began to lift him back up. He carried him, closing the door with his foot and deposited on the bed in a heap before climbing on top of him and kissing all over his face and neck. These weren't the heavy and hot kisses of wanting something, these were light and playful ones almost ticklish and drew countless giggles and gasps from him ad Vasco continued to assault him.

Finally, he brought him into a deep kiss that took his breath away before saying "Get changed, the beach awaits us." Vasco stated lifting himself up grinning like a devil. De Sardet pushed himself back up and found himself grinning as he peeled out of his breeches and doublet, both of them sighing when escaping their formal attires, before changing into more relaxed wear.

Dressed and ready to go Vasco slipped his hand into his then grinned "Starting now, it can finally be just us, no paperwork or worries." Vasco mused out softly, his eyes shimmering with pale blue flecks. He grinned and nodded "Good." Then the two of them left for the beach.


	71. A Dance with the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF, JUST FLUFF.

_De Sardet_

Excitedly he surged ahead to the white sandy beach that was located only a 100 or so yards in front of Vasco's home. When his boots his the sand he realized how strange it was to walk in the sand, it shifted and felt both light and heavy beneath his feet. He grinned and sat down to take off his boots. Once unlaced he put his feet into the sand, it absorbed the heat from the sun and felt foreign but pleasant and he wiggled his toes with a sigh.

He jumped back carrying his boots. Walking closer to the beach watching as the pristine water came surging in then leaving with a gentle lapping sound. The ocean sparkled like hundreds of tiny sapphires colliding and collapsing into one another as if a giant dragon churned beneath them. He went right up to the waterline then dipped a toe in and hissed at the coldness of the water but loving the feel of it against his flesh, the bubbles tickling as the water swirled around him then back over as it receded.

He tossed his boots further up the beach turning to Vasco as he did. The Naut had a gentle smile on his face, eyes glowing in a rare change of light gray. Instantly De Sardet began to look for seashells. He found numerous small shells of snails and baby clams, he found a few rocks he liked but none that he wanted to keep.

He found a stick of driftwood that reminded him of a cane, the smooth and twisted wood feeling natural in his hand. He carried it for a little bit until Vasco whistled him over to a large flat rock sticking out of the beach. Dark gray in color and incredibly smooth there was a strange impression on the surface of the rock. Strange spiral designs curling tighter and tighter, he turned to Vasco "What are they?" he asked curious running a finger over them.

"Ammonites," Vasco answered, "Or...their fossils anyway." He added furrowing his brow. "Fossils...like really old bones?" De Sardet asked he had only heard of fossils a few times in his life. Vasco let out a laugh. "Pretty much, but yes, they died, their shell got encased in mud or clay which hardened over time...and the shell and body decomposed, leaving behind the impression," Vasco explained pointing it out.

De Sardet chuckled "I feel like I should be taking notes." Vasco let out a rumbling laugh as he pushed himself up, leaning his head back as he soaked in the sun. De Sardet stood up wiping off his hands, letting his driftwood fall back down. He walked back to the shoreline this time stepping a little further into the water, realizing there was a slight 'pull' on him as the tide shifted back out into the ocean.

"Careful," Vasco warned from behind him. "The riptide can be strong and it can rip you out to see." De Sardet froze and studied the beautiful water in front of him. How could something so astounding and breathtaking be so dangerous? "Is there a way to see it?" He asked curiously. Vasco leaned down and took off his own boots rolling up the cuffs of his trousers to his knees he walked into the water with him.

He pointed to a strange 'break' in the incoming waves, parted by an invisible force of some kind. "That is a riptide, it has an undertow that can sweep you up and carry you out to sea if you get caught in it swim off to the side of it instead of against it." De Sardet nodded "It's incredible you are allowing me this close without tying a rope to my waist." He teased carefully and Vasco shook his head huffing, "Don't tempt me."

They walked along the shoreline, Vasco pointing out different shells and the animals that they came from. De Sardet found a 'Sea-Biscuit' It was fuzzy and light brown in color and Vasco told him to drop it because it was still alive, dead ones apparently were white in color and no longer had fuzz. They only had to walk a few more feet before he found a few that were 'dead' that he could collect.

After finding them they walked back over to Vasco's boots and gathered up his own to store everything they found in one place. Then back to the water they went, this time De Sardet had became used to the temperature of the water he delved in a little deeper now up to his knees, he looked down into the water to see tiny small fishes dart and move around his feet and legs.

Small hermit crabs walked along the bottom of the floor, these he were okay with and scooted them out of the way with a flick of his foot. "Is there a riptide around here?" He asked Vasco. The Naut who was watching a pool of tiny fishes nibble at his toes glanced back up and scanned the area around them. "No, this is a relatively safe area."

Grinning he walked forward not caring he was getting his pants wet he could dry them out later. He heard Vasco sputter his name out as he went deeper now up to his waist, he dove forward gliding out into deeper water with ease, making sure to stay where he could still touch the bottom not wanting to worry Vasco too much.

He kicked out his arms trailing in the water as he kept himself afloat, being pushed in with the tide then tugged back but the waves were manageable and to be honest he found the motion enjoying as if he were riding a horse over a jump. Water splashed near his face and Vasco floated into view, hair and skin wet as he floated next to him circling almost protectively.

He gauged him for a few seconds. "Huh, you do actually swim pretty good." The Naut commented raising himself up so the next wave wouldn't spill over his head. The water felt refreshing as it wrapped around him and supported him. Below him were a few rocks and every so often a tangle of seaweed would wrap over his foot making him cringe at the foreign feeling.

But despite the strangeness of _swimming_ in the actual ocean. This felt _right, _just as right as it was to be next to Vasco, his body swimming closer next to him, wet flesh beginning to glide against him as the man nuzzled into him. It made De Sardet think of how King Finn would press himself up next to Silver. At the thought of his dolphins, he glanced out towards the open ocean.

"What is it?" Vasco asked his face wet as he ran his hand across it to push some hair from his face. De Sardet motioned out towards the ocean. "I just remembered the dolphins, I miss them." He sighed Vasco frowned and wrapped his arms around his torso lifting him up into his chest. He felt so lightweight in the water bouncing with ease he grinned and looked down at Vasco.

"Put your hands on both sides of my hips." Vasco furrowed his brow but nodded and did so "Okay?" he asked still confused. De Sardet adjusted his stance and waited for the next wave. "On the count of three lift up," He said with a grin. Vasco shrugged and readied himself. "One...two..._three_." He counted out then jumped up with Vasco's movement making the lift easier on the Naut.

He was now floating above the Naut, his stomach pressed into the Naut's chest, his arms outstretched as he balanced himself, leg curled upwards while the other braced against Vasco's thigh. Vasco blinked up at him and laughed as he wobbled slightly holding his weight. With the calm sea wind hitting his back for a brief moment he felt like he was flying, he wondered if this is what it was like when he used to lift his mother during their _pas de deux. _

Vasco swore and tripped backward with a wave and De Sardet gasped as he was falling back into the water, submerged for a few seconds, the ocean water filling his ears and burning slightly as it entered his nose. He felt his knee scrape against a rock and mentally cursed as he rolled up with the next wave and staggered upwards breaking through the water's surface sputtering and coughing.

But despite the salty taste of seawater, he found himself laughing with Vasco. The Naut sitting in water at his waist and he pulled him up next to him. "Did that go as expected?" Vasco asked grinning as he shook the water from his face. De Sardet laughed "For a moment it did." He confessed leaning into the man's frame for a few seconds, their bodies wet and warm.

"For a few seconds anyway." He admitted coughing again. Vasco stood up and began to pull him back into the water his eyes alighting with the same glow as the sun shining on the water. Back into the deeper water they went floating about one another as the dipped and rode with the waves. "The first time I ever swam my instructor threw us into the water and told us you either sink or swim," Vasco admitted shaking his head.

De Sardet shook his head "Even my instructor was kinder, he at least showed us what to do before he tossed us into the pool." Both of them laughed and relaxed into the motion of the waves looking out at the sea. "It's so beautiful." He commented wiping the spray of water from his face. Vasco turned to him "Aye, it sure is." Vasco replied with a smile.

"I sometimes wish I could just get lost in it...you know?" Vasco turned to him lifting a brow "Oh, why is that?" He shrugged unsure of how to put in words exactly. "It's just...endless and open...all the other problems of life...fade away...it's primal...and it just..calls to me?" He said meeting the Nauts eyes. The Naut frowned and slid up closer to him.

Calmly the Naut wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed his chin into the crook of his neck. "I know Love, the sea is an enrapturing mistress and she seems to have put her claws into you well and true." He murmured against his ear. De Sardet shivered at the feeling and leaned into Vasco. "The sea isn't the only one." 

Vasco chuckled "Last I checked I wasn't the one with claws, my back can attest to that." De Sardet blushed and turned nipping at the Naut's face playfully. Vasco wrapped his arms tighter about him and brought him into a languid kiss as the both of them floating in the water suspended by nothingness, only the gentle movement of their legs keeping them afloat in the salty surf.

De Sardet parted from the kiss, he still couldn't get over how surreal this was. Being on a Naut Island, suspended in time as he spent his days and nights being with his lover. It felt too perfect, like a romance novel some of the Ladies in court would read in quiet corners of the palace. Tales of muscled warriors, Naut's and Princes who fell in love with the damsel in distress and carried her off into a neverending tale of lust, love, and danger.

Thinking harder about it he realized perhaps his life was a novel. He blushed and turned his head away from his lover keeping his thought to himself. He saw a fin poking up out of the water just out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled, perhaps his dolphins came back? Vasco was nuzzling into his neck softly, laying a trail of wet kisses and he giggled leaning into the man.

He turned back to spot the dolphin, it was closer now slowly dipping beneath the waves. He grew excited perhaps they could come close enough for him to touch, would they feel like the whales? He frowned and grunted in realization he did not have any fish. 

"What is it?" Vasco asked lifting his head up. "I don't have any fish to feed the dolphins." He mused out pointing towards the silvery gray shape coming towards them. Vasco paused, froze, then lunged into action pushing him backward cussing. Confused by this, "What? It's a dol-" He was cut off as a pointed nose rose out of the water a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth came barring down at them.

Vasco lifted an arm and _punched_ the incoming creature straight in the nose, the-_'SHARK, that is a shark!'_ He realized in embarrassment and fear. The shark flipped backward in the water. He didn't get to see what happened after that because Vasco was pushing him protectively towards the shore. Grumbling under his breath about how annoying reef sharks were.

Staggering up on land, his body feeling heavy and sluggish weighed down with seawater, his trousers sagging on his hips. He shook the water from his hair as he glanced out to spot the shark but it had disappeared beneath the waves. Vasco strode out of the water, seeming to move so slow as the water dripped down his body, sliding over the taught, tanned, flesh his tattoo's a pattern work of ancient armor protecting him from ancient sea forces, anointing him with the ability to punch a shark and not have any damage done.

He ran up to Vasco just to make sure he was okay. The man twisted his wrist a few times "Still good, I'm fine." He stated shaking his head, water droplets raining down from his dark hair. Vasco put a hand on his shoulder then gave him a once over before frowning and motioning to his leg. De Sardet glanced down and saw a small cut with blood trickling down his leg. 

He swore and bent down healing the cut. Vasco sighed "Sharks can smell even the smallest amount of blood, although that thing was far too small to take you under, but its bite is still painful and can do damage." De Sardet grimaced as he stood back up, sand sticking to his feet. He sighed "Well, I think that's enough swimming for one day." He commented exhaling, feeling suddenly exhausted.

Vasco chuckled and nodded "Aye, I agree with that." Smiling softly he leaned up into Vasco and wrapped his arms over the man's shoulders. "It seems you are in a habit of saving me." Vasco laughed out loud. "You just noticed? At this point, I might as well become a Knight, saving the fair Lord from all the worldly dangers," The Naut teased.

He shook his head leaning up giving the Naut a kiss on the cheek. "Only my Uncle can Knight a person during times of peace...if we were in war I would have the ability." Vasco laughed "Too bad, Ser Captain Vasco of the Nauts has a good ring to it," the Naut confessed leaning back twisting the fabric of his pants to squeeze water out of it.

De Sardet pursed his lips then ran back to grab the piece of driftwood next to his boots. He ran back to Vasco holding the stick. "Kneel," He commanded. Vasco tilted his head "What?" He asked. "You heard me," he stated grinning. Vasco kneeled down on one knee still blinking in confusion. De Sardet cleared his throat "This isn't official obviously...but I'm going to do it anyway."

He set the piece of driftwood on the Naut's shoulder then began to speak softly. "I charge you, Captain Vasco, with bravery." Then lifting the stick he gently placed it on Vasco's right shoulder. "I charge you, Captain Vasco, with loyalty and strength." He lifted the branch once more and placed it down on his left shoulder "I charge you, Captain Vasco, with intelligence and guile." 

He then lifted the 'blade' away from Vasco and set his hand on the man's head gently. "Do you Vasco, swear to defend the helpless and fight for the weak?" Vasco was silent for a moment before stuttering said "Aye?" questioningly. He fought back a grin "Do you swear to speak only the truth and fight with honor?" Vasco paused then frowned.

"Depends on the situation but Aye?" This time he couldn't fight back the chuckle, how very much like Vasco. "Do you swear fealty to your Lord and always come to his aid when he calls?" Vasco grinned and nodded "Aye, of course." De Sardet grinned his heart fluttering in his chest. "Then by the power currently not vested within me I dub thee Ser Vasco a Knight of the goddamn Nauts," He joked with a grin "You may rise."

He stepped back allowing Vasco to rise, now a 'Knight.' He grinned and swept him up in his arms lifting him carefully against his body peering up at him. He grinned and let him slide back down before kissing him deeply. "Do you Knight all you're lovers or just me?" Vasco teased. De Sardet shook his head "You're my one and only real 'Lover' so...technicly yes."

Vasco chuckled and both of them picking up their boots they walked back to the house. They ended up putting towels down and sunbathing on the porch letting the sun dry them off. De Sardet being careful to not stay out for too long so he didn't get a burn, though he could easily heal it, it would be annoying. After they were all dried they wandered back into the house and he basically crashed into the bed with Vasco and the two of them slept for several hours.

He awoke a few hours later, groggy, thirsty and hungry. Grunting with the effort he lifted himself off the bed, realizing he couldn't because Vasco's weight was on top of him, arms wrapped around him and head burrowing into his chest. De Sardet chuckled and carefully slid himself out from Vasco. Vasco shifted awake and yawned.

"We should get ready to go see Constantin if he even remembered our dinner plans." Vasco nodded and untangled himself from him, rolling from the bed they both of them changed and got ready for dinner. "Your cousin seems to be...energetic about being here," Vasco commented puncturing the silence. He nodded turning to watch the Naut's powerful back muscles sway as he pulled on a shirt. 

"Yes, Constantin...can be insatiable when the mood hit's him, doesn't matter what he's hungry for, he'll...consume until he's filled." He explained, then blushed at the use of words. Then again, it wasn't a lie. Vasco laughed and turned back to him "You look ready enough, you don't need to dress to fancy here." The Naut quipped.

De Sardet nodded eagerly in agreeance. "I know! It's such a perk, no stuffy stiff clothing...I mean I do like my doublet's and silks...but, you know a material that breathes and is durable, who would have thought." He explained as he grabbed his coat. Vasco crossed over and tied his sash for him. "You going to keep that?" Vasco asked pointing to it.

De Sardet frowned glancing down at the blue sash, it was hard to tell in the darkening light. "Of course?" he asked looking up into Vasco's bright eyes. "You gave it to me, why wouldn't I?" he asked confused. Vasco inhaled then froze before his eyes darkened with a glimmer of sad emotion. "I mean... after, in New Serene," He stated hesitating.

The words were like a knife twist in his heart. He stiffened before shaking his head. "Don't bring that up now...I just...I just want to have this." He said a hand clutching at the sash at his waist while the other reached out and touched Vasco's jaw. Vasco nodded and wrapped his arms around him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...but for what it's worth I want you to keep it." He whispered out looking down at him.

"I was planning on it." He answered the Naut putting his head down on the Naut's chest. Vasco leaned his face into his hair breathing strongly. "Good...in a way it's like I'm marking you as mine," Vasco admitted and De Sardet felt a curl of giddiness fill him as he looked up into Vasco's eyes. Vasco leaned down and kissed him his hands trailing over his jacket and tightening at his sash.

Mouth hungry and hot, he found himself nipping at the Naut's bottom lip. Slowly he was pushed back into a nearby wall, loving the feeling of his lover bearing down on him. He knew where this was going, and although he would love to, he was so _fucking_ hungry. He gently pushed Vasco's head to the side then began to lick at the man's ear before whispering "Your Lord requires food and drink before bedding, Ser Vasco." He japed and Vasco chuckled leaning back as his hips pushed forward.

"Well, at least you aren't averse to the idea." Vasco chuckled leaning down and nipping at his lips again. De Sardet sighed and allowed Vasco to delve into his mouth, warm tongue lapping carefully around his. De Sardet broke away breathless. "Unlike my cousin, I don't think either of our appetites gets satiated." He mused grinning as he gave a final peck to Vasco's lips.

"Not sure if that's a good thing, but for now I'll take it," Vasco admitted leaning away. De Sardet slipped past him "You may take it after I've had food, let's go." Vasco laughed heartily and followed after him.

_The Prancing Pony_ was busy, but not too overly busy where De Sardet felt disoriented. Not that large crowds would do that, but after their nap and the long day things were becoming harder to pierce together. But after a mug of refreshing ale and half a basket of fresh bread rolls he was feeling better. He and Vasco sitting in a small table in the back room, a stage up against the back wall for musicians to play. 

Tonight was a band of older Nauts, two playing fiddle's one playing a horn of some kind and the next playing a drum. De Sardet's head bobbed with the melody and he eased back in his chair him and Vasco sharing grins as they waited for Constantin. They didn't have to wait long, word of his arrival hit the backroom before Constantin arrived.

His cousin came into the room in a flourish of regal radiance. Walking with a calm yet affluent stride he bound over to them and slid down into the chair next to him. Constantin immediately wrapped his arm over his shoulder and blinked his bright blue eyes at him. "So did you meet Vanyel?" He questioned his cousin grinning as he sipped ale.

A barmaid their age came over and deposited a mug of ale for Constantin who gave her a nod as she quietly moved on. Constantin nodded "I did, leave it to bards to know how to sing songs of praise during one's bedding." Both he and Vasco sputtered into their drinks. His cousin laughed merrily and drank his ale like water. 

"I'm going to go get menus," Vasco said standing up and leaving. As he left Constantin leaned to him. "Okay, details, how did he confess!" De Sardet huffed "We were eating...and he just came out and said it." De Sardet confessed blushing as his cousin fluttered his eyes at him and gave a soft sigh. "Oh! He said it first? That's even more precious! Okay, okay...damn, okay I can't believe my cousin is in _love_...oh do make sure to invite me to the wedding." 

De Sardet coughed and smacked at his cousin. "Don't say that! I don't...I don't think Nauts have a ceremony for...our kind of love, and _We_ most certainly do not." Constantin chuckled "_Naut_" He glared at his cousin. Constantin pouted "But he there has to be one...not sure when we'll be able to but there has to be, weddings are fun! There is drinking!" Constantin said grabbing his ale and drinking it down.

De Sardet shook his head but couldn't help grinning. He'd never thought about marriage, even before Vasco. Now...well, would they? Could they? Did they need to? It's not like he could take Vasco's name, he...didn't have a real last name, unless he wanted to be called Sea-Given for the rest of his life, would Vasco take his name? Why on earth was he thinking this?

"Also! You know what else is at weddings?" Constantin yelled in his ear. "Dancing!" The man dragged him up out of his chair and pulled him out to the middle of the floor where a few other Nauts were dancing with one another in a slower 'lovers' song. Constantin attempted to lead but kept stepping unto his boots and tripping into him.

Shaking his head he took Constantin by one hip, another hand clasping the man's hand as he twirled the man in a circle dancing in a more upbeat way his feet flying in a three-step motion as he circled the dance floor with his cousin in an eased twirl. "See cousin! You dance so divinely you must have a wedding! It would be an affront to nature if you didn't!"

He laughed as he stepped back spinning his cousin by his hand the man staring wide-eyed and confused as he was flung back into his arms. "Good _god_ cousin, you make the world just _spin_." He chuckled shaking his head "That would be the ale, Constantin." The blonde Prince blinked "Ah, you're right!" his cousin chirped.

De Sardet shook his head "One shouldn't get married just because they want to dance, seems like a very terrible reason to marry." Constantin shrugged "My sister married a man twice her age so father could have access to better breeding goats, dancing seems to be an improved reason for marriage than goats." Both of them chuckled as they continued to dance. 

Well, De Sardet danced, his cousin just held unto him. "I suppose me loving the man could be a good reason for marriage." He mused quietly to his cousin. Constantin cackled loudly. "A Noble? Marrying for love? Unspeakable and unheard of, I think you'd be the first." Constantin teased the song finished and De Sardet led his cousin back to the table to sit.

Vasco glided his eyes over him as they sat down. "Fancied a dance?" He questioned. De Sardet pointed to his cousin who was waving over the barmaid again. He stopped her from pouring ale, her soft chestnut-colored eyes looking at him in startlement. "Water for him, he's had enough." She nodded without a word, honey-colored locks bouncy as she did.

Constantin leaned back in the chair and held the menu up towards the ceiling as he looked at it. De Sardet shook his head. "I think _Fish and_ Chips, should be good yeah? " He questioned Vasco. Vasco nodded "Very good, in fact...I'll get it as well." De Sardet grinned "Good." He turned to his cousin. "Constantin, what do you want?"

Constantin narrowed his eyes at the menu. "Bacon...and eggs" De Sardet groaned "That is a breakfast food." Constantin looked at him "I don't remember breakfast, therefore I am eating it now." He shrugged "Fine, order it then." The barmaid that stood there the entire time was gently smiling at Constantin. Constantin turned to her "Bacon and eggs, my Lady." He said handing her the Menu.

She took it and nodded before flickering his eyes to him. "Two order's of fish and chips." He stated glancing at Vasco. "Extra tarter on the side please," Vasco added. The Barmaid held up her fingers and made a money motion and De Sardet shrugged and reached into Constantin's chest pocket and pulled out his coin pouch.

"How much?" he asked her. She brought out a small tablet and wrote out the number. De Sardet blinked a few times trying to read it. She stared at him curiously and held it closer. "Fifty...no Fifteen?" he asked her. She frowned and nodded. He dug out 15 gold from Constantin's pouch then an extra two gold for her for tip.

Her eyes lit up in surprise and she nodded vigorously at him before bowing and leaving in a whirl of skirts. "Angela is mute, she can hear us fine and can read and write, but she can't speak," Vasco said calmly. "She uses a tablet of paper to communicate." De Sardet frowned he felt bad for her, to go through life without being able to speak, it must feel so limiting.

"She's pretty, Angela the angel." Constantin mused out leaning over to look back at her. "Oh no, you don't! You'll break the girl's heart and she don't need that." He said gruffly. Constantin pouted but shrugged and leaned back in his chair as he waited for food. De Sardet and Vasco drank in relative silence only responding to whatever outlandish adventures Constantin decided to blabber about.

When the food arrived Constantin attempted to say something to Angela but De Sardet put his hand over his cousin's mouth before he said something crass or rude to her. "Thank you!" He said cheerily as he forced Constantin to eat and ravenously wolfed down his food. It was cooked thoroughly and seasoned properly, and it didn't taste like it was trying to kill him, every so often he would steal some of Vasco's chips when the Naut had turned to talk a few bits with a Naut here and there.

The fish was flaky and golden, the meat moist and wonderful, that tarter complimented the fish and the chips perfectly. He didn't know why the palace didn't have this, it was excellent! They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company, keeping Constantin drinking water and eventually Kurt came in for dinner and by paying for the man's drinks and a meal they were able to hand Constantin off to the man so that he could return him back to the Inn when they were done.

They walked outside and De Sardet sighed looking up at the night sky, the gentle glow of the moon shining down on them as the soft cool breeze of the island wind blew gentle sea air into their faces. The music from _The Prancing Pony_ echoed out into the street and Vasco paused and took his hand. "I'm not good at this unless I've had a lot more ale in me...but...did you want to dance?" He asked blushing slightly.

The man couldn't ask for a better moment, for after he did the lively music lulled and a soft slow tune began to play as a voice echoed out into the night from inside the pub.

'Grab yer gal and get on the floor you lazy dogs!' 

De Sardet and he chuckled and De Sardet gave a formal bow. "You may have this dance, Ser Vasco." He quipped raising himself back up. Moving a bit stiff Vasco put his hands on his hips then pulled him in closer. De Sardet put his arms around Vasco's shoulders and slowly they rocked and swayed back in forth to the sound of the music, there was no fancy footwork, no spins or lifts, but to De Sardet that dance with Vasco beneath he stars and the moon was the best dance of his life.


	72. Naut-y Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, smut that leads to...cooking lessons?
> 
> Enjoy???

_Vasco_

Languidly they made their way back to his house. Leaning into one another as they walked to streets in relative darkness, the only light guiding them was the moon and stars overhead. He wandered his eyes over to De Sardet's face. Tranquil and happy he walked with a slight smile. He couldn't get over how perfect everything was right now, how perfect De Sardet was, it was as if someone created him, mind, body, and soul, just for him. He wanted to imprint the man into his very being, never be apart from him. Was it terrible he was this hooked to the man? 

When they got home and closed the door he breathed out a sigh of relief, this was their sanctuary, a place for them to be in existence, just like the cabin on the ship, right now here was home. He pondered over that for a few seconds realizing, no it wasn't the house or the cabin that was home, wherever De Sardet was, that would always be home. The Noble was his heading, the star in that bright sky he looked to and could identify even amongst a million others. He reached out and brushed his fingers against the pale flesh, touching the dusty trail of a star soaring past him.

He pushed inwards finding gentle lips coming up to meet him. Hands wrapped over his shoulder's and pulled him in, falling down, drowning into bright darkness, a soft heat that simmered in the air around them. He led De Sardet with ease to the back room, air charged with a familiar feeling. He began to fill the bathtub and as they waited for the water to fill he ignited the burner beneath the tub to warm the water, as the water heated so did they.

Slow and sensual heat, his lips clawing over De Sardet's neck, anchoring the man in place with his teeth as he stripped the Noble of his clothing. De Sardet moaned out loud as he pressed his teeth harder into that supple neck. De Sardet's body pressing against him as the Noble's soft hands trailed over his chest tugging at his clothing. Naked once more he drank in De Sardet's elegant form, he's bedded the man countless time, he's seen that body broken and bruised, knew how De Sardet looked when he was weak at the point of exhaustion and yet no matter what, he found that stunning form a godsend.

An angel fallen from heaven, a siren in human form. He leaned in and took one of the man's nipples into his mouth, tongue pressing against that small bud as it hardened from his touch. He licked around it, drawing a string of high pitched moans from his lover. De Sardet was far too sensitive for his own good, it seemed like he could be affected by everything.

He lifted away, De Sardet's hazel eyes dark and earthy as they gazed pleadingly at him. Mouth hanging open as the Noble panted, his strong shoulders rising and falling as he did so. He chuckled and turned to stop the water then put a hand down to test it. Warm but not warm enough. Flicking his hand he reached back for his Tempest.

Dragging the man in by the root of his hair. It was so long now, curls grazing at the tip of his ear, not the short military-style cut he had before. De Sardet slid his hands up and down his torso, fingers spanning over familiar tattoo's, sparks alighting with each caress and his skin was a mass of shivering need. He leaned down and captured De Sardet's lips again, unable to stop the moan in the back of his mouth, only his love could make him feel this way, so needy yet also so satisfied.

He trailed down his lover's neck, to those strong collar bones, then over that muscled chest. Tongue caressing each dip and crevice as he worshiped the Noble's body. Hands sliding down the man's side he carefully lowered himself to his knees. Kissing deeply at the man's navel. Hands holding the man's hips as De Sardet's legs and body trembled, his perfect red cock throbbing in the space below his neck.

He slid a hand down and began to gently stroke it, being careful with the unlubricated skin. De Sardet hummed and his body twitched at the sudden feel. Vasco kissed the man's thighs and teased the area around the Noble's cock, all the while pumping slowly. He loved doing this, loved watching as De Sardet lost more and more control, each stroke he became less refined, his body and moans becoming more wanton with each passing second.

He still couldn't get over how no one ever bedded the man before, surely they heard those moans? Saw those lust-filled eyes? Saw that exquisite face twist and shift in pure desire? Who could say no to that? His mouth watered, he wanted to take the Noble's cock, lick and suck it till the man was cumming down his throat as he moaned out his name in that husky breathless voice.

But tonight he wanted to do something else, wanted to give De Sardet a new experience, something the both of them could experiment with. He lifted his mouth away from De Sardet's fevered flesh and turned to switch off the flames beneath the tub. The water should be warm enough. He bid the Noble to get in while he collected the soap in the corner, stopping at his jacket on the floor to tug out his whiskey, he would need that for later.

He eased into the tub, for a moment his muscles relaxed and he felt at ease, letting his body and mind drift away from him for a few seconds. Then he felt gentle nips on his lips and he fluttered his eyes open to see De Sardet doing his best to straddle him in the tub. He smiled, as he softly gazing up at the man. De Sardet returns his smile and begins to kiss him deeper.

For a moment he was back out in the surf, floating in the water next to his lover as the sea churned and moved about them. It felt so right to do that, he was a Naut, he would always feel 'right' in the water, just as he felt 'right' gliding his fingers over De Sardet's sides and resting them on the man's lewd hips that softly rocked into him.

He leaned up and kissed De Sardet deeply, the Noble's tongue sliding out to swirl around his own mouth. He groaned at the taste of it. Vasco sighed and without breaking the kiss wetted the bar of soap and began to slowly clean De Sardet off. Lightly trailing the bar over the man's smooth skin, washing away the grime and dried salt from the ocean. 

De Sardet broke away from the kiss and sighed leaning his head back obviously enjoying this feeling. Inch by inch De Sardet was cleaned and as he did this the Noble ran water calmly over his head wetting his hair and finding the small bottle of cleanser to begin carefully scrubbing his scalp freeing his hair from the natural oils it produced.

They assisted one another, moving without needing to speak, every so often leaning in to kiss or to gently stroke one another's shafts, keeping the momentum brewing while they sorted through their hygienic needs. When De Sardet was cleaned completely, his hair wet and sticking to his head, combed backward by a shaky hand, Vasco pushed the man off of him and towards the other end of the tub. De Sardet's body submerging into the water beneath him, legs instinctively parting.

He chuckled, perhaps another time. Instead, he leaned back and tugged the man up to his knees and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. He felt his heart flutter, he was kinda nervous and hoped De Sardet would go for it. He could understand why he wouldn't the idea seemed mortifying and incredibly crass, and yet he thirsted to try.

"I want to try something..." He said carefully scanning De Sardet's eyes. The Noble's eyes flickered to his in interest. "What is it?" He swallowed then opened his mouth. "It's something I...heard about, I've never done it before...but I really want to try it...if you'll let me." De Sardet furrowed his brows, indecision on his face for a few seconds before he shrugged "No harm in trying." 

He grinned and kissed the man on the lips. "It might feel incredibly strange so try to bear with it, if you absolutely do not want to continue say so, I'll stop and we can do something you like." De Sardet blinked "I...ah...okay?" He could tell De Sardet was very confused by this but was willing. He took a shaky breath. 

"I need you to turn around." De Sardet nodded and gave him a quick kiss before turning towards him. The way the man's spine curved, as large muscles shifted beneath his smooth skin. Then the thick and well-defined curve of his ass, god he could bounce a coin off of it and suddenly he wished he had one to try.

He brushed himself up against the man's back, his cock gliding in between the man's wet thighs half-submerged under the warm water and the sensations were strange but very gratifying. He could hear De Sardet stifle a gasp and carefully Vasco leaned down and began to kiss along the man's spine. Slowly running his hands up and down the man's body, relaxing him easing him into what he wanted.

He felt De Sardet melt in his hands, body relaxing as he let out soft moans and sighs. Every so often his hips would thrust forward slowly, and the gentlest whisper of his name on the Noble's tongue. Vasco edged further down, kissing at the base of the spine, and he could feel a slight tightening run through De Sardet as he began to sense something different.

He let his hands trail over the man's ass, palming both sides hungrily, fingers digging in gently. He did this motion a few times, De Sardet let out a louder moan and spread his legs in an inviting manner. He pressed his forehead against the base of De Sardet's spine then let out an exhale, his hot breath drifting down brushing against the sensitive skin of De Sardet's backside.

He brought his hands closer together beginning to slowly spread the cheeks open. He watched as De Sardet's hole twitched, no doubt the man thought he was going to put his cock or fingers into him. But he had a different appendage in mind. "Like I said." He began drifting his mouth closer. "This might feel strange at first."

He could feel De Sardet freeze in place, a stiffening running up through his spine. Vasco rubbed his hands on the man's back kissing just above his crack before sinking his mouth lower.

The taste wasn't bad, about the same as if he took the man's cock, the bitter taste of skin, but thanks to them being in the tub there was a hint of soap flavor to everything. The worst part was actually the water, it somehow made everything drier? He breathed against the Noble's hole, using his hands to keep the cheeks spread apart, so far De Sardet hadn't stopped him. 

He could sense unease in the man as if he was debating, but the Noble was holding out, allowing him to try before shutting him down. He kissed around the opening a few times, the intimacy and excitement of it all making him pant. He closed his eyes a groan in the back of his mouth as he trickled his tongue outwards swirling it in a light circle.

De Sardet gasped and the hole at the tip of his tongue quivered. He moved in closer breathing heavily through his mouth his fingers squeezing gently into the man's buttocks.

He felt De Sardet shift closer, that was a good sign. Around and around he went, wetting the orifice. Every so often a soft grunt was released from De Sardet's throat, little by little the man was relaxing into his touch. Vasco let out a staggering sigh, his heart was beating wildly in his chest, body singing with need, and his cock was twitching as he began to push inward with his tongue.

_De Sardet_

The feeling of Vasco's tongue moving and swirling about in such a delicate and strange place at first made him hesitant. He wrestled with himself over whether or not to stop the man. On one hand, it felt so strange and to be honest gross feeling to have Vasco so up close and personal with that part of him. But he pushed through those thoughts, realizing that after everything they have gone through Vasco's tongue on his ass was really going to be where he drew the line?

So he bit his lip, giving himself over to the feeling. Realizing that the warm air of Vasco's breathing, as well as the sudden wetness that was soaking into him, had a rather pleasant edge to it. He grunted with each twirl, the Naut's tongue was whisper soft compared to the man's fingers, and yet for something so delicate it was beginning to carve a strange and desperate fire within him.

He tilted his head back as he shifted closer into the man. He felt Vasco's hands knead and paw at his ass cheeks. Digging into his flesh in an enticing way that made him feel wanted and possessed. He opened his eyes gasping as the tip of Vasco's tongue sunk in, his hole twitching around the soft muscle and a _wet, TIGHT, sweetness_ made him stutter out a high pitched gasp.

This was so much sweeter and gentle than Vasco's cock, there was no painful stretch, even though he sorta liked when that happened. But this...this was..._' God, I LIKE this.'_ he thought to himself as he felt himself tighten his hold on the sides of the tub. The Naut's tongue shifting into him in round _tight_ circles that made his stomach curl in need.

Pressure already beginning to fill him as each deft movement, each hot, wet, flicker of that sinful tongue exposed a more lewd side to him. His leg's parted as wide as the tub would allow and he breathed in a heavy shaky breath, the pleasure so sharp and sweet and he wasn't even touching his damned prostate. Just that flickering wet darting motion, so fast and constant. 

"Nnn....Vasco." He moaned out and the man's head lifted away from him and he whimpered, body _begging _for it back as his cock twitched in the warm water, the feeling was so strange and satisfying. "Okay?" Vasco asked after a pause, words sounding slightly slurred. "By the seas _yes!_ Please...go back" He gasped out embarrassed at how needy he sounded.

Vasco answered him immediately and that tongue was back in, darting and delving into him and De Sardet felt his eyes roll back in his head as bright light flickered on the edges of his vision. He moaned out, giving in to the pleasure, letting it swarm through him in a scorching, twisted, far too fucking good niceness that seemed to caress his every nerve inside and out.

He should be mortified at how much his body spasmed and rocked back into Vasco. The man having a death grip on his hips so he wouldn't push into him too hard. But the ability to control his body had left him the moment that sweet, pristine tongue parted his inside walls. Waggling and pushing about, swirling so fast and gentle it felt like his flesh was being sucked from his bones as that hot breath fell across his sensitive sopping wet skin.

His breath heaved in his chest, a constant moan at the back of his throat and he was blinking away tears because of how overly _delicious_ this new addiction was. His blood was already roaring in his veins, helping to block out the sounds he knew he was making. A sharp jolt went through him and he was hit with a heated tighten to his coil.

"God...Vasco...you're _amaziinnngg_" He whimpered out, stretching his head back as white light filtered behind his lids. His mouth contorted in different silent syllables as his Naut lover plunged in harder, tearing at his cheeks with such vigor he swore the man was trying to eat him alive but in a good way? He felt his cock twitch rapidly, his heart staggering in his chest it was so fucking good, to fucking good. Just good. good. GOOD.

He let out a string of half-formed sentences and curses, unable to keep to any thought besides enjoying that salacious tongue rending him asunder.

"Mm!...Fuck! God...me!..YES..._YES_...Ah, m-more...Vas-...UH." He was shivering violently a perpetual tremble, his nerves overly sensitive and raw and begging for more. He was burning up, sizzling under the torrent of heat working through him, his muscles locking and rolling within him. All he wanted more, all he begged for was more, voice twisting higher in his throat before sinking low in animal moans.

The moans drove him deeper, his hips rutting forward and backward, and side to side and his body was just caught in a frenzy as he the emotion that was searing through him. He clawed and gripped at the edges of the tub, the water making him lose his grip. He whimpered realizing he was in the beginning stages of his orgasm, fiery heat of pressure building within him on the verge of exploding.

He twisted his head and neck, wanting to embrace the orgasm but also fend it off. His teeth bared, and a low growl keened in his chest, he couldn't think or even see straight. His cock throbbed and his balls lifted and he snapped his head back and howled out a silvery note that echoed throughout the room and he was gone, riding out a storm of fire that glowed in multitudes of colors as his body rocked and shook, breathing itself becoming barely manageable.

He sunk into the warm water, globules of his cum floating to the top and he would have been disgusted but he couldn't really think at the moment. All of his nerves felt raw and fresh, his ass felt _incredibly _wet, and it still throbbed with the rest of his muscles as he came drifting down from his high.

A few sounds drifted through his bliss, water splashing and then a gurgling sound, followed by some spitting before someone drinking something. He blinked his eyes open and dragged his head to the left. Vasco was sitting on his knees in the middle of the tub, half leaned over as he braced his hands on his legs.

He was panting, mouth slack and tongue hanging out past his lips just a tad. De Sardet regained control of his body and he shifted into a seated position, leaning heavily against the side of the tub, legs grazing Vasco's. "H...how do you want to finish..." Vasco shook his head then wide-eyed his golden eyes met his.

"That....last moan you made..." Vasco's body shuddered. De Sardet picked his head up in surprise. "Wait...you...finished from...my voice?" Vasco chuckled out of breath as he shifted closer to him, both of them barely managing to stay upright. "It wasn't just that...it was...all of it...the whole build-up...and the sounds..." The Naut trailed off and stared over at him.

"Well, you finished from my tongue in your ass, how did that feel?" De Sardet tried to gather saliva in his mouth to speak. "I...it..._fuck_, that was great." He managed to stutter out. Vasco chuckled before turning and leaning over the tub grabbing a familiar canteen, he took a few long swigs swirling it about his mouth.

De Sardet frowned, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "You...didn't have to...I don't think...that area was made for...tongue." Vasco shook his head "Taste...wasn't bad...more the same as a cock...but fuck...my jaw _hurts._" Both men broke out into laughter, carefully he slide over to Vasco gently kissing his jaw, pausing at his lips for a second before shrugging he couldn't smell anything besides whiskey.

A slow languid kiss and De Sardet noticed how inert Vasco's tongue was. He frowned and parted giving the man a kiss on the forehead and his cheeks, thanking the Naut in any way he could. Vasco rose out of the tub and stood for a few seconds before grabbing a few towels from a nearby cupboard. De Sardet pulled the plug to the tub then stood up, carefully he lifted his leg over the side of the tub when suddenly his leg's gave out and he went tripping forward before Vasco caught him.

"You okay?" he asked suddenly worried. De Sardet nodded blushing, his knees felt wobbly and weak. "I think...it's still affecting me..." Vasco blinked before smirking "By all the sea's De Sardet you are too sensitive to everything I do to you." He grinned and looked up at the Naut who wrapped a towel around his shoulders and was beginning to assist drying him off. 

"I know, that's why I love you." He confessed, liking how Vasco's eyes warmed for a few seconds before the Naut pulled him into a hug. Slightly damp and dripping water from their hair they wrapped towels about them, then quickly buried themselves into the blankets of the bed. Wrapping up close to one another he buried his head into Vasco's chest and Vasco buried his head over the top of his own. 

"Good-night Tempest...thank-you for letting me try that," Vasco said softly. 

De Sardet opened his eyes and burrowed into the man's warmth. "Of course my Storm, anything for you." He heard Vasco's rumbling chuckle. "I'll hold you to it, De Sardet." He found himself grinning as he was carried off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke early. He turned and glanced at Vasco who was spread about the bed, taking the whole of it. He shook his head the man was snoring like a bear. He slipped out from the bed, remembering and he was naked he quickly changed into something fresh, his stomach demanding food. He frowned, he couldn't go another day with Vasco's cooking, and he didn't know how to cook.

He frowned then looked out the window, across the street to where Cabral was staying. He set his jaw and put on his boots. Scribbling a note that said 'Cabral' then set it next to Vasco on the bed. He leaned down and kissed the man on the lips. No movement he would be out for a little while longer. He left the house, breathing in the early morning crisp air and saw movement in the window of Cabral's house. 

He quickly walked across the street keeping an eye out for damned crabs before clamoring up her steps. He knocked once and Cabral opened the door with a satisfied smirk on her face. Dressed in a basic creme chemise and black tousers she folded her arms. "Let me guess, you're starving?" She stated, and to reply his stomach growled. 

She laughed and bid him enter. He sighed as he walked in, her house was identical to Vasco in the layout but was sparsely decorated. Barely anything except for her bag and a few articles of clothing. She handed him a mug of coffee and he greedily slurped it down, it wasn't warm water with coffee grounds it was COFFEE.

"Here I thought he might have gotten better," Cabral commented sitting down at the table. He joined her and shook his head "Unless runny eggs and black as tar bacon is an improvement?" He asked. Cabral chuckled shaking her head, her soft ringlets just beginning to gray at the roots. "Sound's about the same, is his coffee still warm water?"

He nodded sipping Cabral's delicious coffee. "How...does he...survive?" He asked suddenly, realizing this is how the man cooked and ate when he wasn't on the ship. Cabral shrugged "No one fucking knows, he's got a goddamn iron stomach." She admitted. She sighed and leaned back her gray eyes looking tired.

"You okay?" he asked suddenly. She smiled and nodded "Aye, just...being away from the sea...has a toll...hard to sleep when you constantly feel like someone is calling out to you." De Sardet frowned he had no idea. "Is there anything for it?" Cabral shook her head "Just time and patience, after a while you get used to it."

He frowned and sipped at his coffee. "If...if you're not too tired or busy...could...could you teach me how to make some basic food...I've no idea and Vasco is incapable." Cabral chuckled and nodded "Aye, I can do that, been a while since I had such handsome company over for breakfast." She joked standing up and waving him over to the stove.

He got up and followed her. She tossed him a piece of fabric. He frowned and looked it over. "It's an apron." She said forcefully her steely gray eyes burrowing into his. "Today Lord De Sardet, we are gonna learn you some basic life lessons you sorely need, now...let's get crackin!" He swallowed and nodded donning on the apron as Cabral began to teach him the fundamentals of cooking.


	73. Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, mostly fluff, get's a little heated at the end.  
THERE IS GOING TO BE STORY ON NAUT ISLE I SWEAR.  
But right now the boys are enjoying themselves. ;)

_De Sardet_

He furrowed his brows in concentration as he waited for the edges of the egg to harden. "When all the clear stuff turns white entirely it's ready to flip," Cabral instructed next to him. She leaned against the counter watching over him carefully. He wasn't expecting her to be so calm and easy of a teacher. He was expecting her to bark and yell like she would her men on the ship. But, she was pleasant and kind, firm when she needed but she didn't judge him or get upset. Her voice was almost motherly as well as the look in her eyes, amused pride filled with a knowing. 

Cracking the eggs was his favorite part, the first one he might have hit a bit hard as egg yolk went flying everywhere, Cabral giggling as she tossed a rag to him to clean it up. The second one went better, tapping it against the side of the pan before carefully parting that delicate shell. The egg was now all white, he eased the spatula beneath it doing his best not to break it. 

"Good, now flip it in a smooth motion," Cabral instructed. He nodded then biting his lip he flicked his wrist to flip it. The egg landed on its other side, a part of the edge curling beneath it he frowned. "Not to worry, it'll still taste fine," Cabral reassure him. She handed him some pepper and salt. "Sprinkle a little bit of that, gives the eggs a bit of flavor." He lightly shook the glass shaker over the egg. "Now, while that's cooking put a few slabs of bacon in." She said pointing to the bacon that they had set out on the counter. He carefully peeled a few pieces and flopped them into the tray using the spatula to straighten them out.

Instantly the meat began to sizzle and pop, his mouth watered, the butter they had put in the pan before gave a good base for everything to cook in. Cabral chuckled "I know you're hungry lad but unlike Vasco, you have to cook the food before you can eat it." De Sardet shook his head laughing. "I think his problem is he overcooks it...actully...no he does both." He added brows furrowing. "Yet you still love the man," Cabral added leaning back against the counter drinking her coffee. He nodded still watching the food. "I do, sometimes it seems too crazy and sudden...other times it feels exactly as it should."

Cabral was smiling softly as she nodded quietly. "Aye..." She sighed out leaning her head back, her hand coming up to fiddle with something that lie beneath the fabric of her shirt. "What is is you keep fiddling with?" He asked, remembering all the times he watched her do that. Cabral paused and glanced down as if realizing she was doing it. She reached into her gown and pulled out a small chain necklace, simple in design and dangling on the end were two gold rings.

He blinked then met her calm gray eyes. "No one's life is simple De Sardet, we all have made choices, and we all have either been blessed by them or cursed." He was about to say something but realized his breakfast might burn. He quickly flipped the egg over onto a plate, then flipped the bacon. He turned back to Cabral, a pang of sadness hitting him.

"What was it for you? A blessing or a curse?" he asked gently. Cabral shrugged "Love...love will always be a blessing and a curse De Sardet...to have a lover, to have someone you can trust most in the world...a companion that shares your heart and soul...that will always be a blessing...but the day you lose them...be it by accident or choice..." she trailed off shaking her head, her voice hitching.

He felt his own heart stutter in its rhythm, the thought of losing Vasco now seemed even more terrifying than before, now that he knew the man loved him? Panic began to set in his mind. He furiously flipped his bacon over once more blinking away tears on his face. They needed to figure things out, figure out how to remain together, he would do whatever it took to remain.

_'What about Constantin?_' He thought to himself, Constantin needed him too. He couldn't just leave his cousin to fend for himself, as much as he loved Vasco that wasn't fair to Constantin. The bacon was finished and he quickly deposited to his plate. Cabral instructed him on how to turn off the stove.

There was a silence in the room, De Sardet turned to her, she was still holding the rings in her hand, finger's running over them carefully. "Was it an accident or choice?" He asked quietly. Cabral frowned before looking down at the thicker larger ring. "Johnny chose to go back...neither of us was expecting him to be in any danger...he was supposed to be in an overseer position, training young recruits...maybe do a few small patrols...but..." Cabral sighed shaking her head once more, her bottom jaw quivering as she held back tears.

De Sardet wrapped his arms around her, her head falling into his shoulder as he comforted her. They stood like that for a few minutes before after a few sniffles and a pat on the back she lifted away from him. "Let's not talk about sad things, far too early and I don't have any brandy." She commented laughing as she wiped the last of her tears from her face.

De Sardet lifted his plate from the counter and turned to her. "Bacon?" he asked motioning to one of the three pieces on his plate. She chuckled before selecting a piece. "Bacon solves everything doesn't it?" She mused as she took a bite and motioned to her table bidding him to sit. He sat down and tucked into his food.

The fact that _he_ had _cooked_ it himself made it taste better than any food in the palace. He didn't buy it, he didn't demand it from a servant, it wasn't served to him on a literal silver platter, no..._he_ watched over it, and _he_ prepared it. Cabral chuckled nearby nibbling on the bacon and sipping her coffee. "I'm guessing my teaching paid off?" she asked.

He nodded eagerly. "It did! Thank you so much, _this_ was incredibly helpful." He said motioning to the kitchen then to his plate. Cabral shook her head "I suppose Nobility never had to worry about cooking." He nodded agreeing with her statement. "You're right, cooking, washing...some cleaning all of it lost on me, until I boarded _The Serenity." _He stated grinning as he did.

Cabral sipped her coffee a pleasant smile on her face. "I'm still in awe that you two are a thing, what exactly drew you to Vasco...if you don't me asking?" De Sardet paused for a moment contemplating the question. He sipped some of his coffee. "All of it...I mean yes, he's handsome and those golden eyes of his?" He said with a grin.

But he leaned back thinking to all the conversation he had with the man, be it on deck, or during dinner, or in the privacy of their room. That deep but calm voice, how his eyes lit up when he talked about different poets or stories of sailing on the sea. That smug wry grin he would give when he made a pun or a joke, or how sometimes he would mock his accent and likewise he would do the same.

"He's...kind and patient...whenever I'm with him I'm always learning something new, seeing the world...different, he...treats me like a person, not some fancy Noble he has to impress...he's helped me realize things about myself that...I didn't even know." He explained glancing out the window looking towards the house Vasco was currently sleeping in.

He glanced back over to Cabral she sipped her coffee then sighed pleasantly. "Of all the things to be said about Vasco...never thought kind and patient would be one...I know deep down he's got a heart of gold...just wish he wore it on his sleeve as you do...though as of late, he has been friendlier." She mused pointing to him.

He shrugged and finished his food. "I get that, as first I thought he was very much the same...some gruff salty Naut Captain, but...after a few conversations with him I realized he puts up a front...I think he does it so people take him more serious, he's quite young to be a Naut Captain and he has to make up for it I think." He said glancing at Cabral.

The Admiral stretched back in her chair, folding her arms. "Aye, he's one of the youngest...thinking on it now, it makes sense...and then there's me, Admiral Cabral, Chosen of the Manta and I've been known to play pranks on my crew from time to time." She giggled her eyes lighting up as she undoubtedly thought about a few choice pranks.

He chuckled under his breath and stood to wash the dishes. Cabral let out a loud laugh, he glanced back confused. She put her feet up on the table leaning back in her chair. "Don't mind me, as you were Lord De Sardet, make sure to soak the pan." She waved him off, setting her jaw high while mimicking the voice of a Lady, and to be honest it was quite well done.

He rolled his eyes but found himself grinning as he washed her dishes for her. "It is my thanks for teaching me to make bacon and eggs, I'll have to find Mathew to teach me other things." He expressed turning back to the Naut woman. She shrugged "Why not go get a cooking book from the book store? Or perhaps rummage through Vasco's collection, odds are he might have one." 

He thought about it "Vasco mostly has books on poems...and...reading and I don't get along well...I'm more of a person who learns by doing." He explained sitting back down and refilling his coffee mug. "I thought reading was all Nobility did all day?" she asked softly refilling her own mug. He hesitated for a second before he cleared his throat.

"Aye, most Nobility does...but for me...well..." He trailed off sighing. "I don't like to talk about it much, but...I've got what they called _TwistedSight_ so learning from books is a daunting task." Cabral lifted her brow in surprise. "Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you-" He lifted up his hand "It's all right, you didn't know...my family, Vasco and you are all the people who are privy to such knowledge."

She was about to say something else but a knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in" Cabral ordered out leisurely as she sipped her drink feet still folded on top of the table. The door swung open and it was Vasco, dressed in relaxed wear, he glanced over to him and his eyes lit up in humor as he held up the note he had left. 

"You do know you wrote 'Carble' right?" Vasco asked stepped in and closing the door. De Sardet blushed "Well you still managed to figure out what I meant." Vasco chuckled and crossed over to him before pausing "Why...why are you wearing an apron?" He glanced down surprised to find the apron still tied about him. He felt his ear tips burn as he quickly undid the article of clothing and pulled it away from him.

"The lad wanted to learn how to cook a few trifles...he also did my dishes...training him to be a regular ol' housewife for you." Cabral teased and both he and Vasco blushed crimson at her jest. "I am not a _wife,"_ he said under his breath shaking his head. Cabral frowned "Fine, House...spouse...whatever, all that matters is he can cook bacon and eggs." 

Vasco sighed and glared at Cabral, Cabral answered with a swagger of her brows. "If anything _I'm_ the one who does more of the household chores." Vasco eased out folding his arms. De Sardet tilted his head "I help! I just...am not as well versed with the broom as I am a hammer." Vasco chuckled "Aye you do what you can and that's all that matters," Vasco commented leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Cabral made an 'awwwww' noise from the corner and both of them glared at her. "My teeth are about to rot from the amount of sweetness in this room." She teased grinning as she sipped her coffee. Vasco pulled away from his lips and swung his head to his Admiral. "I'm regretting telling you anything." He said frowning.

Cabral scoffed "Believe me, I don't need you to tell me, I figured it out the day I stormed in and saw De Sardet half strung out, holding a pistol at me ready to cut down everything in his wake to defend his Captain." De Sardet stiffened at the mention of the memory. "They weren't _loaded_." He said in his defense. Cabral shrugged "Water under the bridge, anyway I've got some errands to run...so if you wouldn't mind?" She asked pointing to the door.

"Of course My Lady," he said with a bow. Vasco sighed and Cabral grinned and gave him a wink as the two of them made their way out of her house. "Did you eat?" He asked as they wandered down the steps and crossed back over to Vasco's house. Vasco gave a shrug. "No, not yet." He practically skipped ahead "I"m making you food!" He announced as he ran up the steps and into the house Vasco trailing behind him. 

Vasco shook his head "You don't have to I can fend for myself." The Naut stated setting his hat down. He shook his head "No, I want to do it!" He stated firmly dragging out a pan. He heard Vasco's rumbling chuckle from behind him. "Wasn't last night enough?" The Naut teased and De Sardet stood his cheek aflame. 

"Would...you...it's not _always_ about that." He stated glancing about the cupboards. "Where...where is butter?" Vasco sighed from behind him and pushed himself up "It would be in the icebox in the pantry...I'll get it." He nodded "Okay...how about eggs?" Another sighed from the Naut "Just come with me." The man led him down the hall and to the pantry.

They stepped in Vasco quick like lighting up a lantern that hung from the ceiling. There were several shelves on either side of them, filled with countless tinned items and wrapped foodstuffs. A bag of potatoes in the corner as well as a strange box. Vasco led him over to it and opened it up. De Sardet was fascinated by the sudden coldness escaping from it.

"What...how?" he asked kneeling down examining it. Inside this box were three small shelves, one was milk and eggs, another had butter and a small wheel of cheese, on the bottom were several wrapped parcels of different meats. "Is...this Naut magic?" He asked carefully. Vasco laughed "Have you never seen an Icebox?...No it's not magic, it's just a specially insulated box that has a large chunk of ice in the top, keeps things cool." Vasco explained.

He glanced up blinking, magic sounded more probable. "Where do you get Ice?" he asked glancing up to the Naut. "From the North, they cut massive sheets of it, load it on a ship, keep it self contained...sure a bit of it melts along the way but enough of it survives the trip to here...where we store it deep underground where it stays cold...then when we need it hack some off," Vasco explained easily.

De Sardet stared at the man in disbelief. "Naut's are so fucking smart I swear." This drew a loud laugh from his lover. "Don't worry, plenty of stuff we still don't know...and you are smart too," Vasco replied leaning in and giving a kiss to his temple. He grinned and leaned into that feeling. "All right let's get the supplies before my hunger turns to something else." Vasco teased giving a playful squeeze on his rear.

"God, you are insatiable." He replied to the Naut blushing at the action but secretly loved the thrill it sent up his spine. Vasco leaned in and gave him a firmer kiss lapping at his lips with a calm hunger. He chuckled and broke away burying his head into the man's chest breathing in deeply.

_"Love...love will always be a blessing and a curse De Sardet...to have a lover, to have someone you can trust most in the world...a companion that shares your heart and soul...that will always be a blessing...but the day you lose them...be it by accident or choice..."_ The words Cabral had said earlier rang fresh in his mind, causing his heart to stir.

"Vasco..." He whispered out leaning back up to look into those softly glowing eyes. "I...I don't want to lose you." Vasco frowned his hands wrapping around his waist. "You're not going to? I'm not going anywhere?" He replied a flicker of unease filtering across his yellowed eyes. "Not right now...but...later...after..." He cut himself off unable to speak the words.

Vasco tightened his hold on him, face burying into his shoulder. "Don't think that now...I know it's bad to put it off...but...I just want to enjoy this time with you...when we're back on the ship we can figure it out...but for now...let it be us." Vasco explained eyes tinging with a mixture of emotions as his voice wobbled slightly.

De Sardet nodded his throat clenching as he pressed his lips into Vasco's. She was right, in the end. Love was a blessing and a curse. He parted away pushing the sad thought from his mind. For now, let it be them.

"Come on then, Love, let's get you fed." He said kissing the man on the chin before gathering up the supplies he needed. He walked back into the kitchen and began to prepare the pan for the eggs and bacon, smothering the bottom of the pan with butter before he started the stove. Vasco stood nearby watching him with interested eyes.

"Spatula?" He questioned opening a few of the drawers looking for it. Vasco stepped forward and assisted him by kissing him against the counter as the man found the spatula with his other hand. De Sardet ended up pushing him the Naut away gently as he chuckled under his breath "The pan will burn." Vasco huffed his eyes aglow in certain playfulness.

He cracked the eggs while Vasco pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck. The eggs were flipped while Vasco pressed himself into his back. De Sardet grunted then tuned "All right you, as much as I like the attention I need to get this done...sit down...You'll get me soon enough." He teased lowering his voice to sound like Vasco.

The Naut pouted but nodded, relenting in his affections. He turned to watch Vasco seat himself at the table, his eyes wandering over his form. He ignored it for now and concentrated on cooking the bacon, loving the sizzling sound it gave off. "So any plans?" De Sardet asked glancing back towards Vasco. Vasco gave him a grin he sighed shaking his head "besides _that_." 

Vasco shrugged "Not sure, perhaps later might go down to the pubs see what the crew's been getting up to, make sure none of them are in trouble." Vasco answered. He nodded it made sense. "Would be good...Cabral mentioned there is a bookstore...perhaps later we could go." Vasco blinked a few times his brows raising in surprise.

"I don't mean to be...offensive...but why would you want to go to a bookstore?" He shrugged "It would be something to do...plus I am capable of reading...I'm just slow." Vasco frowned "You're not slow, stop putting yourself down." De Sardet chuckled, a warmth filling him. "Well as long as you think so." He said turning back to flip the bacon. 

He heard the chair squeak as Vasco got back up, he felt the man lean against him nuzzling into his cheek. "I don't think so, I know so." He fluttered his eyes closed for a second. Leaning back into Vasco. "You are incredibly doting you know that?" He said to Vasco. "It's hard to believe you are the same Naut Captain who strikes fear into hardened sailors by a single look." 

Vasco chuckled "Aye, you've made me soft." the Naut teased. De Sardet shook his head "The part of you pressing into my back says otherwise." Vasco laughed then kissed his cheek. "Can't help it, you're too damned perfect for you're own good." He shook his head flipping the bacon and eggs out of the pan. 

"I'm perfect how?" He asked turning off the stove. "Oh, we'd be here all day if I had to list em." He shook his head and plucked a kiss from Vasco's lips. Turning he loaded up Vasco's plate and handed it to the Naut. "For you Love." Vasco grinned and kissed him deeply, swirling his tongue into his mouth. De Sardet had to step back to break away from such a scorching kiss.

Vasco was grinning like a sly devil as he plopped down at the table and ate. Vasco filling a mug with the coffee he brewed and De Sardet refrained from cringing. Instead, he watched hopefully for Vasco's reaction. The Naut cut up a portion of the egg and brought it to his lips. He paused his eyes glancing at De Sardet.

He slipped the egg in and chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds before he nodded "Very good Tempest, Thank-you." De Sardet found himself beaming. He leapt up and began to do the dishes, humming happily under his breath as he did so. 

All to soon it seemed Vasco was putting his now empty plate into the sink. "Did you even taste it?" He asked the Naut turning towards him. Vasco grinned "I did, that's why it's gone so fast." Vasco leaned in and kissed him, teeth hooking into his bottom lip as he nipped at them. De Sardet paused in his movements, fluttering his eyes closed.

He heard a loud clunking noise and pulled away from the kiss to see the pan he had cooked with sinking into the sudsy sink. "That needs to soak anyway," Vasco whispered huskily as his hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the sink. He chuckled as he was pushed up against the table. He winced as it banged into his backside.

"Sorry," Vasco grunted out as the Naut began to push him _up_ unto the table. De Sardet panicked slightly, this was entirely new and he had no idea if the table would hold. Vasco chuckled his eyes glowing in a knowing hunger. "We've broken in the bed, and the tub...now it's time for the table." The Naut whispered in his ear huskily. 

"God, are we going to fuck every day?" He moaned out, his skin shivering in the sudden heat. Vasco raised his brows. "Perhaps...why not...technicly we didn't fuck last night, you finished because of my tongue." He wrapped his legs around Vasco's waist the Naut purring as he tore at the waist of his shirt. "And you finished because of my voice, should I moan out like that again?" He asked the Naut nipping at the man's jaw.

The Naut growled and firmly took hold of his hair at the back of his head causing a tremor to violently shake through him. "By the _seas_ YES." He groaned out his tongue dragging into his mouth and swirling about. He pulled away his hand smoothing over the Naut's hair. "Then you better give me something to moan for." He teased tugging at Vasco's trousers.

"Fucking Love you," Vasco whispered out as they tore at each other's clothing their mouths twisting into one another's. He pulled away to gasp for air and looked up at his Lover. If there was a curse to love, it was worth it to have _this_. He drug his hands down over the Naut's torso, feeling that fevered flesh. Moaning out as the universe blessed him with his lover's mouth capturing his.


	74. Sonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for wait, holidays UGH.  
Here some smut with fluff and I SHOULD BE DOING ACTUAL THINGS IN NEXT CHAPTER.

_De Sardet_

Having sex on the kitchen table was far more of a challenge than initially thought. With each of Vasco's jarring thrust's up into him sent the table clattering forward slightly. De Sardet ended up laughing out as he hugged himself close to Vasco's slick chest, as the Naut lost his footing and ended up catching himself on the table. Vasco laid a searing kiss upon him then trailed his tongue along De Sardet's lips, they then broke apart, breathing heavily.

Grinning slightly as pools of warm golden amber met his. Vasco gave a sheepish look, pouting through thin sheets of touseled hair. "Well, this did not go as planned." The Naut mused out glancing at the table with a shake of his head. Panting De Sardet flexed his inner muscles around his lover, feeling the gentle throb of Vasco's manhood within him.

Vasco hissed and nipped at his lips, moving his hips in a languid motion. "Perhaps we may have to retire back to the bed." He trailed a series of kisses up Vasco's neck. "Perhaps...though I do find this enjoyable...we will need something sturdier...like your desk or something of the like." He suggested fluttering his eyes up at the Naut who was now slowly trailing his hands down his sides, caressing his skin carefully.

Vasco's eyes flickered over with the sudden realization then a smile twisted over his lips, his teeth just showing. He took both sides of his face in his hands and kissed him, connecting those firm lips with a deep emotion that made him lose his breath and train of thought. Parting with a chuckle his Naut lover gave him a knowing look.

"_That_ gives me something to look forward too when we get back on the ship." Vasco mused out gently reaching around him and sliding him forward. De Sardet wrapped his arms around the Naut's powerful shoulders, the way the muscles rippled beneath his touch. _'God, he has so much power in these damned shoulders.' _He thought to himself.

"You sound as if returning to the ship is a punishment." He suggested leaning in and kissing the man's lips gently, just loving how even after touching and tasting them so many times they still made a tremor of happiness and contentment course through him. "Usually land is boring and uneventful for me...but now...not so much," Vasco replied a hand wandering up to caress his face as the Naut's eyes studied him.

"I'm guessing you've had a change of heart." He chided as he wrapped his legs tighter around Vasco. Vasco gave a soft grin as he hoisted him up, arms wrapping firmly around his waist as he carried him while he was still sheathed to the bed.

"Aye, my heart's been changed all right," Vasco whispered as he laid him down, the familiar weight of the Naut falling into him. He tilted his head back moaning at the feeling as the Naut slowly rolled his hips upwards. That sudden feeling of Vasco's cock brushing up against his sweet spot and that powerful primal urge to thrust himself downwards take the man as deep as he can.

Vasco groaned out, De Sardet loving the way it carried out low in his throat. He leaned forward with a sudden fervor lashing his tongue into Vasco's tasting the Naut fully. No matter how many times they fucked he didn't think he could get enough. A part of him wished they could stay like this forever, always entwined, his lover's cock thrusting into him over and over, kicking up a storm that always seemed to threaten to take him over.

The Naut's strong and calloused hands gripping and tugging at him, holding him in place and contorting him every which way. The feel of that talented mouth closing over his, that scandalous tongue that had broken him entirely the night before, tangling and capturing his own tongue. 

"Nnn...I just fucking love you" He growled after an all too perfect angled thrust into his special spot. Vasco groaned out, his hips stuttering briefly as he made sharper shorter thrusts. De Saret whimpered and clapped his hands to the man's buttocks squeezing them and pushing them inwards with each thrust. He heard Vasco's guttural groan in his ear and felt the man's cock twitching inside of him.

"_Seas...Tempest..._" The man drawled out, his hand reaching up to grab hold of the headboard, using it as leverage to pistion in harder. Vasco lifted his head up slightly, eyes firmly shut, mouth open partially as his face twitched a few times, his skin crawling in pleasure. De Sardet groaned out, pulling Vasco in as hard as he could, stretching his legs open. 

The thrusts were sharp and hard, and god's so fucking deep now. A low moan set in the very back of his throat burned out as his jaw dropped open wide, giving his mind over to the pleasure, letting it capture him in its fiery grasp.

Vasco's thick eyelashes parted slightly, a sliver of gold barely visible as the man moaned out. "I fucking...god you're body...so fucking tight....and you're taking me...so fucking _deep_..." Vasco rutted in, his hips moving in a slight circular motion as his other hand clamped down on his hip. The hand burning into his flesh.

De Sardet gasped out breathless, twisting his head into the mattress, god it was so good, it always so _FUCKING_ good. Vasco shivered, a violent tremor coursing through him taking the Naut by surprise. "Nnn....Sea's take me...You're so perfect...so amazing..." Vasco trailed off his thrusts becoming more erratic as he quickened the pace, his cock throbbing nearly constant inside him.

De Sardet blinked, was Vasco about to? 

"...God...I...fuck..ing...Love-..._SHIT!" _ The Naut swore out loud as his eyes opened in surprise briefly before the man snarled, his hips suddenly shifting forward in a stilted manner. De Sardet could feel the sudden rushing heat of the man's spend as it began to fill him. Vasco moaned out hoarsely, his forehead burying itself firmly into his shoulder. 

De Sardet wrapped his hands around the man holding him, confused and surprised Vasco had finished so early with barely any warning. The Naut was breathing heavily into his shoulder, shuddering every now and again grunting as he did so. De Sardet caught his breath as well, his cock caught in-between their sweaty forms relishing in the friction and warmth, he made not a sound as Vasco came down from his high.

Carefully Vasco lifted his head up, panting and wiping sweat from his brows. "I...that...that...was not planned either." The Naut stuttered out embarrassment and guilt written all over his face. He shook his head, understanding what he meant. He ran his hands over Vasco's face brushing back the slick hair, looking up into the man's eyes, not wanting for Vasco to feel bad he gave a soft smile "It's fine...it happens." He reassured reaching forward and giving the man a kiss.

Vasco grunted and shook his head "Fuck...I..._FUCK_...I just got...carried away...and..." De Sardet shushed him by kissing him once more. He didn't care, not really, it's not like _that_ was a common occurrence, he'd had his fair share of quick endings. The feeling of Vasco pulling out of him brought him from his thoughts.

The Naut still cursing himself under his breath. "Vasco...love...it's fine...I'm not upset?" He tried once more to ease his lover's feelings. Vasco gave a loud sigh as their eyes met. "I know...I just...am upset at myself." De Sardet couldn't hold back a chuckle at the man's pout. "Well I still love you...and don't hold this against you." He assured raising a brow.

Vasco hung his head but sighed softly before raising it back up and meeting his eyes. "As I've stated before...you are too fucking perfect." The Naut confessed then leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. He sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Vasco's tongue to swirl down into his, powerful and flowing like the morning tide.

Vasco broke away leaving him gasping, his hips instinctively rolled up into Vasco's heavy form. The Naut chuckled in the back of his throat "I got you," he stated beginning to trail kisses down his neck. Light and fluttery before deepening in force at his chest, his groaned out as the kisses became unbearably strong at his navel and then the Naut's mouth slipped around the head of his cock.

His body convulsed upwards as that hot and wet orifice wrapped over his length, tongue darting into his slit licking up his drops of pre-cum. A whimper clawed out of the back of his throat. He found his hands burying into Vasco's hair, threading it between his fingers while his hips thrusted up softly into the man's talented mouth.

That mouth sucked and caressed his member with such lovely attention he was near sobbing from the sensitive pleasure coursing through his veins. He scrunched his eyes closed as he moaned out Vasco's name repeatedly. The Naut's tongue darting and swirling about the all too raw tip of his cock, stroking up countless fires throughout his being.

Then two fingers were pressed into as aching hole, pushing up with slick ease as Vasco's spend made it easy for them to bury up next to his prostate. "Oh...FUCK" He cursed out, lifting his head up as he thrusted his hips up stronger into Vasco's mouth. The Naut moaned around his member, the vibrations nearly causing him to finish right then and there.

The double barrage of Vasco's mouth servicing him while his finger's thrusted so wantonly into him feeding into the tightening feeling throughout made De Saret feel like he was going insane. He moaned, gasped and cursed as he was driven faster and faster to completion. His hips rocking upwards into that mouth as well as thrusting downwards unto those fingers.

His head tossed about as he twined Vasco's hair through his fingers harder. Vasco pushed in deeper, his finger now pressing into his good spot moving in small fast circles, the constant motion made him forget how to breathe. His mouth held open as he tried to force air into his lungs but was incapable. He felt dizzy and light-headed, his vision tinging black on the edges before he made a shuddered gasp and suddenly was hit with a forceful orgasm that made him bend upwards and moan out Vasco's name in a high pitched keen.

He lay there suspended in a spinning bliss. An arm strewn across his eyes as he felt Vasco gently lick up the last remaining drops of cum along his shaft. He hissed his skin and nerves raw and sensitive. The Naut pulled away from him and De Sardet felt his presence leave the bed, most likely to wash up. 

Vasco returned and he felt a pair of wet lips press into his. He lifted his arm away and kissed back. The Naut studied him thoughtfully a small grin tugging at his lips. He sighed and pushed himself up into a seated position, leaning against the headboard. His limbs feeling heavy and relaxed and his mind still humming with pleasure. 

"Seems as though it were still good for you." Vasco teased leaning up next to him. De Sardet brought a hand up and traced it over the man's face, he loved tracing the curling tattoo just on the man's cheeks, following along the natural line of his bone structure before he pressed his thumb up against that precious mole.

"It's always good for me my love" He commented his heart fluttering in his chest. The rumble of Vasco's chuckle filled the space between them as the Naut carefully began to dab a wet rag to his thighs. De Sardet sighed and allowed this gently tracking his fingers through Vasco's hair, loving how bright and smooth it was the day after a bath.

Instantly his fingers began to start working them into braids that the man could pull back into a tie. The Naut paused in his ministrations and chuckled out loud shaking his head slightly. "Are you braiding my mane as if I were a show pony?" The Naut asked his eyes watching him humorously. He sat up closer and smiled, it was so wholesome to be able to just spend time like this, not worry about the ship or the sea, and he didn't have to worry about his cousin...

He frowned and paused for a moment, he really should go check on Constantin, who knew what he was getting himself into. He pushed the thought from mind, Constantin was his age by now he should be able to fend for himself right? 

"Aye, you're a show pony all right, I'd even say you could win first prize." He said answering the Naut's comment. Vasco huffed but he could see the man's chest puff out slightly. "Still consider me a winner, even after that sloppy performance?" The Naut teased. He rolled his eyes "Of course, you made it up in the final stretch." He answered raising his brows as he started on the next braid.

Vasco sighed and turned his body away so that his back could press into De Sardet's as he quickly worked his fingers through the hair. "Thank you for understanding...I'm sorry." Vasco eased out, De Sardet shushed him "It's fine I've stated for the third time, think nothing of it...water under the hull or bridge...or whatever," he replied drawing a loud laugh from Vasco before they slipped into a pleasant quietness. Every so often he laid a soft kiss on the back of the Naut's neck. When Vasco's hair was finished they got up and dressed, cleaning up the place as they did so.

"Did you still want to do the bookstore?" Vasco asked hesitating as he held his jacket. He nodded and walked over sliding on his boots "I do unless you know if you have any cookbooks?" Vasco frowned then leaned looking into the next room where the piles of books were slowly trying to encroach on the bed and the remaining floor space.

After a pause he shrugged "I might...but I'd have to dig through all that...so...I'll just buy one," the Naut suggested scratching the back of his head. He stood and folded his arms giving the Naut a knowing look. "Oh, what happened to only buying things we _need_." He teased grinning as Vasco's cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

Exasperated the man motioned to the books. "_Books_...are different, books can always be _needed._" He laughed out loud shaking his head at his lover. "Fine, you have your books and I have my damned capes and hats." Vasco frowned and sighed muttering under his breath on how he wasn't _that bad_. 

Shrugging on his own jacket and pocketing his coin purse he rolled his eyes and stepped up to Vasco. "We all have our weaknesses, your's happens to be books, chocolates, and Nobles." Vasco laughed and drew him in close "Well _some_ Nobles anyway." The Naut replied as he led them outside. Vasco locked the door than bid him stay there.

Confused he glanced over to the Naut who approached the steps slowly. "What is it?" He asked tilted his head. "Making sure there aren't any crabs to scare you, Your Excellency" He teased. He frowned but internally he was thankful, but there was no way he was going to admit it out loud. After a few moments Vasco turned and did an attempt at a formal bow, his legs were together but were at the wrong angles, his back didn't bend straight and his arm wasn't at the proper angle behind his back.

"You are safe from all crustaceanal threats my Lord." Vasco chided a light twinkle in his eyes. He sighed and shook his head stepping forward. "Thank-you Ser Vasco however one should work on your formal bows" He then stepped back as Vasco gave him a questioning look.

"Observe" He stated as he stood his leg's straight, knee's locked balancing on his heels. His arm folding at an exact angle behind him as he bowed his back straight while his arm came out in a professional and well-trained twirl. Vasco huffed folding his arms "Too complicated for my taste." Vasco stated tilting his head in a motion that meant he wanted to leave.

He sighed and followed after Vasco "Not that complicated, I had it memorized by the time I was six." He quipped raising his chin in pride. "Well, _I_ had the names of all the sails mesmerized by then." He chuckled, he wouldn't put it past Vasco. "Oh? Well...I had memorized Harel's Third Sonnet in Key of G by then." 

Vasco chuckled "A sonnet? let me guess a musical one?" He nodded it was in the name. Vasco suddenly swept up in front of him, hands holding his cheeks then his voice carried out gently, eyes glowing softly in the mid-morning sun falling across his face.

_"I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz_   
_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off."_

Vasco began reciting something from his memory with such calm ease, and the way he expressed it made his heart began to swell in his chest as he looked up into Vasco's eyes.

_"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_   
_in secret, between shadow and the soul." _

Vasco continued, his voice whispering carefully as one of his hands trailed lightly over his face. De Sardet found himself shivering as he did this his Naut lover's eyes so captivating.

_"I love you as the plant that never blooms_   
_but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_   
_thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_   
_risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body."_

Vasco's voice carried out, his voice fluttering softly. De Sardet felt his chest nearly bursting with adoration, this was entirely too precious and sweet.

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,_   
_I love you simply, without problems or pride:_   
_I love you in this way_   
_because I don’t know any other way of loving_   
_but this, in which there is no I nor you,_   
_so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,_   
_so intimate that when I fall asleep_   
_it is your eyes that close."_

As Vasco finished his poem De Sardet's head was pressing against the man's chest as he tilted his head to look up into the man's eyes. He blinked feeling a few small tears in his eyes and he felt embarrassed to be brought to tears by the simple act of the man reciting him a poem. But he could _FEEL_ exactly what Vasco was saying, it wasn't just some love poem, it was Vasco's _LOVE_ in a poem form.

He wrapped his arms around the man, ingraining this feeling into his memory. The distant lapping of the ocean against the shore, the soft calls of the gulls high in the air above them. The soft wind brushing at his face as Vasco's heart beat so strong and poignant below his ear. 

"That was beautiful." He whispered out leaning up to look at the Naut. "Sonnet 17, a pretty little thing ain't it?" Vasco said softly, the Naut's hands resting on his shoulders. "It was more than that." He answered leaning up to capture the man's lips. Vasco hummed into the kiss before shrugging "Just some pretty words I happen to know...I've lots of em." 

He shook his head "Mean's more than that to me." He stated kissing him again, fluttering his eyes closed and enjoying the relaxed contentment that filled him. Vasco put a hand to his cheek, caressing his mark. Eyes staring deeply into his. "I know my Tempest...just like you mean so much to me." He smiled softly the two of them looking up into each other's eyes.

Finally, Vasco seemed to break away from the spell "All right, enough of this doe-eyed nonsense...books await us." He laughed and linked his arm through Vasco's. "I thought you said you only did this for dances and for walking Ladies?" Vasco teased "I've made an exception for Naut Captain's who've stolen my heart." He chided glancing over to Vasco.

Vasco chuckled "Please...you gave it willingly." He sighed softly, "More like I tossed it without a moment's hesitation." Vasco laughed as they strolled towards town. "Aye, chucked it into the sea as I did." He giggled and leaned against Vasco's shoulder as they continued to walk. "I'm okay with that." Vasco glanced over to him "So am I." After a pause, both of them spoke at the same time "As long as we are in agreeance." 

This drew gut-wrenching laughs from both of them as they carried on their merry way to the bookstore, the both of them happy and content as one could be. 


	75. Books and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good chapter of some world and character building. Of course as always domestic fluff.

_De Sardet_

The walk to the bookstore was pleasant and didn't take too long to arrive at their destination. Vasco opened the door for them and they walked inside, instantly he was hit with the scent of old paper and dust. The bookstore, _Carroll's Books_ was cool and quiet, in front of them was a small checkout counter where an elderly Naut woman sat.

Her hair was entirely white and curled against her head, folds of wrinkles half-covered some of her tattoo's. She tilted her head up and bright blue eyes lit up when she saw Vasco. "Oh! Heavens! Vasco, I was wondering when you're shadow would grace my store again!" She stood up with a grunt and shuffled over to him.

Vasco grinned and stepped up to the old woman giving her a light hug. "How have you been Frances?" Vasco asked parting from the older woman. Frances waved him off and smiled up at him, reaching a hand up to his chin and twisting his face to and fro. Vasco allowed this to De Sardet's surprise, in fact, he seemed to be humored by it.

"I don't see any new tattoo's, don't tell me you've grown lazy?" Vasco laughed shaking his head. "Oh no, I've not grown lazy, I'm just giving the Inker a break." Vasco teased and the two of them laughed like old friends. Frances swung her head towards him and gave him a thoughtful look. She shuffled over to him and lifted a hand to his jaw and turned him every which way.

"This one won't have a lick of ink, are you one of those who hate needles? If so, you can get henna tattoos have to reapply them every few weeks but they work all the same." De Sardet flushed "I...apologies Madame but I am not a Naut...I am Lo-...I'm De Sardet." He said carefully dropping his title. "Oh, not a Naut? Sorry about that lad" She said taking her hand away.

Vasco gave him a curious look but shrugged. "You a passenger then?" Frances asked curiously as she walked over to her desk and dug around for a bit before grinning at Vasco as she placed a small bowl of wrapped chocolates on the counter. Vasco strode over and plucked two up. "Yes...I am a...musician on my way to New Serene." He lied, why on earth was he putting so much effort into this?

"Oh are yee?" she asked him then motioned to the chocolate he smiled and nodded thanking her as he gently took one for himself. Vasco's had already vanished into his cheeks. "Well, I have a few sheet music books if you need them," Frances said turning and motioning over to a far off shelf. Frances turned to adjust her shawl she wore pinned with an anchor brooch.

"He's got a beautiful singing voice, Frances, you really should come down to one of the pub's and he could sing for you," Vasco stated giving De Sardet a small wink. De Sardet shooks his head but smiled softly at Vasco's comment. "Oh, I'm sure it's his singing voice that had you escorting him around the town." Frances teased leaning in chuckling as Vasco blushed.

Frances shook her head then turned back to face him "I've known _this_ one since he was a young boy sneaking behind my desk to steal my chocolates when I were busy with a customer." She winked and put her hands on her hips as she gave Vasco a reprimanding look. Vasco sighed and glanced down to his feet "It were on occasion." He sighed out defending himself.

De Sardet was grinning from this interaction, Frances had this 'grandmotherly' aura to her and he could tell this was how she and Vasco talked to one another on the regular. "It were every damned time and you know it...seas take me, at least you were kind enough to stay after and sort out the books," Frances added dryly as she glanced down and began to lift up a few books.

"Be a dear and put these up in Fiction, you know the sorting system still?" She said sliding them over to Vasco. "I didn't come here to work I came here to shop-" Frances placed another chocolate on top of the stack of books. The Naut blinked once then chuckled nodding his head he picked up the stack of books and strode over to a nearby stairway walking up to the second level of the bookstore.

De Sardet glanced up and then realized that above him was the skeletal remains of a small whale hanging from wires. Due to its size, he guessed it was only a young calf, but the fact he didn't notice it when he first walked in. Frances followed his train of sight. "Ah, I see you met Ishmael." He flickered his eyes back to her "You named the...skeleton?" Frances nodded "Well I didn't, my late husband did." 

"Oh, I'm sorry Madame." He apologized softly for her loss. Frances shrugged "T'was ten years ago, he was a good man my Lewis...terrible with organizing books but he made up for it." She sighed softly her eyes glancing upwards for a few seconds before settling back on him. "Now, what can I help you find? Sheet music then?"

De Sardet opened his mouth, although he came in for cookbooks the thought of NEW sheet music, well he couldn't pass that up. So over to the sheet music he went, Frances pointing out a few thin books for guitar, he, of course, grabbed them all. He flickered through them and studied the notes, he found reading sheet music to be easier than normal reading but there was still some blurring of lines and notes every so often.

She led him over to the cookbook section. "What are you thinking then? Breads? Stews?...perhaps a book on desserts?" Frances suggested pointing a few out. "Something...geared towards beginners?" Frances nodded and scuttled past him mumbling to herself as she scanned the shelf in front of her, her fingers slightly curved from age.

"This one is good, even has a few diagrams in it." He grinned as he took the blue book from her. "Anything else dear?" She asked politely. He glanced at his stack of books. "Oh, I think I've enough already." Frances laughed "Oh one can never have too many books, that's what I always say." She cleared her throat and tapped on his book stack "We lose ourselves in books, but find ourselves there too." She gave him a wink her bright eyes twinkling.

"Why not put these up at the counter, I'll hold on to them until you are ready to leave...it'll be a while for that one." She said motioning up to Vasco who already had a large stack of books balanced on one arm. He sighed but smiled looking up at his lover who walked about so cheerfully from bookcase to bookcase.

He shrugged and did as Frances bid him to, setting his books down he began to wander amongst the shelves, mostly glancing over the designs on the sides of the books versus actually reading their titles. _Eventually, _Vasco came down from the second story, by this time through the persuasive means of chocolates he was following around after Frances, carrying a large stack of books for her as she took one from the pile and returned it to a shelf.

Frances hummed pleasantly under her breath as Vasco walked up to them precariously balancing a large number of books in both arms. He raised a brow at Vasco, how on earth could one find so many books so soon? Frances turned and noticed Vasco, she laughed and shook her head, white curls bouncing as she did so.

She led them back to the counter and began to check them out. De Sardet's books came to a simple 20 gold whereas Vasco's pile came to a staggering 220. When it came to him paying Frances asked if he wanted the 'usual' for only ten gold more and Vasco nodded without hesitation his eyes lighting up. She chuckled and set his books behind the counter "I'll have my son deliver all these later for you Vasco" She explained.

De Sardet and he walked out of the store with ease. De Sardet carrying his books in the crook of his arm while Vasco walked easily beside him a small grin on his face. "What...is the usual?" He asked cautiously. Vasco shrugged "She sometimes purchases books in bulk from other collectors or shops, their random books she hasn't sorted through yet and sometimes she buys more than she can move so she sells the rest off to me for cheap" he explained.

De Sardet pursed his lips that would explain why the man had so many books. "For ten gold you get how many?" He asked curiously now. Vasco grinned "A whole small crate of them, it really is a bargain." He chuckled and shook his head "Where are you going to put them all? Your house is nearly full as it is." He chided catching the man's eye.

Vasco turned and raised a brow "Nearly is the keyword there...and I'll find a place." He sighed, to each their own. 

"DE SARDET!!!!" He heard a familiar young voice scream out as he felt something slam into his leg's and waist making him stagger into Vasco nearly dropping his books. He glanced down to see a beaming face of Pip. Eyes practically glowing in happiness. 

"Pip!" He choked out with a laugh as he hugged the lad with his free arm. Pip stepped back hopping from foot to foot. "Guess what! Guess what!" De Sardet grinned "What is it?"

"I'm gonna be goin' to school for a Lil' bit...Mathew jus enrolled me!" He chuckled, _'Good'_ he thought to himself. _'It will be good to be with kid's his age, even if for a little bit.' _"Oh is that so? I bet you'll make them jealous with all your tales of adventure on the seas." Pip shook his head eagerly "You bet I will, and I'll tell em all about you too!" the boy added excitedly.

"Why is that?" He asked the boy. "I'm gonna tell em how you can sing...and climb like a squirrel, and how you fought with you're hammer and everything!" Both him and Vasco shared a laugh. "Oh, tell them all about Lord De Sardet but nothing about your Cap'n?" Vasco teased the boy. Pip grinned and turned to Vasco. 

"Oh don't worry Cap'n I'll tell them about you too, how you sailed through those storms, and how you talked down those nasty pirates." Vasco was grinning, his honey-colored eyes glowing in the light, filled with pride. De Sardet sighed softly to himself watching his lover interact with the young boy. It was clear he cared about Pip just as much as he probably did, who wouldn't? That infectious grin and those bright green eyes so full of life and excitement.

"Oi Laddie where ya run off ta!?" De Sardet heard another familiar voice gruffly call out. Mathew's large figure came into view and he gave a reliving look as he wandered over to them. "Ya can't jus run off like that, not w'out tellin me 'bout it." Mathew chided the lad. Pip gave a sheepish look "Sorr-" Pip began but then glancing at De Sardet he put his head up and bowed "Apologies Mathew." 

De Sardet felt his cheeks burn as Vasco and Mathew laughed at Pip's adoption of his mannerisms. Pip was beaming from ear to ear as he looked up at him. He sighed and toyed with the books in his arm. "I don't sound like that...all the time" He mused out gently. Vasco chuckled and shook his head "What are you up to today Mathew?" the Naut asked casually.

"Oh me? Jus takin the lad ta the new sweet's shop in town opened this spring I guess...his reward fer today." The Naut cook explained scratching at his chin. Vasco's eyes lit up more so than Pip's. _'Oh no,'_ he thought to himself. "Where is it," Vasco stated rather firmly. Mathew chuckled "Oh, I shouldn't have said that but, come along then Cap'n." Mathew said leading the three of them onwards.

They made their way past the pubs, then continued on, going to a part of town that De Sardet had never been. The streets here were older and cobbled much like uptown portion where the bank and the school were. But these buildings were older, the stonework and embellishing on all the buildings cracked and faded. There was a historic feel to this part of town, as well as a welcoming 'quaintness' to it all.

Finally, they ended up at a rather large corner store, wide glass windows showcasing a large amount of brightly colored candies in glass jars lined the windows. Pip pressed up against the glass eyes wide and mouth dropping open. De Sardet and Mathew had to put a hand on each shoulder to pry him off as they led him into the shop.

The scents of chocolate, licorice, and sugar filling the air. There were a few people shopping about, holding small baskets and filling them with select parcels. De Sardet blinked, it was so incredible to see a shop like this, back at home there was one on nearly every street. Large open shops filled to the brim with decadent sweets.

"De Sardet?" A gentle voice said out curiously. He turned to see a woman stepped up on a ladder, he blinked, she blinked. Instantly his mind wandered back to the days of palace life, before the Malichor when everything was extravagantly simple. When he, when he was not with Constantin would wander the palace grounds escorting Lady Dalia about, the both of them giggling and gossiping about the newest trends, or talking about Lord so-and-so marrying such a young and pretty thing, and wondering if it were possible for him to even mount to the task anymore.

Lady Dalia the only other child who caused as much trouble in the classroom as he, with her inability to stay still and needed to talk everyone's ear off. Lady Dalia, the person who he saw as a friend and sister who had such entrancing thoughts that seemed entirely foreign to a woman of her station. _'Why do we ladies need the men's permission for anything? Do we not have our own minds? Perhaps I'll run off and join the Nauts they seem to be okay with putting a woman in charge.'_

He grinned, looks like she did just that. Her bright green eyes lit up as she launched herself off the ladder, her split skirts fluttering as she descended down on him. "Lord De Sardet! Oh, it's been _Far _ too Long!" He rushed forward and the both of them hesitating for a moment to do a formal bow and she a eased formal curtsy before they grinned and she wrapped her arms around him and he spun her about.

"Lady Dalia! It's been _years!_ Wherever did you go? I have missed sharing gossip with you." She grinned, her perfect white teeth glinting in the light, she was always a beauty. With her Ravishing red hair, pale supple skin and smattering of light freckles. "Oh! I've missed you so as well! No one can dance as well as you did, practically gliding across the floor...just like you're mother...Oh! Your mother, I've not written to her in ages, how is she?" She asked the two of them being sucked into their own little world for a few seconds.

"She...is not well Lady Dalia...Malichor" He stated softly. Casting his eyes downwards. Lady Dalia clutched her hands to her chest her eyes wide in horror. "Oh...Oh...I am so sorry...is she?" He shook his head "Not yet." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back before they parted, she linked her hands in his, so soft and delicate.

"I've news to tell you as well...my father...he disowned me, no need for the 'lady' anymore." He gripped her hands tighter. "When was this? How come I did not hear? Why!?" He asked suddenly angry. She looked up at him "Oh you know how the older Lords are...he gave me three chances at marriage prospects and I denied each one...called me useless, told me if I weren't going to use my station properly I was to not have it at all" She spat.

She shook her head "That's why I've been gone, I left without hardly a penny to my name, but look at me." She said stepping back and away casting her hands to the store. "Got I right and proper business going, thanks to a very young and intelligent Lady investor back at home." He lifted his brow "Truly? This is her work?"

She nodded "Well...for the most part, she's only a girl of 14 so she can't technically own anything, but she wrote to me first and gave me a proposition...as well as a good chunk of gold to help me on my way...been loyal since." He chuckled, incredible a young girl of 14 came up with this? Then again owning a candy store seemed to be what any child would want. 

"What is her name?" He asked curiously. Dalia shrugged "You recall the d'Arcy's?" She asked glancing over her store for a few seconds. He frowned, "Somewhat, I know my Uncle toted the grandfather for being a shrewd and incredible businessman...his son and grandson...not so much." He stated thinking back to Bernard d'Arcy and his son Bastien d'Arcy.

"Well young Lady Lesandre d'Arcy is very much like her grandfather, she's the reason her older brother hasn't sunk the family into the poor house." He blinked "I had no idea Lord Bernard had a daughter." Dalia shrugged "Few did, her mother keeps her close ever since he passed." _'That's right, Bernard passed in a carriage accident a few years ago.'_ He thought to himself. 

"Oh goodness, remember Bastien? He would always try and weasel his way into a business deal, so tactless he was...and rather droll" Dalia commented before shaking her head. "Oh, I've let old times get the better of me, you should shop! You must try the sea-sale caramels...did you like caramels? I can't quite remember."

She danced over to a nearby display and gathered up a small piece of dark chocolate with sea salt on them. "Here, try...it's so divine, wish we had things like this back in the palace." He chuckled and took it from her popping it in his mouth and letting it melt, the sea salt giving it an added kick of flavor and complimenting it so well.

"Oh goodness! This is exquisite my Lady." He commended her. Dalia shook her head "Disowned my Lord, no need for titles." He shook his head "You are and will always be Lady Dalia to me." She blushed and chuckled her voice light and airy. "Oh, no need for all that _Desi_." She teased out using his pet name she decided on when they were twelve. 

He blushed "Oh don't breathe life into that name, I was so close to erasing it from my mind." He muttered, his eyes finally turning away from the conversation and he noticed Vasco was watching this interaction intently. Mathew and Pip were trying different samples from a nearby worker. He blinked then turned back to Dalia.

"Do you remember that Guard? Teigen?" He asked feeling embarrassed at the memory of him nearly fawning over a young and stapping guard who had such delicate dark eyes. "The one who you were drooling after? As was every other Lady in the palace?" She teased softly, she the only other person besides Constantin apparently who knew of his _interest _in men.

"I found someone better." He stated and flickered his eyes over to Vasco. Dalia glanced over to where the Naut stood. "Oh...oh my...I'm nearly jealous, he's beautiful De Sardet...please introduce me...does he have a brother? Hopefully a twin?" Dalia asked smoothing her clothes and adjusting her hair. "Neither of us knows, he was sea-given, also no need to fancy yourself up, you won't be stealing him from me." He teased quietly as he walked her over to Vasco.

"Captain Vasco" He started efficient and professional. "This is Lady Dalia of House Goldsmith." Vasco's eyes raised slightly and he started to give a bow but Dalia caught him by his shoulder's and eased him back up fluttering her lashes. "No need for that, Lord De Sardet is kind, but I've been disowned, I am only Dalia now."

He shook his head "Disowned because you refused to be sold off like cattle, I should write to my Uncle-" Dalia put a finger to his lips. "Now, now Desi, I know you see yourself like an older brother to me, but I can fend for myself, it was years ago." He frowned, how could she be so calm? It was entirely unfair of what happened to her. 

"Desi?" Vasco muttered out glancing at him. He blushed "Childhood pet name, that _really _should be left there." He stated aiming his words at Dalia. Dalia chuckled lifting her jaw high. "Oh truly, stop with the front, I know you are as happy as a...oh what was the word the Naut's use...crayfish?" He furrowed his brows "I've heard Duck being used." Dalia snapped her finger's "That's the one, happy as a duck...yes." 

She jolted causing Vasco to jump back as Dalia scampered away for a second. He shrugged he was used to this. Dalia came gliding back with a few of the sea-salt candies. "Here for you Captain, I want your take...which is better?" She asked her eyes beaming up into his. De Sardet chuckled watching as Vasco had to mentally tell himself to slow down and not wolf down the candies.

While he taste-tested the chocolates Dalia turned back to him. "Happy as a duck is such a curious phrase, are ducks known to be overly happy?" He was so happy that he wasn't the only one who thought of this. "I was just thinking about that as well, it must be a Naut thing...which brings to question why are you here? On a Naut island? Are you a Naut now or?..." He trailed off studying her well-angled face.

"Yes and no, I am here on a business residence, not every merchant on their islands is a Naut, I have the option after five years of 'becoming' one, gaining a certificate and what not...not sure if I'd take the tattoo though..." She eased out, putting a hand to her delicate chin. "They have henna tattoo's I guess...their temporary...painted on perhaps...unsure of the nature of henna." He explained frowning.

She chuckled "Oh, how I've missed painting up my face for balls...the kohl liner and the lip paint..." She sighed for a moment. "But I do not miss the dresses..and the _corsets_." She shook her head. "Though remember that time I put one on you?" She teased this drawing a choked noise from Vasco and De Sardet wished to disappear.

"_I _may have had one too many glasses of wines..." He muttered out avoiding Vasco's amused expression. "Oh please, Desi, do not be embarrassed for breaking down the stuffy and boring walls that were built around us by rigid and callous rich people..._Own_ who you are and think nothing of it." Both he and Vasco stared at Dalia. 

She giggled, "What? you think just because I was raised a Lady doesn't mean I am to remain one? I've met a few Nauts who've convinced me that life is about...manning your own destiny and controlling your helm." Vasco opened his mouth for second pausing before expressing "Manning your own helm and controlling your destiny."

Dalia's brow furrowed for a second before she pointed suddenly at Vasco. "That's the one...oh! Speaking of, which were better?" Vasco blinked then shrugged "To be honest I'm a person that likes them both...so...both." Dalia nodded "I see...good! I've plenty more!...and because you are so..._close_ to my dear childhood friend...which by the way do you have a brother? I'll even settle for a cousin." 

Vasco blinked trying to keep up with the conversation, the Naut's eyes flickered to his. "She's wondering if you've any family relation whose as handsome as you." He stated shaking his head in humor. Vasco shook his head "Not that I know of." "Oh! Boom it....no wait...Blast it...yes that's the one." Dalia said out loud before turning to glance over at him.

"Anyway...what was I saying?" De Sardet sighed softly "_Because you are so close to my dear childhood friend_" He began rephrasing her line. "Oh! Right! Discount! You can have a discount for anything you purchase." She beamed and De Sardet stiffened as he watched Vasco's eyes light up. _'Oh no, this is going to be worst than the books.'_

"De Sardet look at this big lollipop! It's as big as my head!" Pip said pushing his way between them and beaming up at him. Dalia's face lit up and she knelt down to Pip's level. "Well hello, there sweet thing! You know Lord De Sardet?" She asked grinning and glancing up at him. Pip nodded "We're best friends...but not the same as he and Vasco, we even had a secret handshake!" Pip piped up and De Sardet had to cover his face.

Dalia giggled "Oh a secret handshake, I'm jealous even we didn't have one of them, isn't that right Desi?" De Sardet looked to Dalia "You know what Dee dee." He said carefully using her pet name. Dalia's mouth dropped open and she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Lord De Sardet, you cruel person." She chuckled out.

He grinned then glanced down at Pip who was still holding the lollipop. "That is quite a candy, I'll bet it'll take you a week to finish it." Pip shook his head "Nah, Mathew says it'll rot my teeth out, I can get only a few truffles." De Sardet frowned "What's the point of going to a candy store if you don't get something that will rot your teeth out? hand it here, I'll get it for you...my gift to you, go grab one for William as well."

Pip nodded eagerly and went scampering off. "Oh bless your heart De Sardet, spoiling children is a habit of yours." He shrugged as he studied the brightly colored lollipop. "It is...how does one make one of these?" he asked Dalia holding it up. "Not a clue, I just sell them." Both of them laughed and he glanced at Vasco who had wandered off and was gathering up several bags of different candy assortments.

"Don't let him pay, I'll cover him...he's already spent so much on books." He whispered to Dalia handing her the lollipop. Pip came running over with another. "What are you going to get De Sardet?" he asked curiously. He shrugged "Not sure, going to look around a bit." Dalia grinned and three of them wandered around her store, both he and her talking about old times, catching up on items as well as both of them grinning at Pip who would dance excitedly at finding new sweets.

Dalia was kind and gave Pip many different samples which seemed to make Pip even more hyper. De Sardet ended up purchasing some truffles that had rum on the inside as a gift of apology for Mathew who would have to deal with the hyper Pip. He also purchased a few more goodies for Pip, a box of truffles, a cookie dipped in fudge, a bag of taffy.

For himself, he only got a small box of chocolates and a fresh tin of sugar cubes. He got a piece of chocolate that was molded to look like a sword and he decided to get it for Kurt. He set his items on the counter, it was a large amount but not as large as the several bags and boxes of chocolate that Vasco had collected.

Vasco tossed a bag at him "Chocolate covered espresso beans, I got five bags." The Naut said easily his eyes bright. De Sardet sighed he didn't know who was worse, Pip who was spinning in circles around Mathew giggling or Vasco. "Are you going to eat five bags of chocolate-covered espresso beans?" he teased thinking back to the day they went grocery shopping.

"I'm going to damn well try," Vasco stated matter of factly. "Fine, fine...add it up, Lady Dalia." De Sardet waved to her. She grinned and her fingers flew over the register keys, he was jealous at how fast she could do math, faster than any of the other young Lords in class and even the teacher but of course 'what use was math on a Lady?' They would say before shrugging off her talents.

She blinked when she came to the total. "Do...you want to know the total?" She asked him. He nodded biting her lip she eased out "With the discount, you are looking at 352 gold...chocolate _is_ expensive." He shrugged "It's only a cape or two, no matter to me." He said digging out a few gold notes for '100' gold, then depositing 52 coins on the counter.

Vasco had the audacity to look guilty at least. De Sardet sorted out Pip's candy gave it to Mathew as well as the rum chocolates then gave a sheepish grin at the still spinning lad. "Apologies, he should calm down...in a few hours." Mathew sighed and shook his head "Thank-you Laddie." But he gave a small grin as he watched as he lugged one of the _several_ large bags of chocolate that Vasco just absolutely fucking needed towards the door.

He gave Pip and Mathew a farewell and Dalia ran up to him and hugged him "Let's meet up sometime over an ale or something or another, catch up." She said grinning he nodded "Of course, it was good to see you, Dee dee." he said softly. She smiled at him "You as well Desi." She then planted a kiss on either side of his cheeks and he was off.

Down the road, they went heading back towards home his fingers protesting the biting weight of the handles on the bags. He carried two and Vasco carried two. Vasco was silent for a few seconds before he sheepishly said "I'm sorry love, didn't mean to..." He glanced down at the bags he carried. He shrugged and grunted, "It's...fine, rather amusing to see you lose your head at the sight of chocolate, I'm nearly jealous." He teased drawing a grin from Vasco.

The Naut captain sighed "Yes well...I've a problem...it was interesting to meet Lady Dalia." De Sardet chuckled "Aside from Constantin she was one of the other close friends of mine at the palace...but as I stated it's been years since I saw her, I thought she had gotten married off...turns out...not so much" He cast his eyes downward frowning.

"Is she...always so..." He trailed off. "Flighty? Yes, in ways she reminds me of my mother... they're very much the same, mother even took her on as a dancing student." Vasco blinked "Your mother is like that as well?" He nodded "Was...but yes." Vasco sighed "I would hold your hand in a comforting manner but I've weighed myself down with my inability to say no to sweets." 

He chuckled and tapped his shoulder with Vasco "It's the thought that counts." Vasco grinned De Sardet winced and set his bag's down glancing at his fingers. Red marks from the bags handle burned into his skin. Vasco frowned and knelt down lugging up the begs himself. "What are you doing? You cannot carry all of that." 

Vasco glared at him "I can steer a ship all day and through a storm, four bags of chocolate are nothing to me." De Sardet frowned "I can carry them fine, it's just the bloody handles." Vasco shrugged "Well you have soft hands, unlike me." He glared at the grinning Naut. "Go get a spot at _The Stag's Head_ I've got a tab there, get a drink on me, I'll meet you there." 

He sighed shaking his head "You don't have too I can help." Vasco leaned in and kissed him his mouth covered in the taste of chocolate. "No, my burden, now go on...love you." He eased out as he planted a kiss on his forehead. De Sardet felt giddy and nodded he stepped away before frowning. "Stag's head?" He asked.

"Next to _The Prancing Pony,_...there's a large stag head painted on the doors." He nodded "Got it, thank's." They parted and De Sardet felt happy about everything, this island was feeling more and more familiar as well as the people. He kinda wished he never had to leave. He frowned as he walked to _The Stag's head_, perhaps he could be like Dalia, just abdicate his job, position and titles...be who he wanted to be, what was really holding him to his station? His mother who lay dying? His Uncle whom he loved but barely knew? His cousin? Who would always be there for him no matter what? What was the point of being the Legate if he wouldn't be as happy as he was now?


	76. Bury the Hatchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Some plot for once!

_De Sardet_

_The Stag's Head_ was a lively pub. There were several tables of loud Nauts toasting one another nearby. A few choice arguments that ended in hugs and laughter. De Sardet kept to himself, drinking in the corner at the bar close to the door, waiting for Vasco to arrive.

He sipped the ale casually, it was watered down and similar to the kind on the ship so he found it easy to drink. He sighed and listened to the boisterous sea shanties being sung in the next room, the high pitched laughter of Naut women sitting on the laps of Naut men. He even saw a pair of Naut men walk by their arms over each other's shoulders and sharing a kiss so openly.

He chuckled this place was truly paradise if it weren't for the crabs. He noted a few Naut's gave him curious glances but he had learned from his past mistakes and made sure to shut down any unwanted attention. He was taken and belonged to Vasco.

Speaking of, where was he? Then again the man probably had to sort through the books that he had purchased. The man could not control himself around either books or chocolate. _Chocolate_ that's right he returned home alone with all their chocolate, surely that wouldn't be a problem? He frowned for a few seconds, perhaps he should go check on Vasco.

"Oi...you!" A rather muscular woman said, her chestnut-colored tresses braided in thick ropes on her head. One side of her face littered in the peculiar Northern Naut designs. A silver ring jutting from her lower lip and a thick black choker with some sort of animal fang on her throat.

"You'd better leave, Bjorn is out for ya." He blinked rapidly. Who was this woman and who in the hell was Bjorn? "I'm sorry...what?" The woman scoffed her hazel eyes similar to his but darker in shade. "I were there ta night Cap'n made a fool o' himself."

He blinked a few time's memories coming back to him. Suddenly he remembered she was one of the Nauts sitting at the table in _The Mermaids Tail_ when Thorin had rudely kissed him. He bristled and set down his ale. "He didn't just make a fool of himself." He growled out.

She groaned and glanced at the door in a worrying way. "Look, Thorin was feelin in a bad way, had ta much skol, and thought kissin ya would solve his _elskask_ problem." He stared at her like she had sprouted a second head. 

"I...what..whatever that means that doesn't forgive him." He frowned crossing his arms. She rubbed her temple in frustration. "I know _that_, but we got's no time fer splaining!" He groaned in frustration "What is it, in as simple of terms you can muster." She huffed "_Drepa_ me, _Thorin_ and his _elskask_-lover Bjorn, get along like a cat an' a dog, they were in a row tha night an Throin kissed ya ta get back at em."

He stared at her, what in the hell, who does that? She continued putting her hands up in defeat "I ain't sayin it was smart, or ta best decision, and he's feelin bad fer it, but right now Bjorn's been lookin fer ya ta get payback." He was exasperated at this point "Look me name's Nessiana, but ya can just call me Nessie...an right now I is savin yer hide, now let's go a'fore Bjorn finds ye."

Suddenly he was being hauled up by this Nessie. He panicked even the Northern Naut women were taller than him! He sputtered out something along the lines that he was waiting on someone but she shook her head and continued dragging him to the door. He was conflicted on one hand he did not wish to be dragged out but on the other hand he did not wish to strike a lady. Although most likely she would strike him back and he didn't think he would survive it.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked panicked. She turned her head to him and lessened her grip as she poked him forward. He tripped over his feet and he noticed at her waist was wrapped a thick belt with a bear buckle. Did all Northern Nauts had different animals on their belt buckles? "Ta only way ta stop Bjorn would be for a hatchet-burying if ya and Cap'n apologize and let bygones be gone, Bjorn had no choice but ta call off his _veida." _Nessie explained leading him down the road looking over her shoulder every which way.

He paused in the street. _Forgive_ the man? There was no way in hell he was going to forgive that man for what he did. He was rude and disgusting and it didn't matter if he were drunk or feeling bad, you don't just keep on kissing someone who said no! Culture difference or no! "Fuck!" Nessie swore and all but picked him up and hauled him into a nearby ally, pressing him against the wall behind her.

He grunted in the small tight space, the daylight was beginning to fall and he hoped Vasco wasn't out looking for him. "Would you-" He began but she _shushed_ him. She turned with a finger to her lips as he motioned to the street. He turned his head and felt a chill go down his spine. He thought Thorin was a tall mass of muscle? Add another foot to Thorin and fifty pounds of pure muscle. This man was MASSIVE. Black as pitch hair with a thick beard cut short, the sides of his head shaved with intricate details spiraling carved into his hairline.

His mouth dropped, the man was fearsome looking, eyes charcoal gray, with black liner on the bottom lids. At his waist was a thick belt with a stag head, on his thigh was strapped a large knife. All Northern Nauts wore a similar long tunic type shirt, the neckline, and edges of the sleeves decorated in intricate stitch patterns. He swallowed, this was the man after him? Bjorn paused and glanced in their direction, eyes cold yet burning with intensity.

His heart lept in his chest, instinctively he readied to launch some fire, no matter how big you were flames in your eyes could make a giant fall to his knees. Nessie held her breath as they hid in the ally's shadows. Bjorn frowned and moved on. He felt a sigh of relief leave both of them. Nessie turned to him her brow raising.

"Nessie? What does _veida_ mean?" She furrowed her brow and muttered under her breath a few times before she came to the right translation. "Hunt, I suppose." De Sardet swallowed "He's hunting me...why?" Nessie huffed "Cause ya touched what is his." He sputtered "But _I _didn't mean to! He started it!" He then lowered his voice remembering Bjorn could be close by. "Don't matter to Bjorn, in his mind yous ta one who kissed him." 

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He swore. Nessie nodded a small smile coming to her lips. "Aye, right fucked situation yous in." He sighed well, he most certainly was not going to get into a fight with this Bjorn fellow perhaps this 'hatchet burying' thing would be his only hope of ending this peacefully. "So this hatchet thing, it will stop _that_ from hunting me?" Nessie nodded "Aye, we honor our code," She whispered out with reverence.

"Fine. Let's go then." He stated wanting to get this over with despite still holding a grudge. Nessie nodded and grabbed him by the shoulder stringing him along gruffly. She set a brisk pace not quite a run but faster than a jog, and De Sardet found the gait easy to fall into. "Most can't keep up with us, I'm impressed" She commented as they ran towards the harbor. 

Past the dry docks and into the main harbor they went, there were a few ships here and there but one ship stood out unique in its presence. It was smaller in stature than the western Naut ships, but it was longer and looked far more imposing with its snarling wolf prow made of metal glistening blue in the nighttime light.

Along the rail of the deck were many round shields, each with different crests painted on them. There was a single mast, tall, and large with one huge blanketing sail that had a wolf head design on it. He was quite impressed and found the ship to be beautiful in a rugged and fearsome way. Nessie paused at the edge of the dock before yelling up in a loud a gruff voice "Hi!" but it was pronounced 'Hee'

They waited in silence for a few seconds before the scraping sound of wood on wood and a gangplank was lowered. When the wood hit the dock he realized that maybe following a strange Naut aboard their vessel in the dead of night was a terrible idea but at this point, he was too far to back out now.

Up the plank, they walked and he was surprised when he landed on the deck. Where was the cabin? Where was anything? It was just a flat empty deck for the most part. Then the floor near their feet lifted away, a man holding open a large wooden hatch. De Sardet blinked, that was the way _into_ the ship? "That him Nessie?" The man asked squinting at them. She nodded and strode forward "Aye it's him, we jus missed Bjorn."

The man nodded then turned yelling into the ship "Oi, he's here!" There were some shuffling sounds echoing beneath the deck and several more hatches opened up as men and women began to climb out and onto the deck. All of the Northern Naut's were similar, tall, pale and having thickly muscled arms and torso's, hair was braided or shaved short as well as braided beards on nearly every man aboard.

He blinked feeling suddenly uncertain about things. Then an all too familiar figure climbed up and onto the deck. In the light, he looked all the imposing as Bjorn did. Tall and imposing, De Sardet narrowed his eyes and raised his chin, he may be short but he wasn't backing down. Thorin's eyes wandered to Nessie, "Ya found him finally?" Nessie nodded "Aye, he's been a hard one ta track down." 

Thorin cleared his throat "Did Nessie tell ya?" He nodded "She did, though I'm still quite perturbed with all this nonsense, I do not wish to cross paths with that Bjorn." Thorin sighed and shook his head "Aye, he's in a mood." De Sardet crossed his arms "All thank's to you and now I'm being dragged into it." He spat glaring at the man.

"Sorry...ah...De...De Sardet? Was it?" The man asked. He rolled his eyes, of course, he didn't even remember his damned name. "You may address me as _Lord _De Sardet, Legate to the Congregation of Merchants, my Uncle is King Rickard of Serene." He stated firmly, relishing in the sudden wave of startlement and fear that coursed through all the Northern Naut's present.

Several cursed in their native tongue and glanced at Thorin. Who's eyes widened and he took pride in seeing the giant of a man go speechless for a few seconds. "I...uh was not expectin ya to be a noble." He shrugged "There are times when I don't feel it necessary to tote my title...other times I wish I had." Thorin frowned and turned his eyes to the shore, looking for something.

"I wish ta formally make my apologies known...it were a mistake fer what I did, an if ya can please accept-" De Sardet cut him off with a motion if was accepting this man's apology we was going to make it worthwhile. He stepped forward "When asking for a Lord's forgiveness it is customary to kneel." 

Thorin blinked, many of the Naut's around them looked to and fro, mouths ajar, it seemed this was never asked of them before. "Wh-" Thorin began to say "I did not stutter, you're the one who decided to force a kiss on a Lord, you want my forgiveness you kneel and ask, we Lord's have traditions too." 

Thorin frowned and grumbled under his breath a few times before he lowered his head then fell to the deck on his knees like a great bear being felled by an arrow. De Sardet had to bite back his grin seeing a man so proud being brought so low, it was an equal punishment to be brought to your knee's groveling in front of your crew.

Sighing out Thorin grumbled lowly "I Captain Thorin, ask for your forgiveness." It was simple and too the point, and seeing that man's face contorted in an embarrassed frown was enough for now. "Very well, I forgive you, though I hope you've learned a lesson...aye?" He asked the Naut. Thorin glowered then produced a low "Aye."

De Sardet motioned for the man to stand and Thorin jumped up easily which he was not expecting for a man of his bulk to accomplish. "Now, your crew member there mentioned a 'hatchet burying' what does that entail and how will it stop this Bjorn?" Thorin held up a finger then opened a nearby hatch, how on earth did they find them with no light?

The man disappeared for a few seconds, he heard some loud swearing and thing's being tossed about as a man rummaged for something below deck. A few awkward minutes later Thorin returned hefting a large hatchet in one hand and two shovels in another. 

_'Oh, we have to actually bury a damn hatchet?' _Thorin grunted and pointed to the shore. "I and Nessie'll go, rest of ya stay here." He stated with a stern authority that all Naut captains seemed to possess. The men nearby shifted then nodded one by one they slowly descended back into the ship.

It was now just him, Thorin and Nessie. "Wut if Bjorn comes?" Nessie asked, "I'll handle em." Thorin muttered under his breath and began to walk towards the plank. Quickly the three of them descended down the gangplank Thorin and Nessie were quiet, wordlessly they walked over the dock the to the beach where Thorin made a hand signal and he and Nessie broke out into the strange shambling gait, De Sardet having to sputter and stagger a few moments before falling in line behind them.

They followed along the beach for a little ways, it was a foreign experience running beneath the moonlight along a beach. Especially when he was doing it wordlessly with two practical strangers. He wondered what Vasco probably was thinking, most likely he was worried beyond belief, perhaps even angry as well.

Finally, Thorin stopped pointing to a pair of trees that were crossed over one another. "Crossed tree's fer crossed paths." Then he walked over to their shadow and set the hatchet down. He tossed a shovel to him and De Sardet grunted as he caught it. "Once ta hatchet is buried, it is like that argument never happ'n a'fore, do you understand?" He paused for a moment, panting from his run and shrugged "Very well." He said understanding.

Thorin nodded and set his foot on the shovel, burying it into the sand to begin digging the hole. De Sardet stepped up and joined in working in silence next to the man. _'Literally burying the fucking hatchet, with a Northern Naut at night, who would have thought'_ Their traditions were strange but at least now this could move past this.

When a hole was large enough for the hatchet to be buried Thorin nodded to one end of the hatchet and he leaned down and picked it up, panting from all the effort of digging the hole. Each of them holding one end of the hatchet Thorin echoed out in his native tongue the words "_Far Styra" _ De Sardet remained silent unsure if he was supposed to say anything. Thorin raised a brow, both Naut's waiting on him, he grimaced and cleared his throat "Far...Styra?" He stated unsure if he was supposed to repeat after the man.

Thorin shrugged and nodded then he let go of the hatchet, he followed suit and the hatchet fell into the hole, the both of them quickly kicked the sand back over the hole. Thorin and he both sighed at the same time. "I thank yee for understanding, and followin our traditions" He nodded despite everything it was interesting to learn them.

Thorin spat into his hand then held it out to shake. De Sardet took in a slow breath before doing the same. Hands shoke Thorin grinned and parted away "Yer a scrappy one, I'll give ya that, never met a Lord quite like ya." He shrugged "I'm not just any Lord." He answered the Naut. Thorin nodded agreeing "Ya tell that Vasco of your's he's got a good right hook, be glad to fight him fer real some time." Thorin teased out easily then began to walk back towards his ship, he flushed at the memory of Vasco's fist connecting to Thorin's face. 

De Sardet frowned "What about Bjorn?" Thorin froze in place then sighed turning towards the town in the distance. "I SUPOSE I got's ta go find em." He muttered under his breath "Ya's better Cap'n, yer ta one who's decided ta be with a man like that." Nessie piped up her arms folded.

Thorin grumbled under his breath. "He ain't that bad...jus a bit jealous..." Nessie scoffed "Aye and how many beds has he stumbled inta' aside from yours? Thorin glared at her. "Don be bringin it up, were workin on it!" Nessie shook her head and gave De Sardet a look that told him this was a common conversation the two had.

"Ya should be safe ta go freely." Nessie said, "Less ya want me ta escort ya home?" He shook his head "I'll be good I think." Nessie nodded then punched him in the shoulder in a friendly manner. "May your hunts be fruitful and the winds blow strong Lord De Sardet." 

He nodded "I...to you as well, fruitful hunts and...strong winds." Nessie knocked back laughter then she and Thorin disappeared into the night bickering over whether or not Bjorn was worthy to share Thorin's bed.

De Sardet frowned and began to walk towards Vasco's house, hoping the man was waiting for them there, he felt a pang of sadness and guilt hitting him, he didn't let Vasco know anything, the man could be worried sick over him.

He found himself picking up the speed, working into that strange but satisfying gait the Northern Nauts had. Quickly he saw the house come into view, he grew panicked not seeing any light. He ran up the steps and tried the door, it was unlocked? That meant he would be home right? Was he sleeping?

Wiping sweat from his brow he eased into the house, on the table was a large crate of books, the shadowy forms of two of the bags of chocolates. He snapped his fingers and produced a small flame giving light to see by.

He heard a strange groan. His heart skipped a beat. "Vasco?" he asked out loud moving towards the nearest lantern and lighting it up. Another groan, coming from the 'bedroom.'

He stepped down into the area and heard a crunching noise, he looked down to see some candy wrappers. He lifted the lantern and his breath was taken away. His Naut captain strewn on the bed, grimacing in pain holding a very extended stomach, chocolate wrappers littering the area around him.

"Va...Vasco?" He said in disbelief. A single pale sliver of gold shimmered through thick lashes. "I...fucked...up." The Naut groaned out his face contorted in pain. De Sardet sighed "How...how long have you been here?"

Vasco was silent for a moment "I...I never left...I'm sorry...I..._ugh_." Vasco hissed in visible pain. De Sardet walked over to the nearby lantern and lit up the room then put the lantern in his hands down. He turned to face Vasco again, putting his hands on his hips.

"Here I was worried you'd be out worrying about me...turns out you just ate your way into...whatever the hell this is." Vasco groaned, he didn't know if from his statement or if from his stomach most likely both. 

He frowned and sighed looking at the mess of wrappers. He leaned down and began to pick them up. "You...it's...my..." Vasco protested but he shook his head "You can't move anyway." He heard the Naut's groaned sigh. 

He stood most of the wrappers picked up he set them aside and hesitantly leaned down and pressed his hand gingerly to Vasco's stomach sending a probing wave through him. _'Good GOD Vasco, how were you able to get this BAD' _ He nearly gagged himself. 

He shook his head and lifted his hand away. He glanced down at Vasco, then began to laugh. Vasco opened an eye and looked up at him. "What...is...it?" He choked out.

"Look's like someone is going to be on bed rest again." He teased, Vasco groaned once more but he saw the man grin slightly. "I....love...you." Vasco groaned out.

He shook his head and sighed "I guess I love you too, but I am never leaving you alone with chocolate again." Vasco gave a slight nod "Agreed."


	77. Sick in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wanted to hit with some feels in the first part.  
Happy New years everyone!
> 
> Also Ref for certain Doggo https://americanbullydaily.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Blue-Nose-Pit-bulls-Puppies.jpg

_De Sardet_

He shook his head and sighed watching as Vasco painfully attempted to sit up. _'He acts like a turtle that's been flipped on his back' _he thought to himself and managed to keep his humorous smirk hidden as the great Naut Captain fell back into the bed defeated. It was early morning, the sun hardly hadn't peaked over the horizon and De Sardet was already debating how he was going to manage _this_.

"You did this to yourself you know." He stated from the corner he was kneeled 'organizing' the books that Vasco had purchased, attempting to clear more floor space. A gruff sigh was his answer followed by a guilt-ridden "I know...I know." He put the book he had been holding down and gingerly stepped over the other pile he had not yet organized. Somehow he managed to make an extra foot of space for them, break out the wine this called for a celebration.

"Do you need help up?" He asked his lover walking over and gently pressing a hand to his far too full stomach. Vasco winced, his dark tattoo's curling over his face while the ones on his side's and chest heaved and contracted from his pained breathing. The dimly lit room was alighted briefly in green and white as he scanned over Vasco's 'injury.'

Perhaps it had lessened, _perhaps _being the keyword. "This will take days to clear up by itself, is there an apothecary here? I might be able to find something to fix...._this_." He commented glancing over to Vasco. The Naut's eyes were closed but he noded "There is...but you don't have to...I deserve this." Vasco confessed with a grunt.

He shook his head "No, I'm not going to let you lay here in misery, not if I can help it" He pressed firmly folding his arms. Vasco gave a light chuckle, a smile folding at his lips as he opened his eyes "You are far kinder than anyone I know, most would let me lie here as my punishment." He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to Vasco.

"We only have so many days left here, I'm not going to lose spending time with you because you chose to eat yourself to the point of bursting." Vasco sighed his copper-colored eyes tinging in a rare moment with blue. "I'm going to make it up...when I have the ability to move." He chuckled and leaned down giving the Naut a small kiss on the lips, somehow they still managed to taste like chocolate.

"Try sipping some more water." He suggested patting the man on the shoulder. Vasco frowned "That's the problem...now I need to use the..." De Sardet sighed and shifted into a standing position, lightly grabbing at the man's wrists. "I'll help you up." Vasco nodded in thanks then carefully they eased the Naut unto his feet. Vasco staggered for a few seconds, grimacing before carefully shuffling across the floor, hissing as he made his way to the privy.

De Sardet shook his head and began to get dressed, perhaps he would stop and see Mathew first before going to an apothecary. He remembered Pip saying something or another about staying at _The Harbor Inn_. He wandered over to _his_ bag of chocolate and selected a truffle, taking it and allowing it to melt in his mouth. He couldn't believe Lady Dalia was _here_ what incredible coincidences he was having.

He thought back to days she and he would sit cross-legged on the floor of his mother's studio as she went through a rendition of something or another and they chatted away quietly on their palace enemies. Lady Darcy and how her nose nearly would touch the sky she held it so high. He chuckled and sighed, briefly for a moment he looked out the window towards the distant ocean and wondered how life was in the palace, then he thought of his mother, had she succumbed yet? He hadn't received a letter stating it, perhaps it got lost, perhaps it was waiting for him in Serene.

Maybe it would never appear, the palace staff might have forgotten about him, he was irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. How many people would have to die before he would be considered the heir to the throne? Not that he wanted it nor did it matter to him. He was disposable when he thought about, and that's the reason he was here. He shook his head from his negative thoughts, his mother would never let him succumb to them, told him to keep his head held high and to- the chocolate turned bitter in his mouth.

_His mother_. Was she lying there, skin slowly turning black and painful as doctors did what they could to ease her pain? Was she wondering about him, worried about him? Was her hand searching for his to hold? He clenched his fist, here he was thinking life was sweet and perfect and she was going through the worst pain of her life. Maybe that's why he cared so much about others. Because he was incapable of saving his mother, unable to ease her pain, he decided he would try and soothe the ailments of everyone else.

He closed his eyes. His mind and heart heavy with emotions. For some odd reason, he thought back to the day Cabral made that noise appear in his head, the soothing call of the ocean. He opened his eyes again, air catching in his throat. A part of him, rather strong and sudden wanted to run to that expanse of blue just beyond the trees. Plunge his entire body into the cool and salty caress of the sea, let it wash over him, take him away.

He pressed his head against the window, the cool glass felt good against his skin. He breathed out slowly, his chest feeling tight. Clenching his teeth he tried to batten down all these emotions that just suddenly were hitting him. _Guilt, fear, confusion, _and anger at himself.

"De Sardet?" Vasco's voice said softly from behind him. He turned and quickly wiped away tears, pretending to be all right. He glanced up to Vasco, throwing on a gentle smile "Better? I thought I'd see Mathew first, perhaps he has something-" Vasco's hand's clapped over his cheeks, the man grimaced slightly but he remained strong and stared down into his eyes worriedly. 

"Tempest, what's wrong, and don't say nothing." He let out a shaky exhaled chuckle _'He knows me too damn well.'_ He thought to himself. "It's stupid." He said carefully putting a hand to one of Vasco's hands. "It's obviously not." Vasco mused out using one of his thumbs to wipe away a wet tear on his cheek. 

"It's just...taking care of you...reminds me of when I would take care of my mother...and then I started thinking about how...how..._fucking_ useless I am to her." Vasco blinked in obvious confusion. "You're not use-" "But _I _AM!" He half-shouted down into the floorboards, squeezing his eyes shut as his jaw trembled. 

He gripped Vasco's hand harder "What...what is the point of being able to heal...if I can't save _her..." _he confessed in a whisper glancing back to Vasco. The Naut's eyes were dark with sadness, his lips firm. He could feel Vasco's hands grip him tighter. He sniffled "She's my _mother_ Vasco, I...I know we said goodbyes and I know she said she didn't want me there....but...but what if she changed her mind? What if she's lying there...._dying!_ Looking for me?" He continued his voice becoming hoarse as he looked pleadingly up into Vasco's eyes. 

Vasco wrapped his arms around him holding him close. The Naut sighed softly against his ear "Shh, shhh...I can't...I can't tell you how she is feeling, or whether or not she's looking for you...I'm not going to say it's all right, and that you're going to be fine...because losing someone like your mother...I'm sure it's the worst feeling ever." 

He sniffled and nodded hot tears slipping from his scrunched eyes. Vasco rubbed a hand over his back "But I _can_ say is that I'm here for you, I'll help you through it, whatever you need." He lifted his head away, his chest and throat twisting tightly. "Th...thank-you...Love...it...Nn" He couldn't continue the sentence, he instead just buried his head into the man's chest.

They stood like that for quite some time, the pale gray and blue light shifting to a soft yellow, alighting the room in a kind and thoughtful manner. He reigned himself in, then parted from Vasco, his face feeling chapped and sore from crying. Vasco leaned down and pressed a few soft kisses into his temple. "Am...am I terrible, for being happy while away from her?" He asked carefully. 

Vasco paused for a moment his chin resting on top of his head, his long hair tickling the tops of his cheeks. "I think...I think she would want you to be happy, she didn't want you to see her in that way, wanted you to carry the image of her healthy and kind, dancing away on her toes...that's the memory she wanted to remain for you." 

He crumpled under those words and found himself sobbing again. Vasco carefully led him to the bed and they laid down him curled and cradled into Vasco's arms. He knew the Naut was in pain and found this uncomfortable but Vasco did it regardless of bodily ailments. Eventually, his tears ran out, but Vasco still held him, gently trailing his hands over his back and sides doing what he could to comfort him.

"Thank-you" he whispered into the man's chest. "Any-time love, anytime," Vasco answered him softly placing a soft and gentle kiss to his lips. He looked up into the Naut's golden eyes like he did when Mathew was performing surgery on him, god it seemed so long ago now. But those pools of yellow were his safety net, his armor, and his anchor, his everything.

He gently touched the man's cheek, tracing lightly a darkened line there. "I'm terrible...here you are in pain, and yet you're comforting me." Vasco raised a brow his warm breath falling gently on him. "I'm not complaining, I _love_ you De Sardet, I'm not going to let you suffer by yourself." He smiled and leaned up giving the man a kiss.

"God, you still taste like chocolate...how much did you even eat?" Vasco grimaced "You don't want to know, the worst part was last night, knowing you were just sitting there waiting on me...I felt like I betrayed you." Vasco frowned and pressed his forehead into his, "I'm sorry...I swear I'll never do it again, I don't care how damned good chocolate is...I'll never abandon you like that again." Vasco professed firmly, his eyes meeting and holding his own.

Despite the situation, De Sardet chuckled "You didn't abandon me, you were just incapable of movement...besides, I wasn't there long." He confessed running his fingers over Vasco's face. Vasco raised a brow "You weren't? You came home later though." He chuckled _Home, _in a way it was, wherever Vasco was, was home to him.

"I...I haven't gotten around to explaining what all happened last night" He began gently. Biting his lip he took a deep breath. "So...do you remember Thorin?" Instantly he felt Vasco stiffen in the bed next to him, his eyes alighting in a fearsome glow. "Did he...?" Vasco growled out. He shook his head "No, quite the opposite, apparently, Thorin has a lover who is much larger than him named Bjorn...who had a vendetta against me." 

Vasco growled under his breath and he felt the man grip him tighter. "Where is he? I'll handle it." Vasco stated firmly his eyes burning now. He placed his hands on Vasco's cheeks. "No need, all is forgiven now, I did a....hatchet burying thing with Thorin, now Bjorn can do nothing." Vasco blinked "Hatchet...you forgave him?" the Naut asked incredulously.

He blinked "I did after I made him kneel on his ship in front of his men and beg for my forgiveness of course." Vasco took in a deep breath, both of his eyebrows raised. "H-how did you get..._his ship?!_" Vasco exclaimed making him jolt a little. He put his hand up "Let...let me start from the beginning." He took a breath and explained what happened, what Nessie said in _The Stag's Head_ and how she led him to the ship.

They then went on a small side conversation on how Northern Naut ships were made, Vasco explaining that the crew and everything aside from the wheel and mast was below deck. This continued till De Sardet got back to explaining his interaction with Thorin, then how they went to the beach and buried a hatchet, and how he even shook hands with the man.

After all of it Vasco was rubbing his temple and frowning. "_Goddamn_ chocolate, I should have been there!" He said bitterly, angry at himself. He glared at his stomach. De Sardet put a hand on his shoulder attempting to ease the man. "It's...okay, I managed myself fine, I _can_ handle myself too you know." Vasco sighed a growl in the back of his throat. 

"I...know that...but still, all of it could have gone a different way...and I was just...._lying _here, talk about someone being useless." The man spat brows furrowing. "Hey now, none of that, you're not useless, nor will I ever consider you to be." Vasco frowned "Why not? I left you to fend yourself against a pack of wolves."

He frowned "I would describe them to be more like bears." This drew a laugh from Vasco, who then grimaced and groaned clutching his innards. He sighed and hoisted himself up. "I'm going to see to getting something for that, then when you are fixed you can be sure to defend me from all manner of cretins, crab's and bears alike." He teased the man dipping down and giving him a kiss.

Vasco smiled softly "This had been an...interesting morning...but despite it all...I'm still glad to have you." The Naut said grabbing his hand. De Sardet grinned and squeezed his hand. "I am too, thank-you love...for listening...and helping, you were right about my mother...I can't guarantee...that I won't break down over her again...but as long as you're there..." he trailed off. 

Vasco nodded "I will be, and I'll always be there, whatever you need" The Naut confessed. He smiled and let go of Vasco's hand befoe leaning down and tapping against the man's chest. Once, then three quick taps, followed by a slow drawn circle with his knuckles. Vasco glanced to him confused "That translates to _'I love you'_ in me and Constantin's secret language.

Vasco gave a warm wide grin, his eyes glowing in happiness. "By the seas...you are precious" Vasco teased out. The Naut's comment making him blush. He turned away feeling the man's eyes wander after him. "I'll be back soon I hope, you have enough water?" He asked the man turning back as he shouldered on his coat. 

Vasco nodded and even slid himself across the bed with minimal grunting. He couldn't help but smile as he wandered back over to the box of books he had been organizing. He noticed there was only a few left in it. He collected them and set them down unto one of the new piles. The last book was thin and red in color, curious to the golden heart painted on the cover he flipped the book open was it another love poem book?

He flicked through a few of the pages before turning crimson at the sight of the drawings inside the book. He snapped it shut and debated where to put the obscene thing. Who on earth thought about positions like that? Who on earth DREW them. He hesitated, the couple in the book was male and female, but would some of them work for them? He shook it sternly from his head. 

No, now was not the time to think about _that_. 

"What is it?" Vasco asked from the bed. He turned hiding the book behind his back. Vasco saw this and raised a brow. "Are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you so red." The Naut commented humorously.

"It...it's nothing...just a book." Vasco frowned "Give it here then." The Naut asked De Sardet flushed "Oh! No....I was going to...it's nothing, wouldn't interest you at all." Vasco frowned "How do you know?" De Sardet bit his lower lip "I...just KNOW, it's entirely contrived you'll not like it." Vasco narrowed his eyes "The more you say this the more I want to see for myself." 

De Sardet cursed in his head "If you want it you'll have to get up and get it from me." Vasco huffed and muttered under his breath about how Noble's can be comparable to donkey's behinds. For the extra effort, De Sardet turned then clamored up one of the bookshelves and deposited the book at the very top of the shelf then jumped down.

He wiped his hands of dust and gave the Naut a satisfactory grin. "Oh, you're going to get it, Tempest," The man growled out. He lifted a brow "I highly doubt you can do anything in your condition Captain." Vasco folded his arms and glared "You'll regret _that_ remark Excellency." De Sardet chuckled "Oh, I'm sure I will, as you were Captain." He chided out as he turned and left giving the man a final grin, Vasco was glaring still but had a wide smile as well.

_The Harbor Inn_ was rather easy to find, he only had to ask for directions once. Thankfully the man he asked gave directions by landmark versus street names. It was a rather large Inn, the entrance shaped like the bow of a ship and the walls were decorated with old ship wheel's and ropes. The dark wood walls made him feel he were back on _The Serenity_ and he actually sighed in contentment at the familiarity.

"Can I help you?" The desk attendant a man a few years younger than him asked. "Aye...I mean...yes...I was looking for a man named Mathew, came in on _The Serenity_ has two younger boys with him?" The young man nodded "Aye, he's in cabin 12, down this hall to my left." The lad pointed to a nearby hallway. He nodded "Thank-you" He walked down the hall and found the door with a 12 on it soon enough.

He knocked a few times. He heard a heavy shuffling in the room before the door opened to reveal Mathew. He glanced up in surprise. "Oh! De Sardet wut ya doin here?" He asked curiously. De Sardet smiled and removed his hat "Mathew, apologies on intruding in your morning, but I needed your...medical knowledge."

Mathew blinked, then a knowing smile came to his face. "He ate himself sick didn't he?" De Sardet hesitated then sighed nodding. Mathew laughed and motioned him to come in. The door led down a short hallway with closet space for jackets and then into a rather large kitchen complete with a dining table. Turning to his right De Sardet saw two large beds, one was made neatly with Mathew's bags next to it, while the other was a crumpled mess and two small rucksacks with items strewn about, De Sardet noted two half-eaten lollipops placed back in their wrappers.

"Apologies if the boys were a bit wild last night." Mathew shrugged "Bout ta same as usual, they wore themselves out quick though and slept early which is good, had ta get them ta school early dis mornin'" The Naut cook replied handing him a mug of coffee. "Well it don look like yee are starved, has he improved his cookin?" Mathew asked chuckling.

He sat at the table and drank the coffee eagerly. "No, had Cabral teach me how to cook bacon and egg's then I got a cookbook." Mathew let out a boisterous laugh. He heard a shuffling behind him he turned and saw a very round ball of white fluff waddling towards the beds. "Ol' Trim should pop any day," Mathew commented looking at the ship's cat. 

De Sardet nodded sipping his coffee. "Aye, she's lookin like a right ol' barrel." He commented before frowning at himself, he really sounded like a Naut now dropping the 'g' off a word like yesterday's bil- _'Stop that! You are a Noble!'_

Mathew chuckled under his breath and they watched the cat take a few attempts to jump up on the bed. Mathew sighed "Well, how much did he eat?" he asked casually. De Sardet shrugged "from what I counted with wrappers at least two perhaps three pounds." Mathew nodded "That seems ta be his limit, usually."

Mathew heaved himself up and walked into the nearby closet hauling out his medic kit. "Usually when dat happens we like to let him wallow in it, but spouse yer, not one ta let him suffer." He shook his head "One night was enough." Mathew chuckled "Aye, well...one way to fix it would ta be gettin rid of what's ailing him, purge his system so to speak"

He sighed he was thinking that very same thing. "This here" Mathew said handing him a small bottle. "One sip, and you'll be wretchin everythin ya ever ate in yer life." The man said with a laugh "Good fer if someone accidentally ingested somethin poisonous." He nodded understanding "After...well give him some o' this ginger or mint leaf, will calm ta stomach"

He nodded pocketing the vials. "Thank-you Mathew, I remember I promised you whatever you wanted once we landed...technically we landed, take this." He said sliding a blank GoldNote across the table. "It's signed and sealed, just write the total of whatever you need, plenty enough money in the account to cover whatever." He explained. Mathew blinked a few times and glanced at him then back to the paper.

"Ya...ya sure?" The Naut asked. "My word is my bond." He stated knocking back the rest of the coffee. Mathew nodded and gingerly took the paper. "Thank...thank-you, Your Excellency" He bowed his head De Sardet snorted "None of that, just De Sardet, you know this." Mathew glanced at him a wry smile and twinkle in his eye.

"Yer too kind of a man De Sardet, but...I'm glad I've gotten ta know ya, be a shame when ya gone." He stated leaning back in his chair. De Sardet felt his heart seize at that statement. He stared down into his empty cup. "Ya ain't talked bout it has ya? Kinda figured ya two honey-drunk luv's wouldn't of." De Sardet frowned "Honey-drunk?" he asked confused.

"Aye, Northern sayin, both of ya are drunk off yer asses in sweetness, clear to everyone who sees ya," Mathew stated grinning and shaking his head. "Though, I'd wager it's more than sweetness at this point, ain't it?" He asked carefully lifting a brow. He blushed and nodded "Saw that comin a mile away." The Naut chuckled out sipping his coffee again.

A warm purring presence began to press against his ankle and he leaned down and began to scratch Trim's head. Mathew sighed "Well, enjoy what ya can while ya can, then have a bottle ready for the rest, that's me only advice." De Sardet nodded it was sound advice, but there had to be a way they could make it work, the thought of just coming up with an elaborate lie, saying he fell overboard and drowned then he could just spend the rest of his days with Vasco, he'd be without gold or titles, but he knew Vasco wouldn't care and they could just remain, perhaps it would work.

He shook his head and frowned. No, he couldn't run from his responsibilities, not when people were suffering and dying. The image of his mother flashed strongly in his mind, filling him with resolve, no matter how much he loved Vasco, how much he loved the sea and the Nauts he had to see it through. The moment they found a cure he could allow himself to abandon it all, but until then he had to remain true to his family and cause.

Well, the good thing was he wouldn't need much alcohol to numb the pain.

Realizing there was a silence in the room he cleared his throat. "Apologies Mathew, I should head out...Thank you for the coffee...and the medicine." Mathew nodded "Sure sure, thank you...for this," The man said holding up the paper. He nodded "Get yerself somethin nice eh?" he said groaning in his head at how easy it was becoming for him to sink into 'improper' speech.

Mathew laughed and walked him to the door, he gave a final head scratch to Trim and Mathew gave him a pat on his back as he left. He walked back home, stopping at a local food stand that had grilled fruits. He got a peach that surprisingly has goat cheese crumbles with it. The contrast flavors were so strange but decadent and he wolfed it down quickly.

He passed the large statue of the ship that first greeted him when he arrived from the drydocks. When suddenly he heard Constantin's voice. "Cousin! There you are! I have need of your abilities!" He was suddenly spun around to see Constantin. He blinked, his cousin was in rather simple attire, plain black trousers, and a white cotton shirt with a gray vest. Obviously finer material but still...it wasn't as...obtruse or flamboyant as his usual courtly attire.

His cousin hugged him and broke away grinning. There was sweat on the man's brow and a smudge of dirt. "Constantin? Have you been sparring?" He asked confused. Constantin shook his head "No! No time to explain just come!" He was suddenly dragged down the street, his protests falling on deaf ears as Constantin led him through a few back alleyways until they came to a large fenced-off area.

The fence was old and half leaned and De Sardet could hear the sounds of barking from behind it. _Dogs? _he thought to himself. As Constantin pushed into a nearby gate and De Sardet found himself surrounded by dogs of varying ages, sizes and colors. Most were a thinner shorter breed, with speckled coloring on short fur. A few of them were larger and huskier, the type of dog's that guarded sheep, thick fur covering their eyes.

There was several tiny dog's some of them no larger than his foot that danced around their feet. The dogs sniffed him cautiously tails wagging slowly as they grew accustomed to his scent. A few dogs growled low in their throats and circled on the edges unsure of this new 'intruder' into their midst. But Constantin seemed to be good friends with all of them.

The dogs danced happily about him as they jumped up barking excitedly. He glanced around the area, there were tons of dishes and bowls of water set out. There was a tree with a rope and plank swing in the middle of the area and next to it stood a familiar figure, it was Angela, the serving maid from _The Prancing Pony_.

He blinked and looked between Constantin and her then to the dogs. Constantin whistled shrilly and she turned to him, her eyes lighting up when she saw them. "I brought him, just like I said." His cousin said to her as she walked up to them. Angela gave him a smile then turned to Constantin and pointed to a nearby canvas bag.

"Right right, back to feeding, as you wish My Lady," Constantin said with a bow. Angela rolled her eyes but smiled. De Sardet stared as his cousin did _physical_ work for someone else. He emptied out a mixture of rice and what looked to be jerky bits to the dogs. Filling many different bowls and containers strew about the area. 

De Sardet glanced back to Angela, she had to be a witch, she had to have cast a spell on his cousin. Angela blinked her soft chestnut eyes at him then took hold of his hand and led him hurridly over to a nearby crate. Lying curled was a dog shaking in fear, small and gray not quite yet a full-grown dog but nor was it a puppy.

There was a large cut on its forehead. "Oh, you poor thing." He said softly staring into his chocolate-colored eyes. The dog whimpered it's rather too large ears for its head folding backward as it tail wagged in a worrying way. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently, putting the back of his hand toward's its nose, holding it out for the dog to sniff it.

It whimpered and sniffed him, licking its teeth as it did. He gingerly scratched the space between its eyes, carefully stroking down its muzzle to get it to relax. Angela's hands and fingers wrenched in front of her as she watched the interaction. De Sardet spoke calmly "You're a good dog, yes you are." he cooed out softly the dog began to sit up and move closer to him, realizing he was a friend.

"Can, can you hold him still, keep him calm while I see to that?" He asked Angela. Her eyes studied him carefully before she nodded her curls bouncing in the light. She leaned over and softly stroked the dog calming it. He leaned down and carefully began to expend his magic knitting at the large wound on its head.

The dog whimpered and squirmed a few times but eventually, he got it healed. He felt a little light-headed standing up but caught himself on the crate. Angela was grinning happily making whistle noises. Constantin came over and patted him on the back. "See, I told you he can heal animals." Angela beamed at Constantin then motioned to the dog. 

Constantin leaned in and gently scooped the dog up into his arms "Little Vasco got into a tussle," his cousin teased out rubbing the dog's belly. The gray dog snapped playfully at him. De Sardet did a double-take as he stared at his cousin. "Did...did you just call it Vasco?" Constantin grinned "Look at him!" De Sardet stared at _Vasco. _The dog blinked, then made a gruff bark in the back of its throat, it's face looking rather...stern.

De Sardet chuckled as Constantin let Vasco down and the dog stalked away barking at any dog that came near him. "Okay, _now_ I see why." He relented chuckling under his breath. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to Angela who made a few strange motions with her hands. He frowned confused at what she meant.

"She says Thank-you and that...you can have a..." Constantin paused his brows furrowing for a second as she repeated the motion slowly. "Ah! Ale on her." He turned back to his cousin. Was this his cousin? Same blonde curls, same blue eyes, just unkempt, and far more relaxed than he usually was. "Ah, you are most welcome, and you do not need to purchase me an ale but I thank-you for it all the same," He said with a bow.

Angela grinned then glanced up at the sky her eyes widening. She quickly 'motioned' a few things at Constantin. He squinted as he studied the signals before he said "She...has to go to work, we should go, her dogs should be fine." Quickly Angela pushed them towards the door, whistling back dogs who tried to follow. 

Once out of the fenced-in lot Constantin turned to Angela, eyes fluttering and grinning he announced "Surely all that work deserves a Kiss my blessed angel?" He asked hopefully. Angela rolled her eyes but blushed slightly with a nod. Constantin leaned down to kiss her on the lips but she grabbed him by the jaw and tilted it to the left so he only received a quick peck on the cheek before she scurried off before he could give chase.

De Sardet remained silent through this interaction and watched in humor as his cousin leaned against the fence, pressing his hand to his cheek. "Someday I'll get to kiss those perfect lips of hers." He mused out lovingly. De Sardet shook his head "Has my cousin finally met his match?" He teased out. Surprisingly Constantin nodded "I think I have, no one has ever been so...impervious to my charms! I've had to truly work for what little I've gotten so far...and it's beautiful...like her."

De Sardet motioned to the fence. "She owns all of these?" Constantin shook his head "No, they are all the island's strays, she takes care of them cause no one else will, she's got a heart for animals...much like you!" Constantin chimed out grinning as he skipped leading them back to the main street. "Look at you, I fear I'll have to get you lead boots or least you'll float away." He teased to his cousin.

Constantin spun around a smile on his face and he looked so...._happy_. Not his usual mischievous happiness, but well and true happiness like everything was right in the world. "I could say the same to you cousin," Constantin answered him. Playfully pushing at his shoulder. "You've been off with your sailor bold so much I scarce forget you exist." 

_Vasco!_ He realized. "Oh! I must get going cousin!" He exclaimed moving forward. "I've got to deliver Vasco some medicine, he's in a sorry state...I'll explain later, shall we have dinner at _The Prancing Pony_?" He asked Constantin. Constantin nodded vigorously. "Of course! Go see to your love, and I will see to mine." Constantin proclaimed rather easily and firmly as he danced off towards _The Prancing Pony_.

De Sardet shook his head this was a new and sudden development for his cousin.

He quickly ran back to Vasco's house and burst through the door. He walked into the room to see Vasco _reading_ THAT book. He sputtered "Wha- how-" He glanced to the bookshelf he had placed it on. Vasco gave him a smirk. "Did you really think hiding something on top of a bookshelf would keep a Naut from getting it? I may be in pain but I'm not that bad." Vasco teased closing the book. De Sardet blushed "Blast it" He cursed before pulling out the vials Mathew had give him.

"I've got medicine, but you might not like it." Vasco sighed "Why what does it do?" De Sardet bit his lip. "Let's just say you'll be getting up close and personal to the privy." Vasco groaned "Which end?" He asked rather defeatedly. De Sardet pointed towards his mouth. Vasco sighed "Well, let's get this over with." De Sardet nodded and gave him the bottle. 

He gave the Naut a kiss. "I'll be here...after, got some other medicine to soothe the stomach" Vasco nodded "Not too late to run down to the pub and find yourself a Naut more worthy for you." De Sardet shook his head "The only one worthy is you." He then pressed a kiss to Naut's cheek. Vasco sighed "I love you, I'm sorry for what you're about to hear." 

De Sardet shrugged "It's better than hearing you moping for the next three days, get it all out and over with." Vasco nodded then walked to the privy, De Sardet gathered up his sketchbook and ink and walked to the hall outside the privy, he was going to make sure Vasco wasn't alone in this endeavor. Because no matter what you take care of the people you love.


	78. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, a shortish chapter on...feels? character development? Fluff? Not sure, it's just...here.

_De Sardet_

He didn't sketch for long, the moment he began to hear Vasco's pained groans as he began to wretch up all of his mistakes, he was on his feet. Nervously pacing the hall outside the privy door wringing his hands wishing he could help, but he couldn't he could only sit outside the door and wait. More wretching followed by a string of curses Vasco directed at himself and chocolate. He would have found this humorous but the following pained groan that sounded like an animal dying made him freeze in place. Unable to stop himself he called out "Are you okay?"

"Does it fucking sound like it-" Vasco snarled before he was overtaken by a vomiting sound. De Sardet chewed his inner cheek as he hesitated outside the door. There had to be something more he could do? He remembered when he was hungover Vasco at least rubbed his back. He sighed then knocked lightly, "Do you want me to rub your back...or hold your hair back...or anything?" He asked. There was some hesitance from inside the room perhaps he was in between bouts of sickness. "If...you want...to..." Was the meek reply before he vomited _again_.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door cautiously then crept inside. He walked over to Vasco who was slumped over the toilet on his knees. Carefully he laid a hand on his shoulder then squeezed it in an attempt to tell him he was there for the man. Vasco grunted, unsure if to answer him or because he was in pain. Vasco spat out a string of drool, De Sardet could feel the man's entire body trembling as it prepared to sling out the rest of whatever remained.

He rubbed Vasco's shoulders and back, biting his lip in guilt knowing that he was the one who suggested this, but then again Vasco went with it, and it was the better route in the end. He just hated how much it was affecting his Naut.

Vasco was panting from exertion after it all. He slumped down and leaned against his legs, head pressing into his knee as he put both hands over Vasco's back and massaged gentle circles through the cloth of his shirt. Vasco leaned up to spit out saliva every now and then, but he did not vomit. Carefully he helped extract the man from the privy and led him into the washroom.

Vasco sat on the rim of the tub, his leg's still shaking from the effort. A sheen of sweat on his brow and there was still a paleness to his face as he grunted with each breath. De Sardet wet a few cloths, while Vasco wiped his mouth up De Sardet worked on his temple and back of the neck mopping up any sweat that lingered.

He stepped back to toss the used cloth into the bath he would wring it out later. "Stomach better?" he asked tentatively. Vasco grimaced and furrowed his brows. "Well...I don't...feel like I'm about to burst open...but I'm very...achy and feel like it's still rolling." He nodded "Let me get some of the ginger and mint, it should help calm your stomach." 

He retrieved the other vials and handed them to Vasco. The man took a careful sip of the ginger extract then waited for a few moments. De Sardet took the time to adjust and comb through Vasco's hair. "Thank-you...for...helping..." The Naut expressed softly, his eyes glancing up at him. He smiled "You helped me when I was hungover, this is no different," He replied. Vasco nodded then carefully plucked a few of the dried mint leaves and chewed on them thoughtfully.

"Sorry I snapped at you" He apologized glancing at the floor as he carefully rubbed a hand over his stomach. He snorted "Love, it's fine, it's expected when one is in that kind of condition." Vasco swallowed dryly "My throat burns a bit." He commented rubbing his throat. De Sardet pressed his fingertips to the man's throat gently, the Naut's Adam apple bobbing in surprise.

He probed the man with his magic, sensing the rolling feeling in his stomach, as well as the aching throb. He could feel the parched and burning feeling from where the man's stomach acid had eroded his throat a bit. He sent a pulsing wave through the man, healing the major parts of his throat, soothing and repairing the top flesh.

Then down to his stomach, helping to ease out the stomach so the man wouldn't be so uncomfortable anymore. He felt a few dots on his vision, his magic reserve had mostly been wiped from when he healed the dog 'Vasco' earlier. But he pushed through, just a little more and Vasco would be like new again, no more ache or pain, his stomach might be a bit iffy for the next few days but he should be good.

He just wanted to make sure his lover was back to his old self, so they could enjoy what time they had left before everything else in the world came crashing down. Speaking of crashing down, why was the washroom spinning around him? Why was there two Vasco's four pair's of sandy golden eyes looking up at him worriedly, but it didn't last long because darkness took over him and everything faded away.

"De Sardet! Tempest? Love!?" He heard a voice filter through the darkness of his mind's eye. Far and away like someone calling his name across a darkened bay. His mind spun like the wheel of a yarning machine before it came to a sudden stop and consciousness swam up to the surface like a great whale cresting over the water.

He gasped, blinking his eyes open he attempted to sit up but found himself cradled in strong arms. He looked up into Vasco's worried face. "Oh...Hey." He said the first words that came to mind. Vasco sighed and shook his head "By the seas Tempest, why on earth do you push yourself like that for me?" Vasco was still holding him in his arms, the two of them seated on the floor in the washroom. 

He gave a soft smile, his head feeling slightly foggy. "It's...it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't healed Vasco earlier." The Naut frowned "I swore I caught you before your head hit the ground...perhaps not." The man mused out. He chuckled "Ha...Naut." Vasco shook his head and used one of his hands to feel through his hair, most likely looking for bumps.

"No...my cousin, he's helping Angela with her...dogs, and he named a gray one Vasco, I healed it from a wound before I came back from Mathew." Vasco's hand halted in his hair. The man squinted at him then leaned his head back with a sigh. "That...well, that is some information to hear...may I enquire as to why Prince Constantin named a _dog_ after me?" The Naut asked lifting a brow.

De Sardet carefully leaned himself up and scooted so he sat against the tub his head leaning onto Vasco's shoulder. "He has a stern expression and barks a lot." Vasco was silent for a moment before he began to chuckle. "Not sure whether to feel flattered or offended." The Naut stated scratching his chin. De Sardet grunted "Oh...right, dinner...was going to meet him for it, did you want to go?" 

Vasco frowned then sighed "I suppose I should, never got to go last night, not sure if I'll eat anything." The Naut confessed with a sigh. De Sardet frowned, "You should have something small, you need to get energy back in, perhaps a soup." Vasco snorted "What are you, my mother?" The Naut teased. He glanced up at the man and shook his head slightly.

"No, but I am your lover and I happen to be a healer as well." He said firmly leaning into Vasco to playfully tap him with his shoulder. Vasco sighed "Aye, a healer that constantly needs healing." Vasco joked, drawing a pout from him. "I'm not that bad." Vasco snorted and De Sardet rolled his eyes. He paused for a moment thinking back to Vasco's comment.

"Does it ever bother you?" He asked suddenly. Vasco lifted a brow. "What? You needing healing all the time?" He shook his head. "No...I think we've touched on it before but...your mother...not knowing." Vasco frowned and glanced out the window. "I've long accepted the fact I'll probably never meet her or know her...but someday I might find out my real name at least...if I have one." The Naut said softly.

De Sardet blinked "Wait...Vasco...isn't your real name?" Vasco shrugged "It could be, I might have not had a name when I was given to the Nauts, or I could have had a real first and last name, it's all...a mystery." Vasco said with a sigh. He frowned, _'Why would the Naut's change people's names? What could be their reasoning? To keep the child loyal? To cover for the parents? What is it?'_ he thought to himself contemplating everything.

"How would you find out?" He asked carefully "You said someday, is there a certain requirement for getting the information?" Vasco nodded "One has to do great works for the guild, becoming a commodore is one of the more straightforward methods...but there are others." He blinked _'Commodore Vasco'_ that had a good ring to it, he was young and strong, he could easily see the man achieving it within a few years time.

"Well for what it's worth I do hope you get there, and find out your real name...if you have one." Vasco nodded "It would be nice...to know, but I've grown up with Vasco it would be hard for me to accept a different one." Vasco explained stretching out his legs. De Sardet nodded her understood what the man said "I couldn't imagine calling you by a different name, you'll always be Vasco to me." He commented as he put a hand to the man's chin, bidding the man look into his eyes.

Vasco grinned, his eyes warm and full of happiness. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Vasco leaned down to kiss him, but then paused halfway "Wait, better not just yet." He said pushing himself up. De Sardet frowned but carefully picked himself up off the floor. Vasco put a hand out to steady him just in case, he waved the man off. 

"I'll go lie down, take care of what you need to." He commented carefully plucking a path back to the bed. He fell into it burying his head into the pillow before rolling unto his back and taking up the whole of the bed. He heard the echo of Vasco finishing cleaning himself off, gargling and taking care of whatever else was needed.

He stretched out rubbing his shoulder absently from where it may have hit the floor when he passed out. Turning his head he saw a familiar thin red book that made him blush. He noted some of the pages were folded now. Confused because he knew that the book was not that way before he slid over and picked it up wanting to flatten out the pages so as to not harm the book.

He flicked through and his eyes widened on the spectacle before him. _'Why on earth are these pages MARKED...did...did Vasco want to do these things?'_ He thought to himself flickering his eyes over to make sure Vasco wasn't coming back just yet. He frowned, a few didn't look too...complicated, but....still...

He shut the book and set it back now, choosing to ignore it. He rolled over and settled down to close his eyes and relax. He heard Vasco come back to bed. He moved over for the man to have room and he felt the man lay down back in bed. "You going to take a nap?" The Naut asked. He nodded "I need to regain some of my energy." 

Vasco grunted in approval "I'll wake you up if you sleep too long, I'll just read a little." De Sardet fluttered his eyes open. "You are not going to read that obscene thing-" He rolled over and noticed the book in Vasco's hands was not the small red one. He flushed then turned back away "Never mind." Vasco laughed loudly.

He felt the Naut lean over "Just my luck, the day learn some interesting information and I am incapable of doing anything with it." De Sardet shook his head. _'I can't believe him sometimes'_ But he felt himself grinning to himself despite it all. He felt Vasco kiss his cheek then the man rolled over and hummed occasionally under his breath, the steady and slow turning of pages as well as the distant sound of the ocean lulling him to sleep.

_He was swimming, water encompassing him, below him heavy darkness as the sea went for leagues into the distance. Above him, the sparkling rays of sunlight beaming down. He was floating in the water, propelling himself forward with speed without any hands. In fact, he didn't have hands, not did he have feet only a strong rudder-like tail._

_His eyesight was strange, he could see all around him as well as above and below, it wasn't confusing it seemed exactly how one should see. He felt himself rising towards the surface, speeding forward, he could hear the call of his brethren, identify them by their particular noises. Suddenly he was flying through the air, then he dove beneath the surface the water supporting his body as he continued to leap over the waves._

_He was free, the sea was limitless, he could go wherever he wanted to. He heard a whistle, it called to him. He knew it he had to go to it. Crashing over the waves he approached a ship. Dark and poignant in the water, it was so familiar. _

_He glanced upwards towards the starry sky, his vision seeing the ship, stars, and ocean as well as a face. A creature that wasn't like him, but was him at the same time. It whistled again, voice so familiar, where had he heard it?_

_Memories trickled through his head, it was his voice, he was a human! Not whatever he was right now! This face he was seeing, it suddenly dawned on him. He was staring at himself._

He snapped his eyes open and sat up swiftly. He felt a person in the bed next to him jump.

"Fucking hell! Can you not awake like a normal person?" Vasco's voice said with an exasperated sigh. He blinked, glancing around the room, his mind muddled and dazed. He turned his head towards Vasco. "I...what?" He asked confused. Vasco put his hand to his chest and leaned his head back. "You just fucking JUMP awake, no warning at all, get's me every time." The Naut confessed shaking his head.

He shrugged "Apologies...I had the most...intriguing dream." Vasco lifted a brow "Oh, and what was it?" He asked closing his book. "I dreamed...I was a dolphin, and I was swimming in the ocean...but it was so...weird and vivid...I saw myself...on _The Serenity, _heard my whistle and everything." He explained leaning against Vasco's chest.

The Naut was quiet as he spoke, an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he stared off into space while he spoke. He shook his head "I sometimes get the weirdest dreams after expending all my magic" He explained, licking his lips he looked up at Vasco "...once I dreamed I was having tea with a rabbit and a cat, but the rabbit was very late." Vasco laughed "Tea with a rabbit and a cat, how curious of a dream" the Naut mused but stared at him with concern.

"What is it?" He asked propping himself up, his mouth dry from sleeping. "Nothing...just as you said, strange dream...was wondering why you were making such weird noises." De Sardet blushed "I was making weird noises?" Vasco grinned and nodded "I sometimes wish there was a way to...save one's voice in a way we could go back and listen to it as one would listen to a band play."

He contemplated the Naut's statement, how on earth would that be even possible. "It would be entirely strange for that to exist." He explained stretching out on the bed. Vasco shrugged "It would be interesting, anyway...should we head out, I'm sure you are starv-" Just as the Naut began to comment his stomach roared out in a hungry growl.

Both of them laughed and Vasco leaned down and kissed him. His mouth tasting heavily of ginger and mint. He broke away from the kiss and ran his hand over the Naut's face. "I'm glad you are better now." He whispered gently. Vasco nodded "Aye, me too...thank-you Love...I owe you." De Sardet felt his heart flutter, then his face warmed up as he came up with an idea.

"Well...perhaps, tomorrow, _if_ you are up for it...you could show me something from that...book." Vasco's eyes lit up and he kissed him more vigorously. "Oh, you won't regret it, Tempest." The Naut purred out grinning wildly. He chuckled "Something tell's me I may." Vasco shook his head "No, no, tomorrow Is all about you, I'll see to it."

He chuckled as both of them rolled out of bet stretching and yawning. He pulled on his boots and glanced over to Vasco "I'll hold you to it then Love, until then..._FOOD._" He stated firmly imagining a potato heaping with butter, cheese, and salt. Vasco wrapped his arms around him and kissed him over his temple and cheek, "Fine, fine then let's go, I might try some soup...I also have to see if the men are keeping clean." 

He nodded and the two of them broke apart grabbing their jackets and tossing one another their hats before locking up and leaving. De Sardet sighed and trailed his hand into Vasco's, he looked over to the man and lost himself in those golden eyes for a few seconds before he found himself wandering his eyes to the sea, the bright purple and pink hues of dusk's cape unfurling snatching up what remained of light.

For a moment, he wished he could be back in his dream swimming like a dolphin again. He frowned, it was only a dream and nothing more. He glanced to Vasco's hand, then back up to his lover who was humming some shanty under his breath. How long before he would have to wake up from this dream? He closed his eyes, knowing in his heart he never wanted to, and he was going to make damn sure of it.


	79. Loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Fluff and character building. Sorry if it's boring.

_Vasco_

_The Prancing Pony_ was busy when they arrived, but they managed to snag a corner table in the secondary room. A group of older Nauts were playing a few of the 'old school' sea shanties and had most of the crowd on the dance floor laughing and dancing away. Vasco leaned back in his chair balancing it on the back legs as he tilted it to press against the wall to his back. The chair creaked beneath him but stayed strong. He sighed, his stomach felt near close to normal, but the scent of strong foods made it curdle slightly and his mind went back to what had happened hours ago.

De Sardet was scanning the room, no doubt looking for his cousin. One of the waitresses swung by and he ordered plain water while De Sardet took an ale. He tapped the Noble on the knee "They have other stuff besides ale, you can get what you want." He explained. De Sardet shrugged "I honostly don't know what else to order, so I play it safe." He said as the waitress swung back around deposited their beverages in front of them. Vasco gave her a nod and reached for his coin but De Sardet was faster. He frowned and glanced at the man.

"You bought me plenty, it's time for me to pay." He stated leaning in so the man could hear him over the sudden boisterousness of a table of drunks laughing loudly. De Sardet gave him a grin, the Noble's hazel eyes glowing warmly, the color matching what would happen if one were to toss emeralds into a fire. De Sardet tapped his chest "I said its fine, besides it's only a gold piece." He sighed and shook his head but found himself smiling at the Noble's words. 

"Cousin!" an all to familiar voice sung out and suddenly Prince Constantin was swimming through the crowd of Nauts his taller lanky frame and bright blonde hair making him stand out. Carefully and gracefully the man swung into a chair and scooted up close to De Sardet, did neither of them understand personal space with one another? De Sardet immediately leaned into Constantin and the two of them whispered into each other's ears. Vasco turned away and scanned the room trying to see if he could spot any of his men.

Perhaps one or two but they seemed to be preoccupied in their own conversations or where far past the point of conversing. Then again he liked to leave his men alone while onshore, as long as they weren't causing problems he liked to let them have their own time, they spent long enough on board with him or when they were housed in the Naut boarding houses in their harbors. So while they were on a home island? Why not let them have some free reign.

De Sardet and Constantin broke away from their conversation and Constantin leaned over and greeted him cheerfully. "Evening Captian, feeling better? De Sardet mentioned earlier you were sick." Vasco frowned and glanced at his lover. The man's eyes widened slightly before his face automatically went into a perfectly blank and expressionless mask, attempting to cover up his emotions. It seemed with the lack of emotions he was able to gauge the man's emotions all the better.

"Aye, feeling a bit better, but still taking it easy." He answered the Prince. Constantin grinned, it was during times like this Vasco could see the resemblance between him and his cousin, that same charming smile that went slightly crooked, the way their eyes glowed in genuineness, these two were perhaps the most intriguing of all Nobles that he had met.

"Well I am glad you are doing better, we need our Captain." He chuckled and sighed lifting his mug of water to the Prince. After a sip, he asked, "Is it true you named a dog after me?" The Prince lifted his chin up and nodded "Of course, he's gruff and barks at everyone you have to see him when you can." Constantin suggested leaning back in his chair as his eyes wandered the crowd.

De Sardet was listening intently to the music, his finger tapping to the beat. "I don't think I've known a person to help feed and bathe dogs as a means to wooing a person." He commented, catching the Prince's eye. Constantin shrugged and propped his head onto his hands as he leaned against the table. In a very far off sounding voice he proclaimed "Angela is worth it, she's the only one I know who has the ability to say no to me...and I find it incredibly charming." De Sardet met his eyes and they both glanced at the Prince.

"Cousin, people say no to you all the time, you just never listen." De Sardet said turned towards his cousin. Vasco watched this interaction with amusement. The way Constantin blinked oh so innocently at De Sardet, appalled that his cousin would suggest the truth.

"Untrue De Sardet! I am a Prince, no one says No to me...except _Angela_" He hummed out. Vasco shook his head this man was head over heels it seemed. De Sardet shook his head "I say no to you all the time, remember the wheel? How about time you challenged Vasco to a duel?" his lover suggested motioning to him. Vasco chuckled as Constantin frowned as he remembered both instances.

"Oh! It doesn't matter, what matters is Angela is unlike anyone I've ever met...no one can compare to her...when I am with her...everything just makes _sense_...I can just be...do you get what I mean?" Constantin said glancing towards them. He found himself nodding slowly to what the blonde was saying, he happened to catch De Sardet doing the same.

"It doesn't feel like you have to put on a facade for them, that they are nice to you...just because they want to be...that they _really _listen." De Sardet mentioned, each word his cousin nodding in agreement. Vasco blinked and stared at his lover, was that how De Sardet felt? A warm bubble filled his chest, happy that he was able to make De Sardet feel comfortable and appreciated, and that he could be natural with him.

He found his hand entwining with De Sardet's beneath the table. The Noble squeezed it then slid his hand to his knee in a comforting manner. 

"Exactly! Do you know how many people paid attention to me...just because I was PRINCE Constantin...but Angela...she listens to me and carries on with me even when I am just...Constantin." Vasco shook his head but found himself smiling, despite a somewhat rocky start with the Prince, he was finding himself caring about him, in a strange annoying friend type way.

Sometimes he wanted to toss the lad overboard, other times he wanted to give him a hug, a rather strange relationship but one he could at least cherish. De Sardet sighed "Constantin, you've only known her...two maybe three days?" Constantin gave his cousin a leveling look. "Tell me, cousin, how long have you and Vasco known each other?" The Prince asked raising a brow and looking between the two of them.

Vasco blinked frowned, counted the days, furrowed his brows and scratched the back of his head. He really didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to judging, but surely a month and some change was better than three days...right? Or where they all insane? He flickered his eyes over to De Sardet who was blushing "I...that...we...It's different for us! You haven't even kissed her." De Sardet stated gruffly.

Constantin sighed and lowered his head "I know...I know...I need to figure out a way to prove to her my genuineness...that I'm not after her like I am for others." Vasco shook his head the poor sap was going to be heartbroken by the end of the week. De Sardet leaned back in his chair, his hazel eyes staring off into space as he thought about something.

"Well...just be upfront about it, just tell her how you feel." De Sardet suggested. Constantin laughed "Oh, I remember this conversation, when I certain someone kept pining in my room, wondering if a certain Naut could ever have feelings for a Noble." Vasco snickered as he drank more of his beverage, this was some true entertainment.

De Sardet huffed "Right, and what did you tell me to do? Just tell him the worse thing they can say is 'No'" De Sardet explained before sipping his own drink. Vasco lightly tapped De Sardet's hand on his knee, taking comfort in the warmth of it there. Constantin huffed, pouted, crossed his arms then uncrossed them before he nodded.

"Fine...I just...don't want to ruin what we already have" De Sardet glanced over to his cousin, his eyes deep with emotion and he felt the man's hand squeeze his knee tighter. "I know...I know exactly what you mean." There was a silence that descended over the table before their waitress returned "Food order?" he asked carefully.

Vasco cursed in his head, they never got menu's he should go get one. But De Sardet was already stating what he wanted. "Two baked potatoes, extra butter, and by extra I mean a _stick_ of butter melted on each one, as much cheese as one can fit on the potato and then....just bring me a shaker of salt." The waitress and he stared at De Sardet but he recovered faster than she did, he had long gotten used to the man's strange diet.

The waitress just nodded. Constantin snickered then ordered a mug of mulled cider. The waitress glanced at him and he shrugged and ordered the clam chowder. The waitress left and suddenly Constantin's fist connected to the table as he proclaimed "I got it!" The sudden motion making both he and De Sardet jump.

"What?" His lover asked the blonde. "I know how to tell her how I feel...it would be incredibly romantic...a _poem_!" He tipped his head back and laughed at the Prince's suggestion. De Sardet chewed his lower lip "A poem? As in...one you write yourself, or do you want a suggestion?" Constantin shook his head "It has to come from the heart, I'll write one."

Vasco leaned back, this was going to be _very_ interesting. De Sardet glanced to him and he shook his head, he was not going to help the man out, he was curious as to what the blonde could come up with. "O..okay, well what are you going to get across to her?" De Sardet asked his cousin.

Constantin frowned "That I love her for more than just looks." Both he and De Sardet took deep breaths "Okay...okay, a good start...what else?" Constantin rubbed his chin. "Well that I love because...of her...not everything else...like yes she had all these amazing parts to her...like her beauty and her kindness...but those are just...morsels compared to what..no WHO she is." 

De Sardet leaned forward "Well...I've listened to enough poetry thanks to Vasco." His lover began. He leaned forward interested in what De Sardet was saying, he remembered the last time the man had attempted poetry. 

_Roses are red,_

_Violet's are blue,_

_The sea is deep_

_So are you._

The thought of it alone made him chuckle and shake his head. His soup was delivered and placed before him, it didn't take long the cook probably had a pot of it going already when he ordered it. De Sardet's potatoes would take longer, the man looking longingly at the food. No doubt he was hungry. He shrugged and gave the man the bread roll that came with the soup, his lover siphoned it down and gave him a grin his eyes twinkling in thanks.

He shrugged and tucked into his food, broth rich in flavor and light across his tongue. He ate his food slowly and carefully so far his stomach seemed to be quite happy to be receiving food. He remained quiet interested in hearing what De Sardet had to say.

_De Sardet_

He chewed the last piece of bread then turned to his cousin. "I would stay with short and simple, something that gets the point across without dragging it on." Constantin nodded "Okay...should..should it rhyme? I find it weird when poems don't rhyme." His cousin mused. He heard Vasco sigh from next to him and he gave Vasco a pat, Constantin didn't understand poetry as well as Vasco did, well, neither did he. BUT he knew at least not all poems had to rhyme to be good or to be powerful.

Constantin lifted a finger "I love you not for your beauty...for you are more than that to me." He blinked, that was a good place to start...he still had no idea how his cousin could so easily say the 'L' word so soon to someone he just met. At least he and Vasco waited a bit!

Constantin leaned back in his chair repeating the line several times. Then something went off in his head as he thought of the next line. "I love you not for your kindness, for that is plain to see." He said pointing a finger to his cousin. Constantin's eyes lit up. "Oh! Yes, for she is so, so very kind and everyone knows this...OH, we have to write this down!" 

His cousin dug into his chest pocket and pulled out a GoldNote and flipped it over and began to write on the back of it with a charcoal pencil. De Sardet leaned forward and glanced at the front of the GoldNote. "Constantin...this GoldNote is for 100 gold! Why are you writing on the back of it?" His cousin shrugged "I needed paper, this is important." 

De Sardet heard Vasco sputter into his soup and he flickered his eyes over to his lover. Vasco was shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Okay, I think I know the next line, "I love you more than silver or gold, for each to me is hollow and cold." He grinned to himself he was getting better at this. Constantin nodded furiously "Yes! That is perfect, it show's that I don't put gold above her!" Constantin was near dancing in his chair, never had he seen his cousin like so.

He was chuckling, it was so nice to see Constantin so happy, still kind of strange, and still kind of sudden but he was glad to see it. He contemplated furiously on where to go next with the poem when Vasco's voice piped up.

"I love you for your person, your intelligence and mind." 

Both he and Constantin glanced over to Vasco. Then back to one another before they both nodded and Constantin wrote the line down on the paper. De Sardet turned and gave the man a wink. Vasco gave a grin and he felt the Naut's hand sneak around his waist and tug their chairs closer together. 

Constantin cleared his voice then recited the poem of what they had so far.

_"I love you not for your beauty,_

_for you are more than that to me."_

_"I love you not for your kindness,_

_for that is plain to see"_

_"I love you more than silver or gold,_

_for each to me is hollow and cold."_

_"I love you for your person,_

_your intelligence and mind."_

Then after a pause, his cousin sung out.

"I love you, dearest Angela,

for you are so divine!"

His cousin wrote down the last line then glanced eagerly to the both of them. He shrugged and nodded, giving his cousin a smile, proud that he had managed to come up with this.

Vasco spoke out next to him. "You know...it's not the worst poem I've heard, it...it was made from the heart and that's what counts." Constantin laughed and brought him into a hug. He laughed as his nostril was filled with the scent of his cousin's scent mixed with ale, smoke, and dog. Constantin then clamored over his lap causing him to grunt as he clapped Vasco on the shoulder and vigorously shook the man's hand.

"Thank you both! This mean's a lot to me!" His cousin announced as he ducked down and climbed out from under the table before he ran off into the crowd attempting most likely to find Angela. He turned to Vasco and the Naut was chuckling under his breath then the golden orbs met his. "Not too shabby, might make a poet out of you yet." 

They both shared a snorted chuckle as he shook his head, but he couldn't help but feel heat rush to his cheeks. It was getting to be a bit warm in here with all the bodies dancing to the music as well as the people wandering about drinking and laughing. He and Vasco sat off in their own little world, a small wooden table their only barrier to everything.

He sighed and leaned back towards Vasco "How's the soup?" He asked glancing down at the half-eaten bowl. "It's good, the stomach is fairing fine," Vasco answered him. "Good." They sank into a comfortable silence, Vasco sipping his soup carefully and he waiting for his potatoes. They came shortly thereafter and he dug into them with fervor, making sure to pour salt all over them.

Vasco had finished his soup by this time and just shook his head "That can't be good for you." He added dryly. He shrugged "Says the person who eats three pounds of chocolate." The Naut pursed his lips "Point...point taken." He gave the Naut a teasing poke to his ribs with his elbow. 

"What do you think...of your cousins...infatuation," Vasco asked him carefully. He leaned back munching on cheese and potato. "Honostly, whatever makes him happy, he supported me through my love conquest...might as well do the same, Angela is kind and nice...I just hope he doesn't break her heart." Vasco nodded "Aye, me too, she's a sweet lass, but from what I can tell...it seems she keeping your cousin on his toes, she's smart, she won't just let anyone be sweet on her."

He nodded "Good, I think...this trip turned out to be the best for both of us...we both have learned a lot." Vasco chuckled "I'd say you for sure have learned some interesting things." He rolled his eyes and elbowed the man a bit harder. Vasco grunted then pushed his finger into the soft flesh above his hip making him jump in uncomfortable pain for a second.

He glared at the man and debated throwing some cheese at him, but the cheese was precious and he needed every last drop. "Well, what would you say you have learned?" Vasco asked curiously leaning forward as he did. He contemplated it for a few seconds, then flickered his eyes to Vasco. "All our lives, we were taught about our expectation, what was needed of us...now I think...we both are learning, just because it's expected of you...doesn't mean it's required...that...we have a choice."

Vasco looked into his eyes for a few seconds, that calm and gentle smile tugging his lips. Their elbows just pressing against one another's on the table. "What do you choose Tempest?" Vasco asked in a whisper. He grinned "I think you know that answer." Vasco chuckled "Aye, I think I do." His eyes flashing with humorous light the man started to lean in to press a kiss to his lips.

"Vasco! Bout time I see you prowling around you ol' dog!" The sudden voice from a few feet away startled them and they both looked up. De Sardet wiping his mouth in case there was any cheese on it. He blinked, it was the man from when they were in quarantine, Master Jacob. Thick black hair combed back, he looked to be a few years older than both he and Vasco.

The man was about Vasco's height perhaps slightly taller. He had a kind face and grin, a silver pocket watch chain hung from his vest pocket. Jacob pushed his way through to them. Vasco was standing up and the two of them hugged briefly clapping each other on the back before the man snagged a chair from another table and sat down across from them.

"How goes it?" Jacob asked light green eyes studying Vasco curiously. "Going well enough I suppose, been a while since I've been grounded, this would have been my third back to back trip from the island and back." De Sardet blinked how did Vasco do that? Didn't he get tired? He loved the sea but that sounded exhausting.

"Seas plow me, same ol workhorse attitude as always" Vasco chuckled "Buy you an ale?" He asked the man waving down a waitress. "Nah, I better be the one to buy you one," Jacob said with some hesitance. Both he and Vasco picked up on this. "Why is that?" Vasco asked carefully. Jacob sighed "Well, I'll be by tomorrow morning early, but thought I'd give you a heads up, your cook bought a new stove and paid for installation, will put you back another two or three days at least."

Vasco bristled next to him and De Sardet instinctively scooted a bit away from him. "He better not have put it on my account." The man said through clenched teeth. Jacob shook his head "No, no paid for it all himself, he had one of those...blank GoldNotes, went through fine though so whoever gave it to him had a good bit of gold."

De Sardet quickly sipped his ale and ignored the heated eyes trailing over his face. Vasco sighed and De Sardet risked a glance to the man. Jacob shook his head "Ain't like you were getting out of here on time anyway, these damned new policies has us all behind." Vasco grumbled under his breath "Some of us have schedule's to keep." Jacob laughed "You're telling me, if I ain't hearing an earful from Captain's, it's the bank, and if it isn't the bank it's the ol' lady at home."

Both Jacob and Vasco broke out into a burst of easy laughter, the previous anger in Vasco disappearing rather quickly. "How is Daia?" Vasco asked. Jacob let a rumbling chuckle out as he crossed his arms leaning back in his chair. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Jacob turned to him for the first time in the conversation and he was unsure if Jacob knew _who_ he was, but he thought probably not due to his lack of formal attire.

"Vasco the ol' dog, were said to have a soft spot for Daia, but...she never fell to his charms, instead she chose me," Jacob stated proudly. De Sardet felt a strange catching in his throat, he never thought of Vasco having other people he had relationships with. He _knew_ Vasco had other partners, and he understood that, but _hearing_ about it was very different.

"That was years ago, all of us fresh greenhorns," Vasco stated carefully. Jacob laughed "Aye, aye it was, and I shouldn't tease ya for it, we'll be expecting our second in a few months." He stated proudly. Vasco raised his mug "Good to hear Jacob, how is the wee one?" Jacob scratched his jaw "Oh Oliver be doing good, ain't started school just yet but soon."

"What about you eh? Sire any golden-eyed bastards yet?" Jacob asked easily taking a mug from the waitress that swung by. De Sardet found himself sipping his ale all the more frequent, uncomfortable with this conversation and Vasco seemed to be lost in nostalgia. "No, no, ain't got any of them, don't reckon I will either."

Jacob shrugged "Ah, never know might change your mind, you're still young." Vasco shook his head "Not sure yet, will have to talk it over with my love first." The conversation was now drawing his complete attention as he turned in shock to Vasco. Here he was thinking the Naut was going to leave him out of it, and introduce him formally and say he was escorting him around or something, but no, Vasco was...showing him off, this made him perk up.

Jacob raised his brows in surprise. "Well I'll be, you finally caught yourself something?" Vasco nodded "Aye, he's right here, let me formally introduce you to Lord De Sardet, but he just likes to be called De Sardet....he also has a thing for potato's so ignore that." Vasco explained as he motioned to the remnants of potato on his plate.

Jacob glanced to and fro for a few seconds before a wide grin broke out over his face. "Well I knew you went both ways...but a Noble, that I was NOT expecting." Jacob leaned forward to shake his hand. He nodded and shook the man's hand firmly. "Well well, he's got some callouses on those paws of his, definitely not a normal noble." Jacob mused as he leaned back knocking back a swig.

"Pleased to meet you Jacob, congratulations on the babe." Jacob nodded "Aye, thank you, so how's life on the sea treating you, your Excellency?" De Sardet shook his head "No titles, just De Sardet, as Vasco said, and all is well fair winds, and smooth sailing apart from a storm or two." He paused for a second and knocked the table twice "I could say I'm happy as a duck." He added after and took a sip of ale.

Jacob blinked looked to Vasco, then back to him, putting a hand up to cover his mouth it was obvious this man was holding back boisterous laughter. "Don't tell me you been teaching him all that?" Jacob asked motioning to him. Vasco was grinning from ear to ear but shook his head "He picked it up all himself, hell he even does ropes in the morning's with old Cussel."

"You got to be pulling on my chain." Vasco shook his head. De Sardet found himself grinning alongside his lover. Vasco stung his arm up and over his shoulders and leaned back still balancing on the back legs of his chair easily. "Nope, all the truth, he's one of a kind and he's all mine. " Jacob lifted his mug up and Vasco leaned forward and smacked his against it roughly. 

"To finding Noble loves" Jacob announced "To having a second child" Vasco returned to him. Jacob nodded eyes filled with warmth and happiness "Aye, we did all right for ourselves Vasco, I'd say life be treating us well." They drank their ale's and then all three of them rapped their knuckles against the table. "Speaking of life." Jacob added suddenly pulling out his watch "Yep, I'm in for it, gotta go, I'll catch you tomorrow to sign off on those papers for the stove!" The man bolted up and deposited some change on the table before nodding to both of them and running to the door.

Vasco's smile faded for a second at the mention of the stove he turned to him and lifted a brow. De Sardet bit his lip "So...remember when Mathew healed my punctured lung? I promised him whatever he wanted when we landed...so this morning I gave him a blank GoldNote...I...didn't know...he'd buy a stove with it." Vasco sighed and put his water down before rubbing his temple.

"I swear it's like fate does NOT want us to be on schedule." Vasco sighed out. De Sardet chewed his lip "I'm sorry...I should have waited, it's my fault." Vasco shook his head "No, no...noone could predict he would buy a damned new stove, I'll have a talking to him when I see him next." De Sardet frowned and lowered his eyes to his drink

"Hey, don't feel down on yourself, it's like you said to make the best of what we got," Vasco said leaning in close to him. He nodded in agreement. "Okay, your right...also thank-you for...well you know, acknowledging me." Vasco smiled his eyes lighting up for few seconds in a far off memory. "Well, you acknowledged our relationship in a mess hall full of Nauts, the least I could do is tell one of my oldest friends about you. "

He grinned and leaned into Vasco's shoulder loving how cozy they were, and how everything else in the pub was an afterthought. "Even if I can't give you golden-eyed bastards?" Vasco laughed loudly in his ear and he winced away chuckling to himself. "For now, that's okay." _'For now, interesting'_ He thought to himself but didn't press further. 

Vasco pressed his lips into his in a soft quick kiss, before he broke away frowning "You...I just kissed a salt block." He laughed and glanced down at his plate. "Sorry." Vasco shook his head "No need to be sorry, I've grown used to it, you done?" He asked tugging at his jacket and fanning himself with it. Nodding they stood up and De Sardet deposited a few coins before they made their way outside.

Instantly the fresh cool air of the night felt wonderful against his skin. He stopped and closed his eyes breathing in the scent and sounds of Gull Isle at night. The sounds of Naut's dancing and singing, a few loud cracks of laughter breaking up the night. In the far distance, the sound of the ocean tide lapping against the soft sandy shores.

He opened his eyes and grabbed Vasco's sleeve. Vasco paused and followed his train of sight. There in the middle of the street under the light of the moon and stars, Constantin and Angela were kissing with a few dogs lying at their feet. Vasco gently tugged on him and whispered "I guess the poem worked, let's let them be."

De Sardet grinned happily, nearly skipping for joy as he walked next to Vasco heading back for home. He tilted his head up and stared up at the stars, thankful that right now, fate was deeming it necessary for them to be here just wee bit longer, and he was for sure not complaining. 


	80. Pancakes & Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is....domestic fluff, mixed with some feels, the boys finally get a game plan going...and we got some scorching heat near the end. Let's do this.

_De Sardet_

He was woken up by the smell of food. But this was different, for it wasn't burning, nor was it smoking...in fact it smelled good. He fluttered his eyes open and lifted his head up to turn over and saw that Vasco was indeed gone. He carefully crept out of bed stretching and yawning as he walked over to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner to see Vasco at the stove, scrutinizing the circles of batter he had in the pan while he studied a book on the counter.

_His cookbook!_ He realized, he had forgotten about it, distracted by Vasco's 'illness'. Vasco must have sensed him watching for the Naut turned and grinned at him "Morning love" He grinned and stepped into the kitchen "What are you doing?" He asked curiously as he walked over to the Naut. Vasco leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Following a recipe in this book, it sounded interesting." De Sardet glanced over the page, he scanned the drawing first, a plate piled with fluffy pancakes, butter and syrup poured over them. "Oh, pancakes, I've not had them in a long time." He mused. Vasco hummed and nodded "Aye, been a bit for me too, never knew how to make em till now."

De Sardet chuckled "Need my help?" He asked lifting a brow. Vasco frowned "I suppose you can cook the bacon." De Sardet nodded and went back to the room donning a shirt on he returned to help assist Vasco in the kitchen.

He got a few strips of bacon out from the icebox, still finding the invention ingenious, then again the palace probably had one as well, he just never went into the kitchens. He lit the stove easily using a small flame on his finger. Then he and Vasco stood at the stove together watching over their select dishes. De Sardet helping to assist Vasco in when he needed to flip the pancakes by suggesting to do so when all the bubbles in the batter popped on the surface.

"Are you sure?" Vasco asked then leaned over to the book reading for a few seconds before he hummed under his breath "Oh, your right." He couldn't hide a satisfied smile. Vasco rolled his eyes "Oh calm down, you were right once." But both of them were grinning, the bacon was sizzling, the pancakes were near all finished and both of them kept playfully kissing and poking one another while they waited.

De Sardet couldn't help but wish they could do this on the ship, but knowing Mathew he'd never trust Vasco to cook. But it seemed it Vasco had a recipe to follow as well as a person watching over him, he managed to cook EDIBLE food. "I should get the coffee going." Vasco mused out suddenly removing the last pancake from the pan. 

"Oh, let me I want to learn! is there a page on brewing coffee? I wonder if it's like tea?" He stated turning off the flame to the stove on his side. Vasco paged through the book for him then found him the instructions. He took the book and furrowed his brows concentrating on the words for some time, Vasco filling the sink and beginning to let the dishes soak.

"I need another pan, a spoon, and a ladle." He stated, Vasco, pointing him to the correct drawers and cupboards to get them. Soon, there was a pan on the stove boiling under medium heat, some of his vanilla bean coffee grounds at the bottom of said pan and slowly the water was turning darker in color. After a minute or two of boiling, he removed it from the heat then let it sit on the back burner of the stove.

"We have to let it sit for a few minutes, let the coffee absorb into the water...or so the book says." Vasco blinked "Huh, I always thought it was ready to drink after removing it from the stove." De Sardet shrugged "Well I guess even coffee needs to steep, it's a bit simpler than tea...tea can be so...technical." He explained.

Vasco nodded and turned to begin scrubbing the dishes. "No, you cooked and made the batter, it's only fair I do the dishes." Vasco frowned "But you made the bacon and the coffee." He shrugged "Both are simple and easy to clean, go sit." He asked and after a beat, he said "Your Excellency commands you." He teased grinning when Vasco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I hate the fact we aren't on the ship, on land you outrank me," Vasco commented but leaned in and gave him a kiss. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, Vasco did the same to him their heads pulled away from one another. Wandering his eyes over the Naut's face Vasco sighed in contentment. "We should cook together more often." De Sardet nodded "Aye, we should." 

Vasco laughed out loud "Aye? By the seas, you really are becoming like a Naut...I love it." He shook his head "Took you this long to notice." He chided still entwining his arms around the man. "Aye, by the time you land in New Serene I don't think they'll know who you are, you'll talk and act so much a Naut by then." De Sardet frowned at the comment and he could see Vasco's eyes dimming slightly at the thought as well.

He leaned up and kissed the man, reminding him of where they were and what they were doing. "Perhaps it'll be a good thing, then I could just sneak away aboard the ship, I'm sure Constantin can govern by himself." Vasco shook his head before leaning in and kissing his forehead "No, that wouldn't be fair to him, but the fact you thought of it...well...it ain't like I hadn't thought of it either." 

De Sardet sighed and leaned into the man's chest. He could feel that steady beating heart beneath his ear. "It's not like we'd never see each other again, you take a lot of contracts going to and fro, I'll be in the city for the most part...maybe a few trips out and about to the other cities." He felt Vasco's hands tighten on him.

"Your right...but it would be two to even three months in between, then perhaps a week or two for shore rest, then it's back to the sea." De Sardet let out a shaky breath. "Well, we'd better make the best of those two weeks." Vasco chuckled, the rumble echoing in the chest below his ear. "You wouldn't be able to walk for days, going two months without you? I'd probably go mad."

De Sardet chuckled, he was right, he didn't know how he could go a week without Vasco. It wasn't just about the sex, I mean...that was a part of it, but just hearing the man's voice, breathing in his scent, hearing that chuckle under his breath, the way those eyes saw the world...He shivered. "I'd probably be running up the walls as well, but I'd survive it, I'd wait for you." He lifted his head up and glanced at Vasco.

He nodded closing his eyes, tattoo's shifting as the man firmed his lips. "You'd wait two months for me?" De Sardet blinked "Well, I'm not saying I wouldn't take myself in hand...but I wouldn't sleep with another...I told you before I want no one else." Vasco smiled then leaned down and kissed him gently. "I know love, I'd be the same...we'll have to manage until something changes."

De Sardet nodded "I...I told my cousin, once everything is settled and is peaceful...that I'd probably leave being Legate..." He felt Vasco stiffen and pull his head away from him. "You...you'd leave being Legate? Is that even possible?" He shrugged "It would cause a stir, but my Uncle has plenty of other children to take my place, most likely I'd be ostracized to my family...but it could work." Vasco frowned and pressed his forehead into his.

"You's be sacrificing everything, just to be with me...that isn't right." The Naut whispered and he found himself frowning. It would be hard to do, but in the end, he knew Constantin would always support him no matter what, and Constantin was the only true family he had left, there was his mother but he was not going to open that chest right now.

"It's not like you could leave becoming a Naut, it wouldn't be right for me to ask you to leave...this." He said motioning around to it all. Vasco's face lifted away from him by an inch. Voice soft he smoothed a hand over his cheek, thumb trailing across his scar. "But I'd...Cabral told me...there are options for me De Sardet even on land, it would...be difficult, and I'd be giving up a lot, but I'd do it for you." Swallowing felt difficult at Vasco's confession.

But he closed his eyes and shook his head "You are not giving up your dreams to be with me...you have everything to gain in your guild, I already have everything, and to me, it's worth nothing...I'd rather be penniless and without title standing by your side then some rich noble with a Naut lover dying on the inside being away from the sea." He confessed.

A tear fell from Vasco's eye, he carefully put a hand up to caress the man's tanned skin, running over those beautiful dark lines that seeped into his flesh. "If that happens, know that I'll do whatever I can to make up for it, you'd give up your world to be with me, so I'll be sure to give you a damned good replacement." He found himself smiling, happy they had some...sort of plan figured out.

"Would I be able to get tattoo's and piercings then?" He asked hopefully. Vasco blinked a few times, his brows lifting before a grin took his face. "Oh. _that_, _that _ would be a sight, I'm trying to imagine a few right now." Vasco said trailing his fingers lightly over his jaw and lips. Making him feel warm and syrupy on the inside.

"What piercings would you want?" Vasco asked curiously. De Sardet found himself chuckling, "Perhaps my ears, obviously...but I kind of...a lip piercing...I find that....intriguing." Vasco grinned, his smile going slightly lopsided as he leaned in close, eyes flickering partially with a knowing light. De Sardet suddenly remembered Vasco had _inspiration_ for certain things thanks to a small red book next to their bed.

Vasco kissed the side of his mouth then keeping his lips pressed against his skin "Where?" Vasco asked. He brought his finger up and pointed to the side of his bottom lip he would like. Remembering when he had used Vasco's extra piercings and the mirror in his room to see what they would look like on him. Vasco chuckled and his lips wrapped over his and then with a slight sucking motion he carefully began to nip on the area he had pointed at. 

De Sardet grunted into the man's mouth before he carefully peeled himself away. "We need to _eat_ before our food gets cold." Vasco chuckled and nodded "Aye, I'm starving." De Sardet waved him to sit down and he finished loading up their plates then set them out on the table. He ladled out some coffee for both of them, making sure the grounds were not in the mug.

He eagerly seated himself across from Vasco and drowned his pancakes in syrup before cutting into them. Both he and Vasco dug into their food ravenously. De Sardet took a moment to grin at this, he'd never seen the Naut act like this when eating, shoveling in the food till both of his cheeks were full. Vasco paused when he noticed him watching.

He swallowed his food then pointed a fork at him "You've no right to judge my eating, you should see yourself...I thought noble's had impeccable eating manner's" Vasco teased sipping his coffee, the Naut's brows raised "Fuck, this is _good_." De Sardet leaned back in his chair chuckling at the Nuat before he straigtened himself up.

"You really want to see 'proper' eating?" Vasco shrugged "If you can attempt it" De Sardet lifted his chin then repositioned himself in his chair, sitting straight up, shoulder's back, elbows tucked in, feet flat on the floor. He held the flatware with delicate ease then began to carefully cut into the food on his plate. He blinked and cleared his face of everything, no emotion, sinking into a familiar frame of mind.

Vasco shook his head "How do you do that so fast?" De Sardet remained blank, he carefully touched his food to his lips, making sure not to touch the fork. Languidly he began to chew his food. Vasco huffed waiting for an answer. De Sardet swallowed and curled his lip in a smile. "I would assume it would be because I was trained to do so Ser Vasco." 

Vasco huffed "Oh please, we Captains are taught table manners too...in case we have to dine with Nobles as we discuss contracts or something." De Sardet raised a brow. Vasco sighed and to his surprise watched as the man straightened himself out, mirroring him. Vasco's face contorted a few times before it too went blank like his.

For a second, he looked like a proper Noble. Vasco carefully took one bite than his entire facade fell. He shrugged "Well, I'll need more practice, right now I've not the energy." This comment broke through De Sardet's mask and he ended up laughing. Vasco chuckled and the continued eating on in a pleasant silence. A knock on the door made Vasco grunt and get up.

De Sardet finished up his plate then stood and deposited in the sink, shrugging he began to clean a few of the dishes. 

"Morning Jacob" Vasco eased out welcoming the man in. Jacob removed his hat and nodded, tucked under an arm he had a thin folder, most likely the documents he mentioned last night. "Morning Vasco...Your Excellency." The man quipped out in a friendly matter. De Sardet turned and nodded his head in agreement. 

"As I stated, just De Sardet no need for formalities." Jacob nodded "Aye, apologies hard habit to break, nearly every Noble I've known goes off about their Lord so-and-so." He nodded "Oh, believe me, I know, I grew up in that world, nothing annoys nobles quite like other nobles." Jacob let out a laugh then turned back to Vasco.

"Well, I got those papers for you." The man handed them to Vasco. Vasco took them and set them on the table leaving for a second to get a pen and ink. De Sardet turned wiping off his hands "Can I get you a coffee, Jacob? I made it this morning." Jacob raised a brow "Well, if _you_ made it sure." He said walking forward and De Sardet quickly filled a mug for him.

The man took a sip and nodded "Ah, that's some of that new stuff from the store, I prefer the dark one...but this is good." He said lifting the mug. De Sardet nodded "Good to know, did you get home in time last night?" He asked the man and Jacob laughed "No, but it didn't matter she sent me out as soon as I got home to buy a block of cheese from the pub near our place."

Both of them chuckled over this. "The first one she wanted nothing but strawberries...do you know how expensive it is to ship strawberries during winter? If I didn't happen to have a _certain _good friend who happened to be a Captain of his own ship, I don't think I would have survived that pregnancy." Jacob explained shaking his head in amusement. Vasco entered the room with ink and pen in hand.

He glanced at the both of them "What?" he asked sitting down to sign the papers. De Sardet smirked, "How much does it cost to get strawberries during winter?" Vasco frowned for a second "Depends on the prices this year, where we would have to pick them up from." Jacob sighed and shook his head "He's asking about the ones you got for me." Vasco blinked realization set in.

"Oh, right, I charged you double which was fair any other Captain would have charged you quadruple their rates to sail out in winter for a few cases of strawberries," Vasco explained. Vasco rubbed his chin and opened up the paperwork mumbling under his breath about 'how we didn't NEED a new damned stove.' Jacob rolled his eyes and drank his coffee easily.

"Don't mind him, he always sours if something doesn't go his way, you should have seen him when we were in school, oh he would pull an attitude with the teachers." Jacob expressed grinning. De Sardet chuckled into his own coffee, he could see that. Vasco glared at Jacob "Do I need to toss you out of my own house?" Vasco quipped as he signed a piece of paper.

Jacob raised his brows "You can try to, but so far you ain't ever beaten me in a tussle yet." Vasco grunted under his breath. De Sardet found himself grinning it was fun to learn about Vasco's past from others. Vasco furiously sighed off in a few more places then slid the papers over to Jacob. The man collected them up blowing on the pages to dry them off before putting them back in their folder.

"Much obliged Vasco" Jacob said tugging on his pocket watch. "Ah, damn can't stay and reminisce." The man stood and picked up his hat "The harbor awaits, and it can be as cruel of a mistress as the sea." Vasco laughed "You haven't even been on the sea in _years, _I bet you'd get seasick." Jacob shook his head and wandered to the door "You mark my words De Sardet, in another day or two he'll be in fits cause he doesn't have a ship beneath his feet." 

Vasco laughed loudly "Go run your damned harbor and get my ship ready!" He teased out loudly and Jacob nodded as he shuffled out the door. With one last wave, he was gone. De Sardet was grinning as he gathered up their mugs to wash.

"Sorry again about giving Mathew the money." Vasco leaned against the counter and shook his head "it's fine, as you said, it was a promise that you made and kept." He nodded "I try to keep to my word." Vasco grinned and put his hands over his cheeks. "Here let's finish up the dishes, I'll dry and put them away."

He nodded and they worked in a gentle silence. He interrupted it by asking "You're not going to be in fits cause your not on a ship are you?" He asked as he let the sink drain. Vasco shook his head his eyes glowing in amusement. "No, I don't think so," Vasco answered putting the last dish away. "I've got something to distract me now." 

Then De Sardet felt himself get tugged up next to Vasco, his steady and powerful arms wrapping around him. The feeling of calloused hands burrowing into him. "Oh am I just a distraction for you?" He teased looking up into Vasco's eyes. Vasco grinned "You know you are more than that to me." He curled his body to press into Vasco's and the two of them began to lap at each other's lips, at some point through a series of gentle kisses they ended up strung up with one another on the bed.

But it didn't advance past simple kisses, in fact, the mood was light and playful, neither asking for anything more than just soft delicate kisses and perhaps a few nuzzling ones to each other's neck.

Vasco wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly resting his chin on his chest. Heavy and warm he liked the feeling of the Nauts body pressing into his in such a comforting manner. He grinned and ran his hand over Vasco's face, trailing over the man's pensive brows, watching as those thick lashes fluttered closed.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have some of the thickest damn lashes." Vasco chuckled under his breath a small smile at his lips as he smoothed a hand across his chest following the dips and curves of his body. "I've had a few women say they were jealous." De Sardet nodded, in the back of his mind he wondered if these women were some of Vasco's previous partners.

"I know hearing about previous partners can be upsetting De Sardet, but...you are the only one I've ever loved, none of them come even close." He blinked, how did Vasco know that he was worried about that? "I don't mean to be...jealous, I just...the thought that someone else..._touched_ you, was with you...got to see the things I see..." Vasco gave him a grin "I don't mind it in the slightest, I can be the same way."

He sighed and continued to slowly stroke Vasco's hair and scalp. He stared up at the ceiling, noting that the sun wasn't shining, gray and dull light filling the room. He glanced down at Vasco. "Is there a storm?" Vasco grunted as he hoisted himself up then he gave a nod "Looks like rain is on the way, be a few hours." 

Vasco relaxed back down into the bed rolling on his back. He took the opportunity to roll up unto the man's chest. Laying his head across it as he peered up at Vasco. He liked to watch the small quiver in his nostrils as the man breathed in and out. "Well, my Tempest," Vasco said glancing down at him. De Sardet studied his face waiting for his reply.

"What is it?" he asked. "Our plan, for the future...survive until you can escape...is that what you want to do?" He paused for a moment, contemplating things. He thought back to his life in the palace, there were good moments, happy moments, moments he would cherish forever. But there were dark moments too, and he was no longer a boy clutching to his mother's skirts, no longer a naive teenager waltzing through the halls, he was grown now, and knew what he wanted...what he needed.

It will be frightening, it will be difficult and challenging. He found his hand reaching for Vasco's. Vasco gripped it his golden eyes holding his own. "Well if I make a run for the harbor, you'll be there to pick me up right?" Vasco grinned "Gladly, no matter what I'd pick you up," the Naut replied. After a pause, he added, "I want to sail with you always, no matter what...mess we find ourselves in, no matter what danger...something in me just wouldn't feel right if you aren't there with me through it."

He nodded closing his eyes "We'd stop in and see Constantin and Kurt from time to time though?" Vasco chuckled "We could take our winters there, or here...or wherever." He found himself grinning, this idea...this plan, it was good. It would be perfect, a few months of hell but then a lifetime of paradise? Sign him up.

"Aye then, that's the plan...would the Nauts allow it?" he asked. Vasco shrugged for a moment a glimmer of insecurity crossing his features. "Perhaps, it would be...a bit complicated but I vouch for you, Cabral most likely would as well...as well as all the men." De Sardet grinned thinking about the crew, Cussel, and Mathew, Henric...Oh! Henric he needed to catch up with him, thank him for assisting him with the pirates.

"Well, we will cross that bridge I suppose when we get to it," he commented softly stretching out. Vasco grunted and shifted beneath him before leaning up and planting a kiss on his forehead. "We will, now...let's move onto happier things...if this is our plan, we need to make the most out of every moment," Vasco said leaning forward pushing him up into a sitting position.

He met Vasco's intense gaze then leaned forward pressing his lips into the Nauts. Delving into those lips, warm and firm, kissing them made him feel like he was floating. In the far off distance, De Sardet could hear the familiar and distant roll of thunder. 

Between kisses, he managed to stutter out "Storm...is rolling in faster...I think." Vasco hummed deeply in the back of his throat. Hands trailing down his sides kicking up a familiar feeling. He sighed out against the man's lips. "How...how are you able to do that?" He asked as Vasco raised his brows before kissing firmly down his neck making his breathing hitch. "I swear...it's like a switch, and suddenly...I'm...very _keen_ on having you."

Vasco chuckled as he broke away for a second, his yellowed eyes glowing in the dim light, flecks of gray scattered across his irises. "Oh, I have my ways...but trust me..._I_ haven't even started." He frowned confused at what Vasco meant. Before his lover's head dipped down to his neck, arms wrapping strongly around his torso and the man's tongue trailed up the entire length of his neck in one quick firm motion.

Then the Naut's tongue was in his ear and he felt his mouth drop open and a shivering bolt of lightning flash through his core. But that was nothing compared to when the Naut's voice emitted a low, _powerful_ growl, right against his ear. He gasped as that animal noise had him literally shaking in sudden desperate need.

Then Vasco twisted his head to face the other way and he did the motion again, growling in an even more feral state against his other ear. Tongue and teeth pressing into his ear and toying with his ear lobe. He bucked upward into the Naut his hips instinctively grinding forward. Vasco lifted his head away from him, eyes dark in lust but flashing over with amusement as he easily pressed him back down into the mattress.

Vasco's hand reached down and twisted into his hair, tugging his head so that he was staring directly at Vasco. His heart already thudding in his chest like a war drum. "Wh...what was _that_." He choked out staring into the Naut's eyes as he felt the man's hands already wandering beneath his clothing, undoing buttons and tugging at fabric to reveal his heated flesh for the Naut to tease.

"Told...you, I've learned some new things...and I also promised you yesterday, _today_ was going to be a day for _you_," Vasco growled out lowly his eyes tinging dangerously dark and De Sardet had to fight to take in air. Vasco's body pressed into him and his head dipped down and entrapped his lips into a strong and breathless kiss that ended with Vasco biting and nipping at his bottom lip and De Sardet could only lay there his arms useless above him as his mouth gaped open in a constant moan unable to even think beyond the base reactionary need.

He panted as Vasco lifted away from him, hands quickly working at his clothing tugging them away with expert precision and he found himself naked beneath the Naut in a matter of seconds, clothing tossed aside without any care. 

The thunder above them rolled out even louder, he swallowed his mouth feeling so dry and wet at the same time as he watched Vasco lean back and pull off his shirt, unlacing his pants, the red tip of his cock pushing through the opening there. 

He stared up at his lover, a flash of far off lightning briefly illuminating the now darkening room. "I...I think...I think you were wrong...storms already here my love." He commented the slightest grin broke out over Vasco as he lowered himself to his four and _crawled_ up his body not breaking eye contact. Immediately he parted his legs welcoming Vasco's body in between them as the Naut lowered himself down and pressed into him, delicious carnal friction alighting his every nerve.

Vasco stared down at him. "Aye, the storms here...and I always will be...now my Tempest...let's show you something _new_." The man said with a savage grin before Vasco's mouth hungrily clamped over his and he fell away beneath the storm that raged above him.


	81. His Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, some smut that led to...fluff? Just go with it. The story will develop soon, just taking my sweet time.

_Vasco_

Thunder loomed overhead rumbling on occasion. A part of him felt strange to not be up at a helm guiding a ship through choppy waves and pelting rain. His hands trailed down over De Sardet's smooth flesh, firming and heating beneath his touch, chest rising and falling in fast short motions. He could already tell his Noble was gone, enrapturing hazel eyes glazed over in desperate lust and want.

De Sardet's hands were stringing above his head, twisting into the fabric of the blanket, twining it between his fingers like cords of rope. He leaned over and kissed up the man's chest, feeling the tremor of his heartbeat beneath his lips. He let out a groan as De Sardet's body rocked up into his, warm flesh pressing up against his cock. His breath came out shakily as he met De Sardet's hungry mouth.

Open fast kisses that made him feel like he was melting against his lover's body. He pulled away feeling a grin on his lips as he reached up and grabbed their pillows. Confusion flickered across his lover's face for a second, his perfect lips parted in a pant, that pink tongue just at the back of his bottom lip. If only the man DID have a piercing there, by the seas he would suck on it for as long as De Sardet would let him.

A flash of lightning broke out above them. De Sardet's body stiffened and his eyes widened in fear momentarily. He leaned down and caressed his lips gentle, calming him down. "It's okay love, I'm here." He whispered out a tender moment filling the space for a few seconds. Gently he tugged at the man's pelvis bidding the man raise his hips up. 

De Sardet spread his legs out and pushed off of the bed with his feet flat against it, the inner parts of De Sardet's powerful thighs brushing at his sides. He quickly positioned the pillows beneath the Noble's body. Stacking them just so, so when he lowered his hips and pelvis would be higher than the rest of him. God, he hoped that the book was right. Hoped that this position would really allow him to go deeper than before.

De Sardet grunted and rearranged himself a little better, his leg's instinctively began to wrap and fold around him. Vasco felt a shiver course around him, there was something so primal about having a person's leg's wrap around you so firmly, the constant pressure of De Sardet's skin against his was just..._perfect_ like the Noble himself.

He leaned down and kissed the toned abs, his bod leaning over and against De Sardet, he couldn't help but roll his hips up into the Noble. He sighed as his cock brushed against the delicate area of De Sardet's inner thighs and then to the fold of flesh up higher. He could feel the distinct throb of De Sardet's cock hot and wet against his stomach.

He smirked and reached down between their bodies, stroking De Sardet's manhood, the man gave a stilted whimper and his hips curled up towards him. He reached a hand up, sliding it across De Sardet's torso before snaking up to his face, planting it to his cheek he rubbed the scar mark there. He had seen the Noble unconsciously rub at it every so often, he knew De Sardet felt self-conscious with it, just as much as he was with his birthmark.

He leaned over the Noble's body and pressed a kiss into the man's other cheek while also keeping his thumb pressed into the red mark. De Sardet gasped out "Nnn...Vas...you don't...have to." He smirked against his lover's cheek then lifted his head away partially staring into those eyes that now were glowing in a dark warmth.

"Your beautiful De Sardet, I want you to know that..._feel_ that." He murmured lowly before lifting himself back up so now he was kneeling between the man's legs. He reached down and began to pump his own cock, sighing out at the feeling of being touched. He felt a few drops of precum drip out from his tip and he lifted his hand away and wiped it on De Sardet's thigh. 

He removed his hand away from De Sardet's cock and the Noble whimpered his hips flexing forward. As he tried to get him to return his hand to the throbbing flesh. He adjusted De Sardet's legs wrapped at his waist, scooting back slightly before pressing a thumb into the puckered twitching hole between the Noble's legs.

De Sardet's mouth opened in a voiceless moan and those beautiful eyes of his were hidden behind his lids. He rubbed the pad of his thumb in tight little circles around the ring of muscle while he leaned over and plucked up the oil from the bedside table. He brought the bottle to his lips then bit down on the top of the vial as he twisted the bottle with his free hand and finally the blasted thing was open.

He spat the cap out to the side and dribbled a few drops of oil unto De Sardet's flesh, working the oil into the man's hole along with his fingers. He moaned out his body going rigid at the feeling of those hot and wet insides clenching and gripping unto him. He closed his eyes and relished in the _sounds_ De Sardet made, god he could NEVER get enough of those choked moans and trailing whimpers.

He could feel the Noble already pushing his hips up into him, forcing him to try and go deeper. He was always so impatient but he didn't mind he loved that about the man. He opened his eyes and gazed down in the dimming light at De Sardet. The rain was beginning to trickle down unto the roof, the room beginning to feel cooler against his heated skin.

He layered on some oil to his manhood, stroking slowly making sure to coat every inch. He throbbed in his own hand and he mentally told himself he was not going to finish early like he had done last time. No, he wanted to enjoy this, wanted to make up for everything De Sardet had done for him. He added an extra finger, spreading apart the Noble's walls and the Noble spread apart his lips and gasped out.

He watched as De Sardet began to claw at the bedsheets again, head twisting this way and that and briefly Vasco was back on a pitching ship doing his best to keep it steady and calm. Thunder roared out above him blocking out De Sardet's moans as he pushed in deeper. De Sardet's eyes met his, he didn't need to say anything those eyes said it all _'please'._

He shuddered at the intensity, his skin crawling with anticipation. He slowly trailed his fingers out of the man before he inched himself forward positioning the head of his cock at the hot entrance just threatening to overtake him. De Sardet attempted to press up into him, trying to get him to go in. He chuckled under his breath and placed a hand on the man's hip, holding him in place. 

De Sardet lifted his head up panting, face flushed red and he whimpered. Vasco had to concentrate on licking his lips. "This...this is going to be deeper than usual...you need to tell me if it hurts...promise me." He said softly but firmly. 

De Sardet's eyes blinked in recognition then he gave a nod, his Adam's apple bobbing as he audibly swallowed. Holding his breath Vasco moved in, carefully and slowly allowing every inch to sink into De Sardet's expanding walls. The Noble tilted his head back and let out a low moan, a visible tremor overtaking the man's body.

De Sardet's legs tightened around him then relaxed before tightening again, it was clear he was adjusting to this new feeling. His cock throbbed bright red against his usual pale flesh, a larger trickle of fluids weeping out unto his stomach.

Vasco had to breathe in slowly and carefully, his own body trembling at going so fucking _deep_. He felt himself brush against an all to familiar spot in De Sardet and the man's hips bucked upwards slightly. The sudden motion of movement making him hiss under his breath at the raw feeling of it. He put both hands on the man's hips and held him firmly as he watched the last inch of his cock buried itself in the man.

_'Breathe Vasco, breathe'_ he had to mentally tell himself as he let out a choked breath. It was so _tight, _yet also so welcoming, the way those walls shifted and clenched around him. One of De Sardet's hands was gliding across his torso, his skin shivering and muscles all rigid. It was clear the man was enjoying this. De Sardet's head twisted to the left, burying into the blanket, dark hair slightly damp with sweat touseled about and sticking to his forehead.

He leaned forward and gave a small testing roll of his hips. De Sardet's eyes flashed open and a strong torrent of rain hit their roof. "God!" the Noble yelled out as his hands reached out to grab at his forearms. He bent forward so that he was leaning over the top of the man. De Sardet's body bending slightly as he did this but the man didn't seem to mind.

_'I wonder how much I can bend him?' _ he thought to himself as he dragged his hips out only to sink them back in a sharp thrust. This made both of them groan out. He pinched his eyes closed, humming with the pulsating energy of filling his lover. De Sardet's hands reached up and grappled at his shoulders before a strong force pulled him down to meet the man's lips.

He groaned out, the Noble was practically folded in half beneath him but that didn't seem to bother him at all. Unsatiable and erratic kisses fluttered over his lips and jaw. The Noble's teeth nipping and biting at his skin. He answered the man with his own fast kisses, wanting to bury himself in those lips, memorize their feel and taste to his mind so that he could always have it with him.

He pushed his tongue down into De Sardet's mouth, licking and sucking at the wet inside, their tongues dancing in familiarity around one another. All the while he rocked his hips in short fast movements. De Sardet loved it hard and fast and by god, he was going to give it to him.

_De Sardet_

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god. So fucking DEEP'_ Was his mental mantra as his mouth accepted Vasco's tongue into it. Their tongues swirled around one another, so wet and encompassing. Breathing slightly difficult when one was half folded beneath their lover his legs wrapped tightly around Vasco's waist yet still managing to stick into the air.

He finally managed to push Vasco's mouth away from his so he could gasp in a larger amount of air. The room was thankfully cool, helping to ease the fevered heat that had taken them once more. The Nauts mouth was on his neck, sucking and licking in a tender area that made his nerves singe beneath the man's fiery passion.

He dug his finger into the man's back, pulling him in closer if it was even possible. Each thrust was ungodly deep. The way his hips were tilted, propped by pillows allowing the man an angle that they had never tried before. God, why hadn't they tried this before?

"So...deep" he managed to groan out raggedly. Vasco kissed his way up to his face, his strong hands settling in familiar areas. One at his hip the other on his left cheek pressing into his birthmark. The darkness of the storm outside made Vasco's eyes glow in an unearthly way. "No...pain?" Vasco gasped out against his lips.

He shook his head, his eyes pinching closed at the spiking hot tendril of pleasure that coiled ever stronger within him. He smoothed his hands over Vasco's back he'd apologize for the marks he left later. 

The glide of Vasco's cock within his walls left him moaning, each thrust digging out a burst of starlight behind his lids. A very loud rumble of thunder overhead made him snap his eyes open. He gasped and shuddered in fear, instinctively wrapping his arms tightly around Vasco. Needing the man to protect him, to keep him safe.

"I got you, I got you," Vasco whispered out sweaty foreheads pressing against one another, the Nauts warm breath falling over his face making his eyelashes flutter in their wake. He nodded and buried his face into the crook of the Nauts slick shoulder, tongue lapping at the droplets of sweat, the taste of salt fresh on his palette.

He ended up biting into the Naut's skin as the Naut thrusted in harder making him forget the storm outside entirely. He was gasping and shaking in rampant need, nerves on the very edge of oblivion. The motion of Vasco's thrusts sending vibrations up his torso causing his cock to slap against his stomach added stimulation to an already overstimulated body.

He sucked in air and braced himself against it, not wanting to fade away into that feeling. 

One of Vasco's hands buried into his hair and pulled him gently away from his neck. He landed back down on the bed his eyes barely able to see straight. His face felt so hot and wet from sweat. The trembling running throughout him near-constant. Pleasure sharp and _perfect_ clawing at his insides threatening to destroy him, he had to hold out, he had to brace against it.

He felt his lips curl over his teeth, a deep groan setting in the back of his throat. 

"Don't hold back...cum for me, Tempest." Vasco groaned out his thrusts moving all the faster. How was that even possible? He pinched his eyes shut, flashes of light sparking in the warm darkness. Sound feeling muffled and far away. "B-but...you?" He managed to stutter out. He felt Vasco's lips press against his own in quick kisses.

"Don't worry...I want to see you cum...please cum, do it for _me_ love." Vasco whispered out in a breathless begging tone. He whimpered out in a staccato-like manner. He was just on the _verge_, his entire body coiling in on itself, tightening around Vasco's wonderful manhood. But despite it, he shook his head "No...together...I want...us...together.." 

Vasco groaned loudly in the back of his throat. He could see the man's shoulder heaving, the way his mouth was parted as he panted for air. He slid his hands to the man's face dragging him down towards him. He tightened the grip of his legs around the Naut's waist. He felt light-headed at the rush of feeling of having the Naut's cock pressing into his sweet spot.

"Love...I _need_ you to cum for me...I want to _feel_ you fill me up..._please_..." Vasco shivered beneath his touch, for the first time he heard the Naut whimper. He couldn't believe it, he grinned despite the desperate feeling of wanting to cum he pressed the Naut further.

"_Please,_ Vasco...god It feels so good when you cum..." He felt Vasco's hand fly to his hips tightening with a vice-like grip as he began to pummel in all the harder. The Naut's eyes scorching nearly burning in the darkness and De Sardet was heaving for air each thrust breaking his resolve. His mouth hung open in a voiceless moan his hands tearing and digging into the blankets, he could feel his toes curling and his body tightening around Vasco. The Nauts hips stuttered suddenly before they thrusted forward in one last powerful thrust and De Sardet was graced with hearing Vasco's obscene thundering moan as he watched the Naut's face utterly dissolve into pure ecstasy.

The feeling of Vasco's hot and wet spend filling him was all he needed. His entire body unlocked and released he gasped and fought for air as each glorious wave swept over him. Because of how he was folded in on himself his spend shot unto his chest and neck but he didn't care, the feeling of cumming with his lover inside him was glorious.

A bolt of lightning outside filled the room with bright light for a few seconds then a shaking boom of thunder clapped out as both of them panted slowly unwinding down from their heights. He closed his eyes bright colors that he couldn't name at the moment swirled about the edges of his eyes. Ever so carefully and slowly Vasco lowered him back down into a lying position, the Naut digging out the pillows from beneath him and tossed them to the ground before he collapsed into the bed next to him.

He felt the Naut kiss his forehead and cheek, he rolled his head over to press his head into the man's shoulder. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool air against his slick and hot skin. He combed his hair back and away from his face with his hand then looked up to Vasco. He chuckled and pushed a few stray strands of hair from his lover's face.

"I'm guessing...that position...from the book?" Vasco gave a nod "Butterfly position...unsure as to why it's named after a bug...but..." The Naut rolled his head over to meet his eyes. He grinned "No idea either...but...that was good." Vasco gave him a grin "It always is with you." They both laughed and Vasco sat up to lean against the headboard. 

De Sardet grunted and moved to do the same but was hit with a sharp pain in his lower gut. He grimaced and carefully placed a hand against his stomach, he breathed in and concentrated his magic swirls of emerald and pale orbs of white lit up the darkened room. He heard Vasco curse beside him.

"You _promised _ to tell me if it hurt." The Naut said worriedly. He gave him an exasperated look. "I swear, it _never_ does...not until after it seems...my body just doesn't register it till later I guess." The Naut huffed in the space next to him. When all was healed he relaxed into Vasco the Naut wrapped his arm over him. "We need to start keeping cleaning supplies next to the bed." The Naut commented as he pulled away from him to go get a cloth for each of them.

De Sardet only grunted, he leaned up and concentrated his fire magic to turn on the wick of a nearby lantern. The room now at least lit up he relaxed with some ease closing his eyes and listening to the constant sound of rain hitting the roof. Rain always felt relaxing, and the scent was calming as well. But the violent roll of thunder made him tense up and open his eyes.

With them no longer in the middle of sex, he was unable to keep himself distracted from the storm. Another dark rumble of thunder sounding like giant breathing down his neck, then a bolt of lightning lashed out shaking the window behind him. He whimpered and went scuttling away from that side of the bed falling of the foot dragging a blanket with him.

When Vasco came back he stopped and tilted his head most likely confused as to why he was huddled on the floor with a blanket around his shoulders and head. He met his lover's confused eyes. "The only storm I like is you." This drew a laugh from Vasco who walked over to him then kneeled down handing him a cloth. 

He moved the blanket aside and began to wipe up what he needed Vasco assisting with his chest. "You feeling okay then?" Vasco asked as the rain picked up. The Naut glanced outside the window studying the weather for a few seconds. "Is it bad? It's not a hurricane is it?" He asked carefully. Vasco shook his head "Just a storm...definitely not a hurricane...those....those are far more terrifying."

De Sardet gulped "What are they like?" He asked as the Naut leaned up next to him. He helped fling the blanket over the man's shoulders. "A hurricane?" Vasco asked glancing down at him. He nodded. Briefly, the man's face was emotionless, his eyes filling with a strange emotion of fear and reverence. "I've sailed through three, most of the time we try to stay far and away, even if it means going off schedule...you don't mess with a hurricane."

Vasco set his jaw "Wind's so strong they can snap a mast in half like it were nothing, waves taller than a ship, sailing...in one of them...it'll make even the hardest of Nauts wish they never set foot off land." De Sardet shivered "Yet...you sailed through three?" Vasco nodded "Two small ones...then the tail end of a big one...but there is one exception to them..." Vasco trailed off glancing back to the window.

De Sardet wrapped his hand into Vasco's "What is that?" he asked glancing upwards. "The eye," Vasco stated carefully. 

"The eye?" he asked blinking in confusion. "Aye, the eye of the storm, it's...like...a literal haven, calm waters, no wind, hardly even a breeze...and all around you chaos is flowing...then when you look up...well...it's like looking up into heaven itself...can make a man feel...small...insignificant." De Sardet nuzzled up closer to Vasco "It sounds terrifying...but also...beautiful."

Vasco swallowed and nodded "Aye, it is..." They relaxed into silence and another bolt of lightning made him jump into Vasco. He cursed and glared outside. "Is there a reason you have always hated storms?" The Naut asked curiously. He shook his head "I've no idea, I just have always been afraid of them...I remember my aunt once commenting that I had been born during a very terrible storm...you would think that would make me impervious to them." 

Vasco nodded "You would think, but I don't mind." He sighed and shivered feeling a bit cold. "I suppose it's a fear I'll have to get over...if I'm going to be a Naut at sea." He commented dryly. "You managed to sail through one," Vasco added carefully. He grunted in reply "Look how well that went." Vasco chuckled "My first storm I broke my wrist and hit my head so hard I could scarce tell you my name a week later." De Sardet winced "Oof, I got whiplash hearing that." 

Vasco leaned over and picked up his pants off the floor "Here" He said handing them to him. He frowned "These are yours." Vasco blinked then furrowed his brows "Oh, right." De Sardet shook his head "Do I look like I got giraffe legs?" Vasco blinked "G..giraffe...that's that...tall thing...right?" He nodded "Yes, at one point we had a pair of them in Serene, as well as a lion, gifts from some foreign emissary."

Vasco stared at him. "You, had them...as pets?" De Sardet shook his head "Not me, my Uncle, and they didn't last long...the lion...sorta broke into the pen, killed one of the giraffes...the other giraffe...refused to eat, we ended up mercy killing it." He explained. Vasco frowned "That sound's horrible...what happened to the lion?"

De Sardet sighed "My Uncle fattened it up, then let it out to roam in a penned off woods, then we gathered up a hunting party and hunted it." Vasco stared at him "Wait...I thought it was a gift...why would you hunt it?" Once again he shrugged at the Naut's question "Because that's what the King wanted to do, to be honest, it wasn't very sporting, the lion had grown up around humans all its life, it didn't even run till we started to shoot it with arrows."

Vasco lifted a brow "You were there?" He nodded "Only as a spectator, I was young...perhaps 13 maybe 14, me and Constantin watched the whole thing on our horses...it was a terrible thing to see...I felt bad for the lion..." He tapered off for a few moments "Hunting boars, and bears I get...they are wild and had lived wild...but that lion? He was more of an overgrown house cat that had a hunger problem..."

Vasco shook his head "I get you with boars, there's a few here on the island that give us trouble, fencing seems to work...but not always." De Sardet frowned "Don't you hunt them?" Vasco shook his head "Only on the very rare occasion...we Naut's are not famed for our hunting skills, and it seems like it takes many bullets to fell a boar." The Naut explained.

"Bullets? Their hides are far too thick, of course, it takes you a while...you need a good strong spear to its heart or an arrow bolt to its eye." Vasco shook his head "I'll be sure to suggest that the next time we Nauts go hunting boar." De Sardet frowned "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Vasco chuckled "None taken, we grew up in vastly different worlds." 

He smiled softly "And yet we somehow love each other." A light red dusting hit Vasco's cheeks "Aye, that we do." De Sardet leaned forward and kissed the man's lips. Vasco leaned over and this time handed him the correct pants. He pulled them on then glanced around the room. "Well I don't think I want to go outside anytime soon...so what do you want to do with our time?"

Vasco chuckled and leaned his head back against the bed "I said it was your day, so whatever you want." 

He thought for a few seconds "Want to play cards?" He suggested.

Vasco let out an exasperated sigh "One cannot _play _cards with someone with the devil's luck." 

"Winner cooks dinner, that sound fair?" He stated smile tugging his lips. 

Vasco blinked and furrowed his brows before realization hit him. "Oh, that is _very_ agreeable to me, I'll be happy to lose with that wager." 

"Then lose away my storm." He stated standing up to go get the cards. 

"Already have my Tempest," Vasco answered him. He turned and lifted a brow "What do you mean?" He asked glancing down at the Naut. Vasco grinned "I lost my heart to you." He rolled his eyes but found himself blushing as he leaned down and kissed Vasco. "You are too good you know that?" He commented lifting away from the Naut. 

Vasco chuckled as the storm rumbled overhead. "Oh I'm the best and you know it," Vasco said folding his arms behind his head giving him a swaggering grin. De Sardet scoffed but turned around grinning, knowing that the storm was here to stay.


	82. Ship, Captain, Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic fluff, help me I can't stop writing it.

_De Sardet_

At first, they spent the remainder of the afternoon playing cards. But they had to stop because Vasco was near boiling point and most if not all of his 'hands' ended up being thrown at De Sardet. So they had a small lunch break of leftover bacon and bread with cheese slices. Both of them were used to having lite lunches or no lunches at all. After Vasco taught De Sardet a Naut game called Ship, Captain, and Crew. With a set of 6 dice, each of them had three chances to try and roll a 6 (The Ship), a 5 (The Captain), and a 4 (the crew), once they had collected all of them, the remaining dice and 'rolls' were used as 'cargo' and the sums were added up, whoever had the largest 'cargo' number won.

De Sardet had the devil's luck with cards, but as he found out, he had the devil's misfortune with dice. Vasco was finding it all the more hilarious as he kept rolling six sets of 1, 2 and 3. "This is mathematically impossible!" He announced folding his arms and glaring at the dice. "Not impossible, _improbable_" Vasco warned, using the same line that he would give to Vasco when the Naut yet again lost to his hand. "Oh, to the seas with you!" He cursed at his lover. Both of them chuckling under their breath as Vasco once more got a 'midnight' the largest amount of 'cargo' one could get.

He glowered as they began a new game, this time he rolled the dice furiously in the cup before tossing them into the wooden tray. Snake eyes on all of them. He made a motion with his hand and Vasco instinctively grabbed the tray and yelled out "Do NOT knock the board away again, last time you nearly caused an avalanche!" The Naut hissed glancing over to the piles of books that they just managed to stop from falling over. He refolded his arms bitterly and sat back, glowering as Vasco got a Ship, Captian, and crew in one roll.

Vasco tilted his head back and laughed his wide grin and glowing eyes making De Sardet soften slightly at seeing the Naut happy. He gathered up the dice once more _'Come on SHIP, SHIP, SHIP'_ He mentally begged the universe. He let the dice fall. Everything but the one he needed. Although he had a Captian and a crew, one could not gather them till they had a 'ship' to sail on. He huffed out annoyed, how was this POSSIBLE. Vasco sniggered under his breath, his golden eyes reminding De Sardet of a fox that had successfully broken into a hen house.

He picked up one of the dice and tossed at the Naut's, big, dumb, too well-muscled for his own good chest. Vasco flinched "Oi! No throwing dice!" He lifted a brow and tossed another. Vasco ducked away and glared at him. "_Tempest"_ he warned in a slight growl. He lifted both of his brows "Oh, is the Naut Captian who can sail through a hurricane afraid of little dice?" He teased with a grin. He quickly tossed another and Vasco's eyes lit up as the man launched from where he was sitting. With a yelp, he attempted to retreat before the Naut's could grab him but it was too late.

Like a giant cat, the man had pounced and claimed him. Instantly Vasco set about to tickling him, teasing him with the phrase "I _warned _you, but you never listen!" De Sardet was laughing like a hyena as he begged for mercy as the Naut somehow found his sensitive spots under his arms and along his sides. Vasco was seated on his stomach limiting mobility as his legs were straddling him. He attempted to squirm and to twist away but Vasco was far better at this. Both of them were red-faced and breathless grinning like a pair of fools as Vasco wrestled his arms above him pinning them to the ground as he leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I thought...today...was supposed to be my day?" He asked in between kisses. Vasco lifted away his brows furrowing before he lifted away and slid to the floor next to him, his back leaning against the foot of the bed. "Fair enough you little devil." Vasco chided out. He lifted himself up "all right, it's payback where are you ticklish?" He asked grinning as he scooted closer to his lover. Vasco grinned "I'll not tell." De Sardet rolled his eyes, how did he know the man would be stubborn. _'Fair enough, I'll figure it out' _He reached down and grabbed Vasco's ankle, he lifted the pale foot up, it was so strange to see a portion of the man's flesh blank of tattoos.

He instantly pressed the tips of his fingers into the arch of the man's foot lightly tickling. _Nothing_ a blank stony face with lips raising in the slight twitch of humor at his attempts. He frowned and moved to the man's ankle. _Nope_ either this man had a good poker face or he was being serious. He inched closer and lifted the man's arm, Vasco allowed this the Naut shaking his head and rolling his eyes. _Not even__ a twitch_ from the armpits. How was that even possible? He glared at the man and tested out the insides of Vasco's arms, the man's elbows, inside of his wrists. All of them failed attempts at getting the man to break.

He even tried under the man's jaw which he only did because Constantin was weird and had a ticklish spot there._ Not even there_ frustrated he collapsed back and studied Vasco. The man gave him an innocent grin. Determined he latched unto the man's leg once more, this time pushing up the fabric of Vasco's trousers and for a second he saw a light of surprise in the man's eyes. '_I HAVE YOU' _he giddily thought to himself. As his fingers dug into the backside of the man's knees and began to wiggle. Vasco swore then he broke out in a bellowing laugh that sounded like a seal.

De Sardet nearly fell back in laughter at listening to the man's laugh. Both of them now wrangling about on the floor as Vasco attempted to escape him now that he figured out his weakness. It was nearly childish how they acted but somehow it felt exactly how it should. There was no one else there, no crew, no other Nobles, just them being happy and carefree.

He knew that times like this would be rare and far between, both of them took their duties as serious as one could, but for now, all of that was background filler. Vasco twisted upon himself and leaned down attempting to tickle him back. This ended up with them rolling around on the floor haphazardly until they somehow came to a stop near Vasco's book piles.

Both of them wisely stopped before a mess was to be made. They lay strewn out on the floor, catching their breath looking up at the ceiling listening to the light patter of the rain. Thankfully the thunder and lightning had subsided. He lifted his head up and sighed "Well, I better start reading the recipe now if I want to figure it out by time for supper," He commented as he sat up.

He turned to Vasco who gave him a grin "I could help you." The Naut suggested. He shook his head "No, I said I was going to cook, I am going to cook." He pressed firmly. Vasco sighed and blew a stray strand from his face "Guess there is no arguing with a Noble" He commented pushing himself up to meet his gaze.

"It would be about the same good as arguing with a Naut Captian." Vasco smiled then leaned forward and pressed his nose and lips to the side of his face. Gently kissing his birthmark. He felt his breathing catch in his throat from the sudden sweetness. He leaned into Vasco, without word their hands trailed together for a few seconds before parting.

He grunted as he stood himself up, walking over to find a shirt. Tugging it on he walked towards the kitchen before cursing as he stepped on a die. He glared at the object and picked it up tossing it into the tray. He glanced at it "SHIP!" He cried out suddenly making Vasco jolt up and look to the window in confusion. 

"No! I rolled a ship!" He said pointing to the tray. Vasco sighed and shook his head but was grinning as he selected a random book fro one of his copious piles and began to read. "Perhaps your lucky again." Vasco teased as he lounged on the bed with the book in his hands, propping it on his stomach to read. "Oh I know I'm lucky" he answered the Naut with a grin.

Vasco rolled his eyes "Oh don't even start gloating about cards" the man muttered under his breath. He waltzed towards the man and landed on the bed beside the Naut. "I'm lucky cause I have _you" _he teased out in a syrupy voice. Vasco shook his head and put the book closer to his face, but he could see the light tinge of blush on the Naut's cheeks.

Chuckling he went into the kitchen and started the daunting task of reading a chicken recipe. It took a while, and he ended up padding to and fro from the kitchen to Vasco to get his help with a word here and there but eventually, he got it memorized. Cooking the actual chicken was a bit more of a task. He let out a squeamish yell when he had to touch the raw chicken from the icebox and wash it off in the sink to cook.

Vasco came in grumbling under his breath "If it's a crab I am going to be pissed _how _are they getting in?" De Sardet turned and looked at him as he delicately held the chicken meat. Snickering Vasco folded his arms and leaned against the wall "Careful Your Excellency, raw chicken can be dangerous." He rolled his eyes and prepared the pan, setting the heat up he began to cook the meat.

While the chicken cooked on low he set about to peeling potatoes. He needed a few to make some mashed potatoes for the both of them and upon finding the 'peeler' thanks to Vasco's help he realized he had no idea how to actually peel said potatoes. Vasco stood by silently, hiding a grin as he kept getting the peeler stuck in the potato and very little if any peel was coming off. 

"I don't understand...I am holding this right, aren't I?" He asked Vasco. Vasco stepped forward and then behind him. De Sardet was confused as to why the man's weight was suddenly on his shoulder and back as the Naut leaned over him and wrapped his arms around his torso, hands covering his and the Naut guided him adjusting his grip and the angle he held the potato.

He watched in amazement as the peel disappeared from the potato. Vasco chuckled under his breath "Most Naut's start out as kitchen hands when they are young, peeling potatoes...I could do in my sleep." Vasco commented with humor. Vasco pressed a quick kiss to his neck then stepped away allowing him to finish that potato. 

His hands worked slowly, not as fast or agile as Vasco's so the potato took some time. He turned and frowned at the chicken then back to the potatoes. Vasco sighed "Here, I'll peel them, you worry about the chicken." He blinked and glanced over at his lover "You sure? I mean... I could do it, we just will be eating at breakfast time." Vasco stepped forward and grabbed the peeler from him before giving him a playful swat towards the stove. 

"As you were your Excellency" he quipped out a chuckle rumbling in the air. De Sardet sighed and shook his head hiding a grin as he went to season the chicken. "Thank you Captain" he replied before settling into watching the chicken. Soon Vasco was boiling potatoes next to him while he finished browning the sides of the chicken. He smiled and glanced up at Vasco, it felt so _homey_ to be able to do all this, to cook with your lover in their kitchen.

To be able to lean against one another, talking about the rain and what Vasco read that day with such a calm and pleasant ease. It was just refreshing and rejuvenating on his mind.

When the chicken was cooked and smelling strongly of lemon pepper and rosemary he set aside on plates where Vasco then plopped a mound of fresh steaming mashed potatoes on their plates. Instantly he began to bury his in butter and salt. Vasco sighing and grimacing as he did. They sat down at the table tucking into their food and he was practically humming in joy at how well his chicken turned out.

Juicy white meat, skin that peeled right off, it was perfect! Vasco gave him a grin from across the table then slid his hand across to catch his. "You did good Tempest, you might have to replace Mathew as our cook." He shook his head as he dug into his fluffy white potatoes a pool of butter simmering into them. "No, I'll be a master of ropes...like Cussel." He commented affirmatively.

Vasco blinked but smiled "You sure? a lot of early mornings." Vasco stated leaning back closing his eyes as he chewed. He nodded "Well, thanks to someone, I don't get to sleep in often." The comment made one of Vasco's eyes open and a wicked grin cross over his face. "_Someone_ has never complained about it...and if I remember, _someone_ has woken me up early a few times."

This made him blush and he stared down at his food "Well, if you wish for me to cease such actions...I can." He said dryly as he glanced back up towards Vasco. His lover shook his head "No, please do continue Your Excellency." This made both of them laugh as they fell into a comfortable silence finishing up the rest of their food.

"Tomorrow we should actually go see how the ships doing, be nice to get out," Vasco commented as they washed up dishes together. He nodded "If the weather is good yes." He quipped handing Vasco a plate. "Ol' Cussel usually likes to hang by the docks like the rest of the old-timers." The comment made De Sardet grin, it had been so long since he had talked with the older Naut.

"Oh, perfect! It will be good to see him." He added drying up his hands, Vasco leaned into the sink and undid the stopper letting the soapy water go free. "You two became fast friends, why is that?" Vasco asked his head tilting in question. He frowned as he debated about his feelings. He thought back to the old Naut, how patient and kind he was, how he always had a smile on his face, that despite age and everything he was happy with his life.

"He's just a good man, a good person to look up to...I admire him." Vasco hummed under his breath a friendly glow filling his eyes. "Aye, he is, they don't quite make em' as they used to anymore, most of the younger Nauts are brash and know-it-all's who don't listen to authority," Vasco stated as they walked over to the small fireplace that sat on the far side of the other open room across from the kitchen.

Vasco set up some of the firewood and got out a flint and stone but De Sardet stopped him. "Let me" he explained as he leaned down then closed his eyes placing his hand in front of the kindling. He concentrated on a large amount of magic, hoping to push his fire spell past the limit. He opened his eyes and an apple-sized burst of flames appeared on his fingertips before he pushed it towards the wood, it came to life in a whirl of orange and red and crackled away.

He grinned, feeling suddenly winded as he fell down into the space next to Vasco. The two of them seated on a sealskin rug on the floor. They watched the flames dance spreading warm light to the darkened house. He calmly watched the shadows of the flames that drifted over Vasco's face, the way his eyes matched the embers of the flames, deep and mesmerizing filled with penetrating warmth.

He lifted a hand up to caress his face, trailing along the curling dark lines of the Naut's face. "How many more will you get?" He asked softly, the patter of rain outside was fading all the more, only a gentle trickle now, in the distance he could hear the sound of frogs and crickets. "As many as I can earn, tattoo's are our pride, our badge of honor," Vasco explained drifting close to him arm wrapping over his shoulder.

"The ones on your jaw, mark you as sea-given right?" he said trailing a finger over them. Vasco gave the smallest of nods. "The ones on your eyes, those...you got when you finished your first year at sea." Vasco nodded "Aye, you've learned about them?" Vasco asked smiling softly, the light from the fire alighting the one side of his face in an orange glow as he turned towards him.

"Aye, Cussel explained a few, Mathew told me about others, each one means something." Vasco hummed in his throat "That they do" He commented in a whisper "These" The man said running his finger over the large curved ones the followed the crease of his cheek, "Mark me as Captian if I ever become commodore or Admiral I get more lines continuing up my cheeks then to my nose."

"It will be ad adjustment, seeing you with new tattoo's, I've grown so fond of your face how it is." He murmured brushing a thumb over the man's jaw. Vasco nodded "I part of me wants to see you in Naut tattoo's...but another part...wants you to stay like this too...blank...like an empty canvas, pure...whole...perfect." The Naut commented staring into his eyes.

De Sardet flickered his eyes away, his heart and chest filling with emotion. "Dont...don't say that no one else does... I've heard the whispers all my life...the comments, and jokes." Vasco firmly set his fingers to his jaw and tilted them back to meet his eyes. His eyes flaming with seriousness. "Fuck em, fuck all of em, they are words of idiots and nothing more, don't let their words tear you down, don't let them have that satisfaction." 

De Sardet blinked, biting his lower lip he felt a wetness in his eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead into Vasco's strong shoulders. "I wish I could have met you at the palace...you would have made living there all the better." Vasco let out a laugh "As a Naut? They would look down their noses at me, probably toss water on me as if I were a cat getting on chairs I don't belong." They both chuckled at Vasco's joke.

"No, I wouldn't, I would find you as beautiful and handsome as I do now...when I'm with you...I...somethign about you, just makes me feel confident in who I am and...my purpose, before...I...I just went along with Constantin, did what I was told...only on rare occurrences did I ever..._think_ for myself." He confessed turning to gaze into the flames.

Vasco rubbed his back in small short circles "I'm glad I'm able to help in that regard Tempest, you are definitely not the same person that stepped aboard my ship in Serene...your...bolder...more confident...more well...everything...you've built yourself up by your own hands...I just was there on the sidelines, giving advice and inspiration when I could...but it wasn't me who did it for you...it was all you."

He glanced back up at the Naut, jaw open for a few seconds before closing. He was...right. He glanced down at his hands. There were beginnings of callouses there, not as large or weathered as some of the Nauts...but they were there, proof in his existence. "Your right...thank you...love, it means a lot to hear you say that." Vasco turned to him and pressed his lips against his own.

The fire crackled and swelled suddenly just as De Sardet's heart swelled in having Vasco's lips on his own. Their warmth comforting and slowly making him sink into a soft comfortability. His arm wrapped around Vasco's back and Vasco's arm over his shoulder. They parted Vasco grinning and bumping his head against his.

"I'm glad." He stated before after a few minutes the Naut began to chuckle to himself. De Sardet raised a brow and caught his eye "What is it?" he asked. "Oh nothing," Vasco replied stretching and yawning. "Just the thought of me being a Noble in the palace, could you imagine me in one of those infernal doublets...ugh, no the sea is where I belong." The man stated with an affirmative nod.

"I agree, although...you would look really dashing in one-" he slyly began to suggest. "I'm not putting one on, I don't care how much you persuade me," Vasco said cutting him off. He pouted "Not even for me?" The Naut hesitated "If I _DID_, it would only be for a few minutes and you'd better be ripping it the hell off of me and giving me a _VERY_ good time." 

He blushed but it wasn't the worst compromise. "That can be arranged, I wonder what color works best...hmmm definitely a blue" He mused out glancing his lover up and down. Vasco rolled his eyes then pushed himself up. "Where are you going?" He asked as the Naut turned "Bed, I will not be looked over as if I were a cut of meat." Vasco said off handily.

He rolled his eyes "You do the same to me and you know it." He answered pushing himself up and wandering after Vasco, not worrying about the fire as it was small and well contained and would burn itself out eventually. The two of them changed for bed and collapsed into it shuffling under the blankets for a few seconds before they were looking at one another in the darkness.

The distant glow from the fire in the next room and the stars now filtering through the window above them. He smiled and leaned up and kissed Vasco. "You have such a fine figure, I can't help it." Vasco chuckled "Aye, so do you." Both began to lean into one another causing some confusion "What, what are you doing?" he asked the man.

"I was _going_ to lay my head on your chest, it's comfortable," Vasco replied attempting to push him unto his back.

"What, no, I lay on _your_ chest, that's how it's been." He said leaning away and attempting to push the Naut down. Vasco raised his brow at him.

"Yes well, I'm changing it, you make a rather damn good pillow." The Naut commented.

"I thought it was supposed to be my day?" He chided pouting at the man.

Vasco pointed up at the sky "It's night now, your day is done so lie on your back." 

He sighed "Fine." 

"Good," The Naut said burrowing down lower and pressing his head into his chest. Despite not being able to lie on Vasco's chest he did find having Vasco's head on his own chest gave him the same warm and comforting feeling. He hooked an arm around Vasco's head then gently touseled his hair, staring down at the long strands as he lifted them away from the Nauts' head.

Vasco hummed in his throat "I love you, Tempest." He chuckled "Love you too my Storm." Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	83. New Arrivals

_De Sardet_

Both of them were practically running towards the docks, Vasco excited to see his ship and he excited to see Cussel. They made it to the drydocks and stared out at _The Serenity. _Solitary she sat alone on her stilts if he squinted De Sardet could see the holes in her hull where planks of woods were removed to be replaced. Vasco sighed beside him clearly upset at seeing his ship like so. "It's temporary, she'll be ready to sail to the horn in no time," he assured the man. Vasco lowered his head and chuckled darting his eyes back to him. "Sail to the horn? Where did you pick that up?" the man asked casually.

"A song, no idea what it means but...I'm hoping it's a good thing," he explained casually. Vasco grinned and tapped him on the shoulder continuing to walk on as they assessed the ship. Passing the drydocks and rounding down a small decline to go to the harbor. "Your right" Vasco mused out as the continued their meandering. "She will be ready to sail soon until then she's not going anywhere." He nodded silently, agreeing with his lover. "Surprised at how beautiful it was today, it's almost like that storm last night didn't happen." He mentioned as he looked about at the pale blue skies smattered with a few fluffy white clouds, gulls and birds floated on the gentle breeze high in the sky.

"Aye, wonderful day for a stroll with one's lady love." Vasco teased. He rolled his eyes "I am hardly a Lady." He commented under his breath. "Oh, we both know that quite well." He elbowed Vasco none too gently in the ribs. Down into the harbor area they went, it was strange usually back at home the harbor would be filled with Nauts milling about, but because they were on one of the few home islands there was barely any at all. Most were back in town enjoying their respite from the sea. A few ships were being readied to make way, cargo being loaded and every so often a gruff voice of a Captian calling out orders.

De Sardet did note that the Northern Naut vessel was still there, as they neared it he heard a gruff feminine voice call out from it "De Sardet!" He and Vasco paused and looked upwards to watch Nessie come swinging down on a rope and landing in the sand a few feet away before swaggering up to him the rope still in her hand. She grinned in a friendly manner. _"Heilsa,_ ya lordliness," she said with an attempt at a bow. "Greetings Nessie, how goes it?" She grinned her lip piercing glinting in the light. "Ohhh, ya know hows it is, keepin all da damned fools on board in check, we hunger for the sea, wants ta go a huntin...this...sun...heat, don quite like," She said waving her hand around.

He frowned "It's not hot? This is rather pleasant." She rolled her eyes and said a few words in her native tongue under her breath. Her eyes wandered to Vasco who remained guarded next to him. "Oh! Gold'n eyes, yous ta one ta give me ox of a brotha that there punch...bout damned time someone gave him a shiner." He was taken aback by her statement. First off, Thorin was her brother? Second off she was happy someone punched him? Vasco hesitated as well, unsure of how to react to the woman's statement.

Nessie, of course, gave a loud laugh and shifted her feet on the dock. "Ya western ones never know how ta takes compliments" She mused out fiddling with her necklace for a second "I'm guessin yer De Sardet's man eh?" She added with a grin giving De Sardet a strong playful punch to his shoulder. Vasco cleared his throat but De Sardet could see a light glow tinge his cheeks as Nessie chuckled at them. "Vasco, this is Nessie, she's the Northern Naut I told you about." Vasco nodded to her then greeted her like she had greeted them "_Heilsa_, Northern sister." He quipped out easily.

De Sardet blinked, he never heard Vasco speak like that before. "Ah ya know some of our language eh?" Nessie said her eyes lighting up. "Enough to order a drink, greet you and tell you to fuck off," Vasco said easily leaning back slightly. Nessie giggled and nodded "Jus about all da amount ya need I'd say." She extended her hand out "No hard feelin's eh? My brotha can be a right ol' numbskull when it comes ta anythin' not dealin' with sailin' or fightin." Vasco nodded and shook her hand "Well from what I hear you managed to end thing's peacefully so as long as Thorin keeps his word I'll have no more reason to punch him."

Nessie nodded "Aye, we follow our code, he'll be nothin' but civil." She added adjusting the thick belt on her waist.

"So are you truly Captian Thorin's sister?" he asked curiously. She nodded "Aye, older than him by a year, Thorin's the babe of the family, our older brotha and me two nephews sail with us too." The thought that Thorin was once a babe was a hard one to think of, how could a man so large and burly ever have been a small child at some point? 

"Nessie!" A voice shout whispered from above. All three of them looked up to see a Northern Naut leaning over the side of the ship cowering slightly as if he were afraid to be seen. "You ain't spoused ta be off da ship!" He continued eyes darting between the three of them. She held up her rope "I'm technically still aboard, ropes connected ta ship, and I connected ta it." The woman explained with a grin, he too had to glance down to hide his grin, her thinking reminded him of when he and Constantin would find ways out of rules imposed on them.

The other Naut huffed "Thorin told everyone-" "Oh I knows wut my brotha said, ya think he gonna do anythin' to his kin?" Nessie stated pointedly. The Naut up on the ship opened to say something then shrugged. "Well if he sicks Bjorn on ya-" "He canna _try_ to sick that goliath on me, but they'd most likely end up arguin' a'fore he gets around to it." She commented dryly shaking her head.

Both Northern Nauts paused for a second before they broke out into laughter. De Sardet glanced over at Vasco, his lover was just as lost in this conversation as he was. "Leave it ta my fool of a brotha ta be sweet on his second-in-command," Nessie added turning back to them. "Bjorn...Bjorn is your second?" he asked her shocked. She nodded "Aye, it's...ah..._interesting_ dynamic, that fer sure." She announced her brows furrowing.

"A Captain and his second...in a rocky relationship...does not bode well," Vasco commented off handily. Nessie pointed right at Vasco "That ain't even tha half o' it, some days are good, other days...well...at least it can be entertainin'." Nessie replied with a shrug. Wanting to move away from this conversation De Sardet asked a different question.

"Why can't you leave the ship?" Nessie huffed "Cause the men be causin trouble, nearly startin fights and wut not onshore...so Thorin decided ta keep us all on deck, only lets us out in small groups." Nessie explained motioning towards town before she leaned in and spoke quieter to both of them. "Tween us, I knows it's cause Thorin be tryin' ta keep Bjorn from rollin' in ta bed with anyone who'd have em..." She trailed off with a sigh.

"Okay, so I know we have just met, and I and your Captain do not have the most agreeable of relationships...but I have to ask...why is he even with this...Bjorn fellow?" Vasco piped up, interested in this Northern Naut drama. Nessie gave an exasperated motion glancing up to the sky then back down to earth. "No one in this damned world knows, they just are...I've tried ta talk ta him, Hindel-my older brotha has talked ta him...nearly all ta crew has talked ta him...he just is stupidy sunk on ta great _bacraut_"

De Sardet flickered his eyes to Vasco, "Asshole" the Naut translated for him. "Bjorn follows his totem," Nessie said suddenly pointing down to her belt where the bear buckle was. "Totem?" He questioned. "Aye, every Northerner, we all have a totem animal...a spirit that guides us." She explained, her voice holding reverence as the golden-colored bear sparkled in the light.

"You are....you follow the bear?" He asked curious at this new idea. Was it something only their culture did? Did everyone have a totem? Or did one have to earn it? How did you find out about it? What would be his? What would Vasco's be? Many questioned suddenly burned in his head but he dare not overwhelm Nessie.

"Aye, I am ta bear...strong and solid, steady in my path." She held up her arms and flexed her muscles, widening her stance as she did. He smiled at her determined strength. "Thorin...he's ta wolf, leader of ta pack, ferocious and looks fer his own, blindly and stupidly loyal to his 'mate'" Nessie explained. De Sardet remembered Thorin has a wolf's head on his belt, so that meant the animal on their belt was their totem right?

"Would...would Bjorn's be the deer?" He asked curiously. Nessie grinned "Close...he is ta Stag, proud, wild, and as he sees it, needs to tend to his 'entire' herd" she spat out. The realization hit him "Wait, Bjorn...does what he does because he thinks he's like a stag in the wild?" Nessie nodded "Aye, now ya see why all of us are tryin ta get Thorin away from him? A loyal wolf paddin after the tracks of a wild stag constantly stuck in ta middle of ruttin season." Nessie commented, the comment drawing a slight blush to his cheeks and he felt a wee bit sad for Thorin.

The thought of if Vasco would do the same thing, nearly made his blood boil and heart splinter in his chest.

"Nessie!" a gruff and deep voice was calling from the ship. "Oh, dat's Thorin, gotta scram...ey hang around dat Stag's head more often eh? Yer an interestin _í korni_ ta talk to." She tossed at them as she scurried back to the ship and began to haul herself up the rope. They watched the strange but kind Northern Naut disappear over the ship rail.

From inside the ship, he could hear voices yelling and laughing at one another in a mixture of both the Northern language and the language he spoke. "What did she call me?" He asked turning to Vasco. The man shrugged "I don't know, ask Mathew, he was born a Northerner." Vasco said as they walked slowly past the ship. 

Continuing on their way they walked a few of the docks. "He was?" He asked Vasco as they paused to watch a ship come in. "Aye, he got moved down to our islands when he was 16 or so, to get formal training on how to heal properly...Northern Nauts are...iffy with magic like that, not many on their mainland are gifted with it." Vasco explained leaning against a pole a gull landed near them and squawked loudly, Vasco shooed it away with his hat.

"He never went back?" he asked thinking about the portly cook, that gruff yet likable attitude and that thicker accent. "No, never did, just ended up liking it down here," Vasco commented looking out over the sea. He followed the Naut's train of sight, the way the blue of the water and the blue of the sea met at a line in the distance, how calm the waves were and the pristine color of the water.

"It's beautiful here...have you ever been to the North?" Vasco shook his head "Not...the _real_ North but I've been close enough to know that it's blasted cold and I about froze my balls off." Hearing his lover speak in such a way made him laugh, the two of them sharing a smile as they stood together at the edge of a dock gazing over the bay.

"Could we go?" He asked hopefully. Vasco turned to him a brow lifting. He licked his lips "To the North, the _real_ North, after...you know?" He asked looking up into Vasco's bright eyes, nearly all gray at this moment. A soft smile tugged at Vasco's lip. "Sure...if you want...I'd want to sail the entire world with you if I could." Vasco murmured eyes getting lost into the horizon. 

He stepped up closer to the man "I'd like to do that as well, I want to see as much of the world as I can...and I want to do that with you." He replied softly hand grazing Vasco's. Vasco nodded slowly "Of course, you have my word." The Naut promised leaning in and putting a hand to his chin. De Sardet leaned forward and kissed him gently. 

The kiss was whisper-soft, their lips barely touching but it filled him with warmth and the confidence of knowing that someday they would be together, free and open, with the entire world at their fingertips.

"Well ain't you two a sight." A very familiar voice quipped out and De Sardet snapped his head over to see Cussel standing on the dock, arms folded and a wide grin on his face. His whispy hair fluttered in the wind and his eyes sparkled as bright as the morning sun alighting on the sea. 

"Cussel! It's been a time hasn't it?" He yelled out walking over to the elderly Naut clapping him on the shoulder. The shorter man chuckled in his throat and did the same. "Aye, it has been laddie, thought for a second ya forgot about ol' Cussel." He shook his head "Never, though I do have to apologize, after...everything didn't get to see you much or help out with ropes." 

Cussel grinned "Oh, you are fine Laddie, understands completely...and speaking of ropes, come on, I have a wager I need you to win for me." Cussel said leading him away. "Oh, morning Cap'n" Cussel added turning back to Vasco who shook his head and chuckled as he followed after them. "I see how it is, on land, you pretend I don't exist?" Vasco teased.

Cussel laughed out loud "Were you not the same when you docked Cap'n? Young spitfire havin a right ol' time on the town? I remember my days, oh don't I." The Older Naut mused out as they followed after Cussel, the Naut hobbled along easily but De Sardet knew the man's joints must be hurting him. 

Vasco strode next to him grinning with his arms folded behind him. "Aye, I suppose I got myself into a bit of trouble...few brawls I might have started...and ended," The man said catching his eyes. De Sardet chuckled "Oh you and Constantin would be a nightmare together if you were both drunk." Cussel laughed out loud "Oh, don't think the world would be able to contain such devilry."

Vasco scoffed "Ain't that bad, besides De Sardet, weren't you the one who said you usually start fights and break things when drunk?" The Naut teased and De Sardet hid his blush "Well...yes, but I'm not that bad." He muttered under his breath as they neared a group of Nauts, two of them looked to be Cussel's age, one was middle-aged and the other two were about his age, perhaps younger.

"Men, this here is my Cap'n, Cap'n Vasco, and this here would be De Sardet," Cussel said easily and De Sardet smiled kindly at them, thanking Cussel internally for not using his title. The group of Nauts gave them all friendly greetings. "That's the apprentice you be totein about?" One of the older Nauts asked frowning as he studied his face. 

"Aye," Cussel stated proudly. "He ain't got a lick of ink!" The man replied accursedly. "I ain't one for needles." He stated simply. The Nauts that stood opposite of him shrugged. He flickered his eyes to Vasco and saw the Naut grinning to himself. "He's a fast learner, ain't seen anyone fly through ropes like he, even me old teacher weren't as fast as he, I swear it." Cussel proclaimed putting a hand on his shoulder.

He felt himself fill with pride, the way Cussel talked about him, he could hear the man's confidence and care in his voice. 

"Really then?" The other Naut asked leaning back for a second. Cussel nodded affirmatively. "Fine then, let him take on Andrew, been teachin' that one for half a year now." The man said motioning to one of the younger Nauts. 'Andrew' stepped forward and glanced him up and down, it was clear there was doubt on the man's face.

He felt himself rise up to the challenge, he might have not done ropes in awhile on the ship but he did have a length of rope in his duffel that he still practiced and toyed with when he wasn't busy and bored with drawing. 

"Fine then, usual wager Terri?" Cussel asked lifting his jaw. The Naut, Terri nodded. "Aye, usual wager, get these two some rope!" Terri yelled. Quickly De Sardet found himself standing in front of a group of Nauts, Vasco standing off to one side glancing at him curiously a smile on his face. 

A rope was pushed into both his and Andrew's hands. "All right apprentices were gonna name off five knots, first one to get through all five of em and untangle the rope wins," Terri explained carefully. Both of them nodded. 

"All right," Terri said rubbing his chin and thinking for a few seconds. He turned to spit out another spray of tobacco. 

"Give me a Midshipman's hitch, a sheep shank, a Hitchin tie, larks head...and...Bowline on the bight." De Sardet nodded he knew them all, he could do it.

Readying his hands and relaxing his shoulders he glanced up to Terri. The elderly Naut looked between both of them before he lifted his hand and stated "Go." 

Instantly he was off, his fingers and hands moving quickly over the length of rope. He drowned out everything else, only concentrated on the rope, the feel of it in his hands, the weight of it across his fingers. Course and rough the way it glided over his flesh as he flew his hands into contorting the object. His mind was a steel trap caught up in mentally yelling the instructions in his head. 

Midshipman's hitch was first, looked complex but was rather simple. '_Faster De Sardet faster! Cussel is counting on you!'_ He thought to himself he couldn't let the man down, not after he put so much faith in him. His heart was beating wildly, both at the speed he was working and at the excitement of being in a competition. 

He bit his bottom lip, brow furrowing in concentration. The midshipman was done, he held it up for a split second for Terri to see, the man gave a quick nod then he untangled the knot, straightening the line out so he could move unto the next knot. Andrew was hot on his heels. Sheep shank, was, even more, simpler but could easily be messed up.

Andrew was only a half-second behind him as he held up the rope to be assessed. He unfurled the knot at rapid speed moving unto the third knot. Hitchin tie, he mentally screamed at himself to not get his finger caught as he would always end up doing. He nearly missed it, but it was almost there, his eyes were locked unto that rope, nothing else in this world existed right now.

A bead of sweat was on his brow and he let out a quick breath as he finished up the knot. He heard Andrew curse next to him, did he mess up? He didn't want to risk looking. He held up his rope, heard a grunt of approval and untangled the rope with a quick motion of his wrist as he pried at one part of the knot.

Larks head! He could do this it was the easiest on the list. He made it in a matter of seconds, by this time he heard Cussel chuckling, he risked a shot to the older Naut as he held up the knot for Terri to look at. Terri nodded and glared at his apprentice who finally put up his Hitchin tie. 

He dove into the knot, the Bowline on the bight. _Fuck_ the Bowline on the bight. He growled under his breath and tore into the rope mentally cursing at it to get into place and to not mess up. He felt slightly light-headed, did he remember to breathe? Oh well, he was almost done, _move. move. move!_ He mentally screamed at his fingers as he worked the final part of the knot. 

He gasped out and held up the knot. Terri raising his brows then narrowing his eyes for a few seconds on the knot he held up. He felt his chest heaving as he caught up on the breathing he had forgotten to do. Heart pounding in excitement and worry, had he messed up? Terri frowned then gave a nod. He instantly felt a wave of relief fall away from his shoulders.

Cussel lifted his head up, eyes shining in pride. De Sardet gave him a grin wiping sweat away from his brow. Andrew cursed next to him as he continued to finish out his Bowline on the bight. He turned to the younger Naut. "Almost there, you got this." He said encouragingly, although he was competitive he liked to be a fair sport.

Andrew gave him a confused glance but continued on with his knot. With a final exasperated tug, Andrew finished with his knot. Both he and Terri sighed but Terri nodded "Good job lad's, you did your best and got the knots done right, that's all that counts." De Sardet turned to Andrew and held out a hand "Good job." Andrew hesitated for a second before nodding meekly "Thanks, you do work fast, quite impressed." 

He grinned "To be honest I was near panicking in my head, I don't usually do well under pressure." Andrew smirked and the two of them both turned to their 'teachers.' Cussel hobbled over to Terri and elbowed him in a friendly manner "Ol right ya old badger hand it over." Terri grumbled under his breath as he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out an old and worn smoking pipe.

"Fine, fine ya old coot, have your blasted pipe!" Cussel grinned and took it from him, instantly digging into a pocket and pulling out some tobacco to fill it. De Sardet shook his head but grinned "Are you telling me I did that just do you could have a smoke?" he asked folding his arms. Cussel lifted the pipe to his mouth then lit it with a match "Not just any ol smoke, this here is an Ackadian pipe, very rare and hard to get...but the tobacco hit's better."

He frowned for a second but chuckled at the old Naut. He handed the rope back to one of the other Nauts, Andrew stepped up sheepishly to Terri, "Sorry Terri, I tried." Terri shook his head and clapped the lad on the shoulder. "Ain't no bother, the fact that ya are learning is all that's important." Andrew nodded and Terri grinned looking over to him.

"You work good and fast, how long you train under Cussel?" Terri asked curiously. "Oh...about...er..." He tapered off not wanting to gloat or making Andrew feel worse about himself. "For a while now...not so good with time" He shrugged hoping the older Naut bought it. Terri shrugged "Well, just glad some young blood's learning these skills, been handed down from master to apprentice for centuries." Terri explained. 

"Glad to be apart of it, I was wondering though why don't all the Nauts lear-" He was cut off when an eerily strange yet familiar voice called out from behind him.

"My, my is that you Lord De Sardet?" He froze for a second then turned to see a man with mahogany-colored hair pulled back in a low tail, high cheekbones, a strong and firm jaw, a pair of charcoal-colored eyes glancing him up and down in a humorous manner. Instantly he felt his skin roll, he knew that light in those eyes, they were judging him, weighing him up and comparing him and he knew he was being found to be lacking.

Catlike and easy the man strode over, his high arching brows lifted in amusement as he spoke out again in a far too kind manner. "Oh, it _is_ you Lord De Sardet...I barely recognized you in those..._rags_ of yours." He mused easily, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He raised himself up, years of training all flooding back into him.

"Apologies, but I do not seem to recall your name, sir?" He asked carefully and languidly. "It _has_ been a while, my Lord, I am Lord Jeofrey Hunter, we hunted once at my father's estate." Suddenly it hit him, Jeofrey, the whiny and petulant second born son to Lord Hunter, he remembered how terrible a seat the man had when he rode, and how strong he pulled on the horse's bit.

Now here he was, all grown up. Wait, why was he on a Naut island? 

"Ah, I remember you now, we hunted a hart that day yes?" He asked easily. "We did indeed my Lord, apologies for intruding on your...conversation," Jeofrey stated glancing over the Naut's present, visibly frowning at them. He flickered his eyes to the other's presence. Andrew and Terri were staring at him in shock. Vasco looked just as confused as he was internally.

"No offense was made my Lord, what brings you to Gull Isle?" He asked wanting to know why the HELL the man was here. "Oh, is that what this spit of land is called? No idea, the...Captian of our ship had a problem with the...mast..I think...unsure." The Lord said clearly not caring about what was happening only annoyed with it. God he hoped he hadn't sounded like that at some point.

"What I want to know my Lord is what on earth you are wearing?" Jeofrey said with a chuckle under his breath. Languidly he continued "As I stated I barely recognized you, but then again, you do have a _unique_ face." Jeofrey said with only a hint of venom. He remained unperturbed, remembering to keep his face and eyes clear of emotion, he knew this dance all too well, the game of mental cards, bide your time, gather your hand then show it when you needed it most.

"Yes well, being unique will at least mean I shall be remembered more easily, others...not so much...names and faces so plain and simple, their memory just..disappears." He added easily, barb for barb he nearly forgot what it was like to talk to someone like this.

"Curious position to take my Lord, but perhaps a simple face would be all the kinder to look at then for those poor souls that become marked with blemishes on not one but _both_ sides of their face, wouldn't you agree?" He felt his cheek twitch, _damn_ he had lost this round. Lord Hunter's eyes lit up in a knowing win. He could see from the corner of his eyes Vasco was seething.

"Apologies Lord Hunter, but I grow tired of the conversation, I must see to my cousin Prince Constantin, shall I send him your kind regards?" He asked kindly, a way to exist this infernal conversation but also remind Lord Jeofrey of where he was placed in order of rank. Although they both were Lords, there was a stark difference to the son of a Princess and the second son to a lower Lord.

Lord Jeofrey gave the slightest nod. "Please do, I, my father and mother all send their best...we shall pay homage to the Prince on the morrow if that is agreed?" Jeofrey asked. De Sardet glanced out over the ocean, taking his time to answer he had all day. He gave the slightest nod "We shall let you know when _we_ are ready, till then I should not keep you waiting." He said extending his hand out, bidding the man leave this conversation NOW.

Jeofrey continued on, head held high a slight smile on his face, he finally noted the fine doublet and breeches the man wore, along with how fine of an overcoat he had on, his house's seal stitched in the back.

Once Jeofrey moved on he turned back to the Nauts he had just met. "Apologies Cussel, Terri, Andrew, as it appears, _I_ now must see to my cousin at once, it was nice to meet you all, good day and fair winds." He quipped out before turning on his heel and storming away. He felt Vasco hot on his heels. The Naut came up next to him. 

"You okay love?" the man asked carefully. De Sardet felt himself relax slightly on the inside, his anger at the situation fading a little with Vasco next to him. But he didn't allow himself to relax all the way. Instinctively he lowered his head, with other Noble's on the Isle things would be difficult, already he could sense a shift within him.

He felt threatened, he felt insecure, a dog circling in its house, hackles raised at an unknown intruder outside. He turned his head to Vasco, still walking stiffly as he rushed to go find Constantin. Glancing over at Vasco's worried expression all he could say was "No." 


	84. To Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter, with some setup and some domestic fluff.  
I'm sorry for not posting been going through a bit.

_De Sardet_

Bolting, he led Vasco to where he knew his cousin would be. Past a few alleyways, he made it to a familiar fenceline. He could hear the sporadic barking of dogs as he knocked on the gate and called out for Constantin. "Coming!" his cousin's familiar voice called out, and the gate was opened an inch as his cousin was attempting to wrangle back a few of the dogs.

"Ah! cousin! Good morning! And greetings Vasco!" His cousin cheerfully quipped as both he and Vasco carefully sidestepped into the area. The dogs happily wagged their tails and sniffed and licked at his hands and legs. Vasco stood slightly uncomfortable as a sea of dogs seized around him as they 'greeted' him for the first time.

He glanced over to see Angela sitting on the swing, casually pumping her legs to move it back and forth. She gave him a smile and a wave. He waved back at her then turned to Constantin who was shooing off a few of the dogs from Vasco. Vasco looked thankful and greeted his cousin with a friendly "Your Grace." Despite everything that just happened he couldn't help but feel happy at this moment, his cousin looked so carefree and happy with the dogs.

Growing up he knew his cousin had a fondness for dogs, but since the Queen would go into fits of sneezing when one was near he was disallowed from owning one. Instead, he could only visit the kennels and play with the hunting hounds, which although friendly wasn't always the safest idea. 

"Apologies for the interruption, but I have news." He began as he absently scratched one of the large sheep herding dogs behind the ear. Constantin waved him off "Oh, you are fine, I and Angela were just relaxing after giving some of the dog's baths" his cousin answered. De Sardet watched Vasco blink in surprise then stare at his cousin. 

"You assisted another in physical labor?" the Naut teased, causing Constantin to frown. "Shall I sick the dogs on you, Vasco?" Constantin jibed back, drawing a frown from Vasco. He felt a dog bump against his leg and he glanced down to see a familiar gray dog with chocolate eyes. He grinned then flickered his eyes towards Vasco as he loudly called out "Oh, hey there Vasco! Has someone been a good boy?" 

He leaned down and began to scratch and pet the dog all over. He heard Vasco's unamused huff of annoyance from behind him. He turned his head towards his lover and grinned. Little Vasco glanced towards the man who he was named after and growled, moving protectively in front of him. He chuckled and petted the dog on the head "Easy, easy he's a good friend."

The small gray dog barked in the back of his throat but wagged his tail slightly. Vasco shook his head "I do _not_ sound like that." he commented dryly. Constantin piped up "Have you ever heard you call out commands?" Vasco carefully turned his head to the sweetly smiling Prince that stood next to him. "Do you wish to have another go and swabbing my deck Prince Constantin?" he eased out folding his arms.

Constantin shrugged "Oh, you know I'm just having a go at you." Constantin flickered his bright blue eyes back to him "So cousin? What is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked raising a golden brow. He cleared his throat "Well, guess who has arrived on the island?" he stated folding his arms and frowning at the memory of the interaction with Lord Jeofrey.

"I haven't a clue, who?" His cousin asked stepping up closer to him. "Lord and Lady Hunter, with their second son Lord Jeofrey in tow," he explained with a sneer. Constantin visibly shuddered "Oh, _ugh_ not Jeofrey...he's...he's...God De Sardet he's a fucking _asshole_." Vasco nodded in agreeance. Constantin's eyes widened "Oh no, you met him, didn't you?" Constantin asked suddenly.

He nodded his head "Aye, I met the damned bugger, took me by surprise, lost the game to him." He remarked frowning and paying more close attention to the gray dog at his feet.

"The game?" Vasco asked confused. Constantin cleared his throat "Yes, that's...what we call it in court...the game is, well simply put, how kindly can you cut down the person you are speaking with, without them doing the same to you." He flickered his eyes to Vasco during the conversation, watching as the man's golden orbs filled with concern.

"That...that doesn't sound...very...fun?" he let out turning towards him. He frowned and rubbed at his scar, wishing he could just erase it. Even if Vasco said he found it attractive, now...now he felt entierly more insecure about it.

"Oh, the second-born ass said something about your scar didn't he?" Constantin said carefully as he stepped up and removed his hand from his face with a tug. "Cousin," He said softly blue eyes looking deeply into his. "You are still ten, no a hundred times more dashing than he could ever be." He smiled softly at his cousin, "Thank-you Constantin" he replied, the words giving him some comfort.

"I'll be sure to tactfully rip the man apart," Constantin announced his eyes alighting in a familiar dangerous light. "If you don't _I will_, though it won't be tactful a fist in the face always seems to solve my problems with assholes," Vasco said easily a sly grin on his face. He chuckled and shook his head at the two men in his life who were willing to put everything on the line to make sure he felt better.

"The thought of both of you working together to achieve a common goal, it is a terrifying experience." Both men grinned then glanced towards one another nodding their heads. He sighed, "Well, we most likely with have to have tea with them tomorrow, would I be able to borrow some clothes?" He asked his cousin hopefully. 

Constantin nodded "You can, though they will be tight in the shoulders and arms." He nodded "Ill-fitting proper wear is better than no proper wear at all." Vasco frowned "You, have a doublet and whatever at the house?" He scoffed "I can't wear _them_, they are far too underdressed." Vasco frowned "Pardon me for not knowing," The Naut said.

He hesitated, realizing how he came off to his lover. "Fuck, sorry I didn't mean to come off like that, I just..." he trailed off before beginning again. "I guess Lord Jeofrey still has me reeling." Vasco sighed but gave a nod. 

He heard a cough come from behind him, he turned to see Angela. She tilted her head in a questioning look. "Ah, my dear, apologies but there have been some new developments and I must assist my cousin for the time being, but I should be back for dinner feeding."

Angela pursed her lips but nodded Constantin stepped towards her and with a specific glance De Sardet knew enough to turn towards Vasco to give them some privacy. Vasco turned to small Vasco at his feet and gave him a pat, the dog gave a small gruff bark at him but wagged his tail, De Sardet had to hide a grin.

After parting from Angela Constantin walked towards the gate, several dogs in tow. Little Vasco following on his heels De Sardet couldn't help but reach down and give the dog a few friendly scratched behind its ears. When they reached the gate the dog whined and jumped up at his legs licking at his hands.

He chuckled and knelt down to the gray dog who instantly put its paws on his shoulders and began to lick all over his face. He laughed and pushed the dog back down. Little Vasco whined and barked not wanting him to leave after getting here so soon. He sighed and used both his hands to scratch and pat the dog all over ending with a nice belly rub.

"Cousin are you unable to keep your hands off of anything named Vasco?" Constantin teased. The comment drew a blush to his features and he saw Vasco give a sly grin. He stood up and cleared his throat "I'm not that bad." He commented as the three of them slid out through the gate.

They made their way quickly to Constantin's room at _The Roosting Gull_. They paused at the door to check and make sure the Hunter family hadn't chosen this Inn as the one to stay in. When all was clear they made their way back up to his room.

Vasco hesitated once he was in the room. "If you don't need me I could-" But Constantin cut him off "No, you sit! We shall have a proper viewing party!" The Prince announced with humor. He sighed after a second "Though I wish we had some champagne and a servant in the corner with a tray of sweets."

The comment made him chuckle, how many fittings had he been through all his life? Both his and his mothers? The Palace tailor going through trunks full of fabrics, paging through a history book of fashion as he moved about you a mouth full of needles. A table full of decadent sweets, mini cakes, tarts, macaroons..God how he missed the palace food sometimes.

Then the champagne, light and airy matching the feeling of standing on a platform in the middle of a room as the early morning light filled the air. "Why do you need champagne and sweets to change clothes?" Vasco asked confused as he sumped into a chair. 

"Oh Vasco, it's not simply changing clothes, no nothing Nobility does is simple, we must make a spectacle of everything isn't that right cousin?" He sighed but nodded. Vasco snorted and nodded as he made himself comfortable to wait.

First Constantin brought out several more extravagant doublets and held them up to his chest. The two of them debated over colors.

"The red works well with your hair," Constantin suggested. "Not with my skin, and it contrasts too much with my eyes." He answered shaking his head. Interestingly enough Vasco from his corner piped up "Blues look best on him...at least...I think anyways." Both of them glanced over to the Naut who shrugged.

"Well, your opinion is all that matters isn't that right dear cousin?" He teased and De Sardet felt as though he blushed as red as the doublet that Constantin had held against his chest. So unto blues they moved, Constantin only had a few and after deciding on the first to try he retreated behind the changing screen and tugged it on carefully. 

Constantin's arms were longer and slimmer than his so it was a snug fit. But he managed to put it on, after lacing it up he walked out from behind it. He held his arms out and turned modeling it for Constantin who put a finger to his chin and gazed over him thoughtfully. "Hmm, Vasco is right blues become you." He nodded "So it will do?" he asked glancing down at the extravagant chartreuse doublet, silver tendril swirls patterning throughout. 

Constantin leaned forward and tugged on his collar "You forgot to tie the collar cousin." Instantly he felt so restricted, the fabric chafing and annoying, which was strange he always used to like high collars. "It should do though I suppose, the trousers that go with it, are a more muted color with silver stitching," Constantin explained pointing over to a nearby pair. He nodded "It should do for tomorrow."

"You sure? You don't look very comfortable" Vasco added from nearby a frown on the Nauts face as glanced over at them. He made a stiff shrug "It's not about comfortably it's about fashion, if you're not annoyed or in pain then your not doing it right." Constantin laughed "That's what your mother would always say, I remember that from her, whenever the two of us would complain about our clothing." He found himself grinning as well, the two of them pushing and shoving each other in the hall just before making their entrance into a ball, complaining about the fit of their shoes or socks.

His mother would turn in her full-skirted gown and bend slightly keeping her back stiff so as to not offset her hair or jewelry. She would then tell them that everyone was miserable and that it was their job to pretend to not be. She would even bribe them with extra sweets if they behaved well and didn't rip off their neck scarves or jackets.

He came back from those thoughts and gave his cousin a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you for letting me borrow this, it seems I was mistaken in thinking I would not need my dress clothes for the Island." Constantin waved him off "Oh you are fine, it is not a bother." He stepped back behind the screen and undressed changing back into his other clothes. 

Instantly he felt more relieved and comfortable. With a sigh, he grinned ruffling his hair, then he remembered _his hair_. "Oh, what on earth am I going to do with this?" He mused out glancing at Constantin's mirror. Constantin frowned "Hmmm, not long enough to tie it back...and still too long to keep it combed how you have it." He sighed stringing his fingers through his hair for a few seconds.

"Did you want to cut it? Angela is good with scissors, she's groomed the dogs all her life." He frowned then met Vasco's eyes in the mirror. He could see the disappointment in the Naut's eyes at the idea of him losing his length. "No, I have found having my hair longer...agrees with me." He said meeting Vasco's gaze in the mirror, the two of them shared a knowing grin.

Constantin rolled his eyes "Honostly, you two." De Sardet turned to his cousin and raised a brow. "Oh, us two? What about you and Angela?" Constantin reddened slightly at his ear tips as he scratched the back of his head. "She and I are not as bad as you two." He scoffed, "Pray tell who had me and Vasco help write a love poem for a woman you met for all but a few days?" He teased at his cousin.

"Pray tell who was the one sitting in his room pining for a man after two conversations with him? Who also then began to _beg_ for details on how to please a man?" His cousin replied easily without blinking. Vasco coughed from the other side of the room. "_I didn't BEG_. All I asked was how to-" He cut himself off cheeks aflame and this room felt so damned warm at the moment. 

"Just, thank-you for the clothes, and I'll come to collect you tomorrow morning until then enjoy yourself, okay cousin?" Constantin nodded "Oh I shall, and I will be sure to think on how to properly destroy Lord _Jeofrey_" Constantin spat glaring out the window. "As much as I hate his son, I am happy to be seeing Lord Robert Hunter" He mused out walking back towards the door.

Constantin nodded "Oh yes, he is such an interesting man, more beholden to the older ways, but still will be good to see him again." He nodded agreeing with his cousin. Vasco stood and adjusted his jacket, he and Constantin hugged and said farewells before his cousin bid him leave, reminding him to 'mark my words De Sardet, Jeofrey will know his place soon.'

He and Vasco left and continued towards home. "So, there's been an interesting turn of events." Vasco mused out walking alongside him. He nodded with a sigh looking out towards the sea. Here he had thought everything had been so perfect and good and now it's been spoiled, all thanks to his old life catching up to him.

It made him shift uncomfortably in his skin. Would they be able to pull this off? Would he be able to fully break away cleanly? Or would pieces of it remain embedded him? Left stuck beneath his flesh to fester and cause injury. Somehow life always seemed to remind him that he wasn't as free as he thought. Even now as he took Vasco's hand he couldn't help but wonder if someone had just watched that? What would they say? How would it come back to hurt him?

But he pushed through those thoughts, because even as uncomfortable and concerning as they were he found comfort and solace in that firm hand. "I know, I'm sorry you had to witness all of that." He replied softly frowning. "I've dealt with plenty of Nobles before De Sardet, not the worst I've seen or heard." He nodded knowing Vasco was right.

"Still, it just...makes me remember how I once was...and I don't want to go back to that..I just...don't want to go back in general." He said stopping ad looking out at the sea. His heart suddenly yearning to go to it and to just stroll along the shore letting the water lap at his feet and ankles. He managed to pull himself away from it and instead forged on ahead, moving up the road towards the house.

He entered with a sigh and instantly felt relaxed, knowing they were safe and no one was there. He set aside his clothes for tomorrow and went to the washroom where he spent probably far too longer than necessary picking out every last blemish about his face and hair before he moved unto finding a good hairstyle to suit it's length ending up on a nice combed back look.

Sighing he walked out to see Vasco balancing one of his many swords on the tip of his finger by the hilt. "What...what are you doing?" He asked curiously. Vasco glanced over at him and nearly dropped the blade as his eyes shot right to his hair and he watched the man visibly lick his lips. "Oh don't even give me that look." He teased the Naut as the man pouted.

"Why not, with that hair? Love you look delectable." He couldn't help but laugh at the Naut's words. "Delectable? My aren't you being a charmer." Vasco put the sword back on the wall and walked over to him eyes meeting his. "Alluring, charming, stunning, exquisite, need I go on?" The Naut said swooping him up and pressing him close to him.

"Why all the sudden sweetness?" He asked Vasco even though he sorta knew the answer. "Because you need to know that _bacraut_ is entirely wrong," Vasco answered him leaning down and kissing him deeply before parting and kissed over both of his cheeks. He closed his eyes and sighed into the man's chest, all at once all his doubts disappeared, Vasco may not be given a sea gift, but he certainly had his own set of magics.

"Remember how you always compared me to a siren?" He said glancing up to the Naut. "Aye, you still are," Vasco said warmly with a grin. "Well, right now your the one trying to cast a spell." Vasco chuckled "Well don't ask me to sing, or the spell will be broken." He laughed and shook his head leaning up to kiss the man's lips.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He commented wrapping his arms around Vasco as they stood there in the kitchen in a comfortable embrace. "I've been compared to a drunken sea lion barking." The Naut mused out with a sigh. He found himself grinning and shaking his head. "I'm sure you are better than that, I'd love to hear you sing once."

Vasco shook his head, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Apologies your Excellency, but you'll have to get me drunk to get me singing or dancing." He pouted and sighed "Fine then, I'll just have to do that. Vasco tilted his head back and laughed, his teeth on full display "Oh, you won't get me drunk that easily."

He rolled his eyes but liked the idea of a challenge. "Then let's go to the pub tonight." He slyly suggested and Vasco rolled his eyes "We can go, but I'm not getting drunk, not if you have to deal with Lord Hunter tomorrow." He frowned but nodded "Fine, you are right, but Nessie did say to visit the Stag's Head more often, so we should go, perhaps after dinner?" He suggested.

Vasco nodded "Fine fine, I'm sure you could use a drink after the day you've had." He nodded vigorously agreeing with the Naut. "A bar full of Nauts is always preferable to a single Noble." He stated. Vasco chuckled "I find a single Noble preferable to a bar full of Nauts." He shook his head "I'm sure you do, anyways let's distract from what we have to do tomorrow, shall we play a game of cards?" He asked teasing the Naut.

Vasco shook his head "Why not dice?" He pouted "I'd rather spar with a damned rapier versus dice with you." He said dryly motioning to the rapier that Vasco had been holding earlier. Vasco nodded "Very well, a spar it is, I'm going to take great joy in tossing you on your ass." Vasco quipped turning to the wall and selecting two blades.

He rolled his eyes "Don't you already do that?" Vasco only grinned and lifted a brow before tossing him a sword. They exited the house and went down to the beach where Vasco proceeded to utterly destroy him in swordsmanship skills.

"Ow fuck! That hurt!" He yelled as Vasco stepped back and frowned "They are dull, they shouldn't have cut you." The man stated inspecting his own blade. De Sardet glared at him as he waved his hand in the air from where Vasco's sword had struck him on accident. "They didn't cut me, but it still bloody hurt." He muttered out. 

Vasco heaved a sigh, they both were currently without shirts as they sweated beneath the afternoon sun. Vasco used his arm to wipe away some sweat. "Fine how about this, I'll give you a chance to get payback, I'll even close my eyes." De Sardet frowned but nodded, anything to get some sort of leverage on the man. 

True to his word Vasco closed his eyes and waited patiently for him to strike. He surged forward and lashed out with the rapier wanting to strike the flat of the blade against Vasco's thigh. He wouldn't hit too hard, just enough for it to smart for a few seconds at least. But to his anguish, Vasco was already deflecting the blow eased and careful as if the sword was an extension of his body.

"What the hell, you peeked!" He yelled accusingly as Vasco still looking as if his eyes were closed continue to block his attacks. Then The Naut pushed forward using his dexterity to knock his blade to the side then he found himself being pushed towards the ground a heavy weight on top of him as his arms were wrenched up above his head.

He glared as Vasco's far too innocent bright golden eyes that matched the color of the sand beneath his back looked down at him. "I don't cheat love, I win by wiles...also you can hear your attacks coming from a mile away, like a bull in a china shop." He huffed but didn't complain when Vasco's sweaty lips covered his. 

He chuckled as the Naut continued to kiss his lips and face then moving to his neck. He bit back a moan and pushed up against Vasco. "Time and place love, out in the open on a beach, in the middle of the day? Not for me." Vasco frowned the hungry light in his eyes dimming slightly. "I can't help it...fighting...get's me..." The Naut trailed off.

De Sardet chuckled he could _feel_ exactly what the Naut meant. "Well, I guess I'll have to run a cold bath then." Vasco huffed "Aye, though I'm surprised, do you not get this way from fighting?" He asked as he pushed up off of De Sardet and stood adjuting his trousers slightly. He stood up and brushed himself off of sand. "Rarely, usually I'm worried about getting hit." 

Vasco chuckled and nodded and the two of them walked back to the house. "Still can't believe you can fight with your eyes closed." He commented glancing over at the Naut. Vasco wrapped an arm over his shoulder "I can fight _you_ with my eyes closed, perhaps a few others...danger can happen at any time, be it nice and sunny or the middle of the night or on a rainy day, it's good to rely on other instincts rather than sight." 

De Sardet nodded "Makes sense now that I think about it, most people can't fight if they are blinded." Vasco nodded "Aye, and the easiest way to get someone blinded is a good bit of dirt to the eyes, it'll make them lower their guard for just a second but that's sometimes all you need." Vasco explained easily, walking into the house and depositing the sword back on their hooks. 

"Well, I'm drawing the bath." He stated wiping at some sand that still stuck to his shoulder. He could feel other grains sticking to the rest of his skin. Vasco kissed his forehead "Go, I better not join you, I'll be too tempted" Vasco said huskily. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the bath. It took a while for him to achieve a bath due to having to wait for the water to fill and heat.

When he was freshly cleaned he re-dressed and walked back out to the kitchen to see Vasco stacking up books in his room to look like a tower. He paused and watched his lover for a few seconds before the man noticed him. "Why is it, when I leave you alone I come back to find you doing something strange? Is this what Jacob warned me about?"

Vasco sighed "I just...I have to be _doing_ something." He sighed out glancing at his book tower. He chuckled "Sometimes love, _you_ can be the adorable one." The Naut glowered but he could see a light blush hiding behind those tattoo lines on his cheek. "Come on then, you can help me with supper, surely that can distract you from the monotony of not having a ship."

Vasco jumped to his feet and followed after him into the kitchen. Vasco read out a few recipes from the book before the decided on pork steak and garlic mashed potatoes. Vasco and he worked together on peeling the potatoes. Even attempting a competition on who could peel faster but De Sardet found himself on the losing end of that challenge. 

"You can outplay me in cards, probably knock me out in one punch from a hammer, and can beat an apprentice at tying knots...but you can barely peel a potato." Vasco teased as he set down his perfectly peeled potato. He glared at the man who gave him a playful grin and plucked a kiss from his lips. _'Dammit I can never stay angry with him'_ He thought to himself as he continued unto the next task of the meal.

Together they cooked a set of fine-looking steaks, perhaps they could have used more seasoning but they turned out well. Dinner cooked and eaten, they cleaned up then changed to go _The Stag's Head_. As they strolled towards town, Vasco leaned into his shoulder "You okay to go? If you don't feel comfortable with Lord Hunter out and about..." Vasco trailed off.

He frowned, he had nearly forgotten about the man. "Oh, I'm sure we will be fine, they would never be caught dead in a Naut bar...no most likely he's in his inn curling his nose at everyone and everything." He explained bumping Vasco's shoulder back. "Then we're safe to enjoy ourselves?" The Naut asked. He nodded "Of course lo-" He was cut off by a swooping kiss and he smiled against the Naut's lips.

"Oh, Desi!" a familiar voice sang out and he turned away from Vasco's kiss to see Lady Dalia dancing over to them. She wore a simple but becoming dress that flowed freely down to her ankles and was beaming up at him. "Lady Dalia" He quipped out with a bow. She giggled "I've been wondering when I would see you again, how was the chocolate?" She asked curiously eyes bright.

He chuckled and glanced at Vasco, "Oh, it was a little too good to be true." Vasco sighed and shook his head. Dalia stepped up next to him "So, where are you two going?" she asked curious her head tilting in question. "_The Stag's Head_ " He replied pointing down the street. Dalia clapped "Oh good, they have excellent floor space for dancing, we should go!"

He grinned, happy to see Dalia so excited instantly the woman hooked her elbow in his then turned and hooked her elbow in Vasco's then stepped forward dragging them off. He laughed out as Vasco sputtered for a second. "Let's go! a Lady shan't be left waiting!" He met Vasco's eyes and just shrugged as together they escorted the Lady to _The Stag's Head, _and hopefully to a night of enjoying themselves.


	85. Facing tomorrow together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one sorry!
> 
> Got some character development and feels! Tea time shall be the next chapter!

_Vasco_

Sipping on his ale he leaned back in the chair, a smile curled at his lips as he watched De Sardet and Dalia once again sweep over the dance floor. The two of them had been at it for at least an hour now, perhaps more. He and every other Naut in the place, especially the band were having a good time just _watching_the couple. No matter what song the musicians played the two of them seemed to know a routine to go with it. He had known De Sardet was a good dancer, both De Sardet and the Prince had mentioned it from time to time, though as always De Sardet would stay humble, claiming he just did what his mother taught him.

Well, his mother seemed to have the habit of teaching her son to sing like a siren and dance like a swan. Graceful and refined, gliding across the floor, moving without looking like he was moving at all. To Vasco, it felt like he was watching ghostly figures move through a world of mirrors. Calm and steady De Sardet would hold Dalia close to him before tilting her away from him with such ease, as though she were weightless to him. Then he would spin her, his arm above her head as she stood absolutely still, balanced on a single leg, her dress flaring outwards as around and around she went one of De Sardet's hands trailing across her waist to keep her steady.

When he first watched these movements, a pang of jealously had swept through him. Mostly due to the fact that this other person was able to do these things with his lover and not him. It was partly also due to the fact of how 'couple-like' they looked on the dance floor. He knew De Sardet loved him, and he loved the man back. But the Noble and Lady Dalia obviously had a friendly and open relationship, the way they laughed and smiled together, how they seemed to communicate through motions. They way they would run from the dance floor back to the table to suck down a pint of water, panting and fanning themselves before rushing back when a song they could dance to began to play.

But after some time he had begun to accept this as normal for De Sardet, the man was just a friendly and helpful person it was easy for someone to get along with him. De Sardet was a candle in a room full of moths, everybody was drawn to him in some way, be it his demeanor or looks someone found something about him that was enticing and interesting. A part of him questioned why on earth someone like De Sardet would ever fall for a man like him? He was gruff, stern, and spent far too much on books and chocolate.

He sighed and shook his head, now was not the time for doubts, De Sardet loved him and that's all that mattered.

"Well if it ain't da golden-eyed salt dog himself." A deep and rough voice carried out next to him. He turned up into a pair of green eyes speckled with brown dots. A thick, salt and pepper beard with reddish-brown strands on his chin. The man tossed himself into the chair next to him lifting a pint in greeting. 

"Well, Ol' Captian Kidd, thought you were retired or dead." He mused with a grin tapping his mug against Kidd's. The older Naut Captian chuckled his wide square shoulders flecked as he settled himself into his seat. "Nah, I ain't dead yet, though the sea be tryin all she can." He chuckled "Aye, had a few bad storms myself, and_ pirates_." He spat out shaking his head, absently putting a hand to his stomach where the blade from Wayde had been. "Pah," Kidd commented shaking his large head, a thick mane of red hair beginning to fade.

"Rather be havin' pirates, then the blasted Nobles I got aboard ma ship," Kidd replied after taking a swig of ale. Pursing his lips Vasco thought for a second "Let me guess, Hunter family?" Kidd gave a nod "Aye! damned Hunter family...the da and ma ain't so bad...but gods the _son!_ I ain't ever wanted to toss a man overboard so badly as him!" Kidd exclaimed with a laugh. He chuckled and sipped his ale watching as De Sardet picked Dalia up and held her against his chest spinning them while Dalia held her arms out straight like the wings of a bird about to take off.

"I met Lord Jeofrey in the harbor." He stated glancing over to the older Captian. "Oh? Did ya now? What was he like?" Kidd asked a sly grin on his face. "Well, I wanted to punch him after only a few words." He nodded "Aye, that would be the man's talent if he were to have one." 

"He mentioned something about your mast?" He asked the man studying him with his gaze. Kidd sighed into his drink, "Aye" He simply replied. "Strong wind came through, ropes were tied far too tight, cracked the damned thing through its core...had to wrap ropes around it and sail at half-mast to get here."

He hissed and shook his head, but noted the man's solution for in case he would have to do such things in the future. "What about you?" Kidd asked, "Pirates mess up your ship?" the man asked. He nodded "Aye...blew a bunch of holes in my ship." He replied frowning at the memory.

"No losses?" Kidd questioned eyes wandering to the dance floor. "No, thankfully, though I got badly wounded...ended up pulling through thanks to our own Noble guests, Lord De Sardet is a skilled healer." 

At the mention of the name, De Sardet Kidd widened his eyes then snapped his head towards him. "De Sardet?" He questioned, voice sounding far off and lost in thought. Vasco blinked was it possible Kidd knew De Sardet?

"Haven't...haven't heard that name in...a very long time." Kidd mused out rubbing his chin. "You know Lord De Sardet? The new Legate to New Serene?" He asked carefully pointing towards the man on the dance floor. Kidd squinted then shook his head "No...no, _he," _Kidd explained, "Must be a relation, the De Sardet I knew was a Noble I delivered a long, long time ago...what was it...twenty-five years?" Kidd stated talking mostly to himself.

The realization hit Vasco, with that time frame the man Kidd had to be talking about _had_ to be De Sardet's father. "What do you remember of the man?" He asked his heart speeding up, how fortuitous that he met a person who knew of De Sardet's father! He should go get De Sardet.

"Oh, him...I...he...I don't remember much, mostly stayed in his room...like most Nobles." Kidd frowned his eyes dimming with heavy emotion. "I don't...I don't quite like to talk about _that_ trip Vasco...lost four souls that night." He frowned, he had not heard of this story before.

"Two...two of my men...and that Lord, then I think it were some servent for one of the Nobles aboard...not quite sure." He paused eyes vacant for a few seconds. "The men and De Sardet fell overboard during that blasted storm...this was before the harnesses became a thing," Kidd explained taking a long sip from his ale. "The servant, some woman...was said she fell and hit her head during one of the waves, died instantly thank the old gods." Kidd expressed brows furrowed and shaking his head.

His heart wrenched for a second in turmoil. So De Sardet's father was dead. De Sardet seemed to be under that impression, but this all but confirmed it. When he got the chance he would have to tell him. A part of him regretting have to. 

"Apologies, for bringing up bad memories." He said carefully and signaling a nearby waitress to come fill their drinks.

"Ya didn't know, as I said...don't quite like to talk about it," Kidd assured knocking back his ale. "You from the North Kidd? Never quite asked, but you have some of their mannerisms." He asked the man curiously studying him. 

Kidd gave a smirk. "Aye, but I left when I was young, your Lord De Sardet ain't the only one with some healing magic...thought I can only heal some basic wounds, that about it." The man held up his hand and flickered a few whisps of familiar green and white tendrils.

"Well, knowing how right awful my family of Lords is, I can only imagine the royal family is hell," Kidd commented turning towards him with a chuckle. Vasco shook his head "No, I mean...at first they were...testy..._especially_ the Prince, but to be honest I found both agreeable..._especially_ Lord De Sardet." He explained with a grin, had he knew Kidd better he would confess he and the Lord's relationship but as it stood that was unnecessary at the moment.

Kidd pursed his lips "Well, shave me down and call me a rat, who would have guessed a Naut Captain could actually _like_ his Noble passengers." The older man proclaimed. The waitress brought over their refills then the two of them eased into a conversation on sailing, old routes that Kidd used to take, and even older methods that Vasco made sure to try and file away for later, anything to make himself a better Captain. 

Vasco, in turn, would explain the new methods that he had bee taught, instructed by Admiral Cabral. It was good conversation and passed the time easily enough. Although he had wished Kidd had more to say on De Sardet's father he did not wish to press Kidd on more information, it was clear talking about anything from that night caused pain. He could only imagine the guilt and pain the man probably harbored, to be responsible of all souls aboard a vessel, and then to lose several of them? Damned terrible storm indeed.

Kidd sighed and finished his pint. "Shall I get you another?" He asked the man, the bar was full now and still, De Sardet and Dalia were dancing away. He had no idea how the man had the energy. "No, no, got ta go ta the blasted bank tomorrow early in the morning and get the damned deposit and what not taken care of, who made these new policies?" The man complained loudly standing himself up and putting his hat firmly on his head. 

"No idea, but I wish they would fire him." He teased out and both he and Kidd laughed. "Wish it were true, well nice catching up, been a while since yer scrappy hide served your fledgling year aboard my vessel," Kidd said with a laugh. He frowned "I wasn't scrappy," He confessed thinking back to the year he served under the older Captian how old was he then? 15 or 16 at the least.

"Ya were to, who would have thought the golden-eyed ruffian aboard ma ship would end up a Captian of his own." Kidd drawled out before giving a final nod. "Smooth sailing Captian" He eased out then wandered off into the crowd heading towards the door. Though he was a shorter man he knew how to push his way through a crowd. 

Vasco sighed and glanced back over to the dance floor, it looked like he and Dalia were about ready to be done. He nodded good, he was starting to get a bit tired from the constant noise of the pub.

A sudden weight shifted into his lap and he turned his head in confusion as he stared up into another familiar face. _Carissa._ He froze, what did he do? What was _she_ doing? 

"Well look what the cat dragged in, been a long time Vas." She purred batting her eyes. _'Oh no,'_ he thought to himself as he tried to gently ease her off of his lap. "Carissa...what are you doing?" He asked frowning slightly, she wouldn't budge. She giggled "Oh come on Vas, what does it look like? You're here, and I'm here, _and_ I have a proposition for you if you're interested." She said with a familiar glimmer in her eye.

He was more forceful with his prodding. He didn't want to be mean to her, as she was an old flame and friend, but neither did he want her remaining on his lap when his lover was only a few feet away. She pouted "So it is true then, the moment you roll with someone your off of them for good?" she questioned a little louder brows furrowing in disappointment.

"I didn't-, It's not- _would_ you _kindly_ remove yourself from my lap, I am not interested." He stated firmly lowering his drink to the table with some force. Carissa sighed, she flicked her longer blonde waves back then gave him a studying look with her leaf green eyes. "Look, I know it's been a while, _but_, we were good friends before, and right now I need you as a friend...I _really_ have something important to discuss with you." She said her lips and eyes begging.

"Will you get off of my lap if I ask what is it?" He said exasperated. She chuckled leaning forward, her arms wrapping around his neck. She was intimately close to his face. "Well...it _does_ have to deal with rolling, but I assure you it's for a good cause." She grinned. God he forgot how Carissa would _not_ take no for an answer, something younger him had found enduring but he was now regretting it oh so much, why couldn't he had just remained friends with her? No, he had to go and get stupid and slip into her bed...well hammock anyway.

"Carissa." He sated firmly with a growl. "I said it already, I am _not_ interested, I am already-" She leaned in and silenced him with her lips. It took him by surprise, instantly everything in him protested _everything_ about her, her scent, her taste all of it. It disgusted him to be kissing another that was not his lover. _FUCK_ _De Sardet!_

He forcefully pushed Carissa away, using more force than he wanted but she was just not getting it. Shock and a small bit of fear welled in her eyes as she clattered back against the table, finally sliding off of his lap. He wiped his mouth and turned to spot De Sardet hopefully he didn't see.

A pair of scorching eyes met his. Earth glowing in green fires, smoking hotly as the Noble stormed towards the door, not even glancing his way. He could feel the intensity of that anger thundering around the man, he winced and mentally cursed himself out. He glared at Carissa. "Dammit, Carissa! I'm taken now! You can't just do things like that!" He glared at her.

She looked mortified and about to cry at the same time. "I...I didn't know Vas... I was just trying to be...I'm sorry..." He sighed and pushed himself up "I have to go, just..." He shook his head and walked away from her. Pushing his way through the crowd as he made his way to the exit. Finally managing to untangle out the doors he glanced around looking for De Sardet he could see the man stomping back towards home.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! De Sardet it wasn't my fault!_ He screamed in his head as he ran to try and catch up to his lover.

_De Sardet_

He stomped towards 'home' the image of Vasco seated in his chair, some random woman sitting in his lap as he _kissed _her. A part of him didn't want to believe it. _How could he? How could he do something like that, I was RIGHT there._ Pain tore through his heart, the anguish of feeling betrayed. Was everything a lie? A part of him felt stupid for thinking that, surely it wasn't after everything they had gone through, _surely_ Vasco's love was real? Wasn't it?

But doubt was a powerful emotion, strong enough to even have the strongest foundations crack and collapse. He heard panicked footfalls behind him, he didn't have to turn to know it was Vasco.

"De Sardet! wait! It isn't what you think!" He turned on his heels, head wiping around as he faced the taller out of breath Naut.

"What am I supposed to think!? I turn to find some...some _woman_ sitting in _your_ fucking lap _KISSING _you!" He yelled out bitterly, tears stinging his eyes at the memory. His hear was wrenching in his chest. 

"It was all a mistake," Vasco said softly, eyes wide, begging him to listen. He turned away unable to look at the man's face. All he saw was that woman on _his_ lover's lips. 

"What...happened." He managed to choke out glaring at the ground fisting his knuckles. He had been having a good time, a nice fun night. He and Dalia going through all of their old routines, he liked being able to glance over and see Vasco's eyes watching him throughout the night. But during their last song, he didn't get to see those golden eyes staring at him in warmth.

No, they were closed behind those far too damned thick eyelashes and Vasco's attention was all on the woman straddling his lap. A fresh fire coursed through his veins as well as a cold spike in his stomach. 

So much had happened today, all he wanted was to forget about it. Enjoy life with his lover, but now he was questioning it all. All over a damned kiss. Maybe he had too much to drink, alcohol was burning strong in his veins but he wasn't drunk, but perhaps enough to cloud his judgment.

But he was supposed to be able to _trust_ Vasco. How could he trust the man was speaking the truth, after what he just witnessed? Still, he needed to at least hear the man out. 

"She came unto me, I didn't lead her on or anything...Carissa literally plopped herself in my lap, went on about some proposition than when I tried to tell her off she kissed me, I pushed her away...you have to believe me." Vasco begged his voice strained eyes trying to catch his. It made sense, for the most part, and he found himself relaxing only the slightest, but it could just as easily be a lie.

_'How did he know her name'_ He snapped his head up to Vasco "How do you know her name?" he asked stiffly. 

Vasco visibly swallowed, his eyes going wide for a second as he carefully put his hands up and began to explain. "We're old friends, we sailed together for a year or so before I got assigned to Cabral's ship...I'll be honest and upfront, we used to be intimate, but that was _literal YEARS _ago De Sardet," Vasco explained, honey-colored eyes wide and begging.

A part of him was thankful for Vasco's honesty, another part hated it all the more. A strange animal wrested within him. He shouldn't hold previous companions against Vasco. But at the same time, when said old companion was in his lover's lap...it made his insides turn. 

"De Sardet..._please_ you know I wouldn't do something like this, you _know_ I love only _you_," Vasco said shuffling forward a small step. De Sardet felt his jaw quivering. What did he believe, what did he do? All of him was all over the place. He closed his eyes trying to sort through all of it. 

Deep down, he _knew_ Vasco was telling the truth, as much as his present mind was convinced otherwise his heart and soul knew his lover was right. 

"S..she was just an old flame, who forced the kiss herself?" He asked cautiously. Opening his eyes and slowly lifting them towards Vasco. The brightness of the golden suns that made his eyes contrasted greatly with the dark sky overhead. A sea of onyx punctured by the needle hole light of thousands of stars. 

Vasco nodded vigorously "Yes, I did..I did not want nor ask of it, I just didn't want to be cruel to her either." The Naut explained carefully his voice low and calm. He breathed in through his nose then back out, trying to get his mind to relax, but it was spinning with so many emotions, his mind wondering about tomorrow, worried about what to say and do, frustrated with the situation as well.

"I...okay." He eased out finally. He could see Vasco's shoulders rise and fall in a large exhale. The Nauts face was contorted with nearly ebony lines. "I promised you, I _love_ no one else, _see_ no one else," Vasco said carefully raising a hand to his face, it was slow enough that it gave him the chance to turn away from it if he wanted to, but he didn't.

He did flinch the smallest amount when the had touched his heated skin. Hot from dancing all night and from cycling through a whirlwind of emotions. Vasco's eyes softened to pools of molten copper. "I'm sorry" Vasco whispered out, thumb just gently tracing against his flesh. He cursed at his foolish self, how could he think that Vasco would do that to him? How could he think that about his lover? Did that just not show how incapable he was of trusting others?

"No, I...I should have realized, I shouldn't have assumed..." He choked out. "You were so understanding with Thorin...and yet...I...I just _fucking_ thought the worst of you." He gasped out, bitterly angry at himself now. Vasco stepped up closer to him, moving slowly and carefully "You had every right, Thorin...Thorin was different, it was clear ad obvious you did not want to be kissed by him..."

He scrunched his face as tears wept from his eyes. He looked up at Vasco. "Sometimes...I'm...I'm afraid that no matter what I do...no matter what I say...I'm always going...a part of me...is always going to..." He tapered off not wanting to admit it. Add coward to the list of his flaws. 

"De Sardet, your wrong, you keep claiming you are this bad and terrible person...but you aren't...how many times do I have to tell you this?" Vasco stated firmly but softly staring into his eyes, hand moving down to tilt his chin up towards him.

"Even if you did have these so-called flaws...I wouldn't care, I wouldn't" Vasco said shaking his head, warm eyes burrowing into his. He gasped trying to catch his breath drowning in those golden suns. "I'll take you, flaws and all, no one is perfect De Sardet...all of us make mistakes, all of us have doubts and fears and problems...and I'll burden every last one of yours if that's what it takes for us to remain..." Vasco said firmly adding another hand to the other side of his cheek holding him in his palms.

"I made a mistake tonight, I didn't try hard enough to push her away, can you forgive me?" Vasco asked suddenly eyes lowering to the ground briefly.

Taking a second to swallow. He nodded "I...I do, I do forgive you...I'm sorry for being angry." He whispered out reaching a hand up to hold Vasco's wrist. Vasco looked up into his eyes a soft smile on his features. "It's fine...it's expected..." The Naut eased out carefully, a soft breath escaping into the night air.

He sniffled and closed his eyes leaning into the Nauts hands. "I love you, I'll always love you, even if at times my brain tries to convince me otherwise." He confessed opened his eyes back up to look into Vasco's. The Naut nodded "I know, I'll always try to understand...I...I want this to work, everything is already so complicated...but somehow I know, that no matter the obstacles...you are worth it." The Naut expelled, and De Sardet couldn't help but feel his heart swell in his chest.

He took a deep breath then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Naut's lips. Ignoring the flavor of something that wasn't Vasco's normal taste and instead, he worked to erase it from the man's lips. Vasco was _his_ love. _His_ man. No one else's. He pushed in deeper wanting his taste to be ingrained on the man's lips, make it so Vasco would never forget him.

Not that he would, but still, he needed to make sure. Vasco pulled away with a hum. "Your kisses, taste better to me than chocolate...best part is I can't get a stomach ache on them." The Naut teased. He chuckled and pressed his forehead into the man's chest.

"Promise, if we ever have a fight...or an argument, we'll talk it over and end it with a kiss?" He heard a rumble of laughter in the man's chest. "Aye, love, I can promise you that." The Naut confirmed, his arm wrapping over his shoulder carefully. 

"This really has been a day." Vasco eased out as they walked home in the dark. He nodded agreeing as he shifted closer to the man's weight. "Aye, and something tells me tomorrow is going to be another." Vasco humphed under his breath before speaking "Well...whatever the day brings, we'll face it together." 

He nodded "We're in agreeance." He said with a careful smile and the two of them laughed with one another as they entered their house. Changing in a pleasant silence they settled into bed. Vasco patted on his chest. "You can use me as a pillow tonight." He grinned then shifted over, thankful to take up his place on the Naut's chest.

"When we get the time, I've a lot to tell you about Captain Kidd, he knows somethings that you might be interested in," Vasco said casually yawning as he settled into a better position. Closing his eyes and feeling the weariness of the night take over him he only grunted in reply. "Perhaps tomorrow, at some point in time...until then...night my love."

Vasco grunted "Night Tempest" Then the two of them drifted off to sleep. Dreaming that tomorrow would be a better day. 


	86. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS.  
BUT ALSO TO AZUREHAWK, who made this incredible work of art and I am so happy and thankful for!
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/c78402ad83b4abef2ab27adcc32a96d2/cf2a038e4eb473e9-6c/s1280x1920/0b4c0e14bb5bd765b34400064c87ff11afffe49d.jpg

_Vasco_

He awoke to the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Rich and aromatic it filled the house. He lifted his head off the pillow and noticed De Sardet was no longer there. He frowned, he liked waking up to the sight of the Noble sleeping next to him. He scanned his eyes across the room and saw De Sardet combing through his hair.

He blinked, the man was already dressed up, the Prince's clothes clung tightly to his frame. The blues complimenting everything about him. For a moment he could now _see_ the nobility to the man, not just in his attire, but in his aura he presented. This wasn't just a random spark of training that De Sardet sometimes slipped into, no this was all-encompassing, even the 'feel' of the man felt different.

"Morning" He eased out carefully. De Sardet turned to him, his eyes wandering over him the man smirked. "Apologies, but one must be punctual if you're not early you are late" De Sardet explained. Vasco grunted and leaned up "How long do you expect this...tea to go?" He asked curiously. 

De Sardet frowned "It goes for as long as we wish it to go...Nobility has the luxury of not being bound by time, we choose what we want to do and when we want it done." The Noble sighed for a moment and his shoulders relaxed for a second "Not that I'm trying to brag or anything...that's...just how we are taught...you know?" 

He nodded understanding what De Sardet was saying. He pushed himself up out of bed and wandered over to the man. De Sardet smiled softly and held his arms out. "Well, what do you think? Do I look the part?" De Sardet asked spinning around once. He nodded "Aye, you look all proper, just like when I first met you." 

De Sardet chuckled in the back of his throat, but the laugh was different, more forced than his usual one. The man must have seen his confusion on his face. "Apologies, getting practice in for my proper laugh." He blinked a few times, the thought of having a 'proper' laugh sounded ridiculous. "You have a specific laugh?" He asked the Noble.

De Sardet nodded "Of course, not too obscene and holding just the right amount of volume...I have a trained laugh, walk, smile...you name it, _everything_ you do Vasco, no matter how small can be observed and judged...you must shoot for perfection at every opportunity." De Sardet explained his eyes showing a certain fierceness.

"You already are perfect, why do you need to go and make yourself fake?" He asked carefully studying his lover's face. De Sardet sighed and glanced down at himself silent for a few moments. "Because...that's just how it is, and I've accepted it a long time ago...a gilded cage in a vipers den, the only thing that can save you from their fangs is a bloody good mask." The Noble spat out.

He frowned "It'll be good to get you out of there, can you imagine, a life where you don't have to pretend?" He suggested. A warm and soft smile seeped through the Noble's features setting his eyes aglow, a rare in-between color, warm honeyed earth mixing with lush green.

"Aye, nothing but you, the ship and the sea...it'll be a dream." De Sardet whispered out carefully eyes turning towards the windows for a few seconds. Vasco stepped forward and put a hand to the man's cheek. "It won't be a dream, it will be a reality..._our_ reality." He whispered back looking into those wonderous bright eyes. 

De Sardet leaned up and kissed him, deep and satisfying he could taste hunger just barely being restrained. He kissed back heart speeding up, god he smelled so perfect and he tasted so good. De Sardet nipped at his lips and felt hands begin to glide over his shoulders but at the very last second and with an agonized groan the man broke apart from him.

"Dammit, not the time." De Sardet cursed wrangling himself in. He pouted, the man looked so prime for the taking. "I could make it quick?" He half suggested hoping De Sardet took him up on his offer. De Sardet chuckled and put a hand firmly in the middle of his chest. "_Later_ my love, when we can have all day and night if needed." The man said with a wink.

Grinning he waggled his brows "You may look like a Noble, but you've got the mind and tongue of a harlot" He teased out. De Sardet made a face of mock offense. "You wound me, I am no simple harlot, I'm at least a courtesan" De Sardet rolled off of his tongue easily. The two of them laughed "Oh is that so? How much then to have you?" He teased wrapping his arms around the man and bringing him in close to his body.

"Hmmm" De Sardet mused out thinking for a few seconds before his face lit up in a wicked grin. "Eight piercings."

Vasco breathed in strongly through his nose then exhaled in a sigh shaking his head as he did so. "I left them on the ship, you'll have to wait." The Noble pouted but nodded "Very well, I'm sure you can pay your tab in a different way." He expressed cooly. 

"My tab?" he asked raising his brows. De Sardet nodded still keeping with his wicked grin. "Oh yes, courtesan's are paid by the hour, you've racked up quite a bit of debt." He leaned down and nipped at the man's lips eliciting a chuckled purr as De Sardet "Then let me have you now, I'll _definitely _repay the debt." He felt De Sardet squirm in his arms as their lips came together once more. 

He pressed the man forward into the nearby wall, relishing in the heat and friction. De Sardet grunted, kissed him all the deeper before he pushed back "You'll wrinkle the fabric..." He stated breathlessly. Vasco reigned himself in, _'time and place Vasco, time and place_' he thought to himself. Though it was difficult to step away from the man he understood De Sardet had business he had to handle. 

De Sardet gave him a smirk, "If I didn't have to go have tea with Nobles..." The man trailed off eyes wandering down his bare torso for a few seconds before the man visibly had to fight to look away from him a pink plush on his cheeks. He sighed "Go on love if Lord Jeofrey gives you trouble...I'll find out where he stays and put a goat in his room."

This drew a laugh from the Noble. "I would love to watch you try." He chuckled to himself _'Oh love you've no idea'_ He thought to himself before the man gave one final kiss to his lips and nodded towards the kitchen. "I brewed some fresh coffee, you'll have to fend for yourself for breakfast...Stay OUT of the chocolate." The man gave him a warning look.

He pouted, he could control himself now. Course he did say that every time. Instead, he got to sigh and stare after his lover as he sauntered away leaving him alone with his coffee.

_De Sardet_

He and Constantin walked towards, much to his surprise the Isle's warehouses near the harbor. Lord and Lady Hunter had chosen to rent one of the harbor's houses near them. This was intel he had heard thanks to Dalia last night. He frowned thinking back to then, how he had just left her without a word, anger boiling strong then. He would have to locate her again and apologize for his behavior. 

"Cousin? Are you okay?" Constantin asked. He turned to his cousin, who was dressed in his fine red and blue frocked coat, large puffed sleeves. A bright white scarf tied about his neck, a creme under jacket with gold stitching. He was dressed as a Prince would be for visiting those in court. 

He nodded "For the most part...last night was...trying." He expressed, frowning at how starkly contrasted they were as they walked in their fine boots down the mostly dusty road. "Whatever for cousin?" Constantin replied curiously. He sighed, debating if he should tell the man, but decided why not, Constantin was a brother to him, they had no secrets.

So he retold the events that transpired last night. Constantin remained quiet as he told his tale when he was finished his cousin pursed his lips. "Well, I can see where both of you were coming from...and, I think...you managed to handle it well." His cousin explained blue eyes looking deeply into his. "You think?" He asked carefully.

Constantin nodded "Yes, you and Vasco...have an incredibly strong bond, both of you are willing to see each other's perspective and understand one another...it's because of seeing your relationship I was able to figure out how to develop I and Angela's." Constantin confessed to him, and the statement took him by surprise.

"R...really?" He asked pausing in the street glancing at his cousin. Constantin nodded vigorously, blonde curls capturing sunlight.

"Yes! The two of you...just _care_ about one another, no...expectations, no wanting something from it...you two are just happy to be...and it opened up my eyes to the possibilities of what life can offer." Constantin explained, a look of happiness crossing his face. De Sardet couldn't help but smile as well, glad that somehow he was able to assist his cousin even though he didn't know it.

"I'm glad you are happy, you and Angela _really_ hit it off." He commented casually continuing to walk on. Constantin hummed under his breath. "We have...it was difficult at first, I could speak to her but she would have to write down all her answers...till finally, she started to teach me some of her hand signs." De Sardet was curious, he wondered if that was how she communicated.

"_That_, that took a lot, and I think we bonded over it, the fact I was putting so much effort in trying to understand her...really touched her I think," Constantin added glancing up to the sky, sighing quietly. He chuckled "That tends to work...showing interest in what they are interested in, when I and Vasco first got to talking, I would just ask about the ocean and the ship...sometimes I felt I was annoying him...but he never stopped me or cut me off...I think he was happy to show me his world." 

Constantin made a face similar to what one would make when they saw an adorable puppy. "Oh my stars De Sardet, you are TOO precious." Constantin teased out. He blushed and turned from his cousin.

It was his turn to sigh as they neared the warehouses. He turned to his left to look up a slight incline. Near the border of where a grove of trees grew and the beach was a larger house, definitely more upscale than Vasco's.

They approached this house, they knew it was the one because he noticed a man standing in a very familiar style of a servant patiently waiting. The man's eyes lit up and he cleared his throat "Your Grace, My Lord." The man said with a well-trained bow.

Both of them gave only the slightest nod. He stepped back and extended a hand "Lord Robert Hunter and Lady Sirce Hunter await for you with bated breath." They once again nodded, De Sardet sinking into a familiar frame of mind, unconcerned, dismissive, and entirely wrapped up in himself.

They entered the house, immediately they saw a few more servants. All of them bowed and greeted them with reverence. De Sardet could smell the familiar scent of chocolate, almond, and even fresh fruits, as well as the familiar aroma of tea. 

Easily they were led into the next room, it had once been a dining room but was quickly arranged to be a sitting room for them. Lord Robert stood, tall and proud, years of constant riding and hunting had left the man standing powerful and built like a warhorse. A wide grin on his face and a booming voice made for yelling commands to packs of hunting hounds he greeted them.

"My prince! My Lord! It's been far too long! Welcome!" Next to him, both Sirce his lady wife and his son Jeofrey grimaced at the man's loud voice, one would think they would grow used to it after so long. The two of them bowed their heads, Constantin raised his. 

"Ah, Lord Robert, so glad to see you, I thank you for inviting us on short notice." Constantin eased out carefully. De Sardet wandered his eyes over to Lady Sirce, chestnut-colored waves braided up in an extravagant fashion. Her dress clung tight to her bodice and shoulders, her long pale neck exposed, a string of white pearls draping down her neck. The colors of her dress a deep navy, a lighter blue in the panels and then gold brocade throughout.

She approached them and curtsied easily. He and Constantin bowed on her approach, she extended her hand as customary. Both of them took turns lifting it to their lips and pressing a brief kiss to the back of her hand.

Lord Jeofrey approached, a friendly smile on his lips acting as if yesterday's conversation never happened. Constantin cleared his throat. "Ah, this must be your son...Charles?" The Prince questioned easily. De Sardet took satisfaction in watching Jeofrey's face break for a split second. Constantin was the highest-ranking member here, he had the ability to say whatever he wanted, no one would call him out on anything, sometimes being cousin to a Prince was satisfying.

"Ah, your grace Charles is my older son, this is Jeofrey, my second-born." Lord Robert eased out carefully. Constantin "Oh, apologies, when one is a Prince there are so many faces one sees in court...one must truly stand out in my mind for me to remember." Jeofrey continued to smile, but De Sardet could see the man seething on the inside.

"Shall we then?" Robert said motioning to the furniture, it was Naut design, simple and durable but Lady Sirce must have tried to spruce it up by wrapping a bolt of fabric over the couch and chairs. He and Constantin seated themselves next to one another on the couch, seated more forward, their backs straight and feet flat on the ground.

Lord Robert and his family seated themselves opposite, him and his wife on another couch and Jeofrey on a chair. Robert cleared his throat then leaned over and rang a small silver bell.

Instantly, several servants rushed in, carefully and eased they set the table in front of them. A fine silver tea set, many ornate porcelain cups. Then, of course, the trays of food. His mouth watered seeing the dazzling display, oh how he missed it. Not that Mathew's cooking wasn't satisfying, but Naut cooking paled when it came to decadent and lavish food such as this.

Lemon and cranberry scones, blueberry and chocolate tarts, Walnut Tartlets, goat-cheese toast, tea sandwiches of salmon and cucumber, crumpets, mini cakes, and of course macaroons. A servant filled cups of tea and handed it to Constantin first. Without making eye contact with said servant his cousin accepted the drink.

He was served next, then Lady Sirce and finally Lord Robert and Jeofrey. After a sip of tea, he let it swirl on his tongue for a second before leaning forward and plucking a tart from the nearby tray. Keeping in mind to take small delicate bites and chewing thoughtfully, one day when he could bake something like this, he was going to make a massive amount of these things and eat them all in one bite.

"So Lord Hunter, what brings you here?" His cousin asked easily. Lord Hunter cleared his throat "We are on our way to New Serene, our...mast cracked from what Captian Kidd said." Robert answered him casually.

"Ah, terrible luck...why is it you are going to New Serene, there is little by means of hunting from what I know." Constantin mused out, he too leaned down and gently picked up a macaroon. Slow and careful he ate the pastry, making sure to not crumble it on his clothing. 

"Exactly why I am going...I am setting up a hunting lodge, I hear there are great beasts to hunt on the island" Robert boasted proudly. De Sardet flickered his eyes to Constantin leave it to Lord Hunter to want to hunt, there was a reason why the Hunter family was named so.

"You are leaving behind your hold for this undertaking?" Constantin questioned the powerful man. Robert laughed "Only for a year or so Your Grace until my son proves himself able to run such a task." The man explained motioning to Jeofrey. 

"Apologies, but why not put your eldest in charge of such a task?" Lord Hunter hesitated at the Prince's question. "I have him watching over the keep, learning how to run it properly." Constantin nodded then smiled "Of course, eldest son's will always hold greater importance in terms of inheritance...I am but an 8th born to my father and yet he gives me a city to run...and a cousin to help assist me." Constantin glanced over to him with a kind smile.

"But, a hunting lodge is a good as any place to start, you should be thankful Lord Jeofrey, for such an honor." Jeofrey gave a curt nod to Constantin, De Sardet could see the firm set of his jaw.

"I am sure my son is quite thankful...I never got to ask why you and your cousin are here?" Robert asked carefully shifting the conversation carefully. Constantin glanced at him. He cleared his throat setting down his cup. "Our ship was beset upon by pirates, we took damages and had to make haste to here at once." 

"Oh! Pirates! Invigorating! Do tell more!" Robert barked out forgetting himself for a few seconds before his lady wife caught his eye. He paused and cleared his throat "Apologies Your Grace, My Lord...the thought of proper battle made me forget myself." De Sardet smiled "No apologies needed, as for the pirates.." He trailed off for a second, thinking back to those moments.

It had been a long while, a part of him wanted to forget them, keep all those faces and noises buried deep down, far and away from the light of day. Constantin cleared his throat "I do apologize for my cousin, he had to join in the fray as it were, he fought marvelously and bravely, but it was a struggle for us all." 

Robert nodded "I see, well!" The man said slapping his thigh "The best way to cure that is with a hunt! Nothing like gutting a boar or taking down a stag to remind you of your place in life." The man explained with a wide grin. "Dear husband, not everyone finds it necessary to gut a stag, especially those of such esteemed station as Prince Constantin and Lord De Sardet."

Robert sighed but refrained from speaking for a moment.

"There isn't even anything to hunt on this island father, just a bunch of Nauts and birds," Jeofrey explained a frown on his face, both his mother and father turned to him. De Sardet leaned forward and took another treat, taking an extra second to swipe another into his sleeve keeping it hidden as he pulled away then carefully deposited it into his pocket. No one noticed, perhaps the servant but they wouldn't say a word. 

"Actually that is where you are wrong Lord Jeofrey, I have heard word the Nauts have a boar problem more inland." He mused out easily. Lord Jeofrey frowned as Robert's face lit up. "Boars you say? It has been a month since, I, my horses and hounds have had a proper hunt, let us go!" De Sardet blinked "Horses and hounds?" He asked confused.

"Aye, I'm starting a hunting lodge, I brought with me some of my best hounds, as well as some of my and the royal stables best hunting horses!" Robert announced eagerly. De Sardet blinked, he was not expecting this, he merely wanted to have a one-up on Lord Jeofrey in the conversation. "Father, we do not have enough for a proper hunting party," Jeofrey explained with a frown at his father's excitement.

Robert glared at his son, "We have _you _and Lord De Sardet as spearmen, Prince Constantin has always been an excellent shot with a bow, and I can control the hounds!" It was clear Jeofrey was disdaining the idea of hunting. De Sardet stole his chance.

"I think a boar hunt would be an excellent notion, as a future leader of a hunting lodge one should always jump to the chance of a hunt." Jeofrey sipped his tea carefully eyes burning in annoyance before he set the cup down. "Fine then, a hunt we shall have." De Sardet grinned and glanced at his cousin.

"My cousin is an excellent spearman, you will find no better on this island." Constantin eased out proudly. Lord Robert laughed at that "We Hunter's are famed for all of our skills, my son has been trained in spear since he was a boy!" Robert quipped out glancing over to Jeofrey, who smiled politely to his father but his eyes stared blankly, it was clear he only did things cause his father told him.

Constantin rose finishing his tea "Well, no offense to you my Lord, but my cousin will surely prove your son the lesser man, I guarantee it." Robert paused for a moment before laughing in a booming voice that De Sardet swore shook the teacups on the table. "A challenge it is! Always sporting! To the stables then, the horses have longed to run free!"

Then like that they were off to prepare for a hunt. They made their good-byes to Lady Sirce, De Sardet taking another window of opportunity to swipe a few more morsels from a few of the platters before following after Lord Robert.

Lord Jeofrey walked next to him and Constantin, with the Prince walking in the middle between them. Lord Robert was ahead of them speaking to a few servants. Jeofrey turned to them, face still pleasant and kind. "Prove me the lesser man?" he questioned Constantin. De Sardet studied his cousin's face looking to see what he would say.

"Yes, I already know that you are, but now we're going to prove it in front of your father," Constantin said cheerfully with a smile as he put his head up high and walked off at a faster pace. Jeofrey blinked and stared at him.

"Did you really think your little jape yesterday would go unnoticed? Exemplary work Lord Jeofrey, your offensive comment will be remembered by the man who will be in charge of the city you wish to start a hunting lodge in." He stated matter of factly before he put his head up and walked off after Constantin, dipping his hand into his pocket and taking a large bite out of a mini cake that had the Hunter family crest frosted on the top.

_Vasco_

He finished laughing at the joke one of the nearby Nauts had got done saying, adjusting the pipe in his mouth he leaned back against a pole. He had decided to spend the day down near the pubs, finally touching base with members of his crew, Philippe and Durand had _nearly_ started a fight but managed not to, Vill had several men hunting for him due to gambling debts and a part of him was slightly worried for the man but knew he could handle himself.

There were a few of them leaning against the rails and poles outside the pub they were at, talking languidly at length about whatever came across their minds. Then one of them froze, frowned and turned towards the direction of the harbor.

"Do you all hear that?" He asked carefully. He and the rest of the Nauts present paused in their conversation. He strained his hearing, taking the pipe out of his mouth as he did so. 

It sounded like dogs, _lots_ of dogs, deep in energized braying and barking. He blinked, had Angela's dogs gotten out? 

Then the thunder of something, he couldn't quite place it. He stared confused as the noises got louder, all of them craned their necks down the street trying to figure out the origin of the noises.

In a conglomeration of black and tan bodies, nearly thirty hounds rushed about a single source, a large powerful looking man seated upon an equally powerful looking, tan-colored horse. The horse's eyes were wide and wild as it snorted past the man on it's back laughing and yelling at the dogs. A few dogs whined and stopped to bark at them before taking off after the rest.

Next came Lord Jeofrey and Prince Constantin, moving their horses at a slower pace. Constantin rode a pale white colored horse, it too looked strong and fierce with long legs. Constantin gave him a grin and a wave as he moved on by. He turned and saw a tall black horse, with a particular nose that Vasco instantly recognized from several drawings.

It was Blackbird, De Sardet's horse he would talk about. De Sardet was seated atop the majestic black beast, grinning happily. The Noble turned and spotted him and brought Blackbird to a halt in front of the pub. The horse screamed and began pawing at the ground nervously. Large nostrils flaring as it breathed heavily working up a lather against its breast collar.

"Easy boy, easy." De Sardet said calmly, patting the horse along his neck. "Vasco, Lord Robert has decided to go for a hunt, we should be back before sundown." The man explained, several sets of Naut eyes glanced over to him in disbelief. "Ah, thank you for the heads up...what are you hunting?" De Sardet motioned to a few long spears that he just noticed were strapped across the horse's croup. 

"Boar-" He began abruptly Blackbird reared up, causing all of them including him to jump as the horse's front hooves lashed out. The horse snorting and half bucking for a few seconds. De Sardet remained at ease and simply tugged one of the horse's reins sharply to the left forcing the horse to move in small circles.

"Don't worry, he's just hot, want's to get out and run...anyway," He said bringing the horse to stop, it played around with the bit in its mouth, it's head held high as it stared out at all of them the white of its eyes showing. "We're hunting boar, shall I meet you back here when we are done?" He paused for a second before nodding "Ah..aye...yeah that can work." 

De Sardet grinned then exclaimed firmly "Hyah!" as he and Blackbird rushed off at a gallop him and the horse looking like they were flying over the ground. One of the men next to him turned and asked "Who was that?" He grinned "That's De Sardet." He told the man lighting up his pipe once more.

"By the seas, can't believe a man could sit there on a beast like that, he's fearless!" Vasco grinned _'That he is, and he's all mine.' _He thought to himself as he stared off after his lover, riding a horse into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirce's Dress https://www.pinterest.com/pin/238268636521389602/?lp=true
> 
> Blackbird ref - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/a3/5b/42a35ba25703ec485dff8129e8837096.jpg


	87. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about boar hunting, if you are against hunting/injury to animals here is your warning.
> 
> DS becomes impatient near the end.

_De Sardet_

Trotting on Blackbird at a brisk pace their group made their way inland. Being on Blackbird's back was an invigorating feeling, the rush of the wind, the scent of horse filling his nose, the pure power one got when seated atop a beast, for a moment the sea was forgotten about. Why sail when you can fly? 

Fly they did over fallen logs and small rocks, the dips and crevices of small streams and brooks pouring freshwater toward the sea. The trumpeting noises of the hounds, as well as the thundering, yells from Lord Robert. He grinned, his heart leaping with Blackbird he vaulted over another fallen tree, the horse snorted and dug his hooves into the ground kicking up the loose sand of the island beneath his churning feet.

"Aha! I see some tracks! _Finden! Folgen!"_ Robert exclaimed to his dogs instantly the hounds brayed all the louder as their large snouts pointed towards the ground attempting to capture a fresh scent. De Sardet brought his horse up next to Constantin, his cousin was stopped as the four Nobles waited for the hounds to find a scent.

The horses dug their front feet into the ground digging and pawing in impatience. De Sardet couldn't blame them, stuck aboard a ship only allowed to hot walk in one specific stall that had moving planks on a belt contraption so the horses had _some_ exercise. Now that they were on land all they wanted to do was go. He was so happy Blackbird was one of the horses taken from the royal stables, he had missed the creature dearly and took his chance to scratch along that supple and firm neck.

Suddenly a piercing howl filled the air as one of the hounds shot off into the thicket, the rest of them in pursuit braying in a chorus. The horses nearly jumped into action, they knew what the barking meant. He gently squeezed his heels into Blackbirds sides setting him off at a high stepping trot through the underbrush, making sure to look for holes and rocks while also ducking and weaving between low hanging branches.

Up ahead he could see Roberts's powerful stallion leap over a small ditch, laughing mightily as he did so. De Sardet prepared his seat moving forward and balancing himself so that when he landed he wouldn't hit painfully against Blackbirds back. In six strides Blackbird collected himself then flew over the ditch landing easily with a grunt as the horse picked up the pace following after Count, Lord Robert's stallion.

He glanced behind and watched Constantin gracefully sat the jump, grinning devilishly as he brought up his mare aside him. "Must say this _Snow" _He said patting the mare's neck. "Is a wonderful horse, not at all like Silver." He nodded and ducked beneath a branch, the two of them parting momentarily as they rode around a tree.

Behind them, he heard the tell tall slapping of leather upon a flesh. He turned to watch Jeofrey whip his horses flank, the poor gelding strained at his bit, the flash band cutting into the sensitive flesh of its muzzle. He gritted his teeth, of course, Jeofrey would be hard-handed and cruel to his horse, everything about the man was cruel.

His father could be hard-handed as well, but Lord Robert was fair, he respected his horses and dogs, and treated his servants fairly, perhaps even nicer than most Lord would. If they were sick he would pay for their medicine, if they did their jobs well he rewarded them, but he also did not let them take advantage of him. He would punish servants with punishments that would fit the crime, then after he would apologize and tell them not to do it again. 'Firm, but fair.' is what his Uncle would comment about the man.

"Lord Robert was meant to be a lord some three hundred years ago, he lives by the old rules and ways, back when honor meant something, and when words weren't empty trifles." He remembered his mother saying to him when he came back from a hunt. He couldn't help but agree, Lord Robert had always been friendly with him and Constantin, but he would not hold back if you made a mistake.

It was confusing how a man like that, could have a son like Jeofrey. _'The apple didn't fall from the tree, it rotted away on the branch'_ He thought to himself as Jeofrey yanked his horses head roughly down, keeping it forcefully collected. De Sardet couldn't help but shake his head, when running, horses need their heads free so that they could breathe properly.

Keeping them tucked and down, although 'fashionable' was counter-intuitive for the athleticism of the horse. He gave Blackbird his head as they broke through a small clearing then turned their horses down a small path, the tell-tale signs of boar tracks, droppings and rubbings becoming more and more evident. They were close.

He watched Constantin ready his crossbow, loading a bolt and drawing back the crank. He kept it pointed upwards for in case the bolt released it wouldn't hit any of them. 

With a yell, Lord Robert turned back, Count was prancing about as the man pointed towards where the mass of hounds had a small burrowed den surrounded. Stuck out of the borrow a single boar was screaming at the dogs, mouth agape it would randomly try to lunge at one of the dogs but would be bitten by the others on the surrounding sides.

A few of the dogs had already received cuts from the boar's tusks and teeth, but the same could be said for the boar who had a few wounds from the dog's jaws. The high pitched scream from a boar always put his hair and teeth on edge. He prepared one of his spears. Although this one was small, boars could be incredibly dangerous.

They were fast, strong, and incredibly aggressive, their tusks could rip a man or horse wide open. If you survived the cut, you would be lucky to survive the infection afterward, even with magical healing.

The boar had dark shaggy fur and high thickly muscled shoulders. This one at the den was only perhaps 150 pounds at the most, certainly not small, but he had hunted much larger.

_"Kapiert! Kapiert!" _Robert hollered at the dogs. The hounds began to nip and bite at the hog more aggressively. Starting to drag it from its den. One of the dogs even managing to clamor unto the creatures back. The boar squealed and snorted rushing out into the open a gaggle of hounds constantly surrounding it. The boar's eyes were wide and wild, foaming at the mouth it launched its head from side to side attempting to strike and gore the hounds.

One of the hounds was digging into the boar's haunches, ripping at the thick fur and flesh. In a frenzy, the dogs began to circle and pile unto their prey like wolves, their growls and barks filling the air. Robert yelled for Jeofrey. The man kicked his heels into his horse then pushed past him and Constantin. Without a word, Jeofrey drew one of his spears and hefted it, adjusting the weight before with a nod to his father he charged his horse towards the boar, pushing through the ring of dogs and using the weight and force of his horse and shoulder he plunged the spear into the crook of the boars elbow, just where the belly and leg met.

A heart shot executed affectively. The boar gave one last scream as it fell to the ground, blood and saliva dripping from its jaw. 

"_Aus, Aus, Aus!"_ Robert commanded the dogs, breaking them from their frenzy and they scurried back to him, licking blood on their muzzles. A few attempted to go back to the boar and Robert yelled at them once more. He, Constantin, and Robert approached the fallen boar still mounted on their horses as they did so.

Robert laughed and nodded his head toward Jeofrey who sat unperturbed on his horse, looking more so annoyed then thrilled having to have hunted the beast. "Excellent arm Jeofrey! A true and clean kill!" Robert announced sliding down from Count to inspect the boar. De Sardet turned his eyes to the treeline around them in case more boars were around.

"Not a bad size at all! We'll have some flank steak tonight!" Robert announced kneeling at the boar's head. He placed a hand over its forehead then bowed his head. His lips moved quickly in a silent offering. They waited patiently for Lord Robert to finish, as they waited Jeofrey frowned and slapped his horse's neck when it had turned its head to most likely nip at a fly on its flank, but Jeofrey saw it as an attack on his leg.

His grip on his reins tightened as he kept in anger towards the man in check. Constantin was using one hand to stroke his horse's mane. One of the dogs barked at something in the brush. Senses heightened he readied one of his spears and walked Blackbird over to where the dog was sniffing and snarling at something.

He saw a small furry creature caught in the thick grass. He eased down from his horse and shooed the dog away. The hound stayed at his heels but continued to growl. He leaned down and picked up the creature by its scruff, it was a piglet. The piglet was surprisingly silent as it stared at him in fear kicking its small legs.

He turned to Lord Robert. "It must have been a sow, Lord Robert." He said holding the piglet up for the lord to see. Robert frowned as he approached holding the piglet in one hand, then bracing his spear in his armpit. He tossed his reins to Constantin so that the man could keep hold of Blackbird.

Robert studied the piglet "Strange that something so small can grow into something so large." 

"What do we do with it?" Constantin asked from atop Snow. Robert shrugged "No sport in hunting something that small, let it go, it's old enough to forage for itself, if not another animal may have a decent meal." He nodded and walked over to the brush and put the piglet down pushing it deeper into the brush and making a noise to get it to scurry away.

"It could have been something for the dogs to at least play with," Jeofrey commented snidely from his horse. Robert frowned, anger coming to his eyes. "NO." He stared coldly. "We Hunter's respect the animals we track and hunt, we are _thankful_ towards them and the forest we hunt them in, that is out way, since the days of _OUR_ ancestors, Jeofrey." The man pressed firmly attempting to catch his son's eye.

Jeofrey sighed and nodded, his father glanced back to the sow they had taken and De Sardet saw Jeofrey roll his eyes when his father was no longer looking. He tore his eyes away from the man, so incredibly angry that he was taking his father for granted. Taking everything for granted, god this man was just an utter annoyance.

The Count suddenly snorted and raised his head. De Sardet frowned, the Count was well trained and hardly ever spooked. He followed the horse's line of sight and there standing in the brush was a _MASSIVE_ male boar. The thing's shoulder's probably came up to the top of his chest. His heart skipped a beat, sudden adrenaline spiking throughout his entire being as he swore and motioned to Robert.

Robert cursed and bellowed out "_Kapiert! Kapiert!" _ The dogs suddenly jumped into action rushing towards this boar. The boar screamed and charged forward, knocking aside the first few dogs that attempted to attack it. Robert swore and half tripped running towards Count. The horse reared and spooked, no amount of training would keep any horse from staying when a nearly 900lb boar was charging towards it.

Doing the only thing he could think of he grabbed his spear and readied it. Robert turned to Jeofry yelling for a spear, Jeofrey was frozen atop his horse staring down at this wall of flesh barreling down on them ignoring the dogs barking at its heels.

He steadied his arm, taking a quick breath he took a step back before leaning far back then forward keeping his body straight putting all his power and force into the throw. Aiming for the exact middle of its head, he let the spear fly. The moments passed by at a snail's pace, he watched each thundering step of the boar, the wild eyes glaring, nearly red with rage as the boar continued its charge.

The glob of spittle and blood as it tore into a dog in front of it. Then the spear arched downwards, until with a surprising and loud 'thunk' it buried itself into the boar's forehead. There was an audible crack of the skull as it caved in beneath the tip of the spear. Then the boar began to convulse wildly, collapsing to the ground, strange stuttered grunts and squeals being produced by it.

Several dogs still nipped and tore at its thick flesh, it's legs still kicking every so often till finally it stilled and lay there, blood weeping from it's wound. Adrenaline still spiking through him he let out a huge sigh, wiping sweat from his brow he looked to Robert who was holding on of Jeofrey's spears languidly, his mouth agape.

There was a relative silence in the area, aside from his panting and the dogs growling and whimpering. He let out a slow breath and collected himself. He felt something nuzzle into his backside. Turning he smiled and patted Blackbird on the forehead, the horse nickered. 

"You okay cousin?" Constantin asked worriedly, he noted the man still had his arrow pointed at the beast that had charged them. He nodded, realizing his hands were shaking. 

"INCREDIBLE!" Robert roared out with boisterous laughter, before coming up to him and clapping powerful hands on his shoulders, the man grinning widely. His dark eyes alight in excitement. "You threw that spear as if you were a god of the hunt yourself!" Robert steered him towards the beast laughing and patting him wildly on the shoulders.

"Look at the size of it De Sardet...apologies Lord De Sardet!" The man corrected himself, so awash in excitement. "Were we home I'd call for a feast! Then a toast in your honor! You saved us both in one fell swoop!" The man continued his adulations, clearly taken by storm at his actions. They stopped at the head of the boar, the massive pile of swine flesh staring at them with blank eyes, it's tongue hanging from its mouth blood seeping into the ground around it.

Robert shooed the dogs away, a few of them limping and licking at gashes but all of them still acting fine. "I'll have to get them patched up after this, don't wanna risk losing any," Robert said looking over his hounds. Robert leaned down and in one swoop pulled the spear out of the creature's massive head. It came out cleanly.

Robert nodded "Good kill, it died instantly, the nerves are what made it twitch, you always want to kill an animal cleanly...no point in making it suffer." He nodded agreeing with the man. If in animal had to die he preferred it quick and clean, no point in dragging it out. Robert handed him the spear than stood back looking over the boar that lay at their feet, nearly the size of a small horse.

"My grandfather would cut the liver out of every kill, then take a small piece and eat it raw, said that was the best way to honor the animal," Robert said scratching at his beard. De Sardet shuddered, the thought of eating raw liver. Robert sighed "I prefer to just say a prayer over it, liver doesn't quite agree with me." He added carefully then knelt down in the blood and mud and pressed a hand to the hog's flank.

Bowing his head the man said his words, thanking the boar for use of its body. Feeling strange to be standing there he too put a hand to the creature head, the skin was still warm, the fur so coarse and bristly. "It was an honor taking you on." He said softly, patting the boar's corpse once. Robert stood wiping his hands of blood, dirt, and sweat.

"What shall we do with that father?" Jeofrey asked from behind him, he still sat on his horse and was glowering as he looked the beast over. Robert scratched the back of his head. "Perhaps just take its head? Leave the rest, none of our horses can carry it." Jeofrey suggested with a shrug.

Robert stiffened and stared at his son. "Cut off its head? Leave IT?" The man said his voice rising slightly. He took a step back not wanting to get between Jeofrey and Robert. "We Hunter's do NOT Trophy hunt! We hunt to feed _people_." The man stated matter of factly, his face turning red as he shook his head at his son.

"The very idea of leaving this creature to rot...when it's meat could feed so many...we could donate it to the crew that sails us, or even to the Naut's on this isle!" The man said motioning his hand around. "Jeofrey, time and time again I've been trying to tell you...what are our words?" The man asked staring up at his son, hopeful.

Jeofrey turned his head, rolling his eyes as he muttered "_A Hunter provides._" 

"Exactly! _We_ provide, we don't just leave things to rot, not when we can use it." Jeofrey shook his head "A boar like that is too fine of meat for the Nauts to have, I'd rather it rot than be wasted on them." Jeofrey spat glaring at his father. Robert blinked once, his face going stony. De Sardet took another step back as Robert rushed forward and took Jeofrey's reins from him.

"OFF, OFF your HORSE" Robert bellowed face angry red as Jeofrey was all but hauled off of his horse. De Sardet glanced over to Constantin who stood there as stunned as he was. The Prince merely shrugged and turned to scan the treeline around them. At least someone was keeping an eye out for more boars.

Jeofrey stared incredulously at his father. "Father-"

"DONT." The man growled shoving Jeofrey away. The man gave the horse a few calming pats as he glared daggers at his son shaking his head. "If you think a boar is wasted on Naut." Robert spat out turning to his son, Jeofrey stared wide-eyed at his father, his face in shock.

"I say a horse is wasted on YOU" Robert announced bitterly with a snarl. "You never have had any care for _ANY_ creature, _NO_ respect! I have tried so many times, tried to teach you like your brother...but no." Robert shook his head. "My family came from nothing...we earned our titles and rank through hard work, I've tried to keep that going...but you..." 

Robert was silent for a few moments, a hand pressed against the horse's neck head bowed slightly. Jeofrey was shaking in anger but said not a word. Robert turned back to him. "You'll walk back, no horse, it's time you did something for yourself, perhaps it's what you needed from the start...I let your mother coddle you too much."

Robert turned to him "Lord De Sardet, mount your horse, apologies for you having to witness this." De Sardet nodded then walked past Jeofrey, the Noble's face was contorted in both rage and grief, but he did not let himself feel sorry for the man, He brought this on himself and frankly he deserved it. De Sardet fought the urge to grin, instead, he calmly mounted Blackbird, he turned and noted Count had returned standing near the sow's body. 

Lord Robert led Jeofrey's horse after him then calmly mounted Count the three mounted men turned to Jeofrey who stood there shaking and seething daggers aimed at all of them. "Here's a spear in case you need protecting, I taught you how to navigate yourself in the woods, if you were smart you would have listened," Robert stated tossing a spear to the ground in front of Jeofrey. The man made no move to grab it. Robert then turned Count away leading Jeofrey's horse and whistling for the dogs.

De Sardet turned Blackbird to follow after Lord Robert as he so, did he heard Constantin mutter out "Well I told you your father would find out who's the better man." De Sardet turned back to see Jeofrey kick at the ground before he slumped down to his knees. Surprisingly he still didn't feel bad for the man, about damned time someone humbled him.

He gave Blackbird a few pats as Constantin fell into place beside him, they trotted their horses to catch up to Lord Robert. When they finally did he pulled alongside the Noble, Robert's brows were furrowed and he was frowning with a deep sigh he turned to Constantin. "Apologies you did not get to take a boar yourself, your Grace" He expressed.

Constantin waved the man off "No worries, just being able to ride and watch was what I sorely needed" The blonde Prince confessed patting Snow. Rober nodded gruffly. "Once again, apologies you had to see that..." After a moment's hesitation, Robert glanced up to the canopy above them. "When he was born, he was very sickly, they said he wouldn't live...but he did, after much praying and begging...he lived...me and Sirce...we considered him our lucky boy...wanted to give him everything...make him happy...in the end...I think we made him sicker." 

He and Constantin were silent during Robert's confession, even the dogs were quiet as they ran alongside the horses. They made their way back in silence, Constantin broke it by asking about the boars.

"What will happen with the boars?" the Prince asked.

Robert turned to the man. "Hm? Oh, I'll go back with some servants and a cart, not to worry that meat will not go to waste." He nodded agreeing with the man. Picking himself up Robert suggested a race back to town, clearly wanting to distract his mind from thinking about his son. 

He and Constantin of course agreed.

At a full gallop he tore over the land, Constantin a length behind him and Lord Robert a length or two in front of him, even when leading another horse the man could outride either of them. Though he and Blackbird tried their best, the horse's long strides eating up the ground, the horse's mane wiping into his face the motion of the horse's body beneath him surging ahead like a ship cutting through the waves.

They could just not take the great Lord Robert in a race. They raced their horses back towards town, De Sardet letting out whoops and yells as he rode, he was on top of the world right now, adrenaline coursing through his veins, still from the hunt, how he had taken that boar in a single throw of the spear, and how the great Lord Jeofrey was stuck navigating through the woods brought down by his father.

How he was now riding atop Blackbird soaring over the ground, even though they wouldn't be able to win against Robert he was still damned happy to just be able to ride, so open and free as he scanned his eyes towards the distance where the ocean was. They raced around a bend and De Sardet recognized this part of the island, Vasco's house wasn't far from here he called up to Robert, carefully the three of them slowed their horses down into a gentle trot, all three horses snorting and coughing as they caught their breath.

"The place I stay at is near here, would it be okay if I...?" He trailed off. Robert nodded "Of course! No sense in making my guest walk all the way back to his place." He dismounted and gave Blackbird a hug around the horse's thick neck, the horse fluttered its lips over his hand as he fed him a sugar cube he stole from Lord Robert's table.

"See you old friend, perhaps I'll see you at New Serene?" He suggested saying goodbye to the beautiful proud animal. The horse nickered and looked into his eye and he smiled leaning forward and thanking him for the excellent ride. He bowed to Lord Robert "Thank-you for the hunt my Lord," he eased out looking up at the man.

Lord Robert nodded "Thank-you for joining, what ship do you sail on?" He asked carefully "_The Serenity_, under Captian Vasco" He answered the man. "I'll be sure to send a few hundred pounds of meat to you then, you earned it." Robert turned to the Prince. "You dismounting your Grace?" He asked Constantin shook his head "I'll ride to the stables, my place in further in town." Constantin replied.

He gave Constantin a nod then he watched as Lord Robert, his cousin, the horses and hounds continued off down the road heading towards town. He sighed and feeling giddy with everything that happened ran little ways down the road to Vasco's house, running up the steps he pushed his way into the house and let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and breathing in a deep breath he realized he should wash.

He lay leisurely in the bath, the warm water doing wonders for his muscles. He sighed feeling relaxed and absolutely ecstatic about everything. Lord Jeofrey would probably sulk for the remainder of their time on the island, and with introduction and whatnot done, he could honostly not worry about having to call upon any of the Hunter family, not that he was against seeing Lord Robert but it just made things easier if he saw no other Nobles for the time being.

He soaked in the warmth of the water for as long as he could before it began to cool, with a sigh he removed himself from the bath and pulled the plug. He dried most of himself off then walked with a towel about his waist back to the bedroom, deciding to just collapse on the bed and soak in the warmth of the sun there.

He folded his arms behind his head and lounged, thinking back to the boar. _God I can't believe I made that mark!_ He thought to himself grinning as he was filled with pride. _If only Vasco could have seen it._ He mused, wondering what the Naut would have thought of him making such a feat. Then he thought back to the way the man stared at him in complete shock as he stayed seated on Blackbird.

He chuckled to himself, the way the Naut's golden eyes had looked up at him as he was seated on his horse. A shiver ran through him, god he felt so powerful, the way Vasco looked at him like a god for a split second. 

He hummed under his breath, what would Vasco thought of as watched him fell a boar that size? He'd really be impressed, he'd be speechless, he'd stare at him in open adoration, eyes scanning over his form, hungry and wanting him just like he did this morning.

Another shiver, god this morning, the way he kissed and pressed himself _into_ his body. Hunger was beginning to take over him, his body feeling feverish and he felt restless as he thought about Vasco. _'I'd love for him to take me against the wall again as we did in that closet...god he was so dominating then'_ A strong curl tore through him, a curl he knew he couldn't wait out.

He undid the towel letting it fall free as he reached down and began to wrap his fingers around his shaft. It had been a while since he took himself in hand. Thanks to Vasco and his active sex life he was usually well satiated. But now he wasn't, he gasped as he began to pump slowly feeding into his need. Giving over to what he wanted, he twisted his head to the left Vasco's scent strong against the pillow there. 

_'Fuck, I wish he were here now, I bet he'd be taking me again and again...pounding into_ me' he thought to himself imagining the man was right there at this moment, body pressing into him. His mind came up with a fantasy on the spot _'He'd just come in from watch, wearing his hat, smelling and tasting like cinnamon whiskey, he wouldn't even bother with his clothes...god he'd just pounce on me, pin my arms above my head...'_

A moan escaped from him as he felt his body jerk involuntarily, he tightened his grip, not wanting to speed up just yet he wanted to keep this fantasy going.

_'He'd growl against my ears, teeth burying into my neck...god his eyes would be so fucking intense, then his pierced cock....' _ He moaned out louder his other hand flying to his aching opening, rubbing his fingers around the entrance like Vasco would rub the head of his delicious cock. 

_'God I want them,...I really fucking need him...He'd just bury himself all the way, then he'd just start pummeling me, he wouldn't wait...he wouldn't slow down...'_ His hand moved faster, his heart racing now as he was swept up in his delicious thoughts, lust burning in his veins he imagined every powerful thrust as the Naut pushed into him, still clothed not even bothering with anything, mounting him like he were some mare in heat, neither of them capable of keeping away from one another.

_'It would be so fast and hard...god, I would moan out so much for him...make everyone know he was mine.'_ He jolted his breathing becoming faster "God...Vasco" He let out in a choked way his hips moving forward as he sunk his fingers into him, the pain there felt so good. He gasped and let out a staggered sigh as he began to thrust his fingers up into his still moving his hand over his length.

It felt so damned good, so perfect, he wanted it to last forever, just constant pleasure, that building, that spiraling higher and higher as his body just became so open and so relaxed yet wound up.

Two fingers in but he couldn't hit the way Vasco could, he spread his legs out wider wishing a Naut Captian was between them, that heated beautiful body, the way that man grunted with each powerful thrust of his.

He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes tight, lightning ricocheting up and down his spine. In his mind Vasco had flipped him onto his stomach, hands digging into his hips, the Naut snarling with each movement as he felt that man's throbbing cock stretch him out.

_'God I want him to fill me entirely, stretch me to the point of breaking!'_ He cried out attempting to get his fingers to go deeper.

"Nnn...Vasco...god...fuck me..." he uttered out, face burying into the Naut's pillow as his hand moved even faster yet somehow it wasn't enough. He was so delirious, so rampant all he wanted was more, everything the man could give to him, and he wanted to give everything to the man. 

He thrusted his fingers in faster, digging his way to his special spot wanting to just finger himself into oblivion. He moaned deep in his throat, Vasco's scent so strong against his nose as he pressed it into the pillow. 

_'I just need him, I need him so fucking much, I love him...I want him inside me, holding me, kissing me...I want it all.'_ He whimpered in the back of his throat, at the very idea. _'I know so much of him, the way he moves, the way he tastes, the sound of his breathing...I swear I can hear it even now.'_

Something registered in the back of his mind, he twisted his head away from the pillow and opened his eyes. His heart skipping a beat as both of his hands stopped their movements as Vasco was standing there eyes wandering over him in a curious and interested manner and the smallest smirk on his face.

There he lay, fingers still inside of him and hand wrapped around a weeping member as it throbbed in his hand. He glanced down at himself then back to Vasco, embarrassment flooding him for having his lover see him in such a position. "How...long" He managed to ask, drawing a wicked grin from the Naut who carefully began to unlace the front of his shirt.

De Sardet watched this with a mouth nearly filling with drool as he watched that shirt billow open then slip away from the Naut's body. 

"Long enough to feel jealous of the Vasco you were fucking in your head." The Naut stated huskily his hands falling to his trousers and undoing the laces. His cock popped out, long, hard and thick and god De Sardet instinctively pushed his fingers in deeper wanting to be filled by that delicious length of flesh.

Vasco stipped out of his pants, moving with careful precision, knowing his eyes were wandering over the man's tattoed golden flesh. Vasco undid the tie to his hair letting it fall down in honey-colored sheets. Now naked the man took a step towards him eyes glinting with a savage hunger, the Naut licking his lips as he slid his eyes over him.

"Wait," He said nearly a whisper. The Naut paused almost with a growl in the back of his throat. 

"Can you wear your hat?" He asked feeling his entire face go red at the suggestion. Surprisingly Vasco merely shrugged then walked calmly over to the peg on the wall and placed his hat on his head. Turning with a swaggering grace his golden eyes met De Sardet's.

He felt his breath get sucked out of him, breathless as those smoldering orbs grew closer with each confident bow-legged step. He took his hands away from himself as he sat up slightly and spread himself more on the bed. In the sultriest voices, he could come up with he spoke out 

"Come and get me Captian."

"As you wish, your Excellency" 

Then Vasco all but threw himself on the bed and over top of him, eyes wild and burning beneath the rim of that damned hat.


	88. Hunger Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some short smut and bonding, thank-you all for dealing with my smut centered brain.

_De Sardet_

Securing his legs around Vasco's waist the next thing he secured was Vasco's lips pressing into his. _Gods_ they tasted better than when he imagined them, as they pressed harder into him. He whimpered into the kiss begging for more. Vasco pulled away for a split second "Fuck Tempest, I'd love to know what got you like this." The man sighed out before he was cut off as De Sardet lifted himself up and covered his lips against Vasco's unable to think without them burning against his flesh.

Between hungry hot kisses he managed to confess "Apparently....taking...a massive...boar...in a...single...shot." Vasco once again lifted away from him, for a split second concern drifted over his features.

"You okay?" the Naut whispered out. "Didn't get injured?" he added after and De Sardet barely registered the questions or the concerns, he was lit up as hot as a bonfire every nerve and inch of his flesh boiling. He made a non-committal groan as his hand flew downwards to Vasco's cock, gripping it firmly at the base and lining up that exquisite length at his entrance, attempting to push his hips down to press it in.

Vasco cursed out loud "Fuck, Tempest NO...you need..." He tapered off with a groan as his tip pressed in slightly. But the Naut managed to regain control and he pulled his cock away. The action making him whimper, before he _growled_ at the Naut. Both of them seemed surprised at that, Vasco blinked then roughly grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the side of his body as he leaned over and harshly nipped at his lips.

"Give me just a few seconds dammit." The Naut growled as he leaned up to turn towards the side table next to the bed. 

De Sardet groaned out wanting something, _anything_ to be filling him at this very moment. He felt Vasco's grip on his wrist slacken as he began to lean away and fumble with the drawer. He took his chance and tugged his arm up and away from the Naut's grip before grabbing Vasco's hand and cradling it with his own as he pushed Vasco's hand downwards the two of the Naut's thick fingers sliding into him, instantly he felt like he was in heaven as he pushed the fingers upwards as his hips rocked downwards.

Vasco made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper as the Naut struggled to remain to his task of finding the oil. He could see the Naut's expression get wrapped up in the sheer wonder of his current actions, mouth slack and eyes glowing, his hat slightly tilted on his head. The man _finally_ managed to grab the oil and he returned back to the bed looking down at him in stunned lust.

De Sardet felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, but thrusting down on Vasco's fingers gave him so much pleasure he couldn't stop. The Naut's digits began to thrust into him without needing his guiding hand so he let go and found his hands twisting into the sheets above him.

"Seas De Sardet...you are..._burning_ for me ain't ya?" The Naut drawled out perfectly happy to just sit there and watch him as he finger fucked him. De Sardet could only shudder and nod, twisting his head to the side as he pushed his hips downwards. Through his fevered state, he heard the bottle open, felt the warm drops of oil against his equally burning flesh, he was panting now, mouth dry yet filling with so much saliva knowing the Naut's cock would soon be in him.

Without meaning to sound so aggressive he heard himself snarl "_Hurry it_ up!" He felt Vasco halt in his ministrations, both a growl and a groan ran through him as he opened his eyes and faced the Naut, FUCK seeing those eyes...and god that hat, the way his hair fell down from it...Vasco lifted a brow in questioning.

"Please?" He mewled out biting his lower lip. The Naut gave only the smallest nod before he felt Vasco's fingers leave him and then an oiled length pressing into him. God, he moaned out so much as each inch slid in, whimpering as his walls were stretched more and more open falling away before Vasco's thick length.

"Don't stop...just go..._MOVE_"He groaned out wrapping his legs tighter around Vasco's waist. He heard Vasco's breathing stutter for a second before a sudden violent _snap_ of the man's powerful hips buried into him an audible slap of flesh against flesh filling the room.

He groaned but felt a wide grin take over his face, exactly how he imagined it. He leaned his head stretching out his neck as his hands slid down to grapple at Vasco's chest and sides, one hand finding the man's hip and he helped drag the Naut in for each powerful thrust his thumb burrowing into the thick line of tattoed flesh that was on the Naut's side there.

"Yes! Ah, Vasco!" He moaned out loudly as each thrust was slow, but _powerful_ fully filling him up and almost leaving him completely with each drag outwards. The oil helping the Naut glide in and out easily, he clenched around that flawless cock, he opened one eye to look at Vasco's face. The Naut's eyes half-lidded, a shadow from the man's hat falling over his face, mouth hanging open as the Naut heaved air with each thrust.

Vasco met his eye and the Naut lowered himself, chest pressing into him, instantly his other hand flew to the Naut's nipple gently toying with the silver bar there as his mouth greedily accepted Vasco's once more. Their tongues lashing against one another as each tried to draw the other into their mouths. 

Vasco let out a low moan as he kissed and trailed his mouth down to his neck. A shiver danced over his flesh as he slid his hand from the Naut's hip up and across Vasco's back, feeling the flexing of the Naut's powerful muscles. He buried his hand into the back of the Naut's head, scrunching up a handful of Vasco's long hair slightly sunbleached from years aboard a ship even with a hat.

Speaking of the hat, god how in the hell was it still on the man's head? It didn't matter he fucking loved it anyway.

He pulled Vasco into his neck harder, drawing a surprised grunt to escape from the man.

"Bite me" He begged, "_Hard"_ He added pushing the Naut's head even harder against him. He felt a strong thrust slide into him and he momentarily loosened his hold on the man as he relished in the feeling of absolute pleasure.

Vasco took his chance to escape from his hold and leaned up, his eyes studying him with scrutiny. "Are you sure?" the Naut asked with some visible confusion. He once again growled at the man. Vasco growled back and bared his teeth as abruptly Vasco pulled fully out of him and he found himself flipped onto his stomach roughly.

A flutter of excitement tore through him as he felt Vasco push himself back into him, his heated cock bottoming out within him. He began to push himself up from the bed but Vasco pushed him back down into the mattress none to gentle. Flat on his stomach, one of Vasco's arms pushing flat against the middle of his back. 

Breathing became slightly difficult, he turned his head to the side gasping out both in the thrill of being pinned like so and the thrill of Vasco's length moving sharply into him.

He felt the Naut shift down pressing into him, the man's mouth against his ear. Another shiver tore through him as Vasco's hot breath fell ragged against his skin. Echoing in his ear. 

Vasco's arm slid up and buried into his hair, gripping it tightly to the point his roots where screaming, he moaned out clawing at the sheets, his length pinned beneath him throbbing against his stomach, he'll get the sheets dirty again but at this point, he didn't care. He spread his legs wider allowing Vasco to thrust in even faster and sharper and De Sardet didn't know if he'd last.

"Want it _hard?_ I'll give you hard." Vasco growled out still against his ear as the man nipped sharply at the shell of his ear.

Suddenly Vasco was leveraging into him, rough, hard, and god be fucked, so fucking fast. De Sardet couldn't catch his breath, he was moaning out so much, he felt light-headed and absolutely trapped, it was perfect, it was terrifying, he wanted more.

"Oh, Vasco!" He managed to stutter out, the pleasure having him bury his teeth into the mattress. The Naut growled above him, the man's breathing coming loud through his nose and a grunt with each pistoning thrust that slapped against his ass causing an echo to fill the room.

Vasco's head lifted away from his ear and he felt sudden sharp bites press into his shoulder's and back. He jolted upwards managing to lift his torso before Vasco's weight had him pressed into the mattress once more. He whimpered at the sharp pains, but each bite made him feel more alive. He loved the press of Vasco's teeth into his flesh, was enraptured by how pain could easily melt into pleasure, was there a word for this?

Vasco slowed down his thrusts, still just as hard but slower as the man caught his breath breathing in calm and slow, a steady rumble of a growl in the Nauts' chest above him. The Naut began to kiss over his back and shoulders. Laying loving caresses to the skin he just abused.

He felt his cock throb beneath him, his hips lifted away for a second then began to rut into the bed beneath him, the delicious friction making him want to cum right then and there. 

"Gonna cum love?" Vasco purred into his ear and De Sardet could only moan in reply. "I can feel you twitching around me...your so close aren't you?" The Naut whispered into his ear. He gasped, Vasco was right, he was so close, just on the verge, he could feel pre spend dripping out of his tip, a small warm wet spot that he was pushing into with each of lover's thrusts.

Another shudder seized through him, he clenched around Vasco. Managing to twist his head just enough to look at Vasco through half teary eyes, his face hot as he struggled to breathe, the Naut's hand still buried into his hair, pushing his head into the bed. 

"M-more..." He managed to gasp out staring up at the sweaty Naut, hair wild and hat setting far back on his head.

"Mmmmm....more begging" Vasco teased slowing his hips to a gentle rocking. De Sardet cursed in his mind but without hesitation he found himself whimpering out "Please...Vasco...fuck me..." A few harder thrusts and De Sardet pinched his eyes closed as flashes of light appeared behind his lids, he was desperately close right now, every nerve screaming for release, all it would take is a few more thrusts against his sweet spot, enough to tip him over-

Vasco stopped again "Keep begging love." Vasco commanded his voice going deep, he could feel the throb of Vasco's cock. Somehow De Sarder managed to lick his lips and he groaned out "Vasco fuck me, please fuck me! Fuck me!" He got lost in it, moaning Vasco's name over and over again as his voice strained higher, he should feel embarrassed at this, but he didn't cause the feeling was far to perfect to complain.

At the last second, just before his tightened body released all his pent up spend, Vasco flipped him back over. Searing lips planting over his before he broke away with a cry and came, his hips thrusting forward as his cock throbbed over and over again, the shudders going through all of his muscles as his mind was wrapped up in a storm of bright colors and sensations, he heard himself moan and whimper Vasco's name as he worked through his orgasm.

He heard Vasco's deep stuttering groan as the man convulsed above him, hips thrusting erratically into him and he felt the hot flush of wet spend fill him. In choked whispers, Vasco repeated his name softly. Both of them shivered every now and then as they breathed heavy against one another. Vasco leaning over him face buried in his shoulder while he kneeled between his legs, cock still semi-hard within him.

With a grunt, Vasco leaned up, lifting a hand to toss off his hat. How the fuck did that stay there?

"Seas De Sardet...you came so much." The man commented staring down at his stomach. He leaned up and glanced down, the man was right, he'd never seen such a pool of his spend before. Instantly he felt gross, he brought a hand up to cover his face "I _just_ took a damned bath" he muttered. He felt Vasco tug at his arm and he removed it from his face.

With a grin, Vasco leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. He fluttered his eyes closed and enjoyed it. Carefully the man pulled out of him and settled on his side next to him a hand instantly going to his cheek to caress his skin there. 

He glanced up at Vasco, the soft smile that dusted his features as the late afternoon light filtered across his face, giving him a copper glow. "How on earth did you come in so quietly." The Naut chuckled and leaned down pressing a kiss into his shoulder. "I thought you would be resting after everything...turns out...not so much." 

He groaned and blushed attempting to hide his face again. "Love, don't be embarrassed, I liked watching you." He sighed "I...well...you know how it is...no one likes to get caught." He confessed looking up at Vasco. The Naut chuckled "I suppose you're right, aboard a ship there ain't much for privacy, most just find a storage closet or go down in the hold...to take care of themselves, or learn to be quiet."

De Sardet chuckled "I don't think I'm capable of that" He expressed wiping some sweat from his brow. Vasco chuckled "No, I don't think so...how in the hell did you manage in the palace...don't you have servants everywhere?" He shook his head "Not at night, and not in our private rooms." Vasco scoffed "Private _rooms_, you sound so privileged." 

De Sardet raised a brow towards the man "You literally have private rooms aboard your ship, your the one who's privileged." Vasco opened his mouth then closed it with a grunt "Your right" he muttered out. He chuckled and leaned over kissed the man gently Vasco hummed in the back of his throat and kissed back "So...the hat?" the Naut asked nuzzling against his cheek.

He sighed "Part of...the fantasy...I had going" He explained feeling his ears heat up. Vasco laughed and pressed a few kisses into his forehead "You'll have to tell me about it." He sighed out still pressing his lips into his skin. "You're going to laugh" he answered the man. Vasco shook his head "No, tell me I'm curious." 

He bit his lower lip "You...coming in from watch...then just...taking me...not even bothering with your clothes." Vasco leaned down and kissed him "That's quite a...why watch?" Vasco asked interrupting himself. He chuckled at the way Vasco's tattoo's contorted in confusion "Cause then you taste like cinnamon whiskey."

Vasco let out a laugh scratching the back of his head "Oh, you like that? Fair enough...noted, I'll file that for later." He ended up grinning as well "You? A fantasy?" Vasco lifted a brow then chuckled "Some of them you've already hit, but...you taking me in your mouth while I do paperwork...will make paperwork _leagues_ more exciting." 

He laughed then nodded "Oh, I'll file that for later as well." They both chuckled and De Sardet grimaced when he remembered the large pool of cum drying out on his skin. Vasco sighed "Once second." The man untangled away from him then left to get cleaning supplies. He sat himself up leaning against the headboard as Vasco returned with supplies, he cleaning up his stomach and Vasco reaching between his legs to wipe up the mess there.

"Better?" Vasco asked tossing the rags aside to be picked up later. He nodded "_Leagues_ better." The man chuckled then lay down next to him before making a grunt as he sat back up and looked beneath him. "Apologies was going to warn you." He confessed covering his face Vasco sighed "I should have realized...speaking of...let me see your back." 

He scooted forward then turned his back to the man, Vasco groaned under his breath "Sorry, left marks." 

He turned back to his lover and rolled his eyes "I don't care, I begged for it." Vasco nodded "That you did." Both of them chuckled and he fell back against the headboard again, half leaning up half lying down as Vasco turned over and lay mostly on top of him his head leaning against his chest. 

"So, tea time...that led to boar hunting...how did that happen," Vasco asked looking up at him. He sighed then went through the details, telling Vasco about the tea and the comments Constantin made, those brought a grin to Vasco's face. Then he felt giddy as he talked about meeting Blackjack in the stables and being able to ride the horse again.

Vasco grinned, his bright yellow eyes shining like a pair of suns as he looked up at him. "You looked incredibly happy, though seeing that thing act like that made me question why on earth would anyone ride one." He laughed "Well why on earth do Naut's sail on the sea? The first storm we went through I swore all of you were insane for doing it." 

The Naut laughed and pressed a kiss into his chest "Aye we're a bunch of wild dogs aren't we?" He smirked and ran his fingers through the man's hair "Just one." Vasco sighed and adjusted himself better. He went on to explain the hunt, the first boar they took, the small piglet he found that they then released, then he talked about the massive boar that had charged him.

He leaned up more clapping his hands to Vasco's cheeks. "Oh, Love! You should have seen the thing, it was massive! It knocked away the dogs like it were nothing, the way it barreled down on us...and all I had was a spear!" He chuckled in the back of his throat Vasco was shaking his head but grinning up at him "Never seen you like this Love."

He leaned down and kissed the man, nipping at those lips of his. "The way that spear just flew through the air, so perfect, then it struck true...the thing went down...the look on Lord Roberts face...hah! Then Jeofrey, I showed him!" He kissed Vasco all the deeper, heart pumping from the memories.

Vasco broke away wiping at his lips. "Well, fighting may not get you in a way, but apparently boar hunting does," Vasco said with a wry grin motioning downwards to where he was surprised to see his cock hard against the Naut's stomach.

He blinked, "Oh, but I haven't told you the best part!" He pulled Vasco upwards closer to his face, rushing into what happened next, what Jeofey said about the boar meat being too rich for the Nauts, and then how Robert chastised his son. Vasco shook his head when he was done, "Well that man finally got what was coming to him." 

He nodded then with a delighted grin he grabbed Vasco's shoulders and twisted him so he was on his back. He straddled the man's stomach as he leaned down and kissed up and down the Naut's neck, following the lines of his tattoo's. Vasco chuckled and hummed in his throat "The best part was the race afterward...the feel of a horse between your legs...racing at full speed...the thrill..." He trailed off realized his hips were already moving in the motion of goading a horse into a full gallop.

Vasco glanced up at him eyes alighting in a glow as his arms began to curl behind his head. "Boar hunting and riding, noted" Vasco eased out huskily. He grinned and leaned down ensnaring the man's lips in a deeper kiss, tongues twisting into each other's mouths as he pressed his groin into the Naut's stomach and chest helping to feed his newfound arousal.

"Speaking of riding..." He whispered out as he reached behind him and began to stroke Vasco's half-hard cock, getting it to stand at full attention in a matter of seconds. "It's been a while since I've had you that way." Vasco chuckled then sighed closing his eyes "Too bad you can't hunt or ride a horse aboard my ship, I would love to have you like this every night."

He chuckled as he leaned back and slowly lowered himself down onto his lover's cock. Moaning out and tipping his head back he sighed as Vasco's cock settled into him. Vasco groaned out and his breathing hitched faster. 

"Ready love?" he asked leaning down and kissing the Naut's lips. Vasco hummed out against him then he felt a hand snake up and slap his bottom none too gently making his jolt. "Move Tempest" The Naut groaned out, he grinned and did exactly that.

He awoke to the feeling of someone shaking him awake. Groggily he lifted his head, his body feeling achy and sore, especially his hips. He glanced up at Vasco and groaned and attempted to pull the blanket over his head. "Hey, I'm hungry you haven't eaten since morning, let's go get something to eat."

He grunted and lifted his head "I know...I just..._ugh_ I'm exhausted, even after sleeping." Vasco snorted above him "Well, you did ride me twice." He groaned out at the memory of them earlier today. "Remind me not to do that," He said slowly lifting himself up. Vasco pursed his lips "I mean, I could...but...what man wouldn't want to be ridden twice in a row?"

He laughed as Vasco helped haul him out of bed. Gingerly he took a few steps, he could handle this, it wasn't too bad. "Okay, clothes." Vasco threw a set at him. "How did you get them so fast?" He asked glancing at his lover. "I'm starving, I'd even eat your potato mess I'm so hungry." They both laughed as he changed into his clothes quickly, Vasco tossed his boots at him and all but dragged him out the door headed for town.

"What happened to cooking our own food?" He asked as he followed after his lover, shivering slightly at the coldness of the night. "Too impatient to cook." The Naut replied he giggled and stared up at his love "Too hungry for even a wake-up kiss." Vasco paused then turned to him and gave him a sweltering kiss. "Now, no more kisses till I am fed, I demand it."

He laughed and gripped his lover's hand as they walked down to _The Stag's Head. _No longer worrying about Noble's or Lord Jeofrey, just making sure his Naut lover got fed. To him, that was the best problem to have.


	89. Drinks with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, been busy!  
Thank-you iArgent for helping with a few of the lines!

_De Sardet_

_The Stag's Head_ was in sight, Vasco was walking quicker. _'God he really must be hungry...then again, I did take a lot out of him today' _He thought with a grin as he stared after his lover. They were just near the steps when a familiar body came stumbling out, laughing and cursing. _Kurt! _Blinking he grabbed at Vasco's sleeve but Vasco was already stepping aside as the man tripped down the steps and landed on his hand's and knees. The Coinguard tilted his head back and laughed, unfocused blue eyes turning towards him.

"D-De Sardet!" The man exclaimed managing to push himself up to his feet, an arm coming out and clapping against his shoulder. He sighed then turned to Vasco. "Go, order something to eat get me my usual Potat-" He began to explain when Vasco interrupted him.

"Covered in butter, salt, and too much cheese, got it." The man said leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek before he made a worried glance to Kurt. Kurt leaned heavily against him smelling strongly of booze and smoke. He grunted and managed to push the man off of him. 

"Kurt? Been a little while since I've seen you, what have you been up to?" Kurt laughed and staggered back, motioning to the street in a wide off-balanced wave. "Been enjoying....my time, a-way...from...you two bluebloods...:" The man laughed and gave him a grin. He shook his head "Come on, sounds like you need to go have a lie-down, your in no condition to be out and about." He said gently leading the man towards the _Roosting Gull_. 

"I'm...fine, I'm fine." The scarred warrior stated as he nearly tumbled forward at the slight decline of the street. "No, your not." He stated firmly clapping the man on the shoulder and leading him more firmly towards his Inn. Kurt hummed under his breath "Been...playin' the tables...been winning...probably...gotss more gold n' you or Princy." Kurt said with a swaggered grin as he patted his breast, the sound of a very full purse could be heard underneath his shirt.

"I'm sure you do, so let's get you to a room where no one can take it from you." He explained mounting the steps to the _Roosting Gull_. Kurt snorted and shook his head "They...they cans triiesss." He stated hand falling to his belt and patting the dagger that lie there. "Please don't be stabbing any Nauts Kurt." He commented shaking his head at the man before hissing as Kurt stumbled over a step and when clattering to the ground.

The Coinguard laughed and twisted so he was sitting. "Al...already stabbed...a few of em..." He then waggled his brows and his hand pointed down to his groin. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kurt pointed at him and laughed, this man was _gone_. Worse than when they were aboard the ship. He was acting entirely out of character as if someone else was inhabiting the body of the usually sour and professional Coinguard.

It would be amusing, but he was beginning to feel his hunger for food and just wanted to be done with Kurt. "How lovely for you, let's go now." He said leaning down and beginning to hoist the man up. Kurt chuckled under his breath beginning to babble about how Naut woman had tattoos on areas of their body that Kurt loved to bury his face in. 

De Sardet didn't ask for further information, nor did he want said information. _'God, he's worse than Constantin right now.'_ He thought to himself as he finally managed to get the man into a standing position before the hulking weight of the Coinguard collapsed into him and the two of them went falling backward off of the small porch of the _Roosting Gull_ and he landed with a thud and a grunt as Kurt fell on top of him.

For a few seconds the man's face was buried in his neck, he grunted and pushed the man off of him glaring as the drunken fool rolled to the side. It was then he noticed the cold seeping wetness of the mud they had managed to find themselves in. A puddle leftover from the rain a day before, stall as of yet not dried up.

He cursed, everything was soaked now. Kurt flopped around in the mud before he managed to clamor to a kneeling position. The Coinguard chuckled and shook his head "S-sorry..." He slurred for a second. He sighed and groaned in his throat as he carefully eased himself up, he felt one foot sink further in the mud and he staggered slightly catching his balance.

Kurt just crawled on his hands and knees out of the mud then lie on his back in the middle of the street. Sighing he attempted to take one step before his footing gave out from under him and he went falling face-first into the mud. _COLD _wetness hit him, followed by the sharp scent of earth. He peeled his face from the mud, how starkly contrast was his day and night, this morning he had been riding high and mighty on a literal steed, to now, lying on his stomach face first in the mud.

He abandoned standing all together and instead dragged himself out of the mud like Kurt did, humiliated on his hands and knees. He was lucky no one was here to see this. Bitterly angry and feeling both sticky and sopping wet at the same time he hauled Kurt up _again_. Dragging the man by his arm forcefully up the steps and into the lobby of the Inn.

The night clerk behind the counter gave him a once over, opened his mouth to speak but he gave a daggered glare so forceful the man visibly winced and closed his mouth. "Captian Kurt of the Coinguard, _where_ is his room?" He asked through clenched teeth, the taste of dirt and mud on his lips. 

"Uh...upstairs...end of the hall...on the right?" The man stuttered out almost questioning.

_'Across from Constantin's room, duh!' _He thought to himself before he dragged Kurt up the stairs, the man was humming something to himself and muttering about random nonsense. Storming down the hall he came to Kurt's room. "Key! Where?" He demanded from the drunken man, Kurt grasped at his pocket and he not having patience dug into the man's pants and got the key himself.

"Hey there...n-no..._hic_...grabbin goods..." Kurt mused out with a grin. He scoffed, far to irritated "Your not even my type" He expressed, though that were a slight lie, the first time he saw the man he had _hoped_. But one slightly flirtatious pass and Kurt slammed any notion of possibility down the drain _hard_. 

_'Scars and tattoo's, and rough and tumble men...I do have a type'_ He thought to himself for a second a bit of humor coming to him. Kurt leaned against the wall. "But I'm a Captain, don't...don't that make...m...me...your type?" He glared at the man before he unlocked the door in a quick motion. He grabbed Kurt by the collar and pushed him into the room.

"No." He stated firmly before slamming the door and locking it. "Constantin will let you out in the morning" He yelled through the door then turned away ignoring the sounds of someone roughly falling against a piece of furniture coming from Kurt's room.

He knocked a few times on Constantin's door, he heard some fumbling and his cousin's hushed whispers before his cousin opened the door a crack glancing back in towards the room. He could tell Constantin was hiding his body behind the door. He blushed realizing he probably was interrupting his and Angela's alone time.

Thankfully the drying mud on his face was covering that up. "Apologies cousin, Kurt had one too many, I've locked him in his room, be a dear and check on him in the morning?" Constantin's bright blue eyes blinked a few times as his cousin looked him up and down. "D-De Sardet? What...what happened?" Constantin asked clearly confused.

"Drunk Coinguard happened, now, here...the key." He said pushing the key into his cousin's hand. Constantin glanced down to the key then back to him. "I..uh..okay? Do you want a towel...or something?" Constantin asked. He shook his head "No, I'll go wash off in the ocean or something." He stated before nodding to his cousin.

"Night Constantin, tell Angela I wish her the best." He teased as he began to step down the hall. He heard Constantin sputter at his door before groaning out "You are the worst Cousin!" He chuckled beneath his breath as he danced down the stairs, now being rid of Kurt he felt a lot better, even if he was covered in mud.

He stepped out into the street with a sigh and looked down at himself. Shaking his head he frowned and walked stiffly towards the shoreline. His feet inside his boots squeaking from the damp making him grimace once again. Walking in between two buildings then a short distance through a small path that curved through the sparse treeline, till finally, he hit the beach. The sand glowed a pale white beneath the moonlit sky, the ocean glowing an ethereal blue before fading into a deep black. This caused him to pause for a few seconds, just taking in the sight of everything.

_'It's always so beautiful'_ He thought to himself. He has seen some of the most luxurious castles, hell he grew up in a palace that is considered an art piece, he had attended some of the most lavish balls...and yet, _none_ of that could take his breath away as the view of the ocean at night. He wandered towards the gentle lapping of the waves he braced himself as he stepped into the water. Knowing it would be ungodly cold when he did. His mind screamed at him to leave right away, retreat away from the icy cold water that was at his ankles. 

Breathing in slowly and calmly he continued until he was up to his knees in the surf. He leaned over and began to rinse off as much mud as he could from his clothes. He stayed there scrubbing away mud from his clothes and hair for as long as he dared before the shivering cold of everything forced him out. Dripping wet now, but at least he was free of mud for the most part. He wrung out his clothes as best as he could and flicked water from his hair. He debated walking back home and changing but his stomach was growling violently for food and he decided to just dry himself off as best he could and returned back to _The Stag's Head_.

His clothes were still damp as he walked through the door, but at least he was dripping wet anymore. A few Nauts gave him curious and confused looks but he ignored it. He was happy to be in the pub, there were enough people and body heat to begin warming his cold skin. He spotted Vasco digging into a steak as he talked with a familiar face, it was the older Naut he had seen the man talk to before. Red hair and beard peppered with gray and white. Without a word he joined them, waving down a server for some ale.

Vasco paused mid-bite and stared at him. The Naut next to him raised a brow and frowned taking a dreg from his mug. He sighed and picked up the fork to the pile of potatoes that Vasco had ordered for him. 

"Don't even ask Love" He stated firmly as he dug into his food.

"Love?" The other Naut questioned eyes darting to Vasco. Vasco cleared his throat "Ah, yes...I haven't gotten around to telling you that Captian Kidd...but De Sardet here is...well he's my lover." Vasco explained setting a hand on his shoulder before he removed it with a frown "By the seas, why are you so wet?" Vasco asked before adding "Also...you have mud on your face?" both Naut's stared at him questioningly. He sighed and put his fork down.

"Kurt fell into me, and _we_ fell into a mud puddle." He explained rubbing at his face, Vasco was right he still was covered with it, he had thought the ocean at least got rid of most of it. "He's fine by the way, got him back to his room...washed off in the ocean...or at least I thought I did." He mused out as he dug into his potatoes, stomach demanding food.

Vasco sighed and shook his head but turned back to Captian Kidd. "Sorry, De Sardet has a habit of getting into strange situations." The comment caused him to glare at his lover but he said nothing for that would take away from the ability to chew his food.

"He's...a Lord isn't he?" Kidd asked confused as he glanced between them. Speaking through the side of his mouth he replied "Aye, Lord De Sardet of Serene...Legate to the Congregation of-" He paused for a second looking down at his meal. "Did you order his with extra salt? I'm not tasting any?" He asked Vasco, interrupting himself. The Naut sighed "I _did_, did they not put any on?" He frowned as he debated on calling the server, Kidd pushed over a salt shaker he had near his mug. "Here, for if you need" He thanked the man with a grin then began to shake on his salt as he looked back up to the man's eyes.

"Apologies, as I was saying, Lord De Sardet of Serene, and Legate to the Congregation of Merchants...but everyone just calls me De Sardet." He explained politely before leaning over and taking a large chunk of salted potato and cheese. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kidd scatch his chin but the Naut had a small grin on his face. 

"I must say...you are nothing like the Noble's I got aboard my ship." Kidd quipped out, stealing back the salt shaker to tap a pinch into his mug before taking a swig. Vasco glanced between the two of them in disgust. 

"You both know consuming so much salt is bad for you, yes?" Vasco stated cutting off a piece of his steak and shoveling it into his mouth. De Sardet grinned at his lover and shrugged. Vasco rolled his eyes but he felt the Naut's hand pat him on his leg before retreating. He glanced over to Captian Kidd "You are delivering Lord and Lady Hunter correct?" he asked carefully.

"Aye, Lord Robert is a good man, had a few pleasant talks with him...but one note conversation though...all the man talks about is _hunting_," Kidd said leaning into the table more to keep their conversation more private. He nodded in agreeance, that was just how Lord Hunter was. "His wife? Ain't so bad, has terrible seasickness, seems like all Noble ladies I've hauled do...but she's kind enough...but _Jeofrey_." Kidd spat the last name like it were poison. 

"Don't worry, he has that effect on everyone he meets" He explained with a smirk. Kidd laughed out nodding for a few seconds. "Well good ta know I ain't the only one bein miserable." He chuckled out finishing up his food in a rapid manner, thankful to have a full belly. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed in the warmth of the place, by now he had grown used to the loud clamor of the place that nearly all the other noises seemed to blend into the background. 

"How do you know Vasco?" He asked motioning to the man who was chewing the last portion of his steak. Kidd gave a wide grin, green eyes alighting in friendly warmth. "Oh him? Had the scrapper on my ship when he was fifteen or so, he moved over to Cabral's command when I was sick of em'" Vasco shook his head "I'm sure you missed having me aboard once I was gone" the Naut joked taking a sip of his ale.

Kidd scratched his neck, "Nah, it were so quiet when you left, no one sassing back or barkin' at everythin' for all hours." De Sardet chuckled watching a slight pink blush dust Vasco's cheeks before the man waved the older Naut off. Kidd put more salt in his ale before he motioned to the both of them.

"So, you an a Noble, how'd that happen?" Kidd asked lifting a brow. De Sardet flickered his eyes to Vasco, his lover sighed and turned his head towards him. "You want to explain or should I?" Vasco asked, his eyes a pale yellow beneath the lanterns as they scanned over his face. De Sardet shrugged then turned to Kidd.

"It was simple enough, I called his ship a boat then proceeded to cause trouble aboard his vessel." He stated with a grin, finding amusement in watching Vasco's head tip back and a wide smile drift over the man's features. Kidd snorted and shook his head before he tugged at his beard for a few seconds.

"Mine was the same, she called me a stubborn oaf, then nearly got us lost at sea cause she flipped her chart map upside down." Kidd expressed, his eyes filled with a bittersweet sadness, much like the eyes Cussel would have when he talked about his lost lover. 

"I'm sorry." He said carefully, Kidd nodded and lifted his mug "Aye, thank-you fer that." Kidd stated taking a longer sip of his drink. Vasco and he followed after him.

"How long for your repairs to get underway?" he asked changing the subject. Kidd pursed his lips "Oh? Perhaps another day or so, don't expect it to be long." the man answered glancing over the crowd at the bar across from them. He nodded, the three of them becoming distracted as the server came by to refill their drinks and take their plates. 

"Lucky." Vasco huffed under his breath frowning. 

"Sour as ever, trust me Vasco, the moment you get ta be my age you'll be happy ta rest as long as you got," Kidd explained tapping his mug against Vascos. Vasco grumbled under his breath and shifted in his chair. Kidd rolled his eyes "Youngin's" he muttered with a sigh.

"I'm _not_ that young...I'm nearly 25." Vasco pressed firmly as he glared at Kidd.

This statement made De Sardet freeze in place before he twisted his face to meet Vasco's. "_Nearly?_, How...how old are you?" He asked genuinely concerned, and slightly embarrassed that he didn't know. He had assumed Vasco was his age or older.

Vasco raised a brow, and Kidd gave them a bemused expression as he watched the two of them. "I'm 24 love." Vasco eased with a grin. He took in a quick intake of air.

"24?! I'm older than you!" He said with shock. Vasco frowned "By only a year?" the Naurt said with a shrug. He opened his mouth then closed it, trying to process it all. Vasco did not act his age, he always seemed far more mature and older, and here he was...a year older!

"You doing all right?" Vasco asked tapping his foot against him. He nodded taking a swig of his ale before commenting "Well you certainly don't act like a 24-year-old." He muttered glancing over at Vasco. The Naut chuckled "Aye, and you definitely do not act like the mature Legate your supposedly supposed to be."

He frowned and rolled his eyes. Kidd laughed out at both of them, about to add something to the conversation before a familiar gruff female voice broke through the crowd. 

"Uncle Kidd!" the voice exclaimed as Nessie's familiar shape pushed her way through the crowd and approached them. Kidd grinned and stood up wrapping his arms around Nessie in a big hug patting her on the back, they stood like that for a few seconds before they parted. Nessie grinning from ear to ear before turning to see him and Vasco.

"Oi! De Sardet, and goldn' eyes! Didn't expect ya ta be here with me kin!" Nessie exclaimed straddling the last chair and scooting closer to him as Kidd sat back down in his chair. 

"He's...your Uncle?" He asked confusedly glancing to and fro from them. Nessie nodded, her lip piercing glinting in the light, tonight she wore a light blue tunic shirt with red and white stitching. She waved over the server and grabbed two mugs of ale, downing one in one go before casually sipping the other.

"Aye, me mother's younger brotha, he got separated back when he had ta go get his magic learnin." Nessie explained nodding towards Kidd. The man nodded "Aye, got me some healin' magic, had ta come south ta train, didn't get ta see my family for many years." Nessie firmly set her mug down. "Don't matter none! Blood is blood and Kin is kin, no matter how far ya go!"

Kidd chuckled "Speakin' of' where be me, nephews and great-nephews? ya still sail together right?" Kidd asked Nessie glancing towards the door. Nessie nodded "Aye, aye, they be comin' soon...speak of the devils here they are!" Nessie exclaimed pointing her mug towards the four Northern Nauts that pushed their way into _The Stag's Head_.

De Sardet blinked, god were the Northern Nauts part giant? Both Thorin and this newcomer, who De Sardet could only guess was Nessie's other brother strode in. Thorin was dressed in his usual attire, long dark coat and underneath a Northern tunic, this one was a faded green color. This other man was Thorin's height, but of a slighter frame, long wavy wheat-colored hair, he had many of the same features as Thorin only sharper and more defined on his longer face.

Walking beside this man were two adolescent boys, looking perhaps only 13 or 14. Each had long wavy hair, but one was black in color while the other was chestnut or auburn depending on the light he stood in. Both boys grinned when they saw Kidd and launched over to the man. Kidd swept them up into hugs, although young the boys were nearly passing their great uncle in height. 

"Ah, Fili! Kili! Good ta see you two!" Kidd said with a grin, next Kidd hugged the newcomer. Nessie leaned over into his ear "That's me older brotha Hindel, he had the boys when he was young, they twins, was a hard birth and they lost their mum." She explained, "Just don't ask him bout her, don't think he'll ever be over it."

He nodded "Understood." He stated before turning to Vasco and whispering what Nessie said. Vasco nodded before he and Thorin made eye contact. There was a moment of hesitation between both men. Vasco frowned, then Thorin frowned, Vasco raised a brow and Thorin raised a brow before Nessie rolled her eyes "Have we really not cleared this up? Do the two of _you_ need ta bury a hatchet as well?" 

Thorin glanced at his sister before shrugging. Vasco sighed out next to him before knocking back his ale. "No need, we've all done regrettable things from time to time, let's be bygones be bygones eh?" Vasco stated looking at Thorin. The large Naut Captian nodded in agreement and the air around them became calmer. 

De Sardet leaned over and patted his lover's leg in reassurance. Vasco gave him a brief grin and squeezed his hand.

"Oi, yer lordliness?" Nessie asked leaning back in her chair balancing on the two back legs like Vasco was currently doing to his chair. He looked over to Nessie and raised a brow "Yes?" He asked. 

"Why ya got yer face covered in mud? Ya, wrestle a pig?" She asked innocently enough. He chuckled and shook his head "Close, I wrestled a drunk Coinguard." She frowned "Wut's...wut a Coinguard?" He frowned unsure of how to explain it to her. 

"My dear sister" Hindel expressed in a rather fluent manner, for a second De Sardet swore he was talking to another Noble. "The Coinguard is a group of Mercenaries within the southern parts, many of Serene and New Serene employ them for protection." The man explained easily and languidly, turning and ordering a rum when the server appeared.

"I find it rather disconcerting that both places rely on people they pay for protection...what happens if you run out of gold or someone outbids you?" Vasco expressed turning towards him. He shrugged "Don't run out of gold?" He answered with a shrug. Nessie laughed loudly slamming her fist into the table startling a few other Nauts standing around.

"Only ya Noble's can say somthin' like that." She replied tapping him with her shoulder. He was about to say something more but was distracted as Hindel turned to a nearby table and tugged it away from its current occupants and pressed it into theirs to make a longer table for all of them. The Nauts who had been using that table were about to say something but Nessie half rose out of her chair.

"There a problem laddies?" She barked widening her shoulders and stance. The men who were now sitting at an empty space on the floor shook their heads and wisely got up and moved away. Hindel then took the now empty chairs and pushed them up to the table.

He and Vasco shared a look but said nothing, both choosing to drink their ale's silently. Kidd finished speaking with Fili and Kili clapping them on their shoulders as they sat down next to their father. Kidd turned to Thorin, his head barely reaching the man's chest. "Well, what about ya? Still chasin' after that stag man?" Kidd asked incredulously. Thorin frowned about to say something when Hindel piped up none too quietly "Yes Uncle, he's still beddin' that flea-bitten monstrosity of a man!" De Sardet took a swig of his ale, this was some quality entertainment.

Fili and Kili both sighed it seemed both young ones had grown used to this conversation. Thorin glared daggers at his brother as Hindel sat, their brow raised with a look of 'what are you going to do about it' on his face. Nessie huffed "You two play nice, if it ain't Thorin and Bjorn, it's you two goin' at each other's throats." De Sardet shook his head, he heard Vasco say under his breath "How on earth do these people sail like this?"

Nessie leaned back and met Vasco's eyes "We gots a rule, no arguin' above, only below...so all arguments start an end in the hold." Vasco pursed his lips and nodded but De Sardet knew his lover was just absolutely perturbed at how someone could run a ship like that, he knew Vasco ran a well-ordered ship and nearly every one got along quite well, so meeting a Captian who had such a dysfunctional family probably sent Vasco reeling.

"Hin! Could ya just let it go fer ONE day?" Thorin growled at his older brother. Hindel put his drink down gently then smiled all to politely. "The moment you kick that worm of a man out of you're bed I will, until then, little brother I'll not stop." Nessie chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs. "Trust me, the two of em are hilarious when they at each other's throats, Hin will even drop his fancy talk when he gets angry enough."

He and Nessie shared a chuckle. Thorin grumbled under his breath as Kidd gave him a playful pat on the shoulder before all the Northern Nauts sat down at the table.

"It trues ya a Noble?" File or was it Kili? asked him. He raised a brow "Of course, pardon for my current state of being, but it is true." He explained patting his chest. The darker haired boy frowned "Okay, so how's you a Noble? Like yer just born inta it right?" He glanced to Vasco, Vasco shrugged, he turned back to look across at the boy.

"Yes, I got the privilege of being born to Princess Annabeth-" Kidd's eyes widened at the name. "Princess Annabeth d'Orsay? Yer her son?" The man said startled. Everyone at the table glanced around to one another before he stared at Kidd. "You knew her?" He asked his heart speeding up, was it possible? Kidd nodded "She is the Princess De Sardet now." 

Kidd blinked a few times, then frowned deeply his brows furrowing as he furiously scratched the back of his head cleary confused about something. "They were married? I thought they were just betrothed?" He muttered to himself. Nessie cleared her throat next to him. "Ya mind sharin' Uncle? De Sardet's about to jump out of his skin over here." 

De Sardet licked his lips and glanced at Vasco, the Naut's golden orbs glinting with a mixture of emotions. He turned back to Kidd. "You knew my _parents?_" He asked leaning forward. Kidd nodded "Aye, I sailed them from Teer Fradee a _long_ time ago." The Captian stated staring down into his ale with a foreboding look.

He blinked, he had no idea his mother had been there? Why wouldn't she tell him? He frowned, then again now he would never know. "What were they like?" He asked curiously. Kidd sighed and took a long slow drink from his mug never taking his eyes off of him. The table was silent as they watched Kidd. De Sardet noticed all of Kidd's kin were silent as well, each frowning and flickering their eyes between them.

Kidd set his mug down firmly and with a sigh, he nodded "Your mother...the Princess? She was a gem, kind and elegant and all of that...but she wasn't fake about it, she were genuine...and every night durin' din?" Kidd said with a wry smile, thinking back on fond memories. "She'd sing...and the entire mess would go quiet, even the ocean seemed to stop rockin"

De Sardet felt a slow grin spread over his face, that sounded exactly like his mother, but why would she not tell him about this?

"Sounds like someone I know." Vasco teased at him.

"Ya sing De Sardet?" Nessie asked rather excitedly. He cleared his throat feeling rather heated having everyone look to him. 

"Like a siren, his mother isn't the only one who makes a mess hall silent." He blushed but was thankful he had the dried mud on his face to hide it. Vasco chuckled in the back of his throat then leaned his shoulder "He's humble about it but it's true, plays the guitar too." Vasco added and he waved him off "I just do what I was taught."

Suddenly Nessie was up and pushing her way through the crowd, he glanced around to Thorin and Hindel. Both men shook their heads but had amused expression on their faces as suddenly the sound of one of the guitar's in the next room went abruptly silent. There was some heated debate before Nessie came storming back with the guitar in hand and a slight flush on her face.

"I owe a guy a drink but I gots a guitar" She stated triumphantly before tossing it to him. He panicked and flickered his eyes from her to Vasco, to a several confused sets of Naut eyes staring at him. Nessie pushed her way next to him.

"Go on! Sing fer us! I wanna hear a siren!" She said with a grin. He glanced at Vasco, frowning this was all his fault! He hoped the guitar's owner would be upset. He cleared his throat and adjusted the guitar, playing a chord to test its tune. Nodding happily with sound he searched his mind for a song, then he grinned and readied to play.


	90. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter 90 yay! this is crazy! I should be back on a normalish schedule? Soon? So sorry it's taking longer between chapters!

_De Sardet_

Strumming through the first few notes he decided on a song none of the Nauts knew, something that was played in the courts. Something that he knew would be nice to share with all of the people present. Feeling rather ridiculous sitting there with caked-on mud and half damp clothes he pushed everyone and everything out of the room, only concentrating on the music, and of course in the back of his mind, he concentrated on the golden-eyed Naut Captian that sat beside him. 

_"He rode through the streets of the city_   
_Down from his hill on high_   
_O' er the winds and the steps and the cobble_   
_He rode to woman's sigh"_

The moment he began to sing he heard Nessie's gasp of surprise next to him. He also could sense a dimming down of nearly all the noise in the pub, it went from jolts of laughter and yelling to talking...then to soft whispers and shushing as everything went silent, except for him of course. 

_"For she was his secret treasure_   
_She was his shame and his bliss_   
_And a chain and a keep are nothing_   
_Compared to a woman's kiss"_

_"For hands of gold are always cold_   
_But a woman's hands are warm_   
_For hands of gold are always cold_   
_But a woman's hands are warm"_

He took a moment to flicker his eyes around the table and past it so see most everyone just stopped and staring at him, not in a horrified way or even confused, just calm contentment. The barkeep was cleaning out a glass in rhythm to his song, the server was frozen at a table next to them. He licked his lips quick like and averted his eyes instead, choosing to meet Kidd's eyes. Kidd had his eyes closed and his head was bobbing from side to side gently with the melody. Both Fili and Kili had their mouths hanging open in shock and Hindel next to them had leaned back in his chair his finger tapping lightly on the table to the beat. 

_"And there he stood with sword in hand_   
_The last of Darry's ten_

_And red the grass beneath his feet_   
_And red his banners bright_   
_And red the glow of setting sun_   
_That bathed him in its light_   
_Come on, come on the great lord called_   
_My sword is hungry still"_

_"And with a cry of savage rage_   
_They swarmed across the rill_   
_And with a cry of savage rage_   
_They swarmed across the rill"_

He picked up his voice to sing even louder, noticing a quit congregation of Nauts had formed not only near the table he was seated at but also seeing a few people dip in from the street.

_"He rode through the streets of the city_  
_Down from his hill on high  
_ _O' er the winds and the steps and the cobble  
_ _He rode to woman's sigh"_

_"For she was his secret treasure_  
_She was his shame and his bliss  
_ _And a chain and a keep are nothing  
_ _Compared to a woman's kiss"_

Finishing up the song with one last repeat of the chorus he couldn't help but glance over to Vasco and give him a slight grin. This song was about a lord who's given up everything to have the love of his life, it seemed perfectly apt for their relationship.

_"For hands of gold are always cold_   
_But a woman's hands are warm_   
_For hands of gold are always cold_   
_But a woman's hands are warm"_

He played the melody for one last line, letting the notes drop and resonate in the air before they faded beneath the warm light of the lanterns. He carefully leaned back up and glanced around at all the people who had gathered. In a blink of an eye, all of them began to cheer and raise their glasses to him, a few of them even letting out wolf whistles. 

He gave a polite smile and wave, he noted the musicians in the next room had come over near him, they all gave him affirmative looks and nods of approval. He nodded to them in return, he felt Vasco ruffle his half damp hair, he turned to the grinning Naut Captian, the man's yellow eyes glowing in admiration and pride.

He stood up to return one of the musicians' his guitar, Nessie flipped the man a coin then gave a wink. The man's cheeks reddened and he scampered away back into the crowd as it began to disperse and noise once again began to fill the pub.

Nessie sighed heavily leaning her hand on her elbow "Ain't bloody fair, all ta good lookin' men be too short or taken." She stated wistfully, he frowned "I'm sure that's not true." She shrugged and leaned back drinking more of her ale. She came back for air then clapped him roughly on the shoulder. "That were the prettiest voice I've heard! Ya truly are a siren!" she commended him and he grinned his heart filling with warmth over the friendliness of everyone.

Kidd cleared his throat "Aye, you got her talents that's fer sure." The man said raising his mug to him. He nodded and answered the toast, finishing off his drink. He didn't even get to raise his arm halfway to signal the server she came nearly running over to him, her lashes winking and was her bust lower than before?

She smiled at him, filling his mug full to the brim and he nearly panicked thinking it would overflow.

"You've got's a beautiful voice, sir." She commented kindly beaming at him. He instantly felt self-conscious about being covered in mud. "Oh, it is serviceable enough, I thank-you for the high praise." Absently she leaned over and filled Nessie's mugs before turning back to him "Names Mary darling what would yours be?"

He felt an arm wrap over his shoulder and chest before Vasco's face was to the left of his, the man's chin resting on his shoulder.

"His name is De Sardet and he is taken, _darling_." Vasco eased out and he instantly realized what was happening _again_. Why was he so bad with picking up cues? 

Instantly Mary's face deflated and she sighed as she filled everyone's mugs and left. Nessie broke out into laughter next to him and he felt his ears begin to burn. He turned his head to Vasco who was shaking his head before the man quick like stole a kiss. Vasco frowned as he broke away wiping at his lips "You taste like dirt." 

He lowered his eyes and began to quickly swallow down more ale, hoping to flood away his embarrassment.

Nessie had managed to catch her breath, he noted both Hindel and Kidd were hiding grins with their drinks. Thorin was frowning into his. Fili and Kili were sword fighting with their forks. Hindel gave a grunt at them to knock it off, giving a look only parents could. Both boys sighed and decided to just elbow one another then Hindel wasn't looking.

"Oh Vasco, ya goin' ta have ta keep dis one under lock and key fer his own good," Nessie stated motioning to him. He frowned "I...I am not that bad...I just...I thought she was being friendly!" He exclaimed turning to the larger female. Nessie snorted and Vasco sighed from next to him. 

"I swear you must have took completely after yer mother then, yer da sure weren't as friendly," Kidd commented motioning to him.

He blinked, _'Right, he KNEW my father...do...do I want to know?'_ He thought. He frowned glancing at Vasco who hesitated for a second, his eyes flashing in concern for a few seconds.

"What was _he_ like?" He asked with a frown. Kiss lifted a brow "Sound's like ya don't have much respect fer him." He pursed his lips, only giving a quick nod. Kidd shrugged "He always seemed bothered, caught up in thinkin' bout stuff, I didn't ask, he'd get short with anyone...but he did keep things civil and kept out of the way...that's all there is ta say..." Kidd mulled over his thoughts for a few seconds before he spoke up "Didn't quite knows why he were bein married to the Princess, don't they usually marry Princes?" Kidd asked.

He sighed "It was arranged, the De Sardet's are a strong Noble house from a neighboring country." Kidd blinked "Huh, didn't know that."

Nessie broke into the conversation "Wait, ain't yer name De Sardet? Or is that yer last name?" He nodded "Last name, first name...I don't like to talk about...my mother named me after the very man we are talking about...and I don't wish to breathe life to the name of the man who left her." Nessie stared at him in surprise and confusion.

He felt Vasco put a gentle hand on his thigh, he lowered his and gripped it for support. Kidd gave him a strange look, a mix of confusion mixed with sorrow. 

"Yer Da didn't leave her...he died aboard the ship, knocked off during..._that_ storm," Kidd stated his eyes growing dark for a moment and De Sarder felt his head spinning with information.

He leaned back trying to figure things out. He knew his father was long gone, so he didn't feel too upset about hearing his death...it was different though knowing for sure, and how he passed. He scratched his chin tugging at his lip absently, flakes of dirt falling off. 

"Why...why would my mother tell me he left?" He asked out loud carefully. 

"Perhaps to protect you? Or perhaps she was still in grieving at the thought made it easier for her?" Hindel said softly from across the table. He frowned "Perhaps...it...it doesn't make sense though." He stated with a sigh.

Kidd was still lost in dark thoughts before the man raised a brow. "Timing doesn't make sense either...if yer 25...unless she was pregnant with ya durin' the trip." He shrugged "I didn't even know she went on a trip, I thought she had stayed in the palace." Kidd shrugged "Was a long while ago...and it isn't the best place for me to visit memory-wise...lost...lost quite a few on that trip...it would be only fair fer me to offer you my deepest apologies." The older Naut Captian said bowing his head to him.

He was silent for a few seconds before he cleared his throat softly "It...it happened a long while ago, nothing either of us can do about it now...thank you for telling me, but I grew up happy with just my mother and...to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way." Kidd gave a nod before he turned away and De Sardet swore he could see a tear being wiped from the man's cheek but he did not press for info. 

All of them at the table took a long swig from their ale, wanting to move the conversation to something cheery he glanced to his mug then back to them. 

"Anyone want to play the coin game?" he asked, instantly he saw Thorin and Nessie's eyes lit up. 

Mugs were placed in front of everyone, even Vasco joined in. Fili and Kili could only sit and watch, both of them stealing sips from their father's mug as much as the man attempted to keep them from doing so.

They ended up ordering a pitcher to keep the mugs filled as both Thorin and Hindel were expert shots with the game. De Sardet did his best but only managed to sink a coin into Hindel's mug once meanwhile he had quite a few drinks and Vasco ended up switching him to water halfway through so as to not have him get drunk.

Nessie was probably a worse shot then Constantin, all of her coins bounced all over the place, one somehow even landed near the bar. She would curse then go tumbling after her coins before coming back grumbling under her breath.

Vasco and Kidd got into a heated back and forth competition with both Naut Captians refusing to back down. De Sardet couldn't believe how much the man was drinking and NOT getting affected by the alcohol...not even a slur in his speech!

At some point in the night, Dalia showed up which he was thankful for, he managed to apologize for leaving her behind. She, of course, forgave him and laughed at his face and clothes and the story of how they came to be that way.

She stood by and cheered him on as he went against Thorin, managing to get the giant of a man to knock back three. Fili and Kili joined in the game later when they two got mugs of 'water' that they secretly would fill with ale when they could.

Nessie took great interest in Dalia, even inviting her to play and showing her how to bounce the coin, although Nessie was a bad teacher Dalia managed to get a few coins into Hindel's mug. He also noted Nessie's hand would caress Dalia's back and even slipped to cup her rear every so often and he was stunned that Dalia not only allowed it but seemed to blush and lean in closer to Nessie.

Nessie caught him watching these endeavors and she grinned and winked before she chuckled out "Life's too short fer choosin' sides...I take both!" He blinked and turned to Vasco. The man nodded and pointed to Nessie "She gets it." He stared in confusion at the two of them before shrugging, it didn't matter as long as Vasco loved him that's all he cared about.

He didn't know how long they played that game before they shifted into friendly conversation, drinking games forgotten. Hindel left with the boys to return the two stumbling and grinning widely adolescents back to the ship. Which left Kidd, Thorin, Vasco, him, Nessie and Dalia.

Dalia was seated on Nessie's lap, swaying slightly and hiccuping every so often. He was seated on Vasco's leg, leaning against the man who had an arm wrapped leisurely around his waist as he and Thorin talked about the differences between hurdy-gurdies and twirly whirlies...apparently they were the same thing just also completely different, no idea his head was warm from the atmosphere and drink.

A large shadow drifted over to them, he blinked and glanced up to the figure that could blot out the sun. It was Bjorn. Instinctively he pressed himself lower into Vasco hoping to just vanish. Vasco paused in his conversation and Dalia chirped out "Oh, wow he's BIG...Desi! Look how big he is!" Nessie shushed her carefully.

"Wut ya want Bjorn? We enjoyin' our time here!" Nessie snapped at him with a glare. Thorin sighed and set his drink down before he turned to the massive Naut.

Bjorn made not a word, the man's steely eyes drifted over his face with a frown before he glanced down to Thorin and tugged at the man's jacket collar. Thorin scoffed and waved him off. "I ain't in no mood Bjorn!" 

Bjorn growled low in his throat, De Sardet turned to Vasco. His lover leaned over his shoulder protectively, both of them watching this strange interaction with curiosity. Kidd sighed and knocked back his mug ignoring everything.

Nessie cursed under her breath "Lemme guess? No one wanted ta stumble inta bed with ya so yer beggin' Thorin for scraps?" She yelled out at the dark-haired Naut who flickered his harsh gaze towards her. He made a simple motion with his head, it was instantly understood to mean 'no more talking'

De Sardet wanted to say something but Vasco wisely had slid his hand over his mouth. He turned to the golden-eyed man, his lover shook his head once. "Never get between a lover's quarrel," Vasco whispered carefully against his ear. 

He frowned as Bjorn tugged on Thorin's jacket slightly harder. Thorin shot up with a growl, although a head shorter then Bjorn the two massive Nauts seemed to take up all the space in the room. The other Nauts in the area scattered expecting a brawl to break out between the two men who stared at each other back's rigid and hackles raised.

Both men were growling deep in their throats only a few inches away from one another. Thorin's beard brushing against Bjorn's chest, as Bjorn still had his hand on Thorin's jacket.

Nessie sighed out loud then counted down from five as if this was a song and dance she knew all too well.

"Five..fer...three...two...one" Then she pointed to the two men when they suddenly came together in harsh nipping kisses. Bjorn's teeth sinking into Thorin's before breaking away and Thorin's teeth reached up and captured Bjorns' bottom lip. Before he or anyone else could say anything or comment the two Northern Nauts _ran_ out of _The Stag's Head_.

A man in the corner spoke up for everyone when he stated loudly "What the fuck was that?" 

Nessie shook her head cursing in her native tongue. He and Dalia made eye contact before they turned to Nessie.

"See! I told ya! He don listen! And guess wut? Tomorrow he'll be mopin' around cause Bjorn didn't change overnight like he thinks he will." Nessie stated with a frown leaning her head against Dalia's shoulder.

He frowned and flickered his gaze to Kidd who just shrugged "I'm only his Uncle, ain't much I can do...he grown he figures it out." The four of them all sighed and finished up their ales, he, of course, drinking only water. With a sigh, he stood up "I'll pay for this round everyone...thinkin' it's gettin' late." He expressed with a yawn.

Vasco chuckled under his breath at something he said as he put coins out on the table, he nodded to Kidd extending a hand "Nice seein' ya Captain Kidd, fruitful hunts an strong winds." He eased out as the man shook his hand with amusement. He and Vasco carefully plucked their way around Nessie and Dalia. He and Dalia shared a wave goodbye and they stepped outside into the cool air of the late-night breeze.

"I didn't know I was with a Northern Naut." Vasco teased as they made their way down the steps, the lateness of the night beginning to drag on him as well as the drinking.

He raised a brow "Wut are ya...oh, oh wow...I had no idea either." He expressed in surprise. _'Drinking all night with a group of them, their dang accent just rubs off on you.' _ He thought to himself and rubbed his eyes. He felt Vasco give a pat to the middle of his back as he helped lead him towards home when he heard an all to familiar voice clear out behind them.

"L..lord De Sardet?" Jeofrey's voice stated in a rather meek manner. He whirled around and met the man's form. He stood a frown on his face, eyes cast down, no longer looking the self-assured Lord he was this morning.

"L..Lord Jeofrey? I...wut...I mean! Apologies, the lateness of the night I was not..." He tapered off not really sure where he was going with this. Jeofrey cleared his throat again. 

"Apologies are on me my Lord, I've been searching for you for a while...I wished to speak with you...if I could? I believe I owe you an apology." He blinked then turned to Vasco, the Naut shrugged and flickered his eyes to and fro for a few seconds.

He cleared his throat "I..of course...er...now?" He asked carefully. Jeofrey nodded "Yes if you wouldn't mind...Vasco? Wasn't it? Would you mind?" Jeofrey said waving the man off. Vasco frowned but De Sardet caught his lover's eye. _'Humor him'_ He thought to himself hoping Vasco could magically hear his thoughts. Vasco shrugged "Have a good evening Your Excellency" Vasco stated formally, bowing slightly but when he stood up he gave the smallest wink that Jeofrey would be unable to see.

He nodded and turned back to Jeofrey, "You were saying, my Lord?" he asked carefully hoping to get this out of the way. 

Jeofrey waved towards the beach, "Why not we take a small stroll? The view is lovely at night, it will also be more private." He sighed internally but smiled pleasantly allowing Jeofrey to lead him. While he walked he rubbed at his face to clear off the dirt on his face hoping Jeofrey wouldn't see it, then again what would it matter.

Jeofrey was surprisingly pleasant, a soft smile on his lips and a friendly demeanor as they made their way through the tree line and to the beach. Strolling across the sand easily he couldn't help but feel a little off-put on the sudden friendliness. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, why would Jeofrey want to talk to him NOW of all times? It was late, and they were alone.

If the man tried to attack him he was pretty sure he could outwrestle him, he also was a fast runner so he could outrun him. Not to mention he had his magic to protect him where Jeofrey had none. 

"I wanted to congratulate you on your boar, it truly was a beast to behold." The tall Noble stated after much deliberation. He hummed in the back of his throat "Yes, I thank you for allowing me and my cousin to assist your family on the hunt." He answered keeping it polite and professional, but still keeping his guard up.

"It was an eye-opening experience for sure," Jeofrey replied cooly, turning to face him for a few seconds. Both of them now stopped on the beach in silence. "You truly have impressed my father Lord De Sardet, I also recall many in Serene talking of your hunting exploits...the King even boasted about your strength from time to time." 

He smiled easily, excepting the compliment but his skin grew cold and not from the temperature of the breeze. There was something off about this conversation, it was leading to something and he didn't know quite what it was.

"As much as I adore hearing of my Uncle's proclamations about me...the hour is late Lord Jeofrey." He quipped hinting that the man needed to hurry up with whatever he was doing.

Jeofrey nodded "Of course" The man sighed and looked up at the stars before he carefully turned and studied him.

"I do need to formally apologize to you, I made rude remarks about your face and your station." The man said easily tilting his head slightly. He blinked not expecting it to be so blunt.

"I was also hoping you and I could form...an agreement of some kind...as _Legate_ in New Serene you will have much say in many official items." He sighed internally he knew where this was going, the man was buttering him up and saying what needed to be said to get something out of him. How typical, how utterly transparent, surely the man was jesting?

In the distance, he heard the lapping of the ocean and he couldn't help but glance outwards towards the dark sea. It gleamed like a thousand black scales of a dragon rolling over each other as the creature breathed in and out.

"Perhaps, I may have such pull in certain items...but everything will be left to my cousin to decide in the end." He said carefully, flickering his eyes to meet Jeofrey. The Noble smiled and turned to look at the sea, he was eerily calm for a few seconds, still and motionless like a rock.

"True, but I have a feeling you will help assist me in my future in New Serene" the man said barely above a whisper his voice suddenly cold. Jeofrey turned to face him, his eyes aglow in a wicked light and a grin on his face, he took a step forward forcing him to step back at the sudden intensity.

"You see, Lord De Sardet...on my little walk back to where we are staying...I got to thinking...I thought a lot about _everything_" The man began stopping and lifting his chin. "I wasn't to bothered about walking back, it is nothing to me...but I did begin to ask myself questions as to...you...you are an _interesting_ one De Sardet...I mean...look at you...ever since I met you on this island...you just _look_ like a Naut"

He frowned anger beginning to spike in his temple, he stepped forward bringing his own chin up "What about it _Jeofrey_? How does offending me get you what you want?" He asked bluntly too tired of the games.

Jeofrey smiled his eyes lighting up in a fiercer way. "I was getting to that De Sardet...you really do need patience." He managed to not punch the man by only the grace of a God somewhere, that for some reason was protecting Jeofrey.

"I was curious as to how a nephew of the King could..._integrate_ himself so easily amongst a group of lowborn, undignified, curls...then the answer came upon me as I walked back to town..." He waited in silence, anger fuming in the back of his head wanting to just start beating into that smug-looking face.

"Lord De Sardet...you've always had such a unique face...and voice...and when I heard it, calling out loudly in a very compromising way...I wanted to just continue walking by...however...the name you were moaning out was not a woman's name...no, no..." Jeofrey trailed off, and his anger instantly sputtered in his chest, turning to an icy cold realization...then fear.

Shame flooded him as Jeofrey continued.

"Vasco..that's the name you kept moaning out like a bitch in heat...and when I stepped up to the kitchen window...and could see all the way into the house...to see you...the great Lord De Sardet...face down like a common whore, a sweaty Naut on top of you...even wearing a hat still...gods...the absolute _depravity_ of it all!" Jeofrey was circling him now, like a hound who had flushed out his prey.

That's what he was now, tiny and unable to defend himself, he had been cracked open, his privacy and his confidence swept away in a matter of seconds. His heart beat wildly in his chest as multiple emotions bubbled to the surface. He wanted to run but was paralyzed by fear, wanted to punch Jeofrey but couldn't find the courage or the strength.

He felt his breath catch in his throat, shame, guilt, embarrassment flooding him threatening to drown him where he stood. 

"Who knew...that _you_ of all people were a _Blanket-Twister_, and not only that, but you allow a _Naut_ to fuck you...truly a dog would be better suited...probably would smell better too." He took a deep breath, anger twisting inside him red and angry. Ready to implode and strike Jeofrey down.

Jeofrey stopped and looked at him "Honostly De Sardet, you've nothing to fear...have your..._fun_ with Vasco, let him fuck you as much as your heart desires...you've nothing to fear from me...as long as you do what I say...otherwise..._everyone_ in New Serene will know." He bared his teeth his fists tightening as the skin of his knuckles went white.

"Noone...would believe you." He hissed out glaring at the Noble, wishing he could just hit the man, pound into that face over and over again, he could toss the body into the sea, no one would notice...no one would care.

"You don't think so? Have you really been away from the court long enough to forget? _Every_ rumor is truth, De Sardet." He blinked thinking back to all the things he had heard and witnessed...also realizing with abject horror Jeofrey was right, even without evidence, they would believe Jeofrey, there were signs...he had never publicly dated a female, he was 25 and still unmarried...and then there was the fact he would be arriving at New Serene, aboard the ship of the Naut the rumor was about...he was trapped, the only thing he could do was agree...it was the only way.

Buried deep down he wondered why did he care? They would be rumors, so what if people knew? Wasn't that the point? To be out and free about it? But no, no, the snap of the mental cage inside his head reminded him you never escaped, you never could be free. If he was found out the wolves would come to feast and they would devour him whole.

He closed his eyes "What...what do you want?" he managed to stutter out. 

He felt Jeofrey grab his jaw, instantly his body stiffened, a fire within him burning strong, he was ready to bite and claw and tear into Jeofrey, ready to skin this man alive if that is what it took.

"You will help me secure the best land and house position in New Serene, I will start a new branch of House Hunter there, one that will no longer be trapped in the shadow of my oaf of a father...that is all," Jeofrey explained. He blinked, it was possible to do, he would have to beg Constantin but it would be able to be done.

"That's all? You will speak not a word?" He asked the man's hand still on his jaw as he glared up at the man. Jeofrey grinned and stepped away "Yes Your Excellency, that is all you must do...if you refuse well...I'll tell everyone...and...I'll put in some complaints about your Captain Vasco...I asked around for a while...turns out if a Captian has enough complaints...he could be demoted...and you wouldn't want that would you?" 

He widened his eyes. The image of Vasco having his job and ship yanked from his hands because of _him_. The man's hopes and dreams, all of it gone. He'd never sail at the helm again. The very idea shook him to his core, guilt and an intense sadness overwhelming him. 

He lowered his head staring down into the sand. He felt Jeofrey's hand on his shoulder. 

"I thought not...We have an agreement then?" The Noble asked.

He nodded.

"Good, have a good rest of your night Lord De Sardet, tell Vasco I said hello." The man whispered coldly into his ear before he walked off whistling under his breath.

De Sardet slumped to his knees in the sand, tears beginning to overflow realizing now that both his and Vasco's dreams and futures were being crushed beneath the heel of one Lord Jeofrey Hunter.


	91. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
Lots of feels!  
Hope you enjoy!

_De Sardet_

* * *

_He was on the floor of his mother's studio, whimpering and in tears, the pain in his knee from where he fell on it. He sniffled and wiped at his tears._

_"Mama! I fell down again!" He whined as he heard his mother enter the studio. He twisted himself on the floor and looked up as his mother rushed over to him. "Oh, Connie! Dry those eyes I am here!" She sang out as she fell to the ground next to him, in a graceful way._

_He tugged at her dress, fisting the fabric in his small hands. "Do I need to see a healer?" He asked her still sobbing from the pain. She hummed under her breath, her eyes wandering over his face in a calm manner as she soothed him by running her long fingers over his head. "No my darling, it is only a present pain...it will fade with time." She cooed out a hand going to his knee and rubbing slow circles around it._

_Instantly he began to feel better, her comforting hands making the throbbing pain of his knee disappear. She smiled softly at him humming a gentle song under her breath as she continued to rub his knee and stroke his hair. His tears faded along with the pain and put a hand upon her elbow, her skin so smooth and soft._

_"See? Time heals all pain, Connie." She explained carefully the hand on his knee going to his chin. He frowned "I don't like being called that mama," He said back to her. His mother sighed, her hands drifting down to his shoulders. "Perhaps time will heal your dislike to that name...it is your name, after all, you can't fight it forever." He lifted his chin "Yes I can! I don't like it! Constantin said if I don't like something I don't have to have it!" His mother sighed again "Your cousin is a Prince, Connie, he's allowed such privileges-"  
_

_"But I'm a Lord! It should be the same for me too Mama!" His mother lifted away from him, frowning for a few seconds. She glanced out the wide windows of her studio, they faced west towards the sea. She sighed softly _

_"Conner," She stated firmly, he knew she was upset now. He pouted and raised his brows looking from beneath his lashes hoping she wouldn't stay angry at him if he did that face. She turned back to him her frustration fading away and a smile drifting over her features. "Fine then, have it your way...my stubborn little monkey." She teased and he grinned._

_She leaned down extending her hand out "Come on then, get up, you remember the first rule of dance?" She asked him._

_"Posture?" He answered confused. She pursed her lips "Well...yes, but ALSO...no matter how many times you fall..." She trailed off then tugged him up unto his feet. He giggled at the rush of being pulled up by her._

_"You always get back on your feet." Her voice whispered and then she pulled him up in a whirl holding him close to her chest._

* * *

_"You always get back on your feet"_ His mother's voice whispered in the back of his mind. The volume rising powerfully filling him with strength and hope. He grabbed a handful of sand, grinding it between his fingers as he grounded himself in the moment. Trying to calm his emotions and collect his thoughts. The conversation was bright and sharp in the back of his mind, flaring red with the anger and disgust at both Lord Jeofrey and himself.

He was a coward, he had always known, perhaps not in battle but in other aspects of his life. He would always roll over and show his belly, do what he needed to please everyone. He had failed, he had failed himself and more importantly, he failed Vasco. What would the man think of him? Giving in to a common Lord without a fight.

_'But if I didn't Vasco would lose his title, he could lose everything!'_ He thought to himself pinching his eyes closed and sucking in deep mouths of the cool night air. In the distance beyond the calmer tides of the bay, out where the ocean was black as pitch he heard a whale song high and sad. Echoing the pain he felt in his heart and soul.

_'I'll take you, flaws and all'_ he heard his lover's voice whisper in a fond memory. A yearning in his heart. He had to go to him, he had to explain. Vasco was smart, the smartest person he knew, he could help him figure it out. He would need to apologize to the man, apologize for being weak and for being a coward. For not standing up for _them_. He had broken their promise, he said he would fight for Vasco no matter what...and yet here he was on his knees in the sand. He felt a whimper leave his throat praying that Vasco would be forgiving, or that a bolt of lightning would come and strike him down, take him away from all of this..._mess_.

_"You always get back on your feet!" _His mother's voice _screamed_ in his ear now. Staggering he stood up wiping at the tears in his eye. Vasco would understand, he knew he would, they could figure things out, they had to! He pushed himself forward near-blind from tears as he sobbed to catch his breath, staggering and tripping over himself and the brush as he cut a path to _their_ home. 

Finally, up the steps he stumbled, pausing at the door to turn his head to the left to where the window to the kitchen was. He felt revulsion run through him, the thought that some had _SAW_ them on purpose, no only that, _WATCHED_ them! His skin felt prickly as if even now someone was watching him. The sanctity of their home was compromised, their safety from the world and everything felt brittle, matching his spirit as he began to open the door.

He saw a light near the bed but did not see Vasco, Where was he? He wiped some tears on his sleeve then heard footsteps from the hall. Yawning Vasco walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good your back I heated up some water for you, for a ba-" His lover paused mid-sentence as Vasco's eyes assessed him, worry chasing away whatever tiredness there had been before. His face contorted for a second, shame, guilt, and need for hope flickering through him in intense waves. He wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to beat a wall till his hands were bloodied...he also wanted to be cradled and told everything was going to be okay.

"Love are you okay?" Vasco said stepping forward reaching a hand out to him. A rush of hot tears slipping over his cheeks as he nodded then shook his head. "What did he say now?" Vasco asked his voice going low. A chuckle, strange and forced pushed out of his lungs and into the air around him. Before he managed to whisper out "He...he saw us..."

Vasco leaned in just a few inches away from him now "What do you...mean?" the Naut asked carefully, worry and confusion dancing over his features. "Jeofrey...he saw us...watched us...when we...were _together_." He managed to say, shaking he felt his heart beat wildly and the air felt hard to catch.

Vasco frowned, meaning still not coming to him. De Sardet took in a slow breath, his body shaking in raw emotion as he began to explain.

"He heard me...heard us...after the hunt...he looked through the window...and..." He trailed off shame filling him, shame for having someone see him in such an intimate moment. To have their privacy ripped away by a cruel and terrible man.

Realization drifted over Vasco's face a few seconds later, the man's brows raising in alarm before a strong outrage filled the man's eyes. Vasco cursed, turning the Naut kicked out at a nearby chair, it clattered violently against the table. De Sardet jumped in his skin waiting for the anger to turn towards him. "Dammit! That sick fuck!" Vasco exclaimed, pacing the floor a few feet away from him, the Naut was seething, lips pulled back and snarling as he glared all around him.

"He...I...I...Oh, Vasco, I'm a coward...I'm a terrible person and a coward." He explained avoiding the man's eyes. "I...he said he'd tell everyone in New Serene...and that...he'd put a complaint in on you...make you lose your position..." He shuddered a sob tearing through him, he closed his eyes as he stood there quivering.

"I betrayed us" he meekly confessed a moment later still not wanting to look up into Vasco's eyes. After another silent pause, the only sound was their heavy breathing and his echoed sobs. "I _promised_ you I'd fight for you...for _us_...but I didn't...I tucked my tail between my legs and agreed...I didn't...I didn't want...I couldn't _live_ with myself knowing I was the reason..." He shook his head, so many thought colliding in his mind, his heart wrenching and twisting this way and that, he had no idea what to do or what to say.

Tears continuing to slide down his face, he sniffled and bit his trembling lip. "I thought...I thought I was strong...that I was able to stand up...to not care...to be _proud_ of everything...but in the end...I'm still the same...I'm still the scared Noble" He shook his head guilt pounding into him. He heard Vasco's defeated sigh near him. He braced himself, expecting accusation's to be slung at him, waiting for Vasco's scorching anger to rake over him and sear his flesh.

He was surprised when a soft voice whispered "Oh...Tempest...it's...I...I understand."

He clenched his teeth, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek, body trembling now. He shook his head, this wasn't right, Vasco should be angry, Vasco should be yelling, he deserved it, he didn't deserve kindness or understanding.

"I'm a _coward_...don't you see that? You should _hate_ me, _detest_ me!" He yelled out, anger spiking for a brief second before he braved a quick look upwards into Vasco's eyes. The orbs of light gray with a hint of yellow looked down on him in a pained expression. Guilt ate away inside him, all he did was cause pain for Vasco, how could the man love him? He didn't deserve it, he wished he was better, wished he could be the man Vasco needed him to be.

"I don't...I don't deserve you...I wanted...I hoped...I _dreamed_ that I could be what you deserve...I never _wanted_ for something in my life so bad...being with you...being a Naut...all of it." He brought his hands up to bury in his hair pulling at it, wishing he could rip open his skin and let all the terrible feelings out. He felt one of Vasco's hands grab at his arm, it wasn't painful, nor was the man wrenching him forward as he expected it was just a gentle but firm caress, a slight weight as Vasco attempted to pull his hand away from him.

Even now the man was being nice to him. _Why? Why? Why!? _

He began to sink to the floor, sobs violently seizing him. Vasco followed with him the man kneeling in front of him, he could hear a few soft "Tempest" being whispered out through a hoarse and saddened voice.

"I feel...I feel like I've got two hooks in me...pulling me in different directions...and one day they'll rip me apart...and the vultures will come and pick over what remains till there is nothing left" He confessed his voice shaky as he hid behind his hand, tears hot against his cheeks and throat tightened.

Vasco finally managed to ease his arm down, he felt the man's other hand caress his cheek. With a gentle motion, his face was tilted upwards to look into Vasco's. The Naut was visibly shaking, a wetness to his eyes as he looked down at him.

"De Sardet...my Tempest..." Vasco whispered out so soft, barely even audible. A torrent of fresh tears washed down his face, he sobbed all the harder as he saw how much pain he was causing the one he loved.

"I...Va...I _love_ you so much...but sometimes I fear...it won't be enough...and I'll lose you...and I fear I already have" He whispered out. He reached a hand out to clutch the man's elbow, he felt Vasco's hand press harder into his face.

"You haven't..." Vasco said his voice nearly a rasp as he slid his other hand to caress the other cheek. "I told you...I love you no matter what...I'll _always _love you...for as long as you'll have me, I will." The Naut affirmed inching forward so he was closer, the two of them holding onto one another as they kneeled on the kitchen floor, gazing into each other's eyes.

He fluttered his eyes closed and attempted to turn his head away but Vasco held on firmly. He clenched his jaw, taking a quick shaky breath he whispered "I'm weak...I'm a stupid Noble that never...never learns any better..." Vasco leaned down and pressed his forehead against his, for a second his heart stilled it's hammered beating as he relaxed feeling his lover so near.

"Stop...your not, stop..._beating_ yourself up...I told you I understand...you were alone and...I shouldn't have left you...I should have stayed..." Vasco admitted quietly. He slowly drifted his hands up to the Naut's shoulders bunching the material of his shirt with his fingers.

"It's not your job to protect me..." he whispered, opening his eyes and meeting Vasco's. Vasco stroked his cheeks with his calloused fingertips the Naut shushed him. "It is...I'll rip out every hook and I'll stop any vulture from getting close to you...your my love...and _NO ONE_ is going to get between us...not even Lord Fuckface," Vasco stated firmly, the mention of Lord Jeofrey's new nickname did manage to make him smile even though he was still crying yet.

"I'm...I'm going to become better for you...I won't let anyone do this to _me_ again" He delivered fiercely, determination filling him for a second. "You don't need to, you're already perfect to me...but if that is what you wish...then I support you...no matter what," Vasco confirmed leaning his head up to kiss his forehead, pressing his lips into his skin for a few seconds.

He felt his heart beginning to calm, breathing becoming easier, even though he still sniffled every now and then. He brushed his arm across his face to mop up his tears. Vasco lifted his face away from him but still kept his hands on either of his cheeks while he remained clutching at the man's shoulders.

"It hurts me...to see you like this...to see my happy Tempest brought so low...by a goddamn monster," Vasco stated his lips fluttering over his temples. He leaned into the Naut, a fluttered happiness beginning to grow in his chest as each touch made him forget momentarily what had happened. He sighed then eased out "I'm sorry...I know you don't want to hear it...but I am..."

Vasco leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips, he froze for a second, before relaxing as the Naut parted. "I didn't...but I'm glad you told me..." Vasco sighed and the two of them searched each other's faces for answers.

"What...what did you agree to?" Vasco asked gently concern glowing in his eyes. De Sardet frowned, thinking back to the blasted conversation.

"Just...to help assist him setting up a new branch of House Hunter...one that will be stronger than the current one." He explained wiping away the last of his tears. Vasco breathed in then out in a sigh. "If you don't...he tells who...what?" the Naut asked carefully. He bit his lip for a second, smoothing his hands over Vasco's shoulders he cleared his throat "He tells the courts of New Serene I'm a _Blanket-Twister_ and that I got fucked by a Naut."

For a second Vasco's hands tightened in anger on his face, he winced from the sudden pressure. Vasco released him, cursing under his breath.

Scratching his chin he added "He also said...he'd put complaints in about you...said that Captain's can lose their title-" Vasco growled out, cutting his explanation off. "We _CAN_ but I don't think Cabral will allow it...she'll _definitely_ have something to say about it." De Sardet blinked, Vasco was right, Cabral would never let false accusations go against Vasco.

His mind beginning to clear he realized that Jeofrey had less and less of a leg to stand on. He could easily just ignore everything the man said, he didn't _have to_ follow through with it. _'But then everyone in New Serene would know...the backhanded comments, the sneers, all of them would talk about me, they would all be laughing, they might not even take my position serious, and what of the other cities? How would they feel if they knew...they would think I'd have favoritism towards the Nauts, Theleme would have a fit for sure.' _ He thought dryly to himself, doubt beginning to circle in his mind once more.

He tightened his grip on Vasco, the man was his anchor, this was all that should matter.

_'Fuck them, if they doubt my position because of who I choose to love then it shouldn't matter...I'm going to leave it anyway...I'm...I'm not going to care, I'm not going to let THEM control my life...not anymore...this time...THIS TIME I mean it.'_ He told himself firmly, lifting his eyes to Vasco.

"What do we do?" He asked the Naut scanning the man's face, his eyes naturally following the curve of each line.

Vasco grinned, his lips parting over his teeth in a wolfish grin. "First we plan, tommorow...we get Cabral and your cousin over...they both need to know...then...we figure out how to finish this Lord Fuckface once and for all," Vasco said firmly his eyes glowing in a fierce light.

"We're not going to kill him...right, I mean I'd love to...but I don't see a way to do it without drawing suspicion." He confessed carefully, his heart speeding up for only a second. Vasco put his hands on his shoulders. "No...but he'll wish he was dead after we are through with him," Vasco affirmed severely as the man pushed up to his feet, he leaned down and helped bring him up into a standing position as well.

Now standing, Vasco's hands on his shoulders the man leaned down and kissed him carefully before parting "Feeling better Love?" Vasco asked him, a hand reaching up to comb back his hair.

"Right now...yes..but I'm still..." He frowned unsure of what to place this emotion at. Vasco hummed under his breath "I know...it's alot...but we've fought pirates, storms, and my bad decisions with chocolate...we can fight this too." The Naut commented, drawing a smile from him. 

He closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Vasco's torso, Vasco did the same and held him easily. He burrowed his face into the man's chest and sighed. "I love you." He whispered out. Vasco grunted and he felt the man drop a soft kiss to the top of his head "I love you too...we should get some shut-eye, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He grunted, following Vasco to bed where he curled up tightly next to the man. Vasco leaned over and turned off the light, he felt the man's arms wrap around him and hold him close. He felt relaxed and safe, but there was a prickle in the back of his mind, that no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he felt like eyes were watching him. In a strange state of feeling safe yet also uncertain, he managed to drift off to sleep cradled in Vasco's arms.


	92. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No revenge just yet, our peeps need to plan first!

_De Sardet_

_Running through the thicket his small hooves pounded against the dirt, hot on his heels a pack of dogs brayed. Behind the dogs a rider rode on a powerful horse, screaming with laughter. He risked a look back his tiny body just managing to weave through the undergrowth, the dogs slowed down only a bit. Foaming mad at the mouth, their teeth gnashed above his head. Panicked he burrowed his way into his den, down the familiar dark path, deep in the hole a soft nest was made of pillows and crow feathers._

_Outside he could hear the dogs clawing and howling at the door, the horse's hooves storming as loud as thunder overhead. He burrowed into the nest, curling his body tight and small wishing the dogs would go away and leave him be. Dirt settled unto his head, and he pointed his snout upwards, a dog had managed to dig through his ceiling, an opening only large enough for a yellow eye to peer through, he was frozen in terror, knowing it was only a matter of time before the dogs would rip him flesh from bone._

He awoke with a cry, kicking out thinking a hound was about to bite down on his leg. His breathing was rapid and he felt just as panicked as he had been in his dream.

"De Sardet!" Vasco yelled, snapping him out of his panic, he sat up then carefully settled against the headboard panting heavily. Eyes wide he stared towards the edge of the bed, a part of him still searching for hounds. Pale light shone through the window behind him, it had to be early morning. He let out a slow breath, turning towards Vasco, the man had a hand on his shoulder and was looking at him in concern.

"N...nightmare" He managed to stutter out as he slid back down into the bed with a deep sigh. Vasco lifted his hand away from him then studied it for a second before looking back down at him brows furrowed "You are covered in sweat" the Naut commented. He glanced down at himself then curled his nose, Vasco was right a thin sheen of sweat was covering him.

"Fuck...okay...bath..." He managed to say, his mind feeling disorganized. He rolled out of bed, hand coming up to rub his face and scratch at his hair. He wandered over to the washroom, the tub was still filled from last night, a hot bath forgotten, now only filled with room temperature water. He shrugged, it would cool him down at least.

He disrobed and quickly stepped into the water, it actually was cooler than expected but he didn't mind, his entire body and mind felt numb from last night's emotions and from his strange all to real dream. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the tub, taking slow deep breaths like Kurt had taught him, to try and clear his mind of his panic and to try and get a handle on everything.

When his heart rate had calmed down he grabbed the soap and rinsed himself off, ducking under the water to rinse out his hair he enjoyed the feeling of being clean after the mud puddle fiasco.

When finished bathing he got up and leaned over the sink, staring at his face in the small mirror as he allowed his body to air dry. He brushed his fingers over his stubble, his eyes still looked red from how much he had cried the night before. He shook his head and worked on his beard, he couldn't control his emotions but at least he could control the length of his beard.

Shaving done he pulled on his trousers, they clung to his still damp legs but he didn't mind at the moment. He ignored his shirt and instead flung it over his shoulder as he reached down and pulled the plug to the bath. He stepped out of the washroom and returned back to the bed. Vasco was seated cross-legged absently going through a book, flipping through the pages without really reading. 

"Sorry for waking you up" He apologized as he sat down at the edge of the bed leaning his elbows on his knees. Vasco hummed under his breath "It's fine, we have a lot to do today anyway so getting up early is helpful" the Naut commented. De Sardet smiled, Vasco was always able to see a pro to any situation it seemed. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked the Naut, twisting his torso to look at the man. Vasco closed his book and sighed scratching at the back of his head. The golden-eyed man gave a shrug, the tattoo lines on his shoulders trembling from the motion. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Vasco stated eyes meeting his. It was his turn to sigh and shrug. 

"I'm just...all over...like usual." He answered before he fell back against the bed his head landing in front of Vasco. He stared up at the Naut who leaned down slightly and rested his chin on his hand. "Well..is there...anything more you'd like to get off your chest?" Vasco asked. He shook his head "I don't think so...everything that I needed to say...I said last night for the most part" he explained.

One of Vasco's hands came down to rest on the middle of his chest, casually stroking the skin there.

"What about you?" He asked reaching a hand up to brush against Vasco's fingertips on his chest, their hands moved in a rather synchronized way against one another, even though neither of them said a word. His lover frowned, his golden eyes darkening to copper pools as he was lost in thought. 

"I...I guess I'm all over as well..." Vasco stated pursing his lips for a second before continuing. "A part of me feels upset that I let you get cornered and put into the position you were in last night...another part of me is angry that there are people like Lord Fuckface that exist..." Vasco growled out, then the man's voice softened for a second as his eyes drifted down to his.

"I'm not going to lie...but another part of me does feel hurt from your actions last night..." At the mention of this, his heart skipped a beat and a wave of fresh panic began to fill him. Vasco must have sensed this for the Naut took his hand gently and held it then he spoke once more.

"But it is stupid of me to feel hurt, he was a threat and admitting the true nature of our relationship could have goaded him into doing something worse." The Naut explained and he found himself relaxing slightly. Vasco smiled at him "Besides...I know you love me, and that's all that matters right now." De Sardet frowned at the Naut.

"It isn't right for you to ignore what your feeling just because you think it's stupid, your feelings matter a lot." He explained, squeezing the Nauts hand on his chest. Vasco smiled softly eyes glowing gently in the morning light. "That's good to know...but it really is stupid of me to think those things...to doubt you...I forget sometimes...the world you grew up in." The Naut divulged slowly as their hands continued their languid dance with one another.

"It's hard to break away from what we were taught, I can't imagine the amount of pressure they put on you and the amount you put on yourself...it's a heavy chain and it won't just go away overnight and _I _need to accept that and help you when I can in unburdening it," Vasco stated eyes never leaving his. De Sardet swallowed "Your right...I do...still _have_ that pressure...always there in the back of my mind...but I'm getting better at ignoring it, I'm learning to accept who I am as a person, and not what is expected." He explained hoping Vasco agreed.

The Naut nodded "You have, I remember how skittish you were when we were first...together, it was like you were always holding yourself back...but now...not so much." He chuckled thinking back to the early days of being with Vasco. 

"Still...I'm sorry if you feel slighted when I have those moments" he admitted with a sigh. Vasco chuckled before he leaned down and plucked a gentle kiss to his lips before leaning back up. "There, all is forgiven." The Naut explained with a grin. De Sardet shook his head "That isn't how it works, a kiss shouldn't equal out the hurt I caused you." 

Vasco frowned then carefully tugged him upwards and leaned down and kissed him deeper, long and slow he drew out the kiss. De Sardet gave into it, but he cracked open his one eye to keep a watch on the kitchen window, making sure no one was there spying on them. Vasco parted from him with a grin. 

"You're right, it will take several kisses, I think you are on your way to being even now," Vasco said with a wink, grinning. Exasperated he sighed, before twisting his lips in a grin, the Naut knew exactly what to do and say to keep him calm.

The two of them lounged for a little while longer before preparing a quick breakfast together. Eggs and bacon followed by coffee. As they finished cleaning and tidying the kitchen he turned to Vasco. "I'll go get my cousin." He said pulling on his jacket and tying the blue sash Vasco had given him, he thumbed it gently between his fingers. 

Vasco walked over to him and tied it about his waist before leaning down and giving him a kiss. They parted and the Naut gave him a reassuring smile.

"We'll get this all figured out Love," The golden-eyed man affirmed. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Naut's torso, hugging him close. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this." He murmured pressing his face against the Naut's chest. Vasco wrapped his arms around him and shushed him.

"Lord Fuckface threatened us both, so we're in this together, as always," Vasco replied, they stood together silently for a few seconds before he parted away from Vasco. He smiled and leaned up and gave the Naut one last quick kiss before he left.

He walked quickly to where his cousin was staying, he didn't even bother with the desk clerk he just gave a wave and went up the steps two at a time. He turned and noticed Constantin was already in the hall, Angela was beaming up at him and the two of them had their arms wrapped about one another as they said their farewells.

He turned and studied the wall to his left until he heard Angela coming down the hall. He gave her a pleasant greeting, and she did the same, giving a wave as she skipped down the steps.

Constantin noticed him and gave him a confused wave, they walked towards one another. He took in a deep breath, instantly wondering how he was going to explain everything, a part of him worrying what Constantin might do. Not that he cared about Lord Jeofrey, but his cousin certainly didn't need to be getting in any trouble.

"Cousin!" Constantin chirped merrily bringing him into a hug. The blonde Prince smelling a mix between roses and dogs. He parted from his cousin and gave a slight grin before he felt himself frown. Constantin tilted his head, worry filtering through his bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked touching his shoulder gently. De Sardet nearly lost his composure then and there, wanting to just throw himself in his cousin's arms and tell him everything, but now was not the time or place.

"Are you busy today? I could really use your help, I need you to come back to our place." He explained nodding his head towards the stairs. Constantin nodded and followed after him, a confused and worried expression on his face. 

He paused when he remembered about Kurt. "Kurt? Did you check on him?" Constantin nodded "I let him out not too long ago, he looked a wreck, but said he was gonna go run off his mistakes." De Sardet shuddered, how in the hell a man could exercise with having a hangover was beyond him.

They moved back towards the house in a rather off silence. He could tell Constantin had questions, but he was unwilling to say anything at this time. Instead, he kept thinking back to last night, realizing how lucky he was to have someone like Vasco, who was so understanding and so willing to help him through it all. He really couldn't ask for anyone else, he felt a pang resonate in him as he realized how he could have nearly lost him.

Vasco had said he had been hurt but chose to ignore this because the man was kind enough to take his upbringing into consideration. Had it been anyone else...who knows how last night could have gone.

Not wanting to walk the entire way in silence he spat out a random conversation topic. "Have you run into any of the coconut crabs? I find them terrifying, and oddly named." He half asked, half stated as he frowned and folded his arms behind his back.

Constantin nodded "I have, Angela, found me on top of a barrel in the alleyway screaming my lungs out...they are _incredibly_ terrifying...and apparently they can be eaten?" His cousin replied glancing at him. He shrugged "I wonder if you eat them like normal crabs? Or perhaps a soup? Which reminds me I haven't attempted to make soup yet, did I tell you I'm learning how to cook?" He said to Constantin, saying anything that came to mind to keep the silence at bay.

His cousin frowned "Are you okay? You only act like this when something is bothering you greatly." He ignored his cousin's statement, deciding instead to point to the beach "You should take Angela for a stroll at night, it's beautiful out." He mused before regretting bringing up the beach at night. How Lord Jeofrey circled around him as he stood helpless as multitudes of stars bore witness to him being a failure.

"De Sardet," Constantin said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off then gave his cousin a forced smile "At the house, not right now." He heard his cousin's frustrated sigh from behind him. 

When they finally made it to the house he led Constantin in and he noticed that Cabral was already seated at the table. The Admiral was frowning into her coffee, it seemed Vasco had told her already.

"Coffee?" He turned and asked his cousin. Constantin frowned "You know I don't drink coffee cousin." He blinked, right, Constantin drank tea. He frowned, "I...we don't have tea..." Constantin shrugged "That is fine, I'm not very thirsty right now anyway" His cousin commented. He nodded and sighed rubbing his temple for a second.

He walked over to the stove and noticed the coffee was near empty, he frowned "I'll brew some more coffee, hold on." He said scampering back to the pantry and grabbing one of the bags of coffee. He walked back out and stared down at the bag, then to the stove then back to the bag, his mind not comprehending what he was supposed to be doing next.

"Love?" Vasco asked sitting at the table across from Cabral. He looked up and noticed that his cousin had joined the two Nauts at the table. Currently, all of them were staring at him. "Sorry, my mind wandered from me, give me a second." He said reassuring them things were fine. 

He turned and dumped some of the coffee grounds into the pot then put it on the flame. It took him a few seconds to realize he had forgotten the water. He cursed and lifted the pan away from the stove and stepped over to the sink where he proceeded to just _dump_ the coffee grounds into the sink.

He sighed defeated and just leaned over and turned the stove off. He heard a chair slide back and was expecting it to be Vasco that came up to put a hand on his shoulder but he was surprised when it was Constantin.

"Cousin, we need to talk, come." His cousin said taking his hand gently, he turned to see Cabral and Vasco staring at him in a mixture of worry and confusion. Constantin smiled at them "Talk amongst yourselves, we have royal business to discuss" he quipped out smoothly before leading him down the hall and into the pantry.

Alone in a darkened cool room, he found himself groaning and pressing his back into the wall.

"You are unfocused and incapable of doing anything, you only get like that if something is _INCREDIBLY_ wrong," Constantin stated firmly, folding his arms and giving him a leveraging look.

He nodded "I...I don't even know where to begin" He replied glancing down to his feet. Constantin sighed "Is it something to do with the ship, is that why Cabral is here?" Constantin asked carefully. He shook his head "No, it's...Lord Jeofrey...he...well...he threatened me and Vasco...mostly me." He explained, he felt a wave of sudden cold anger swell inside his cousin.

Through clenched teeth, the blonde asked "What. _Happened._"

So he explained, telling his cousin everything of his and Jeofrey's conversation, what the man said about him and Vasco, and...how he had agreed.

"You agreed to the scoundrel's demands!? Why?" Constantin exclaimed, confused horror spreading over the man's features. De Sardet felt himself sink lower to the ground, unable to meet his cousin's gaze.

"You know why." He explained with a frown, avoiding his cousin's searching look. One of Constantin's hands came up beneath his chin to tilt it up. "De Sardet...please don't tell me...you did it because of the courts? Why on earth would you allow what they think to control you?" His cousin asked softly, eyes begging for an explanation.

He felt anger twist up inside of him, he didn't need another person telling him how bad he had messed up, didn't need a reminder that he was a coward.

"Of course I did! Because that's what I do!" He yelled out loudly, Constantin stepping back eyes wide in startlement as his rage towards himself unfurled. "That's what I always do! I run, I hide, I pretend I don't feel, pretend It doesn't bother me...when deep down..." He trailed off his sudden steam leaving him. He went quiet before lowering his head.

"I regret what I did, if I could go back...I'd take it all away...I should have just punched that Fuckface when I had the chance" He stated with a snarl. Constantin sighed "This...is...a lot...I mean on one hand...what sick fuck watched others? Then to use that against someone...that man is fucked up in the head." Constantin stated shaking his head.

A silence passed between them and De Sardet carefully held the blue sash at his waist between his fingers as he tried to calm down. Constantin squared his shoulders a stern light filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry for questioning your actions, I'm sure at the time you were doing what you thought was best...however I want you to know, that in _my _Serene, you, me, and everyone else won't have to live in constant fear and worry about things of this nature," Constantin said. Briefly, De Sardet saw a different man in front of him, he was...commanding, but not in a Princely demanding type way, this was different, more natural, more assured of himself.

"New Serene is _my_ city De Sardet, and I'm going to change it for the better, _out_ with all the old-fashioned and narrow-minded views, we will be a city of progress...and you're going to help me." He blinked, taken aback but his cousin's fervor.

"Wha-...I..." He stammered out, confused by this sudden development. He licked his lip as he frowned thinking on how to answer.

"I don't...what do you mean?" he asked carefully. Constantin smiled "In New Serene, people will be able to be with whoever they want...provided the other person is consenting and of age of course..." Constantin added carefully. "Imagine it De Sardet, a court where no one is judging one another on their fashion, or their houses stature, or the person who shares their bed...instead we care about _who_ they are and not _whom_ they are," Constantin explained excitedly.

He smiled softly at his cousin "That...that sounds like a dream Constantin...it really does." Constantin stepped forward and put his hands on his shoulders. "Not a dream, a reality, we will make it so the monsters like Lord...Fuckface? Can never exist in our world." His cousin expressed with a grin. 

He found himself grinning but also tearing up at the notion. "It sound's wonderful." He whispered out. Constantin nodded "It will be, and we'll make it together, Vasco can help too if you can manage to wrestle him away from the ship." This comment managed to draw a chuckle from him. 

Constantin nodded "Good, your smiling again..._now_...shall we talk about how we shall punish Lord Fuckface for having the audacity to threaten my beloved cousin" De Sardet grinned then wrapped his arms around Constantin the two of them sharing a long-needed hug. He relaxed, feeling at ease with having his cousin so close, the man like Vasco was a safe respite from everything.

They parted and he cleared his throat "That's why Cabral is here, we would like to come up with a plan together." Constantin nodded "Very well let us plan for this cretin's demise!" Constantin said a little too excitedly as he skipped out from the pantry and ran back to the kitchen.

He followed after and sat in the chair next to Vasco. The Naut tilted his head in question at him and he gave the man a soft smile, telling him he would be okay. Vasco reached over and took his hand.

Cabral cleared her throat "If it weren't for the fact I take our code seriously I'd have this Lord Fuckface hung up by the skin of his teeth and flayed the old way." Cabral stated a snarl on her face.

De Sardet swallowed "That sound's incredibly unpleasant...so seems like the perfect punishment." He mused as the four of them sat at the table debating over what to do.

"Well, first thing's first, we can't do anything to him until we get him alone and in a secluded area," Vasco stated. "So first we have to solve that problem." His love explained meeting all of their eyes.

Cabral turned her head to Constantin who was peeking into the living room area and studying the piles of books Vasco had. "Couldn't you just summon him? You're his Prince right?" Cabral asked the blonde. Constantin nodded "I am, but he'll know somethings up and won't come alone, he'll hide behind his father or mother." Constantin explained.

Vasco sighed angrily "Coward." De Sardet frowned, Jeofrey wasn't the only one. He felt Vasco squeeze his hand tightly. He smiled for a second and squeezed back.

"Okay, so what will get him out into the open, one of us could trail him?" Cabral suggested. He shook his head. "No, trailing could take to long, we don't know his schedule and we have no mean's of communicating with one another." He explained then rubbed his chin.

"We have to flush him out, but do it in a way where he wouldn't expect us, he'll distrust any Naut, and he won't trust us." He continued to explain matching all of their gazes. Cabral and Vasco frowned, Constantin, drummed his fingers on the table as he tried to think.

"Who would he trust then? Another Noble?" Cabral asked exasperated. De Sardet blinked, a long lost memory coming into mind.

* * *

_"Desi! Move over! Hide me!" Dalia all but begged as she slung herself on the ground next to him. Seated in the gardens he was lying back on a grassy knoll enjoying the summer breeze as many of Serene's eligible bachelors gathered together for a soiree. He was 19, 'Time enough you start looking for a proper match' his Uncle had stated so that is why he and Constantin were now stuck here._

_Constantin was off in the distance playing a game of hide and seek with several young court Ladies. He was thankfully going by unnoticed at the party, although there was a few hopeful glanced from a few ladies who had passed by him. He ignored them, deciding to hide his blush as he couldn't help but stare fondly at one of the Lord's young personal guard, he was so tall and the scar on his cheek was really appealing to him for some reason._

_But now he was being distracted as his old friend was all but practically tossing herself in his arms. He managed to move over and give her space for her and her dress, why on earth did women wear such heavy and frilly things!_

_He shot her a glare as he stopped his drink from spilling. "What is it?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Also, don't call me that here!" He added after a second. Dalia shushed him "Ugh, don't give me that Desi, I just had to escape the most dreadful conversation...Lord Hunter's second-born...he is such an arse! He kept staring at my chest the whole time!" Dalia exclaimed crossing her arms and pouting._

_He glanced to said chest as she explained "I mean...they are...there." He managed to say, she slapped him none to gentle on the shoulder and he winced._

_"Men!" She scoffed before leaning over and stealing his drink. "There is a server, not ten feet that way! Why take mine!" He exclaimed glaring at her. Dalia grinned "You cannot handle the slightest liqueur Lord De Sardet, I am helping you save face." He groaned 'Woman' he thought to himself as he sat back with her and gossiped on who would be marrying who come fall._

* * *

His hand hit the table with a sudden realization. This caused all the other occupants of the table to jump in their chairs.

"By the seas!" both Cabral and Vasco cursed staring at him. Constantin was clutching his chest. He smiled sheepishly. "I've an idea!" He proclaimed. "Well, what is it?" Constantin asked leaning in.

"I know just what to do to get Lord Fuckface out and about...but we need one more person." He explained now excited with his plan. "Yeah, and who is that?" Constantin asked. "Lady Dalia, she runs a sweets shop here on the Island, I remember Lord Jeofrey being...attracted to her." Constantin grinned "Ah! A decoy! Perfect! We should have her lead him to...what place is secluded and quiet here at night?" Constantin suddenly asked. 

Cabral and Vasco glanced at one another "Most everyone is in town at the pubs or Inn's, so honostly the harbor area or beach." Vasco explained flickering his golden eyes between each of them.

De Sardet watched Cabral give a slow wild grin. "Oh...the beach... the perfect place for a sea chosen like me to be." She stated easily leaning back in her chair. "You got an idea?" Constantin asked a wild light in his eyes.

Cabral nodded her grin still wide on her face. "Aye, I've an idea for that sorry excuse of flesh, no one threatens my friends and gets away with it, not if I can help it...I can't kill him...but doesn't mean I can't _nearly_ kill him." She _explained_ carefully "Plus...it's been a while since I got to _really_ use my abilities." Vasco paled slightly at Cabral's statement but De Sardet felt giddy, he couldn't wait to see her gifts in action.

"Need's some fine-tuning, but I think we've got a plan in mind." He stated carefully meeting each one's eyes. Three pairs of eyes met his and nodded once. Constantin cleared his throat "Yes, Operation fuck up Lord Fuckface is in motion." The Prince said happily giving them all a grin.

Vasco groaned and shook his head "First order of business is to come up with a different name." Vasco stated easily, De Sardet and Cabral both replying with a quick "Agreed" as Constantin frowned and crossed his arms.

De Sardet shook his head. Plotting revenge on a Lord with two Nauts and his cousin, what more could this island and life throw at him?


	93. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, I hope it was worth it.   
*Goes and crashes in bed*

_De Sardet_

A semblance of a plan in place, he realized before they planned any more they would need to get Dalia on board. He frowned and glanced across to the occupants of the table. "We need to find Dalia, any idea where she stays?" He asked them. No one answered. He sighed "She has the chocolate shop, she could be there" He mused out. 

Constantin rose up "I'll go, I've been meaning to stop in anyway and buying my lovely some chocolate roses" the Prince stated eagerly. De Sardet chuckled and nodded "Go on then, I'll see if she's down in one of the pubs" He replied standing up. Vasco and Cabral stood as well, Vasco turned to him "There are several pubs, it's best if we go together then split up and cover more ground" The Naut suggested.

He nodded in agreeance. The four of them left the house and walked together in comfortable silence, determination on all of their faces. He felt Vasco's fingers brush against his and he turned and looked up at the Naut, giving the man a brief smile as they walked towards their destination.

Constantin split from their group and scurried off towards the further side of town. Cabral gave the two of them a wave and went up the steps to _The Mermaid's Tail. _He parted from Vasco and went into _The Stag's Head_ while Vasco entered _The Prancing Pony_. The pubs were mostly vacant in the morning, but a few Nauts were seated at different tables eating breakfast. 

He scanned the room looking for Dalia's familiar face or even Nessie but was unable to locate either. He instead walked up towards the bar, the bartender was cleaning a few glasses and organizing them below.

"Pardon, but I don't know if you'll remember or not, but last night I had a friend who was with a tall female Northern Naut...her name was Dalia and the Northern Naut was Nessie." He explained hoping the bartender knew who was talking about, he was sure this was the same one from last night.

The bartender frowned before asking "The Northern Naut, she have a lip peircing? Hair braided? Choker on her neck?" 

De Sardet nodded vigorously "Yes, she was with a shorter woman, no tattoos, bright red hair, green eyes." The man shrugged "Possibly, the two of them tripped their way out of here near closing, seemed like they were...intent on spending the night together." The bartender explained easily. He chuckled and nodded "That helps a lot, thank-you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins out for the man before exiting the pub.

He rushed over to _The Prancing Pony_ and saw Vasco talking with the bartender there. He quietly wandered over to the Naut who paused in his questioning. "I think I know where she is." He explained. Vasco nodded then turned to the bartender "Apologies then, I shall be on my way thank-you" Vasco pleasantly quipped and they made their exit.

Wandering back outside the managed to catch up with Cabral. "She most likely spent the night with Nessie from what my bartender told me." He explained with a blush. Vasco and Cabral chuckled and grinned in amusement. 

"I see, well you two go find her, I'll wait here for the Prince," Cabral stated seating herself down on some steps languidly and tilting her head back to soak in the sun. He and Vasco made eye contact then shrugged as they walked towards the harbor.

The _Sea-Wolf_ was still docked, the plank was lowered but De Sardet didn't see anyone on board. He paused and turned to Vasco. "Do...do we go onboard? Or is it rude to just meander onto someone's ship?" he asked the Naut.

Vasco frowned then yelled out loudly in a voice that carried "Makin' way!" As the Naut mounted the plank and easily walked up to the ship. De Sardet had to concentrate on balancing as he followed after his lover.

The deck was empty, he scanned the area confused. Vasco folded his arms and frowned before the Naut walked over to a section of the deck then pounded his foot down as if he was knocking on a door. 

He stepped back when a gruff and familiar voice heaved the 'door' open cursing under his breath.

"Who in da bloody-" Thorin growled before meeting Vasco and his eyes. The Northern Naut squinted against the morning light and looked to the two of them. "Oh, it were ya two." He commented then yawned "Wut ya need?... Wait how did you get on ta ship?" Thorin asked confused.

"Plank was down," Vasco answered easily. Thorin cursed for a few seconds then sighed "Ah, I see...wut...ah...wut ya need?" He asked carefully. De Sardet cleared his throat "I was hoping to find Dalia here, last I heard she came back with Nessie." He explained feeling his ear tips go red. Thorin nodded then held up his finger for a second before turning and lowering himself down and yelling into the hold, his booming voice putting Vasco's yells to shames.

"Nes! Ya got's company er no?" Thorin yelled. De Sardet heard a muffled Nessie cry back "Aye! Now quit yer yelling ya mangey wolf ya'll wake up da crew!" Nessie hollered back.

"Don be callin' me dat!" Thorin yelled back as ever in his booming voice. "Were not ten no more Thor! Ya can't go runnin' to ma when I call ya a name ya don like!" Nessie's voice crowed back and De Sardet sighed and glanced at Vasco who had his lips pursed and his eyes closed in annoyance at the conversation they were overhearing.

"Oh, fer fucks sake! It's like ya were raised by gods be damned seagulls! Do I need ta get my throwing knives out? Or do I get to fucking sleep?" A very angry and annoyed Hindel cried out from within a different area of the _Sea-Wolf_. De Sardet regretted coming and waking the Northern Nauts up so early.

Both Thorin and Nessie went silent and Thorin stood there frowning for a few seconds before he moved out of the way as a very embarrassed and frazzled Dalia scampered up the steps and out unto the deck. Adjusting her clothing and her hair she coughed her face and back of her neck painted bright red as she joined them on deck.

"Good morning gentleman," She quipped out cooly. De Sardet gave a nod to Thorin "Apologies for the...unexpected visit." He told the Naut. Thorin shrugged "No bother...Oi! Bjorn! Go make sure dat plank is pulled back when our guests leave!" Thorin yelled down into the hold.

De Sardet heard Hindel's voice yell up sarcastically adding on to Thorin's command. "Then jump into the fucking ocean face first if you'd be so kind!"

A rumble of laughter echoed out from several voices below and De Sardet glanced to Vasco and the Naut shrugged. there must be some sort of long-standing animosity between Hindel and Bjorn.

They made their way down the plank and walked with Dalia along the docks for a little bit. Dalia was slightly flushed "I...I didn't know you were going to come calling on me Desi, had I known I would have made myself more...presentable." She teased finally finishing with adjusting her skirts.

"I would have left you to enjoy your morning, however, there is a favor I need to ask you." He said politely catching her eye. Dalia turned to him and tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked curiously. 

He paused "Best to not speak of it here." He explained, the docks were close to where the Hunter family was staying and he did not wish to run into Jeofrey. So he led Dalia and Vasco back towards town.

A little while later he, Vasco, Dalia, Cabral, and Constantin were seated in _The Stag's Head. _Constantin was plucking truffled out of a box of chocolate he had bought for himself while Dalia was eating breakfast. De Sardet noted Vasco was staring longingly at the chocolate Constantin had but the Naut did not attempt to ask or take a piece.

As Dalia ate she listened to the story of what happened. She nearly threw her fork and knife into a nearby wall she was so irate at Jeofrey's actions. He managed to calm her down and explained they had an idea to get back at him but they needed her.

She just managed to keep her composure but De Sardet could see bright burning fires within her eyes.

"So...what is this plan? Why do you need me?" She asked returning to her plate of food. 

Cabral spoke up before he could speak. "Were hoping to get him alone near the beach where I can use my powers to...scare him a bit, give him a taste of his own medicine and make sure he don't say a word of anything to anyone." The Admiral explained easily reaching over and plucking a truffle from Constantin's box.

Constantin raised a brow then shrugged and offered his box to everyone else. Vasco's hand snatched up three before he could even blink. De Sardet crossed his arms "That's all your getting, we don't need a repeat of before." He stated firmly. Cabral chuckled "Oh, did he go and eat himself sick?" she teased carefully.

Vasco glared at her, his cheeks full of chocolate. He crossed his arms "I've learned my lesson now, I won't ever do it again." Both he and Cabral shared a disbelieving look but didn't comment.

Constantin seemed confused by the conversation so he remained silent as Dalia was seated with a look of concentration on her face.

"Fine, I will do it, I don't think the Hunter's know I was disowned, I can say I just arrived and heard they were docked as well, pay my respects and all that...I'll even act surprised when I hear you're in town" She explained easily.

"I did just order a new dress, my present to myself for a job well done on the shop" She explained with a grin. She finished up her food and sighed "What time are we thinking?" She asked carefully. De Sardet glanced at Cabral and Vasco "Later in the night right? So perhaps eight or so?" He suggested. Cabral and Vasco nodded "Aye most will be cleared out of the harbor by then." Cabral commented.

Dalia sighed "Very well, I shall call upon the Hunters for later afternoon tea, then...ugh, _flirt_ with Jeofrey and ask him to walk me along the beach...because I do so ever wish to see the stars tonight Lord Jeofrey! Would you be the greatest dear and escort me? It would positively be darling!" She squealed out in a syrupy and accented voice.

This caused all of them to laugh. De Sardet leaned in and picked a truffle for himself "What if he chooses to bring someone along? A servant or a guard?" He asked carefully. Dalia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"De Sardet, a young woman is asking for a stroll with him at night, why on earth would he want to bring other company?" he frowned. Why wouldn't he? Wouldn't he want someone to protect him? Or have the satisfaction of showing off his power with having a servant?

Dalia shook her head "I forgot who I was talking too, a woman could flirt all day with you and nothing would ever sink in, but if a good looking guard made even the slightest glance in your direction you would instantly swoon." Dalia teased, causing him to blush as Vasco laughed out loud. Cabral was grinning from ear to ear as she sipped on some juice she had ordered. 

Constantin chuckled then nodded "Oh, you are so right Lady Dalia! Remember that one guard? Tristen?" His cousin stated and instantly he felt mortified as he buried his face in his hands.

"I was 16!" He yelled out as both Constantin and Dalia were laughing. He felt Vasco's hand on his shoulder "I want to hear this." The Naut said easily interest in his eyes.

Constantin grinned "My cousin, oh, my fool of a cousin, he spent _hours_ practicing his accidental 'running' into of the guard, had Tristen's schedule down to the exact step. Then, when it comes to 'tripping oh so accidentally into you large and good looking sir!' he _actually_ trips and falls down the stairs!" Constantin was near bursting in laughter and De Sardet wondered if it was too early to order a few shots.

Vasco was chuckling under his breath "Somehow...I'm not surprised in the least." The Naut commented and he removed his hands from his face and glared at his cousin.

He was distracted however when suddenly he saw a very familiar figure walk through the doors, it was Nessie. He blinked, why was she here?

Nessie grinned and trotted over to them, ignoring them all to instead swoop down and tug Dalia's chair back and give her a kiss. De Sardet turned and gave them privacy as he studied Vasco's bemused expression.

He turned back as Nessie broke away "Ya didn't lie, ya did come here fer grub." 

Dalia giggled "Of course, a Lady never lies." Dalia stated easily lifting her chin. De Sardet frowned, Dalia was literally going to be lying all throughout tonight.

Nessie was smiling as she glanced over at him. "Ah, yer lordliness, thanks for interupptin' my mornin' snooze!" Nessie chimed out, humor written over her uniquely tattoed face. He smiled sheepishly "Apologies, but I had need of Dalia's skills." Nessie waggled her brows "So did I" the Northern Naut quipped back. It was good to know that Dalia could blush just as bright and red as he.

"What skills ya be needin? Thought ya didn't go that way?" He cleared his throat and shook his head "No, not...not those skills...I..." He trailed off not wanting to go into to much detail.

Dalia coughed then stood up and leaned into Nessie's ear, the Lady whispered fervently and De Sardet watched Nessie's face contort through a series of emotions, from surprise to anger, disgust, to a strange glinting light in her eyes of emotion he couldn't quite place.

Dalia stepped back away from Nessie. Nessie firmed her jaw "I'm in, er gonna need more muscle and I'm not gonna let this arse get away with any of it." He opened his mouth in confusion, he didn't want too many more people.

Cabral answered before he could "Aye, a tall Northern Naut will be good for added effect, ya'll can be disconcerting to us, imagine what a Noble like Fuckface would feel." Nessie slammed her fist on the table making him and Constantin jump. "Exactly! Er....who is ya ma'am?" Nessie suddenly asked sheepishly.

Cabral grinned "Admiral Cabral, Sea-Chosen-" At the mention of 'Sea-Chosen' Nessie jumped back with a yelp. "Y-y-yer great and powerfulness! I'd no ideas I was in yer presence!" Cabral chuckled and waved her off "None of that, If we are going to be working together I need you calm and composed." Nessie nodded and straightened up "Aye Admiral! Ya can counts on me!"

De Sardet turned to Vasco and noted the man had swiped two more chocolates. Vasco paused and attempted to put them back but he shrugged and gave Vasco a nod to continue. 

Cabral stood he and the rest looked over and the Admiral. "Actually, now that I think about it, I've got an idea for you and your crewmates, you can help us greatly." Nessie nodded "Of course!" she answered excitedly.

"I need two of yer strongest and toughest looking, the rest I need patrolling the harbor and making sure no one gets close to us...now sit and I'll tell you the plan." Instantly Nessie sat down like a small puppy looking for a treat.

Cabral grinned and turned to him "Lord De Sardet, you have a good habit of making friends with some of the most interesting people." He felt Vasco put a hand on his leg he turned and the Naut grinned a small smudge of chocolate on the corner of his lip.

"That he does" Vasco stated and he felt the Naut's hand slide up and down his thigh in a comforting manner. Cabral rolled her eyes "Ugh, save it for later Vasco." Vasco frowned and shook his head "I didn't mean it like-" Cabral put a hand up and shushed him as she sat back down grabbed another chocolate then proceeded to bring Nessie into the fold.

* * *

De Sardet shivered at the coldness of the night. He stood with Vasco, Cabral, Thorin, and Hindel beneath the docks, they were hidden within the shadows, hiding behind the thick dark oak poles that supported the dock above them.

He leaned in closer to Vasco soaking in the heat from the man's heavier leather jacket. He felt Vasco shift closer and he turned to meet the man's bright yellow eyes glowing in the night. Thorin and Hindel were playing a silent game of X's and O's in the sand in front of them. The two brothers surprisingly keeping quiet easy and getting along well enough.

Cabral was standing close to the water's edge, staring off into the ocean, a look of forlorn contentment swept over her face. De Sardet squinted across the beach to a small outcrop of trees and bushes were and he could just barely see Nessi's hunched over form as she hid behind a few bushes.

The plan so far went off without a hitch, most of Thorin's crew were making sure people were staying out of this general area. He had last seen Dalia as she turned and gave him one last wave before she entered into the Hunter's house they were staying in. Dressed and ready for a proper tea.

His heart was beginning to beat faster in his chest, _'what if Jeofrey didn't agree to the stroll? What if something had happened to Dalia? What would they do then?' _ How long would they wait? Would all their planning be for nothing?

They waited another half hour and De Sardet felt as if he was about to bust out of his skin. Vasco managed to keep him from racing off into the night looking for Dalia by keeping a hand on the back of his neck and stroking it softly, calming him down. De Sardet knew it wasn't just for his sake, he could tell Vasco was incredibly on edge, jaw, and back stiff, and eyes that looked like they were ready for a fight.

Then, he heard the voices. Dalia's light and airy voice, sing-songing away as she gasped and gushed about the stars and the beach. He saw from the corner of his eyes as two figures leisurely strolled onto the beach. He felt a chill of cold course down his spine, but this wasn't from the night air. A hated bubbled within him, rolling around in his guts twisting and folding over and over as he held himself back.

He wanted nothing more than to run out now, strike him down into the sand, then keep hitting him until the man was battered and bloody. He wanted Jeofrey on his knees in the sand begging for mercy, wanted to grind the man's pretentious attitude beneath his heel. He ground his teeth, breathing faster as he felt his adrenaline of what was to come kick in.

Dalia and Jeofrey strolled closer to the shoreline, their arms linked they looked the perfect picture of young lovers on a stroll. He turned towards Cabral and she gave the smallest grin before her gray eyes glowed a shining silver and the waves of the shore abruptly seized forward, parting aside for Dalia the waves wrapped and swept up Lord Jeofrey who yelped and cried out before the man was dragged out into the surf a little way.

It was just enough for Nessie to run down and take Dalia away, as Nessie did that, He, Vasco, Thorin, and Hindel ran towards where Jeofrey was sputtering and yelling out as he rolled and struggled in knee-deep water.

Thorin and Hindel stormed into the surf and grabbed Jeofrey, wrenching him upwards and dragging him out of the water, the man was sputtering and coughing and looked a lot like a drowned cat.

Jeofrey didn't as of yet know what was going on, he actually was going about thanking the two Northern Nauts as he tried to break away from their holds but Thorin and Hindel were resolute. Without warning they tossed the Noble in front of him, Vasco handed De Sardet the rope he had been holding as Vasco put his blade to Jeofrey's throat.

Suddenly Jeofrey stiffened, realization dawning on him. Still spitting seawater the man tilted his head upwards in shock and confusion as De Sardet planted a foot in the middle of the man's back pushing him into the ground as he wrenched the man's arms behind him violently, causing the Noble to groan out. He tied up the man's wrists tightly making sure the rope was chafing.

He then moved unto the man's ankles, now there was no way for him to run or fight back. He lifted off of Jeofrey and stepped back. Jeofrey wiggled about in the sand for a few seconds his eyes glaring daggers at him. 

"Our deal is most assuredly _OFF _De Sardet." The man spat at him, eyes flickering in a wave of cruel anger.

He refrained from leaning forward and kicking the man in the face. Vasco pressed the flat of his blade against Jeofrey's neck. Jeofrey glanced up at Vasco. A twisted grin forming over his face.

"Ah, I recognize you, you're Vasco, aren't you? What are you then? His pet Naut that he ruts with and commands to do his bidding?" Jeofrey sneered. De Sardet bit down on the inside of his cheek. He could see a ripple of anger twist through Vasco.

"Hold your tongue, before I _cut it out_." Vasco threatened with a snarl. Jeofrey snorted "You can do no such thing, I'm Lord Jeofrey Hunter, and you? You're a nobody, aren't you?" Jeofrey teased cruelly, his dark eyes scanning over Vasco who was grinding his teeth so loud De Sardet could hear them. "From the looks of it a sea-given, how apt, even you're mother didn't want you...you truly are a _pitiful_ mongrel aren't you?" Jeofrey added another slap to Vasco's face and De Sardet watched as Vasco's blade hand shook.

"Vasco, easy, he says things to get a rise out of you." He eased out carefully, his hand reaching out to brush the man's arm. Vasco's face twitched in sudden realization and then he nodded stiffly. Jeofrey chuckled at this action made a whistle "Good boy, now sit." 

Vasco's eyes lit up dangerously and De Sardet thought he was about to watch his lover split the man's neck open. Not that he wouldn't mind, it was taking everything he had to not pounce on the man and break every bone he had slowly one by one.

At this time Thorin stepped forward and hoisted the man up with one hand. With a low growl "Why is it tiny men like ya, all they gots is words? Words an nuthin' else, ya think yer words are gonna save ya?" Thorin was holding Jeofrey up by one hand, the man was dangling above the ground. De Sardet could see a small flicker of doubt cross over the man's face.

"Unhand me you massive brute! You can do nothing!" Jeofrey announced proudly, anger spiking in the man's eyes. Thorin and Hindel laughed loudly, De Sardet watched Jeofrey's confidence shrink for a second.

"Listen ta the babe bawl! All ya are is an overpampered pup, got no spine at all!" Thorin yelled, knocking back laughter and Jeofrey was seething as he kicked out towards Thorin with his legs that were tied together.

"I said unhand me! I'm Lord-" Thorin used his free hand to smack Jeofrey across the face with such force the man's head snapped to the left, the Noble whimpered as Thorin tossed Jeofrey back down to the sand. "Now shut yer gab or I'll force it shut!" Thorin threatened lifting a fist to Jeofrey's head. Jeofrey in his stunned silence only nodded once, a bright red mark from where Thorin had hit him.

Cabral cleared her throat stepping forward finally with a self-assured grace. "Well now, I must say Lord Jeofrey I had thought De Sardet here was strechin' the truth...but you _really_ are a Fuckface aren't you?" Jeofrey stared up at her, shock and dismay on his face.

"How dare you! How dare all of you! Who do you think you are?!" Jeofrey shrieked out incredulously. Cabral grinned "I'm so glad you asked Lord Fuckface, allow me to introduce myself." Cabral said with a gloating grin on her face before her eyes glowed vibrantly silver as water rushed forward once more and _grabbed_ Jeofrey, the dark seawater forming the shape of a hand as it _picked_ Jeofrey up and then floated him outwards into the deeper water.

De Sardet was frozen in shock, this was her power? _'By all the bloody seas! That is incredible!_' He thought to himself watching as Jeofrey was suspended in the air being held up by constant swirling and rippling water.

Cabral raised her jaw "My name is Admiral Eliza Cabral, Sea-chosen of the Ray, and you Lord Fuckface unwisely decided to threaten two dear friends of mine, of which I will not let go unpunished."

In the water that swirled beneath the feet of Jeofrey a large dark shape floated. De Sardet instantly recognized it as Flapjack, Cabrals' manta ray. Jeofrey's face was frozen in pure terror, unable to form words, his face as pale as a ghost.

After a few seconds, the man managed to shriek for help. Cabral laughed "You think anyone is going to come? Go ahead scream all night, no one will hear you, no one will _care_." Cabral teased, folding her arms behind her back as she studied Jeofrey. Jeofrey went silent, his eyes flickering down to what was floating in the water below him.

"You see, Jeofrey...I don't take kindly to people like you, if it weren't for the fact I have this thing called _honor_, something you obviously have never heard about, I would have no qualms about murdering you right now and feeding you to the fishes..." She sighed and pursed her lips. Thorin and Hindel crossed their arms in front of them and glared up at the man.

Jeofrey snarled at her "I am a Noble! You can't do this!" Cabral lifted a brow and water began to wrap around the man's throat, a few panicked choking noises could be heard as the man struggled for air. The water fell away after a few seconds, Jeofrey gasping for air. Flapjack jumped out of the water Jeofrey screamed loud and high.

"Any person who had to use their title to get what they want are undeserving of said title," Cabral stated carefully. "You, Jeofrey are a spineless rat, you ride off the coattails of people who are your better, you are a _narrow-minded_ and _insolent_ little worm." Jeofrey was silent now, his face slack in dismay.

"I want you to think hard and long about your next choices...they may be your last." Cabral threatened easily stepping forward nearer to the water. Flapjack jumped up out of the water again, this time the ray managed to knock against Jeofrey's boots and the man began to tear up.

"You" Cabral stated before continuing. "Are never going to say a word about Lord De Sardet, nor will you put in false accusations about Captain Vasco, you will remain as silent as the grave...or else I will put you _in_ a grave...a watery, unmarked grave, where the world can thankfully forget about you." She explained all the while Flapjack kept leaping out of the water knocking against Jeofrey.

Apparently the man thought the Manta was trying to eat him from how he reacted.

Cabral lowered Jeforey closer to the water and closer to Flapjack. "Is this understood?" She asked carefully. The Lord, his lips now quivering as tears ran down his face, screamed as Flapjack touched at his legs and feet.

"I...yes! fine!" He managed to yell out. Cabral lifted her brow "I want you to swear it, swear it NOW!" Cabral yelled hoarsely. Jeofrey panicked and cried out "I swear! I swear it!" Panic taking the man by storm. Cabral suddenly flung him none too gently towards the beach, he landed in a large splash of water. The man was shivering and sobbing, ankles and wrists still tied up.

De Sardet stared down at the man then back to Cabral, she shrugged. She had put the fear of the sea in him at least. De Sardet frowned then stepped forward and flipped the sputtering mess of a Noble on his back.

He leaned forward suddenly and clamped his hand around the man's neck, applying enough pressure to choke the man but not fully cut off air. All the anger that had bubbled within him and now came to a head. Blood roaring in his veins he gave a twisted grin as he peered down at Jeofrey.

"Lord Jeofrey, I want you to know that you truly are a worthless and insignificant waste of a man, I pity your father for having the burden of siring a piece of sludge such as you...I want you to know something..." He trailed off before he leaned in closer "Your right...I am a _Blanket-Twister, _and I did let a Naut fuck me...and that's because I love him, I love him in a way that a cruel and heartless shell of a person could never comprehend, I want you to know that...even if you did say something...I don't _care, YOU_ will never have that power over me...you will never have _power_ EVER." 

He let go of Lord Jeofrey, the man lying there on his back gasping, his eyes wide as tears continued to stream down his face.

"You are dismissed Lord Jeofrey, give my regards to your father." He quipped out politely. He stepped away then glanced around to everyone there, Cabral, Thorin, Hindel and Vasco. "I think I owe you all a drink" He then turned and walked off, a smile on his face. 


	94. Drinks On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, this is just some Celebratory drinking, little bit of humor, little bit of character building and bonding, then unto some smut! 
> 
> Possible drunkish Vasco?

_De Sardet_

He walked along easily towards _The Stag's Head_, beside him walked Vasco, the man keeping close to him as Cabral trailed along next to him giving him a little space. He noted that her face looked paler than before. But it could have been a trick of the light from the moon up above.

"You okay Cabral?" He asked worriedly. She gave a curt nod. "You know how it is, use too much magic at once..." she explained. He grunted under his breath he knew that feeling all too well. He felt Vasco reach down and take his hand giving it a comforting squeeze, he glanced over to his lover. Vasco's eyes were gleaming with adoration and pride, so strong and intense he had to look away.

He heard Dalia's giggle from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to her and Nessie who were stringing along next to one another, Nessie tugging at one of Dalia's extravagant curls that hung down from her bun. "So, curly! Wish ma hair were like it!" The Northern Naut exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. He chuckled and gave Dalia a wink before turning back to Vasco. 

"Cousin!" He heard Constantin yell at him and he squinted his eyes to see his Prince come running down the hill, he came to a sliding stop and nearly barreled him over as the man flung himself into a bear hug. He let out a grunt as he stepped back from the force but hugged his cousin all the same. Constantin dropped back down and wrapped an arm around his shoulder's leaning his head in close "You are well? No damages done to you?" He asked looking him over.

"Fit as a fiddle Constantin, You missed one hell of a public shaming" He eased out with a grin. Constantin sighed "I know, but it's for the best, the less I know about what happened the better, especially when he weaves a fantastical lie to his father, who will then come after _me._" De Sardet sighed, he hadn't considered that, but it seemed Constantin was already working it out, no one could play the game better than his cousin.

"Cousin, I _do_ have to admit it looks like you are leading a war party to a raid." Constantin teased glancing back at _all_ the Northern Nauts that were following them. He turned and looked out over the group, the _Sea-Wolf_ was a smaller ship, but it was highly defensive and the men aboard her could equal the strength of two or three normal-sized men. The crew was perhaps twenty strong all together, Thorin and his family counted amongst those numbers. The two younger adolescents looked dwarfed in comparison to the rest of their family but he had no doubt that eventually even those boys would be massive in height and build.

A part of him was jealous, although not the shortest person he was slightly under average and at times he wished he knew what it was like to _tower_ over people and to be able to _see_ over a crowd. He sighed and shook his head "Yes, a war party who follows a person half their size." He expressed solemnly. Constantin chuckled "All of us are half their size compared to them." Constantin replied ruffling his hair. He pushed his cousin off playfully a giggle forming in the back of his throat as Constantin moved in to ruffle his hair even harder.

"Oi, you want to start something you can't finish? Keep it up, cousin!" He announced as Constantin tried to put him in a headlock. The blond Prince grinned like a devil eyes glinting in mischievousness as his cousin attempted to use his larger frame to weigh him down. De Sardet knew this trick all too well, Constantin would wrap his limbs around his neck and shoulders and then just play dead. He grunted as Constantin's weight began to crush down on him but he was determined. He continued to walk on dragging his cousin's legs behind him. 

He heard Constantin let out a surprised yell as he continued to drag his cousin. The Prince attempted to jump up then come down with a larger force. He sighed, stopped then took hold of one of his cousin's arms before with a large strain of his muscles he proceeded to peel his cousin off of his back then flip him over in front of him. Constantin hit the ground in front of him with a dull thud and a grunt.

There was some comments from a few of the Northern Nauts that followed behind him, more or less along the lines of him being small but strong. Vasco stood there and tilted his head to him, his yellow eyes flickering between the two of them as they laughed merrily, the Nauts continuing past them chuckling under their breaths.

Nessie and Dalia came up to them "Oh Prince Constantin, you still have not outgrown your playfulness I see" Dalia tutted grinning as she leaned down and helped assist the Prince up. Constantin leapt to his feet and adjusted his clothing "It seems I have a habit of forgetting my cousin's strength, it's maddening how someone so limited in height-" Constantin began to say but he ended his cousin's comment with a strong jab to the man's ribs.

Constantin yelped and Vasco sighed shaking his head. Dalia giggled "Desi play nice, he is your Prince after all." He shrugged "More like a royal pain in my as-" It was Constantin's turn to jab him in the ribs. But despite the sharp pain, he knew it was all in good fun. 

Dalia and Nessie glanced at one another then rolled their eyes "Men" they both stated at the same time as they continued on to the pub. He and Constantin called a truce and walked with one another, Vasco trailing along with them. 

They entered the pub and it was lively, loud, and _filled _with Northern Nauts. He and Vasco worked their way to the bar where he proceeded to just open up a tab and hope the Northern Nauts didn't drink him out of all of his gold. Not that he would mind much, but he would be impressed if they could. 

Cabral managed to wrangle them all in, for the most part, bringing them together to thank them for their help and to get them to order a drink and disperse somewhere else besides hanging in the front room of the pub.

Vasco ordered them rum, which he was not expecting, when he got the small glass he sniffed it, unsure of its contents and whether or not he'll like it. "Real Nauts drink rum, now bottoms up." Vasco proclaimed with a wide grin as he knocked back the drink in one go. De Sardet took a deep breath then followed after his lover, regretting it instantly.

The rum was sweet but _god_ was it strong, the liquid almost evaporating when it hit his tongue. His mouth and throat burning he instantly felt incredibly warm. He coughed a few times and hit against his chest, eyes watering the bartender offered him another and he shook his head in a panic. Vasco laughed and clapped him on the back before getting another.

"My ya are a lightweight," Thorin commented with a chuckle. He coughed once more than wiped the tears from his eyes. "I am not one to drink such...strong liqueur for fun." He cleared his throat again "I usually prefer wine...or cinnamon whiskey" he commented with a blush. Thorin laughed "Or Skol, ya seemed ta take ta that!" Thorin clapped him on the shoulder causing him to knock into Vasco.

Vasco glared at the man and Thorin made a sheepish shrug. The massive Naut Captain turned to the bartender "Ya got's some Skol?" he asked, the bartender nodded "Well bring 'er out!" he exclaimed waving his arm and the bartender turned to a barkeep and ordered him to go down and get a keg.

He chuckled at Thorin's excitement. The large man leaned against the bar and scratched his beard thoughtfully, De Sardet was interested in how the man was able to grow something so thick and large, it would be nice to be able to braid one's beard.

"Thank-you, for helping Captian Thorin, it means a lot." He expressed genuinely. Thorin grinned "No need fer that, just helpin' out where I can...it feels good to bring down men who think like that." He nodded heartily agreeing with the man "It...it does feel good, makes you feel...proud to stand up against someone like that." Thorin chuckled "Though ya maybe small, ya be fierce!" 

Thorin once again clapped him on the shoulder and this time he braced against it, his shoulder went numb but he managed to stand against the Naut's pat. Hindel came up and patted his brother on his back, the barkeep brought up the keg and Thorin motioned for the man to carry it over to the bar, where Thorin then grabbed it from him tossed a bag of gold at him then carried the keg over to a nearby table that was surrounded by Northern Nauts.

All of them howled like wolves and greedily began to fill their mugs. Hindel leaned against the bar and asked for water. De Sardet cleared his throat "I owe you apologies for this morning, I did not wish to wake you up early" he explained. Hindel waved him off "Weren't you, between my brother and his sorry excuse for a lover, and my sister and her yellin' I don't think anyone got a lick of sleep last night." Hindel explained motioning to said siblings.

De Sardet glanced over to the corner where the massive Bjorn was seated, frowning as always, he and Hindel glared at one another.

"You...really do not like your second-in-command." He commented carefully. Hindel chuckled "What gave it away?" De Sardet cleared his throat and ordered a water. Taking a sip he looked back to Hindel. Hindel sighed and set his drink down.

"I love my baby brother ta death, and because I love him, I want ta make sure he has someone who's good for him..." Hindel trailed off and leaned closer "Don't know if ya noticed, but...he's not the sharpest sword around...don't get me wrong though, he's probably the fiercest and best-damned Captain that has sailed the Northern seas...but...on land...and for...matters of the heart?" Hindel explained turning back to Thorin who approached them again holding out a mug of Skol to De Sardet.

De Sardet blinked, eagerly took the drink and gulped it down, it wasn't even alcohol to him, the sweetness of the spices made it taste like a strong punch or juice. Vasco shook his head "I can't believe you like that stuff...it's so strong in flavor." He lifted away from the rim and grinned at his lover "Like your's isn't, I prefer to not feel like I'm on fire when I drink." He commented leaning into his lover, the man wrapping a protective arm around his waist and he grinned as he continued to drink.

"Wut we talking about Hin?" Thorin asked sipping his own mug of Skol.

"You, and your poor life choices for continuing to allow that mongrel to hump your leg." Hindel quipped out easily without even glancing towards his brother. Thorin's brows furrowed and he turned and glanced at Bjorn. "Can ya not do this now?" Thorin asked exasperated. Hindel turned to his brother "I'll not stop until he is either dead or until you have successfully kicked him out of your bed...preferably off the ship...while we are at sea." Hindel punctuated and De Sardet shared a look with Vasco as both buried their noses into their drinks at Hindel's comments.

Thorin glowered "Why ya always got ta be like this?" the Northern Naut asked. Hindel put his mug down firmly "Because! I'm the eldest! Ma told me ta take cares of ya! So now I have ta hang by and watch ya make bad decisions!" De Sardet continued to drink down his mug of Skol as the two brothers got into an argument next to him.

Vasco tugged him in closer, he noticed the Naut's golden eyes were incredibly warm and languid as he smiled at him. "Hey, Love," Vasco said calmly pressing his forehead against his. De Sardet chuckled, the bar was getting to be so warm with all the bodies pressed in, behind them there was some drinking contest between Nessie and few of her crewmen but he filtered through the howling and barks of laughter.

"You were incredible back there...you know?" Vasco continued drawing his attention once more. He chuckled as Vasco gave him a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled "Look at you, being all sweet on me all of a sudden." He stated pushing the Naut playfully. Vasco leaned back before pulling him in again, this time he nearly slid off the stool he was seated in.

Vasco's arm wrapped tightly around his waist and the Naut nuzzled into the side of his face. "Aren't I not already sweet on you?" Vasco asked with a grin. De Sardet laughed and planted a kiss on his lips "I think you drank your rum to fast." He commented brushing his hand against Vasco's face. 

Vasco raised his brows "Perhaps...but, we're celebrating, aren't we? Our win against a cruel and terrible man...and..." Vasco trailed off before leaning down and kissing him, the Naut's warm hand pressing against his cheek.

"When you stood there choking him out, then...just said that stuff about how much you loved me...it...it really made me feel so happy...to see you so confident and proud...and...god...I just love you." The Naut then wrapped him up in a very tight hug, his head burying into his shoulder. He hugged him back just as tight, the pounding of the music in the backroom barely discernable from the roars of laughter and whistles filling the pub.

They separated from one another then, Vasco's eyes warmly trailing over his face and he couldn't help but keep a hand on the man's thigh, they finished their drinks, turning to watch the entertainment of Nessie outdrink her brethren, he had no idea how much she had to drink but she seemed perfectly fine and able to keep going.

It was fun to watch Dalia try and join in, but after three mugs of Skol she was tripping over her skirts, had lost one of her slippers and had fully undone her hair as she teetered around the pub mostly hanging off of Nessie and cheering her on.

De Sardet filled his mug twice before he decided to slow it down, Vasco kept getting refills of rum and he watched as the Naut's face became redder and those lazy golden eyes seemed more and more lucid.

At some point in the night Hindel and Thorin split up, Thorin sitting next to Bjorn, the both of them playing some sort of dice and cup game. Hindel had disappeared into the next room. Throughout each drink he found he and Vasco drifting closer and closer to one another to the point he swore he was sitting in the man's lap.

Vasco's hands kept wandering over him and he felt comforted to be held and cradled by those strong hands that had held a blade at Jeofrey's throat. Vasco surprised him with a kiss then stated "Gotta go drain the eel be back." This line confused him but he shrugged and allowed Vasco to slide out from under him. He leaned against the bar and Dalia wandered over to him, she plopped her head against his chest and giggled.

"Had some Skol?" He asked with a grin knowing the answer already. She nodded eagerly "Aye, aye..._hic_" She replied "This...is _loads_ more fun than any party or ball! We..._hic_, s-should have came to the Nnnnnauts a long time ago!" She chirped and leaned against him. He grunted and managed to wrangle her into a stool where she casually tilted to and fro.

"I'm, not a Naut Dee-dee, not yet...anyway...someday." He stated with a sigh. Dalia giggled "I...y-you'll be a good one...and, you and Vas? _Ador...a..bls..._ together...like...so s-s-sweet!" He laughed and thanked her for the compliment. He leaned against the bar and motioned over to Nessie who was joining in on the coin game, sorely loosing as well.

"You two are good together." He pointed out with a grin. Dalia blinked slowly "Oh...yes...I had no...idea..." she trailed off with a blush "D-did ya know...w-w-woman can...does things...too? She has this...toy..." Dalia trailed off for a second grinning to herself. He found himself growing heated, not wanting to picture his dear best friend in such a position.

"Y-you an Vas? Any...toy...s?" He blushed even more as he shook his head, then found himself nodding. She cackled out loud and leaned against him "Yer...with a friend...w-w-wont say a thing." He sighed and chuckled "Thank-you again for helping Dee-dee." He felt her shrug "Anythin' fer you, yer a good man and a g-good...friend"

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a hug before she slid off the stool almost dropping to the floor. She managed to catch herself and she teetered towards Nessie. There was a sudden argument that began to happen between Bjorn and Thorin, both men cursing each other out about the rules of the game. This led to the two of them pushing one another.

Nessie excitedly yelled out "Hin! It might be happin' come quick!" 

From the other room Hindel came slightly staggering out of, his arm interlocked with a giggling Cabral. Hindel watched with a rather strange excitement as his little brother snarled and pushed Bjorn into the wall. The bartender attempted to yell at the two but his commands were lost in the noise. Surprisingly the music still kept playing and many of the Nauts seemed to ignore this fight.

Nessie had her finger's crossed as she watched the fight between the Captian and Second-in-command of the _Sea-Wolf_. However, when Bjorn pinned Thorin to the wall suddenly and the two men froze and stared at one another, both Hindel and Nessie sighed in defeat as suddenly the two men who had been fighting proceeded to kiss and nip at one another's lips.

"Dammit! False alarm Hin!" Nessie yelled out. Hindel shrugged and shook his head glaring at the two massive Nauts before he turned to Cabral and shrugged the two of them easily walking out the door with one another, arms still entangled.

Bjorn and Thorin broke apart, the two massive Nauts grinning like teenagers as they moved quickly towards the door finishing up their drinks as they went. Most of the other crew members were unfazed by this and continued to play their drinking games or talk with one another.

Suddenly Vasco reappeared next to him grinning devilishly. The man pressed incredibly close to him. "Hey love, you missed...well a lot actually." He piped up but Vasco was pushing his lips into his before he could explain any more. Vasco broke away "I...I've gots a painting you has to see." Confused by this he trailed after his lover, holding hands they weaved through the crowds and into a hallway in the back of the pub, it was quiet and thankfully cooler back here.

Vasco dragged him over to a painting hanging up, and De Sardet was greatly confused, it was one he had seen several times before. He turned to Vasco "Why did you show me thi-" He began to ask but abruptly was cut off as Vasco's figure and tongue was being aggressively pushing into him.

He collided against the wall with a violent thud, Vasco's leg instantly parting his as the Naut's hands quickly slipped under his shirt. The Naut's lips were heavy and hot, tasting strongly of rum. 

He attempted to get air, attempted to say something but was caught up in a dizzying storm of thoughts and feelings. The drink buzzing through his veins he gave into Vasco's demands, surrendered himself to the man's tongue.

He was backed into a room, small and dark, the door slammed then locked, he was pushed up against a wall. Vasco was suddenly on his knee's tugging at his trousers. He blinked breathing heavy trying to catch up. A part of him worried about being found-

A hot and wet mouth wrapped itself around his cock, his pants being tugged down to his knees. He clapped a hand tightly to his mouth, sealing away any sounds that could be emitted.

So wet, he felt like melting, a tongue running vigorously over his shaft, the Naut at his feet humming sending delicious vibrations along his length. He felt his eyes water and heart pound.

It was so dark in here, he couldn't see a thing, only hear and feel his lover in front of him. Felt the slide of a hand up his stomach, another hand curled into the back of his thigh. A tongue and mouth worshipping him fervently.

He felt Vasco break away from him for a few seconds, a husky voice whispering "Seas, you were so fucking amazing tonight..." his lover growled out before vigorously taking his length once more, all the way to the hilt, his lover's nose burying into the flesh above his cock.

De Sardet's free hand searched and buried into Vasco's hair the man must have removed his hat already. The sucking was making him go nearly blind in pleasure, felt himself growing weak as he leaned more and more against the wall, nearly bending over his lover. Fighting to keep his moans suppressed. He gasped for air between his fingers, his legs already shaking as he tried to keep his hips from rutting into Vasco's talented and far to good mouth.

Vasco's hand on his thigh slid upwards, causing his flesh to prickle as the man's fingertips began to toy with his entrance. He had to bite down on his hand, a groan in the back of his throat echoed in the room.

Every suck and touch felt ten times more prominent, every noise seemed all the louder, he was chasing and drowning at so many feelings and he wondered how on earth he would survive this storm.

A finger slid in, dry and tight he grimaced at the pain of it. Whimpering and clawing at Vasco's shoulder. 

The Naut removed the digit then slid away from his cock, he could feel the flutter of the man's lips against his head as he continued to lick circles around his tip. "Sorry...no oil...I've an idea." The Naut said before he found himself being turned around his front being pressed into the wall, cock trapped between his body and the wood.

"L-love...god...I f-fucking...you...just..." Vasco trailed off into a groan before the man's mouth was diving between his cheeks. He whimpered as Vasco's tongue teased around his entrance then slid in. The succulent sweet feeling from when he was in the tub returned with a burning fiery heat. He clawed at the wall as he pressed his hand harder into his mouth, choking out any curses or moans he would usually make.

He did not want his voice being heard, he didn't want to be found out like that ever again. Didn't want anyone intruding on their privacy. In the back of his mind, he knew this new and sudden uncomfortableness should be cause for worry, but right now he was lost in a torrent of Vasco's tongue and alcohol that made his mind spin.

Vasco moaned and groaned behind him, hands digging and palming into his flesh. Fingers squeezing roughly as that tongue darted and flicked all around punctuating and constant he never wanted it to end. His cock was throbbing painfully against the wood. Choked moans kept piling up in his throat threatening to burst through his hand that was holding them back. 

He heard the jostling of fabric, Vasco's tongue lifted away from him. Felt his lover stand up then press into him. Cock hot and wet burying into him fully, it stretched his insides roughly and the pain nearly staggering but made him dizzyingly excited as well.

Vasco was kissing at his neck and ears, moaning as his hips began to strike sharply into him. He gritted his teeth, the pain was overly strong, not the usual kind where pleasure was overpowering through it. This was pain with only a tinge of pleasure yet Vasco kept going, he sucked in for air, limbs shaking as Vasco continued.

Thrusting into him in swift tight jerks. He bit down on his finger as the bright light behind his eyes intensified. The pain finally beginning to recede, he spread his legs more and instantly he felt better, the pleasure heating into his coil nicely. 

He heard his lover in his ear breathing heavily, biting and nipping moaning out over and over again how much he loved him, how much he wanted him, how beautiful and perfect he was. Again and again with each thrust, more and more it built and continued. The hips moving faster now, sharper, Vasco's hand coming around and stroking his length.

He gasped and panted, legs becoming like jelly he couldn't hold himself up. He leaned back into Vasco, the Naut rutting into him, the feel of that sweaty body behind him, their clothes clinging to their flesh as they fucked in a broom closet where only thirty feet away a pub full of Nauts drank and sang.

Vasco buried his teeth into his shoulder, biting down so insanely hard he momentarily forgot to keep quiet and he let out a cry of pain. Then the Naut's hips slammed up into him as Vasco's groaned out like an animal against his ear, could feel the rush of cum enter him. He grunted in the back of his throat, blinking sluggishly, exhausted and tightly pent up, Vasco's hand on his cock momentarily slowed as the man worked through his orgasm.

Vasco was breathing in heavily grunting on occasion as he came down from his high. He nuzzled and pressed his face into him. De Sardet sighed loving the attention, but a movement from his hips reminded the man he wanted to cum as well. 

Vasco kissed his cheek then once more Vasco turned him around. He leaned against the wall now, barely standing as Vasco's mouth wrapped around his cock once more. He let his mouth hang open in a voiceless moan as the Naut's tongue and mouth worked him quickly to finish.

He came with a whimper, heart-pounding and breath catching in his throat, he listened to the noise's of Vasco sucking and licking up every last drop of spend. He leaned half crumpled against the wall, his body entirely spent and slack. Vasco lifted away from him and he slid down to the floor. He snarled slightly at the pain in his gut and backside but was too exhausted and too swept up in everything to care.

Vasco lay a flurry of kisses on his temple and cheeks and he lay there basking in the darkness, a few orbs of flickering lights dancing behind his eyelids. His lover pressed a kiss to his lips, the man tasted strongly bitter with only a hint of rum.

"You earned that my love...for standing up to him today...god I love you." The Naut said in the darkness before he heard a fumbling of clothing. 

"I'll be back out there...join me soon okay?" He heard Vasco say from above him. He merely grunted trying to catch his breath.

_'Is...this...Vasco...drunk? He doesn't sound it...but...he's usually...not like this...'_ He trailed off in his thoughts, pain beginning to spike through him from when Vasco took him.

Vasco was whistling under his breath as he opened the door a crack. For a second De Sardet was blinded by the sudden light. Vasco's eyes were glowing with a bright and unrecognizable light as he winked and tossed on his hat before he strode out confidently into the hall shutting the door behind him as he went.

"Well...this is interesting." He said to himself in the darkness as he slowly began to fix his clothes, wondering what else was his lover was going to do. 


	95. Empty Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a short chapter with some fun, and some feels.  
I'm sorry if my writing hasn't been the best lately been not getting a lot of sleep and just dealing with stuff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy all of your comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> ALSO AZUREHAWK, you are an AMAZING and INCREDIBLE artist and you did such a good job on your recent work!  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/e17390b407fa848993fc7ac93f2ac4fc/2b0dde41cfad24f6-7a/s2048x3072/be8de9b3dd39d43b3137926d8ad11024fff4e2a8.jpg

_De Sardet_

He sat in the closet for a few minutes collecting his thoughts as he relaxed and caught his breath. He grunted and pushed himself up to his feet, hissing, and wincing he leaned over and began to heal himself. With a sigh, he repaired the damage done by Vasco's sudden session. _'He's incredibly vigorous when drunk_' he thought to himself, then again wasn't he the same? He blushed as he thought about what he had done on the ship.

Fixing his clothing he exited out of the closet, glancing around the hall he looked about sheepishly before continuing back into the main area. Pushing his way through the crowd he made his way back into the front room, only to find Vasco sitting down to a game of cards with a few of the Northern Nauts. Vasco gave him a grin and motioned him over the man was knocking back more rum.

He drifted over to his lover, Vasco surprised him once more by tugging him down to sit on his lap, he shook his head as the Naut leaned against him one hand holding his cards. De Sardet sighed and relaxed, the events of today all the planning and running around as well as the warmth of the pub getting to him. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Vasco sinking slightly as the noises of everything faded out and he was drifting on a gentle cloud of warmth and happiness.

He wasn't sleeping, he would sometimes shift and react to a loud burst of laughter or movement from his lover. Eventually, though, he must have fallen asleep, for he found himself waking up resting on the floor as a familiar female Northern Naut shook his shoulder. He came awake realizing Vasco's hat was on his head tilted down to cover his eyes. Confused he looked around for Vasco but the Naut was nowhere to be seen. He grunted and blinked rapidly the sleep from his eyes "Nessie? What is it?" he asked pushing himself up grunting at the dull ache within him.

"Well, yer man's outside in a tussle, so I was thinkin-" she began to say, he bolted towards the door panic set in his mind. He pushed through the door and a small crowd of Nauts mostly drunk were gathered outside watching as Vasco, staggering drunk and oddly shirtless fighting thankfully not another Northern Naut. Instead, the man he was fighting was taller than him by a hair but was wider by far.

He cursed and tumbled down the steps pushing through the crowd.

"I say the golden-boy takes em!" One man yelled out.

"Nah look at the size of em! No way!" Another answered. 

De Sardet gritted his teeth and pushed to the front. "What ya doin! Never get between a tussle!" Someone yelled at him and attempted to catch him by the shoulder. He knocked the hand aside as the man Vasco was fighting got his lover into a hold lock of some kind. Vasco's teeth snarled and he grappled at the man's thick arm.

De Sardet marched up to the two distracted men then used all his strength and leverage to peel them apart. The two drunks went staggering into the ground. He stood between them, the yelling went silent for a few seconds as Vasco clamored about his limbs uncoordinated. 

He rubbed his face in frustration as he kept an eye on the larger Naut who pushed himself into a sitting position.

"What's goin' on then?" he asked the two men.

"He's a....ch..eat!" Vasco snarled pointing towards the man as the Naut Captian tried to stand. "Ain't no cheat! Y-youse is just lousy with cards! Ya drunk fool!" The other inebriated Naut yelled back. 

"Ain't no way ya had a royal flush! No way!" Vasco yelled at him finally staggering upwards. De Sardet shook his head, of course, it had to have been an argument on cards.

"Ya callin' me a liar!?" The other man roared as he slid into a half-kneeling position. "And a cheat!" Vasco added taking a step forward. De Sardet put a hand to Vasco's chest. Vasco glanced down at the hand then shifted his unfocused eyes towards him. 

"Oh..." he commented sluggishly before he glanced back towards the other Naut.

"You both are drunk fools!" He yelled out "Fightin' over a bunch of cards" He added with a growl. Both Nauts blinked slowly, confusion settling over their faces. "Is there any money in this game?" He asked carefully. Both men furrowed their brows and nodded. "How much?" he asked carefully. "5 gold...and some silver" the other Naut answered staggering to his feet.

"You are fighting in the street over 5 gold and some silver, does that really seem worth it?" He asked both Nauts frowned, glanced to one another then back to him, either could properly stand upright Vasco was swaying heavily. He sighed "How about you each go your own way, and if you still want your gold in the morning come back and knock each other about for all I care."

Vasco blinked met the other Naut's eyes and the man shrugged then staggered over towards the side of the street where he then began to vomit. De Sardet sighed and looked over to his love. Vasco gave him a chuckle and a grin. "Where is your shirt...and jacket?" He asked carefully looking about. He heard a cough behind him and turned to see Nessie holding Vasco's affairs. 

He took them from her with thanks and turned to Vasco. The man attempted to go past him back into the bar but he stopped him with a hand and ushered him towards home. 

"I...wantss...another rum" Vasco slurred out staggering next to him. He shook his head "No more for you, you've had plenty" He answered. Vasco gave a half-hearted salute "Aye, Cap'n" the man said staggering to the right and he grabbed hold of the man's shoulder to stop him from wandering off. 

"I'm not a Captian, that's you." Vasco froze for a second, eyes going wide before he frowned "Ah...your right! I is a Cap'n...Cap'n wantsss...a rum." He stated merrily and turned to go back to the pub. He twisted the man back around "No, we're going home, and going to bed." He explained spotting home in the distance.

Vasco pouted and made a few attempts at turning back around but he easily was able to handle the taller man. 

"It's blasted.._hic_....cold," Vasco muttered rubbing at his neck. "You took off your shirt and jacket." He retorted as he leaned over and slung the jacket over the man's shoulders. Vasco hummed as he gripped the jacket tighter about him.

"_Warm..._" The Naut commented. "Aye, it is" He replied back with a chuckle. 

They manged their way up the steps to the house, De Sardet having to save Vasco from falling backward's three times within four stairs. He managed to wrangle the man into the house where he sighed in relief. He put Vasco's hat on the hook then took the jacket, followed by his own.

He took a second to look Vasco once over to make sure the man didn't have any injuries from his fight. The Naut grinned, his eyes aglow and filled with wild energy. He shook his head looks like Vasco was quite the beast when he was drunk. Here he thought it was only him.

He directed Vasco to the bed "You should sleep" He explained. The Naut shrugged and laid out on his back staring up into the ceiling as he began to hum under his breath for a few notes before the man began to sing out in a deep voice.

_"And it's all fer me grog!_

_Me Jolly Jolly grog, _

_all fer my beer an' Tabacco!_

_Well I spent all me tin on the laddies drinkin' gin_

_an across the western ocean I must waaaannnderrr" _

De Sardet stared in surprise at Vasco, his voice wasn't bad it was just so different from his normal talking voice that he didn't recognize it at all. He smiled and sighed happily, next he needed to see the man dance perhaps he was better than he thought.

Vasco only sang the one verse choosing instead to break off into loud humming. He shook his head chuckling then leaned down and began to tug off the man's boots. Vasco leaned up and assisted him, fumbling as he did.

"Did you have fun tonight Love?" He teased down at the Naut tossing the man's boots to the side. Vasco glanced up at him. "Aye!...I ha-had me a niigghtt, on the town!" The man yelled out before falling back into the bed laughing at himself. De Sardet rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you...had fun." He commented peeling out of his shirt and sliding unto his side of the bed. 

Vasco smelled strongly of alcohol and smoke but he didn't mind. Vasco mumbled to himself, every so often would laugh at something. The man would sometimes try and roll out of bed but he managed to convince him to stay. He did actually get up once more to get a bucket in case in the middle of the night Vasco's made sick in the middle of the night.

As he hefted himself back down into the mattress Vasco rolled over and nestled up against him. Arms wrapping over his waist as Vasco's chin rested on his shoulder.

"Yer so...beautiful...d-did you know that?" The Naut whispered softly. De Sardet turned his head to look at the man carefully. The pale golden eyes met his, the quiet of the house around them and the warm comfort of his lover pressed against him made him feel comforted and loved.

He let out a soft sigh "You tell me that all the time, love" He replied softly reaching up to stroke the man's cheek. Vasco grunted and shuffled closer to him the Nauts hands stroking his flesh tenderly.

"Cause...it's true...your like...a painting....or a statue...every part of you...perfect...and..." Vasco frowned for a few seconds before plopping his head back on his shoulder. De Sardet twisted beneath him so that the man's head was now on his chest. Vasco hugging him still, even wrapping his legs around De Sardet's leg.

"I don't deserve you...._hic_...all I...all I am...issss...a nobody Naut Cap'n...you...you is somebody...I...I don't even know my real name...I don't ev-even...k-know if I have one" De Sardet frowned and reached his hand up stroking his lover's hair.

"You may not know your real name...or if you have one...but I don't care..._you_ are _everything_ to me...love...out of all the people there is...I choose you...you are my Vasco...my incredible one of a kind Vasco" He whispered out leaning down and kissed the top of lover's head. The Naut sniffed and he felt a few droplets of wet tears on his chest.

"Oh love, I did not mean to make you cry" He commented wrapping both of his arms over the man's shoulders. He felt Vasco press a kiss into his chest, then one of the Naut's hands fumbled with his. He held the man's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I don't want you to go..." The Naut whispered out barely even discernable but he still heard it. The pain in the man's voice nearly made his own heart rip in two. "I don't want you...to...leave me...I don't know...I don't think I'm strong without you." Vasco confessed turning his face so he was looking back at him. De Sardet looked down into Vasco's teary eyes, scanning over that delicate and rugged face.

"You are, and you will be...it won't be forever, I'll come back." Vasco sniffled and pressed his forehead into his chest.

"P-...promise? Promise you'll come back?" The Naut asked voice strained. He leaned down and lifted the man's head up then kissed those all too perfect lips. "I promise no matter what, I'll come back to you my love." Vasco whimpered and wrapped his arms around him, Vasco made a comment that made his heart flutter in his chest as well as cause a pang of sadness.

"The sea would be empty without you."

After that, Vasco went quiet, the man wrapped around him tightly, afraid to let him go. He put his arms upon the man's back and closed his eyes, eventually, he went to sleep cradling his lover dearly. 

He woke up in the morning with a slight ache in his head and body, muscles sore from yesterday's antics he glanced down and noted Vasco was still sleeping on top of him. That might explain why his body was sore too.

Grunting he carefully extracted himself from Vasco then sighing he staggered to the privy. After using it and washing up he wandered into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, this time remembering to put water in. He glanced in at Vasco who was now sleeping face down, mouth open and snoring. He shook his head the man would be in for a hangover. 

Realizing this he prepared a few mugs of water and put them on the bedside table. Yawning he grabbed a mug of coffee then sat down and sipped it slowly relishing in the taste as he watched his lover sleep. There was something calming about looking over a person sleeping, watching the sun slowly raise up over the horizon and experiencing the soft glow lit up the room little by little.

After his coffee he dragged out his sketching supplies and took a sketch of his lover, basking in this moment. When his sketch was mostly finished he realized it was getting to be mid-morning and it was strange because Vasco hardly ever slept this late. He debated on waking him up or not but decided Vasco would not be in the best mood so he wisely held off.

A knock on the door startled him, he glanced over to Vasco to see if the man would wake but he did not. He stood up and closed his sketchbook before walking over to the door and opening it. He had opened it all the way when he realized he was still wearing only trousers. Too late now so he pretended not to be bothered as Jacob gave him a once over then cleared his throat.

"Apologies for the intrusion Your-..De Sardet," the man said collecting himself. He nodded "No intrusion, I was just enjoying my coffee, did you want any?" Jacob shook his head "Oh, no thank-you" The man said pulling out his pocket watch and glancing at it. 

"I just came here to deliver the update documents on the repairs...a few days behind schedule but she'll be done soon, six days." De Sardet nodded and reached for the documents. Jacob hesitated "It's not you...it's just...technicaliites, only the Captain's hands and eyes." The Naut explained and he held up his hands "Understood, however, Vasco is a bit...well...he may have had too much to drink last night." He explained clearing his throat.

Jacob's eyes lit up "Oh did he now? Ha! I've been waiting _years_ for this." The man said stepping into the house. De Sardet stepped back confused by the sudden fox-like grin on the man's face.

He wandered over and peered into the room at Vasco's snoring form. Jacob looked back at him. 

"Back when we were young bucks, he'd always have a laugh gettin' me up the mornin' after...well it's his turn," Jacob explained then wandered into the room and grabbing the bucket, he went back to the kitchen and began to fill it in the sink. He attempted to say something to try and convince the man not to but Jacob put his finger to his lips.

"Let me have this, might not get the chance in a long time" The Naut explained before eagerly crossing the room and going back to the bed. Jacob cleared his throat then _YELLED_ at the top of his lungs at Vasco.

"WAKE UP YA SALT DOG, ON THE DECK!! ON THE DOUBLE!!!" Jacob boomed. Vasco literally _jumped_ in a conglomeration of limbs out of bed. He clamored to his feet "Aye Cap'n-" Was all he said before Jacob tossed the water over his chest and head, somehow the water missed both the bed and books and only got Vasco.

Jacob roared laughter and was already retreating he gave him a wink as he scurried off tossing the papers on the table. "That's for the rat you arse!!" the man crowed out before shutting the door and bolting away chuckling.

De Sardet turned back to Vasco who stood there eyes closed, drenched in water. The Naut breathed in slowly then let out a grimaced sigh as his hands went up to cradle his head.

Whispering he asked, "You...okay love?" Vasco opened his eyes, and gave him a glare "Why...did...you let him in." The Naut whispered out. He chewed on his lip glancing to the papers. "He came to drop those off...I happened to mention you were...disposed." He explained still keeping his voice soft. Knowing all too well how bad noise could be.

Vasco grunted then glanced down at himself then back up to him. The man groaned and began to shuffle out of his wet pants. De Sardet went and grabbed a towel for the man and tossed it at him. The Naut moved sluggishly, wincing and putting his hand to his head every now and again.

"Is...this a common occurrence between you two?" He asked gently. Vasco grunted as he slowly dried himself off cursing under his breath. His lover stopped at one point bending over and he heard the sound of heaving. Quickly he grabbed the bucket but the man waved him off "Dry..heave...I'm good." Vasco choked out tossing the towel to the floor to soak up the water there.

"As...for your question...back when we sailed together...yes, we were very...cruel to one another" Vasco mused out for the first time that morning smiling. De Sardet chuckled "The rat?" Vasco nodded and slumped onto the bed with a groan "I tossed one from the hold unto him while he was alseep...never seen a man jump so high, nor scream so loud." His lover explained with a grin before he hissed and covered his eyes.

He walked over and tossed a fresh pair of trousers at him. "There is water over there" He mentioned pointing to the mugs. Vasco nodded and twisted his way to them gulping them down quickly. 

"Well, I must admit, last night...was...interesting." He commented with a grin. Vasco gave him a quick smile before furrowing his brows. "Remind me what happened...after...Jeofrey...I remember sitting with you at the bar...then...not a whole lot after." The man commented with a sigh "Seems to be my curse with drink...can never remember a thing." 

De Sardet opened his mouth wanting to explain but ended up closing it. "Oh, just a few things happened...I'll tell you when your feeling better." Vasco nodded and finished up the waters. 

He frowned and scratched his chin, unsure of what to do today. Vasco cleared his throat "I uh...I'm going to go for a jaunt on the beach, then when I get back we can figure out what to do for today." The Naut explained he blinked "What...how do you people manage to _do_ stuff when hungover?" He stated confounded. Vasco raised a brow then shrugged "Just...just how we're taught, we Nauts don't lie around feelin' miserable we got work to do, you'll have to learn it too." Vasco explained rubbing the back of his neck.

De Sardet frowned and grumbled under his breath. Vasco carefully walked over to him, he could see the man still had a pained expression on his face but Vasco reached out and put a hand to his cheek. "Well, if I were a bit wild last night I apologize...also...I owe you some time together for what you said to Jeofrey Love." Vasco stated with a grin before reaching around and squeezing his ass cheek.

He stiffened and inhaled sharply at the sudden movement. Eye darting right away to the kitchen window on instinct. What if Jacob had come back? Or what if someone _else_ was walking by. Vasco chuckled and leaned down planting a kiss on his lips. _'How on earth is able to do stuff like this, when I was hungover I could barely think straight!' _he thought to himself. 

Vasco parted away from him and headed towards the door. He sighed then realized quite suddenly that Vasco really didn't remember last night hardly at all. _'He really doesn't remember the closet? Or the card game? Or what he said last night?'_ he asked himself feeling a bit sad that he had those memories but Vasco didn't. 

He sighed once more watching as his lover limbered up out on the porch before leaving off in a steady run. 

He frowned then began to clean up the place a little, now that he was alone with his thoughts he began to filter through them. Wondering of course if or what Lord Jeofrey would say to his father, would the man keep his word? Then again he seemed very keen on keeping it. But who knew with lords, perhaps the actions he did would come back to bite him later, but until then he had his Vasco, and he had six days left with his lover on the island.


	96. Never Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fishing, and feels.
> 
> WARNING: Talk of Hanging/suicide late in chapter.

_De Sardet_

While waiting for Vasco to return he decided to pick up the place. First cleaning out the sink and returning items to where they _hopefully _belonged. Then, remaking the bed and cleaning up the last of the water on the floor. Finally, the place was tidy and neat and he smiled to himself, briefly he wondered how much work it had to be to keep the palace clean, even just his rooms back at home.

_'Those poor servants, it's so much to clean and keep immaculate!' _he mused to himself. He wiped some sweat from his brow. Wait a second, sweat? He was sweating from this little of work? He frowned. _'Perhaps vacation had made me soft' _ He wondered to himself before glancing down at himself. He didn't look any different, but he hadn't done a proper work out in days, instead, he slept in, and ate copious amount of potatoes.

Grumbling to himself he took in a deep breath and began to limber up doing the work out routine Kurt had driven into him. As well as incorporating stretches his mother had taught him. He worked through his entire body making sure each part was well exercised. When he was lying on the floor catching his breath and wiping sweat from his brow he sighed out.

He heard the door open and he sat up and watched as Vasco strode into view, looking exhausted and covered in sweat but De Sardet could tell he was feeling better. Vasco ran his hand through his hair then glanced around the place. "You clean up?" Vasco asked curiously. He nodded "Aye, thought I would keep myself busy, you going to take a bath?" he asked pushing himself up to stand.

Vasco nodded "Aye, I need it...you joining me?" The Naut asked raising a brow. He sighed but couldn't hold back the grin "I suppose I can, but don't get any ideas." He stated walking past the Naut. He caught Vasco's sly grin as he followed after him. 

The washroom had two windows high up near the eve of the house so the possibility of someone peeking in on their privacy was impossible. He started the water and sat on the edge of the tub watching the water slowly rise. Vasco went to the mirror and was glancing himself over. He turned to the man "What are you looking for?" he asked the Naut.

"Bruises, scratches or anything else I might have done to myself last night" The Naut commented with a sigh. De Sardet chuckled "I was with you, I made sure you didn't do too much, though you proved to be more wily than I initially thought." He answered his lover and chuckled at the Naut's sheepish frown. 

"Sorry" The Naut apologized turning back to him. He leaned down and turned off the water "No need to apologize, love, I was worse I think." he replied reassuring him.

"Still, what did I do? I didn't cause trouble with anyone?" Vasco asked bending over to unlace his boots and pull them off. De Sardet bit the inside of his cheek. "Well...there was...a...just a small tussle you got into." He commented clearing his throat. Vasco groaned "Who with and why?" He asked sounding disappointed and irate with himself.

De Sardet shrugged "No idea who the man was, someone you were playing cards with...you...were adamant that he was a cheat." He stated scratching the back of his head. Vasco cursed under his breath "Dammit!" De Sardet frowned and remained silent. Vasco shook his head "Not mad at you...just...myself." The Naut commented.

"It wasn't too bad, I was able to make you both part ways." He explained with a shrug. Vasco stepped out of his pants and headed into the tub. "Hopefully I didn't gamble too much, did you keep track?" He asked as he sunk into his tub. De Sardet shook his head "Sorry...I didn't, I uh...kinda..." he trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"I just was out of it last night, you weren't the only one who drank" He explained turning away to step out of his own trousers. He turned and slid into the tub relaxing at the other end across from Vasco. The water was lukewarm but it felt good on his sweaty and heated body.

"Love?" Vasco asked concern on his face. He blinked and tilted his head looked across to his lover. "What is it?" He asked confused at the expression Vasco wore. Vasco motioned him over. He grunted and glided over to his lover, settling in between the man's legs. Vasco leaned forward and gingerly touched him on his shoulder then gently positioned him to face sideways away from him.

"Here," Vasco said his voice low in worry. He turned his head to his back, to where Vasco's had bit him. He had grown used to the mark and hadn't remembered to heal it. "Oh." He stated before blushing as he glanced away. 

"That...was also you..you...er...were passionate...in the..." he trailed off and met Vasco's searching eyes. "The broom closet? Storage closet? Not sure...but yeah...that happened." Vasco covered his face and leaned back against the tub. De Sardet rubbed his chin "You okay love?" He asked touching the man's chest. 

Vasco slid his hand away from his face and the Naut leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that...with me." De Sardet chuckled and leaned down and kissed the man's arm. "Once again, I was worse...I literally tied you up." Vasco chuckled then sighed out setting his forehead against his shoulder. 

"I know, I just...I didn't hurt you did I?" Vasco asked his voice soft, worry filling those precious eyes that glowed like marigolds in summer. De Sardet chuckled and shook his head "Nothing more than usual, I can take care of myself love." He repled then flicked a few tendrils of healing magic at the man. Vasco caught his hand then pressed soft kisses to his fingertips. He smiled and sighed, "There is one thing we need to talk about" He commented drawing the Naut's attention.

"What is that?" the man asked with a frown.

"Your singing, you lied." He announced pointing into the man's chest. "You are pleasant to listen to...I was expecting a sea lion, instead, I got a baritone with a nice vibrato" He continued looking accusingly at Vasco. The Naut's mouth hung open in surprise before he watched a light pink flush grace those tanned and tattooed cheeks. Vasco glanced away "It's...that can't be true, you're just saying that." The Naut replied reaching for the soap. De Sardet shook his head. "It's the truth, my word as a Noble, you were captivating in the little bit you did sing." 

Vasco lowered his eyes, the long lashes catching small rays of light and glowing as bright as his eye color. The slightly embarrassed tug of a grin on his lips. De Sardet at that moment found the man absolutely precious and couldn't hold back leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the man's lips. Vasco was surprised by this and paused in his ministrations before leaning forward into the kiss. Languidly and calmly they lapped at one another lip's, De Sardet absorbing in the taste and feel of the man, always having a lingering salty taste to him.

He lifted away with a sigh then curled up between Vasco's legs, pressing his head into the man's chest, listening to the strong fluid beat of the man's heart beneath his ear. The sun shone down on them and the water practically glowed from the Naut's tanned skin. He felt Vasco softly caress his skin with the soap, carefully washing over his back where the faded marks from Vasco's teeth were healing and the fresh mark from last night was.

He slowly blinked, the loving affection made him feel warm and syrupy. He turned his gaze to the man's arm lying stretched across the rim of the tub, the glistening wetness of the man's tattoo's reminded him of a trellis of flowers, only these flowers were without petals. He reached out a hand and touched them, admiring how smooth they were, no matter how much he caressed them he always imagined them to feel different from the man's normal skin.

"Will they hurt?" He asked softly.

Vasco hummed under his breath "What will?" the man asked. De Sardet lifted his head and looked up at Vasco. "The tattoo's, when I am allowed to get them...will they hurt?" Vasco frowned for a second and looked down at his arm, studying his tattoo's in a way that seemed to De Sardet anyway, like that man had forgotten they were there.

"Depends on your tolerance, are you averse to a needle being pushed into your skin a thousand times over?" The Naut asked. De Sardet pursed his lips "I mean...I already do that anytime I sew." He confessed with a grin. Vasco laughed out loud disturbing the water in the tub. He grinned and shook his head before he flicked water at the man. Vasco paused and lifted a brow a glint coming to the man's eyes that De Sardet instantly knew meant trouble.

He tried to slide out of the man's arms but it was too late, crushing the man wrapped them around him before he was pulled under the water with a Naut. His back pressed against the bottom of the tub he ended up opening his eyes beneath the water. He opened his mouth a stream of bubbles escaped as he nearly gasped at what he saw.

Vasco floating above him, his hair a wild mass floating about him catching the light and swirling it about in a near gold-like light, a halo of sun anointing his lover beneath the calm cool water.

Vasco's lips curled in a grin as the Naut's eyes peered down at him beneath the water. He drifted up towards him, likewise, Vasco drifted down and their lips met. It was incredibly wet and strange, De Sardet could barely feel anything except the press of Vasco's skin against his. Suddenly realizing he needed air he pushed the man up and together they surfaced, thick sheets of wet hair beginning to overtake his eyes and he flicked it back and out of the way.

Vasco pushed his hair back with an eased hand, one of Vasco's arms wrapped about his waist. He slid closer to the man, straddling his legs and clinging closer to his lover's torso. Hands running across wet shoulders he slid easily downwards to embrace his lover's lips, the man answered his eagerly. Vasco's hand's trailing along his body and he let out a heavy sigh.

Vasco took in a deep breath then gently caught his jaw, holding him in place. The Naut' had a grin on his lips as he raised a brow in question.

"I thought you said don't get any ideas? _You_ seem to be the one with an idea" Vasco stated easily. De Sardet caught his breath, a reddening hitting his cheeks as he cleared his throat. _'I did say that'_ he thought to himself before he carefully slid down away from his lover biting his lip as he lovingly wandered his eyes over the man's figure.

Vasco chuckled, deep and harmonious it echoed through the room before he drifted forward and gave him a careful and kind kiss on his lips before handing him a bar of soap.

He quickly scrubbed himself off, meanwhile, Vasco lathered up his own locks and began to clean them. They settled into a calm silence the only sound was the droplets of water and the muffled sound of scrubbing.

"I had an idea for what to do today." The Naut announced as he rinsed out his hair.

"Oh?" He answered looking over at the man as he scrubbed his own hair.

Vasco grinned "How do you feel about fishing?" the Naut asked. De Sardet frowned, he had never been, he had seen it done before, watched his older cousins but never had he joined in, it seemed boring to him, to sit for hours on end staring at the water, he much preferred horse riding.

"I've seen it done but never did it myself." He answered his lover and Vasco's features lit up in a soft grin "Then allow me to teach you." The Naut answered him back. He shrugged, perhaps it would be interesting.

An hour or so later he found himself sitting on an outcrop of rocks that jutted out into the ocean. In front of them was a drop-off, and looking down into the darker water De Sarder could make out the dark forms of fish swimming about the reef. The rocks they stood upon were dark in color and worn smooth from the constant pounding of the waves.

Vasco made him promise not to go too close to the edge and to stay seated where he was. The Naut in a rare sight was not wearing his jacket, only a light shirt, and trousers and as always his signature hat. De Sardet was dressed about the same, dark blue shirt, black trousers, and his hat. He waited patiently as Vasco handed him a pole.

Set between them was a small box that Vasco had purchased that had many wriggling worms. Carefully Vasco showed him how to pluck a worm from the box then he proceeded to rip said worm in half and put on half on the hook. De Sardet gasped and looked down at the other half of the worm that twisted about itself.

"Oh! Why did you do that? Now it's in pain!" He exclaimed gently picking up the half that was broken. Vasco raised a brow "It's a worm love, this is what they are meant for." He frowned as Vasco took the chunk from him and set it on his hook. 

"You watching this? Go through once, then twist it so it form's the shape of a 'J' and covers the hook, you want a little poking out so you can snag the fish." Vasco explained showing him the hook. He nodded but still felt bad for the worm that still was wriggling about as it sat hooked through and cut in half on his hook.

"Now" the Naut stated standing up, "watch how I cast." He followed before proceeding to lean the pole back then 'throw' it forward in a smooth motion. He watched as the hook and worm hit and sunk beneath the water. Vasco sat back casually reeling slowly as he studied the wooden bobber that floated on the surface of the water.

He waited with bated breath as he studied the bobber with scrutiny. _'Did it just go down? Or was that a wave? What if he hooks a shark? Can you catch a shark?'_ He wondered to himself biting his lip from speaking. He had been hit one too many times by his older cousins for speaking during fishing, so he had learned his lesson a long time ago. 

He turned his gaze to Vasco, he seemed calm and at ease, a kind smile on his face as his golden eyes watched his bobber easily. Then Vasco's brow twitched and De Sardet turned back to the water and was startled when Vasco's bobber disappeared beneath the water. He gasped suddenly excited to see what Vasco had.

Vasco jerked his pole upwards and slightly to the right. Laughing out loud "Got you!" before standing and beginning to reel in quickly. Pausing every once in a while to give slack then began to reel in again. De Sardet watched this with fascination before finally a silvery fish was dragged up towards Vasco who caught his line and braced his pole behind him as he slid his fingers along the line before finally grabbing the fish.

De Sardet leaned in closer and observed Vasco take the fish by clamping around the gills. Then he used his free hand to work his fingers into the fish's mouth and remove the hook with some of the worm still intact. Hooking one finger through the fishes gill and poking it through the mouth he leaned down and opened up their basket to toss the fish into, a small amount of water was in it to keep the fish fresh.

He leaned over and looked down at the fish, it was about half the length of his forearm and rather thick. The fish stared up at him in wide unblinking eyes. Vasco closed the lid then began to hook another worm.

"What kind of fish is it?" he asked curiously glancing up as his lover cast out once more. "Bluefish." Vasco quipped out easily watching his bobber. De Sardet frowned and glanced at his pole. "Where should I cast?" He asked softly. Vasco raised a brow then pointed out more to the left. "Less rock out that way, _hopefully,_ you won't get snagged." The Naut explained still not taking his eyes from his bobber.

De Sardet bit his lower lip. _'I can do this, just ease it back, then gently swing it out like throwing a javalin...only don't let go of it.'_ He reminded himself as he cast out. His hook and worm soared far out into the surf and he frowned and glanced at Vasco. Without skipping a beat Vasco commented, "Perhaps less strength next time."

He nodded and quickly reeled his line in closer before stopping and sitting down to watch his bobber. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes focusing on his bobber. He heard Vasco's chuckle from next to him. "You don't have to look so serious, it's fishing... you're supposed to relax." The Naut explained. He frowned but didn't peel his eyes from the bobber "I don't want to miss the bobber, I _want_ to catch a fish." He stated firmly, jolting when he thought the bobber had disappeared but it was just a trick of his eyes.

He sighed and willed a fish to bite his hook, Vasco was already reeling in another. He was surprised "You are very good at this." He stated eyeing the man put a fish into the carrier and baiting his hook again.

"It's not always skill, sometimes it's just luck." Vasco eased out before casting.

_Finally,_ something took his hook, he felt the tug and watched as his bobber disappeared. Momentarily he was so stunned with surprise he didn't move. It wasn't until Vasco snapped "Don't let it get away!" that he sprang into action. Jumping to his feet and yanking the pole to the right, the tip slapping into Vasco's arm making the Naut yelp and hiss.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He yelled out as he reeled the fish in. Vasco giving him instruction as the man rubbed his arm from where he had hit him with the pole. He felt terrible but was also elated that he _had_ something. 

"Ease up, ease up...okay, now reel it in, you want to wear the fish down" Vasco calmly said watching over him. He nodded and followed the man's instructions carefully. His heart pounding in his chest and excitement in his veins as the fish neared shore. Upwards he lifted his pole to reveal his catch, a small bass about the size of his hand. 

He sighed, he knew it wouldn't be a keeper, BUT he had caught a fish! He found himself grinning from ear to ear as he turned to Vasco. The Naut was laughing and shaking his head "Are you happy with your catch your Excellency?" the Naut teased. He lifted his chin "Yes I am." Vasco pointed to it "Well, get taking it off." 

De Sardet gingerly tried to grab at the tiny fish, the frills buried into his hand when he clasped around it and he winced and cursed at the small creature flopping about on his line.

"Go from the head down, it will push the spines down," Vasco suggested carefully reeling in a _third_ fish. De Sardet reached down again minding Vasco's words and soon had the fish gripped. He gingerly put his finger's in the fish's mouth to grab the hook but the fish closed its mouth around his fingers and he squawked as he let go of the fish entirely. 

"It bit me!" He exclaimed looking to his hand. Loud braying laughter began to grow from next to him and he turned to see his lover nearly in tears laughing at him.

"It...dosen't....have...teeth." The man managed to choke out between laughs, hooting to try and calm down.

Frowning he reached for the fish for a third time, he rolled his nose when the fish's mouth enclosed around his fingers but this time he just opened the mouth back open and began to work the hook out of the fish's mouth. When he worked the hook loose from the fishes fleshy mouth the small bass suddenly flopped about in his hand making him both drop the small thing _and _somehow managed to bury the hook into his finger.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed unburying the hook. He heard snickered laughter barely being kept under control. He turned to his lover and glared at him. Vasco grinned widely at him, rumbling laughter filling the back of the man's throat as he shook his head.

He sighed and sat back down glancing over his thumb. Vasco leaned down and deposited the third fish into the container. He then turned and kicked the small bass back into the ocean. "Well, how was your first fish?" The man asked with a chuckle.

He frowned "Painful and humiliating." He quipped back glancing at his now empty hook.

Vasco stepped closer to him and put a hand to his jaw, instantly he was hit with the smell of fish and worm guts. He wrinkled his nose. Vasco leaned down and kissed him. On one hand, he liked Vasco's kiss, on the other hand, the scent of fish and worm was _so_ overpowering.

"No matter how painful and humiliating, I'll always love you," Vasco said to him. He sighed and nodded "Thanks" He replied before reaching into the worm box, grimacing at the squiggly feel of them in his hand and he lifted one up. "I'm sorry little one." He stated before ripping it in half and feeling guilty and terrible.

Vasco snorted and sighed "My love, hunts boars without a second thought but can't stand maiming worms." De Sardet glowered as he attempted to hook the worm and not his finger to the hook. 

"Boars are dangerous creatures that _need_ to have their numbers controlled, worms are innocent and harm no one." He stated matter of factly as he glanced at his worm. "Does this look right?" he asked the Naut before the man could cast. Vasco paused in his movement and looked over at the hook before nodding.

De Sardet glanced at the man's arm. "Sorry about your arm." He said gingerly as the man cast out. Vasco grunted, "It's fine like I said, less strength." He frowned but nodded, instead choosing to try and catch a reel keeper fish.

Throughout the time of them sitting basking in the afternoon sun, Vasco caught perhaps twenty or so fish, he, however, kept only six because he 'Was not cleaning all the damned things' De Sardet, was a master he found out of catching everything _but_ fish. He caught small crab, which Vasco had to remove cause he was too afraid to get close to the mini-pinchers.

He also caught a piece of driftwood, A large clump of seaweed, a broken piece of coral, then _finally_ the sea graced him with his one and only keeper catch, a nice large Tautog fish.

When he caught this fish Vasco had been taking a break leaning back and smoking his pipe. He was actually just as surprised and excited when De Sardet pulled the fish out of the sea.

He celebrated by pulling the Naut in for a happy kiss nearly jumping out of his skin he was so happy that not only did he catch a fish, it was a keeper! Vasco laughed at his antics. He put the fish with all of Vasco's then collapsed back and laid out on the rock next to Vasco just staring up at the clouds drifting above them.

He sighed out content and exhausted, a wide grin still set on his face.

"Despite my bad luck, I had a lot of fun, I'm so happy I caught a fish." He mused out turning to Vasco. The Naut's eyes were already studying his, a perfect smile set on the man's features.

"I'm glad Tempest, it was...amusing to have you with." The Naut replied De Sardet rolled his eyes but nodded. Lifting himself up to be on his elbow he stared down at the Naut for a second or two just drinking in this moment of seeing him lie on his back against the smooth dark stone, the sound of the ocean right next to them, the call of the gulls all around, the soft and gentle sea breeze.

He hummed in the back of his throat.

"Wouldn't it be nice to just be here? For the rest of our lives? So calm and happy?" He asked softly reaching a hand to gently trail across the man's cheek. Vasco fluttered his eyes closed and hummed as well. Before the Naut pushed himself up and stared out into the sea towards the horizon.

"It is nice here...but out there...that's where I belong" The Naut said without blinking. He could see the excitement spring to life in the man's eyes as he looking longingly towards the sea.

De Sardet studied his lover. Vasco was as wild and as free as the sea wind, nothing would hold him back or keep him contained. He could only ever hope to toss a rope to the man and hold on as the Naut whirled away in a storm. He frowned, wondering for a second if he would be strong or brave enough to keep holding on for that long, then again it didn't matter, he would die trying if that's what it took.

Vasco blinked then turned to him. "Actually, I'm wrong," The man said making him quirk his head in confusion. Vasco lifted his arm and bid him come closer. He slid over to the man and sat next to him, Vasco's arm crossing over his shoulder.

"_We_, belong out there, sailing on all the seas, taking on the entire world if need be." The Naut explained with a grin. He smiled and leaned into the man, feeling whole and content as he felt Vasco kiss his forehead. They sat there for some time before Vasco eased out "We should head back, gotta clean the fish, then we can cook them." 

He nodded eagerly and they returned back to the house, strolling hand in hand, De Sardet carrying the pole's in his other as Vasco had the fish slung over his shoulder. They walked in calm silence, enjoying the sight of the ocean to their right as they bypassed only a few crabs along the beach. 

When they neared the house he noticed two distinct figures. One was a buckskin stallion, and the other was Lord Robert seated on their steps. The Lord jumped up and De Sardet noted the man was in simple hunting leathers.

Robert glanced at them and he knew the man was noting their entwined hands. But at this moment, it was too late to let go and he honostly was too exhausted to care, if Robert wanted to chastise him or make fun of him let him have it, Vasco would probably punch the man if he did.

"Ah, Lord De Sardet...if I could have a word?" the man asked casually at ease and De Sardet was slightly confused and worried. He could sense insecurity shift through Vasco. He knew what happened the last time a Lord Hunter asked for a word alone, and he wasn't going to have the same happen again.

"Lord Robert, a fine day to you, what is it you require?" He asked drawing near, still holding Vasco's hand and the fishing poles. 

Lord Robert cleared his throat sweeping back his thick black hair. The man opened his mouth then closed it, confused on what to say but De Sardet was interested to see no hint of disgust or anger in the man so perhaps this was a good omen?

"Fine day to you as well, I take it you went fishing? I've never had the patience for such a thing, but I do like smoked trout...one of my serfs as an _excellent_ fisherman and brings me much for my table-" The man caught himself shaking his head "Apologies, let myself get carried away...I uh, came to formally apologize on behalf of my son."

De Sardet blinked and he noted Vasco's surprise as well. Robert frowned and scratched at his face.

"I must admit when I first heard what happened...I could scarce believe it, magic water and massive Nauts, at first I was incredibly angry...but after talking with your cousin, who then had me meet with this...Admiral Cabral...such an intriguing woman might I add, incredible sense of humor and incredibly honorable." The Lord explained before pausing again.

Clearing his throat and sighing he expressed "I realize my son was acting exceedingly dishonorably and selfishly, I am greatly disturbed at what he did to offend you and yours and I am filled with such shame to have him linked to my name....what he did is unforgivable, and has shown me...that he truly is without spine and without repentance." Robert said eyes cast in dark shadows as he lowered his head.

De Sardet stared at the man, he never in his life thought a Lord would ever apologize for such actions, especially after finding out who he loved. Not only a Naut but a _male_ Naut to boot.

"I am sorry to say but I do whole-heartedly agree with your opinion of your son...I perhaps may have a few more choice words to say about him." He stated firmly, Robert nodded with a frown. 

"I know...I...as I said to you on the hunt...I've no idea where I went wrong with that boy...you must understand...a father will always love his children...being a parent...no matter what they do...in the end you will always care and love your kin," Robert explained but was still frowning, many emotions wrestled in the man's face and eyes.

"But at the same time, I feel absolutely gutted at what he did, at the pain he caused, I can't help but feel responsible," Robert explained fixing his hair once more, his feet shuffling in the dirt. He was clearly under duress with all of these emotions. De Sardet could understand where the man was coming from, this was his _son_, as much as De Sardet didn't like Jeofrey and hated him, Robert was his father, he had raised the boy, played with him when he was small taught him his numbers and his letters, taught him to hunt and to ride, all the things fathers do.

He would always love Jeofrey, even if he was ashamed and upset with him. He wouldn't fault that in the Lord, he wouldn't make the man choose sides.

"You are not responsible Lord Robert, Jeofrey is a grown man now, he made his choices and he suffered the consequences" He explained carefully to the Lord. Robert nodded once. "He has suffered some, but not enough...I...my honor...I _cannot _stand idly by any longer, I _will NOT_ have it, he is _not_ what I want House Hunter to be remembered as...no." The Lord shook his head then turned out to glance over at the far off woods.

"I raised him opposite of the way my father raised me and my brother...Remus was his name, strong, proud, incredible with a bow, he even had tamed a wolf pup to hunt with...before a bear took it in a hunt." Robert sighed "My father, was a very firm and rather...cruel man to be short with it, you think I am old fashioned?" Robert scoffed "He would roll over in his grave if he knew my wife was originally a low-born woman" Lord Hunter commented.

De Sardet stood silent unsure of where this conversation was going. Vasco remained next to him also gauging the man and his story. Robert went silent for a long while. So long in fact De Sardet had to clear his throat to nudge Robert to continue.

"Cruel and terrible man as I stated...but I and Remus, we escaped into the woods, it was there we were happiest, hunting and hounding the entire day, just me, him, Alex and our horses." Robert glanced down to the ground "He and Alex...I knew about them when I was 12, they were 16 at the time, I saw them kiss once...on accident mind you...but I didn't care...Alex was kind to me and helped me forget about my arse of a father."

De Sardet swallowed, he never heard about Robert's older brother, not at court or ever and that only meant one thing, his heart sank at the idea.

Robert closed his eyes, a tremble in his voice.

"They thought they were being smart, keeping it well hidden...but my father saw the way Remus caressed Alex's face in the stable...at least that's what I heard, others say it was more...but...well...father set to make an example...he would not _have_ his son and heir be tricked into such an affliction of the flesh." Robert hissed out.

De Sardet squeezed Vasco's hand tighter, he could feel Vasco stiffen next to him.

"Alex was a nobody, just a stable-hand with no family...no one would miss him if he were gone, no one would notice...so father had a mock trial, then had him hung, right out in the courtyard, everyone in the keep watched...my brother...oh Remus words cannot describe the pain in his voice as he begged father to cut him down, to have mercy."

Robert shook his head face contorting for a few seconds more as he was silent. A part of De Sardet wanted to rush forward and hug the man, but he refrained. He felt horror and pain fill him, just imagining what that had to have been like.

"My father struck him, told him that if he truly was filled with sin such as that, it would be better for him to hang then to be his heir." Robert's voice trailed off, a single tear falling from his eye.

"For once his life...my brother did just as father said...we found his body in the morning, hanging next to Alex's....holding hands."

At this point, De Sardet was crying imaging the tortured agony Remus had gone through, to even consider that, to be so empty of hope, so alone and hurt.

Robert sighed out long and slow glancing at the forest in the distance.

"Hunting....hunting is where I see them again, I like to imagine the three of us are out in the woods again...like when we were young...in a way, I think they still are, that is where they live on...through me and the hunt," Robert said putting a hand over his heart then bowing his head and praying softly.

De Sardet wiped up his tears letting go of Vasco's hand to do so. Robert lifted his head "The thought that my own son would do the same as my father...I can't bear it...I will not have others suffer like my brother...Lord De Sardet I want you to know that tonight I _will_ disown my son, he will not bear my name or carry my sigil, nor will any of his bloodline sully my name...House Hunter was built on honor and I will die before our honor is broken." Robert stated with such force and power De Sardet felt himself shiver.

After a moment he nodded "It...it is within your right as the head of the House to do as you see fit, I thank-you for your apology...and I am deeply saddened to hear of Remus and Alex, my deepest sympathies, even if years too late." Robert nodded "I thank-you Lord De Sardet, truly." The man reached a hand out to shake his.

He stepped forward and clasped it. Robert gave a soft smile and his eyes studied his "You are a good and honorable man De Sardet, you would make any father proud to call you his son." De Sardet nodded, a complex emotion forming in his chest. He didn't know his father, never met the man, only heard conflicting stories, in ways he was without a father, only a mother.

Robert turned to Vasco and held out his hand "Captian Vasco? Prince Constantin has told me many tales of your bravery and skill, I thank-you for helping Lord De Sardet stand up against my son...and I apologize greatly for what he said to you." Vasco seemed stunned but reached forward and took the man's hand easily and shook it.

"I've heard much the same before, and I was happy to bring him down a peg or two, thank-you for not demanding my job from me," Vasco stated easily and Robert chuckled at Vasco's reply.

Robert nodded and parted from them "Someday, I am hoping...perhaps in New Serene, the world will be kinder to the Remus's and Alex's of the world...and all others, including you." The man stated before giving a bow and walking over to his horse and mounting it. The man turned back to the woods one last time before sighing and turning his horse away and at a gallop, he retreated back to where he stayed.

Vasco glanced over at him with a sigh, "Well I must say...I was not expecting that." De Sardet frowned but nodded, his heart still hurting for Remus and Alex. "I thought I had it bad...but to have your own father hang your lover in front of you...to say such things to you...such cruelty." He commented turning to Vasco.

"Aye Love, there is cruelty in this world...but there is also Love...and we need to hold unto that." He nodded and leaned into Vasco. "Aye, and I'll make sure to never let go." Vasco smiled and pressed his forehead into his. He took comfort in the solace of their moment, as he did he sent a prayer up, the first one in a long time, hoping that wherever they were Alex and Remus were happy and together.


	97. Shadow of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels, fluff...and a bit of smut. Perfect kind of chapter! Stuff happens in the next few so be ready >:D

_Vasco_

Sighing out loudly he shut the door with a poignant snap. De Sardet had lowered himself into a chair still holding unto the fishing poles, the man's eyes were unfocused as he stared towards the wall lost in thought. He walked over and gingerly took the poles from him and swung the basket of fish on the table. He quickly returned to his storage closet that was guarded by a treacherous maze of book towers.

_'Perhaps I should clear out some of these, they have dust on them and I don't remember reading ANY of them.'_ He thought to himself feeling slightly guilty. He returned back to the kitchen putting his hat down on the counter before dropping himself in a chair next to his lover. He could tell De Sardet was still bothered by the story he heard, and if he was being honest so was he.

The very thought that the world of Nobility was so narrow-minded and cruel...then again, he had dealt with plenty of them to know this already...but to hear stories like _that_. It was no wonder De Sardet was so...skittish at first about showing affection, growing up and it being taught into you that it was an affliction? A sin? Something that made you less of a person? 

Perhaps the courts weren't as violent as they were before...but, they weren't much better. He frowned and leaned forward, leaning his chin on his elbow. As he stared out the kitchen window. Wondering what he could say or do to make it better. He shook his head sometimes there wasn't anything you could do, and there were no words to be said, you just had to...be.

"I'm guessing...hearing that...it was an eye-opening experience." De Sardet said softly. He swallowed then nodded "It...was...I'm...I thought I had an idea of how things were for you...but now...it's so much worse than I thought..." he stated glancing down at the table.

"Sometimes I think...the Nauts have more Nobility to them than all the Nobles in Serene." De Sardet commented turning to him. Eyes a dark green, the color of verdant forests hiding secrets.

Carefully he eased a hand out to De Sardet's. He saw a tremor run through the man for a second before he relaxed, eyes flickering to the window before settling back on him.

"I'm sure if I said that to Cabral she would bust a seem laughing" he replied casually, trying to lighten the mood. De Sardet smirked for a second before his face compressed back into a sullen one. "I feel horrible for Remus and Alex...I couldn't imagine the torment and pain they went through...the fear of it all...and then to watch as your loved one was hanged in front of you..." De Sardet cut himself off with a choked sob but he held back his tears. 

Vasco could see the trembling in the man's lower jaw. He slid closer and put an arm around the Noble, bringing him in close, leaning down and smelling his delicate and soft hair that smelled of cinnamon, and fish...but he didn't care, instead he breathed it in all the deeper.

"If someone did that to you...I'd go insane I think...I don't know if I could...go on...I wouldn't have the strength." He heard his lover pitifully mewl into his chest. He breathed in a shuddering breath, tears edging on his vision. He gripped De Sardet all the tighter. 

"Don't you dare say that Love...look at me." He stated firmly pulling De Sardet's chin up so that their eyes met. Moss drowning behind a well of wobbling tears.

"No matter what happens in this life...no matter what happens to me...you _keep_ going...you _keep _going and you don't stop...cause you have a light De Sardet..." He paused for a moment, scanning over that beautiful face, so delicate yet rugged, both pristine and perfectly marred. He remembered reading a book saying that art could never reach perfection, as it would be an affront to divinity...well that author never laid eyes on De Sardet, for his beauty could make all of the divinity jealous.

He licked his lips before he continued, his voice seemingly far away as he talked. "You are so bright and wondrous, a light that fills up the room and makes everyone smile...and don't you dare toss it all away for the sake of me." He pressed firmly, bringing the man in and leaning his forehead against De Sardet's.

He watched as a tear ran across the length of the man's nose before dropping down between them. De Sardet clutched unto his shoulders, voice choked his lover spoke out.

"Just don't ever leave me...don't...leave me alone." The Noble whispered out and Vasco felt his heart rip in two. "I won't...not unless you tell me too...I promise." He assured just as soft as he reached down and took both of his lover's hands, mesmerizing their weight and feel.

"I'd...never tell you too." De Sardet answered him sniffling. 

"Well I am a Naut Captian, I'm bound to get annoying on you eventually, what with all the barking, smoking and drinking." He said with a slight smile, attempting to move De Sardet away from his sadness, it worked, the man chuckled.

"Don't forget chocolate eating...and purchasing far too many books." De Sardet added with a grin. Lifting his face up and away wiping up his tears on his sleeve. Vasco chuckled "Aye, I think I'll admit to that, just this once," He said slyly.

De Sardet grinned, humor alighting in his eyes. "I, on the other hand, eat far too many potatoes, and am terrible with my spending habits." The Noble quipped out with a chuckle. He leaned back and laughed at the reply before adding "You also have the strangest fascination with courting danger and strange situations." 

De Sardet nodded agreeing with him, squeezing his hands he hummed in the back of his throat. "I also am terrified of crabs...and afraid to maim and use worms even though I hunt boar." Unable to control himself he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the man's forehead. "You make day-to-day affairs an adventure...sometimes panic-inducing and overwhelming...but an adventure none the less." He explained running his hand over the man's cheek. 

De Sardet grinned wickedly, a smile he usually would only see on Prince Constantin's face. _'Ah, THERE is the family resemblance.' _ He thought to himself with a grin tugging on his lips.

"What is the point of an adventure if there isn't a risk involved?" De Sardet eased out lifting his chin. He chuckled and leaned down pressing a kiss to the man's lips. "Oh, my Tempest." He hummed out before leaning back and glancing over to the fish basket.

"Speaking of adventure...shall we fillet the fish?" He asked lifting a brow. De Sardet glanced over at the basket before nodding eagerly. 

Oh, what an adventure that was, his favorite part about teaching the Noble about cleaning fish was the man learning that the fish wouldn't just lie there and let a knife get cut into them. The man yelped and jumped when the fish he had been holding suddenly flopped about on the table and he stood there in horror watching as the fish did this, that was until _he_ leaned forward and stabbed the fillet knife through the fishes head and eye keeping it from moving about.

De Sardet was hesitant with most of the filleting, between the scales of the fish, the face they still moved their fins and gills the man kept whispering apologies to the creatures as he attempted to cut his way into them.

Vasco had to stop and turn away to stare at a wall to stop himself from laughing outright at the Noble's mannerisms. While they cleaned the fish they talked about fish in general, what kinds there were, how big they could get, the strangest one he had ever seen. They also talked about Jeofrey, more along the lines of what would happen to him.

"Well, he'll be disowned, so...his name will be taken out of the order of succession, he'll no longer have any title's, no rights to well...anything, he'll be unable to contact his family..._unless_ they set up a precedent for if he could ever come back to the family." De Sardet explained as he poked at a fully filleted fish that still moved its gills.

"Do you think Lord Robert would do that? Allow him to come back?" he asked. De Sardet frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so" he replied eyes watching him cut through the last of the fish. He thought for a few moments, thinking back to a conversation he and the man had awhile ago.

"Would disowning be the same thing as abdicating?" he asked carefully. His lover frowned then nodded "Yes, it's the same for the most part...the only difference is the person who decides, disowning...your _family_ decides that you are no longer allowed to live that life..." De Sardet paused pursing his lips before turning his head back towards him.

"Abdicating...is literally you choosing not to continue that life anymore..." De Sardet stated before growing silent. Vasco frowned and sighed, for a second he tried to reverse their positions, what if it were him who was leaving the Nauts, although he knew he could if he truly wanted, to leave the _family_ he had grown up in, the culture of his guild...to go diving headfirst into a completely different and foreign world.

The only difference would be he could always go back. De Sardet wouldn't.

"You absolutely sure you want to sacrifice that all for me?" He asked carefully. De Sardet studied him for a second before leaning down and picking up one of the filleted fish. Using his finger the Noble pushed open the fish's mouth and Vasco already knew what the bastard was doing.

_"Yes, I do Love"_ De Sardet said in a higher-pitched voice, pretending his voice was the fishes as he flopped the fish's mouth open and closed with his finger. He then 'swam' the fish closer to him. _"Now give me a kiss" _ Vasco frowned and lifted the knife up "Come any closer with that thing." He warned lifting a brow at his lover.

De Sardet pouted and put the fish down a far to wide grin on his face as his eyes lit up in a glinting light.

"I puppeteer a fish for a few seconds and you're already threatening to stab me, perhaps our love isn't as strong as we though-" De Sardet began but he set the knife down and pulled the man into a reckless kiss, biting those far two sweet lips of his, despite the fact he could only smell fish. He did note that once more there was a freezing of the man's entire body, lips not responding right away, a hesitation for only a second before he gave in and answered his lips demands.

He parted away from this kiss frowning as his hands slid over the curve of the man's hips. "You okay?" He asked. De Sardet smiled and nodded "Yeah...just took me by surprise is all." The man answered before turning and cleaning up the table.

Together they finished cleaning up the blood and scales from the table before they turned to the task of cooking a few of the fillets. Finding a basic fish recipe they seasoned the fish and seared it on the stove. Cooking up some rice to go with it.

Dinner went by well, both he and De Sardet were happy with how the fish turned out. 

"I like when we cook together," De Sardet said taking in a mouthful of fish. Chewing thoughtfully he cleared his throat and asked "Why is that?" De Sardet shrugged "Because, it's just nice to work together on something...you are good at reading out directions...and I'm good at following...it's...nice to learn things with you..." the Noble explained scratching the back of his head.

Vasco chuckled and took a sip of his drink before setting it back down. "Glad to hear love." He replied with a grin. De Sardet returned this and they drifted into a conversation of what foods they should try making next.

After, when the food was eaten and the table cleared, all the dishes washed and a minor dispute on where all the dishware was _supposed_ to be. They lie in bed, relaxing after the long and pleasant day they had.

De Sardet was curled up next to him, sniffing at his hands scrunching his nose as he did.

"Perhaps I should have done the bath right now, I smell like fish...and worms." The Noble stated glancing up to him. Curious and bright eyes glowing in the space next to him. He chuckled "This may be a surprise to you, but I'm very much accustomed to the scent of fish" He explained pulling the man closer into his arms, relaxing back on the pillows.

There was something so comforting in having the man pressed close to him, his entire body and heart sang out in adoration to the feeling and he never wanted it to go away.

De Sardet wrapped his legs around one of his and laid his head on his chest. The Noble yawned and situated himself better beneath the covers. Vasco chuckled but felt the heavy tugging of sleep beckoning against the underside of his lids. 

"Night...Love." De Sardet echoed out. "Night Tempest" he replied, falling asleep slowly, the gentle snore of his lover as well as the distant drumming of the tide against the sand rocking him to sleep.

_De Sardet_

He awoke in a tangle of limbs, each of them curled and wrapped around one another like two ropes snagged. He chuckled and carefully slid out from Vasco's long limbs. Grunting in effort as he did so. _'God he has such long legs!_' he thought to himself nearly freeing himself from the Naut's hold. He heard a grunt of disapproval from behind him and he was wrapped up once more as Vasco laid his weight on top of him and dragged him back to the bed.

He sighed and glanced up into his lover's far too bright and shimmering eyes. 

"Mmmm, stay...you're so warm..." The Naut pouted leaning his jaw on his shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head. 

"You are far too enduring you know that?" he commented as he once again tried and failed to escape from the Nauts' hold. 

"You have to use the privy?" the man asked. He nodded "I always in the morning, don't you?" Vasco shrugged "Depends" He added before the Nuat allowed him to leave. Taking care of business he returned back to bed with a sigh and relaxed back into the softness of the bed and the firmness of Vasco's arms wrapping around him.

He sighed, but a small bit of unease shifted beneath his skin, this seemed so perfect right now, but what if someone was watching them again? Seeing what they did together, scrutinizing their relationship while they were unaware?

He frowned glancing at all the wide and uncurtained windows, it was so easy for someone to peer in. If Vasco only had curtains then perhaps Jeofrey would have never encroached on their alone time. If he hadn't have been so loud, to begin with, why did his voice have to carry out so much? 

He felt Vasco's lips press into his forehead and then into his cheek, large calloused hands slowly trailing up and over his torso, gliding along his flesh. He panicked for a second, wanting to tug the blanket from beneath them up to cover himself. He wanted the touch, wanted Vasco, but he couldn't bear the thought of someone looking in, only Vasco was allowed to see him that way, only Vasco was allowed to touch him, and only Vasco was allowed hear him.

But even know he kept his voice from carrying out as Vasco's lips latched unto his neck. He wrestled with himself, he loved the attention, loved the feel of it, wanted to get lost in it like he always did. He turned his head, eyes darting to the kitchen window. For a moment he wondered how had he not noticed a shadow falling over it, how had he been able to lay there moaning in pleasure as an enemy watched on?

He bristled in anger at himself, anger at the situation. Vasco sensed this and lifted away from him. Confusion glimmering in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked with a frown. "Is it...about the other night at..._Stag's Head?_" The Naut asked concern on his features.

He shook his head, feeling stupid, feeling confused, feeling angry at himself for making Vasco worry.

"No, it's not you...I...ever since...knowing someone _watched_...I...there are so many windows...and I know it's stupi-" He began to explain but Vasco put a finger to his lips. "It's not stupid, Love...if something's bothering you just tell me, I'm not going to be angry with you, if you tell me we can figure it out," Vasco said before sitting up and frowning.

"Are...are you uncomfortable with...being intimate in general or..." the Naut trailed off a mixture of disappointment and worry in his eyes. He sat up "God no, it's not the being intimate part...I mean...I just...need to have assurance that...no one is...there...no one has the _ability_ to see." He explained flushing as he cast his eyes downwards.

He heard Vasco hum in the back of his throat before the Naut suddenly sprang from the bed and pulled out a trunk from beneath it. Arm's full of blankets the Naut wandered about the house putting up blankets over the empty curtain rods using clothesline pins to keep them in place. Bit by bit the house was darkened and dimmed, a few streaks of light managed to break through the new 'curtains' but other than that there was very minimal light.

Embarrassed as a slightly out of breath Naut joined with him on the bed he glanced over to his lover.

"Please tell me this works." The Naut asked with a sigh. He chuckled in the dim lighting next to his lover. There was no way someone was seeing in now. He put a hand to the man's chin lightly pulling him in close as their lips met in a hungry and hot kiss.

Vasco moaned in the back of his throat as he slowly slid his body to press over him. He gave way to the man's lips and tongue wrapped his leg around the man's waist, writhed beneath him on the bed as the Naut groaned, pressed and pushed into him, hips moving in a gentle roll as their clothed erections brushed against one another in delicious friction.

He gasped, a whimper threatening to break from his throat but he kept it in check. No one could see but that didn't mean no one could hear.

He managed to break apart from the Naut's lips, eyes glowing primal in the dark.

"How do you want me?" he asked as softly as possible.

Vasco growled low in his throat, the Naut's hands trialing hot and needy over his flesh, tugging at his trousers. De Sardet helped take off his trousers, now naked beneath the Naut he rubbed himself against his lover's hard and warm body.

"Lay on your side, spread...spread your leg up as far as you can." The Naut commanded in a breathless tone. De Sardet watched the rapid breathing, the way the tip of the Naut's cock just barely was poking out through the rim of his pants. His mouth felt wet as he nodded and did as his lover bid him to do. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious about how he looked.

He positioned himself than using his hand to brace his thigh against the lifted his leg upwards, Vasco's eyes trailed longingly over him. The Naut jumped up and tugged off his pants, snatching up the oil he fell back into the bed, straddling the leg that still was lying on the bed the Naut moved closer to him, positioning the leg in the air to bend and rest over his one shoulder.

This was incredibly different and strange, his hip protested slightly at this angle but he pushed through it, interested in how this would feel.

His lover prepared him first, one oiled finger after another sliding within him, sending shivers and sparks throughout his body. He had to bite at the back of his hand to keep his moans from escaping out of his lips, but there was nothing he could do to stop the echoing ones in the back of his throat. 

Vasco's fingers seemed to know where exactly to go, and at what angle, knew the right amount of speed he needed to get him needy and wanting more within only a few moments.

It was like a switch in the back of his mind, he became consumed with this feeling, this NEED of wanting more, having more, of being filled entirely, wrapped up and folded about his lover. Every touch, every thrust, every wolf-like grin, and lustful yellowed glance was _EXACTLY_ the thing he needed, yet greedy him always wanted more.

He reached a hand down wanting to pull at the man's wrist, he was done with fingers, now he wanted something else, something so much larger and thicker and would feel like absolute heaven when it was sheathed within him.

He pulled at the man's frame by using the leg strung over his shoulder. Vasco chuckled and pressed a kiss to his knee. "All right, I think you're ready." The man teased slowly sliding his fingers away from him. De Sardet whimpered, the loss of the fingers always left him feeling empty. His inner walls clenched in anticipation.

He felt the head line up, then slowly sink in. Hot and slick, carefully the Naut buried himself in to the hilt. Vasco groaned out, his head knocking back for a second before it lowered. Eyes glowing dangerously dark as the man's lip curled, his hands shaking in need they wandered over De Sardet's flesh, gripping at his legs and hips, gliding over his sweat-soaked skin.

He panted his hips quivering as he waited for Vasco to move.

_Finally,_ he did. One smooth and fluid thrust, that hit his special spot dead center. It took everything he had to not howl out in ecstasy. He bit down harder into his hand, ignoring the pain, only focusing on the mind-numbing pleasure that was radiating up and throughout him. Each thrust becoming stronger and faster until the Naut had set a rather brutal pace.

One that had him writhing and doing all he could to remain in the position that offered him such delicious heights. The one thing he did not like about this position, was how far away Vasco was. He was unable to really touch or kiss the man. Instead, Vasco was straddling one leg and hugging the other that was curled over the man's shoulder.

His free hand clawed at the sheets, fisted the pillow, pulled at his hair and ran up and down his body in rampant circles. He had to pinch his eyes shut and just give into the storm of lightning that was growing behind his eyes. Flashes of bright red alighting with each staggering thrust. He was being driven, forced and pushed into a strong orgasm.

Every sharp brush of Vasco's length hitting his prostate dead center, the pleasure was so good it almost felt too much to handle. The Naut moaned out above him, cursing at how 'You're clamping down so _tightly, _love' 

"Mmmm, Let me hear those moans love...you're so quiet" Vasco groaned out still keeping up his pace as the Naut peered down at him. He shivered, gasping for air, he could explain this now, he could barely think straight. 

Vasco leaned slightly forward, his cock driving in deeper in a way that made his head spin. Vasco's hand sliding up and tugging at his hand. "It's just us...let them out...at least let me hear you when you finish...you're so close aren't you?" Vasco whispered out. 

_'How...in...the hell...can he do.....sentences...like this.' _He somehow thought to himself as he felt his body shiver violently. He whimpered sharply, eyes pinching shut as his hips began to thrust forward. His hard cock slapping lightly against his stomach, he could feel the wet pre-spend leaking out over his flesh. All of him being strung up taught and tight, then wound up tighter.

He was being curled and pressed smaller and sharper, mind being plucked and flown higher as blackness began to circle around the storm of lightning behind his eyes.

He was dizzy and breathless, each thrust making it harder to breathe and think, existence itself perhaps questionable at this point.

Then he hit that wall, it was sudden, it was violent and he couldn't hold back his moaning yell.

His hips lurched forward, scattering droplets of white cum all over his stomach, side and some of the bed. He twisted into the bed beneath him, eyes rolling back as he soared on his orgasm. 

Vasco cursed "Fuck it's so tight!" before there was a shaky, growling, moan as the man also violently met his completion. Lips curling over his teeth he snarled as he rocked his hips in brief movements, the rush of hot seed filling his insides.

Gasping, groaning and barely able to think both of them were silent for a bit before Vasco carefully pulled out of him. Collapsing behind him the man pressed a flurry of kisses to his forehead and cheek. Whispering 'I love you' over and over again until it felt like the words were a different language altogether.

He sighed out and turned to his lover, leaning up to kiss the man. Vasco put a hand on his cheek and deepened it before snuggling close once more.

In the shadow of the day he lay basking in his lover's warmth, content, spent, and thankfully safe from prying eyes.


	98. A Captain in the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some short fluff and character building.  
I hope you all like!

_De Sardet_

They basked in the glow of their bedding for an hour or so, before hunger for food motivated them out of bed. Drawing back their new 'curtains' De Sardet went right to the task of cooking up a few pancakes. Vasco much to his embarrassment spent the morning washing some of their old blankets and taking them outside to dry.

Food cooked and table ready they sat down and ate, their meal and conversation about what to do for the day was interrupted by a tentative and light knock on the door.

Raising a brow to Vasco he stood up and walked over to the door, this time he remembered to make sure he was wearing a shirt.

He pulled the door in and was shocked to see a young boy with bright eyes, a mass of brown hair and a wide grin on his face.

"Pip!?" He exclaimed looking around for Mathew. Pip giggled and sprang forward hugging him about the waist. 

"De Sardet!" the young Naut trilled with glee beaming up at him. He chuckled and hugged the lad back but still glanced about for Mathew. He did note the boy had a small backpack with him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as the boy meandered easily into the house with the confidence only a ten-year-old boy would posses. Vasco and his eyes met in confusion as the young Naut climbed up into one of the chairs. 

"Mornin Cap'n! Hasn't seen ya's in awhile...you eatin' pancakes?" Pip asked curiously beaming up at Vasco. The Naut cleared his throat "Why yes Pip I am, and you are right it has been a while since I've seen you scuttlin' about...now tell me what brings you to my table." Vasco asked relaxed leaning back and taking a sip of his coffee.

De Sardet closed the door and walked back to his spot. Pip grinned up at him. "Teachers out sick...the other teacher...she's a woman and they say she can't teach right now cause she has a baby in her belly, and it's close to comin' out," Pip explained leaning his head on his hands looking wide-eyed at the pancakes and licking his lips. 

De Sardet sighed and shook his head "Did you want some Pancakes, Pip?" He asked amused as the boy started pumping his feet and nodding vigorously. He and Vasco shared a bemused grin as he got an extra plate and gave the boy one of his pancakes. Pip then proceeded to drown the thing in syrup. He widened his eyes and Vasco wisely leaned over and stopped the boy from dumping any more on it.

Pip immediately dug into his meal excitedly.

"Did Mathew not feed you?" Vasco asked concern in his voice. Pip shrugged "He feeds us yucky oatmeal, or eggs and bacon all the time, he never makes us pancakes." Vasco chuckled "Perhaps because you'll drown it in sugar and run round in circles in the kitchen." Vasco suggested glancing down to the boy. Pip shrugged but gave a wild grin.

Pip turned towards him and ate a rather large bite of pancake before he asked.

"What didja eat for breakfast at the palace De Sardet?" Pip mumbled out between his teeth.

Both Nauts glancing at him he cleared his throat. "Well, usually after a servent woke me up." He began to explain but Pip was already commenting.

"You had a servant to wake ya!?" He exclaimed giggling. He nodded and gave the boy a grin. "Aye, I did, I had a servant to wake me, one to fetch me clothes from my closet's..." He trailed off counting on his fingers and thinking exactly how many he had.

"Obviously they all had more than one job, so the one who woke me usually went to fetch me my breakfast trolly and wheeled it into the dining room, it was one I shared with Constantin." He explained. Looking back at Pip. Pip's mouth was wide open "Woooowww..." the boy whispered out before giggling.

"But now's yer the one who gets food for Cap'n!" Pip stated pointing to Vasco.

De Sardet glanced over at his lover with a grin before nodding. "Aye, your right, now I'm the one fetchin' breakfast...course what I get for Vasco is meager morsel's for what the palace had."

Vasco raised a brow at him and tilted his head frowning. De Sardet shrugged and lifted his chin before he began to list of all the food items to make the Naut more jealous.

"We had crumpets, and toast made from six different types of bread, _eight different _ types of jellies and marmalades." He chuckled and sighed thinking back to those days when a literal feast was laid before their eyes every morning. Sitting on fine alabaster-white plates, hand-painted with the d'Orsay sigil. The way the servants would lift up the gleaming silver covers to unveil whatever perfect creation the palace chef had made that day.

"Oh, and then _bowls_ of strawberries and fresh cream, whipped that morning from the royal creamery." He continued to explain. Pip's mouth was wide open and he looked lost in his own fantasy of food wonder.

"We had poached eggs, sausages of three kinds of pigs...and so much more...oh, don't even get me started on the _scones"_ He stated his voice pining to have a lovely flaky blueberry scone with white chocolate.

Vasco rolled his eyes "You done daydreaming about fancy food yet your Excellency?" Vasco quipped out shaking his head as he finished up his pancake. De Sardet snorted and nodded "Aye, I think I'm just about." He teased returning back to his breakfast.

"I'm not" Pip piped up leaning his jaw on his hands. Both of them laughed as Pip wiped drool from his lips. 

"Sometimes, I wish I could be a Noble for a day, then I could get all of that food as ya says...and, I could tell everyone what to do!" Pip expressed excitedly. De Sardet bit his lower lip and hummed.

"It's not that simple Pip, being a Lord is a great responsibility, it takes _years_ of schooling and training, you have to have _several_ advisors you must confer with before you make any decision...if you want to tell people what to do, you are _far_ better off becoming a Naut Captain than a Lord." He explained easily and motioned to Vasco who blinked in surprise at him.

Pip tilted his head and glanced at Vasco. "Yer saying a Naut Captain is better than being a Lord?" the boy asked confused glancing between the two. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, _so_ much better, being a Lord...dreadfully boring, you have to stand around all day in stiff, hot, uncomfortable clothes and pretend to like people you hate." He mused and leaned in closer to Pip. The boy was now taking his fork and attempting to gather up the syrup and licking it off the utensil as he listened to him.

"Do you want to know something Pip?" He asked the lad leaning on his chin. Pip nodded eagerly.

"I think, you are incredibly lucky to be born a Naut...in fact...I'm a bit jealous you have that honor and distinction, you have so much to gain where you are...think of it...Lord's can never rise higher..._perhaps_ during a war they might earn more land or titles...but you? If you put your mind to it Pip...you could become an Admiral if you wanted." He said pointing into the lad's chest.

Pip's eyes widened "I could? Really?" He asked turning his head to Vasco.

Vasco nodded "Aye, you could." He Stated with a grin as the boy's smile widened. 

Vasco cleared his throat "But first, you have to make it to Captain." Pip furrowed his brows then puffed out his chest. "I'll be Cap'n, just you watch!" Pip exclaimed. De Sardet leaned back and chuckled "Oh I've no doubt in my mind, you follow Vasco's lead and you'll be Captain in no time." He explained taking a sip of his coffee.

Pip grinned and nodded. "I already learned a lot from Vasco! I can show ya's!" Pip yelled jumping down from the chair before turning and seeing Vasco's hat on the peg.

"Can I use that?" He asked pleadingly pointing up to it. Vasco waved his hand and nodded leaning back in his chair with an amused grin. 

Pip jumped up a few times and swatted the hat down before he caught it and put it on his head. Pip straightened it out, before taking in a big breath of air through his nose and widening his stance and bringing himself to his full height.

He coughed once or twice before he made his face a furrowed frown and folded his arms behind his back lifting his chin up as he yelled out in a gruff deep voice.

"All right you lot! Out on the deck! On the _double_!" Pip commanded to some invisible crewmen to the left of him. Then Pip turned on his heel, to another invisible Naut.

"You! put yer back into that scrubbin' or I'll have yer hide!" The Pip turned, momentarily his facade cracked as he giggled then ran over to the chair and pulled it out, pretending it was the helm of the ship.

Both he and Vasco had wide grin's and Vasco was turning redder by the second a wide grin growing deeper with each line the young Naut said.

"Come on laddies! Catch me a good wind! Let's get this chariot rollin!" Pip once again yelled out adjusting Vasco's hat on his head. Then Pip pointed to the ceiling. "Phillipe get yer arse up to the topsail line an' get it straightened!" De Sardet bit his lip doing his best to keep his laugh from escaping him.

"Smithers! You take the helm fer now, ya run us aground I'll drown you meself!" Pip finally exclaimed letting go of the chair. Pip made motions with his hand as if he were looking through a spyglass then yelled out.

"Black flag's on the horizon! Grab some steal!" The boy yelled out before making motions as if he had a sword in his hand.

"Bit of poison on my blade, and Let's GO!" Pip snarled as he lunged out at a pretend enemy.

Vasco snorted at this time and began to cackle in the back of his throat slapping at his thigh. De Sardet clamped a hand over his mouth but found himself chuckling as well.

Pip was grinning from ear to ear as he removed his hat and bowed the way De Sardet had taught him to bow. De Sardet clapped a few times "Bravo Pip! I could have sworn there were two Captain Vasco's in this room." He teased glancing over at Vasco who was trying to reign his laughter in still chuckling every now and then a light flush on his cheeks.

Pip took Vasco's hat off and set it on the table still grinning widely. "Told's ya I've learned!" he stated matter of factly. Vasco nodded "Aye, you have, I may have to put you in rotation for sailing the ship one of these days." Vasco teased rubbing his chin.

"Really?" Pip asked excitedly. Vasco shrugged "For a few minutes anyway, under supervision, your treat for being a good lad." Pip hopped around excitedly before squirming back into the chair, taking Vasco's hat and spinning it around on his hand. 

"How long we got left on the Isle Cap'n?" Pip asked curiously.

Vasco pursed his lips. "Oh, it'll be five days now," Vasco replied with a sigh. Briefly, their eyes met from across the table and De Sardet felt a pang of sadness hit him. Only five more days. Then perhaps one more month...then Tir Fradi.

"Oh," Pip said with a frown. De Sardet quirked a brow. "What is it Pip?" he asked the lad.

Pip shrugged "I'll only get five more days with William then too...Mathew says he's aging out, his teachers assigning him to be put on his training vessel." De Sardet blinked and glanced over at Vasco.

"Training Vessel?" Vasco nodded "Aye, usually Naut children stay in school till 12, then are put on a ship as kitchen hands...mind you still learning and doing their schooling, till they are 14." The Naut sighed rubbing a temple "Once 14 they come back to a home Isle and get assigned to a training ship that keeps them on till they hit 16, then...they either stay aboard that ship or get hired on properly on another ship...obviously there are exceptions if they have sea-gifts or not." Vasco explained.

De Sardet blinked "That, sounds...needlessly complicated, so much moving around." Vasco shrugged "Get's them used to the life, we Naut's are hardly in one place for long." He frowned but nodded, Vasco was right, Nauts were as free as the ocean waves constantly traveling from shore to shore.

"What do they do on this training ship?" He asked curiously as he cleared off the table. He glanced over to Pip who was entertaining himself with Vasco's hat perfectly content to let them talk.

"Training ships train each one of us on all the positions required for sailing a ship, let's us get acquainted with all the jobs, that way no matter what ship we go to, we can always be able to work." He nodded and put the dishes in the sink then returned back to the table finishing his coffee.

"That makes sense now that I think about it" He stated with a nod at his lover then glanced at Pip and sighed. 

"All right than you, _you_ still haven't quite rightfully answered why you are here." He said pointedly giving the lad a knowing look. Pip grinned sheepishly half crumpled in the chair as he sat with his legs folded.

"No teachers, no school and Mathew didn't want me annoying him today, he said Trim's going to have her kittens today so he told me to come annoy you." Vasco huffed out under his breath "Forgot the damned cat was having kittens." 

He snapped his head to Vasco and glared at him "Language." He stated firmly and the Naut stared at him in incredulity.

Pip chuckled "I've heard worse from Mathew, want me ta say em?" the boy asked with a grin. De Sardet shook his head "No, least you want your mouth scrubbed with soap." He said firmly. Vasco was chuckling under his breath and De Sardet glared at his lover.

"Just what is so funny?" He asked hotly and Vasco motioned to him. "The irony of _you_ saying that, remind me who swore more than 300 times in one day?" He felt his cheeks get hot and he turned away from his Naut lover pretending for a moment he wasn't there chuckling under his breath.

"I see, so from what I gathered is you are going to be spending the day with us?" he asked Pip and Pip shrugged "If it's okay, otherwise not too sure what to do...when I was younger and lived at the home me and the other boys would play this game called pocket pickin? I think it was called and we'd have a race to see who could get more stuff...but I just did it cause that's what the older boys told us littles to do."

Both he and Vasco raised their brows at this confession from the young Naut who seemed to not know what his words meant.

"Did you do this a lot?" Vasco asked his voice a bit stern. Pip shook his head "Only a little, I weren't very good at it, get yelled at and cuffed on the ears, by the people I was playin' with." The boy said sheepishly.

De Sardet cleared his throat. "We _all_ do naughty things when we were young." He eased out, he saw Vasco's shoulders relax slightly before he turned back to Pip.

He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Pip, I need you to promise me something, that game...I don't ever want you to play that game again...it's a mean thing to do and if you ever want to be a Captain you can never do it again...got it?" Pip nodded and smiled "I think I understand...Captain's don't pocket pick...got it." The boy said with a salute.

He raised a brow "Promise me." He stated firmly. Pip frowned and glanced between them, at this point he was realizing they were being very serious. "Okay...I promise I won't ever do it again." He nodded satisfied before turning back to Vasco who seemed happy with the outcome.

"Well since we have you then for the day, what would you like to do?" Vasco asked leaning back in his chair. Pip frowned then got a wild grin and glint in his eyes. "Can you teach me to fight with a sword? Pretty please, I need to learn to fight if I'm gonna be a...smart and strong Captain like you." The young Naut expressed attempting to charm Vasco.

De Sardet chuckled, the Naut's were going to have a lot on their plate when they had both a Captain Vasco _and_ a Captain Pip.

Vasco sighed but stood and went into the next room and brought out two swords from his collection, thankfully they were simple wooden practice swords, but Pip was nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw them.

"Oh, thank-you Cap'n! This is gonna be great!" The young Naut exclaimed running towards the door. 

Vasco looked back at him. "You coming?" the Naut asked. Before he could answer Pip had already crossed back over to him and was tugging on his arm. "Yes, yer coming! I want you to be there too!" He laughed and stood up allowing the young boy to drag him along. Vasco was chuckling and strolling along after him.

Together, the three of them walked outside, he taking a seat on the stairs as Vasco stood out in front of the house with Pip and began to tell him the basics of weaponry and swords, how it wasn't a game, and it was serious and shouldn't be taken lightly. He sighed and watched the two of them fondly, frowning slightly when he remembered Pip saying he grew up in a group home.

Why was he there? He was Sea-born so at least his mother had to have been a Naut right? Or was he like Cussel? A non-Naut mother who gave birth at sea and had her child surrendered to the Nauts as were the rules of all Sea-born. If so where was she, and where was his father? The boy was young and so full of happiness and energy it didn't seem fair that he had no one to look out for him.

He furrowed his brows, that wasn't exactly true either, no matter where or who his parents were, Pip _was_ being looked after.

_'Between me, Vasco, Mathew and all the other Naut's aboard The Serenity, Pip could ask for no better family.' _He thought suddenly to himself before blinking in surprise at his thought. He'd only known the lad for a month, but somehow the young Naut, just like the older Naut Captain, had found a way to weave into his heart.


	99. A Day on The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking a while, busy weekend!
> 
> Thank-you for being patient! Enjoy :)

_De Sardet_

He watched and gave words of encouragement to Pip who was doing his best to bring his sword up to match Vasco's slow and light attacks. It was the boy's first day holding a blade so Vasco was being incredibly gentle on the young Naut. Pip despite sweating a bit from his workout was grinning wide and exclaimed in joy whenever he did something right.

Vasco would stop him from time to time, explain why he shouldn't hold the sword a certain way or attack in such a manner. Sometimes he would join in the instruction, giving tips that Kurt had taught him. Pip listened well and did his best to retain what they told him. Not too long after starting, De Sardet noticed Cabral coming out of her house and watching them. He waved over to her while Vasco and Pip continued their spar. Cabral raised her hand and skipping down her steps she meandered over towards him giving Vasco and Pip wide berth.

Vasco, upon noticing the Admiral gave Cabral a nod but continued his training. Cabral sat down next to him on the steps and leaned back, her back and arms leaning against the stairs behind her. He turned to her and smiled.

"Morning my Lady," He greeted politely. Cabral smiled "Morning De Sardet, I notice you have some company" she commented nodding her head to Pip. He agreed and the two of them looked on as Vasco showcased why someone should keep their elbows close to their body when fighting.

"So, how did your celebration go?" Cabral teased with a grin. He coughed and felt his cheeks redden "It was...an _interesting _night that is for sure...Vasco drunk is..." He trailed off and shrugged unsure of a word to use. 

"A wild card" Cabral stated with a chuckle shaking her head. He laughed agreeing, "What about you Admiral, how was _your_ celebration, I seem to recall a tall Northern Naut escorting you home." He teased with a grin.

Cabral fluttered her eyelashes and a light dusting of pink wandered over her cheeks before she cleared her throat. "What can I say, I'm weak to men who look as though they can fold me in half," Cabral stated easily and unashamed, while he had to do all he could from not sputtering out his laughter. "Hindel is a sweet man, but...much like me he has a past that haunts him it seems...then again...we both do." The Admiral commented frowning for a second.

Besides the echoing thwacks of wood on wood from where Vasco and Pip continued on with their lesson, there was a silence that descended in the space between him and Cabral. He glanced down to his feet for a few moments before looking back up at Cabral. Her hand was rubbing at her neckline, where on a simple chain rested the remnants of the love she shared with another.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure no matter how many days go by it still hurts." He said softly unsure of what else to do or say. Cabral glanced back over at him, a gentle smile tugging at her lips as her soft gray eyes studied him. "Your right, even years and years later it still hurts from time to time...but...life goes on, we can't let ourselves get swallowed by out past, we have to keep moving and keep going...no matter how small it may seem or simplistic of a goal, you choose that goal and you go for it," Cabral stated firmly her voice filled with resolve. 

He nodded "I'll try to remember that, you seem to have all the answers to life's problems." He expressed pushing his bangs out of the way, it was still such a strange experience for him to have them. Cabral laughed out loud at his musing, she shook her head. "That's 'cause I'm a damned Admiral, my job is all about dealing with problems...so _of course_ I've gotten good at finding answers." Both of them laughed at this before they settled into silence once more, enjoying the light breeze carrying the scent of salt and sand as well as the sounds of the native wildlife of the Isle.

Closing his eyes and soaking in the sun he sighed out. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to glance at Cabral who looked down at him a slight furrow in her brows. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded "Yes, for the most part, just enjoying what I have...while I have it." He confessed with a frown. Cabral nodded and glanced over at Vasco.

"He's a good man, and a great Captain, he'll be back before you know it." She eased out reassuringly. "Two or three months ain't much, even if you're not near one another....dosen't mean you're not _together." _ he remained silent, contemplating her statement. As much as it hurt, the idea of being apart from Vasco for such a long time, they would still love one another, and they would still be together when he came ashore.

As he thought about long-distance relationships he thought of his mother, this time not thinking of her lying there suffering, he thought about happier time, the better times, the memories she _wanted_ him to remember her by. Even as the distance and years would pass, he would always have those memories of her, always carry the light that she had passed on to him.

He sighed and opened his eyes, for a second he wished she could be here, not because he was afraid to be without her, but because he knew she would have so much fun here and be happy. Most likely she would spend her days on the beach, strolling along and gathering shells as he did. Or she would go down to the pub and sing, be it in front of drunken Naut's or rowdy Noble's she would sing for whoever would listen.

Hell, knowing her she would even attempt to cast off her usual makeup and attempt to copy Naut tattoos with her face paints, He and Prince Constantin wasn't the only ones with a bit of rebellious nature in the d'Orsay bloodline.

He chuckled at the thought, catching Cabral's attention.

"What is it?" She asked him. He smiled and shrugged languidly, leaning back against the steps like she did, stretching out his body to absorb in the sun.

"I thought of my mother...how she would like it here." He said softly glancing upwards into the sky, watching as birds flew over high above them. 

"Would she? Is she as charmed as you are by Nauts?" Cabral teased elbowing him playfully. He huffed laughter and shrugged. "She may or may not have taken fondly to the Nauts who would visit for business meetings and trade deals." He mused out drawing a gleeful grin from Cabral.

"It's the tattoos and the easy-going nature, Nobles eat it up it seems, one mention of _actual_ free will and you all nearly faint at the idea." Cabral quipped with a laugh. He chuckled out, his cheeks turning red as he glanced back over at Vasco.

The Naut wiped sweat from his brow and loosened his shirt. Pip was panting red in the face but had a look of fierce determination.

Cabral stood up "Come on, let's be good to the lads and bring them some water, payment for some entertainment." She explained reaching a hand down. He reached up and pulled himself up before going into the house and grabbing some mugs while Cabral filled a pitcher with water.

They walked back out and gave both a thankful Vasco and Pip some water to quench their thirst. Taking a small break he and Pip sat in the dirt in front of the steps while Cabral and Vasco sat on the steps, Vasco a step lower than she as both of them passed a smoking pipe to one another.

De Sardet shook his head and coughed at the smoke. "I don't think smoking after sparring is the best thing to do." He stated as he absently outlined a fish in the sand with his finger. Pip was stacking rocks across from him.

"It's relaxing and a joy, have you ever even tried it?" Vasco asked holding the pipe out to him. He furrowed his brows and grimaced "No, I don't think I shall imbibe, my mother never liked it and thought it did more harm than good." He explained waving the pipe off.

Cabral chuckled "She is probably right, but once you're hooked on it, can't really put it down." She said taking the pipe back from Vasco. Pip turned his head "Can I try Cap'n?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Vasco gave him a stern but amused look "I think not, you'll have to wait quite a few years." Pip frowned and pouted "Not even once?" he asked looking up from under his lashes, pouting in a way that only a child could. Vasco shook his head.

Cabral laughed "Oh, that face is a hard one to say no too, I'm impressed you have the strength." She teased Vasco as she blew out a few smoke rings. "My son would pout the same way whenever I made him eat his greens." She mused out softly, briefly her gray eyes dimmed as she looked up into the sky thinking of life from a long time ago.

De Sardet frowned, then glanced at Vasco. "What were you like I wonder? Did you pout when someone said you couldn't have more chocolate?" He teased the Naut. Pip giggled at the comment and he flickered his eyes back to the lad briefly. Vasco took a drag from the pipe and puffed on it for a few seconds before letting out a low sigh, a cloud of smoke steaming from his breath looking like a dragon for a moment.

"I didn't pout, I glared and yelled till I got my way...or wore myself out," Vasco said a slight blush on his cheeks as he shook his head. Both he and Cabral shared amused grins, how very much like Vasco.

"What about you your royalness, what did you do to get your way?" Cabral asked. Vasco laughed and leaned back their eyes meeting for a second. "Most likely threw a _royal_ tantrum" Vasco teased. He rolled his eyes "I was...for the most part a _good_ child, besides, one dosen't say no to young royalty, for the most part, we had everything to our hearts desire, all the toys, candies, and games you could imagine, if we did start to get testy there was always something bright and colorful to throw in our faces to make us forget...a distraction till we learned how to be better behaved." He explained to the Nauts.

Cabral shook her head "Oh, I bet you're fun to say no too." She quipped playfully elbowing Vasco as she did. Vasco chuckled and shrugged "He ain't so bad, he's definitely better than his cousin." Vasco answered back giving him a wink.

Cheeks aflame he turned his head and folded his arms lifting his chin as he did so.

"Pip, pay close attention, as a Captain you'll have to deal with many a Noble, notice De Sardet's stature? That is a Noble who has been offended." Vasco explained easily and carefree.

He whirled his head around and glared at his lover. Vasco gave him a smile then cleared his throat "Careful now, _now_ he's angry, Noble's are dangerous when angry." Vasco playfully teased raising his brows.

De Sardet huffed then without hesitation snatched Pip's sparring blade and struck out. Vasco saw this coming and easily snapped his blade to attention while taking one last drag from the pipe before casually handing it back to Cabral.

His and Vasco's eyes met and the Naut pushed back, he stepped back a few paces allowing themselves distance from Cabral and Pip as Vasco bared down on him, golden eyes gleaming as bright as the sun overhead. De Sardet grinned and matched Vasco's blows for a few seconds before he remembered who he was fighting against.

They were not rapier's so Vasco's movements were slowed some. But that didn't mean the man wasn't as deadly. He was thankful they were dull wooden blades. But because he was better acquainted with a shortsword and understood it's dynamics more so than a rapier he was able to hold his own at least against his lover.

He could overhear Cabral teaching Pip the basics of betting and gambling as the two of them sparred against one another. Blocking Vasco's overheard swing and darting out of the way of his foot as it tried to trip him he spun to the left, all the while thinking on how Nuat's started their gambling habit's young.

He was stunned, however, when he heard Pip's excited voice yelling out his name, cheering _him_ on against Vasco. It filled his heart with pride to know the lad believed in him.

Determination filled him. He gritted his teeth, just because he had a shortsword, that didn't mean he _couldn't_ fight like he was wielding a hammer.

He gripped the short hilt with both of his hands then put all his power into his swings, pretending he had _Shield-Breaker_ in his hands instead of a wooden sparring sword. Vasco must have immediately felt the difference as the Naut cursed when the first blow struck. He gave his lover a grin as he advanced swinging his sword wildly and powerfully knocking away any attempted attacks like they were nothing. Vasco's eyes widened for the first time in any of their spars. 

_'Thuack, thuack, thuack'_ he went in quick succession, breaking through the Naut's defense. On one incredibly hard hit the Naut fell back, sliding in the sandy ground beneath him attempting to keep his sword up against De Sardet's ever-constant wall of strength as their blades were locked in a battle of wills.

For a moment De Sardet could see a flicker of surprise cross the Naut's sweaty and contorted face. Feeling as if victory was finally in his grasp he stepped in closer bearing down his full strength. The Naut grimaced his entire body shaking in the effort, teeth bared as the man cursed under his breath once before a spray of sand was tossed into his face.

He cursed out, one of his hands letting go of the hilt as he blinked and tried to wipe the dirt from his eyes snarling as he did. That was before he felt something hook behind his knee and he went falling to the ground flat on his back with a grunt.

He blinked up at his lover, who was haggard and sweaty, definitely worn out from the spar. Then again, the man had been fighting all morning, of course, another round so soon would be exhausting.

He glared at Vasco who held a sword to his neck before lifting a brow and shrugging. He sighed out and rubbed the last of the dirt from his eyes. Vasco lifted his sword away and held out a hand. He nodded and took the hand before he proceeded to then tug the man downwards as his leg snaked out and swiped Vasco's feet out from under him.

He rolled upwards and landed seated on Vasco's chest his sword pressed across the man's neck but he applied no pressure. Vasco's arms pinned beneath his knees he raised a brow and grinned glancing down at his lover who attempted to wrestle him off before giving up with a sigh.

Blowing a strand of hair out of his face Vasco narrowed his eyes up at him.

"I thought you were above cheating" The man stated. De Sardet lifted his chin "It's not _cheating_, it's called _winning by wiles_ love." He affirmed, loving the flustered blush that covered the Naut's cheeks. "I hate you." The man stated with a pout glancing away from him. De Sardet chuckled and leaned down closer to the Naut's face, Vasco turned back to him surprised at the closeness.

"That's not what you were saying this morning." He teased, forcing his lover to widen his eyes in surprise before a grin crossed the man's features. He leaned in and plucked a kiss on the man's lips before he heard a young Pip cry out.

"Ewww grown up's kissin' is gross!"

De Sardet lifted his head up from the young boy who was hiding behind his hands as Cabral was rolling her eyes. He slid off of Vasco and stood up brushing sand off himself. Vasco grunted and stood up next to him. 

"Sorry about the sand." His lover sheepishly apologized for brushing the back of his head. 

"Sorry for tossing you on your ass." He replied, him and Vasco sharing a grin. He felt Vasco's hand caress his back for a second before they walked back to where Pip and Cabral sat. Pip beamed up at him. "I knew you could beat em De Sardet!" He chuckled and ruffled the lad's hair "It was all thanks to you, I heard you cheering and knew I couldn't disappoint you." He said grinning down at the lad.

Pip hummed under his breath for a few seconds before the lad's head popped straight up and he looked between him and Vasco, then towards Cabral. Slight confusion on his face the stated.

"Hey, Admiral, I'm starting to think De Sardet and Cap'n are more than just best friends." This, of course, drew a loud laugh from all three of the adults present. 

"What gave it away lad?" Vasco asked amusedly. Pip blushed, scratching his head flustered. "Mathew said people who kiss are lovers, so I'm guessin' that's what you is." Vasco flickered his eyes to him and he glanced back to Vasco before shrugging. "Mathew is right, people who kiss are lovers, so Pip." He said leaning down slightly to get on the boy's level.

"I and Vasco are together as lovers, but...we also are of course really good friends as well." Pip frowned, then nodded understanding slightly. "Are we still friends?" Pip asked carefully. De Sardet chuckled and grinned "Of course." He said holding out his hand before Pip grinned and the two of them did their secret handshake in front of Cabral and Vasco. 

The two adults Nauts were seated on the steps once more passing a smoke as both grinned at the two of them.

De Sardet was actually surprised at how easy Pip took the news, perhaps he didn't quite understand the full picture of what being a lover meant, but Pip seemed to not mind it in the slightest and was more interested in asking questions about her being a Sea-Chosen. Of course, the most important thing he needed to know was where her Manta was.

Soon he found himself following after Cabral and a young Pip who was excitedly dancing next to her as he talked a mile a minute on things he learned in school at the Admiral. He and Vasco strolled back aways from the other two as they headed towards the beach. Holding hands he glanced over at his lover.

"Pip sure has taken a shine to Cabral." He mused out gently. 

Vasco hummed and nodded "She is one of the few women he knows in his life, he most likely looks up to her as a mother figure." The Naut expressed with a frown. A pang of sadness hit De Sardet, he could hear the pity in Vasco's voice.

"I'm guessing his real mother?" He asked carefully and quietly.

"Died in childbirth, aboard _The Maternity_...a rather aptly named...well it's more than one ship, it's like a group of ships all strung together a mile from shore on the Western Naut guilds main home island." The Naut explained glancing out westwards to the sea.

"All pregnant Naut woman, whether island-bound or not, go there to give birth...to carry on the tradition of Sea-Born, and to increase the chances of their child receiving a sea-gift." Vasco continued to explain as they made their way to the shoreline.

"That's...incredible, I suppose there is no danger from the sea being only a mile away?" He asked worried about what could happen if a storm blew through with such precious occupants aboard.

"Minimal, when you have so many strung together it forms an island unto itself, plus we try to ferry mother's and babes back to the safety of land as soon as we can," Vasco stated. 

He nodded "I see..I attended the birth of my younger cousin, though I remember little...the Queen was laid out on a bed in the middle of a large room, while the King, my mother, me and my cousin's...as well as several figure head's of state watched on." Vasco blinked rapidly at this fact. "I was not under the impression that childbirth was such a...eleborate affair." 

"She was giving birth to a new Princess." Vasco pursed his lips and frowned. "Were you attended the same way when you were born?" Vasco asked carefully, his expression rather serious. He shrugged unsure of what to say, he actually didn't know who attended his birth, he never really asked. He had just assumed. The only thing he remembered his Uncle once mentioning on his birthday on year was that he was born during a storm and that's it.

"Most likely not as large as an affair, but I'm sure my Uncle and grandparents were there...perhaps a few ladies-in-waiting." Vasco frowned but nodded "I suppose that makes sense." 

Finally, they met up with Cabral and Pip. Cabral was pointing to Flapjack that hovered in the water as close as she could to shore. Pip clapped excitedly and begged to know if he could go out and pet her. Cabral laughed "Gonna go swimming in your dry clothes?" she teased. But Pip was already sitting down and tugging off his boots before stipping down to just his trousers.

Cabral sighed and glanced down at herself "One of you want to get wet? these are my favorite pants." The older Naut asked them motioning to her clothing. De Sardet sighed "I'll go, I've more energy since I didn't spar with Pip this morning." Vasco squeezed his hand in thanks. He chuckled as he too began to strip down to only his trousers. 

Holding back a yelp as he tested the water against his skin. Pip stood next to him and cast his eyes to the ray. 

"You can swim?" He asked. Pip scoffed "I'm a Naut, aren't I? We get taught really young." He nodded just wanting to make sure. He glanced back to Vasco and gave him a wink before he and Pip strolled out into the surf towards Flapjack who greeted them in a friendly manner.

De Sardet felt his heart pound in excitement as he neared the large sea creature. She was gorgeous in the water, her massive body floating nearly effortlessly, her wings flowing languidly in the gentle waters. He glanced towards the creature's eye. It was completely dark but had a gentleness to it, he felt like she recognized him and knew him. 

Pip paused, his excitement beginning to get overwhelmed by fear of such a large creature which was understandable. The water was at his waist where for Pip, it was at his chest nearly reaching his neck.

"It's okay, she's not going to hurt us, Cabral can communicate with her, she would never let Flapjack hurt us." He assured the boy putting his hand behind Pip's back helping to push him forward, to take the first step. Pip swallowed and nodded. He held Pip's hand and kept the boy steady as he reached out tentatively and caressed Flapjack's body.

Pip's jaw dropped and he turned back to him, eyes wide in startlement.

"It's soooo smooth!" Pip exclaimed a wide grin overtaking him as the lad began to drift closer petting the Manta all over. De Sardet stepped closer, biting his lip he glanced back at Cabral, she was seated on the beach and gave him a nod. He turned back and reached his own hand down into the water to softly glide his hand over the strange yet smooth feeling flesh of the creature.

Flapjack was both soft, yet firm, smooth but had this elasticity to her. He grinned as he and Pip caressed Flapjack for a few moments, the Manta did not do anything, merely drifted in the current and allowed them to touch her for some time before she began to drift slowly away moving into deeper water.

"Did we do something wrong?" Pip asked sadly watching the ray go on. He shook his head and glanced down at the lad. "She's a free creature, allowed to do what she wants...she most likely got hungry and went hunting." Pip frowned but nodded then Pip turned and grinned pointing into the water.

"Look! It's an angelfish!" Suddenly De Sardet was on a different quest altogether, following and trailing after Pip as the lad showed him different fish and sea creatures that lived in the water they were swimming in.

De Sardet made sure to keep them close to Vasco and Cabral, both Nauts onshore were conversing intently about something. Vasco would on occasion glance out and wave at him before returning back to the conversation.

Pip and he slipped a little further out, just so Pip could show him his backstroke before he herded Pip back closer to shore. They swam in the surf for several minutes enjoying the water, Pip was clamoring upon him to then jump off into the water before resurfacing sputtering and kicking and lashing out with wide grin.

He shook his head, children had so much energy. At one point he and the lad got into a splash fight before he rushed forward and picked the lad up across his shoulders then dunked them both under the water. Pip came back up squealing with glee as the lad swam up to him then rested his arms on his shoulders, now floating languidly, bobbing with the tide.

"Hey, De Sardet," Pip said glancing up at him.

"Yes?" He asked back. 

"Do you have to leave when we get to Tir Fradee?" The boy asked innocently, eyes sad.

De Sardet sighed flicking his wet hair back.

"I do Pip, because of responsibilities...but I won't be gone for long...I'll come back." Pip pouted and leaned in, wrapping his arms around and hugging him the small wet body pressing into him firmly.

He reached an arm up and hugged the lad back. He heard Pip mutter out against his skin.

"Why can't you just stay? Tell someone else to do it, if you leave...I'll be alone again." Pip expressed and the boy leaned back wiping his face. He sighed and put a hand to the boy's shoulder.

"Because that's not how it works...when you have responsibilities...you have to do them, you can't hand it off or shriek your duties...and just because I'm not with you aboard the ship...dosen't mean I'm not with you at all." He explained genuinely. Pip frowned, obviously confused by his statement.

"No matter where I go, you'll always have me with...in whatever song you sing or note you play...you'll have me there...you might not see me...but I'll be there." He stated before turning back to shore and seeing Vasco.

He and Cabral were laughing about something but he shrugged and turned back to Pip.

"Also, you will have Mathew, Vasco and the whole crew to keep you company while I'm gone...in fact, I have a favor to ask of you." He said leaning closer. Pip's eyes lightened up and he nodded vigorously. 

"I need you, to keep an eye on Cap'n, he'll most likely be in a state when I'm gone...you gotta be there to cheer him up and make sure he eats breakfast." Pip chucked "You want me to be his cabin boy?" He shrugged "If that's what it takes...also...keep an eye on Cussel too...perhaps learn a few things from him...you might be able to out tie Vasco in any knot after a few conversations with him." He teased and flickered his eyes back to Vasco.

Pip grinned and nodded "I'll try, my best De Sardet!" Pip saluted him.

He nodded "Good, now...shall we go back in?" He asked the lad ruffling the wet mop of dark hair on his head.

Pip nodded "Aye, let's go!"

The two of them turned to head back, but Pip squealed when he saw a small baby turtle dash past them heading out into the deep. 

"Quick let's catch it! We can show Vasco and Cabal!" before De Sardet could protest the boy was off, pumping his legs and swinging his arms to go out after the baby turtle. De Sardet gave chase, Pip was moving into deeper water and he was getting concerned.

"Pip! wait, don't go too far!" He warned loudly but Pip glanced back at him and grinned "I can swim fine!" the boy yelled back.

Heart beginning to race he said more sternly. "Pip! Stop! Get back here!" As he rushed forward a larger wave crashing against his chest, momentarily his view was cut off by water before he saw Pip who was thankfully heading to a calmer area of water.

But despite seeing this, his stomach twisted inside of him, and the hair's on the back of his neck stood up. Something wasn't right about this.

Then he remembered _Riptide_.

He dove forward reaching out to Pip before it was too late. But the small boy had hit the current. With a sudden scream, the lad was whisked out. The cry was blood-curdling and not wanting Pip to be alone to his fate he swam forward and let the current take him to. 


	100. Swim for your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 100 CHAPTERS SO FRIGGIN HAPPY
> 
> Please enjoy! It's intense but I think very worth it, also some interesting plot happens!
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews so far! I know the island dragged on a bit much but we should be back on the ship in no time.

_De Sardet_

He floundered against the current. Heart pounding as the water roared and crashed over his head, dunking him beneath the waves before he would sputter to the surface. The water was violent and the waves seemed to keep doubling in size. The struggle to stay above the waves was the only thing he could focus on but in the back of his mind a worried and panicked thought of _'what about Pip'_ whirled all the harder than the turbulent waters around him.

He heard a panicked cry nearby, twisting and turning his neck around he managed to spot Pip's tiny form bobbing against the waves, just barely managing to stay afloat, small arms splashing with all their might against the water. He kicked himself towards Pip, diving beneath incoming waves before finally getting near the lad. 

Pip latched unto him, the boy's weight although small dragged them both under, the muffled roar of the waves pounding above him filling his ears before he could get his bearings. He rose back to the surface, Pip wrapped around his back. He and the young Naut gasping for air and coughing as he kicked and pumped his limbs to keep them both afloat. The current was still carrying them further from shore, his panic of worrying about Pip out of the way he focused on his next task, swimming diagonally out from the current, the direction that Vasco had told him.

He focused his eyes forward, concentrating every effort to not go against the current but to swim with it and direct himself towards the edge, conserving his energy. Pip whimpered in his ear, he could feel the boy's arms clinging so tightly to his skin, small nails digging but he could barely register them, the water was cold and numbed him to the pain.

He felt heavy, his legs and arms already beginning to tire but he pushed the aches away, he had to keep paddling, had to keep fighting Pip was counting on him. It seemed like forever before he finally made it away from the dragging feel of the current. Now working to keep himself afloat against the waves that kept threatening to take them under he managed to get a good sight of the shore and how far they had to go.

His heart sank when he realized how far away they were. How on earth could they have been swept out in such a distance so quickly? It had to be a good few hundred yards.

A wave came over the top of their heads forcing him under the water once more. He twisted beneath the water, for a moment he looked upwards to the surface if he wasn't fighting for his life he would find the scene beautiful, the way the waves rippled above, the light that filtered down towards them.

He blinked and fought his way back to the surface, Pip had come loose and swam beside him his small body sticking close to him. Gasping and hacking up water they doggedly began to swim towards the shore. Keeping Pip in his sight at all times pushing the lad forward when he could spare the energy. 

He was exhausted already and they weren't any closer it felt. The sandy white beach still looked just as far away as before. He wondered in the back of his mind as he drove himself onwards what Vasco and Cabral were doing, did they know how far out they were? Or did they think they were gone?

Pip let out a grimaced yelp, sobbing and gasping for air. 

"I...it hurts!" The boy cried as he momentarily contorted in the water half sinking as the boy clutched at his leg.

_Cramp_. He knew right away. He coughed and managed to bring an arm beneath the boy keeping him above the water. He could see how tired Pip was, the pain and the fear in those wide eyes. 

"Keep swimming...we have to keep...swimming" He managed to stammer out, his adrenaline was wearing out, all his limbs felt heavy and stiff, desperation to keep his head above water as well as Pip's beginning to be the only thing that kept him going.

_'Keep going, keep moving, keep breathing, stay alive for Pip, stay alive for Vasco and Constantin, stay ALIVE!_' He thought to himself faltering once when his own body betrayed his commands and stopped moving. 

Pip was whimpering, and groaning with each movement before he stopped moving altogether, just floating for a few seconds his face drawn up towards the sky, eyes closed and mouth open and panting.

"I..c..can't...so...tir-ed" Pip whispered out hoarsely. 

"Yes...you can...keep swimming Pip...you have to keep going." He prodded the boy pushing him with his words and shoulder. Pip half-heartedly kicked out and paddled slowly.

"You...ha..ve...to keep....going" He gasped out, coughing and feeling nearly light heated, his muscles screaming in agonizing pain.

Were they closer to shore? He couldn't tell, the waves seemed to take up his view, the weight of his body dragging behind and pulling him downwards. A small part of him wanting to just sink beneath the water, to allow himself to rest even for a second.

_NO._ _Swim De Sardet SWIM._

He pumped out against the water at a slower pace, but he would keep going. Pip struggled in front of him before the boy sunk below the waves, body limp. A spike of adrenaline surged through him as he reached down and dragged the lad up.

Eyes half-open, coughing and barely moving he managed to slide the boy back upon his back. He groaned out at the extra weight, but every small gasping breath from the child was the sound he needed to urge his limbs onwards. Water washed over his back and head and he struggled to keep them afloat.

He bared his teeth, cursing every god and begging them at the same time.

_'If I don't make it, we'll die, Pip will die, I will die...we'll be lost for good...Constantin...he'll be_ _alone...and Vasco...Vasco will...' _ His thoughts tapered off, even thinking felt sluggish to him.

An image of Vasco, kneeling on the beach alone and grief-stricken, twisting his blue sash in his hands...voice begging the sea why did it take him.

_'I can't let that happen! I can't! Vasco! Love!'_ his voice quivered in his throat, it dawned on him abruptly that, he wasn't going to make it. There was no way, he was too exhausted and too far away. Panic seizing him, as he felt his body begin to sink he cried out.

"Please don't! Help!"

He sank beneath the water, his limbs not responding, he stared up longingly at the surface a trail of bubbles leaving his mouth. Pip's small form floated above him, still grasping unto his shirt.

Pip's eyes were closed, perhaps the boy had passed out from exhaustion, perhaps that was a good thing, he wouldn't wake up when it happened, it would be as if he slipped off to sleep, only he never would wake up. Quick and painless.

His lungs began to feel uncomfortable, his mind relaxed the feel of the water around him caressing and securing him. Like a large blanket enveloping him, it was so quiet, the roar of the waves beginning to fade. Peaceful and serene he looked out at the dark shadows of rocks below him a few bright-colored fish darting about.

A part of him realized he needed to get them to the surface, but another part decided it wasn't worth the hassle, stay here, were it was oh so quiet and calm.

This should be terrifying, he should be afraid, he should be fighting...but he wasn't. 

He closed his eyes, the feeling of being suspended in space, even the thoughts of his cousin and Vasco did little to trigger him to move.

Then something brushed his leg, he opened his eyes and glanced down to see a familiar silvery shape, another was at his side. Wide black eyes staring into his very soul as he began to float upwards a delicate and strong nose pushing into his chest. Weightless like a feather he and Pip rose to the surface once more, propelled by King Fin and Hook.

Air hit his face and he sucked in a massive mouthful, his lungs burning and begging for it. 

Gasping he reached out to Pip who was being held up by King Fin's nose. He latched onto the lad and shook him hard to wake him up, before pushing into Pip's chest and stomach. Pip opened his eyes and coughed up water. Splashing in the water disoriented for a few seconds. He felt relief at seeing the boys green eyes awake and conscious.

Blood pumping strongly for a few seconds he felt a second wind hit him. He tugged Pip up unto his shoulders, Silver and Hook were chirping out next to him, their tall fins cutting through the waves as the swam languidly next to him.

Pip continued to cough and sputter on his back, he began to swim forward once more, before the previously exhaustion tugged back on his limbs again. He groaned out faltering in his stroke, a sudden sharp and piercing pain hit his calf and he cried out.

He floundered before a large shape pressed itself against him, a deep and perfect black eye looking at him. He put a hand to the dolphin's temple, just above the eye, the incredibly smooth and firm skin gliding beneath his hand.

A shockwave erupted through him, he felt a flare of power within him surge, a snap of a connection in the back of his mind. The sound of water rippling and coursing through him, a roar of the ocean, and his mind began to swirl, voices at first, fast and distant whispers cycling louder and closer before they crashed into his conscious of understanding.

_'Pod help! Pod help! You and calf help!'_

He blinked, head feeling dizzy and his body and mind feeling disjointed.

_'Keep swim! Keep swim!'_ A rather high pitched and excited voice exclaimed in his ears.

He looked to Silver, she nuzzled into his back and side keeping him afloat guiding him as if he were a newborn calf trying to walk for the first time. He was being tugged along, the hand around King Fin had slid up so now his arm was wrapped over the dolphin's smooth and oblong head. He hung against the powerful creature, confused and wondering if he had passed on.

Where were these voices coming from?

_'Hold then. Keep hold with strange fin. We take. Help pod!' _A deeper yet still high pitched voice yelled out, King Fin's eye meeting his. His heart skipped a beat, recollection beginning to fall into place as the strange humming in his veins began to die down. He suddenly felt incredibly whole, a piece of him that had been missing now returned, that strange yearning he had been having for weeks now...satisfied.

He coughed, legs pumping out still though it was King Fin doing all the work. Hook came up next to him, darker and slightly bulkier, the silver hook gleaming in his dorsal fin.

_'Keep go. Almost there. Calf safe?'_ a voice drifted from the dolphin's direction. He shook his head, his thoughts so muddled and foreign to him, his mind beginning to feel pained from trying to comprehend everything.

Pip was groaning, gasping and coughing every so often but the lad didn't seem to know what was happening. Eyes pinched tight and small wrinkled hands buried into his drenched shirt.

"...S...safe?...are...you...talking?" He asked out loud, feeling as if he were going crazy.

King Fin turned his head to him.

_'You speaking us now? Happy. Waiting for many darks and lights.' _ The Dolphin...said? To him?

He adjusted his grip on the dolphin, his shoulder straining from the angle.

A gentle and silvery voice came up from behind him.

_'Old one is nearing. She will take. We must go. Pod will wait.'_

"Wait...don't!" He exclaimed not wanting to be left alone in the surf, he was just barely managing.

The dolphins ignored him and dove down beneath the waves, King Fin leaving last. He scrambled in the water asking for the dolphins to come back before a wave pressed into his back and _pulled_ him forward.

He panicked and kicked out not understanding what on earth was happening, first, he could hear dolphins and now a wave was tugging him _towards_ the shore? Then he saw Cabral, kneeling on top of Flapjack, one hand clutching the Manta while the other was extended forward, her eyes pulsing light silver as she looked incredibly relieved and worried as she pulled them with her magic towards her.

He crashed into Flapjack, the Manta trembled beneath him and he felt like he was trying to climb unto a large lily pad. Cabral hoisted him up so he was lying across her knees, an arm wrapping around them and securing them in place. He felt entirely defeated, floating in his mind and body. The only thing he concentrated on was relaxing his entire body.

He stared unfocused at the water that went skimming by him as he floated across it. Salt air beginning to tug at his drenched flesh and clothes. He blinked slowly, unsure of what was real and what wasn't.

Cabral was talking to him, he didn't know what she was saying but it sounded soothing and soft, like the voice of a mother calming her crying child. He thought of his own mother, for a moment he was drifted back to fond memories he had forgotten.

Sitting under a tree, his young head lying in her lap as she read out from a book. Her fingers caressing his scalp, soothing him off to a nice afternoon nap. The strong scent of lilac's and honeysuckle, birds chirping, bee's buzzing around from flower to flower.

He was jolted by the feel of stopping. Splashing near him and he was slid off of Flapjack. Someone grabbed Pip and he felt strong hands lift under his arms and he was drug out of the water, the feeling of sand beneath his feet awoke him from his dream-like state.

He kicked out, attempting to stand, his muscles feeling weak but he still fought on.

"Easy, easy! You're okay!" Vasco's voice rang out, hoarse with worry, or was it fear?

He was placed on his back, warm sand heating into his shivering body, he hadn't known he was cold until now. He stared up at the peaceful blue sky, the white puffs of clouds floating by.

Vasco's face drifted into view, eyes rimmed red from tears.

He felt hands on his shoulders, the Naut's voice nearly yelling.

"Did you go under? Did you take in any water?" he blinked not able to speak, everything felt so fast and slow.

He managed a nod before he coughed, salty water trickling from the corner of his mouth. Pressure was being pressed into his stomach, someone twisting him sideways as suddenly he felt the need to cough and wretch, warm seawater spewing forth from his mouth. Throat burning and stinging, eyes watering and seawater irritating everything he lay like a freshly caught fish gasping for air.

Limbs feeling as if they had been cut off he could do little, blinking seemed an effort. He managed to turn his head. Pip was being cradled in Cabral's arms, the boy was shaking, whimpering and coughing. But he was alive, thank god he was alive.

A hand was pressed to his forehead, combing back his wet hair. A warm and desperate hand clutched his, he would have squeezed it back but that would require effort.

"We need to get them dry and warm, to the house, can you carry him?" Cabral's commanding yet calm voice asked. He saw Vasco nod, then felt himself get cradled up like a small child. Held tightly against Vasco's chest, the Naut's scent drifting over him.

_Warm. Calm. Safe._ _ALIVE. _

Was all he could think, he closed his eyes and drifted. In the far off distance, he heard strange voices screaming out.

_'Safe! Safe! Safe! You are Safe!'_ He grunted, more water trickling out of his mouth as he finally managed the first action he could muster. He reached a hand out and clutched at Vasco's chest, lightly scrunching the fabric beneath his fingertips. The voices were right, he was safe. Safe in the protective circle of his lover's arms.

* * *

_Vasco_

Worriedly he sat on the corner of the bed. Both Pip and De Sardet were wrapped up in blankets. Thank-fully the both of them had stopped violently shivering, only a small curl of a shiver coursed through their bodies as they slept.

He let out a shaky breath, his nerves and emotion's absolutely frayed. Watching as both young Pip _and_ the love of his life get washed out to sea...there were no words for the indescribable and gut-wrenching horror that took him when he witnessed that.

He screamed their names, till his voice was hoarse, squinting out into the too far distance to see their forms bobbing in the waves. Feeling helpless and afraid, he had no ship, no way to go and save them. He could only pace along the beach pulling at his hair as he braced himself to watch De Sardet and Pip drown before his eyes.

Cabral had got to them in time, thank all the seas he was with a Sea-Chosen at the time, if not for her...He didn't want to contemplate what he would have done without De Sardet.

The paralyzing fear, the guilt, the absolute grief that would have filled him. De Sardet, his love, the only person in the world he had ever felt such attraction to. To want entirely with his soul, to love without any care for anything else.

For him to be _gone._ Not just gone for a month or so, or separated by duties, but _gone_ forever. No seeing that smile when he figured something out, that slight adorable tilt of the head as he became confused by something. That bright glimmer in his eyes when he thought of a joke or a prank or another annoying pun.

That voice, sometimes sounding so very much like a Naut, other times very much like a Noble. The way it sang, like a siren enchanting everyone in it's path. How could he live on this earth if that beautiful and incredible person wasn't there?

His heart seized in his chest and once again tears came to his eyes, he wanted to pick De Sardet up in his arms, this time he'd never let go. Never let anything terrible or bad happen to him ever again. If he had to shackle himself to the man he would. He reached out and picked up De Sardet's hand, bringing it to his lips he kissed it firmly, lips and jaw quivering he wrangled in his emotions.

Just so fucking thankful and happy that De Sardet was here, alive and breathing and that's all he needed to know. He put the hand gently down before looking over at that slack face.

"Here I thought, your penchant for getting in trouble was no more...guess you proved me wrong Tempest." He whispered out leaning forward and brushing a thumb against the man's birthmark.

He heard a grumble, but not from De Sardet it was from Pip. He stood and crossed over to the other side of the bed. He kneeled down and put a soft hand to the lad's forehead testing his temperature.

Pip's eyes fluttered open, lucid and barely focused the lad coughed out once. He shushed the lad, stroking back the thick brown mass of hair he calmed the surprisingly awake lad. Then again children always seemed to bounce back fast.

"D..De Sardet?" Pip choked out.

"He's fine, you are both fine...rest...Cabral went to get Mathew" He whispered. Pip visibly swallowed and coughed again, his young head turning towards the sleeping Noble.

"He...saved...me" Pip choked out before turning back to him, groaning and looking weak.

"He did, but you can tell us what happened later...for now sleep." He assured the boy tucking in the blankets closer to the boy's neck. Pip frowned then twisted in the sheets, grunting with all the effort he slid over closer to De Sardet, lying a head on the Noble's chest and wrapping an arm around him. De Sardet's head turned in his sleep turning towards Pip before tilting downwards, then the two of them drifted back to sleep once more.

Vasco sighed this time the feeling of relief and happiness. He settled down into a chair he had pulled closer to the bed, there was always a risk of delayed drowning so he wanted to stay up just in case, at least until Mathew okayed them.

He carefully opened a book up and began to read, not really fully comprehending the words but it was something to take the edge off of things and it kept him mostly distracted. For now, it was quiet and calm and his love and Pip were safe, and by all the seas, that was all that mattered.


	101. Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels and Fluff.

_De Sardet_

He floated in such a sea of black unconsciousness he nearly forgot about existence itself. The world, everyone, and everything disappeared from his mind, nothing but a stretching empty that went far and beyond his comprehension. It went on and on until it didn't. Voices began to filter through the blackness, Mathew's calm and gruff sounds as he muttered under his breath. Vasco's voice, warm and comforting. Cabral light and gentle, talking in fluttering words around him. He heard only noises, couldn't figure out the exact phrases, muddy and unclear but persistent.

Colors began to dart into his vision, streaks of light silver and delicate, gentle throbs of green and yellow. The aroma of pungent flowers, the taste of bitterness on his tongue, followed by an all too familiar burning cinnamon. He was warm and relaxed, content in the nestled darkness of his mind. Overhead in the blackness shapes continued to swirl and swell until finally the colors overtook the blackness and he was dreaming once more.

Floating and swimming, this time water gentle and calm. The roar of the ocean overhead of him but it didn't frighten him, no this was his home, this is where he belonged. Fishes darted before him, he gave chase snapping them up in his jaws before swallowing them down. He was ravenous and hungry and yet no matter how many fish he ate his belly was not full. He felt empty and depraved, a howling echoing through his gut.

He chased after larger and larger fish eating off of them while they swam away from his ravenous jaws and still the hunger did not fade. Then he realized he was not supposed to be underwater, he needed to be on land. Up where the air was. His mind froze before it snapped to where his body actually was. Aware of a bed beneath his back, blankets wrapped about him and his head buried within a pillow.

_PIP!_ He suddenly remembered the lad, was he okay? Where was he!?

In his rush of worry, he bolted upwards, instantly regretting the movement due to the screaming agonized protest of all of his muscles.

He heard a gruff string of curses nearby, he turned his head, feeling slightly dizzy and lost he blinked slowly at Mathew who was clutching at his chest and staring at him.

"Scare me ta death! Don't bolt up like that!" Mathew said gruffly shaking his head. He blinked a few times at the Naut, his mouth opening and closing a few times wanting to speak but unable to find his voice. Mathew's eyes softened and the man stepped closer to him, gently setting one of his large and strong hands on his shoulder.

"How ya feelin?" the man asked gently. He furrowed his brows, feeling weak he leaned back on the headboard, unburying his arms from the blanket wrapped around him. He took a breath to speak, his lungs and throat feeling sore.

"I-" He managed to choke out, his voice ragged and gravely. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around the house, he could hear the muffled sounds of Vasco and Cabral in the kitchen murmuring to one another. Mathew lifted his hand away and rubbed his jaw. "Ya throat should clear up in a bit, ya swallowed a lot of seawater," Mathew explained. He managed a nod before glancing to his left and spotting Pip's small form next to him. He reached out towards the lad, arm shaking in the effort as he rested his hand on the boy's head.

"He fine as well, ex'usted but fine, wakes up ev'ry now an then," Mathew assured, once again he nodded. He coughed a few times before speaking his voice harsh sounding but only managing a staggered whisper "That's...good...to hear." He let his hand fall away from Pip, he closed his eyes for a moment, his mind and body drained already.

"Yer damned lucky Admiral was there, how in da blazes did ya two get out so far?" Mathew asked firmly. He fluttered his eyes open and met the Nauts. "Pip...went after a...baby turtle...I warned him...but it was too late...riptide got him...I tried to..." The memory of it all rushing back to him, the absolute fear and dread he felt sinking and twisting in his gut. He exhaled out a shaky breath, calming his emotions.

Mathew frowned "Ya did yer best, it's incredible ya managed what ya did, yer a fighter." Mathew eased out leaning down and giving him a pat. He grunted but remained silent. He turned his head to glance out the windows, it was dark but in the distance, he could see the edge of the water. Mathew hummed under his breath for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. 

"I'm sure ta ocean prob'ly a terrifyin place fer ya now" Mathew jested lightly leaning back in his chair. De Sardet flickered his eyes back to the Naut, he heard footsteps approach them, his heart skipped when he saw Vasco. Instinctively he turned, wanting to jump up and run to his lover to hold the man in his arms and bury his face into the man's chest. The only thing his body managed was a small jerk through his torso, body barely moving an inch. Vasco crossed over to him quickly and kneeled on the floor next to the bed.

"L..love." he managed to gasp out, somehow managing to produce tears, they stung in his eyes as he shakily reached out to touch Vasco's face. Vasco clasped his hand and held it to his cheek, giving a quick kiss to the inside of his palm. Mathew rose as quietly as he could muster before giving a nod to them both. "I'll give ya some space." He pressed gently before exiting the room, he conferred with Cabral in the kitchen.

"You okay?" Vasco asked his voice sounding tired. He nodded and carefully brushed his finger against the man's warm cheek. 

"I'm...I'm alive." He managed to say, his lips curling in a smile, they felt dry and chapped. Vasco hummed in his throat, a heavy sigh leaving the man as his adam's apple bobbed as the Naut swallowed.

"Thank the seas for that...I honostly thought...I...I didn't know...there was no way for me to..." Vasco stuttered out a few tears glimmering at the corners of his eyes, a perfect droplet slid down his cheek and landed against De Sardet's hand. Heart feeling as pained as his arms and legs he leaned forward grimacing at the shuddering pain that warped through all of his muscles as he lowered his head to Vasco's shoulder. He breathed in the scent of the Naut, taking comfort in the warmth and feel of the man. Vasco's other arm came up and wrapped around his neck, softly caressing the back of his head.

He sighed out shakily "It's..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. He pursed his lips, planting a kiss to the man's shoulder "Don't think about...what could have gone wrong...just be glad..." He felt drowsy again his mind not remembering what words to say. "I'm still here." He whispered out hoarsely.

He felt Vasco plant a kiss to his cheek "I know...oh, Tempest...I know." He heard the Naut expel against his skin, voice barely audible. He managed to twist his head to press his lips to the corner of Vasco's, the only thing he had the effort to do before he drifted back down to the bed, body feeling more exhausted than ever.

"You should rest Love" Vasco affirmed leaning forward and pushing his bangs back. He felt his eyes flutter closed, wanting to do just that but then he remembered why he woke up in the first place.

"...Can't..." He choked out, voice dry and crackly. Vasco grunted in confusion "Why not?" the Naut asked. "Hungry." He stated with a groan.

The light chuckle that was pulled from his lover's throat made him feel all the better.

"Course you are," Vasco stated with a sigh and a shake of his head before standing up. He watched the Naut exit the room before returning back with a small steaming bowl. Vasco assisted him back into a sitting position before carefully measuring out a spoon of brothy soup. De Sardet despite his bodily aches was consumed in hunger and didn't want to wait for the spoon to be slowly pressed to his lips. He instead put a hand on the bowl and slowly tugged it to his lips. Vasco protesting his movements but there was nothing the Naut could do to stop him.

He slurped and inhaled the bowl of soup in three draining sips, the Naut lifting a brow and staring at him. He coughed when he finished wiping his mouth before glancing down to the bowl then back to the Naut. Vasco's face slowly broke out into a chuckling grin, golden eyes alighting in humor.

"You want more?" Vasco asked, he nodded the soup warming his belly and soothing his insides, hunger just beginning to get satiated. It took three more bowls of soup before he was content to drift back into sleep. He remembered handing Vasco the bowl back before giving the man a grin, he whispered out a distant "Love...you" before blackness took him once more.

* * *

_De Sardet_

He did not dream the second time he went to sleep, to him it was just a constant screen of blackness until his body forced him awake. Sharp pressure on his bladder he groaned and turned in the bed. His muscles still incredibly sore but he felt a small amount of energy had returned back to him. He used that to slowly drag himself out of the bed, he ended up clattering to the floor, unable to get his legs under him quick enough. With a grunt he slowly began to drag himself a few feet before getting his legs beneath him, he crawled across the floor, his sole goal was to make it to the privy. 

It was early morning, that is all he could tell from the light, his mind still feeling fuzzy from everything that happened. He made it to the wall of the room and grunting with effort as his muscles screamed at him he dragged himself up into a semi-standing position. His grunting must have awoken Vasco, for he saw from the corner of his eye as Vasco's frame lifted up from a huddle of blankets next to the fireplace, the remnants of a small fire glowing softly.

Vasco blinked rapidly, yawning as he wiped sleep from his eyes as he hoisted himself up and strode over to him in a slight panic. 

"What are you doing up?" Vasco whispered at him gently taking him by the elbow.

"Privy" he grunted out and the man nodded helping lead him to it. They got him to the door and he gave Vasco a pat to wait for him, he was helpless, but he wasn't so helpless that he needed _that_ kind of assistance. Bladder mercifully empty he staggered out and leaned on Vasco as he took him to the sink to wash up.

After he limped to the bed where he thankfully collapsed back into the soft warmth. Vasco sighed and rubbed his temples, he could tell the man didn't get much sleep. 

"Go back to bed, I'll be fine." He whispered out, keeping in mind the small child nestled up in a ball next to him.

Vasco gave a soft tired smile before shaking his head. Leaning down and collapsing in the chair next to the bed with a grunt he sighed heavily. De Sardet leaned back against the headboard and glanced over at his lover. Vasco put his feet up on the bed, leaning back in his chair.

"You look a little better." The man mentioned carefully. He grunted, "I marginally feel better" He replied. Vasco nodded, both of them sighing at the same time.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked scratching at his beard, he glanced down at himself and assessed for any wounds, the only thing he could see was the red scratch marks from where Pip's hands had dug into his shoulders. Vasco shrugged "I was warm, it wasn't terribly uncomfortable" Vasco replied. He frowned before reaching a hand down to lay on Vasco's leg. Vasco slid his hand up and held it, there was a silence as each stared into the other's eyes.

Both feeling the same emotion, the _'What if'_ feeling of nearly losing the one you love.

"I tried so hard to get to shore." He whispered out, voice choked as he got lost in that terrifying desperation that had gripped him the day before. Vasco squeezed his hand harder, a light glimmer of tears already beginning to form on the pale yellow orbs. "I...told Pip to keep going, to keep swimming...told myself I had to...but...it was just to far...and I was so tired Love..." He looked down at the tan hands that held him, the small curl of delicate tattoos on the backs of his knuckles. 

"I tried to fight through it, thought of all the people who needed me...you, Constantin...but...it was just...too much." He confessed voice cracking as he felt like he wanted to cry but no tears could be shed.

Vasco suddenly sprung from his chair and sat on the bed next to him dragging him into a clinging hug. He pressed himself into the Naut's warmth, breathing in the mixture of smoke and leather. Vasco held him tightly, lips pressing into his forehead.

"Even the strongest of us...have our limits, but you survived, you didn't give up," Vasco whispered against his skin. De Sardet closed his eyes, a beam of sunlight hitting his legs and warming them up as Vasco and he relaxed into one another.

"But I did...I mean...I didn't want to...but my body just wouldn't...we ended up going under eventually...and...I remember..." He trailed off he could feel a shiver run through Vasco. He gulped and brought a hand up to the man's jaw, tilting the head so that it pressed into his forehead, he looked up into the man's eyes, so close he could count the individual eyelashes.

"It was quiet down there...just perfect and serene...I remember looking up towards the surface...wanting to go...but I didn't...everything was just fading away, and even though I didn't want to fade away...a part of me did, it scares me even now." He confessed a tear fell from Vasco's eye, running down the length of his nose before dropping down.

"I don't want you to fade away..." Vasco said hands trailing delicately over his face. De Sardet gasped out, the heart-wrenching emotions just on the edge of Vasco's voice making him wish he could take it all away.

"I couldn't imagine going through the rest of it all without you, how could I go back to anything after experiencing you? There's not a moment...when I don't think about you...I love you so much De Sardet...it scares me, and at times it even hurts...but I couldn't imagine life in any other way." Vasco revealed to him, lower jaw quivering slightly as he professed his heart out.

De Sardet sniffled and buried his face into the man's chest, hands running over the man's shoulders. They held each other tightly, to scared to let go.

_'What will I do without him? How can I go for even a day without having him hold me like he is now? When I'm with him the world makes so much sense, and nothing feels like it can hurt me. But without...I...I can't even imagine what life was before I met this man.' _ He deliberated as he wiped at a few tears that managed to be produced by his eyes.

"God, you were right...the world...the sea...all of it would be empty without you." He confessed lifting his head up. Vasco furrowed his brow slightly wiping at his face. "When...when did I say that?" The Naut asked.

"The night you were drunk...you told me you didn't want me to leave...and that the sea would be empty without you." Vasco blinked slowly eyes lighting up in surprise before his lips pursed and he lowered his head. Voice low and quiet the Naut replied "It's true...I didn't know I said that...but...yeah, I uh..." Vasco sighed and glanced out to the ocean.

"Seas...now I know what you mean about hooks being in you...a part of me...just wants to stay by your side always...but another..." He nodded and glanced out to the ocean. "You said it yourself when you were fishing, that's where we belong...we'll get there Love...we just have to deal with some bitterness first." He explained putting a hand to Vasco's chin, running his fingertips over the dark tendrils of ink.

"You still want to go back out there?" Vasco asked softly leaning his head on his shoulder as the two of them turned out to look at the ocean through the thicket of trees.

"Well, I kind of have to anyway...but yeah...even after yesterday...I uh...well something tells me I truly belong there." He commented thinking suddenly about the dolphin's voices he had heard. Or....could it have been a trick of his half-drowned mind? He frowned, a part of him swore it was real, something deep down and innate within him, but another side told him it was impossible.

If it were true what did it mean? Did he somehow inherit a sea-given gift? At so late an age? Was that even possible...should he tell Vasco? He glanced back to the man, saw how tightly coiled in different emotions he was and decided that no, now was not the time, his lover needed time to process everything...HE needed to process everything.

"What makes you say that?" Vasco asked gently pushing a few stray hairs behind his ears. He hesitated for a second before smiling back at his lover, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek.

"Because falling in love with a Naut is pretty much the same as falling in love with the ocean, I made my choice and I'm sticking to it...I told you I want no one else but you." He expressed their hands entwining with one another as they sat with one another basking in the warmth of the sun, the heat doing wonder's on his sore muscles.

He heard a rumble of Vasco's laughter in his chest before the Naut laid a kiss on his shoulder. 

"I chose to fall in love with a Noble, I was all but demanding fate to give me a hard time for my foolish heart."

"Two fools, who dug themselves down far too deep...I'd say we're a perfect pair." He declared with a smile, fluttering his eyes closed and enjoying the press of Vasco's body heat as well as the natural heat from the sun.

"Far too perfect, but I wouldn't change a damned thing." Vasco chimed leaning forward and kissing him on the lips with a soft and chaste kiss. They parted and stared into one another's eyes enjoying this moment and its sweetness.

A tiny figure sprang upwards out of the blankets, wide emerald eyes blinking and a mess of brown hair. Both he and Vasco jumped at the suddenness of Pip's waking.

"By the seas, can _no one_ wake up normal?" Vasco whispered to himself. De Sardet chuckled at his lover's statement. Pip blinked and rubbed sleep from his eyes before he opened his mouth in surprise. The lad clamored over the blankets and climbed into his lap. A small head burrowing into his chest as small arms wrapped around his torso.

"Yer alive! and awake!" Pip exclaimed holding him tightly and De Sardet found it hard to breathe but he didn't care in the least as he wrapped his arms over Pip's shoulders and hugged the boy close to him.

"Aye, I am and very glad for it." He confessed glancing over at Vasco who put a hand on his shoulder then leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Pip lifted away from him then glanced at Vasco. 

"Cap'n...are you...angry with me?" Pip asked suddenly very frightened. Vasco tilted his head in confusion, eyes scanning over the lad's face. He shook his head "No Pip...I'm not angry at you...in fact, I'm just so relieved and happy you are okay, you are incredibly important to me and-"

Abruptly Pip peeled off of De Sardet and fell into Vasco's chest hugging the Naut with vigor as the boy's head buried into the Nauts chest. Vasco momentarily glanced at him confused, unsure of what to do for a second. Before the Naut slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and returned the hug. He and Vasco shared a look, a soft smile coming to the Naut's lips.

De Sardet felt his heart swell with pride and happiness, seeing Pip happy and safe in Vasco's arms felt the very same as when he was being held in the man's arms.

Just as suddenly as Pip had hugged Vasco, Pip broke away smiling up at Vasco before turning to him.

"You feeling okay Pip?" he asked the boy carefully. Pip frowned and shrugged "Feelin' kinda sore all over...like me limbs are made out of rocks...and I'm real thirsty an hungry...do you have pancakes still?" The boy chirped glancing between them.

Vasco sighed and looked between them both "I suppose...it's up to me to feed you two." Vasco confessed. 

The statement would have struck fear in him had De Sardet not already knew that Vasco's cooking had improved greatly when the man chose to follow a recipe and his directions. He was pretty sure the man could handle pancakes by himself.

"Hmmm...any food sounds good to me." He stated leaning forward and giving Vasco a kiss on the cheek. Vasco smiled and slid out from the bed "As your Excellency commands." Vasco teased with a wave of his hand.

"He's not an Excellency...he's just De Sardet, Cap'n" Pip explained crawling back into his lap. De Sardet chuckled as Pip positioned himself to sit cross-legged in his lap, the lad's back pressing into his chest.

"Your right...to us he's that...also I'm not on a ship Pip, it's just Vasco now," Vasco explained beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Really?" Pip asked leaning his head back to look up at him. De Sardet nodded "If you want you can, he is right, no ship and it's just us...so let's drop formalities eh?" He explained to the lad. Pip grinned "Okay, De Sardet" After a few seconds Pip turned his head to the kitchen then yelled "Thanks for makin' pancakes, Vasco!" 

De Sardet chuckled and Pip yawned, he leaned back his head and closed his eyes listening to the sounds of Vasco cooking in the kitchen.

"He De Sardet?" Pip asked him after a few minutes. "Hm?" He replied opening and eye and glancing down at the boy.

"Do you remember the dolphins? I swore there was some yesterday" Pip eased out, a frown wrapped over his features. De Sardet frowned he himself didn't know what was going on, a part of him hopes it were true...but another was terrified at the possibility. Until he figured out what he wanted, he had to control the situation.

"It were probably a dream you had Pip...Cabral saved us, on Flapjack" He said easily. Pip hummed under his breath for a second before shrugging. "I guess your right, anyway...you wanna hear what I'm learnin' in school?" Pip asked happily.

De Sardet smiled, despite nearly drowning, it seems children could bounce back from everything. Then again, it seemed so did he and Vasco, so perhaps no matter what happened he could rely on knowing everything was going to be okay.


	102. Wounds Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fluff, people start talking about feelings, let's get the heals in with the feels.
> 
> Thank-you for all the comments and people patience as we work through the more tedious scenes, sorry it isn't as action-packed as before.

_De Sardet_

He and Pip spent their morning talking about school and his classes, the homework he had to do, as well as anything else that came to the boy's mind. He listened on patiently, commenting here and there as he did. However, for the most part, his mind was distracted thinking back to the moments with the dolphins, a part of him wanted to return back to the beach call out to them and just _see_ if it was real.

But he was in no condition to do so, and he didn't think Vasco would be comfortable to have him go near the water unsupervised anytime soon. He had wondered if suddenly hearing the creatures' voices meant he was sea-chosen, but he had looked all over his body and no silvery looking mark of a dolphin had appeared.

He also realized that being sea-chosen was probably a more pompous affair. A few comments from Cabral had given him some inklings of what it all entailed. Pip's conversation and his thoughts were interrupted when Vasco brought in their plates of food. Light and fluffy pancakes smelling strongly of syrup and butter.

Pip dug in with ravenous hunger, syrup, and butter sticking to his chin and cheeks. De Sardet chuckled and ate his a bit more carefully, not wanting to make a mess of himself or the bed. Vasco sat in the chair with a sigh. De Sardet looked over at his lover and smiled nodding his head in thanks. Pip continued to wolf down his food even though both he and Vasco warned the child to at least chew his food.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable manner, Vasco and Pip talking about Pips classes and lessons while he receded back into his mind to make sense of all that had happened in peace.

When food was finished, Vasco gathered up the plates. He attempted to get up and help the Naut with dishes but Vasco gave him one stern look and simply stated with a teasing grin "You're on bed rest Love." He huffed and folded his arms, Pip grunted and staggered to the floor. He spoke out but Pip looked to him and stated "Got's ta use the privy."

Vasco motioned with his head the direction of the privy and followed after the limping lad. He heard the sound of dishes being washed he sighed, leaning his head back against the bedrest he frowned feeling useless for not being able to help, once again Vasco had to take care of him.

"Why am I incapable of not being a burden." He muttered to himself before wanting to distract his mind from everything and reached over and grabbed some paper and his pen. He sketched for a few minutes, doing his best to not sketch dolphins as he was apt to do, instead he sketched Flapjack, then he made an attempt at sketching Cabral.

She was only a woman of forty-five, but she had a soft and wise voice, warm gray eyes and soft features despite the years of being on deck in the salty air of the sea. Although her auburn locks were beginning to gray at the roots she had an air of youthfulness that came through whenever she was prancing about the deck on her custom boots with small heels.

She was kind, and compassionate, at times just as wild and reckless as he or Constantin, but she also was intelligent and wise. Then he remembered how she had threatened Jeofrey that fierce determination in her eyes, standing on the beach her shoes sinking into the sand as she controlled and contorted water to wrap and entrap over Jeofrey's figure.

Then he remembered the soft look in her eyes as she cradled Pip to her chest when they had just landed on the beach after almost drowning. He took all of this and put it into hid drawing of her. Doing his best to not only capture her physically but also how she 'felt' to him.

He worked quickly, he always did better doing quick and fast motions versus the slow and meticulous ones his teacher had done. He was nearly half finished with his drawing when Pip returned from the privy. The lad climbed up into the bed next to him with a grunt and remained silent as he continued his drawing.

When Admiral Cabral was staring up at him from the page, a small smirk on her face as her eyes glowed with a knowing twinkling he was satisfied. He might have messed up a few of her tattoo's but he got them as close as he could.

"Oh wow, De Sardet...you're incredible!" Pip exclaimed pointing to his drawing. He chuckled "Thank-you Pip, but it's nothing compared to the great masters in Serene" He explained setting the paper down on the side table to dry.

Pip frowned "Your so good at everythin', you can sing, and play guitar...and draw..." The boy trailed off with a sigh before frowning. De Sardet turned to the boy. "I can do all that because I've had many years of practice, all of the things you listed are things you can do as well, you just need time to grow into them." He assured the lad. 

Pip frowned and rubbed his cheek "I wish I could jus be that now." He sighed and leaned forward putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Do you want to know something Pip?" He asked the boy. Pip looked up at him "What?" the child asked back.

"Some of the best things in life, are not the ones that are given to you, but the ones you _earn_." He explained raising a brow. "If everyone in the world could just instantly learn how to do something...it couldn't be as special or as unique...but something that takes years of practise and skill? Well...that's why people are referred to as great-masters _because_ they have done something to prominent and incredible."

Pip's eyes widened at his statement, a look of determination falling over the boy's features.

"De Sardet?" Pip asked a pleading look on the boy's face. He grunted in reply "Could....could ya teach me how to's draw? Like that?" Pip asked pointing to the drying drawing. He nodded "Of course Pip." 

Pip grinned "Can we do it now? We ain't gots much ta do." The boy expressed glancing about the room. He nodded and grabbed some fresh paper and forgoing giving the excitable child ink he rummaged through the side drawers for two pencils.

He began to teach Pip the basics of what he knew, first teaching him about making basic shapes, then teaching him about shading, where a light source was and how that would reflect on the drawing, than about giving depth to an image by making things smaller or larger depending on what you wanted the focus to be.

Pip took this all in, his drawings were simple, stick figures or strange blocky people with some details. But the lad was having fun and that was all that mattered. 

When he had grown silent, allowing the lad to draw for himself as he rested his eyes. Vasco seemed to be busying himself with cleaning up the kitchen and front room area, sweeping and wiping down the table, every so often he and the Naut would share a glance and a soft grin before returning back to their tasks.

Pip leaned back into him with a sigh. De Sardet glanced down at the drawing and discerned Pip had attempted to draw himself as a Captain on a ship.

"Ships are hard to draw...I thought I'd know how to draw it since I've lived on one...but." The lad frowned and showed him his image. He nodded "Sometimes the hardest things to draw seem the easiest." He stated and chuckled "But, your just beginning, eventually I'm sure you'll get it." Pip nodded and smiled "Good, then I'll be just like you when I'm bigger and older." The lad commented and it took him by surprise.

"Just like me? Why me?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Cause yer nice...and you never yell at me, and yer _really_ smart...an you always be teachin' me stuffs...don't get annoyed if I asks too many questions...I dunno...I just wants to be like that...but not as a Noble...as a Captain...like Vasco." De Sardet had to look away and will himself not to cry at the sweetness that had poured out of the boy's lips.

He put an arm around him and hugged him close "I think that sounds like an excellent idea Pip." He expressed and broke away from the lad. "I'm happy...that you want to emulate me...but wouldn't you..." He trailed off not knowing how to ask or what to say.

Pip looked at him questioningly. "What is it?" The boy piped up. "Well, you spend a lot of time with Mathew, I'm surprised you don't want to be like him?" Pip shrugged "Mathew's nice, and takes care of me on the account's I gots nobody else...but, he isn't as forgivin' for mistakes, and he can get annoyed real fast at too many questions." Pip explained with a shrug.

He frowned at the mention of 'nobody else' _'Vasco said his mother died, I had hoped his father might have been in the picture...but it seems Pip truly has no one kin wise.'_ He thought to himself glancing over the boy who returned back to finishing a few details on the ship.

"What have you two been up to?" Vasco asked drawing both of their attention as the Naut sat down in his chair with a sigh. Pip showed Vasco his drawing "De Sardet's been teachin' me ta draw" Pip said with a grin. Vasco chuckled once "So it seems, so far so good Pip." Vasco praised the lad.

"Sorry for not being able to help." He expressed to the Naut as Pip returned back to his drawing. Vasco reached out and held his hand "It's fine, I don't expect you to do house chores a day after near-drowning." The Naut pressed as Vasco leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at the feeling and caught the man's chin to kiss the man's lips carefully. 

"You better not do that too much," Pip warned, causing both of them to split from the kiss and glance in confusion at the lad.

"Why not?" Vasco asked amused to hear the boy's reasoning. "I asked Mathew how our one teacher got a babe put in her belly, and he said it's cause she kissed too much, so if you kiss ta much you might get a babe in yer belly." The boy explained not taking his attention from the drawing.

Both he and Vasco breathed in slowly through their noses as they bit their lips to keep from laughing.

With a cough, Vasco managed to mutter out "That...that only can happen Pip...to a woman who...kisses too much...men are safe from getting babes in their belly's" the Naut assured. De Sardet blushed and glanced away. Had he been born a woman, he knew most likely after everything he and Vasco had done...well let's just say the courts of New Serene would have much to discuss on Lady De Sardet's bastard babe with yellow eyes.

The thought caused a stir in him, he remembered the one night Vasco had perhaps hinted that...the Naut possibly wanted children. He himself had wrestled with that very idea when he was younger, knowing full well he would be married off one day. Luckily that prospect hadn't reared its head, but he had prepared himself in advance at the idea.

He liked children, but obviously he and Vasco couldn't have one together naturally, he had heard of Noble's adopting in their bastards, but he and Vasco had none...at least HE knew for sure he had none. He was unsure if Nauts adopted at all, and if that was a possibility to them, it was unheard of two men adopting a child together...would any place even allow it? Even amongst Nauts?

All of this rattled about in his mind, but he knew it was much to soon to talk about such things like that.

A knock on the door thankfully interrupted his thoughts. Vasco heaved himself up and went to the door. He could hear Mathew's gruff voice gave Vasco a greeting and he grinned as he watched the Naut cook come into view. Mathew gave him a wave and strode into the room "Mornin' De Sardet, how ya feelin?" The man asked raising a brow.

"Much better than before...muscles still sore but my energy is beginning to come back." He explained Mathew nodded "Aye figured that, here." The man said reaching into his bag and pulling out a small vial. "Take a sip of these here and there, should help relax the muscles." He nodded "Pip is fed, full of nice sugary syrup so he should be up and alert for most of the day." He teased at the cook who rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Aye, that should do the trick." Pip clamored to the edge of the bed with a grunt. Mathew walked over to the lad and helped assist him, keeping a large hand on his shoulder. With the man's help, Pip re-dressed himself in his shirt and boots.

"Ready to go Pip? We got four new crew members waitin' in the room." Mathew said with a grin. De Sarder blinked, confused at first by what Mathew meant but then remembered Trim was in labor which is why Pip came over in the first place.

"She had four? She must have done _alot_ of kissing!" The boy exclaimed, both he and Mathew shared looks and wide grins as the Naut nodded.

"I have ta say good-bye ta De Sardet and Vasco," Pip said turning and limping over to him. He leaned down and wrapped the boy up in a hug. He closed his eyes and thanked all the gods for allowing the boy to be safe and alive. Pip leaned back and gave him a grin. "Thank-you De Sardet for savin' me...and fer teachin' me everything." The boy expressed hugging him tighter for a second or two before scampering back down.

Grunting the lad walked over to Vasco who stood in the kitchen. Vasco kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder "Gave us a scare there laddie, but good to see you walking about, I'll make sure to note you survived a riptide, be a tattoo to have when you're of age." Vasco explained with a soft grin.

"I get a tattoo fer that?" Pip exclaimed confused. Vasco chuckled and nodded "Aye, just a small one." Vasco explained pushing up the shirt on his arm, there was a small set of three lines just at his elbow that looked like sea waves.

"Ohhhh, that's so cool! I can't wait!" Pip declared loudly before reaching forward and hugging Vasco. "Thank-you for the pancakes, and fer teachin' me ta fight." Vasco nodded and returned the hug before standing up and ruffling the lad's hair. Mathew sighed "The lad was with you fer one day, an ya go an teach him ta fight...just wut I needed." Mathew expressed shaking his head.

Pip looked back at him with a grin. Mathew picked up Pip's backpack that had remained in the corner. "Ready then?" Mathew asked once more. Pip nodded and waved to them before slowly limping after Mathew. De Sardet heard Mathew sigh and grunt to the lad to get on his back he'd carry him back to the inn.

He heard the door close and saw Mathew's figure out on the path through the kitchen window carrying Pip on his back. He smiled softly, glad to see the lad happy and safe. But he felt a pang of sadness hit him, it was quiet without the lad now.

Vasco grunted and walked over to the bed, the time he ignored his chair and crossed over to the other side before he collapsed into the mattress with a relaxed sigh.

"Ohhhhh, I missed this." Vasco groaned out, De Sardet swore he heard the man's back crack. "You okay?" He asked his lover picking up a few pieces of paper Pip had left behind.

"Exhausted," Vasco replied fixing his pillow and blankets. De Sardet smiled and nodded "Then rest, you need it, I'll be good for a few hours." Vasco gave one grunt before sighing out a soft "Good." Then the man closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He chuckled and leaned down planting a kiss on the man's forehead, he sketched for another hour or so before he too got tired again.

He put his supplies down and turned over, tucking into Vasco's frame and falling asleep.

* * *

_Vasco_

He slowly drifted awake, blinking and glancing about, his head feeling groggy from napping during the day. He yawned and stretched, pausing when he noted a weight on his chest. He glanced down and smiled fondly at the sleeping Noble.

He put a hand to the bright streaks of fire that made up the man's hair. De Sardet looked content in his slumber, every so often the man's eyelids would twitch while he slept, perhaps a soft murmur or two but stuff he had long grown used to.

He wished for a moment he could sketch like De Sardet, he would love to have this scene in front of him immortalized on a piece of paper. So he could always go back to look at it. As gently as he could he ran a finger over the man's cheek, the skin was warm and smooth and feeling it made him even more relaxed than before.

Then the Noble's lashes fluttered open, those eyes that reminded him of spring, the lush green of the trees and the intoxicating nature of the man's beauty. He smiled and hummed leaning his head back.

De Sardet grunted and positioned himself upon the pillow beside him, he turned his head and looked at his lover.

"Enjoy your nap?" De Sardet whispered out. He nodded and fluttered his eyes closed, wanting to fall back into slumber with De Sardet so close and warm. "I did, I needed it." He commented sitting himself up glancing out to the ocean. The ocean was his escape and his livelihood, but the ocean was also what had threatened to take what he cared about most from him.

He must have been frowning, or something must have tipped De Sardet off on his thoughts for he felt a hand take his chin and tilt it towards the Noble. De Sardet reached down and took one of his hands, he placed it up over his heart, to where the gentle beating of it was below his fingertips. Strong and fluid, reminding him the man was alive and well.

"I'm right here." De Sardet whispered out. 

He nodded and leaned forward wrapping his arms about the man's torso. With some maneuvering, De Sardet was now lying against the headboard while he had drifted downwards and was lying with his head on the Noble's chest, arm strewn over him protectively. De Sardet's arm trailed over his shoulders.

He closed his eyes and took solace in the weight and warmth of De Sardet. Before De Sardet, he had no one, he had friends sure, he had men and women he trusted and cared about...but not this...this was still entirely foreign to him and at times he didn't know if he was doing things right. But no matter his doubts, being here, listening to De Sardet...it took them all away.

"I know you are...I just...I guess I'm still feeling...like I was useless." He confessed glancing upwards to De Sardet. The bright verdant eyes darkened in sorrow before he felt a hand slide down his chest to his stomach, to the scar from where he had been stabbed.

"I know the feeling all too well" the noble sighed looking into his eyes. Vasco slide a hand to catch De Sardet's holding it as he closed his eyes. "I guess watching me get stabbed is probably the same feeling as watching you get taken out to sea." De Sardet hummed under his breath. "I am sure the feelings are mutually comparable...the feeling that if you had only been faster...stronger...closer...the doubt of whether or not your good enough...then the question of what if..." The Noble explained and Vasco felt as though the man were in his mind.

"Aye...all of that...how do you deal with it?" He asked turning his eyes back up to the man.

"To be honest...I don't know...I mostly took it a day at a time and hoped I was doing the right thing...so when you have an answer let me know." De Sardet confessed to him. "Having people to talk to does help." He commented after a pause.

Vasco nodded "Sounds about right...still..." He sighed not sure how to end the sentence.

"My mother told me once, that pain like this can act like any wound, you have to tend to it, keep track of it make sure it doesn't fester...then in time it will scar over...you'll bear it for the rest of your days...but it will be healed...it just takes time." Vasco blinked, this woman, he swore she had to be the smartest being he had ever heard of to share all this with her son.

"How about something to take your mind from it?" De Sardet asked. He blinked and looked up at him "Like what?" he asked.

"Let's play that dice game...or cards, sitting around questioning what if...doesn't tend to go well for anyone...getting back into doing things with one another...that may help." Once again the Noble surprised him on his wisdom and he nodded.

He sat up and walked over to where he lad last put the cards then came back to the bed. De Sardet managed to stand up as they straightened out the bedsheets to be less of a crumpled mess.

"Looks like you managed to make a nest out of the bed again." He teased glancing over at his lover. De Sardet grinned, then his eyes flickered over with a sudden far off look as the man was lost in his thoughts for a few moments.

He waited patiently, knowing the man's eyes and face would light up when he came to his idea.

"I just remembered something...from back when Captian Wayde attacked..." De Sardet said his voice soft and distant. Vasco blinked, those memories seemed so far off and yet it had only been a few weeks.

"The gulls...they were the reason I could escape...while I ran back to you...I promised to go thank Henric...but I got so caught up with..._everything_...I completely forgot." The Noble said with a frown and a shake of his head. 

He grunted, "I know what you mean." He explained fixing the last blanket and sitting back down on the bed. De Sardet joined him, sitting down stiffly before grunting as he attempted to sit cross-legged but then gave up halfway and chose to sit with his legs split in front of him. Vasco chuckled and began to deal the cards.

"Perhaps...if you're not in too much pain, we can go visit him and his family tomorrow, they live in the Bird Tower." He eased out picking up his cards and glancing over at De Sardet.

The Noble raised his brows before the soft and delicate smile that the man gave only to him and he alone crossed his features. "I would like that very much." De Sardet answered him. "Perhaps stop by and see my cousin, he'll want to know I am safe." The Noble added scanning his eyes over his own cards.

"Hm, sure you want to push yourself that much?" He asked carefully. De Sardet nodded "Aye, I should be good I think, plus...we only have three days left, might as well get in as much as we can." Vasco chuckled and shook his head, a small pang of sadness knowing how much they had left in their alone time together, but he felt giddy to be back at the helm, the wheel in his hands as he sailed those waves, the wind at his back.

He closed his eyes and he was there for a few seconds, enjoying that feeling, that rush of it all as the crew and he worked together sailing over the wide blue depths.

"It shall be quite the affair, doing all that tomorrow...but I think we can swing it," He said opening his eyes. De Sardet grinned, eyes glowing in warmth.

"It's shall be quite the date I think, and well deserved, we haven't had one in a while" De Sardet teased. He lifted a brow "We've...we've done _a lot_ of dates together we went fishing a few days back didn't we?" He answered the man confused for a second.

De Sardet chuckled "Aye but we never said it was a date, that's the difference." The Noble explained, momentarily putting his cards down. Vasco huffed "Fine then if it's a date you want, I'll even take you to dinner tommorow...my treat." He purred out with a grin, loving the bright lights dance in his lover's eyes.

"Oh, where shall we go?" De Sardet asked, a voice hinting that the man already knew.

"A place called _The Stag's Head_, you might not have heard of it...they have this amazing dish of potatoes, get this..._covered_ in cheese and butter...and they even have salt on the table you add to it." De Sardet and he once again were holding back laughter.

"Oh my, sound's delectable, I absolutely cannot wait, Captain Vasco." De Sardet sang out his rich accent hitting his vowels and the endings of his words in full swing.

"Good." He replied looking down to his cards before back up. "You have any 7's?" he asked the Noble who glanced down to his cards. The man gave a grin and flickered his gaze to the pile of cards between them.

"Go fish, Love." The Noble replied he sighed, he had forgotten the man's luck with cards. But right now the man could take him to the poor house in poker and he would be happy because the man was still here and still with him, and their life was still continuing onwards...together.


	103. Tower of Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! Long chapter lots of interactions hope u enjoy!

_De Sardet_

The next morning after a quick breakfast the two of them made their way to see Constantin. He walked stiffly but was managing to keep up with Vasco's strides. The Naut walked slowly for him, mostly meandering next to him with his arm folded behind his back.

"Still feeling okay?" Vasco asked him with a frown. He nodded "So far, so good." He answered with a comforting grin. Vasco gave a nod and sighed glancing out past him towards the waves. He turned, continuing to walk as watched the waves as well.

"It's pretty today, from this distance it looks like gems sparkling" He commented. Vasco hummed under his breath but nodded agreeing with him. "It can do that from time to time, I myself like it at sunset, the way the water reflects the colors of the sky, looks like someone spilled paint all over the surface." Vasco mused carefully.

He smirked, he enjoyed that view as well but didn't say much more. On they went into town, Vasco waving at a few people here and there, De Sardet saw a few men from the ship. Phillipe and Durand smoking together languidly, a small group of the rigging men wandering out laughing with one another. It seemed the days on the Isle were doing good for all the men, but De Sardet knew that deep down just like Vasco all of them were itching to go back out.

Quietly they made their way up the steps to Constantin's room. This time De Sardet made sure to knock loudly and carefully, waiting for his cousin's tired "Come in" to beckon him in.

They entered and saw Constantin and surprisingly Kurt were sitting in front of the window playing a game of chest, a tray of fruit and slices of bread sitting next to them.

"Ah! Cousin! It has been some time!" Constantin said merrily and hopped up, bright blue eyes glowing in mirth as his cousin swept him up in a far too strong hug that made him groan in pain as his muscles screamed in agony beneath his flesh.

Constantin immediately let go of him, gave him a once over noted his stature then snapped his head to Vasco and glared at the man.

"What have you done to my cousin now? Are you unable to control yourself?!" Constantin said loudly putting his hands on his hips. Vasco was taken aback by the Prince's accusations. De Sardet put his hands up "Con, please allow me to explain, be assured...this..." he said motioning to himself "Was not the result of Vasco."

Vasco was pursing his lips and blushing, Constantin flushed but nodded and De Sardet noted Kurt was doing his best to remain out of the conversation.

Clearing his throat Constantin gave a nod. "Ah, I see...well apologies for the...accusations Vasco...I...ahem...anyway what _is_ the matter cousin? You are not injured too severely are you?" Constantin asked worriedly, stepping up to him and putting his delicate hands on his forehead, fingers brushing back his hair as the pure cerulean eyes peered into his.

"I am...mostly fine, my muscles are still quite sore, however" He began wanting to ease his cousin into the news. 

"What happened?" Constantin asked, a fierce look of protectiveness overtaking his cousin's usually calm and merry demeanor. "It wasn't Jeofrey was it? I thought we had him taken care of!" Constantin snapped eyes growling cold for a second. He shook his head assuredly, putting his hands on his cousin's shoulders to calm him.

"It wasn't him" He breathed out calmly, meeting his cousin's gaze. "I and Pip got caught in a riptide, but I managed to keep us afloat for long enough for Cabral to save us." He began to explain excluding the info about the dolphins at the moment, for it was not important at this time.

Constantin's eyes widened and the man took hold of his shoulders firmly. "I've not a clue what a riptide is...but I am so relieved to hear such news cousin!" The Prince exclaimed before dragging him into another hug. De Sardet could feel the warmth and affection from Constantin, the way the man pressed his lips against the side of his head, his hands smoothing over his back and the slight rocking motion from side to side.

"It's a strong current that can drag one out to sea...it was...terrifying and I was afraid...afraid I'd never see you again." He choked out his voice catching as the emotions from those memories came hauntingly back to him.

He heard Constantin breath in sharply, before a tremor coursed through the blonde Prince. Suddenly, he was being dragged by his cousin to the man's bed. He was tossed into it and his cousin wrapped his arms around his shoulders and neck, the two of them pressed close to one another, a small nest to themselves burrowed amongst Constantin's blankets.

He noted that Constantin's usual scent of Lavender was intermingled with the scent of honeysuckle. Nearly touching noses the two of them were staring into one another's eyes, breathing softly his cousin ran a hand over his cheek.

"The thought that you could have been gone...and I would have not known it till it was too late...oh, cousin...it nearly breaks my heart," Constantin confessed, voice strained in emotion.

"I'm sorry" He whispered back in reply. Constantin fluttered his lashed closed before shaking his head "No need to be sorry, I'm...I'm just glad you are safe and okay...that's all the matters...your..." his cousin paused for a moment before a flickered grin came to his face.

"You are my brother, perhaps not by blood, but by choice, and you are my oldest and dearest friend..." Constantin trailed off with a frown. "Promise me, De Sardet, promise me that you will never die unless I give you permission...got it?" His cousin demanded a few tears at the corners of his eyes.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't contain the chuckle that echoed out from his throat. He shook his head and buried it into his cousin's chest wrapping his arms around Constantin's side.

"Fine have it your way, I promise I won't die till I've gotten your permission" He eased out. He felt a press of another kiss to the top of his head and he fluttered his eyes closed listening to the slightly increased pace of Constantin's heart. The scent of Lavender coming so strongly off of his cousin's clothing. There was a time when this was the scent that would relax him and make him feel safe, and although it still did that to him, it wasn't quite the same as the scent of salt, leather, and smoke.

Thinking about Vasco's scent he wondered what the Naut thought of him suddenly climbing into bed and cuddling with his cousin. He managed to peek up over the side of Constantin and noted Vasco had sat down with Kurt and the two of them were playing chess back and forth silently.

The gentle tracking of Constantin's fingers through his hair distracted him and he pulled his head back to look up at his cousin.

"It's getting so long now, you should keep it I think...you are not the trim and proper Noble who left Serene all that time ago...you are..._you_ now." His cousin mused out gently, eyes wide with both a happy but strange emotion.

"What do you mean?" He asked Constantin. The Prince was contemplative for a few seconds, eyes carefully scanning over his features for a few seconds. Letting out a soft sigh Constantin gave a small grin.

"I can't describe it, you just...are _different_, it's like you've had a part of you that was hidden for so long...and now's it's revealed itself...and cousin...it's wonderful to see and I'm so glad for it." Constantin's words pulled at his heartstrings and he smiled as tears began to blur his vision. He scrunched the fabric of Constantin's clothing beneath his fingers, no longer soft delicate silks he was wearing a simple woolen shirt.

"You've become different too" He choked out studying his cousin's face. What was once the boyish face of someone who cared only about the next thrill or the next prank one could play, his cousin had matured, perhaps not entirely but enough for there to be a difference, he was more confident now, more resolved to not only be a better person but also a leader his people could look up to.

Constantin gave him a kind lopsided grin before he pressed his forehead against his. 

"It seems the two of us finding love amongst the Nauts, was exactly what we needed." His cousin mused and he nodded agreeing. The two of them sighed out at the same time before his cousin planted a final kiss to his forehead then broke away from him. Untangling from one another the two of them rose up from the bed and he and Constantin shared a look and a nod.

Vasco turned his head and lifted a brow.

"Apologies Vasco, Royal business had to be conducted." Constantin quipped out easily and De Sardet watched a flicker of amusement cross over his lover's face before the man sighed and stood, he and Kurt sharing a nod and a handshake.

"Have you been keeping away from the card tables and the bottom of ale barrels Kurt?" He teased to the Coinguard. Kurt snorted and shook his head "For a few days, but I may have to have a last hurrah before we leave." The man said pointedly.

De Sardet chuckled and joined back with Vasco in the middle of the room. Constantin and he shared a nod before the man sat back down at the chess and stared down at the board. 

"What is this?" Constantin asked confused.

"A proper chess set-up, I've no idea what in the hell you were doing," Vasco answered the Prince crossing his arms. De Sardet chuckled and added, "Neither did he." He and Vasco shared a laugh as he watched the Prince fluster about trying to get back into the game.

"Good to see you cousin, and you of course Kurt." He said nodding to the man. Kurt gave him a salute. He realized suddenly he didn't get to spend much time with the Coinguard but he knew he would have time to catch up aboard the ship.

He and Vasco then left and continued on their way, heading to the outskirts of town, opposite from where they stayed. Out in this area, there were more trees and thicker brush. They continued their stroll listening to the sounds of birds sing and squawk to one another amongst the trees on either side of the path.

"We're close," Vasco said pointing up the hill a little way. De Sardet could see the very top of what looked to be a lighthouse poking through the tree canopy. As they neared he noticed there were more and more birds filling the skies and flitting about from branch to branch.

There were the usual gray and black gulls, a few white ones with blue wings, the ones he had grown up seeing in Serene. There were other birds too, bright and splendid things with large tails and beaks, each one brighter in color and more vibrant than the next. It was a dazzling display and a part of him wished he could go back and grab his sketchbook then return to draw these beautiful creatures.

Vasco chuckled "Keep your mouth open like that and one will probably fly down your throat" the Naut teased. He blushed and shut his mouth tight before hurrying up along the path, walking for so long seemed to help work out some of the kinks and soreness in his muscles.

When they arrived finally at the 'Bird Tower' a large building that was indeed an old lighthouse that had somehow been converted into both a home and a bird sanctuary it seemed. Dozens if not hundreds of birds nestled and flew about the brightly painted building. Hawks, robins, gulls, eagles, Osprays, and so many more he had no idea the names of.

Birds of all sizes and colors called out to one another and sang in the air, it was confusing and enrapturing, everywhere there was movement and color. It was bright and almost magical to see so many creatures in one place. Vasco and he stood on the doorstep, he knocked loudly on the door. From inside he could hear someone yell out _"Come on in! Come on in!" _ in a strange and higher-pitched voice.

Vasco swung the door open and they stepped into the main entryway. De Sardet noted a large number of children's shoes littering the front entrance.

He glanced about looking for the origin of the voice when the voice echoed out again "Welcome! Welcome! _Brucckkkk_" He and Vasco both snapped their heads forward to see a large, entirely white bird with an equally large crest and beak sitting on a peg on a nearby wall.

"Did...that bird just..." He said pointing upwards to the creature. Vasco glanced over at him "What?" the Naut asked brows furrowing. His eyes widened and he looked to Vasco.

"That bird...it spoke!" He exclaimed. 

"That bird spoke! Welcome welcome! Come on in!" The bird retorted as it began to chew on a small nut it had in its dark gray colored foot.

Vasco looked over at him entirely unfazed by the talking bird.

"I didn't hear anything" His lover replied and De Sardet began to panic, what if he could now understand birds too?

Then a large grin broke out over Vasco's features and De Sardet nearly wanted to punch the man.

"It's a Macaw, they along with other species can replicate our words," Vasco explained with a grin. He sighed and shook his head "Don't do that to me." He replied glancing about looking for Henric or another person.

"Don't do that! Welcome! It spoke it spoke!" The bird called out loudly as it began to bob it's head around. De Sardet carefully edged closer to the bird and looked up at it the Macaw's black eyes, it looked at him then twisted it's neck so it was watching him upside down and he widened his eyes in surprise as the bird then flapped down from its peg and landed on his shoulder.

It took everything he had to not panic as the macaw's feet gripped his shoulder tightly, it's wing's fluttering about against his ear as the bird balanced itself.

"V...Vasco...help." He managed to stutter out as the bird peered in closer to his face, the bird opening its beak before closing as it studied him this way and that.

"Vasco help! Welcome!" The bird spoke then made the exact noise like a kettle whistling.

Vasco was chuckling as he carefully held his arm out and the bird turned to him then stepped up unto the Naut's arm, crawling his way up to Vasco's shoulder where it perched and attempted to grab at Vasco's earings but Vasco put his hand up and covered his ear so the bird wouldn't be able to do any harm to him.

The sound of light footsteps came running up to meet them.

A boy, perhaps 13, looked up at them with calm eyes. De Sardet instantly recognized Henric's features in the boy, the same square chin and the same blonde hair, as well as the same facial structure altogether.

"Hello, mum didn't say we were havin' visitors." The boy said. De Sardet then noticed that the lad had a small robin on one shoulder.

"Apologies for coming unannounced, I am Captain Vasco and I came here to speak with your father...is he around?" Vasco asked still keeping the macaw from biting his earings.

"Oh, sure he and mum are up cleaning some of the nests..." the boy said before suddenly yelling and pointing at the Macaw. "Parrot stop trying to bite our guests!" Parrot paused and turned back to the boy before the Macaw suddenly flew from Vasco's shoulder to the peg once more.

"Parrot? I thought it was a Macaw?" He said out loud to Vasco who shrugged.

"Yeah, we named him Parrot, one of our Parrot's is named Macaw, I'm Robin and this here is Hawk..." Robin stated holding out the robin who was named Hawk. "Not to be confused with my younger brother Hawke." De Sardet blinked, already he was confused with the amount of bird names running through his head.

Robin waved them to follow him and they walked along after Robin who led them into the kitchen area, a large table was set with a few benches and De Sardet noted all about the house there were peg's and stands for many a bird to sit upon. On the table, a few small and brightly colored birds chased after one another, while another one tore up some paper with its small beak.

Robin's bird Hawk fluttered up and sat upon his head as the boy gave a loud shrill rooster crow that filled up the entire place. A few other bird noises being produced by human voices answered him.

De Sardet heard the yells of two young boys and a girl come hooting and hollering as they ran into the kitchen. The girl had a mass of wild brown curls, while both boys had the blonde hair of their father. Each of them had a different bird hanging unto either their shoulder or perched on their head. One of the new boys, slightly younger than Robin had a small hawk on his shoulder, the hawk was seated upon a leather brace the boy wore strapped over his shoulder and chest.

The hawk screeched and flapped its wings. The next oldest was the girl, who was cradling a cooing dove in her hands as she looked towards him timidly. There was a bit of an age gap between her and the other boy who looked to be no more than 6, he had a little Kestral flitting about on his shoulder.

"Who's them?" The boy with the hawk asked. Robin shrugged "I think he's dad's Captian, said his name is Vasco." Robin answered as he played with a loose feather in his hand.

"He's got the eyes of a hawk!" The girl piped up before hiding behind her brother. 

De Sardet smiled kindly at the children "You are correct, this here is Captian Vasco, and he does have some very interesting eyes doesn't he?" He said cheerfully. The girl giggled and nodded half-stepping out from her brother. The smaller boy with the Kestral walked forward and held out his bird.

"This is Feather" The boy stated simply and De Sardet grinned "Hello Feather I am De Sardet-" He began to speak when all four of the children's eyes widened and they suddenly came swarming about him.

"You're the one who healed Gray! She talks about you all the time!" Robin exclaimed.

"You were really brave and fought a bunch of pirates!" the next oldest boy said, his hawk being jostled about on his shoulder.

"Daddy says you can sing better than most birds!" The girl added in, all about him the loud and sudden gaggle of children had somehow parted him from Vasco and he was currently trying to answer three different questions while all four of the kids attempted to show off their birds.

Flustered wasn't even close to the sheer pandemonium that was happening right now.

"Pip pip my lovelies, let us not crowd our guests shall we?" A soft and gentle voice came from the corner. He turned and saw a woman standing with a wide and genuine smile on her cherry-colored lips. She wore a long loose dress with a simple green sash at her waist, a child only a few months old straddling her hip as she swung in easily and gracefully like a...swan that followed after her at her feet.

Her hair fell in smooth chestnut-colored waves, it swayed with each step and she approached them happily, her only tattoo was the one on her lips and chin marking her as a Sea-Born.

"Sorry mama" The girl answered her and went scuttling to her skirts. "No need for sorry, I'm proud you were so brave to talk to our guests, thank-you for trying." The woman said kindly before she leaned down and brushed a finger over the small girl's cheek. "Now go on Dove, see if you can wrangle your father away from the nests for a few minutes, you have better luck than even me" the woman teased before standing back up.

Dove fluttered away her mass of brown curls shaking with each step.

The child at the woman's hip was playing with a small rattle shaped like a bird egg, the babe giggled and blew a few bubbles as the woman approached them.

"I'm sorry, sometimes the children can be a handful, my name is Eala," She said holding out her hand. He took it gently and on habit brought it to his lips in a quick kiss as one would when introducing themselves to any Lady.

With a light chuckle, Eala teased out "You must be Lord De Sardet...your reputation proceeds you." She said with an attempt at a curtsy, although not exact it was done with grace. The swan near her came forward and snapped its beak at him. He stepped back frowning down at the bird.

"You must excuse Estaban, he is very protective of me..._Stop that now, they are friends" _ Eala muttered to Estaban who looked up to his mistress before the Swan spread his wings and in a huff returned back to Eala's side.

"Ah, Captian Vasco so glad to see you again, it has been some time." Vasco nodded "Aye it has been but between the children and being Head BirdKeeper on the Isle I can see why," Vasco said stepping in and giving a small sideways hug to Eala, ignoring the Swan that hissed at their feet.

"Oh, don't remind me, leave it to my husband to take the easier job, _but_ in the end, it's all worth it isn't it Mags?" Eala replied turning to the child in her arms. The babe's eyes matched his mother's soft green eyes while the thin dusting of chestnut-colored locks was beginning to sprout from his head. The babe cooed then turned and reached out towards Vasco giggling as the small hands reached up towards Vasco's face. Vasco's eyes widened in confusion before Eala deposited the babe in Vasco's arms. Vasco's mouth opened in protest, it was clear to De Sardet the Naut had no idea what to do with a child in his arms.

Eala had turned on her heel and walked over to the stove "Hold him for a second, I'll make some coffee, Estaban would you bring me the bag?" Eala sang out easily. The Swan waddled to a nearby cupboard and nudged the door open with its beak before it's long neck disappeared into the cupboard and reappeared with a bag of coffee in its beak. It waddled back over to Eala and pushed his head into her leg, she reached down and took it from the swan before she scratched him absently on the head.

De Sardet stepped up to Vasco who was intently concentrating on holding the squirming child in his hands. He smiled and reached forward cradling the babe easily and bringing it up to his chest, one arm bracing under its bottom while the other wrapped over it's back as he began to bounce it lightly looking up into the child's eyes.

"I was twelve when my youngest cousin was born, I and Constantin took turns holding her all the time." He explained turning to Vasco. Vasco nodded a soft smile tugging at the man's lips as Vasco's gaze flicked between the two of them. Mags reached forward and put his hands all over his beard and hair, enraptured by the color, giggling with his soft and chubby cheeks. 

"Ah, that _is_ my hair, and _yes_ it is attached" he coddled the babe as Mags tugged on a few tufts of his hair. Vasco chuckled under his breath, Mags dropped his rattle on the floor and Vasco bent down and picked it up handing it back to the child. The Naut pausing and holding out a finger for Mag's to hold onto.

"It's hard to imagine at one point all of us were once this small" Vasco commented softly, his eyes wide in admiration. De Sardet laughed "All of us except the Northern Nauts, I think those people just spring into being, walking around a good head taller than everyone else." He teased and Vasco laughed.

Eala returned with two mugs of coffee. "I'll trade you" she expressed taking back Mags and balancing the child on her hip as only a mother could do. Both of them sipped the coffee and thanked her. Eala motioned to the table "Sit, relax, don't mind Romeo and Juliet" The two of them sat down next to one another, as the two birds on the table, a pair of resplendently bright-colored birds nested in a pile of paper shavings.

Their heads a bright orange and red that slowly faded into yellows and greens, white circles about their eyes that gave them almost human expressions. "What kind of birds are they?" He asked Eala as the BirdKeeper relaxed into the chair across from them. The two birds on the table fluttered their feathers and made small chirps towards her.

"They are called Lovebirds, incredibly beautiful aren't they? They like many bird species mate for life, and they are so very doting on one another." Eala explained holding out a finger and one of the birds scuttled across the table to her. 

"How...how many birds do you own?" He asked afraid to hear the answer. Eala chuckled and shook her head "We don't own any of them, they are free to come and go as they please, _but_ we are tasked with caretaking over 150 gulls in this tower, There are a few other BirdSpeech families spread across the other home Islands that watch over others."

De Sardet's eyes widened at Eala's statement, he couldn't imagine taking care of 150 of anything. "That's incredible, it sounds like such a daunting task." He mused as he sipped his coffee. Eala chuckled "Which is why we have so many children, spreads the workload out." She chuckled and sipped her own drink, not minding that one of the Lovebirds was currently sitting on the rim.

"Is there no other's with BirdSpeech you can hire?" He asked curiously. Eala nodded "We do, but we like working together as a family more." she replied lifting her brow and turning. From around the corner came Henric being tugged along by the hand by Dove, the girl was tiny compared to her tall father.

"I got daddy" Dove piped up, her bird nestled into her curls. Henric had two gulls seated on his shoulder. One flew off and glided directly towards him, he pushed his chair back and yelping as the bird landed on his chest, he was not expecting a bird to do that.

He looked down and suddenly he recognized the gray gull on his chest as Gray. He relaxed and brought a hand up to cradle the bird.

"Cap'n," Henric said with a nod before the man rushed over to their side of the room and Vasco was pulled and picked up into a hug. He heard the air being pressed from his lover's lungs as Vasco patted Henric firmly on the back.

"Sweet, be easy" Eala chimed out mussing about with Dove's hair. Henric dropped Vasco with a grunt and then it was De Sardet's turn. He paled as he was wrapped up into Henric's firm hug. Limbs and lungs straining for air he was once again at the mercy at a force of nature.

Gray had flown up to his shoulder and she cried out loudly next to his ear and Henric dropped him. He staggered and Vasco grabbed a hold of his elbow to keep him centered.

"Good to see you," Henric said not making eye contact instead he stared down towards his chest which he was used to by now.

"Aye, it's been a bit Henric but I thought it was long overdue...I came to thank-you...for what you did during the attack." He explained staring up at the blonde-haired man. Henric nodded slowly "You are friend, did not want to see get hurt...you belong on our ship...no others." Henric explained, absently one hand went to the gull on his shoulder.

Gray cuddled up next to his ear and began to take tufts of his hair and tuck them behind his ear. He cleared his throat the sensation was ticklish but he allowed the bird to do what she wanted.

"I...well...I promised that if I survived, I would purchase you a year's worth of birdseed...and well..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blank GoldNote for a second, he truly wondered if his account would have enough, how expensive was birdseed? For 150 birds for an entire year perhaps even _his_ allowance might not cover it.

Henric furrowed his brow then turned back towards his wife, the two of them stared intently at one another, speaking without words before Henric turned back and shook his head, putting a hand up.

"No want money, friends save friends because...we care...not cause of gold, we feed birds fine." De Sardet blinked, he looked down at his note then back to Eala, she blinked then nodded a small smile at her lips.

He cleared his throat and deposited the note back into his pocket. "I still feel as though I need to repay you in some way." He stated softly eyes flickering to Vasco, perhaps he could help with a suggestion.

Vasco pursed his lips and made only the slightest shrug. He frowned, then lifted a hand up to stroke Gray's chest. Henric gave a small grin, cupping his hands to his lips the man let out a piercing screech that sounded exactly like an eagle's scree.

Within seconds seven children, including Dove, Robin, and Hawke were assembled in the kitchen. While the 8th was seated on Eala's lap. Lined up De Sardet could see that they lined up from oldest to youngest, a mixture of blue and green eyes, tanned skin and blonde or brown hair.

Henric turned to his children then back to him. "Today you learn a lesson" He stated simply before turning back to him. Henric put a hand on De Sardet's shoulder then spoke.

"You do not need gold to repay a debt, you repay by healing Gray when she needed it, you repay by being kind to me, accepting me as I am." Henric paused for a second he blinked, frowned then resumed glancing down to his chest as he continued.

"You repay by singing on ship, loud and clear it comes down to my room...reminds me of home with all the birds...you repay me by being _you_, a good man and good friend." Henric gave one last smile before the man lifted his hand from his shoulder.

He looked between the two of them then out the window.

"Sorry, I must go now, went off schedule too much, nice to see you both." Then Henric turned and headed out the door, his children parted for him and the man stopped only once to bend down and give Eala a kiss on her cheek, then the two of them rubbed noses together as they cooed in the back of their throats.

De Sardet and Vasco's gazes met each other as they remained silent throughout this interaction. The children seemed used to this and were already breaking off into small groups to play and chase one another around. Dove and one of her sisters latched unto Henric's legs and giggled as the man walked away with them still hanging onto him.

Robin and Hawke ran past him and Vasco with a wave then yelled back to their mother they were going outside to play. The other's whom De Sardet had not yet learned the names of once again vanished back into the house leaving only him, Vasco and Eala in the kitchen.

"I know my dear husband isn't the best with words, _but_ he is an excellent judge of character and he is happy to have met you and call you a friend," Eala stated standing up and grabbing more coffee for herself. She motioned to their mugs but he shook his head.

Estaban followed closely after her wings slightly extended as if he was herding her to and fro across the kitchen.

A black shadow swooped over his head and he half jumped in surprise as a large black raven seated itself on a peg behind Eala.

"Ah, Edger did the boys chase you out of our hiding hole?" She mused at the intimidating bird. Edger blinked then simply stated "Nevermore." In a deep squawk.

Eala sighed "One day I would like to know why you say only that and nothing else, you have the ability" She shook her head and turned back them. "It really was sweet of you to offer to help us out De Sardet, but we are good and happy how we are, I myself am glad you and all the other crew members are safe and alive."

Eala set Mags down in a nearby bassinet that was propped behind the table. Eala walked over and wrapped her arms around him hugging him gently a strange and welcoming contrast to her husband's hugs.

Gray gave him one last cuddle against his cheek, he had nearly forgotten the bird was there. With a small chortle, the bird took off from her perch on his shoulder and flew through the house and disappearing upwards.

"I didn't get to tell Henric, but in two days he should be at the harbor, will hope to disembark an hour after dawn." Vasco eased out scratching his chin. De Sardet's heart fluttered, it seemed all too soon to be leaving and yet...so much has happened.

A deep rapping took him out of his thoughts as he shot his eyes to the raven who was beating his beak against the wall. A loud knocking filling the kitchen and Eala rolled her eyes and turned back to the bird.

"Enough Edger, always tapping and knocking at all hours of the night." She muttered before an eerie "Nevermore, Nevermore" answered her. Eala smiled at Vasco "I'll be sure to tell Henric, he'll be there...thank-you Captian Vasco...and you De Sardet-" Eala said but the knocking of Edger had caused Mags to begin to cry and Eala cursed under her breath and with a whirl of skirts she ran to the bawling babe and began to shush him as she shooed at Edger.

The black raven fluttered about the house croaking "Nevermore" several more times before it vanished deeper into the house being persued by Eala. Eala gave them a hopeless glance to Mags and De Sardet knew to take his leave.

"Thank you for the coffee and the company," He said with a curt nod, she smiled and nodded as she rocked the crying child from side to side trying to get him to calm down. Vasco gave her a wave and the two of them made their way out of the house.

Down the hill, they went where it got quieter and calmer the further they got from all the birds.

Both he and Vasco heaved sighs of relief at the same time before they broke into grins and chuckles. He wrapped his hand in Vasco's and gave a slight squeeze. Vasco returned this and looked over at him with adoring affection, eyes glowing brightly, the lush green background of the trees making his golden skin shine all the brighter.

"Well, that...was a visit." The Naut mused out, wiping a loose feather from his shoulder. De Sardet chuckled and toyed with his hair. "It was, I can't imagine taking care of 150 birds" He commented. Vasco nodded and hummed in the back of his throat as they continued their stroll back towards town, the gentle wind carrying the scent of afternoon stews and lunch fish fry into their nostrils.

"I can't imagine eight children, seems like so many" The Naut stated glancing off into the distance. De Sardet shrugged, he had grown up with many a large family, although he was an only child, his Uncle had twelve. "I've seen families with fourteen children, as long as they are loved and taken care of I don't think the number matters" He replied glancing over at Vasco.

The Naut frowned, a flicker of questioning on his face before Vasco met his gaze.

"I...well...not sure how to put this exactly...but if you had to put a number on children...how many would _you_ want?" Vasco asked blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head. De Sardet laughed "I don't think these hips are for bearing children love." He teased causing Vasco to blush more.

"You...well...ah nevermind," Vasco said sighing and shaking his head. De Sardet pursed his lips "I always had the idea of three in my mind...but obviously my cards have fallen on a different hand now." He said holding up their entwined hands.

Vasco smiled and chuckled before dragging up his hand to kiss it.

"Perhaps...later, when things are settled we can discuss it?" Vasco stated. De Sardet blinked before a slow warm smile spread to his lips. There was an assurance there. Perhaps they didn't need to figure things out right now, they could wait, and he would be willing to do that for Vasco. They had the rest of their lives together, and they didn't need to rush it.

"I think we are in agreeance," He said carefully pausing so he could lean up and give Vasco a gentle kiss on the lips. Vasco's hands wrapped around his waist and the Naut pulled him in closer before they parted with a sigh.

"We've already have so many other things to talk about and figure out, Tir Fradee, your abdication...joining the Nauts...officially...It'll be a lot to discuss." Vasco commented with a frown. He nodded and frowned as well, thinking to the dolphin voices he had heard.

"Your right, we do have things to talk about, why don't we take a stroll along the beach?" He suggested. Vasco furrowed his brows "You sure? You don't have to go back if you're not-"

"Love I'm pretty sure a Riptide isn't going to grab me from the safety of land and pull me back out...besides you'll be there to protect me right...Ser Vasco?" He teased the Naut. Vasco huffed but nodded before taking his hand once more and leading him towards the beach. De Sardet smiled and trailed along after his lover, his heart beating a mile a minute as he wondered how he was going to explain to his lover that he believed he could talk to dolphins.


	104. Storm-clouds Have Silver Linings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confession happens! Lots O' Feels!

_De Sardet_

He and Vasco walked down to the shore in mostly silence. Vasco would point out to a building here and there comment on its history or how old it was. Sometimes talking about what retired ships whose wood would be repurposed to some of the buildings. De Sardet listened to this in interest, it was nice to watch the Naut's face and eyes when he was talking about something he cared about. The soft and gentle glow, the happiness that could be heard in his voice, to De Sardet it was these moments that he sometimes cherished most.

When the Naut wasn't worried or grumbling about something on the ship or stressed about balancing the books or charting their course. When the Naut could just be at eased and carefree, that was when Vasco truly shined the brightest. Vasco must have noticed the look on his face or his smile for the Naut lifted a brow and chuckled "What is it?" the man asked, tugging at his coat to loosen it slightly.

"Nothing...just...you" He commented motioning to the Naut who lifted a brow in humor. "When you're talking about something you like...you get this look on your face, and it's incredibly precious" He teased managing to draw a rare blush from the Naut who rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I do no such thing, I am a mean and gruff Naut Captian, nothing else." Vasco quipped squaring his jaw. De Sardet snorted at the comment.

"Keep telling yourself that darling" He eased out fluttering his lashes and smirking as the Naut shot a glare at him but still carried on walking with a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

They walked to a more secluded portion of the beach, a little way down from the harbor, the shoreline was littered with large rocks and boulders, tiny crabs scuttled about on the sand and a few logs of driftwood were scattered here and there. In the distance, they could see a ship coming into port, and just over the top of the hill to their right, De Sardet could make out the tops of sails from the ships docked in the harbor.

The wind had picked up some but the beating of the sun in the clear sky kept the cold from the wind at bay. They ended up sitting on a piece of driftwood looking out at the waves Vasco and him pressing close to one another as they sat there. De Sardet rubbed his chin looking out at the waves, watching the current. A small shiver coursed through him, remembering the way it had so quickly tore him from the safety of the shallows, the shriek of Pip's scream. A dull ache still throbbing in his muscles from where he had tried so hard to keep them afloat.

Vasco must have sensed this for he felt the Naut's arm wrap over his shoulders, then the Naut pressed a kiss to his temple. Relaxing with a sigh he put his hand on the Naut's knee and squeezed it in assurance.

"It's okay...I'm..okay...just leftover memories." He stated glancing up at Vasco's face. The Naut gazed down at him in a contemplative look before giving him a nod.

"I know the feeling...I'm here if you need to talk." The Naut pressed easily not a demand but a simple opening and De Sardet felt he should take his chance. He decided to ease into it slowly. First asking about Sea gifts in general.

"I know you are, and I appreciate it, but...I actually wanted to ask about Sea gifts." He asked gently, Vasco nodded and shrugged motioning him to continue.

"Henric's family...they all have BirdSpeech...which is a Sea-Born gift, yes?" he asked looking up to his lover. Vasco hesitated before nodding "Yes and no, that specific gift does mostly appear in Sea-Borns, _however_ on rare chances it can manifest into Sea-Givens." The Naut explained, the man's eyes scanning out to the sea for a few seconds before turning back to him.

"Gifts can manifest at any age?" He asked hopefully. Vasco frowned and shook his head "No, no, the latest someone has ever received a gift...at least on our accounts was at the age of ten" Vasco stated firmly.

"Do you know how they happen...how they manifest?" He asked carefully. Vasco shook his head and motioned in the direction of the sea. "It is as random and as wild as the sea itself, no one can hope to figure it out...even after many generations the Nauts gifts...are very much mysteries to the Nauts themselves," Vasco said with a sigh, taking off of his hat.

"We have figured out that...if one or both parents have a gift...the child will most likely inherit the gift as well," Vasco explained scratching the back of his head for a second before repositioning the hat on his head once more.

"I am guessing there are more gifts then just StormSense and BirdSpeech as well?" He asked intrigued now. The Naut gave a small nod, before smirking to himself "Boundless as the sea itself...what's made you so interested?" Vasco asked pursing his lips.

De Sardet's heart gave a flutter, he frowned then glanced out to the ocean. For a few seconds, he remained silent, still not sure _how_ to say it.

"I...you might think I sound daft...even I think I might be...but..." he sighed and turned slowly back to Vasco. His lover noticed the shift in him, most likely the tremble that was running through his body and he swore his heart was beating as fast and as loud as a war drum.

"When, when we went under...I...I never told you how I got back up to the surface" Vasco's brows furrowed and his eyes were scanning his face intently. He licked his lips then coughed in the back of his throat.

_'Please don't think me insane'_ he thought to himself before continuing.

"The dolphins...the ones I would feed?" He began darting his eyes away from Vasco's searching ones.

"They came up from below...and took us to the surface...saved us really...both me and Pip...and when...I _touched_ them..." He trailed off for a second sighing and bringing a hand to rub his face.

"It was like..._something_ inside of me fell into place..._something_ that had been missing and I had no idea was gone until I touched them...I was hit with this...rush of...of...voices..." He looked back up into Vasco's eyes, heart beating all the louder and his hands felt sweaty. Worried for what Vasco would think, worried that perhaps he truly was insane or had something wrong with him.

Vasco was frozen, eyes wide and unblinking, face drawn up as the Naut was lost in very deep thought. He chewed on his bottom lip, rubbing furiously a the back of his head.

"They were like whispers...at first...but then they became clear...and it was the dolphins...they were speaking...as plain as day to me...telling me I'd be safe...and that they would help us..." He stopped waiting for Vasco's reaction. The Naut had put a hand to his mouth and was staring at the ground eyes still unblinking.

He wrung his hands, not knowing what more to say.

"I...I honostly thought it was all a part of a dream...or something my mind came up with...but thinking back...it was just to..._real_ feeling...but maybe I am daft, or maybe I have an injury to my mind...or-"

Vasco suddenly stood up and took a few steps forward, the man's back was to him as the Naut stared out at the tide. Voice caught in his throat he opened and closed his mouth several times before settling on silence, waiting for the Naut to process and respond. It took several long moments, the only noises were the undulating sounds of the waves against the shore, a few distant and muffled shouts from some Nauts in the harbor beyond and the wind as it blew light pieces of driftwood and leaves across the rocks.

"WhaleSpeech" the Naut suddenly said, De Sardet had to strain to hear it. "W-what?" he asked leaning forward. Vasco twisted around to meet his gaze, eyes filled with a bright intensity.

"WhaleSpeech, the ability to talk to and understand dolphins and whales...for some odd reason they along with a few other species are...connected in that regard." Vasco droned out carefully rubbing his chin.

"I...okay, so WhaleSpeech...is...I..." he gave up speaking for a few seconds flustered and confused. Distracted by how at ease Vasco seemed to be.

"I had a hunch" Vasco stated, causing him to jerk back in surprise. "Wha...you had a _hunch?_" He accused his voice twisting higher in his throat. Vasco gave a shrug. "Do you not remember the Orca whales? How big of a deal that was?" Vasco said lifting a brow taking a step closer.

"I...but I didn't understand them...I mean...I sorta did...but I didn't hear words." He explained searching his memory for that day. Vasco put his finger up "Yes..._but_ you said when you touched them...something...snapped in your mind...perhaps the gift needed to be reawakened." The Naut suggested motioning to him.

He frowned "What do you mean reawakened?"

Vasco took a deep breath then kneeled down in front of him, taking both of his hands the Naut looked up into his eyes, wide and filled with desperate hope.

"Love...WhaleSpeech is a Sea-Born gift _only_."

His heart stuttered in his chest, the wind sucked out of his lungs while the earth below his feet felt paper-thin. A dull roar in the back of his mind from the torrent of questions and arguments he had. He felt dizzy and numb all at once. He stared at his lover, _'That's...that's impossible, I am not Sea-Born! I'm a Noble...I was born in the palace...wasn't I?'_ he thought to himself eyes searching Vasco's for some sort of explanation, but why would Vasco know?

"That..." He started then stopped closing his eyes he swallowed dryly.

"Are...you sure?" He asked opening his eyes back up a crack to peer into Vasco's.

"Absolutely...I looked it up before...only Sea-Borns can get that gift, even if it wasn't...you'd be far too old to get a Sea-Given one." Vasco explained his voice just above a whisper. One of the Naut's hand found his cheek. He brushed against it softly before pushing past it to stagger up to his feet.

The world was spinning it felt, spinning and completely devoid of air. Limbs barely working he ended up falling to his knees in the sand. Was everything a lie then? His life? His position? Had his mother lied to him all his life why? ....why...why...WHY? He put both hands into his hair, tearing at the roots until they screamed, the pain helping him to feel something other than cold numbness.

"Love?" Vasco's voice said from far away. He turned, still trying to catch his breath, only realizing now that his face was wet with tears.

"De Sardet..." Vasco's voice whispered out, the Naut kneeling down next to him, Vasco's hand reaching for his shoulder. He sunk down to his seat in the sand. Energy sapped and mind racing.

"Is...was that not what you wanted to hear?" Vasco asked confused.

"I...I'm not insane?" He stated staring out at the ocean. "Ah...no I don't think you are" Vasco commented uneasily.

"If...it's true...my entire life...was...a lie" He whispered out, turning to Vasco. He stared into the Naut's eyes, right now those two golden orbs were the only things keeping him from being buried by the rubble of his world crashing down. He sniffled, a forced laugh bubbling from his throat, one that continued into a sob before the Naut's arms wrapped around him and held him close.

Vasco held him on the beach for several minutes as he lost himself into trying to understand...trying to comprehend why the family he knew and grew up with...why would they lie? Why would they do this to him? The worst part was knowing, that he'd never get his answers, the only person who knew the truth was succumbing to disease, perhaps she was dead now and he had no fucking clue, at this point he didn't know or care.

Vasco stroked his hair and shushed his whimpers, the man's voice always soothing and calm. He sniffled and attempted to reign in his thoughts, try and grab ahold of the frayed strings of his mind and set himself back on course once more.

_'Here I had thought, it was just a belated Sea-Given gift, something incredibly odd but explainable...but no...I'm just apparently a fucking Sea-Born.'_ He thought angrily to himself.

He put his hands to his face wiping up his tears and lightly slapping his cheeks hoping to regain some feeling to the loss numbness he felt. He flickered his eyes up to Vasco. "I...I...don't even know...just...how?" he said meekly looking to his lover for answers.

Vasco shook his head with a frown.

"I, I don't know...but if you want to know for sure...Cabral can...sense it...see if it's truly there this time." Vasco said carefully eyes scanning his. He opened his mouth then paused "This...time?" Vasco pursed his lips "As I said...I had a hunch...and so did Cabral...she...attempted to see before, that day you fed the dolphins for her." 

He widened his eyes and sat up in Vasco's arms. Realization hitting him as he remembered that strange burst of magic that had shifted through him.

"Why...why didn't you say anything to me?" He asked staring at Vasco. The Naut hesitated for a second, eyes shifting to countless emotions. Guilt, confusion, and fear. "We...didn't want to jump to any conclusions...or to...worry you," Vasco explained cautiously, eyes boring into his.

He blinked a few times, mind entirely drained of everything. He ended up flopping his head into Vasco's chest. He felt weightless and tiny, one strong gust of wind could blow him away, scattering him like a leaf across the rocks. Vasco's arms wrapped tighter around him.

"I...I should have told you before all of this happened...but...I didn't, because I thought we had it wrong...I'm sorry...I'm sorry you had to have it dropped on you like this." Vasco confessed voice strained, taught and tight close to snapping.

"It's not...how could have anyone guessed it?" He choked out closing his eyes and fading into the man's chest. He listened to the uptick in Vasco's heartbeat, constant and strong it echoed within him, he drew strength from the tempo.

"No one could have predicted this...but the fact I didn't tell you, even after all this time...that's on me." His lover stated, he opened his eyes and glanced up at Vasco who was peering down at him with such strong regret. His heart sank and he pushed himself up wrapping an arm over the man's shoulder as he pressed his nose into the crook of the man's neck.

"Nothing is on you...I don't blame you for not telling me...we both have kept secrets for the fear of hurting the other...so what I can forgive I will...if you are willing to forgive me." He whispered out in a way only the two of them could hear.

He felt Vasco bury his face into his shoulder, arms tightening around him even more. He could feel the tremor coursing through the man as he himself trembled in the wake of the countless emotions that had sailed through his mind.

Still feeling lost and detached from it all, trying to just focus in on Vasco. The Naut was his once constant in life, the thing he knew would remain the same when all else seemed to fall apart.

"You're still you," Vasco assured in his ear. It started him to hear that, he lifted his head away, brow extending in questioning.

"Sea-Born or Noble, or whatever else you may be..._you_ are still De Sardet, you are still the man I love and who I want to be with...so don't go thinking that you have no idea who you are..." Vasco trailed off eyes scanning his for a few seconds. Then a soft smile, beautiful and perfect painted over Vasco's features for only a moment.

"A stern but handsome Naut Captain once told you 'A man makes his own destiny' so whatever happens...just know you have a choice on what you want to do...and I'll be here to support you." Vasco expressed eyes glowing like embers as the sun shined down on his face making his tattoos lighten to more blue than black.

Once again a snap formed in his mind, from what was once a whirlwind of confused chaos, became calm thoughts. Vasco was his eye in the middle of the hurricane, his lighthouse in a desolate dark night. Sea-Born, or not he was still who he was, although the information of his birth and station now in question he would still always be Constantin's brother, he would still always be his Uncle's Nephew, he would still always have his talents and skills, he still had everything that he had yesterday...and he was still the same person at the end of the day.

But the most important thing was he would always have Vasco's heart, and Vasco would always have his. Naut or not, Noble or not, Sea-Born or not Vasco was his Storm, together they would survive, just like they always have done.

"We...we should go see Cabral." He managed to say against Vasco's chest from where he had re-buried his head. Vasco hummed "In a bit, we can take our time." He nodded and shifted in Vasco's arms, turning so he was seated close to Vasco but now staring out into the ocean like the Naut. One of Vasco's arms around his waist keeping him close.

"Well...despite the fact it means my mother and family lied to me..._me_ being Sea-Born would make joining the Naut's easier," He said flatly looking to Vasco. The Naut smirked for a second before turned and pressing his nose and lips into the top of his head.

"Aye...I suppose even stormclouds can have silver-linings" Vasco whispered against his flesh. He reached down and took Vasco's other hand and squeezed it gently. The Naut returned the motion. It was wordless in the meaning but De Sardet knew what it meant.

_Together. We'll survive this together._ Despite his racing thoughts and emotions, the heart in his chest that felt like it was being twisted into with a knife, he still managed to smile.


	105. Lie From The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if Greedfall world follows our calendar, but for the sake of not having to make up a bunch of months and names were going to go with it.
> 
> Lots of conversing and feels, hope you like? Sorry for wait VERY busy weekend!

_De Sardet_

The walk to Cabral's house was silent. Both of them lost in their thoughts De Sardet barely registered movement, the only thing he paid attention to was Vasco's hand in his. That was his lifeline, the thing he needed most. He tried to think through every conversation he ever had with people about his birth, any smattering or comment that someone said on his Birthday.

_"I remember how bad the wind howled outside the window, you entered this world with a roar of thunder," _His mother said once, possibly his 8th or 9th Birthday, when he was distracted by filling his face with a large piece of chocolate cake.

_"It is fine that he does not have his grandfather's height...he has always been small wasn't he? Remember how tiny a thing he was when he was a babe?"_ his aunt the Queen had chided to his mother. They were standing in front of him pursing their lips as he was having a new suit being measured out for him.

There was a conversation with a semi-drunk Uncle and King who had cornered him during a party when he had reached his 14th year. _"You're nearly a man now nephew! God! I...re-remember-r hold...ing you when you were a babe...only an hour or so after you were born...oh, my sister...so happy...but so sad, you were all....sh...she had left."_ At the time the conversation was confusing and he didn't pay much mind, the musings of a drunk.

He was brought from his memories when they reached the steps of Cabral's house. He followed after Vasco and waited beside the man as the Naut knocked on the door. A few seconds later Cabral opened the door the book she had been reading and still held in her hand. Her eyes widened and she smiled "Ah, De Sardet you are looking fine in health! Gave us a right ol' scare there..." Then Cabral's voice trailed off as she studied their faces intently. The Admiral pursed her lips and furrowed her brows.

"What's the matter? Is it Pip!?" Cabral exclaimed worry springing into her eyes. De Sardet shook his head "N-no, it's not Pip...all of us are fine...albeit still a bit sore." He assured the woman who visibly relaxed and nodded. "Okay, but then why do you have such solemn faces?" Cabral asked glancing between them.

De Sardet glanced to Vasco, the Naut studied him for a few seconds before turning to Cabral.

"There is something we have to tell you...we should probably do this inside," Vasco stated firmly. Cabral blinked and titled her head in confusion, then with a nod, she stepped back and allowed them in. They entered the house, Vaso removing his hat and putting it down on the table. Cabral set her book down and folded her arms, her gray eyes switching between the two of them.

"Okay, you two are worrying me, out with it" She stated frowning slightly.

Vasco turned to him and lifted a brow. He took a deep breath and glanced over to Cabral, closing his eyes as he collected his thoughts he opened his mouth and began to explain all that had happened when he and Pip sunk below. How peaceful it had felt, how he wanted to stay, and then how the dolphins came to him, pushed him to the surface, the feeling that had filled him when he put his hand on King Fin's head. He expelled everything that he could, while he did Vasco and Cabral remained quiet. Every so often he could see Vasco's eyes flicker between him and the Admiral before resting back on his face.

When he was finished with his story there was a deafening silence as Cabral was studying him intently. She rubbed her fingers against her chin and lips before she stepped closer and cleared her throat.

"You're absolutely positive on all of this?" she asked carefully. He nodded "Why on earth would I lie?" he quipped back with an exasperated shrug. Cabral hummed under his breath and nodded slowly. She held out her hand, it hung there in the air in front of him for a few seconds. She did not demand his hand or request it, she merely waited for him to come to the terms himself.

Swallowing slowly he hesitantly brought his hand up and grasped Cabral's hand. It was soft and warm and for a second nothing happened. Then Cabral's gray eyes flashed a shimmering silver before the strong pulse of magic flowed through him in a strong current. His skin felt cool and wet, fresh water dripping over his skin, the gentle roar of on ocean far away but impossibly close to his ear. As sudden as it ran through him it was gone and Cabral's eyes returned back to her normal gray. She stared at him in utter shock.

"I..._how_ is that possible!" She exclaimed stepping in closer and staring into his face and eyes. He flickered his gaze from Cabral and Vasco. The Naut looked worriedly confused and both of them were waiting for Cabral to explain.

"Before, I had _nothing_, barely a whisper...but..now...it's _there_ plain as day! Buzzing and obnoxiously loud!" Cabral stated frowning and stepping back away from him, hand clapping over her mouth as she tugged at her lip as she thought. De Sardet felt like he got bowled over again, _so it was true he had WhaleSpeech...which meant he was Sea-Born_. He quickly stepped past Cabral and sunk into a chair staring down at the table.

Cabral began to pace back and forth, every so often glancing over to him. Vasco inched over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He gave the Naut a few pats as he stared unblinking to the wall of Cabral's kitchen, watching the shadows of the trees flicker and dance over the faded paint.

_'I'm a Sea-Born, I was supposed to be raised a Naut, not a Noble, my life in the palace was never meant to be'_ He thought to himself. Images of his life, flashed before his eyes, the massive palace, the rooms filled with expensive decor, the clothing and foods he had grown up with...all the training he was given...the parties and balls...ALL OF IT...was stolen, a lie, a sham, a life that he should have never had. But the worst part of it all, was that his mother never said anything of it...she perpetuated the lie, why had she not told him? Did she really think nothing bad would happen? That he wouldn't be found out?

Why did she allow him to go to New Serene? She HAD to have known he would be going aboard a Naut vessel? Or...He sighed and leaned forward burying his face into his hands. His Uncle's drunken voice echoing in the back of his mind.

_"You were all she had left"_ What did that mean? He raked his mind for answers. Settling on the conversation he had with Captian Kidd. _'My father, Lord De Sardet died that night...that's what Kidd said...she lost her husband the night...the night I had to have been born...'_ he concluded. He lifted his head up Cabral had slumped down in the chair next to him, Vasco was still holding onto his shoulder and he turned his head and met his lover's eye.

Cabral glanced over to him, her gray eyes soft and pale "Oh, Laddie, I'm sure you're a right mess right now."

"Story of my fucking life" He stated rubbing his temple. Vasco squeezed his shoulder and he motioned for the Naut to sit down beside him. Vasco grabbed a chair and sat close to him, their hands entwining beneath the table.

"What happens now?" Vasco asked voice sounding exhausted. _'I'm sure this had been a lot on him too'_ he thought to himself. He reached over and put a hand on the man's leg, rubbing a small circle of reassurance.

"Well...first we have to figure out what ship you were born on, go through the manifest and whatever documents to confirm...then we'll have to petition to have an incredibly critical conversation with the King and Queen of Serene...a conversation where we ask what the fuck they were doing when they decided to try and break three-hundred-year-old treaties when they decided to _take_ and _keep_ you from the guild." Cabral drawled out anger in her voice as she shook her head.

"Treaties?" He asked carefully, he knew some of them but wasn't exactly sure what the Admiral meant.

"Aye, the treaties that say no matter what babe is born to who...if they are born on one of _our_ ships...that child _belongs_ to the Nauts, _NO_ exceptions." Cabral stabbed, anger spiking in her eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he shrunk back in his chair slightly.

Cabral noticed this and cleared her throat "Oh, Laddie, I'm not angry at you...you had no control of any of this." He sighed in relief and nodded. Cabral frowned and glared down at the table before she suddenly slammed her fist into it and he jumped back into Vasco as the Admiral seethed in anger.

Chewing her inner cheek she slowly breathed in and out through her nose before finally sighing and relaxing back in her chair. De Sardet glanced over at Vasco, the man had his head bowed slightly as he waited for Cabral to collect herself. Clearing his throat he carefully spoke up.

"I...I think I might know what ship I might have been born on...there's a man I met...Vasco knew him...Captain Kidd? He talked about sailing with my mother and father." Cabral blinked and turned her head to Vasco.

"It's true," The Naut said seconding his comment. Cabral sighed "Well...that helps marginally...what day were you born?" she asked in reply.

"October 10th" He replied with a frown. Cabral glanced at him, a certain faraway look came over her and she began to laugh.

Both he and Vasco sat confused for a few seconds, shifting in their seats before Cabral's laughter died off. "Of course...of fucking _course!" _The woman yelled standing up and storming into the next room before coming back a bottle of dark liquor in her hand. She uncorked it and took a sip from the bottle then slid it across the table to them. 

De Sardet shrugged and took a small sip, he had to fight the urge to spit the liquid back out. Instead, he pinched his eyes shut as he swallowed down the concoction, it burned and tasted terrible. He slid the bottle to Vasco not wanting to touch it ever again.

"Your 25 if I remember correctly?" Cabral asked him. He nodded she chuckled shaking her head "The October Storm...you were born during that fucking October Storm, and aboard Captian Kidd's vessel?" De Sardet shrugged but nodded from what he knew yes what she said was true.

"Just my fucking luck, Captian Turner and Kidd were old friends, I know what happened that night, he lost a few of his men and a few of his charges...I had no idea _whom_ the charges were..." She trailed off and sat back down with a sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose and was silent for a few seconds. 

"That storm nearly destroyed him...to _lose _so many...he told Captain Turner in a fit of rage and grief he destroyed all the documents, all the proof of his failures..._that_ did not make the guild leader's happy, he kept his rank by the skin of his nose," Cabral explained motioning to Vasco for the bottle back. Vasco hesitated for a second before agreeing and sliding it back to the woman.

"So, as it stands, you are a Sea-Born, but all documents that could help _prove_ the possibility of your existence have been destroyed...the Captain who sailed you refuses to speak about that night to _anyone_...and the only other people who would know are current powerful monarchs...complicated isn't even the half of it," Cabral stated taking a swig of the bottle before grimacing and sliding it back to Vasco who took a swig himself but didn't seem affected by the alcohol.

"But...you have your gift, which in itself is proof...it's just going to be more...difficult to put in a claiming document." Cabral sighed out. De Sardet glanced at Vasco looking for an explanation. "A claiming document is what we issue when we know or have found someone who has a Sea-Gift, by rights they belong to us...and the document assists in us reclaiming them" The man stated adjusting his seat.

"...How long would that take?" He asked carefully glancing to and fro between the Nauts. Cabral frowned then shrugged exasperated "Anywhere from a few months to a year...perhaps more because of your...age and position." The Admiral sighed and took one last sip before she re-corked the bottle.

De Sardet leaned back in his chair, it seemed like a lot of work, and a lot of headaches...it would also take so _long._

"Do...do we have to?" He asked carefully. Cabral furrowed her brows at him, a small flash of annoyance in her eyes.

"Yes." She stated firmly, "You are a Sea-Born, not only that Sea-Gifted, we can't have someone with such a blessing _NOT_ be apart of us...it sets up a bad precedent." She explained her gray eyes piercing through him.

He glanced to Vasco, biting his lip he did not wish for Cabral to think he was trying to get out of this.

"No, it's not that it's just...it seems like something that would take a lot of time and effort...and I don't see why we have to do all that if I am going to..." He trailed off and studied Vasco's face. The Naut watched him carefully, eyes alighting up in interest at his words.

Cabral tilted her head, waiting for him to continue.

"I...it's something me and Vasco have been talking about...the plan...for _us_." He pressed firmly, squeezing the man's hand beneath the table. Cabral's eyes widened in surprise, she glanced at them curiously.

With a sigh, he cleared his throat "I plan on abdicating my position as Legate when everything in New Serene is...settled, both I and my cousin have talked about it...as well as I and Vasco." Cabral's head jerked back in surprise at his statement.

"You...you were planning on..._abandoning_ your titles and...your position?" Cabral asked her voice catching in her throat. The absolute shock of it all plain on her face. He nodded and gave Vasco a soft smile.

"I am, it's an entirely daunting and terrifying thought...but I'm willing to do it...I'm not going to live my life pining away on land over a Naut lover...and I'm not going to have Vasco suffer through being away from the ship and the sea...so me coming to him...and to the sea seemed the best option." He explained leaning closer to Vasco who gave him a soft smile and he felt the Naut's hand slide up his back and settled just at the nape of his neck, the feeling of Vasco's fingertips pressing into his skin.

Cabral blinked a few times lost in thought, she reached up and dug her necklace out from her neck and toyed with the rings in her hand for a few seconds, a soft smile carefully settling over her face.

"Reminds me of someone I knew long ago...scared but determined," Cabral stated with a chuckle before she flickered her eyes over to them.

"I..._suppose_ if you were already planning on coming into the Nauts...perhaps we _wouldn't_ need to do all the bloody paperwork..." She commented softly to herself, her voice just barely loud enough to hear. She frowned, her face showing the internal struggle that was going on within.

"It still is an incredibly delicate situation...and the guild leaders will need to know...but," Cabral explained standing up and pacing in a small circle. She turned back to them with a frown. "Do you give me your word, that you _will_ abdicate your position and return to the Nauts?" Cabral asked voice stern and questioning.

_'Return, that is a strange word to hear being said...I guess it's true though.'_ He thought to himself, he felt Vasco shift at the word as well.

"I do." He declared, before continuing on proudly "I love Vasco, I want to spend the rest of my days with him, as well as on the sea with all my other friends I have made." He explained thinking about Mathew, Cussel, Pip, Henric and all the others. He glanced over to see Vasco smiling one of his few rare smiles that lit up his entire face.

Cabral smiled at him shaking her head slightly but he could see the warmth radiating in her eyes. "That was more than I needed for an answer but Aye, I hear ya." She replied then scratched the back of her head. She pursed her lips then closed her eyes.

"All right...this is the plan," Cabral said stepping up closer to them, putting both hands on the table she peered down at them with a stern look.

"I am going to put in the documents for this find, _however,_ I will state it needs to be done with some...tact, we will keep it behind scenes, for now, no one besides us and a few of the guild heads will know...I'm _hoping_ by the time everything goes through you'll already be on your way out." She hung her head and sighed before lifting it back up and meeting his eye.

"I don't _want_ to put a time limit on things like this...but I would say 6-months at the latest...do you think...?" She trailed off for a second holding his gaze with those piercing gray eyes.

He turned his head to Vasco who frowned "I can't answer for you love." The Naut said gently, he nodded to Cabral "I think I can manage that" He said with a small grin. She nodded "Good...you'd _better_" The three of them all sighed out in the relief of the conversation.

"I'll still try to get some info from Kidd, perhaps the years have softened those blows and I'll be able to get some answers," Cabral stated leaning back and putting her hands on her hips, before twisting her mouth as she crossed her arms. 

"Is there any way...to get information from...the Princess?" Cabral asked carefully. De Sardet felt his jaw firming up for the first time in anger at his mother. Angry that she had lied, angry that she was now incapable to explain herself, leave it to her to have this massive weight get dropped on him while she could float away and not deal with any of it.

It was her mistake! It was her lie! and HE was the one who had burden it now, left to try and navigate all of this without her help. But that didn't matter now, he didn't need her help. He had Vasco, he had his cousin, he had everyone else besides _her._

There was a silence that filled the room, Cabral's question hanging uncomfortably in the air. He shook his head once, Cabral nodded and did not press further.

"I see...well...for now I would say let us leave this...development between us for now," Cabral said carefully with a frown. He pursed his lips but nodded, if Cabral thought that was best he would follow her judgment. He didn't really want to go about explaining everything to everyone either, it would make things more complicated.

He hoped they could just keep to their original plan, then when the time came to explain to everyone it would be easier to do so then. Cabral bit her bottom lip for a second. "I'm sure _this_ information isn't the easiest to take...it'll take a while to process...and come to terms with everything...but like everything...just know that we're all here for you...we're family now De Sardet, your one of us whether you like it or not." She said with a shrug and easy grin.

Her infectious cavalier attitude spread to him and he couldn't help but laugh and nod. He cleared his throat and pushed himself up from the table "I thank-you for that Cabral...it means a lot to hear you say that...and thank-you...for helping and for...everything." He explained reaching a hand out to shake it. She scoffed and stepped forward giving him a satisfying hug.

He smiled to himself, the hug was genuine and comforting, it helped soothe the bouts of anger and questioning that raged on in the back of his mind. Cabral chuckled and lifted her head "As I said, we are family...plus I think you needed this." She explained stepping back. He nodded, he felt Vasco put a hand on his back and he turned and smiled to his lover.

Cabral cleared her throat "I'm sure, you two have alot to talk about...and figure out." Cabral eased out gently. De Sardet took his cue and nodded one last time to the Admiral before she walked them to the door, she gave Vasco a pat on his shoulder and one last pat on his back as the two of them left the house. They crossed over to their house and upon entry both of them proceeded to sigh loudly, the strain of the day weighing heavily on both their minds and bodies.

With a grunt, he managed to slide his boots off and drag himself to the bed before he fell into it laying flat on his stomach and slamming his face into the pillow. A part of him wished this had all been one long intense dream, and that he'd wake up and everything would be as it was, without this complicated mess hanging over them.

Despite that, he knew they had a plan, and Cabral would keep her word on everything, just as he would keep his.

He felt Vasco's weight shift into the bed next to him. He could _hear_ the man's hesitance as his lover no doubt was staring down at him and wanting to engage in conversation.

He turned over onto his back and looked up at Vasco. The Naut gave a shrug and a soft smile, one of his tanned hands reaching out to push back his hair and stroke it softly.

"What are you thinking?" Vasco asked him voice soft. He breathed out in another sigh before adjusting his weight on the bed. Relaxing into his lover's caress. He reached a hand up and toyed with a piece of loose thread on Vasco's shirt.

"Well, a part of me is afraid of what will happen when things come to light...afraid of what my Uncle's reaction might be...another part of me is furious at my mother...for lying to me my entire life...for having me to pick up the pieces..." He explained, he felt Vasco's hand on the top of his head pause in his ministrations.

"You shouldn't be angry at her...I can understand Cabral's anger, Cabral tries to do everything by the book..._obviously_ she will..._skew_ the rules when needed." Vasco said looking down at him. He met his lover's gaze and groaned "Well I am, she had every opportunity to _tell_ me, _especially _when she knew...where I'd be going...but she didn't...and now..._now_." He spat it out, curse his damned tears and his heart.

He grimaced, clenching his jaw and scrunching his face as he tried to block the feelings out.

"Now...all she has left me is with questions, questions and the sense that _everything_ I know is...false...my entire life is a...lie." He managed to say opening his eyes to look up at Vasco.

Vasco frowned and leaned back against the headboard.

"I think _I_ of all people know exactly how you feel...the questioning, the not knowing...what would my life have been like if my parents had kept me...would I be someone else entirely? What if I was the son of a soldier...brought up to fight and to serve, or perhaps the son of a farmer? Would I be out working in the fields all day?" Vasco monologued, his voice sounding far off as the man stared out to his piles of books.

"It's okay to wonder...to question the 'what if's' in life...but you shouldn't let them consume you, just as much as I wish I had known who I _could_ have been...I also am thankful for who I am now." Vasco said turning to him and looking down to meet his gaze. De Sardet contemplated the words, Vasco at times could sound so wise and he wondered why the man was in love with a dolt like him.

"No one can live a life as a lie...we merely live a life...within a lie that was told...she is still your mother, she was the one you went to when you were sad or afraid, she was the one who helped you when you were upset or confused, she _gave_ and taught you all these wonderful things...gave you the best life she could...yes it was a lie...but it was a lie made from the heart," Vasco explained and De Sardet felt like he was about to break apart, the words so truthful and beautiful he didn't think it was meant for mortal ears, Vasco handed off wisdom as easily as he barked for more sail.

He pushed himself up and put his hand on Vasco's cheeks silencing the Naut for a second with an extended kiss, expressing how happy and safe he was with the man here with him and helping.

"Your...your right, I can't change the past, I can't change the circumstances of...any of it...I can only accept it...and move on with it." He said gently pressing his forehead into Vasco's. He stayed in the calm warmth, surrendering himself to the feeling of letting it all fall away, all the anger and he had harbored fading, small remnants of confusion and questioning of where he now fell into place in the world still prickled in his mind.

"You can't sail an ocean in a day," Vasco said carefully lifting his face away from him. The Naut gave a slight grin "Something we learned in school...about accepting problems at sea and moving past them, no matter what happens you take it and keep going, even if it's a small amount..._eventually_ you'll sail your ocean." De Sardet chuckled leave it to his lover to be able to explain things using sea and Naut examples.

"Well...at least I know I won't be sailing it alone." He said carefully putting a hand to the Naut's chin before running it back to tuck some of Vasco's hair behind his ear. Vasco nodded "No, you won't." Was all Vasco had to say and carefully they pressed their lips together once more. They laid back down on the bed, kissing and caressing each other's faces, nothing advanced past that, neither of them especially him had the energy or need for anything more.

All he wanted was to know his lover was right there at hand, to _feel_ the love and to express it back the only way he could at the moment. To get lost in each other's scents and embraces before finally cradling close to one another and just holding onto each other. They didn't talk or say a word, only lie there and occasionally caress each other's back or side, perhaps a kiss or two.

He basked in this moment, filling his memory with it and sighing out, for a brief second he thought to himself _'De Sardet the Sea-Born Naut, gifted with WhaleSpeech, lover of Captain Vasco of The Serenity...that seems like a better title than Legate to the Congregation of Merchants'_ He thought to himself before a soft smile came to his lips, not a bad title at all.


	106. Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some drabble and character development with some fluff. IDK man my brain just writes it, hopefully, it's enjoyable.

_Vasco_

Eventually, after everything that they had done that day De Sardet did end up drifting asleep. He dozed soundly as rays of the afternoon sun shined off of his skin setting him aglow. Vasco did note that the Noble's...or was it Sea-Born now? Either way, his skin wasn't as pale as it had been when he first arrived aboard the ship, although still pale and incredibly smooth it was no longer milk-white...more of a creme color. He smiled softly, in a way the man was slowly changing into what he always was meant to be _a Naut_. Warmth and excitement filled him, his lover was a Naut like him, it would make things in the long run so much easier, he didn't want to dream too much but for the moment he allowed himself to get carried away on flights of fancy.

He as Captain, De Sardet as well...perhaps ropes or rigging? Hell, he could even go into the kitchen with Mathew, but whatever position he would be so incredibly happy to have De Sardet there with him. Every morning he would wake up next to the man, give him a kiss on the forehead...perhaps a little more depending on the time they had. Then De Sardet would be off to do ropes, then breakfast with one another standing and overlooking the glorious sunrises over the sea. He wouldn't get to see _too_ much of De Sardet during the day he had a ship to sail, BUT at dinner, they would talk, laugh, and joke, he and Pip would sing and play, then they would retire to their chambers.

He sighed closing his eyes and imagining the two of them curled up on the bed, reading from a poem book or De Sardet showing him his sketches for the day. Or if he was doing paperwork at his desk, when he was able to glance over and see De Sardet's sleeping form sprawled out on the blankets taking up the whole bed like he was apt to do. The soft glow of light that cast shadows of flames over his skin, the glow of his hair while he tousled his head about talking in his sleep about random conversations.

He chuckled to himself thinking of that before his mind shifted to _other_ things he and De Sardet would do at night when they were alone. He mentally pinched himself from indulging too far into those thoughts. 

Breaking away from his flights of fancy he decided to stay grounded. He cast his eyes to the sea _'WhaleSpeech'_ he thought to himself. He had known something was off about the man, to be able to just _talk_ down Orca's like it was nothing...it _was_ peculiar how the gift didn't resurface until _after_ he had touched the dolphin, what was its name? King Fin? He chuckled at the thought of it. Leave it to De Sardet to name the dolphin something so..._him_.

Turns out his gut instinct was right, De Sardet could speak to dolphins and whales, understand them too. For a second he wondered what they would sound like, what would they talk about? Fish? Water? What did the creatures of the sea _need_ to communicate with one another? Perhaps De Sardet could elaborate.

Absently he rubbed his chin, realizing suddenly that De Sardet was a _Sea-Born_, which meant...in a way...De Sardet was more Naut than him. Just as fast as the thought entered his mind he booted it out. For one, the man _just_ found out about it, second off he might have been born at sea but he grew up in a palace. _Sure_ he could tie some good knots and climb...but the man couldn't even find POLARIS in the nighttime sky, the easiest damn star to find!

HE grew up in the Nauts, worked his way to his position without even a Sea-gift to speak of. He frowned at that thought, De Sardert already had land magic, now the man had a Sea-Gift as well? He shook his head some people get all the luck.

_"I think people who earn their way without magic are the better" _ De Sardet's voice drifted into his mind, a conversation from so very long ago filtering through his time of doubt.

He smiled softly and reached down running a finger gently over the man's face, De Sardet's lashes fluttered for a second but the man just licked his lips and continued to snore.

_'Do you really think I'm your better love? All the gifts and talents you have, and you still see me as some wondrous being.'_ He thought to himself, a part of him proud of the fact, another part of him disappointed.

He decided to distract himself from those insidious thoughts. De Sardet loved him and that's all that should matter, that's all he should focus on, not comparing how they stacked up against one another skill-wise.

He grabbed a random book and began to read it, it was some tale about a boy and a horse getting trapped on a barren island. He chuckled realizing how much De Sardet would probably like reading this book. He then remembered that De Sardet absolutely hated reading...well he could read it for the man anyway.

It was a few hours later De Sardet woke up with a jolt. Vasco jumped slightly at the suddenly awake man, he quickly dog-eared the page and closed it setting it down and shaking his head in humor.

"Bad dream?" he asked glancing back over to his lover. De Sardet shook his head "No...just...incredibly hungry." The man said frowning and glancing away as a roar of hunger was emitted by his belly. Vasco laughed and got to his feet, De Sardet following after.

Wordlessly they began to don on their boots and jackets.

"Feeling okay? I can go get the food if you don't feel like walking," he asked raising a brow to De Sardet. The Noble was tightening the blue sash around his waist and he shook his head, longer copper-like hair falling into his eyes before he pushed it away. De Sardet shrugged "I'm fine." He stated easily and Vasco nodded believing him.

As they walked out to go get food Vasco couldn't help but notice De Sardet staring off into the distance. He frowned, he knew that this was a lot for the man to take in. Learning all of sudden everything you've known was a lie, discovering a secret of such importance had to be polarizing.

"Still holding up?" he asked carefully following the man's line of sight. De Sardet gave a grunt then sighed "It's just...gonna take time, thank-you again for...understanding and wanting to help." He nodded _'Anything to help, I love you more than anything'_ he thought to himself but didn't say it out loud.

"I didn't see or hear them today...I wonder where they are at." De Sardet mused out with a sigh, a look of disappointment on his face. Vasco pursed his lips before thinking of an idea "Perhaps we could eat then go down to the beach see if we can find them?" He suggested glancing down at his lover.

The look of excitement that crossed over the man's features made him chuckle and grin. Despite being conflicted in his emotions on how he felt, the man could still find joy in small things.

Smiling to himself they continued down to the pub, dinner rush was just beginning so they managed to snag a seat and place their orders. Surprisingly De Sardet ordered a simple fair of fish and chips rather than his potato monstrosity, he went with Shepard's pie. Both of them stuck with drinking water and waited patiently for their meals.

He glanced over at De Sardet who looked much better, more relaxed as he listened with a smile to the jaunty music that was being played. He reached across and under the table and touched the man's knee, tapping it a few times. De Sardet glanced over at him and he gave a grin as he leaned in and whispered into the Noble's ear "You are so adorable right now."

The man blushed and rolled his eyes pushing him away.

"Stop that, you and your honeyed words." De Sardet quipped out but he could see the man grin as he took a sip from his cup. Vasco chuckled and leaned back in his chair balancing like he always did. "Just wanted to make sure you knew." He said lifting his own drink and taking a swig.

"Knew what, that you find me fetching?" The Noble teased. He lifted his brows and landed back down on the front of his chair before leaning in and putting a hand to the man's chin.

"Aye, and I always will, no matter what else happens," He assured rubbing his thumb to the scar on his cheek, the stark reminder of just how close the man had come to death with Captian Wayde. De Sardet fluttered his eyes closed and leaned into his hand. It felt so natural to do this that he didn't even care he was in the middle of a crowded bar.

The noise of laughter and hollering as well as the loud conversations going on around them, the pounding of the music could be felt in the floor beneath his feet even the table shook slightly when a larger amount of people danced. Yet he was lost to it all, this was something that only happened with De Sardet and he loved every second of it, they were their own little world away from it all.

"Ya two always so sweet?" A familiar voice said he turned to see Nessie. Both he and De Sardet grinned up at the Northern Naut that slid into the chair across from them. Nessie gave them a wide grin and knocked back her drink.

"How have you been Nessie?" De Sardet asked leaning in slightly so the three of them could hear one another over the noise.

"Blasted happy ta be leavin'!" The woman yelled out her eyes sparkling with a familiar glint. Vasco knew the look well, the sea was beckoning her. 

"Finally get orders?" He asked politely and Nessie gave a wide grin, leaning forward she knocked her mug into his.

"Aye! Be sailin' out tomorrow morn! Off ta go save yer Western hides from ta exiled scum!" Nessie exclaimed rather loudly and laughed heartily from her gut. He shook his head "I wish you all the luck, stay safe sister." He said rapping his fingers on the table. De Sardet mimicked him and Nessie chuckled "I forget that's yer way of wardin' off omens." She commented waving down another drink.

He saw De Sardet's head tilt from the corner of his eye.

"How do you usually ward off ill omens?" His lover asked interested. Nessie scooted back from the table and took three of her fingers and set them on her belt talisman before bringing them to her heart and forehead in quick movements.

"Ah" De Sardet commented glancing at the woman's bear belt buckle.

"Guided by the Bear are you?" he asked the Naut. She grinned and nodded "Makes sense, don't it? Big tough ol' gal I am...but I gots a soft spot fer the ones I like." She said with a grin. Vasco nodded and sighed relaxing into the thick of things. Their food came out when Nessie's refill swung by.

"How do you find out your spirit...guide?" De Sardet asked cheek full of food. Nessie frowned then sighed "It's a long story...the short of it, ya have ta go on a few challenges, drink some awful mess... then we get puts in a trance-like thing in front of a fire...and ta smoke shows our Shamen what we are." Nessie explained without batting an eye.

He could tell De Sardet had a plethora of more questions, the man was good for that, he loved to learn about _everything_ there was to know. It was one of the first habits he picked up on from the man and found it entertaining as well as sweet. There was nothing more satisfying than having someone who was interested and enraptured by the same things you like cared about.

"Interesting" De Sardet mused out loud, his eyes drawing blank as the man was lost in thought.

"When do you leave?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Day after tomorrow, and I am itching to be back at sea, we've much time to make up." He explained with a frown. _'We are so very off schedule, thank-fully Cabral seems not too bothered by it.'_ He thought to himself, he worried this trip may reflect poorly on his docket, but if anything there was to take away from this trip, it was that it had been the most interesting and life-changing ones he's had.

"What about you yer Lordliness, ready ta be back at sea?" Nessie asked looking over to him.

Vasco glanced over at De Sardet and waited for the man's reply. He could see the conflict on the man's face before he cleared his throat, his face clearing of emotion, an immaculate mask that was so very hard to read.

"This trip is turning out to be an interesting one, and I am very intrigued to see what else shall come of it." De Sardet quipped out easily. They all shared a laugh while he and De Sardet gave each other knowing looks.

They ate the rest of their meal while Nessie told them tales of growing up in the North, what gods her people followed, what legends they passed down, how their _people_ existed. De Sardet, of course, was always asking the questions, the bright light that filled his eyes made Vasco grin, leaning about Nessie's people and culture was a good way to take his mind from other things, such as discovering you were a Sea-Born and lived your life in the wrong station in life.

After sometime Nessie ended up heaving herself up and stretching.

"Nice ta see ya one last time a'fore we lift off from shore, it's been a time yer Lordliness," Nessie stated with a sad smile as De Sardet stood up and she pulled him into a hug before parting away.

"It has been an absolute pleasure to meet and know you Nessie, good luck with everything...and thank-you for...well everything." De Sardet said shaking her hand. Nessie grinned widely and put her hand on his shoulder before she leaned down and pressed her forehead into De Sardet's. She mumbled something low in her native tongue before she parted from him.

De Sardet turned his head to him and he shrugged not knowing what she said either.

"Jus' a small blessin' nuthin fancy, we always say such things ta each other when we have ta part fer a time." The Northern Naut explained for a second and he nodded in thanks to the woman before she reached over to clasp his arm. They held for a few seconds before she gave a nod to him then she let go, with a final wave she disappeared into the crowd.

De Sardet sighed next to him "I hope we can see more of her" he expressed. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around him "She is our brethren I'm sure you will see her and all the Northern Nauts again." He explained leaning down and pressing a kiss to the man's temple. De Sardet glanced at him "Our?...oh, right..." He trailed off for a second before finishing his mug of water. "I guess you're right, I...she is _our_ brethren." De Sardet said quietly looking out all al the Nauts in the pub. Vasco could see the man's eyes widened as he began to get overwhelmed by the idea.

"Take it slow, love," He said gently not wanting the man to become panicked in the middle of this crowded bar. De Sardet nodded "I...yes, you are right...slow and steady." They both chuckled at the comment before they stood to leave, food done they deposited the money on the table for the food De Sardet as always giving a generous tip.

As they walked outside pushing past a cloud of smoke that made De Sardet cough aggressively while he suddenly had the urge to go back home and get his pipe. He sighed and followed after De Sardet who was already walking towards the beach. It was a clear night, stars setting the beach aglow in shimmering light as the half-moon hung in the sky above. The water was dead calm and quiet, the raucous noise from town echoing out into the bay. A crisp and calm wind blowing and Vasco closed his eyes relaxing into the salt air and the view of the dark ocean at night.

He wished he was on the ship, the way it would gently rock as he drifted off to sleep, on land, it never felt right, too stiff and no motion it always disoriented him most nights. It was so open and free here on Gull Isle, not the crowded convoluted mess of Serene, a city so old constantly being updated and expanded, buildings on top of buildings...how could anyone LIVE like that. Ships could be crowded but not like Serene, and there was always the deck to escape to. He heard distant noises echoing out towards them, he glanced at De Sardet he recognized those strange churring and clicking noises as dolphins and he wondered what De Sardet was hearing.

_De Sardet_

_"Find sleep spot, find sleep spot!" _

_"Found fish found fish!" _

_"Where calf? Calf is found! Keep calf close!"_

These were the voices that greeted him upon reaching close to the shore, he blinked and peered out against the darkness watching the distant forms swirl amongst each other in the surf.

"Huh," He said out loud the dolphins high pitched voices carrying on in several different conversations at once.

"What is it?" Vasco asked him he glanced over at his lover. "They're...they're _different_ in the way they speak...it's like very shortened and simplistic." He explained frowning in concentration. Vasco nodded once "I see...I may have heard the same from Henric, depending on the bird species...their...speech can be more intelligent or less intelligent...Henric says chickens are the...dullest birds he's ever met."

He chuckled at the thought of the large Naut conversing with a chicken.

"I wonder what they..._bwuack..._about." He teased mimicking the sound of a chicken. He grinned as he watched Vasco breathe in sharply then exhale through his nose. Eyes closing for a few seconds before a grin began to curl on Vasco's face.

"I can't believe they chose you to be Legate," Vasco muttered out shaking his head. He grinned and stepped up closer to Vasco "They did, and not only that, _you_ chose to fall in love with me." He teased the Naut who in a sudden show of affection tossed his arm around him and pulled him into a close hug. He grunted slightly still feeling a bit sore in a few areas.

"Aye, about that, a part of me is still convinced I'm trapped under a siren's spell," Vasco stated grinning softly and reaching down to snag his lips in a kiss. Their heads broke away after a few seconds and he reached up and ran his fingers over the Naut's skin, tracing along the lines of tattoo's on the man's face. Right now they glistened in the light, the moonlight lighting up the one's side of his face, his eyes shining an incredibly pale yellow.

"I might not be the only siren." He eased out before resting his head into Vasco's chest.

"Too bad they aren't closer to shore, it would be nice to actually talk to them...from the sounds of it, they are getting ready to sleep? How do dolphins sleep?" He asked lifting his head up to look at Vasco. Vasco shrugged and motioned his head to the dolphins.

"From what I hear, they sorta...float? Near the surface of the water, wake up every hour to get some fresh air." Vasco explained relaxing into him. They stood on the beach staring out towards the dolphins, arms wrapped nicely around one another.

"You know so much...do all Naut's know these things? I feel once I officially become one I'm going to have to do so much learning." He confessed frowning slightly. He heard a rumbling echo of Vasco's laugh in his chest.

"Love, you already _are_ a Naut, by right of birth...it just hasn't...been announced...but when the day comes, I'll be there to teach you all you want," Vasco stated giving him a grin. De Sardet found his lips were captured by the Naut's once more, gently lapping nearly in sync to the water a few feet away. He chuckled in the back of his throat and parted an inch or so away from the Naut's mouth.

"Well...you have been an _excellent_ teacher so far," He teased pushing back a stubborn piece of hair that always escaped the man's tie-back. Vasco laughed and shook his head "In what regards Tempest?" Vasco asked. He grinned and parted away from the Naut. "Tomorrow when it's lighter out we should come to see them." He stated beginning to walk away.

"Aye...but...you didn't answer the question?" Vasco asked, voice hitching higher as he heard the man beginning to follow after him. He folded his arms behind his back and chuckled.

"Swordplay" He answered easily enough and he heard Vasco's footsteps pause in the sand behind him.

"We've only sparred two..." Vasco began but cut off as he turned to look at Vasco, still grinning he raised a brow and waited to see if the man could figure it out.

Vasco's face was drawn up in confusion, eyes squinting at him as he tilted his head.

"I believe we've sparred _far more_ times than twice, Love." He explained extending one brow.

Finally, the message hit home and Vasco's eyes widened before the Naut's eyes gleamed as he grinned wickedly.

"You are terrible you know that?" His lover replied folding his arm over his chest. He shrugged "Takes one to know one." He quipped out turning on his heel, grinning to himself as he heard Vasco's flustered sigh.

"I just had to fall in love with _you_." Vasco muttered under his breath followed by "Damn my fool of a heart." De Sardet said nothing as he walked away heading back towards their house.

_'Damn your fool of a heart indeed'_ he thought to himself as he glanced up into the sky, he was hoping the star he was looking at was Polaris, the star every Naut was guided by. Perhaps tonight, the night he discovered his heritage would be the night he found it. He frowned and shook his head, no, it wasn't a star that guided him.

He turned to see Vasco step up next to him and he smiled softly, reaching down and taking he man's hand in his, perhaps for him, Polaris wasn't a star at all.


	107. The Dolphins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolphins are here! Please enjoy! Just some fluff and bonding yay!

_De Sardet_

It was the next morning, a little early than usual as his excitement to see and _speak_ with the dolphins had him jumping out of bed with surprising ease. Even now he could scarcely feel the pain from his muscles. Mathew's medicine in combination with some minor healing from him as well as a massage from Vasco last night helped greatly in that regard.

Though the massage was a bit of a challenge to get the Naut to do. He had never really _done_ one and his first few movements were incredibly rough and uncomfortable it took _a lot_ of guiding from his part as well as biting his cheek to keep from grimacing from the hard handling...but _eventually, _Vasco figured it out.

So now he stood excitedly waiting thigh-deep in the calm morning waters of the surf. Vasco stood protectively next to him, yawning.

"You could have slept in" He commented glancing at his lover. Vasco shook his head his brows furrowing "I'm not leaving you alone out _here._" Vasco stated meeting his eye. He smiled and glanced back to the water, he scanned his eyes over the tides and far off he could see the telltale signs of a riptide.

"I wouldn't go out further than this anyway." He added softly shaking his foot to send some of the small fish that had gathered near his feet darting away. "With your luck? No, not risking it, besides I have to train myself to wake up early again." The Naut mused stretching. He flickered his eyes over Vasco's frame smiling to himself _'I am quite lucky indeed'_ he thought to himself _'To be able to have a man like HIM as my lover'_

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the dolphins.

_"I smell four-fin! I smell four-fin! Is he ours?"_

_"Yes! He is ours! Four-fin near!"_

In the distance, he spotted five silvery shapes moving through the water, their dorsal fins cutting through the waves with ease. Vasco shifted next to him and scanned the water.

"It's the dolphins, not a reef shark Ser Vasco" He teased knowing all too well if it was a reef shark the man would probably toss him out of the water. He smiled in humor as he saw Vasco huff and frown before a light smile sprang to the man's lips.

Then he gasped as King Fin's head popped up out of the water a few feet away bobbing in the tide.

"H-hello?" He said out loud unsure if that was the proper way to greet a dolphin....then again _was_ there a proper way to greet a dolphin?

King Fin clicked his beak then nearly _screamed_ out _"Four-fin DOES speak us! Gather! Gather!" _ De Sardet had to fight the urge to jump back as the dolphins all converged on him. Vasco shifted slightly backward humming in confusion.

He met the man's eyes and shrugged as the dolphins floated just in front of him. King Fin and Silver looked up at him while Hook was off to his left, keeping Star behind him, young Polaris swam up closer to him rolling unto her back and showing her light-colored belly for a few seconds as she spun around in a playful manner.

"Hey...everyone," He said glancing about nervously. This was far outside his comfort zone and although he had been excited this morning to see the dolphins now he was worried about what to do or say.

_"We miss you Four-fin! Come swim and hunt!" _King Fin communicated to him flicking his tail in excitement. He cleared his throat and shook his head "I...I'm sorry King Fin I won't be able to come swim and hunt with you." He stated feeling bad to disappoint the dolphins.

Silver made a saddened chirp _"Where is your calf? Did you lose? We find!" _ She said suddenly while at the same time King Fin poked his head out of the water to look at Vasco _"Who this? more of pod? Will he swim and hunt?"_De Sardet glanced between the two dolphins, unsure of who to answer first.

"I...do not have a calf? Unless you are talking about Pip?" He asked Silver who blinked at him before she swam closer and nudged him. Her skin felt slick and smooth and he couldn't help but reach down and stroke her head running his fingers over her flesh.

_"What is a...Pip?"_ she asked curiously her voice higher pitched than King Fin's. "Pip is the name of the....calf I was with." He explained thinking the word 'calf' meant child to them.

_"Ah! Pip your calf! Oh! Fish! Must hunt!" _ she exclaimed as she spun around and darted out deeper chasing after a fish apparently. While she did this De Sardet turned to King Fin who was staring up at Vasco. The Naut stood glancing to and fro between him and the dolphin.

"Oh, right King Fin...this is...Vasco? Also...he will not be able to swim or hunt either." He explained putting his hand on Vasco's shoulder. Vasco glanced at him confused for a second but shrugged.

_"A Vasco? What Vasco? This Four-fin a Vasco?" _ King fin asked glancing at him and drawing closer to Vasco. He felt his lover shift beneath him unsure of what to do.

"It's okay" He whispered to the man before looking back to King Fin "Yes, this Four-fin is a Vasco." He explained and King Fin gave a nod before putting his nose into Vasco's hip.

Vasco grunted as King Fin kept prodding into him. "Four-fin?" the Naut asked between grunts. He gave a nod "That...that is their word for us?" He said glancing down to King Fin who stared up at Vasco and cocked his head.

_"Does a Vasco no scratch?" _ the dolphin asked him. De Sardet laughed and looked to Vasco "He wants you to scratch him." he said pointing to the dolphin. Vasco's eyes widened in surprise "He wants _me _to scratch him?" The Naut asked surprisingly excited. He smiled at his lover and nodded. 

Vasco reached down and carefully began to lightly scratch King Fin the dolphin made sounds of happiness and rolled slowly in the water so that Vasco could get to his sides and stomach.

"Their skin is so smooth" He quipped out and Vasco nodded "Aye very rubbery ain't they?" the man replied and De Sardet nodded before being distracted by SIlver returning with a fish in her mouth. The fish was dead crushed by her jaws and she let go fo the dead thing before pushing it with her beak closer to him.

_"You no hunt, you will starve, pod feed you,"_ she said gently still pushing the dead fish closer to him. He bit his cheek before clearing his throat "That is okay, I do not need to...hunt...I...hunted on land and got food earlier" He explained unsure if the dolphin would understand.

Silver cocked her head to the side _"What is...land?"_ she asked him confused. He reached down into the water and grabbed a handful of sand before bringing it up and letting it go, spilling the wet grains in front of him.

"This is land, this is where us Four-fins live." He said glancing down at the dolphin who stared up at him, her intelligent eyes gleaming into his.

_"You live...on bottom? You are holding bottom, bottom...is...not sea, no floating or swimming on bottom...it hard and hurt nose if run into." _Silver stated pointing her nose down towards the sand.

_'So land...and sand they call bottom' _He mentally reminded himself, so many words that were so different from theirs. He wondered what conversations birds had with Henric and his family.

_"I eat fish?" _ a young and quiet sounding voice said, it was Polaris she swam up closer to the dead fish in front of him. He nodded and reached down picking it up and tossing it to her. Polaris snapped it up greedily, happy to eat as she crunched down easily on the fish.

Hook swam up just then, prodding about in the water _"Any more fish?"_ he asked nosing into Silver who nosed him back harder. 

_"__No more fish! You hunt for self!" _she snapped at him. Hook drifted away from her and closer to him, prodding him with his nose. De Sardet reached down and gently ran his hand over the dolphin's side and body. "Sorry Hook, I don't have any fish with me today." He commented his eyes darting to the large fishing hook embedded in the dolphin's dorsal fin. It looked rusted and had a few small barnacles building up at the base.

_"No fish? I hunt then." _Hook said beginning to swim off De Sardet called after him "Does your fin not bother you?" he asked the dolphin, Hook paused and circled back. Vasco paused in his scratching of King Fin, much to the dolphin's disappointment.

Hook looked up at him _"You mean hurt spot? The hurt spot there a long time used to hurt spot now." _Hook explained flicking his tail. "I can help the hurt spot if you want?" He asked the dolphin. Hook churred strangely for a few seconds before he drifted closer to him. Carefully and delicately he pulled off a few strands of seaweed that had stuck to the hook in his fin.

Vasco hummed under his breath "That's been there a while...the skin might have grown in around it...you wouldn't be able to pull it." Vasco explained studying the rusted hook.

"Hook, how did you get hurt spot?" he asked the dolphin. Hook tilted his head and studied him with his dark eyes for a few seconds before he answered. _"I swimming, hunting fish, fish swam into strange squid, very large with many arms, they wrapped around us, we were caught then pulled up and up into...not water, I ran away but got caught by one of squids arms, I pull until arm came off...hurt spot been ever since." _

De Sardet frowned then turned to Vasco explaining Hook's story. Vasco pursed his lips and frowned for a few seconds "Fishing net it sounds like, he's lucky he escaped, dolphin meat and skin is a luxury good, they would get paid greatly for him." De Sardet widened his eyes at Vasco's statement.

"Who could eat these creatures!?" He exclaimed glancing down to the pod, they were so beautiful and incredible. Vasco raised a brow "People who are hungry and have no choice, not everyone lives in places where crops grow aplenty and there are cows and pigs to slaughter, you have the choice of being selective about your food...some don't." Vasco explained with a frown.

De Sardet hummed under his breath, Vasco was right, he came from a position of privilege, he could pick and choose what he wanted to eat because he had that luxury, but not everyone lived in the same place as he, and not everyone had the same viewpoint as him either...he couldn't imagine himself eating a dolphin not after having a conversation with them, but he did understand that some people did and he had to accept that.

"I...you are right, I didn't think on that I guess...I know I could never" he said glancing down and young Polaris who was playing with her mother, swimming around in circles with one another.

"Aye, after scratching one like a dog for a bit I might find eating one a bit unnerving as well." Vasco sighed then his eyes flickered to Hook. "You plan on digging that out?" the Naut pointed to the hook in Hook's fin. He nodded "I'm hoping anyway." He added dryly scratching Hook absently. His lover frowned "We'll need some tools, hold on..._DON'T MOVE_." Vasco warned stepping up closer to him and planting a kiss on his forehead.

He nodded and smiled catching the man by the elbow and pulling him in for a quick kiss. He felt Vasco's lips grin against his and he enjoyed the feeling of having Vasco close to him in the water, a part of him wanted to pull the man down and swim out deeper to float with one another in the surf like they did when they first arrived on the island.

They parted and he whispered "Thanks" to Vasco who gave him a nod and continued up towards the house. He turned and watched his lover leave, his back gleaming in the morning light against his bronzed skin, the dark tendril swirls of tattoo's coursing down the man's back and sides.

_"Ah! A Vasco is your mate!" _King Fin suddenly exclaimed. The dolphins all clicked in excitement at one another and he glanced to fro to them all. He chuckled "Yes, Vasco is my...mate." He answered with a chuckle. "How did you know?" he asked the leading dolphin.

_"I smell it, he wants to make calf with you." _ King Fin answered, and De Sardet felt himself blush this was a conversation he was not expecting to have with a dolphin. He blinked, at the thought that he just had. He shook his head life was so very far and different from when in the palace...he frowned. _Thats right_, he _wasn't_ supposed to have a life in the palace, he sighed it's not like he could go back in time and change it, this was his life now being a Sea-Born who knew _nothing_ of sailing but could talk to dolphins and who's heart was sunk on a Naut Captian.

"Good you didn't move, I got the supplies" Vasco's voice suddenly said from behind him as the Naut began to wade out towards him. He smiled and turned to Hook. "We can get that hurt spot all cleared up now." He explained to the excited dolphin. Star drifted up next to him, the two of them bobbing next to one another in the water.

_"You fix hurt spot? I try but no work" _ Star explained her voice soft and gentle. He nodded and Vasco came up with a knife and pliers. "Tell him to stay still and that I'm not going to try to hurt him." The Naut explained and De Sardet nodded relaying the info to the dolphin who nodded and came calmly closer to Vasco. 

Vasco sighed "Never thought I'd be digging a hook out of a dolphin...but here we go" the Naut muttered under his breath. 

"What do you need me to do?" he asked the man who nodded to the dorsal fin. "Hold that as still as you can." He nodded and did as the Naut bid, grasping the slippery dorsal fin as best he could while Vasco carefully began to clean off the barnacles and rest of the seaweed. The Naut's face was furrowed in concentration and De Sardet did his best to calm Hook and the rest of the dolphins assuring them that they were helping Hook.

Hook's mate Star kept prodding into him and comforting him, while King Fin floated next to Vasco. De Sardet had to hold back laughs as the dolphin kept trying to speak to Vasco, promising him much fish to eat for helping Hook.

Vasco carefully slid the blade of the knife beneath the barnacles, the strange shelly creature that De Sardert didn't know quite what to think about them. Only the thought of them clinging to his skin made him want to itch at the idea.

"Okay, so just as I thought the skin has grown in a bit around the blade...I'm gonna have to cut it out but I'll make as small as an incision as possible...you can heal him can't you?" Vasco explained meeting his eyes. He nodded "I should be able to if it's small." He replied then looked to Hook.

"I don't want to worry you, but Vasco has to make the hurt spot hurt a little more, but I _promise_ you I can make it go away soon," He said to the dolphin. Hook nodded once _"I trust, you are pod I trust"_ De Sardet nodded then glanced at Vasco "Make it quick," He said lifting a leg over to straddle the dolphin wanting to keep the creature from moving around too much in case the pain was too great.

Vasco gave a nod and breathed in and exhaled loudly calming himself and steadying his hand. De Sardet tensed as Vasco put the tip of the knife to the dolphin's dorsal following along the rusted line of the hook looking for the best place to put the incision so what he could pull the hook out with minimal pain and effort.

Vasco's eyes caught his and with a small nod, the Naut pressed the knife into the dolphin's skin. Instantly Hook began to squeal in pain, his tail lashing in the water behind him while he did his best to keep the dolphin's body still using his legs to brace the dolphin's sides. A small rivulet of dark blood began to bleed out from the wound and Vasco plunged his hand into the water to bring some up to wash it away so he could see better.

_"Hurt hurt hurt! No like, hurt!"_ Hook exclaimed tail still lashing. De Sardet did his best to calm the dolphin, as well as the rest of the pod who were agitated at hearing their brethren's cries of pain. Vasco put the blade in his mouth holding the handle as he used the pliers to work unto the hook, then with a deft and skilled hand, he twisted the rusted hook slowly in a specific direction, with a grunt and a grimace the hook came free from Hook's fin.

De Sardet instantly clapped a hand to the dolphin's fin wanting to ease it's suffering. But Vasco shook his head he spoke through his clenched teeth "Mnight be still nmore inm there." He heard Vasoc say, he nodded and let go, letting the Naut quickly was the wound out with some water as his eyes scanned the wound intently.

Vasco plucked out a few small bits of metal out of the wound before he nodded to him. De Sardet put his hand over the cut and began to send a strong current of healing magic into the dolphin. Hook's squaks of pain died down suddenly.

He knitted the flesh hold beneath his fingers making sure to keep it smooth. He sighed out, a small tremble of exhaustion hitting him from using the magic on an animal but when he lifted his hand away there was no more injury.

_"Hurt spot gone! Hurt spot gone!"_ Hook exclaimed and De Sardet quickly slid away from the dolphin as it began to swim in excited circles with its mate. All of the other dolphins began to swim around him, each of them giving excited and happy churrs, their tails smacking the water while they began to jump and leap out of the surface nudging into one another.

He and Vasco stood back and watched this happy display, Vasco took the knife from his mouth and washed it off in the water before tossing it unto the beach to pick up later. He held up the pliers that still had the rusted hook in it. He glanced over at the large piece of metal, it was thicker and longer than a normal fishing hook.

"This is a shark hook, they must have been fishing for sharks and ended up catching a net full of fish and...Hook." Vasco commented motioning to Hook who was now leaping fully out of the water cackling and clicking loudly.

"I'm glad we were able to help him." He said bringing a hand up to lightly stroke Vasco's shoulder. Vasco hummed under his breath, "This will be the second marine animal we have helped together." The Naut commented and De Sardet chuckled "Well we seem to make an excellent team." He teased out and laughed louder as the man wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Vasco's lips tasted wet and salty, chapped from the seawater but to him, they were the greatest feeling at the moment.

_"You help brother, I bring fish like promised."_ He heard King Fin say from nearby and he parted to see the dolphin struggling to bring in a still live fish that was perhaps as long as his arm and as wide as his thigh. The thing was _huge_.

Vasco gasped and _literally_ dove into the water to help King Fin, the Naut's hands sliding and grabbing the fish by the gills hooking his hands into them as he began to heave and pull the fish out of the water. King Fin let go of the fish's tail and De Sardet stared at his lover giddily began to haul the fish towards shore nearly cackling in excitement under his breath.

"_LOOK_ at the size of this Sea Bass love! Oh! We shall eat good tonight! Ha!" The Naut exclaimed dragging the fish up onto the beach. De Sardet turned in the water and glanced at King Fin. "Thank-you greatly King Fin we shall eat well." King Fin nudged him _"I glad, we must go, need hunt."_ The dolphin leader explained before twisting and darting off chasing after his pod who were now leaping in the waves further out from shore.

He turned to see Vasco _wrestling_ with the Sea bass on the beach before the man re-located his knife and _stabbed_ it into the fishes head stopping all further movement. Panting the Naut rolled off to the side and sat on the beach propped up on his elbows. He gave De Sardet a wicked grin his eyes glowing brightly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited for a fish." He commented coming back up to the beach, water weighing on his pants heavily. He plopped down next to Vasco and soaked in the sun. In the distance, he could still hear the dolphins talking with one another, mostly about fish and where they seem them.

Vasco motioned to the dead Sea bass. "That is not _just_ a fish, I need to clean it, and get it seasoned so we can get it slow baking for the day." Vasco explained, "You know how to cook it?" He asked carefully. Vasco hesitated "I can read the recipe" he mentioned and De Sardet chuckled "Fine then, I can help we healed Hook together we can cook this..._thing_ together." He stated motioning to the large fish.

Vasco grinned and pulled him by the wrist closer to him. The Naut's lips found his then latched on vigorously, tongue running over his bottom lip before borrowing into his mouth. He groaned around the appendage and sighed out, putting a hand to the Naut's warm and wet chest. Vasco grunted and pulled him closer so that he was sliding into the man's lap.

He chuckled in the back of his throat the way the Naut's eyes were glowing brightly looking up at him. Vasco parted away from him as sudden as his hunger came to him the Naut seemed capable of pulling it back.

Carefully Vasco pushed his wet locks and studied his eyes, for a second he saw a pang of sadness hit them. Gently the man eased out "You're a wonder you know that? Your so...gifted in so many things...sometimes I feel like..." Vasco frowned and glanced away from him.

De Sardet put his hand to the man's chin and forced the Naut to look at him.

"Don't say that love, _you_ are just as gifted as I...maybe not in magic...but...in things that matter, you're so smart you know? Sometimes I wonder how you deal with having _me_ for a lover, I barely know how to do anything without breaking something or nearly getting myself killed." He teased causing the Naut to laugh as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders.

Vasco chuckled and pressed his forehead into his chest he rested his chin on the Naut's head.

"Is this about having _WhaleSpeech?_" He asked the Naut feeling the tensing in the man's body. He frowned and picked his head up. 

"If I could give you my Seagift I would if anyone deserve it it's you..._you" _He began running his hands over the man's face and following the trail of tattoo's inked upon the man's flesh. He remembered when he saw all of them for the first time when he was wrapped up beneath the Naut for the very first time. How he thought Vasco was a trapped sea god in human form.

"When I first took you...I thought to myself that you were a sea god in human form...you tasted like sea salt and smelled like smoke and the ocean...I thought I was the luckiest man to be able to convince a powerful person like you to my bed." He confessed glancing away with a blush. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Vasco staring at him in awe, clearly stunned at his phrasing.

Vasco coughed a light pink blush glowing on his cheeks and dusting his ears. "Oh trust me, it didn't take any convincing at all...I practically tripped down the stairs that night to come bed you." He laughed at the very idea of Vasco all flustered doing his best to not make a scene as he raced to his door.

"You are not any less a Naut for not having a Sea gift." He pressed firmly a hand running to the man's elbow to where the three lines of that tattoo that marked him for surviving a riptide was.

"You survived a riptide by yourself, you didn't have a Sea-Chosen or a pod of dolphins come to save you...you did that all on your own." He said meeting the man's eyes. Vasco glanced down to the tattoo, realizing it was there for the first time.

De Sardet brought his fingers up to the marks on Vasco's cheeks marking him a Captain. "You became one of the guilds youngest captains..._ever_, not because you could talk to birds or whales, or...sense storms...or whatever _other_ gifts there are...you did it by using that beautiful intelligent mind, and that incredible and fearless heart of yours." He explained reaching down and putting his hand over it.

Vasco's voice caught in his throat and he looked back up at him, he could see the wetness in the man's eyes from where his words struck strong and true.

"You became who you are by your own self...I'm a Naut only because my mother happened to go into labor while at sea...that's it." He said gently pushing back the Naut's slightly damp hair.

Without warning De Sardet found himself on his back a dead Sea Bass a foot away from him as Vasco was kissing him deeply, he could feel the droplets of wet tears fall on his face as he opened his mouth for Vasco's tongue.

Vasco suddenly parted from him with a gasp and he smiled down at him "That...that was beautiful Love...thank-you...I...I _needed_ that." Vasco exhaled lowering his head to pluck a few gentle kisses from him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the Naut's neck inhaling the scent of salt, smoke and....fish.

"Of course Love...you help me when I'm down on myself...and I help you...that's how it works" He explained in between soft kisses as Vasco's hands cupped his face.

"I love you," Vasco whispered out eyes piercing into his and he shivered and nodded "As do I" he replied and their lips met once more. Heated now, slowly building and climbing into fast hungry ones. De Sardet broke away from those carnal lips panting as his eyes met a vacant Sea Bass eye. The lips that had been lapping and sucking at his neck decreased in pleasure at the sight and he realized where they were and where this could be going if he didn't halt it.

Grunting as Vasco's frame began to cover over him he put a hand up to the man's chin and captured it his eyes meeting hungry golden orbs.

"We have a large dead fish a foot away from us that needs to be cleaned and prepared." He said gently and he watched as Vasco's mind caught up to him. The Naut sighed and frowned. He smiled and leaned up giving the Naut one last deep and passionate kiss before he carefully began to slide away from the man.

Vasco stood and grabbed the fish with a grunt he hauled it over one of his shoulders knife still in his head. De Sardet bent over and picked up the pliers with the hook.

"What shall we do with this?" He asked holding the hook up. Vasco frowned for a few seconds "I'm going to keep it, I have an idea for it." the Naut answered him. He shrugged and held unto the hook and pliers as they made their way back to the house. Smiling and humming lightly under his breath, he realized that tomorrow they would be leaving, so today would be their last day alone like this and they should probably make the best of it while they could.


	108. Vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff perhaps? Character Development for sure? I grew tired near the end so perhaps a little bit cracky in humor not sure. Please just read it and don't hate me XD
> 
> Also, Synapse messaged me on Facebook about their Sims 4 characters and I stole her SimsVasco need to garden? Idk thought it would be fun to add.

_De Sardet_

He watched avidly as Vasco cleaned and skinned the Sea bass, the Naut choosing to do it outside so as to not get the fish smell and the blood and scales everywhere. Once a few very large and thick fillets of meat were gleaned from the fish's bones they stored said fillets into the small fridge than together they began to sift through the cookbook for a recipe but failed in that endeavor.

Vasco sighed and turned to his stacks of books in the next room, brows furrowing in concentration.

"I know I have cookbooks in _there_ somewhere." The Naut stated folding his arms and tapping a finger to his chin as he was lost in thought.

De Sardet sighed and shook his head "Great, I'm sure we'll find them by next spring" he teased out loud walking into the next room. He pointed to the one section he had gone through a week prior back when Vasco was sick off of chocolate and he had time to spare.

"Those we don't have to go through." He stated glancing at Vasco who had his eyes closed in concentration before he snapped them open and gingerly the man began to weave through his stacks of books, walking with the graceful skill of a man who had spent many years on the choppy and uneven seas.

_"Careful"_ he hissed out wincing when Vasco's leg bumped into a pile here and there but thankfully none toppled over. 

"Ah hah! I _knew_ they would be next to the gardening books!" Vasco exclaimed gingerly unstacking the pile before him to get to the middle section of said stack. "Gardening?" He asked confused as to why a Naut would have gardening books...then again this was Vasco he probably had books on training dragons if it were even possible.

"I once was given a little lemon tree for my cabin...good for fruit to help prevent scurvy...it was a ten-year-old plant and it died within _two weeks_," Vasco said with regret. He watched the Naut's shoulders rise and fall in a heavy sigh "I once tried to grow tomatoes the one summer I was put ashore, I fertilized them, watered them..._nothing_...nothing every sprouted!"

De Sardet shook his head as his lover pouted in anger at himself and glared down at the books in his hands. Another sigh and the Naut went back to the task of gathering the cookbooks. Once he had them Vasco turned to him and made a 'catch' motion with his hand and tossed the books overhead to him. He managed to catch them all and grinned at Vasco who was making his way back.

He was just outside his forest of book towers when the Naut misjudged a step and cursed out loud as he wobbled one on foot doing his best to ease the other leg over one of the shorter towers without knocking into it.

De Sardet's heart was beating as he reached out to Vasco to try and steady him, the man grabbed unto his arm and together they worked the Naut over the last hurdle, both of them audibly exhaled in relief.

"Okay, if we are to stay here on the regular you are going to have to clear these out." He stated firmly as he pushed the cookbooks into Vasco's hands. Vasco frowned and glanced at the books. "We're managing well enough...just no sudden movements on this side of the room," Vasco explained frowning.

He lifted a brow and tilted his head studying his lover for a few moments. Vasco's lips pursed and for a second the Naut looked like a child who had been reprimanded.

"Where would I even put them?" The Naut asked losing hope. De Sardet rolled his eyes "You could _sell_ them, or give them away to people who need them...perhaps the boarding house for Sea-Givens?" He suggested to the man and for a second Vasco blinked in surprise.

"I never thought about that...I...I could, it might work, I'm sure the kids would like some of the books anyway." Vasco mused glancing around at them before frowning. 

"What would I even _do_ with the space?" he asked out loud De Sardet chuckled and grinned pointing to a portion of the wall "We could put a nice lounge couch there, _perfect_ spot for it" He explained glancing back to Vasco who tilted his head to try and imagine it. "Why?" The Naut asked and he shuffled closer to the man "It would be the perfect place to just rest...all curled up in each other's arms as we look out at the ocean...and at night we could read together there." He mused out his voice faraway as he imagined it now.

Vasco hummed out "Ohhhhh...you're good, I've half a mind to just toss em all out now and go get a couch...you're good at getting your way aren't you?" The Naut said glancing over at him, golden eyes studying him.

He grinned "Well, I was raised in Nobility" He quipped, Vasco balanced the three cookbooks he had to the one arm as he reached out and pulled him into a kiss. Languid and comforting the kiss swirled around him as Vasco's tongue began to delve in and swirl around his mouth. He found himself already wrapping his arms around Vasco's strong neck, the Naut's free hand drifting up to his face, thumb trailing over his cheek.

The Naut parted from him, he glanced up to the all too close face, Vasco's breath drifting over his lips and skin warming them with each exhale. He looked to the far too golden eyes, framed by the perfect thick lashes, the small creases that formed near the Naut's mouth every time he smirked or grinned.

"Is there anything else you _want,_ Love?" His lover purred out in a tone of voice that De Sardet _knew _Vasco knew he was weak too. That husky deep tone that really articulated the man's relaxed accent.

"Oh, you know exactly what you're doing don't you?" He said glaring at that perfect set of kissable lips that were just an inch or so away, curling in a knowing smirk.

Vasco's hand skimmed down from his cheek to his jaw then using two fingers the Naut trialed them delicately down over his neck to his shoulders. Slow and methodical following his body's natural lines, the motion caused him to shiver at the feeling. Vasco's hand wrapped around his torso then fell to his waist before the Naut's large hand slid lower and grabbed one of his cheeks and cupped it firmly pulling him in roughly their waist's colliding.

He managed to suppress his groan in the back of his throat but he did let out a loud pleasured sigh as he looked up into the Naut's eyes. Vasco closed the distance of their lips and De Sardet found himself fighting for air fo a few seconds, Vasco's body gently rocking into him. Just as his arousal was beginning to awaken Vasco let go suddenly, grinning devilishly he purred out "We've got a fish to attend to love."

De Sardet felt himself pout as Vasco stepped away and around him, he jolted when Vasco planted a slap to his backside as he walked away. He shook his head and chuckled trailing after his teasing lover.

Vasco deposited the books on the table and the two of them began to flick through them for fish recipes, De Sardet looking for anything that had an illustration or drawing of fish. He did eventually find a seafood type section and began to discern food from there.

"You can eat oysters?" He asked reading a few phrases on preparing oysters to be eaten. He flickered his eyes over at Vasco. His lover nodded but scrunched up his nose. "You can, but I don't like them myself...too strong of a taste...plus they feel like your eating a mouthful of snot" Vasco commented with some distaste in his voice.

"Doesn't sound very appetizing...the only seafood type stuff I eat besides fish is this stuff called cavier...was always being served on crackers at all the parties back at home." He mentioned with a shrug. Vasco raised his brows "Didn't take you for one who would eat fish eggs" the Naut said as he flipped through his book a few pages.

De Sardet froze for a second "Fish eggs? Wait, caviar is _fish eggs_?" he stressed glancing at his lover. Vasco nodded "Aye, don't ask how you get them, you don't want to know." the man explained and De Sardet realized he needed to be better acquainted with what his food was and where it came from.

"Ah, I found something...except I don't have some of these ingredients" Vasco commented lifting his head away from the book. 

"What do you need?" he asked glancing at the book. Vasco furrowed his brow and trailed his finger down the list "Lemons, garlic, and white wine." With a sigh, the Naut rose up and began to tug on his boots "I'll run down to the store quick like and get some you can stay." The Naut stated standing up and reaching for his coin purse and hat.

"You sure?" he asked closing his book and standing up "I don't mind" He added stepping forward. Vasco grinned and reached forward tugging him forward by his shirt to give him a satisfying kiss again.

"Yes, stay and relax, I don't want you going out and getting exhausted on me...I've got plans for tonight." The Naut purred when he broke away from the kiss. De Sardet felt his heart flutter and he smiled up at his Naut. "Oh, you're not the only one...fine I'll stay, _don't keep me waiting_ love." He chided the man pushing him away playfully.

Vasco grinned and winked "If I do will I come back to a show?" The Naut asked. 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes but felt heat rise to his cheeks "Not likely" he muttered under his breath.

"Ah so there is a chance-" Vasco quipped and De Sardet waved him off "To the seas with you!" He exclaimed causing both of them to laugh as the Naut turned and exited the house, he could hear a song being whistled by the man as he headed off towards town.

De Sardet in Vasco's absence put the cookbooks away then began to re-pack his clothing back into his duffel for tomorrow. It felt so strange to be leaving the Isle. On one hand, he was excited to be back at sea, to be able to do ropes in the morning with Cussel, to be able to fall back into the routine of things. Sure it could be terrifying at sea as well as dangerous...but it was also so beautiful and serene..._but_ it would also mean he would only have a month or so left with Vasco.

Then it was to his duties in New Serene, even if he managed to get them all done in two months' time...that would still be two months without Vasco. Two _whole_ months of not seeing or talking to the man, no sleeping curled up together at night, no book reading or sharing dinner and stories, no teasing and joking...no kisses or touches or..._anything_.

His heart caught in his chest and a powerful sense of dread began to take him, what if something happened at sea when he was not there? What if Vasco got attacked by pirates again? What if he wasn't there to protect or save him? What would he do? What could _he_ do? To come to the Naut's only to find out the one thing that was his everything was _gone_.

The sky was falling and the world was slipping out from under him at the idea.

But thankfully a knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts.

He frowned and wandered over to the door, opening it he was surprised and confused to see a woman he sort of recognized standing there holding out a box of chocolates.

Her eyes were closed as she stammered out an apology.

"Listen Vas, I'm sorry for what I did and for messing things up and I was being really stupid and I should have asked and I-" The woman opened up her deeply green eyes.

He lifted a brow "No, I am not..Vasco?" The shorter woman instantly blushed and tucked her loose blonde bang behind her ears as she cursed under her breath.

"I...I'm sorry...I...your his...?" She trailed off eyes darting around "You're his lover yes? His legitimate...like _actual_ lover?" He blinked at her phrasing but couldn't get over the fact he _recognized_ this woman but didn't know _where_.

"Yes, we are lovers...I am De Sardet." He said unsure of what else to say as he looked at her in questioning. She glanced down to the box then back to him. "This...this was for him, it's not enough to get him sick...but should be enough to make amends...I'm sorry...I owe you one as well." She said sheepishly lowering her gaze.

He gingerly took the box from her "I...don't understand...have we met?" He asked carefully still not knowing who she was.

"I...I'm Carissa...I may have stupidly drank too much wine...which yes blame it on the alcohol and all that but...I might have..._came on_ to him a week back at the pub...not knowing he was in a realationship...and I _really, really, really, really,_ am sorry about that." She eased out wincing and practically hiding behind her hands.

He blinked, his mouth opening and closing for a few seconds.

The memory of that night came back to him, he nearly forgot about it. The woman he saw in Vasco's lap kissing him...he remembered how angry he had gotten then...now...after everything it barely registered to him.

"Oh,...I...we've worked through that...I uh..thank-you for the apology...I can understand it was just some miscommunication." He said not knowing what else to say, the whole situation was kind of _awkward_. 

Carissa sighed out, he noted she had Sea-born markings on her chin as well as a few lines over her nose and on her eyebrows. She didn't have any piercings besides her ears, he noted all Nauts seemed to have ear piercings.

"Like I said...I'm sorry...I...didn't mean to get in between or anything...I just didn't know...and Vas tried to explain but I didn't listen..." Carissa shook her head "Sorry...I'm a person that kinda...trails on and on" Carissa stated with a wave and a forced laugh.

De Sardet found himself smirking at the comment, growing up with his mother he had grown used to dealing with someone who just goes _on_ about things.

"It's fine...and you don't have to keep apologizing, you didn't cause anything to happen." He assured the woman.

Carissa grinned, her smile alighting her full face "Oh good! I was so worried! It took me so _long_ to build up the courage to come here and do this...my gal Rayna finally kicked me into doin' something." De Sardet blinked "Wait, your...gal?" he asked confused.

"Oh, right...we...our...me and Rayna, our thing's a bit...complicated...most might not understand it...I uh...actually, do you mind if I could have some water? I walked a long way and I got all nervous and now my mouth is dry and I..." De Sardet nodded and bid her enter, sheepishly she crossed into the kitchen and began to thank him profusely as he got her a cup of water that she drowned down in a few seconds.

With relief, she sighed "Okay! So yes, I and Rayna have...what you would say an...open? Relationship? We...we can roll with others but only if we tell each other first...people find it weird and strange...but it works for us...life's too short to be stuck on one...at least that's our belief." Carissa explained crossing back over to the sink to fill the cup once more.

De Sardet scratched the back of his head, the idea to be able to bed others while still being in a relationship seemed so very..._wrong_ to him. But if both of them were in agreeance on it and were okay with it...well to each their own anyway.

"It's a hard concept to wrap around your mind, I get it, but...it just works for us, we can still have that nice feeling of having someone we trust with all our heart and who we love...but we also get that thrill and that experience when we go for a roll for some man we met an hour prior and don't quite remember his name, but _goodness_ is he handsome and _wow_ what even is that accent?" Carissa trailed off for a second before giggling and darting her eyes back to him.

"I guess if it works for you two then why not?" He said with a shrug "As long as you don't hurt anyone" he added after a pause. Carissa lowered her eyes "As I said, I didn't know...if I had known? I would _never_ have touched him, I don't like the idea of being blamed as the one who caused it to end...ya know?"

He nodded "Aye, I understand...from what I've gathered from most people's reactions he hasn't been a person to have...lovers?" He asked unsure of what to call them.

Carissa sighed and nodded "Vas...he's always been very..._focused_ on his career, he wants _desperately_ to reach his goals...and when we were younger he always said having a _real _lover or being sweet on someone would get in the way of that." De Sardet lifted his brow he didn't know that was how Vasco thought before he met the man, but it was apparent that train of thought was now changed in the Naut Captian.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a kind and an incredibly talented Naut hands down, but I think back then...and even possibly now he's plagued by self-doubt," Carissa explained turning and sitting down in the kitchen chair near her. He followed suit wanting to hear more on Vasco.

"He said to me once, when we were younger _'What kind of person would want to be with a man who doesn't even have a last name? How could I ever provide anything to anyone? Not in this position I can't.' _" Carissa said with a frown shaking her head. De Sardet frowned as well "He might have mentioned things like that before...but I've always been able to convince him he has so much to give to the world and names don't matter to me." He replied to Carissa scratching at his beard.

Carissa smiled a soft and genuine smile as she flicked back her blonde waves.

"I'm glad he's found someone to do that for him, _I_ tried for a long while...but I don't think I was the right person for it...I'm glad he found you then." The woman expressed kindly and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad he did as well...in a way, we found each other" He commented glancing out the window for a few seconds before turning back to her. 

"That's a tooth-rotting sweet thing to say...I love it" She said with a grin and sighed.

"Speaking of, why on earth did you bring chocolate for him? _You_ should know how he gets." He pressed motioning to the chocolate he set in front of him. Carissa chuckled "Exactly why I got it, he can't say no to chocolate, I was using it as means of apology."

He laughed and shook his head "You're right, we spent nearly 300 gold on the damned stuff when we first arrived." He muttered under his breath thinking back to the outrageous amount they had.

Carissa gasped "Oh goodness! Vas you idiot spendin' all your wages on chocolate and books." She said shaking her head. De Sardet chuckled "Well, he's a bit spoiled having a Noble lover to pay for his chocolate obsession." He eased out leaning back.

"_Noble? Wait! Your_?" Carissa exclaimed glanced him up and down "I thought perhaps you were...a _merchant_ or something...not a...oh WOW...that might explain a few things then." Carissa stated drinking her water as she met his gaze. He shrugged he was starting to get used to the fact that people seemed stunned when he told them he was _technically _a Noble.

"He's always had a soft spot for their accents you know? _Adores_ them really." Carissa teased with a grin. De Sardet blinked he had not known about this if Vasco was keen on his accent he kept it hidden.

"I had no idea actually...well perhaps there were a few times he mentioned an inkling." He stated frowning in thought. Carissa giggled and nodded "Oh yes, the first time he met a young Noble...ha! He was tripping over himself and blushing darker than a beet whenever they told him to do something...the whole crew had laughs for days!" Carissa stated excitedly grinning from ear to ear.

He found himself laughing and grinning with her, excited to learn some new things about his lover.

"Oh really? I wonder what else he's been hiding from me" He asked out loud and Carissa got a wicked grin in her eyes. One that he knew best, the kind of look someone got when you just _knew_ the following conversation was going to be good and full of laughs.

"Going in a different direction, did you know he's petrified of spiders? Even the little itty bitty ones we sometimes get aboard the ship..._screams_ bloody murder and runs away _every_ time." Carissa said with a grin. De Sardet found himself chuckling, here he thought his beloved was absolutely fearless.

"No way, I can't picture Vasco doing that." He commented leaning in interested to hear more. Carissa nodded "Oh, YES. One time a spider crawled unto his shoulder during watch, _screamed and cursed_ so loud people thought we were being attacked by something, all of them came running with our swords and guns only to find him clawing himself out of his jacket and rolling around the deck." 

He laughed and shook his head oh, the absolute trickery he could get up to. But he dare not, it would be far too cruel...perhaps only once.

"How did you know it landed on his shoulder?" he asked her. Carissa grinned "I was on watch with him, and let's just say I found one and may or may not have brushed it unto him when he passed by." He chuckled in the back of his throat "Well played, did he deserve it?" he asked her. She nodded "Of course, he loosened my hammock knot so when I went to sleep in it I fell to the floor, he can be a right ol' bastard with his pranks."

Carissa swapped a few more stories about some of Vasco's younger days and pranks before she sighed and glanced at the door.

"I didn't mean to be this long, I hope Rayna doesn't get the wrong idea." De Sardet nodded "Of course, right, sorry to keep you." He said before patting the chocolates.

"Thank-you for these again." She smiled and nodded "Of course, they're good, just keep a watch on him, he gets too many...well I'm sure you've seen the aftermath." She explained standing and he nodded "I have, it's not fun."

"Course it isn't, ain't no proper way to enjoy time ashore...that's supposed to be when the _real_ fun is, with all his..._ahem_ talents and _piercings" _She teased with a lopsided grin and waggled her brows. He felt himself blush crimson at the mentioning of them. 

"You...know?" she gave a nod "I've...well...yeah," she said glancing away understanding coming to him.

"Oh, you've...right" there it was again that awkward feeling. He also couldn't help the fact he felt a small tinge of jealousy fill him. So he _wasn't_ the only one to experience them...but then again he already knew that why was he feeling this way?

"Look, I don't want things to get awkward and I don't want you to be jealous...not after we were just getting along so well," Carissa said putting her hands up. "I and Rayna have had these discussions before, we've learned to accept things as they are and move past them, there's no point in chastising someone for enjoying what's in our nature you know?" 

De Sardet tilted his head, he hadn't thought about it that way, and the fact Carissa had been able to sense how he was feeling. Perhaps he _could_ learn to get over the fact Vasco had more experience than him.

"I...it's been a _difficult_ subject for me...I never...had anyone before him..." He said not knowing why he was able to be so comfortable with telling her this. Carissa nodded and pursed her lips. "I see, so a part of you feels self-conscious that you might not compare to his previous partners?" she stated unblinkingly. He found himself nodding "Yes, even though I know it's dumb cause I know he loves me and I love him...it's just." 

She nodded "The mind and heart are hard to control and get on the same page...just know that it'll come in time, and if you _really_ feel inadequate...which you aren't, trust me, you can always talk to him about it..._communication_ that's what makes or breaks relationships, even if it's embarrassing just...talk about it ya know?"

He opened his mouth then closed it, it made so much _sense. 'Why did I not think of this before?'_ He thought to himself, the realized it was because of his embarrassment and fear. Perhaps he should learn to push past that.

"Thank-you...that was incredibly helpful," He said to Carissa who bounced up from her seat she gave an exaggerated bow "Why _certainly_ m'Lord!" She chimed out before motioning to the door.

She made it a few steps before turning and glancing at him.

"Actually, free advice!" She exclaimed and De Sardet watched in surprise as the door began to open behind her but she wasn't noticing.

"Vasco is totally a man who loves to be in control...which come on, he's good at it..._but_..." she trailed off and De Sardet's eyes widened and his and Vasco's eyes met and he was glancing between them incredibly confused.

"He _really_ likes it when _you_ take control, being on top and all that, that _really _gets him going...I think he likes being able to watch maybe? Not sure, but yeah just talk it out." Carissa continued and De Sardet was biting his lip as he watched Vasco's face contort through several emotions at once. Surprise. Shock. Humor. Some Embarrassment.

_Then_ Carissa turned on her heel and De Sardet watched as she froze in place. He could only imagine the look of horror on her face as she suddenly turned as red as a beet.

Vasco cleared his throat and gave a grin, lifting his brows. "Afternoon Carissa, paying a social visit?" The Naut purred out in amusement. Carissa had clapped both hands to her mouth and she merely nodded.

"On your way out?" Vasco teased once again more nods and Vasco stepped away from the door holding it for her. Carissa _dashed_ to the door with such speed if one blinked one would miss it.

Vasco closed the door, he set his bag of ingredients on the counter then turned to him. De Sardet avoided eye contact as he felt himself grow heated.

"So...what are you planning tonight love?" Vasco teasingly asked and De Sardet wanted desperately to vanish.


	109. The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! This...this is Smut, mostly so enjoy?

_De Sardet_

Feeling his face and ear's heat up he glanced away from his lovers' amused expression. He coughed the once and sighed before he remembered a small portion of the conversation he had with Carissa and decided to test it. Throwing his voice into the thickest 'court' accent he could he addressed his Naut lover.

"Hmmm, _perhaps_ the Lady Carissa _may_ have given me a _few_ ideas Ser Vasco." He rolled out taking pleasure in watching his lover's face twitch for a second before he closed both eyes and shook his head.

"She told you..._of course_ she did." He sighed glancing at the window. De Sardet hummed under his breath "So you _do_ have a thing for Nobles" He replied and Vasco laid his hat on the counter as he crossed the room and eyed the box of chocolates. The Naut gave a shrug "To be honest, the _affection_ for said accent dimmed slightly once I had to actually _deal_ with them as a Captian, hard to be attracted to something that is always sneering at you in disdain." Vasco explained opening the box and grabbing a few truffles.

De Sardet sighed and dropped the accent "I suppose your right." He commented and reached over and took two truffles as well. Vasco's cheek was already full with two as he grabbed another three and De Sardet gave the man a forceful look to keep him from grabbing more. Vasco gave a toothy grin as he crossed over to him and pressed a far too sweet tasting kiss to his lips.

"The exception to that rule would be _yours_ love, the way those words roll off the back of your tongue." The Naut explained lifting up from him and going back to the counter to unpack his purchases. De Sardet saw the man's hand snake out quickly and snatch up a few more truffles and De Sardet shot a glare to the back of the man's head as he covered up the box and pulled it in close keeping the Naut from grabbing anymore.

"What else did she tell you?" He asked as he moved about the kitchen depositing supplies onto the counter. De Sardet shrugged "Nothing much, a few old stories about you...she came to apologize...and we ended up talking about..._a lot_." He explained scratching the back of his neck.

Vasco chuckled and shook his head "It seems so." The man commented and De Sardet huffed "It wasn't _all_ about that type of stuff...she mentioned she was in a...open relationship, her partner is named Rayna" he explained to the Naut. Vasco paused for a second "Huh, didn't think she would be the type for that, but, as long as she's happy that's good" he commented lowering into the chair next to him.

"She's...fun, from what little conversation I had with her I did enjoy," He said leaning back in his chair. Vasco nodded "That's...good to hear, me, her, and Jacob we three were good friends back in the day." Vasco said with a sigh scratching his head. De Sardet sighed and stood up crossing over to slide into Vasco's lap, straddling the man's legs.

He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and looked into the surprised golden eyes.

"I don't want you to feel conflicted about talking about past partners, I shouldn't do that to you...I know now that your heart belongs only to me and that's all that should matter." He stated wanting to let the man know that he didn't have to hide or tip-toe around stuff with him.

Vasco smiled and gave a nod "Aye, _you_ are my one and only" the Naut stated resting his hands on his hips. He felt his heart flutter in his chest and hearing that and chuckled as he leaned in and kissed the man, he tasted so deeply of chocolate he felt like he was getting a toothache just from the taste. He broke away wiping his mouth.

"_You_ are literally too sweet." He commented as the Naut laughed before he pulled him into a rougher kiss, the Naut beginning to nip at his bottom lip, hands trailing over his hips to his back wrapping around his waist and tugging him in as close as he could. De Sardet could feel the heat beginning to rise up from the Naut's lap he smiled against the man's lips as they nipped at his own.

"Too sweet...and yet you still keep on kissing back..." The Naut purred out huskily, the voice sending a shiver down his spine. Vasco trailed his lips downward choosing to settle on the thready vein pulsing in his neck. He sighed out against the pleasant pressure of the Naut's mouth sinking slightly into his skin, causing a thrill of excitement chasing through his system.

"Kind of hard not to..." He whispered out breathless as the Naut's tongue began to lap against his skin, Vasco's strong hands digging into his flesh, he could feel the intense _want_ from the man. An aura that was beginning to fill up the room, heating both him and the air around them. Dizzy he nearly forgot where he was as Vasco's mouth moved upwards to his ear, breathing out a heavy sigh there and De Sardet involuntarily rolled his hips down into Vasco.

Vasco hummed out against him as Vasco lifted his head away. He dove inwards to bring the man into a kiss but Vasco's hand caught his jaw holding it firmly an inch away from those addicting lips. Vasco's eyes glowing in a teasing manner as the Naut gave him a grin. 

"I should be getting the fish seasoned" The Naut expressed tracking his golden orbs over his face. De Sardet gave the smallest smirk as he rolled his hips upwards into Vasco's body pressing their growing arousals against one another. Vasco gave a grunt as he watched a tremble flicker across the man's face before De Sardet turned his jaw inwards and nipped at the man's wrist.

"Yet you keep on kissing me..." He teased out meeting the Naut's eyes. Vasco's eyes lit up in a predatory light as De Sardet found himself sliding off of the man's lap as Vasco launched himself upwards dragging him with by the collar before he was whirled around and pushed stumbling backward until his back connected with a wall.

He let out a grunt from the impact before it was deafened by Vasco's incredibly hot and demanding mouth on his. One of Vasco's knees pushed between his legs, intense pressure on his groin creating much needed-friction and he already felt his hips moving downwards and up into the man's warm thigh, straddling it and grinding into it shamelessly.

One of Vasco's hands slid down and jerked his leg upwards positioning his leg to wrap around the Naut's waist meanwhile Vasco's tongue kept pushing deeper and deeper into his mouth. The feeling was euphoric of having his lover's weight _pressing_ into him in all the key places, the Naut's tongue delving and swirling about his mouth making him feel breathless and light-headed and _god_ the friction on his groin felt heavenly.

Once his leg was securely wrapped around Vasco's waist the Naut _slid_ his hand up his torse over his clothing, slow and meticulous, drawing out shivers over his skin before it reached up and around to his hair. De Sardet's groan was suppressed by Vasco's lips as the man jerked his head slightly to the side Vasco tore away from his lips, growling in the back of his throat and nipping his jaw and neck before taking a deep sigh.

Low and gravely from the back of his throat the man instructed him. "_Go_ wait on the bed, I'll _attend_ to _you_ shortly."

With that the Naut let him drop down to the floor on slightly wobbly legs, his arousal incredibly evident in his trousers as he nodded breathless and speechless mind still catching up to everything, it was always so hard to think straight when he got this way.

The Naut turned and quickly walked to the pantry, De Sardet turned to go to the bed. Realizing all the 'curtains' were drawn open he made his way about the room carefully drawing them closed dimming the room as he went.

He heard Vasco in the kitchen, muttering instructions under his breath and preparing ingredients. The knife on the chopping board, a pan or two being moved around. The clattering of wooden utensils against the counter.

All the windows in the room drawn he suddenly remembered the window in the kitchen and quickly he crossed back out there sliding past Vasco who glanced over at him confused for a second before a nod of realization drawn over the Naut's brows.

He half clamored unto the counter to gently tug the blanket there over the entirety of the window. There was still enough natural light to give Vasco light to work with he jumped back down to the floor and smirked to himself as he walked over to Vasco he turned his head and looked down at him. He smiled up at the man the slight fluster that crossed over the Naut's features.

He leaned up and ensnared the Naut's lips, Vasco groaned into the kiss. Feeling more confident now that they were in secrecy he trailed a hand down and cupped Vasco's cock through the fabric of the man's trouser causing his lover to groan even louder and push his hips forward.

He squeezed none to gently as he parted from the kiss grinning slyly as his lover's eyes were glazed over with lust. The struggle was written all over Vasco's face, the way the man's lips parted as he panted yellow eyes speckled with blue narrowing in on his lips.

"Don't keep me waiting Captain..." He purred out lowly removing his hand from the Naut's member. He stepped around the man knowing full well Vasco's eyes were watching each movement like a hawk.

He reached down and _carefully _and oh so _slowly_ peeled out of his shirt keeping his back to Vasco. After removing the article of clothing he looked back over his shoulder to the Naut who biting his lower lip in desperation, shoulders rising and falling quickly as the Naut panted in arousal.

The heat in the room was near incinerating, shivers and tremors were moving up and down his spine crawling over his flesh and god the _want_ he had for Vasco at this moment was indescribable. Swaggering his hips he walked off to the bed, smiling at himself, he wasn't going to be the only one left waiting in desperation.

He stopped before the bed and removed his pants, cock throbbing and ready to go he had to push past the urge to stroke himself before he slid under a blanket choosing to lie on his stomach his arousal being pressed into the mattress and his hips every so often would thrust downwards to feed himself a small sliver of friction.

He heard Vasco's hurried movements in the kitchen, the Naut cursing under his breath telling himself to move faster. De Sardet chuckled and reached out grabbing the red book, wondering if there was anything he could do today that wouldn't be _too_ taxing on his body. He was ready and capable of doing most things but knew he wasn't fully back to his old self, only a whisper of a few aches here and there...speaking of ache god when would Vasco finish with the damned fish?

He flickered through a few of the pages Vasco had marked. He raised his brows on some of them. _'Goodness love, I'm flexible but I don't know if I could do THAT'_ he thought to himself at a position that looked like it required him to nearly balance upside down on his hands.

He _did_ find _one_ that seemed interesting and not too taxing on either of them. He narrowed his eyes and managed to discern the first few lines explaining the position. _'The Arch...position...allows both parties a deeper and...intense feeling...' _He read to himself before nodding this could work. A thrill hit him for wanting to try something new with his lover.

He chuckled realizing they should be saving this for tonight...but, neither it seemed were capable of reigning themselves in now.

He was distracted by the sound of Vasco running down the hall to the washroom before there were a few moments pause of silence before the thundering footfalls could be heard running back towards him. His heart hammering in his chest he twisted over unto his back only to watch his lover slide around the corner catching himself on the wall as the man launched himself towards him, eyes burning with a near mad-like lust.

Vasco tore his shirt off and tossed it aside before the man reached down and ripped the blanket away from him, uncovering his naked frame and the Naut landed on the bed roughly, causing it to creak.

Vasco used one hand to hook behind his head and drag him up into a kiss. He opened his mouth instantly and swirled his tongue in with his lovers, a familiar dance of tongues that never seemed to tire for either. He heard Vasco groaned out in the back of his throat the Naut's hot body pressing over him. Their hips grinding into one another's in a rather languid fashion, building up their arousal's once more.

De Sardet realized Vasco still had his pants on and he needed to rectify this immediately. He broke away from the kiss gasping for air and lightly pushing on the man's shoulder bidding him stand back up. Vasco complied but kept his lips continuously moving against his as they both worked their way to the edge of the bed, Vasco standing up and dragging him upwards with him.

The Naut's hands were skimming over his flesh, feeling every last inch of him, pressing, pulling and kneading with strong hands and fingers. The only sounds being made was their frenzied breathing as each tried to regain enough air to keep up with their pounding heart rates.

De Sardet was getting lost in _everything_ about the man, the sight of golden skin and eyes, mussed-up long honey-colored sheets framing the tattoed face. God, those beautiful eyes, sparkling with grays and blues filled with lust, love, adoration, and need. The scent of salt always lingered on the man, only now lemon and the faint odor of fish were now mixed in.

The way each line on the Naut's body danced with every movement of muscle and shiver. It hit De Sardet suddenly, that _this_, all of this was HIS. Vasco was HIS lover, HIS man and NO ONE would take that away. Not a woman, not another man, not his Uncle or Aunt, hell not even _any_ of the gods could stop him. Because as of now, Vasco was his religion, his following, and belief, his way of life.

He parted from Vasco's lips trailing downwards, stopping briefly to lavish kisses and teasing bites to the man's nipples, toying with the bars there with his tongue. All the while his hands slid down and undid the laces to the Naut's trousers.

Vasco moaned out lowly, a hoarse "De Sardet" was pulled from the man's throat as he drifted down lower and _lower _until he was on his knees in front of the man. He pulled the Naut's pants away from his hips, they fell down easily, silently they watched one another as Vasco stepped out of his clothes. 

De Sardet ran a hand upwards over the smooth flesh of Vasco's stomach continuing upwards to the Naut's chest were the light trail of hair was. While he did this he breathed out warmly against the Naut's heated member. So large and thick, the vein's in the underside of the cock pulsing strongly. Vasco's manhood twitched ever so often at his teasing before he wrapped a hand around the base before following suit with his mouth.

He enveloped his lover's cock, taking it as fully as he could, the moans that echoed out of Vasco's throat pushed him to take it as deep as he dared. Instantly he felt satisfaction in giving his lover pleasure, in being able to _show_ through action's just how much Vasco meant to him.

Bobbing his head he started off slow, coating the entire length with his saliva, running his tongue up and down on the underside, flickering into the hole tasting the first few drops of pre-cum, always bitter and strong but right now to him, it was ambrosia. Vasco's hands buried into his hair, the tight pull at his roots sent tremors to his core.

His own cock throbbed hotly against his stomach, he wanted to reach down and touch himself, take a small bite off the edge of being so filled with need but he didn't. Instead, he sucked and serviced his lover's cock with all the ability he had. Humming near-constant, forcing Vasco's leg's to spasm on the regular as the Naut fought against his instinct to thrust inwards.

He slowly pumped the hand wrapped on Vasco's base, moving it in time with his head. Alternating his grip every so often, slowly pushing his lover closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh...f-fuck! Tempest...I'll...if you....fuck...I can't..." The man choked out, eyes nearly pinched closed in pleasure as De Sardet looked upwards at his lover. The man was barely holding it together, visible tremors and shakes trickling over the Naut's flesh. The man was panting and groaning out with every touch of his tongue.

The noises the man was making were music to his ears and he wanted to hear them all. Fervently he moved faster, wanting to hear those moans and curses all the more. Vasco was leaning over him slightly, bracing his weight down on his head but he didn't mind. He used his free hand to pull Vasco in closer, his nose burying into the curls of hair nestled at the base of the Naut's cock.

He could feel Vasco's manhood throb and swell within him, so incredibly close and he worked faster, wanting to taste- no _NEEDING_ to taste the man's hot spend, wanting to feel it flow down his throat filling his mouth. He wanted to hear the man's groans of ecstasy as he came undone by his hand and tongue.

Within moments he was granted his wish. Vasco gave one last choked warning, attempted to pull away but he locked the Naut's hips in place as the man cursed and whimpered as he found completion. The Naut's cock throbbed and swelled repeatedly in his mouth, he felt the hot bitter gush of spend hit the back of his throat and he drank and sucked down every last drop, doing his best to lick up around the tip and head.

Vasco hissed and shuddered as his overstimulated tip was stimulated all the more. Finally, De Sardet let go, gasping for air and wiping his mouth with his arm he grinned up at his lover who still had his eyes closed, mouth slack as the man slightly swayed from side to side obviously enjoying his orgasm.

De Sardet kissed along the man's thighs, hips and belly. Filling his mouth with the taste of the man's salty skin and helping to get rid of the aftertaste of cum.

He felt a hand gently trail over the side of his face. He glanced upwards into Vasco's warm smile.

"I'm the luckiest man alive." The Naut eased out before he carefully lifted him upwards. He saw Vasco lean in for a kiss but he shied away.

"I have to-" He motioned to his mouth but Vasco rolled his eyes and clamped two hands over his cheeks.

"I don't fucking care," The Naut said as he pushed him back down into the bed, heat hitting his loins as his back impacted with the bed.

He groaned out as Vasco's tongue buried into his mouth, swirling about tasting himself within De Sardet's mouth. If the Naut was bothered by the taste he didn't let it show.

Vasco kissed and sucked at his lips, body pressing and pushing into him, their hips beginning to roll up into one another as the heat winded itself tighter and tighter within him.

He felt himself aching for the Naut, so filled with heat and need and he felt like he was going insane, so much intense pressure building up inside him. He panted and gasped Vasco's lips finding his neck as one of his lover's hands trailed south.

Immediately he opened up his legs, wanting something _anything_ to touch him there. He felt Vasco's fingers swipe up some of his pre-cum, use it to help ease against his hole in beautiful tight and strong circles. He felt his eyes roll back as he twisted his head away for a second overcome by the delectable feeling that had taken up residence in his body.

He snaked a hand up and caught himself from letting out a loud moan, biting into the flesh of his hand while Vasco's fingers began to slowly sink deeper into him.

Abruptly, Vasco's other hand grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand upwards above his head. He attempted to hold back his groan with his other hand but Vasco managed to snatch that away, both of his wrists now being pinned above his head by Vasco's arm laying across them. Vasco leaned up closer to him, body lying directly over him, he could feel the Naut's hardened member against his hip, the teasing of his hole now even deeper.

He felt himself clench around the fingers. _'Not enough, Not enough, god please more!'_ He thought to himself. A sharp whimper growing from the back of this throat but he bit it down by pressing his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Love...moan for me...I _have_ to hear them..._please_" Vasco whispered above him.

The _please_ forced him to flutter his eyes open. It was so soft and light, it wasn't a demand or a comment, it was a literal request that sounded like it truly came from the bottom of the man's heart. Vasco's eyes studied his for a few moments. The Naut's fingers within him moving down to slow gentle circles.

"I...I know you've been embarrassed...holding back after what happened...but...they help me know...what you need...and..." Vasco trailed off for a second before lowering his head to rest on his shoulder the Naut's chin digging into his flesh.

"I just want you to feel comfortable with me again..." The Naut confessed and De Sardet felt his heart twist within him. So Vasco did notice his not wanting to make noise. He never realized how much Vasco depended on his sounds, didn't realize how important they were to the Naut, just for arousal purposes but as ways to help know what was working and what wasn't.

He also didn't want Vasco to think he wasn't comfortable with him, all he wanted was to make the man happy...he knew how it felt wanting to hear the other's voice. He just didn't think of how important that was until now.

"I...love you Vasco...and for you...I'll try..." He whispered out as Vasco lifted his head away from his shoulder.

The Naut leaned down and kissed his forehead for a few seconds. De Sardet fluttered his eyes closed at the feeling of warmth filling his chest, momentarily distracting from the heat that had spindled with him.

"You...don't have to force it...okay?" Vasco said carefully and he nodded before their lips met once more and they breathed in each other's scent. De Sardet bucking upwards at the deeper intrusion of Vasco's fingers. He hissed out away from Vasco's lips and Vasco kissed him once more before lifting away and reaching for the oil on the table.

The Naut lubed up his fingers and once more began to slide them into him, slowly and carefully taking time to open him up. The feeling of having his walls parted by those thick fingers caused a slight groan to be released from his throat, one that took some mental prep to allow out.

Vasco instantly leaned down and kissed him deeply, trailing his tongue in and out as he began to widen his fingers and De Sardet fueled by Vasco's positive reinforcement moaned out around the Nauts tongue. 

He felt a shudder take the man and Vasco's hips jerked down into him and De Sardet realized the Naut _really_ did like his sounds. How had he not realized? How had he forgotten?

Vasco began to hungrily nip and suck at his skin, fingers beginning to move more wantonly inside him and he was reaching his breaking point of patience. He knew how good Vasco's cock felt inside him, so thick and hot and the way it filled him _up?_ He pushed downwards on his hips, surely he was prepped enough? He clawed at Vasco's arm lifting his body upwards into Vasco's heated one.

Wrapping his legs around the man's hips doing everything in his power to just get the man to go _IN_. Yet he just kept fingering him, stroking and massaging his walls repeatedly, pressing deeper and deeper _nearly_ striking his prostate but just not quite.

_'Oh, he is TEASING me even now?'_ He thought to himself as the realization hit him as to why his lover was doing all of this when he KNEW Vasco wanted to be in him as much as he did. He knew what he had to do. He managed to break a hand free from Vasco's grasp then fisted the man's hair as he tugged him away from his neck and closer to his face.

_"Fuck me," _ he said in a growl of desperate need he commanded the Naut through clenched teeth. Vasco's eyes lit up and the all to familiar wolfish grin took over the Naut's face.

Fingers were removed much to his displeasure but he a thrill take him when he felt Vasco's tip line up against his hole, he felt it begin to push in when he remembered the position.

"Wait!" He choked out, Vasco halted in his actions a small twinge of worry hitting the Naut's features. "Arch" He stated, not meaning to sound so cryptic but it was difficult to think at this time.

"What?" Vasco asked, confusion and slight frustration hitting the man now.

"Position...in the book...Arch?" He said nodding his head to the book that lies on the table, propped open to the page. Vasco lifted away for a second as he grabbed the book and glanced over the page to the illustration.

He saw Vasco's eyes light up in curiosity and surprise before he glanced over at him. "You sure you're okay with this?" Vasco asked carefully. He nodded vigorously.

Vasco put the book back down and together they repositioned themselves, the previous heat once again lowering it's intensity for a few seconds as De Sardet figured out where _exactly_ to put his legs. Wrapping around Vasco while the flats of his feet pressed against the bed holding himself up. Vasco kneeled his legs beneath him, leaning back slightly while De Sardet rested on his elbows.

This was different, but...manageable, most of his weight was on Vasco's lap thankfully. Vasco shuffled around a few times before he glanced down at him. "Ready?" The Naut asked as he felt a hot and wet tip line up to his aching entrance and the heat flared up once more inside him.

He panted as his lover's cock slowly sheathed itself within him, stretched out his walls and filling him up inch by beautiful inch. The book was right, this was _intense_. The angle and the way Vasco was positioned felt like it was so deeper than before. 

The Naut's cock rubbing and resting firmly against his prostate and De Sardet could feel his limbs turning into jelly as the heat in his belly was on the verge of erupting a near high pitching ringing in his ears as his mind felt dizzy and unfocused Vasco seeming so close and far away at the same time.

"Not...gonna...last long." He managed to stutter out, his head falling back as Vasco thrusted up slowly into him. _SO much _pressure on his prostate and _'God, fuck, so fucking much!'_ He thought to himself before _moaning_ out hoarsely and _loudly_ for the first time.

He felt Vasco pause in his movements and he snapped his head up and glared at the Naut. He needed this now, there was no stopping, no slowing, only moving, only thrusting. He pushed back on his elbows bringing his body downwards on Vasco's length by himself. He felt a violent shudder run up his spine and Vasco halted in his movements.

He didn't care, HE could move, he thrusted himself downwards, more and more as he began to move faster groaning and grunting with effort but it was SO_ worth it._ The way that cock slide withing him heating up his entire body until it was a frazzled mess on the brink of ruin. Again and again, he trusted himself down on his lover, Vasco gripping him firmly by the hips helping to line him up and keep him buried within him at all times.

He was dissolving into Vasco, mind, and body melting into perfection. Every glide striking that bundle in a new and intense way. The way Vasco's cock throbbed near-constant in him the _moans_ and sighs of pleasure each released was gratifying in the highest way.

All too soon De Sardet could no longer control it, could no longer hold back the cusp of oblivion. The bright and intense waves of colors just at the edges of his vision suddenly filled his sight as his mind twisted within his head high and sharp before it seemed to expand outwards for miles. His body locked in placed clamping down on his lover as his hips gyrated upwards his legs trembling in the effort as he came over his stomach and hips, cock throbbing and pulsing wildly.

He came with a voiceless choke face frozen in bliss. As he slumped down into the bed, his hips being held up at too high an angle to be comfortable but he didn't care his entire body was slack and content. He glanced upwards at Vasco who was hissing and groaning as the man worked through his explosive peak, he could feel the rush of spend fill him before the Naut finally let his body slide away from him.

Vasco landing tiredly on the bed next to him panting and breathing heavily.

He tiredly smiled over at Vasco. Vasco smiled and managed to twist closer to him wiping away some of the sweat on his brow.

"Good?" The man asked curiously. He chuckled "I think you know...the answer" He replied shivering slightly in his post-state. Vasco grunted and flipped over unto his back next to him.

"Might have to try that again later," Vasco stated with a chuckle.

"Later?" he asked lifting his head Vasco glanced over at him "Aye, last day to have privacy all to ourselves...let's make the best of it," Vasco explained lifting his hand up and caressing his cheek. He felt himself shiver at the touch but closed his eyes, exhaustion filtering through him as he shook his head "We're terrible aren't we?" he asked the Naut.

Vasco gave a small grin "Which is why we're perfect together love." He stated and both of them laughed. Vasco rolled unto his stomach "Rest up, I have to get the fish going." The Naut explained as he leaned down and kissed him gently.

"You know...despite what it means...I'm excited to be going back on the ship." He said gently causing Vasco to pause and stare at him. A few different emotions crossed the man's face before the man gave him a soft smile "I am too, it's where we belong." Vasco eased out grabbing his hand.

"Together?" He asked the Naut feeling the emotion heavy in his chest.

"Together." Vasco stated assuredly before sealing it with a kiss.


	110. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short one for you today, just some building and feels.
> 
> Had a mini surprise vacation and just got back into the swing of things.  
DISEMBARKMENT NEXT CHAPTER WOO

_De Sardet_

He relaxed on the bed, blanket wrapped around his waist as he laid on his stomach gazing off unfocused into the kitchen. He could hear Vasco finishing up preparing the fish for slow baking for the remainder of the day. He could hear Vasco humming something under his breath, incredibly light he could only hear a few notes here and there.

The song was similar to a song he and his mother had used for a duet they created together. He could picture it all clear in his mind and a small pang of sorrow went through him. Despite the lies, and uncertainty of everything, she was still his mother, and she had taught him all he knew...and he still missed those moments with her.

Suddenly he felt like dancing, but not the dancing he and Dalia had done earlier together. No, he felt like doing the more impressional and _emotional_ dancing that he and his mother would do at the time. When they were first listening to a song, figuring out how they felt about it, what tone they wanted to imply. Getting used to the rhythm and _feel_ of the song.

He lifted himself off the bed, bending down to grab his trousers and tugging them on and tying them in place. He stood and stretched carefully, a satisfying creak coming out of his spine and shoulder joints. He chuckled and twisted his head from side to side before he began to hum under his breath the same song Vasco had been humming...or perhaps it was similar as he didn't know what song it was.

He found a spot on the wall to concentrate on then began to move. He drifted out of his body while also remaining entirely wrapped up, concentrating on his footwork, letting the music flow through his limbs. Moving slowly at first easing his body into the movements before he began to slip into more advance motions.

He danced lightly on his feet, not going _exactly_ up onto his toes but getting close. He made sure to remain balanced and poised, limbs straight yet fluid like blades of grass. All the while humming that song under his breath, now adding more items to it, imagining a good cello melody to float along with it, perhaps a few brass portions, to give it _umph_.

Raising his arms up, extending them out like wings he folded them to his chest as he finally _did_ go on pointe. Using his other leg to propel him around and around, spinning in place, making sure to keep his eyes fixated on one point in the wall so as not to lose balance. Doing this was always exhilarating, how the world would fall away as you got lost in the motions and feel of the music and your body.

Eventually, he got tired out and slowed down, before dropping into a gracious bow pretending he had finished doing a set for the audience at the summer ball.

He heard the sound of one person's clapping, he turned and smiled, of all the people he had preformed for, Vasco was by far the most important.

"Finally finished with the fish?" He asked wiping a small portion of sweat from his brow. Vasco shrugged from where he stood leaning against the beam of the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"They are seasoned and in the oven, now we can only pray." The Naut explained with a chuckle. De Sardet shook his head "I am sure you did good, you've gotten very good at cooking thanks to reading cookbooks." He explained as his lover walked over to him.

"Who knew that reading something other than poetry could assist you in life," Vasco said softly glancing down at him. He shrugged "Well, poetry isn't the only thing you read apparently." He mused out glancing over to the small red book lying on the corner of the bed. Vasco followed his line of sight and chuckled under his breath.

"Yes, well, _I_ am not the only one who reads that apparently." The Naut teased reaching down and running his thumb over his jaw. De Sardet chuckled "Well, at times, even I can find books...informative." He explained with a slight blush.

"Informative is it?" Vasco asked sighing as he sat down on the edge of the bed. De Sardet felt himself redden as he nodded and joined his lover on the bed. Vasco grabbed a hold of his ankle and lifted it to his lap. Grunting he turned and allowed the Naut to study his feet.

"How are you able to stand up on your toes? Don't it hurt?" The man asked genuinely concerned. He shrugged "Years of training, I do better with the shoes but I can do it without." He explained glancing over at his feet.

He flexed and curled his toes inwards making the Naut shake his head in disbelief.

"I feel like my foot would break doing that," Vasco said lifting his own foot up. He laughed "Never too late to start training" He suggested and Vasco shook his head "No thanks, I prefer to balance precariously on rails fighting pirates than on my toes for dance." The Naut quipped.

"Doesn't surprise me" he replied back and allowed himself to fall back against the bed sighing out as he stared up at the ceiling. He sniffed the air and began to smell the aromas of the fish baking in the oven.

"Oh, that smells good." He commented as the Naut rolled and laid next to him on his stomach. Vasco gave a grunt and began to flip through the book. Grunting he rolled on his belly next to the man. Vasco flipped through a few of his marked pages and De Sardet stopped him on the one page he had viewed earlier.

"That one is not happening, there is no way I can bend like that and it be enjoyable." Vasco turned to him and lifted a brow before sighing "You sure?" he asked. He gave the Naut a measuring look "How exactly would you propose getting me upside down like _that_?" Vasco frowned for a second before smiling "What if you hung off the side of the bed?" 

De Sardet blinked then frowned before pushing himself up and leaning back upside down over the side of the bed to 'see' if it would be doable. After a few seconds, all the blood in his body settled in his head and he shook his head this wasn't going to work. He felt Vasco grab and put weigh on his legs and he struggled to attempt to lift himself upwards.

"Oi, let go of my legs so I can get up!" He commanded loudly. He heard Vasco's chuckle rumble out above him. "What's the matter? Can't do a simple curl up? All Nauts know how." Vasco teased and De Sardet growled under his breath. Before he grunted and with effort managed to sit up dragging himself on the bed.

Vasco lifted his hands away from his ankles and instead grabbed him by his arms and tugged him up onto him as the Naut laid back on the bed. De Sardet shook his head as he straddled Vasco's stomach.

"Something tells me when I officially become a Naut you're going to take great pleasure and teaching me _all_ the Naut things I need to know." He stated looking down at Vasco. His lover smiled and gave a nod.

"Oh, I shall take great pleasure in instructing you on how to scrub the deck." The Naut teased and De Sardet rolled his eyes before leaning down and planting a kiss on the man's lips.

"Here I thought I was being groomed to be a rope and rigging man." He said laying flatly against Vasco, his legs resting in the space between Vasco's while his elbows rested on either side of Vasco's chest.

"Hmmm true, but it's always fun to teach you new stuff...the way your face lights up when you do." Vasco expressed putting a hand to his cheek. He smiled his heart fluttering at the touch and the words Vasco used.

"I had no idea, is it truly that enduring?" He asked the Naut curious now. Vasco gave a nod his golden eyes glowing in the dimness of the light "Even more enduring than that accent of yours." The Naut purred out lifting his face upwards to catch his lips in a simple kiss.

"So, you love me for my accent and my enduring looks?" He teased the Naut separating from the kiss. Vasco shook his head slightly bringing his hand up to sweep over his hair, tucking a few strands behind his ear, the length now allowing for his lover to do that.

"You know I love you for more than that," Vasco said gently studying his face.

"Tell me then, I'm curious." He asked leaning his head down and resting his chin in the middle of Vasco's chest. The Naut snorted and shook his head a soft smile framing his lips.

"Well, besides your unparalleled beauty, your kindness and sincerity got to me...you are always so open and genuinely cared about _everything_ we Nauts did, sure your curiousness got the better of you from time to time...but no matter what you always kept on...nothing seemed to dampen your spirits," Vasco explained looking down at him.

He was stunned but also incredibly happy to hear that was how Vasco saw him. A bubble of happiness and warmth filling him as he nestled up closer to the Naut. He felt Vasco wrap his arms around him and rest on his back.

"Your incredibly kind to say such things." He mused out before lifting his head to look down at Vasco.

"As for me...the thing that struck me first about you...besides your eyes and tattoo's of course...was...your stature...the...aura you give off." He explained with a grin.

"You command respect and loyalty...yet despite being in a position of power you stay humble in it...you pull your weight and then some and you do it without a complaint." He wandered his eyes over Vasco's face thinking back to the days in between his bouts of seasickness when he first arrived on the ship. Watching their strong and mighty captain help move boxes and crates about the ship when he didn't need to, how he helped assist his men in hauling around ropes and even joining in the scrubbing of the decks from time to time.

"Your so smart with..nearly everything I can think of, but you don't come off as a know it all and you're always willing to share and teach because deep down Vasco" He paused for a second before leaning in closer to the man's lips. "You have a heart of gold that's all wrapped up in a suave and dangerous-looking Naut Captain." He teased with a grin.

"Suave? Hah! I'm about as smooth as a Hurdy-Gurdy" Vasco quipped out, but the Naut was smiling from ear to ear upon hearing his words.

"To me, you've got a silver tongue to match those golden eyes of yours." He stated running a hand up over the man's brow sweeping back his chestnut-colored locks that had portions sunbleached a pale blonde.

"Silver tongue is it?" Vasco asked softly leaning forward, breath falling gently across his lips. He grinned and nodded inching himself closer to Vasco's lips. "Incredibly so, I've been sunk down clear to the bottom of the ocean because of it." He stated softly, could feel Vasco slowly run his hands along his back before the Naut chuckled "I'm not sure I get your meaning Love, I will need to witness this for myself." Vasco whispered huskily as their lips finally met once more.

_Warm. Perfect. Wet._ The kind of kiss that you never wanted to end. Only the need for air parted them. Vasco's arms wrapped up and around him while he wrapped his arms around Vasco's head and neck pulling the Naut in closer, making sure he didn't escape not that the Vasco was going to.

Gasping around Vasco's tongue the Naut growled softly before twisting them so that he was pressed on his back beneath Vasco. His lover covering his entire frame and lining up their bodies so each other's heat was spread to the other.

Slowly, the heat took the over, each relishing in the feeling the other gave. Their bodies moving in slow tandem motions, drawing out the pleasure for the other in a sinful leisure manner.

They had all day, there was no one to interrupt them. No ship, no crew, no Cabral or his cousin, it was just the two of them for one last day. Before the ocean called them back to the deep.

Instead, they dove deep into the presence of each other. Hands trailing over every curve and muscle, fingertips trailing over skin in delicate and arousing manners. Mouth never lifting away barring a few gasps for air and a few comments on whether there was pain or not.

Mind and body scorching, Vasco entered him once more that day. Gradual and deliberate thrusts fed both of their arousals. There were no advanced positions or the want to reach peak as fast as possible. For the first time both of them wanted it nice and slow, calm and easy, a gentle build-up of pleasurable heat that filled within their hearts first then spread out in waves of wildfire to their bodies.

He was drowning once more in the man, never taking his eyes away from the golden orbs that floated above him. Filled with pure adoration and care. He gasped out at the feel of it all, the aura of _love_ that was enveloping them both.

He still could not believe it now after all of it, how they became so dependent on one another. It was terrifying, astounding, concerning, and joyous. He didn't care what others thought of them if they would be teased for being so sweet and honey-drunk on one another..he didn't care. _No one_ could ever take this away from them.

Matching strangled moans of passion and the fires of love finally faded to cooling embers as they rested sluggishly after their completions. De Sardet wrapping his limbs around Vasco, the sudden realization of how soon they would lose _this. _Made him incredibly needful of every inch of tattooed skin pressed against him.

He wanted Vasco to stay, to always have that feeling of that heavy and sweaty body against his skin, the scent of salt to always be ingrained in his nostrils. The press of those carnal lips to always be buried into his neck and against his cheeks, forehead till finally, the rested on his own lips. For the first time, he begged his lover to _not_ pull out from him.

Instead, they stayed wrapped up with one another for as long as either could stand it before the spell was eventually broken and his lover did peel away from him. He sighed and whimpered at the loss, all of a sudden he felt so cold and empty, so alone to be separated from Vasco for even a moment. But he also realized how tired he was and how faded he felt as his body settled into sleep, curling up on the bed soaking in the warmth from the blankets.

In the back of his mind, he felt his lover return, gently cleaning his skin and body before settling next to him. He rolled over and into that warmth and buried his face into that familiar scent.

He dreamed of them alone on a ship, thousands of shooting stars trailing through the skies above. They watched the bursts of white, silver and gold in silent awe all the while whalesongs sang around them.

* * *

He was awoken hours later when dusk was beginning to settle, stars just beginning to pierce through the thin veneer of sunset, the sky washed lightly with hues of pink, purple and red.

"Awake love?" He heard Vasco's voice ask from above. He lifted his head away from the thigh he had been curled against and twisted unto his back.

"Not sure, the sunset's so beautiful I thought I may be in a dream still." He replied with a smile.

Vasco chuckled and nodded "Aye, it's a sight...just like you." The man said a hand pushing back his hair and running his fingers through it. He fluttered his eyes closed as he yawned. Body was aching slightly due to their day's activities but he felt wholly content.

"Sorry for falling asleep" He apologized lifting himself up with a grunt. Vasco snorted "You always fall asleep after, I'm used to it." The Naut replied putting his arm around his shoulder. He blushed "Not always." He quipped back but Vasco shrugged "Fine, but most of the time." He rolled his eyes "_Moving on_...I hope your last day was everything you wanted." He said glancing over to Vasco.

The Naut laughed "Love, it was fine...perfect even, though we didn't do much except...well...you know...it's okay...this won't be our only time together on the Isle..." Vasco trailed off for a few seconds before he motioned to the room they were sitting in.

"Winters we can stay here, or....wherever you want...we have the rest of our lives to do everything we want...after....Tir Fradee of course." Vasco stated with a sigh and slumped his head against his shoulder. De Sardet hummed under his breath. 

"After tonight it's a...week and a month?" He asked the Naut. He heard a grunt "More or less...depends on...well wind and currents, storms...you know." The Naut sighed waving his hand.

"But yes, a week and a month." The man stated after a few seconds pause.

He nodded, closing his eyes he filled himself with hope, hope for their eventual future.

"Well, then let us make the best with what we got...now, how about some fish love?" He asked the Naut and Vasco lifted his head and studied him for a few seconds before a slow smile drifted over his features.

"Thought you'd never ask."


	111. Departing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

_De Sardet_

He was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder gently. He lifted his head groggily, licking his lips the taste of the fish they had eaten last night still lingering in his mouth. The fish was perfect, seasoned and spiced with an exotic array of flavors and it _really_ brought out the flavor of the fish. The downside was they had _so much_. Both he and Vasco did what they could to eat the entire portion Vasco had prepared but even his stomach was not large enough. Instead, they ate what they could and Vasco took the rest over to Cabral who happily accepted it.

After that, neither one of them wanted to do anything except lay on the bed playing a few last games of cards and dice before Vasco had to start getting all his papers in order as well as pack. He chose to fall asleep, only waking briefly when Vasco eventually returned to bed and the two of them slept soundly.

Or at least he thought they did because he did not recall Vasco ever leaving the bed. He blinked up at his lover and yawned. Glancing out the window he rubbed his eye, it was so _early_. Only the slight lightening in the sky in the east signaled dawn was approaching.

"There's coffee on the stove, your all packed right?" The man asked hurriedly, Vasco was dressed already, hat and boots on along with his thick jacket. He pushed up from the bed nodding "Yes, I'm packed." He answered rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes. Vasco gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the man turned on his heel and was moving items around on the table, mostly his docket books and a few other papers.

De Sardet feeding off of the hurried energy his lover was giving off quickly dressed, pulling on boots and his jacket, tying it with his blue sash. He went to the corner and gathered his bag up double-checking everything was in there before he zipped it back up. He gathered up the chocolate he had wrapped up and hidden behind the bookcase. Vasco noticed this and frowned under his breath De Sardet could hear the man mutter _"That's where he hid it."_

He placed the bag of chocolate on the table and sighed as Vasco hooked a hand within and pulled out the chocolate sword he had boughten for Kurt. 

"Not that, anything else but that, it's a gift." He stated as he walked over and poured the last of the coffee into a mug and quickly began to drink it down. It was lukewarm but still tasted good.

"It might be a little cold I made it an hour or so ago," Vasco explained as he nibbled on a piece of chocolate making sure to not get crumbs over his documents.

"Did you even sleep last night?" He asked curiously towards the Naut. Vasco gave him a grin "Partially, I woke up even earlier than normal to go find all my men and make sure they were aware we were leaving off today." He stated rubbing the back of his neck. De Sardet shook his head "I feel like you should have the rest." He said pointing to his mug. Vasco shook his head once.

"No, I'm good, weren't too bad, most stay in rooms in groups of four and five, helps keep rent cheap." The Naut stated shuffling the last of his papers into his folder and began to seal it closed.

"So...what you just traveled around to all the Inn's and told them?" He asked the Captain, Vasco blinked and nodded. De Sardet lifted a brow in surprise "Well, then you had a busy morning." He replied putting the mug into the sink. He reached to begin washing the dishes but Vasco's voice from behind him spoke up "Don't bother, they'll send someone to clean up everything when we sail off." He turned to the Naut surprised but shrugged "Then I guess I'll shave and get dressed." He said as Vasco gave a grunt as the man began to sort through his pockets, checking to make sure he had everything he needed.

De Sardet quickly shaved and made himself presentable before washing up and walking back out. Vasco already had his duffel swung over his shoulder and was waiting near the door. He walked over and picked up his own, taking one last look around the gray lit house he sighed. Their 'vacation' was over now. Back to the sea and all that implies. He would miss sleeping in, lounging on the bed with Vasco, cooking together...the small bickering arguments of how to follow the recipe. Their moments going out on the town, shopping and being together, holding hands and strolling without a care in the world.

He bit his lip, feeling wetness begin to tug at his eyes as he blinked it away. Not believing he was getting emotional about this. _'There will be many more times to come...after New Serene'_ He thought to himself. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder he turned his head to look into warm amber eyes. He gave a smile and pretended to wipe away sleep from his eyes, even went as far as to fake a yawn.

Vasco saw through it of course and the man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. His chin resting on the man's shoulder, he tilted his head downwards into the thick fabric of his jacket then inhaled strongly. The man must have bathed sometime that morning, the fresh scent of soap still clinging to his skin, mingling in with leather and salt.

"Despite some of the events that happened...I'm going to miss this." He choked out pinching his eyes shut for a second. Vasco's hand brushed over the back of his head as the Naut soothed him.

"It's not forever Love, we'll be back I promise you," Vasco said gently against his ear. He nodded "I know, I know I just...it...it felt like I was home." He explained parting away from Vasco, gazing up into the man's eyes.

Vasco smiled softly, he couldn't help but put a hand to the man's face, thumb brushing over his mole before following the lines of his tattoo. "In a way it was, it was here you discovered you were Sea-Born...but Love...wherever we go together...that will be home." The Naut pressed gently twisting his head slightly to kiss the inside of his wrist.

He smiled and gave a gentle nod before leaning his forehead to press into the Naut's chest. He felt Vasco press a kiss into the top of his head before the man let out a heavy sigh.

They stood in pleasant silence for a few seconds, the only noises drifting through the house were the sounds of their gentle breathing and a few light bird songs from outside.

A few more moments and Vasco gave another sigh before the man shifted away from him, eyes flicking to the door. He nodded and reached down picking up his bag, shrugging the heavy thing over his shoulder he gave his lover a nod. Vasco turned but froze for a second. Turning back towards the bed Vasco pursed his lips "I knew I was forgetting something." He muttered out.

He raised a brow and watched the man stride over to the bedside table before the Naut leaned down and picked up an all to familiar thin red book. With a smirk, the man opened up one of his side pouches on his duffel and deposited the book with a wink.

Blushing he followed after Vasco, the man stopped and gave one last look around before they left the house. He closed the door with a firm shut and locked up. De Sardet sighed and turned to go down the steps, his foot stepping on something slightly bulky that shifted beneath his foot. He glanced down and an accursed crab was right there, beady black eyes staring into his soul.

"Fucker!" he yelled as he jumped back, a shiver of disgust curling down his spine and over his flesh. He heard a growl from behind him and he watched as Vasco surged forward holding unto his duffel still as he stopped next to the crab then proceeded to balance on one foot as he lifted the other backward before the Naut then _kicked_ the creature with all his might to the side, the crab rolled and bounced over the deck before it fell into the nearby bushes and disappeared from sight.

_"Shit! Fuck! Ow!"_ He heard Vasco curse as the man hobbled around on one-foot hissing in pain. De Sardet stepped up closer to him. "Are you o-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine..._fuck_...I would...not advise...kicking a crab..._damn_ that smarts!" The Naut explained still hissing as he began to limp down the steps.

"Did you want me to?" He asked trailing after the Naut but Vasco waved him off "No time, it'll stop hurting soon." Vasco quipped half hopping down the road. De Sardet frowned and nodded following after Vasco. They made it a few feet before he heard someone running up from behind them. He turned to see Cabral easily jogging along in her booted heels.

She slowed down and grinned up at him, pushing her bangs back.

"Morning gents! Good day to be...what happened to you?" Cabral asked lifting a brow and looking to Vasco. De Sardet blushed "Oh he...well." He began not sure of what to say. Cabral opened her mouth then closed it before blushing and clearing her throat "Oh, did you two switch last night?" She asked curiously.

De Sardet furrowed his brows "Switch? Switch what?" he asked entirely confused.

"Oh for the...I kicked a crab, Admiral!" Vasco barked out now managing to put more weight on his foot.

Cabral let out a burst of laughter as she shuffled her duffel to her other shoulder. "That makes more sense" She eased out still chuckling under her breath.

"I...what in the world could we switch?" He asked exasperated still so confused. _'Did she mean? Did she mean cooking? Vasco did cook the fish last night.'_ He thought with a frown. He glanced at Vasco who had a dark blush on his cheeks while Cabral was snorting laughter and staggering from left to right as she walked next to them.

"Vasco will tell you when you're older De Sardet...bless your innocent heart," Cabral stated sighing in relief to be rid of her laughs. He sighed and shook his head feeling flustered. He decided to change the subject.

"Did you enjoy the fish? King Fin gave it to us yesterday morning." He asked the Admiral. Cabral's gray eyes twinkled in amusement as she nodded "I did, I think I shall stun the entire crew when I say I ate Vasco's cooking and not only _lived_ but enjoyed it." The Admiral quipped out lifting her chin as the three of them made their way past all the local pubs.

Dark for the most part except for dim lights in the kitchen windows where already cooks and assistants were getting ready for the morning rush for breakfast.

Vasco who now was walking almost normal except for a slight hitch in his step muttered under his breath. _"I ain't THAT bad"_ Cabral rolled her eyes and shuffled her duffel once more, wincing at the thick leather strap digging into her shoulder.

"Would you like me to carry your duffel for you, my lady?" He asked her genuinely and Cabral practically threw her duffel at him. He staggered and caught it lugging it up to his free shoulder. Feeling slightly weighed down by everything but it was still manageable.

They walked into the harbor, the sun was now beginning to crest the waves in the distance but the still dimly lit gray skies of early morning greeted them as they approached the docks.

Vasco gave out a sigh of relief and a wide grin came over his face as he spotted _The Serenity_ anchored at the docks. De Sardet chuckled and noticed Vasco had a lot more pep in his step as he walked slightly faster, long legs gliding over the ground as he and Cabral had to nearly jog after him.

The ship was as perfect as a painting. Hull repaired, re-sealed, and cleaned to a degree of perfection. Her sails all tidily folded up and tied, ready to be hoisted at the moment's notice. There was a presence to the old ship, despite her years and her scars she still came out looking powerful and as beautiful as the sea itself.

De Sardet watched the way Vasco's eye lit up, how happy an in his element the Naut was. Already Vasco was looking out to the water, his golden eyes studying the waves, before glancing upwards to a nearby flagpole that told the direction of the current wind. He was an entirely different man, poised and ready to strike, filled with strength and energy.

De Sardet smiled, a warmth filling his chest as he sighed softly staring after his lover.

Cabral clapped him on the shoulder "The men should be arriving soon, tell em to all line up along the dock, I, Vasco and Harbormaster Jacob have to go through the ship for one last inspection." The Admiral explained. He nodded "Understood." He replied before gently setting the duffels down and leaning against a nearby pole.

Jacob arrived not too long after that, a clipboard with countless sheets of paper in hand the three Nauts boarded the vessel.

Not too long after that Henric arrived with his birds in tow. The Gulls resting on his shoulders or flying about in small circles around him. The man gave him a nod and he returned the nod but Henric seemed to be more focused on keeping his birds in check and did not seem inclined to conversation.

He shrugged and waited for the rest of the men. In a steady trickle more and more arrived. Lugging their duffels and laughing and speaking with one another, all of them catching up and waiting on the dock under his instruction of course.

"Desi!" He heard a cheery voice ring out as a sleek and supple frame weaved its way through the men. It was Dalia, wearing a comely green dress she danced her way over to him, panting in the effort.

"I thought I might have missed you" She sung out as she leaned in and hugged him. He grinned and hugged her back before the parted.

"Not yet, sorry for you to have to wake up so early, I know how much you hate to do so." He apologized to the woman but she shook her head and scoffed. "It's never too early for friends...plus I have gifts for you!" She exclaimed with a grin and he noticed the bag in her hands. She handed it to him "Just a little of this and that treats for the trip." She said with a wink and he shook his head and motioned to the bag of chocolate he still had.

"We still have plenty! There was no need-" He began but she put a finger to his lips.

"It is rude to refuse the offer of a Lady, Lord De Sardet" She teased him and he sighed but found himself chuckling "You would be correct Lady Dalia," He said with a bow "Thank-you for the gifts...for everything." He said standing back up. She grinned "It's what friends do...now please make sure to visit from time to time yes?" She pressed as she looked into his eyes. 

He nodded "Of course, I promise...also if you ever want to open a store in New Serene...I _am_ the Legate there and could give you some discounts on business titles and taxes." He teased and she chuckled before nodding "I and my business partner have discussed it through letters, it is a possibility in the making, we just need a little more revenue before we get that far." She explained glancing out over the sea.

"Partner? Oh yes, you said she was...a young Lady?" He asked trying to remember what name she had said.

"Yes, young Lenora d'Arcy, she's only 12 I believe, course...we've only spoken through letters, I've never actually _seen_ her face-to-face," Dalia explained with a slight frown.

"Incredible, that one so young could be so intelligent and practical in the business sense." He mused out. Dalia nodded and smiled "She has an affection for chocolate I hear...course what child doesn't?" Dalia teased elbowing him in the ribs. He laughed and glanced towards the ship. _'Children aren't the only ones it seems.'_ He thought to himself thinking of his lover.

"Anyway, I have to get back to the shop, I've got to do inventory before we open...so...good-bye and good-luck Desi." Dalia said giving him one last hug. He put an arm around her and squeezed her tightly before letting her slide away "Good luck Dee-dee, I hope we can dance some more the next time I see you." He said gently and she chuckled before formally curtsying.

"Of course My Lord."

He bowed "As you were My Lady." Then in a whirl, she was off, darting fluidly between the men, some of who whistled after her, she giving them grins and batting her lashes as she left.

"Who was that?" An older voice said from behind him, he turned to see Cussel leaning against one of the ropes anchoring the ship to the dock.

"Lady Dalia, a friend." He replied as Cussel walked over to him. The old Naut chuckled "Ah, beautiful she was, and she seemed incredibly kind, perhaps the first Noble Lady i've met who didn't have her nose in the air." The Naut pressed out before reaching in and pulling out his pipe.

"Not all of us Noble's like craning our necks that high." He jibbed out before motioning to the pipe. "That the one I won for you?" He asked with a grin. Cussel chuckled and smacked his lips "Aye! it is, I'll get this beauty for a few months at least, that's always the deal." The older Naut explained. De Sardet was about to ask more questions but was interrupted by a loud and happy scream from a young child.

"DE SARDET!!!" Pip yelled slamming into his legs and waist for a hug that staggered him off balance and caused him to grunt as he glanced down at the lad. Pip grinned up at him with his crooked smile, eyes shining brightly.

"Good morning Pip, ready to be back at sea?" He asked Pip nodded then glanced over at Cussel. "Mornin' Cussel! Didja knows Trim had her kittens? She had four of em!" The Pip pointed over to Mathew who was lugging a duffel on his back, a small duffel in his hand then a small crate where faint mewling noises could be heard coming from it in his other hand.

Cussel whistled out "Four kittens! In a few weeks, there'll be no rats or mice to speak of in the hold!" the older Naut said to the boy. Pip frowned "Then what will the cats eat?" He asked concerned for a second.

"You'll have to dive overboard and catch them some fish." Cussel teased and Pip shook his head still grinning.

"No no, I can't do that, Vasco will be mad if I go overboard." The child explained to the older Naut. De Sardet chuckled at the two Naut's conversation he noted a few Nauts were looking in the crate that had Trim and the kittens. Many of them jokingly congratulated Mathew on being a grandfather and Mathew threatened to 'toss ya all overboard if ya keep that up!'

"It's Captain Vasco Pip, remember that" Cussel explained to the young boy. Pip frowned "But when I and De Sardet were restin' up from the riptide he said I could just call him Vasco." Pip explained to the older Naut. Cussel's wrinkled brows furrowed and the bright blue eyes darted to him.

"Riptide?" Cussel asked concerned. At the mention of the word, a few of the other Nauts glanced over to them.

Pip spoke up louder for them to hear as he nodded vigorously.

"Aye! Riptide! De Sardet saved me from it! I was swimmin' out after a turtle then all of a sudden...just..._whoosh_...I was goin real, real, fast into deeper water...but De Sardet got me...and then Cabral came out and got us!" Pip stated excitedly. The Nauts around them nodded and gave forced smiles to the lad, but De Sardet could see the stunned worry in their eyes, he like them knew just how dangerous that situation was.

"Pip! Let's leave ta Legate alone fer a bit an come hold yer duffel, read some of ya bookwork while we wait." Mathew stated trying to get the lad to steer away from such harrowing conversation.

Pip groaned out and rolled his eyes but shuffled back over to Mathew. De Sardet sighed and scratched his cheek. Cussel hummed under his breath "Riptide eh laddie?" The man asked gently.

He nodded and found his jaw firming at the memory.

"Aye, terrifying experience, but I'm glad Pip's okay." He said to the older Naut motioning to Pip. Cussel nodded "He's a good kid...it's good you look out for him, as much as we try...we'll we got a ship to run don't we?" Cussel sighed and shrugged puffing on his pipe. 

"What is it Cussel?" He asked the Naut and the man smiled softly, wrinkles and tattoo's folding over his weathered skin.

"Oh nothin' just the musings of an old man gettin' lost in nostalgia...but I swears, when I see you's and Pip?" The man said glancing at him, bright blue eyes shining incredibly bright.

"Reminds me of me and my Lil' girl, the way his eyes light up when he sees you? Your not just a friend to him ya know." The Naut said tapping on his shoulder.

De Sardet blinked and glanced over to Pip who was now leaning over the rim of the crate looking down at the kittens. A feeling of pride and warmth swelling inside him, similar to the warmth that he had when he was with Vasco or Constantin, or anyone he cherished deeply for that matter.

He scratched the back of his head "You're right...I...huh...not sure what to say Cussel." He replied glancing over at the Naut who frowned and flickered his gaze to the lad.

"Best start getting him used to the idea you'll have to leave...might not hurt him as much ya know?" Cussel explained before removing his pipe and coughing a few seconds.

De Sardet remained silent, a deep pang in his chest as he realized Vasco wasn't the only Naut who would be hurt by his leaving for a few months. Poor Pip would _literally_ have no one. Not with William gone now, only Mathew, who although he cared and looked after the lad, it was obvious Mathew wasn't the best when it came to looking after children, he didn't have the patience they required.

"Your right Cussel, I'll have to keep that in mind," He said softly before he saw a familiar mob of blonde hair near the other end of the dock. He was about to raise his hand to wave at his cousin but he noticed that his cousin was _literally_ wrapped up with Angela. The two of them kissing deeply for several seconds at a time before parting and nudging noses together before joining lips once more.

He felt his cheeks redden at watching them and turned away. A few of the Nauts around them chuckled and rolled their eyes but let the two lovebirds be.

Kurt came up to him and gave him a glance.

"Is it true you locked me in my room?" The Coungguard accused. He lifted a brow and countered back "You were staggering drunk and pulled me down into a mud puddle." Kurt blinked a few times. "Oh...right...well...fair is fair I guess." The man stated scratching the back of his head.

"You smoke?" Cussel asked the Coinguard holding out his pipe. Kurt shrugged and took it puffing on the pipe once or twice before the man's eyes widened.

"Oh, that is _good_, what kind of tobacco is that?" Kurt asked smoke trailing from his lips. De Sardet shook his head "I don't understand how smoking can be enjoyable, it smells horrid." He explained waving the smoke from near his face.

Kurt chuckled "It grows on you, the first time is always horrible, _but _it just becomes something you crave...good for calming nerves." The Merc stated pointedly.

He frowned and glanced at the pipe. He heard Cabral from behind them yell out "All right ladies let's board up! Step lively now line up on deck so we can do roll!" There was movement as the men began to board, walking up in a quick yet languid speed.

"Go on and give it a try a'fore we get underway," Cussel said motioning to the pipe. Kurt held it out to him. With a shrug he decided to take it, a part of him was telling him not to, but another part was curious, Vasco liked to do it at times and it seemed all Nauts smoked..._technically_ he was a Naut, so wouldn't it be right if he did too?

As more and more Nauts moved past them he took the pipe and brought it to his lips, the strong and acrid smell of tobacco hitting his nose. "Hold it between your teeth then breathe it in, _all_ the way too, make sure it hits your lungs," Kurt explained pointing at him.

He frowned and put the pipe to his lips, it was slightly warm and the flavor of wood mixing with a very bitter and strong taste filmed over his tongue. His heart was actually speeding up slightly at the thrill of trying something new.

He sucked air through the pipe, the smoke going down and into his lungs _lighting_ them up with a stinging and burning feeling. Instantly he felt like he was choking. He tore the pipe away and began to cough. Horrible spine wrenching coughs, he had only breathed in a little and he felt like he was dying and wanted to throw up.

_HOW DO PEOPLE LIKE THIS?_ He thought to himself as he pounded on his chest trying to get the smoke _out_ of there.

Eyes watering he could barely see and Cussel and Kurt clapped him on the back and were laughing "Don't worry first hit hurt's like hell, second will be smoother." Cussel eased putting the pipe back to his lips.

Stupidly he listened, and stupidly he breathed in a second toxic cloud of smoke that made him want to reach his hand into his chest and claw out his lungs.

"Oi Cussel! De Sardet! Kurt! Let's get moving! Tell that Prince to stop making mooneyes and let's go!" Cabral's shrill yell came down over the top of them. Cussel stowed the pipe and Kurt and he picked up their bags and began to walk up the plank chuckling to themselves.

Sputtering, barely able to see he somehow managed to make it up the plank with both his and Cabral's duffel's as well as the bags of chocolate. Vision narrowed as he continued to cough he could see all the men grouping up in front of Cabral, Jackob, and Vasco.

Still coughing and beating at his chest he didn't realize there was a large step down from the plank and to the deck, instead, he suddenly found himself falling forward at a high rate of speed flat into the deck.

There was an echoing and impactful _thud_ as he went facefirst into the deck. Coughing and hacking still he felt a rush of blood beginning to drip out of his nose and down over his lips and face.

_'Ow, ow, ow'_ he thought to himself as he managed to lift his head up. Arms flat on the deck, both duffels landing over his shoulders he lay there and for a _second_ he couldn't quite recall who he was or what his name was. But that moment passed as he blinked and stated at the group of Nauts who _ALL_ were staring at him in shock and grimaced faces.

"Oh fer cryin in da ale laddie! Ya didn't even make it a _STEP_ on da ship and ya manage to hurt yerself!"Mathew's exasperated yell rose up as the man began to push his way through the crowd towards him shaking his head.

"I'nmm...fine, I....got it." He managed to stutter out as he pushed himself off the deck, staggering to his feet blood _gushing_ down his face from his nose. He leaned forward so as to not get any on his clothing.

He put a hand to his nose. 

"Not broken! Just a bleed!" He explained cheerily before he began to cough once more and _more_ blood came sputtering out. 

"Pet yer damned head back ya dolt!" Mathew said annoyed as he dug around for a rag to put up below his nose to staunch the bleeding.

Carefully he walked over to the group of men, head tilted back he couldn't see anything much besides the sky and the countless ropes strewn from mast to mast.

"Breathe through yer nose and out through yer mouth...why don't ya sit down?" Mathew said gently as the man's hand clapped over his shoulder and eased him down.

He sat cross-legged on the deck, shrugging the duffels off of his shoulder and letting go of the bags of candy. 

Vasco met his eyes, the Naut was clearly both flabbergasted and worried about him but was unable to do anything as he was working at the moment.

"Okay...now that...the Legate has made his _grand_ entrance, now we need the Prince," Cabral stated causing a chuckle to stir amongst the gathered Nauts. All of them glanced to the plank, no blonde-haired Princling seemed to be anywhere close to it. With a sigh, he pushed himself up "I'll go get him" He said still holding the rag to his nose as he lowered his head and stepped over his trail of blood he had dribbled across the deck.

_'I'll have to clean that up as_ well' he thought to himself before he leaned over the rail and called down to Constantin. 

"Oi! Cousin! We have to go!" He yelled down to the prince. Constantin held up one finger as he continued to kiss Angela. De Sardet counted to three in his head before he yelled out at his cousin once more.

This time Constantin held up a different finger on his hand and De Sardet bristled.

"Don't make me come down there and carry you! You _know _I can and _will!_" He stated with a glare. He watched Constantin's shoulders droop as the Prince pressed his forehead to Angela's once last time. Angela moved her fingers in a strange pattern before Constantin replied with his hands. The two of them smiled at one another, oblivious to everything else in the world.

"Constan-" He began to yell but the Prince broke away glaring up at him.

"Yes yes! I'm coming!" The Prince yelled up at him before Constantin turned and walked backwards to the ship. He waved at Angela, yelling out to her as he left.

"_Adieu_ my beautiful one, take care of the puppies and write to me often! In a few month's time I'll be back for you my sweet!" Angela grinned from ear to ear, she looked so happy and glowing in dawns early rays as she signed words to Constantin as he left.

Up the plank, the Prince stumbled and tripped before reaching the top where Cabral waited and held out a hand and guided his cousin down.

Constantin glanced down confused to the deck to where his blood was before he strode up to his cousin. The Prince glanced from him to the deck to back to his face, concern, and confusion filtering over the bright blue eyes.

"What?" Constantin asked pointing to his nose.

"I tripped." He replied looking away.

Constantin chuckled and shook his head "My clumsy yet enduring cousin..." he eased out with mirth. De Sardet rolled his eyes "My annoying yet loveable cousin." He replied with a grin. Constantin smiled softly "Oh, I've missed you cousin." The blonde stated simply before the two of them collided in a hug rocking back and forth slightly.

It was the longest have had been without the other, and although both had grown into their own, with interests and lovers of their own to be with, they still cared deeply for each other and being apart was a challenge.

"We have much to discuss cousin," Constantin said into his ear. De Sardet grinned and leaned back still holding the cloth to his nose.

"Aye, we do," he replied. Thinking to all they had learned while on the Isle, and all the future plans each of them now had.

In a clear and bellowing tone, Vasco's voice rose up puncturing the quiet of the morning.

"Go put yer bags away and to yer stations! Raise the anchor! Hoist those sails and for the love of a siren Jakob, get off me damned ship!" The Captian yelled out already storming his way up to the helm. De Sardet grinned as Jakob ran past them with only a salute as a good-bye. He waved after the man before one of the men pulled the plank from the dock.

Ropes were undone and anchor raised, all the sails began to unfurl in rapid succession.

De Sardet glanced up to the helm to where Vasco stood both hands on the wheel, wind already blowing a few stray pieces of hair out of his tie as _The Serenity_ began to head out towards open water, leaving Gull Isle and all its memories both the bitter and the sweet ones behind. The Naut was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes gleaming bright as the sun now rising in the east.

Then Vasco did something he wasn't expecting, in a gruff but happy tone the man began to sing.

_"Oh, we'd be all right if the wind were in our sails!"_ The Naut began before others joining in, in a song De Sardet hadn't heard before, but he was lost in the majesty of watching his lover sing out loud and proud, the ship moving along faster, the crew seeming to instantly snap into their positions and joining along in the song.

Merrily they headed out into the sea, the ship nearly flying over the waves, the salt spray of the water and wind relaxing and feeling perfectly at home for him. In the distance he could see the pod of dolphins trailing after the ship, he wondered why on earth they would follow after them, the Isle is where they should be staying, to have food and fish to feed Polaris.

But he couldn't think too much, the rocking of the ship at first felt exhilarating and calming, however, the _constant_ motion and swaying made him long back for land. His nose now better and most of his blood wiped up he found himself in a familiar position leaning over a rail as his legs felt weak and his stomach was rolling even more than the ship.

He glanced at Constantin who looked green as ever around the gills.

Both of them stared at one another for a few seconds. "Is...is it too late to go back?' Constantin whined out, putting a hand to his mouth and scrunching his eyes closed.

He shook his head leaning over the rail, spitting out the excess saliva in his mouth, knowing what was about to come.

"I'm afraid not cousin." He said as he tightened his grip on the rail.

"Ha, _Naut_." Constantin forced out in a groan before both of them were tossing up all their stomachs had.


	112. First Day Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some plot and character development. Maybe? Not sure, it's something! My brain's creative juices were drained slightly this weekend do to DnD. But we back!

_De Sardet_

He groaned out wiping his mouth with the back of his arm as he reached down and picked up his small skein of water Mathew had given both him, Constantin and Kurt. The three of them spent most of their day throwing up the entirety of their stomachs and feeling incredibly sorry for themselves. He swished the water around his mouth to get rid of the taste before he spat it over the rail.

Sliding down to a sitting position, his back resting against the wooden slats behind him.

"Feeling okay De Sardet?" Vasco asked while standing languidly at the wheel. One hand resting on one of the pegs as the man scanned the horizon and would every so often glance to the sails. De Sardet narrowed his eyes at his lover before coughing and stating "I thought...I was _over_ this" he said as he motioned to himself in his state. Vasco pursed his lips "It depends on the person, I only got seasick once, my first time at sea...after that nothing...others like Cabral" Vasco said motioning over to the Admiral who was standing on the other side of the poopdeck looking down into the water, most likely watching Flap-Jack, "_never_ get seasick" the man stated.

Clearing his throat Vasco pointed to the deck. Forcing himself to stand De Sardet watched as the large rigging man Durand was tossing up and looking miserable over the rail. "Then there is some like Durand who _always_ get seasick no matter how many times he sails." De Sardet groaned _'Please do not let me be like Durand'_ he thought to himself. The ship crested over a small wave and he ended up staggering back to the rail before sliding down to his knees as he pressed his forehead against the wood.

"Would you...feel better just going and laying down?" The Naut asked He shrugged, it couldn't' be any worse.

"...take a bucket with you" The Naut mentioned with a frown. He grunted and pushed himself back up, feeling weak and exhausted he made his way down into their quarters. He opened the door and saw their duffel's on the couch where the two of them had tossed them when they first made it out of the harbor. De Sardet sighed and picked up both, dragging them into the next room where the bed and Vasco's desk was. He noticed at the foot of the bed was a larger trunk that he did not recognize.

He set the duffel's down, curiosity burning through the achiness in his stomach and body. He sniffled once, his bloody nose from before was entirely gone now, only a small residual coppery scent still filled his nose every so often. Mathew had given him a rag to clean his mouth and face up with, the man shaking his head over the disbelief of him managing to hurt himself so soon on their departure.

When Vasco did have a chance to break away from the wheel the Naut had approached him and worriedly asked if he was okay. He had nodded before the man chuckled and shook his head the man claiming "This better be your last injury aboard my ship De Sardet or I'm going to have to wrap you up like fine china." Vasco teased, lifting a hand to kiss before heading back to the helm.

The memory made him smile before he picked up the envelope that was placed on top of the chest. He recognized his name written in fine scrawling letters, he flipped the object around, noticing the House Hunter seal on the back. Furrowing his brow he broke the seal open and carefully lifted the parchment paper out of the envelope.

Sitting down he closed his eyes for a few seconds before studying the letter meticulously, working through his _T__wistedSight_ until he finally was able to read what lie on the page.

_To His Excellency_

_ Lord Connor De Sardet,_

_I Lord Robert of House Hunter, beg your forgiveness for the offenses my now exiled son Jeofrey has done to both your person and the person of those whom you care for dearly._ _ It pains me to know that no matter how much I grovel no words could ever make up for the horrid statements and actions my son has done. As a Lord, I am betrayed, and as a father, I am ashamed and saddened. I will focus my efforts on making sure my future grandson's given to me by my eldest and my young daughter learn to never be like Jeofrey. I will make sure to teach them that love no matter what form is good and right, and that we do not judge those who we view as different, only accept and welcome them._

_I hope that will be enough to undo the transgressions of my failings of rearing Jeofrey. That being said I did enjoy our hunt together, you are a strong and true man and Noble, of whom I can speak no ill. Kind and compassionate yet ungodly brave and strong if you ever wish to hunt in New Serene you shall always be welcome in my lodge._

_In hopes to help ease over the rift that has fallen between our two houses I have sent over to your ship all the boar meat from that MASSIVE boar, you shot with a SINGLE spear, By GOD that was an incredible throw and I shall tell that tale for as long as I may live! Moving on from that I have also included the beast's hide, fully tanned and ready to don any floor or wall with its massive girth. May the spirit of that successful hunt follow you in every aspect of your life. I also took the liberty of finding a rather ingenious sweets store while on Gull Isle and have purchased a large number of its finest goods. (I noticed how much you seemed to care for our sweet trays while having tea)_

_May your journey be swift and uneventful,_

_-Lord Robert Hunter_

He put the note down and sighed, wondering how on earth the man was able to manage _any_ of this, but he had a feeling gold was involved. He hoped Lord Hunter didn't have to pay _too_ much for all of this. He kneeled down and carefully unlatched the chest, it was plain and sturdy no fancy crest painted on its sides.

He grunted and heaved the heavy lid open and nearly jumped back as the massive head of the boar was staring up at him with angry glass eyes. The mouth hung open in an eternal bellow the boar hide was folded delicately in the chest. He carefully brought a finger down and ran it over the tusks that remained in the corner's of the beast's mouth, he wondered how on earth the man was able to get the creature taxidermied so well in such a short amount of time. He didn't think he would ever know so he shrugged and was just thankful for it.

Already he was glancing about wondering where on earth they could put the hide. He grunted in the effort and began to ease the incredibly thick and heavy hide out of the chest. _'Seas I forgot how BIG this thing was'_ He thought to himself as he fully dragged it out, splaying it out across the floor. Nearly ten feet in length the hide was _massive_. He stepped back running his eyes over the coarse black and tan hide, the scent of leather and the musky scent of boar beginning to fill the room.

_'I wonder what Vasco will say'_ he thought to himself scratching his head. He noted the bottom of the chest still had items in it. Walking over his eyes widened.

_'God we have so much chocolate now.' _ He realized as he glanced over to the bag of leftover chocolate he had purchased with Vasco. Then to the smaller bag of chocolate and gifts, Dalia had given him...now he had half a trunk full of the stuff. Kneeling down he picked up the first box and his mouth watered. _Geateu Truffles, _expensive but _damn_ were they the best, the palace only had them during yule season. Then there was a tin of macaroons. Bright and fragrant, he could already imagine sinking his teeth into their light and fluffy yet crumbly textures.

Chocolate colored hazelnuts, fudge with roasted walnuts and dried berries, so many high end treats and he realized Vasco could _not_ find out about this chest. At least not at first, it would be _his_ stash...at least for now. Curse his damn seasickness, the moment it passes he was going to have a small morsel of everything.

He walked over to the bags of chocolate next to the dresser. He unpacked most of the chocolate into the chest so that it was now all in one place. The bag from Dalia was filled with mostly the same stuff he and Vasco had purchased before, but there were a few bars of soap, the ones he originally had helped invest in a long time ago. He smiled and sniffed them, his favorite cinnamon and cloves bar, as well as a coffee one...then to his amazement...one that smelled like chocolate. He chuckled and couldn't wait to give that one to Vasco.

All the sweets now in one location he closed the lid to the chest and pushed it over to the wall next to his own chests. Hoping it would blend in and Vasco would stay away and not snoop.

He decided to leave the boar where it was, not having the energy to fold it back up or put it somewhere else. He packed away his clothing from the duffel into the dresser before beginning to unpack Vasco's duffel as well. He knew where most things went, that was _until_ he got to a thin red book in the side pocket. He blushed and glanced about the room wondering where to put it. Did he place it on the bookshelf? No. someone _else_ besides them might find it...in the top dresser drawer with the rest of the...stuff? He thought back to the ring they had used that one time.

Scratching the back of his head he wandered over to Vasco's side table and hurridly opened the small drawer and set the book inside before closing it with a snap. He sighed and glanced out the window, to the bright blue sea that wrapped around them. The gentle rocking of the ship...instantly he felt dizzy and a familiar lurching in his stomach forced him to the privy where he wretched up mostly fluid.

Panting he dragged his feet to the bed. Collapsing into it he curled up on his side, clutching at his stomach to help ease it, he fluttered his eyes closed, weary from the early waking and from all the events of departing. Somehow he managed to slip into sleep, blackness taking him and filling his vision. He sunk deep down into unconsciousness, forgetting the world and the ship and everything entirely, just blessed darkness.

He was awoken hours later by the sound of a door closing nearby, familiar footsteps punctuating through his darkness in his mind before he heard Vasco's voice say "What in the _seas_ is _that_ thing?"

He opened his eyes a crack, head feeling groggy and body feeling ached and weak. He managed to turn his head over to Vasco who stood in the doorway hands on his hips staring down at the boar hide.

"Its...a gift." He managed to say slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position on the bed.

Vasco's eyes were pinpointed on the hide, glancing the thing up and down with scrutiny. He cleared his throat "It's the boar I took when I went hunting...Lord Robert had it skinned...and gave it to me as a gift...as well as the meat." He explained he watched as Vasco closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed out. The man most likely was drained and exhausted from being up so early.

Vasco's eyes lit up in shock before he walked over to the bed and heaved himself down seating himself on the edge. The Naut sighed, head hanging down slightly as he propped his elbows on his knees.

"You okay?" He asked sliding to the edge of the bed to sit next to him. Vasco rubbed the back of his neck and nodded "Aye, I'm fine...just a lot going on today, haven't had a real chance to unwind." The man said with a grunt. Frowning he tentatively brought his hands over to Vasco's neck and carefully began to massage in small circles.

The Naut grunted in relief and he watched the man's eyes flutter close as the tension within Vasco's back visibly disappeared. While he gave Vasco a massage he motioned with his head towards the boar. "I'm sorry about that...it wasn't really in my control...It was already here when I came in to lay down." He explained Vasco's eyes opened up and the Naut turned his head towards him.

"Seriously? Dammit...Jakob must have allowed them to load it on." Vasco said with a sigh. He shrugged "Don't worry...I'll take it with me when I..." his voice caught and his hands paused for a second. One of Vasco's hands slid up and rested over one of his. The two of them sat like that for a moment, but De Sardet was not going to let this trip be filled with sadness or resentment, they were to make the best of it.

"It would make a fine rug...perhaps in front of your desk? Would add to the intimidation factor." He mused out changing the subject. He heard a chuckle grow in Vasco's chest. "I'm not supposed to be intimidating, I welcome my crew to come speak with me, I don't want any problems or too much drama aboard my vessel." The Naut said leaning his head back to look at him.

He frowned "Well...what about in the front room? Beneath the couch." He suggested, thinking the hide would look good there, the head poking out from beneath the couch.

"Knowing you, you would just trip over it." Vasco teased and he grimaced at the memory of this morning and tripping unto the deck.

"Okay, what if we hung it up instead?" He asked continuing on with the massage for a few more seconds.

Vasco frowned then glanced around his cabin before he settled on the wall to their right "What about above the bed? There is empty space there." Vasco stated pointing to the wall.

De Sardet considered the notion until he imagined sleeping and waking up to an angry boar mouth screaming silently at him.

"I would find waking up to the sight of that above my head...disconcerting." He confessed lifting his hands away from Vasco's neck. The Naut sighed "Well what are we supposed to _do_ with the bloody thing?" The Naut asked exasperated.

An idea coming to his head he motioned to the boar "How about...we put it next to the bath? It's slippery all the time when we get out..._and_ the fur would help dry our feet faster." He explained with a grin.

Vasco chuckled and shook his head, for a few seconds all the exhaustion faded from his face.

"We could...but wouldn't that ruin the hide?" Vasco asked motioning to the boar. He shrugged "Not really, boar hide _is_ waterproof...and it would dry in the sun...besides...even if it did get ruined I could _always_ go hunt another." He said with a shrug. Vasco tilted his head in confusion. "Hunt another? Apologies Love, but there is no such thing as a sea-boar...where do you expect to hunt another?" The Naut asked.

He chuckled "Well, after I join...we aren't _constantly_ going to be at sea, we'll go ashore _eventually_...plus our winters on Gull Isle? _p__erfect_ place to hunt." He explained lifting his jaw up. Just thinking about all those boars on that island, practically untouched, no real instinct to truly fight. All he would need is a few dogs....a horse, _perhaps_ he could get a group of Nauts to go with, he could help teach them how to deal with the pests.

"Oh, I _suppose_ you are right, although the thought of you going head to head against one of _these_ by yourself...not a comforting thought," Vasco stated bringing him out of his thoughts.

He frowned and met the Naut's eyes. "This one _is_ an exception, both I _and_ Lord Robert find this thing's size incredible...but if you really are so worried my love...you _could_ always join me on a hunt...I'd love to teach you." He said with a grin, both he and Vasco now sharing easy smiles.

Vasco pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and shook his head "As much as the idea of joining you as you hunt down feral beasts on horseback...I think not, I'll happily sail a ship but getting on a horse? No thank-you." Vasco said matter of factly. He sighed and shrugged, he wasn't going to force the man. But the idea of Vasco astride a powerful drestier, rearing up, nostrils flaring while the Naut sat proudly in his seat, sword drawn..._that_ was an image he'd _LOVE_ to see.

"Well then, let's get this beast moved and go down for dinner eh?" Vasco said bringing him out of his thoughts. He nodded and assisted in moving the rug over near the tub. For now, that would be its new home aboard the ship.

"There is one thing that has been bugging me all day," Vasco stated as the two of them began to walk towards the door.

"What is that?" he asked looking up at his lover who was now fixing his hat on his head. The Naut gave a sideways grin before an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him in. Vasco's lips dove down to snatch his up, but the Naut paused just before "When was the last time you threw up?" the man asked abruptly.

"A few hours ago...I washed my mouth out." He replied with a blush. Vasco nodded once then pressed his lips down into his and the two of them shared a lingering kiss. After a few blissful seconds, they parted with sighs.

"Ah, much better." Vasco teased with a grin as they continued walking out and down to dinner. There was hardly anyone on the deck, and the sun had officially sunk below the horizon. Yet still, a gray overcast of light gave them enough to see by.

"I still can't believe you went face first unto the deck this morning," Vasco commented as they descended the steps into the ship, walking down the hall, the familiar sounds of men talking, laughing, eating, and toasting loud and carefree hummed in the air. De Sardet couldn't fight the grin that took over his face when he heard that, it was like music to his ears, that feeling of being amongst so many friends and comrades..._brothers._

The word came to him suddenly as he realized _he_ was one of them. A _Sea-Born_ and technically a member of their guild...all of these men they were _family_. Realizing he hadn't reacted to Vasco's comment he cleared his throat.

"Oh, that...right, as I found out, apparently smoking does not agree with me." He confessed remembering the burning feeling of smoke and how it forced him to cough and hack and barely see straight as he walked up the plank. Vasco stopped in his tracks and caught his arm.

"Smoking? You...you smoked?" Vasco asked blinking rapidly, confusion warping his tattoo's for a few seconds as they were paused in the hallway just near the entrance into the Mess.

He blushed "I...uh _attempted_ to, it...burned alot...and I could barely see straight cause I was coughing so much so I..." He trailed off and made a motion of him hitting the deck. He then lifted his hand to his nose and rubbed it.

Vasco closed his eyes and shook his head, exhaling through his nose.

"_NOW_ it makes sense...Oh, _Tempest_." Vasco said with a chuckle leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "What am I to do with you?" He added softly a hand going to his cheek. He grinned "Apparently wrap me up like fine china." He teased and gave the Naut a quick kiss on the lips before parting and carefully stepping down into the Mess. He hadn't forgotten _that_ step.

Upon his entree, several tables of men called out his name in greetings, a few gave a few nods of their drinks to him and he smiled and greeted all friendly. He waved to Cussel, a small sliver of concern winding through him when he noticed how bad the tremor in his hand was as he brought a mug to his lips. But the older Naut was doing well in hiding it, but De Sardet could see through it.

He went to the window and greeted Mathew. The cook looked a little frazzled, moving and shifting pots, pans, plates, and utensils all over the place. Wiping some sweat from his brow the man looked to him. "Oh, Laddie! Sorry, down a lad an' workin' with a new stove...little hectic fer first nights grub." Mathew said exasperated.

De Sardet frowned "Well, not to worry about me, just a piece of bread and water, I don't quite trust my stomach as of yet." He replied politely the cook gave him a nod and found a small plate to put a piece of bread and a cheese slice on before handing him a mug of water. De Sardet did notice Pip behind the cook looked absolutely exhausted, sweat beading the boy's brows, a flustered color to his cheeks.

A part of him was worried for the lad, having to cover now for two jobs, where one had once been taken by William.

"You're the one who _purchased_ the stove Mathew, you shouldn't be complaining." Vasco's voice said sternly from behind him. Mathew sighed and handed the man a plate of what looked to be a portion of vegetables, then some chunks of meat cut up with small cuts of potatoes then had a brown sauce garnished overtop.

De Sardet looked at the food and felt a wave of nausea hit him. He grimaced but the wave passed and he felt better, though he was now once again registering just how much the ship was moving, although he couldn't _see_ it, he could pick up on the sway and rise and fall of the sea below them.

"I ain't _complanin'_ Cap'n, just lettin' some steam go...jus needs a few more days in the kitchin' and I'll be used to this girl soon enough," Mathew explained turning his head towards a very clean and shiny looking new stove, six large burners on top, _two_ oven compartments for baking, it was a fine example of a cast-iron stove.

"She's a beauty, Mathew," He said with a grin. The Naut cook nodded to him before the man turned and began to order Pip to do some more of the dishes before the lad went on break.

He and Vasco walked over to their place, Cabral was already seated, happily tucking into her food, she grinned at them as they took their seats across from her. "Evening gentleman, long time no see." She said with a wink and he couldn't help but chuckle, her lighthearted nature making his seasickness ease away slightly.

"How's the nose? You still look as handsome as a swan so I take that it ain't broken." The Admiral eased out motioning to him. He shrugged as he took a small bite of his bread and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"It were just a bleed, I'm fine for now." He said leaning forward to knock on the table, Cabral, and Vasco joining in.

"He tripped because he had the idea to try and smoke," Vasco said from next to him drawing the Sea-Chosen's attention. Cabral's gray eyes lit up in surprise. "De Sardet!" she gasped, before frowning. "Why on earth would you try picking up that habit? No, I forbid it! Your voice is far too beautiful to be ruined by the pipe." Cabral stated crossing her arms and giving him a look.

He lowered his head sheepishly "I...didn't know it could hurt your voice." He said with a frown. Cabral nodded "Aye, it can if you smoke heavy enough for long enough...it also can age you." Cabral said putting a hand to her cheek.

De Sardet rolled his eyes "You are as beautiful and as youthful as a fawn in a meadow my Lady." He twirled out bowing his head slightly. Cabral laughed knocking her head back. Vasco chuckled from beside him, he glanced over to see the way the Naut's face lit up when he did. He wanted to memorize it for when he would need to comfort himself in New Serene when some Noble was going on about their new carpets or drapes and he had to pretend to care.

"Oh, stop it you..." Cabral muttered a slight blush on her cheeks as she glanced over to Vasco. 

"Glad to be back?" she asked and Vasco nodded "Aye, good to feel the sea beneath me once more," Vasco replied both him and Cabral leaning across the table and tapping their mugs together.

De Sardet groaned and did his best to ignore that feeling. Cabral shot her eyes back to him and chuckled "Don't worry Laddie, should fade in a day or so." He nodded "I know...still...not having the best first day back." He replied.

"You okay De Sardet?" a young voice asked from next to him. The three of them turned to the lad who had come over to their table with his plate of food.

"He's still got his land legs attached, he'll be fine and dandy soon Pip," Vasco replied patting him on the shoulder. De Sardet smiled at Vasco and brushed his fingers against Vasco's as the man's hand slid away from him.

"Oh, that's too bad, I used ta be like that to...would it be okay if I eats with you? Usually, we would have eaten before...but with it just being me, I got a late dinner." Pip explained glancing down to his plate.

He nodded and glanced at Vasco who shrugged and motioned for the boy to sit. Cabral moved over and padded the bench next to her. "Come sit here, feeling a little alone on this side." The woman said with a smile.

Pip nodded and hopped into the bench. The boy sighed heavily, skin still damp with sweat.

"Looks like you've been put to work" He casually mentioned as the boy lethargically began to eat his food. Pip looked exhausted, his usual bright and chipper mood was gone and instead a very tired and sleepy-looking child was in his place.

Pip's eyes widened as he nodded "Aye, Mathew's been workin' me all day today, but it's okay...I think after a few days it'll be easier I think." The boy said hopefully. He frowned but was happy to see the boy still was determined.

"That's a good way to put it, lad, glad to hear it," Vasco said grinning over at the boy. Pip broke out in a smile, although his eyes still looked tired they did glow under Vasco's words.

"I figured if I'm Cap'n I'm gonna have to be workin' all day anyway, so I'm using this for practice." The boy replied with a shrug. Vasco laughed and reached up and took his hat off before leaning over and plopping it on the boys head. For the first time that night, the boy looked excited as he tilted the overly large hat on his head back so he could look up at Cabral who was grinning down at him.

"Well ain't you special, even get the Captian's hat as you sit at his table." She teased the lad and Pip beamed from ear to ear.

Filled with energy Pip began to tell them about his day and all the stuff he had to do. He also told them about the kittens, at the mention of them the boy got incredibly excited and ended up breaking into a fit of laughter and coughing as he told them how Mathew had to keep Trim from moving her kittens into his dresser that she was apt to keep on doing.

All of them chuckled at this and listened to the boy speak, Cabral ended up leaving to go to bed early for some 'beauty sleep.' He, Vasco and Pip stayed behind letting the boy finish his meal. The burst of energy that had hit Pip did dissipate after a bit and soon the boy was slightly out of it and was yawning as he kept pushing the hat out of his eyes.

"Looks like you could use a break eh? I'll go tell Mathew to pick two men to finish up the dishes tonight huh laddie?" Vasco stated. De Sardet met Vasco's eyes, he could see the slight glimmer of worry in the Captain's eyes. He frowned, perhaps when he was feeling better he could help assist Mathew and Pip to make the burden easier on the two of them, aside from ropes he had nothing to do all day anyway.

He glanced towards Constantin's door, his cousin had stayed within the room for most of the day, most likely feeling sick, but De Sardet had a feeling his cousin was also hurting for Angela and thought he'd better check on him before going to bed.

Pip finished his drink then lifted Vasco's hat off of his head, wiping sweat _still_ from his brow. De Sardet shook his head, shame on Mathew for working a child like that.

Pip slid Vasco's had across the table and nodded to him "Thank-you Vas- I mean Cap'n" The boy said catching himself. Vasco hesitated for a second before nodding and picking up his hat.

"Off to bed Pip, Captian's orders." The Naut pressed gently as he stood up from the table.

"I'm going to go check on my cousin," He said pushing himself up, pausing for a second as he got accustomed to the floor swaying beneath his feet. Vasco nodded "I'll see you later then." The man eased out taking his cup and plate from him. They gave each other nods before parting Vasco off to make his rounds and to talk with Mathew while he was headed to Constantin's door.

He stood at the door in silence, the noise from the Mess was lessened here and he could finally hear himself think.

"Constantin?" He asked from outside the door, knocking once. He heard a sobbed grunt from the other side and feeling his heart sink he opened the door to find his cousin slumped on the floor next to his bed, a blanket wrapped over his head.

His eyes were red and puffy, face drenched in tears. Constantin looked up at him with the largest and saddest eyes, chin _and_ lip quivering as a small whimper was in the back of the man's throat.

Shutting the door firmly behind him he ran to his cousin and wrapped his arms around him. Holding a shaking, sobbing mess of a cousin. He gently stroked the man's messy blonde hair and pressed that wet face into his chest. Constantin had always been there for him, and now it was his turn to return the favor.


	113. One Day at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I've been planning this for a while, it just so happens...that these events land in a time when we have a pandemic going around.

_De Sardet_

Constantin clung to him tightly, the Prince was a twisted ball of blankets and grief.

"I m...miss her so...so.._much_" Constantin blubbered out, sniffling and wiping his nose with his blanket. He rested his hand on Constantin's back, running it in small circles. Doing his best to soothe his cousin's hurts but he knew there was nothing he could do or say to make his pain go away.

To suddenly be pulled away from such a young and budding relationship, to _not_ have that person there after spending so much time with one another. He felt his heart twist in his own chest. He knew all to well that he would be the same mess, but unlike with Constantin, he wouldn't be able to close himself off. He'd have to attend to duties and business, all the while feeling incredibly alone and lost without Vasco there beside him.

_"It's a blessing and a curse,"_ Cabral's voice said in the back of his mind. He pressed a kiss to his cousin's forehead, breathing in the Prince's scent. How he wished things could be different, oh how he wished.

"I _love_ her De Sardet...now here I am...sailing away from her." His cousin whispered out against his chest. Voice soft and strained from tears. He closed his eyes "She knows you love her, and she will always love you...just because you are apart...doesn't mean you're any less in love." He explained. Constantin nodded, his blanket falling away partially from his head. Damp blonde hair clinging to his forehead.

"What's...what _is_ the point of love..if all it does is cause you harm when you are away?" The blonde asked him, bright glistening eyes looking up to him searching and pleading.

"Love is a blessing...and a curse Con...it's a beautiful and passionate thing as well as being incredibly powerful...it makes sense that it isn't always easy." He said softly running a hand over the Prince's cheek, brushing away a wet tear. Constantin audibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing for a moment. "Why can't it? Why does fate mock me with giving me a small taste of perfection...then tear it away?" Constantin asked voice hitching in his chest.

De Sardet felt his own eyes moisten at the thought. Far to soon his own perfection would be torn away as well. Fickle-natured to two of them had flown _too_ close to the sun, basking in the warmth of love and life before they realized that heat would melt away their security. Now here they were two falling Nobles, desperately clinging to one another crying that the rules weren't fair before they hit the ground.

"I don't know cousin...I wish I knew the answer...but I don't..." He swallowed the hollow feeling in his throat down before he pursed his lips, clenching his jaw to keep his feelings in check. "I can't tell you it gets easier, I can't tell you it gets better...but I _can_ tell you..._you_ dear sweet cousin, are _strong_ and you can get through this." He stated putting a hand to Constantin's chin tipping it upward so he could look into the brimming azure pools. "Take solace in the fact it's not forever...it's only for a little while..._yes_ it still hurts, and feels like everything is falling apart...but it isn't..." He sighed out, Constantin blinking away a few tears as he sniffled, light blonde lashes fluttering softly as the Prince wiped away the remaining tears.

"It's only temporary, _then_ in a few months, you'll see one another again, you'll be happy and carefree...free to just _be_...picture it now...and make that your goal...one day at a time...one small step." Constantin nodded jaw trembling still, but for a second he could see a small spark of hope fill those sad blue eyes.

"Small steps...like a...like a dance." His cousin said shifting himself to sit more upright next to him. De Sardet slid his hand to the man's shoulder. "Aye, like a dance, one small step at a time...start with little things and work your way up." He explained motioning upwards to the ceiling. Constantin nodded, before frowning, a lost look on his face as he glanced down and about himself.

"I...I don't even know...what to _do_ without her" the Prince mused and De Sardet could see a fresh batch of tears beginning to break out from the corners of the man's eyes. 

"Let's start with something simple...how about we get you in bed?" He suggested while gently coaxing his cousin to rise up. Leaning heavily on him Constantin stood and flopped into the bed, the Prince hadn't bothered to even take his boots off and still wore his departing jacket. Sighing he leaned down and tugged off his cousin's boots tossing them aside before pulling his cousin upwards to work the jacket off of him. All the while Constantin lay on the bed staring up into the ceiling, silently crying and sniffling.

"I'm...I'm hopeless aren't I?" Constantin abruptly stated while his face began to twist in on itself. "I'm...I am _absolutely_ useless." Constantin stated as he tugged his blanket over him in rather dramatic flair. De Sardet shook his head "Your not useless...and you're not hopeless... you're just feeling bad right now...try getting some sleep cousin, you may be feeling more energized in the morning." He suggested softly. The blanket shifted and he heard his cousin's muffled voice speak out.

"I _can't_ sleep without her...it doesn't smell right...or _feel_ right," Constantin confessed in a slight whimper. De Sardet rubbed his forehead for a second, a light pounding in the back of his head from the lack of food and inability to rectify it. "Just close your eyes...imagine she's there next to you...you just got back from...giving the dogs a bath? Now you're relaxing together and...just enjoying your time together...there is no Tir Fradi, no Governer nonsense...just you and her." He said hoping that it may give his cousin what he needed to sleep.

He heard a gentle mumble from beneath the blanket he leaned in closer "What?" he asked carefully, Constantin's hand slipped out from beneath the blanket and wrapped around his wrist.

"Thank-you cousin" he heard a tired and defeated Constantin say, before the Prince went silent, hand slipping away from him it motioned towards the door. He sighed and leaned down pressing his lips to what he thought was Constantin's head through the blankets. "Good night Con." He whispered softly before standing back up and tip-toeing to the door.

Stepping out into the hall, he closed the door softly behind him. Turning, he noticed Kurt seated on the floor next to the door. Eyes closed and a grimace on his face, one arm was strewn over his stomach while the other hand clutched his water skein.

"Feeling okay?" He asked carefully. One dark blue eye opened and met his. With a grunt, the Coinguard gruffly answered. "I'm not dead so I can't complain."

He motioned to the door. "Constantin is _hopefully_ asleep." He stated Kurt nodded then grunted and stood up. "Lad's a mess then?" the older man asked. He hesitated before nodding "It'll take him a bit...Angela...she is probably the first person Constantin ever truly _loved_ like this." Kurt frowned for a few seconds before nodding.

"Well, here's hoping his royal highness figures it out, he's got a job to do." Kurt toasted lifting the water skein. A small grin tugged at his lips and he shook his head.

"Don't play that game, Kurt...I know deep down you care about him too." He eased out lifting a brow. The Coinguard blinked, a slight twist on his lips and was it a trick of the light or did the frowning resolute Mercenary _blush_.

Kurt cleared his throat "No idea what you are talking about Greenblood, I ain't paid enough to care." The man grunted out scratching at his chin. "Don't worry Kurt, I'll keep it between us." He teased clapping the man on the shoulder. Kurt squinted at him, the scars over his face moving with his skin.

"Keep what?" The man asked and he chuckled as he replied "Keep the fact that deep down you _do_ have a heart." He stated pointing his finger into the Coinguards chest. He saw a flicker of amusement cross Kurt's face before the man shook his head grinning Kurt replied.

"Take it to the grave Greenblood, or I'll dice you up." Both men grinned at one another before giving each other nods and parting. Kurt carefully stepping back into his room and De Sardet turning and walking up the steps out onto the deck.

Leaning his head back he looked up at the pristine night sky, the chill wind that blew down his neck and made him shiver, the countless bright stars...then the ocean. _God_. How had he forgotten how majestic it was at night? Especially when out on a ship? The way the water rolled out endlessly as far as the eye could see...who _knew_ what adventure awaited them.

_"Food, food, food, where is food? Is Four-Fin there?" _ an all to familiar voice rang out. Glancing about he crept over to the rail and peered down. Sure enough, five silver shapes floated in the water, all of them demanding food.

"Why on earth did you follow us? You should have stayed back in the shallows!" He yelled as quietly as possible down to the dolphins.

_"Pod stays together, even when one rides on strange shell...four-fins always ride strange shells." _King Fin answered him and he sighed. Shaking his head he glanced around making sure no one was watching as he talked to the dolphins.

"It's not a shell...it's called a bo..._SHIP_, it's called a ship." He corrected the dolphin but the leader merely tilted his head not understanding.

_"Food? I am hungry" _a young Polaris chirped out next to her father. De Sardet bit his lip before he cleared his throat. "Wait here, I'll see what I can get." He replied before turning and heading back toward the Mess hall.

_"Yay Food, food, food!" _The dolphins slung at his back as he walked away. He chuckled in the back of his throat as he descended the steps and walked through the mostly empty Mess, making his way up to the window. He instantly saw two of the crew members scrubbing pots and pans looking not _too_ pleased but dare not say anything to the Cook who was currently relaxing in a chair nearby eating his own plate of food.

Mathew every so often would glance over at the two Nauts and give them direction on where to put something or how to clean something better. He stood silent for a few seconds before he coughed gently getting their attention.

Both Nauts at the sink swung their heads towards him and gave him nod's of greeting. De Sardet didn't know their names, just knew they were usually the men that scrubbed the deck in the morning and applied resin to the rails every so often. De Sardet greeted them with a nod as they both turned and went back to their washing.

"Wut ya need Legate?" Mathew asked between bites of food.

"Apologies for the intrusion Mathew...but I was hoping I could get some Kippers off of you?" He asked politely, hoping the Naut would say yes. Mathew rolled his eyes. "Stomach is jus on ta mend an ya want an go put kippers' in it?" The Naut shrugged and heaved himself upwards. Walking past his door which De Sardet noted a white fluffy paw was poking from underneath and clawing at the wood.

"Trim stop it! Ya ain't goin in the hold till dem kittens is older!" Mathew barked at the cat who meowed in distress from behind the door. Mathew disappeared into the side storage area, he could hear the Nauts larger bulk creak down the steps into the food stores before after a minute or so the man came back up.

Apron held up so that it created a small pocket for the man to hold kippers the Naut transferred them unto a plate before handing the plate to him. "Enjoy it...if it's possible?" Mathew stated shaking his head. He grinned up at the man and for good show ate one of the kippers outright. Salty dried fish that crunched between his teeth and he had to fight the urge to grimace.

"Thank-you Mathew, much obliged!" He grinned up at the Naut before giving a farewell to all the Nauts in the kitchen and heading back up to the deck.

Doing his best to stick to the shadows and not draw attention he scurried over to the deck, the cold wind making him shiver for a second as he whistled out for his 'pod'. One by one they poked their heads up excitedly. He began to toss down the kippers to them, he knew it wasn't much but it would be enough to satiate their hunger and give them _some_ energy to hunt if need be.

_"Fish! Fish! Fish! Four-fin good hunter, many fish he hunt in his shell!"_ King Fin cried out as he snapped up a Kipper here and there.

"Make sure Polaris gets some!" He yelled down before poking his head up to make sure the night's watch members at the forecastle were still down there. _"Fish is good, Four-fin good part of pod!"_ Silver sang out pushing Polaris towards some of the kippers on the waves.

"Hows the fin Hook?" He asked the newly de-hooked dolphin. Hook chirred once before he disappeared under the waves then reappeared by jumping backward out of the water. De Sardet was grinning from ear to ear, happy he was able to help and that Hook was feeling good.

All too soon the fish were gone and the dolphins were disappointed. He sighed "I'm sorry, but that's all I have." He said holding his hands up to show that they were blank.

_"You cannot hunt anymore in shell? Did all fish go away? What will you eat?" _ King Fin asked worriedly looking up at him. He chuckled "I'll be fine King Fin, plenty for me to eat, Four-fins eat other stuff besides fish...perhaps tomorrow I'll have some more?" he said leaning against the rail. King Fin rolled in the water a few times before the dolphin spoke up again.

_"Okay, we come back, pod will see you in next bright."_ The dolphin replied before the five silvery creatures disappeared beneath the dark waves. Smiling to himself he breathed in the night air, the water was calm and he could barely feel the rocking of the ship so for once his stomach wasn't rolling in distress.

He thought back to his cousin. _'I really should tell him about being Sea-Born...but he's a wreck being away from Angela right now...so I'll wait until he's ready.'_ He thought to himself before walking back to the cabin the now empty plate still in hand. Walking through the door he set it down on the nearby coffee table, he would return it in the morning.

Yawning he walked through the curtain, surprised to see Vasco still awake, the Naut was seated at his desk, rubbing his eyes that were dark with weariness as he scribbled in his account book.

Vasco glanced up at him and smiled tiredly before leaning back, both the chair and the Naut's spine creaking as he did so. The lantern next to the Naut was set low, giving Vasco an even more golden look as he sat in the half shadows, a dark reflection being cast unto the windows behind the man.

"You should be sleeping." He said dragging his feet over to the bed before plopping down and tugging off his boots.

"I couldn't sleep." Vasco sighed out leaning forward and switching off the lantern. There was enough starlight coming through the cabin windows that De Sardet was able to make out Vasco's figure walking through the darkness to the bed. With a heavy groan the Naut rolled into bed, De Sardet slid beneath the blankets and moved up closer to Vasco.

"It seems you're not having trouble now." He mused out as the Naut grunted and slid downwards so that he was lower than him, already the man's head was sliding unto his chest as an arm wrapped over his stomach.

"Mn...because now I have what I need to sleep," Vasco said gently. De Sardet smiled down at his lover, the way the taller Naut was able to crumple himself up so that for a little bit _HE_ was the larger of the two. 

He felt Vasco's warmth begin to seep into him and he sighed out relaxing before the feeling of Vasco's hand sliding up to grab his wrist and tug it down to the Naut's scalp. He fluttered his eyes open and looked down confused. That was until he realized what Vasco wanted and he gently began to stroke his fingers through the man's hair, fingertips gently gliding over the man's scalp.

"...Love...you" Vasco whispered out as within moments the Naut was snoring.

"Oh, love...you are precious." He whispered softly to the quiet room. He stroked Vasco's hair for a little while longer before he too fell asleep once more.

* * *

_De Sardet_

He woke up with a yawn, stretching out as he did so. Happy and content in his being...and _incredibly_ hungry. He pushed himself up sliding out from under Vasco's bulk. Wiping sleep from his eyes he heard the Naut yawn and grumble before turning away from him. He chuckled "Don't worry Love, I'll go get a pot of coffee on the stove, I'm thinking we could do eggs and bacon?" He said standing up looking around for his duffel.

For a few seconds, he was confused, the room was wrong, as well as the location of the bookshelves...where was the doorway into the kitchen? Then it dawned on him in a rush.

"Oh...right" He confessed glancing around still a little flustered and confused.

He heard Vasco's chuckle from behind him and he turned to see the Naut yawning and scratching at his chin.

"Hard to break habits ain't it?" Vasco said grunting and sitting up. He nodded before sitting back down on the bed. Turning his head he looked out the windows, fresh new glass had been put in and a few boards here and there had been replaced.

"Well, at least I didn't sleep in." He stated glancing at the gentle hues of light signaling dawns arrival. Vasco grunted and he felt one of the Naut's hands slide up onto his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Vasco asked. He gave a nod "Surprisingly yes, I actually have an appetite this morning." He said giving Vasco a grin. The Naut smirked, the silvery gray lines of his tattoo's curving with his cheeks.

"Someone warn Mathew, I don't think we purchased enough potatoes" Vasco teased. De Sardet rolled his eyes before he stood up and quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes.

"Let me guess...ropes?" Vasco asked lifting a brow. He turned back lacing his pants. "Aye, going to make sure I haven't gotten rusty." He quipped back with a grin. Excitement budding in his chest to finally be able to do ropes once more.

Vasco chuckled "Good to hear...so...how was your cousin, I noticed you were in his room awhile." Vasco asked concern falling over the Naut's features for a few seconds. He sighed and let his hands fall away as he glanced at the window, searching for an answer in his mind.

"He's...going through it...I...wish I knew what to say to him...or how to make him feel better about it...but..." He trailed off turning his eyes to Vasco. "There's no real way to help someone..._get over_ the fact they have to leave their lover behind...is there." He said gently, he stepped towards the bed and sunk down, placing his hand on the mattress between them. 

Vasco slid his hand over and their fingers crossed over each other as they both stared silently into one another's eyes.

"One day at a time," Vasco said gently, eyes dimming a few flecks of gray and blue dotting over gold. He nodded before sighing "I know...that's what I told him...still doesn't change the fact that...it _hurts_." He said barely a whisper his other hand clenching against his chest as he felt an empty pain within him.

The mattress dipped as Vasco slid his frame over to him suddenly and wrapped his arms around him. The two of them turning towards one another and burrowing heads into each other's shoulders.

"I know you're going to be there for me...and I know that no matter how long...I'll always love you and I'll stay true to you...it's _just_..." He paused not knowing how to speak what was surging through him. A desperate feeling of not wanting to let go, of not wanting to leave, of hating his duties and his station.

"_Tempest,"_ Vasco said firmly lifting his head away before a hand slid up unto his chest, just over his heart. He glanced down at the tanned flesh before back to Vasco's eyes.

"I'm always here, no matter what, we'll be fine...we can't keep doing this...this doubting and pining...and struggling with the inevitable...we enjoy it while it lasts remember?" The Naut reminded him lifting a brow.

He nodded "Enjoy it....right...we...I..._WE_ can do that...we can do this..." He said leaning his head forward pressing it to Vasco's chest. He felt the Naut plant a kiss on the top of his head before he lifted it away. Wanting to move past this, and embrace the 'enjoying it while it lasts' notion he leaned forward and kissed the man on the lips.

I gentle warm morning kiss that would start the day right. He parted with a grin before he slid out and away from Vasco.

"I've got to do ropes Captian, see you on deck." He saluted with a wink. Vasco laughed out loud, a slight blush to his cheeks as he waved him off.

"Off you go then Your Excellency" Vasco replied bowing his head slightly.

Grinning and whistling he left and nearly went running down the stairs to join Cussel. Cussel greeted him with a friendly smile and a wave. "Thought you'd forgotten about me laddie" The man whistled out tossing him a line.

He shook his head and motioned to the older Naut. "Never Cussel, I'm your 'apprentice' aren't I?" He teased with a grin. Cussel grinned slowly, bright eyes sparkling like the ocean behind him. The wise old Naut reached into his inner vest pocket and grabbed his pipe. De Sardet did notice that concerningly, the man's tremor was increasingly more visible, barely able to light the pipe.

Taking a smoke the Naut gave him a grin before placing a hand on his shoulder. De Sardet paused in his motions of straightening out the line as Cussel looked up deep into his eyes.

"Make no mistake lad, Noble er no, I consider you my apprentice no matter what, _and_...I think you make a _damned_ fine one to boot." The older Naut said firmly and proudly. De Sardet was in a state of shock for a moment, he couldn't believe the man thought that way...to think it all happened because he merely asked what the man was doing that one day on the ship...now here he was a month and little ways later..._apprentice_ to him.

"I'm happy and proud as well." He managed to say with a grin. Cussel gripped his shoulder a little tighter before he nodded towards the ropes.

"Come now, show me what you know," Cussel commented, a swirl of smoke wreathing his head. De Sardet nodded and moved towards the ropes, doing and showing exactly what the man had taught him for the rest of the morning.

After ropes, he with a slight ache in his arms jogged down to the kitchen to pick up breakfast for Vasco and he, and nearing the cook's window he could already tell Mathew was not having a good time.

Cursing and moving a few pans around Mathew was glaring around the kitchen. Hurriedly tossing out a few trays of cooked biscuits unto the counter and tossing in a few others all the while stirring up the gravy and making sure sausages didn't burn.

"Dammit, where _is_ tha _Sveinn__!"_ The man yelled out, dipping into his native tongue for a second. De Sardet swallowed unsure if he wanted to bother the angry cook right now.

"De Sardet!" The man's voice exclaimed the cooks head snapping to him.

"You know the lad, go find em! If he still in bed tan his hide fer me!" Mathew commanded motioning with his head to the steps that led down into the deeper parts of the ship, where the crew slept.

He nodded and scampered down the steps, using a hand against the wall to guide him to the small room at the bottom of the steps where the 'boys' slept. Opening the door he looked around a rather small room, on one side was a bunk bed, the top bunk empty a pillow and folded blanket all that remained of William's presence aboard _The Serenity_.

In a curled ball on the bottom bunk, De Sardet could see the familiar mob of brown hair poking out from beneath the blanket.

"Pip, your sorely missed in the kitchen" He eased out hoping to wake the boy gently. There was a choked mumble before a terrible sounding crouping cough answered him.

His heart sank and he stepped in closer tugging the blanket down to reveal a fevered and sweaty face. Eyes drifting in and out of sleep the boy was visibly feverish and in a lucid state. Breathing slightly quicker than normal the boy coughed again, that same heart-wrenching croup of a cough.

He leaned in and pressed the back of his hand to the boy's forehead. _'God he is burning up'_ he thought to himself as he lifted away. There was no way Pip could work in this condition. He would have to report back to Mathew at once.

He felt a small far too warm hand wrap around his. He glanced at the boy in a choked and delirious voice Pip choked out.

"D-De...Sardet...I don't...feel so good." Pip stated before breaking into a fit of coughing. He sighed and kneeled down putting a hand to Pip's forehead. "I know, Pip...but don't worry...we'll get you feeling better soon." He said with a smile, but on the inside, he grimaced as he thought to himself _'I hope.'_ He stood back up and squared his shoulders, preparing himself to go tell Mathew his only help was now sick and incapable of work.


	114. Nurse for a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are keeping safe! Please enjoy the chapter while we huddle in our houses from the outside world.

_De Sardet_

Quickly moving up the steps he returned back to Mathew. The cook glanced over at him, for a split second hope was in the man's eyes before a disappointed scowl crossed over the man's face. De Sardet sighed "Apologies Mathew...but Pip is not looking too good." He said calmly. Mathew blinked and glanced around his out of sorts kitchen before he shook his head.

Luck would have it Cabral came swaggering up to the window, yawning loudly as Tye -whom De Sardet had realized he hadn't seen in a long time- stood behind the woman arms crossed and as always a frown on his face. Cabral looked incredibly well-rested and happy, she glanced between the two of them then frown, confused at what was happening.

"You two okay-" She began but Mathew tossed his spoon to Cabral "Stir the gravy, and take those biscuits out in ten minutes!" Mathew bellowed out to the Admiral before turning and pushing into his room. De Sardet was surprised that Cabral merely shrugged and entered the kitchen, moving past him and began to do as Mathew told her to do.

"But...aren't you...the Admiral?" He asked confused Cabral turned and laughed "Oh, I am, but when Mathew gets in a mood...ain't no one gonna tell him what to do." She mused out leaning over and plucking up one of the biscuits for herself. "Besides," She said through a very full mouth. "We all gotta eat, and I'm not gonna let my breakfast burn or get cold cause I'm gonna stand on principle." He turned his attention to Mathew who rushed through the door his medical bag in hand.

"Wut he got lad?" the man asked taking him by the shoulder and leading him down the steps. Staggering and tripping over himself he was pushed down the steps before Mathew who's loud and heavy boots stormed after him.

"High fever, bad cough...that's all I can tell right now." He explained both of them stepping into the room. "Shut ta door, don needs it spreadin'" Mathew commanded wiping some lingering sweat from his brow. Shutting the door he was now standing next to Mathew, the Naut's larger bulk taking up most of the space as the man grunted and kneeled down. De Sardet glanced upwards and extended his hand igniting the lantern there. With a soft glow of light, the two of them glanced down to the sick child in bed.

"Ma...thew...Immm sorry." Pip moaned out, eyes opened only the smallest amount. Mathew gave a grunt "Yer okay lad, save yer energy." The Naut said rather gently and De Sardet was stunned the Cook had the ability to speak without being gruff or angry about something. Mathew leaned forward and pressed a hand to Pip's forehead. "Aye, he's got a fever all right." The Cook sighed and mumbled under his breath, going through a list of different flowers and plants, De Sardet only picked up a few of them. _'Sage? Thyme perhaps...maybe even some Lemon Balm.'_

"Ya got a cough laddie?" Mathew asked suddenly and Pip gave a slight nod, then began to cough. Both he and Mathew frowned at hearing it. remembering a few plants from when he had taken his basic healing classes he cleared his throat.

"Anise or peppermint is good for a cough like that...perhaps even tea tree oil?" he suggested. Mathew nodded "Aye, peppermint oil is wut I got...don't trust the lad ta keep down anythin' with tea tree oil." The Naut replied opening his bag at his foot. "Do you know what it is?" De Sardet asked worried about the lad's raspy breathing.

Mathew gave a shrug "Jus ta sickness of this year...there's always one goin around...next year it'll be somethin' else...and on an on it goes..." Mathew explained with a shrug, De Sardet nodded, trusting the more experienced man's opinion. "Pip did mention his teacher was out sick that one day." He stated thinking back to the day the lad had joined them for breakfast. Mathew gave a grunt "Aye,...school where all the lad's and lasses bring all ta sicknesses an trade em about." Mathew said with a sigh bringing a few small vials up to the light as he searched for the one he wanted.

"Ah, there ya are," Mathew announced opening a small bottle, instantly the room was filled with the scent of peppermint. Putting some on his fingers the man nodded his head to Pip. "Can ya pull down his blanket?" the Naut asked. He nodded and leaned in doing so. Pip like most Nauts slept without a shirt, Mathew leaned down and began to rub the peppermint oil unto the lad's skin. Rubbing it into his chest and throat, even igniting his healing magic to get the oil working as fast as possible. De Sardet silently watched the Naut give Pip a draft of some strong medicine, he knew it was strong because the boy awoke fully and twisted his face in disgust.

"Swallow it, lad, it'll help," Mathew commented as Pip attempted to put his hand up to cover the rim of the bottle. Pip grunted but did as bidden. Now medicated the child glanced around between the two of them confused. De Sardet sighed "You had me worried for a bit Pip." He said kneeling down and running his hand through the lad's hair, it was slick with sweat. Pip blinked at him "I...feel...like my chest is burning..." Pip said putting his hand all over his chest. "That'll be ta peppermint oil," Mathew explained with a chuckle.

Reaching down into his bag the man lifted out a small bag and tossed it to Pip. "Honey an lemon drop candy...an some peppermint candy, eat wut ya want, I bulked up on ta Isle." Pip blinked and stared at Mathew in confusion. "All the candy I _want?_" he piped up, energy coming back to him. De Sardet chuckled "They'll help with that throat." He explained. Mathew tapped his shoulder with a bottle, he glanced up and Mathew motioned for him to take it. Grasping the thick brown bottle the Naut pointed to Pip.

"Give em' a swig or two every four hours, it'll help ta fever...the candy is for ta throat." Then Mathew sighed and glanced down to Pip. "No runnin' about you, ya stay in bed and don go coughin' on ta crew!" Mathew commanded sternly. Pip frowned and glanced at him, then pointed.

"Wut about De Sardet? Won't he get sick bein with me?" Pip asked worriedly, beginning to sit up. De Sardet raised his brows and glanced down at the bottle. What was in this stuff that gave the child such energy so quickly? Mathew chuckled "Little known secret laddie...us people with Healin' magic don hardly get sick...it takes a _real_ sickness to knock us down." Mathew explained motioning to the two of them. He nodded and turned his head to Pip.

"It's true, from what I know, I've only been sick three times in my 25 years." He explained, grinning when Pip's mouth dropped open. "I wish I were a healer." The boy muttered under his breath before coughing once. Mathew and he chuckled as the Naut moved past him and opened the door. "Work on yer bookwork, jus cause yer sick don give ya an excuse ta not do nuthin" Mathew suggested lifting a knowing brow to the child. Pip groaned but nodded "Aye, Mathew" was the deflated reply as Mathew gave a single nod before turning the handle of the door and beginning to walk out.

De Sardet jumped to his feet and followed after Mathew. "I should get Vasco his breakfast first." He said following after the Naut going up the steps behind him. Mathew gave a grunt then said "Wash yer hand's first." De Sardet chuckled "_obviously_ I was going to Mathew." He replied as the two of them reached the top. "You'd be surprised how many grown men I've got ta remind about washin" The cook muttered under his breath. Mathew returned to the kitchen, thanking Cabral as he vigorously washed his hands in the sink. There was a small line of confused men who were receiving their breakfast from their Admiral.

Cabral seemed to be in her element, taking great joy in fluttering her lashes and speaking to them in a syrupy voice, causing the men to flush and glance about even _more_ confused. Before she would laugh out loud and wave them off "The look's on your faces, swears ya never had a conversation with a woman by the looks of it!" De Sardet chuckled and shook his head as he too entered the kitchen to wash his hands with the same ferocity of Mathew's.

When he was finished nearly scrubbing his skin off he took the plate and thermos of coffee from Mathew. With a nod of thanks, he made his way up to Vasco. The captain lifted his brow and glanced towards the sun. "Little late today Tempest" the man quipped out easily with a grin. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to his lover who looked right at home at the helm. Relaxed and smiling, wind already pulling loose strands of hair out. He handed off the food and coffee. "Apologies love, had a few more items on my docket today." He explained grinning as Vasco took a sip of coffee before setting the thermos down at his feet.

De Sardet handed him the small wooden bowl that contained the Captain's biscuit's and gravy as well as a spoon. Vasco reached down and 'locked' the wheel before taking the bowl and spoon from him, keeping an eye on the direction they were traveling as well as glancing over the sails every now and then.

De Sardet sighed glancing out over the waves, the two of them standing in a comfortable silence as Vasco very quickly wolfed down his food. Finishing up his breakfast Vasco tapped on his shoulder, breaking him away from his view of the sea. He turned and felt the bowl being pressed into his hands as Vasco gave him a very strong morning kiss. He managed to break away from the Naut's lips with a grin shaking his head. "High spirits today aren't you?" He asked adjusting his jacket. Vasco gave him a lopsided grin as he leaned down and unlocked the wheel.

"The wind's good, the sky is clear, and I've got you...why wouldn't I be in high spirits?" The Naut purred out, eyes perhaps shining even _brighter_ than the sun framing him. De Sardet felt himself blush under that gaze before he leaned in and gave one last kiss to the Naut's cheek. "As you were Captain" He teased tipping the man's hat downward playfully. He felt a hand squeeze his rump as he left. _'Seas, we are terrible together'_ he thought to himself as he practically skipped down the steps, returning to the kitchen returning the bowl before grabbing his own food and heading down the stairs to watch over Pip.

Pip was already burrowed into his bookwork his cheek most likely was full of peppermint by the strong scent of it. Heaving himself down on the other end of the bunk, having to hunch over slightly to fit he sighed out as he relaxed for the first time that morning. Pip picked up his book and slid over to be right next to him. He chuckled as the lad smiled up at him before leaning down into his work. Surprisingly Pip did not need to be hounded after to do his work, he did it without protest and from what De Sardet could tell, the lad was actually liking doing his work.

He thought back to himself, his mother and tutors had to all but _beg_ him to do work. He was always lost in his thoughts wanting to do everything else _except_ the work. Even the threat of paddling or a switch could hardly get him to his books. He only ever did enough to make his tutors get off his back. Perhaps he _could_ have done better in school...but there was always something _else_ to do, something that was filled with more fun. Horseback riding, climbing...pranks with his cousin. He frowned when he thought about Constantin, he hoped he was doing better.

He reminded himself to drop in on the Prince and check on him later.

"De Sardet?" Pip said bringing him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked turning to the lad.

"I'm hungry." The boy stated and De Sardet sighed, nodded then got up. "Stay here I'll get you something." He said over his shoulder leaving the room and heading back up the steps to the kitchen. _'Going up these steps is going to get REAL annoying'_ he thought to himself arriving at the kitchen side door. He stepped in and noted Mathew had commandeered two of the men, not the same two from last night, this was Phillipe and Vill.

The two of them blinked at him in surprise before Mathew barked at them to "Get choppin! Not Gawkin!" The two jumped to the task of cutting up the large pile of vegetables in front of them. Mathew came over to him "Wut ya need?" Mathew asked in a surprisingly better mood than before.

"Ah, Pip is hungry." He explained walking to the sink and rinsing off his bowl and spoon. Mathew grunted and walked over to the small pot he had on one of the burners and poured its contents into a mug. "Made some soup for the lad, grab him some bread as well," Mathew explained handing him the mug before motioning to the counter next to the stove that had several loafs ready to be cut up.

Nodding he cut the lad a thick piece of bread before precariously taking the soup down the _so many_ steps to Pip. Pip was satisfied with his 'breakfast' until he realized he was thirsty, so _once again_ he went back up the steps to fetch some water for the lad. When he came back, he was met with an empty mug that he would _have_ to take back.

Up the steps he went, pushing open the door to the kitchen to stalk over to the sink to scrub it completely clean. At the point Mathew, Phillipe, and Vill had grown used to him coming and going they didn't bat an eye. With a sigh he completed his task, he turned and walked out, pausing at the top of the stairs before beginning his trek down. In the back of his mind he thought to himself _'First this, then that, I swear I didn't think taking care of a sick child would be such a hassle...I almost feel like a servant!'_ The thought made him stop in his tracks. All the times he and his family had demanded something or another, only for the servant to come back to another set of demands...he suddenly felt horrible for complaining or barking at them for not being punctual.

Sighing he reached Pip's door and he saw the lad struggling out of bed. It appears even with his energy the lad was still incredibly weakened. He assisted the boy before he glanced up at him. "I've gotta _go_." The lad said and he knew what Pip meant. He nodded and helped guide the lad to the steps. Pip took one look at them and he could see the boy was barely able to stand let alone walk up all those daunting stairs.

He sighed and leaned down guiding the boy to wrap his arms over his shoulders and around his neck before Pip wrapped his legs around his torso. He carried the lad up the steps and to the privy, De Sardet instructing him to keep his head down and keep his coughs buried into his shirt.

To the privies they went, De Sardet leaning against the wall outside the door waiting for the lad to finish up. When Pip was done they washed up and he picked the lad upon his back once more and carried him _down_ the narrow dark steps and to the lad's room. It was then Pip's energy from before had truly gone out and thankfully the lad wanted to sleep. De Sardet welcomed this and ended up propping himself against the wall his body somewhat curled on the lower bunk, his leg's dangling off the side as he too slipped into a well-needed nap.

He was woken up sometime later by a fit of Pip's coughs and he blearily glanced around, not knowing what time it was or where he really _was_ but he knew Pip needed his second dose of medicine. Grabbing the bottle he eased up next to the lad. Pip even in his state of coughing and fever recognized the bottle and shook his head, burrowing beneath his pillow.

"Come on Pip! You _have_ to take it." He stated lifting the pillow up. Pip attempted to snatch it back but couldn't. "Remember how you felt before? All nice and full of energy?" He asked the lad lifting a brow as Pip glanced up from behind his hands nodding. De Sardet shook the bottle "It was because of this, now...I know it tastes bad...but it's helping you." He explained feeling hopeful. Pip whimpered but somewhat sat up, then scrunched his nose and opened his mouth. De Sardet opened the bottle and pressed the rim to the lad's lips, he tilted the boys head back and Pip made at least two swallows of the concoction before pulling away, face scrunched up and legs thrumming against the bed as the boy tried to force the remainder in his mouth down.

De Sardet smiled and nodded closing the medicine. He set himself down plucking a peppermint for himself from the small bag Mathew had given Pip. He was able to relax for a few minutes before Pip was once again alert and awake, wanting a cup of water, wanting a nibble of food, wanting him to tell him a story all at the same time.

The next time the lad crashed, he crashed with Pip on the bunk bed, the boy sleeping curled up on his chest, he ignored the books and papers that were strewn about the bed, one of them digging into his shoulder but it wasn't hurting _that bad_ and he didn't have the energy to move. Instead, he shifted his eyes closed, mind and boy drained of energy, feeling content in the small nest of a bed, the press of the wall next to him, the lapping of the water against the hull. The gentle rocking of the ship...all if it sunk him into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next time he awoke, it was to the sound of a gruff chuckle. He fluttered his eyes open and noticed Mathew standing above him. "Gonna sleep through dinner lad?" He blinked and glanced around, confused and out of place. Carefully Mathew helped slide the sleeping Pip off of his chest, the boy didn't even stir, he was _out_. He grunted and stood up, back protesting from where he had slept on the book.

Mathew chuckled and motioned him to follow him outside. Once out the door, Mathew handed him a change of some of his clothes and a bar of soap. "Go an scrub off an get changed, then ya can get some grub." The man said pointing down the hall. De Sardet knew what Mathew meant and nodded. Quickly making his way to the lower bath area where he and Vasco had done laundry together he opened the door and noticed the bath was filled with water, steam drifting off the surface. He also noticed the form of Phillipe on the far side of the large bath. The man was stretched out, arms relaxed against the rim of the tub.

Phillipe opened his eye and lifted his head up "De Sardet" The man greeted him friendly enough. He gave a nod and avoided looking anywhere except the man's face not wanting to seem rude. He was nearly pushed into the nearby wall as the door behind him swung open and knocked into him. Durand, the large rigging man let out a laugh. "Hah! One of the first ones! All right! the man exclaimed easily stripping down to _nothing_ without batting an eye and tossing his clothes and boots into a nearby wall and stepping into the tub with a loud sigh.

De Sardet kept his eyes down, but he couldn't avoid seeing _everything_ about the man. He didn't have as many tattoo's as Vasco, in fact, neither he nor Phillipe had many that when past their chest. But, they did have _a lot_ more ink on their arms then Vasco. Durand was an inch or so taller than Vasco, bulkier as well with incredibly wide shoulders and chest, he had a buzz cut hairstyle that he usually hid beneath a bandana most days. Square jaw, nose, and face the man looked he would be better off as a soldier or guard versus on a ship.

Realizing he was just standing in the corner doing nothing and staring at the floor he quickly felt heated as he placed his change of clothes down. Carefully he stepped out of his boots, feeling awkward changing in front of people he didn't really _know_. He had swum with people and walked bare-chested on the ship, but _stripping_ down in front of others wasn't something he did except in front of...well perhaps his mother, Constantin...and Vasco. Even for bathtime in the palace, he had always been safely hidden beneath the water and suds before he called a servant in to apply shampoo to his hair, or assist him in dressing.

He hesitated for only a second when he reached down to his trousers, his jacket and shirt had successfully been removed while he was lost in thought.

He took a quick breath and just tugged them down if Phillipe or Durand even noticed him they made no comment both of them were talking about things that happened on the Isle. Naked as the day he was born he felt like covering himself with his hand but decided that would look even more awkward so he reached down and took his soap before quietly entering the bath. Sighing immediately at the heat and the way it made all his muscles feel relaxed. He drifted down into the water, tilting his head back and resting it on the rim of the tub.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Phillipe said voice directed at him. He sat up and nodded the warm water soaking into him. "Best part of the day I say, aside from grub is getting in the tub and washing off all the sweat from a hard day's work," Durand added tilting his head and cracking his neck. De Sardet gave a nod and began to clean himself up. "I guess I never asked...do you two always do rigging?" He asked carefully wanting to start up a friendly banter.

Both of them nodded "For the most part, Durand usually does the loading and unloading of cargo when we dock, I usually switch off to deck scrubbing or mast repairs here and there." Phillipe explained lifting an arm and scrubbing beneath it. "Ah, unless you're being barked at by Mathew." He joked and the two men let out a laugh. "Aye, unless we're being shanghaied to do kitchen work, rigging is where I go." Phillipe sighed out.

"So, you and Cap'n still going?" Durand asked with a shrug, Phillipe slapped the man on the shoulder. "Ow! What WAS THAT FOR?"The man cried out in annoyance.

"Ya don't just go askin' like that ya dunderhead!" Phillipe barked rolling his eyes and glaring at the larger man.

"I was just curious is all, didn't mean nuthin' by it," Durand stated rubbing his shoulder. De Sardet couldn't help but chuckle, their actions reminded him of when he and Constantin would talk with one another, eased and carefree, even when calling each other names.

"I think we are pretty much set on one another." He explained with a slight grin, also feeling himself blush at the admittance. The only person who knew how 'set' they were on one another was Cabral. Durand chuckled "Hah! I won!" Durand said pushing Phillipe roughly, the man slipped with a slight squeal before he adjusted his seat, turning red in the face. De Sardet didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger, perhaps a mix of both?

"Won what?" he asked interested in what the larger Naut meant. 

"The bet, of course, I told you _ALL_ they were gonna be love-birds, the way they walked about the Isle, doe-eyed and holding hands all the time," Durand said with a large grin. De Sardet felt his ears burn and he wanted to sink into the water. So Vasco's men _did_ see all that.

"Ain't no use being all shy about it Legate, ain't no judgments here" Phillipe rolled out kicking at Durand beneath the water. Durand's eyes widened and his arms went down to protect his most important asset. De Sardet chuckled "I've gathered that the Nauts are incredibly...accepting and free of judgment." He commented reaching down and rubbing the soap along his leg.

"Aye we are, our lives are dangerous and rough and could end at any second...don't have time or the need to limit ourselves...ain't that right Durand?" Philipe said lifting a brow. De Sardet watched the large man flush beneath Phillipe's gaze. "It was _once_ Phillipe...don't be dragging the Legate into this," Durand said glancing away to the water. De Sardet flickered his eyes between the two men, confused for a few seconds until Phillipe laughed and reached across the space and ran his hand over Durand's cheek.

"It's been more than once, and you love it every time," Phillipe said winking towards De Sardet. He found himself blushing as red and Durand was before he cleared his throat and realized he was done cleaning up. "I see, I didn't know you two...were..." He trailed off not wanting to assume or be rude. Phillipe chuckled and leaned back "Yes and no, we're mostly just friends...who _sometimes_ find ourselves in a storage closet together." The man explained easily. Durand scratched the back of his neck.

"_Moving on_, I just wanted to say...I'm kinda glad your here De Sardet, you got skills the ship needs, you get along with the crew...and well, Cap'n...he's been _a lot_ easier to be around since you arrived," Durand explained meeting his eyes. De Sardet tilted his head in confusion, continuing to sit in the gentle warm heat of the water in the tub.

"Really?" he asked glancing between the two. Both of them nodded "Vasco before? Barked and yelled at you constantly, walked around like a bulldog looking for a fight...now? sure he's still got some gruff, but he actually cracked a _joke_ today, he's...happier, and better than before." Phillipe said sticking his foot out of the water to scratch. De Sardet remained silent before he found himself smiling and feeling a warmth in his chest, this time not from the water.

"I'm...glad, he's a good man, I'm glad others are able to see it now too." He said gently, he leaned back and relaxed a part of him wanting to stay and talk with Phillipe and Durand for a little while longer. But his hunger echoed out in his stomach and he decided he needed to go amend that.

He grunted and pushed himself up "Apologies, but I haven't eaten yet" he explained, both men nodded then Durand flicked a small amount of water at Phillipe who of course did the same back. De Sardet chuckled under his breath as he picked up a towel that Mathew had given him with his clothes. He wondered how the man got a set, did he get them from Vasco?

Drying off as much as he could He dressed quickly before stepping into his boots. Tucking his 'dirty' clothing beneath his arm he walked out the bathroom, closing the door he accidentally dropped his shirt. He bent over and picked it up then he heard Durand's loud voice from behind the door say.

"Damn I'm jealous of the Captian, De Sardet has got a nice as-OW Stop hitting me all the time!" The man exclaimed.

"You don't have a chance, and if ya went near him you'd be spittin' teeth for a week!" He heard Phillipe retort.

He didn't know if he should blush or grin at the two's antics. Instead, he concentrated on the stairs in front of him. With a defeated sigh he made his way up, pushing past a few of the men who were coming down from dinner. With a sigh, he arrived at the top of the stairs. He looked longingly at the food but decided on taking his clothing to his old quarters, depositing them just inside the door, he'd have to pick them up later. He rushed back to the Mess to get food but Vasco waved him down and motioned him to the plate and drink the Naut must have already grabbed.

Thankful and starving he collapsed into the bench and began to dig into his food. Vegetables, mashed potatoes and chicken cutlets disappearing in rapid fashion. Vasco chuckled "Enjoy playing nurse for the day?" The man teased. He glanced at Vasco, his mouth full of food. "Sorta" He mumbled before leaning back up.

"Did you give Mathew my clothes?" he asked confused looking down at them. Vasco shook his head "Nah, I just let the cook rifle through my lover's drawers...of _course,_ I got them." The man stated taking a swig from his mug. De Sardet rolled his at Vasco's snark but grinned "Thanks, love." He murmured leaning over and kissing the man on the cheek. Vasco darkened at his cheeks but smiled softly, one of his hands falling down to his thigh.

"How's Pip?" Vasco asked worry filling his eyes. De Sardet shrugged "Touch and go, fever and a cough, but he'll get over it eventually." He explained "My poor legs though...I don't think they'll ever recover." He mused finishing up his food. He glanced around and noticed most of the hall was empty, only a few men remained playing a game of cards on one of the tables. "Cabral eat?" he asked glancing around. Vasco nodded "Aye, you're a bit late to dinner, but I waited for you." Vasco explained before tapping on his knee.

"What about your legs?" The Naut asked lifting a brow.

"Those damned steps, I've probably run up and down those things a hundred times today." He explained with a frown. Vasco chuckled "Oh, a few steps have the Legate crying for mercy?" Vasco quipped with a grin, pressing his shoulder into his. He scoffed and gently elbowed Vasco away. "They are steep and dark, and at one point I had to carry Pip up them." He explained giving his lover a knowing look.

Vasco relented and yawned "Done love?" he asked. He nodded and pushed his now empty plate to Vasco, draining his mug he set it on top of the plate then stood up to go to the kitchen window. Mathew saw him coming and before he could ask a small bag was placed on the counter. "Kippers," the man said gruffly before going back to cleaning the oven. De Sardet grinned and thanked Mathew.

"I'll look after the lad tonight, you get rest Legate," Mathew called out from the kitchen as he walked away. He nodded and continued out, stopping once to drop in on his cousin. Opening the door he saw a large 'lump' in the middle of his cousin's bed.

"Constantin?" he asked only to hear a grunt in reply. "You...doing okay?" he asked tentatively. 

"I'm...fine...please...I just want to be alone." Constantin muttered out with a choked voice. He sighed and flickered his gaze to Kurt who was reading a book on his cot. The Coinguard shrugged but frowned slightly. De Sardet gently closed the door and continued down the hall, grabbing his clothing from his old room he continued up the steps out onto the deck. It felt so surreal to be back in the fresh air again. He had to actually stop and soak it in, breathing it in deeply before he crossed over to the nearby rail and whistled.

The dolphins came readily and eagerly began to snap up the fishes. De Sardet chuckled and his mind began to unwind from the day. The dolphins mostly talked about fish to one another after they greeted him. He didn't mind, carrying on a conversation with them could be taxing at times. Instead, he just enjoyed feeding them in peace and quiet...for the most part.

"What do they say tonight?" Vasco asked quietly from next to him. He glared at the man for being so incredibly quiet and sneaking up on him. "What they always talk about...fish, and when they can eat again...who would have thought?" he mused out loud. Vasco chuckled and leaned against the rail with him, carefully the Naut reached into his bag and plucked a kipper before he tossed it out to the dolphins. Hook and Polaris raced for it, Polaris surprisingly won.

"She's getting stronger and faster each day," he commented pointing to the young dolphin.

"Polaris right?" Vasco asked. He nodded then tilted his head back and searched for the star 'Polaris' taking a stab in the dark he pointed up to one. "Polaris?" He asked Vasco's eyes widened "Incredible, you got it this time." The Naut stated. De Sardet grinned looking up at Vasco. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"No" The man commented chuckling in the back of his throat.

"You are terrible today." He replied with a glower lowering his head. Vasco wrapped his arm around his waist "Yet, you still love me." The Naut teased with a swaggering grin.

He grinned as he glanced up at his lover, running his hands over the man's strong shoulders. "Careful Love, you have competition." Vasco blinked and lifted his brow in surprise. "What do you mean?" the Naut asked with a frown.

"Oh, Durand may have mentioned something." He said slipping away from his lover. Liking the flicker of protectiveness that swelled in the man's eyes. "Oh did he? Like what?" Vasco asked trailing after him. He shrugged "Something about liking my backside." He teased with a grin before walking his way up the steps to their cabin.

He heard Vasco hum in disapprovement under his breath. Vasco caught him before he got to the door of the cabin, spinning him around and pressing into him rather roughly. A thrill went through him at the feeling, seeing the heated jealously rising to Vasco's eyes made his heart flutter. He grinned and leaned up snagging the man's lips. Vasco kissed back firmly before nipping at his lower lip then swirling his tongue into his mouth. All the while the Nauts hands traveled over his sides.

Vasco broke away with a grunt and a growl "If I didn't have _watch_." The man said withdrawing with a pout. "Let me guess...you'd have me?" he whispered huskily, reaching a hand up and running over his jawline. Vasco gave a nod before leaning down and kissing him hungrily once more.

"More then that...I'd prove it that you are _mine _and _mine_ alone." The Naut growled lowly. De Sardet chuckled "I know that already Love." He teased and Vasco groaned as he broke away from him motioning towards the deck where a few men had gathered near the mainmast, out of earshot from them and clearly more intent on starting up a card game.

"Anyways..." Vasco trailed off. "Your duties?" De Sardet quipped out sliding away from him. Vasco gave a nod and sneakily clapped his rear as he escaped into the cabin. De Sardet chuckled and shook his head at his lover's antics and prepared for bed. It didn't take long for him to get ready and to slip beneath the blankets. Even with his 'naps', he was still exhausted from the day and greedily went plunging into sleep, hours later when Vasco came in he gave only a single grunt in a greeting as the man slid into bed next to him smelling of smoke and cinnamon whiskey.

He rolled over and burrowed into that familiarity before slipping into sleep entwined with his lover.

In the morning he shifted away when the sound of a raspy and rough cough filled the cabin. He lifted his head away from the pillow and looked to Vasco who wearily was tugging on his boots at the edge of the bed. Vasco turned to him, skin looking flushed, and eyes slightly unfocused before the man began to cough once more. He instantly felt horrible and guilty, had he done this? He cleaned and washed up after dealing with Pip? How did this _happen_?

"I..." Vasco croaked out his voice twinging between incredibly low and high at the same time.

"Shouldn't have...gave...Pip...my hat." He stated before breaking into coughs. De Sardet remembered the night before, how Pip had been coughing while he kept touching Vasco's hat. He glanced up at the article of clothing on the man's head.

"Fuck" he cursed out loud. It at least drew a smile from Vasco before the man groaned in discomfort, sniffling as he stood up. "Duty....still calls." The man stated before dragging his feet towards the door. He covered his mouth and shook his head. 

_Great_. Now his _LOVER_ was sick too. He sighed and collapsed into the bed, this trip was turning into an _interesting_ one, to say the least.


	115. So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in a bit. Even with the Corona stuff I don't have as much time on my hands to write as often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter thought! Thank-you for all the comments and Kudos!

_De Sardet_

Scrambling out of bed De Sardet rushed to the dresser and pulled on whatever he could find. Hopping from foot to foot he jammed his boots on before tossing on his coat and rushing out the door. Nearly panicked he rushed up the steps to the Helm to see his lover doing his best to give out daily tasks to his crewmen with a croaked voice, every so often Vasco would lean over and cough into his arm.

De Sardet hung back and waited for Vasco to finish, the crewmen left off in groups glancing at each other in worried confusion.

Finally, he and Vasco were alone, he stepped forward with a frown. Vasco was half leaning against his wheel as he breathed raspily. De Sardet shook his head.

"Love, you should be in _resting" _he stressed stepping closer. Vasco shook his head fend off a string of coughing. "I..._just_ got my ship back...I ain't giving it up." The man croaked out. Deflating he knew he couldn't force the man to let go, he was stubborn and proud.

"Fine, I'm going to go get ropes done then get you some tea with honey...should help your throat." He suggested, Vasco gave a nod, thankfulness filling his half focused eyes. Rushing down to the deck he joined Cussel who gave a worried glance up to the helm.

"Crew says Captian's croaking out orders like a frog." The older Naut commented glancing back at him. He nodded "Aye, he picked up what Pip's got...tried to get him to stay in and rest but..." He trailed off. Cussel chuckled and tossed him a nearby rope. Easily his hands began to go through the tasks, muscle memory kicking in.

"You'd have better luck walking on water, we respect our captain, but damned if he wasn't so strong-headed...then again...if he wasn't he wouldn't be a Captian now would he?" Cussel mused out loud taking a brief rest to wipe sweat from his brow with a shaky hand.

"Speaking of strong-headed." De Sardet said motioning tot he man's tremor. "You should get that checked over Cussel, I know it's only a month on shore rest...but..." he trailed off not knowing what to say to convince the man. Cussel frowned and glanced at his hand, a brief shadow of anger running over the man's face and for a moment he thought Cussel was going to tell him off, but he didn't.

"I'm old laddie, no point in trying to fix up something that's on it's way out...I'm gonna get by for as long as I can," Cussel stated, voice sounding tired and defeated. De Sardet studied the older Naut for a few seconds, all the creases and wrinkles on his flesh, the age spots on his arms, the faded bleed of his tattoo's, the tanned and leather-like quality of his skin.

The man was a monument of sheer will and experience, not many could live as long as he could on a ship. The hard work, the daily struggle. How many storms has that man sailed through? How many early morning sunrises has he seen over the sea? How many sunsets has he watched? Cussel was an artifact of a bygone era, filled with the knowledge that could only be passed down through teaching...for a second De Sardet felt happy to be able to take from Cussel what he could.

To the uninformed, knots were considered something basic and easy. Something every sailor knew, but that wasn't so. Each knot was a story, there was a reason for them to exist, each played a role on the ship, much like the Naut's themselves. Every rope had a place, had a job, to know where they went and how to do them...that wasn't just some offhand skill...it was artistry.

Like a Captain at the helm, no one could just pick up a rope and know what to do, it took practice and skill, _passion_ for the art. So it pained De Sardet greatly to see a true artist like Cussel brought down like this.

But he didn't press it any further, instead, he leaned down and tossed Cussel the next line to tie off as he did he gently commented.

"You're not an old chair that's gonna get tossed out for breaking a leg...you're a _person_ Cussel, even if you are as old as dirt you still matter." He flashed a brief grin to the older Naut, who chuckled for a moment before the man got lost in thought.

"I ain't as old as dirt" Cussel said after a few moments of silence. De Sardet tilted his head towards the man who fumbled with a knot for a few seconds before righting it.

"A few years back, we had a Sea-Chosen of the Turtle" Cussel explained, "He and Cabral were the only two Chosen's left...then again we usually don't get more than a few at a time..." Cussel trailed off frowning. De Sardet glanced up to the helm, he could now see Cabral's short figure standing off to the side of Vasco's.

"He was 138 when he passed," Cussel stated, drawing a surprised shock from him. Whipping his head around he stared at the Naut. "138!? How on _earth_" He exclaimed. Cussel chortled for a moment before shrugging "Chosen of the Turtle...I guess the turtle bestowed upon him the gift of longevity..same as the turtle." The Naut explained glancing up over the lines tracking their progress.

De Sardet stood back and loosened his jacket, letting the breeze cool him off. The waves today were a bit choppy, the ship rose and fell in a steady and noticeable motion. To him, it felt like he was constantly seated on a horse in a hard trot.

"I guess I don't quite understand Chosen's" He expressed flickering his gaze back at Cabral.

"Aye, few do...the chosen's themselves try and explain it...but for the most part it goes a bit over everyone's heads...so we just...accept it and move on, no sense in pulling hairs trying to figure out what no one else can," Cussel said before turning his head and coughing.

Worriedly De Sardet stepped up to the Naut and pressed his hand to the older man's forehead. Cussel glanced at him confused as he did so. _'No fever, just his usual cough...okay'_ he thought to himself before sighing in relief and stepping away from the Naut. Chuckling and shaking his head the man motioned to Vasco.

"If you're gonna worry over someone, go worry over your Captian." Cussel pressed with some humor. De Sardet scoffed and shook his head "He's not _my_ Captian" He retorted. "Oh yes he is, you're with him, he's yours." This drew laughs from both of them as they glanced up at Vasco.

"I guess speaking of, I'd better go get him some tea and honey." He said waving the man off. Cussel nodded and waved him off as well. He quickly walked down into the Mess. Mathew was working away in the kitchen, drinking a swig of what most likely was coffee from the scent.

"Doing okay?" He asked the man. Mathew nodded "Aye, training all me life ta run on little sleep, doin' okay." The man replied then turned to Phillipe and Durand currently scrubbing pots and pans in the sink. "Ya almost done with that pot, I need it fer stew fer tonight!" The man barked at Durand. The larger Naut merely nodded in reply doing his best to meet Mathew's standards.

"Ya need Vasco's breakfast?" Mathew asked him suddenly. De Sardet shook his head "Hot water, I'm making him some tea." he explained and Mathew narrowed his eyes, pausing in stirring the large bowl of eggs yolks he had in his hands.

"Don tell me..." Mathew trailed off. De sighed and nodded. Mathew cursed and slammed the bowl down, making him jump in startlement. Mathew brought out a small pot on the stove and filling it with some water. De Sardet let the cook be alone as he went to Constantin's room hoping to borrow some tea from the Prince.

He knocked once and heard a grunt, deciding that was most likely Constantin's permission for him to enter so he opened the door quietly and stepped in. Instantly his nose was hit with the strong scent of alcohol. For a second he wondered if he somehow was teleported to an alehouse the smell was that strong.

"What the..." he trailed off as he glanced around. Kurt was seated on the floor in front of his cot, legs crossed and eyes closed he was doing his usual morning meditation. Something he did to help keep his senses sharp and mind clear.

Kurt opened one of his eyes, then flickered the blue orb over to the bed. Frowning De Sardet walked over to the other side of the bed as he couldn't see Constantin _anywhere_. Languidly lying with his back against the bed, he saw his cousin bottle in his hand and swigging away like there was no tomorrow. Strewn at his cousin's feet were a few other empty bottles.

"Con...are you _drinking_?" He asked exasperatedly. Constantin tilted his head towards him, lucid blue eyes drifting over him.

"W...why not? It...i-it helpssss...me _hic_ not _feel_." Constantin slurred out. De Sardet blinked, then put a hand to his head, there was just _so MUCH_ going on at once. Pip was sick, now so was Vasco...NOW he had Constantin like _this? _"Co...Why...I...just..." He trailed off still not knowing what to say. He couldn't take away Constantin's pain but at the same time, he knew this was the _worst_ way imaginable to deal with it.

"This isn't healthy Constantin" He finally sighed out stepping up closer to his cousin. Constantin shrugged before flopping down to the side, letting his bottle slip out of his hands. De Sardet reached down and snatched it away, as well as picking up the others. Glass bottled clinking and stinking of potent liqueur he wandered over to one of the open trunks, the ones with the secret compartments in the bottom.

He deposited the bottles there, unsure of where else he could put them. He turned around to see Constantin staggering up, leaning and tilting all over like a newborn lamb on his feet.

He rushed over to keep his cousin from falling and gently guided him back on the bed.

"...nnnn...tired" Constantin slurred out with a yawn. "Did you not sleep?" He asked his cousin who was floundering out of his silk shirt. De Sardet leaned down grunting and assisting his drunken Prince out of his shirt. Constantin chuckled for a second, fluttering his blonde lashes for a few seconds.

"I...did not...I kept dreamin' of...her...so I drunk my thoughts." Constantin explained sighing out sadly. De Sardet frowned and all but drug Constantin upwards to the pillows, tucking him beneath the blanket as if he was a small child again.

Constantin latched onto his wrist, tugging him down towards him.

"C...can you...can...you sing to me? I always sleeps...bett-er...w-when...you sings...make night...nightmar...es...g'way" Constantin pleaded wide blue eyes latching unto his. He gave a nod and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Anything for you cousin," He said softly, combing back some of Constantin's curls away from his forehead. Carefully he began to pluck a tune out, a song Constantin loved to hear from one of his favorite ballads.

_" Lips ripe as the berries in June_   
_Red the rose, red the rose_   
_Skin pale as the light of the moon_   
_Gently as she goes._   
_Eyes blue like the sea and the sky_   
_Water flows, water flows_   
_Heart burning like fire in the night_   
_Gently as she goes._   
_Gently as she goes."_

_"Lips ripe like the berries in June_   
_Red the rose, red the rose_   
_Skin pale as the light of the moon_   
_Gently as she goes._   
_Eyes blue as the sea and the sky_   
_Water flows, water flows_   
_Heart burning like a fire in the night_   
_Gently as she goes."_

When he glanced back down to his cousin, Constantin's eyes were already shuttered closed, and a gentle snore was escaping out of his lips. De Sardet smiled to himself before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Constantin's forehead. "Sweet dreams my Prince," He said gently. Constantin stirred in his sleep turning over to his side as he did he whispered out "Angela..." before sinking back into sleep.

He stood up and glanced over to Kurt who was now cleaning one of his guns. "Try and keep him out of the drink." He said carefully and Kurt shrugged "I did try, he threatened to fire me, you forget I'm still an employee to you two." Kurt stated with a grunt. De Sardet frowned and shook his head when he didn't have as much on his plate he would deal with Constantin...till then, he had a sick Naut or two to look after.

"I'm going to take some tea and honey." He said walking over to the chest that housed the tea kit. Grabbing a packet of what he thought Vasco would like he also plucked some of the honey up as well. He gave one last nod to Kurt, then glanced over to his sleeping cousin, frowned and left the room, making sure to close the door quietly.

Back into the rush of things he wandered over to the kitchen, received a thermos of hot water from a gruff Naut cook before he added in the tea and let it steep. While he waited for the tea he grabbed a bite to eat and wrapped up a small bit of bacon to give to Vasco, he would still need to eat for energy.

When the tea was steeped he added some sugar and some large dollops of honey. He hurried up to the helm, tea and bacon in hand to see Cabral standing next to Vasco, arms folded across her chest as her brows were furrowed.

"You are in no condition to sail Vasco, it's as obvious as bird shit on a boot," Cabral said firmly, her eyes boring holes into Vasco. The golden-eyes Naut shook his head, before leaning away from Cabral and coughing. 

"I'm...fine" Vasco whispered out. De Sardet didn't know how but the man looked even _worse_ than this morning, and that was only an hour or so ago. He carefully approached handing Vasco the tea. The man curled his nose at it but drank it readily. He then handed the man some bacon. Vasco gave him a thankful look and took the meat from him.

"I can sail just fine" Vasco replied voice a little louder thanks to the tea and honey helping his throat. Cabral rolled her eyes "Oh really? Then yell down for more sail." Cabral said raising her brow.

Vasco furrowed his brows then took a deep breath and _attempted_ to yell down for more sail. He got halfway through the first word before he broke into a fit of violent hacking and coughing. Enough to make Cabral take a step back covering her mouth with her hand.

De Sardet bit his lip and glanced down to a few of the crew who were standing there confused, they had heard Vasco attempt to issue an order but hadn't received one. Without thinking he turned and yelled down to the men, recognizing at least one of them as Vill.

"More sails please!" He yelled, feeling awkward to issue an order but, surprisingly after a shift of confusion the men complied.

He turned back to see Vasco and Cabral staring at him before a slow grin ran over Cabral's face. Laughing she shook his head "I don't...I don't think I've ever heard a Captian say 'please' at the end of an order" She stated with a grin. De Sardet felt his cheeks heat as he glanced away. Vasco sniffled and audibly swallowed before he lifted the tea back to his lips.

After he took a drink he turned back to him, golden eyes looking less and less bright by the minute.

"C...can you tell them to shorten the yard line?" the man asked him. De Sardet flickered his eyes to Cabral who rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine then, be a stubborn arse, but the moment you can't stand on your feet your done, I'll drag you from the wheel myself." She warned and De Sardet was half expecting her to wag her finger like a mother scolding a child.

Clearing his throat he turned to the ship then hesitated "I just...yell that out? Or is there someone, in particular, I yell to?" he asked Vasco. The Naut rubbed his forehead and cursed under his breath. "Just..yell it, someone'll say 'aye Captian' and you'll know it's done," Vasco explained before he began to cough again.

De Sardet turned his head back to the deck, before yelling out

"Please shorten the yard line!!" He bellowed out. Half expecting no one to listen to him he was surprised that someone answered him with a short "Aye" before the task was done. Before he could stop himself he yelled out a "Thank you!" from behind him he heard Cabral near squealing in laughter. He felt his ears burning and avoiding looking at either Vasco or Cabral.

So for the next hour or so he was Vasco's lungs, yelling out orders all the while keeping up his 'please' and 'thank-you's' and all the while the crew was catching unto the idea of him doing the orders. They would grin and laugh before quipping back an "Aye Legate!" or a "Aye m'lord" before doing said task. Despite Vasco looking worse by the minute these interactions at least brought smiles to Vasco's lips.

The Naut and he would share looks and grins to one another as he helped assist Vasco aboard the deck. Once again, they were proving not only to each other but to others aboard the ship that the two of them made a good duo when they set their minds to it.

But this newfound approach did not last long, for even with the tea and bacon, the fever that was consuming Vasco eventually won out. Vasco cursed as his body suddenly was sliding down the wheel, the man panting raggedly and coughing. De Sardet rushed to Vasco's side while Cabral rushed to right the wheel that suddenly was being turned sharply to the left.

De Sardet managed to get Vasco's hands away from the wheel and the man leaned heavily against him as he kneeled on the deck. Skin entirely feverish, and shivering De Sardet put a hand to Vasco's forehead. _Gods his temperature was spiking terribly._ He furrowed his brow and wrapped an arm around Vasco hauling the Naut up to his feet.

"I'm...I can...sail...I'm...fine" Vasco slurred out sounding worse than a drunk.

"No you're not, you are feverish and can barely stand up." He said firmly glaring at the stubborn man.

"...No...I.." Vasco began but Cabral whirled her head around "_Captian_ Vasco Sea-Given, your commanding Admiral is hereby relieving you of duty, return to your cabin _at once_ before you infect the whole crew." Her voice was sharp and forceful, no longer joking around.

De Sardet shrunk into Vasco as Vasco lowered his head with both relieved and angry sigh.

"De Sardet, make sure he _stays_ there if you have to knock him over the head to do it...so be it." She ordered waving her hand before she yelled down for Smithers to come to the helm. Half dragging and walking Vasco away from the Poopdeck they descended the steps.

"But...I just got my ship back..." Vasco groaned out next to him. He nodded "I know love, I know, but you'll get her back when the sickness has run its course." He said gently as he opened the door to the cabin and led him inside.

He deposited Vasco on the bed, and the man instantly sunk down into the mattress still muttering about how he could sail still as he wrapped a blanket over himself.

De Sardet shook his head and tugged off the man's boots and gently took his hat away. "Love we have to get out of that jacket first." He eased out carefully as he pulled the man upwards to a seated position. Vasco coughed roughly and nodded helping him get the heavy thing off of him. Once Vasco was down to his trousers and shirt the man sunk into the bed.

De Sardet helped tuck him in, chuckling to himself, so far his life aboard the ship was tucking in the people he loved.

He heard a loud knocking on the door and quickly walked over to the cabin door, through the windows he could see Mathew's heavyset frame. He swung the door open and noticed a groggy looking Pip teetering on his feet.

Mathew pushed some blankets, bottles of medicine, and more honey and peppermint candies. "Make a bed fer Pip on ta couch, as of now, da Cabin is gonna be a quarantine, we ain't gonna let _this_ get to da rest of da crew." Mathew commanded pushing Pip into the cabin. De Sardet glanced about confused "Wait, the cabin?" He asked the man, Mathew nodded "Aye, it's away from most everyone, no risk ta da men."

"I...okay," He said unsure if he was able to argue or not. Mathew pointed to him.

"Yer gonna be makin' sure dey got's wut dey need, medicine, food an everythin' gon be done by you, I gots a kitchin' to run," Mathew said pointedly. He couldn't object to that logic, he was the only one else on board who had medical training _and_ he had healing magic which meant he wouldn't catch whatever it was Pip and Vasco had.

"I...I guess...of course Mathew, I'll take care of them." He said nodding Mathew sighed in relief "Good, _now_ I've gots ta get supper started, you need anythin' come ta me...when ya do wear this." Mathew said tossing a bandana at him. 

"Over yer mouth, an stays a good distance away from ta men, I'm hopin' this starts an ends with Pip and Vasco." Mathew expressed reaching over and rapping his fingers against the wood of the wall. He nodded understanding and thanked the cook who gave him one last pat on his shoulder before leaving.

De Sardet turned and helped assist Pip unto to couch, making a small bed for him and moving it out of the direct sunlight. "Have you had your medicine?" he asked the boy. Pip gave a weak nod, raspy breathing still persistent.

"Th...this morning" Pip sighed out. De Sardet nodded and frowned "Perhaps in an hour I'll give you some more." He explained gently ruffling the boy's hair. Pip grunted but opened a bright green eye up at him. "I'mmm glad to see you," Pip said gently. He smiled "Glad to see you as well, though I wish it were different circumstances." He replied to the lad.

"You make me feel better" Pip grunted out shifting beneath his blankets. De Sardet's heart skipped slightly and he nodded "Aye, I'm a healer, I'm supposed to." He explained but Pip shook his head once. "No, not just that...it's...more...not sure wut I mean...but...just different," Pip commented before breaking off with a cough.

"I think I know," He said gently before tucking Pip in. "Get some rest," He said lifting away from the lad, smiling softly as Pip curled and nestled into his blanket looking relax and content despite still very obviously fevered.

He carried the medicine and candies into the next room where Vasco was. The man was laying back against his pillow, still awake as he watched him approach.

"Got your hands full don't you love?" Vasco droned out. He sighed and looked at Vasco before glancing down to the brown bottles in his hands. "I do, actually, full of medicine I should give you." He stated walking closer to Vasco.

Vasco sat up and saw the bottle, then he curled his nose and shook his head "I'm not that bad I can go without." The Naut said laying back down. De Sardet furrowed his brows. "Oh, no you don't, if Pip can drink it down so can you." Vasco groaned in the back of his throat. "If I don't?" Vasco asked sheepishly.

"I'll force it down, _don't_ think I can't" he warned giving the Naut a piercing look. Vasco huffed and sat back up. "Fine, fine" the Naut growled out taking a bottle from him. Vasco opened the bottle, curled his nose in disgust before taking a deep breath and knocking back a swig or two. De Sardet gave a nod happy he didn't have to force it down the man's throat.

"Take your damned medicine," Vasco said bitterly, shaking his head at the taste. De Sardet took the bottle from him then closed it, he set it to the side on Vasco's table. The Naut made a few grunts as he settled back down into his blankets. De Sardet leaned down and kissed the man on his cheek. "Thank-you love, _now_...sleep you need it." He said gently lifting away from Vasco.

Vasco smiled and patted the bed next to him. "Lay with me? Sound's like you can't leave anyway." The man said drowsily. De Sardet shrugged and nodded laying himself out next to Vasco who rolled towards him and nestled his head onto his chest.

The two of them sighing out as their bodies relaxed next to one another. Up above De Sardet could hear Smithers calling out orders as well as Cabral's voice chiming in every so often.

"Thank-you...for helping earlier" Vasco grunted out. He chuckled and glanced down at his lover's head on his chest, instinctively he began to slide his fingers through the man's hair, feeling Vasco instantly relax to his touch.

"Of course love" he replied gently fluttering his own eyes closed. He had such a hectic morning and the gentle rocking of the ship, as well as the warmth that was pooling in from Vasco, was calming him and lulling him to sleep. He felt his lover's arms wrap over his torso as Vasco began to drift to sleep.

"De Sardet, can I have some water?" Pip's young voice came from the next room and instantly De Sardet groaned out. He slipped up from under Vasco and pressed a quick kiss to Vasco's temple. "Duty calls" He joked as he ran to get Pip some water.

_So it begins._ He thought to himself.


	116. Not all Tears are Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the shortness, just some fluff to get us through our days.

_De Sardet_

Hours seemed to fade and blend into one another. For the most part, it wasn't too daunting to take care of Pip and Vasco, at least while they were sleeping. He made sure to check on their temperatures, made sure to give them water and medication when needed.

Pip would wake up and sit in a dazed state on the couch, sometimes he would have the energy to draw or work on his books, De Sardet even joining in and helping the bookwork where he could. Vasco slept for a few hours straight, his fever at least lessening thanks to the rest and medicine, every so often De Sardet would change the wet cloth on the man's forehead that he had placed when Vasco had first fallen asleep.

He was resting on the couch, Pip's head in his lap as the lad slept soundly once more, at his feet was a pile of books and papers and De Sardet was absently writing out a few math problems, trying to retrain his brain in doing such mathematics after so long of not having to.

_'I don't understand this new method, where on earth do they grab these numbers from?'_ He thought to himself with a frown. A knock on the door caused him to glance up towards the door, the lanterns on the deck gave enough light to reveal Mathew's face through the window panes of the door.

He heaved himself up and approached the door, opening it quietly he gave Mathew a nod. Mathew handed him a tray with one plate of baked fruit and chicken, and two bowls of soup balanced precariously on the tray. Carefully he took the tray from the man and walked it over to the nearby coffee table and set it down.

Turning back around he watched as Mathew entered the cabin quietly and pressed a hand to Pip's forehead. The cook frowned for a second before shrugging. "Hasn't broke yet...but at least it isn't as bad." The man stated softly.

"How's Cap'n?" Mathew asked standing back up and adjusting his apron. "Sleeping like the dead, keep giving him medicine every now and then." He replied glancing at the covered doorway. Mathew nodded and sighed "Well, lemme knows if he takes a turn" the cook expressed as he gave him a clap on the shoulder.

With a nod Mathew turned and left, leaving De Sardet the task of getting food to both Pip and Vasco. He sighed and debated on how to do it, deciding in the end to just wake Vasco up and have him come sit in the room and eat while he helped assist Pip in eating.

He walked into the bedroom and glanced over at Vasco, for a moment De Sardet was brought back to the time the man had been injured by the pirates. A pang of worry and fear hitting him, the thought of all they had gone through then, now seemed to resonate once more.

He walked over and sat down on Vasco's side of the bed, gazing over his sleeping lover and studying the man's slack face, the slight sheen of sweat on his brow as he battled the fever raging within him.

Carefully he leaned down and pressed soft kisses to the man's lips, gently bringing the man to waking. The Naut fluttered his eyes open, golden orbs blinking away at first in confusion before focusing on him. Vasco gave him a grin and lifted a hand up to his face, running it over his cheek. De Sardet sighed and leaned into the touch.

"You..." Vasco began to say his voice tired and croaked. The man coughed to clear it slightly "You shouldn't kiss me...you might catch it too." Vasco admitted with a sigh. He chuckled at the Naut's worry and shook his head "Healing magic love, we don't get sick with common things like this." Vasco visibly rolled his eyes at his statement.

"Lucky you" The Naut coughed before sniffling and wiping his own brow. De Sardet leaned back and shook his head "Aye, lucky me, get to be stuck in quarantine with you and Pip." He replied with a chuckle before continuing with "Now, let's get some food in your stomach." He said tugging on the man's arms to get him to stand. With a grunt Vasco stood and shuffled after him they entered the sitting room and he motioned to the nearby empty couch "Sit, I'll get your soup in a second." He stated before leaning down and gently shaking Pip to wake up.

He heard Vasco grunt as he collapsed onto the other couch, humming under his breath as if he were thankful for sitting. De Sardet smiled to himself as Pip groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes before coughing. Instinctively the boy reached for his bag of candies and popped in a honey drop to suck on. Letting the boy sit for a few seconds he turned back to the tray of food and handed a bowl of soup to Vasco, the Naut thanked him and lifted the bowl to his lips, ignoring the spoon entirely and just drank it straight.

When Vasco's eye met his the Naut gave him a small grin as he greedily drank from the bowl. De Sardet still grinning turned away and sat down with Pip's bowl. He spooned out some soup and held it up to Pip. But instead of taking the soup the lad glanced over at Vasco and watched him for a few seconds before Pip glanced back at him. De Sardet could see an idea coming to the lad, as even in his sick state Pip gave a grin before he reached for the bowl with both hands. 

De Sardet tipped the soup in the spoon out and put the spoon aside, quickly he helped support the bowl of soup as Pip began to drink from the bowl, mirroring Vasco. He glanced over at his lover who was chuckling for a few seconds before he broke off into some coughs. Rolling his eyes he sat next to Pip helping support the lad's bowl until the child managed to drink down every last drop. Pip broke away with a loud burp then giggled.

"What do you say?" he asked the lad as he put the now-empty bowl back on the tray, he stood up and took Vasco's bowl and set it back on the tray as well. 

"Good eatin'" Pip chirped out. Frowning he swung his head around to give the lad a look. Pip beamed up at him for a few seconds before he shrugged "Fine, fine...excuse me" the boy said, eerily sounding close to his Noble accent. The lad began to wipe his mouth with his sleeve and De Sardet leaned down and tossed the boy a cloth napkin. "No using hands, proper lad's use hand cloths" He chirped out, realizing he was sounding like his mother.

He heard Vasco's chuckle from behind him and he turned and gave the Naut a look, lifting his brow. Vasco hesitated for a second before relenting "Aye Pip, listen to De Sardet, he's the one getting us through this mess." The Naut explained giving him a small grin. De Sardet sighed then relaxed as he settled down next to Vasco, he felt the Naut's arm slid up behind him on the couch, the warmth of his body flooding into his neck and side.

"Can you hand me my plate?" He asked Vasco not even opening his eyes. He heard a hum come from the man before he felt the Naut shift forward to grab the plate. He reopened his eyes and thankfully took the food from Vasco. He ate slowly, enjoying the feeling of relaxing for a few seconds. Vasco turned towards Pip "How are you feeling?" the Naut asked. Pip shrugged before sliding down from the couch and picking up one of his workbooks.

"I is...getting there Cap'n, still feels all warm and melty on the insides...and I don't quite reckon I can stand for long." The boy replied as he walked over and clamored up onto the arm of the couch sliding his book into Vasco's lap. The lad pointed to the last problem he and the boy had left on.

"We don't get this problem, De Sardet said yer good with numbers," Pip stated he chuckled and nodded glancing over at his lover. Vasco gave him a grin before nodding "I might know a thing or two." Easing back into the couch De Sardet found himself smiling as he ate, watching as Vasco directed Pip through the math problems, even showing Pip otherways of solving the problems.

"But the teacher said we ain't supposed to solve it like that..." Pip stated with a frown. Vasco snorted "Is your teacher here?" the man asked. Pip glanced around the cabin before shaking his head "No?" the boy piped up. Vasco nodded "Exactly, so we can do it however we wish, including the way that _actually_ makes sense." Vasco muttered under his breath before turning away to cough into his elbow. Pip hesitated for a seconds before shrugging "I suppose yer right Cap'n." Pip said before sinking down from the arm of the couch to squeeze into the small space next to Vasco.

Vasco chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair "I'm Cap'n, I'm always right" Vasco quipped his eyes darting over to meet his. De Sardet chuckled, leaning over and depositing his now empty plate on the tray. He slid from the couch and stood up. Stretching he yawned before leaning down and grabbing the handkerchief that Mathew had given him. Tieing it around his neck he lifted it up to cover his mouth.

"Whats that fer?" Pip asked glancing up at him confused as he hoisted the tray up.

"I have to go down and return the tray, _this_" He said pointing up to the fabric around his face.

"Helps me not spread what you two have to the rest of the crew." He explained easily, Pip continued to frown before glancing up at Vasco. "I don't get it if yer not sick how can you spread it?" He asked. "Because Pip, sickness can cling to people and objects, like say....if a sick lad were playing around with a Captian's hat" Vasco stated with a knowing look. Pip sunk into the couch slightly "Sorry..." He muttered glancing away.

"Ain't your fault lad, just giving you a hard time." Vasco teased and Pip instantly broke out in a grin. De Sardet chuckled as he passed by the two Nauts. He walked out unto the deck and instantly realized how much he missed the wind. He actually took his time getting down to return the tray. Indulging in the few rare moments of being alone and outside in fresh air. BUt he knew he would have to get back both Pip and Vasco would need to take one last dosage of medicine before going back to bed.

He returned the tray and was surprised to see Cabral in the kitchen cleaning dishes, whistling a tune in sync with Mathew. He glanced between the two Nauts confused as he set the tray down on the window ledge. Mathew gave him a nod "Thank ye, be needin' anything else?" the man asked instantly sinking the bowls into steaming hot water to disinfect them. "No, I think were good for tonight, Pip greatly enjoyed the soup." He remarked smiling even though no one would be able to see it.

"Not a problem," Mathew replied off handily tossing the tray at Cabral who easily caught it and began to wipe it down.

"Didn't expect you to still be helping out, I thought you sailed the rest of the day?" he asked the Admiral. Cabral beamed over at him, "Nah, I sailed for a good bit but I thought Smithers would need some actual time at the helm, Vasco's good at teaching Smithers the bookwork and the day to day duties...but he's lacking on allowing anyone at the helm except himself...so In a way, this sickness helped." Cabral explained then she motioned to the dishes.

"Tween us three, I actually like to do dishes, my mother worked at a tavern on one of the Isles, never sailed a day in her life...my father was a cook there as well, so...the kitchen is where I was practically raised...until I came aboard a ship that is." She explained with a sigh, obviously lost in fond memories.

"Oh, do they still work there?" he asked curiously. Cabral shook her head "No, both died young, and my kid brother took over, but we had such an age gap between us..." Cabral trailed off "I still write and visit him...but there isn't much of a bond there." Cabral explained turning away for a second as she scrubbed a plate a little more vigorously.

"Guess I'm just good at cutting family out of my life." She stated finally before laughing and shaking her head "Look at me, getting lost in nostalgia, get back to yer Captian and make sure he doesn't try and sneak back to the helm." Cabral commanded waving him off. He hesitated for a second, he wanted to stay and make sure Cabral was doing okay, a part of him now realizing that perhaps her constant happy and carefree demeanor was a facade that she may put up, pretending everything was okay when in reality, it felt like she was hurting.

"Go on laddie, Admiral gave an order" Mathew reminded him lugging one last pot over to the sink.

"Aye," He replied turning and walking away. All but running back to the cabin.

Upon entry, he saw a sight that made him stop in his tracks. Pip and Vasco both had fallen asleep on the couch, despite the food it seems all the bookwork and activity ate through their energies. He removed his handkerchief with a sigh and chuckled to himself. Pip was nestled up into Vasco's chest one of Vasco's limp arms strung over the boy protectively.

He carefully eased himself closer and removed the book that was nearly sliding from Vasco's lap and set it on the table behind him. He then gently cradled Pip into his arms and carried the lad back over to his sleeping spot, making sure a pillow cradled the boy's head and his blanket was evenly covering him. Pip made a few grunts as the boy burrowed down beneath his cover leaving only his nose, eyes, and top of his head above the blanket.

He put a hand to the boy's head and let it rest there for a few seconds before slowly ruffling a few of the curls.

"Goodnight Pip," He said softly before turning around to see Vasco's watching him, the pale yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. A few streaks of silver light shone through the windows to give him some natural light to see by.

He put his hands on his hips before whispering "Do I need to carry you as well?" Vasco huffed out in humor before the Naut shook his head. Slowly the man got back up and De Sardet followed after him to their room. He drew the curtain close and began to remove his boots tossing them to the side without much care then dragged himself into bed with Vasco who had already flopped unto his side.

It was his turn to collapse his head against Vasco's chest, and he swore he fell asleep before the Naut could croak out a "Goodnight Tempest"

He was awoken perhaps only hours later by violent coughing next to his head. He sat up and saw Pip's figure in the darkness next to his bed the boy was unsteady on his feet and he already knew what the boy wanted. He cursed at himself, he had forgotten to give them medicine before going to bed.

He groggily reached over to his bedside table and opened the bottle. Pip grunted but opened his mouth allowing him to tip some of the medicine into the boy's mouth. Two small sips and the boy gave him a nod before meekly asking.

"I..._really_ has to go...can you walk me down?" The boy asked crossing his legs. He swung out of bed and directed the boy to the privy in the back corner of the room. Pip was both stunned and thankful at the closeness of a privy. Sighing as he blinked sleep from his eyes he glanced out the windows trying to discern the time, perhaps it was past midnight? He frowned and walked over to Vasco, putting a hand to the man's forehead he could tell the fever had lessened some and it sounded like his breathing wasn't _as _raspy but the Naut for sure was still sick.

Pip came out holding his hands up "Where...where do I wash?" the boy whispered. He directed the boy to the sink to wash his hands before walking the boy back to his bed. Pip wrapped himself back up into his blanket and grinned up at him, the boy's green eyes twinkling in the darkness of the cabin.

"Thank-you De Sardet, for everything," Pip said before coughing once and groaning as he pulled his blanket up. He reached down and helped tuck it under the boy's chin. "No need to thank me, just doing what's right, I help the people in my life I care about." He explained softly, reaching down and ruffling the boy's hair. Pip nodded "Yer good at it...anyways, good night De...Sardet" the boy commented with a yawn.

"Good night Pip" He replied, he didn't know what caused him to do it, perhaps it was the lateness of the hour, or because deep down he had been meaning to do this anyways. But for whatever the reason he leaned down and planted a kiss to the boy's forehead. This caused him to pull away in surprise at himself before he felt himself grow heated with a blush.

"Apologies, Pip I...I don't know what came over me." He stuttered out scratching the back of his head. Pip chuckled and shook his head "It's fine...it ain't so weird...I..." Pip broke off for a second before the lad pushed himself up into a sitting position next to him.

"People say was too young to remember...but I do...I remember my pa...I remember being really little with em" the boy explained with a frown. "Sometimes...it was good...I remember he'd hug me and hold me...but that was when he didn't smell bad...when he smelled bad, like smoke and ale...he was mean and bad...and I'd hide all night." Pip confessed and De Sardet swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat.

"I never had a ma, they told me she went to sail on the eternal seas when I was born...so Pa was all I had...but eventually...he stopped coming to the house less and less...and when he did show up...he always stunk and was mean...then...I remember being so hungry De Sardet...like not like I missed meal hungry...I was so hungry I broked a window to escape...I remember running to the nearest person and begged for food...after that...I was taken to the home with lots of children...and I never saw my Pa again." Pip explained hugging his knees to his chest.

De Sardet wrapped an arm around the lad and pulled him up unto his lap, holding him close as he borrowed his nose into the boy's brown curls.

Pip grunted as he broke away to look up at him. Eyes shining bright Pip studied him for a few seconds.

"Sometimes...even though it's weird, I like to think to myself...that when I'm with you...that's how it feels to have an actual Dad...ya know...even though I had Pa," Pip confessed glancing down and away from him obviously embarrassed at his feelings.

De Sardet's heart caught in his throat and he was silent for a few seconds before he found himself smiling and filled with a strange resonance of sheer joy.

"No Pip..." he began rearranging a few curls on the top of Pip's head. "It's not weird at all." He commented before bringing the lad into a strong hug, the urge to never let him go taking over him strongly as Pip's arms wrapped around his neck.

After a few moments, Pip lessened his hold on him and yawned. He chuckled and carefully laid the boy back down unto the couch re-tucking him back in. Pip smiled up at him "Glad you understand." The boy eased out with a sigh. He nodded and put a hand to the boy's head "We can talk about it when you're feeling a bit stronger eh?" he suggested and Pip grunted in approval.

De Sardet walked back to the bed and all but collapsed into the bed with a groan. He sat there staring at the wall, the emotion from before about hearing Pip's terrible childhood and then his confession hit him like a hammer to the chest. He felt a few tears begin to fall down his face, warm and wet they dripped down to his chin before dropping unto the sheets. He felt Vasco shift behind him. He turned and glanced at his lover.

Holding back coughs behind his hand the Naut looked at him worriedly.

"You're up?" he asked the Naut lifting a hand up to wipe some of the tears away. Vasco nodded "When Pip was washing his hands...what's wrong...why are you crying?" The Naut asked lifting a hand to his face caressing it softly. He smiled as he stared up into his lover's honey-colored eyes.

"Not all tears are sad Love." He explained before fluttering his eyes close and leaning in pressing his head to Vasco's chest. Breathing in his lover's scent, a part of him hoping and praying, that when all this was over...well...there were so many things to discuss wasn't there? But he had a feeling, he and Vasco would be able to figure it all out.


	117. Always Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter of fluff and good feels. (Small bit of drama in the middle but ya know, gotta keep some plot going)
> 
> We all need a distraction from everything, stay safe and wash your hands!
> 
> We're gonna move on to fluff, smut and PLOT (Hopefully) SOON so I apologize if my recent chapters have been a bit boring.

_De Sardet_

The next day was the same nearly hectic struggle. First, he had to get them both medicine in the morning, then he had to run down mouth covered to get their breakfast. Bring said breakfasts back up, by this time Pip would be bouncing with energy from not being able to feel how sick he was due to the medication.

Vasco would be half asleep once more and he'd have to wake the Naut back up, half drag him into the front room to eat his oatmeal and fruit before scarfing down his own food. After he would take the now empty tray back, before scampering back up to the cabin, he would pause for a second at the door relishing in the feeling of being in the fresh air for one last second before cutting himself off and stepping back into the cabin.

By this time, Pip would be wanting to draw or do bookwork, which of course he would gather the supplies needed and give to the child. The conversation he and the child had last night neither mentioned but he could tell there was a shift in their relationship, unsure of where to place it, but it was definitely changed and for the better.

A part of him wanted to mention what Pip had said to Vasco, but he decided to wait until both had the energy for such a conversation, until then he got to at least sit back and enjoy the sight of his lover helping the child with schoolwork. He would smile every time Vasco would lift a hand up to ruffle the boy's hair or gave him a reassuring pat on the back or shoulder. It also made his heart warm at the sight of Pip's wide grin as he looked up at Vasco.

That day passed by with little to note, other than the fact both of them were worn out by the time bedtime crawled around. Vasco still speaking in a croaked voice and coughing throughout most of the day, but his fever was fading fast. Yet somehow the Naut still didn't have the energy for much, whatever this sickness was it seemed to sap the energy out of everyone it held in its clutches.

Yawning he relaxed into the bed, debating if he should just go to sleep now or if he should stay up a little while longer and do something for himself, ease his mind from the stress of the day. Vasco was attempting to do his bookwork on the bed, fumbling around his large accounts book on his lap as he grumbled, coughed, and cursed next to him on the bed.

"Wouldn't the desk be better?" he suggested glancing up at his lover. Eyes nearly hidden entirely by his furrowed brow.

"It would...but by the time I walk over there and sit down I'll want to go to bed." The Naut explained with a sigh. He chuckled and leaned over kissing Vasco on the cheek before plopping himself down on the bed once more, his thoughts of doing anything flying out the window as he flickered his eyes closed and groaned out.

"Thank you again...for all you've done." Vasco croaked out, voice rough and gravely. He opened one eye and looked up at his lover before giving a nod. "Well, it isn't exactly how I saw this trip going...but I'm still happy regardless." He mused with a grin, Vasco chuckled and nodded "Aye, not the alone time I had planned for us to have...but at least it's time together." De Sardet rolled his eyes but chuckled to himself.

"Oh, knowing you I'm sure you've had plenty planned," he said with a wink before he found himself being overtaken by a yawn. Vasco chuckled, tapering it off with a weak cough. "When I get my energy back..." The Naut trailed off closing his book and leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "When you get energy back you are going to go running up to the helm and not leave." He commented causing Vasco to laugh once before he shrugged "You know me too well Love." Vasco replied with a sigh.

"De Sardet, I'm thirsty again!" Pip called out from the front room and he sighed as he began to push himself up. Vasco put a hand on his shoulder. "Rest, I'll do it, we can take turns." The Naut explained He smiled and nodded thankful for the help.

* * *

The next morning after a night of hardly any sleep it seemed Pip's fever took a turn for the worse before it would get better. He sluggishly yawned and made his way down to the kitchen, scratching at his beard that had begun to grow in a half hazard manner beneath his bandana. _'When I catch a moment I should bathe and shave, I probably look like a proper mess'_ he thought to himself as he walked the hallway towards the Mess.

"You're Grace, perhaps some breakfast-" He heard Cabral's begin to say, in a rather distressed and flustered voice.

"I DON'T WANT BREAKFAST!" He heard his cousin roar in rage, the sound of utensils clattering to the ground in a violent matter.

His tiredness forgotten he rushed into the Mess to see his cousin, dressed is miss-matched attire, hair unkempt and surprisingly a smattering of facial hair was beginning to adorn his chin and jaw. Constantin swayed where he stood glaring at Cabral and a small group of Nauts who all were glancing around confusedly. Kurt stood off a few feet, clearly pissed his face stern with smoldering eyes and arms crossed in front of him.

Just as fast as his cousin's anger was, it was replaced by sobs as the man collapsed to the table he stood in front of. It was then he spotted the bottle of alcohol in his cousin's hand. Anger, frustration, and annoyance hit him one after another. Followed by a panging worry for his cousin.

"I...w-want Angela...not...ba...bacon!" Constantin stuttered out voice bouncing off the walls of the Mess. De Sardet could see the conflict on Cabral's face, he knew Cabral of all people would never take shit from anyone...however this was Constantin, and like it or not he was a PRINCE, for her to lay hands on him or to speak down to him...even if she was Sea-Chosen and an Admiral...there could be repercussions for actions like that.

He also knew that Cabral _liked_ Constantin, and was trying to find a way to reason with the unruly Prince. He frowned and shook his head at his cousin, he had let his cousin fester unchecked for too long and now the Prince was on a rampage.

"Your Grace, Angela _isn't_ here, she's back on her Island...I know it _hurts_-" Cabral began, voice speaking gently as she approached Constantin. His cousin reared up hissing like a viper. From where he stood he could see Constantin's eyes, wild and unfocused, the man was consumed in anger and grief, he was also as drunk as one could be. It would not bode well for anyone to try and speak to him right now, De Sardet knew first hand.

"DO not talk down to me like I am a petulant child!" His cousin snapped with venom. Cabral stepped back suddenly as if she had been slapped across the face. The room was dead quiet, De Sardet could barely even feel the sway of the ship beneath his feet, somehow the air went icy cold as a shiver went down his spine. He breathed in slowly, Constantin's present anger weighing the air heavily.

Constantin was seething with rage, De Sardet could see the visible tremor that coursed through his cousin as he stared down the Nauts present.

"I AM a _PRINCE_, I am a _GOVERNER, _I hold _DISTINCTION_...I will not be...spoken too or coddled by the likes of...of...you who knows _NOTHING_ of how...h-how I feel!" His cousin hollered, at this point, Mathew had exited the kitchen, brows furrowed and a grim look on his face he knew Mathew would have no qualms of knocking his cousin upside the head with a pot then continue cooking as usual. But De Sardet knew if that happened Mathew would most likely be sacked for laying hands on the bratty Noble.

"You!" Constantin stated, pointing a finger in Cabral's direction as he lost his footing and clattered against the table before righting himself. "Know nothing of _LOSS_ or how I FEEL!" Constantin yelled, puncturing the air with his finger. De Sardet saw an emotion wash over Cabral's face, gray eyes darkening as they stared off unfocused as her hand snatch at the necklace at her neck. A cold rage slowly pooled within him, filling him up to the point of overflowing.

He felt a strange calmness descend over his mind as he stormed towards his cousin, feet moving briskly he tore off his bandana as his other arm snapped up to grab his cousin by the neck of his shirt and twisted Constantin to face him. For a second confusion filtered over the Prince's face, sluggish and slow the man attempted to say something, but he was done listening to his cousin.

He found a snarl in the back of his throat as he spoke down to his cousin, for the first time he felt taller than the blonde that now was cowering in his presence, tugging at his steely grip.

"Stop this NOW!"He growled out, his cold rage igniting to a burning hot, all else in the room ignored by him, he was focused on his cousin and only his cousin. "_Look_ at you!"He exclaimed still snarling as he grabbed ahold of his cousin with both hands, bringing the man inches away from his face. Constantin's eyes wide in fear, and startlement, his fear seeming to sober him up in an instant as he stuttered and grappled his wrists and arms.

"Some _PRINCE_ you are! Mopeing about feeling sorry for yourself! Drinking away your days and thinking the world revolves around _YOU!"_ He spat out, shaking his head as his veins surged with adrenaline.

"You think you're the only one to love? Only one to know what it's like to lose someone? Guess WHAT You're _NOT!_" He yelled pushing his cousin forward violently, the Prince landing on his behind sprawled out in front of him. Constantin whimpered and slid backward along the floor, wide blue eyes never leaving his.

"Every _DAMNED_ person on this ship as someone back on land! Every _damned_ one of them knows what it's like to be away from their loved one and alone! You don't see them pissin' away their hours in the bottom of a bottle!" He roared anger forcing him to strike out with his foot at a nearby table, there was an audible snap before it skidded loudly against the floor a few feet. 

"I get your upset! I get your sad! She's the only one whom you've ever loved like so! I _get_ that! But it doesn't give you the right to be treatin' everyone like shit!" He shouted his turn to stab his finger down at his cousin. Constantin was crying at this point, jaw quivering as he kept backing along the ground, eventually running into Kurt's legs where he stopped, cowering at the Coinguards feet.

_"Apologize"_ he growled at his cousin, turning his head to motion at Cabral. For a moment his cousin did nothing only stared at him in shock, mouth slack before he stomped one foot towards the Prince and with a yelp, his cousin turned and began to mumble out a string of apologies.

He snapped his eyes to Kurt, who visibly jerked back for a second before standing resolute.

_"TAKE"_ He began voice low, suddenly the rush of anger beginning to catch up to him in his mind.

"TAKE the Prince back to his chambers! Pour out every bottle you can find" he commanded the Merc. Kurt opened his mouth for a second before he closed it, De Sardet felt his face twitch through clenched teeth he asked.

"What is it" He rumbled lowly. Kurt cleared his throat with a cough still standing strong and at ease while his cousin trembled at the man's feet.

"The Prince fired me this-"

"You're _REHIRED _ if he fires you again IGNORE it." He growled out exhaling loudly.

"Yes, my Lor-" Kurt began to say politely but he cut the man off with a loud and gruff "It's DE SARDET" He snapped at the man and Kurt put his hands up in apology before he nudged the Prince with his foot.

Constantin staggered up half hiding behind Kurt as the man dragged him back to his quarters. De Sardet turned, anger still fuming within him as he met many pairs of wide and stunned eyes.

"Breakfast" he snapped eyes narrowing in on Mathew. The cook gave a few quick nods before quickly returning to the kitchen. He stood there still seething, breathing loudly staring down several Nauts who did not say a word even Cabral looked stunned and unsure of whether to speak or not.

A tray of food was laid down on the table in front of him, he blinked, mind finally catching up to him and he remembered himself. Clearing his throat he threw on a smile and picked up the tray.

"Apologies about that, I'll be sure to keep my cousin in check." He quipped out smoothly before turning on his heel and exiting the Mess hall, balancing the tray of food as he did.

Up the steps he went and into the Cabin where he happened upon Vasco reading out poetry from one of his many books, Pip sat next to him, legs folded up and elbows on his knees grinning happily as the both of them turned and looked to him.

He returned their smiles and put down the tray, Vasco stopped in his reading and cleared his throat. 

"Is something wrong De Sardet? I heard yelling?" Vasco asked concern drifting over his features. He paused for a second, it seemed so distant what he had said and done down in the Mess. But he didn't want to worry Vasco or cause more drama so he shook his head. "Misunderstanding between me and my cousin, nothing to worry about." He eased out his lover gave a smile and a nod.

Vasco gave a nod, as Pip suddenly took the book from Vasco's hands. Eagerly the child gave a grin and glanced up at both of them "I'm gonna read the next part okay?" He piped out before coughing behind his hand.

He sat down in the chair across from the two Nauts, as Pip read out the next line to the poem he and Vasco made eye contact, a small smile on the man's lips.

_ "I shall be telling this with a sigh _   
_ Somewhere ages and ages hence: _   
_ Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— _   
_ I took the one less traveled by, _   
_ And that has made all the difference." _

Pip looked up from the book to the both of them when he was finished and Vasco chuckled "Good balance there young Pip, make a poet out of you as well as a Captain." Vasco teased. Pip jumped up staggering for a second before he cleared his throat and gave a formal bow, just as he had taught the lad.

Laughing as he leaned over and handed Vasco his morning tea he commented "A poet, a captain, and a singer, you'll just be a mix of Noble and Naut if you keep it up." Pip gave a shrug as he sat down on the floor and ate his oatmeal off of the tray. Between large clumps that he smothered in brown sugar, he motioned to the both of them.

"Well, I did learn from the best" The lad commented, pocketing a large bite into his cheek.

Vasco grunted as he stood up and crossed over to him, De Sardet was surprised when Vasco leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, Pip rolled his eyes at them, but the lad didn't seem to mind their show of affections. 

"That you did Pip, that you did" Vasco commented leaning back and taking a sip of his tea. De Sardet chuckled and leaned back in his chair, the early morning light setting the room a glow in a bright and warm color, the scent of honey, tea, and sugar overpowering the usual scents of salt and sea. For a moment De Sardet imagined that this was how his life had always been, and will always be.


	118. Mutual Benefit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, fluff and smut and some leading into character development? Ye? 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone!

_De Sardet_

He let out a loud sigh, mind working overdrive as he wondered how he would fix his problems with his cousin. He shouldn't have snapped as he did, but the stress of the past few days of having to be stuck in the cabin taking care of Pip and Vasco. He loved both of them, but he longed to walk along the deck, longed to feel the wind on his face, he hated being in here doing _nothing_. He sighed once more and he felt Vasco shift in the bed next to him, rolling over with a frown. The man lifted a brow and cleared his throat, breath smelling strongly of honey.

"What is it Tempest?" the man said, voice slightly raspy but still the same smooth baritone drawl. He curled towards his lover, in the early afternoon light it seemed to his eyes that the Naut's usual golden sheen had returned to him.

He instinctively pressed a hand to the man's forehead to feel for his temperature, he was _warm_ but it didn't feel like he had a fever. He smiled to himself and lifted his hand away, Vasco gave him a soft grin and propped his head up with his arm, his elbow digging into his pillow as the Naut gazed down at him.

"I lied this morning, that yelling you heard? That...that was me." He confessed looking away for a second embarrassed and angry at himself. Vasco remained silent for a few seconds before the Naut hummed under his breath "Who were you yelling at?" The man asked softly, confusing furrowing at his brow. He took in a deep breath then let it out in an exasperated manner, pushing himself up into a seated position he found himself shrugging and shaking his head, the frustration coming back in full force.

"My cousin...I don't...I just...I _LOST_ it at him...I mean he sorta deserved it, the way he was treating others...but..." he gave up trying to explain everything and flopped back into the bed sulking. Vasco was silent as the man looked over at him contemplative.

"What was he doing...saying?" his lover asked, he felt one of the Naut's hands come up and caress against his cheek as Vasco leaned in more. De Sardet frowned and motioned towards the floor in the direction of the Mess. "He was down there, drunk, and yelling at everyone...going on about how no one knows how he feels and..." He cut himself off shaking his head in anger.

"Ah, so he was being a royal pain?" Vasco commented with a small grin attempting to bring humor into the situation. As always he rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but snort in humor at the Naut's pun. "Incredibly so, yelled at Cabral saying she didn't know what it was like to lose someone she loved...which...I mean I don't know the _whole_ story but it's pretty evident she's had her fair share." He replied glancing up at Vasco.

Vasco's eye's darkened for a second as the man nodded "she...she told me it all once...it's a long story but...yes I'd say she has had more than her fair share of loss." Vasco replied lips thinning for a second. Both of them sighed at the same time, instinctively he rolled over closer to Vasco, burying his nose into the man's chest. One of the Naut's arms wrapped around him and he felt the man press his lips into the top of his head, the Naut then began to gently move his face back and forth as Vasco's burrowed his way through his hair. He chuckled at the feeling and craned his head upwards smiling up at Vasco who curled his lips into a grin down at him. Honey eyes gleaming in warmth and happiness.

"So what happened? With your cousin? You just told him off?" Vasco asked tilted his head, still holding him incredibly close. De Sardet nodded, wrapping his arms around the Naut's wide torso, even in a sickly state he could still feel the _strength_ that the young Naut Captian emanated. "Yelled at him for being a drunk mess...and that he was being horrible to others...as well as he was being selfish," Vasco grunted, "I mean...from the sounds of it...that isn't far from the truth." The Naut eased out before he turned to cough into his pillow.

De Sardet waited for Vasco to finish before the Naut turned back to him. He sighed out "I mean...yes it was the truth...but I still should have handled it better" He admitted shaking his head. Vasco put a hand on his chin and tilted his head upwards "It's fine, we all have our limits...and you've been dealing with a lot recently, I'm sure when he sobers up your cousin will understand...sometimes we need tough love." Vasco explained meeting his eye.

He closed his eyes and nodded, Vasco was right he had been dealing with a lot, taking care of both of them and having to be cooped up all day.

"I hope so" He commented reopening his eyes and looking up at Vasco, he studied the lines wrapped over the man's face, following those organic curls of ink always relaxed him and lulled him into a meditative state. He brought a hand up and ran his thumb over the slightly overly warm skin of the Naut, caressing over his mole for a second or two before running it over his cheek then to his ear where he would flick at the man's earing playfully for a second.

Vasco let out a laugh as he leaned away from the teasing shaking his head. De Sardet lowered his hand and let it fall back against the pillow next to his head once more, rolling his head to the side he glanced out at the window out of the corner of his eye. Vasco's lips brushed against his forehead and then to his cheek, nuzzling into his birthmark. Vasco chucked next to him as the Naut began to brush his nose against his jaw and face.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused but feeling giddy from the attention he was getting from Vasco. Vasco lifted his head away "Your beard is really filling in...it's all scruffy and feels nice" The Naut commented with a grin. He let out a laugh as he scratched at his scruff that he hadn't bother shaving. "I haven't really had a chance to shave...or bathe for that matter...I should do that tonight." He explained with a sigh, just more things he would have to do.

"You could forgo shaving, I wouldn't mind." The Naut quipped out, Vasco's eyes wandering over his face. Chuckling he shook his head "You really must like beards...I didn't figure you for one, I thought you liked me all clean and smooth?" He teased the man as he leaned up and gave Vasco a kiss.

Vasco hummed into the kiss before the man broke apart from him, eyes gleaming brightly in amusement. "Oh I do...but I also like _this_" the Naut replied running a few fingers in a quick motion across his jaw, an action that made him shiver. He put a hand up to Vasco's jaw once more and felt along the barely discernable stubble the man had on his own face.

"You're not the only one...perhaps you should let this grow." He commented raising a brow at the Naut. Vasco shook his head and brought a hand up to feel across his own face. "I don't like the feel of them on my face...but perhaps, one day I'll grow it out just for you," Vasco replied tapping him playfully on the nose. He chuckled and nodded vigorously "Oh, please do Captain Vasco." He retorted before the two of them relaxed back into one another.

They laid in comfortable silence, De Sardet sitting up against the headrest as Vasco's head was laying on his lap, the Naut's body strewn about as the man napped. He toyed with the man's hair, running the locks through his fingers comforted by the feel of that long dark hair streaked with honey locks. Eventually, Vasco woke back up, the Naut turning on his back to look up at him from his lap and he smirked as Vasco looked up at him lovingly.

"You know, you are incredibly enduring for a Naut Captian." He stated running his hand one last time through the man's hair. Vasco fluttered his eyes closed and grinned before he rumbled out. "Promise not to tell the men?" he asked opening a single eye that shined like marigolds in spring. He gave a nod "Of course, can't have your reputation ruined." He replied with a smirk as he tapped the man on the nose.

Vasco wiggled his nose for a second before he began to let out a string of coughs that caused him to turn over and face away from him. Worried he set a hand to the Naut's back and began to rub it slowly and gently. Vasco finished coughing and turned back to him "I'm fine." The man stated "Just need my medicine" the Naut drawled out. Instinctively he nodded and began to slide out of bed to grab the man the bottle of medicine but the Naut caught his arm and tugged him gently back into bed.

Vasco slid upwards and began to press gentle kisses into his lips and over his face, a flurry of feather-soft kisses that made him giggle and feel like a teen that had hidden away in the gardens to catch a few afternoon kisses with one of the far too handsome guards.

"This is not your medicine" He managed to stutter out as he gave into the sudden attention the Naut was giving him. He wrapped his arms over the man's shoulders and pulled him in for a long steady kiss, their lips moving in syncopated movements. He relaxed into the Naut's presence, sighing out loudly as Vasco and he languidly embraced, their lips crawling and teasing over each other's flesh.

"You're wrong...this is _exactly_ the medicine I need." Vasco purred out against his ear, he felt a shudder go down his spine as he dove into this soft, tender, and yet oh so warm lips that seemed to heat up more and more against his own. He got lost in their affections, adrift on a cloud of warm gentle sweetness that pushed all his stress and worries out the window. God, he could kiss these lips all afternoon, he loved opening his eyes up to see that golden halo gleaming off of the man's skin and hair as he hovered above him, inch by inch the Naut's warm body covering him up like a blanket.

Inch by inch he sunk down into the bed, easily falling into place beneath Vasco's heated gaze and kisses, still so soft and tranquil yet still having that emotion of need, want and love. He didn't know how long they lay like that, bound up in each other's space, barely speaking only kissing and feeling along with each other's faces and necks. Soft caresses that left behind imprints in each other's souls.

Then Vasco gave out a groan, a groan from the back of his throat that instantly ignited a memory in De Sardet of how many days has it been? Four or five? God, it's almost been a week since the Isle...which means only a little over a month to be with his lover. Oh, his lover, the one who had bared down on him like this the day before they left. The one that felt so perfect when he was inside of him, stirring up his insides with that _delicious_ length of his.

He found a groan rising up from his own throat as he parted his legs, allowing Vasco's body to slide in-between, he could feel the man's arousal, now he could taste it on each of the man's kisses. Heavier and heavier they pressed into him, hands beginning to grab at his hips fingers beginning to glide under his shirt. He began to slide his hands over the Nauts chest downwards to the man's waist, his fingers beginning to dig into the fabric there, starting to pull it downwards.

Vasco groaned out again before he twisted his head away coughing for a few seconds. Momentarily they were brought out of the sudden heat that had entrapped them, he waited until Vasco's coughing fit had sided before the Naut turned back and looked down into his eyes.

Brightly they shone with lust and need, a desperate hunger written all over his face. Mouth slightly parted as he panted, heat pooling in from the Naut down into his body he stared up at the man longingly. Licking his lips he smiled up at his lover, Vasco gave him a grin and sunk back down into him, hands tugging at his shirt even more aggressively, possessive and hot those allowed fingertips danced over his flesh, alighting small fires.

"Seas I _want_ you." The man choked out, voice incredibly deep and low, now a growl in the back of his throat. De Sardet gave a nod, ignoring the man's waist and instead began to tug at the man's shirt, all the while Vasco's hips began to press down into him, sending curls of pleasure to his coil. "You've been so good to me, taking care of me all this time...I think it's time I take care of you." The man purred out before ensnaring his lips once more, tongue invading his mouth, wet and hot filling his mouth, he tasted honey and mint so strongly for a second he thought he was kissing someone else.

"I think this is more for you than me" He managed to ease out in between kisses.

"I think it's more to _our_ mutual benefit" Vasco replied a hand clamping down over the front of his pants, stroking his length through the fabric causing a louder groan to be produced from him. Vasco's eyes widened and he put a finger to his lips. Head tilting towards the front room. De Sardet stiffened and glanced over to the 'door' a thick heavy blanket hung from a bar that divided the two rooms.

"Pip is in the front room...we should...be as quiet as possible," Vasco commented with a frown as his hand massaged his groin all the harder. A shudder shaking through his limbs as he opened his mouth in a soundless moan. Eyes clamping shut for a second he flexes his hips upwards into that friction.

"We...we really shouldn't be doing this..." He choked out but _God_ this felt so good. Vasco pushed his weight all the harder into him, both of them at this point was panting raggedly, bodies twisted tightly in need. "You're right...but..." Vasco gasped out before groaning in frustration, De Sardet could feel the throb of the man's cock against his own.

_"I need you"_ the man whispered out before continuing on, voice all but begging as those scorching eyes wandered over his frame. "I thought I could wait...but I can't...seas...I just want to be _inside _you" Vasco stated his hips rolling down into him as De Sardet felt one the Nauts hands grapple at his backside, fingers digging into his flesh through the fabric of his pants.

De Sardet knew all too well how it felt to be so wrapped up in base need, that constant voice in the back of his head screaming for his lover, body begging for release, unable to think of anything else. He merely nodded before both of them violently met each other's lips, sucking and biting down far too strong but neither backing off. Hands finally tugging away and pushing aside annoying clothing, Vasco's trousers tugged down to his knees, his own pants somehow slipping off his frame so that he could part his legs all the more.

A calloused hand flew to his opening, heated and strong fingers already pressing and messaging at his opening, Vasco's mouth constantly wrapped over his, cutting off all sounds as those fingers worked their way inside and began to open him up. He slid his fingers over Vasco's abdomen, feeling that roll of muscle as the Naut's hips shallowly thrusted forward into his thighs. Vasco broke away to gasp for air, swallowing down a cough before the man choked out "We're terrible together...but I love it." De Sardet nodded once swallowing back an excess of saliva that had pooled into his mouth before he lifted himself upwards as Vasco's finger burrowed in deeper, it took everything he had to keep his moan held back.

"Fuck...just go in..." He trailed out, nearly breathless as he twisted his head against the pillow, bolts of lightning fluttering behind his eyelids.

He heard Vasco chuckle before the man gave a nod, sliding his hand over and beneath his pillow he pulled out the vial of oil. The Naut must have seen the confusion on his face before Vasco gave him a small grin. "I moved it to where it's more...beneficial" The Naut explained as he began to drip a few drops over his fingers, De Sardet hissed as he felt the slick digits begin to slide into him.

"Mutually beneficial?" he teased before snapping his head back as Vasco hit that special spot that made him stretch his legs out even wider and push his hips down into the man. Vasco merely hummed before the Naut was pressing and pushing into him, a slow and steady burn as his walls gave way to his lover's heated flesh. Vasco putting one of his hands over his mouth to keep his noises muffled, restricting his air intake and a part of him realized he _liked_ that feeling of lightheadedness that seemed to dull and sharpen his senses at the same time.

A snap of Vasco's hips and he was doing everything it took to remain composed. This was a horrible and terrible idea, there was a _child_ sleeping in the next room over and yet neither one of them was able to control their lust for one another. Instead, both of them had hands wrapped over each other's mouth, muffling their groans of pleasure as Vasco continued to thrust up into him in sharp quick movements.

De Sardet attempted to 'hide' their endeavors by managing to sling one of the blankets over them, both of them soon growing hot and sweaty beneath the sweltering fabric but neither wanted to break away from one another to remove it.

Vasco's lips were pressed against his cheek as the Naut rutted into him harder and harder, each thrust causing bright bursts of light to flash in his mind. Tight and breathless the air in the room felt thin as the stong hand over his mouth gripped him tightly. His free hand digging into the Naut's back, helping to bring him in with each thrust as he got lost in the euphoria of taking Vasco once more. If he ever got overstressed again he needed to remember _this_ feeling for next time.

He felt Vasco stutter in his movements the Naut cursing for a second, pausing his entire body trembling.

De Sardet glanced up at him "Fuck...I'm...I...almost...fuck my stamina is _gone_." The Naut admitted a shiver coursing through him. De Sardet nodded understanding what the Naut meant, he slid a hand down and wrapped over his leaking member.

"Together then?" He whispered Vasco nodded before he leaned down and kissed his temple "When I'm back in my prime I'm going to give you all the orgasms you want." The Naut stated firmly before he began to thrust into him slowly at first. After a few thrusts, he began to stroke himself with the Naut's movements, faster and faster he went, the powerful and familiar feeling building in his muscles as Vasco hit his spot with each thrust, he tightened his grip and felt his own body tightening around Vasco, gripping him like a vice making the man hiss before with a snarled and choked noise the man met his completion.

Erratic and short thrusts Vasco finished within him, watching the man climax over top of him, that thick rush of spend stinging and burning in his walls he clapped a hand to his mouth as he milked out his own release. His release covering his stomach he lay there panting, enjoying the rush of his coming singing in his veins.

Vasco grunted and rolled over before beginning to cough and hack. He fluttered his eyes open and glanced over at his lover "Okay?" he asked frowning. Vasco nodded and waved him off between coughs. "Aye...I'll survive...if I go from this...it was a good death," Vasco replied. He shook his head as he leaned over and gathered up a cloth to clean himself up, mopping sweat from his brow once more.

He finished cleaning himself off and adjusted his clothing, as he did he heard Pip's voice from the front room ask for more medicine. Sighing he cleared his throat "Hey if you're all fixed up mind..." He began to say as he turned to his lover. Only to find Vasco snoring still slicked up with sweat.

Shaking his head he grimaced as he stood up tossing a blanket to cover up Vasco he couldn't help but smile to himself. "Looks like I'm not the only one who falls asleep after." He said to himself as he walked out to give Pip his medicine.

An hour or so later, as he oversaw Pip doing his bookwork he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head and was stunned to see Constantin's frame at the door, bright blue eyes peering into the room, wide and sad the man also had a pout on his face.

With a grunt he stood and walked over to the door, opening it he met his cousin's eyes who flickered to the ground. Hands tucked behind his back his cousin twisted a foot into the deck before the man cleared his throat.

"I..uh...do you want to talk?" Constantin asked meekly looking up at him from beneath blonde lashes. He smiled to himself and nodded "I'd like that a lot Constantin" He replied and he followed his cousin out unto the deck.


	119. Several Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, not sure if I posted in previous chapter, but I decided to limit my uploads to maybe one or two a week, just to give me some rest to really plot out my stuff.
> 
> I hope you all like! Stay safe and healthy!

_De Sardet_

He followed out after his cousin, it was in the late afternoon so the sun was on the far side of the sky, the light just beginning to lessen and De Sardet couldn't help but smile and close his eyes breathing in deeply the scent of the sea. He and Constantin walked over to the small set of stairs that led down to the main deck, his cousin motioned to one of the steps as Constantin plopped himself down with a grunt rubbing the back of his head as he did.

He put a hand on the railing and eased himself down sitting next to his cousin on the steps, both of them were silent for a few seconds, a calmness descending over them as both of them seemed to be enjoying the view of the azure waters surrounding them before his cousin tilted his head towards him.

"I'm sorry," the Prince said softly with a frown. He blinked in surprise at his cousin, all his life he had known his cousin to never be the one to apologize first, it had always been him or whoever else the man had offended. Constantin must have noticed his surprise for the young governor gave a small sheepish chuckle. "I...uh, well...you were right...about everything," Constantin stated avoiding his eyes for a few seconds. De Sardet opened his mouth, then closed it, not knowing what to say before he cleared his throat and caught his cousin's eye.

"I...I mean, I guess I was...but I got my point across in a rather shitty way...I should have been more...tactful to your feelings-"

"No! You weren't! Everything you said and did was _exactly_ what I needed." Constantin exclaimed cutting him off. He was taken aback once more, confusion twisting his brow as he studied his cousin. The bright blue eyes were shining with certain assurance, a willful resolve settling in the Prince.

"I...I treated everyone _horrible_ this morning, you and I both know it...I said cruel things to everyone and...was being a terrible bratty Prince...I admit it." Constantin confessed glancing away for a few seconds, a soft breeze tugging on the man's curls, making them flutter in the wind.

De Sardet ended up tucking a few loose strands of his own hair that was beginning to annoy him by constantly falling into his eyes. "I wouldn't say you were being a bratty Prince..." he eased out but Constantin rolled his eyes "Oh, cousin, I was being a...royal pain in the arse." The man quipped before chuckling under his breath. De Sardet had to choke back his own laughter.

"Aye, funny enough Vasco said the same thing when I told him." He admitted to his cousin as he leaned his torso over and nudged his cousin. Constantin scoffed but nodded still grinning with that lop-sided smile he always had.

"I guess...I just fell back in my old way of thinking you know? That only _my_ feelings matter because well...I'm Prince Constantin, why ever should I care about others?" The Prince sighed out leaning back against the steps, his wide cerulean eyes mirroring back the empty sky above them.

He put a hand over and across his cousin's shoulder's cradling the man's neck with his arm. "Hey, it happens...it's hard to break away from what we were taught...I have moments I lapse back too...but..._we've _come along way since our days in the palace," He explained reassuringly. Constantin nodded for a few seconds, a pensive look overtaking his face and for a second De Sardet could see his Uncle's presence in the Prince. Although Constantin took after his mother in the looks department the way his brows furrowed that slightly upturned twitch in his lips, those eyes that seemed to stare on for a thousand yards as it was lost in contemplation...all of that was all King Rickard.

"Do you think it's...bad we've become like this?" his cousin asked lifting his head up slightly as he scanned across the deck. De Sardet turned his head and followed after his cousin's trail of sight.

He found himself shaking his head, he thought back to the days before the ship, before Vasco, before everything. He constantly would have a voice rushing in his head, telling him what to do and how to do it. His disregard for the work others did for him, only demanding and expecting more...he chuckled under his breath before turning to his cousin.

"If I could go back in time cousin, I'd tell a young me to go running to the docks, stop worrying about next years ball...stop caring about what people think..." he trailed off for a second before frowning, rubbing his cheek for a second he shrugged.

"I'd tell myself that this is where I truly belong, you know?" he said glancing over at his cousin. Constantin was smiling softly and nodded agreeing with him. The blonde sighed and reached a handover and began playing with his hair, he sniggered at his cousin's touch.

"Oh I do know, you've taken to being at sea like...well a fish to water." His cousin stated both of them chuckling at the statement. De Sardet scratched the back of his head, frowning when he remembered his 'true' origin. Should he tell Constantin now? But he remembered Cabral said not to, only he, Vasco and her should know for now.

But the thought of having a secret being held against his cousin...

"Sometimes I'm jealous of you, you know?" Constantin admitted taking De Sardet from his thoughts. He snapped his head over to his cousin and met the Blonde's eyes. "Why?" He asked confused.

"Because you make it look so easy...escaping and doing what you want...you're so fearless...and I wish I had your courage." The Prince explained. He was quiet as he mulled over his cousin's words. Constantin scratched the back of his head sitting up and bracing his elbows against his knees. "A part of me wishes I could do what you are doing...breaking away from it all spend my life on the Island with Angela...take care of all the dogs and helping run her father's pub..." Constantin sighed before he shook his head.

"But as much as it...pains me and hurts me I know...I can't run away, that's the easy way out, I have my responsibility and...and I want to _do_ my job...I just...wish" Costantin's face crumbled in a frown as the man slumped against his knees. De Sardet gave a nod "I know...believe me...I of all people know...it's gonna hurt like hell to leave Vasco." He finally eased out turning his head to the cabin.

"It's gonna hurt like hell to be away from Pip...and Cussel, Cabral...Henric and Mathew...all of them...even the sea itself...even if it's temporary I know it's gonna hurt." He confessed softly a deep aching in his chest, wondering what it was going to be like on land away from Vasco and everyone else. What if they got attacked by pirates again? What if they got caught in a powerful storm? Any number of things could happen and each one could take away all he had come to love...and he wouldn't know about it until after.

He felt Constantin wrap and arm over his shoulders and he couldn't help but smile as the two of them pressed and leaned in against one another, being comforted in their sorrows by the other's presence. "You're wrong about me," He said after a few moments. Constantin shifted his face to peer down at him. De Sardet swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up into his cousin's soft eyes. "I'm not courageous cousin...or fearless...or brave or anything else... the truth of the matter I'm...I'm petrified about what is going to happen." He stated softly taking his eyes away from Constantin.

"But" he began turning his head back towards the Prince.

"I know, that no matter how afraid I am, I have people I can trust to help me through it all, even if I'm feeling hopeless and all alone...I'm not." He said gently glancing up to Constantin, the man's blue eyes darkened in a sad emotion for a second before a spark of life filtered across them. His cousin gave a nod before he lifted a hand to rest on his shoulder.

"I see, well then that's what we will have to do." Constantin pressed firmly. De Sardet lifted a brow "We?" He asked confused. Constantin tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"Yes, _We, _We. Together." The Prince stated with even more resolve. "Whatever we are feeling...sad, depressed...pining...all of that, we get through it together, you help me with Angela...and I'll help you with Vasco when the time comes...we keep each other on track and off the bottle...promise?" Constantin asked lifting a brow. De Sardet nodded finding a smile coming to his face as he slid his own hand to his cousin's shoulder.

"Promise," He said lifting his hand up and extending his pinkie. Constantin blinked at the appendage before the Prince broke out in light chuckle "Oh fine, fine, a childhood promise then is it?" The blonde quipped out as he lifted a hand up and wrapped his pinkie around his. De Sardet snorted as the two of them 'swore' to one another before both of them pulled the other in for a hug. He buried his nose into his cousin's shoulder, the long blonde curls getting in his nose and mouth but he didn't care in the slightest.

They parted from their hug and continued to watch the daily routines of the deckhands until he realized he should head back to Vasco and Pip. "I should head back." He sighed out glancing over at Constantin. His cousin gave a nod "You should...I...well I should seek out Cabral and apologize to her as well...Kurt told me a lot of what I said...I've already apologized to him and gave him a raise..." The Prince explained scratching at the back of his head.

"He'll still say it's not enough" He replied to his cousin with a grin. Constantin nodded "He did, but I swear I almost got him to smile." The blonde teased lifting his head proudly. De Sardet grunted as he pushed himself up and glanced down at Constantin "Then you have achieved the impossible." He retorted clapping the man on his shoulder.

"Hey, when Vasco and everyone's all better...do you want to play chess...or cards...or...anything?" Constantin asked twisting his body around to look at him. De Sardet stopped on the step he was at and nodded once "Of course, it'll be good to have some time away from Vasco." He teased and Constantin rolled his eyes.

"Blasphemy, you? Wanting time away from your Vasco? Verily pigs may be soaring in the skies soon." Constantin jibbed as he too pushed himself up to a standing position. De Sardet rolled his eyes "Well when you are cooped up in a room all day with two sick Nauts...yeah you sometimes want your personal space...I think this is the most fresh air I've gotten in four days." He retorted raising a brow at his cousin.

Constantin shook his head but waved him off, "Well then, you are excused Lord De Sardet" the Prince quipped, he snorted and bowed "As you wish Your Grace" He replied formally both of them sharing grins as they left one another's company.

"Oh," He said turning back to his cousin. "Perhaps...do something more for Cabral than just an apology...she's helped us out greatly on the Isle...and I consider her a good friend." He said giving his cousin a knowing look. Constantin nodded "I agree with you entirely, I...I" His cousin frowned for a second before stepping up to him. Constantin let his gaze wander over him for a moment or two then the Prince cleared his throat with a cough.

"On the Isle...when I was with Angela...she..." Constantin trailed off for a second before setting his jaw. "She helped me so much De Sardet, helped me..._see_ so much, I mean...don't get me wrong you helped as well...but she...she opened my eyes to a whole new world...a whole new perspective...showed me...well...a new ME." His cousin admitted voice sounding far off, a slight sadness saturating his words.

"I learned how to stand on my own feet, to her...I'm not 'Prince Constantin' I'm just...Constantin, and honestly the realization that I don't always have to live up to the standards my parents put on me...helps me to reach past them...by doing it _my_ own way, not theirs." Constantin declared. He found himself smiling, proud to see his cousin like this...and not like he was earlier in their voyage.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, now go make your apologies and stay out of the bottle or I'll have Vasco toss you overboard." He teased, both he and Constantin shared a laugh before he turned and retreated back into the cabin, taking one last look over his shoulder to his cousin, who walked away down the stairs and for a second, De Sardet could hardly recognize the once fiendish Prince, instead, he was replaced by a stronger and confident man, ready to take on the world.

He entered the cabin and was stunned to see Vasco and Pip 'play-fighting' in the front room. Both of them laughing as they struck at one another with a pair of sparring swords that Vasco must have dug out of the closet. He stood there and crossed his arms as he lifted his brow flickering his eyes between the two supposedly 'sick' Nauts. Vasco noticed him first and stopped in his tracks, allowing Pip to hit him in the arm making the man curse and eliciting a giggle from Pip who attempted to do it again before Vasco gave the lad a look that stopped him in his tracks.

"You two should be in bed resting." He stated firmly. Pip rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh "I'm tired of sleeping all the time! So what's if I got's a cough and a fever...I'm _borreeedd" _The young Naut drawled out before flopping himself down on the couch, dangling his legs as he stated up at the ceiling. "What about you Vasco? Are you still bored?" He asked the Naut amused at how his lover flickered his eyes downwards and had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I've been...managing to find ways to entertain myself" The Naut commented with a cough. He rolled his eyes and shook his head "Back to bed, the both of you, rest is best for the likes of you." He stated firmly walking over and collecting the sparring swords from both of them. Pip grumbled as he clamored up unto the couch and sat in a frustrated heap, arms crossed in an exact mirroring of him.

He narrowed his eyes at the lad and Pip did the same, he rolled his eyes and scoffed and Pip, of course, followed suit. He heard Vasco's chuckle from behind him and he turned and gave the Naut a glance, Vasco sighed and turned away slinking back into bed like a dog that had gotten told off. 

De Sardet reached forward and placed a hand on Pip's forehead gauging the lad's temperature and was surprised to feel it had lessened incredibly, in fact, he could hardly tell if the lad was just warm from exercise or if the fever had finally broken. He brought his hand away and smiled "In a day I'd say you'll be back to working in the kitchen." He said gently, Pip's emerald eyes lit up in happiness before the boy's face collapsed into a pout.

"What is it?" He asked the lad taking a seat next to him.

Pip shrugged "Well...If I goes back to work...I won't get to spend as much time with you and Vasco...and that makes me sad." The boy confessed. De Sardet sighed and nodded understanding where the boy was coming from.

"I know Pip...I know, but don't worry I promise you, I'll try and make the best of it while we can...and someday in the far...far future we can spend all the time we want together...okay?" He explained putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Promise?" Pip asked suddenly excited. He nodded and held out his pinkie "Pinkie promise, I'll teach you all there is to know about singing and playing...as well as whatever else you want." He said softly grinning down at the lad that had managed to nestle so close to him in his heart.

Pip glanced at his pinkie in confusion "Wut...wut am I supposed to do with that?" The boy asked. De Sardet blinked, surprised the lad didn't know what a 'pinkie-promise' was. "It's how you make a promise, you curl your finger around mine and-" He began to explain but Pip shook his head and cut him off.

"That ain't how Naut's swears...this is how we swear," The lad said as he made a snorting sound then _spat_ into his open hand and held it out to him. He hesitated for a second before shrugging and following after the lad, spitting in his hand and holding it out to the boy. Pip gave a grin and the two of them shook hands.

"Fine then, it's settled when I come back we'll spend all the time you want, learning whatever you want." He said with a grin wiping his hand off on his pants. Pip chuckled "So I's gonna learn guitar and singing from you...and I'm gonna learn me numbers and fighting from Vasco...maybe some more of that poetry...I kinda like it...words are all fancy and bouncy." Pip explained with a shrug. "Well I can't attest to what Vasco would be willing to do but I'll do my best-" 

But Pip was already climbing off the couch and crossing over into their bedroom he sputtered as he chased after the lad. Vasco was sitting confused on the bed, glancing between both of them with an upturned brow.

"Cap'n Vasco, I need to know something from you," Pip asked walking up to the man sitting on the bed. Vasco stared down at the lad confused before glancing over at him, he shrugged and motioned to the boy.

"What is it Pip?" Vasco asked slightly concerned. Pip furrowed his brow "Can you make me a promise?" The lad asked glancing up at the older Naut. Vasco sat himself up and studied Pip for a second. "What kind of promise?" Vasco asked. Pip cleared his throat then turned his head towards him, De Sardet met Pip's wide green eyes and the lad turned slowly back to Vasco.

"De Sardet said when he comes back he's gonna keep on teachin' me things...and I just want you to promise...that you'll keep on teachin' me things too...like yer poetry and fightin'...and all the other stuff," Pip explained, a slight blush on his cheeks. De Sardet watched as Vasco's face lit up in a soft grin, their eyes met across the expanse of the room and he stepped closer finding himself smiling as well.

Vasco chuckled and nodded ruffling the boy's hair "Of course Pip, I'll teach you what I can, your special to our crew and ship...special to me as well" The Naut replied lowly, the words Vasco stated had a marked effect on the boy, Pip puffing out his chest and standing taller.

Pip gathered up some saliva in his mouth and spat into his hand. Vasco laughed before he did the same, his and Pip's hands collided in a loud slap as they shook hands vigorously before parting with nods. "That all you wanted Pip?" Vasco asked with an amused grin. Pip giggled and scratched the back of his head "I guess so..." Pip trailed off as he began to glance around the room. 

"I don't think I've ever been back here this long...this is yer room?" The lad asked swiveling his head around, eyeing the books on the shelves and even staring over at Vasco's desk. Vasco nodded as both he and the Naut watched the lad wander about the room, Pip wandered over to the bookshelves his hands trading along the spines, De Sardet could see the avid curiosity in Pip's eyes as he stepped closer to the boar rug.

"Whoa....what _is_ that," Pip exclaimed turning back to them. De Sardet chuckled as he walked over to where Pip stood in front of the boar that was splayed out on the floor in front of the tub. "That would be the boar I killed on the island." He explained lifting his chin, prideful still of his accomplishment.

"YOU killed it?" Pip asked clearly stunned. He nodded and knelt down pointing to the scar on the boar's head "Aye, right there, a spear to the head, buried into the brain, went down in an instant" He explained. Pip gasped and tentatively reached down running his hand over the boar's snout and forehead. "Whoa...it's...so...hairy," Pip said softly before the boy ran his fingers down to the creature's tusks.

"Was it scary?" Pip asked in almost a whisper. De Sardet nodded at the boy's question.

"Incredibly, but I managed, thank's to my training...and to Lord Hunter's dogs." He explained with a sigh. "Who's Lord Hunter?" The boy asked tilting his head in interest as he attempted to pick up the boar hide off the ground but realized how heavy it was and stopped.

"He's an old...friend from Serene, far older than me...but a good man, he's the head of House Hunter...a noble family." He explained standing back up. Pip wandered after him, wanting to know more about the boar, and the hunt, and the dogs and soon he found himself seated on the bed, Pip cross-legged next to him as Vasco remained mostly quiet in the background, casually reading a book and commenting here and there on things.

Of course, talking about hunting led to talks about horses, and De Sardet was happy enough to share all he knew about the noble beasts and began to explain their behaviors and how to care for a horse even if he knew the lad would probably never have the chance to ride one.

But he amused both him and Vasco as he loudly stated "I'm gonna have a horse someday! Here on the ship, and I'll train it to swim! I'll jump over unto pirates ships and spear em all down then jump back aboard my ship...I'll even have armor!" Pip said gleefully, clearly wrapped up in childhood excitement and dreams. He glanced back to Vasco, the Naut was smiling from ear to ear but he didn't comment on the absurdity of Pip's statement.

"If anyone could do it, I bet it'd be you." Was all Vasco said before returning back to his book.

There was a lull in the conversation as Mathew's bellowing and the ringing of the dinner bell echoed from below. Sighing De Sardet pushed himself up, not even realizing how fast the time had gone. "I'll go get dinner" He commented walking over to grab his bandana. Turning back to Pip he motioned to the front room. 

"You both should get to the front room we can eat there, don't want any spills on the bed." He explained with a chuckle as he tied the bandana around his neck. Pip frowned but stood up on the bed "Can I stay here and jump on the bed? I don't have a bed like yours." Pip asked in a pleading way.

He sighed and glanced over to Vasco, Vasco snorted "Ain't you getting old for that Pip?" The Naut eased out with a chuckle leaning over to put his book away.

"No, I ain't! b'side's you were jumping on the bed earlier" The boy said beginning to bounce up and down with a giddy smile as he twirled in the air with each jump. De Sardet froze for a second and met Vasco's eyes confused.

"What are you talking about Pip?" He asked watching the boy spring up and down on the corner of the bed. Pip stopped spinning but continued to go up and down as the lad pointed to him. "I heard the bed creaking earlier, you guys were jumping on the bed weren't you?" Pip asked as the bed creaked with each landing the boy made.

Both he and Vasco realized what the lad meant and he pursed his lips as he flushed and grappled at his bandana, lifting it up to cover his face and embarrassment.

Vasco broke into a fit of coughs as he croaked out in a higher than normal pitched voice "Yes, Pip, we were jumping but keep that all hush-hush you hear?" Vasco asked a pink blush radiating over his cheeks and ears. "All right, you've had your fun go to the front room Pip" Vasco stated his voice returning to his normal one. Pip groaned as he leapt off the bed, landing with a loud crash against the floor as he stumbled upwards easily.

De Sardet shook his head, how children could do the things they did and not _hurt_ from them. But he sighed, realizing he did the same things when he was a child.

He turned his attention back to Vasco when Pip had exited the room. The Naut had his head leaned back against his pillow hand covering his eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"No more 'jumping' on the bed until Pip is gone" He stated firmly, still feeling heated at his ear tips.

"Agreed" Vasco replied and he turned and went and got their dinner.

After dinner, he, Vasco and Pip played a game of poker, Vasco teaching Pip how to keep a straight face and the best strategy to win. De Sardet only half paid attention to the game, most of his attention was to the drawing he was doing of Vasco and Pip playing poker across from them. The way both of them were smiling and grinning, looking so happy and carefree and for a moment De Sardet could see how life could be for them after everything...it would be complicated and a challenge, but in the end, it would be worth it.

* * *

The next morning, he was awoken with an urgent knocking on the door. He scrambled up out of bed, wondering if perhaps it was Mathew or his cousin, or perhaps it was something to do with the ship and it should be Vasco attending to the door, but regardless he rushed into the front room and met Cabral's wide gray eyes through the glass of the door.

Pip was sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning, it was incredibly early and only the pale gray light of dawn was allowing them light to see by. He opened the door worriedly. "What is it? Do you need Vasco?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Cabral shook her head "No...I need you...come quickly." The Admiral stated practically tugging him by the wrist. Tripping over himself he slung back to Pip to 'go back to sleep' and he followed after the woman. For a moment he was worried it was something to do with Constantin, but she wasn't leading him below deck, instead, she was dragging him up to the poop deck. Once up at the poopdeck and fully awake he stared out over the waves, following Cabral's pointed finger.

His jaw dropped as he stood there entirely confused and awed by what he saw.

_Whales_. Whales _EVERYWHERE._ Their large gray and dark forms breaching the top of the equally dark gray waters. The sea was changed entirely to the flesh of the large beings, no matter where you looked you saw one, Orca's, Blue whales, Humpbacks, and so many more all of them surging through the waters, moving in a massive horde, as quickly as they could.

_'What in the hell is happening'?_ he thought to himself still In shock at the display he was seeing. He never heard about this happening, and Vasco had never mentioned this either. Judging from the worried expression on Cabral's face this was new to her as well.

The sky was gray and sullen, overcast in a dreariness that reminded him of days best spent in a melancholic state shuttered in his room. The sea air was angry and bitter, scornful even, an icy edge constantly making him want to grind his teeth as he braced against it. He didn't know if it was because of his _WhaleSpeech_ but somehow he could sense what these whales were feeling, a singular emotion shared by all of them, one that caused his stomach to twist in knots and make his blood run cold.

All of them had one thing on their mind, one thing being communicated to one another, herd to herd, mother to calf.

_Run._


	120. What are Old Ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! I really started to flesh out this world, I hope it makes sense!

_De Sardet_

He continued to stare out over the whales for several more moments, watching as their massive forms cut through the waves with their long sleek-looking bodies. Another gust of wind made him shiver, he slowly turned his head around scanning all sides of the ship, the whales parted around them as they gently bobbed over the waves. _'I hope none of them get hurt by the ship'_ he thought to himself.

"Well, De Sardet, what do you think?" Cabral asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shot his eyes towards the Admiral, dressed in her tan and brown jacket with her own black tri-corn adorning her head she looked the part of an imposing Naut Admiral. He could tell by the fierceness in her eyes, reminding him of the night she took on Jeofrey, that she was all business today. Not the usual light-hearted nature he had come to know.

"Have you seen this before?" he asked her carefully as he approached closer to the rail to glance down over the side of the ship. Cabral kept up next to him, she folded her arms behind her back and set her jaw. A slight shake of her head was his answer.

"I've never seen...or heard about something like _this_...sure whales can migrate and travel in pods...but _this_ many? With this many different _species?_" She frowned and sighed shifting her weight to one side as she scanned over the whales. "I was hoping a person with _WhaleSpeech_ might help us" Cabral added after a few moments, her gray eyes meeting his in a steady gaze. He swallowed and nodded, he had never attempted to talk to a whale before, only his pod, who he sorely missed feeding and talking to.

"I'll try...but they seem to be in a hurry." He mentioned as he glanced over the deck making sure no one else was up and about. Taking a deep breath he called out towards a few of the whales hoping he might catch their attention.

"Hello? Excuse me?" He said hopeful as he glanced down at several blue whales that were passing by. One perhaps turned it's head to him but none reacted. Frowning he spoke out louder, ever waving his arm for good measure.

"Excuse me! Could I have your attention for a moment!?" He practically yelled at the fleeing whales. One stopped a small calf that came closer to the ship out of the way from all the others. A young blue whale calf, who's eyes looked up at him curiously as it lifted it's head out of the water, mouth parting slightly to reveal bristle-like teeth. Its nose and mouth were covered in small ridges and bumps, along with its fins that floated along its sides helping propel it to stay pointed up at him.

"Hellooo...who are...youuuu..." it sang out to him, each word bleeding into the next and being held out for longer than he was used to. "Ah...I am De Sardet..." He replied glancing down at the young whale, it's voice _sounded_ feminine and young so he was pretty sure it was a female calf but he didn't want to presume.

"Ahhhhh....a...Four-fin's....nammmeeeee....isssss...Dee...Sardetttttt" It answered him, one of its eyes blinking slowly. _'Again with this four-fin thing...I wonder if it's a universal term to sealife to call us Four-fins'_ He thought for a second as he contemplated what to say next.

"Callffff....why youuuu....partttt" A louder and older voice came soaring up as a large blue whale swam against the current of the others and came sliding up closer to the ship, nudging the calf.

"Motherrrr...Four-fin...speaksssss" The calf replied swinging its nose up to him. The whale mother lifted her head out of the water, she too bobbing amongst the waves as the two whales looked up at him. "Greetings, I am De Sardet" He quipped out down to the female. The whale was silent for a moment before she opened her mouth slightly and began to speak.

"Greetingssss...Four-fin speakerrrr....are you hunting ussss?" The whale asked carefully, concern in her voice. He shook his head rapidly at her question. "Oh, no! We are not hunting you, I assure you!" He stated glancing over at Cabral who was giving a motion at him to hurry up and ask the whales what she wanted to know. He put a hand up, motioning for her to wait before he whispered to her, "Just give me a second!"

"Apologies for bothering you and your calf...but I was wondering why all of you are...running and afraid?" He asked down to the whale. The whale bobbed in the waves silently for a few seconds before she turned her head and with her nose pointed back in the direction the whales were coming from. The massive herd was beginning to thin out but there were still many more coming and swimming by.

"Oldddd onesssss are backkk...they hunttttt ussss...must goooo....durinnngggg day...the singing onessss...only move at nightttt..." The whale explained. He frowned and glanced at Cabral before turning back to the whale.

"They are hunting all of you?" he asked carefully the whale shook her head slowly. The calf spoke up next, "Noneeee....safe....when old ones huntttt...powerrrr in numberssss" both whales nodded at this, the calf nudging close to its mother. "What...what are old ones?" he asked the whales, confused and intrigued.

"Theee...onesss who swammm...before....us...all..." The whale mother said before she began to turn and glance towards the other whales swimming by.

"Weeee....must go...musttttt...swim far...and...fast." The whale explained ushering her calf close to her side as the two of them began to turn away from him. "Oh, I...good luck and thank-you!" he called out after them as he scratched the back of his head confused at what was happening. He turned back to Cabral who had a faraway look on her face. He opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger up silencing him.

"They said old ones?" she asked him firmly. He nodded once. Cabral pursed her lips before furrowing her brow. He glanced out over the whales, watching the waves of whalebacks breach the surface of the water before diving under once more. "I'm confused...the dolphins...they said _you_ were an old one...surely they can't mean a Sea-Chosen is after them?" He stated confused over what the whale had said and worried about what it implied.

"_Old One_...is a...broad term...it...it's..." Cabral sighed and shook her head, leaning heavy over the rail. De Sardet watched the woman close her eyes for a few seconds, frustration knitting her brows and drawing her lips into a thin line. "It's...difficult to explain...but...'Old One' was..._is_ the term used for when you are speaking about the first creatures in the sea...back before our kind was even a thing..._ancient_ beings, powerful," Cabral stated turning her head to meet his eye, he gulped unease settling within his bones.

"The Sea-serpents...sea-dragons, the old sea 'gods' or...sea people...whatever they were all of them are classified as 'Old Ones'" Cabral continued, her hand sliding up to her neckline where she tugged the small chain holding two rings out from under her shirt and toyed with them absently.

"Many of the Old-Ones died out over the ages, but some...yet remain, living in places that we humans haven't discovered and dare not go," Cabral said softly her gray eyes matching the dark waters of the sea below, choppy and uneven holding many mixed emotions.

"How does Sea-Chosen fit in?" He asked carefully, a gust of wind blew across them cold and strong and he spat a few strands of hair from his mouth. "It's...a confusing mess...but...basically, even though the Old Gods of the seas are...dead and gone, or at least _believed_ to be anyway...their magic...their powers are still here," She said motioning out to the sea. Cabral glanced down to her firearms, where her strange but entrancing silver marks were on her skin.

"It takes the form of many a sea creature...and I think sometimes...if a person is found worthy...or misfortunate enough...that magic shows itself to them...gives them a choice, if you accept it...the magic becomes a part of you...it channels through you _and_ whatever creature it embodies." She explained nodding her head to the right of them were Flapjack leaped out of the waves for a second before splashing back down, drawing a gentle grin from Cabral.

"To be honest De Sardet...I couldn't even begin to tell you how it all works...it's magic as old and as mysterious as the ocean itself" She sighed and shrugged "To put it shortly, I am not an 'Old-One' I just _channel_ the _magic_ of an Old-One, but to most sea life...they can't tell the difference." The Admiral stated exasperatedly. He nodded, now filled with more questions than answers but he didn't wish to pester Cabral with it.

"So, to put it simply, the ancient sea magic of possible dead sea gods, imprints itself unto a sea creature, that then on a happenstance can give you a choice of accepting it's boon?" He said off the cuff, Cabral raised her brows in surprise, before her face broke out in a grin as she chuckled and shook her head. "Aye, I suppose that's a way of putting it to." She commented as she pushed off from the rail. He turned and followed after her, "What do we do now?" He asked her.

"Well, first, we need to figure out which 'Old Ones' are they talking about, for that...I need to consult the _Beastiary_" She explained her heeled boots thudding loudly against the deck as she marched past the helm and to the stairs. By this time a few of the morning shift was tricking up to the deck, De Sardet saw Cussel hobbling to his station and he gave the man a wave then mouthed an apology to the old Naut as he followed after Cabral.

Cabral stopped in front of the cabin door then turned back to him.

"How infected are they still?" She asked him he shrugged "Pip's fever broke late yesterday from what I can tell and Vasco...well, I think he's starting to feel like his old self." He stated glancing away with a blush that thankfully Cabral did not see.

"Well then, here's hoping" Cabral sighed out as she rapped her fingers against the door twice then pushed her way in. He followed after her, Pip was awake curled up in his blanket reading a book as Cabral and he entered. The lad glanced between the two of them confused "What's happinin' De Sardet?" the child asked but he gave Pip a smile and motioned to his book. "Nothing much, just continue reading I will get breakfast shortly" He explained ruffling the boy's hair as they walked by.

Cabral stopped outside the 'door' to their room. _'We really should get an actual DOOR there instead of a damned curtain'_ He thought to himself as Cabral cleared her voice then stated loudly.

"Vasco? Are you decent? I'm coming in." She quipped, he heard a muffled curse of confusion from within the room as Cabral snapped the curtain open and glided into the room. Vasco was standing shirtless at the mirror as he shaved, half of his face covered in the lather and he glanced between the two of them confused and slightly annoyed from being interrupted.

"Morning?" He eased out, his voice sounding back to its usual tone, albeit he sounded a bit tired.

Cabral removed her hat and nodded her head "Morning Vasco, apologies for the intrusion, I'm happy to hear you no longer sounding like a frog when you speak." She slipped out humorously, her jape of course only caused Vasco to narrow his eyes and shake his head, he turned back to the mirror and quickly finished up shaving his face, the straight razor moving with practiced ease over his chiseled features.

"Where is your _Beastiary?_" She asked as she moved past him studying over the books on his shelves. Vasco grunted and motioned to his desk "It's on the top shelf above the desk." He explained before the Naut turned and glanced at him with a lifted brow. He stepped towards his lover and put a few fingers to the man's neck sending a pulse of magic through him to check him over. Surprisingly it seemed like Vasco was back to full health, he would need a good bath to rinse off the grime of the sweat from his fever but for the most part, Vasco was back in working order.

He pulled his hand away with a smile, Vasco caught sight of it and the Naut smirked "Am I approved for work then you Excellency?" Vasco teased wiping off the remaining shaving lather from his chin. De Sardet chuckled and gave a nod. "I would say so, but Mathew might have to officially clear your name." He said leaning in and giving the man a kiss on the lips.

"By all means, do take your being morning love-birds while I'm ten feet away precariously balanced on a desk." Cabral's slightly frustrated and elevated voice said breaking him from his kiss and he felt his cheeks grow heated as he broke away from Vasco and glanced over the Naut's shoulder, only to see Admiral Cabral clinging to the shelves of the bookcase as she 'climbed' upwards to the top shelf, clearly having a rough go of it.

"By the seas! Get down I'll get _it!_" Vasco barked frustrated as he walked over but Cabral gave a mimicking laugh "I am an _Admiral_ I don't need no stupidly tall men helping me get things from the top shelf I can do it _myself!_" She stated bitterly as she half jumped up and grabbed the book she was looking for with a triumphant "Hah!"

De Sardet could already tell she was about to fall before the Admiral let out a yell. He raced past Vasco and slid around the desk arms extended and caught Cabral in his arms with a grunt. Her eyes were still wide in the surprise and confusion of it all as she glanced up at him a thick, worn-looking book with a faded blue cover in her hands.

"You okay?" he asked her taking a step out from the desk, still holding her in his arms, she was about the same size of his mother, whom he had been dancing and lifting for years now so he found holding Cabral to be quite easy for him.

She nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks as she twisted her head away and twisted out of his arms, he let her got and helped steady her as she straightened her clothes, still having a slight pink blush on her cheeks she cleared her throat.

"_Moving on_, we have a possible problem Vasco." Cabral issued gaining back her usual bravado as she deposited the book on the table with an audible weight. Vasco glanced confused at him for a second before De Sardet watched the 'switch' from _his_ Vasco to _Captian Vasco. _It was always so jarring how fast he seemed to do it, the way his face and body tightened, the fierceness of his gaze. In only a second the cabin was filled with the man's imposing aura.

"What is it?" Vasco asked voice low as he stepped forward. Cabral sighed and motioned to him then to the window.

"Don't know if you looked out the window this morning, but...we had a large population of whales swarming around _The Serenity" _ She explained. Vasco's brows raised for a second as he crossed his arms, then the Naut looked down and realized that he was still shirtless, De Sardet turned and grabbed one of the man's shirts from the corner of the bed and tossed it to him. Vasco gave him a nod in thanks as the man swung it over his head and turned back to Cabral.

"Do we know why?" the Naut Captian asked flickering his golden gaze to meet his. He cleared his throat "I...managed to get some info from a mother and her calf...they said Old Ones are on the hunt again and are after the whales? Said they had to move as fast as they could during the day since these ones apparently hunt at night?" He explained glancing back to Cabral. 

The Admiral opened the book "Okay, so we are looking for nocturnal creatures, that at least rules out Kraken and Sea-Serpent" the woman muttered under her breath flicking through the pages with a constant frown on her face. Vasco hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck" was all the Naut uttered before he turned and walked towards the window, silently staring out over the sea in a brooding manner.

"Gibblins?" Cabral asked out loud lifting her head up from the book. Vasco didn't even look away from the window, "This far south? Not to mention they couldn't hunt whales...maybe dolphins...but not whales." Vasco explained turning back to face them. De Sardet felt entirely lost in the conversation, what in the hell was a Gibblin?

"Wha..what is a Gibblin?" he asked carefully, glancing at Vasco. The man shrugged "Small creatures, look like monkeys...but with fishtails? Wicked sharp teeth, mostly stay in the south and in tropical waters" Vasco answered before with a frown he added, "They are a bit rare though, hunted for their scales, apparently when ground and mixed with other stuff makes an extravagant dye."

"Ah...okay remind me not to go south." He retorted shaking his head. Vasco chuckled "Don't fret, they run at the first sight of humans, you'll be fine." Vasco quipped before pursing his lips. "If it were a sea-dragon, wouldn't you sense it?" The Naut asked Cabral. De Sardet glanced over to the Admiral who nodded "Aye, Sea-Dragons always have storms _literally_ over their heads, thankfully they are rare, only come out once every ten or so years to mate then back to their underwater caverns they go." 

De Sardet for perhaps the hundredth time wondered why on earth _anyone_ would want to sail on the seas after hearing about creatures like this.

"What else we got?" Vasco asked with a frown leaning against his desk, a loud growl from his stomach signaled to De Sardet that he should probably let the Nauts talk and go get breakfast. Cabral chuckled at the noise the Naut's stomach made before she flicked through a few more pages muttering under her breath. "No, those don't eat meat...too small, _those_ are extinct now..." He turned and left the room, giving Pip a smile as he passed by the lad he made his way down the steps heading towards the Mess.

He was stopped when Cussel gently tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to the man and tilted his head in question.

"What's happening De Sardet? A few of the crew said they saw a bunch of whales ahead of us when they got on deck, and Cabral looks worried." The older Naut stated, a look of unease scuttling across his face and the faces of others nearby. Nauts were speaking in hushed whispers, constantly glancing at the cabin. He swallowed, not knowing if he was at liberty to speak, but he thought it best to let Cabral and Vasco take point and speak to the men, it would be no good for him to go babbling his mouth away and causing a panic prematurely.

"Honostly Cussel, I don't have an idea of what exactly is happening...but Cabral and Vasco are speaking together right now, when they know what's up they will let us know." He said gently, trying to reassure the elderly man. Cussel frowned but nodded, stepping back to speak with a few of the rigging men, he gave Phillipe and Durand a nod as he walked by, both of them had concerned scowls on their faces, De Sardet could sense the unease in the air, it hung heavy against his skin as he made his way to the kitchen.

Everyone and everything was on edge, no one dared speak above a whisper, darting eyes and conspiracies aplenty being hushedly passed about the morning meal.

Mathew greeted him with a nod, he grabbed the tray of food from the man and De Sardet cleared his throat. 

"I believe Vasco and Pip are over their illness...if you wanted to come up...well...er...I'll come get you when they are ready I guess." He explained, Mathew only sighed and waved him off, beginning to chop up vegetables for tonight's stew.

He walked quickly and carefully past his cousin's door, a part of him wanted to stop and knock and see how his cousin was but he just didn't have the time now. Instead, he made his way back to the cabin. Upon entry, he distractedly gave Pip his food before telling Pip to keep doing his bookwork and not to disturb them for a while. Pip shrugged and nodded before digging into his biscuit and gravy.

He entered the cabin whereupon entry he found Cabral and Vasco in an argument of whether or not Island-Turtles would hunt whales.

"They _can_ eat meat, they just historically have been documented to only eat seaweed and seagrass" Cabral explained motioning to the page in front of her. De Sardet silently walked over to the desk and set down the tray of food next to Vasco. His lover gave him a nod before reaching down and grabbing a plate shoveling in food before he countered with "Well, I've seen one in the east, it was perhaps only the size of a ship instead of an island...but I saw it eat up a swarm of fish."

"Right! _Fish_ are different from _whales_..and even if the damned thing was after whales how in the hell would it catch a whale? I could learn how to knit a scarf in the time it takes an Island Turtle to turn around." Cabral commented with a frustrated scratch to the back of her head.

De Sardet picked up his mug of coffee and took a few sips, choosing to stand and look out the window for the time being. The sun was now up, breaking through the gray overtones with bright hues of warmth. 

"Do we know anything else? Besides it being nocturnal?" Vasco asked drawing his attention away from the sea. He turned and glanced at both Nauts.

"I...uh, it was difficult to talk to them...both whales and dolphins use words we don't...so it's..." He frowned and closed his eyes trying to remember _everything_ the whale had said. "I get that, Flapjack can have some...interesting take on things," Cabral admitted gently, he opened his eyes and glanced over to Vasco who remained quiet, a constant frown on his face as he began to sip his own mug of coffee.

"She said the Old Ones were...back, and were on the hunt..." he trailed off _'The singing ones only hunt at night'_ he remembered suddenly, that incredibly important detail that he had forgotten to mention. His curiosity and interest in 'Old Ones' and their magic distracting him.

"Singing ones! She said the singing ones hunt at night!" He suddenly exclaimed making both Vasco and Cabral jump at his voice. Vasco's eyes widened in horror, face going as still as stone. De Sardet risked a glance over to Cabral, for a second he thought she might have thrown the book at him.

"Dammit De Sardet! We've been standing here arguing over Overgrown turtles and you failed to mention the key details of _fucking SIRENS!?"_ Cabral exclaimed with a shrill yell and he longed to fade away into the wood of the floor beneath him. 

"I...it was _a lot_ to process through and...I...I'm sorry." He admitted hanging his head for a second. Cabral let out a loud sigh and shook her head. "It's...sorry...I shouldn't be mad...we should be lucky to have you aboard, cause now we know...and we can prepare." She closed the book and rested her hand on it for a second, closing her eyes she took a long slow breath through her nose then exhaled.

"Okay," She said softly to herself before turning to Vasco.

"If I remember correctly, you've dealt with sirens before Vasco?" She asked the Captian. Vasco nodded his head once, body stiff and rigid, De Sardet could see buried emotions emerging in the man's eyes. "Training year...I...we first years were put below...so I didn't quite see them...but I heard them...and..." Vasco cut himself off shaking his head. De Sardet glanced to the man confused, one of the man's boasts what how he always sang like a siren, so why was he petrified of the notion?

"It's breathtakingly beautiful...you just want to get lost in it...even with the earings...the fact that you lose all your wits...I was damned lucky they locked us in the room." Vasco admitted shaking his head before rubbing his jaw and glancing towards him. 

Cabral donned her hat, a determination falling over her.

"I'm lucky, I've got the Old One's magic flowing through me, their songs can't affect me if anything I can lock you all below and sail alone." She explained her hand already finding her necklace buried beneath her shirt.

"How...how do we know it'll come to that?" he asked the two Nauts, it seemed like both were already excepting the inevitable.

"It's Siren's boy, no ship can outsail them, we might be good for a few days but if they are coming in this direction? It won't be _if_ it'll be _when_." Cabral stated before squaring her shoulders. "Get dressed Captain Vasco, we need to gather the men." She commanded as she walked past them, eyes blazing with fire as she stormed towards the door, imposing and powerful and even though she was far smaller and slimmer than him De Sardet didn't think _anyone_ could take her on when she was in this mood.

He heard the sound of the door close and he turned to Vasco who was already rushing to his dresser donning on his gear. White linen shirt, black trousers, and knee-high boots, wordlessly De Sardet brought him his jacket, the thick leather one with hints of red and the far too many buckles. He assisted Vasco in placing it on, weirdly enough to him it felt like he was dressing a Knight to go into battle. This Jacket and these boots, all these buckles, the sash he wore at his waist...all of it his armor, his pride and strength, his identity to whom he was.

Vasco Sea-Given, Captian of _The Serenity_ and his love, the smartest and bravest man he knew, while also being the most enduring and perfect. He helped straighten out the man's collar, doing his best to pull out hair that had got stuck beneath the fabric. Vasco's eyes wandered over his face, concern, worry, fear, and resolve all clamoring about in those golden orbs he could never stop gazing in.

"Sorry again about forgetting...I'm still getting used to it." He confessed softly as he finished buckling one last strap on Vasco's arm. The Naut gave a slight shake of his head. 

"It's...okay, I get it...I mean, I don't...but I know you were doing your best, Cabral can be..._intense_ to be around when she's worried." He explained before he reached a hand up to his cheek and gazed into his eyes for a few seconds.

"I want you to know...that no matter what's out there...I'll keep you safe, no Island Turtles or Gibblins, or even _Sirens_ for that matter are going to take you away from me," Vasco admitted with a chuckle. De Sardet smiled at Vasco's tenderness and turned his head kissing the Naut on the wrist as he soaked in the man's presence, he missed this. Missed feeling protected and safe, missed having Vasco as not only his lover but as his friend and comrade, he trusted the man more than any other...perhaps even more than Constantin.

"Thank-you, Love" He whispered softly as he leaned forward and gave Vasco a gentle kiss on the lips. Vasco sighed under his breath and lengthened the kiss, tender and gentle, pure and chaste reminding him of just how much devotion the man had.

He parted and stepped around the man, grabbing the Tri-corn from off of it's resting spot on the dresser. He smiled to himself as he set it on Vasco's head. It settled down perfectly and was the final piece to the Naut's armor. Vasco in an instant became _Captain_ Vasco. With one last touch to his cheek, Vasco leaned in and kissed him on the cheek over his scar.

"I thank-you for the medical care over these few days Love, but, I'm back on duty and you know the saying." The man purred out his eyes glowing like fire as he walked towards the door. De Sardet chuckled "The sea never waits...but don't worry Love I will." He replied, Vasco gave a laugh before walking with purpose out the door, he heard his lover greet Pip before the man exited the Cabin entirely.

Pip came running into the room looking confused.

"Is something happening? I heard Cabral yelling?" The boy asked worried and fearful. De Sardet shook his head "Don't worry, we're getting it handled..." He said easing down to a knee in front of the lad. He looked into Pip's wide green eyes so filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Remember what I said, a long time ago during that storm? I'll never let anything hurt you, remember?" he said gently putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Pip nodded his head vigorously. "Well, I'm here now, and you're going to be right as rain, _both_ I and Vasco will keep you safe, got it?" He stated waiting for the boy's reply.

Pip nodded "Aye De Sardet...thank-you," Pip said as suddenly the boy wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back just as tightly, closing his eyes he choked out in the boy's ear. "I got you Pip, I got you" He simply said, he felt a shadow fall over his face, he opened his eyes and glanced to the window, noticing that a large cloud coverage had come through, blocking out the sun momentarily, he didn't know why, but he gripped Pip all the harder.


	121. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for taking so long, hope you all enjoy! I even have a flashback of a young!Vasco.  
Thank-you for the comments everyone! You all are amazing!

_Vasco_

He couldn't even begin to explain the feeling he had when he _finally _stepped out unto the deck. The rush of excitement that made his heart beat all the wilder in his chest. The surge that lifted his very soul as he breathed in the scents of the sea, the obvious scent of salt, and the cold bitter tang of ocean waves. Then there were the more subtle scents, the primer used to keep the wood of the ship healthy and strong, the earthy scent of the ropes, coiled and created from seaweed dried and wrapped tightly about itself before being treated with oils.

Even the sails had a scent, he could close his eyes and breathe in the incredibly hard to detect the scent of fabric, caked with salt and drying in the wind and sun. This moment was perfect, his everything, his entire life laid before him. But of course, he was brought out of his thoughts with a quick command from Cabral who had appeared back from going below.

"I've got some of the men spreading the word, go and get Smithers off the helm, oversee him as he puts her to rest then get all those on deck into the Mess." She commanded her previous rush at least a tad more relaxed but there was still an air of unquestionable urgency in her posture and aura. He nodded once then rushed past her, pounding his way up the stairs to the helm, hand gliding over the well-worn and smooth rail beneath his fingertips.

He met Smithers eye as he stepped unto the poopdeck. The older man raised his brows in surprise at him before a wide grin took over the man's face.

"Looking lively there Vasco." The man eased out, adjusting his own hat, a simple black cap with a small rim to help deflect some of the sun's rays, thought right now there wasn't much for Sun. 

"That's _Captain_ Vasco, Smithers" he retorted with ease, he could feel a smile tugging his lips as he finally reclaimed his title once more. Smithers chuckled and stepped away from the helm with a bow. "Aye Cap'n, _The Serenity_ has been waiting for your return" The man replied motioning to the wheel. He shook his head and pointed to Smithers, "We've a meeting in the Mess, I am going to supervise you as you bring her to a rest." He stated, realizing for a second he had unironically made a short rhyme.

Smithers grinned, his shorter black beard moving slightly with his mouth's movements. "Aye," The man replied before retaking the helm before the man boomed out in a loud voice to the crew on deck.

"Shorten those sails! Prepare to drop anchor!" Smithers yelled, Vasco stepped back and leaned against the rail, studying over the crew, they were obviously confused as to what was going on but they shrugged and did their duties as needed. Bit by bit Vasco could feel _The Serenity's_ speed begin to slow, the rocking of the waves becoming slightly stronger as she ship no longer cut through the waves with her speed.

Until finally, she came to a near stop, the only speed she was getting was from the wind dragging over the ship's hull and masts pushing the vessel onwards at a snail's pace.

"Drop anchor!" Smithers belted out.

A few of the men rushed to prop the cathead, the beam that the main anchor was connected to. Once that was done and the cathead was positioned several sets of hands were needed on the capstan to slowly ease the anchor down into the depths. The dropping of the anchor went off without a hitch, Vasco nodded everything was done and accomplished by the book, it seemed Smithers was becoming more confident in his stature which was good, it meant he was all the closer to claiming the title of Captain.

Smithers engaged the wheel lock and made a very astute once over of all the rigging and sails before he stepped away from the helm. Vasco gave a nod to the man as they walked down from the helm together.

"Very good Smithers, it's always wise to double-check everything before leaving the helm." He commented as they decended the stairs. Smithers gave a grunt "Aye, thank's Captain, but have to ask why are we mooring now? The crew has been on edge all morning, something happened?" The man asked worry filling his dark eyes. Vasco sighed and rubbed his chin "All will be explained in the meeting below, just know that we've got a handle on it, but to put you at rest it ain't nothing to do with the ship or are orders...just new information has come to light that needs to be shared." He explained putting a hand on Smithers broad shoulder.

The dark-haired Naut gave a nod before the both of them shuffled through the hallway that led to the Mess, already the combination of all the crew's combined body heat as well as the heat from the kitchens from where Mathew was preparing their evening meal was making the Mess hall near stifling.

He reached a hand up and loosened a few of his buckles, opening up his jacket as he stepped down into the Mess. He scanned the room until he found the intoxicating and comforting eyes of De Sardets, glowing vibrantly green beneath the light of the lanterns above their heads. He and De Sardet shared a smile before he stepped up next to Cabral, he standing on her right while she stood on one of the benches to address the whole company that had gathered.

Worry, confusion, even some boredom was in the eyes of all the Nauts gathered, all of them giving Cabral the reverence and respect of one of her title. Next to her on the bench was Tye who sat cross-armed and glaring down every single person in the room. In the very back Vasco was able to spot Henric standing in the shadows of the hall that led down into the belly of the ship. The tall Spotter had two of his birds quietly perched on his shoulder, no doubt the man had them to keep him calm for having his schedule interrupted.

"All right listen up and listen well for I won't be repeating myself!" Cabral yelled out, her voice filling the room.

"First, as if you haven't noticed, I'd like to announce that our esteemed Captain Vasco has made a full recovery and will be retaking up the mantle of Captain of this here ship." She quipped out politely, a few of the men clapped and gave some whistles at that.

A lighter mood hit the room for a second as he shook his head and nodded "Aye, I'm back and ready to bark at the lot of you all day and night if need be." He commented, drawing grins and chuckles. His eyes of course instantly went to De Sardet's face, in a crowded room of grinning people, his was the one that stood out the most in his mind.

Cabral cleared her throat next to him and the chuckling died down. "Now then, we have a rather serious matter at hand, I do not wish to cause a panic so mind you all of you keep your heads...but" she paused for a second, taking in a deep breath and letting it out with a loud sigh. A silence filling the room as all the men present waited for her to continue.

"We have received news...that..._Siren's_ are on the prowl and in this stretch of the ocean." She stated going quiet as she ran her eyes over all present. Vasco glanced around to the men as well, the heat in the room disappearing as any icy chill went down his spine. He could hear a strangled whimper of a young child and knew without looking it was Pip. He turned his gaze to where Pip was seated, smushed between Constantin and De Sardet, Kurt standing a few feet away, propped against the wall, the Coinguard's face was the only one that didn't look worried or panicked.

A face calm and at ease, wiped clear of emotion, even the man's piercing blue eyes gave away nothing. For a second Vasco wished he had that ability, he already knew that he himself was frowning in contempt, his brow knitting beneath the rim of his hat.

He heard De Sardet's voice low and murmuring whispering to the child. Instantly it brought back memories of the past few days in the cabin. Him in a far away fevered state listening to those gentle tones speaking and singing to Pip, their laughter filling the next room, a warmth that radiated through the walls and slipped down deep into his bones as he slumbered away. An emotion strong and poignant filled his chest, those days with Pip and De Sardet...he didn't wish to put a name to it, but if he were to...he could almost say for a moment there it felt like they were..._family_.

But, what did he know of family? He an orphan Sea-given, living his life in the boarding house, spending his days with all the others. He never knew what it was like to have a mother or a father, he only had his teachers and the caregivers back at the home. Although they were nice and friendly, saw to his needs...he could never claim them to be mother-figures to him. Nor could he name a man to be a father figure, he only had himself, and that was all he thought he needed and knew...of course all of that changed with De Sardet walked into his life.

The Noble-no strike that, _Sea-born_ had ignited something within him. Something he didn't know he possessed, something he had no idea he had been missing. That drive for intimacy, not with just one person, and not just the physical kind...but affection and devotion for others besides himself. His crewman he was close to, he felt a bond there with all of them...but none of them would want to invite him to their house for yule, none of them would care to know what poems he had read that day or what came to his mind when he heard a certain word.

None of them would _ever_ want to share a bond like that with their Captain, and he was okay with that for the longest time...but now that he had De Sardet, now he _knew_ how that could feel. He _never_ wanted to give it up, or let anything come in the way of it. He might not ever know what having a family was like, but he for damn sure knew now how it _felt_. 

"How certain are we of this information? Can we trust the source?" Cussel's old and wisened voice filled the room, drawing Vasco from his thoughts as well as drawing all eyes to Cussel where he sat in the back corner next to Vill and a few of the other men.

He turned his head to Cabral, the woman gave a nod to the man's question before she answered "The information is grounded, and I trust the source entirely...although we do not know _when_ the Siren's could attack...I believe all of us know the tales...even if we were a hundred miles away...they'll come for us one way or another." She explained, her face locked in a perpetual frown.

"I don't need the tales, I can speak from experience" Cussel replied before giving a cough, Vasco was able to spot the tremor in the man's hand as he did, igniting more worry in his mind for the older Naut. 

"Who here hasn't encountered siren's before?" He asked his men, glancing over them all. De Sardet, Constantin and Kurt, of course, raised their hands, a few of the younger men aboard the deck lifted their hands as well.

Cabral shook her head "We have got a lot of wet-behind-the-ears men on this ship I swear" The admiral commented under her breath.

"All right then, to make this simple and quick here the rundown of how Siren's work... their nocturnal creatures, so during the day we are safe...however they swim incredibly fast if you fall overboard and are in the water with them...you're dead, no one can save you and no one is _going_ to save you," Cabral stated folding her arms. Vasco felt himself shudder but kept it hidden from his men. Pip at this point was burrowing into De Sardet's chest, crumpling up close to the man.

"Their top halves are similar to a woman's...if a woman had a mouth full of fangs, three-inch claws on her fingers, and a set of gills on her neck." Cabral continued shifting her weight from one leg to another, she scratched at her chin for a second. Vasco glanced over his men, a lot of them had long stares of horror on their faces.

"I haven't even gotten to the good stuff you lot...their bottom halves are long snake-like things with fins, their top halves make them look smaller than us, but combined with their tails? They can tower over everyone if they coil themselves up on the deck." She stated motioning upwards to the deck as she cleared her throat. "Now, all of that together sounds entirely frightening? A thing of nightmares yeah? Well think again, be it magic or some other unearthly reason... they're _enchantingly_ beautiful, they hide their fangs well as they bat their eyes and hide their claws within their luscious locks."

A muttering stir went over the men, confusion as to how this could be? Surely no one would fall for such things?

"How could someone fall for one? You might ask" Cabral proclaimed speaking up over the stir, her statement forcing the men back into silence.

"Well it's easy, their voice..._voices_ working together...weaving their song and magic into the very air itself...I myself can't describe it...but Vasco? Care to take a shot?" Cabral asked turning over to him. He nodded for a second, lowering his gaze as he was swept away into a memory.

* * *

_"Vas, I'm scared" _ _ Carissa whispered, the two of them huddled on the floor sitting cross-legged with all the other first years. He glanced over to her wide eyes, as she bit her lips and glanced nervously upwards. The ship was practically skipping over the waves, usually at sunset was the time for slowing the vessel down...but not after Captian Kidd received word of SIRENS. The man practically lept into roaring action, his northern accent slipping in strongly as he boomed out orders, rounding up all the first-years and locking them in this room._

_He felt Carissa grab at his fingers, an action that caused him to himself blush and he instantly began to wonder if she could feel how sweaty his hands seemed to be getting. 'Oh no, what if she can tell? Dammit Vasco act calm, she's looking to YOU to be her strength...don't mess it up...maybe we might get the chance to...'_

_"This is so stupid" a voice muttered under his breath next to him. He tuned to Wayde who as always was toying with some of the cheap rings on his fingers. The teen had an obsession with them, along with anything else that he could wear that he could mess with when he wasn't working. "Helps me concentrate, my mind is always a racing mess" Wayde had told him once. He shook his head "It's not stupid, it's to protect us." He muttered back to the dark-haired teen._

_"Protect us from what? A bunch of singing fish-women? How's locking us in a room supposed to help us?" Wayde retorted with a snarl. Vasco rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning his attention back to Carissa who gave him a slight grin in the dark._

_His stomach felt like it was bursting with butterflies, he was sitting but he could tell his knees were feeling wobbly. 'What if I just leaned forward and kissed her? That's how it happens right? No, Vasco, that is STUPID we're in a room filled with others...even if it's dark...and we're sitting so close...'_

_"It's to protect us from ourselves, we haven't finished our first year training, so we don't have the piercing's yet," Jacob explained, sitting on a crate above them, arms crossed. Wayde scoffed from next to him. "What's an ear-piercing supposed to do for 'Sirens'" The doubting teen responded to Jacob. Vasco looked on in humor as Jacob, the larger of all of them puffed out his chest and narrowed his eyes down at Wayde._

_"Perhaps if you'd LISTEN, instead of moping on about your lot in life, you'd have remembered that us NAUTS can wear silver earrings to help ward off the magic of Siren's spells" Jacob explained looking accomplished with himself. Vasco chuckled, he didn't look it, but the teen was incredibly bookish, perhaps as much as he. Wayde grumbled under his breath for a few seconds as he took off one of his rings and began to toss it into the air and catch it._

_"Do they really work?" Carissa asked Jacob from next to him, her eyes filled with interest. Jacob gave her a grin and he felt Carissa's hand loosen on his, he swore he could hear her quick intake of breath as she gazed up at the other teen. Jealousy began to fill him, why did Jacob always seem to win the girls? Wasn't he as attractive? Sure he didn't have the deep barrel chest as the teen, or the big strong arms...well, perhaps golden eyes and a good looking face just didn't make up for lack of physical strength._

_'Maybe I should do more work, build up strong muscle....then Carissa...or someone else at least might...' _

_"Not entirely...the spell can still sink in...but it's not as strong and if you have a strong enough will you can fight through it," Jacob explained matter-of-factly. _

_"Poppy-cock" Wayde muttered from next to him and he turned his head to the teen._

_"Just what is your problem with EVERYTHING Wayde?" He snapped at the man. Wayde rolled his eyes before he closed his hand around the ring he had been tossing up. "I don't have a problem with everything...I just question everything, as you should too, why should I believe what everyone else says huh? Why not learn things for myself?" Wayde retorted with a shrug. He frowned, Wayde had somewhat of a point, but it was clear and obvious that this wasn't just something someone made up, it was tried and true knowledge._

_"Fine, whatever, but I'm pretty sure the older crew wouldn't do this if it wasn't true" He replied with a shrug. Wayde huffed but at least nodded, perhaps the teen COULD be reasoned with every once in a while._

_Then a sound began to hum in the back of his ear, he blinked rapidly, glancing around the room, it seemed everyone else could hear it too. All of them had gone still, their necks craned upwards as each of them were listening all the harder._

_It was a single note...but it kept expanding, and building, a constant ringing and humming in his ear, it was so...BEAUTIFUL, it was perfect and chiming and filled up his entire body. He wanted to get lost in it, fill his soul with this sound that was suspended in the air around him. Where was it coming from? Who was singing it? He had to find out, had to meet the godsend of a creature that could craft and create such a miraculous thing!_

_But all around him were wooden walls and other people stumbling about. No. HE had to find the source first, it was all for him, and all for the taking, no one else could have those beautiful sounds but HIM._

_But where were they? They were calling to him, beckoning him to find them, he was to join them, to be their love for the rest of his life. He had no idea how that felt, to actually be in LOVE with someone, but he was pretty sure he was now, he couldn't think a second for himself, he was entirely wrapped up in that song. He'd do anything for them, he had to, they were demanding it! HE HAD to get out, he HAD to get to them, he was possessed by that music, it was now haunting him, driving him mad, he scratched and the walls and attempted to fumble with the door but there was no way out, no way to get to those polarizing entities that sang ON and ON and ON._

_The song went on...until it was no more, just as suddenly as it came, it left. It was then he realized how absolutely exhausted he was, tired and ragged he collapsed to the floor. His hands stinging and throbbing he glanced down and noticed the blood and splinters under his nails, he was confused how did this happen? What was going on? He was caked in sweat, his voice felt strained as if he was yelling on end._

_"What happened? Where did it go!?" Carissa's near panicked voice screamed out from the corner of the room. He managed to turn his head towards her. He noticed Jacob was on his hands and knee's panting like a dog, his knuckles bloody and raw the wall next to him splintered and a few planks had large fist-sized holes in them. Wayde was whimpering in the other corner, wrapped up on himself, for once he left his rings alone._

_The two other first-years, a set of twins, a brother, and a sister were clinging to one another, both questioning what had happened, sobbing and exhausted._

_Then the door to the room was loudly unlocked before it was swung open slowly. Captain Kidd stepped in, he looked tired but still had a strength emanating from him, his thick red beard and hair just beginning to whiten. Strong green eyes washed over all of them._

_"All right, looks like ye managed ta survive yer first run-in with sirens" the man stated gruffly._

_"Barely" He commented looking up at his Captain. Kidd chuckled before he leaned down and flared a bit of his healing magic into his finger-tips. "Aye, but barely will be enough pup." Kidd teased as Vasco felt the pain in his fingers begin to recede. Kidd reached into his jacket and pulled out a small silver flask._

_"Don't have me Skol on me, but gots some Whiskey?" Kidd said putting the flask to his lips, Barrow the other healer rushed past Kidd and began to see to Jacob's knuckles. He glanced around the room, Carissa was still muttering to herself under her breath in the corner and Wayde had at least stopped rocking back and forth. Kidd frowned and glanced around the room before he motioned to the flask. _

_"This will do you good, it's even got some cinnamon in it, don't know why...but damned if it ain't good." The Captain explained to him, he merely nodded, still feeling lost and numb, but Kidd was right, the whiskey felt damned good as it burned down his throat, and it contained to feel good long into the morning when he and the others were plied with drinks to help them forget and to ease their discomfort, but no matter how drunk he got that day...he would never forget the song he had heard that night, not for as long as he would live._

* * *

Coming back into the present he flickered his gaze to De Sardet before he trailed his eyes over each and every one of the faces present, all of them looking up to him.

"It'll start like a far off note in the back of your mind...but it will stay there, growing louder and louder until you can't hear anything else, can't THINK of anything else." He began to explain, folding his arms in front of him, remembering how lost and consumed he was back then.

"You're filled with...this..._NEED_, that you _HAVE_ to go to them, have to join them...that nothing else matters, you'll abandon everything if given the chance...there is no talking to someone swept up under their spell, they won't listen to reason won't even listen to anything...except of course the song." He stated meeting several worried gazes. "The first and only time I heard them...I was locked in a room with other first-years...I...can honostly say I don't remember much of what happened but...I remember hearing the first note at nightfall...but I didn't come to or have control of myself until daybreak when I regained control of myself my fingers were bloody because I had attempted to claw my way through the wall." He explained, his mind darkening at the memory of it all.

He watched as De Sardet covered his mouth with his hand, horror widening the man's eyes. There was a rush of curses and murmurings of fear amongst the young men, the older more experienced crewmen had sullen and grim faces.

"There is hope however...as you all know First-years don't receive their ear piercings until they finish their first year's training...which is _why_ Vasco and the others were locked in a room...all of you won't be as affected by the songs," Cabral explained cutting in and trying to ease some of the doubt and fear that was rising in the room.

"All Nauts are given pair's of iron and silver earrings for a reason...silver was discovered to be able to disrupt the magic of siren's spells, it won't make you immune...but it will help you keep your wit's about you, and allow you to fight and sail if need be." The admiral continued to explain pointing up to her ears. There was a break of relief in a few of the Naut's faces, it was hope anyway.

"However, just because we have silver don't mean you're out of the rough seas...Siren's have another ability _IF_ you allow them to get close enough to touch you..." Cabral trailed off and shook her head "This part is even more insane when you think about it...but Siren's...when they touch you...they'll see _everything_ they need to know about you, thoughts and memories of those whom you love or cherish, everything they need to be able to play off their ultimate trick...their face swap."

Vasco steadied his breathing, even though his heart was beating loudly in his chest, he wondered if everyone could hear it due to the silence in the room.

Cabral rubbed her lips for a second, adjusting her stance she cleared her throat.

"They'll switch their face into someone you hold dear...take on their voice even...say words and phrases...do _everything_ in their power to convince YOU that you should go with them, follow them down into the water where they'll drag you under and eat you inch by inch." She stated matter of factly "This also can be used as a defense mechanism, no one wants to stab their mother in the stomach or cut down their lover...even if it _isn't_ their so close it's difficult to tell the difference, especially with their song muddling your brain." She commented with a sigh and a frown.

There was a few long pauses before one of the men, he wasn't sure who spoke up.

"How...how do we survive them?" he asked. Both he and Cabral glanced to one another, clearing his throat he began to speak.

"By keeping our wit's about us, we sail fast and hard and put more men on watch...during an attack, we keep them at bay with poles and spears keep them from climbing up the hull and sail all the harder until daybreak, when the sun rises up they'll go swimming back down into the depths...usually after one failed attack they won't attack again." He explained, doing exactly as he had been taught and told throughout his life.

There were a few encouraging nods from some of the older Nauts but he could tell the young ones were still nervous and uncomfortable.

"Naut's have been dealing with siren's for as long as we've been sailing the seas, yes they are terrifying, but...they are survivable and manageable, they are slow on land and on deck and are fast to kill for they have no armor to speak of." He explained remembering what Kidd had told him about the siren's that attacked their ship that night long ago.

His confidence and his reasoning helped quell some of the fear, it wasn't much but it was enough to give hope and give the men a goal. It was comforting to know an enemy's weakness, which made it easier to tackle in one's mind.

"That is a sound plan Vasco and I am behind you entirely...however there is one problem," Cabral commented drawing a room full of eyes to her. She pointed across the room to De Sardet, Pip, Constantin, and Kurt, all four of them glanced at one another confused before to the rest of the room. He tilted his head in confusion as well.

"What is it?" He asked her his brow furrowing.

"Do you see pierced ears in which to put silver earrings?" She asked him innocently turning her head to him.

He shook his head "They don't need to, we can lock them up in a storage room." He remarked, ignoring the look of utter confusion on his lover's face. "Okay, so remind me which door on our ship can handle De Sardet's bull-like strength? He broke the beam of that table..." She stated pointing over in the corner where one of the Mess tables was propped against the wall, Vasco finally noticing it was half-sunken on one side, and that was also the reason why all the other tables were so crowded.

He snapped his eyes to De Sardet who grew beet red under the lanterns as he coughed and avoided his gaze.

"Wait...when did he? How..." He started to say, the initial conversation being forgotten for a few seconds.

"He busted it in an off-handed kick when he was yelling at the Prince" Kurt commented plainly, it seemed even the talk os Siren's didn't phase the Coin guard. He lifted a brow as De Sardet glanced up at him from across the room.

"Sorry...I didn't find out until now either." The Noble said under his breath. Vasco sighed, that would be a discussion for _later_.

"Okay, so...what do you wish to do Admiral?" He asked her. _'I mean we could tie them up THEN lock them into a room but I have a feeling De Sardet would be incredibly cross with me for treating him like common cargo.' _He thought to himself.

"Well, I'd be breaking a few rules, but in the interest of safety...I say we pierce all of their ears, what say you?" Cabral asked in a far too easy manner for what she just implied. He felt his jaw drop open as he met De Sardet's eyes. Clearing his throat he replied, "Well, let's just hope they're all good with needles." A chuckle filled the room, he hoped that was a good sign of the crew coming out of their shock, for it looked like De Sardet and Constantin were not coming out of their shock anytime soon.


	122. Piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a short chapter about getting ear piercings, hope you like?  
Thank you AzureHawk for your beautiful artwork!
> 
> https://ceruleanhawk.tumblr.com/image/615867684477976576

_De Sardet_

_Piercings! PIERCINGS? Sirens weren't bad enough now he had to get PIERCINGS?_ _'I mean, I was expecting to get them at some point...but this is all so sudden!'_ He thought to himself as he glanced over in stunned confusion to his cousin. The Prince's brows were furrowed at Costantin bit his bottom lip, deep in thought it seemed. He felt Pip, who had been slowly melting into him during this entire...meeting? Tug at his shirt.

He tilted his head downwards to the lad and met a pair of large curious eyes tinged with worry. "Are we really getting piercings? I thought it's against the rules?" The boy whispered up at him. He shrugged, he was as confused as the boy. He glanced up to Vasco who was studying him intently, a wide array of emotions on the Naut's face. At the forefront was worry, followed closely by confusion then finally at the tail end he could see some fear coursing through his lover's eyes.

"Admiral, are you sure we have permission to do something like that? I understand safety...but to pierce a boy at only ten?" Vasco asked Cabral. All eyes were on the Admiral for a few seconds, her lips twisting as she mulled over her thoughts before she finally nodded. "It's for the best, besides it isn't exactly a 'rule' more like a tradition, traditions can be changed at times," she said carefully with a nod. Before she turned and off handily commented "If not what are they gonna do Vasco? Fire a Sea-Chosen?" She retorted with a scoff.

This comment at least drew a light chuckle from within the room, Vasco sighed and rubbed his forehead for a second before nodding. Clearing her throat Cabral spoke up once more. "All right, you have all bee informed on what is happening, starting now _all_ of you will be wearing your silver earrings." She quipped out before turning and pointing to Smithers "Take the morning crew back up and get this chariot rolling." She commanded before she turned her head and barked out to a nearby table "You lot, get down into the storage hold and gather up all the spears, get them sharpened and ready to use by the end of the day that understood?" She barked out lifting a brow at the men seated.

The room was suddenly filled with Nauts jumping up and pushing their way past one another, a large group heading down into the hull to prepare the spears, while Smithers and the morning crew returned back to the deck. He, Constantin, Kurt, and Pip stayed where they were, Kurt crossing over and taking up an empty seat next to Constantin who still seemed to be lost in thought. One or two tables of Nauts were left looking to Cabral for orders.

"I want the rest of you to help out where you can.._but_ conserve your strength, we're going to be doubling watch from this night onwards so be prepared to possibly have double shifts." The Admiral explained before dismissing them with a wave of her hand. The remaining Nauts disappeared, some of them heading down into the hull while others went up on deck. De Sardet watched as Vasco removed his hat and scratched at the back of his head before depositing it back in position.

Cabral approached them, De Sardet lowered his gaze away from Vasco's questioning eyes as the Naut glanced over to the table in the corner that he apparently had broken that day he yelled at Constantin. "My formal apologies for the table Admiral Cabral." He eased out as he cleared his throat then added a soft "I can reimburse the guild when we dock." Cabral snorted and shook her head "It's fine De Sardet...well I mean it _isn't _fine...but...oh we have bigger thing's to worry about right now." The woman finally said with a heavy sigh.

"Am I really going to get my ears pierced?" Pip asked, his childlike excitement wiping away the previous conversation of Sirens out of his mind. De Sardet couldn't help but smile, he glanced over to Vasco who he noted also had a soft smile adorning his features as well. Cabral gave a grin before she nodded "Aye lad, all of you will be, it's just the best precaution for-"

"I will not be receiving piercings." His cousin suddenly stated firmly, drawing everyone's surprise, even Pip twisted his head around to stare at the Prince. Before anyone could say a word Constantin was already listing off his explanation.

"I mean no offense to you or your guild, _but_..." His cousin began before trailing off as the blonde gathered up his thoughts. "I am to be Governer of Tir Fradi...unlike, my cousin, I will constantly be on display and in the public's eye...for me to be seen having piercings...or even residual piercing marks...could be seen as me having favoritism towards the Naut guild...which I do...I just can't be publically announcing that...at least not yet." His cousin explained much to all of their confusion.

"But I could heal the marks entirely if need be, no one would be the wiser." He stated leaning forward in his seat to catch his cousin's eye. Constantin shook his head "It's a matter of principal De Sardet...I understand the risks...but it's just not something that I have the liberty to do, I am a royal Prince and Governer, I am forbidden by royal law to maim myself in any way...tattoo's, piercings...anything of the sort." The blonde stated turning his head to catch his eye.

De Sardet was silent for a second, understanding dawning on him, an old rule of the royal family, much like the limited consumption of alcohol...which Constantin seemed to always break, the royal family should also refrain from sullying their bodies with marks of any kind...the rule went back to the time when it was believed those of the royal blood descended from god's and that piercings and tattoos''s would taint their godhood.

But surely Constantin didn't believe in that rule? He of all people in the royal family?

"Royal law? Wouldn't that mean that...De Sardet you would be subject to it as well?" Cabral asked carefully. He shook his head, he noted the relief in Vasco's face when he did.

"I'm of an extended branch, some of the laws fall short when it comes to me...thankfully that rule is one of them." He explained before he turned his head back to Constantin. "Cousin, your sure of this decision? I myself would highly suggest...your life is incredibly important and I don't wish you to risk it for the sake of stupid standards or rules." He confessed with a frown, he wandered his eyes over his cousin's pale and contemplative face.

Constantin nodded "I have made a decision, I know you may not agree with it...but it is mine to make." Constantin stated and De Sardet was stunned at how calm his cousin was. But, it was his cousin's choice, although he didn't agree with it, due to the fact he did not wish his cousin to get affected by the Siren's spell...but...it's not like he could force his cousin to accept them.

Cabral sighed "I really do wish you would rethink your Grace...but I cannot force you if you don't want to." His cousin gave a nod before turning back to him. "You still going through with it?" Constantin asked with a slight grin. He chuckled and nodded "It's for the best and for personal safety." He replied, but he could see humor alighting in Constantin's eyes. "Oh, I'm sure" He heard Cabral sigh out under her breath.

De Sardet risked a glance to Vasco who was doing his best to keep his face neutral but De Sardet could read the faint smirk on the man's lips, as well as the light glow in his lover's eyes. Seeing Vasco's reaction helped calm him slightly to the idea of getting his ear's pierced, but he also remembered hearing the comments Vasco made about getting piercings, a thick heated needle plunged into his ear...did not sound _fun_ to him, and he could only imagine what kind of pain Vasco had to endure for his..._other_ piercing's beside's his ears.

"What about you CoinGuard? You object to earings?" Vasco asked Kurt, the man gave only a shrug "If it helps protect against...whatever the hell you just talked about...I'm down for it." The merc replied with a shrug. Cabral rolled her eyes "Honostly you CoinGuards, always acting so aloof and as if nothing can hurt you." De Sardet glanced over to Kurt who regarded Cabral for a moment before the man gave yet another shrug then answered "Pain happens and is inevitable, I've grown used to it."

Cabral blinked rapidly for a second before breathing in sharply through her nose "Okay, dark, but okay you're on board that's all I need to know." She turned back to Vasco then looked over above their heads to the kitchen. "Mathew get the piercing kit!" she yelled out sternly. A muffled and gruff voice answered back "Already on it, gives me a sec er two!" He turned and watched as Mathew came into view from around the corner, lugging his medical kit and a lantern. 

"All right then, who gonna go first?" the cook asked setting his bag down on the table. Mathew swung his head over to Pip "How bout it, laddie? You gonna go first?" Mathew asked the lad presently. Pip shook his head and backed up closer to him, the boy turned and looked up at him with large green eyes searching his.

"Can you go De Sardet? Makes sure it don hurt?" the lad asked him sheepishly. De Sardet was silent for a moment before he glanced over at Kurt, the CoinGuard gave a shrug before motioning with his hand to go first. With a soft sigh he nodded, putting aside his own hesitance he nodded, he had to be strong for Pip, to show the lad it wasn't scary or a bad thing. He could do this right?

"Hold on let me go get some piercings, I have some extra's in my dresser." Vasco quipped as he turned on his heel and hurriedly walked away, leaving him alone to confront this ordeal by himself. He gave a forced smile and glanced over to Mathew, "Care to explain the procedure, Mathew?" he asked as the cook was igniting the lantern and pulling out some supplies from his bag, a bottle of clear alcohol, some clean cloth's and...a few very large looking needles that made him shift in unease under his skin.

"Simple enough, rub a bit o this over yer ear, heat da needle up till it good an hot...then push it through...then leave it fer a sec or two before puttin' in the earing...usually we'd put a stud earing in but...seein' as we has limited time we'll skip right ta da hoop." The Naut explained holding up the needle for good measure. He nodded, taking in a calming breath as he began to psyche himself up for the piercing.

He heard the door to the deck open and shut, he glanced up to see Vasco returning holding his enclosed hand up as he quickened his pace towards them. Vasco handed a pair of silver hoops to Mathew who nodded and gave a grunt as the man dabbed some alcohol on a cloth and pressed it to his ear, carefully cleaning the surface on both sides before the Naut gave a nod. De Sardet's heart was suddenly leaping in his chest, knowing that pain was about to come had him on edge as he felt his body begin to tighten up.

"Relax and take deep breaths, you're making it more of a bother than it really is." Vasco eased out next to him. Cabral chuckled as she sat herself down across from them. Constantin scooted further down the bench to give Mathew room. Pip stepped back as he was shooed off by Mathew. De Sardet watched as Pip stood close to Vasco's side, the Naut put a hand on the boy's shoulder before Vasco met his eye, the man gave him a reassuring nod.

"You're doing fine De Sardet, just a wee needle, it'll be in and out in a sec," Cabral commented softly her fingers flicking along her own piercings along her ears. De Sardet nodded, she was right, all he had to do was breathe and stay calm. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mathew heating one of the needles over the lantern's flame, watching as the metal went red hot.

_'Oh, fuck me that's a big needle'_ he thought to himself before he mentally chastised himself. He grunted under his breath, feeling his brows furrow, his mouth had gone dry. Here he was supposed to prove to Pip it wasn't too bad of an ordeal to go through. Mathew leaned in, his large fingers holding and tugging out his earlobe, stretching it and studying it for a few seconds. he could hear the man's heavy breathing, smell the scent of spices and smoke wafting off of the cook.

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" Vasco teased with a smirk.

"Oh, fuck off" He retorted without thinking before cursing himself in his head. "You didn't hear that Pip" He added feeling himself flushing under Vasco's amused gaze and Cabral's stifled laughter.

"I've heard swears before De Sardet," Pip said with a grin. De Sardet sighed ignoring Mathew for a moment as he glanced down to the lad in front of him. "I know you do, however, Lord's like me should curse in front of women and childre- YOU CUNT!" He began to explain before a sudden hot piercing feeling expanded from his ear lobe, his skin had only resisted the needle for a second before Mathew had pushed it through in a quick motion, he heard the sound of the needle sliding through his flesh, and the uncomfortable burn and stretch of his skin, the suddenness of it all making him curse without holding it back.

It wasn't exactly...painful, just a sudden uncomfortableness, and far too much of a stretch. His blood, hot and sticky began to drip from his lobe down his neck, he squirmed at the feeling of it all, not exactly painful just slightly unpleasant. It didn't really _hurt_ until Mathew began to twist the needle slightly in his lobe helping to clear out the hole and make it a clean through and through piercing.

"Fuck, apologies...for..._shit_...calling you...well...sorry anyway." He managed to stutter out as Mathew removed the needle and began to press cloths to clean up the blood. Mathew chuckled under his breath "Ain't no bother Legate, it amused me more den it offended." Mathew said gruffly as the man began to carefully put in the earring. He hissed and winced as the cold hard metal was placed into his overheated earlobe, the throb of his heartbeat pulsing against the silver.

"Now, it's gonna be sore and painful but ya can't heal it yet, I'll heal it tomorrow after da swellin' goes down," Mathew explained with a pointed look. He gave a nod, his ear feeling sore and numb at the same time. Mathew gently wiped at his ear one last time before the man stepped over to his other side. Now that he knew what was going to happen, he took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself, the throb of his heartbeat he could still feel against the metal attached to his ear.

"Alright next one" Mathew eased out beginning to clean his other lobe. De Sardet glanced up at Vasco. The Naut's eyes were wider than usual as the golden orbs slowly traced over him, a gentle and soft smile alighting up the Naut's entire face. De Sardet heard the crackling sound of the needle being held over the flame, he sucked in a big breath and let it out shakily as he felt the tip of the metal begin to dig into his lobe.

He darted his eyes up to Vasco's burying himself in those calm golden eyes that were flecked with only a hint of gray and blue flecks. He imagined it was just the two of them resting languidly on the bed back at Gull Isle, Vasco propped against the headboard reading a book, a slight flutter of his lips as the man mouthed the words he read. While he was resting on his back, his head propped on the man's thigh as he daydreamed and basked in the sun.

Calm, and relaxed, at peace with everything, no stress or rush for anything just him and Vasco and-_Fucking cocksucker!_ he yelled out in his head as the needle plunged through his flesh.

"_Cousin!_" He heard Constantin's shocked voice say with both horror and humor. So perhaps he didn't yell that out in his head as he bit his lip and braced against the uncomfortable pain of the needle slowly twisting in his ear, hot droplets of blood dripping down his neck once more.

"SORRY" He groaned out, hissing as the needle was taken away and Mathew once again fumbled an earing into the fresh hole in his lobe. _Finally,_ it was done. Mathew stepped away shaking his head with a grin "Yer good Legate, as I said gon hurt a little bit, but don heal, don't want you fusing yer skin to da metal." Mathew warned him and he nodded both of his ears throbbing and feeling achy and hot.

Grunting he slid down the bench moving closer to his cousin. He didn't dare to move his head just yet so he stiffly turned his body to Constantin who looked him over with interested eyes. A grin overtook his cousin's face as the man nodded.

"Oh my cousin, they may be a bit worse for wear at the moment...but I dare say silver really brings out the green in your eyes." The Prince admitted to him gently, for a second Constantin was about to reach out to his ear but at the last second realized how terrible of an idea that would be and snatched his hand back. Cabral whistled out under his breath "Oh my lad ain't you a sight, who would have thought a bit of metal in your ear could make you even _more_ dashing."

He flushed under the woman's comment before he slowly twisted towards Vasco still afraid to move his head just yet. "Well? What say you?" He asked the Naut. Vasco regarded him for a moment or two before Vasco broke out in a full grin, nodding a few times as those eyes lit up in a bright and happy way.

"Oh Love, I've a lost for words." Vasco cooed out softly. Mathew raised his brow at the use of 'love' but the cook smiled all the more as he shook his head. "Now Cap'n don't be goin' an ruinin' me work, leave the neckin' fer when it heals, got it?" Mathew stated pointing a finger at Vasco. For the first time in his life, De Sardet watched as his lover flushed beneath his crewmen's words. Both Cabral and Mathew chuckled heartily and shook their heads at Vasco who grumbled under his breath and glanced away for a second, a pink dusting buried under his ink.

Constantin snickered behind his hand and De Sardet playfully slapped his cousin's leg as he felt his ear tips burn in either embarrassment or pain, most likely both.

"Wut's neckin' Mathew?" Pip piped up and this time all the adults present shared a look of bemusement before Mathew cleared his throat "Oh, ain't nuthin' ta worry yer head bout Pip" Mathew said easily leaning down and ruffling the boy's hair. The cook turned to Kurt and pointed at the man then to the seat that De Sardet had just been in.

"CoinGuard front an present" Mathew commanded gruffly. Kurt squared his shoulders and walked over and took a seat. He sat rigidly and at attention, barely even blinking. Clearly and easily settling into a military frame of mind. Mathew cleaned one of the ears then began to prepare the needle. He wasn't even getting pierced and he still felt queasy watching the needle begin to sink into Kurt's ear. He found himself wincing and biting his own lip, reacting for Kurt who sat there as still as stone, only a twitch of annoyance across his features.

Mathew made quick work of Kurt, grabbing one of the other sets of earings Vasco had provided for them and positioning them into each of Kurt's lobes. It was such a sudden change to see the man have piercings, he would have thought after seeing earings on Vasco and all the other Nauts he would be used to the sight of them. But on Kurt? A formal and practical man who did everything by the book and never allowed himself to flights of fancy unless drunk?

To see him suddenly wearing silver hoops in his ears, which Constantin was right, silver really did bring out people's eyes, the darker blue of Kurt's eyes was now even crisper and lighter than before. "Oh wow," He commented glancing over Kurt. The man sighed and frowned in annoyance, wiping at the blood that had dripped down unto his neck. "Don't be saying no fancy things about them, they are for dealing with a threat and a threat alone, once the damned sirens are gone, so is these," The man said pointing to the earrings as he stood and walked over to stand by Constantin's other side.

"Oh, do be a good sport Captain Kurt" Cabral quipped out batting her lashes for a second. Kurt huffed and glanced away but De Sardet swore the man might have blushed just then.

Mathew cleared his throat "All right then laddie, yer turn" the man said patting the bench. Pip glanced up to Vasco "Go on then, prove to De Sardet how much better you can handle those needles." Vasco stated giving him a wink. He flushed but smiled at the man's comment. Pip stepped forward and sat on the bench, Mathew kneeled down to one knee to work on the boy's ears. Pip's hand reached out and he grabbed at the fabric of his pants, he slid closer to the lad then clapped his hand over Pip's comforting the lad.

"Vasco?" Pip asked as Mathew began to heat up the needle. 

"Yes?" Vasco said stepping closer to the lad, squeezing in closer to him. "If I'm really good at this...can I wear your hat?" The boy asked carefully. Vasco chuckled and nodded "Aye, but only if you promise to not cough on it and get me sick again." The man replied touching the rim of his hat. Pip beamed up at him "I ain't sick no more so I can't do that anyways" the boy replied. Vasco then gave a nod "Good, then yes, but not a sound and no tears." Vasco stated as he remained standing where he was. 

Pip took a very large breath and held it as Mathew began to position the needle, De Sardet felt the boy clutch at his hand, squeezing harder as he braced for the pain. With a quick motion, Mathew pushed the needle down and through Pip's earlobe. Pip's eyes fluttered open widely in shock for a second but he did not make a sound. The lad blinked then furrowed his brow before he darted his eyes over to him.

"That's it?" The lad questioned and De Sardet nearly lost his composure at how the boy could be so calm.

Vasco was chuckling, eyes glowing in mirth as the man reached up and grabbed his hat before depositing on the boy's head. Pip gave a grin as Mathew worked in the piercing into the boy's ear. Vasco took a step back and regarded both of them as Mathew finished up his job. With one last nod Mathew stood back up. Pip turned his head to him "De Sardet what do you think?" The boy asked happily. De Sardet couldn't help but grin as he looked over the boy, a pair of gleaming silver hoops that matched a pair of equally gleaming green eyes, buried under Vasco's tricorn.

"I say you look like a real Naut Pip." He eased out giving the boy a gentle pat on the shoulder. Pip beamed up at him and pointed towards him "So do you! Don't he Vasco?" Pip asked twisting his head up to Vasco. De Sardet glanced to Vasco, his lover gave a nod, a constant grin set on the man's face as his eyes shone with contented happiness.

"Aye, that he does Pip, that he does," Vasco said softly. Cabral stood up and cleared her throat "Well, now that you two are officially pierced, I'll see to all the preparations, thank-you Mathew." Cabral stated giving them all a nod as she scampered past them and went to te stairs leading down into the hull. Mathew sighed and packed up his bag. "Thank-you Mathew," He said carefully feeling guilty for cursing at the man.

Mathew chuckled "Ain't no bother De Sardet, you keep dem ears clean an come see me tomorrow ta get them healed." The man replied before tapping Pip on the shoulder. "Say yer goodbyes an gets back in da kitchen, we got's biscuits ta make." The cook stated and Pip gave a nod. "Aye Mathew!" Pip retorted with a salute before the child turned and gave him a quick hug before he jumped off the bench and gave Vasco a quick salute "Thank's Cap'n Vasco fer the hat." the lad quipped out before running off after Mathew to see to his duties.

Sighing he stood up, finally risking putting a hand up to tentatively touch his ear, he winced at the small burst of stinging pain before he lowered his hand. Vasco saw this and frowned "It'll sting for a bit, but trust me in a few days you won't even feel em" He gave a nod then turned to Constantin who pushed himself up and studied him all the more.

"I swear cousin, it's almost as if you were born for life at sea, it becomes you so well," Constantin stated with a chuckle before he turned and motioned to Kurt. De Sardet darted his eyes to Vasco, for a second he had to fight the urge to comment _'That's because I am, I'm a Sea-Born Constantin, this is where I was meant to be.' _ But he held it back, he felt a pang of sorrow hit him, to not be able to be free and open to his cousin, to not be able to be out about his heritage.

It was strange before he was upset and confused about living life a lie...but now, after realizing what it meant, learning about his gift and everything else. He was glad for it, and couldn't wait for the day when he could fully claim his title and join with Vasco fully, to be a member of the guild...to return to his _family_. Not that Constantin wasn't his family...but now he had a great big wide world _filled_ with brothers and sisters amongst the Nauts.

"We'll be playing cards in my room, perhaps join us when you can?" Constantin asked lifting a brow, breaking him from his thoughts. He nodded that sounded like a good plan, and a good way to catch up over..._everything_.

"Aye, I can do that, see you in a bit." He replied clapping his hand to his cousin's shoulder as he moved past him. He gave a nod to Kurt who was gingerly feeling along his ears as well, wincing when his hand came in contact with the skin of his ear. He walked down the hall and up the stairs, pushing open the door to the outside world, to the view of the sea and everything and he was filled with a burst of an indescribable feeling.

His ears throbbed as the wind blew across the hurting flesh, but those hoops of silver in his ears made him life his chin up all the more. All his life he was taught to carry himself high and tall, to walk with assurance and pride, and for a long time, he thought he knew what that meant. But it wasn't until now as his ears were stinging and his head throbbing slightly from the constant ache did he know how it _felt_.

To be proud of himself for enduring something, to be marked amongst the Nauts even if unofficially as one of their own. He had been given titles and a castle back at home, but all of that felt hollow and empty compared to the silver now in his ears. _That_ was real, all of _this_. He thought to himself as he looked over the deck and the rigging, the dark waves of the ocean and the cloudy overcast of the day, all of this was _real_ and tangible, earned and honest.

He felt a hand slip into his own and he turned his head to look at Vasco. The Naut was beaming at him, staring at him as if he was seeing him again for the first time.

"Cabral is right, you are as dashing as ever," Vasco said softly, the wind already tugging the Naut's hair about, he also realized his own bangs were beginning to get tossed down and into his face, he pushed them away for them to only return once more. _'Perhaps I need to get Hair ties as well'_ he thought to himself as he smiled back at his lover.

"It's just a bit of metal in my ears, nothing more," He stated squeezing Vasco's hand. Vasco snorted and shook his head "It's more then that...it makes you one step closer...you know...to us our goals...it might not seem it...but it is...and if it weren't for you...we wouldn't have been prepared for what is to come...and I'm so happy to have you here De Sardet." Vasco said barely above a whisper. He nodded once, his heart near bursting in his chest at Vasco's sweet words.

"I'm happy to be here...it's where I belong." He replied just as gently.

"You do" Vasco answered leaning in closer, a hand cupping his jaw tilting his head slightly from side to side for a second to admire his earings.

"Not just with the sea...but with you as well Love." He commented glancing at Vasco's eyes, warm and gentle they glowed like the embers of a fire casting a small amount of heat to wherever he looked.

"I know," Vasco said leaning in all the closer and De Sardet suddenly realized that Vasco should probably get back to his duty and the ship, and he shouldn't be distracting his lover like so.

"Just a quick kiss, the sea is waiting Love." He cooed out gently towards his lover as the man paused just before his lips. Vasco gave a shrug, "Let it wait." Was all the man replied before Vasco dove into his lips.


	123. Falling into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Enjoy the chapter, mostly build up with some humor, a partial part with feels mixed in.  
I hope you enjoy! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> As always thank-you for the wonderful comments, they spark joy.

_De Sardet_

They kissed for perhaps all of a few moments before a few distant wolf whistles beckoned Vasco to pull his head away and glare towards the origin of the noises. De Sardet grinned to himself as he stepped back. "Your crew needs you more than me." He eased out motioning to the deck. Vasco nodded and adjusted his hat before he made one last lingering glance over his face, eyes darting to his ears before he turned and began walking up the stairs to the helm.

The two of them shared one last look before Vasco gave him a wink and disappeared from view. He sighed and stood there for a few seconds longer before he realized he was mostly free to do whatever he wanted. It was still so surreal to not be taking care of sick people, now that he had the opportunity to do whatever...his mind was drawing a blank, what did he do to pass the time before? Draw? He was sick of drawing...play guitar? He didn't quite feel like it...then again he did say he was going to drop in on his cousin...he might as well do that.

So he turned and hurried back down to his cousin's room, knocking on the door once before he heard the Prince bid him entry. Stepping inwards and shutting the door, he noticed there was an incredibly large pile of empty wine and liquor bottles piled in a single trunk next to the wall. He glanced over to Kurt and Constantin, the two of them playing cards. Kurt looked more annoyed at the moment, the man gently poking at the lobes of his ears, both of them bright red from inflammation.

"Ah, there you are, come join us!" Constantin stated jovially. He grinned as he approached the two of them, taking a position on one of the many pillows his cousin had strewn about. He collapsed into it with a satisfied sigh, as he did he heard the faded echo of Vasco's voice issuing for more sail, De Sardet could feel the steady clip of the ship as it blazed a trail over the ocean, hard and fast the Naut's doing their best to get distance between them and their enemy.

At the thought of the Sirens, he felt his grin fade. Constantin noticed this and tapped him on the arm, "What is it? Are you unwell?" He asked worried for a second. De Sardet shook his head "I'm fine cousin, I'm just worried about...well...you know." He murmured, motioning up to his ears. Constantin frowned, setting his cards down. Kurt sighed lowly and shook his head "I knew there were dangers on the sea and all that, heard it from others in the guild...but didn't think I'd ever had to face stuff like that."

He glanced over at the CoinGuard, Kurt's dark brows furrowed, his pale blue eyes lost in thought. "I'm sure whatever we face you'll see to it that it doesn't leave alive." He stated hoping to give the man some confidence and ease his worry. Kurt snorted and gave a nod "You put too much faith in me Legate" Kurt stated with a grunt before adding "My gut is telling me things are about to-"

"Swear on my life you say 'get dicey' I _will_ throw hands" His cousin interjected with a glare. De Sardet laughed at Kurt's unfazed glare towards his cousin. Constantin sighed and turned towards the porthole, he watched as the Prince rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he did when he was uncomfortable or felt uneasy about something. "The Naut's have handled Siren's for generations, and with Cabral aboard nothing can stand a chance." He explained gently.

His cousin turned back towards him before nodding, his now longer blue curls falling into his eyes unevenly as the Prince pushed them aside. "You're right...I suppose you know more than either of us...do you know how it is they came to find out? Was a message sent? Or did she commune with the sea to find out?" His cousin asked eagerly, a shiny spark twinkling in the blue orbs that bore into him with earnest.

He hesitated, biting his lip he felt suddenly very aware of how fast his heart was beating. Did he tell his cousin? Could he trust the man to understand? To keep it secret? To believe him? He wrestled with the idea for a few moments. He knew Cabral had stated that only he, her and Vasco should know about his origins for now...if word got out before it could be properly handled...he couldn't imagine the amount of strain and stress that would be put on his Uncle all of a sudden, to have the Naut guild in arms over broken treaties.

But this was his _cousin_, his _brother_ surely he could trust him? But what of Kurt? He trusted the man as well...for the most part, was pretty sure the man would die for him, but a part of Kurt felt cut off, a portion of the man's heart and mind was unavailable to him no matter how much he pried, a chest of secrets burrowed into the sand, only to unearth itself when the man deemed it necessary.

_But..._the secret would come out eventually, and once it did, he knew Constantin would be sorely cross at him for not telling. He slowly glanced between the two of them, then cleared his throat. It was decided then.

"This does not leave this room...both of you must swear it...I'm not joking." He stated sternly, matching both of their gazes and holding them for several seconds before turning towards the other. Constantin saw the shift in him, the blonde audibly swallowed and nodded, Kurt, crossed his heart with an 'X' a motion that could be translated as a vow of silence.

It was his turn to audibly swallow as he sighed out slowly, collecting himself, heart beating fast like a hummingbird's wings. Near shaking at the thought of what their reactions would be, the thought of unveiling this part of him so suddenly and without warning, it could be shocking and hard to settle on...but he had a feeling it was the right thing to do.

"They got the information from me." He began to explain, both men reared their heads back in confusion. He leaned forward setting his elbows on the small table before him as he stared down into the dark whorls of wood of its surface. Kurt shifted in his seat and Constantin made choked confused noises but neither said a word.

"On the Isle, when I nearly drowned from the riptide...I left out a key component of my rescue...true Carbal pulled me to shore...but it wasn't her who saved us...it was a pod of dolphins." He glanced up and saw the look of skepticism written over the blonde's face.

"A pod of...dolphins saved you? Look De Sardet, I know in life and death situations sometimes people will see all manner of things when they're that close to the edge, bright lights, people with wings, dead relatives, you name it...so maybe-" Kurt explained for a few moments before he cut the man off with a sharp shake of his head.

"It's _not_ that believe me, they physically lifted me up to the surface...both me _and_ Pip." He confirmed laying the man with a look. Kurt twisted his mouth for a few seconds as he thought of how to answer him. 

"But cousin..." Constantin said gently, pausing for a moment as he scratched at his forehead. "I'll give you the benefit of a doubt, why did dolphins save you? What is in it for them?" Constantin asked face drawing up in a questioning look. De Sardet rubbed his temples, his ear's throbbing from his piercings and he was beginning to get a headache from it all.

"They didn't _need_ something out of it...they did it because...well...because to them...I'm a part of their pod, I've been feeding them for the longest time." He explained with a huff. Constantin leaned forward and squinted his eyes at him. "Well..._there_ is your answer, they saved you because you're a food giver to them...wait..." His cousin paused for a second tilted in his head in confusion before asking "what do dolphins have to do with sirens?" 

"I'm _getting _there." He stated with a grunt adjusting his seat in the pillow. "Well then _get_ there because I am royally confuddled." Constantin quipped with an exasperated sigh. "_When_ the dolphin's saved me...quite literally the moment they touched me...we believe...well it may have reawoken an innate ability of mine." This, of course, drew both Constantin's and Kurt's attention.

"A new...magic? But the court Magicka user tested you for..._everything_ ...they couldn't have missed anything, all the usual magic of our bloodlines flows in _you_...and for some odd reason missed me." His cousin added bitterly for a second. De Sardet rolled his eyes "Oh Con, I and your father have explained it, it sometimes skips, you weren't the only one of your siblings to not get it." He said carefully, moving away from the subject at hand for a moment.

"I know, I know...I just..._sometimes_ it can be so unfair, to watch people have all these magical abilities...and what do I have? A shiny sword and a good eye for cross-bow." Constantin muttered crossing his arms. Kurt huffed loudly "Sometimes that's all you need, know how many fancy magic user's I've cut down? _A lot_. _" _ Kurt said pointedly narrowing his eyes at Constantin. "All because they thought themselves little god's walking the earth with their fancy magic dancing over their fingers...well their fancy magic can't do shit to a sword plunged into their back or an arrow through their heart...mobility is good...but strong armor is better," Kurt added off handily.

De Sardet glanced over at Kurt, the man met his eye then shrugged "No offense, besides your one of the better ones don't rely on your magic to save your arse all the time, plus, you got a good set of armor." He gave a nod before frowning, they were getting off track again.

"Moving aside from this, what I am trying to say is...the healing, and the flames and shadow magic...isn't the only magic I have." He said carefully, it felt so serious at the moment, the gravity of what he was about to admit punching him hard in the chest. A rock settling in his stomach as he felt his limbs begin to grow weak one by one.

"Well, what else is there?" Constantin asked exasperated as he scratched at the back of his head, ruffling the curls there in an unkempt way.

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly, the word "Sea-Magic" somehow flowing out with it. It felt as though there was a lull in time itself, just a small hiccup of where it no longer was passing by. The ship and sea were frozen in place for a second, his cousin and Kurt were turned into statues before both of them took in quick intakes of air.

"Cou-...you don't...you _can't_ have Sea-" Constantin began before he interrupted with "I have _WhaleSpeech_, I can talk to whales and dolphins and understand them...we figure I must have been born at sea when my mother and your father were coming back from opening ceremonies in New Serene, back when it was first being constructed." Constantin's mouth dropped open for longer than expected period of time, his blue eyes blinking ever so often.

Suddenly his cousin was up and pacing the floor, tugging at his curls as ever so often he would look over at him then tore his head away to pace the floor some more. De Sardet ignored his cousin for a second and turned to see Kurt's reaction. The man was seated further back in his seat, a look of utter confusion on his face, brows furrowing heavily on his brow.

After several sweeping circles about his room, Constantin tossed himself back into the pillow across from him. This time a scowl on his face "We?" He asked questioningly.

"Me, Cabral and Vasco...she has an ability to search people for Sea-gifts...she's confirmed it." He admitted softly, he could see the look of betrayal and hurt in Constantin's eyes. Of learning that _he_ wasn't the one told before Vasco or anyone else.

"I was afraid and confused Constantin, physically incapable of going anywhere those first few days...so I confided in Vasco and Cabral...she swore me to not tell a soul...but I just couldn't keep it from you any longer." He confessed his heart twisting in his chest as he wandered his eyes over his cousin's face, watching the emotion's flutter over it. _Anger, Jealousy, Confusion, and Guilt_ to name a few.

"Sea-gift..." Constantin uttered gently, the word most likely felt foreign to the man. He nodded "Yes, Sea-gift...a Sea-born one as well..." He added calmly. His cousin's eyes shot to him, a sadness tearing through them.

"Sea...born? But...you...the...treaties..." The Prince slowly eased out, bewilderment creeping over every inch of the man's pale face before his cousin was hurrying his face in his hands, this seemed like so much for him to process.

"I don't know much either..." He said gingerly, glancing downwards at the table, his hear no longer racing instead it felt sluggish and slow, a constant dull ache from causing his cousin so much pain. "It's hard to know the facts...what with my mother..." He trailed off for a second and glanced out the window, watching as the waves sprayed against the glass there, the gray cloud coverage at least parting enough to let a few stray beams of sunlight to shine through.

"But, we _think_...or at least Cabral does.., based on my birthdate...when and where I was born, apparently there was a terrible storm at sea the night I was born...and that storm was the one that took my father as well as several other's on Captian Kidd's ship." Constantin stared at him silently, face now blank of all expression, sullen and numb.

"Why..." Constantin whispered out hoarsely, throat clenching in emotion. "Why would they lie? My aunt...my father? He was the crown Prince...why would he cover up something so...dangerous...to keep a child from the Nauts...to break their treaties...the _risks_ it involves..." His cousin shook his head "I just can't see my father...and yet..." Constantin glanced over at him, carefully and gently the man lifted a hand and set it to his face, studying him for a few seconds, blue eyes gazing over towards his ears then back to meet his eyes...a gentle tug on Constantin's lips as he began to smile.

"I guess...it doesn't matter in the end...you ended up finding your way home." Constantin eased out, tears beginning to well in the Prince's eyes.

"You...you're taking this better then I thought." He admitted bringing his hand up to cover over his cousin's on his face. Constantin gave a shrug, "I guess...maybe I somehow always knew, this feels...right...and good...I'm happy you discovered this...I just..." Constantin slipped his hand away as he lowered his head, a single tear beginning to streak down his cheek.

"It's just...it's all happening so fast...all these changes and discoveries...and I thought I myself was adjusting to it all...you know...rolling with the punches and whatnot...becoming a Governer...falling in love...finding out my brother is a Seaborn and was living a lie in the palace..." Constantin divulged motioning towards him.

"I know Constantin...this journey has...been...well it's a story all to itself I feel." He stated shaking his head, thinking back to all the things that have happened to him, the ship, Vasco, just...all of it. His cousin sighed heavily, wiping his tears from his eyes he forced a grin on his face.

"The thing is cousin...the sea is _so_ dangerous...and gods...you are _so_ clumsy, you being Seaborn? Having to live on a ship for the remainder of your life? I hope Vasco is ready to be a widow in a few month's time-" He swatted at his cousin and glared "What happened to you taking thing's seriously Governer?" He questioned, fighting the grin that was attempting to take his face.

"De Sardet, you _know_ I deal with stress by joking, allow me to relieve myself of bearing the weight of everything for a moment please." Constantin quipped back. He huffed in annoyance at his cousin and turned his attention to the CoinGuard sitting idly by observing him silently.

"What do you make of my confession?" He asked the man. Kurt breathed in slowly before sighing. "I...it's a difficult thing to process...I don't quite understand the severity of what it could mean...but it seems like you have a handle on everything and that's all that matters." The man stated with a nod. De Sardet shook his head "In all honesty I don't, I'm just fumbling around hoping I don't make a mess of things and so far...so good I think." He confessed scratching the back of his head, relaxing back into his pillow, grateful that the conversation was over, and that the two men seemed to be adjusting to the information well enough.

"So, this gift...it lets you walk to whales and such?" Constantin asked curiously. He nodded "Whales and dolphins...a mother whale and her calf told me early this morning about the Siren's chasing their herd." He explained glancing towards the window once more.

"Ah, so that's where they got the information...do Naut's usually...trust information received from whales?" Constantin asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He lifted a brow at his cousin, "Did you not see the huge horde of whales swimming for their lives at dawn this morning?" He retorted back to the Prince. Constantin shook his head, flicking his bangs away from his eyes as he replied back in a sarcastic tone "Did you know I usually do this thing called _sleep, _you should try it, does wonders for the skin."

He shot a glare at his cousin before he shook his head "Anyway...they are the reason we know about the sirens, and...I thought you should know." He said with one last shrug.

"A question," Kurt asked clearing his throat with a grunt. He glanced over to the man "Yes?" He asked.

"Your...ability, does it allow you to speak to Siren's and tell them to fuck off?" the man asked bluntly. He blinked in surprise at the statement before he shook his head vigorously "No, It...not they aren't even...why would it?" He stumbled out in utter confusion.

"Well, then no offense your Seagift is a bit useless" Kurt replied pointedly.

Bristling he raised his chin higher _"Excuse you!_ If it weren't for me and my 'useless' gift we wouldn't know about the sirens until they were singing at our hull would we?" He retorted glaring at the CoinGuard. He saw a glimmer of amusement in the man's eyes and a slight curl of the man's lips.

"Aye, your right, was just pulling your chain Lega-" Kurt cut himself off with a frown. "Huh, guess we should clear this up, you still Legate then?" The man asked lifting a brow. He nodded "Technically yes Cabral wants me and Vasco to keep this secret until she can fill out the proper paperwork and whatnot, it's difficult due to many circumstances." He clarified rubbing his chin for a second before he turned over to his cousin.

"But, since _you_ want to go and make jibs at my expense, _perhaps_ we could adjust your salary to reflect the fact you are guarding only _one_ Noble instead of two." He mused out, him and Constantin sharing a grin at the way Kurt's face collapsed in a deep frown.

"Perhaps we should wait until that paperwork is through...until then talk away to all the creatures of the sea....except, of course, the ones that want to eat us..cause why would anyone have something useful like that," Kurt muttered waving him off. He chuckled and glanced back to Constantin, the Prince gave him a reassuring grin and nod of his head. There were still many more conversations the two of them would need to have, but for now, his secret was off his chest, and that felt damned good to have.

"Well then, what do you say to a game of cards? Need to stow away some gold a'fore my Noble allowance is cut off." He teased as both Constantin and Kurt tossed cards at him in the annoyance of his luck at cards. He ducked away and found himself laughing, as Kurt gathered up cards to deal to the three of them, they then proceeded to lose silver and gold with each hand to him, all the while they talked about life and whatever else they wanted, ignoring the threat of sirens and what would come when his secret would be revealed.

Hours later he was sitting in bed, gingerly touching his lobes and hissing at the slight aching jolt that shot from the tender area.

"I thought I told you to stop touching it them," Vasco said from where he was seated at his desk, thoroughly reading through several different books strewn about his desk, most of them accounts of Siren attacks that had happened through the ages with the Nauts.

"I can't help it...they feel so...different." He replied looking over to his lover who lifted his head from the book he was reading, finger still on the passage marking his spot. Vasco gave him a grin "Patience was never a virtue you possessed" The man teased. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at his lover "You're one to talk, I bet it's taking every ounce of will power you have to not come over here and...' neck' me isn't it?" He retorted with a teasing grin, lifting up his chin to stretch out his neck fully, leaning back partially on the bed, perhaps looking a little _too_ inviting.

He chuckled to himself as he watched Vasco's face twitch before the man was biting his lower lip. Golden eyes swooping over his frame for a few seconds, the man lifted up from the desk and crossed the floor in two sweeping steps before he pounced onto the bed next to him. De Sardet noted that even though they were in the cabin and resting the man was still wearing all his usual gear, boots, hat, and coat, the man ready to spring into action at the moment's notice.

"Aye it is, and you as always make it damned impossible," Vasco said with a slight glare before the man closed the distance between the two of them with a sweltering kiss, lips nipping at his. He chuckled into the kiss, letting himself get swept up in it as he returned back the favor, even going as far as sliding his hand along Vasco's thigh, the musky scent of want and need already pouring from the Naut...before he suddenly parted away from him panting heavily.

In a moment's notice, the tender and playful aura was once again converted into the stressed and overly worried Captain once more. Vasco sighed and lifted his hand from his thigh and pushed himself back up. De Sardet could see from where he sat staring at his lover's back as the Naut's head swung from the desk to the windows then to the door. Shoulders curling forward in another heavy sigh before the man straightened himself back up.

Vasco turned back to him, eyes heavily laden with guilt, worry, and tinges of fear. "It's not that I don't want to enjoy this...it's just hard to be...romantic when..." Vasco trailed off before turning and slumping to the bed, seated on the edge as he buried his face into his hands and rubbed them roughly over his face. "I know love, I get it" He responded sitting back up and sliding over to sit next to his lover, partially still behind the man he reached forward and attentively placed both hands on the tense back and shoulders, rubbing them through the fabric of his coat.

He felt the Naut relax for a second or so before the muscles tensed up once more and the man stood, he turned and faced him. A hand coming up to gently cradle his chin, thumb brushing over his flesh before fingers were smoothing over his mark.

"You're so damned breathtaking De Sardet...I swear each day you get all the more beautiful, and I get all the saltier and aged from stress." The man joked with a grin. He shook his head and reached up taking the Naut by the wrist.

"You flatter me Love, but make no mistake you are far more beautiful than I...and you are still as youthful as ever." He stated sanding up and brushing a hand over the man's skin, not as smooth as his, but to him, it felt perfect beneath his fingers.

"Well, I feel like I've aged" Vasco admitted with a frown rubbing the corners of his eyes. "That's because you need to _sleep_." He urged trying to tug the stubborn Naut into bed. Vasco sighed for perhaps the thousandth time that night and shrugged "I should...but I'm leaving the boot's and jacket on if Siren's attack-" Vasco began to warn but De Sardet interrupted "Cabral and the skeleton crew awake right now will warn us before that happens." He explained managing to steer the man to at least sit on the edge of the bed.

Vasco frowned and flickered his gaze towards the door "I know...but...we can't do this _every_ night, we'll run the risk of wearing out the crew, and when a crew is tired mistakes happen, and when _mistakes_-" "People get injured or worse" He finished the man's sentence leaning over and rapping against the wall twice as Vasco knocked against his bedside table. Sluggishly the man lowered himself into the bed, choosing to sleep on top of the blankets as he knew the jacket would keep him warm enough.

De Sardet got up and lowered the lanterns to their lowest setting before he returned to bed, carefully he eased himself under the blankets taking care to prop his head on his pillow in a way that _wouldn't_ cause him pain.

"You sure you want to sleep in all that?" he asked his lover who had set aside his hat and was getting himself comfortable as he arranged his jacket better on the bed. Vasco nodded curtly in the dark, his shadowed form just barely to be seen even though he was only inches away from him.

"Let me guess, so when the Siren's attack you can jump up, defeat them all single-handily and save the day...er...night?" He stated to the darkness. He heard a broken chuckle rumble out of Vasco's throat at that statement. "Perhaps that might be my plan." The Naut replied before he felt the man turn towards him and lean down pressing a kiss into his forehead.

"Then...after I've conquered the Siren's perhaps I'll come back and conquer the one in my bed." The Naut teased in his ear, and De Sardet hated the fact that _that_ sentence made him feel heated and suddenly very keen on having Vasco right then and there. But he held back on those urges and chuckled "You're not even trying to hold back anymore are you?" he asked the man. He was answered by another far to sweltering and heated kiss that almost had him clawing out of the blankets to get at his lover before Vasco pulled away with a chuckle.

"Night Tempest" the Naut purred out before he shifted in the dark next to him.

"Night my Storm" He answered after catching his breath, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, although uncertain about what was to come, he at least knew now that everything was falling into place for him and nothing, including Siren's, would rip that away.


	124. Stay Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy!

_De Sardet_

Sleep, for the most part, went well enough for him, he only awoke every now and then when he accidentally rolled unto his side and agitated his ears. When morning light finally urged him to wake up he did so with a tired yawn as he slowly sat up. His ears felt heated and stung slightly, he turned his head to glance over at Vasco but was taken aback by the sight of blood against his pillow. He cursed and felt at his ears instantly regretting that decision as well.

"Fuck, ow!" He hissed pulling his hand away before he accidentally healed his skin on instinct. Vasco rolled over with a grumble and opened a single eye up at him. The man's coat clung to him awkwardly as he shifted himself to face him.

"Sorry," he said gently as the Naut stretched and yawned sleepily. 

"Sorry for what?" Vasco quipped out with a grunt as he pushed himself into a sitting position, tugging at his coat and rearranging it to fall better on his frame. De Sardet frowned and motioned to his pillow than to his ears "I bled a little, I'll wash it out, I promise." He replied checking for more droplets of dried blood, so far it seemed he only bled on the pillow. Vasco gave a chuckle but nodded before lifting his arm up slightly, De Sardet knew that signal, and immediately he was ducking down and folding himself against the Naut, Vasco's arm laying across the back of his neck.

He sighed contentedly as he shifted as close as possible to Vasco, breathing in the Naut's scent as he felt Vasco's nose burrow into his hair and breath against his scalp. Both hummed happily and sighed at the same time. De Sardet chuckled as he put a hand up to caress against the silver earrings in Vasco's lobes.

"Who figured out about the silver? How it disrupts the magic of Siren's?" he asked curiously. Vasco pursed his lips and gave a shrug, leaning his head back against the headboard yawning once more. "Some...Naut from long ago, probably have a statue of them somewhere for his discovery...not sure honestly." Vasco replied tiredly. Worried, he studied the man's features, there were some shadows under the man's eyes but they weren't too bad and hardly noticeable, but it seemed the man was still stressed, and not enough sleep could make things worst.

"You didn't sleep well did you?" He asked hesitantly looking the man up and down. Vasco snorted and lifted his head up turning towards him with an amused grin.

"Is it that obvious?" he commented with a sigh. De Sardet put a hand up to the man's head and slowly began to comb back the long strands of hair. Careful and eased he stroked his fingers against the scalp soothing and calming the Naut. Vasco sighed out heavily nearly putting all his weight into him as the man nuzzled up next to him. He chuckled and continued to stroke the man's scalp twining the strands of brown and sunbleached gold between his fingers.

Eventually, Vasco ended up sliding entirely into his lap, head, and neck laying over his thighs as his body lined up against his legs. De Sardet glanced down at his lover, watching as that face melted into pure satisfied bliss, for a moment all his stress and worries were gone. Carefully golden orbs opened up, alighting with the same yellow glow as the sun just beginning to crest over the sapphire waves outside their windows.

Vasco smiled up at him, a hand lifting up to hover just next to his ear lobes. "You are too kind to me, you know my every weakness it seems." The man uttered out letting his hand fall back down. He shook his head "I don't think there is such a thing as being 'too kind'" He replied to Vasco before blowing at a few strands of his own hair that were falling into his face.

Vasco chuckled at his actions and lifted himself up "Looks like it's reached the point where it's getting annoying?" the Naut teased light-heartedly. He nodded "Aye, it is, I don't know how you manage" He commented lifting a hand to his hair and staring at an amber-colored strand.

"I keep it pulled back usually, but you already knew that," Vasco stated swinging himself out of bed and crossing the room, plucking something off of the table next to the sink where their shaving area was. Turning back to him De Sardet noted the man had a hair tie in his hand as the man kneeled back onto the bed. "Turn around," The Naut asked cooly, he did as the man asked and turned his back towards the man.

Carefully Vasco began to gather his hair up in his hands, strong fingers carefully combing the strands backward, teasing his roots gently doing his best to skirt around his ears as much as possible. Vasco accidentally brushed his ear once, which elicited a hiss from him and Vasco answered it with a series of quick kisses to the top of his head that made him grow warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Sorry, I know they can be sensitive when first put in." The Naut stated continuing back to gathering up his hair. "How did your's feel?" he asked tilting his head back slightly to look back at his lover. Vasco shrugged "Probably the same is yours, the main thing is to keep them clean and dry, in a day or so the pain goes away, but Mathew said he'd heal yours this morning." The Naut explained pausing in his ministrations for a moment.

De Sardet made a noise in the back of his throat as he remembered other piercings the Naut had.

"Even for those ones?" he asked carefully, this time his comment even caused Vasco to flush for a second. The Naut leaned forward and pulled his head back as far as it would stretch before he laid a kiss on his lips. "Must you think that way so early?" Vasco asked with a smirk as he titled his head back into place. De Sardet smiled and shrugged "Just curious, I can only imagine how _those_ felt when healing." 

"It wasn't pleasant, let's just leave it at that." The Naut quipped back with a sigh before De Sardet felt the strange sensation of his hair being tightened all into a singular point in the back of his skull. It was foreign and strange to him, he'd never grown his hair so long before and never had it pulled back like so. He felt a slight burning and pinching in the skin of his scalp and he frowned at the uncomfortableness of it all.

"Hold on, just a little bit longer" Vasco grunted out as he felt the hair get passed from one hand to the next as Vasco wrapped the hair tie around his hair 'tail.' With a satisfied grunt Vasco let go of his hair and De Sardet realized his hair was staying back away from his face and eyes, for a moment it felt so weird to not have his face being touched by his bangs, but it was also so freeing. He whipped his head around to face Vasco.

The Naut blinked, before a slow smile curled over his face, his tattoo's sliding along with his skin. "I'm guessing it looks good?" he asked with a grin as his lover's eyes trailed over his face, lighting up in a playful light. Vasco answered him by diving forward and claiming his lips, mouth fast, hot, and hungry as the Naut groaned and began to push him down into the bed. He collapsed beneath the heavy form of his lover, the thick leather of his coat pressing warmly against his body nearly covering his body entirely.

The Naut's hands skimming over his chest then to his sides, fingers burying into him in a needy manner. He sighed out as Vasco's tongue pushed into his mouth, wrapping around his own and moving in hectic movements against it. He wrapped his arms around Vasco, one of the Nuat's legs already pushing their way in between his parting them instantly as his lover bared down all the more hungry against him.

Abruptly Vasco pulled away from his lips and buried into neck, kissing and suckling against it, humming under his breath as the man's hips began to grind down into his. A shiver danced over his flesh before Vasco accidentally nuzzled against his ear and a sharp and intense pain jolted through his body as he hissed and jerked away from Vasco's mouth. 

"Shit, sorry! I didn't-" Vasco confessed before there was a stern knocking at the door.

"Oi! Vasco, Sun's up time to get sailing ya lazy dog!" Cabral's voice sounding ragged carried into their cabin. Both he and Vasco groaned in frustration before Vasco rolled off and away from him adjusting his clothes and searching around for his hat. De Sardet pushed himself up and snatched up the hat off of the Naut's side table as he jumped up to a standing position. He crossed over to the frowning Naut and deposited the article of clothing on the man's head.

"Go, best not keep a lady waiting" he teased attempting to lighten the man's mood. Vasco shrugged and nodded with a gruff sigh. He frowned as he studied his Naut lover for a second before he leaned forward and kissed the man gently, caressing his face softly and in a loving manner. Vasco groaned and pulled away "Not helping, but thank-you" The man stated as he turned and quickly tugged on his boots.

"I'll go get these healed," He said pointing up to his ears "Then perhaps...tonight you can have better use of them?" He asked with a grin lifting a brow at the Naut. A smile unfolded over the man's face before he stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek "By the seas, is your goal to keep me from thinking about-" he lifted a finger to the man's lips. "Stress is not a good look for you, so yes I'll do what it takes to keep you from it." He explained looking up into the man's eyes.

Vasco chuckled and began to lean in to kiss him but another series of sharp knocks interrupted them once more. "Come on man, I want sleep!" Cabral yelled out roughly and Vasco's face crumpled into a dark frown as the man turned with a growl already barking out a reply to the Admiral. "I heard ya the first time dammit! It's not been a minute!" The man yelled storming out to take his place at the helm.

De Sardet sighed and turned towards the mirror, nearly jumping in surprise at his reflection, he looked so _different_. Hair pulled back tightly against his scalp, a pair of silver earrings glimmering in his ears, he put a hand to his face, scanning over his scar than to his mark and for the first time in his life, he didn't feel _bothered_ by them. He had grown so used to Vasco telling him he was beautiful and perfect that he had forgotten about his blemishes.

He blinked for a few seconds at that realization, the feeling of being comfortable with oneself, after battling so long with his self-image. It was so...liberating, but after a few seconds, he couldn't help but put a finger up to his cheek, the darkened patch of skin from where a bullet had grazed his flesh, then to his birthmark, the dark and green flourishes that crawled up the side of his face and extended partially down his neck.

All too soon the insecurity came flooding back, the taunting jeers of kids in school, the muttered whispers and stares as he walked by in the halls. He shuttered his eyes closed and felt anger curl in his stomach at everything people had said and done...then abruptly it all faded away as Vasco...sweet and beautiful Vasco grew in his mind. The way his eyes would wander over his face, his hands drifting over his marks, always making sure to plant kisses and caresses against them, making him feel perfect and whole if even for a moment.

He sighed as he reopened his eyes, with one last look over his reflection he turned and changed into his day clothes, snatching up the pillowcase before he left the cabin he wandered outside. A cold wind met him as he stepped out into the deck, the loud snapping of the sails above him drawing his eyes for a second as he wandered his gaze over the ropes. A part of him longed to run down to the foredeck and join Cussel, to help assist him with ropes, perhaps strike up a conversation with the rigging men or the deckhands, but alas he had other matters to attend to.

Down he wandered into the Mess, taking his time to pause and check in on his cousin who, as always, laid in a crumpled heap on the bed snoring loudly. He chuckled to himself and shut the door quietly before walking down into the hall, a few men sat at tables quietly eating while Pip scurried about refilling mugs with coffee. Pip gave him a wide grin when he saw him and he smiled back at the boy as he walked over to the window to greet Mathew.

Mathew waved at him from where he stood whisking a large bowl of flour and water before pausing to add some salt. He already noticed two plates were set aside on the windowsill as well as a thermos of coffee. He knew the plates were for him and Vasco for one of them was half piled with Kippers while the other plate had a biscuit with a side of bacon all wrapped up and ready to be delivered to Vasco.

"Takes dat up ta da Cap'n, then come backs and I'll see ta those ears of yours" Mathew explained with a nod of his head. He answered the nod and turned nearly crashing into Pip who had dashed over to him. The boy beamed up at him, turning his head this way and that to show off his piercings. He chuckled before asking "I'm guessing they are feeling better?"

Pip nodded vigorously, swaying from side to side as he brought a hand up and gently tugged on his lobe. "They do! Doesn't hurt at all after Mathew heals it! The bad thing is they can gets caught on clothes and what not...but they are fun to play with!" The boy stated with a lopsided grin. He nodded "Well that's good to hear, I can't wait to get my ears fixed after delivering Vasco's breakfast." He stated lifting up the thermos and wrapped food. 

Pip instantly set his tray down and lifted his hands up "Can I help?" the young Naut asked. De Sardet turned his head towards Mathew who was already waving him off "Make it quick, needs ya for kneadin'" was all the cook said. De Sardet handed the boy the thermos and the two of them quickly made their way up to the helm.

Vasco stood tall behind the wheel, his eyes being shaded by the brim of his hat the man scanned the seas ahead and around them, adjusting the wheel a notch or two here and there. The Poopdeck was empty except for the three of them, so De Sardet gave the man a wide smile as he greeted him casually.

"Morning Love came to erase that frown from your face." He teased, at least drawing a snorted chuff from the Naut. Pip happily danced up to Vasco, apparently, the boy had forgotten about the Siren talk from yesterday and was now back to his usual chipper self. "I'm helpin' De Sardet, I got yer coffee!" Pip proudly exclaimed extending the thermos out. De Sardet watched as Vasco's frown faded and a small grin grew over the man's lips as the Naut leaned down to take the coffee from Pip.

He sipped it carefully and sighed "Thank-you lad" the man mused out before setting his thermos down and ruffling the boy's hair. Pip giggled before ducking away. De Sardet decided to approach next and handed Vasco his food with a simple kiss to the man's cheek. Vasco's hand skimmed over his for a moment before he returned it back to the wheel, a voiceless _'THanks'_ hovered in the air between them.

"I see you have kippers again." Vasco pointed out eyes darting to his plate he held. He couldn't help but sigh and chuckle, "Aye, I do." He responded before stepping back from Vasco and plucking up a single dried salted fish and putting it to his lips. He wondered if he had developed a liking to the fish as he began to chew it, before realizing instantly that he still only _slightly_ liked the things. He heard Pip made a noise of revulsion and he turned to the lad who was wrinkling his nose.

"Yer the only one I know who likes those things De Sardet" the child stated as he walked over to him. Vasco's rumbling chuckle echoed out next to him and he turned his head to his lover who was attempting to keep his humor contained. De Sardet shot him a glare before clearing his throat.

"Actually Pip, I _don't_ really like them." He explained both Pip's and Vasco's eyes darted to him in confusion. He gave both Nauts a smile before he put a finger to his lips. "Now Pip" He continued, pointing to his plate and kippers. "You must promise me not to tell Mathew, I'm sure he'd be cross with me if he knew what I was actually doing with his precious salted fish." He admitted to the lad. Pip raised a brow in question, "They ain't really precious, we gots barrels of em" the boy replied off handily.

"Every resource aboard the ship is _precious_, we only have a limited supply, if you want to be a Captian lad best learn this now," Vasco stated from where he stood before he narrowed his eyes and barked down for the sail's to be tightened up more.

Pip frowned then shrugged at Vasco's comment before he looked back up at him "So...if ya don't like kippers...why get em?" Pip asked. De Sardet grinned and motioned for the lad to follow him to the rail. Pip did so and glanced up at him confused. Clearing his throat he whistled out sharp and true, hoping his pod would appear, he had no idea if they would or not after not seeing them in quite some time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pip confusedly glancing between him and the ocean, clearly confuddled at what he was doing. He whistled once more, a series of short chirps, already beginning to lose hope that this time the pod was truly well and gone. But he didn't blame them, perhaps it was for the best, if Siren's were really in these waters he hoped the pod had found somewhere safe to stay.

But a voice drifted from below _"Four fin? Back? Alive!?"_ a questioning voice raised. He grinned and glanced down, it was King Finn. Easily he plucked a kipper up and tossed it into the water in front of the dolphin that swam easily next to the ship, keeping pace as _The Serenity_ sailed along at a clipping speed. "Good morning King Fin, apologies I had my own matters to attend to" He stated down to the creature below.

Pip gasped from next to him, nearly jumping out of his skin as the boy sprang upwards and leaned very precariously over the rail to get a better glimpse of the dolphin.

"Watch him!" Vasco's voice cut over to them just as De Sardet was already grabbing a handful of the boy's shirt to keep him from falling overboard. He turned back to his lover, who relaxed some upon seeing him keep a hold of the boy.

"I got him" he explained to Vasco before turning back to King Fin. Pip craned his neck upwards at him, eyes sparkling brightly as he grinned all the wider. "They're the dolphins! The ones that...I _know_ they are!" Pip proclaimed eagerly. Sighing he gave a nod "They are, I'm sorry I lied to you before, I was feeling out of sorts then...can you forgive me?" he asked the lad gently. Pip frowned for a second before he shrugged and nodded "Of course, you're my best friend...and...well...you know." Pip continued on, a slight pink blush glowing over his face.

De Sardet clapped the boy on the shoulder and nodded "I know Pip...I know." He replied softly, studying the young lad that had grown to become so near and dear to his heart. He tilted his head to the left to glance over at Vasco, he just managed to catch the Naut's quick jerk of his head as he glanced away from studying them.

"Can I feed em?" Pip's asked eagerly drawing his attention back to the child, he nodded and held the plate towards Pip. Pip picked up a few fishes and tossed it down in front of King Finn who dove down then hopped up over the water to snatch up the fish. Pip giggled and reached for another "Wait until the other's come, don't want to feed King Fin everything." He explained nodding towards a few shapes that were beginning to swim up from the depths.

Drops of silver danced and swam through a layer of azure glass, bobbing to the surface with gleeful and animated cries of joy. One by one he pointed all the dolphins out. Pip gasped and awed over each of them. Tossing one out to each dolphin as they came and swam by. "This is incredible" Pip whispered out excitedly after the both of them watched Silver launch out of the water to snap a fish out of the air before it landed in the waves.

"They are incredible aren't they?" he asked the lad and Pip could only nod in slack-jawed wonder.

"Are they your friends too?" the boy asked curiously. He nodded "They are, but obviously they don't compare to you" he replied softly, sliding his hand up to ruffle the boy's hair. Pip hummed under his breath and picked up the last kipper. "Did you want to feed em the last one?" the boy asked. He nodded and gathered up the last one.

"Catch Polaris!" he called down to the younger calf who easily followed her mother's fluidity and leapt out of the waves snatching up the fish. Pip frowned for a second before waving at the dolphins "Bye, I hope you liked breakfast!" the boy yelled down to them. De Sardet stepped back, taking the time to pick up his own breakfast sandwich that he hadn't eaten yet and took a bite out of it. It was cold but still tasted good.

Pip stepped back from the rail as well "How did...how did you do that? Make em come to your whistle? Can you teach that to me?" the boy asked. He frowned for a second not wanting to disappoint the lad, and neither did he want to try and explain his secret to Pip just yet. "It's just something I can do..._perhaps_ if you keep joining me in feeding them they may come to your whistle as well." He eased out rubbing his chin for a second.

Pip frowned for a few moments before nodding "Okay! I'll see if I can do that!" The young Naut exclaimed before freezing for a second "Oh! Mathew's gonna be mad I better get back!" he yelped before scurrying off. De Sardet chuckled and shook his head. He approached Vasco and sighed "Despite everything...the water is beautiful today" He commented. Vasco nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Aye, it is, that's the curse of the sea, it lulls you in with its beauty but once you get close and comfortable...she turns into dangerous...hn...well..._Tempest_." Vasco eased out with a chuckle. De Sardet rolled his eyes "Is that what I am to you then? Something dangerous wrapped up in a pretty wrapper?" He teased as Vasco and he shared knowing grins.

"Well...you are a danger to yourself at least," Vasco commented dryly. He shot a glare to the man, "Pray tell how am I-" 

"You got strung up on the ropes, nearly killed yourself healing the crew after a storm, nearly got killed _during_ a storm, nearly got shot...need I go on?" Vasco explained with a worried expression. Absently he lifted his hand to his cheek. "Some of those things I was not in control of." He muttered under his breath. Vasco sighed and rubbed the corner of his eyes "Sorry...I'm just...I didn't want to bring up those memories again." Vasco said softly.

De Sardet stepped closer to the man and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're just worried about everything right now...I don't blame you for it, I just wish...I could do something to help." He replied studying Vasco's face. Vasco turned giving him a quick smile before leaned over and kissing him gently fingers brushing over his jaw.

"What you are currently doing is all I need" Vasco eased out breaking away, his eyes glowing a pale gray speckled with gold. He nodded and stepped away finishing the last of his breakfast. "I should return this back to Mathew, did you need anything more?" He questioned the Naut. Vasco shook his head before pursuing his lips "Go get those ear's fixed, those will help me _later_." Vasco purred out and He couldn't help but blush as he turned away from his lover.

Down the stairs he went into the Mess, the area had fully cleared out of Nauts, the only table being occupied was by his sleepy cousin and Kurt. He gave the two of them a nod before he approached the window to the kitchen, dropping off his plate he gave a nod to Mathew.

"Thank you for the breakfast Mathew" he stated happily to the Naut. Mathew turned to him hands and apron covered in flour, Pip was grunting as he kneaded a large amount of bread dough on the counter.

"Aye, yer welcome lad, spouse ya wants those ears fixed." The Naut sighed out before wiping his hands off and walking towards the door. From the back of the kitchen, De Sardet could hear the faint mewls of kittens behind Mathew's door. He chuckled wondering how the Naut was keeping up with having four kittens and their mother staying in his room besides being in the hold where Trim usually was.

As Mathew approached he nodded towards the door. "How're the kittens?" He asked kindly as Mathew steered him to sit down at a nearby table.

"Noisy but adorable" was the Nauts gruff comment. He chuckled and tilted his head slightly as Mathew placed his fingers on his lobes, already bright bursts of green and white glowed next to his face. He felt the gentle and cooling pulses of healing magic flow through him focusing on his ears. He could feel the throb and ache leave his ears in only a few moments. He sighed and relaxed grinning to himself as he felt normal again.

Mathew chuckled "Look at ya, silver in yer ears, hair all tied back, swear Vasco's tryin' ta convert ya into a Naut a'fore we reach land." He commented with a grin. De Sardet couldn't help but smile back at Mathew "Perhaps he is." He quipped back drawing a belted laugh from Mathew who then clapped him on the shoulder, a small cloud of flour rising up from him.

"Oi! CoinGuard, get over here!" Mathew yelled from where he stood to where Kurt was sitting next to Constantin.

A loud slam of a door reverberated through the hall and the angry and exhausted looking figure of Cabral approached from the hall.

"Mathew! I swear one more of your too goddamned loud yells and I'll sew yer gab shut!" The Admiral shouted glaring at the large Northman before she turned and retreated back into her room, the deafening sound of her door closing once more.

"Oh, I forget da mood she cannea be in when she's tired," Mathew whispered under his breath.

De Sardet swallowed and stood, giving Kurt room to sit down and get attended to by Mathew. He walked over to Constantin, already he was bringing his hands up and gently tugging at his ears, surprised that there was no pain now. He grinned and toyed with the piercings, it felt so strange to do so with his own ears, he was used to doing it with Vasco's. When he reached his cousin he motioned to his ears "All healed" He quipped sitting down and stealing a piece of bacon from the Prince's plate.

Constantin glared at him and scooted the plate away protectively before the blonde reached up and flicked his earring. He giggled at the sensation and the way Constantin's face looked as the Prince continued to play with his earrings.

"Oh, these are _wonderfully fun_" his cousin eased out. He snorted and rolled his eyes "I'm just glad there is no more pain." He mentioned nibbling on the bacon he stole from Constantin. "I bet, I'm sure Vasco will be glad for it too." Constantin teased.

He glared at his cousin and slapped him none to gently in the arm "Must _everyone_ make it about that?" he whispered harshly to the blonde. Constantin gave him a leveraging look "Oh please, I saw the way he was looking at you as you got pierced, like a dog drooling over a _bone_." Constantin snickered into his hand. De Sardet blushed crimson and shook his head.

"There is more to our relationship then-"

"Yes, yes we know how much you absolutely can't live without one another, we're aware" Constantin quipped out cooly. 

"Look who's talking" He teased the man, drawing a flustered blush to the Prince's cheeks.

"Do you wish to fight this morning cousin, keep talking and we shall." Constantin retorted with a savage grin. He smiled and shrugged "If His Grace feels well-rested enough to do so" He replied with ease. Constantin glared at him before laughing "All right then, a spar it is." The blonde stated firmly lifting away from the table. De Sardet stood and nodded before he remembered the pillowcase he had folded into jacket pocket.

"I'll meet you up there, give me a few." He explained motioning to his cousin. Constantin hummed under his breath before nodding, the Prince quickly rushing to his room to change.

De Sardet made his way down into the laundry area, moving fast to soak the pillowcase and clean it off his blood, before hanging it to dry. He rushed up to the deck, excited to spar with his cousin, the thought of friendly competition singing in his veins. He ran out into the mid-morning light, scanning for his cousin a grin on his face before it faded when he found Constantin.

There the man stood, standing tall and proud holding a pair of bows.

"Care to test your marksmanship cousin?" The man teased with a flaunting grin. De Sardet turned towards Kurt, glaring at the CoinGuard for providing his cousin the mean's to his demise. Kurt shrugged "We haven't trained in a while and you haven't touched a bow in months." The men explained from where he did sword exercises on a portion of deck unoccupied by Nauts.

"Where on earth are we going to shoot? We can't risk maiming the crew...or ship" He commented. Constantin motioned to two barrels next to the rail, a stack of sandbags resting on top of them. "Meet our foes, if we miss the arrows will go into the sea...please do try and not lose _all_ of them, dear cousin."

"Well, I'm ready to put _something_ into the sea." He retorted to the Prince as he snatched the bow from him.

"All right then, let's go!" Constantin stated eagerly as the man shouldered a quiver. De Sardet walked over and picked up his own quiver, the arrows were simple wooden bolts, no metal to be had on them. The tips were dulled and wouldn't damage much if they _did_ hit the ship.

"The first one to land ten wins...let's say twenty gold?" Constantin asked fluttering his long lashes. He was calm and at ease, holding the bow as if it was an extension of his being. To De Sardet the bow felt clunky and awkward in his hands. He wished he was as comfortable as Constantin was.

"Fine" He confirmed knowing very much he'd be losing twenty gold in a matter of minutes.

"First one's yours" His cousin purred out casually. "_If _you can find it in your ability to hit the target" He added with a chuckle.

"Go fuck yourself" He growled at the man.

"Sounds like you need it more than me." Constantin quipped back without a moment's notice, causing him, who had knocked an arrow and was currently attempting to aim let go of his arrow immediately and it soared high over the rail and landed somewhere in the ocean. Causing both he and his cousin to sigh, him in frustration and Constantin in a smug knowingness.

"Did I ever tell you that sometimes I _hate_ you." He muttered grabbing at another arrow. "Oh, I know, but I know deep down you still love me." He glared at his cousin who easily pulled back his bow and without looking landed the arrow into the smack middle of one of the sandbags.

He shook his head and sighed, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_De Sardet_

He hissed as he rubbed his wrist, his 'competition' with his cousin...if he could _call_ it that, had gone as well as he expected. His purse now gutted of not just 20 gold, but now _200_ because he couldn't bare saying no to his cousin's smug face as it tempted him all too easily into betting more and more, even though he knew he was going to lose. But there was a _chance_ surely.

"I think today was the first day I made bets against you," Vasco said gently from his desk. He turned his head to his lover, watching as the man scribbled in his logbook. "I'd have done the same, I think out of three hours I made the mark only five times." He sighed shaking his head. "How much did you win from my being terrible?" He asked curiously.

"Forty" Vasco stated with a chuckle as he blew over his page, attempting to dry the ink faster.

"Only forty? Well, it's better than nothing." He muttered to himself.

"Cussel and a few others held out hope, most others knew who was winning," Vasco stated standing up and crossing over to him. At least tonight the man wasn't wearing his coat to bed.

"Oi! Get those sails furled out! I want this chariot rollin' faster!" Cabral's shrill voice cried out above this heads momentarily causing both of them to glance upwards.

Vasco sighed and plopped himself on the bed "Win or lose, you're being terrible at least gave the men a break from worrying about...well..." Vasco trailed off.

"Bollocks with the _blasted_ waiting!" The man snarled kicking out as he sat back up. The sudden shout made him jump from where he sat on the bed. He glanced sadly towards Vasco, rubbing his chin he reached out and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, we'll be fine...come here" He eased out gently. Vasco frowned but carefully the Naut crawled over to him before he settled against him, curling against him, arms wrapping around his waist. He ran his hands through Vasco's hair, every so often he would lean down and give the Naut a kiss on the temple.

"Whatever happens...we're going to survive it like we do everything, and afterward we'll probably joke and laugh it off as usual, so just be calm my storm." He cooed gently to his lover, running a hand over his back and shoulders as he did.

Vasco glanced up at him, smiling briefly before sitting up and bringing his hands to his face. He sat there and smiled as Vasco's fingers trailed over his jaw and cheeks, eyes pouring steadily into his. Vasco leaned in and kissed him gently.

"You're right, I know you are...I just...can't help it...I'm scared to lose...not just you...but my crew, I don't want to see them hurt...or for them to lose their faith in me as a Captian." Vasco stated an all to real feeling of worry filtering in the Naut's eyes.

He shushed the Naut and kissed him gently. "You won't, they trust you, they always will, all of them admire you and care about you...they chose you for this because you deserve it...you _earned_ it." He explained doing his best to wash away the Naut's insecurities.

Vasco nodded before dropping his head against his shoulder, the Naut's hair falling into his face and he blew it out of the way. He felt Vasco chuckle against him before the man lifted his head up, nose nudging against his neck. It was his turn to giggle as Vasco kissed his neck rapidly. "You are so good at knowing what to say...I love you." The man confessed before swooping him up in a deeper kiss, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Love you as well." He added in-between kisses, light, and playful as he wrapped his arms around the Naut breathing in that comforting scent, loving the warmth and comfortableness they had with one another. So sweet and calming he wanted to fade away into it all, a gentle buzzing of happiness in his ears as he buried his head into the man's chest, the fabric of his shirt catching slightly on his earrings but he didn't mind.

Vasco hummed under his breath as he felt a strong finger tilt his head up, then pushed it to the side. The Naut's lips enveloping the earring of his right lobe. He gasped at the sensitive and intimate nature of the feeling, the way his tongue twirled the metal in his ear slow and sensual. A feeling he couldn't describe settling in his gut and he began to feel light-headed and dizzy. Who knew a piercing could cause this?

The way Vasco's lips and tongue worked over his ear stirring up so many emotions, he clutched at the man's shoulders. Risked letting out a soft moan, his hair beginning to stand on end as he shivered beneath his lover's ministrations.

It felt so wonderful and filling and it made his blood sing in his ears, matching the sudden far away fluttering notes in his ear.

He felt Vasco freeze next to him, lifting his head away in a snap, eyes wide in a shocked look. He blinked, not understanding what was happening.

"De Sardet," The man said voice all of a sudden icy. "Hmmm?" He purred with a pout, wanting the Naut to continue, could he not feel how content and happy it was right now?

_"Their here"_ The man choked out, barely above a whisper before Vasco was on his feet and snatching up his rapier. 

Suddenly he felt himself snap out of the strange fuzzy lull he was in. He winced, his mind feeling addled as if he was stuck in a dream. Not sure of what was real or not, a constant noise growing louder in his ears. Vasco staggered once before shaking his head. He could see a tremble in the man's hand as he reached out to him.

"We have to get you below..._NOW_." The man snarled dragging him by his elbow. He nodded half tripping over himself as he attempted to concentrate. The noise was, a constant ringing, beautiful and sweet, he wanted to stop and concentrate for a second, figure out its melody, maybe if he could just write it down?

"De Sardet! Listen to me!" Vasco yelled in his face, once again dragging him into the real world for only a little more.

"_Please_." The man begged, "Stay below, I love you...but please...no matter what...stay below." Vasco all but whispered, a hand-clapping to his face for a second before the man was tugging him towards the door.

Doing his best to fight off the spell that was being wrapped all the harder around him. Enveloping and settling in the very air around them, trapping them in place with nowhere to run or hide they rushed down the steps. Figures moved past them, men yelling and Cabral giving out commands. Swords and lanterns being gathered in allowed sailor's hands as Vasco practically pushed him down into the hold with those others who were decided to be better off below.

Confused and incredibly frightened but unable to show it as a young boy was huddled at his feet hands wrapped over his head.

His mind was swimming in a strange sea of thoughts, he couldn't really concentrate on what was happening. How on earth could anyone do _anything_ like this? He couldn't imagine how this..._magic_ felt without silver earings if he was feeling this WITH them.

He pinched his eyes tightly closed _'Just stay below deck De Sardet, whatever happens just STAY. BELOW. DECK.' _ He screamed at himself, wrapping his hand around Constantin who was a shaking mess next to him. "We'll be safe Constantin, just stay below...promise me?" He managed to ask the man next to him. A whimper was his reply before the song screamed all the louder in his ears, and it took everything he had to remain in his seat.


	125. The Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, was an undertaking, I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for your patience.
> 
> UPDATED NOTE  
Thank you AzureHawk for the BEAUTIFUL AND BREATHTAKING PIECE OF ART.
> 
> https://ceruleanhawk.tumblr.com/post/618579102286413824/the-siren-raisedherself-himself-up-to-the

_De Sardet_

They sat in almost darkness, a single lantern lit to cast the smallest amount of light. The air had a chill, he didn't know if it was because of the cold, or if it was because of the situation they were in. When the flame flickered every so often, his hope flickered with it. He did his best to breathe in slowly, to calm his nerves and his steadily beating heart. Constantly on edge, he felt like he was perched atop a great height at the mercy of hurricane winds and a single foot kept sliding off, threatening to send him tumbling over the edge.

The sounds grew louder and sharper, the pitches in his ear continued to hum tender and sweet but he knew that behind that sweetness was a monster waiting to pounce. Pip had crawled into his lap at this point, burying his head into his chest he could feel the child sobbing and shaking, how he wanted to wrap his own arms around the lad, rock him into safe security but he dare not loosen his death grip on his cousin.

Mathew answered his problem, sliding across from where he was seated and picked the lad up with delicate ease. He hugged Pip to his chest and settled into a heap on the floor, in a curious manner the Northern Naut began to mutter low sounds over the lad. After a second he realized the man was praying in his native tongue, speaking soft but firm.

_"Odin, vandrende vandrer, gi meg visdom, Mot og seier. Venn Thor, gi meg din styrke. Og begge er med meg." _ The words were entirely foreign to him, but he found comfort in them and for a second the music beyond the ship's walls faded. But it was only for a second until the sound of something _scraping_ against the side of the ship. All his hair's stood on end as a whimper tore from Pip's throat, possibly his as well.

The light flickered once more as the singing now peaked to an overwhelming volume, from all sides it surrounded them, accompanied by the telltale noises of scraping and scratching at the ship's hull. They were rabbits at the mercy of a pack of dogs, huddled down in a dark hole they waited. Live or die, they bleakly waited for the outcome of the fight that raged above their heads. The echoed shouts of the Nauts above communicating to one another, bursts of screams here and there made him panic, unsure of whom they belonged to the Sirens or Nauts?

He pinched his eyes tightly and did his best to block out noises, attempting to imagine absolutely anything _else_ at the moment. Long summer walks in the garden's back home, the countless vibrant bursts of color, the intoxicating mix of sweet and refreshing blooms. The pathways that cut with expert precision designed and created by generations of gardeners who could name every flower that had ever bloomed at the palace.

He tried to imagine the splendorous balls that were thrown every few month's celebrating a holiday or an anniversary of some famous dead monarch and their great deeds. The hypnotizing swirl of dozens if not hundreds of fabric's, the colors and designs always so bright and resplendent as each lady tried to outdo one another with each ball. The trays and platters of lavish food, so painstakingly crafted the food could almost be considered art.

But none of those luxurious memories comforted him, none of them calmed the storming panic within his heart. His mind wandered to different memories altogether, he and Vasco walking along the beach of Gull Isle, heading down to the harbor, each of them sharing a sweet treat of a grilled peach that only cost a few coppers. Strolling hand in hand the sun beaming down on them, the sticky juices smothered over the both of their faces as they laughed and joked and shared a kiss or two.

_That_ calmed him, lulled him into feeling safe for a second or two, imagining Vasco was here now, wrapping an arm around him protectively, pressing a kiss into his forehead and giving him a look of entire security.

He was hit with a pang of worry and fear for Vasco, what if he or the other Nauts got injured...or _worse_. This wasn't like a storm, he couldn't hear the reassuring barks of his lover as he commanded the men on deck. Instead, everything was lost and drowned out in the chaos above.

A punch to the gut that made it feel like he couldn't breathe, the idea of Vasco _gone,_ so sudden and wrenched away from him without warning. His mind raced to the last things the man had said to him. _"I love you...but please stay below!"_ had he even told the man he loved him back? Or was he caught up in the fear of things? Was their last kiss the one they had before the sirens came? His mind couldn't comprehend the thought, to exist in a world without Vasco.

"So beautiful..." a voice said softly next to him, he snapped his eyes open and glanced towards his cousin.

In the dim light, he could distinguish his cousin's face, blank and open, staring upwards with eyes wide and filled with utter joy and longing. He gripped his cousin all the harder and cursed the man for not letting them pierce his ears.

"Kurt help me!" He ordered harshly, already Constantin was lightly tugging at his arms attempting to break free of his grip. _'No, no, no, you stupid idiot don't you dare try and break free now.'_ He cursed the blonde in his mind. Kurt quickly wrapped an arm over Constantin's chest holding the Prince back with his honed strength.

There was a flicker of confusion that drifted over Constantin's features, the man glanced down noticing their hands and arms holding him in place. His brow furrowed, dark shadows falling over his face as intense rage filled those once serene eyes. Curling a lip in a snarl he snapped at them, legs suddenly kicking out as he and Kurt were wrenched forward by a sudden feat of strength that he was not expecting from his cousin, Then again he was a man who managed to break all the tables in an Inn in a single night.

But Kurt was able to reign the Prince back in, though De Sardet could see the fierce concentration on the CoinGuards face as he did so. His cousin was pulled back to the bench they were sitting on, De Sardet practically throwing himself in Constantin's lap as means to keep his cousin anchored in place.

"You got em?" A familiar older voice asked, he turned his head and in the edge of darkness he could see Cussel sitting between two of the younger deckhand, he vaguely recalled one's name being Erik. "So far" he managed to slip out as Constantin violently twisted beneath him.

_"Let ME GO!"_ The man screamed out, hoarse and piercing. In all of his moments of knowing the man he NEVER heard a voice like that come from his cousin. He had heard the petulant whining of a royal demanding for specific items, he had heard the man scream fits at his mother through the wall. The Prince had cried bloody murder when he found out his father had sold off his pony and replaced it with a 'proper' horse for a Prince.

But never had heard the man scream in such angry desperation, feral eyes like those of a mad man, haunting and pleading.

His cousin was gone, past the point of reassurance or explanation, the song had gotten to him. It hurt him to see Constantin act like so but he couldn't keep to that thought for long, as he found himself on the losing end of wrangling in a wild Prince. Both his strength and Kurt's did little to subdue the man, Constantin was fast, fluid, and one hell of a biter. Vaguely he recalled a few of the Nauts trying to help, one had got a rope, and even with four men, each holding an arm or leg it was still a struggle to attempt to hold the blonde in place while they tried to tie him.

The rope was tied about Constantin's waist, a knot secured and for a small second a glimmer of hope to subduing the rampaging Prince who kept screaming and begging to be let go, that 'they' were calling for him, he couldn't _live_ without them. 

De Sardet watched as Cussel began to wrap Constantin's rope around nearby wooden support as he, Kurt, Erik, and Vil were all practically sitting on the Prince to keep him still.

"BRACE! HARD TO STARBOARD!" a piercing voice shrieked out from above. De Sardet recognizing it as Cabral's instantly, before any of them could react or move, all of them went sliding and shifting violently to the right. He swore as he rolled roughly over the floor, knocking into a few others and some tables legs as he did. He opened his eyes to find himself on his stomach under a table when his world began to slip in the other direction, letting out a string of curses he managed to latch unto one of the table legs that were bolted in and he caught himself from rolling in the other direction.

The lantern managed to stay lit, but it swung violently from side to side, a hectic glow of light spreading and fading with each sway. Outside he heard the scratching against the ship's hull subside for a few moments, there was even a slight lull in the song. He lifted his head up, hopefully scanning over the many figures sprawled out on the floor groaning and cursing attempting to spot the familiar blonde curls of his cousin.

A sinking feeling of dread chilled him to the bone when he realized his cousin was nowhere to be seen. He scrambled up wincing slightly at a pain in his shoulder as he whirled around glancing to support Cussel was attempting to tie the man too. Cussel was hugging the support, clearly and obviously straining to keep himself upright at the tilt of the ship as it began to even out to a more manageable level.

The thundering noise of a person clamoring up the stairs, followed by his cousin's gleeful sounding voice singing out "I'm coming to you my lovelies!" bolted him into action. He stepped over a few of the Nauts, finding Kurt's familiar form half-dazed as he leaned against a bench. He tugged at the man's arm "We gotta get him!" He yelled dragging the CoinGuard stumbling along.

He chased after his cousin without thinking, the fear and dread running rampant through his body, chilling him to the bone and making him feel numb. It all was happening so quickly and yet he felt so sluggish and slow, a race against time and his cousin, and the Prince had a headstart.

He scrambled up the stairs shouting Constantin's name in the hopes that maybe it might break through to him. Kurt was behind him grunting and cursing, they made it to the landing, he could see Constantin's form on the other side of the mess. The man was too dangerously close to the hall and to the door that leads out unto the deck. He let go of Kurt and _bolted_ across the Mess, jumping and climbing over tables without even thinking, panic in his mind to get to his cousin, to grab that rope to STOP him by all mean's necessary.

The length of rope was just a few feet away, he practically threw himself on top of it, scrambling to snatch it up in both hands. Once he had a secure hold he heaved backward planting his feet in the ground struggling to pull back Constantin.

_'I can control a spooking horse I can hold back my damned cousin!'_ He mentally chided to himself as he strained to hold back his cousin.

He then realized he was being dragged along, his feet sliding against the floor as he lost his footing. Constantin was on all fours, climbing up the steps that led to the deck. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!" He yelled out as he dropped down into a sitting position using all of his weight in hopes of holding the man in place. He turned his head looking for Kurt but the CoinGuard had disappeared.

"What the fuck!" He choked out gritting his teeth, the rope biting and burning in his hands but he dare not let go. With sudden savagery his cousin roared and flung himself all the harder against the rope around his waist, dragging him along at a faster pace.

_'Please let the door be locked, please let the door be locked'_ he prayed to whatever god that would listen as Constantin grappled with the door handle. The door opened conveniently easy. "Oh come on!" He yelled flustered as Constantin picked up speed. He leapt up to his feet, running after the Prince still holding the rope he gritted his teeth and rushed forward up the steps.

He staggered once when he got on deck, the noise outside increased nearly tenfold, the music and voices filling every single space of air around them. He shuddered, feeling dizzy at the volume of it all, he could feel the spell ringing harder in his ears to the point he could barely even see or think, but somehow he managed to keep a hold of Constantin's rope and with one fervent tug forward he remembered what he was doing.

He snarled as he raced forward putting his shoulder down he barreled into his cousin slamming him into the deck as he wrapped both his legs and arms around the man squeezing tightly as Constantin screeched in his face and began to bite, kick and hit him as hard as he could. Each hit was brutal and unforgiving and made him want to let go from the agony but he refused to let go, refused to give up, he knew it would be death for his cousin if he did.

He gritted his teeth and bared with it, body beginning to go numb to everything going on around him. Then something was wrenching Constantin away from him, he yelled out "NO!" as he clawed to get the rope secure in his hands. He blinked and looked up to see Vasco, hair unkempt, eyes wild, and a snarl on his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing up here!?" He snapped at him but he ignored the man's question as he was pulled upwards into a sitting position by a maddened Constantin.

"CONSTANTIN!" He roared, limbs shaking, heart pounding as his mouth went dry his cousin was so dangerously close to the rail now.

He pulled himself along the rope before tackling once more into his cousin's back, wrapping an arm around the blonde's neck, hauling him backward by his dead weight. Constantin folded backward against him falling on top of him, even while being choked the man was fighting and kicking out doing everything he could to break free to be with the sirens.

He gritted his teeth and held onto his cousin's neck tighter, beginning to keep count of how many seconds he would need to choke his cousin out. Time was once again moving slowly, sound fading he sluggishly tilted his head back and rested it against the deck. Gazing up into the night sky above them, the stars looked so calm and quiet twinkling away bright and constant. An easy black veil of darkness folded over them, unreactive to the turmoil below.

A sound brought him out of his hazy state, he tilted his head upwards and watched as pale claws folded over the rail and a silvery figure began to hoist itself upwards in a meticulous and gradual state. His mouth opened slowly, he began to feel Constantin's fighting begin to subside as the man's body ran out of air.

The first thing he saw was her eyes, bright and wide, a near curious look to them, he couldn't say for sure what color they were, to him they were a mixture of everything, green like moss growing on an aged tree, the light blue of robin's egg's nestled in a clutch. The dark rich brown of freshly dug earth ready to grow new life, then there were other colors, gold, and silver, red and purple, colors he couldn't name sparkled in those alluring eyes.

He couldn't look away, couldn't even blink, he felt his arms grow weak as they loosened their hold on his cousin. Her face was..._perfect_ she looked handcrafted by the gods themselves before placed on this earth. A beauty that people would go on a pilgrimage to see, skin as pale and as glowing as the moon that hung in the sky above. Lip's partially parted, pink and soft and for the first time in his life, he actually found himself wanting to kiss a woman's lips.

The world faded around her face, he did not see anything else, could not comprehend anything else. She fluttered her lashes at him, a coy movement of her head tilting slightly as she smiled without showing her teeth. Her hair was dark and clung to her head and neck, pieces of coral and wood braided into her locks while bits of seaweed clung here and there.

A melodious chuckle before a song rose from her lips._ 'Sweet gods, that SOUND'_ He thought to himself he was enraptured by it, how could something produce such a filling and perfect tone? How he wished he could sing like that, he began to raise himself up, his cousin forgotten he stared into those eyes that were drifting closer to him. He held his breath feeling like he was being swept away on the sound, no longer a part of the real world he was in another realm entirely.

Closer she edged, and he attempting to push his cousin out of the way to reach her, he lifted a hand up wanting to at least brush against the evidence of godhood floating in front of him. World feeling slow and dizzy, disconnected, and floating he was falling and tumbling to do anything for her.

That was until in an arc of silver a sword came down and separated her head from her shoulders. The moment it happened he snapped out of his dream-like state, realizing where they were and what was going on. The sounds of yells and the clamor of siren's screaming and hissing as others sang on broke through his thoughts. He blinked and shook his head, glancing down at his cousin in his lap, the man's eyes were half-lidded, head lulling form side to side as he was coming to from his attempt at choking him out.

He glanced to the siren's body that was now sagging over the rail, it was then he could see the shimmer of her scales, the fish like spines that ran down her back and along the sides of her arms, the incredibly long and sharp claws, then to the head that rested just a foot or so away from him, staring blankly at him, her mouth agape showing off the cat-like fangs that filled her mouth. He grimaced at the strange bluish-green blood that was still pooling down from where her head was severed from her neck.

He turned his head and was stunned to see Kurt there with his sword, the man made a look of revulsion at the Siren before he kneeled down grabbed Constantin by the arm, dragging him off and De Sardet felt someone dragging him by the shoulders away from the rail. He twisted his head around to see Vasco's eyes burning and face drawn tight.

_'Fuck he is going to kill me if we make it through this'_ he thought dryly to himself as he attempted to get his legs under him to stand up. He glanced over to see Kurt forcing Constantin's helmet on his head. He blinked in confusion, why of all things to bring to the Prince did he bring that? What was a helmet going to do?

A movement behind the two made him nearly choke, _another_ siren, this one easily pushed the body of her brethren aside as she clamored up unto the rail, sitting upright her long snake-like tail folding beneath her supporting her as the rest of its length curled over the side of the ship.

He was frozen once more by the beauty, this one had darker eyes, still made of all the colors only in shades and hues darker than the one before. Her hair was light in color shining and shimmering in the glow of the moon, this one didn't sing, instead, she narrowed her eyes on Kurt who had his back to her.

He attempted to get a warning out, but he was frozen, the best he managed was a twitch of his lips.

Vasco was the one to step in "Behind you!" the man shouted and Kurt whirled around blade at the ready but with a flick of her long tail, she knocked Kurt's sword aside the large fins on the end of her tail assisting her in the action. Kurt cursed as the Siren leapt forward mouth screaming and wide she landed on the man. Somehow the CoinGuard managed to stay standing, Constantin screamed then scrambled backward away from the Siren.

_'Wait! Away from the siren? Is he in his right mind now?'_ He thought for a split second before making a step forward to go help Kurt but realized he had no blade and no way to assist the man. A strong hand clapped over his shoulder and wrenched him backward he cursed as he staggered back. He twisted his head to see Vasco rushing forward rapier drawn as the Siren buried her fangs into the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder, the man roared out before he grabbed ahold of the Siren by her hair and face then _tugged_ her off of his neck, adrenaline and years of training no doubt assisting him as he then threw the Siren down into the deck in front of him.

"You _BITCH!_" The man roared as he staggered to the left, blood pouring profusely from his neck and shoulder. The Siren was changed in an instant, she hissed baring all of her fangs, her spines and frills all over her body raising up as she began to gather her tail under her to chase after Kurt. Vasco's blade shot forward, the man only a foot or so away, for a second it looked like he had the creature but at the last second, she must have seen or sensed him for with a lightning-quick crack of her tail she lashed Vasco's legs out from under him and he _slammed_ into the deck hard, most of his weight falling on the back of his neck and upper back.

Horror filled De Sardet, in seeing two of the people he cared about being maimed and struck down like so. He raced forward and snagged the rapier that Vasco's had dropped, the man moaned out at his feet, eyes opening and closing in unfocused movements.

He rushed forward sword pointed outwards he aimed for the siren coiling itself on the deck. She hissed as she turned towards him, snarling in a high piercing voice that made his ears ring. He braced for the tail and managed to roll forward in time to dodge it, plunging the sword into the creature's abdomen as he did so. Briefly, her snarling choked off as she keened a piercing note of pain and some blueish blood began to drip out of her mouth, eyes widening and face contorting.

He stared up at the creature shocked for a few seconds at just how _large_ these things were up close.

That second of shock proved to be his undoing, in an instant the siren lashed out with her claws, he felt the sudden and stinging sensation of them raking across his chest as he leapt backward and away from her. Sword forgotten the stinging and sharp pain lighting up his chest as he felt a rushing wet heat begin to pool against his skin. He landed on the deck a foot or so away from Vasco who still was laying on his back, movements sluggish as the man struggled to do move.

De Sardet put a hand to his chest, could feel the large gashes, and the frayed fabric from where the claws had ripped through his shirt and flesh. He flashed a quick pulse of healing magic through to staunch the bleeding as best as he could. He lifted his head up to see Kurt attempting to fight against the Siren on the deck, attempting to dodge from her claws and tail as he tried to get in close to stab her.

He glanced towards the rest of the deck, nearly all the other Nauts were busy fighting their Sirens, however, _theirs_ was the only one that had managed to make it UNTO to the deck, the others were being stabbed and prodded off the deck by spears and poles.

He heard Kurt's cry of pain as claws raked over his sword arm, a fresh torrent of blood gushing forth before the siren knocked the man aside with her tail. Kurt tumbled over the deck, splatters of dark blood being left behind as he rolled a few feet away closer to the mizzen mast.

The Siren paused for a second, Kurt forgotten she leaned down, sniffing one of the blood splatters and after a second her mouth opened a blue forked tongue darting out and began to lap up some of the blood from the wood. De Sarder recoiled in revulsion but twisted himself closer to Vasco taking the opportunity to put a hand to the man's neck, sending a wave of magic through to see if the man was injured.

No broken bones or injuries, the impact just knocked the wind out of him and rattled his mind. He lifted his hand away and began to shake the man's shoulder "Vasco! Come on love!" He ushered to the man who blinked rapidly then groaned as he managed to push himself up. The Naut's head turned to his direction, for a second unfocused golden eyes met his before they narrowed in on his chest, the look of horror crossing over Vasco's features as the man shot a hand out to his chest.

"They're fine! I staunched the wounds we have _that_ to worry about!" He shouted pointing to the siren who was still licking up the blood on the deck. De Sardet looked past the creature's eyes narrowing in on Kurt to see how the man was doing. Kurt looked incredibly pale, his shirt dyed dark with his blood.

"I need to get to Kurt!" He stated pushing himself up into a standing position, wincing at the pain that tore through his torso. Vasco clamored up to his feet, standing wobbly for a second before he shook his head "No! Go back below I'll get Kurt!" The man barked his hand digging into his shoulder and pushing him towards the door. De Sardet shook his head he knew the Naut was trying to protect him but Kurt was bleeding out and every second was important.

"We don't have time to argue!" He snapped at the man shaking off Vasco's hand "Kurt is bleeding out and I _have_ to get to him, _help_ me." He pressed matching Vasco's eyes there was a brief flicker of rage followed by conflicting emotions of fear and acceptance, then Vasco gave a nod.

"I'll distract her" Vasco said turning to face the Siren. De Sardet stepped behind Vasco waiting for when the Siren was focused on the Naut.

"Where is my sword?" the man asked, "In her stomach" he replied eyes narrowed on Kurt's pained expression.

"Well, here we go" Vasco whispered under his breath before he snarled "Hey sea hag want some fresh blood? Come and get it!" The man lifted his arms out then motioned to him with a jerk of his head to move. He rushed forward keeping his head low as he all but flung himself on the deck next to Kurt, the man gave a soft grunt and the faintest twitch of a reaction. He pressed his hands into Kurt, the man's dark blood tainting his hands as he rushed spindles of healing magic over the man's wounds, stitching together the skin to stop the bleeding.

The cuts were deep, nearly to the bone in his wrist, he knew he had to prioritize, he or Mathew could fix the muscle and ligament damage later, for now, he had to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me Kurt, I got you!" he shouted his mouth entirely void of moisture as he tried to lick his lips and concentrate his hands shaking in fear of all that was happening around him, the noises of the singing and the screaming beginning to make him feel like he was going insane.

He lifted his hands up to Kurt's neck, feeling the slowed pulse breath his fingers as he stitched together the wound there, a large chunk of his flesh bitten into, the skin hanging on by a thread. As he healed that wound he risked a glance over his shoulder to Vasco.

The man was currently rolling to the left, the Siren's tail whipping over his head as he nearly ran into the rail next to him. The Naut lunged forward his fingers just grazing the hilt of his sword stuck in the siren's abdomen but she coiled backward screeching, raising herself up high above Vasco, arms, and claws extended. De Sardet watched in horror as the creatures hulk cut off his view of Vasco, the last thing he saw was the man's face twisting in shock.

A bubble of sound escaped his throat as he attempted to yell out a warning before her claws came down over Vasco's head and De Sardet stumbled forward screaming Vasco's name as a loud and audible snapping sound filled the night air.

His heart full tilt stopped in his chest, air catching in his throat as tears were already beginning to fill his vision. Vasco was dead, he had just watched his lover die, there was no way anyone could survive a blow like that...Kurt and everything else was fading away, his hopes, his dreams his aspirations all of it was gone. He sunk to his knees in a puddle of Kurt's blood, for perhaps a third time that night he went numb to everything.

The siren screeched and her tail lashed out angrily yet she didn't move from the place she was in, she was most likely getting ready to turn and lash out on him, but he wasn't afraid, he could only stare on, preparing himself for the sight of Vasco's body mutilated and still.

A figure rolled out from in front of the siren, it was _Vasco!_ The man had a smirk on his face marred only by the long scratch from his temple to his chin, blood running down his face and clumping in his hair. Time began to move around him and he found breath in his lung to call out Vasco's name. Pure joy and happiness at seeing the man alive. Vasco pointed to something behind him, he turned to see Kurt's blade on the deck, he glanced back at Vasco the man urging for him to toss the blade over to him.

Wordlessly he snatched up the blade and slid it across the deck over to the man, Vasco staggered up, the Siren still stuck in place screeching in fury at something in front of her. Carefully De Sardet edged around glancing back over the deck as he did. A large portion of Nauts were making 'walls' along the rails using themselves and their spears to keep the SIren's at bay pushing them down into the water before they could make it up to the deck, a select few Nauts were hurrying about their business working the ropes and rigging and following Cabral's orders that every so often would break through the cacophony of siren songs in the air.

He moved a few feet then saw what had happened to the siren. Her hands were buried into the deck, her long claws had somehow gotten trapped by the wood, and no matter how hard she struggled they didn't seem to be coming free. It didn't matter in the end if she did or not because Vasco took Kurt's sword hefted it then brought it down across the creature's neck effectively beheading it. The head rolled off and away and the large serpentine-like body convulsed and crumpled to the deck, a sea of blue blood gushing forth from the carcass.

Vasco stepped forward and jerked his rapier out of the Siren's body, the threat now gone for the most part De Sardet rushed back to Kurt, the man was no longer bleeding but he had lost a lot of blood and glanced about weakly, face incredibly pale even in the moon's light. Vasco staggered over to him carrying both swords, the dark red of his blood still dripping down his face and neck. De Sardet stood up and pressed a hand immediately to the wound knitting it closed when he began to feel light-headed once more.

"It's enough for now," Vasco said stiffly tilting his head away from his hand before snapping it upwards, eyes scanning the deck in front of him. He then turned back to him "The men are holding, I'll help you carry him back, he's no good in this condition." He nodded as the two of them reached down to grab a hold of Kurt's arms. He froze and twisted his head around searching for his cousin, worry, and fear igniting in him like a gunshot.

"Where's Constantin!?" He said in a panic standing back up scanning the deck even more furiously.

"Dammit focus, De Sardet!" The Naut quipped back angrily hauling Kurt up and draping one arm across his shoulders. De Sardet gritted his teeth but nodded stepping forward and helping Vasco, they half dragged half walked Kurt towards the door when shouts from behind them drew both of their attentions.

Two sirens had managed to claw up to the rail, one had latched both of her hands unto the spears attempting to be stabbed through her. She screamed a shrill and piercing cry that made him wince. Vasco let go of Kurt immediately and De Sardet found himself stumbling to balance out the CoinGuard's weight, he staggered towards the door and stumbled partially in letting the man fall into a heap against the wall.

Bending over and panting for a few seconds from the effort his attention was intercepted by Vasco's voice barking at his men to get back.

He turned to see one of the two siren's had half crawled unto the deck, raising herself up on her coiling tail she used her height to snatch the spears away from the Nauts hands, sending the men tumbling to the deck as she easily flung the weapons away, one of them clattering and rolling towards him while the other bounced off the rail and disappeared into the water.

Vasco surged forward stepping between his men and the siren, he lashed out with his rapier striking the creature across the shoulder, she struck out with her tail but the man ducked below it before he kicked out with his foot, it connected into the Siren's waist launching her back against the rail knocking into her sister that was attempting to pull herself up on the rail.

One of the other Nauts pushed forward with his spear putting his weight behind the weapon as he shouldered forward. De Sardet watched as the siren snapped her head to him, her eyes burning with a kaleidoscope of colors as she hissed and stopped the Naut and his spear in his tracks. Gripping the shaft of the spear and holding it in place, a filtered chuckle tore from her perfect and slender neck as she swiped out with her other hand claws striking the Naut across the shoulder and he immediately let go of his spear and went tumbling to the deck.

Vasco swung his sword overhead while one of the other men grabbed the injured Naut and pulled him away, the two Nauts Vasco had pushed out of the way rushed to a nearby rack to grab fresh weapons. The Siren snapped her head at Vasco facing him squarely, she reached out and De Sardet was expecting those wicked claws to rend open his lover on the spot but instead, the Siren's hand clasped over Vasco's wrist holding him securely in place.

De Sardet once more left Kurt behind as he rushed forward back unto the deck, he snatched up the spear and adjusted his stance as he began to aim. It was difficult with the sway of the ship, but if he could throw a spear from horseback he could do it on a ship. Just as he got a good opening he pulled back and readied to let loose when a change overtook the Siren. He could only describe it as thousands of shards of glass shifting and moving over the Siren's flesh as it rippled and changed, the hair, the skin, even the facial structure all of it transformed in an instant, and within a blink, De Sardet was staring at himself.

Not, _exactly_ himself, from the waist down the long serpent and fish-like tail remained, even a few of the spines along the arms remained, but it was _his_ bare chest and _his_ face and hair that he was seeing like a mirrored image he watched as this copy of him stared up lovingly at Vasco.

He could see the conflict on the man's face, disoriented and frozen in place the Naut stood staring down at...him. He took a few steps forward "Vasco!" He yelled drawing the man's attention for a split second, the golden eyes darted to him before the Siren raised...herself? Himself? Up to the Naut's height, a delicate finger hooking his jaw and pulling Vasco's attention back to him.

_His_ voice began to drift out of the copycat's lips.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glitter and Gold, but nothing can console me...but my jolly sailor bold." _ The Siren sang out in a teasing manner and De Sardet watched in horror as Vasco's face began to relax growing slack in the creature's embrace.

"Come to me _my Storm_" the Siren added, still in his voice loving and calm, so enrapturing even using his name intonation on things.

He watched as Vasco's grip on his sword began to loosen, a slight nod in the Naut's posture, the men around Vasco shouted his name but no one dared get close for feat the creature would kill Vasco in an instant. Seething anger bubbled in his chest at the Siren, hefting his spear he narrowed his eyes on his mark then let his spear fly.

It arced up only slightly as it spun in the air moving like a bolt of lightning towards his target. It struck the Siren dead center in its chest, just above the heart. The creature made a choked screeching sound as it fell to the deck, tail, and limbs lashing before it suddenly stilled. De Sardet ran up to the stunned Vasco who stared down at the Siren at his feet and he whirled the man around.

"It wasn't me! Now focus!" He yelled at the man breaking him out of his stupor. Vasco blinked then nodded collecting himself, he looked pale and out of it but De Sardet made sure to keep a steady hand on the man's shoulder as he pushed him away from the rail, he bent down to pick up his spear and began tugging it out of the Siren's corpse, it's blood a lighter green and half of it's face was the siren's while the other half was eerily his.

He shuddered as he continued to pry the spear out of the chest cavity. Vasco had retreated behind him and was seeing to the injured Naut. there was an increased stir of voices that drew his attention down towards the Forecastle, where a group of three Nauts had managed to kill a Siren that had attempted to clamor aboard.

"Steady men! Only six more hours till dawn!" Vasco's voice boomed over the area. De Sardet didn't know if that was to encourage the men or not. He grunted as _finally_ the demand spear lifted free of the Siren. He turned spear in hand towards Vasco who was wiping up some of his blood off of his neck, his previous confusion fading from his mind and frame and he looked ready to spring into action in a moment's notice.

Their eyes met and for the first time that night, he didn't look at him in a wave of rigid anger.

"Thank..you" He uttered out gently before turning and reorganizing a few Nauts to watch over the side of the rail they were standing at. He moved past Vasco and knelt down to the injured Naut who was braced against the mast tucked behind a few barrels with spears pointing out of them.

He put a hand to the man's shoulder and healed a portion of it. "I'm sorry I can't do more, I'm running low on energy." He confessed to the Naut who clapped a hand to his shoulder in thanks. "What little you can spare helps," The man said with a grunt and a smile. He gave the man a nod and turned away gripping the spear with both hands as he scanned over the deck matching Vasco who did the same.

"Constantin!" He shouted to himself all of a sudden, realizing he hadn't seen his cousin in far too long of a time.

Vasco put a hand on his shoulder steadying him "I remember seeing him dart back down into the hold, you can't miss that helmet even during a Siren's attack." The man explained, and De Sardet relaxed only slightly at the idea that perhaps his cousin was now safe and secure back below.

"We got another one!" a panicked voice yelled out from the other side of the deck, screaming a constant shrill note that descended over the deck and made all nearby Nauts pause to look towards her, her hair wild and long, the dark sheets of ebony were decorated with sharks teeth as she struck out with her tail, knocking the three Nauts to the deck, one landing and hitting his head rather violently. Worry shot through him as he noted the man did not move.

He found himself rushing alongside with Vasco, his spear at the ready as the two of them crossed over in nearly an instant. Vasco leaping over his fallen men to lunge and strike the arm of the siren that had been defending down to strike at one of the fallen Nauts. Vasco cleaved the hand right off of the siren, a rush of dark blood spraying over their feet as the creature hissed and twisted in agony her injured limb swinging wildly in the air around her.

The Siren's other hand moved to strike at Vasco who was reeling back and away from her but not fast enough. De Sardet lifted his spear and raced forward pushing through with his shoulder he caught the Siren in the chest, her claws swiping the air above his head nearly missing his ear. Vasco took advantage of the situation and with a flick of his blade, he plunged his sword forward and buried it into the other side of the creature's chest, stabbing the heart in a fluid motion.

The shrill shrieking emitting from her throat instantly cut off and her body went slack, far too mesmerizing eyes going blank and face falling slack. Together the two of them used their combined strength to push the creature back over the rail making sure to remove their weapons out of the corpse before it fell back into the sea from where it came.

The stepped back sighing and glancing at one another at the same time. Vasco nodded to him before turning and helping two fo the men steady themselves. De Sardet rushed over to the man who was still against the deck, he put a hand to the man's neck feeling for a pulse, it was still there just slow. He then placed a hand to the man's temple scanning him for injury.

A small fracture, even tinier bleed within. He braced himself for more light-headedness as he rushed a burst of healing magic into the Naut to fix the problem but he knew the man would be unable to continue the fight after an injury like this.

He snapped his head to Vasco when the healing was done, blinking as the world tilted and shifted dangerously and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second shaking his head. Feeling so weak and disoriented the singing in his ears that had grown used to began to erode on him once more. He shuddered and tried to collect himself once more.

"Va...he's...he had a small fracture...I've healed it but he won't be waking up anytime soon." He explained putting a hand to his temple. Vasco nodded and motioned to the two other Nauts "Quickly take him and put him into the Mess, try and call down for Mathew in the hold then come right back." Vasco commanded the two men.

"Aye Cap'n" The two responded jumping into action, carefully hauling the fallen Naut up and carrying him away.

"You good to stay here and guard with me?" Vasco asked him worried. He nodded "I can, I...it was temporary dizziness." He replied bringing his spear up and stepping up to the rail, risking a quick look to the waters below. In the darkness, he could see the swirl of dozens of shimmering scales and bodies in the depths. Their tails lashing as they propelled themselves up from the water, their claws raking over the wood of the ship's hull as the grappled and dragged themselves upwards.

Many of them failed in the endeavor, some of them got knocked off by waves halfway up, yet they persisted, constant and untiring they continued to climb. The two of them kept them at bay, Vasco using one of the many spears located around the deck. While he stuck close to Vasco and followed his lead. At times the man would turn and bark commands or words of encouragement to others nearby, minutes passed on like hours and it almost seemed like the entire night had passed before the two Naut's returned to their post.

"Four more hours till dawn!" Vasco cried out, the two of them surging down to the front of the deck, overseeing the men there. Nearly all Nauts he seen had some scratch or wound that was freely bleeding, all of them looked worn out and exhausted yet they continued to fight on, hope, and strength filling their eyes as they saw Vasco, standing tall and strong stepping in to help wherever he could.

The two of them fought back several other Siren's together, working as a team, each watching out for the other and De Sardet in a strange and odd way found it invigorating to be able to fight alongside his lover, though he would prefer to never fight Siren's ever again.

Two hours till dawn, the sky was beginning to lighten, the siren's had...lessened but still did not give up, as far as everyone knew no one had fallen prey to the creatures. Several had been injured and put out of combat but nobody had fallen.

Despite the Irish of adrenaline De Sardet found himself beginning to tire, much like all the others on deck. He kept looking to the horizon scanning and hoping for the telltale signs of dawns light bursting and bright cutting through the darkness and washing away these nightmarish creatures, banishing them back into the depths, and hopefully, they would never return.

His weariness got the better of him when a sudden silence had descended over them all of them glanced around confused. Was it finally over? The sun hadn't risen yet but maybe...they had given up? He glanced at Vasco and the Naut wearily scanned around to deck then half stumbled to the rail and glanced over. He like many of the others did the same, the waters were empty, and the deafening silence felt so strange to him that he wondered if something had gone wrong with his hearing.

He blinked and stepped back, he and Vasco scanning each other's face in confusion. All around them the men stood still, glancing at one another then back of the rails, one man whispered "Is...is it over?" in a hopeful and restrained voice.

De Sardet watched Vasco, the man blinked blearily, his eyes looking exhausted and his blood dried and caked to the side of his face. Vasco opened his mouth to say something when an echoing thudding sound came clattering from behind them. They turned in time to see a large and silvery shape launch over the side of the rail in a silent and meditated attack.

It took all of them by surprise and De Sardet found himself pinned to the deck, a heavy and wet weight sprawled over the top of him his spear in front of him pressing against the neck of a siren who was lunging over the weapon, the wood creaking and splintering from the force.

Her face was only inches away from his, eyes maddened, wild and fierce lips pulled back over so many large and sharp teeth, they snarled and gnashed in the air above him, he twisted his head into the deck trying to put space between them but there was nowhere to go.

"Vasco!" He cried out wondering where on earth the man was, he couldn't see anything beyond scales and frills and far too many teeth snapping at his neck. The spear was splintering now, it was only a few more seconds. His heart was pounding, mind racing yet he felt so sluggish and weak. What could he do? He had no magic, he had no strength, and his spear was nearly broken now.

An arrow came out of nowhere and buried into the side of the creature's neck, it balked backward and away, tearing and the intrusion and hissing. Weight now off of him, He snatched up his spear and thrusted it forward to bury into Siren's heart. But her hand wrapped around the shaft snapping it and then her hand grazed over his.

A song began to sing in his ears, but this didn't come from the air around him. No, this time it was in his mind, filling it entirely, he felt a sudden wave of contentment drift over him, a bubbling and bright happiness as he gazed up at the stunning and perfect creature in front of him.

How could he have been so cruel to them? To destroy such beauty? Her form was now shifting, changing, and moving and he watched in a calm avid curiosity. Her hair lightened out to the color of oak trees, eyes a soft and delicate green and he realized all of a sudden his mother must have come to visit for she was now sitting before him. Excitement burst in his chest, his mother, oh all the wonderful things he could tell her! How he missed her! He smiled and reached out to her, she was perfect and safe and...why was that important again?

He blinked in confusion but pushed through it as she spoke to him her words and voice cheery and bright as always.

"Oh Connie, my little monkey how I've missed you!" She beamed at him he smiled up at her and nodded, his body feeling so relaxed right now.

"Mother...I've missed you as well." He replied reaching a hand out to give it a kiss. Then he remembered he couldn't _touch_ her, the Malichor! How was she looking so alive and well?

"Mother, you are well! How is this so?" He asked staring up into her beautiful perfect eyes that smiled so serenely down at him. Why was she suddenly getting so tall? "No, thanks to you, my naughty boy." She stated in a sudden cold and cruel voice that made him recoil back. "But mother-" He interjected

"You LEFT me to ROT, LEFT me to die! While you sail away all so happy! Did you forget about me!?" She demanded shrill and angry. His heart sank, guilt, and shame building. That wasn't the truth, they had said their goodbyes! But...she was right, he had left her, he _was_ a horrible person, a terrible son, he should have stayed! It was clear she needed him still. Yet here he was...wait how did she get here? Where was Vasco, he should introduce them?

His mind was splintering, too many thoughts and fuzzy notions colliding in his skull, unable to know what was real and what was not, perhaps this was all a dream?

"Come to me my son, you can rectify this all" She stated holding out her hand, _my she let her nail grow._

He nodded slowly reaching out "I'm sorry...I didn't know mother...I'm sorry" He whispered she was getting so tall and he was feeling so small and alone, once again he was a child compared to her height and stature.

Someone grabbed his shoulder dragging him away from her, he screamed and fought back. He had to go to his mother, she _needed_ him. He had failed her once, he wasn't going to fail her again! "No! Mother!" he roared fighting at the hands grappling over his chest and shoulders, tears in his eyes as he watched his mother oh so tall and radiant on the deck get cut down by another arrow, this time it struck through her skull and her beautiful and perfect eyes rolled back then shut closed.

All at once the infectious music halted in his veins, dazed the thoughts slowly came back to him. He was on a ship, that was a siren, that was _NOT_ his mother. He turned his head slowly, not knowing whose hands were around him. Familiar golden tan ones wrapped protectively over him, a golden mantle of armor made of flesh and bone. He glanced up into the saddened and exhausted eyes of his lover.

"It wasn't her." Was all the man said. He nodded understanding, he sat there cradled in his lover's arms and realized all of a sudden, there was _light_ now sparking up from the east. He turned his head and saw the faintest of pale rays shooting up into the heavens casting the sky aflame in a yellowed glaze.

"Did...we make it?" He asked carefully his head turning and looking over the Naut's collapsing to the deck in exhausted and injured heaps, not even the energy to cheer.

"For now, I think we did," Vasco said softly as the both of them stared out towards the sun, and never in his life had he been so enraptured by a sunrise until this day. 


	126. Don't Look Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, two words. Feels Train.  
That is all.

_De Sardet_

They sat there, sore and exhausted, all of his limbs felt heavy and stiff like someone had stuck a bunch of rocks beneath his skin. Feet away from him was the Siren whose face looked exactly like his mothers, eyes closed face slack with blue blood staining her skin. It hurt to see it, made his heart wrench in his chest because he knew it _that_ was the future for his real mother. Did what the Siren say as her ring true? Was she really upset at him? Angry that he had left?

He let his head fall back against the barrel he and Vasco were propped against. The Naut Captain had an elbow propped on his knee and was currently cradling his head with one hand. De Sardet frowned before turning his head back towards the Siren corpse, his mind fading back to the last moments with his mother. Remembering the way she looked, how she sounded...a part of him wished to fade back into that memory to relive it once more but he was too mentally taxed to even try.

"How...how's your head?" he asked sluggishly, letting his head flop over to the side to look over at Vasco. The man grunted as he raised his head up, worn eyes looking over him for a second. "My ears are ringing, my thoughts are all foggy and muddled and I have a slight headache...but I'm alive so that's all the matters." The Naut answered him with a sigh. De Sardet grunted, his chest beginning to throb in a dull manner as his adrenaline wore off, allowing him to feel the pain from where the Siren had struck him.

Tentatively he pinched the fabric of his shirt, lifting it up to see his skin beneath. He hissed at what he saw, four angry, thin, cuts spanning the entire width of his chest. He let go of the fabric and let his shirt attempt to cover up the evidence when he regained his strength he would heal them.

"Bad?" Vasco asked carefully, for a small second energy coming to his eyes. He grunted, "It looks worse than it feels, and I'll heal it all later." He replied hoping to ease Vasco of his worry.

"Cousin! Cousin! There you are! Are you allrig- Oh my stars De Sardet you are injured!" Constantin's loud and piercing voice drifted into his ears causing him to turn and look up at Constantin who hurried into view, a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back, he still was wearing his shiny helmet that kept reflecting the sun's rays making light bounce everywhere.

"Captain Vasco! Are you okay?" Constantin asked worriedly kneeling down in front of them. De Sardet darted his eyes over to Vasco who breathed in deeply then sighed through his nose. "Constantin...your voice...please...just...gently...all of our ears are ringing." He explained motioning for his cousin to speak softer. Constantin's bright blue eyes scanned him for a moment, face twisting in confused worry.

"I'm...okay...I see a lot of blood...do you need?" Constantin practically whispered one of his hands lightly picking at his bloodied and frayed shirt.

"Healed it awhile ago...will heal it later...just..._Are you okay?_" He suddenly asked head perking up as he scanned over the blonde looking for any wounds. Constantin shook his head "Well...I'm a little sore and tired...and my neck feels like it got wrenched by a bull...but...I'm doing well cousin." The Prince said motioning to his neck, De Sardet's attention was drawn to the man's neck. Large red marks from where he had choked the man out stood brightly against his paler skin.

"The bull was me, I attempted to choke you out to control you, you idiot." He stated with a glare, the blonde's brows raised in surprise at the information.

"You...you choked me...why?" Constantin asked incredibly confused.

De Sardet pushed himself up, groaning under his breath at the movement sitting taller he reached out and grabbed his cousin's collar and hauled him closer. The Prince yelped as he clattered to his hands and knees in front of him.

"Because _someone_ decided to NOT listen to the Naut's advice and get ears pierced, causing that person to nearly kill _himself_, his _cousin_ and his _CoinGuard_ protector!" He spat at the man before pushing him away. He was so very tired, and hurt, physically and emotionally broken, he couldn't even gather the strength to drag himself to the cabin to sleep. Because of Constantin he and Kurt were dragged on the deck, causing him to almost die, Kurt to almost die and even Vasco...all because the man couldn't sacrifice his damned image.

"But...I...I didn't..." Constantin trailed off, frowning and rubbing his face.

"You might not remember it, but you were under the Siren's spell!" He barked with a glare. "I and Kurt chased you up to the deck, you _nearly _got to the rail if it wasn't for-" His anger and frustration at his cousin hit a wall, and the notion that he almost lost the man hit him hard. His breath was sucked out of his lungs as he felt the overwhelming fear from standing by and watching as his cousin was almost taken consume him.

Constantin's lip quivered and his large blue eyes were streaming puddles of tears to the deck as the man lowered his head.

"I'm...I'm sorry De Sardet...I didn't mean for...I didn't _want_...it's my fault...you were right...it's my fault...I said no to the piercings...and because of it..._this_." Constantin sobbed motioning to his chest "Happened...because of me...I'm a horrible fool..._why_ do I never learn?" His cousin bemoaned chastising himself. De Sardet sighed, damn his cousin, and how preciously puppy-like he looked when sad.

"Oh cousin...I should be guilting you like this...I'm just...so exhausted and on my last nerve...I didn't mean to-" He began to apologize.

"No De Sardet, you are right, you are entirely in the right..._do not_ apologize for telling me the truth...even though it hurts...it's what I need...so that I can learn from it," Constantin stated firmly wiping his eyes of tears.

"Are...are we sure this is your cousin?" Vasco's tired voice asked from next to him and both he and the Prince glanced over to the Naut. Vasco flickered his gaze between both of them before giving a slow and tired shrug. He didn't know where it came from but he found himself exhaling in humor as he lowered his head hiding a smirk. Constantin sighed and chuckled tiredly in the back of his throat and De Sardet spied the tiniest glow of humor in Vasco's eyes.

The sound of very slow and deliberate heels walking across wood signaled the approach of Admiral Cabral. Constantin turned and seated himself on his rump next to him. He managed to slide his hand over and rest it over the Prince's. Constantin gave him a brief grin before all eyes on deck were looking up to the very bedraggled and drained Sea-Chosen.

She swayed where she stood, her hands shaking slightly, her fingers still frozen in the curled position of handling the wheel of the ship. Her eyes glanced over them without really seeing, Tye the taller and silent Naut stood next to her, his shirt and trousers drenched in dried blue and green blood, it was even splattered on his face. He stood calm and easy his arms crossed in front of him, his perpetual frown on his face.

"Vasco..." She said hoarsely her voice barely audible. "We...we lose any?" she asked her eyes falling down to the dead Siren that wore his mother's face.

Vasco cleared his throat "No casualties, but several got severely wounded and had to be dragged into the Mess throughout the night...eight to be exact." Vasco replied a frown on his face as he began to shift in his seat going through the process of pushing himself up into a standing position. It took two tries and the help of leaning against the mast to get him on his feet. Once there he wobbled a little before setting his shoulders and raising his chin to show his strength, but De Sardet could tell it was all a farce, the man was near his breaking point, they all were.

"Okay...so...someone..._anyone_ drop anchor when you can and...everyone go get looked at by Mathew...knowing De Sardet he'll be happy to help heal-"

"De Sardet is right here Admiral." Vasco interrupted her and Cabral blinked before dropping her weary gaze to him. She blinked slowly at him before a low sigh was emitted from her.

"I'm....you know what...I'm not even surprised, not sure if it's because I'm one strong wind from blowing over or what...but _of course_ the lad somehow got caught up in this mess." She stated shaking her head before clearing her throat.

"Okay, so as I was saying...men, go get looked at, then...go collapse to bed or drink away your terrors I honestly don't give a rat's ass what you do...we fucking fought off Siren's and we all deserve rest...dismissed." She said waving her hand before pausing once more she pointed down to the Siren carcass. "Leave the corpses, they're worth their bloody weight in gold and I'm gonna make damn well sure we get paid for every last ounce." She heaved a heavy sigh before staggering away her eyes intently focused on the door to the hold.

The men remained sitting for a few seconds, then slowly one by one each managed to push themselves up and limp towards the door. Durand and Phillipe took on the duty of lowering the anchors much to the relief of all the other men. De Sardet attempted two times to push himself up from a kneeling position but his legs just would not comply.

Constantin reached down and carefully hauled him up, finally standing he turned his gaze to his cousin.

"Would you take that bloody thing off, your blinding everyone." He remarked at his cousin's helmet. Constantin blinked before glancing upwards on his head, he nodded before undoing the chin strap and tugged the helmet off, his blonde curls drenched in sweat.

Feeling depleted of nearly all his energy, even his vision seeming to narrow he took a step towards the door, but then he remembered Kurt, he should go check on him shouldn't he? But...the bed...sweet beautiful sleep and a way to rest his bones.

As if reading his mind Constantin put a gentle had to his shoulder "I'll go check on Kurt, go rest you earned it and more." The Prince explained with a genuine smile. He nodded to his cousin before following after Vasco who was moving in a slow and determined walk towards the cabin. He managed to catch up and followed the man, opening the door it felt like he was walking through a dream, it was so quiet and inviting in here.

Boots and weapons were disregarded instantly as both of them dragged themselves towards the bed. But surprisingly even though he longed to collapse into it, he didn't, instead, he turned and glanced over at Vasco. His lover was slowly removing a few of his books from his shelf, carefully dragging out a bottle of dark liqueur that was hidden behind it, and he watched as the man uncorked it and began to chug down the alcohol like it was water.

After a few moments, De Sardet couldn't bear to see his lover do this to himself. He cleared his throat before saying "I'll draw the curtains so we can sleep" He eased out carefully hopefully drawing the Naut's attention. Vasco broke away from the neck of the bottle with an audible gasp, panting for air the man clattered against his desk, half leaning and sitting on the edge. Eyes drawn to the floor and he was strangely silent.

De Sardet quickly pulled the curtains shut, finding a small wind of energy filling him as his worry for his lover overtook his body and made him ignore his aches and pains. When finished and the darkened room gave everything within it a more muffled and peaceful presence he turned to look at his lover. Vasco had set the bottle on the desk, his face was beginning to twist on itself, wetness filling his eyes, De Sardet managed to make one step closer before suddenly Vasco was sliding to the floor, sobbing for air, terrifying strangled cries in the back of the man's throat as he shook and gasped for air in a heap on the floor.

Instantly he was by Vasco's side, wrapping his arms around the man, bringing the man's head to his chest, already rocking him back and forth.

He knew what the man was going through, just like he would go through when a bad storm blew through. The constant rampant fear, the inability to control your thoughts or even your breathing, everything was all of sudden way too much to comprehend. Broken open and spilling out crows were snatching up all they could picking you clean of everything you had until only the bare bones of you were all that was left.

"I got you, I got you" He repeated over and over, putting his hands over Vasco's head and back, soothing him the best he could. The Naut only whimpered and buried his head deeper into him, he could feel Vasco's hands clutch at him shakily, arms wrapping tightly over him until there wasn't even air between them.

His once tall and proud Naut, always the pillar of strength and reserve was instantly washed away and replaced by a man on the brink of ruin.

"It...it was...t-too..._much_" Vasco finally managed to choke out after a bit, face still buried into his chest, a constant shaking in his body. De Sardet only nodded, blinking away his tears, his heart twisting over and over in his chest, feeling so in pain from Vasco's misery.

"I...I thought...I L...lost _you_...watched...you _die_...those things...my crew...I-I tried to be brave..." The man babbled out, voice breaking and whimpering.

"You were brave, the bravest I have ever seen...and it wasn't me who died...it was a monster wearing a mask...I'm here...I'm alive...you have me." He reassured reaching a hand down and tilting the man's face to look up at him.

Wide gold pools stared up at him with such young innocence, insecurity was laced over his face, fear trembled in his chin while sorrow was leaking from his eyes in large wet tears. "I...I was scared...shitless." The Naut managed to retort before a violent shiver overtook the man as he wrapped himself all the tighter around him if it were even possible.

"We all were, _every_ last one of us was, and that's okay love...it's okay to be afraid...your crew _loves_ and _respects_ you even if you're scared at times....because we are human and we feel fear...but it's going to be okay...I'm here for you...okay?" He explained catching the man's eye. Vasco merely nodded, before sniffling, one of his hands slid away from him and began reaching up to feel around for the bottle.

"How about we sleep instead? We can drink after" He suggested gently. The Naut once again only nodded with a grunt De Sardet repositioned Vasco in his lap, wrapping one arm to cradle under the man's legs and the other wrapped over his torso he gathered all of his last remaining strength to hoist himself and Vasco up. He felt lighthearted and his back strained at the weight of Vasco. The man was taller than him and had such a larger frame.

Vasco whimpered and wrapped his arms around his neck folding himself up into his chest. He ignored the pain on his wounds and grunted as he made it the few steps over towards the bed.

"I'll be your strength right now, just as you are for me." He eased gently as he lowered Vasco into the bed then slid in next to the man. They curled up as close as possible to one another, wrapping their arms and legs around one another as Vasco continued to sob into him for quite sometime after. Despite his weariness and wanting to sleep he stayed up and ran his hands over the man's shoulders and scalp, until eventually _both_ of them faded into sleep.

Thankfully, he didn't dream of Siren's or have nightmares, instead, his dreams drifted to the last time he saw his mother, reliving the memory as his body got its much-needed rest.

* * *

_ He stood in the hall outside his mother's room, hand hovering over the doorknob, afraid of what he would see when he finally did open the door. He swallowed hard he had to do, they were set to leave in a few hours. He had yet to get to the harbor, to meet up with the Naut Captain assigned to sail them to Tir Fradi. _

_ 'Captain Vasco wasn't it? I remember it being an interesting name' _ _ he thought to himself as he finally rested his hand on the cold metal of the handle. Carefully he pushed the door open, the sound of his mother's raspy breathing quickening as he entered. Coughing a few times he watched as she struggled to stay seated in her chair, skin pale and infected with the dark black splotches of Malichor taint. He stiffened upon seeing her, freezing in place as he felt grief and pity well within him. _

_ "Can...no one be bothered to knock?" She choked out, voice mixing between pain and annoyance. Her eyes once bright and healthy now clouded, she searched the space in front of her straining to see. He bit his lower lip as he approached "Mother...it's me," He whispered delicately. Stepping up beside her and carefully reaching a hand down to touch hers. The healers told him not to, even with his healing magic he could still get the sickness. _

_ But he didn't care, she looked so alone and afraid, and after her condition worsened he saw her less and less, and now...now it was time to say goodbye. _

_ "Oh...Connie...it's you." She sighed out, the barest hint of a smile hitting her cracked and peeling lips. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while...the healers tell me to keep away and...it's...hard for me to see you like this...I'm a coward mother...forgive me." He confessed kneeling down and pressing her hand to his forehead. _

_ She hummed under her breath, her hand gliding up to gently stroke his hair back as she would always do since he was a boy. He fluttered his eyes close at that, a wave of sadness hitting him, that this would be the last time he felt that comforting touch. _

_ "My dear child...you are far from a coward...they are wise to keep you away...it would hurt me to know that my....sickness passed over to you." She stated raspily, pausing several times to breathe in a labored breath, the air moving through her lungs loudly like a bellows in a smithy. _

_ "Please...let us talk about more present things...I'm so happy to hear your voice." She added as he tilted his head up to look at her, her hand sliding down to trace along his cheek before cupping his chin. Another faint smile as she leaned back in her chair, the sun shining through the window beaming down on her sickly flesh, drawing to light how ravaged her body was by the disease within. Sunken pale and marked skin, her clothes hanging off of her as her hair draped down her neck in dull and lifeless waves. _

_ "You remind me so much of your father..." she eased out, forcing a bolt of anger to strike in his chest as he gently pushed her hand away. Mentally he cursed himself, this was his last conversation with her and he was going to spend it upset at her? But she knew how much he hated it when she compared him to THAT man. _

_ "How I miss him..." She added gently under her breath her head turning away and glancing out the window towards the harbor. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he cleared his throat. "You mean the one that left you the day after your wedding? Unknowingly siring a child and leaving you behind?" He retorted as he walked over to the window folding his arms behind his back staring out past the aged buildings and streets of Serene to the harbor that lay beyond, the Nauts and their ships with the white billowing sails reminding him of clouds. _

_ He wondered what it'll be like aboard a vessel as grand as that, flying over the waves, how exhilarating an experience it would be. _

_ "Please Connie...do not say those things about him...I know you didn't know him-" She began _

_ He whirled around and faced her, a red hot feeling in his chest as his eyes stung with tears. _

_ "Then why don't you tell me! You always say the same thing! He was a good and kind Lord from House De Sardet, that's all you EVER say." He spat before recoiling at himself, watching as a few faded tears slipped down her face. He cursed under his breath and rushed over to her grabbing a handkerchief off the table and wiping the tears away. _

_ "I'm sorry" He gasped out angry at himself for losing his temper. She shook her head, laying a shaky hand on his "It's alright...I suppose I did say only that...I..." for a moment her eyes closed shut, her lips pursing as she delved in deep thought before she opened them again. Mouth opening and closing she sighed out before coughing. _

_ "Take some tea" He ushered to her as he picked up a cup from the nearby table and putting it to her lips, tilting it into her mouth for her to swallow. She nodded and patted his hand "Thank you, you are kind, so very kind...I suppose though it's too late...I know that...he...he would be very proud of you, as am I." She stated squeezing his hand. He swallowed dryly and nodded. _

_ "Today is the day, isn't it? You leave for Tir Fradi?" She asked carefully, he sighed and cleared his throat "Yes...we'll leave soon, I have to meet our Captain in the harbor...but...it feels wrong of me to leave you here...like this." He murmured softly to her putting a hand to her cheek, it felt both fevered and chilled at the same time. The Princess leaned into his hand, her eyes fluttering closed as she turned her head slightly to kiss his palm gently. _

_ "I'm dying Connor, we've known it's been coming for quite some time." She stated rather firmly. Hearing those words leave her lips made tears come to his eyes. He didn't want it to be real, wished there was a way to reverse it, he'd do anything, give anything. _

_ "Oh, don't cry my love, I...I don't want tears...I have been entirely satisfied with how my life has went...I've experienced so many things in my position, seen many wondrous things...I've written so many songs and have created so many majestic dances...but no matter it all...the greatest accomplishment I'ver ever created...was you." She explained carefully, leaning forward and placing her hand on his cheek once more. _

_ He slid his hand down from her face and then pressed it against the hand she had pressed on his cheek. _

_ "You are far too young...and...I don't know what to do without you...I NEED you mother." He whispered, his voice shaking as he scanned her face etching it in his mind forever. She sighed and shook her head slightly. "You have absolutely everything you need to survive without me my son...you are smart...and kind...you have so much strength within you even though you don't realize it...it has been a blessing to watch you grow from the tiny babe you were to the man I have before me today." _

_ The image of his mother blurred as tears filled his eyes, insurmountable grief striking his heart he bent over and hugged her, doing his best to be as gentle as possible. He pressed his head into her shoulder, could smell the mixture of her natural scent and the copious amounts of healing poultices that were being smothered over her wounds. _

_ She patted his back, he could hear a few soft sobs come from her throat. He inhaled her scent deeply for one last time, lilacs, she always adored that scent crisp and clean she constantly bathed and scented her clothing with it, even in her sickness she smelled so strongly of it. _

_ "Weep no more Connor, let us remember the good and happy times, leave the dark times to where they belong, lost in the shadows, and never to be brought to light." She said carefully pulling him away from her shoulder gently, using her thumbs to wipe away his tears. _

_ "I love you mum...no matter what I love you and I'm so glad I've had you...that I've got to be your son...and I know I wasn't the easiest child to raise but...you taught me to much and I'll always cherish everything." She sniffled and wiped at her own face, both of them crying silently as they embraced for this final time. _

_ "Go, Connor, to where you belong, be free of this place" She choked out, motioning to the window. _

_ A knock on the door echoed through the room, he turned to wipe his tears on his forearm. _

_ "Lord De Sardet your affairs have been delivered to the harbor, however, your Uncle has requested you go locate your cousin, he has not been seen since last night." One of the many castle retainers relayed through the door. Few servants were brave enough to enter the room his mother was confined in. He sighed and shook his head 'Constantin where did you go NOW.' He thought to himself. _

_ His mother chuckled and he turned back to her "Why my brother thinks putting that lad in charge of the city will whip more responsibility in him I 'll never understand...but I know you'll keep him in check, of the terrible two, you are the smarter." She teased before turning away and coughing. _

_ He sighed once more before turning back towards the door "Thank-you sir, I shall depart at once, you may leave" He stated before turning back to his mother. They clasped hands one last time, her fingers weaving through his a silence hung in the air, she was quivering, doing her best to stay strong in front of him. _

_ "Good-bye, mother...I love you..." She nodded "Goodbye Connie...my little monkey...someday a long time from now...we will meet again." His mouth went dry as he swallowed the lump in his throat, he took the smallest step back. "Go, go, and don't look back." His mother commanded sliding her hand from his, she had to be the one to do it, he knew he didn't have the strength to let go first. _

_ He turned and set his shoulders walking towards the door, chin up he grabbed the handle and opened the door. Not once did he look back. _


	127. They're Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter of some feels and some SMUT for once WOO!

_De Sardet_

Groggily he awoke, his head was muddled, mouth was uncomfortably dry, and he was incredibly out of sorts from sleeping during the day. He lifted his head from the pillow, the first thing he noticed was Vasco was NOT in the bed. He grunted and pushed himself up, body igniting in aches and pains most of it flaring up in his chest. He glanced down to the stinging and burning sensation that was being emitted from the four parallel scratches on his chest.

He gingerly placed his hand on the chest hissing at the tenderness of it. The sound of someone stumbling through the door distracted him from healing his injury as he snapped his head to the doorway to see Vasco walk into the room, weighed down by two large buckets of steaming water. He blinked up at his lover and the man stopped in place for a second, his eyes darting to his chest and the man's face collapsed in a sad pitying look.

He cleared his throat "Did you even sleep?" he asked carefully trying to act normal as if his chest didn't hurt him at all. Vasco's mouth opened for a second before the man continued to walk towards the tub. He was wearing his normal dark-colored trousers that he matched with a clean white linen shirt that was half open and billowed over his frame.

"I got a decent six hours, all I really need." The Naut commented with a sigh as the man began to pour the water into the tub. De Sardet sighed and shook his head, he knew his lover. The man could never take the time to rest when he needed it, constantly pushing himself and weighing himself down with his responsibilities until they became too much and he broke like he did last night. Well if he couldn't force the man to relax, then the only other thing he could do was take up some of the burdens.

He grunted and pushed himself up, walking stiffly over to his boots.

"What are you doing?" Vasco asked from behind him. He turned and motioned to the buckets. "I'm going to help fill the bath, it's too much work for one person." Vasco shook his head once "No, De Sardet you're injured-"

"You are in no condition to do this either, but I'll be damned if I let you do it alone, so I am helping and that is that." He stated firmly leaving no room to argue. The Naut blinked, clearly stunned at the shortness of his mood. He finished pushing his feet into his boots then stood up and placed his hand over his chest, keeping eye contact with Vasco he flared his healing magic over his cuts, stitching up the wounds and repairing all the damage done, the only evidence of him ever being injured was the dried blood still on his chest and stomach.

"See, now fit as a fiddle." He stated lifting his chin as he tried to pretend the room wasn't spinning dangerously around him.

He turned on his heel to head towards the door, stumbling once he caught himself on the doorframe before he continued to go down below deck. As he went he noted the ship was near dead silent, the kitchen was empty and dark and the lanterns were dimmed. He quickly went down the steps to the bathing and wash areas of the ship, picking up two more buckets and filling them with heated water from the special metal holding tank that held the heated water aboard the ship.

He then began the long trek back up the stairs to the cabin. By the time he reached the cabin door his limbs were screaming in protest, bringing him flashbacks of when they had to bail the water out in the hold. Vasco met him at the door, gently the man put his hands on his shoulders.

"I'll go fetch water, you can just fill the tub...okay?" Vasco suggested carefully, brows furrowed in worry as he glanced over him. He sighed and nodded "Okay that should be fine...are you okay?" He asked Vasco gently studying the man's face and eyes for a few seconds. There was a moment of silence as the two of them looked at one another, the Naut finally relenting and nodding carefully.

"Sleep...helped, thank the seas I didn't dream of..._them_...but..thank-you for what you did...during and after...we...we can talk later," Vasco stated with a slight frown. Wanting to make the mood light he gave Vasco a small grin "Perhaps as we are soaking in some nice warm bath water in each other's arms?" He teased, and he took great pleasure in seeing the small tugging grin spread over Vasco's lips. A spark filled his once worried eyes as he nodded "Aye, that sounds like a plan." 

He leaned forward a placed a kiss on the man's lips as he moved past him with his buckets. Vasco left with his own and the two of them worked together on filling up the tub, Vasco ended up making several trips back and forth before finally the tub was filled to a satisfactory level.

He meanwhile in between emptying buckets of water sifted through his own things and found some of the bath supplies Dalia had given him included in his going away gift. He found some bath salts scented with Lavander and he immediately half skipped to the tub to deposit the glorious goods into the tub, the rich and relaxing scent of lavender filling the cabin as sudsy bubbles began to form on the surface of the water.

Vasco entered the cabin with a huge sigh of accomplishment and raised his brows at the tub.

"What Nobley frivolity did you add to my bath?" the Naut questioned as he bent down and began to slip off his boots. De Sardet turned and faced his lover "First off, it's _our_ bath, second, it's not frivolous we are just treating ourselves for once, it _is_ okay to enjoy luxurious things once in a while." He explained walking over to Vasco and helping lift the man's shirt over his head. He tossed it to the floor then put a hand to the man's face, scanning over the dried blood that looked like Vasco had attempted to wash off his face.

There was a small red nick on his temple from where the Siren claw had fist touched his skin, but it was hardly noticeable as it rested in between the intricate weaves of tattoo's on the Naut's face. Vasco's eyes shuttered close for a second as the Naut leaned into his touch. Both of them breathing in and sighing. He let his hand fall away as he took a step back and removed the tattered remains of the shirt he had been wearing.

He heard Vasco's light footfalls as the man walked towards the tub, he bent down and undid the drawstrings for his trousers letting them fall away as he turned to see Vasco was already sinking into the tub sighing out in relief, immediately the man's face was wrapped up in pure contentment. He chuckled and approached the tub but he didn't sink in just yet. Instead, he made his way around the tub so he was standing behind Vasco. 

The Naut tilted his head back and looked up at him, one eye opened and glancing up at him confused.

"Are you not getting in?" Vasco asked. De Sardet remained quiet as he carefully eased his hands down and began to gently massage Vasco's wet shoulders, working in slow and deliberate circles over the man's tight flesh.

His lover hummed in a relaxed manner, leaning forward slightly so that De Sardet could have the ability to wander his hands to the man's back which he did in the same slow and deliberate circles.

"Why?" Vasco asked after a few quiet moments.

"Because you always like to bear the weight of everything on your shoulders, because you need this...and because I want to." He stated pointedly to the man. Vasco snorted as he relaxed into his interactions, sighing and humming under his breath the entire time.

"I'm the Captian I'm _supposed_ to," Vasco remarked after a few moments, leaning forward to begin to scrubbing his legs with a rag. De Sardet leaned forward slightly and caught the Naut's eye. "That may be, but you are also my love, so you're _supposed_ to share that burden with me as well, that's the deal." He explained finishing up with the back message and planting a quick kiss to the man's temple.

Carefully he stepped into the tub and took up position in front of Vasco kneeling in between the man's knees as he took the rag from Vasco with a flick of his hand and began to wipe off the Naut. Vasco gave a frustrated huff "Am I not allowed to clean myself now either?" He asked leaning back against the tub and lifting his leg up slightly to help him. De Sardet gave a nod.

"Let me be nice to you, just lay there and clear your mind, you sorely need it." He eased out rinsing the rag out once before leaning forward and beginning to suds up the man's chest, the soap foaming on Vasco's light fuzz of chest hair in the center. The strong scent of lavender was slightly overwhelming and he frowned as he glanced down at the partially violet water.

"I _may_ have added too much bath salt." He confessed with a frown. A chuckle rumbled out from Vasco's chest as the Naut's bright yellow eyes scanned over his face. "I'm going to smell like lavender for the rest of the year I bet." The man commented cupping a small amount of bubbles in his hand and tossing them into the air, smiling to himself as they floated back down into the tub.

"A week at the most, I'm sure your usual smell of salt and smoke will come back soon." He commented as he lifted the rag and dabbed at the man's face, cleaning off the last bit of dried blood that remained there before beginning to work it through the man's hair. Vasco smirked at the comment before leaning his head back and exhaling in a calm manner.

"Thank-you...again...I" Vasco began but frowned for a few seconds before sitting up and gently grabbing his wrist stopping his movements for a few seconds. The Naut's eyes met his in a more serious glance. "What happened...after...that doesn't...it never..._you're_ the first person who's ever seen it...usually I stop it with drink before it happens...but...after everything last night..." Vasco trailed off for a second shaking his head.

De Sardet felt his heart pinch in his chest as he gently eased his wrist out of Vasco's grasp, lightly cleaning through the Naut's hair for a few seconds.

"I know what you mean...you've seen it for me...after storms and...other things...but like I said last night, it's okay...it happens, and I don't think of you any less." He assured Vasco leaning down and giving the man a quick peck on the lips, letting the rag drop away he put both hands to Vasco's jaw, tilting the Naut's face to look at him.

He wandered his gaze over that immaculate face, still not knowing how a man with such handsome features could ever love him.

"This is why I have this bath for you...why I'm doing all this for you...Love, you fought throughout all of that last night...not only that throughout the night you kept telling your men how long it was until sunrise, but you also leapt into the fray to protect them all...you are so incredibly brave and talented..." It was his turn to trail off for a few seconds. He frowned as he glanced down avoiding the man's gaze.

"I know I didn't help things getting dragged up there...you had so much on your plate without having to worry about me or my cousin." He confessed risking a glance to Vasco, seeing if any of his anger had come back from the mentioning of what happened. Vasco's face was blank, his lips pursed for only a second before the Naut cleared his throat.

"I uh...about that...I'll admit it De Sardet at first I was so incredibly pissed...and you're right it was unneeded extra stress on an already stressful situation" Vasco explained and each word felt like a small prick of a dagger under his skin. Guilt and anger towards himself and his actions, all he wanted to do was make up for it all, was it possible that _he_ was the reason Vasco panicked like that last night in the cabin?

Vasco's fingers tilted his chin upwards so that he was staring into those steady golden eyes, flecked with small amounts of blue the man spoke calm and gentle to him.

"However...I realize now...that in moments like that...it's better for you to be by my side...because _together_ we make a perfect team, be it fighting or saving one another or one of the crew...I can trust you and can rely on you...I forget sometimes that you can fight and hold your own...I need to _learn_ that...I don't have to always be the one fighting for us." The man said confidently. De Sardet found it hard to swallow for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded, his vision blurring from tears, _'Gods I am a terrible sap at times'_ he thought to himself as he wiped away the tears.

"That...that was incredibly lovely Vasco...please tell me it wasn't from some poem." He commented after a few seconds, making both of them laugh as Vasco leaned forward and gave him a quick warm kiss. He pulled his lips away but the two of them remained close to one another, Vasco's forehead pushing into his cheek as the two of them cradled themselves against one another.

"No it weren't a poem, all of it came from the heart," Vasco confessed after a few seconds. De Sardet felt the rag being brushed lightly against his chest. He glanced down and noticed Vasco must have fished it out of the water and was currently using it to clean him off.

"I'm glad I was able to help...and I'm glad you were able to trust me." He eased out letting his head fall unto one of Vasco's shoulders as the man continued to wipe him off.

"Well, you saving me from...Siren you helped in that regard." Vasco confessed carefully. Instantly he picked his head up, remembering what had happened, that Siren wearing his face enchanting his lover, using their words and feelings against him...it couldn't have been easy. He thought back to his own moments under a Siren's spell, as it stood before him wearing the mask of his mother. How it knew so much, he truly believed it had been her, even though it made no sense.

He shuddered, it must have been horrifying for Vasco to watch him get cut down in front of him. After nearly losing each other in the pirate attack, he could only guess the pain in Vasco's heart, even though it had only been a false him.

"I'm so sorry, it must have hurt so much to see that happen...even if it wasn't real...it was still my face and form dying in front of you." He said carefully, noting Vasco's hands were shaking as he dropped the rag. Abruptly De Sardet was being dragged in close by the Naut, his arms wrapping around him tightly, holding him as securely as possible, their wet bodies slipping against one another as the water around them splashed.

"You're right...it...even thought in the back of my mind I was _sure_ it wasn't really you...watching what happened...it felt like my world was gutted...like...I didn't...I couldn't comprehend what to do with you gone." He grunted, agreeing the Vasco's confession, thinking back to the moment he thought Vasco had been killed the night before.

"I felt the same...when I thought that Siren had gotten you...it was like everything had been ripped away...I didn't know what I would do..." He said his voice barely a whisper coming out of his throat. His hands burying into the back of Vasco's head, fingers twisting into the man's hair as he pulled the Naut in as close as possible. He felt Vasco's hands slide up and bury into his hair on the back of his head tilting it back so that the Naut's mouth could press over his.

The contact of his lover's lips, the ones he had been so close to nearly losing, ignited an inferno inside him in an instant. The fear of nearly losing Vasco, the notion that a few more inches higher and this beautiful man beneath him. The man he cherished and held above all other things...could have been snuffed out in an instant.

Vasco must have felt the same, as the man's lips hungrily crawled over his lips and jaw, moving to his neck, hands digging into his back pulling his body closer. He groaned at the feeling of being pressed against that hardened form beneath him. Vasco pulled back for a second, panting slightly, eyes glazed over in need before they shifted to concern for a few moments. One of his hands came up to his chest causing him to shiver at the feeling.

"Does this hurt?" Vasco asked for a second, he shook his head and dove into the man's lips with a grunt, taking Vasco by surprise before the Naut was kissing him back just as fast and rabid. Their fingers entwining into each other's hair tugging and pulling each other closer and harder even though it was physically impossible.

He sucked on the bottom of Vasco's lip, biting into it slightly as he skimmed his hands over the man's shoulders sliding down his chest then back up, thumbs finding the man's nipples, teasing them gently by toying with the metal bars there. Vasco's hand came around and gripped the base of his neck, fisting a large amount of his hair before he pulled his head to the side, Vasco mouth instantly covering his ear, a tongue darting and playing with his earing there.

He whimpered at the feelings, body spasming as the intoxicating feeling that crawled over his flesh from it. All the hair's on his body rising up as streaks of lightning began to streak up and down his spine. Vasco moaned in the back of his throat pulling away for one second to give him a leveling look.

"Is...this...bad that we are doing this...now?" He asked, taking pauses to catch his breath, the Naut's chest heaving for air. De Sardet blinked once before shaking his head vigorously. 

"We nearly lost each other...Love...we need this." He explained putting a hand down on Vasco's chest, just over the man's heart. He could feel the strong fluid beating beneath his fingertips. Vasco gazed up at him for a second before nodding. Now in agreeance the two of them joined together in an instant, De Sardet pushing himself up into Vasco's lap before he felt the man's hands grip his hips and hold him in place for a few seconds.

He glanced confusedly to Vasco, his breathing now falling rapidly as he stared down hungrily at the man's far too perfect lips. A slight pink blush hitting the man's cheeks instantly making De Sardet want to melt as he tried once more to clamor into the man's lap.

"So, something you should probably know..." The Naut began, Vasco's fingers on his hips increasing in pressure as he adjusted his grip. He tilted his head and looked down at his lover, confused for a second. "I was kind of...waiting to surprise you..." Vasco began glancing up at him, blush darkening on his cheeks. De Sardet raised a brow, right now he didn't have enough blood in his brain to comprehend what the man was saying, he could feel his cock aching, wanting to be touched, could feel his insides clench in anticipation, it had been far too long since they had a proper bedding.

"They're back in." Vasco finally stated giving him a look. De Sardet blinked in confusion once more before he was struck with the realization of what he meant.

Curiously and excitedly he reached a hand down into the water, sliding it along the Naut's leg until he found the spot between the man's legs, to the thick cock that was standing at attention beneath the water's surface, and he could feel the familiar metal studs along the wonderous length.

His mouth watered as he remembered how incredible they felt inside him. His body jolted in need and a whimper tore from his neck. Vasco's gaze hardened as the man pulled him into his lap, he straddled the man's hips already trying to position his body so that he could push himself down on Vasco's manhood. But of course, Vasco wisely kept his hand's on his lips and stopped him from doing so.

Instead, the man latched unto one of his ears, toying with the piercing there, sucking and tugging on it gently, moving the metal around and against his skin, drawing so many rampant shivers and starting up too many fires that he felt like he was being burned alive. One of the Naut's strong and steady hands slid from his hip, trailing over his lower back before sinking downwards, fingertips slipping between his cheeks before teasing at his entrance.

He tilted his head back and moaned loudly at that familiar feeling, loving the way the Naut held him so possessively against him. He was Vasco's, mind, body, and soul, no one else's. A groan escaping him as pleasent sharp pressure from Vasco's fingers began to push into him. He pushed himself backward into the touch, feeling pent up and tight from anticipation, he hadn't been opened up since that quick session they had while Vasco had been sick.

"More..." he choked out, spreading his legs as wide as the tub would allow him. Vasco broke away from his ear and nipped at his lips, all the while beginning to work his fingers in slight circles within him, parting his walls wider. Vasco's hips thrusted upwards briefly before he lowered it back down, a ragged moan breaking from the Naut as his free hand came up to bury into his hair pulling his head back exposing his neck so that Vasco could run a trail of kisses all over it, sucking on his adam's apple.

He clawed at the man's wet shoulders, pushed himself downward unto Vasco's fingers, whimpering as the sharp pleasure heated to slight pain from such a sudden action. Vasco hummed in the back of his throat adjusting his grip on him as he leaned up slightly. De Sardet could feel the throb and swell of the man's cock against his skin, heated and flushed as his own, a shiver crawled over his skin once more as he groaned and opened his eyes to look at Vasco.

The Naut gave him a soft smile before plucking a few light kisses on his lips, still thrusting his fingers up into him in a now more languid pace. He kissed back at Vasco's firm and intoxicating lips wanting desperately for the man to just take him, he could bear with the pain and heal the damage later..._just take him._

"Nnn...Vasco...I...please." He mewled out, clawing at the man's back as he nibbled and sucked up and down Vasco's neck, the fire inside of him insatiable at this point, he was near ready to burst out of his skin. Vasco's other hand slid down and wrapped around his member, causing his hips to jerk forward as the Naut began stroking it slowly and firmly.

He breathed in fast and heavy, familiar pressure already beginning to fill him as Vasco's ministrations goaded him closer and closer to the edge. He attempted to break free of Vasco's hold, not wanting to come undone so soon and so fast but Vasco's strength held him in place, hand squeezing harder on his cock, beautiful friction, and pressure gripping him from base to tip. The water helping the man's hand glide over his length and despite his previous efforts, he couldn't help but thrust forward into the man's hand, causing the water to splash against the tub's side.

A full finger buried into him causing his breath to hitch and a short burst of noise to break free from his lips. He couldn't handle all this stimulation at once, he buried his head into Vasco's shoulder, loving and hating the burn that was scorching through him at the moment.

Vasco laid a soft kiss on the side of his face, the Naut's breath falling in heavy but controlled breathing. 

"It's okay to cum, I _want_ you to right now." The Naut purred out. De Sardet risked a quick glance at the burning suns glinting down at him. Vasco's finger began to thrust into him, angled directly for that spot within him that kept forcing him to glimpse Elysium on the edges of his vision.

"B...but...together?" He managed to say, breathless and writhing in his skin at the blessed stimulation he was receiving. Vasco shushed him calmly, another finger slipping in forcing De Sardet to concentrate on breathing as he felt himself beginning to open up, but it was still so _tight_.

"I want you to cum for me, it'll get _this_," Vasco stated pushing his two fingers in as deep as possible making him bite down into Vasco's shoulder as a groan stuttered out from the back of his throat.

"Nice and relaxed for me." Vasco teased, whispering into his ear before licking the shell of it causing him to shiver. Meekly he nodded, how could he not agree with his lover when he was doing such things to him. The hand on his cock began to increase in speed and he couldn't contain the whimpers as he felt himself go pummeling towards his peak. With Vasco's thick yet still incredibly nimble fingers constantly moving inside him, he was being wound up tighter and tight, a spool of heat that kept increasing in pressure and temperature until there was nowhere for it to build.

He gasped out Vasco's name as he pinched his eyes tight, fingers digging into's the Naut's back and shoulders he came. Hips heaving forward, all of his muscles releasing and tightening in a series of waves as he moaned low and staccato-like against Vasco's flesh. His lover's hand continued to stroke him slowly, milking out his release even as his sensitivity began to increase, but Vasco didn't stop even as he begged him to.

After a few more firm strokes Vasco's blessedly let go of his overly stimulated cock, shuddering and leaning into his lover he tried to collect his breath as his mind was floating on a sea of warmth and delight.

After a few seconds the fingers within him began to thrust in once more, this time he resistance fell away immediately, his body doing it's best to pull in the appendages even deeper. Vasco hummed under his breath "Hmmm...feel's like your all ready for me." 

He managed a nod as he began to push himself back into a sitting position, feeling slightly dizzy and disorientated from his orgasm, but his body was already responding to Vasco's touch once more. His hand slipped down into the water and he managed to grip Vasco's manhood, tugging it with a little more tightly as his fingers glided over the metal balls on the length. The Naut's breathing hitched and his hips pushed upwards into him as a third finger began to push into him, it slipped in rather easily his orgasm having relaxed his body enough there was barely any pain.

Vasco growled under his breath and the Naut began to push upwards, tugging his hand away from his member as Vasco's fingers thrusted in sharply one last time before sliding out.

"Bed." Was all Vasco stated, voice deepening. De Sardet felt a shiver run through him, he _loved_ it when Vasco was like this.

"Not here?" He asked tentatively, as Vasco's arms began to wrap around him and gather him up.

"Trust me, sex in the tub...not as fun or as easy as you'd think." The Naut stated with a sigh, with a grunt Vasco hoisted him up, De Sardet yelped and clung to Vasco's frame as water dripped and splashed around them. He felt Vasco's footing slide along the bottom of the tub for a second causing both of them to take a quick breath as Vasco managed to balance them. Precariously the Naut stepped out of the tub.

"I could have stepped out you know" He managed to say as the Naut stood on top of the boar rug next to the bath. Vasco chuckled before pressing a kiss to his forehead "You could have, but I vaguely remember you carrying me to bed, and that's _my_ job to do, so I'm making up for it." The Naut confessed De Sardet rolled his eyes "Is your masculinity so fragile-" He began to say before he yelped as Vasco took a step forward and _threw_ him to the bed. He landed on his back, sopping wet on their blankets.

"But we'll get the blankets wet-" He began to say before Vasco pounced unto the bed, his frame folding over him as Vasco's hand's gripped his arms and yanked them over his head. With a snarl, Vasco glared down at him in a dangerous and lustful way.

"Shut-up and spread your legs." He growled lowly, causing him to lose the ability to speak or think as his body did exactly as bid. Even though Vasco had just been so dominating and possessive with him, the Naut leaned down and gave a starkly contrasting tender kiss to his lips, before nuzzling his cheek. 

"I love you Tempest" he purred out as the hands on his wrists slide down and caressed both cheeks before sliding down again, one reaching around and gripping his hip while the other began to steady Vasco's cock as the Naut began to push it into him. Slowly Vasco buried himself into him, the Naut intently watching his face, kissing him here and there as the hard length filled him inch by inch. There were a few moments Vasco stopped and waited for him, even after being opened and stretched it still couldn't entirely prepare him for all of the man's length as well as the additions of those blessed piercings.

During this time he was doing his best to accommodate Vasco, trying to keep still and to keep himself relaxed as he got filled by the man. He was once again set on fire by the carnal feelings being ignited beneath his flesh. His head twisted from side to side, overcome by the intense feelings that he was experiencing. A part of him wanting Vasco to stop, another part of him wanting to thrust in harsh and rough.

"Nnn...Vas..." He whimpered out as the Naut's hips were now pressing against his bottom, his lover now fully sheathed within him. He opened his eyes up at Vasco, his usual bright yellow eyes now dimmed a dark earthy brown, pupils blown wide as the man's lips were parted, breathing in grunted gasps as his skin crawled, doing his best to control his body. They stayed frozen for a moment or two, while De Sardet felt his body finally settle around Vasco, he could sense the dull throb of the Naut's manhood inside of him, pulsing with his increased heartbeat, noticed the stinging bliss of the piercings rubbing against his inner walls.

He took one breath then pushed down slowly with his hips, wrapping his arms around Vasco as he gave the man a nod, signaling to him he was ready.

Despite the desperate arousal clearly marked on his lover's face, Vasco carefully and calmly leaned down cutting the distance between them as a warm hand clapped over his cheek. The Naut gazed over him thoughtfully before giving him a slow and languid kiss, only a gentle roll of motion from his hips that made him moan deeply into the man's throat.

Vasco lifted away from his lips "I Love you De Sardet....and I never want to lose you" the man said carefully, voice a husky whisper. Swallowing he nodded, peering up into Vasco's adoring eyes he ran his hand over the man's temple, brushing over the area that had been hit by the Siren, the only scar that would be there was what was in their memories, just as the injury that had been on his chest.

"You never will" He assured, "I love you my Storm."

Their lips met in a heated passion, their bodies moving in together, arms wrapping over each other as Vasco's hips began to move into him. Each thrust was like a hammer at a blasksmith's forge, striking up sparks every which way and molding him into shape. They fit together so perfectly, his legs parted and wrapped over Vasco's hips pulling him in with each snap.

The wet slickness of their flesh, from both the water and the sweat, allowed them to glide almost effortlessly against one another. The piercings, oh gods those _piercings_. He didn't know his body had been craving them for so long, how intense and stimulating they were. He forgot himself once more, got swept up in their magic as his lover pistoned into him, at first moving slow and careful worshiping his body, but after a few too many moans from him, Vasco forgot himself too.

Rough and hard the man went, giving into his wontan desires. He grunted and snarled with effort, body quivering as he clawed at his hips and torso, head burying into his neck, he could feel Vasco's teeth nip and suck at his flesh, a man swept up in his fevered state neither cared about marks being left behind.

He tugged and pulled at his lover's frame, couldn't contend with the notion of there being _any_ space in between. They were one body, one mind, moving together like a great machine, his hips rising up and pushing down as his lover pushed in. Deep, penetrating, dragging them both to the bottom of an abyss that was perched on a mountain top.

At some point in their fervor they rolled over, he on top still impaled by his lover's cock, Vasco beneath him thrusting upwards, riding his lover like a great stallion into war. This was more than sex, more than lust, even more than love. They were two fires burning into one another, embers of themselves that had been ignited by each others heat.

When they reached their peaks, he finishing over Vasco's stomach and Vasco's stinging seed rushing into him. They still didn't stop, instead, they slowed down, breathing low and slow, their bodies moving in tandem slow movements. Until their arousal awakened within them once more. They were at it again, Vasco flipping and pinning him to the bed, not caring about the mess on his stomach or the seed dripping out of him and staining the bed.

Mouths colliding their tongues buried and delved into each other, imprinting each other's taste in their mind. Vasco never once took his eyes away from him, and nor did he. He opened himself up to the Naut, pushed his body to the absolute limit to please his golden-eyed lover.

When Vasco finished the second time within him, he wrapped his limbs around the man and pulled him in close, holding his lover who writhed into him, the Naut's body moving through the throes of passion. He locked Vasco into place, securing in his mind that there was no Tir Fradi waiting for them on the other side of the ocean, that all they had was an endless sea and each other. No Siren or storm was going to take his love away from him, no duty would force him to abandon him.

He fastened to that thought as his lover's hand reached between their bodies, closing over his cock with a warm and calloused hand. Stroking in short quick movements, he only had one last fire to burn through him. He gasped and whimpered as his peak rushed to him, an orgasm hitting him nearly striking him blind as he contorted himself upwards on the bed. All of his last energy being siphoned out of him as his lover milked him for all he was worth.

He faded in and out for a few moments, catching his breath before a gentle flutter of lips on his kept him suspended in a conscious state for at least a few moments more. He heard Vasco give a yawn before yet again that day, they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs on the bed.


	128. Happy Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fluff, pure and simple.
> 
> Also if any of you are GoT fans, I'm staring another GoT fanfic called The Wheel Spins Round, and it's going to be interesting fic I think so check it out if you want.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281740/chapters/58526209

De Sardet

He woke up groggily once more, his body aching pleasantly from his and Vasco's bedding. He began to turn over in the bed before he realized with regret he had forgotten to clean up after. _'Oh no, ugh, I might as well take another bath...'_ he thought to himself as he began to sit up. He blinked, the curtains had been drawn open now, glancing out the window he was stunned to see a good amount of sunlight was left for the day.

The next thing he noticed was he was clean, stomach wiped off and embarrassingly enough he could feel his backside was taken care of as well.

"I cleaned you off" Vasco's voice droned out relaxed next to him. He jolted at the sudden noise and turned to face his lover, jaw dropping as he watched the man unwrap a truffle and stuff it into his mouth, tucking it into his cheek like a squirrel.

"Thanks...where...how did you..." He began to ask as he turned and glanced towards his chests along the wall. The one that had been stuffed full of chocolates and goodies was propped open, a few wrappers already decorating the floor.

He whipped his head around and eyed his lover. Vasco gave a shrug "Did you really think you could hide a chest of chocolates from me? It's not even ten feet away." The Naut stated motioning towards the chest. He sighed and shook his head "How many?" He asked glancing down to the bed, trying to count how many wrappers.

Vasco scoffed "It doesn't matter, I fought off Siren's and gave you three orgasms I _deserve_ this" The Naut stated matter-of-factly. He blushed at the mention of the orgasms but sighed and nodded "Fine, have your chocolates but the moment you give a groan I'm taking it all away." He stated firmly before leaning in and grabbing a few chocolates from Vasco's pile. He was starving and the chocolate was the only food in sight.

Carefully he unwrapped a dark chocolate truffle, popping it into his mouth he allowed it to sit in the middle of his mouth, melting slowly over his tongue. He savored the sweet yet bitter treat, the smooth and rich taste that filled his mouth. He groaned out in the back of his throat as he began to unwrap another. He heard a snicker come from his lover and he glanced over at the man.

"Swear you moan louder for that chocolate than for me." Vasco teased, waggling his brows. He smiled at his lover, giving a small playful slap before he inched closer and rested against his lover, propped up on his shoulder he continued to eat his chocolates. Slow and careful making sure to enjoy them, whereas his lover popped them in and chewed them about before stuffing the next one in. He shook his head and Vasco noticed this.

"Oh, by the seas, don't tell me I'm not eating chocolate at your standard either?" The Naut accused and he smirked before sitting up and grabbing another sweet. "To be honest, no, _but_ everyone should eat how they wish, _however, _ you may find the flavor lasts longer and is stronger if you eat it the proper way." He explained unwrapping the small chocolate square he had. Vasco sighed but nodded, golden eyes watching him in humor.

"Open your mouth" He instructed. Vasco lifted a brow but did as asked. 

"Let this rest on your tongue, let the heat melt it, don't chew or swallow...just...savor it." He explained carefully as he pushed the sweet treat into Vasco's mouth, his thumb running over the man's bottom lip as he smiled at his lover. He sat back and studied Vasco's face, watching the many lines shift and dance over his tanned skin as the Naut's brows furrowed and lifted as the man contemplated the chocolate within his mouth.

"When it's nearly all melted you start swallowing" He instructed, leaning his chin against his hand, folding his legs up pretzeled in front of him. He was naked at the moment, but he didn't care, instead, he leaned over and grabbed some of the blankets to cover himself up with.

Vasco finished the chocolate and smacked his lips, tilting his head he smiled and shrugged.

"It was...different from how I normally eat the things...but you're right, they're...better." The Naut stated picking up what looked to be one of the sea-salt caramels. Vasco turned to him and pressed the chocolate to his lips. Smiling softly he opened his mouth and allowed Vasco to gently nudge the treat in, the Naut's fingers brushing over his lips before sliding over his jaw. He closed over the sweet, letting it rest on the middle of his tongue, slowly he allowed his saliva to melt the chocolate on the outside.

Smooth and sweet, before the salty tang of the sea salt crunched against the roof of his mouth. The Caramel was sweeter than he was used to, as it melted hints of toasted notes popped over his tastebuds.

"Oh, fuck that was good" He stated with a groan. Vasco rolled his eyes but chuckled "Didn't leave me one?" the Naut teased. De Sardet scoffed "I'm sure you've eaten plenty" He quipped back. Vasco shook his head as he leaned forward, "Not of those ones I haven't, here I thought Noble's were supposed to be all proper and shared." He snorted laughter at the Naut's comment "Noble's may be proper, but sharing is _not_ a thing we do." He replied bringing his hand up to caress Vasco's cheek, rubbing over that adorable mole on his cheek.

"You're lucky though" He stated looking up into those big and bright eyes.

"Turns out, I'm a Sea-born and not a Noble, so I can share away" He said softly before leaning in and kissing his lover, both of their mouths tasting like all sorts of sweetness. The bitterness of dark chocolates, swirls of almond and hazelnut undertones. The sweet tartness of berries, mixing into the smooth decadence of milk chocolate. _'Goodness, my teeth are going to rot after this kiss'_ he thought humorously to himself.

They parted with sighs as Vasco nuzzled into his forehead. He kissed the man once more on the lips before breaking away and rolling out of bed, staggering once from the ache of their coupling. He hissed and did what was needed to ease that pain.

"Sorry" He heard Vasco say from behind him, he turned and shrugged "As I said before, small pain is worth it for them." He teased with a wink before changing into clothes, tan trousers with a loose-fitting green shirt, the neck a deeper V than his usual wear but still comfortable and proper.

Vasco chuckled before he heard the sounds of another chocolate being opened. He swiftly turned and clamored unto the bed grabbing at the man's wrist in playful humor.

"Oh stop this before you make yourself sick" He stated leaning down and snatching the chocolate up with his lips. Much to the horror of Vasco who stared at him in a mixture of stunned amazement and disappointment.

"You little-" Vasco barked before he was being pinned and rolled around the bed, the two of them wrestling like a pair of school children on their bed. Wrappers and loose chocolates being flung all over as they tussled lightly. The Naut's hand's found their way to his ticklish sides and he began to bray like a mule as the fingers dug in and squirmed against his flesh. He loved this, he loved being able to look up at his incredible lover, happy and carefree, a wide grin on his face, eyes squinting in happiness as the pools of gold practically glowed in the sunlight.

Finally, Vasco stopped with a sigh, catching his breath he Naut shook his head, gently he leaned down and kissed him, warm and loving he parted still smiling down at him. 

Then his stomach gave out the loudest growl he had ever heard, one that made Vasco's brows raise in surprise. Both of them glanced at his stomach.

"Was that you or did Tusky in the corner there come back to life," Vasco asked motioning to the boar rug next to the tub. Sitting up he glanced between Vasco and the boar, lifting a brow he looked questioningly at his lover. "Tusky?" He asked.

"Aye, Tusky, if you're forcing me to keep it, I'm naming it." Vasco retorted lifting his chin.

"You're...you're naming the rug" He asked again, still in disbelief.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Vasco asked in a rather genuine tone. Shrugging he shook his head, Tusky would work...he guessed.

"Now, let's get some proper food before we consume our weight in chocolate," Vasco stated heaving himself up from the bed. He chuckled as he stood up and joined his lover "You mean _you_ eat your weight in chocolate." The Naut huffed as the two of them donned on their boots, Vasco grabbing both of their jackets, tossing his to him. As Vasco did that De Sardet picked up two of Vasco's hair ties.

"Turn around" He commanded and Vasco gave a nod, tilting back slightly so that he could reach all of Vasco's hair. Carefully he pulled all of the man's honey-colored locks into a pony-tail tieing it off in expert precision. He then tapped Vasco's shoulder and handed him the other tie. Turning his back towards the man he motioned to his hair.

"Do me" He stated waiting for Vasco to tie up his hair. He heard the man give a chuckle under his breath as the Naut began to gather up his hair. "Thought I just did?" the man purred out and De Sardet rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly to give the man a look.

"Must you, _always_ take it like that?" He asked lifting a brow. Vasco shrugged "I don't _always_...well, perhaps more than most, but you do it as well." The Naut retorted as he gathered and tied back all of his hair as well. De Sardet turned and gave the man a peck on the lips before he picked up his lover's hat and tossed it to him.

"Let's get food and see how the crew is doing," Vasco stated leading the way to the door, he nodded and followed after, tieing the blue sash Vasco had given him around his waist.

They walked out into the calm open air of the deck. A gentle rock of the ocean beneath them as he spotted a few Nauts were out milling on the deck. Most of them breaking out into groups of three and four playing games of cards and dice. De Sardet noted the bodies of the Siren's had been moved, but a few dark stains on the deck marked where they had landed.

As he looked over the crew he saw many with bandages wrapped around their limbs, some fresh cuts on a few faces. He glanced at Vasco, his lover observing his men in a quiet thoughtfulness. Before with a grunt he walked down towards the door to get into the below deck. He followed after, he was both excited at the prospect of food but he also wished to see how Kurt was doing, hoping the man was on the mend.

They wandered down the hallway and he made a turn towards Constantin's room. Knocking softly he pressed his ear to the door and listened for Constantin's voice to give him entry. Instead the door was opened carefully for him and he met his cousin's tired eyes.

"Sorry, I was just...how's Kurt?" He asked carefully glancing in towards the cot. The basic military cot was empty, only a lone pillow and crumpled blankets were on it. Confused he turned his eyes to Constantin who stepped back and lazily motioned to his bed. There Kurt was propped up by several pillows, skin incredibly pale he snored softly, bandages were wrapped around his neck and chest. He pursed his lips and lifted a brow in question at his cousin.

"He fought hard for the both of us, he deserves to mend on the finest pillows this ship can afford...which happens to be mine." The Prince commented with a sly grin. He nodded before putting a hand on Constantin's shoulder. "That's very thoughtful of you Constantin...I never thanked you for...that Siren that was on me...I just realized now you're the one who killed it with your bow." He stated his mind drifting back to the vision of his mother's head being struck with an arrow.

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his cousin. _'It wasn't her, it wasn't her'_ he thought to himself, his dream of them together at dawn weighing heavy in his heart.

"Are you well De Sardet?" The blonde asked, putting a hand softly to his cheek. He opened his eyes and nodded "Aye...just tired and starving" he replied with a shake of his head. Constantin nodded "I am exhausted as well...I shall retire back to my royal cot, I'll give you updates on Kurt when I can, you go eat." He nodded and took a step back from his cousin.

"Oh, Captain Vasco...thank-you for your bravery in the line of duty, the royal family of house d'Orsay is indebted to you." He quipped out with a formal bow. De Sardet glanced back to Vasco who stood there confused for a second, unsure if he was supposed to say something back.

"On behalf of Captain Vasco, I will accept the royal thank-you Prince Constantin d'Orsay" He answered for his lover, bowing back in return to the Prince. With a last tired nod Constantin retreated back into his room, closing the door softly.

"Thanks for that, I was unsure of how to respond properly, Noble's usually don't thank us with such high honors," Vasco explained leading the two of them the rest of the way to the Mess. Upon entry his legs were nearly taken out from under him as a child barreled into his legs, arms wrapping around his waist as the boys' chin dug into his stomach.

"No problem" He wheezed out as he glanced down to Pip and returned the hug. Happy the boy was okay after everything.

"I was scared ya got eaten! Ya disappeared so quickly! but Mathew said you'd be okay, and that I wasn't to cry." The boy exclaimed looking up at with piercing green eyes. He nodded and smiled down at the lad. "Ol' Mathew was right, ain't nuthin' gonna bring this Lord down, not when I have you and Vasco to protect." He teased as he glanced at his lover. Vasco chuckled before giving him a nod and walking past him, walking over to a table of men who were sitting and nursing ales.

"So you actually fought the Sirens?" Pip asked curiously, he nodded as he carefully began to untangle from the lad. "Aye, several of them, each one meaner than the next." He responded walking with the lad up to the kitchen window, food was so close and just insight, a large pot of steaming stew was placed, with empty bowls and spoons next to it, it was a defiantly 'serve yourself' kind of day.

He ladled up a massive amount of stew before making another for Vasco. He motioned to the bowl then to Vasco "Pip, can you take that to Vasco?" He asked and Pip nodded eagerly before running the bowl carefully over to Vasco. He approached the table, sucking in mouthfuls of air as he attempted to cool down the temperature of the stew so he could bear to eat it.

"Hungry much Legate?" an all too familiar and older voice asked him. He smiled and turned to Cussel who was knocking back his ale. "Drink much?" He responded as he sat himself across from the older Naut. A round of laughter broke out amongst the Nauts seated, he turned and watch Vasco take his stew from Pip then seated himself next to him. Pip managed to squirm into the spot on the other side of him grinning at him.

"Do ya like the stew? I made it _allllllll_ by meself...well Mathew told me wut to do...he was tired from healin' everyone so he couldn't even stand." Pip piped up with a proud lift to his jaw. He smiled and nodded "It's delicious Pip, hit's the spot." He remarked patting his stomach. Greedily he began to slurp down more.

"So, how many did get? Did they really sing?" Pip asked very intently on learning all there was. De Sardet hesitated, he could see the unease in a few of the men sitting at the table. He himself was having uncomfortable flashbacks to what he had experienced. "Pip, I know you are...curious as to what happened, but I like many of the men aren't feeling up to speaking of what happened just yet...you know how you get uncomfortable when a storm blows through?" He stated glancing at the lad.

With a frown, Pip nodded "Well that's how many of us are sorta feelin' right now, we just need some time...okay?" He explained. Pip was silent for a second before he nodded "I get it, I sorry." He said loudly leaning forward to look down at the rest of the men at the table.

"Ya guys did good, I knows in only a little bit you'll be back to normal and Vasco will be barking at everyone!" The boy said cheerfully, drawing a few grins to all the men gathered. Vasco sighed next to him but chuckled at the statement. "Speaking of normal, you seem to be back to your old self rather quickly, did Mathew's prayer help?" He asked gently but Pip shook his head "No, I was really scared, like more scared than when I sense a _really_ bad storm...but Mathew gave me his special drink, and then I got all warm and tired and then I went to sleep" Pip explained cheerfully.

De Sardet paused in his eating as he looked to the lad in worry.

"I slept an slept until I had ta wake up an make stew, and now I'm talking to you" Pip explained with a beaming grin. He nodded but still didn't like the fact that yet again the child was given hard liqueur to deal with things.

"I see, well, that would explain some things" He replied simply.

"I'll talk to Mathew later about it" Vasco eased out gently, his lover picking up on his discontent.

"Let's talk about happier things eh?" Cussel chimed in clearing his throat. He and the rest glanced at the man. 

"Long time ago, when I was your age I served under my first Captain, Captain Swann was his name, and whenever we got through a bad storm or anything of the like...you know what he'd do?" Cussel asked glancing around the table. Most of the men shrugged unsure of the answer. With a grin Cussel answered "He'd juggle for us...the man _juggled_, I never seen a person since who could juggle like the likes of him..hats, boots, hell once he even managed a few cannonballs..." Cussel was laughing at the memory.

"Cannonballs?" One of the men asked with a shake of his head.

"He had to be daft" another piped up.

"I will _not_ be juggling" Vasco stated matter of factly causing all of them to burst out in laughter.

"We used to have a summer festival back home were entertainers of all sorts came through, jugglers, sword swallowers, trapeze artists...it was always so wonderful...my favorite group was the trick riders on their horses, they'd do summersaults off of the back's of horses and rode while standing." He explained eagerly telling them all about the may things he experienced.

The Nauts listened intently, all of them having fond looks on their faces, he told them about the envoy's from the east riding in on giant elephants, he told them about the gift lions and giraffe's, about the peacocks in the gardens and how one of the males was entirely white from head to toe.

Every so often Cussel would chime in about how once or another in his long life he helped haul such creatures. About the one time a leopard got loose aboard their ship and all of the crew locked themselves in a cramped storage room while those who drew short straws hunted it down. Thankfully the scared thing had managed to tangle itself in rope and was easily secured and put back in a locked cage.

Apparently animals getting out of the hold was a common occurrence Cussel and several of the men happily going into great detail about Vasco's first year as Captian and how _one_ goat kept escaping and was intent on jumping overboard to the point that Vasco, not wanting to lose any of his shipment, ended up tying the creature to the mast by its horns on the deck so he could keep an eye on it.

"I never thought I could have a mortal enemy...until I met _that _bloody goat," Vasco stated with a frown. From next to him Pip made a goat noise and bellows of laughter echoed through the Hall as Vasco cursed under his breath.

"You have a mortal enemy De Sardet?" Pip asked between giggles. Frowning he nodded "Aye, I do...coconut crabs" He confessed with a shake of his head. Cussle and the rest of the Nauts chuckled and shook their heads, Vasco was attempting to subdue his cackling behind his hand.

"Oh, you should have seen it the first time he saw one of those damned things, he jumped up on my kitchen table hollering at the top of his lungs" Vasco explained much to his embarrassment and he gave his lover a seething look from where he sat. Cussel sighed out in humor "Oh, Vasco, I know that look, you're in the doghouse now" the man warned and the rest of the men nodded in agreement.

"What does that mean Cussel?" Pip asked leaning forward on the table.

"Mean's Captain's gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight" the older Naut replied with a wry grin. Vasco turned his head towards him, "De Sardet wouldn't throw me on the couch...would he?" the man asked glancing at him. De Sardet put on his mask and shrugged "Perhaps I might, perhaps I might not." He slipped out easily, liking the sheepish look coming to Vasco's face, the rest of the men chuckling in the back of their throats as they buried their noses into their drinks.

After a heavy sigh the Naut leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Sorry" He apologized before leaning back. He couldn't hold his face any longer as a wide grin broke out and he laughed "As if you'd even fit on the damned thing with your long legs, I'd rather sleep there, get away from your snoring." He joked elbowing his lover in the ribs. More laughter belted out as, he, Vasco, and the rest of the men broke out into a friendly game of cards, Cussel and Vasco helping teach Pip how to play as he just held and gathered cards and waited until Vasco told him to show his hand.

Then of course a series of groans would break out as he somehow won.

"I don't even know what I'm playing" He would say as he would duck from cards being tossed at his head.

Slowly they ate soup and drank ale, played cards, and exchanged stories. Eventually, more and more men would come up from rest and join in, others would leave or break off to other groups. Eventually they stopped playing cards and went out to the deck, it was sunset now, an array of violet, magenta and pink shades blended over the sky as already a few stars were beginning to poke through dusk's curtain.

He and Vasco stood on the Poopdeck, leaning against the rail and overlooking the deck. Mathew made a rare appearance up on the deck, men cheered as the larger man lugged up one of the guitars. The music of last night now forgotten and faded, instead, Mathew began to play traditional Naut music to chase away the last remnants of the melodies that had swept around them the night prior.

The men began to clap and sing along in jaunty tunes, Pip running up with the other guitar and joining next to Mathew, doing his best to learn and play the new songs. He watched on with pride, seeing the lad perform confidently, all because of his teaching.

"You taught him well" Vasco said speaking into his ear, the Naut's arm draped across his back. He nodded "I have so much more to teach him though, he's got a good ear I'd love for him to try at the fiddle or violin." He explained with a sigh.

"Well, after Tir Fradi you can" Vasco said gently a small frown souring his face for a second before he took a sip of his ale he had carried up to the deck.

"It's not just music I have to teach him Vasco...it's...well..._everything_, I...I never knew my father growing up...and Pip was rightfully taken from his...I..." He trailed off this matter was a difficult one to broach so suddenly.

"I..I should bring this up now...sorry" he stated losing heart.

Vasco had too much on his plate, Tir Fradi was edging closer, he had no idea the legalities it would involve, and they weren't even a traditional _couple_, although the Nauts were far more open then any court in Serene, even their openness might have limits.

"Hey," Vasco said gently grabbing him by his shoulders. He glanced up at Vasco biting his lower lip.

"I know you feel deeply for Pip...and ever since _really_ getting to know the lad...so have I...but we....we..." Vasco sighed and glanced away for a second. "I want you to know I'm for that idea as well...but there's a lot we would have to go through to make it happen and I honestly wouldn't know the first thing to do." The Naut explained one of his hands running over his cheek.

_'So he wants to as well...but just like me we have no idea what to do'_ He thought to himself, leaning into Vasco's hand and smiling. His heart skipping in his chest and feeling light and happy.

"While you're on Tir Fradi...I'll look into things okay? It'll...give me something to do and keep me from going mad being away from you." Vasco said glancing in the direction the prow was pointing. He nodded "Okay...if you need me to use my station while I still have it...write to me, get things done while I have the pull to do so." He explained stepping forward and giving the Naut a hug. Vasco sighed and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

"Will do Tempest...actually...see if you can swing me a raise, I'll need more gold to survive living with _you _aboard my ship" The Naut teased and he scoffed as he broke away from his lover shaking his head. But he shrugged and smiled "I'll see what I can do Captain, you have done much for the royal family, we should see to you being properly reimbursed." He teased tapping the man's chin.

Vasco grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, his hands sneakily sliding down to squeeze his ass for a second "I know a few other ways you can reimburse me" the Naut drawled out. He chuckled and kissed the man's lips before he slapped his hands away from his rear.

"We'll see about that at a _later_ time love." He retorted with a chuckle as they went back to leaning against the rail, this time the song Mathew and Pip were playing was slower and calmer. Vasco drowned the rest of his ale down before he snatched up his hand and began to tug him to the stairs.

"I said _later_ not-" he began to protest but Vasco shook his head and whirled around to face him.

"De Sardet...would you like to dance?" the man asked and he was taken by surprise. 

"You said you don't dance unless your-"

"I've had enough ale to give me a buzz, close enough" The Naut shrugged pulling him closer to the stairs.

With a happy sigh he nodded and allowed Vasco to lead him down to the deck, where in front of his crew the Naut Captain danced with his Noble love, and De Sardet thought perhaps of all his happy moments, this one was really close to being his number one.


	129. Twenty Eight Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a mix of some smut that leads to some good old drama!

_De Sardet_

The next few days aboard _The Serenity_ were a blur and a return to old motions. He waking up early, helping Cussel with ropes something he sorely missed doing, then stopping by and checking on Kurt who was healing and regaining his strength slowly, much to his frustration. Then he would get breakfast for him and Vasco before going down and helping Pip with some of his bookwork or playing guitar. Sometimes Mathew would have him go down and check on a few of the men's injuries, gauge how the healing was going.

Helping the men helped him learn the names of other men in Vasco's command. Besides the ones he did know, Cussel, Mathew, Phillipe, Henric, and Durand, he met Arron the man whom he had saved when he fell to the deck. He learned he had a wife and twin boys at home and was very thankful to him for allowing him to see them again. Cole was one of the gunners, usually stayed below deck and oiled and maintained the cannon's each day, he was known to be able to split a hair with a bullet he was that good with a shot.

Buckley was an eager to please lad and was another gunner aboard the ship, having a fractured leg didn't seem to dampen his spirits and he kept the other men annoyed by doing them with playing cards. He once sat down to play with the lad and found his luck was no match to him, the young Naut taking every piece of gold he had one him. When he mentioned this to Vasco the Naut laughed and shook his head "Never play cards with Buckley lease you wanna throw away gold."

Lesson learned he made sure not to sit down at Buckley's card table again. At night he, Vasco, and Cabral would sit at their table, eating and talking, enjoying days of simple life at sea, no storms, no sirens, no pirates, or danger of any kind. It was good and calm and reminded De Sardet of his first days aboard the vessel. A fact that he gladly professed to Vasco that night as the two of them dropped fishes down to the pod, who by some miracle managed to stay safe from the Sirens.

"It's nice right now, makes you wish it was always like this." He commented glancing over at his lover. Vasco gave a nod before sighing and glancing up at the nighttime sky above them. Clear and perfect it was like a black bowl painted with perfect specks of white by a master artist's steady hand.

"It's been a struggle of a trip, far more adventurous than I thought it were going to be," Vasco commented dropping the last fish down to Hook, but glared at Silver who snatched it away from the slower male. "Tell that one to stop stealing" He muttered under his breath.

"Tried, but she's a lady...so she will do as she pleases." He explained with a chuckle. Vasco rolled his eyes as his arm slid around him and pulled him in closer. A slight chill in the air had him burrowing up next to his lover's warmth.

"Sounds like someone else I know" Vasco whispered into his ear and he giggled and flushes as the warm air tickled his ear, heating up the earrings he still kept in. _'For safety' _ he told people, but in reality, it felt to damn good when Vasco teased them with his lips and tongue.

"Oh hush Love, you _love_ it and you know it." He trailed out, bumping his hip into Vasco's. The Naut pressed a light-hearted kiss to his temple before nudging him with his nose. "I do, blast my foolish heart." The man replied wrapping both arms around him and nuzzling all the harder into him.

Teasing, he glanced up at Vasco and purred out "Whoever implied I was interested in your heart? There are other qualities of yours I'd much rather have." He wiggled his brow for good measure, causing Vasco to laugh out loud before shaking his head. "You've spent to much time at sea, you'll never be a proper Lord ever again." Vasco commented leaning down to snatch a sweet kiss.

"Technically, I never was." He stated before leaning up and deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around Vasco's neck, _gods_ tonight was so perfect and Vasco's heat and warmth made him feel so alive with feeling. He pushed his tongue into Vasco's mouth, swirling it about to taste all of him. Vasco tore away from him with a groan and shook his head before grinning down at him. "You are making having to go to watch incredibly difficult." 

"Do you _have_ to go to watch? Surely as Captian, you need your rest?" He commented smoothing his hands over Vasco's shoulders.

"Something tells me if I were to trade my watch with someone else, I wouldn't be resting." the Naut commented with a smirk.

"Well, if you were on your back you would." He retorted with a grin and Vasco laughed out loud before dragging him into a deep kiss. Pulling apart he shook his head as he ran his hand over his face. "What did I do to get this side of you, has it been all the love poems I've been reciting to you these last few nights?" He flushed as Vasco's hands trailed down his sides before coming around and gripping his behind firmly.

"It could be because you've _only_ been reciting me love poems and nothing more" He teased leaning up and kissing Vasco's cheek. "Well then, I guess I better rectify my mistakes eh?" The man purred out before turning his head to kiss at his cheeks.

"Oi Cap'n, quit neckin' yer man and get over here, first watch is on!" Phillipe called out humorously at the edge of the stairs. Both of them glanced over at Phillipe who was grinning and shaking his head. "Yeah yeah I'm comin'' Vasco sighed waving the man off. Phillipe snorted and rolled his eyes before he wandered back down the stairs. De Sardet chuckled and leaned up giving the man one last kiss before shoving him off to do his duties. 

They parted with knowing smiles and he descended down the steps to their cabin.

A few hours later he heard Vasco's familiar whistle as he came in from outside. Carefully he put his drawing supplies away and practically skipped up to his lover who stepped into their bedroom area with a tired sigh. Immediately he helped take off Vasco's coat before leaning down and easing the man's feet out of his boots. Vasco chuckled under his breath as he assisted him.

"I feel like a Knight having a squire help me." He teased as he stood up to plant a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well you are my Ser Vasco" He quipped softly before wrapping his arms around his lover and deepening the kiss. "You seem as though you still have energy." his lover commented, yellow eyes scanning over him for a few moments. He smirked as he carefully tugged the man towards the bed, gently pushing him into a sitting position before bidding him to lay down entirely. At first, he straddled his lover's hips, leaning over the man and kissing over his lips, face, and neck.

Splaying his fingers and running them over Vasco's broad and powerful chest, slipping underneath the cotton white shirt he wore underneath his jacket. Tugging it up and away in a quick movement he undid the man's hair, his own hair already flowing freely, draping down the sides of his head and neck. Vasco's hands slide up his stomach and to his chest, gliding over the skin in a tender manner. Eyes dark in the shadows of the low lighting within the room.

"You are always so beautiful, I don't think there will be a day where it will not be true." The Naut said gently. He shook his head, heart-expanding with warmth at the words.

"When I'm old and gray, covered in wrinkles-" "I'll still love you," Vasco said cutting him off as his fingers slid downwards to find the buds of his nipples, pressing his thumbs into them. De Sardet couldn't explain the feeling that filled him when Vasco did this. It wasn't pure pleasure...it was a tight niceness that made him tilt his head back and lean into the touch. Both of Vasco's thumbs working into each nipple, slowly and carefully twisting, pinching, and rolling them in soft gentle movements that somehow had him rocking up and down into his lover.

"You like this?" Vasco asked carefully, face studying his intently.

"Its...ah...I do find it enjoyable but it still has...a strangeness to it." He commented, blushing at his truthfulness.

Vasco hummed under his breath and nodded before sliding his hands down over his stomach before resting on the front of his trousers, his cock hard and throbbing within the tight compartment of fabric, balls lifted and feeling so incredibly pinched and wanting to be released.

Deftly Vasco undid the ties to his trousers, at the same time he did the same to Vasco. When undone he stood up to let the pants fall away from him, now standing naked next to the bed he glanced down at his lover who had lifted his hips up and was currently pulling off his pants. He smiled and ran a finger over the man's now exposed thigh sliding it upwards to tease the man's taught sac, before reaching up a bit further to carefully stroke Vasco's length.

With his other hand, he reached upward and motioned to the pillow beneath Vasco's head and the man gave a grunt before leaning up and fetching the vial of oil that was housed there. He opened it, ran some over his hand before applying it to his lovers' hardened cock, making sure to lube up the piercings as much as possible, so that they could glide in effortlessly.

Vasco prepared he straddled the man's hips once more as he handed the oil to his lover, bending down over him their bodies grazing and brushing against one another small tendrils of fire and pleasure igniting between them.

He felt Vasco's hands slide over his buttocks before a few fingers oiled and wet began to tease at his entrance, carefully opening him up. He moaned into Vasco's mouth, their kiss muffling his sound as he rocked backward into the man's fingers, loving each blessed inch and digit, but wanting something far larger to be there instead.

He broke away from the kiss and leaned back, body arching as Vasco's fingers began to thrust in sharper, his hole stretching wider to engulf them and drag them inside deeper. He could feel the slick oil running down his crease to the inside of his legs, making him feel wet and dirty, but god did he want it more.

"Mmmm...more please" He sighed out tilting his head down to meet his lover's eyes. Burning darkly in the night, pupils wide and gazing up at him intently as he thrusted himself down on his lover's fingers. "When you can take three fingers without pain, I'll give you what you want, not a second sooner love," Vasco said between pants, his hips lifting upwards in sporadic jerks, De Sardet could see a thin strand of pre-cum leaking over Vasco's lower stomach.

Vasco added a second finger, they began to part his sides in a sudden sharpness that had him wincing and falling forward into his lover's lips again. Vasco ensnared his lips and siphoned his whimpers. A few slower motions of stretching with his fingers Vasco finally added a third and De Sardet had to pinch his eyes tight and concentrate on breathing. His balls felt incredibly tight now, cock throbbing hotly against his stomach.

He groaned out and buried his lips into Vasco's kissing the man for all he was worth, tongue plundering the Naut's far to sweet mouth that nearly made him drunk in giddiness at tasting that cinnamon whiskey.

Satisfied with how his body was responding Vasco's fingers fell away from his hole and the man nodded into the kiss. Eagerly he pushing himself up before shifting himself downwards and lining up his body with Vasco's manhood. Together he and Vasco helped line and angle his pierced cock into his waiting hole. Carefully he lowered himself down, hissing and moaning at the beautiful sting that filled up his being.

Fully sheathed he groaned out and took a deep breath, glancing down at Vasco who tilted his had backward burying it into the pillow as his hips raised themselves up. The Naut shallowly thrusting upwards causing small spindles of lightning to shoot up his spine as the head of his lover's cock brushed against the delicate place within him.

He thrusted downwards to meet his lover, head tilting back as he gave a few low moans, loving how every move made stars burst behind his closed lids. He could feel the sweat rolling off hid body, the passionate heat that seemed to boil them alive when they were like this. Two beings moving and climbing to perfection with one another. He ran his hands over Vasco's chest, watching each powerful roll of his Naut Captain's skin, loving how the inky lines of his tattoo's moved and breathed with the Naut.

He was just so perfect, even after so many times bedding him like this, he didn't think he would ever tire. Didn't think it was possible he could ever find himself wanting another's touch. Vasco was his first and last, and the thought that in twenty-eight days this would no longer be here...He swung his arm up and bit into his forearm, silencing the choking sob that threatened to break out of him. Despite the pleasure he was feeling his heart was suddenly being struck with icy shards of pain.

Vasco halted beneath him and pushed himself up quickly, voice rising in concern.

"De Sardet? Are you...Do they hurt?" the Naut asked quickly, carefully trying to pull himself out of him. De Sardet shook his head before he wrapped his arms around Vasco's neck, inhaling his scent as if it was his last breath on this earth.

"Twenty-eight days" Was all he whispered into the Nuat's ear causing a shudder to flow down the man's spine. Vasco's arm wrapped around him, the two of them panting heavily, catching their breaths as they sailed a storm of emotions.

"We make it count" was all Vasco said before the man laid back down, keeping his arms wrapped around him so that De Sardet was laying directly on top of him while still being sheathed. Carefully Vasco began to thrust up into him slowly. Tears, mixed in with sweat and sweet kisses filled the night as their bodies moved in languid and syncopated movements, weaving and bending with one another, as they twisted their way up well worn yet incredibly unique paths to peak.

He came with a shuddering sob, practically melting into Vasco as all his limbs wrapped snugly around the man. Trying so desperately to fuse with him so that he would never let go. With a choked grunt Vasco finished within him, arms wrapping over his hips keeping him in place. They were frozen like that, aside from panting and languid kisses they stayed together fitting into place with one another like two pieces of a puzzle.

"I love you too damn much Vasco" He sighed out after a while, his mind finally caught back up to him.

"As do I, Tempest" Vasco replied gently before he rolled off of his lover with a grunt, the two of them holding each other in their arms, staring into the other's eyes for the longest time before Vasco blinked and leaned in, kissing him pure and gentle on the lips. He nuzzled in closer before with a sigh they both slipped into sleep.

The next morning, after an embarrassing clean up that had both of them agreeing to never fall asleep before cleaning themselves off. De Sardet was at ropes with Cussel, the two of them working side by side readjusting the tie-offs and getting the rigging ready for the day. A screech of a bird he hadn't heard before rang out over their heads, lifting his eyes up and bringing his hand up to block the sun's rays he peered up at a larger bird, nearly all black except for patches of white on the edges of its wings.

"That's a sea eagle!" Cussel barked out. As the two of them watched it descend to the crow's nest.

"We Nauts use them along with the gulls, but the majority of ships only have gulls, sea eagles are rarer and harder to train...but last a lot longer then gulls" Cussel hummed under his breath "Been a while since I seen one of em'" he commented taking a break to lean against the rail for a few seconds.

Both of them jumped when they heard Henric's impossibly loud "CAP'N" as the man grappled down a rope, De Sardet could hear the hiss as the rope burned against the man's gloves he wore. Henric hit the deck with a loud thud causing De Sardet to wince in pain in sympathy to the large Naut. Henric rushed over the deck, the sea eagle tucked under his arm as he raced up the stairs still calling for Vasco.

All the men on deck began to head towards the deck, except of course the riggers who were stuck up on the many lines, they waited in confusion debating with each other over what was happening. Quickly he pushed his way up the steps, all of their eyes intent on Vasco who was reading a thing long strip of paper, eyes darting over the note with a fierce concentration.

"Someone fetch Admiral Cabral!" He snapped without looking up from the note.

One of the men tore off from the small grouping and scurried down the steps. De Sardet edged closer, confused by what was happening, he had seen that look on Vasco's face. Something was incredibly wrong and dire.

Vasco stepped up to the wheel, glancing back to the paper he squinted into the distance and quickly began to turn the wheel veering them off their course. He and all the rest of the men had to brace against rails as the ship heaved over the waves, the Nauts glancing at one another in utter befuddlement.

"Get the rest of those sails unfurled! I want full sails on the double!" Vasco barked, immediately the Nauts on deck scrambled back down the stairs and ran to various stations, several of them clamoring up to help the riggers unfurl the rest of the sails. Cussel gave him a pat on the shoulder and hobbled off to finish the ropes leaving De Sardet to stand clutching unto the rail and glancing at Vasco, Henric, the sea eagle for answers.

Cabral clattered her way up the stairs, Tye in tow. Tye and Henric gave nods to one another but the two brothers remained silent as Cabral snatched the note that Vasco held out to her. She scanned the page furiously with her eyes.

"Do we know if any other ships responded?" she asked her voice stern and serious. Vasco shook his head "I've turned us to those coordinates regardless, we can always divert away if needed" Cabral nodded "Good man" she quipped out before turning on her heel and barking the same orders Vasco had just given, making the men just work all the faster.

"What's happening?" He dared to ask, a pair of gray and gold coals raked over his skin as both Vasco and Cabral darted their eyes to him. He regretted asking.

"S.O.S, one of our ships is in trouble, crashed into a reef and taking on water" Cabral stated worriedly. She turned to Henric "Send the eagle back, tell them we are one our way and to manage for as long as they can." Henric gave a nod before sprinting back to his post, pulling a lever next to one of the ropes on the mast and it shot him up in an instant to the Crow's Nest.

"Do we know who?" he asked tentatively not wanting to get scoured by looks again.

Without glancing at him Vasco responded.

"Captain Kidd on _The_ _Nautilis_" 

De Sardet's heart skipped a beat, poor Captian Kidd, the older Northmen who already had enough bad luck in his life, now the sea was throwing more at him? He also knew he was Vasco's training Captian so no wonder Vasco was intent on coming to his old mentor's rescue. He glanced down at the sea with a frown.

_'Could we PLEASE go more than a week before you toss something else at us?' _he thought towards the ocean. As if to spite him, a splash of icy cold water hit him from a large wave they crested with their ship. He gritted his teeth and held into the rail, wondering what else he and Vasco would have to go through.


	130. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, an intense chapter with some feels at the end.

_Vasco_

Worry knotted in his stomach as he urged _The Serenity_ as fast as she could over the waves. The sailing was rough and choppy, the ship lunging over the ocean's surface with all the grace of a drunkard staggering home. He gritted his teeth and turned a click more to the left, attempting to coerce even a fraction of more speed from the ship. Captain Kidd was that man that first spurred his aspirations into being a Captian, he was a mentor and a person he could consider a friend, though they were so apart in years they were cut from pretty similar cloths.

Kidd devoted his life to his crew and his ship, _'Be good ta the sea Vasco, and she'll be good back ta ya, well...here's hopin' anyways'_ The man's voice said kindly in his mind. A distant conversation the two of them sharing as he lacquered the rail on the Poopdeck. He took those words to heart, he treated his men fairly and made sure to keep his ship clean and in order, just like Kidd had done. He stopped fights before they could start and made sure to learn about his crew's background and paired them up with positions that fitted their abilities and demeanors, just as Kidd did.

His success came from that man, and he would be damned if he failed him now.

The coordinates on the S.O.S missive weren't too far away, perhaps another hour? But an hour of sailing felt like an eternity, and he couldn't imagine how those aboard that ship felt, trapped and taking on water, waiting for their saviors or their deaths. An hour could feel like an eternity, the same eternity that it took to reach _The Nautilus. _He ended up having to slow the ship down, spotters ahead giving him warnings of rocks and reef just a few feet below the surface.

Hilbrand's Atoll, better known as _'The Hidden Island'_ was aptly named. A few hundred yards in length, equal for the most part, in diameter, and nearly entirely hidden. From a Captian's point of view, you couldn't even see the hidden danger that lurked only ten feet below the ocean's surface. They were slowed to a crawl, the crew, and ship entirely quiet save for Henric and Cabral yelling back locations of rocks that they would need to avoid least _The Serenity_ get struck and stuck too.

He rapped his fingers against the wood of the wheel as he quickly turned to the left, before countering and turning sharply to the right. In the distance he could see Kidd's ship, sitting lopsided in the water, swaying slightly, Kidd must have struck the very edge of the atoll. On one side of _The Nautilus _was Hilbrand's Atoll, on the other, a drop off into the watery depths. Precariously perched a shift in the wind could push them off the atoll and into the deep end, and once there? It would only be a matter of minutes for them to sink, depending on how fast they were taking on water.

By the grace of all the gods, Kidd and his crew managed to hang on until help could arrive.

"Smithers, get the gangplanks ready and clear the deck of unneeded hands, we need as much space as possible to work with." He said clear and concise, not wanting to instill panic in the man, even though Vasco could tell his heart was beating a mile a minute, his knee's even feeling a little bit weak as his stomach twisted and turned.

Smithers nodded and rushed down to the deck, getting things prepared and ready for the chaos that was about to ensue.

They navigated the rest of the way through the atoll before the came to a slow crawl next to _The Nautilus_ starboard side. His anchor was dropped before he even gave the command and Cabral was ordering for gangplanks to be pushed across, as ropes were tossed to help hold and lash the two ships together. _The Serenity's_ buoyancy would help stabilize _The Nautilus_ for now.

He rushed from his deck, glancing down and across over to Kidd's deck, expecting it to be disorganized and panicked, but much to his shock, it wasn't. The men aboard the sinking ship did not seem panicked, although they gave cheers and yells of relief as they came into view. Cabral met him at the end of the stairs and the two of them hurried there way over, stepping up onto the gangplank and walking their way across as Kidd and a man that was most likely his First-Mate did the same.

The four of them met in the middle, the planks were wide enough for two people to snuggly stand next to one another as they bounced slightly in the breeze from their weight. Kidd had an exhausted look on his face, but other then that he did not have a lick of worry, face composed and calm even with what was happening.

"Admiral, thank yee for makin' it to us in time, not sure how much longer we got" Kidd stated with a sigh, glancing down towards the water.

"I take it the damage isn't repairable enough to limp her?" Cabral asked with a frown. Kidd shook his head, the man next to him, was a few inches taller than Kidd, he had a physique that reminded Vasco of Kurt, thick chest and arms with lots of muscle definition, a square jaw, and even a similar dark close shave.

"Even if we had the lumber, we'd need a dry dock to fix the damage, the hull is splintered from stern to rudder" the man stated massaging his temple. As if to bring the fact home, _The Nautilus_ gave a large groan before it shuddered as it tipped in angle, only an inch but it was enough to instill a wave of panic within him as their gangplank to suddenly sway violently beneath their feet and he and Kidd both grabbed unto Cabral to stop her from falling in the water much to her annoyance.

"Sea-chosen fella's me falling in isn't a problem, okay?" She barked out before pointing to Kidd's ship. "let's stop gabbin', get your guests and _necessary cargo_ over, _this plank"_ She said stomping her foot on the one they were standing on. "Is for boarding, _that_ plank," Cabral said pointing to the one a few feet away from them "Will be the one for taking stuff over to _The Serenity._" She explained quickly glancing at them all.

Kidd nodded "I have separated me men, certain ones will bring da stuff over, an' da others will come over an' help organize an' shift things down inta your cargo hold." Kidd explained Vasco nodded, It seems like the older Naut Captian was still on top of things, just as he expected.

"I've cleared most of my men off the deck give us more room." He stated and Kidd gave a nod "Okay den, however, wut about da hounds an' horses?" Kidd asked carefully and Vasco stepped back in surprise.

_'Hounds and horses? Where- Who-_' He thought to himself before he remembered, Kidd was transporting Lord Hunter and his family.

Cabral cursed "_The Serenity_ ain't built for livestock, we could shove the dogs into one of the rooms but the horses?" she asked out loud with an exasperated look.

Vasco frowned, had they been any other group of horses he would have suggested giving them quick painless deaths rather than subject them to drowning, but he knew _Blackbird_, was one of the horses aboard the ship, and De Sardet cherished that creature and would do anything to save it. If the man found out he had suggested such an action, De Sardet would be most vehemently betrayed and hurt, so he was going to have to try whatever it takes to save them.

"If we can manage to get them across the gangplank we can put them up at the forecastle for now." he suggested before motioning to each of their ships "We can't keep arguing over what to do, let's just inform our men and get it done." He stated meeting Kidd's eye. He, Cabral and Kidd gave a nod before each group returned back to their ship, he gathered his men quickly ten of his strongest and quickest.

"Go over on this plank, assist in carrying items across on that plank" He stated motioning to the specific temporary bridges they were to use. "Guests will be first, take them down into the unused room, the hounds will be placed in De Sardet's old quarters for now" He stated, drawing looks of confusion from his men at the mention of 'hounds'.

"Next will be supplies, load as much food and water as you can from _The Nautilus_, forget the linen or artwork or anything else, survival is key if you can't drink, eat or wear it, it doesn't come aboard _The Serenity_." He explained meeting each of his men's eyes. They nodded in turn understanding his directions.

"Okay, get moving" he stated stepping aside and motioning for his men to go and get started. Cabral gave him a pat on the shoulder "I'll see if I can shift some of the water out, give us more time." She stated running across the plank after the men. He nodded and whistled at Smithers, the man falling in step beside him. 

"We need to stay here and direct Kidd's men, the ones that are to be out of the way we will be down sorting the cargo, the others are to continually unload the ship until it's no longer safe to do so." He instructed to Smithers who nodded, eyes wide and looking overwhelmed.

"Breathe Smithers, even if you have no idea what the fuck is going on, as Captian you have to act like it's all under control." He assured the man as he walked swiftly towards the secondary plank where already several of Kidd's men were escorting the guests.

He recognized Lord Hunter instantly, the tall and muscular noble, with pitch-black beard and hair jumped down to the deck, in his arm he had a basket of young puppies, four small faces poked their heads out and whimpered and barked at everything. The man gave him a nod before putting his hand out to assist a woman down unto the deck, he had to assume it was Lady Hunter, she was wearing a very frilly and constricting thing, bright colors that clung to her body and bosom tightly as she managed to scuttle down to the deck looking bedraggled in her rich clothing.

"Maria darling come!" Lady Hunter snapped holding out her hand as the next guest, a girl of perhaps twelve lept down and into her mother's arm, causing Lady Hunter to grunt and take a few steps back. The Noble family moved off to the side, looking dazed and confused as the men from Kidd's ship quickly moved unto his deck. Smithers and he directed them on what to do and where to go, the pace was hurried and confused at first, but with each trip, the men were beginning to figure things out.

Lady Hunter, Maria, and the basket of pups were sent down into one of the rooms, along with two other younger women who he had no idea whom they were, most likely servants but he would find out later. Lord Hunter, much to his surprise assisted in helping to carry boxes of supplies with the rest of the Nauts. Vasco let him, it assisted them and kept the Lord out of his hair. He had to leap aside as another man, with no tattoo's so he assumed it was another servent for Lord Hunter, walked four baying dogs on leashes across the plank.

The dogs whimpered and barked as they began to sniff the deck with earnest. He motioned to the man "Take them through that door, down the steps and the first room on the right." He barked at the man who nodded and rushed with the dogs. He turned and once again saw _another_ servant leading _another_ four dogs.

"How many bloody dogs does he _have,_" He asked out loud to Smithers who was pointing where a few barrels of water could be placed on the deck.

"Twelve and eight pups," Lord Hunter's voice said from behind him. He turned and lifted a brow before shaking his head, this ship was going to be cramped.

"Er, Captain Vasco," The man asked stepping up closer trying to keep out of the way.

"I know you are incredibly busy right now" Lord Hunter continued.

"I am, but what is it?" He asked glancing over to Kidd's ship, seeing how it fared with all the movement. He didn't know what Cabral was doing, _but_ whatever it was he hoped she kept it up because the ship was _solid_. 

"The, uh, horses, how are we to move them?" The man asked worriedly. Dark brows twisting in deep worry as the Lord was obviously anxious. Wringing his hands in front of him and shifting his weight from side to side.

"Captain Kidd has a ramp that leads from the first level of the hold up to the deck, they will have to open the hatchway...after that, how you get horses to walk across bridges placed precariously over water..." He trailed off with a frown, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He knew from stories with De Sardet that horses could be...rather clumsy and fearful creatures.

Robert frowned, "Could...do I have permission to go and help? I know horses and I think I know a way." The Lord stated firmly. He frowned and sighed but figured in the end, it would be best for Robert to handle his horses versus Nauts.

"Very well, you may," He said motioning to the plank. A look of relief washed over the man before he paused "Would Lord De Sardet be able to help? He's a wonder with horses" The noble added glancing around looking for De Sardet.

He pursed his lips, knowing full well his lover was most likely pressed against the class of the windows in the cabin, watching everything that was happening. He had made De Sardet promise not to go outside or do anything brash. Now, he was contemplating doing the exact opposite, should he really be sending his love over to a half-sinking ship to help walk 'spooking?' horses over swaying thin gangplanks?

_'Fuck it.'_ He thought. _'I can't constantly be protecting him all the time, he can manage by himself, he is strong and smart and I need to trust him to be able to do things at sea without me coddling him'_ he thought dryly to himself before nodding and pointing to his cabin door.

"He's in the cabin" He stated before nodding to the Forecastle "Take them over there, for now, we will figure out what to do later." He quipped before he surged forward to assist a man carrying a large stack of boxes. As he grabbed a hold of the man to keep him from walking off the plank he risked a quick glance to his cabin door.

_'He can do it, I can trust him, he can do it, I can trust him'_ was his mantra in his head as he turned and dove into helping and directing his and Kidd's men. 

_De Sardet_

He saw Lord Robert approaching long before he got near the door, as the man stepped up to knock he was already opening the door. He gave the man a quick smile, happy to see him but obviously neither one of them was happy about the situation that allowed them to see one another again.

"Lord De Sardet," Robert said with a nod. "Just De Sardet" He replied shaking the man's hand.

"I talked to Captain Vasco, he gave me permission to reboard _The Nautilus_ to fetch the horses, I asked if I could have you help, he said yes." The Lord explained, glancing over to the ship with a worried frown. Despite his own worry and fear, he was taken aback by the fact Vasco had said yes. It was such a stark contrast to only an hour or so ago when the man practically locked him in this room. Made him swear not to leave it.

"I...uh....you sure it was Vasco?" He asked pointing to the Naut who had abandoned his jacket and hat and was helping push barrels into different positions on the deck while yelling out to groups of men boarding the ship telling them where and how to get to place within the ship to store things.

"Yes, but we mustn't dally, do you have a few dark colored shirts I could borrow? I am thinking we can wrap them around the horse's heads, a horse that can't see will follow it's handler even when afraid." De Sardet frowned "Or it could go feral and kill itself and it's handler." He retorted, remembering a time when he had seen the very thing happen, a horse that was afraid to enter it's _box stall_ so the groom got a smart idea to cover its eyes and lead it in, the horse reared and struck out, killing the groom in a single blow while the horse bolted into a nearby wall breaking its neck.

"I have faith that _that_ will not happen," Robert said assuredly and he sighed before turning and running into his room gathering several pairs of black shirts and carrying them out to Lord Hunter. The man clapped him on the shoulder and the two of them hurried there way to the closest gangplank. He paused as he watched the Naut's so easily walking over the plank, the thought of it was making him panic, but he knew he had to calm himself, horses sense fear and if he was afraid so would they.

He ignored the swaying movement beneath his feet and tried not to look down at the incredibly dark water that lapped below. He and Robert stumbling down on the deck to see flurried movement as men practically heaved and tossed cargo around, stacking as much as they could in their arms to bring across, a few Nauts were attempting to bring dogs on leashes in check but were having a rough go of it.

_"Hacke! Hacke!"_ Robert commanded the dogs, and instantly the hounds began to walk respectfully with their Naut handlers. A sudden burst of movement to the left had both of them jumping back as Captian Kidd, bellowed at them.

"Wut in da blazes are you two doing here!" The man exclaimed before whipping his head around and pointed to a man holding a crate.

"Leave the damned china! Food, water, and your personal affairs _only_, to hell with anything else it's insured!" Kidd barked and the man dropped the china box and kicked it out of the way as he rushed to get far more important things. Angry eyes burning with green flames raked over them.

"We're here to help with the horses, it will give you time to worry about other things" Lord Robert explained pointing to where a Naut was attempting to lead a dapple-colored creature out of the hold, it's eyes wide and white, nostrils flared it was a wonder the thing hadn't bolted yet.

Kidd paused for a second, a sour expression on his face. Stiffly the man nodded "Fine den, deal with the bloody things, but when I say it's time ta go, you _go_," The man said firmly mopping up some sweat from his brow before reaching to his belt and taking out a pistol. He handed it to Robert.

"Any of em' left behind, give it a quick death and run" he commanded before rushing off, barking several orders. De Sardet gulped and hoped they had enough time. They rushed to the Naut struggling with the dappled mare. Robert coming up and taking the lead talking to the creature.

"Easy, easy girl, we got you," Robert said gently, De Sardet clapped the Naut on the shoulder "We will handle the horses, worry about the cargo" He explained, the Naut nodded before running off to assist with everyone else on deck. All around there was so much movement and yelling De Sardet feeling as panicked as the horse, but he knew he had to push through that, he had to remain calm for them.

The horse began to relax, hearing Robert's familiar voice. Robert gently tugging the nose down and patting the quivering creature on the neck before using one of the shirts to quickly slip over the horse's eyes tying it in place. The horse froze for a second or two, a nervous and heavy snorting as its ears went back.

"Don't be like that Lady, just come along like a good girl." Robert cooed, placing a hand on the creature's neck and stepping slowly, applying slow pressure to the lead. De Sardet licked his lips and stepped aside giving Robert and the horse room. "Quickly go get Sapphire, she's heavy in foal and I would like to save her if I can," Robert commanded walking the now blinded horse towards the plank, a small ramp was placed in front of it to assist the men rolling barrels across, it would also be helpful in getting the horse up unto the plank.

De Sardet ran down into the ship, the screaming of the horses as well as barking of a few of the dogs still there greeted him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hold. Blinking he turned his head and saw several very tightly placed stalls, six in total, one now empty. In the rest, many pawing and anxious horses screamed and whinnied.

He spoke to them in soothing tones, Count, Lord Robert's stallion was kicking at his stall door but settled some when he spoke to them.

"It's going to be okay, I know your all scared, but we are here and we got you." He assured over and over to them, moving quickly but also keeping it slow enough to not spook the poor things any more than they already were. He glanced at a stall that had a very heavily pregnant mare squished inside and he assumed that this horse was the one named 'Sapphire'. 

She already had a halter on so he grabbed the leather lead hanging on the peg next to the horse and hooked on, opening the door he walked her out of the stall. She stumbled and staggered for a few seconds before she righted herself. Down here the din of yells and the echoing movement was muffled but still very prominent in the air. Her ears swiveling about her as she snorted and looked with frightened eyes in every direction.

"Easy, shhh girl, I got you," He said calmly patting his nose gently before tipping her nose slightly to begin tieing on one of the shirts around her head. She spooked away at first, sidestepping away from him, snorting loudly.

"Don't be like that, we don't have the time, let's go." He said gentle, but firm. Her ears pinned back and she gave him the 'stare' _'Fucking mares, this is why I prefer geldings'_ he thought to himself before firmly bringing her head down and quickly tieing the shirt around her eyes. She kicked out once or twice, but a few tight jerks on her lead and he had her walking off rather easily. She snorted and tossed her head but she followed and that's all he cared about.

He rushed her up the ramp then unto the deck, Robert and one of his servants running past him with nods.

"When you get to the plank, just prey and run them across." The man yelled at him as he rushed down into the hold, black hair wild and slipping from his knot.

He nodded and forced the mare into a quick trot over to the plank, two Nauts stopped as he approached and waited for him to access the ramp. He clicked at the mare taking the lead in front of her and pulled her ahead, goading her into a faster trot the two of them seemed to fly across the gangplank. Adrenaline and fear keeping him from freezing in fear. 

_'Don't slip off, don't slip off...oh! We are across it already'_ He thought to himself as he suddenly was hitting the deck of Vasco's ship. A part of him wanted to stop and think about how the hell he had managed to do it so quickly, but he didn't have time. A servent was taking Sapphire by the lead and flinging off the shirt. He snatched it and ran towards the other plank, determination now to save each horse aboard the vessel.

As he raced across the bouncy plank, he felt a sudden shift beneath his feet that had him struggling to stay vertical. His arms flailing wildly as he caught his balance he noted Kidd's ship was beginning to sink further into the water and slide off of its temporary base on the reef edge. He swallowed and lunged for the ship, racing over the deck and into the hold. He noticed Robert leading Count up and the servent had a sorrel gelding, he recognized it as Jeofrey's horse.

The two of them passed by him and Robert yelled out "Grab the little red roan! My daughter's horse!" He nodded and rushed down into the hold, spotting a shorter cob-type looking pony across from Blackbird. His heart surged as he rushed to the familiar gelding, giving him a quick pat. Blackbird of all the horses looked rather calm, his eyes wide and searching, but he could still see the kindness and patience radiating from the beautiful black creature.

He turned and grabbed the red roan, it made a fuss and nearly ripped his arm off as he led it out of its stall. It screeched and nipped at him, and he cursed and slapped the thing on the nose lightly to make it stop. It gave him a wild look but remained still for a few seconds.

"Why are you ponies the devil!?" He asked out loud as he forced the hooved demon to accept the shirt over its eyes. Oh, _that_ went over well with the creature as it reared up, once again wrenching his arm as he hung on and forced the thing into a tight circle before tugging it towards the ramp. Then of course it just had to plant its hooves and refuse to move. 

"Listen here you little cuntface! I'm trying to help you _NOW MOVE!_" He yelled at the creature before jerking sharply on the lead and forcing the red roan pony to follow after him. Once he picked up momentum and showed the creature he was not playing around it began to follow him without question. Once they got to the ramp it was a different discussion. The creature deciding to plant itself in place and he practically using all of his body weight on the lead to pull the creature, it's hooves having no grip he dragged it forward a few feet before it suddenly decided to begin walking again, causing him to stagger forward and almost fall off the plank.

Growling under his breath he managed to save himself and force the creature across the plank, he happily handed it over to the next servant waiting and he raced over the deck to save his final companion. Lord Robert and his servant tied up with trying to keep the five horses already on the deck calm at the forecastle. He noted the deck was getting clearer of men on Kidd's ship, only a handful remaining, all of them were stringing several duffels over themselves and carrying them across to the other ship.

He raced down into the hold and spotted his lovely Blackbird, waiting with a nervous whinny. He snatched the lead and hooked onto the horse, Blackjack calmly walking out, even pushing his nose to look for a treat.

He chuckled and scratched the horse's muzzle before wrapping a shirt over Blackbird's eyes. Quickly he rushed the horse out of the hold, the ship's swaying more apparent beneath his feet as he made his way onto the deck. Four men were left, Kidd handing off a few smaller crates to a few of his men. Two very large duffel's swung over his shoulders, the straps digging into his chest but he moved about easily, as the Naut Captian pushed a small cage containing a rooster into one of the men's hands.

"Take Hen over, I got's everything irreplaceable from me cabin" The Captain instructed before glancing over at him.

"Come one lad she ain't holdin' fer much longer!" Kidd yelled at him taking him by the shoulder.

"This is the last horse" He shouted back as the two of them neared the plank, allowing the other men to go across first. He gave a nod and a sigh as the man paused for a second and glanced around at the now-empty deck. Ropes, and abandoned boxes lying in heaps, the rubble left behind as men scrambled for their lives.

He could see the pain and sadness in the Captian's eyes, a hand falling down to pat the rail before he turned and glanced up to the helm. He stared at it for a few seconds, mumbling something under his breath in his native tongue before he lowered his head and shook it.

The men were now safely across and Kidd waved his hand to let him go first. He nodded and clicked at Blackbird, glancing back at Kidd who was standing on his deck, hands opening and closing a few times before he put an arm up to wipe away sweat and tears. He led Blackbird towards the ramp, as they approached a loud groan and violent shaking overswept the deck as he, Blackbird and Kidd suddenly were sliding towards the rail, he and Kidd cursing as Blackbird screamed and kicked out, Kidd just dodging out of the way. 

A crate that had been left behind slid towards them, De Sardet tugged on Blackbirds lead attempting to pull the horse out of the way but instead, he spooked backward, the crate knocking into the horse and pinning its leg against the rail for a second, the horse screaming at the top of its lungs as the wood of the crate cracked and snapped beneath Blackbirds bulk. The ship evened out for long enough for them to regather their footing.

Kidd fumbling and staying clear of Blackbird he yelled "Just go! We came free an' are sinking now!"

Blackbird limped after him, as he dragged the horse towards the plank, _The Nautilus_ was sinking slowly, the plank creaking and lowering creating a bit of an incline. Blackbird struggled slightly but the horse trusted him, even through all of this the horse was trusting him. He _climbed_ that slightly inclining gangplank as if it was a mountain, all of his muscles screaming and exhausted, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest, _The Nautilus_ was sinking faster now, dragging one side of the plank higher and higher.

Blackbird was losing his footing behind him, struggling to keep walking, he heaved with all his might, knowing he was causing pain on the horses head and face but he had to. Only a few more feet, a group of Nauts were yelling at them to go faster, and that they could make it. He spotted a single pair of familiar golden-colored eyes in the crowd of tattooed men and he made that his goal. Surging ahead and fighting those last few inches before he and the horse clattered over unto the non-sinking ship's deck.

The Nauts parted for him and the horse, exhausted and sore he helped lead the limping Blackbird over to where the rest of the horses were. Thankful that they had made it and that he had saved the beautiful beast.

He turned and looked up to the horse's face, undoing the shirt and letting it fall away to smile at the creature. There was a loud clamor as Kidd rolled unto the deck having to climb up on one of the ropes hanging off. 

There was a flurry of noise as Kidd counted through the men present, making sure his men were all accounted for. Vasco was yelling at his men to cut their ties with _The Nautilus_ and yelled up to Smithers to steer the ship away from the wreck happening a few feet from the port side. _The Serenity_ moved away, as she did, a silence defended over both crew's present. The survivors of the Nautilus clung to the rails and to each other, heads bowed as the gripped their rucksacks in their hands.

De Sardet couldn't help but turn his attention from Blackbird as he slowly walked towards the rail, finding a small space to fit into as he like all the rest of the men watched as _The Nautilus_ sank into the water, the dark blue depths cocooning the ship in a silent and gentle embrace. There was a sudden splash a few feet away from the sinking ship as Cabral suddenly appeared sputtering and sopping wet, rising up from the water's surface as she was perched on Flapjacks back.

There was a sigh of relief from the Nauts gathered as the Sea-born approached the ship, one of the men tossed down a rope to her and she grabbed unto it. Tye and a few others hoisted her up and helped her back over the rail. She staggered and caught herself against Tye before she glanced around.

"Kidd! Please tell me you have all your men!" She barked in an exasperated tone.

"Aye, all 20 men an' seven guests" Kidd responded before turning back and watching his ship, the waters now at the rail of the deck beginning to swallow up _The Nautilus_. The water washed over the deck, the ship tilting upwards slightly as it went aftward into the water, the bowsprit pointing up into the sky fighting to stay afloat even though there was no hope for the Noble ship.

The sea claimed the Naut vessel, the water swirling over the deck and consuming the last dry patches, slowly the masts began to sink beneath the waves, _The Nautilus_ melting before their eyes, till finally the last remaining piece, the flag at the very top of the crow's nest, receded beneath the waves, the water rippling and bubbling violently as the sea dragged the ship down to its final resting place.

De Sardet turned his head to Kidd, the Naut reached up and tugged off his weathered Tri-corn, darker and more beaten than Vasco's. Rivulets of tears extending down his face as he gripped the rail for strength to stand. A few of his men gave claps on the back, holding his shoulder in solidarity. A few of his crew also shed some tears.

Cabral lifted her sopping wet hat over her heart then clamored back up to the rail, standing on it while holding unto one of the ropes that led to the mast she spoke out in a calm and clear voice.

"We lay you to rest _The Nautilus, _beneath the ocean waves, where you go to join with the souls of your brethren and sail on the Eternal Seas." She paused for a second lowering her head, before after another moment spoke up again.

"By rope and rigging" She began, De Sardet glancing about as one by one all the rest of the Nauts' joined in.

"By men and crew, you served us well, and we served you" 

"From mast to deck, and aft to prow, you are a Naut, we do vow." 

"We'll drink to your memory, and immortalize your name, you will be remembered, the sea not the same." 

"By rope and rigging, men and crew, you served us well and we served you"

"From mast to deck, and aft to prow, you'll always be a Naut, we do solemnly vow." 

There was another pause before Cabral placed her hat back on top of her head, loudly she yelled out.

"Sail on _Nautilus, _the Eternal Seas welcome thee!"

In reply Kidd, Vasco, and all the Nauts chanted out "Sail on! Sail on! Sail on!"

De Sardet was stunned at this, seeing all of these men, greatly saddened, but also joyous about saying their goodbyes to the ship. He would have to ask Vasco for clarification later, but for now, he gave one last look at the now calm waters where _The Nautilus_ had been before he turned and made his way out of the crowd of hugging and weeping Nauts.

He looked over to Blackbird, and his heart caught in his chest as he froze in place.

The horse hobbled on three legs, his front left leg was very obviously broken, the broken portion of his leg dangling off its knee, blood spilling and dripping onto the deck as the horse neighed weakly, eyes wide in pain and fear. He wanted to collapse to the deck, his voice caught in his throat. He stared in horror as Blackbird hobbled and attempted to put weight on its obliterated leg. The pain causing the creature to scream out in a shrill and violent manner.

He surged across the deck, taking the lead from the servent and shushing the horse. Attempting to calm it and keep it from giving itself any more pain.

Blackjacks squealed and pushed into him, the horse beginning to lose its balance. He gritted his teeth and tugged the horse's mouth sharply to the left, pulling its head into its body and pushing down on the creature's hip, forcing it to lay down as it had been trained to do.

Blackjack clattered to the deck, still neighing and snorting, eyes showing complete whites. He was terrified and in so much pain. Lord Robert rushed over to him, the two of them staring down at the leg, he didn't even have to put his magic to the wound to know...there was no saving it, a broken leg on a horse was...

He cut off that thought, instantly pain and grief rising up in him so strongly.

He had failed this horse, he had failed this beautiful and intelligent creature. Blackjack trusted him and had survived so much, yet here they were, screaming on the deck of a ship with no way out.

His vision blotted by tears he put a hand down to Blackjack's head, stroking the soft tissue around the horse's eyes. Breathing int he musky and strong scent of horse as he leaned in closer. Not caring about the blood or the threat of getting injured. He cooed at the horse in the back of his throat, Blackjack sensing this and relaxing.

"E...easy boy...easy...shhhhhh....you're going to be okay...I got you...I'm here" He whispered, his voice feeling choked and strained, already his nose clogged as he felt tears drip down from his chin.

Blackjack nickered weakly, his breathing slowing into a calmer rate, every so often the horse would attempt to move. But he kept Blackjack still and calm. Talking to him, like he used to back at home.

"You're okay buddy, I know...I know you're hurt and scared, but you'll be okay, it hurts right now...but soon...soon" He cut himself off with a whimper, twisting his face up tightly he blinked away tears as he tilted his head back. Sobs catching as he begged silently to the sky, why of all things for the world to take, why Blackjack? He was an innocent and strong horse, a good boy, the best gelding you could ask for.

"Soon, you'll be in a better place, no more ocean or nasty storms, just a wide open pasture full of rolling green grass, like the one's back at home, remember them, boy?" He asked the horse, sniffling as his voice twisted and keened in his throat, talking becoming so hard to do as his heart shattered in a million pieces.

"How we would race across the pasture to the apple trees? You'd eat yourself sick, well you'll go back there...and be happy...a perfectly happy place for a perfect boy like you." He added leaning down and burrowing his face into the horse's neck, feeling the rise and fall of his lungs, the steady breathing as Blackjack panted against the ship's deck.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lord Robert, the man had a glum and pained expression on his face. Carefully he held out the pistol. He shook his head and pushed it away. He would not shoot Blackjack, it wasn't right.

"Give me a blade" he managed to whisper. Robert nodded and motioned to one of the servants. De Sardet felt a large dagger get pressed into his hand. He gripped the pommel slowly. Carefully he looked into Blackjack's wide dark eyes, his pupil studying him intently.

He leaned down and kissed the horse on the temple, continued to stroke along Blackjack's face, mumbling a bunch of nonsense about how the horse would be free to run around all day with all of his friends. How no one would make him work, and how nothing bad would ever happen again.

He felt sobs rake his body as he pressed a last long kiss to the horse, his free hand burying into the thick black mane.

"I promise you...one day I'll see you again and give you all the sugar cubes you want." He whispered down to the horse. Blackjack's eyes lightened up at the mention, and the horse gave him a small nicker before twisting his head to push into the pocket of his jacket.

It took everything he had to remain composed, the action to him seemed like a final goodbye hug from the horse. Wiping a few last tears pushed himself up into a kneeling position and began to position the knife on the horse's chest to just above its heart. He hesitated for not a second, knowing that once he pushed down, he would need to do it fast and quick, to release Blackjack of all his pain.

He took a deep breath, ending it with a shaky sob before whispering "I'm sorry" then gritting his teeth he pushed the blade down. It sliced through quickly, the horse shuddering, a choked cry ripping from his muzzle before he went quiet. De Sardet wrenched the knife away, could feel the rush of hot blood pouring over his legs and stomach as he tossed himself back over the horse, sobbing into his neck, tangling his fingers through the creatures mane as he listened to Blackjack take his last breath.

All the while he sobbed "I'm sorry" To the horse and wished deep down in his heart, that neither of them left Serene.


	131. Staying in Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter in Vasco's POV about the aftermath.

_Vasco_

"So, we are all in agreeance then?" Cabral asked them from behind his own desk, bring him out of his thoughts.

He glanced over to Smithers, who then, in turn, glanced at Kidd and his First-Mate Rory. Kidd gave only a nod, his eyes were dim and lost in deep thought. He didn't even think the man paid attention to much of what Cabral had talked about. How best to integrate Kidd's crew aboard _The Serenity_ until another ship could take them. Cabral had already received word that _Queen's Justice_ under Captain Cooke was on its way to pick up Lord Hunter and his family as well as his dogs and horses.

At the thought of the horses, a pang of guilt and sorrow hit him. He flickered his gaze out the window, even from this far away he could see De Sardet's lone figure standing hunched over the rail at the Forecastle. How he wanted to go down and comfort him, hold him and apologize for what he had to do. But he was stuck trying to figure out where to put other twenty-odd men aboard his ship. Sleeping arrangements were easy enough, there was room yet in the quarters for half, the rest could sleep in the drying rooms for laundry.

Kidd would take his couch in the front room, as the Hunter's would take De Sardet's old room. Their servants took the spare room that he had once used across the hall from De Sardet. The dogs, funnily enough, Prince Constantin invited into _his_ room. Or at least that is what he heard anyway. The remaining horses, as of now, were being kept near the Forecastle until they could decide how best to keep them from the elements.

"So just to reiterate, The Hunter's and their..._everything_ will be transferred in three to four days time, Kidd and his crewmen will remain until another Vessel is able to take them in?" He stated glancing at Admiral Cabral. Her light gray eyes met his gaze with dull tiredness. She merely nodded and motioned to Kidd.

"Correct, until then, his crew can help out doing the odd jobs, cleaning out the bilge, reorganizing the cargo, cleaning out all the little corners we never have time to get around to...anything to stay busy." She explained before clearing her throat and drawing Kidd's gaze.

"Does that seem fair to you?" she asked Kidd. Captain Kidd took a few moments before he responded with a grunt, his eyes drifting away and staring out the window to the sea behind Cabral. The woman gave an exhausted sigh, fluttering her eyes closed she drummed her fingers against the desk before she snapped her eyes to him and Smithers.

"If you don't mind Vasco, Smithers, I would like to have a debriefing with Kidd and Rory" She stated lifting a brow slightly and nodding her chin towards the door. He and Smithers gave nods before turning and leaving.

"Oh, Smithers..." Cabral began making both he and his First-Mate stop and turn back to the Admiral. "Why don't you take the helm, for now, Vasco go have Kidd's men wait in the Berth, then see to the guests." She suggested, He and Smithers merely nodded before continuing on and leaving Cabral alone with Kidd and Rory.

They exited unto the deck, he caught Smithers by the elbow then once he had the man's attention he pointed Northeast. "Angle us that way until we get back in contact with the West Current." He explained. Smithers nodded then gave him a gentle "Aye Cap'n" before turning and running up the steps to the Helm. Vasco defended the steps to the deck, a few of Kidd's crew were milling about while others were stowing away the cargo from _The Nautilus_.

"All men who serve under Captain Kidd, can I have your attention!" He called out, immediately several small groups swiveled their heads towards him. Glancing over the crew he noted the majority of them were older, perhaps early and mid-thirties where most of his men were in their twenties, with the exception of a few. Mixed into Kidd's crew was a few younger faces, there was one he somewhat recognized, where had he seen the lad before?

Ah! _Andrew_, the man De Sardet had a competition with back on Gull Isle. A small congregation of Kidd's men formed around him, crossing his arms in front of him he looked over them. "We've come to a decision on where you will be staying and what you will be doing while aboard _The Serenity_" He announced before nodding his head towards the door to the belowdecks. 

"Take up whatever space you can in the Berth, the rest of you will have to find places within the Laundry rooms, as for your new routines...half of you will clean out the bilge, the other half will be reorganizing the storage hold and cleaning it out, draw straws for who does what." He commanded, not caring who did it, just as long as it was done.

"I understand all of you have gone through a hard event, you will have today to process it...tomorrow you _will_ work" He stated meeting each of their eyes, especially the fresher faced ones. "Captain Kidd and I run similar ships, there will be no slacking off, there will be no fighting or trouble-making, and you will mind your manners around the guests aboard _The Serenity,_ savvy?" He added firmly, there were a few nods of understanding.

"I said do you understand!" He barked out a little louder startling the crew members before they retorted with a series of unsyncopated "Aye's and Yes Cap'n" He nodded "Good, tell the other members of your crew and get acquainted with the ship, you may be here for a bit." He stated before turning on his heel and walking away, quickly moving to the guest's quarters.

He found himself knocking on De Sardet's old door, it was strange to be doing so, he had grown so used to having the man in his Cabin that the thought that he had once slept apart from him felt foreign.

A younger woman opened the door, it wasn't Lady Hunter, the dress she wore, although fashionable and high class was of simpler garb compared to the true Noblewoman's dresses he had seen before. Given his experience, he had to guess she was one the Hunter's handmaids.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked clean and proper, that slight higher class lilt in her voice.

He cleared his throat "Captian Vasco, I am here to see on Lord and Lady Hunter if they are willing" He eased out. She nodded, before replying "One moment, Sir" as she shut the door quietly, he could hear her voice speaking to Lord Hunter, could hear the echo of the man reply a 'Yes, yes let him in'

The door opened once more, and the handmaid stepped backward, motioning for him to come in, bowing as he stepped in.

Lord Robert was standing in the middle of the room, laying at his feet was one of the hounds, large floppy ears and hanging jowls, the black and tan body the beast even as it lay lazily looked imposing. "Ah, Captain Vasco, we owe you a debt of gratitude for coming to our rescue." The larger than life Lord stated coming forward with arm extended. He reached forward to shake the man's hand but was stunned at the steely grip the man had, not many Noble's had such strength in their hands, nor as many callouses.

"Not only that but you saved our hounds and horses...well as many as we could, poor Blackbird, he was a good gelding, strong, agile, and perfect temperament, hard to find horses like that." Lord Robert said with a sigh.

"Father, did Blackbird have to die?" A young voice said from the bed, there curled with her mother sat the young child he had seen before. Maria, she had her father's jet black hair falling in long loose tresses, but her mother's soft green eyes. Her face was soft and round, pink cheeks with a small smattering of freckles, if he had to guess an age he would say about twelve or thirteen.

Lady Hunter sat beside her daughter, a protective arm curled about her shoulders, both of their dresses taking up the remainder of the bed. Looking at the Lady Hunter he could see that Jeofrey took after his mother in looks, the same cheeks, and chin, same chestnut brown hair. The Lady gave a nod to him before gently stroking her daughter's head, easing the child of her fears and worry.

"His leg was broken clear in two my dear, there was no saving him." Lord Hunter responded to his daughter's question. She frowned but gave a slight tilt of her head in understanding.

"We did our best to attempt to save all of them, sadly no one could control when _The Nautilus_ decided to slide off the reef." He explained politely. Robert gave only a nod, before waving his hand "That is all we can ask for, horses and items can be replaced, but my wife and daughter? No." He responded turning back and glancing over to them. 

Blinking the man cleared his throat "Apologies, I forget myself,...Captain Vasco, allow me to introduce my wife Lady Sirce Hunter, and my daughter Lady Maria Hunter." The man stated proudly and kindly as he swept his hand towards his family.

Lady Hunter quickly stood up and glided over to her husband, a well-practiced smile on her face as she curtsied to him, extending her hand out for him to take and plant a quick kiss to the back of. this action and a few others were ones he was taught as a Captain for greeting and dealing with Noble guests.

"As my husband stated, we are truly indebted to you" She eased out gently as she slid her hand back from him. He straightened up "There is no need for such praises, I just happened to be the fastest in coming to your rescue, that is all." He explained carefully.

Robert clapped him on the shoulder "A skilled Captain you are for being so young! You are a talent among your peers!" Robert quipped out. Vasco smiled at the man, not knowing what to say for such comments, so he just imagined what De Sardet would say in return.

"You truly honor me too much Lord Robert, I am but a fresh Naut Captain." He replied before clearing his throat "I have called upon you to make sure all is well, I know my guest rooms aren't as large or as lavish as the one's _The Nautilus_ had, but I do hope you find them in working order." He stated folding his hands behind his back and widening his stance.

"They are dry and on a ship that is not sinking, at this point that is all that is needed," Robert replied easily enough.

"But there is only one bed father." Maria piped up from the corner. Both Hunter's turned to their daughter before glancing at each other. Robert cleared his throat "Right you are Maria, therefore, I shall take it upon myself to sleep on the floor beside you, you and your mother can share." The man explained to his daughter, Maria glanced to the bed then to her mother, her eyes blinking a few times as she pursed her lips but she shrugged before giggling.

"A Lord shouldn't sleep on the floor" She teased.

Robert laughed "No? Where is that written? A Lord can sleep where he wants, just as a King would, if I choose to sleep on the floor with Ol' Bessie here then that is where I sleep, my daughter!" Robert proclaimed with a loud voice and grin. Maria's eyes lit up and she leapt out of the bed, in a burst of movement and fabric.

"If father can sleep on the floor I shall too! I will sleep with the puppies! Oh, can I mother?" The girl asked excitedly running up to her mother. Embarrassed slightly Sirce gave an exasperated look to her husband. "Now now Robert, look what you've done, no my dear Maria you cannot sleep on the floor, it isn't right when there is a bed right there." The Lady stated shaking her head slightly. Maria pouted "Can we have a puppy sleep with us then?" the girl asked eagerly.

Once again Sirce shook her head "No, no dogs-"

"But Prince Constantin has dog's sleeping in his room, why cannot I, a Lady, have a single puppy with me?" Maria asked challenging her mother. Sirce glanced over to Robert who avoided his wife's gazing choosing instead to look to the ceiling. Sirce gave a heavy sigh before she gave the smallest nod.

Maria lept in place clapping before she made to run off.

"Maria Elizabeth Hunter, you mind your manners!" Sirce stated with a sharp voice. Instantly Maria froze, her eyes growing wide before the young Lady turned to him and gave a very eased curtsy. "Thank-you Captian Vasco for coming to our aid, we are indebted to you greatly." The child stated with punctuated politeness.

He bowed to the girl "You are most welcome Lady Maria, best of luck with choosing a puppy, I hear you have eight to choose from." He replied kindly, the mentioning of the puppy causing the girl to beam up at him before she whirled and skipped away with a laugh.

"Brittany attend her!" Sirce called out and the handmaiden that had opened the door to him chased after the girl.

"Oh, I've no idea where she gets her willfulness and energy" Lady Hunter sighed giving a side-eye to her husband who merely chuckled to himself.

"I've not a clue either dear wife." The man retorted before leaning in and giving a quick kiss to her cheek, causing Lady Hunter to blush and swat him away before she composed herself once more and smiled up at him.

He cleared his throat "well, it seems you are settling in well enough, I'll not intrude on your privacy any longer if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask." He explained, giving the same greeting he gave all Noble's aboard the ship when they first arrived.

The Hunter's nodded, and gave him polite farewell's Robert walking over and opening the door for him as he left. Stepping into the hall he rubbed the corners of his eyes before he continued down into the mess. A few tables here and there had some boxes of food stores slowly being sorted through. Pip was pulling a few braids of garlic out of one crate, his nose scrunching at the strong scent.

"Need a hand there Pip?" He asked walking over to the lad. Pip glanced up at him and grinned from ear to ear before he shook his head "Nah I had it Cap'n, hey! Didja knows there's a girl aboard!? Do you think she'd wanna play? I know I have work, but maybe in-between as me and William did?" The boy asked excitedly.

He sighed "I'm not sure Pip, that's Lady Maria, her parent's might not..." he trailed off for a second before frowning _'Might not want her playing with a Naut'_ he stopped himself from saying. Although he felt the Hunter's were better than most Noble's...honostly he hit the jackpot with _all_ Noble's aboard his vessel when he thought about it.

"They may have her on a strict schedule, most young Lord's and Ladies are, learning their studies as _you_ should be doing as well." He said instead hoping that sounded better. Pip frowned before rolling his eyes "I've been learnin' ask me anything!" Pip stated lifting his chin.

"Name the sails of the Mainmast" he quipped out folding his arms.

Pip folded his arms and looked up at him with a brilliant determination in his eyes.

"Main moonsail, Main Skysail, Main royal, Main topgallant sail, Main topsail, and Maincourse sail." The boy quipped out with a wide knowing grin. Vasco couldn't help but grin himself, the boy was good. "All right then, run along, go help Mathew" he replied nodding towards the kitchen. Pip shrugged "He's got some help aside from me now, Shay he's a cook too _and_ he's a Northern as well!" Pip said with a grin.

_'Great more Northerners'_ he thought to himself with a smirk, even now he could hear the distant patter of the Northern language being spoken from within the kitchen.

_'I suppose Mathew will be happy to have a few more of his Kin aboard, he must feel lonely from time to time not having any other Northerners.'_ He thought as he walked past the kitchen down into Berth, overseeing as Kidd's crew managed to find places to string their hammocks up. After that he went into the Hold, nearly had a fit at the disorder it was in, and decided to just turn around and ignore it, knowing that tomorrow a crew would be down rearranging everything.

All his required work done he was now able to go do the thing he's been wanting to do this entire time.

He quickly made his way down to the Forecastle, the five remaining horses were standing tied off to the Foremast. Each of them had a leather muzzle over their faces as they ate from it in silence. Still standing hunched over the rail was De Sardet. His lover made no reaction when he slid up next to him, he lowered himself to try and catch De Sardet's eye.

Dull, red-rimmed, dark eyes stared out over the ocean waves.

"Love? I'm...I'm sorry about...I know how much he meant to you..." He said gently, tentatively reaching out to De Sardet. For the first time in their relationship, De Sardet pulled away from him. An action that caused worry, confusion, and shock fill him.

He could see the man was hurting, it was written all over that knitted up face, the way he was hunched over on himself, wrapping his arms around him as he leaned over the rail. Why didn't De Sardet want him comforting him?

"I...I'm sorry...I just..." De Sardet choked out before sniffling "He didn't deserve...that...and..." A sob caught in the man's throat before his face twisted and contorted as a flood of fears began to dribble down the man's face. Seeing his lover so utterly broken and upset, his heart wrenched in his chest, all he wanted to do was make him feel better, hug and hold him close, let him know he was there for him, that De Sardet could rely on him.

"He didn't...he was a good horse...the best horse, and I know you did your best-" he began to explain.

"And yet my best failed him," De Sardet said darkly. For the first time, Vasco could hear a coldness in De Sardet's voice.

"In the end...I fail everyone, _lose_ everyone...my mother, Blackbird...my cousin...and eventually...I'm gonna lose you too." the man confessed, jaw quivering constantly, tears still streaming down his face. Eyes glinting in a pained sorrow.

Vasco felt his breath leave him, the way De Sardet said that it sounded so final, so...accepting of the fact. He wanted to grab the man by the shoulders shout at him how he was wrong, how he would never leave him, he would never _lose_ him. But he couldn't, because he couldn't promise that, and that made him all the more upset because in reality De Sardet was speaking the truth, they would have to accept the fact their time together was ticking away.

A beast reared up in him, emotions from all the many-faceted sides of his life came tumbling into his heart and mind. The want to stay with De Sardet, to never leave his side, to have him until the end of time and onwards into the Eternal Seas. But he was also the man of the sea, he couldn't _stay_ grounded forever, for a time sure...but not forever, the thought of never being aboard a vessel ever again, the thought of losing his rank and his sea-family...it was choking and polarizing and he didn't know if De Sardet would be enough...and yet he _should_ be enough.

He shouldn't want or need for anything else except the man in front of him, but perhaps he was greedy, perhaps even the love of his life wasn't enough to satiate his heart. That fact terrified him and made him more confused and angry at himself.

"You won't...I don't...I don't want to lose you De Sardet..." He said softly begging the man with his eyes.

De Sardet flickered his gaze towards him, biting his lower lip as his chin quivered like a leaf in a strong breeze.

"Everyone I ever loved leaves Vasco...I'm...I can't stop it...no matter what I do or how hard I try..." De Sardet confessed voice sounding strained and tired, eyes turning away from him.

_'Dammit, De Sardet I'm not going to leave you! I'm not going to go anywhere, we said we would work through this! We would figure out a way around things! What about the plan?! Do you not remember that?!' _He wanted to scream at the man. But at the same time, he managed to stop himself.

_'He's grieving, he's swept up in all his emotions and isn't thinking straight, give him time Vasco don't make it worse, hold your tongue and don't make it worse'_ His calmer mind managed to reign himself in. 

Swallowing hard he managed to say calmly "No matter what you think Love, I'm here for you, okay?" he said as he softly placed his hand on De Sardet's shoulder. De Sardet turned his head to him, and for a second he thought the man was going to collapse into his chest, wrap his arms around him. He was fully committed into holding unto the man tightly, to rock him back and forth as the man wept into him.

But De Sardet didn't, instead, he carefully removed his hand from his shoulder.

"I just want to be alone...please" He replied turning away from him. 

He felt his jaw tighten, feeling hurt that De Sardet so easily brushed him off and away as he was doing everything to be here for him. But he didn't say anything, because deep down he knew this wasn't De Sardet, this wasn't his normal self and being angry at him was not going to help anything. But at the same time...

He turned away, taking several deep breaths to keep his thoughts and emotions in control.

"Just so you are aware, Kidd will be sleeping in the front room for now..." He explained doing his best to keep his tone level.

"Also...I still love you," He managed to say as he walked away, feeling guilty and betrayed at the same time and neither of those emotions would settle within him, no matter how much he tried.


	132. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a chapter of feels and some building woo!
> 
> Also, reference for a certain bird.  
https://rurallivingtoday.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/rooster-colorful.jpg

_De Sardet_

He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't have reacted how he did to Vasco. The Naut was just trying to help him, console and comfort him, and all he did was push him away. Just like he always did, the guilt compounded within him even more. He couldn't save his mother, couldn't save Blackbird...and now he was pushing away the man he loved. The pain emanating in his chest was cold and hollow, someone had sliced open his chest and now a gaping wound was all that remained of his heart.

He stopped crying, most likely because his body did not have the ability to produce more tears. His face felt sore and raw, chapped by the wind and the salty tears. He ironically was a sinking ship, taking everyone down with him. He stood out at the rail until evening, ignoring and secluding himself off from everyone. He left the rail only when Lord Robert approached him that evening to tell him Blackbird's corpse was to be 'buried' at sea.

The thought of his once beautiful companion being tossed over the side of the ship, only to have sharks and the like consume the creature settled in him as well as a knife in the gut. But he meekly nodded and followed after Robert, moving through the world as though he was a ghost, not exactly here not there and unable to truly comprehend what was happening around him. Robert said some words over the horse before he leaned down and lifted the fabric covering Blackbird's body.

The horse's eyes stared up blankly at him, sadness welled up within him to the point he felt like he was going to burst. Robert moved about the horse's mane, then stood and went over to the tail before he stepped away and nodded to his two male servants and a few Nauts wrapped ropes around the horse to help hoist and push the creature unto the rail, the corpse dangling half on and half off the ship as the ropes were quickly taken back and Blackbird was then pushed over and into the sea.

The splash of the body hitting the waves jolted him from the numbness he had, for a moment, panic began to set within him, he hadn't said goodbye, hadn't run his hand over the horse's neck one last time. But these thoughts were halted when Robert walked up to him and pushed two large masses of silky black hair into his hands. He looked down in surprise, for a second he was confused but the feeling of the hair was incredibly familiar and he realized it was from Blackbird.

He twisted the hair through his hands and fingers, taking comfort in the feel of it. How many times had he braided these black strands? How many times had he gripped Blackbirds mane with his hands, ignoring the bridal and just riding and controlling the horse with his hands in the horses' tresses.

Robert patted him on the shoulder once and said something about 'He was a good horse, I'm sorry it had to happen' He might have given a nod or a grunt in reply, he couldn't really know. After that, he wandered to the cabin, opening the door he did notice there was a duffel half unpacked on one couch, a small cage with a rooster clucking away.

The rooster gave him pause, even in his strange numbed grief the fact a chicken was in the cabin was strange enough to make him stare at the creature in befuddlement.

The rooster studied him with a steady stare for a second or two before it ignored him and went back to preening it's wing feathers.

He shook his head and walked into the cabin, it was empty and dark. No sigh of Vasco or anyone else, not that he wanted there to be anyone. Well a part of him did wish Vasco was here, so that he could at least apologize, but at the same time, he couldn't bear the thought of someone being near him right now. When he was in pain like this, lost and consumed by it, the mere presence of someone else near him was choking.

He just wanted to be alone, to be left alone, any touch, any speaking, even someone's breathing nearly sent him over the edge. His emotions were raw and constantly rising, bubbling beneath his skin and building up to the point he felt like he was bursting at the seams. He just wished he could crawl into a dark, quiet, hole. Curl up into a ball and sleep away all his torment, block out the world and everything in it.

All his failures, all his pain, all his broken promises, and grief.

All of this was cracking open within him, it wasn't just because Blackbird died, his death only revealed the true problem within him. He was still a coward, still, a failure still was doing the same things he had done before. Even after Jeofrey, even after everything. He hadn't learned, he hadn't grown, he wasn't worthy enough for anyone, especially Vasco.

A sob twisted in his throat as he pinched his eyes shut.

He didn't deserve this, Vasco didn't deserve him or any of this. He was a sobbing mess over a damned horse.

A flash of anger at himself, at everything, ripped through him for a moment, he bit down hard into lower lip, suppressing the scream of rage. The pain somehow comforting, distracting him from his emotions. No, he needed to stop this, he had been better, he did stand up to Jeofrey after, he _did_ fight for them, they had a plan, he had to remember and stick to it. For a moment, he felt his swirl of anguish pause within him, a need to go to Vasco, to apologize, to tell him he fucked up..._again_.

_'But would he really want to see me now? After how I pushed him away before? He's already stressed and busy with what is happening and I had to go and make it worse.'_ He thought as he ended up collapsing against the bed and sliding to the floor, pressing his back against the foot of the bed. He propped his knees up in front of him, leaning his elbows on his knees as he wound the loose strands of hair between his fingers, slowly and carefully beginning to braid it into more manageable lengths.

His stomach growled, signaling it was hungry but he didn't feel like eating. The empty ache within him matched the bitter hollowness within his heart. He instead leaned his head back against the bed, tucking his arms to his chest holding the braids of Blackbirds mane and tail against his heart. He shut his eyes closed, and imagined he was back home in the stables, re-living the moments he had with the horse back then, he felt himself smile, his heart fluttering in joy for a second as he drifted off into a strange state of day-dreaming and sleep.

_Vasco_

The Mess was an incredible...mess that night, between the extra twenty-eight people they were finding it a hard squeeze to fit all in the place. Thank-fully Lord Robert, his family, and servants ate within their quarters, giving a little bit of relief to the number of bodies within the room. He and Cabral found themselves being joined by Kidd and his First-Mate Rory. Kidd was rather silent, which was expected, the man had just lost his ship and was now processing it all.

He didn't touch his food much, instead sipped from his mug that smelled strongly of Cinnamon whiskey, which of course he would add a pinch of salt to every once in a while. The table was quiet, Cabral chewing her food slowly and glancing between them all. Rory rubbing his temples and running his fingers through his hair alleviating stress in any way he could.

"How is he, Vasco?" Cabral's voice asked softly drawing his attention away from Rory.

He frowned and sipped his ale, wishing it was something stronger and thankful it wasn't.

"No idea didn't want to talk, and made it obvious he didn't want my company" He stated, not wanting to sound as cold as he did. Cabral frowned but nodded carefully as she sighed "I know the feeling Vasco, I truly do." She replied putting her fork down.

Kidd titled his head towards them, still seeming to be lost in his thoughts but also managing to pick up on their conversation.

"Johnny...Johnny had some demons, things that happened in his past that still came crawling back" Cabral commented carefully her gray eyes glancing down to the table, a sad glow illuminating in them. "He too wouldn't talk about them, just bottle it up and act like it was fine until he'd hit a point and..." Cabral shook her head and went silent for a moment.

"It's like he wasn't _him_ anymore, just this...other person wearing his face, he'd cuss and scream and throw things around...I'd have to try and distract..."She cut herself off and shook her head, not wishing to delve too much into her memories.

"Wasn't anything I could do for him, wasn't anything _anyone_ could do for him, I just learned to leave him alone, make sure he didn't hurt himself and keep my distance...it hurt a lot to see him like that, it pained me that he couldn't trust _me_ to understand...he'd push me away, not hard mind you, but he would just _snap_ and call me things I dare not repeat now," Cabral said, her hand reaching up to her neck, fingers falling over the impression of the rings beneath her white linen shirt.

Vasco remained silent, listening intently to what she had to say, his heart hurting for her, that she had to experience that. Also realizing that she was right, she of all people understood how he was feeling now, lost and hurt, hurt that he couldn't help, pained that De Sardet didn't let him in.

After a heavy sigh Cabral met his gaze, giving a shrug she leaned forward slightly.

"I wish I could give you an answer, wish I could tell you exactly how to fix it or to make it better...but, I don't have that answer, we never had..." Her voice hitched for a second, moisture appearing at the corner of her eyes before she blinked them away.

"We never had the time to sort through it..." she stated with a look and he nodded, knowing exactly what she was referring to. He had been called back to serve, and that deployment ended up being his last.

"But...I can say, I learned to live through it...made it easier for me and for my feelings." She added with a hint of hope in her eyes.

He lifted his brow and found himself leaning forward, eager to hear her findings.

"Patience, give him time to come around, check in on him but give him space...eventually as least for Johnny, he'll come back around, showing up at the door with freshly picked flowers, cooking me dinner and treating me like a damned princess, apologizing constantly for what he did and said." She said with a slight grin on her face.

Vasco couldn't help but snort, the mental image of Cabral being doted on like a Princess was a humorous one. But he sighed slowly, he _knew_ he would have to be patient, understood that De Sardet processed things like this...but at the same time a part of him was still wishing he would open up to him. Still, he had to hold unto the hope that eventually with time, they _could_ get to that point.

"Sailin' a ship always seems ta be a hell of a lot easier to navigate than matter's of da heart," Kidd comments abruptly, drawing both his and Cabral's eyes to the older Naut Captain. Cabral hummed under her breath before nodding her head once. "Aye, so it seems to be." The admiral quipped before knocking her mug into Kidd's. Kidd gave her a brief grin before lifting his mug to his lips and drinking, wiping his mouth and reddish-gray beard with the back of his arm when he was finished.

Wanting to change to subject to something that didn't cause an internal struggle within him he turned to Kidd.

"So, _if_ you are tag liberty to discuss it, how _did_ you manage to get caught on Hillbrand's Atoll?" He asked cautiously. Kidd frowned and sighed "Well I can discuss it...it's just that..." Kidd trailed off and glanced at Cabral, the two of them shared a mutual look before Kidd took another swig of his drink.

"It's just that is wasn't Kidd who put _The Nautilus_ on the atoll...it was me" Rory stated from where he sat, frowning down into his drink.

He glanced over to Kidd, the man's darker green eyes met his with a composed look before he gave a small nod.

"We was bein' chased by damned Siren's, I put Rory in charge of sailin' as I fought with the rest of da crew...it were black as pitch and I should have warned him...I'm equally to be blamed, I put him there and didn't warn him about the hidden island," Kidd explained with a slow shaking of his head. Vasco frowned, taking a sip of his drink he cleared his throat.

"We were beset upon by Siren's as well, I know how hectic and chaotic it can be, I wouldn't blame anyone for not thinking or looking for that Atoll, it was a simple...but a costly mistake" He commented before adding "But, you have to be thankful you did not lose any of your crew, ships can be replaced, men and guests cannot." He stated hoping to give both Rory and Kidd some encouragement.

"Says the man who's never had to _pay_ to replace a ship." Cabral said under her breath before speaking up louder "However, he is correct, guests and crew are important, as much as it pain's anyone to see a beauty like _The Nautilus_ go under, we have to be happy that we didn't have to bury you or any of your crew at sea this morning." She stated before rapping on the table with her knuckles, he, Kidd, and Rory following suit.

"Aye, I've already done too much of dat" Kidd stated definitively before finishing off his mug.

For a moment Vasco wanted to ask about the October storm, perhaps now the man would be willing to speak on it, perhaps the man's memory may have clues to De Sardet's origins. But Cabral caught his eye and she shook her head, a firm 'no' mouthing on her lips. He sighed and nodded, another time then.

"I should go see if De Sardet want's food" He stated pushing up from the table, he glanced down to Kidd and Rory.

"I'm sorry for what you have had to go through these past few days, it's been rough it seems for all of us out here, but I am thankful to have you both aboard, it's best to look to our own in our times of need." He said with a nod to both of them. Rory and Kidd lifted their mugs to him and Cabral smiled softly on her lips, agreeing with him.

"Remember Vasco, give him time and space, he'll come around and be the chipper accident-prone Legate we are all used to." She stated with a grin. Her comment managed to draw a single laugh from Kidd before he cleared his throat and reached for more drink to pour into his mug.

He left the table, and made quick rounds, welcoming and giving words of hope to any of Kidd's crew before leaving the Mess altogether. He made his way up the stairs and stepped into the cabin. Gently closing the door behind him he instantly darted his gaze to the rooster in the cage.

He chuckled and approached the wooden cage, looking down at the bird who was seated in the corner, head tilted and leaning back as the creature slept quietly.

"Long time no see Hen" He greeted the bird calmly, the rooster's eyes opening slightly before squeezing shut again. He sighed and carefully stepped into his room, eyes drawing towards the figure snoozing against the foot of his bed. De Sardet's arms crossing over his chest, thick braids of black hair being held in his fingers, head leaning back against the bed. His heart sank, the man looked like a shadow of his former self, curled and pretzeled up like so, face pale and slightly puffy.

"Oh, Tempest" he whispered under his breath, wishing he could just walk over to him and pick him up in his arms, hold him close, and lay a thousand kisses to the man's temples.

Instead, he treaded lightly over to the bed, taking off one of the blankets and gently laying it over the Noble's sleeping form. De Sardet murmured for a second in his sleep before he relaxed and went still. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, reminding himself what Carbal had said, of being patient and just giving him time and space. He hoped it would work, hoped that De Sardet would find himself, hoped that they could make the best of their precious time they had left.

He sighed yet again, deciding to distract his mind he went over to his desk, updated his logs, attempted to estimate the new amount of cargo he was hauling. Did what he could to feel like everything was 'normal' still, all the while he kept glancing over to his lover's sleeping form and wished he could just be the blanket that was enveloping the man, wishing he could be the thing that De Sardet needed.

Later, when he went to bed he stared over into the empty space next to him, his heart twisting in his chest as he realized just how big and empty this bed felt without De Sardet's form next to him. It also made him realize that he didn't know if he had the strength to be aboard this ship and to be in this bed while De Sardet was on land, and that fact terrified him more so than ever.

The next day, after managing to somehow get to sleep he awoke to the sound of a rooster's call. The abrupt and unfamiliar noise making him jolt awake before he remembered all that had happened. He sat up in bed, slightly confused as he heard an echoing gruff voice curse the bird out in the front room. He blinked as he realized there was a weight next to him. Turning he saw that De Sardet must have slipped into the bed at some point during the night.

It relived him slightly to know that he had not been alone, but as he looked over at his lover, saw that even though De Sardet's eyes were open, they stared with a haven't expression towards the ceiling. 

"Morning" He said carefully, hoping that maybe De Sardet would at least be open to talking. The man's lips parted for a second before a rather quiet and monotone "Mornin'" answered him back.

"There...is a...rooster?" De Sardet commented, in the same far-away sounding voice.

Swallowing he nodded, he had to grip his sheets to keep him from sliding his hand over and caressing the man's cheek, wishing he could tuck the loose strand of amber-colored hair behind his ear.

"Kidd's rooster...he ironically named it Hen" He explained, hoping the humor might help ease this choked feeling that was beginning to form between them.

A small twitch of a smile before De Sardet blinked and hummed "Oh, interesting..." before he turned over and away from him, curling up on his side of the bed, distancing himself as far apart from him as possible.

His heart sank in his chest, a spark of frustration filling his chest. He had already enough on his plate, he didn't have the mental capacity to balance De Sardet _and_ his crew and ship at the same time. But that thought made his heart sink even more, how could he think so objectively about him? De Sardet wasn't an equation he had to balance, he was his _lover_, he was a person and should be allowed to feel and express his feelings how he needed.

He just...wished that...he didn't even know what he wished, perhaps he wished De Sardet could be there for him, to help support _him_ like he had been doing before...now it felt...it felt like he was alone again, and he hated that feeling. He wanted to confide in De Sardet, to interact and feel like a _team_ again.

"You hungry?" He asked carefully "You weren't at dinner last night, I came up to see if you wanted me to bring you anything, but you were already asleep by then." He commented scratching the back of his head. De Sardet took a large intake of breath before he let it out again.

"I wasn't hungry, but thank-you," The man replied quietly. _'At least he said thank-you, it's a start Vasco'_ he mentally reminded himself.

"Okay, um...did you want me to get you something right now?" he asked, but he watched as De Sardet's head shook from side to side. The man reaching over to the table next to him and gently resting his fingers over the rich black hair that lay there.

"Is...that, is that Blackbirds?" He asked curiously, hoping the question might open up a dialogue.

It did the exact opposite. There was a quick intake of breath before the bed began to shake a little as De Sardet held in his sobs, his knuckles fisting the hair strands and drawing them into his chest. De Sardet curling into an even tighter ball on his side of the bed.

"I...I'm...I'm fine, I'm not hungry" De Sardet mewled out between sobs.

He reached out towards his lover, his hand hovering only an inch or so away, wanting to very badly to touch De Sardet, to let him know he was here for him. De Sardet coughed once before he added "I...I'm okay, just...don't worry about me...you have enough to deal with...just go, don't waste your time on me."

"De Sardet...you're not a waste of time...and I _am_ worried...I love you and I hate seeing you like this...just tell me what you need..." He begged, still holding his hand just beyond his lover's frame, feeling the heat the man gave off.

"I...I don't know what...I-" suddenly a body was colliding into him, a sobbing shaking mess as De Sardet's arms were wrapping over his chest, head tucking into his chest.

_Relief_ flooded his chest as he wrapped his arms around the Noble. It felt so comforting to hold him again, his stress falling away for a second.

"I'm here, I'm here love, I have you." He ushered out, leaning down and breathing in the man's scent, feeling the wet heat of tears drench his shirt and skin beneath it. De Sardet sobbed into his chest, his breathing becoming staggered as he gasped against him. Vasco soothed his hands over De Sardet's back trying his best to calm him. The pain in his heart from hearing his lover like so making him cry along with his lover.

"I'm...I'm...I'm s-sorry...I failed again-"

He shushed De Sardet pressing kisses to the top of the man's head.

"You aren't, you didn't, you did your best-" He replied gently, De Sardet managing to look up at him. His eyes a deep and dark brown, no green to be seen, drowning in despair and guilt.

"But he still died" De Sardet whispered, sniffling with difficulty as his nose was plugged already.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wish we both could go back and save him, I know shit about horses but something tells me he was the best horse ever." He replied, layering kisses over the man's temples. Thankful he could do so, but also wishing he could stay in bed all day and comfort his lover.

"He was..." De Sardet sighed out, fat wobbly tears dripping down his face.

"Oi, Vasco, didn't I teach ya better? Daylight is burnin'!" A loud voice called out from the front room.

_'Oh fuck off Kidd, I'm Captain!'_ He growled in his mind but knew the man was right. He had a ship to attend to, had to get men situated into the new flow of things, retake control of everything, figure out what the hell to do for the horses at the forecastle, get messages sent out to see if anyone could take on Kidd and his crew and- _'Breathe Vasco breathe, we can do this, you can do this.'_ He thought to himself, calming him down.

"I'm sorry, I should...I shouldn't be bothering you with this..." De Sardet said pulling away from him wiping his eyes as he withdrew back into himself. 

Anger at Kidd for ruining their moment, anger with everything he had to deal with, but also feeling pity and guilt for having to leave his lover to think like this.

"I want to be bothered by this...you are important to me...seas you are the most important thing...I just..." He hesitated glancing around the room they were in. All at once his responsibilities weighing in on him. What was he thinking, becoming a Captain so young? Devoting his life without thinking of the consequences it would have on personal affairs. To not be able to console his lover when he needed it, instead of being pulled away at the most delicate of times.

But, he loved his position, and being at the helm, sailing a ship.

But the cost was beginning to unveil itself, he realized now why many Captain's were single, the sea took everything it could from you. He just hoped, that the one thing the sea could leave him, was his Tempest.

"I love you, but I have to...I have to go, but know I'm here for you...okay?" He said leaning forward putting a hand to De Sardet's cheek. The Noble studied him for a second, eyes scanning his in an honest openness as his jaw trembled.

"I know...I just...I just wish I was worth your love." De Sardet confessed with a shaky voice before taking his hand and kissing it. The Noble then turned and buried into the sheets, sobbing into the pillow. He got dressed and grabbed his hat, mounting it on his head as he stepped into the front room, Kidd already dressed and ready to work gave him a once over.

"Wut's da matter?" Kidd asked with a frown.

"Nothing, I just feel like I'm making the biggest mistake of my life." He retorted with a frown, wiping whatever tears Kidd must have seen.

Kidd shook his head, donning his own tri-corn hat, weathered and beaten. "Yer too young to be claiming that, Vasco" Kidd replied before turning and holding out his elbow, giving a low whistle, and Hen flew up to the man's shoulder in a flutter of brown and blue feathers that gleamed in the light.

"I'm leaving my lover who is a sobbing mess in my bed." He said with a glare at the man. Kidd sighed and chewed on his lower lip for a second, eyes darting to the doorway he had just passed through. "Look, I don't mean ta be soundin' short or rude, but he, jus like all other lovers of Naut Captain's, has ta learn dat da sea an' da ship are ya first priorities, everyone else falls second to dat," Kidd explained with a frown.

He moved past the man, hating what he heard, and feeling even more guilty.

"That isn't right, it shouldn't be like that," he said with a sigh, opening his door and he and Kidd stepping out into the deck.

"When the sea call's boy, ya have ta answer, she don't care wut's happenin' in yer personal life." Kidd replied reaching up and scratching Hen. For the first time in his life, Vasco looked out at the perfect and pristine ocean sunrise and glared at it.

"Well, perhaps she can learn to wait" He retorted with a glare. Kidd laughed and clapped him on the shoulder "Don't let her hear it, she can be a jealous one." Kidd said quietly motioning to the water around them.

_'Let her be jealous, De Sardet is my new love, and she can do fuck all to take him away from me.'_ he thought to himself, yes right now things were strained between them, but he knew with time it would work out. This morning gave him hope, and hope right now, was all he needed.


	133. For Now I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkaaayyyy, this went longer than I wanted. Please enjoy, ups and downs of feels all over!
> 
> Also, side note, I've been debating opening up a discord server to talk to other authors/writers here on A03 about well...you know writing and just a place to chill and bounce ideas and stuff off. Would anyone be interested? If not it could be just a place for ya'll to chill and yell at me for being insane at writing this monster of a loveable mess.

_Vasco_

Being at the helm that day had a rare feeling of, _annoyance _accompanying him. Any other time he sailed, be it cold and bitter, hot and humid, stormy and treacherous he didn't mind or care, the feel of the ship as she sailed over the waves, to have that power and control over an object of such immense importance. It was freedom in the palm of his hands, yet today it felt like a shackle.

It was obvious to everyone on deck that day that he was in a sour mood to be sure. His men tip-toed around him, kept their eyes downwards, and only reported to him out of absolute need. He struggled with this, on one hand, he hated doing this to his men, they were already under great strain and him acting as a supreme overseer versus a Captain wasn't helping anything. Cabral did not seem to comment on his newfound shortness, in fact, she only pursed her lips and gave him a pitying look, which made him feel even worse, which in turn made him even more impatient on his crew.

Around noon Cabral cleared her throat and gently spoke up "Perhaps Captain Vasco, you should see to figuring out how to cover the horses, being in direct sunlight has them drinking more water than we allocated for them." She suggested. He grunted and easily stepped away from the helm leaving with only a nod as he pounded his feet across the deck towards the Forecastle, all the men he came across immediately found _something_ to do.

Many finding sudden avid curiosity in studying the rail near them for cracks or wear, others had a new fascination with putting up and taking down the same length of rope. While other's blatantly swerved out of his path and attempted to duck in with the nearest group of men doing _something_.

Finally, he made his way up to the horses, the five of them tied up to the foremast. Lord Hunter was there combing out his stallion, the large creature whom De Sardet had said was the color of 'Buckskin' whatever 'Buckskin' was. The man had two male servants attending with him, both slightly older than he, both of them tall and lean, wearing matching outfits of dark gray clothes. Each wore their long hair into a ribboned tail.

"Ah, Captain Vasco!" Robert called out cheerfully, as always a wide a boastful smile on his face.

"All right Lord Hunter, what are we to do with these horses, we have no way to put them in the hold, and even if we did there is no place to keep them." He said crossly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Robert hesitated for a second before frowning and stepping away from his horse, giving it a pat on the neck as he did.

"Well, if we can't move them to shelter, then we bring a shelter to them...we could build a temporary box stall around the five of them, doesn't need to be sturdy, just secure enough to not shift and to give us the ability to cover them." The Lord stated easily. Vasco had to admit, it was a smart idea, just unsure how to go about enacting it.

"We have _some_ spare lumber and ropes, we may be able to create a basic frame fencing, but we can't post them into the ship deck." He explained racking his mind for the best solution. He didn't know shit about livestock or fencing except when it came into regards to how to load and unload animals. But he did have an idea of who might.

"Phillipe! Get over here!" He yelled out turning his head over to where the rigging man stood frozen for a second. He lifted a brow at him, bolting the man into action and the brown-haired man came running.

Phillipe was an inch or so shorter than him but was broader throughout. Wide shoulders, thick neck, and well-tanned skin. Brown wavy curls edged along his brows, matching the deep almond color of his eyes. The man was attractive, perhaps not the ungodly beauty of a noble like De Sardet, but Phillipe could certainly turn heads here and there. That is if he was receptive enough to pick up on it.

"Phillipe, you come from a farm family correct?" He asked the man, knowing already he did. A man didn't build up thick corded muscle like Phillipe's working on a ship, no his shoulders were crafted from being put behind a plow. His arms were created from countless hours mucking stalls and moving bales of hay. Phillipe was farm-boy before his parents signed him over to the Nauts, a week before his 16th birthday, the cut-off for sea-givens.

If Phillipe was bothered by that decision he never commented, and although he had a late start to the Naut life he settled in nicely. He was a hard and strong worker, had diligence, and a humble approach to all he did. He had commented to Cabral once that the Naut's should learn to hire more farm children, as those children know work ethic more than the brats of Nobles.

_"Aye they can work Vasco, which is why few parents let their kids go, free labor is free labor which is why they have ungodly big families...won't see me pushing out 13 kids to go milk cows"_ He remembered her replying with.

"Aye Captain, farm family of 17, Ma and Pa and us 15 kids." Phillipe explained, and for a moment a thicker drawl came out in his voice as he said 'Ma' and 'Pa'.

_'By the seas! Fifteen kids! His poor mother'_ He thought to himself before clearing his throat.

"I see, so you would know best on how to construct temporary fencing? Know of a way to station the...corners of the pen without nailing into my ship deck?" He asked the man and Phillipe was silent for a moment chiseled jaw shifting before he motioned to a nearby barrel.

"Back at home when we would set up stalls for tradin' in the harbor we'd use barrels filled with sand" He commented before shrugging "But, we don't really got a way to get sand, so...seawater maybe? Would make the barrels heavy enough, and if filled to the top they shouldn't rock and shift." Phillipe suggested lifting a brow. He hummed under his breath "How would we...how would we attach the actual fence? Lashing them to the barrels would take to much rope and wouldn't be stable." He commented dryly, already feeling frustrated with the problem.

"Ain't no sweat, we make holes in the barrels, at the exact size and shape of the wood and slide the plank _into_ the barrel, patch it with some pitch to keep it watertight then let it dry before filling it with water," Phillipe said easily, with a lopsided grin. He grunted under his breath then rubbed the corner of his eyes "Fine, fine, we will do that, in fact, _you_ seem to know what you're doing with this project, _you_ take the lead." He said motioning to the horses and Lord Robert.

Phillipe stood staring at him for a few seconds, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing a few times before he choked out "You...I...I'd need...wood, and barrels...and..." Phillipe hesitated for a second glancing around the ship before snapping back to him.

"You sure about this? I...I've never been in charge of...anything" He said carefully trailing off for a second.

"Think of this as a training exercise for leadership, not saying you'll be a Captain, _but_ it show's initiative on the paperwork and may give you more bargaining when it's time for raises." He explained to the man. Phillipe was still so _astounded_ that someone trusted him and put him in charge of something. His entire persona shifted as he eagerly asked for things and Vasco of course turned and spoke to a nearby group of his men.

"You three listen to Phillipe, do and get what he needs to make this fence, I will be over here overseeing" he stated before backing up and standing with Lord Robert who was nodding to himself.

"It's incredible the number of backgrounds you Nauts can have, here I thought all of you were people of the sea, but as I've found out during my travels all of you...are..._more_ than that." He said with a smile turning towards him. Vasco shrugged "We are still people, after all, we all have our own ambitions" He quipped back, relaxing slightly as he found it nearly impossible to stay in a sour mood with Lord Robert's constantly boisterous presence.

Lord Hunter, like De Sardet just had this aura around them that seemed to take all the bad in the world and cast it aside.

At the thought of De Sardet, he found himself frowning and sighing, flickering his gaze towards the cabin, he hadn't heard nor seen De Sardet leave.

"How is he?" Robert asked quietly, worry in his voice.

"He's...in a state" He replied back rubbing his face before lifting his hand up and taking off his hat, tugging at the tightness in his tie before depositing his hat back on his head.

"I can only imagine, I remember being at court when Sylph passed...that was De Sardet's first horse before he was given Blackbird..." Robert shook his head and tugged thoughtfully on his beard. Interested in knowing more he waited for Robert to continue.

"He was...I want to say fourteen...fifeteen at the time?" Robert said voice straining in question as the man searched his memory for the answer. He shrugged "Anyway, the horse passed in the night, he was a jumper and older so most likely his heart just gave out" Robert explained before motioning up to the cabin. "When De Sardet heard the news, he was inconsolable for nearly three weeks, refused to eat or let anyone into his chambers...even his own mother...at least that is what the gossip said," Robert said with a shake of his head.

Vasco felt a cold feeling filling in his stomach.

_'Three weeks!? That's about as much time as we have left! Surely he won't grieve for THAT long?'_ He thought to himself with worry.

"I think the palace healers ended up forcing him to eat after a week..." Robert continued, causing more dread to sink into Vasco's stomach.

"How...how did he...come around then?" he asked the Lord genuinely curious.

Lord Hunter hummed under his breath then sighed "After causing enough of a stir in the palace, as well as causing the Princess d'Orsay to _also_ begin shutting herself away, his uncle had enough, when the KING order's you to straighten your act up and attend to your duties...you do as he says no matter what." Robert said meeting his gaze. Vasco turned away and looked out to the sea for a bit, the gentle lull of the waves helping calm his anger towards De Sardet's uncle.

"Last time De Sardet was young and alone..." Robert eased out drawing his attention. He turned back to the Lord who looked steadily into his eyes. 

"But now, he is older, more mature, and he has you, I am sure that will ease things over a lot better than last time." The Lord said giving him a pat on his shoulder. He nodded and thanked the man for his kind words.

Both of them being suddenly brought into the argument between Phillipe and Durand on how to cut into the barrel's to fit the planks of wood.

"If the saw ain't working use one of the hatchets!" Phillipe barked at the larger man who scoffed and tossed his hands in frustration at the barrel.

"If it's so easy then _you_ do it!" Durand yelled back at him. Vasco sighed and rubbed his temples before drawing a quick breath to yell at both men. But he was interrupted with Lady Hunter appeared with her two Handmaids and daughter.

Lady Hunter scanned the barrels, the plank of wood, and the hatchet and saw as well as the two Naut's bickering and pointing at the charcoal marks of where to cut.

She turned her head to her husband and lifted a brow "Trying to build a temporary fence for the horses...makes you wish we had your father here." Robert commented with a long sigh. "He was a Forester and a carpenter, incredibly skilled" Robert related to him with a chuckle. Vasco raised a brow "Her father isn't a...Noble?" he asked rather impressed the man was married to a Forester's daughter...then again he did mention something of the like on Gull Isle.

"No, no, she is of what other Lord's would say...common blood, I met her..._ironically enough_-" Robert began to say _'If he says on a Hunt so help me'_ He thought to himself as he braced for the word.

"On a hunt! I was riding my horse along when this ravishing creature before me comes stomping out of the growth and yelling at me to stop my horse, then begin's to bicker at me that we 'hunters' as in the profession hunter...not the Lord Hunter that I am, need to pay more attention....then as she speaks from behind her a massive oak _FALLS_ right next to her, she didn't even bat an eye!" Robert professed eyes alighting in a glow as the two of them watched Lady Hunter step closer to the Nauts who had abandoned arguing and four of them were staring down at the barrel in silence and deep thought.

"This woman who had appeared out of nowhere within my wood, who gave me a thorough lashing with her tongue and saved me and my horse from a tree being fallen by her father...Oh, I couldn't help myself! I of course revealed who I actually was and she of course began to simper and beg for forgiveness but I had none of it! I told her if she wished to make up for it she must come to my feast that evening!" Robert continued, his grin wide and happy on his face, eyes gleaming as he nodded towards his wife.

Vasco smiled at the man, it was clear and obvious the man had so much love and affection towards her, he wondered if this was how he looked when he talked about De Sardet.

"So of course she attended, and I of course devoted all my time talking and getting to know her, I didn't care what others thought, I knew from the moment she came to me, like a wood elf Queen descending from her throne...I knew she was to be mine." Robert stated proudly lifting his jaw.

Vasco hummed under his breath "I am glad to hear that Lord Robert, I am sure Remus is happy to know you are happy." He said carefully, remembering the gutting story of Robert's older brother. Robert blinked and glanced over to him, before a soft smile formed on his lips "Yeah..I...I think maybe he sent her just for me, knew I needed someone to share my life with." The two of them shared a smile before they were torn from their conversation when he heard Lady Hunter's voice quip out.

"Give me that axe" She demanded from Phillipe who gave her a confused look.

"My lady-" One of the handmaid's piped up "Silence Brittany," Sirce commanded with a definitive tone, the handmaid pinched her mouth shut and bowed her head.

"Maria darling," Sirce said in a smooth voice.

"I want you to pay attention very closely to what I say," Lady Hunter said eying the mark on the barrel and adjusting her skirt's to allow her movement.

"In this world, you will find it that men _think_ they know how to do everything" She eased out giving a look to her husband. Vasco felt Robert shrink ever so slightly next to him. 

"But in reality, they know oh so very little, some men, like your grandfather and others _can_ know stuff, but most...if not all...fall so woefully...._BELOW_"She grunted as she hoisted the axe above her head and brought it down in a precise and near-perfect arc into the barrel, exactly on the mark Phillipe had made.

"Average" She sighed out catching her breath and fixing her stance before snapping her fingers at Phillipe and the other men "Hold that still!" She remarked with a frown before raising her axe again, once again bringing it down in a clear and concise move.

"Sadly, my dear, it falls within our lot to be the ones who pick up the slack...while also being the ones with such limited freedom to do so in this world." She continued moving on from one barrel to the next cutting open the holes needed to place the fence pegs until all barrels were done.

Sirce raised herself up with a sigh and wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Now," she said turning and holding out the axe to Phillipe who looked at her confused, in fact all four Nauts gathered did.

"Really? must I tell you to take your axe back as well? After I helped you men figure out how to bury you hatchets into a hole...then again, what's new?" The Lady stated rather loudly an uncaringly as one of her handmaid's gasped and covered young Maria's ears who glanced around in confusion.

Phillipe, reddened beyond Vasco thought humanly possible took the axe from Sirce. Turning on her heel Sirce whipped her head to her husband.

Robert cleared his throat "Yes my-" He began to say but Sirce put her hands on her hips.

"Rothschild Hunter! You promised me you'd be back for afternoon tea, yet here you are with your horses..._again_, do I really fall that short in your household-" Sirce began glaring at her husband.

"Sirce! Don't use my...I..of course you mean the-" Robert began but Sirce put her hand up cutting her husband off. She pointed towards the door to the belowdecks. "I don't want to hear it, a promise is a _promise_ Lord Hunter, say goodbye to your horses, and let's _go_." She stated with finality.

Lord Hunter sighed under his breath and cleared his throat "Ahem, Daron...Byron, see to the horses." He said rather meekly to his servants who were doing their best to keep their faces neutral. Like a whipped dog Lord Robert followed after his wife who raised her head high as she walked along acting like she hadn't made a humorous scene at her husband's expense.

Phillipe and rest quickly got to work finishing the frame and with the servents help a small 'stall' was built around the horses, secured in place by barrels that would be filled with water to hold them still. Once the pitch dried water was filled and extra posts were lashed around the barrel so that a length of old mast fabric taken from the storeroom could be used as a covering over the horses giving them shade and relief from the sun.

It was a strange and weird thing to see on the deck, but it worked and for now, that's all that mattered.

He nodded to Phillipe and the rest of the men, "Good work" He quipped out with a nod "You've earned yourself an hour break, after that back to your stations." He added as he passed by, returning back to the helm.

He felt mildly better when he took the helm back from Cabral. His mind relaxed and distracted by the Hunter's antics.

"Feeling better?" Cabral asked after a few minutes of calm silence between them.

"For now I am." He replied, but on the inside, it still felt like he was being shackled.

_De Sardet_

He attempted to be a little more productive today. Being held and comforted by Vasco made him feel safe and wanted. For those few moments, he wasn't a failure, wasn't a mess, a temporary stay in the wrenching and twisting knife in his heart and chest. At least he didn't feel guilty anymore, at least not fully. He still hated how he had pushed Vasco away the previous day, but the Naut was kind and patient...so much more understanding than any other person he knew.

Accepted him and forgive him, allowed him into his arms, pressed warm and soft kisses to his temples, and made him feel cared about.

It wasn't like the last time he lost a horse, old Sylph, his first-ever _real_ horse. Gone without warning, died in the middle of the night. Back then, he had been so alone, his mother didn't understand why he cared so much, she had never been an animal person, she preferred music and art. So to her, her son locked away in his room mourning an animal seemed absurd. Back then he was young, confused about life and entirely alone, his cousin gone with his Aunt and older cousins to the summer palace and he was left to rot in a room with no one to turn to.

Although he was now alone again in a room, he felt calmer in the situation. Knowing that when Vasco came back he would hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Which is what he needed, _yearned_ for.

So for the first few hours of his day, things actually were looking up, he managed to shave, comb his hair, he even changed his clothes. All of these things had felt so impossible to do before but now he had _done_ them.

Continuing on with trying to keep his mind occupied and on the positive in life, he decided to re-organize his trunks, cleaning always helped clear the mind.

So he set to it, refolding his doublets and pants before he moved unto more personal items. Capes were next, he had _SO_ many and he wondered why he did this to himself, but _come on_ who _DIDN'T_ look dashing in a cape? Perhaps he should get one for Vasco, the man would be so fetching in one, and he could use a cape, it would keep him warm and dry.

He would have to mark that for later, perhaps once they docked he could-

Oh, oh no, _docking_. That meant him _leaving_.

He slammed the lid of the chest closed and stood up swiftly, the air in the room becoming too thin to breathe in properly.

A new fresh pain lacing through his heart, it was too soon. Far to soon and quick, they had so much they had yet to do, he had so many more conversations to have with Vasco, things about the man he didn't know yet. Who _knew_ how long it would take to get things done in New Serene and _god_. The amount of work he would have to do, conversing and maintaining peace with so many factions, with little to know help...and no Vasco.

No Vasco for months, who would hold him when he needed the strength to go on? Who would grab his cheeks and look into his eyes and tell him he could do this? Who would whisper 'I got you, I got you' in the morning when he was a sobbing mess? Vasco, the man who adored him. Vasco the person who believed in him so much, who constantly assured him he was worthy and strong.

But he _wasn't_ strong! How could he claim to be if he was like this right now? Afraid and feeling like the world was spinning around to the point of ruin because the thought of _Vasco_ not there terrified him?

He wasn't strong without Vasco, he wasn't able to stand up and be the man he needed without that Naut near him. When Vasco was there he felt safe in himself, secure in their love. But in New Serene, there would be none of that, he would be alone again. Alone and pacing an empty room while the world heaved more and more expectations on him once more. A noose was tightening around him, shackling him to the life he no longer wished to live.

His emotions overwhelmed him in crushing waves of grief, fury, and fear.

Nothing was going to plan, all of it was being ripped up just as fast as they laid down the brickwork it felt. He had thought and been so sure he had saved Blackbird, look what happened there, _dead_ because of his failure. His mother as well, most likely gone and rotting away, buried in the catacombs, a marbled statue immortalizing her for a few years before it too began to crumble and decay.

The turmoil within him ignited a sudden rage as he swung his arm out and punched his first into the cabin wall next to the bed. There was a loud snap and a give as he blinked and stared at his fist now embedded into the wall. A moment or two passed where he just stared at his hand, not understanding how this had happened, why did he do that? Was this real?

But then the pain in his hand, mostly his knuckles began to answer all of these questions as he pulled his limb from the wall and cradled it, hissing in pain as blood from his knuckles dribbled unto the floor.

"Oh shit, oh shit, De Sardet" He muttered to himself before whimpering as he attempted to move his fingers. Oh, he fractured a bone or two, good going you _idiot_. He thought bitterly to himself before flashing his healing magic through his hand. In a strange way having physical pain helped recover his mind from the emotional mess that he had been in, now he was just..._numb_. Which for now was an improvement?

He healed most, if not all of his injury, but because of lack of food he didn't have the energy to get the rest, besides, he really should have Mathew look this over, fusing bones on oneself can be tricky and he hoped he had done it right.

Cursing he gave one last glance to the splintered hole in the wall, biting his lip he wondered if he could find something to cover it up? Perhaps he could hang a coat there for now, until he got around to explaining it to Vasco.

Oh gods, here he was again, fucking things up because of his damned emotions.

He felt that myriad of feelings began to swirl up inside him and he forced himself to move forward and away from his mess, he was resolute in putting a goal in mind to keep him from making the same mistake..._again_.

He tossed his coat on, throwing it over his one shoulder as he couldn't really put his arm through the coat of the arm at this moment. Doing his best to not look suspicious he slunked out of the cabin, noting that both Kidd and his rooster were gone.

Down the steps he moved, avoiding any eye contact as he held his pained arm close to his chest and made his way to the Mess. Being outside the cabin and seeing people moving and going about their day to day lives like no change had happened felt...weird.

Here he had been lost and confused and feeling cut off from the world, while everyone else seemed perfectly fine. He was jealous of their ability to just be _normal_. He wished that he could do the same, regretting, and hating the fact he was so attached to an animal. But Blackbird wasn't just an animal. He was a friend, a very near and dear friend who deserved better. _'Who I failed'_ he added in his mind before pinching his eyes closed as he walked into the Mess.

"De Sardet!" Pip's happy voice rang out, the child abandoning the table he had been wiping down and racing over to him.

He tried to warn the child but Pip was already colliding into him, making him stagger back a step and groan in agony over the jostling of his hand.

"You weren't at dinner last night, they said you were sad about a horse." The boy said looking up to him confused. He felt his breath catch in his throat before he managed a word in reply.

"I wasn't, and...I am...Blackbird...he...he was very dear to me." He mumbled out already feeling tears begin to dot his vision.

Pip pushed his bottom lip up in a pout as the child frowned and leaned forward hugging his waist tighter. "I'm sorry" the boy whispered out. His heart fluttered in his chest, it felt so..._kind_ for someone to acknowledge it, not just Vasco, but Pip as well? Where was this support when he was back at home?

"Is there anything I can do? I can sing for you! Or..or I could um...there are puppies! I could get you a puppy?! Constantin said no one can be upset when they have a puppy!" Pip asked filled with energy, bright eyes gleaming as he quickly rolled out several ideas to cheer him up.

He couldn't help but smile at the boy's warmth and caring. He shook his head "No, no need for singing or puppies...right now...I need Mathew" He said motioning to his hand. Pip furrowed his brow and glanced to his hand before gasping.

"It's bleedin'! You need healin!" The boy cried out before gingerly taking him by his free hand and tugging him towards the kitchen. He followed after the boy, the scent of food hitting his stomach and for a second he felt a ravenous hunger take him over, but it was subdued when Pip yelled out to Mathew "Mathew! De Sardet needs healin'!"

"ARE YA BLOODY SERIOUS!?" The angry yell of the cook could be heard as with a slam of a pot on the stove before a gruff order to someone else the cook came storming out of the kitchen. He shifted slightly behind Pip as Mathew's eyes bored holes into him.

"Wut didja do _THIS_ time?" THe Naut asked folding his arms in front of him.

"I uh...tripped...into a...wall?" He suggested. Mathew narrowed his eyes some before shaking his head cursing under his breath before motioning him to step forward.

With a heavy sigh, Mathew gingerly touched his hand, scanning over it for a second as bright pearls of white and green orbs began to drift and curl around his hand and fingers. His wound's knitting together, his skin feeling prickly and itchy as they did. There was a little bit of snapping beneath his flesh, he could _feel _the tiny shift of bone's reconnecting with one another. Just as fast and easy as his hand was broken, it was healed in a matter of seconds.

"Is it better?" Pip asked carefully looking between the two of them.

"Aye, he'll be fine now, go get a small bowl of soup for da legate Pip," Mathew told the young Naut, who eagerly sprinted off into the kitchen to fetch the food.

"Da next time, ya decide to break yer hand punchin' a wall, I _AIN'T_ gonna fix it, ya can suffer for ya dumb actions." The cook stated sharply. He lowered his head and nodded, feeling guilty and pathetic once more.

"Oh, don be lookin' like dat, listen, laddie, we cares about ya, wanna make sures yer doin' okay...I know some people don like others around when they feelin' sorry, but...ya have ta let us know wut's goin' on in dat mind of yers....cant be havin' ya hurtin' yerself like so." The Naut expressed putting a hand on his shoulder and keeping a long and steady look into his eyes.

He felt his mouth go dry as he nodded, a quiver in his lower jaw that he wished Mathew didn't have to see.

Mathew tutted under his breath before bringing him into a strong and firm hug. He was beginning to like this kindness the Naut's showed, they, not just Vasco, made it feel like everything was okay.

"Th..thank's Mathew." He sighed out before being let go by the cook. The Naut nodding to Pip who brought out a bowl of soup.

"Sit an' eat, even if ya don't want ta, no one can be sad when dey eatin' _my_ grub" The Naut commented proudly before patting him on the shoulder and heading back to the kitchen. Pip slid into the space across from him and beamed up at him, resting his chin on his hands.

"Ain't you supposed to be cleaning?" He said carefully, teasing the lad as he wiped up tears from his cheeks. Mathew was right, his food was comforting and filling and he no longer had an empty feeling in his body. Pip chattered on about dogs and puppies, talked about how Lady Hunter axed holes into barrels to help make a stall for the horses on deck. _That_ fact surprised him some.

"What else did you hear about what happened on deck today?" He asked the lad, scraping the last of the bowl's contents unto his spoon.

"Vasco was in a bad mood today, least dat's wut the riggin' men said," Pip stated with a frown. Instantly he felt guilt begin to gnaw at his insides. He knew it, his being weak and being a mess was straining his lover. Why did he do this? Why couldn't he just- His nails dug into the flesh of his hand and he winced and relaxed. 

"You okay?" Pip asked worriedly. He frowned as he glanced over at the innocent boy. How he hoped and wished that the lad never had to go through _anything_ like this. Pip deserved a world of good and happy things, deserved so much more and better than _him_.

"I'm okay...I just...I have to go back" He stuttered out lifting himself out of his seat.

"But...you just came out?" Pip said confused following after him. He paused and looked down into those open and precious eyes of the child.

"I know...I...but I just need some more time...I'm not...I _can't_ do all of this right now...I'm sorry" He said gently hoping the boy understood. _Gods_ Pip please don't make it harder.

Pip frowned before stepping forward and hugging him gently and carefully.

"It's okay, I'll miss you but it's okay....just come back soon? Then we can play together again." Pip said tilting his head up and looking at him. He smiled down, heart once again melting at the sweetness of this child.

"O-okay, I'll try" He whispered before ruffling the boy's hair "You are far too sweet and kind Pip." He eased out before stepping away from the lad. Pip gave him a grin and scampered over to the table picking up his used bowl.

He retreated back upstairs and into the cabin, sitting in the middle of the bed, cross-legged with one hand resting on the back of his neck as gently rocked himself back and forth. Every so often glancing at the hole in the wall he had punched. Feeling guilty and anxious knowing Vasco was already stressed and upset, a hole in his cabin wall would probably tip him over.

The worry and fear of Vasco's anger raking over him made him feel even worse than before, he was a wounded animal being harassed on all sides and he had all he could do to find a dark corner to back himself into.

The sun began to set, the light in the room dimming some. He could hear Vasco's call for the sails to be furled, anchors dropped. Could hear the groaning of the ship as the chain within creaked out, letting the anchors drop down into the depths.

The dull echo of many men walking across the deck, the opening and slamming of the door leading into the ship, muffled voices from below. His heart sped up, footsteps leading to the cabin door. The short snap of the doorknob turning, a quick creak of wood as Vasco's familiar boots stepped in. The light jangle of the metal buckles on his jacket, as well as the slight stretching sound of leather moving with him.

His lover appeared, face open and honest, and De Sardet was stunned to see contentment and relief on the man's face. He was expecting a frustrated scowl.

Vasco paused glancing at him, a single brow arching in confusion at his state of being.

"Please don't be angry" He managed to whisper. His voice fading in his throat as his emotions restricted his breathing.

"Why would I be angry?" Vasco asked searching his face as he approached nearer to him. De Sardet felt like jumping up and wrapping his arms around the man, holding him close, breathing in that scent that was now etched in his mind but he still needed to smell it all the more. Wanted Vasco's warmth and strength, his calm and tranquil voice, layered with honey and soothing tones shushing into his ear.

But he stopped himself and instead lowered his gaze, feeling his lower lip quiver he closed his eyes and confessed.

"I...I...uh...punched...your...wall...and..." He trailed off before turning his head and pointing to the wall next to Vasco's closet door. Where the small black hole and splintered wood was staring back at them. He heard Vasco's quick intake of breath and De Sardet curled in on himself, waiting for the anger.

But yet again, he did not receive it, instead, a heavy sigh followed by an "Oh...Tempest...are you hurt?" He opened a single eye up and stared up at Vasco who had moved next to the bed, looking down at him in a gentle and calm manner.

"I...was...but...I went and got healed by Mathew...and then I had soup." He commented, confused as to why there was no yelling or rage happening right now.

"Oh, so you did eat something...good." Vasco nodded before sitting down on the edge of the bed, smiling softly for a second at him.

"But...I...punched a hole in your wall" He repeated, perhaps Vasco hadn't comprehended it?

"De Sardet...I'm not emotionally attached to my wall, I am more focused on _you_." The Naut explained rubbing his temple briefly before his golden gaze wandered over his face. Immediately, without hesitation, he broke out into tears and sobs of _relief_. The pent up anxiety of waiting for Vasco's anger washing away without notice leaving him in a swirling maelstrom of thoughts and feelings.

Vasco's arms were already coming around him and he collapsed into the man's chest. He repeated out several attempts at apologies and explanations but Vasco just shushed him and held him close.

He was comforted by this, truly he was, but it also filled him up with intense levels of shame and guilt. Feeling more and more like a burden dragging his lover down. A heavy anchor wrapped around Vasco's legs, while Vasco was doing his best to swim to the surface and keep them afloat.

A hurricane tore through him, ripping away his very sanity and tossing it leagues away. He was a splintered and shattered mess, not even human anymore. At this point he had stopped saying words, he was just sobbing and whimpering into Vasco's arms, early choking on air and saliva as he cried into Vasco's chest.

His hands began to shake, then his body following after, a rippling being heard in the back of his mind and he could feel his emotions tumble into the control of his magic. He realized what was happening and pushed himself away from Vasco, barking out a warning as his hands began to ignite in intense blue flames and purple vines of his shadow magic wrapped over his forearms. Angry and viral his emotional ups and down's eroded through his subconscious and were wreaking havoc with his control on his magic.

It physically _hurt_ to have his magic shatter though him with such intensity and speed. He moaned out hoarsely as he attempted to find the mental lock and key in his mind to shut down his body's protest.

Then by blessed grace of the god's his body burned up nearly all of his magic stores and the intense flames and shadow magic faded into nothing. Leaving him an exhausted shivering mess once more. Vasco was standing now, frozen in fear and confusion staring at him. The last of his nerves frayed he found himself chuckling under his breath as he fought to regain normal breathing.

"S-so...little known fact about....magic users...our...magic....can sometimes go...wonky...when under extreme...emotional distress." He explained with a dry swallow and another laugh.

"Are...you...good...now?" Vasco asked with great hesitation.

"For now...my magic stores were used up...so...I'm...incredibly..." He began to admit as he realized that the nighttime stars were shining very bright through the windows. Wait...no, that wasn't right, it was still dusk out, no stars...just..birght colors being swallowed up by blackness, and into the blackness he went.


	134. Worse before it gets Better

_Vasco_

Watching his lover's unconscious form suddenly go careening towards the floor bolted him into action. He launched forward and caught the tipping man, De Sardet's weight knocking into him heavy enough to cause a grunt to be torn from his throat. Awkwardly he dragged the Noble to the bed that was thankfully only a foot or so away. De Sardet spilling from his arms and collapsing against the bed with a grunt, breathing slow and eyes shuttered closed, a slight tremble of movement behind his lids.

He sighed out, heart rate and breathing beginning to relax after the sudden rush of emotions he had just gone through.

"Oh, my Tempest" He whispered out, afraid that the very noises reverberating in the air would somehow fracture his lover's delicate being in front of him. He frowned and carefully sunk to his knees next to the bed, not wanting to disrupt the form laying there. He knew he should probably go get Mathew, but he was too drained at the moment to do more than stay there. Entwining his hand through De Sardet's fingers, splaying them with his own, studying the whorls on his fingertips, looking for any signs of injury from the intense fire that had broken through the man.

This was getting dangerous now, not only for his lover mentally but now _physically_ the man's grief and self-doubt were _literally_ tearing him apart at the seams. He should feel overwhelmed, and at times he did, but his major worry right now was just for the wellbeing of his lover. Wanting to make sure De Sardet was safe and happy again. How he wished he could take ahold of De Sardet's doubts, all the tiny demons that whispered in the back of De Sardet's mind, telling him he wasn't enough, poisoning his precious lover, corrupting that beautiful mind and heart.

He wished he could break them demons in his hands, crumble them up to the bone then grind that bone into dust before tossing it to the wind. Gently he lifted a hand to his lover's brow, tracing along the slightly heated skin, into the hairline that was damp with sweat.

De Sardet was a beautiful tragedy, a creature of such alluring and strong light, withered and dimmed to a pale glow of his former self. He struggled to maintain levity, wanted to devout all his time to shielding that light, cradling it, and nurturing it until it sparked anew. Rekindled once more like a bright beacon, the Polaris of his life.

He heard a dull rapping at the doorframe of his room, a soft clucking as well. Without turning he knew it was Kidd. He sat kneeling in front of De Sardet, hovered over the man's face and torso, feeling like a failure himself for not being able to help get the man through this. But he had to take hope in what he could get, De Sardet had let him _in_, that alone was a reason to celebrate. De Sardet was speaking to him, coming to him and sheltering against him, _trusting_ him.

He wasn't perfect, but it was small steps. Steps that he cherished.

"What is it, Kidd?" he asked. The two of them knowing each other well enough to drop the formalities.

After a pause, the older man's voice stated "Dinner is on....ya know."

He hummed in the back of his throat, his stomach feeling empty but not the kind of empty that had him wanting to scarf down an entire kitchen.

"Thank-you Kidd...I'll...be down shortly...actually, could you go get Mathew, hate to bother him...but" He trailed off turning slightly from where he kneeled. Meeting Kidd's eyes in the darkening of the room. Kidd stood there thoughtfully for a few seconds, lips tilted in a frown before the Naut nodded "I can...if he needs healin'..." Kidd mentioned lifting up his own hands. A spark of green fluttering over the tips for a few seconds.

"I will not burden you, you are probably worn from moving cargo all day with your men." He stated sighing and glancing back to De Sardet.

"Fair...was hopin' on savin' da healin' for my knees, they startin' ta go," Kidd commented attempting to lighten the mood with some humor. He smiled at the joke but the worry for De Sardet sapped it away. With a nod Kidd cleared his throat before reached up and scratched Hen, the rooster remaining still and calm on his shoulder.

"All right then, I'll be headin' down..." The Naut trailing off for a second before glancing at his rooster. "Hen, Roost, now. " Kidd said shaking his shoulder slightly to get the bird to flutter off. Hen clucked as the rooster fluttered down to the ground and disappeared from his sight. He heard the movements of nails clacking against the wood of his floor before more fluttering as the bird leapt up to his 'roost' next to the couch in the front room.

"Anyway, I'll leave ya be," Kidd said nodding and leaving, could hear the man's heavy footfalls head to the door, the snap and shut of it closing as the Captain returned to the Mess.

He waited a few minutes in silence, monitoring over his lover, gently attempting to get the man to wake up, just to make sure he was okay.

With a defeated and exhausted sigh he heard Mathew's hulk toss open the door before clunking his way over to where he kneeled. He turned and stood as Mathew entered. The man rubbing the corner of his eyes as he narrowed in on De Sardet's form.

"Okay...wut happened now" Mathew whispered out. Vasco frowned, the cook was very obviously exhausted.

"You okay Mathew?" He asked carefully wandering his eyes over the man's frame, his clothes hanging a little loose on him, had the man lost weight, or was just not paying much mind to his appearance anymore?

"Fit as a fiddle Cap'n, have twenty-eight more men ta feed, tho' I _do_ get another cook ta help...well...new cook, new kitchen so things ain't in da swing of stuff jus yet...oh, and den I got a Legate bustin' himself every odd day." The cook explained in a gruff tone. 

He sighed and turned back to his lover. "Sorry to hear that Mathew..truly I am...I know thank-you isn't enough..." He stated before slumping down and sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands and staying like that for a few moments. In the background, every so often, he could hear sounds coming from the chicken in the front room.

"Vasco...are _you_ okay?" Mathew said carefully, even tiptoeing closer. He slid his hands down his face and glanced up at the large Northern Naut. Staring at the faded patchwork of Northern Naut tattoo's, their uniqueness in comparison to the Western guild was always an interesting thing to study.

"I...think so Mathew." He confessed carefully before scratching the back of his head gruffly.

"Just been a tough time right now." He eased out as he shook his head, thinking back to all that has happened on this trip. _Seas_, what a trip it has been.

"Ya, I'd say so too, but...ya made it this far, just goes ta show how hard a son-of-a-bitch you are." Mathew teased scratching at his jaw. 

"Even tho De Sardet don't think it, he is two, both of ye, tough sons-of-bitches." The cook stated with a wry smile. Vasco couldn't help but smile back, chuckling under his breath "I don't think the Princess d'Orsay would take kindly to that talk." He jibbed before sighing and turning towards De Sardet, glancing at his lover's form for a few seconds before looking back to Mathew.

"Kidding aside, I called on you for a reason, it pertains to magic..." He stated pausing for a second and glancing at the Naut cook before continuing. "Something happened that I have...never seen happen before...he said it was something to do with his emotions...and ties to his magic?" He questioned the Naut. Instantly Mathew's face went dark with worry as he stepped up closer to De Sardet, studying the lad intently.

"Wut happened?" Mathew asked his voice serious.

"He was upset, apologizing to me about the hole in the wall, apologizing...well for _everything_, saying he was a burden...and just a lot...then.." He cut himself off remembering the panic that overtook De Sardet's face, the fear as the man backed away, shaking and trembling.

"Go on" Mathew stated gently.

"His magic...it just...well in his words...it went 'wonky' his fire was a hot blue on both of his hands...and his...shadow? magic? I believe that is what it's called?" He asked glancing up to Mathew who only gave a nod. "Yes well, that was wrapping over his arms...he looked so afraid and yelled at me to stay back...I didn't know what was happening or how to help...then it stopped and he relaxed then began to explain it when he...passed out." He explained for lack of a better word.

Mathew sucked in a large lungful of air then let it out slowly, sounding like a great bellow as he did. Shaking his head the man inched closer to De Sardet and placed two fingers on the man's forehead. There was a brief spark of green as the man looked over De Sardet before he leaned away.

"Lad's reserves are empty, once dey rebuilds he should wake up..." Mathew explained with a frown.

"As fer why...well, magic, especially the more...offensive types, dey are connected to your feelin's, don't have control of yer feelin's...ya don't got control of yer magic, make sense?" Mathew said staring pointedly at him. He blinked and frowned "To have control at all times...must be exhausting?" He asked carefully, he didn't understand magic, he was not blessed with it, De Sardet had explained some of it to him, but for the most part, it was foreign to him.

"Ya don't need to be concentratin' _all_ da time, after a while it becomes an unconscious ability...like breathin'" Mathew responded tapping on his chest. "But, if an emotion comes on strong enough...for long enough...it can erode dat an den...well....den..it's a _major_ problem," Mathew explained rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I see...so what can we do?" He asked gently, letting his hand fall back into De Sardet's, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Nuthin' more den we already have been, helping him deal, talkin' to him...it's _him_ dat has to gain control of his mind, ain't none of us can do it fer him." Mathew said carefully before with a shrug "If...he can't well...there's a herb that can...effect him, make it impossible fer him ta even...basically puts people into a stupor of sorts...they can breathe...and blink...but that's about it." Mathew commented scratching the back of his head.

"But that's a last resort...too much of dat herb can have lastin' consequences." The Naut drawled out meeting his gaze.

"Let's exhaust all other options before we get to that point" He stated, it made his blood run cold the thought of drugging his lover to gain control. But, he did understand why Mathew would suggest it, a fire user unable to control themselves at sea, on a _wooden_ ship. The severity of the situation was not lost on him at that moment he shivered at the notion of De Sardet's magic becoming _that_ out of control that all of their lives could be in jeopardy.

"I'll go talk to Prince Constantin, I am sure he knows more about what to do." He suggested standing up and stretching. Mathew hummed under his breath "_After_ you eat of course" He mentioned and Vasco shrugged "I really am not that hung-"

"NO!" Mathew snapped in a harsh whisper pointing one of his fingers at him.

"I will _not_ 'ave _two_ of you forgoing food cause ya can't seem to survive without the other, no, not having it, you will _eat_ whether ya like it or not" Mathew commanded him firmly before pointing to the door. Telling him to go to Mess with a look. Despite the situation, he snorted and rolled his eyes "Aren't I the Cap'n?" he stated using Mathew's word for him. Mathew squinted at him in frustration before he jabbed his finger harder in the direction of the door.

Glowering and feeling like a child being told off by an adult he sighed and walked towards the door, still walking with his chin up attempting to regain some of his dignity.

Leaving De Sardet he headed towards the Mess, Mathew following behind him at an easy pace. Once in the Mess, he noted that many had already come and ate. _'How long have I been up there?'_ he thought to himself as he sat across from Cabral who was chatting with Kidd.

Mathew must have told Pip to serve him once he sat down for the lad was already pushing a plate of food in front of him and a mug of water. He smiled at the lad and thanked him before staring down at the food on his plate, why was it so much!?. A De Sardet size portion of potatoes, a thick slab of Salisbury steak, smothered in gravy, he didn't know where to begin.

Mathew stopped at their table, pointed to Cabral, and then to him and his food.

"Makes sure he eats every damned bite, I swear da two of dem will gladly waste away when caring over da other." The man muttered to them. Cabral gave a mock salute before chirping out "Aye Cook, I'll make sure."

He glared at both of them before taking a swig of his water. Mathew chuckled under his breath, giving a pat on his shoulder before walking away. He turned back to Cabral and she pointed to his plate before crossing her arms.

"Eat" she suggested and commanded at the same time.

He forced the tasteless, far to large amount of food into his mouth and stomach wishing it could all be over with and he could be done so he could go and check on De Sardet. Even though Mathew said he was sleeping and would be okay. He wanted to make sure De Sardet knew he was there for him.

"He is going to be fine, _you_ are Captain and need to keep your strength up, both for the crew and him." She stated lifting a brow and staring at him pointedly.

He sighed out gruffly. _'Seas people I get it'_ He thought to himself. Still somehow feeling like a child being coddled.

"Since when can you read minds?" he muttered under his breath as he attempted to accommodate more potatoes. _'This really is too much'_ He mused to himself feeling his stomach growing tight with food.

"I can't read minds...well not your's anyway...if you were a Sea-Chosen then yeah, but I can tell what you are thinking because it's written as plain as the tattoo's on your face." She commented taking a sip of water and setting it back down.

"That true den? Sea-Chosen's...are connected like dat?" Kidd asked from next to her. Thankful for a conversation that wasn't about him or his eating habits he joined in.

"Yes, I believe you called it a mind-link?" He asked her. She glanced between the two of them and put her arms on the table, rolling up one of her sleeves and revealing the silvery mark that took up the entire length of her inner forearm.

"Aye..." she replied gently. "Sea-Chosen's...we can _feel_ when one of our own is in the world, drawn to them like moths to a flame...then a single touch is all it takes and suddenly...you are sharing their mind with them, their entire life flashing before your eyes, you experiencing their joy's and pains...it's all in a split-second and then..." she trailed off for a second.

"It's...hard to describe...but...you are at peace, always knowing you aren't alone...there is other stuff...but it's too complex to tell you, only Sea-Chosen's can understand." She sighed out, her eyes turning towards the far wall, she scanned over it, as if looking through the wooden hull to the sea that lay beyond.

"There really ain't any others? Just you?" Kidd asked solemnly. She turned her head back to him, her gray eyes wandering over Kidd's face. With a frown she shook her head "No, hasn't been a new one since me...it's random, the most any of the guilds ever had was twelve at one time." She explained sighing and rubbing her neck "The last one aside from me was Chosen of the Tortise, we were connected...but he didn't have much to say, he was..._ancient, _he had interesting knowledge and stories but aside from that...he mostly slept or meditated." She told them calmly.

"Interestin'" Kidd murmured out under his breath.

"I'm sorry," He said calmly, he could see the loneliness living within her eyes, the pain of being separated out by an entity much large than any of them. People revered her, most men treated her like a god in human form, treading carefully around her, avoiding her eyes, always staying away. Everyone except De Sardet and Constantin, those two just saw her as a person, an Admiral and a Naut came after the fact.

He had an inkling that's why she chose to remain aboard. She could have switched ships while docked, but she didn't, she could call for another of her ships to come pick her up, but she remained still with _The Serenity_. At times he was thankful for it, her help with the Siren's, her assistance with Kidd's ship if it wasn't for her both times those events would have been much worse.

But he had a feeling her main reason for staying was because, for the first time in a long time, she had people who cared about her as herself, not a Sea-Chosen. He also found himself thinking her less and less as a literal Sea-god and just treating her like what she was, a person and an Admiral to look up to, to aspire to be...perhaps also...a friend.

He was pulled from the conversation as he felt stuffed to the gills and he still had so much steak left. He groaned under his breath and shifted in his seat trying to lessen the strain on his stomach. _'If it was chocolate I wouldn't care or mind'_ He thought snarkily to himself.

Cabral chuckled "Okay, how about this, take one more bite of your steak and I'll keep your secret." She stated giving him a wink. He quickly cut off a small sliver of steak and swallowed it down, thankful to be done.

She gave him a wink and took his plate. "Go to him" she teased as she pushed herself up from the table and began to walk away. He smiled to himself before pushing himself up. 

"I've got watch tonight" Kidd stated making Vasco pause "You don't have to, you did enough work-"

"Don't ya even start that, I cannea still pull me own alongside ya young sea pups " Kidd barked back at him with a laugh. Vasco sighed and nodded if Kidd chose to still put his name in for watch he wouldn't argue.

The two of them walked through the Mess, at the few tables still holding a group or two of men, finished eating they were just talking and joking around, unwinding from a day's work. Kidd introduced him to a few of his men, some of the older ones he recognized from his days back when he worked under the man. He was cordial and greeted them, listened to a few stories before he felt his attention drifting from the conversation.

Politely he excused himself from the conversations and headed to Constantin's room, wanting to get more info on the royal family's magic as well as checking in on Kurt.

He knocked and heard a series of low barks echoing in the room. Someone was shushing them before the door opened a crack, a large black muzzle pushing its way through the crack and sniffing at his leg intently. He ignored this and met Constantin's bright blue eye.

"Ah! Vasco! One moment!" The Prince sung out before the man managed to get himself between the dog and the door. The door was opened a few more inches and Constantin ushered him in.

"That's as far as it can go, quickly now!" The Prince stated hastily. He grunted as he managed to slide into the room, closing the door behind him. Suddenly a hound was on his shoulders, it's large hanging jowls quivering in front of his face as it's thick black nose twitched constantly as it sniffed him.

He grunted and managed to ease the dog down, only for another to jump up and place its massive paws on his shoulders.

"Dammit," He grunted as the dog's weight pushed him against the door, his hat falling down over his eyes.

Constantin saved him by taking ahold of both dogs by their thick collars and pulling them back. The Prince gave a few commands to the hounds in a language he didn't recognize. Both dogs whined but slunk away, each finding a pillow to flop unto, joining the rest congregated on the floor.

A sea of black and tan hounds sleeping or knawing on a bone, in the corner he saw a space cornered off that had three female dogs curled around a litter of pup's each. The room stunk of dog and old meat. He could barely discern they were on a ship if it wasn't for the calm tilt and lean of the floor.

He glanced over to where Kurt was resting, the CoingGuard glaring up at the ceiling, excepting his fate of having one of the largest of the dogs laying on the bed with him.

"Ah, are you well then?" he asked the man stepping over a pair of chewed boots, due to the fact they were gaudy and bright colored he imagined they were Constantin's.

"I'm trapped in a room with a Prince, a bunch of dogs, and a bed hog" Kurt responded motioning to the dog that was splayed out next to him. "Have you tried moving him?" he asked the man glancing down at the big dog that lifted it's head up slightly and sniffed at his hand that he held out.

"Yes, he just comes back, he's persistent and I don't have the energy," Kurt responded as he picked up a hand and scratched the dog's head. Kurt met his questioning gaze with a shrug "He also grows on you, this is Brutus" Kurt explained patting the large dog on its side. 

"I would say so" He quipped back before adding "How are you feeling?"

Kurt gave him a grin "I broke down and drank one of those damned potions, I should be fit as a fiddle by tomorrow morning." The merc stated happily.

"Why didn't you drink one before?" He asked curiously. He knew those potions the mages created could work wonders, why did Kurt wait?

"Because Captain Vasco, they taste like fucking ass, have you ever tasted ass?" Kurt stated gruffly a shiver of revulsion flowing through the man. Vasco refused to comment _'It really wasn't that bad...though we were in a tub'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, Kurt I don't think you want to know the answer to that question." Constantin chimed in, forcing a blush to come to his cheeks as he ignored Kurt's shocked expression.

"No, I didn't want to hear that, in fact, I didn't hear it." Kurt murmured out shaking his head before he motioned to the door. "I can't wait to get out of this infernal room that stinks like dogs, and away from a _PRINCE_ that decides to talk about _everything_ I _DONT_ want to hear!" The man yelled directing his frustration to the Prince.

"But _Kurt_, I am merely giving you the information you need in case you wish to indulge in..._experimental _fantasies of yours," Constantin innocently chimed out. If looks could kill, Kurt was a master of the art.

"The only fantasy I have is tossing you overboard," Kurt muttered under his breath with a huff. "Please wait to do so, _after_ we arrive in New Serene." He stated calmly, amused by the two bickering men. Both Constantin and Kurt glanced over at him and chuckled, it was clear although the two of them were arguing like so, it was all in good fun.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Constantin asked changing the subject as he flopped down unto a pillow, two dogs standing next to him wagging their tales as the began to butt their heads towards his hands, begging for pats. The Prince obliged the dogs and happily scratched both pooches as he stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

Vasco found himself sighing as he removed his hat and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Oh, something is very wrong indeed." Constantin mused with a frown.

"It's De Sardet...he..." He glanced at Constantin before giving one last sigh and explained what had happened before. How he had lost control, not only hurting himself punching the wall but also how he lost control of his magic. Constantin listened to this in silence. Face expressionless but Vasco could see the worry in his eyes.

When he was done the Prince did not speak at first. Rubbing his chin after a bit he sighed.

"My great-grandfather, King Constead...yes I was sorta named after him" Constantin added gently before clearing his throat. "This was back in the times when small wars would break out amongst Nobles, one Noble family, the Griffen's had built up a good backing of forces under their banners." Constantin stretched out, moving one of the dogs away from him so that he could push himself up into a standing position.

"The Griffen's attacked King Constead and his retainer when they were traveling under guard to their summer home, their only son and heir, Gendric was safe back in Serene, but the Queen was riding with him that day..." The Prince frowned and glanced towards the porthole in a contemplative state. After some moments he continued on, voice soft.

"There was an ambush, nearly all of his guard were killed, only a few survivors escaped guarding some of the ladies-in-waiting...the King and Queen cut off...one of the injured guardsmen who survived watched what happened, laying at the feet of my ancestor, the King guarded his Queen with the fury of boar and strength of a bear...but an arrow struck her from the tree's...she fell and died in his arms..."

"The King, in a fit of rage and loss...his magic ricocheted through him, destroying all in his wake, he took blows that should have killed him in an instant but he survived onwards, till finally at the end of his magic reserves...a great fire was born from his anguish, it set ablaze the forest, the guard survived by dragging himself into a nearby stream...afterwords, only a barren field of ash and bones was all that remained, till this day we call that place the Ashfield of Anguish."

Vasco felt like sitting down, but there wasn't a place to sit so he just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Fear not, I don't believe De Sardet would lose control like that." Constantin stated, "He is attached to horses, but if he truly would lose control he would have done it the day Blackbird died." The Prince assured.

"We don't know that, it's never a given, events...events can trigger later." Kurt interrupted sitting up with a grunt. The Prince frowned and went silent.

"I think...I think it's more than the horse, it's a combination of emotions...and I think I know what to do." Kurt stated heaving himself into a standing position, both he and Constantin rushed forward to help the man. But Kurt waved them off. His face was slightly pale yet, but it seemed to be looking healthier by the second.

Wobbling slightly Kurt managed to make his way to his cot in the corner, laying beneath it he pulled out his shield, and with a grunt, he hoisted it up before flopping into the cot with a sigh and grabbing his oilcloth to begin cleaning off the shield.

"What's going on Kurt?" Constantin asked worriedly.

Kurt lifted his gaze then pointed to the two of them.

"I said, I have an idea, and I need you two too promise me, that no matter what, you don't interfere tomorrow, got it?" Kurt stated his voice firm and unquestioning. Vasco and Constantin met each other's gazes. Both of them seemed unsure, but in the end, they trusted Kurt, At this point, he was willing to try anything.

"Fine, I'll promise you Coinguard." He stated folding his arms in front of him. Kurt gave the smallest twitch of a smile.

"Good, just to warn you, it may get a little worse, before it gets better, but I've dealt with things like this before," Kurt commented before he lowered his head and began to polish and clean his shield. Vasco breathed in slowly before letting it out with a low sigh. He could get through this, De Sardet could get through this, they could trust Kurt to help them...right?


	135. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people do not like the 'tough love' approach but I felt it fitting for them and what is happening.

_De Sardet_

He woke up in a confuddled fog, remembering very little of what happened and how he had come to be resting on the bed, curled up next to Vasco. He blinked a few times, wondering if all of it had been a very strange and intense dream. But that was not the case, even opening his eyes a crack he could see the divet in the wall where his fist had landed. He closed his eyes again and tried to push it from his mind, it was too early and he was too exhausted to go through it all.

Right now relaxing into Vasco, listening to the gentle breathing ending with only the softest of snores next to him..._that_ is what he connected with. At this moment, all was perfect, all was whole and well in the world. He slowly and carefully turned to face his lover, doing his best not to disturb the sleeping Naut. The way Vasco looked when sleeping, the slightest tremble of his golden lashes collecting up tiny shards of morning light, reflecting and twinkling like small blades of grass caught ablaze.

The way his lips were parted only by a sliver as he slept, the slack and relaxed state of his face. He looked so calm and carefree at this moment, how he wished Vasco could be like this all the time. Gently he shifted closer into Vasco, nuzzling up next to the man's chest, a simple white linen shirt that cut low on his chest allowing him to press his forehead into the slim fuzz of chest hair in the middle of Vasco's chest. 

He breathed in deeply, only the faintest hint of lavender remained, the man's usual musky scent of salt and leather clinging to him, purging his body of the 'noble frivolity' that he had added to their bath. He smirked at the memory of that. He stayed close to his lover's chest, listening to the dull and minute sound of his lover's heart beating beneath his ear. Steady as a drum, or the pound of the waves against the hull of the ship, the sound drew him in, mesmerizing and simple, a trance that for a moment convinced him that everything was fine.

One of his hands betrayed him, without thinking it slid up Vasco's chest, tracing over his lover's skin warm and rather smooth to the touch. Finger's etching over a pattern of twisted lines that represented his first voyage through a hurricane. He felt a tremor flow through Vasco before the man took a quick intake of breath and De Sardet met a pair of unfocused yellowed eyes, flecked gently with robin's egg blue dots, honestly the man's eyes were always switching colors it felt like, he could write a book on Vasco's eyes alone.

Blinking and yawning the Naut gave him a soft smile before reaching a hand to touch his cheek gently, scanning his eyes.

"You okay? I caught you before you hit the floor but just checking." The man asked, worry beginning to filter through Vasco's eyes. De Sardet's peace was shattered in a few seconds.

_'He just woke up and he's already looking to me'_ He thought to himself biting his lip and closing his eyes.

"I'm okay, I just...lost control for a bit...I'll be good." He stated, not knowing if it was a truth or a lie. He opened his eyes back up to look up at Vasco, wandering over those high cheekbones and firm, pointed, jawline. He saw the slight twist of doubt cross over Vasco's face, but the man nodded.

"Okay, that's good, I'm glad." He whispered leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss on the temple, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. He grunted and sighed into the relaxing feeling it gave him. Warm and protected he was like a babe swaddled into a mother's chest, nothing could hurt him here.

For a moment, for the tiniest moment, he felt like opening up _everything_ to the man. How he wanted to unload how he felt in his heart, numb and twisted, guilty for being a failure and burden, constantly worrying the man when he had so much more on his plate. He wanted to confess how selfish and childish he was, mourning over a horse, being unable to cope, or to move past what seemed to be this unscalable rock in his path.

He wanted to just be normal, he wanted to go back to how it was. He knew their time was fleeting so fast now, and he wanted to make their last days together the best ones to leave behind.

All of this he wanted to say, wished his stupid dumb lips and throat would open and let them out. How he tried and wished, but yet again he failed.

Instead, he chose to bury his head into Vasco, pretend everything was fine and good. Giving the man false hope would be better than more stress, right? He was good at pretending, good at stuffing all his pain, and torment down into a box deep inside of him, lock it up and throw away the key.

He was taught it at a young age, implored to use at all times. Depended on it when he began to develop _those_ types of feelings towards men, knowing the consequences that could arrive if found out. Life was so much easier when you were constantly playing a role, when you only had a select number of lines to recite, only needed to switch costumes and masks in-between. Numbing a soul-crushing, but..._easy_, manageable, not like the stripped and wild mess he was now.

Barely functioning, ripping apart at the seams all the while feeling a cold desolation, sinking low and deep, churning within. He pushed it away, crammed it into the box already falling apart that somehow managed to shut closed.

_'Give Vasco a soft smile, look coyly up at him and snuggle closer, see, he's already sighing and relaxing' _His mind instructed him as he did just that. Going through the motions, it was strange how easy muscle memory was, they have only been together for two months, and yet there was a memorized routine to them.

_'Be what he needs you to be, he has it worse off than you, stop being so needy'_ He reprimanded himself. He lifted his face up to Vasco, gave a soft kiss on his lips, and smiled gently "How are you feeling?" He asked, doing his best to sound his usual. The look of relief that filled Vasco made his internal suffering only slightly less. It was working, he just had to make it through, do this for long enough and all of it would eventually go away on its own.

"I'm...getting there, it's been a lot with trying to fit Kidd's crew in...figuring out if we have enough food and water for people...and animals..." Vasco explained hesitating on the last word. De Sardet ignored it and hummed under his breath.

"Ah, sound's a right mess." He responded plopping his head against Vasco's chest. The Naut's finger's coming up to burrow into his hair. 

"It is, we only just got back on course yesterday, saving Kidd and his crew pushed us back a day or so...not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, obviously" Vasco confessed before grunting under his breath and continuing. "Then in two days, we'll have to transfer the Hunter's and their retainer to Captain Cooke's care, which will delay us again..." Vasco trailed off heaving a sigh.

"It sound's like so much," He said softly, not meaning to break out of his mask but he just didn't have the energy to keep it up it seemed.

"Hey, it's fine, if anything it's testing my skill's as a Captain, I like the challenge" Vasco stated trying to assure him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as a soft smile tugged at his lips, how typical of Vasco, playing it off like it's no big deal.

He jerked when he heard a rooster crow in the front room. Vasco chuckled and began to sit up, peppering his temple and cheeks with light kisses as he slid out of the bed. He found himself feeling flushed at the light-hearted feeling it gave him.

"Did he...always have Hen?" he asked glad to change the subject.

Vasco hummed under his breath "Well, he's always had a rooster, and he's always named them Hen" Vasco replied as the man combed through his hair in the mirror. De Sardet hummed under his breath and found himself glancing towards the hole in the wall. He sat up on the bed and scooted himself back, pressing his back to the headboard as he curled his arms around his knees and rested his chin on his forearms.

Vasco must have noticed his movements because the Naut quipped out "It really isn't that big of deal Love, it's just a wall, did I ever tell you the time I busted one of my window's?" Vasco said turning and facing him. He shook his head, curious as to how.

"Well, you know how I am with losin' at cards, I think it were last year or the year before, came back to the cabin and was tossin' things around, feelin' stupid and sorry for myself...lost track of where I was throwing...and...yeah _'The Complete Works of R. Frost'_ gone into the drink and I'm out several panes of glass at the beginning of a three-month voyage," Vasco explained shaking his head while stepping into his boots.

The mental image of seeing Vasco staring angrily at a broken window, most likely cussing to himself while he buried his face into his hands like he usually did when frustrated nearly made him giggle, _nearly_. 

Vasco gave him a grin and chuckle "So never you mind over a tiny little hole like that, okay?" Vasco stated walking over to him, kneeling on the bed next to him and taking his face in between his hands. Carefully Vasco's thumbs brushed over his cheeks before the Naut leaned down and tenderly kissed him. Chaste and innocent, a kiss that just was there to remind him of the love Vasco had for him.

He felt a genuine smile form on his lips as Vasco parted, the Naut's demeanor and affection warming the empty cold within him as well as allowing him to forget the box in his mind entirely.

His lover gave him a soft smile before shifting off of the bed and turning towards his dresser, changing his shirt before walking across the room and grabbing his coat. As the man shrugged on his coat he paused and turned towards him.

"Oh, I just...I believe Kurt may be coming to see you at some point today...he's healed by the way took one of those _'damned health potions that taste like ass'_ at least those were his words." Vasco stated with a slight frown.

He blinked, well this was news. He wondered what Kurt wanted, perhaps to catch up? He hadn't been able to see the man after...He frowned and gave a nod. "I see, thanks for the head's up." 

"Want me to bring up some food for you...you missed...supper last night...it was potatoes they might have some extra," Vasco stated with a slight tease. He shrugged "I'm...okay for now, if not I can just nibble on some chocolate" he commented, even though he knew he wouldn't, it was just some words to help put Vasco at ease, he liked how he was this morning, calm for once, _happy._

Vasco picked up his hat and began to place it on his head when he paused, glanced to his hat then over to him.

"Would you want to do the honors?" The Naut asked lifting his hat towards him. De Sardet found himself sliding out of the bed and striding over to his lover to pick up the weathered Tri-corn. Easily he lifted it up and plopped it on Vasco's head, a feeling of fulfillment, well, _filling_ him as he did.

Vasco smirked before leaning down and kissing him again, the Naut's fingers taking hold of his jaw and tilting his head up some and holding him in place. He sighed into the kiss before they parted, he found the words "I love you" escaping him throat in a soft whisper. Vasco leaned in and nudged his cheek with his nose "Love you, Tempest" The man replied before with a nod let go and slipped away, going to his duties.

Leaving him in the emptiness of what had been them. With Vasco gone, the cold and choked feeling returned with a vengeance. Numbed and spiraling he teetered towards the bed, collapsing into it feeling weak and faded. He closed his eyes and put an arm over his eyes, a headache beginning to form as he hissed and tried to count his breaths, hoping that he could just fade back into sleep again.

He didn't sleep, he mostly just stayed there attempting to. Listening to the muffled shouts of men on deck, ever so often he could hear a far away whinny echo out and it would always send a pang of sadness to his heart. Sometimes he would hope it was Blackbird's even though he knew it wasn't.

He also would hear Hen sometime caw from somewhere on the ship, at some point he'd have to ask why Hen? Why name a rooster Hen?

Eventually, there was a single strong knock on the door before the curious sound of heavy boots thundering across the floor, he also discerned the subtle clinking of armor accompanying the boots. He managed to sit himself up just in time as Kurt appeared, wearing a chest plate and metal vambraces. On one hand he carried his shield, decorated with the d'Orsay sigil. In the other, he spotted his hammer. It had been so long since he had seen the beautifully wicked weapon.

Bright and gleaming Kurt held it out to him.

"Come on Greenblood, been a spell since we've sparred," Kurt stated gruffly.

His mouth dropped open. _'Spar, he wants to spar? Now of all times? SPAR?'_ He thought incredulously to himself. There was no way, he had no energy, no ability, a headache still throbbing through his temples.

"Kurt I'm not in the mood-" He began to say "Don't care. We're sparring. let's go." Kurt commanded, his voice as sharp as the sword he carried on his belt. His bright blue eyes piercing and unwavering. De Sardet knew he had no choice when Kurt wanted something done, he wanted it done. He knew he couldn't order Kurt away or hide from him, the man was persistent and as stubborn as a bull. Though he hated it with every fiber of his being he forced himself up and stood.

"You going to spar in nightwear Greenblood? Get changed." Kurt commanded once more using his hammer to point to the dresser. Shooting the man a glare he walked over to the dresser and tugged open one of the drawers roughly, beginning to change out of his shirt when he glanced at Kurt. Was the man at least going to give him privacy?

Kurt met his eyes with a sigh, turning around the man commented "It ain't like you have something I ain't seen before." 

He grunted in reply as he worked his fastest to change into fresh clothes. Once changed he cleared his throat "Changed" He said gently Kurt turned towards him and nodded "Good" The Coinguard commented before tossing him his hammer. He cursed as he caught it with two hands. The weight seeming so much more than he remembered. 

"Let's go before those arms of your's give out," Kurt said in a mocking tone.

He glared at the man as he followed after him.

"Vasco said you were coming to talk." He retorted as he stepped outside with Kurt. Momentarily blinded by how _bright_ the sun was. The air seemed so fresh and crisp, it was like stepping into a whole different world.

"Aye, talking with blades, a conversation I know best." Kurt snapped back as the man easily descended down the steps, light, and limber. Meanwhile, he felt like he was dragging himself after the man.

"Cousin!" a cheery and familiar voice called out to him, he turned to see Constantin walking with two dogs on the deck. He shook his head at the sight, he was so relaxed and at ease...and so..._happy_. Eagerly the man ran up to him, bringing him into a tight hug. He grunted as Constantin let him go and beamed at him, eyes sparkling and studying his, for a second they faltered in their happiness, worry and concern writing over his feature for a split second.

"Oh, cousin, I am so very sorry for not visiting, I've been busy with Kurt and Lord Robert's hounds...I know that must sound horrible..." Constantin trailed off for a second as the man glanced down to his hammer in his hands.

"Why...do you have your weapon...Kurt, what are you doing?" Constantin asked snapping his head towards the Coinguard. Kurt glared at Constantin "You gave me your word My Prince, now, follow it and step out of the way...we have a spar." The mercenary replied waving Constantin to the side. His cousin pouted and did as bidden, which to De Sardet was an incredible feat in itself, Constantin hardly ever let someone boss him around.

"Constantin, what's happening?" Vasco asked stepping up beside his cousin. De Sardet glanced from Vasco to the helm. _'Why on earth is he down here? Shouldn't he be sailing?'_ He thought to himself lowering his hammer a bit. It really was beginning to weigh on him.

"Apparently Kurt is having him spar." His cousin replied before turning and handing off the dogs to one of Lord Robert's servants.

"Wait, why are you not sailing?" He asked his lover still confused to see the man standing here. Vasco turned towards him "Cabral wanted some time at the helm." He replied with a shrug. He shrugged, wasn't unreasonable, she was an Admiral she probably loved to sail just as much as Vasco did.

"You three done chit-chatting so I can work?" Kurt stated gruffly. Constantin and Vasco frowned but nodded and stepped away. De Sardet glanced between the three of them, all of this was starting to confuse him. He hated being out here, the sun was beginning to be too hot, and his headache was getting all the worse, his hammer was making his arms sore and Kurt was in a terrible mood. Plus, he didn't even _want_ to spar right now.

"Kurt, are you sure you wish to do this today? You just got back on your feet" He suggested politely, attempting to escape through diplomacy.

"No, I'm ready to go _now_." The man stated readying his shield, curiously he noted that Kurt's sword was not drawn only his shield.

"Question is Greenblood are you?" the man asked, eyes lighting up, the thrill of the fight filling the Coinguard.

He shrugged "To be honest, no, I don't wish to be here right now." He stated letting his hammer drop down so that he could rub his temple with one of his hands. Kurt relaxed for a second and looked him up and down, a slight frown on his face before the man shrugged.

"Why is that? Would you rather be up in that cabin, mourning over some flea-bitten nag?" Kurt stated so easily and dryly, an eyebrow cocked.

For a moment, it felt like time went still, the ship came to a lurching stop and his brain was doing it's best to come to the conclusion that those words were the ones that had left Kurt's mouth.

The quietest and softest "Oh shit" escaped in the air around him, sounding very similar to Constantin's voice. Then his world went red.

_Vasco_

_"Why is that? Would you rather be up in that cabin, mourning over some flea-bitten nag?"_

Kurt.

KURT.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

WHY would you say _THAT_.

He watched in sheer and utter horror as De Sardet's face contorted into a feral beast's.

He felt Constantin grab at his arm. "Vas-...this is..._oh no_." The Prince whispered out as De Sardet's hammer came barreling down unto Kurt's shield. Knocking into in the dead center of the elegant sigil painted unto it with such force that the resounding _CLANG_ could most likely be heard for a mile or so. Instantly there was a shockwave coursing through the ship. Men jumping and twisting around wondering if someone's gun had gone off on accident, confused over the noise.

Kurt staggered back most of his body positioned behind his shield, hunched over slightly, feet wide, and ready to move at a moment's notice.

A snarl broke free from De Sardet as the man whirled his hammer towards Kurt once more, striking it on the side before with a feat of strength and speed he brought it up over his head once more to come barreling down on poor Kurt who somehow was managing to brace against those blows.

Then again, Kurt brought this on himself. But the Coinguard seemed at ease about it, never could he imagine a man grinning and smiling as a...raging man with a very large hammer swung at him repeatedly.

Worse is, Kurt kept goading De Sardet on.

"Come on you call that hit? You've gotten weak GreenBlood! Weak and slow!" Cue a roar of rage as De Sardet lunged for Kurt now, like a rabid dog snapping at the edge of its chain.

Kurt circled the man, kiting him into smaller and smaller circles, making De Sardet whirl and attack in place. In hindsight, this was a genius idea, kept De Sardet from striking anyone or anything else. A part of him was enraged at Kurt. All the work and building he had done over the past few days, gone in an instant. This morning had been the closest one they had to being..._normal_, in awhile.

"Oh, that one tickled!" Kurt mocked as he danced away from a swing at his legs. De Sardet, already covered in a sheet of sweat, eyes maddened and wild, teeth snarling, fighting like a caged lion. 

He ended up grabbing Constantin and pushing them back away from the 'spar' happening in front of them. One of De Sardet's blows managing to knock Kurt unto his back, the man rolled over and put his shield up in time to take another blow that made a piercing shriek resonate out.

_'Fuck, how is he holding up against that!?'_ He thought to himself as he tried to figure out what to do, what was going to happen, had Kurt lost his damned mind?

_'I have an idea, you just have to trust me'_ the man said last night. Doubt was surging through him as he watched his lover get torn asunder by the rage coursing through him. But a tiny portion of him wanted to believe in Kurt, wanted to trust him, but it was so hard to do so right now.

De Sardet was beginning to tire out, heaving for air, groaning, and snarling with every bone-shattering blow that Kurt somehow was managing to hold off.

Abruptly, De Sardet changed tactics, holding his hammer horizontally in front of him he charged at Kurt, shoulder down and impacting into the man with enough force to knock him on his back, shield clattering to the side for a second. De Sardet's knee's straddling either side of Kurt's chest the man brought his hammer up to swing down on defenseless Kurt.

For a split second, there was a wave of reactions throughout all watching. He, Constantin, and many men shouting out in panicked voices for De Sardet to stop, he rushed forward a few steps but was halted in his tracks as he witnessed Kurt's arm strikeout and punch De Sardet in the chest. His lover groaning out as all of his wind rushed out of him, the Noble falling back and off of Kurt, landing on the deck clutching and wheezing at his chest, face turning slightly blue before the man managed to suck in some air.

Coughing and disoriented his lover twisted on the deck, one hand gripping unto his hammer as he attempted to use it as a cane to push himself up.

Kurt kicked it, forcing the hammer to drop back to the deck, dragging De Sardet along with it.

"Just as I thought. Weak and pathetic, look at you! Once my star pupil you haven't even lasted five minutes!" Kurt snarled, circling around De Sardet like a wolf eyeing up his prey.

"Shut up!" De Sardet cracked out, voice ragged as he wheezed and sputtered, teeth bared and eyes burning holes up at Kurt.

"What? Don't like the truth? I'll tell you the truth!" Kurt snarled coming to a halt in front of De Sardet.

"You're a failure ain't you? That's what you've settled on for yourself, a weak, cowardice failure." Kurt yelled out, pointing at De Sardet with his finger. The crew and everyone gathered gone silent, even the gulls above ceased their chatter.

"Your father? Dead. Your mother? as far as we know dead. Your horse whom you attempted to save, dead, by _your_ hand." Kurt counted out staring down at De Sardet who seemed to only have the effort to shake in fury and grief.

"You sit in the cabin and hide from the world and all who care about you and who give a damn cause _you_ think you're some worthless burden, aren't you? Just a piece of leftover cargo that should be tossed over into the sea." The Coinguard drawled out easily, motioning to the sides of the ship.

"You've never had the spine to stand up for what you want, curled over like a trained dog each and every time am I right-"

"I SAID SHUT-UP!!!" De Sarder roared leaping up with his hammer, bringing it high over his head with such speed and precision he didn't know _how_ Kurt managed to bring his shield up but he did. This was good because this blow hit harder than any other, the hammer landing in the middle of the Coinguard's metal shield, and it _buckled_, no. It didn't buckle...it fractured, snapping in two like a twig, parting the d'Orsay sigil up the middle as Kurt gave an anguished yell as De Sardet collapsed to his knees to the deck, chest and shoulder's heaving for air, his hand shaking and quivering in front of him, hammer falling to the deck in a harmless clatter.

"I'm n-not..." De Sardet sputtered out, tears beginning to wobble down his face.

"I'm not a c-coward, I'm not!" The man roared up at Kurt.

"I saved Constantin when he strung himself up! I helped heal Orca whales attacking the hull! Fought against pirates! Faced a storm without a harness! Took down a boar Single-handily!...I even fought against Sirens!" He stated, repeating all of his feats that he had faced while aboard _The Serenity_ and beyond.

"I. AM NOT. A. _COWARD"'_ De Sardet snarled, resolution in his eyes. Kurt gave the faintest smile.

"I know that," Kurt said gently, nearly a whisper. 

De Sardet's adam apple bobbed in his throat "Then...then why..." De Sardet asked staring blankly down at his hammer than to the two pieces of broken shield that lay on the deck.

"Because all of us have times we forget who we are...doubt, grief, fear...the feeling of losing control...not having confidence in yourself...it can tear even the strongest of people down," Kurt explained carefully taking a knee in front of De Sardet. Vasco noted the man was cradling his one arm with the other.

"I know the feeling well...my first mission as a newly appointed Captain...I led a team to guard some assets for some Noble who lied about how important his cargo _really_ was." Kurt stated with a sigh. Pursing his lips the man continued. "We were ambushed, outnumbered and outclassed, I had to choose to abandon my men to save the Noble...when I returned later...men and women who I grew up with, trained with, ate and lived with...people who had put their faith in me to lead them...dead. All of em' slaughtered and left to rot."

De Sardet let out a slight whimper, Vasco found himself lowering his head, a pang of pity for Kurt, of what the man had to have gone through.

"I was a wreck after that, couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, doubted my skills and myself...a part of me didn't even want to live anymore..." Kurt shook his head with a sigh, with a grimace the man balanced his injured arm on his knee and put the other on De Sardet's shoulder.

"My commander managed to snap me out of it, pushed me through all my grief and rage at myself...then he told me this," Kurt said looking down at De Sardet.

"You will fail in life, even when you do everything right, expect failure, _embrace it"_ Kurt stressed before licking his lips. "Let it mold you into something stronger, the more you fail, the stronger you will be, and one day you'll make it count." The Coinguard explained carefully "Look at me" Kurt said once more De Sardet meekly lifted his head.

"Life has thrown a lot at you, made you feel like your being dragged along with no control...but you're in control." Kurt pressed firmly. De Sardet blinked, an emotion settling over his face. _Hope_. Vasco sucked in a breath of air, the sudden spark of connection in De Sardet's eyes, those words were exactly what the man needed to hear, to make him realize to understand.

"You, have always been in control De Sardet...and I pity the person who tries to tell you otherwise," Kurt stated motioning to the hammer and the broken shield.

De Sardet chuckled, and Vasco found himself snorting softly. He heard Constantin give an exasperated laugh next to him.

With noted pain, Kurt pushed himself into a standing position. De Sardet shakily following. "T..thank-you Kurt...this...it.." Kurt waved him off "Don't if you wish to thank me, thank me by doing ropes in the morning with Cussel, singing songs with Pip, and keeping your infernal cousin from annoying me to death eh?" Kurt explained, managing to draw chuckles from the men. De Sardet wrapped his arms around Kurt suddenly in a hug, causing the man to grimace and groan.

"Oh. No, no, no...Vasco get over here." Kurt commanded to him gruffly. He walked over to the two men calmly and De Sardet pulled his head away from Kurt his arms still wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. "What's wrong?' The man asked but Kurt shushed him and motioned to him.

"If you are going to hug someone hug your jolly sailor, _I_ have to go get my shoulder put back in place." The man grunted and began to walk slowly off.

"Oh! I can!-" De Sardet began to say but Kurt cut him off with a "No, do your emotional support thing and leave me out of it." Kurt barked without looking back as he wandered towards the door to the belowdecks. 

He glanced over to the group of men gathered "Someone assist him" He commented and two men peeled out from the group to go help, Kurt.

"Oi! I'm tryin' to sail a ship here where is my damned crew!" Cabral's voice barked out loud and serious. Instantly the men gathered threw themselves back into their work, leaving Vasco, De Sardet, Constantin, and the remnants of Kurt's shield and De Sardet's hammer left.

De Sardet frowned and wiped a few of his tears. "I'm...I'm sorry you had to see-" He began to say but he cut his lover off with a hug and kiss to the cheek, pulling him in closer he whispered in his ear.

"No more apologies for the rest of the day, Captain's orders." He said gently, De Sardet chuckling in his arms. He lifted away and gave the man a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Well...then...I...hmmmmmm....thank-you for sticking with me through all of this...what Kurt said..and did...it...I feel...like..._me_ again." De Sardet commented softly, wiping at the sweat on his brow and curling his nose at it.

"Good to hear Tempest." He replied before Constantin was squeezing in between them cutting their interaction short. The Prince hugging and holding De Sardet close "Oh dearest cousin! I was so worried! I feared for Kurt and you so much!" Vasco took a step back and let the cousins have their moment, each of them speaking and whispering, making promises to one another like they always do. 

Meanwhile, he decided to lug up De Sardet's hammer and once again was stunned at the _weight_ of it. How the man had the energy to lift and wild the thing he would never know.

The cousin's parted, Constantin gathering up the broken shield, and with a grin, he commented "Ha! It's true then!" The man stated happily.

"What is?" Both he and De Sardet asked at the same time.

"Your weapon, it truly is a _Shield-Breaker_." Constantin quipped out cheerfully.

He and De Sardet's eyes met for a second before De Sardet shrugged "Well...better the shield then putting another hole in your boat." De Sardet retorted calmly. Vasco glared at him "It's a _SHIP!_" he snapped back.

"Oh, I know." The man replied before that devilish grin overtook his face and Vasco's heart skipped a beat. His lover was back, and he couldn't be happier for it. He reached down and squeezed De Sardet's hand. De Sardet squeezed back before letting his hand slip away. "See you at dinner?" The man asked lifting a brow.

He found himself smiling before he gave a nod "It's a date." In the background, he could hear Constantin scoff, but both of the ignored it as smiled and parted ways. Both knowing that now, each was there for the other, no matter what.


	136. Easing Back In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for wait, long chapter, mostly filled with fluff and drabble and IDK songs I guess.
> 
> Reference for certain puppy  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/77/57/f07757cb15beff217b4a8bb1dda353d0.jpg  
For music selection high recommend listening to this version.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eh6r0FE9FPg  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7Zkun0tJc4
> 
> For Maria's dress, this is the inspiration.  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fd/1f/02/fd1f028f4a14169accea22dc14cb5c2c.jpg

_De Sardet_

The walk back to the cabin felt invigorating. Despite his body feeling sore and exhausted, his mind and his heart for the first time in awhile felt...free. The difference between how he felt waking up this morning and how he felt now was the same difference of night and day. The anger, grief, and guilt that had been stewing within him for so long finally released, cast off and purged from his system.

The words Kurt had said had been cruel, but necessary, they were what he needed to hear. To be said from another's mouth and lips, for his mind to truly hear it and understand it, and judge it as...wrong. For so many days his internal voice had repeated those same things within his mind's walls, to the point he was convinced and set that _that_ was who he was. But all it took was one person to tell those things to his face for him to remember all the good he had within him.

He wasn't a coward, he has had times where he'd been afraid but he wasn't a coward. Kurt helped him see that, realize that, the Coinguard stripped away all the rotted parts of him, and gave him the tools to rebuild himself up. He knew with support from Vasco, his cousin, and all the others who cared about him, he could get through this. His path was laid before him now and he could see the light, he may trip at times but he knew his lover's hand would be there to guide him through it all.

Even if they were separated he knew their love still bloomed and grew between them.

Vasco, his lover was a true marvel, if someone were to ask him to name perfection he would without hesitation say "Vasco Sea-Given." 

He smiled to himself as he walked into their room, he plopped down unto the bed with a sigh and let his aching arms rest. He gazed up at the ceiling, watching the bright lines that reflected off of the water dance and shimmer all over the cabin. He wondered to himself what his lover was currently doing, most likely seeing to the deck and making sure everything was in order. Perhaps he went down to check over the cargo, make sure Kidd and his crew were coming along with the cleaning and organizing.

But he was surprised when he heard Vasco's footsteps approaching the cabin door, as the man entered he heard a calm and easy "Love?" being called out by the Naut. He propped himself up slowly, his body beginning to _really_ hurt from his 'spar' this morning. But the constant burning and throbbing in his muscles and torso did little to dampen his newfound spirit.

He was hit with the smell of coffee, fresh and hot. Then Vasco appeared, one hand balancing a plate with a coffee cup and what looked to be several biscuits and sausages. The other hand was mysteriously behind the Naut's back. He gave the man a questioning look as he eagerly took coffee and food from his lover. His newfound confidence and outlook on everything made him realize that he was well and truly starving.

"I thought you might be hungry" The Naut explained with a grin before untucking his hand from behind his back and revealed a black and tan puppy with very large floppy ears and wide dark eyes.

"Also, your cousin told me to bring you this." The man stated gently plopping the puppy on the bed. It barked once at him before clamoring over his legs and jumping up at his chest. He quickly swallowed down a biscuit and sausage and set his plate to the side so he could happily scratch the puppy with two hands. His mind thinking back to the words he and his cousin said after the spar.

_"Oh, cousin are you sure you are going to be okay? You worried me...Vasco told me what happened with your magic...promise me you'll let me in on these things too?" Constantin asked staring into his eyes worriedly. He gave a nod, panting, and trying to recover his breath from the ordeal he had just been through._

_"I...I'll try..and yes I think I'm going to be fine, I have you, Vasco, Kurt and everyone else." His cousin pursed his lips before nodding "Good if not, I have someone else that may help." He frowned for a second at the Prince before the man brought him into another hug._

_"All of us just want to see you happy again, we love and care about you, please cousin, and if you ever doubt yourself again..." Constantin warned but he chuckled and patted the Prince on the shoulder "I'll let you all know...promise." He said, Constantin, smiled and hugged his tighter making him grunt. "Good, but I am still going to send my helper to you, you sorely need it." _

"I am thinking this is Constantin's 'helper'"he mused smiling down at the pup. Vasco chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed looking at them. "Aye, they are perfect at that size I think, but sadly they have to grow up," Vasco commented as he leaned forward and playfully tickled the pup's side so that it came bounding towards the Naut and jumping up at his shoulder attempting to lick at his face.

"They aren't so bad when they are bigger...it's just training." He stated leaning over and wolfing down his food as fast as he could, nearly draining his coffee in one sip. He heard Vasco's laughter and he turned to see the Naut had fallen back against the bed, puppy on his chest licking his neck and ears and whimpering while wagging its tail at incredible speed.

He grinned and shook his head before coming to his lover's rescue picking the puppy up and tapping it lightly on the nose.

"No, no, only I get to do that" he teased causing Vasco to blush before sitting up as he wiped his hand over his face and neck to swipe away puppy saliva.

"It's hard to think that someday that small thing is going to become a hunting dog, taking on boars and bears and the like." The Naut sighed absently scratching the pup's back. He sighed as well and nodded "Aye, but that is what he was born and bred for, to live a life away from that would be a sad one for him..." He trailed off before lifting the back leg "...Her" He said correcting himself.

"Oh, I had no idea I brought a 'lady' to our bed." Vasco jibbed with a chuckle. He rolled his eyes "Do you know how many dogs at court were named 'Lady' everyone thought it was so fetching of a thing to do." He replied shaking his head before he cradled the pup and began to give it a belly rub. The scent of puppy filling his nose as he held the pup close to him.

"If you had one what would you name it?" Vasco asked scratching the back of his head. He glanced up to his lover and shrugged "It would depend on their personality, how I...felt when I seen them...what about you?" he asked using one of the dog's paws to point at his lover. Vasco shrugged "Dog...or mutt, not sure, never had one." Vasco confessed with a shrug.

"Would you ever want to get one?" he asked genuinely curious. Vasco's eyes widened in surprise and the Naut pursed his lips as he thought about it.

"I...I mean I've known Captain's to have dogs...I just never...where would it sleep?" the man asked.

"In the bed with us of course, at the foot." He remarked pointing to the foot of the bed where Vasco sat. The Naut jerked his head back "In the bed? What, and get the blankets smelling like dog?" The Naut retorted back lifting a brow.

"The blankets already _do_ smell like dog." He teased out smiling at his lover. Vasco sighed and rolled his eyes the remark not lost on him. "Right, right cause I'm the sea-dog like I ain't heard that before," Vasco muttered under his breath but despite the jib he could see his lover grinning. Abruptly the man stood and came over to his side of the bed, leaning down on a knee next to him the Naut put a hand to his chin, looking deeply into his eyes Vasco was quiet.

Those earnest and adoring golden eyes traced over his face before the man gave him a wide grinning smile that contorted his whole face into one of mirth.

"I'm...I'm so glad to have you like this again...it's just...the the best feeling in the world." His lover whispered and he nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I...am too...I know I can't apologize since you ordered me not to...but..." He began reaching a hand forward, two fingertips touching his lover's cheek, tracing the skin there in soft circles. "Thank you for being there...even when I wasn't myself...thank-you for not giving up on me...for being the amazing man you are." He confessed gently before leaning forward and kissing him just as gentle on the lips.

They held their kiss like that for several moments, each of them putting a hand to the other's face, holding and clasping it softly. However, after a few moments, they were parted when a small muzzle began to push its way in between their chin and a small darting tongue began to lap at their lips.

With laughs the broke away him and Vasco wiping their mouths with the back of their arms as they giggled down at the puppy.

"Well, if you don't want a dog...how about a chicken?" He asked with a grin. Vasco snorted and shook his head "Bring a chicken on my ship and I will tell Mathew to cook it." The Naut warned with a wry grin. He nodded and set the puppy on the bed to wander around for a bit. It rolled unto it's back and began to nip at its own feet as they continued their conversation.

"I wanted to confess...I didn't know what Kurt had planned...had I known what he was going to say..." Vasco trailed off looking to the floor. He shook his head and leaned forward, tilting Vasco's face to look at his.

"What he said might have seemed to be very...confrontational...but it _was_ what I needed...Vasco...I..." he sighed and glanced off towards the window, looking over the endless expanse of blue. "He was right, I kept thinking these horrible things about myself...feeling like I had no control over anything..." He frowned and stopped for a few moments, not wanting to allow himself to slip back into his old habit.

"It wasn't just about Blackbird, it was a whole mess of other things that...happened because of Blackbird...and I was getting lost within myself and Kurt's to-the-point and aggressive tactic is what I needed to help me find my way...but...you being you also helped, comforted me and made me feel safe even in my darkest moments." He admitted carefully to the man. Vasco was silent throughout his confession when he was finished the man only gave a few nods before reaching his hand up and brushing it over his face, slow and nurturing filling him up with a pleasant feeling of warmth.

"I'm glad...and I know that you will most likely have moments were your sad about him or upset about yourself...but I want you to know no matter what ordeal we go through...I'm never going to quit you...okay?" Vasco stated, "No matter what dumb thought that brain put's in your head...you are not a burden to me or a problem... you're the love of my life De Sardet." Vasco confessed sweetly, eyes so bright and shimmering like the gleam of freshly cut gems.

De Sardet reached forward and wrapped his arms around Vasco, the two of them hugging and sighing in sync. He buried his head into the crook of the man's neck and pressed a kiss to his lover's skin before he pulled away.

"You are so kind and supportive...Oh, love, I wish I could give you the world...cause you deserve it so damned much." He professed leaning forward and kissing Vasco on the temple, keeping his lips there pressed against his lover's skin, breathing in the man's scent.

He heard the rumble of Vasco's chuckle before he felt something land on his nose. He opened his eyes up and blinked in perplexity at the white fuzz dotting his vision.

He lifted away and glanced around as more white dots began to fall around them. He then realized it was feathers, small white feathers floating in the air. Vasco seemed to be as confused as he before both of them twisted around to see the puppy had gotten ahold of Vasco's pillow and was currently murdering the object and flopping it around the bed, forcing the feathers stuffed inside to come bursting out only to float and scatter about the bed.

The two of them jumped into action, he grabbing the puppy and Vasco's grabbing the remains of his pillow and attempting to stuff handfuls of feathers back into it. Both of them cursing and laughing under their breath as he wrangled in the puppy.

"I'll return this back to Constantin" he stated motioning to the dog who yapped up at him. Vasco sighed and put his hands on his hips as he looked down at the feather snowfall on their bed. "Please do, and tell him he owes me a pillow." He chuckled and nodded, leaning forward he gave the man a quick kiss, the dog yapping at Vasco as he did. The Naut frowned at the puppy before he tapped it on the nose "I think you've done enough little one" The Naut stated squinting at the dog.

The puppy whined and nudged Vasco's finger with its nose, with a quick sigh Vasco scratched her under her chin.

"Well, you go do that...I...am going to see if I can wrangle my ship away from Cabral, wish me luck," Vasco said straightening his hat on his head.

"What about the feathers?" he asked glancing at the bed. Vasco frowned before he reached forward and carefully folded the topmost blanket in on itself effectively making a sac out of the blanket. He then carried the folded blanket over to the closet, opened the door, and set it down before shutting the door.

"I'll air it out later until then, mostly clean bed" Vasco stated with a grin motioning to the bed. He chuckled before giving a nod, adjusting his grip on the dog he began to make his way towards the door. Vasco's hand on his arm caught him and he turned to face the man. With a soft grin, Vasco purred out "I can't wait for our date tonight your Excellency" the man said as he leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Neither can I, Captain" He responded kissing the man back before leaving the cabin and heading down to Constantin's room.

He gave a few knocks on the door as he waited outside to be let in. The door opened a crack and he saw his cousin's familiar blue eye glance out at him. Quickly his cousin ushered him in, three large hounds meeting him at the door with his cousin and sniffing him all over.

"Apologies they just...need to smell everything" Constantin admitted shooing them away. De Sardet handed Constantin the puppy. His cousin's face lit up as he cradled the dog "Did she help?" his cousin asked and he smiled.

"For the most part, however, she has relieved Vasco of one of his pillow's and he states you shall owe him for it." He explained as Constantin returned the puppy to the corner of his room where several more were cornered off from the adults.

"Tell Vasco to put it on my tab" The Prince teased as he came back. Glancing around the room he noted Kurt was once again back on his cot. Laying on his back eyes closed, he frowned and glanced at Constantin. "Kurt oka-"

"I'm fine Greenblood...just sore from being trampled by a bull." The man stated turning his head marginally towards him.

He frowned "I'm sorry" he stated stepping forward. Kurt grunted "No need to apologize, I told you-"

"No, I know no apologies for what happened this morning...I'm saying sorry for what happened in your past...the squad you lost...I didn't know about that." He stated biting his lower lip. Both of Kurt's eyes opened up and the man met his gaze for a few seconds, he could see the man's blue eyes glaze over as the man was lost in old memories.

"Well...it's not a...it's a..." Kurt trailed off for a few seconds before he swallowed slowly. "It's a wound that never heals...the pain gets numbed pretty good...but it never heals...but that's okay...it helps, a constant reminder of why I always should keep on fighting..." The Coinguard hummed under his breath and grunted as he adjusted himself on his cot.

"Would you rather the bed?" Constantin asked but Kurt shook his head "Listen...you two, I know you care about me and all that, but I really could just use some rest." Kurt stated suddenly glancing over at them. He and Constantin glanced at one another before nodded "Very well...cousin...why don't we go to the Mess and catch up?" His cousin suggested and he nodded, the two of them leaving and heading out into the Mess.

It was quiet there for the most part, aside from the chatter and noise from within the kitchen. The sound of the knife on the chopping block, pots, and pans being rummaged through, boisterous laughs or cusses in both the Northern language and theirs. The two of them sat together for a little while, talking and catching up, they didn't talk about what he had gone through the past few days or even this morning, no they talked about Serene, places they missed visiting, and shopping at.

They talked politics, who of Constantin's brother's truly deserved the throne next, what direction it might take the kingdom. Constantin slipped into a conversation on Angela, De Sardet humored him and the two of them discussed what would happen to the two star-crossed lovers.

"I want to marry her De Sardet, no, not want, I am _going_ to, I don't care what father says or what anyone says...it's happening," Constantin stated matter of factly. He nodded "Good, I'm glad for it and I'll help you with whatever you need." He stated clapping the man on the shoulder. Constantin chuckled and leaned into him, resting his head against his shoulder.

"Should the time ever arrive I shall help you and Vasco marry as well." Constantin teased and he blushed and shook his head.

"Even as open as the Naut's are there isn't a ceremony for a man to marry a man, and don't even try with Theleme" He uttered under his breath.

Constantin frowned "What's wrong with just changing the words up to fit? I don't see a problem in it...would we be struck by lightning for even trying?" Constantin joked with a shake of his head. He shrugged before rapping his knuckles on the table. Constantin sighed once more, "Well...it seems you've put the thought into it anyway..." Constantin asked lifting a brow. He flushed and glanced away "Well...yes I've thought about what..._more_ we can do with our relationship...I don't always just want to be known as his 'lover' but...our hands are tied." He stated exasperatedly.

"Well, not in a marriage knot" Constantin added then paused for a second "Oh....so many puns to be used in that...I-" He cut his cousin off with a glare. "Fine, fine...so marriage as it is currently off the table...is there anything you two _do_ have in mind for future...besides....being at sea?" Constantin asked curiously. He chewed his lower lip, unsure if he should tell Constantin their...mutual agreement to pursue the notion of adoption of Pip.

"Well, we do have another thing we would like to do...but that as well is...unclear based on the nature of our relationship...for legality anyway." Was all he said. The Prince frowned then nodded "I see...well this has given me a lot to think about...perhaps when we reach New Serene...I say...as long as people are consenting and of age...let them marry, same benefits and legal documents as with a...traditional? couple?" The Prince stated questioning the proper word to use.

His eyes bulged, he could only imagine how well that news would go over in Serene...but then again...this was _NEW SERENE_ and Constantin was the Governer. But, they wouldn't be the only ones on the island of Tir Fradi, Theleme would cut all ties and treaties if such a law existed.

"You do know Theleme would go against you...and...your father and mother would have many words." He expressed with concern. On one hand, he was all for it, let people love who they wanted to love and let them marry, but if this decision came at the cost of a war that could affect and get people _killed_...he just wanted to make sure it was done the best and safest way possible. Then again, how many people were suffering now because they weren't allowed the freedom to love their partners openly? 

"Oh let Theleme stew in their pulpits, and father and mother can sling all the words they want, it'll take a long time for them to reach Tir Fradi" Constantin stated matter of factly. He chuckled and nodded, only his cousin could be so sure and confident in his rebelliousness.

After that, they retreated back into easier talks. The two of them bonding for a good while, helping to cement in his mind that even though he had been alone and pushing people away...they didn't judge him or blame him, just unconditionally welcomed him back with open arms. After an hour or so he decided to teach his cousin 'Ship, Captain, Crew' dice game. It took a little bit to explain the rules but after a little bit, both of them were eagerly playing.

His luck fared better than before when he played with Vasco. But he still found himself on the losing end when playing against his cousin. Thank-fully they did not place wagers, instead, they just had fun. A little while after that Pip appeared, giving him a quick tight hug the boy scrambled up next to them and joined in their game. After a little while of small talk and catching up with the boy's lessons and progress Pip turned to him and asked.

"Could we play guitar today?" the child asked hopefully. After a pause and a glance at his cousin he shrugged and nodded "Sure Pip, music does the soul good." He stated as he and his cousin watched the child scurry off to get the guitars.

"My, you sure are doing a lot today....you sure you are good for it? it's okay to take things slow." Constantin mentioned lifting a brow and glancing at him. He chuckled and shrugged before replying back playfully "Well, I've never been one for going slow, just ask Vasco" He stated with a wink. Constantin snorted into his mug and shook his head a slight pink blush on his cheeks. His cousin was about to say something more but thankfully Pip arrived with the guitars and he scooped one up eagerly.

Constantin moved to sit across from them, splayed and leaning back on one of the tables, one leg folded over the other intent to just sit and watch them. Pip went through a scale as a warm-up and to see what needed to be tuned. De Sardet let the boy tune the guitar only giving small nudges in the right direction, wanting the boy to learn how to do it for himself. When Pip was done he tuned his quickly before strumming a few chords and just letting the music hum in the air around him.

His eyes fell closed as he heard and sensed the music hanging in the air around him, the higher notes appearing bright in his mind while the echo of deeper chords expanded in darker bursts of color. The clarity and calmness that descended over his mind as he embraced the tones being played out by his fingers.

"What should we play?" Pip asked pulling his mind from the music, he looked to the lad for a few seconds pursing his lips and thinking for a few moments. He turned to Constantin "Well your highness, you are our guest, what would you like to hear?" he asked the man. Constantin chuckled "Well since you are in such a good mood today...how about something uplifting? Something that inspires hope? It fits the bill for what you've went through this morning." His cousin stated lifting a brow.

"What happened this morning?" Pip asked playing with a few of the strings. He shrugged "Kurt helped knock some sense into me." He teased.

"More like you knocked Kurt around and sense somehow blissfully came to you," Constantin muttered under his breath.

He frowned at his cousin before a song came to mind. He adjusted his fingering before playing out the first few notes. Light and delicate, carefully crafting the melody of the song, mixing in elements of the harmony as well. He blocked off everything else, the noises from the kitchen, the creaking of the ship, the muffled sounds echoing from below where Kidd's crew still worked on.

_"I have often dreamed of a far off place_  
_Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_  
_Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face_  
_And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be"_

He paused on the last note of the lyric, suspending it in the air before he moved into the chorus.

_"I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_  
_I will find my way if I can be strong_  
_I know every mile would be worth my while_  
_When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong"_

He opened his eyes and glanced over to Pip who stared up at him in open adoration, admiring his skills. Though he hadn't sung or played in so long, it was easy for him to slip back into it. Easier than breathing it seemed. He smiled as he sang before continuing into the next verse.

_"Down an unknown road to embrace my fate_  
_Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you"_

On the word 'you' he leaned over and nudged Pip, causing the lad to laugh and him to smile even wider as he flubbed up on his next note but he didn't mind because even with a mistake he knew to play thought them.

_"And a thousand years would be worth the wait_  
_It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back, I can go the distance_  
_And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat_  
_It's an uphill slope_  
_But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance_  
_And my journey is complete..."_

He played the song out for a few more chords before stopping entirely. Pip and his cousin clapping eagerly, but his ears detected another set of hands. He turned a saw a young girl, perhaps a few years older than Pip, long raven-colored locks trailing back behind her shoulders and a happy and eager face as she approached them. She wore a light blue dress with darker blue paneling and trim.

Cautiously she came up to them before doing a formal curtsy "You are a talented musician My Lord" She chipped out as she righted herself up. He bowed his head in return, sitting up more so in his seat. "Why thank-you my Lady, I do not believe we've been introduced properly" He replied.

"My name is Lady Maria Hunter, your Excellency, I heard your voice from down the hall...would it be improper of me to ask to sit and listen?" She asked politely, a spark of hopefulness in her eyes. He smiled at the girl "Of course, have a seat next to my cousin, I am sure you know Prince Constantin." He mused motioning to his cousin who remained seated languidly in his spot. Maria's eyes lit up in surprise as she turned towards the Prince.

"Oh!...but his Grace...I am only a mere Lady...not fit to be seated next-" She began but Prince Constantin interrupted her by standing and giving a lavish bow pointing to the seat. "It would be my honor Lady Maria to have you seated beside me." Maria gasped but nodded eagerly before sitting herself down into the seat next to his cousin. Constantin nodded and motioned for him to begin playing again. 

Any other time he would have rolled his eyes and gave a snarky comment about how he wasn't a personal musician to play when commanded...but today he did just that. Entertaining both Maria and Constantin as well as Pip. Sometimes he sang, sometimes he just played. A few times he even convinced shy Pip to play for Maria, even got the boy to sing for her too.

Maria was ecstatic for music and as time went by, her inner child began to melt out of her formal etiquette, her feet swinging constantly as she leaned forward grinning and laughing. Constantin helping by telling stories of their adventures while at sea.

"Could I make a request De Sardet? She asked gleefully, after much reminding she soon learned to drop his title.

"Of course!" he stated picking up the guitar once more.

"Do you know the Balled of Princess Sera?" she asked her eyes begging and hopeful. He nodded "Ah yes, the famed rebellious Princess Sera of oh, how many years ago was it? Three-Hundred?" Constantin asked glancing at him.

"308 your Grace, she rebelled against her younger brother who took the throne before her because he claimed the line of succession should go to males first," Maria explained, interest in her eyes as she eagerly told the short history lesson to them all. How Sera was forced into hiding and on the run, how she picked up a bow, and mastered it in a year, becoming one of the greatest bowmen the kingdom has had, she stole from the Noble's who supported her brother and gave the money to the common people who supported her cause and her banners, over time her rebellion grew so great that eventually the Noble's abandoned her brother's claim and put her on the throne instead, ever after known as the Rouge Queen.

"There was a time I probably learned all of that...you must hold her in admiration" Constantin commended the young Lady for her vast knowledge.

"I do, she is very much a hero of mine, one day I hope to learn the bow and be as great as she!" Maria stated proudly tilting her chin up. Constantin chuckled "Bow is my preferred weapon other than a rapier, it is a good and strong weapon, and I think you would be a splendid wielder." Maria flushed but nodded in thanks to Constantin.

"What happened to the Rogue Queen?" Pip asked in earnest. Maria turned her head to the boy and frowned "She passed away at the age of a hundred, she never married or had heir's so eventually the crown did pass on to her brother and then to his sons." The girl explained, "Oh, that doesn't seem fair that the brother got the crown back." The boy said shaking his head. Constantin cleared his throat "Well that is how the order of succession goes Pip, despite the flub in the beginning the brother was always meant to get the crown after her if she produced no heirs."

"Will, you ever be King?" Pip asked carefully. Constantin frowned, before answering.

"Technically, I'm the eighth crown Prince, therefore eighth in line to the throne...but...as my older brothers have children that number will grow." His cousin explained to the lad. Pip nodded before pointing up at him.

"What about De Sardet? Is he Ninth in line?" Pip asked. He and Constantin shook their heads "Doesn't work that way, he's the son of a Princess...the crown would have to fall through me and my siblings than to her...then to him...so he would be...13th? 14th? In line?" Constantin questioned for a second. 

"13th, also if I became King that would be the end of the d'Orsay dynasty, and the De Sardet dynasty would begin." He commented glancing back down and Pip. Pip frowned before shaking his head "It sounds really complicated." 

"Well being the ruling family of a Kingdom is very complicated, lots of rules and traditions." He explained before clearing his throat. "How about we get back to the song? Leave talks of dynasty's for another day?" He stated. Pip nodded, the previous conversation easily forgotten with the boy's young mind.

"Oh, could I sing the words? I do so love to!" Maria asked excitedly standing up and fixing her dress. He smiled and nodded before playing the first few upbeat chords. He nodded to Lady Maria when it was time for the lyrics to begin.

In a gentle and cheerful singing voice, Maria bounced through the lyrics, swaying with the music as it played. Constantin joined in tapping his hand to his knee as Maria graced them with a performance.

_"Sera was never an agreeable girl—_  
_Her tongue tells tales of rebellion._  
_But she was so fast,_  
_And quick with her bow,_  
_No one quite knew where she came from."_

_Sera was never quite the quietest girl—_  
_Her attacks are loud and they're joyful._  
_But she knew the ways of nobler men,_  
_And she knew how to enrage them._

_"She would always like to say,_  
_'Why change the past,_  
_When you can own this day?'_  
_Today she will fight,_  
_To keep her way._  
_She's a rogue and a thief,_  
_And she'll tempt your fate."_

_"She would always like to say,_  
_'Why change the past,_  
_When you can own this day?'_  
_Today she will fight,_  
_To keep her way._  
_She's a rogue and a thief,_  
_And she'll tempt your fate."_

_"Sera was never quite the wealthiest girl—_  
_Some say she lives in a tavern._  
_But she was so sharp,_  
_And quick with a bow—_  
_Arrows strike like a dragon._

_Sera was never quite the gentlest girl—_  
_Her eyes were sharp like a razor._  
_But she knew the ways of commoner men,_  
_And she knew just how to use them."_

_"She would always like to say,_  
_'Why change the past,_  
_When you can own this day?'_  
_Today she will fight,_  
_To keep her way._  
_She's a rogue and a thief,_  
_And she'll tempt your fate."_

_"She would always like to say,_  
_'Why change the past,_  
_When you can own this day?'_  
_Today she will fight,_  
_To keep her way._  
_She's a rogue and a thief,_  
_And she'll tempt your fate."_

When she finished Pip stood up and clapped joining in with him and Constantin. He slung his guitar off, his fingertips beginning to ache from playing so much. Maria chuckled and curtsied "It was my pleasure Your Grace, My Lord, thank-you so much" She stated before glancing around the room.

"How does one tell the time here? I wanted to go give Tug a brushing before dinner?" She asked curiously. Pip piped up after tilting his head and listening for a few seconds. "Sounds like Mathew's getting the flatware all ready, you've got an hour till din." The boy stated cheerfully. Maria nodded "Oh thank-you that gives me a good enough time to give Tug a good brushing!" Maria proclaimed beginning to turn on her heel.

"What's a Tug?" Pip asked curiously and De Sardet watched as Maria's eyes lit up and she reached forward and grabbed Pip's arm. Leading the young Naut along she explained, both he and Constantin easily forgotten by the young girl.

"Oh, he is only the bestest pony a girl could ask for, come I must show you him!"

He and Constantin chuckled and shook their heads as Pip and she began to run down the hall like the excited children they were.

"Well, it looks like they made fast friends." Constantin mused standing and stretching. He nodded and stood too, rotating his shoulder a little bit from its soreness.

"Oi, where is me, helper?" Mathew called out gruffly, his head leaning out the window and scanning the room.

"I believe young Pip has been kidnapped by Lady Maria" He stated calmly walking over to the window. Mathew sighed, but he could see the soft humor sparkling in the Naut's eyes before Mathew shrugged "Well, den who's gon be setting up the Mess for eatin'?" The man asked shaking his head. Shrugging he motioned to the tables "Tell us what to do, we can do it." He suggested.

"Us?" Constantin asked whipping his head around to stare at him incredulously.

"Aye, us, we've nothing better to do, a little work won't kill you your highness" he teased his cousin. Constantin rolled his eyes but nodded "Fine if only to humor you" The man said before stepping up next to him. Mathew laughed out loud but handed them each mugs filled with flatware "Go an put these on tables, two fer each, den come back and get the butter dishes and pitchers." Nodding the two of them quickly scampered around setting out flatware, within a few seconds the two of them in an unspoken agreement turned it into a competition of who could get their side of the room set up before the other.

Mathew and the other cook who's name he still hadn't learned were laughing and shaking their heads in disbelief at seeing their royal guests setting up the tables.

After, when Constantin won by a few seconds, however, De Sardet felt his side looked neater than his cousin's the two of them were given their dinner early, eagerly he took his plate piled high with meat and potatoes to his usual spot and waited for Vasco. Constantin set his down before going and getting Kurt, the CoinGuard happily coming to get his food, the two of them nodded and the man remarked. "Nice to hear music again" he only nodded and replied, "Felt nice to play."

Eventually, men began to file in from the deck, and from below, the Mess soon becoming cramped and noisy and hot from the amount of bodies. He didn't even know his lover had entered the room until he was slipping into the seat next to him. Hand on his shoulder as the Captain leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and patted the man on the leg as Vasco settled next to him.

"Well, was hoping our date could be a little quieter" the Naut commented glancing around the room. He shrugged and chuckled "Reminds me of _The Stag's Head_ back on Gull Isle." Vasco snorted "Aye, but hopefully with fewer drunkards and fights." The Naut quipped back.

"Oh but Love, that makes the date all the more exciting." This comment caused both of them to laugh as Vasco dug into his meal. "Sure you don't want to pile salt on your potatoes?" he asked pushing the salt shaker to him. Vasco shook his head "No thank-you, I prefer my food to be edible." The Naut retorted and De Sardet had to bite his lip from commenting on the man's cooking when they were first on the island.

"How was wrestling the ship from Cabral?" He asked changing the subject.

"Didn't happen, can't really tell someone who outranks you what to do...I spent the day swabbing the deck, much to the surprise of my men, even raced a group of them, they did one side, I did the other and I still won and looked all the better." He claimed lifting his chin up in pride. De Sardet sniggered and nodded, how very much like his lover.

Cabral slinked into her seat across from them and gave him a smile.

"Oh that's a sight I like to see, De Sardet with a plate of potatoes, something tells me you are in better spirits?" She asked forking her chicken breast and eating it off of the utincil. He nodded "I am, all it took was me breaking a shield with my hammer and dislocating Kurt's shoulder." Cabral paused and blinked at him before glancing at Vasco.

"Vasco, I don't think I need to tell you...but I'd highly suggest not getting your lover angry." She stated before returning back to her food. Vasco chuckled beside him and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "Don't plan on it" the man purred out before kissing him on the cheek once more. De Sardet saw Cabral sigh and roll her eyes at Vasco's comment, but she could see the happiness in her pale gray eyes.

"Ya keep hangin' off yer man like dat and he's gonna start hunchin' over" Kidd's voice teased as the man plopped down a few spaced away from them, De Sardet having to duck under Vasco's chin to see the man.

"Also Vasco, I thought I'd let ya know you owe me a favor." The man's voice drawled out with some humor.

"Oh, I owe you a favor? The man I rescued at sea?" Vasco retorted back with a tease.

"Aye, I'm da man who cleared out all dem spiders down in yer hold." Kidd quipped back smugly. De Sardet felt Vasco stiffen as he sputtered into his drink.

"Spiders?" The Captain's voice partially squeaked out.

Kidd nodded "Yepp, ya should have seen em' I had one about da size of my fist, big one, nearly lost it, but it proved ta be no match fer my boot" the older Naut teased, motioning with his hands just how large the creature was.

De Sardet could see the disgust and anxiety all over Vasco's face as the man shuddered and shook his head.

"Dammit Kidd no more!" he barked out scratching the back of his head. De Sardet put a hand on his lover's thigh helping to ease him.

"I'll stop if ya promise me one thing." The man stated lifting a brow and glancing over at Vasco. His lover straightened up and sighed "What?" 

"Lemme sail, I've got the itch, I'm going mad stacking boxes and killin' rat's and spiders." The Naut all but begged. Vasco sighed in an exasperated tone looking between him and Kidd.

"Why does everyone want to sail _my _ship?" he asked them both. Cabral lifted a brow "I thought we've been over this, _The Serenity_ is part of _my_ fleet, you just happen to be the Captian I appointed to her." The Admiral stated lifting her chin. Vasco sighed and leaned back, clearly, this was an argument they had more than once.

"All right how about this, Vasco you take mornings, hand it to Smither's for an hour or so than Kidd you take later afternoon till evening?" Cabral suggested looking between them all.

"That way all Captain's aboard can get their fix, and Smither's can get more hours logged in as well, savvy?" she asked looking between both men.

"Savvy" they replied at the same time. Cabral nodded "Good, now no more talk of spider's Kidd I hate the damn things too." They eased into a quiet lull as all of them focused on their food. Vasco finishing his drink before glancing around and looking for something. He caught his lover's eye "What is it?" he asked.

"Where is Pip? Need a refill." He frowned and pointed to the pitcher on the table.

"I set the pitcher right there!" He explained glancing at his lover.

"You?" the man asked golden eyes widening in surprise. He nodded "Yes, I and Constantin set the tables tonight." He proclaimed with a grin, Vasco's mouth falling open slightly at the mention of Constantin's name. "But what of Pip?" The man asked in confusion.

"He got swept away by a Noble." He replied with a wink "Lady Maria wanted to show Pip her pony, I'm sure the two of them are just fine, children being children and all that." He stated and Vasco relaxed and nodded "I suppose the lad deserves a little break with all that has been going on." Vasco commented before they continued eating their meal.

It wasn't exactly romantic, nor did they have privacy, but being able to eat and talk to his lover, ask about his day and listen to the man, in turn, felt perfect, being apart of other's people's lives and interacting with them just filled him with a sense of belonging. He still felt pain when he thought of Blackbird, even still questioned if there was something more he could do, but he knew that he couldn't change the past and that in the future he would do better.

Blackbird even though he was a horse, he somehow knew the creature wouldn't want him to be sad or upset, he would want him to go on and make other horses happy, treat them with the same love and affection that he had given the horse. Blackbird would always be apart of him, just like he would always be apart of this ship and this love that he and Vasco had. So even though their date didn't go as planned, it felt like the best date they had yet.

After when they were settling into bed, well, _he_ was setting into bed as Vasco had to get ready for watch. He beckoned his lover over and kissed the man on the lips then on his cheeks. Before looking up into his lover's eyes he smiled softly, a poem he had long since memorized back on the Isle that he had been waiting to recite falling from his lips.

_"Who was I before?_

_I don't remember._

_Nor do I want to_

_Remember a time with you"_

_Where was I before?_

_I don't remember._

_I just knew_

_when I found you_

_I had come home." _

Vasco's eyes shimmered for a few seconds before the man half picked him up into a deep kiss.

"That was beautiful and surprising, how long have you had that one stored away?" he asked. 

"I read it in one of your books at some point on the island, you stunned me with your sonnet so I wanted to repay the favor." He explained with a grin. Vasco smirked and kissed him once more before letting him fall back to bed.

"You are too sweet and perfect" The man commented shaking his head and stepping away picking up his hat to leave. De Sardet danced out of bed and grabbed the hat plopping it on his lover's head. "No that line is reserved for you my Captain, _you_ are the perfect one and you deserve so much for helping me and supporting me." He stated planting a kiss on the man's lips. Vasco shook his head but ran his hand over his face one last time before stepping away.

"It's my duty to see to my lover, just like it's my duty to this ship," Vasco said with a wave before he disappeared out of the room. He chewed on his lower lip as he fell back into bed. Staring up at the ceiling he thought back to all Vasco had done for him the past few days, unto of dealing with his stress of the ship. He wondered what on earth he could do to make up for it, even though Vasco claimed he needed nothing. 

But that was not the case, he could see even though his lover was happy and relaxed, there was still a tight tension in the man's body, a haggardness from constantly worrying and working.

_Tomorrow, I'm going to make it all about Vasco, take away his burden's and stress like he does for me.' _He thought to himself before turning over in the bed and smiling as he blew away a nearby feather that somehow remained in the sheets. Closing his eyes he planned for how he would give his lover a day the man deserved.


	137. Vasco's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Smut, the perfect day for Vasco yay!

_De Sardet_

He woke up early, earlier than he probably had ever done before barring, of course, the times when he was a boy, finding it impossible to sleep the night before his birthday. He glanced down to the head nestled on his chest, one of Vasco's arms curled over his torso as the Naut used him as a pillow, a replacement for the one that was destroyed. He smiled to himself as he ever so carefully peeled out from beneath his lover, sliding Vasco's head unto his pillow.

The Naut shifted slightly but did not wake. _Perfect_. 

He carefully crept out of bed, light on his feet he tiptoed to the dresser, changing into clothes as quietly as possible he kept an eye on his lover's sleeping form. When changed he smiled to himself for managing this far without waking his lover up.

He stifled back a yawn and snuck out of the room where his next challenge faced him. Captain Kidd, but more importantly, the rooster. Currently, Kidd was snoring on the couch, feet propped up on the sidearm. The rooster was seated on the top of his cage, head tucked under his wing and De Sardet kept a steady eye on the creature as he crept across the room, making sure to stay away from the floorboards that were loose.

Inch by inch he made his way to the door, always keeping an eye on Kidd and the rooster keeping his breathing slow and silent feeling anxious with how loud his heartbeat was echoing in his ears. _Finally,_ he made it to the door, gently he pushed it open then stepped out before slowly closing the door. He noted the rooster lifted it's head up from its wing and glanced around the room before it returned back to it's sleeping state.

Free he quickly made his way down to the Mess, it was still dark out with only the smallest amount of pale light in the east to signal that dawn was on its way. He walked down the hallway leading towards the Mess, the ship was dark and the glow of the lanterns was all he had to see by. He approached the kitchen, noting that even Mathew wasn't up yet. _Good_. Exactly what he needed for his plan.

It felt strange to be slipping into the kitchen, the space seemed so dark and empty without Mathew. He glanced moved around quietly looking for the items he needed. A pan and spatula collected he gathered his ingredients, a smidge of butter to melt unto the pan, then some bowls for mixing. Next, he had to descend into the small pantry and get the rest of his ingredients. The pantry was incredibly dark and stuffy, the earthy smell of potatoes and root vegetables overwhelming as he sifted through for flour.

Once he managed to locate the flour he filled his one bowl with the powder before he searched around and found the large icebox within the pantry, in there he found some eggs and the powdered milk. He gathered what he needed from there before he quickly climbed up the stairs to return back to the kitchen. Once there he set all his items on the counter to begin mixing but a large hand clapped over his shoulder and twisted him around in a violent jerk.

The hand slammed him into the wall beside the stove and he grunted at the impact before staring up into a pair of angry dark eyes. He blinked, he did not recognize who this was, tall, stocky build with a square jaw and rounded cheeks. The man had short brown hair with a matching short beard that had a large braid hanging on his chin. His tattoos were like those of Nessie's and Bjorn, the strange almost runelike quality to them.

"Got's us a little thief! Tryin' ta steal away sum of er food like a rat?" The man growled out slamming him back into the wall. He glared up at the man and managed to rip away the hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse you! I am Lord De Sardet-" He began to proclaim but the man snorted and rolled his eyes. "You? A Lord? Pah! And I'm King in ta North!" The man scoffed "No Noble walks around lookin' like he's ready fer a day's work!" The man snapped motioning to his clothes. De Sardet narrowed his eyes at the man "Do you see tattoo's on me?" He retorted motioning to his face. That comment gave the man pause, as he stepped away and gave his face more scrutiny.

After a pause, the man shrugged "Ya could be one of dem that's scared of needles..." He drawled out before frowning, thick brown brows arching slightly in thought.

Thankfully he was saved from further explanation as Mathew burst open his door with a grunt, rubbing the insides of his eyes he studied the two of them.

"Oi Mathew, caught one of da crew tryin' ta pilfer some grub, tryin' ta get out of it by sayin' he's a Lord?" The man stated pointing a finger at him. He glanced over to Mathew to see the Naut give a heavy sigh and shake of his head.

"Aye, dat would be Lord De Sardet, Legate ta the Congregation of Merchants, Nephew ta the King of Serene...also he's Captain Vasco's _Elska_" Mathew added in an off-handed matter. The man in front of him blinked a few times and stared at him before frowning.

"Fine den, but Lord er no, ya can't just be takin' food!" The man snapped at him. Mathew put his hand up "Lemme handle it, Shay, why don't ya get da dough fer biscuit's goin' eh?" Mathew suggested stepping in between them. Shay huffed but nodded and turned on his heel to do his work. Mathew gave him a tired look.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you-"

"I was about ta get up anyway, wut ya want De Sardet?" Mathew asked glancing over to his assortment.

"I uh...wanted to make Vasco pancakes." He answered glancing down at his feet.

He heard Mathew chuckle and sigh "That's very nice De Sardet, but for future reference, ya can't just take wut ya want from the pantry, we keeps track of how much we gots an how much we needs, going off even by a little....can spell disaster ya gots it?" The Northern Naut said lifting a brow at him. He nodded biting his lower lip "I can...I can return all that if you-" Mathew shook his head "No, no, that little bit should be fine...but ya can't use dat burner....it's me favorite one use dat one instead" The man said pointing to the far left front burner.

He nodded and moved his skillet over. He bent down and added some wood into the small compartment beneath the burner, using his magic he ignited it slowly the heat of the flame built up. While it did that he set to mixing his batter, adding water to the powdered milk before mixing it in with eggs to add to the flour.

Quickly he began to stir his mix, he may have stirred a little too hard before some of the batter came over the edge of the bowl and he narrowly avoided it with a curse. He heard Mathew's rumbling chuckle next to him and he felt something get tossed unto his shoulder, he turned his head to see an apron laying there.

He thanked the man before donning it, tying it about his waist he set to mixing. After a little while, the mixture was smooth and free of powder. He nodded to himself before checking the temperature of the stove, adding some butter to the pan to give a coating of slickness to the skillet so that his pancakes didn't stick.

Carefully he poured out the first pancake, practiced and eased it pooled unto the skillet, a muted sizzling sound popping up from the metal as the batter settled. He set the bowl of remaining batter down and glanced around for a plate to put his finished pancakes on when one appeared next to him. He glanced down to see an eager Pip beaming up at him.

"Ya workin' da kitchen now too?" Pip asked giving him a side hug. He chuckled and reached down ruffling the boy's curls as he watched over the pancake.

"For today I am, makin' Vasco something special." He explained reaching for his spatula, with the heat the stove was at it wouldn't take long for them to cook. He waited for all the bubbles on top of the cake to pop before easing his spatula under and with a motion of his wrist flipped the pancake. 

"Nice one!" Pip said from next to him, watching his actions. He gave a shrug and a grin "Just doing how Cabral taught me" He said glancing at the cake once more.

"Oi, Pip yer job is ta knead not stand and talk!" Shay's voice cut in gruffly, though years younger than Mathew the man already had that deep, gruff no-nonsense sounding voice. 

Pip scampered over to the other side of the kitchen and joined in with Shay. De Sardet worked on his pancakes as Mathew began to set up several pans to begin cooking sausages on. Mathew didn't comment on his cooking, in fact, he gave a few pointers on how to keep the pan from sliding around on the stove as the ship moved. Even more surprising the man had him oversee a few of his pans of sausages when he had to get one of the larger metal tins to place all the finished ones in.

Eventually, when all of his pancakes were finished and stacked on a plate Pip appeared with a large cutting board that looked to be freshly washed.

"Use this as a tray ta carry it up!" The boy recommended and he grinned at the genius of the child.

Quickly he placed the tray on the counter, putting both his and Vasco's plates on the 'tray' then added the syrup and butter to the pancakes. Hot and fresh, they steamed and warmed the syrup as it flowed and pooled on the plate.

He grabbed a thermos of coffee that Mathew slid in his direction with a wry grin then Pip found him two mugs. He Set all three items on the tray as well as utensils before he carefully hoisted the tray up, balancing it by propping it up on his shoulder with one hand folded underneath he carried it like he seen servants carry trays his whole life.

He gave Mathew a grin as he walked past "Thank-you again" He repeated as he used his foot to push open the door to leave the kitchen. Mathew gave a laugh "Ain't no bother De Sardet, just make sura ta bring all dat back and get it washed!" The man warned before returning back to his sausages. He left and quickly and carefully made his way back to the cabin, the sun was just beginning to poke it's head up over the horizon, a yellow burst of color blending in with the gray giving the world a soft glow as he approached the cabin door. He managed to make it there without incident, carefully opening the door he snuck through the room moving quickly so that the scent of food didn't wake up Kidd or the rooster that thankfully remained silent.

He smiled as he stepped into their room, Vasco was now sprawled out on the bed, shirtless, golden skin glowing in the early morning light, the stitching of tattoo's appearing lighter on his sides and chest. He was so breath-taking it seemed in every moment, his sheets of sunbleached hair in a wild mess attempting to escape the loose tie Vasco had put it in before sleeping. The Naut was snoring easily as he commandeered his pillow.

Carefully he set the tray of food on the dresser and approached his stash of sweets, rifling through he found a chocolate truffle and placed it tactfully in the middle of Vasco's pancakes, displaying it with the same care as the food that was set before him at the palace.

Sure, it wasn't gold-rimmed plates, nor was the epitome of luxurious perfection...but it was something he had made and he knew Vasco would like, and although he'd never be a famous chef he was damned pleased in his pancake creation.

Leaving the tray on the dresser he slunk unto the bed and leaned down over his lover, laying a series of whisper-soft kisses to the man's forehead and face. LIttle by little his lover came out from his sleep state, the Naut's eyes blinking open as took a deep breath and yawned, stretching out the man hummed softly and smiled as he continued to lay kisses over his lover's cheeks and neck before giving him a deep and strong kiss on the lips to truly wake him up.

"Is there a reason you are waking me up early to so many kisses?" The man purred reaching up to run over his cheek. The action made his insides melt in warmth as he nuzzled against the man's hand.

"I told you, today is your day" he responded taking hold of the man's hand and kissing it gently. Vasco chuckled before he raised a brow "Oh is it?" The man asked before sitting up and snatching his jaw with a firm hand. Whispering seductively close to his lips the Naut stated "Then why don't you get rid of those clothes and join me on this bed Tempest?" 

He gave the man another strong kiss, tongue dancing into each other's mouths as both of them sighed pleasantly.

"As much as I'd like to take up that offer Love, the breakfast I made for you grows cold." He said planting a kiss on the man's cheek before sliding away, one of Vasco's hands skimming over his rear as he left making him flush.

Picking up the tray he turned to face his lover. Vasco now sitting up leaning against the headboard, one of his arms strewn behind his neck propping his head up. For a moment his mouth went dry, the way Vasco looked right now...he was like a painting, perfect and posed in a manner that enticed the eye and soul. Invited both to wander and plunder all that was available to see, and to imagine what lay beneath those dark-colored sheets.

But he didn't need to imagine, nor did he need to rush to unveil and partake.

Instead, he approached Vasco's side of the bed, sat down, and slid the tray over and unto his lover's lap. Vasco gave him a wide grin as his eyes wandered over the food in front of him.

"Do I need to guess as to which one is mine?" the man asked already plucking the chocolate from the one stack. He rolled his eyes and shook his head "No, I think we both know which one is yours." He replied lifting up the coffee thermos and pouring out an amount into each of the mugs.

Vasco let the chocolate melt in his mouth before he reached for his drink. De Sardet was about to take a sip when with a motion from Vasco's hand the Naut stopped him.

"Hold on...this seems more...important than most breakfast's...I propose a toast." The Naut stated with a lopsided smile. De Sardet lifted a brow in confusion but nodded and extended his mug towards Vasco.

"First off, to you, for making this incredibly looking meal when you did not need to...but I appreciate greatly the extra work you did," Vasco said tapping their mugs together. "Second, I wanted to say that...as always I love you...and I am so happy to have found you my Tempest...and I know things can be difficult having me for a lover...what with my profession and lifestyle..." The man explained before taking a pause and clearing his throat.

"But I truly am blessed by the sea to be able to share my life with you...I know that _together_ we can sail through any storm that may come our way." Vasco affirmed golden and blue eyes twinkling up at him. De Sardet felt as though he was going to fall apart in tears at how sweet and precious the man was but he managed to hold himself together.

The tapped mugs again before each taking a swig of their coffee, both of them nearly downing it in one go.

"Question," He asked separating from his drink.

"Aye," Vasco quipped back.

"Must you have made sea references for the entire toast." He teased lifting a brow.

Vasco huffed and rolled his eyes "I'm a Naut Captain would you expect anything less?" 

"Well, I as a Sea-born, did _Naut_." He retorted with a grin.

"Your damned lucky I have a tray of food on my lap or else I'd ticklin' the life out of you." The Naut responded with a chuckle before reaching down and picking up his plate of food.

De Sardet grabbed his then quickly situated the tray unto the nearby bedside table. He then sidled up next to Vasco on the bed and the two of them relaxing into one another as they ate their breakfast, gazing out the window watching as more and more of the sky bled bright with the shimmer of dawn.

As they ate he talked about his meeting with Shay and what Mathew had said to him. Vasco gave him a once over.

"Who could confuse you with a member of the crew? Those cheekbones and facial structure? That little lilt you have in your voice? Your Noble through and through." The man said easily, stuffing the last bit of fluffy and thick pancake into his mouth and chewing.

"I was raised a Noble, as we both know, I'm a Sea-born...on technicality...besides if were talking about cheekbones look at you!" He quipped back motioning to his lover who gave him a confused look with his cheek full of pancake.

"Put you in some fine silks you'd easily blend in with all the rest." He proclaimed putting a hand up to brush over the man's face. Vasco chuckled and rolled his eyes "I'm not one for wearing silks." The man stated setting his plate to the side, before leaning forward and grabbing his mug of coffee.

"Hmmm no, and between me and you, I'd rather you not be wearing anything." He teased and brushed his thumb over Vasco's lip before leaning in and kissing him gently.

"Nothing at all? Just want me to waltz up to the helm naked as a babe and sail?" The Naut commented with a disbelieving shake of his head. He chuckled and leaned in close to the man's ear "Well...you could still wear your hat." He added with a grin. Vasco snorted before letting out a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure that would go over well, Cabral would probably sick a shark on me for being so...informal." The Naut drawled out before wrapping an arm around him and kissing him on the temple. "Can she do that?" he asked questioningly. Vasco shrugged "I wouldn't put it past her..." his lover trailed off as a rooster crow from the next room distracted them.

In a blink Vasco was sliding out of the bed, jumping into his boots and swinging a shirt over his frame, much to De Sardet surprise and disapproval as the Naut slapped aside the fabric door that divided the two rooms.

"Wake up Kidd daylight's burnin!" His lover sang out before laughing and ducking under a boot that flew towards his head and clattered against the floor. Vasco closed the 'door' and waltzed over to the boot and kicked it back into Kidd's direction. De Sardet could hear the man cursing and mumbling under his breath as the older Naut got dressed.

Vasco kneeled unto the bed next to him, taking his face in both of his hands he dragged him up into a hot, breathless kiss, tongue darting into his own swirling around and the two of them nearly drowned in each other's lips.

When they parted it took all of his ability to deafen the whimper in the back of his throat, Vasco's eyes scorched over his skin and the Naut gave him a knowing smile.

"Perhaps it's good I have a half-day of sailin' be nice to see what else you can do for me today." The Naut purred out before snatching another kiss from his lips.

"Thank you for the breakfast again" The man added softly, a gentleness in his eyes as he pressed a kiss to his temple.

"It really does mean a lot...as do you..." His lover sighed out before grunting and pushing himself off the bed. This time he followed the man to the door, Vasco shrugging on his jacket before undoing his hair and combing through it with his fingers to put it back up in a tail. 

De Sardet picked up Vasco's hat from the hook and waited for the man to be ready, Vasco gave him a nod and he raised himself up on his toes to place the hat on his lover's head, positioning it just right. He pouted as the man finished buckling his jacket.

"Why the pout Tempest?" The Naut teased and he looked up at the man through his lashes.

"I still would be interested in seeing you in _just_ the hat." He whispered under his breath.

Vasco stepped closer and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, the Naut's mouth finding his ear and enveloping over the piercing he still kept in. He gasped as a shudder tore through him, hands digging into the strong shoulders in front of him as Vasco's tongue and lips toyed with the silver there, breath falling hot over his ear echoing and wet he could _hear_ his lover's arousal.

"Later...you just might." He soothed out in his ear before giving one last sloppy kiss and the man was gone. He sighed and stood there in a happy haze before he realized he should get some things in order.

First, he returned the plates and tray back to Mathew. His second meeting with Shay going better as the man greeted him neutrally. He responded with a polite smile and an apology for the confusion earlier. He even helped the man do some dishes while Mathew seen to serving with Pip. Pip eventually joined him and told him all there was about the pony 'Tug' and what Maria had told him. He smiled and listened it felt good to hear the boy getting along with another child, even though he knew there was some boundaries between the children, not only their age, although similar girls matured faster than boys, and also the fact she was a Lady while Pip was a Naut, but it seemed despite the differences in station Maria didn't seem to care or mind.

After he was finished there he stopped by to check on his cousin, opening the door a crack he spotted his cousin was currently playing tug-of-war with three hounds, while Kurt was rubbing the belly of a very large dog laying on the bed. He decided to leave them two be and closed the door.

He returned back to the cabin and remade the bed, sifting out the last of the feathers before going to the mirror and inspecting himself. He frowned and scratched at his beard deciding it needed to be shaved. Absently he went through the motions of shaving and glanced at his hair, it _defiantly_ needed a wash. How on earth did Vasco train his hair to go so long between washes? Perhaps that was a Naut magic as well that he had yet to learn.

He once again made the trek downstairs and asked Mathew about procuring bathwater. The man nodded and barked at Pip to help him, however, he was limited to how much water he could have, it didn't matter though, any water would be enough.

He and Pip made several trips to the cabin, he and the lad discussing horses...and oddly enough he found the conversation freeing, it was nice to think on memories of Blackbird and have _happy_ feelings fill him instead of sad ones. Though he had a residual ache in his chest at the loss of the creature he was happy he got to experience life with Blackbird, though limited and cut short it was there and he was happy for it.

When his bathe was ready Pip too the buckets back down and he was left to himself to bathe. He happily found one of his old bars of cinnamon and cloves and took it with him into the bath. He sunk down into the water, sighing as the pleasant warmth spread over his skin, embracing him in a soft heat that made all his muscles relax and his mind calm.

He leaned his head against the rim of the tub, closed his eyes he let himself settle before beginning to wipe himself off. He realized for the first time he was taking a bath without Vasco. He chuckled and spread his legs fully in the tub, he didn't really miss not having the Naut here. It was nice to be alone and have all the bathe to himself, he blamed it on old habits.

He ducked down into the water submerging himself to get his hair entirely wet, lifting himself out he realized the wet lengths of amber were forming a helmet over his head and he chuckled and pushed his bangs out of the way. He applied a cleanser to his hair before washing it out, when he was finished, on a whim he began to braid through his hair making a few braids before letting them fall in loose strands on the sides of his head.

Fully cleaned he relaxed into the tub, letting the remaining warmth fill and comfort him. the rocking of the ship causing the water to lap against his form and at times make him slide in the tub. Eventually, the heat and the rocking made him feel drowsy, his body remembering how early he had woke up this morning. Without meaning to he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

He awoke to a gentle glide of warmth across his face. He came out of his sleep in a confused state, lifting his head up and glancing around, head fuzzy from his nap. The water now cooled off to room temperature. He blinked and glanced up to his lover who folded his arms and shook his head at him.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in the tub love." The man warned extending a hand out to help him out. He grunted and grabbed Vasco's hand, being tugged out of the tub he stepped unto 'Tusky' and looked down at himself.

"Oh, I've turned into a _prune_" He stated in horror at the condition of his skin. Vasco laughed and wrapped a towel over his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Then you are the most attractive prune in the world." His lover teased and he shook his head and carefully began to dry himself off, eventually retreating to the bed and laying on his towel naked letting himself air dry.

Vasco in the meantime pulled the plug for the tub then walked over to his desk and lowered himself into it with a sigh.

He lifted his head up and turned his body so that he could face Vasco while he dried off. Silently he watched as his lover rifled through different drawers on his desk, shuffling around parchment and searching for his Inkpen.

Shouldering off his jacket the man began to sort through a stack of small papers, scanning over the page, mumbling the name of one of the crewmen before nodding and sighing off on the bottom. He did this a few times before a frown of confusion came to his lover's face and the man sifted back through the pages he had just done.

"What is it?" He asked curiously from where he lay, feeling slightly self-conscious he pulled a blanket up to cover his figure.

"These are work purchase forms, anything a Naut buys for working aboard the ship gets reviewed and reimbursed...so things like gloves, boots, work jackets...etc." He explained with a wave of his hand. He nodded understanding what Vasco was explaining.

"What's got you confused?" he asked.

"As far as I can tell...all of them bought the same thing while on Gull Isle," Vasco said sorting through the stack.

"Which is?" he asked racking his mind on what could they all possibly need?

"Gunner's earplugs...usually only...well..._Gunner's_ get them." Vasco stated leaning back and scratching his head.

"That is...curious, I'm guessing this has never happened before?" He asked pushing himself into a sitting position and squeezing the remaining water out of his hair with the edge of the towel.

"No..it's..huh" Vasco sighed out stumped. "Well, they aren't expensive and if the men need them...I guess...just...strange." Vasco said with a defeated sigh before leaning forward and beginning to sign off on the forms again. While his lover did this he rebraided the hair strands he had done before tightening them up so they wouldn't fall away loose.

He sat and watched his lover do his paperwork, studying as the man's face knit up in frustration with each swipe of the pen, the tension building in the man's seat and shoulders with each pile he sifted through. He frowned, sliding off the bed he went over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of pants, lacing them loosely in the front he walked over to his lover. Vasco glanced up at him with a raised brow.

"So, what paperwork you doing now?" he asked carefully leaning over the desk to see.

"Right now I'm balancing out the accounts, how much expenditure we are using per day to sail the ship versus the amount of gold we are making for the trip," Vasco explained glancing around his desk for something.

"Looking for your pipe?" he asked.

Vasco sighed and nodded "How'd you guess?"

"Because you always smoke when you start to get stressed" He answered stepping up behind Vasco and gently placing his hands on the man's shoulders, careful and eased he began to massage out the tension and tightness in the man's shoulder's and back. Skimming his finger's over the dip of the man's spine, the wide plains of the man's shoulder blades before reaching up to the stack of muscle that connected the man's neck to his collarbone.

Vasco hummed and leaned back, his head settling against his stomach and he looked down at his lover's face, relaxing into him.

He chuckled and continued his interactions. "Better?" He asked Vasco nodded "Where have you been all my years of doing blasted paperwork?" Vasco asked out loud eyes blinking open to peer up at his. He shrugged and leaned down planting a kiss on the man's lips "Doesn't matter, I'm here now."

Vasco gave a nod before lifting his head back up and returning to his work, mumbling numbers under his breath in between 'Oh's' and 'ahs' 

He worked his way down his lover's spine, Vasco hissing when he reached a tender point in the lower portion of his back. He lifted his hands away and glanced at the man curiously before testing the area again. Another hiss and shy away from his touch.

"Your back bothering you?" he asked carefully rubbing his chin for a second.

"It flares up from time to time, feel's like...something's pinching in there," Vasco responded leaning across his desk and adding a few papers to one of his many piles. De Sardet frowned and pulled at Vasco's elbow "Stand up for me love?" he asked and the Naut gave a grunt and did as asked. Carefully he began to pull up the back of Vasco's shirt. Vasco gave him a look and he sighed "It's for medical reason's just...keep looking straight" He ordered, pushing Vasco's chair out of the way he scanned and felt down Vasco's spine, feeling along the 'nodes' of the spine, making sure they were aligned and in their proper place.

All was well until he felt a few in Vasco's lower back slightly out of alignment. "Ah, found the culprits, your lucky us medical students take classes in spine and muscle manipulation." He explained cheerfully to his lover.

"I'm sorry spine...manipulation? I would very much like to keep it where it is, thank-you." Vasco quipped out reaching for his shirt. He stopped his lover and put a hand on his shoulder "It's not as bad as it sounds, and your spine right now is giving you pain and trouble yes? So where it is currently is not the best place to be." He explained hoping his lover agreed with him. Vasco's eyes dimmed in doubt but with a sigh, the Naut relented and let go of his shirt.

"I can fix it, just give me a bit," he said as he began to knead into Vasco's back a little firmer than before, paying better detail to the muscles just at the meeting of the spine, getting them relaxed and stretched out. Vasco groaned in his throat and he watched with some amusement how the man began to melt in his hands, swaying and leaning into his touch.

He stopped before the bad vertebrae and instead smoothed his open palm over that area of his lover's spine.

"Okay, I need you to cross your arms in front of you, hold them to your chest, and lay your hand's flat against your shoulders, do not fist your hands." He instructed and watched as Vasco confusedly followed his instructions. When he was in position he stepped up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Vasco and over his lover's arms. "Now, take a deep breath then let it go slowly" He whispered gently over Vasco's shoulder.

He felt Vasco's lungs inflate then slowly begin to deflate, quickly and with the precision he had been trained he lifted Vasco in a quick movement, stretching out the man's back and squeezing slightly to release the trapped air stuck in the man's spine. Vasco gave a choked wheeze then cursed in startlement as they both heard the loud series of pops and cracks come from the man's back.

"Fuck! What in the-" Vasco barked out as he let go of his lover with a knowing grin. The man turned an accusing look on his face before he paused and tentatively tested his back, brows raising in surprise as he noticed no pain.

"Oh....Ohhhhhh" Vasco sighed out a small grin forming over his face before he chuckled in his throat.

"See? Now, turn back around and I'll finish what I started" He chirped out and used his finger to motion the man to turn around. With a nod Vasco did as told, he carefully finished massaging the man's back only doing one minor adjustment after that to help relieve the pinching the man felt. When he was done Vasco sat down in an entirely slack and at ease manner in the chair. A constant smile on his face as he chuckled up at him.

"Oh, that was...I...I'm at a lost for words...just...you are so incredibly kind and talented love, you've truly made my day," Vasco stated lifting a hand up to grab a hold of his and lift it to his lips. He smiled "That was the plan for the day, to show how much I love and appreciate you." He said leaning down and give the man a kiss on the lips.

Vasco lazily gave him a calm look as they parted before he grunted and pushed himself up, looking to finishing his paperwork. He stepped back willing to return back to the bed but he couldn't help but gaze at his lover, practically glowing in the streaks of midday sun illuminating up the cabin. The curve of his muscles, the fluidity of his movements, the ripple of muscle reminding him of a cat stalking its prey.

His mouth went dry for a second as Vasco stretched out, the way his pants dipped around his hips as he sat in his chair. His mouth watered as he thought of something they had talked about a long time ago on the Isle.

Carefully he stepped up next to Vasco, the man scooting his chair back and looking up at him in confusion.

"What is it?" the man asked before his eyes widened as he slid in between his lover's leg's taking up a kneeling position there.

"Are...Love...?" Vasco said softly, confusion and interest growing in his eyes. He gave the man a smirk before he slowly traced his fingers up the man's thighs. Over the strong muscles that twitched beneath his touch.

"You...you sure?" Vasco asked him carefully. "You've already done so much...and...I...you don't have to force yourself if you're not feeling-" His lover commented but was cut off as he began to undo the laces of his pants. Vasco's hips lifted themselves up to help him as he eased the pants down lower on his legs. His lover's semi-hard cock resting against his thigh, small glints of metal thankfully still there.

"Love, I have and always will view sucking your cock as a treat of my lifetime." He purred out before leaning down and tracing his tongue over and around the head of the member. The salty taste of skin combined with the more bitter and strong metal taste gave him a surge of pleasure as he dutifully attended to his lover's manhood. Stroking and sucking gently, kissing up the length and around the head getting it to stand at a hard and throbbing attention.

Once fully hard he enveloped Vasco's cock fully, taking as much as he could into his mouth, swirling his tongue around gathering up the beads of pre-cum and swallowing them down. He breathed in his lover's heavy scent, moaning around the appendage, loving how Vasco sighed out his name in an aroused tone. Breath hitching as the man's hips rocked upwards languidly into his mouth. One of Vasco's hands reaching down and twisting his damp hair in between his fingers.

He gave a firm suck causing his lover to whimper before he lifted away from Vasco's cock. 

"You're supposed to be doing paperwork while I do this Love." He teased raising a brow before leaning down and continuing to suck his lover's cock never taking his eyes from Vasco. The Naut's face was contorted in pleasure, lips parted as he panted, face flushed, eyes glassy and pupils expanding wider by the second.

"R...right" Vasco choked out as he choked down another inch of the Naut's manhood, thick and throbbing tasting so incredibly metallic but he didn't care because Vasco's moans were making him regret putting pants back on. His own arousal biting against the front laces of his pants, threatening to break through, a part of him wanted to lower one of his hands down stroke himself and give him some much-needed friction, a single _touch_ of relief.

Vasco leaned forward attempting to do as he had stated, the man moaning numbers and sums in staggered gasps as his hips kept thrusting up into his mouth, at first in a slow languid pace but it began to increase in tempo as Vasco was pushed closer to his edge. His lover fisting his hair all the harder causing spikes of want shoot right down into his lower gut, causing them to heat up even more and twist in desperation.

He moaned out sharper against his lover's cock, it began to throb and twitch beneath his tongue, more and more pre-spend filling his mouth and he slurped it all down the taste of his lover like ambrosia on his tongue.

He shot a hand down to his pants, tugging at the laces of his trousers, finally freeing his cock from its confines, he could feel his pre-cum weeping unto his lower stomach. The heated spool of need winding tighter within him. Vasco cursed under his breath "Oh...f-fuck....love...I can't...i-its..." He sputtered out before thrusting up into his mouth all the more urgent. De Sardet felt his lover's cock beginning to swell in his mouth.

"Seas...De Sardet...I want to fuck your mouth so bad...force you to drink every last drop" Vasco hissed out, voice low and rough. Hearing his lover say such things made his cock twitch in reply, he was burning in his body, skin igniting in fevered fires. He mewled around Vasco's member as he broke away for a split second sucking in a mouthful of air he met his lover's eyes.

"Do it." He moaned out in a breathless whisper, sucking air as he felt his hips jerk forward involuntarily, his balls feeling so very tight and constricted. As if he had a vice on them and only now they were free. He ached throughout his entire body but he wanted Vasco to cum first, wanted to taste his lover's spend, wanted to hear his lover's snarled moan as he-

He whimpered as his cock throbbed as he locked his fingers around the base to keep him from ending. He gasped and panted, looking up at Vasco with a pleading look his lover stood, kicking back his chair and grabbed both sides of his face roughly before lining his tip into his mouth. He eagerly took it all down, all the way until his nose was touching his lover's lower abdomen. 

Vasco tilted his head back slightly so that their eyes could meet, he relaxed his jaw and groaned as Vasco began to thrust into his mouth, going slow the first few thrusts making sure he didn't gag or choke. He breathed in through his nose, all of his concentration on keeping his head at the right angle to give his lover the pleasure he craved.

It didn't take long for Vasco to finish, the man gave a sudden loud snarled groan before he slammed his cock all the way to the back of his throat. It made him gag for a split second before he felt a rush of hot fluid begin to push into his mouth, filling and pooling throughout strong and bitter he did his best to swallow it all down and not lose any. Vasco whimpered and gasped, his hips rocking gently against his head before they stilled after a little bit.

His lover sighed out and carefully pulled away from him, eyes slightly watery as he gave him a content and loving stare. Carefully Vasco helped him to his feet, he gave him a kiss that he attempted to dodge, not wanting his lover to taste how he well...tasted. But Vasco held his head firmly and gave him a kiss before leaning over and digging out a bottle of dark alcohol, the same one that he seen Vasco drink from the night after the siren's attacked.

His lover offered it to him and he choked down a sip before he scrunched his face up at the strength of the liqueur now burning his throat and making his eyes water.

"Your turn" Vasco said with a grin before he slid down to his knees in front of him. That was before of course Vasco's hands on his hips instructed him to turn around. He was confused by this for a second but when Vasco tugged his pants down fully he realized what the man was about to do.

"But...Vasco-" He began to protest but his lover was already spreading his cheeks and diving in, the hot and wet appendage circling around his sensitive opening and causing him to yelp before moaning out from behind his hand clapping over his mouth. His legs went weak as spirals of ecstasy flowed easily throughout his body, Vasco's tongue rendering him near speechless on the spot as he mewled and sobbed into his hand collapsing his weight unto the desk.

He hoped he didn't ruin any papers but at this point, neither of them had the ability to stop.

Vasco palmed his ass cheeks, finger's digging into his flesh as that tongue began to shift _into_ him and the scorching and _wet_ feeling of bliss nearly sent him to rapture on the spot. He squeaked as he gave in and pushed his hips backward into his lover. He could feel his cock caught on the underside of the desk throb hotly against the wood, he couldn't help but rut up into the desk the smallest bit of friction felt like lightning ricocheting up his spine.

The fiery heat within his abdomen wound itself into a tight ball, so tight it nearly hurt but he couldn't do anything except lay there and be flayed open by his lover's talented tongue. His hands shot out in front of him, vaguely aware he was pushing things off the desk in his throes of passion but Vasco didn't react or do anything except keep thrusting that wet and slick appendage up into him.

His nerves being singed on the spot from the intense feeling of everything, a small part of him wanted Vasco to fuck him with his cock but for the most part he was entirely wrapped up on one thought. Being fucked by Vasco's tongue.

He whimpered and rocked his hips harder into the desk, undoubtedly causing bruises but his balls had tightened past what was manageable, he _needed_ to cum.

It was like a thirst that couldn't be quenched, a hunger that didn't get satiated. The feeling of being driven higher and higher, bright bursts of color going off in his mind as he got wrapped up in the one desperate thought running rampant through his body.

_'Cumming, fuck I want to come, so fucking close, oh Vasco, more. more. MORE'_ He screamed in his mind knowing damned well his teeth were digging into the wood on the edge of the desk.

His body converted his thoughts, hips spasming as his leg's widened, and goaded Vasco into going faster. His lover eagerly answered his pleas darting that sinful tongue all around him, whipping up a storm that swelled into a hurricane and scattered him on a thousand winds.

His body violently curled backward, mouth yawning open in a voiceless scream to the heavens, only managed meager whispers of his lover's name as his body kept spasming uncontrollably tears rolling down from his eyes as he sailed on a sea of colors and sharp beautiful pleasure. Vasco's hand reached around and carefully stroked out the last drops of cum, his cock throbbing and sensitive, he hissed and whimpered until Vasco let go.

He melted into the desk, slumped over, and finding it impossible to locate his legs or move his body except for his mouth to hang open as he gasped for air. Shiver's still swarming over his body, he felt Vasco gently rub circles over his back helping calm him down from his rush of an orgasm.

Eventually, after countless moments floating in a cloud of content bliss, fading between whether he wanted to be conscious or not he managed to pick his head up.

"W-why...are you so _good_ at that." He managed to say as he shakily pushed himself up from the desk, his body feeling disjointed and lost. Vasco put his hands on his hips and helped guide him into a standing position, he leaned back and pressed his weight into his lover's form, tilting his head back he looked into his lover's eyes.

"Beginner's luck maybe?" Vasco teased before kissing him, he tasted strongly of the alcohol that Vasco had given him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes not knowing how to reply to that. Instead, he gave a soft smile "It gets better every time, I'm afraid next time though I may pass out." Vasco kissed him on the forehead and helped pull up his pants, his cheeks feeling sloppy and wet from where Vasco had applied his tongue.

"To make you pass out from pleasure...put that on my list." Vasco purred out now helping lead him to the bed so that he could collapse into it with a grunt. He managed to twist unto his back and look up at his lover. He gave the man a smile and tugged on his arm.

"Come join me...we can...cuddle" He stuttered out feeling sleepy again.

"Apologies I can't...I've got a desk to clean up...and some paperwork to re-do..." Vasco commented kissing him on the temple. "Oh...s-sorry" He mewled out letting his head fall to the side, closing his eyes and enjoying the faded screen of colors still glowing in the back of his mind.

"Look's like your gonna sleep again...I love you Tempest...thank you again for everything." Vasco's voice echoed out above him. He merely grunted in reply before fading out on a sea of calm colors, the beating of drum sounding very much like a heart beating loud in his dream. Then a crackle of lightning struck and the drumming sound stopped, then all was quiet for him and the rest of the dream.


	138. Same Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a continuation of last one with some setup and character building, I'm taking it a bit easy right now and I'm sorry I haven't posted as frequent, I and my friends now have an Ark Server and I like to divide my time between that, work and writing.

_Vasco_

He sat at ease at his desk, leaning back in his chair, feet up, smoke pipe held in the corner of his mouth that he would at times puff out a ring or two just to see if he could. His body humming and light, overfilled with an incredibly good mood, all thanks to his lover. He smiled to himself and glanced over at De Sardet's sleeping form, snoring lightly, blanket wrapped entirely over him to the point only the top of his head was discernable.

He glanced out the window and noticed the sun was just beginning to set, he smiled once more to himself as he removed the pipe from his mouth. Leaning his head back he watched as the glow of orange and yellow lit up his room, light setting his room on fire and washing its walls with an unearthly glow. This was one of his favorite parts of the day, sunrise, and sunset when both would equally affect his cabin like this.

He heard the distinct sound of his door opening and he set his pipe down entirely, letting the remaining tobacco burn itself out in the ashtray. He sighed out debating what to do next when a knock on his doorframe alerted his attention. His eyes shot to De Sardet, the Noble only shifted but continued sleeping. He cleared his throat with a soft cough "Come in" he whispered out loud enough for the person on the other side of the curtain to hear.

Kidd's frame pushed through and their eyes met, he flickered his gaze towards De Sardet then put a finger to his lips. Signaling for the man to stay quiet as possible, Kidd gave a smirk and a nod before approaching his desk carefully.

"Do ye have an extra pen I could borrow?" The Northern Naut attempted to whisper, but speaking softly was not something capable with their thick and bellowing accents. He gave a nod and handed the man one of his pen's. Kidd gave him a nod of thanks and carefully drifted out of the room. He stood and made sure the pipe was completely out before following after the Northman into the front room.

Kidd was sitting on the couch, his coffee tables shifted closer so the man could use it as a makeshift desk, reminding Vasco of when Pip was sick and the lad and De Sardet would do his bookwork like that. He thought back fondly on the memory as he folded into the chair aside from Kidd. Hen was nestled inside his cage, the rooster carefully preening his feathers. Kidd sighed deeply as he glanced over a few papers, already rubbing the corner's of his eyes in frustration.

"Seem's like paperwork is the bane of every Captain's existence" He commented letting his head sink into the high back of the chair. Kidd gave him a pointed look before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Yer too young boy ta already be complainin'...I've got...let's see...thirty...thirty-one years of sailin' whereas you have, what not even five?" Kidd divulged glancing back at him. Vasco rolled his eyes, he was a man of twenty-four and Kidd still called him 'boy'

"Aye, be five next spring" He replied scratching his chin and propping his legs up on _his_ coffee table. Kidd shot him a glare but didn't say anything, only moved his paperwork closer to him. Interest piqued he gave the older Captain a sidelong glance before asking "How much longer you going to sail then?" He asked politely.

Kidd breathed in long and slow, shoulders dropping as the man leaned back into the couch with a grunt. He lifted a hand up and pulled off his beaten tri-corn and tossed it to the right of him on the couch. Thick curly hair, now mostly gray but parts of it still having a reddish tint was tugged in frustrated manners as the man combed through his hair with his fingers.

"Don't know Vasco, honest truth...I might...after wut happened..." Kidd stated tossing his hand in the air for a second before letting it drop. Vasco frowned, it hurt him to see the man who he had learned so much from, about not giving up and always keeping strong...to see him so worn and talking about throwing in the towel...then again, the man lost a ship, an expensive one at that. The guild will for sure debate whether to put him back at the helm or not, it didn't matter if it was Rory who sailed into the reef, it was during Kidd's command, Kidd would be blamed, and with his record... losing men and ships...they may not put him behind the helm again.

"Might jus head back home...retire an be with kin" Kidd said, distracting him from his thoughts. He lifted a brow "Your siblings?" he asked. Kidd nodded "Aye, got two of dem, a few aunt's an uncle's still hangin' about...nieces an nephews, you've met a few." Kidd explained with a chuckle. Vasco smirked as he remembered Nessie, Thorin, and Hindel.

"Aye, I have," he said softly switching his legs around on the table.

"Might even...might see if I can patch things up with Asta" Kidd eased out with a hissing sigh.

This comment made him perk up. He shot a glance back to Kidd who was now staring out the windows, the softest smile on the man's lips.

"Asta...pardon, from when you spoke about her before...and from how others mentioned her...I assumed...I thought she had...passed." He eased out carefully, studying Kidd's reaction. The man gave a loud laugh, he widened his eyes and motioned towards the cabin, reminding the man De Sardet was still sleeping. Kidd pursed his lips and cleared his throat "Sorry" the man quipped before shaking his head.

"Nah, Asta...she is far from dead, she's in da North, livin' there on her own fer long time now...we keep in touch every so often...we..." Kidd began to say before cutting himself off and shaking his head.

"We never stopped...carin' bout one another, but...life is...well, it's complicated, we each have our own paths," Kidd stated with a frown, abandoning all thought of paperwork by putting the pen down and sliding deeper into the couch and turning to face him better.

"Marriage...marriage in da north, ain't da ball n' chain it is here in da south....we understand dat..._people_ have der own lives, own paths ta follow...sometimes those paths are together....othertimes...they apart," Kidd said motioning a path splitting into separate directions with his fingers.

"Doesn't it...doesn't it hurt?" he asked carefully, his own mind racing to the thought of not having De Sardet, even though he knew it was inevitable...it still felt...gutwrenchingly brutal.

Kidd sighed and scratched his beard for a second, his eyes darkening for a second before the man shook his head once. "It does at times, but...we've both been through worse heartache" The man stated but didn't divulge any further instead he sighed and stretched out with a yawn. "We parted cause it were da right thing ta do...she was called to a higher order," Kidd said leaning over and patting Hen for a few moments, the rooster tilted it's head back and its eyes closed in contentment as it's master stroked over his crown.

"Religious?" he asked curiously.

"Nah...well sorta, _önd-vísa_...Spirit Guide" Kidd translated with a nod as he too shifted paperwork out of the way and propped his legs up on the table.

"They use da old magicks of ta North, she's known ta be one of the strongest wielders...and fastest learner ta boot," Kidd said lifting his chin in pride, eyes shimmering brightly for a few seconds before the man sighed and relaxed into the couch more.

Vasco hummed under his breath, he had never heard of this 'Spirit Guide' thing.

"What kind of magic is it?" He asked carefully wishing he had some ale or something to sip on while they talked.

"Da kind of magic most don't want round no more...we Northerners sign treaties sayin' we gonna stop the practice...well, we sign away den move da learning underground, ain't no Southmen, or Eastmen or Westmen gonna tell _us_ wut ta do," Kidd confessed with a laugh and a wide grin. Vasco snorted "You Northmen are as stubborn as they come." He commented with a wry grin, he and Kidd sharing a chuckle.

They settled into a brief comfortable silence, the two of them staring out the window watching as the sun sunk lower over the horizon.

"Well! I suppose I'd better go see dat me men are earnin' der keep" Kidd stated pushing himself up with a grunt. Vasco nodded he should probably be doing the same. He then noted the man's lack of progress on paperwork.

"Anything to get out of doing paperwork I suppose." He joked and Kidd cursed under his breath and shot him a glare before cleaning down and swiping up all his papers and tucking them under his arm. "I'll do em at din" The older Captain stated with a tone of finality. Kidd gave him a nod as he placed his tricorn back on his head then the man was gone out the door with a whistle.

A few minutes later De Sardet walked in from their bedroom, he smiled over at his lover then beckoned the sleeping beauty over to him. De Sardet returned a grin, hair somewhat messy and a shirt only half-laced on his frame it felt nice to tug the man down into his lap. The Noble's verdant hazel eyes blinked the last remnants of sleep from them as the man sat straddling his legs, leaning up he snagged a kiss from his lover before sighing and resting his hands on the man's waist.

"Did someone enjoy their second nap for the day?" He teased as he parted from his lover's soft and supple lips. Watching as the man's ear's and cheeks reddened before he received a light smack on his shoulder. 

"Don't say that!" The man whisper shouted at him. He laughed and glanced around the room. 

"Who's gonna hear? The rooster? Hen do you care to know that my lover-" He began to say but De Sardet clapped a hand to his mouth. He smiled as he glanced up at De Sardet. His embarrassment flush on his face, the warmth, and press of his lover's body next to him. He pressed a kiss to the hand covered over his mouth. Carefully De Sardet slid it away then cleared his throat. "_Anyway_, I wasn't out that long." De Sardet admitted glancing away from him.

"Only an hour or so, but that's the usual time it takes for you to recover from my endeavors." He teased again, earning him another slap to his other shoulder.

"I thought it was supposed to be _my_ day for relaxing? How is being hit by my lover relaxing?" He stated lifting a brow. De Sardet's eyes softened then the Noble leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before sliding over to both his cheeks then his temple, whisper-soft kisses that caused shivers to run up and down his spine.

"Better?" De Sardet asked with a slight chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He hummed under his breath as he wrapped his arms tighter around De Sardet's waist and pulled him in closer, his chin resting on the man's shoulder as he turned his head in to slowly inhale the fresh scent of cinnamon and cloves that clung to the man. "Much better" he sighed out before fluttering his eyes closed and staying like for a long while.

"Are you going to be okay when I'm gone?" De Sardet asked suddenly making him snap his eyes open and lift his head away to study the earnest dark ones staring down at him. He furrowed his brows as a lump suddenly grew in his throat.

"I overheard you and Kidd talking...you asked him if it hurt for his wife to be away from him..." De Sardet mentioned cautiously, worry expanding in those beautiful perfect eyes of his. He sighed out and put a hand to his forehead, two fingers absently rubbing his temple as De Sardet shifted his weight around.

"I just...I have moments okay?" He said taking his hand away from his face then lifting it up to cradle De Sardet's chin, admiring the bone structure of his cheeks and jaw. The way his birthmark curled under his short beard, the glistening of his reddish-brown hair as the last of the sun's rays faded over them. His lover looked down worriedly at him, pity in his eyes.

"I know we talked about it, I _know_ we have a plan for everything...but I just...when I think about..._really_ think about how empty the bed is going to be...or how quiet the cabin and Mess is gonna sound...or just how...dull everything will be when your not there-" He explained his eyes drifting away from De Sardet's as he found solace staring at the man's chest, the smooth skin and well-toned muscle only a few inches away.

He found himself being wrapped up tight in De Sardet's arm, his ear pressed against his lover's chest, hearing that strong and fast beating of his lover's energetic heart. He couldn't help but smile, and he could help but begin to cry either. He pressed his forehead firmer into De Sardet's chest, he felt the press of the man's lips at the top of his head, as De Sardet's hands massaged small circles into his back and shoulders.

"You can do this Love, I believe in you...I believe in _us_" De Sardet said after a few minutes. He peeled his head away from De Sardet's chest, staring up at the Noble he felt De Sardet's thumbs wipe away his tears. The Noble gave him a soft and gentle smile.

"We walk the same path...doesn't matter where we are when we walk it, but no matter what we are walking it together." The man affirmed meeting his gaze with fierce determination. He studied those endless pools of mossy stone staring at him, studied them silently with reverence for what felt like hours but was most likely until he took his next breath.

"Your right...we have to stop..._doing_ _this_" He stated motioning to his eyes "To ourselves...we are strong and capable people, the two of us...I'll love you in this lifetime and the next, but we are strong enough to stand apart when we need to." He said with a nod, attempting to gather up all his courage. De Sardet nodded and pressed his forehead into his, the both of them wrapping their hands around the other's neck, burrowing their hands into the other's hair as they breathed in sync, taking solace with one another.

"We walk together" He affirmed quietly after a few moments.

"Together" De Sardet replied after him.

They remained frozen in that state for a few more minutes before Vasco carefully pulled away from his lover. De Sardet did the same and rested both hands on his shoulders. He smirked as he looked up at De Sardet.

"Talking about walking paths makes us sound like a pair of Northman." He teased with a chuckle. De Sardet gave him a wicked grin, eyes lighting up with a twinkle before the man quipped out.

"Wut ya talkin' bout laddie? I thinks we sounds jus bout da same?" His lover said in a perfect Northman drawl and it took all of his will power to not break into hysterics.

"Nah, I thinks we be soundin' different from wut we were a'fore" He joked out just managing to keep his chuckle under control. De Sardet was the first to break and soon the cabin was filled with the sounds of a hyena dying as his lover slid into a laughing mess to the floor. At this point, he was crying again, but this time from humor as he wrapped an arm over his stomach one of his legs bending up as he nearly choked himself out on laughter.

Eventually, both of them subsided into hooted laughter that every so often broke out from their lips. Then the call for dinner bellowed out from below and he sighed as he pushed himself into a standing position and glanced down at De Sardet who still lay on the floor.

"You getting up or taking another nap?" He teased down at the man, only for De Sardet to glare up at him. He chuckled and extended a hand down to help pull him up. When De Sardet was standing once more the Noble glanced down at himself then finished tying up his shirt. While he did that Vasco walked over and grabbed the man's blue and red coat, taking it over to him and setting it on his shoulders.

"There's a chill in the air tonight, best take the jacket." He instructed with a polite voice. De Sardet smirked and put the jacket on before he turned to him and held his arms up.

"It's missing one last thing" The Noble stated glancing down to the loose sash at his waist. The two of them grinning he reached down and tied off the sash, with his hands still on the knot he pulled De Sardet into him and claimed the man's lips, relishing in their taste and feel, attempting to memorize everything about him in this single second before they parted.

De Sardet stepped around him and returned with his hat. He chuckled under his breath as De Sardet placed it on his head, one of the Noble's hands falling down to caress his cheek. 

"I thought you promised to wear that today?" He teased a certain glow in his eyes. Smiling he leaned in and whispered into the man's ear. "Today is not yet finished" Then he nipped the lobe for extra measure, watching the shudder that fell over his lover's figure as he stepped away with a knowing grin and wink. He held his elbow out to his lover then asked "Shall I escort you to dinner Love?"

De Sardet smiled then slipped his arm into his "It would be my pleasure" He stated lifting his jaw and for a moment, just a moment he saw all the proper etiquette return to the man in a heartbeat.

"Your wrong, the pleasure is all _mine_" He retorted leaning in and kissing the man on the cheek before hauling him off towards food.

_De Sardet_

He found himself yawning again at dinner, an action that of course drew a sly grin and knowing look from Vasco. He gave the man a glare back and shook his head. He heard another loud ruffle of papers and poked his head forward to see around Vasco and noted that Kidd was once again furiously looking over his paperwork in the dim lighting of the Mess. The man squinting and looking this way and that as he attempted to make sense of what was scrawled on the page.

Cabral frowned and looked over at Kidd as the man cursed in his tongue, Vasco lifted a brow then shrugged before returning back to his food.

"Kidd...wouldn't it be better to do that up in the room if you are having that much trouble?" Cabral suggested sipping her ale.

Kidd turned towards her and squinted across to her from his side of the table. "I ain't havin' dat much trouble, jus bloody can't see such small print! Everybody gotta write so blasted small!" The man barked out making a few tables nearby turn heads.

De Sardet glanced at Vasco and the Naut only frowned "Well I ain't gonna read it for you." He stated before lifting his cup to take a sip.

A figure approached the table then, he recognized the man as Rory, Kidd's First-Mate. Rory folded his arms in front of him and lifted one brow to Kidd. Kidd waved him off and turned his back to ignore him.

"Cap'n, would you just _use_ them, how many times do we have to have this-" Rory began but was cut off as Kidd snapped his head towards him.

"I don't like em! I ain't dat old!" Kidd argued back. Rory gave an exasperated sigh and a shake of his head before the man's hand was plunging into Kidd's inner coat pocket, fishing around for something as Kidd attempted to slap the man's hand away.

"Wouldja jus! _feikinstafir!_ Get ya paws-" Kidd yelled at the man before Rory revealed what he had been trying to get. _Spectacles_. 

Kidd glared daggers at the man as Rory jabbed them unto Kidd's face, even taking the time to hook the stems over Kidd's ears. Dark wooden rims and thick glass now covering Kidd's eyes he glanced down at the paper. Blinking rapidly he made a noise of approval as he flattened the paper out and began to write on it. Rory made a noise in his throat, lifting a brow and crossing his arms the man was waiting for something.

Kidd heaved a heavy sigh before muttering out "Fine, fine _thanks_ ya annoyin' arse." Rory gave a wide grin before nodding his head "Any day Cap'n" Kidd rolled his eyes and went back to work. Without looking up from his paper he pointed at Vasco.

"Say a damned word an I'll knock ya flat on yer back with my axe." The Naut threatened gruffly. Vasco held his hands up in surrender and instead turned back to Cabral. De Sardet watched as the Admiral studied Kidd intently for a few seconds before asking.

"Do you need to be wearing them at-" she began to ask but was interrupted as Kidd firmly set his pen down, removed his glasses and glancing over the room stated, "The table three over, group of men playing cards, the ones with their backs to us." Kidd pointed the three of them turned their heads and De Sardet had to squint to indeed see that they were in fact playing cards.

"The one on the left has a full house, the other has a royal flush and is attempting to cap his bet," Kidd stated with a chuckle "He gonna be sorry when he finds out his friend there's about ta win." The Naut stated with glee. True to his word cards were shown and the man Kidd had pointed out slammed his fists on the table in anger then tossed his money and stormed away.

Kidd sighed and put the glasses back on "I can see far away jus fine admiral, could tell ya if a gull has a flea sittin' on his arse from a mile away...but ask me ta read somethin' on a paper in front of me? Pigs have a better chance of flyin'" The men stated with a laugh before finding his place again on the page.

De Sardet met Cabral's eyes who nearly gave a shrug. 

"I see, well...good to know." She said with a smile before yawning and stretching.

"I don't know about you but I am hitting the hay, been a long day." She said lifting herself up and collecting her plate. He and Vasco wished her goodnight and after they finished their food they returned back to the cabin.

He leaned against the rim of the tub, paging through one of the many animal books that Vasco had. Behind him he could hear the dripping of the water as Vasco took a quick bath, only using four buckets of water the man was good at rationing out and getting the job done.

He let his fingers trace over the sea-serpent that was inked out on the page, absolutely massive in length, dwarfing the ship it leered down at.

"You ever face against a sea-serpent?" He asked Vasco without looking allowing the man his privacy. He heard a rumbling chuckle in reply.

"No, at least...not a full-grown one, babies ain't much wider than a cow and the length of half the ship, those ones you can scare off with gunfire...but anything larger? Ya toss meat out, call for full sails, and fucking pray." His lover responded. He pursed his lips and made a note to never run into a full-grown one.

He flicked through a few more pages before landing on what he thought was...a whale? Only it was...different, it's neck and body were longer, the tail was too, with a wider and more fish-like fin on the end, ridges of spines along the back and...a bony or armored head, with _slitted_ eyes?

"What...what kind of whale is this?" He asked turning the book to his lover. Vasco gave the page a once over.

"Ah, that would have been a _Laviathen Whale_....better known as the 'Dragon Whale' it's extinct now, the last one hasn't been seen in a hundred years." He explained pushing himself up from the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist. Water dripping and gliding down his forme. De Sardet stepped back so as to not get the book wet and ruin it.

"Why was it called the dragon whale?" He asked looking back to it.

"Well look at it...looks like a...dragon _and_ a whale put together, got the back spikes, even it's front fins had large claws on them...though I don't know how it used them....still just a fin." The Naut stated rubbing his chin in confusion. De Sardet glanced back down the page and frowned.

"It would have been nice to see one...I wonder if my _Whale-Speech_ would have let me talk to it?" He asked curiously as he closed the book and slid it back on the shelf. Surprised when all of a sudden his lover's body was pushing into his back, steamy and wet he jumped at the sudden feel of Vasco's mouth on the back of his neck and kissing up it. His arms wrapping over his torso and pulling him back to the bed.

He laughed and turned in Vasco's arms, his lover's hungry lips covering his and practically eating him alive. He broke away with a gasp and a shiver. "You'll get my clothes all wet like this." He stated motioning to his lover's still sopping wet body. Vasco chuckled as his hands reached for his shirt, now damp and sticking to him Vasco managed to tug it off of his frame before lips were once again sucking and nipping at his neck.

"Then allow me to take them off of you" Vasco purred out before the Naut's calloused fingers traced down his sides and landed at his waist beginning to undo the laces there. De Sardet managed to muffle his moan, managing to force it into a soft sigh of pleasure.

"You are supposed to ask _before_ you start...Love" He replied before Vasco's tongue was delving into his mouth, swirling about so he could taste the man fully. Both of them groaned then, his a higher-pitched while Vasco's a deep and guttural, one that always sparked up heat in his loins when he heard it. 

"I don't see you complaining...besides...it's _technically_ still my day," Vasco responded innocently enough, even though his eyes were wild, burning a lustful gold as his pants were yanked down from his waist. He whimpered as Vasco's arm violently wrapped around his hips, dragging him inwards to press against his wet and hard body before he was being pushed towards the bed, half tripping as his trousers got caught on his ankles.

He fell to the bed on his back, heart beating wildly in the excitement as his lover towered over him then grabbed his caught trousers and dragged them off his frame. He sat up and kissed all over his lover's torso, making sure to kiss the scar left behind by the dagger before moving to the man's nipples. He swirled the silver bars there around several times, tongue toying with the metal as Vasco let out groans and whispered his name huskily, finger's digging into his hair.

Vasco pried him away from his chest gently, the two of them met each other's eyes.

"Your right love, it still is your day...what would you like?" He asked sweetly. Vasco gave him a grin before he put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to lay flat on the bed. Still standing at the foot he shifted seductively in the bed, letting a hand fall down to his member to give it a few slow strokes, his eyes never tearing away from Vascos.

"I'd like to fuck you senseless into the bed, you in agreeance Tempest?" his lover voiced, calm, low, and without question. De Sardet could only whimper and wait breathlessly on the bed as Vasco walked over to the dresser and picked up his hat. He moaned out even louder as Vasco approached the beg again, and with the way his eyes were burning under the rim of the damned hat, De Sardet knew tonight his lover was going to be ruthless, and he couldn't fucking wait.

_Cussel_

In all his long years he had served on watch many a time, and yet still, after all of them, he still couldn't quite manage not letting out a yawn as he longed for his hammock. He shook his head and blinked, the next four hours would be long ones indeed. He slowly walked his way around the ship, pulling his jacket a little warmer about him he smiled as he glanced up at the stars. Those bright bodies shimmering on endlessly...he could watch them for hours and still want to stare a little while longer.

He probably should have paid attention to where he was walking as he ended up running into something.

"Oi!" A voice yelled at him roughly. He blinked as he straightened himself out and realized he had bumped into Captain Kidd.

"Oh! Cap'n Kidd, very sorry bout that, wasn't payin' attention to where I was going." He stated honestly as he stepped back from the Northman. Kidd gave a shrug and rubbed his eyes "Aye that be okay old-timer, just startled me's all." Kidd explained before the man turned to lean against the rail, in the glow of starlight and the nearby lantern he could see the dark bags under the man's eyes.

"Pardon me Cap'n...but I don't believe you were on watch tonight...there a reason you out with us first watchmen?" He asked curiously.

But his answer came to him in the sound of a muffled moan of pleasure coming from the direction of the Captain's cabin.

Inwardly he could only chuckle _'Right ol' pair of teenagers they are'_ He thought to himself.

"Ah, that....that happens every so often...well..more often then you would think...but eh.." He trailed off before fishing into his pocket and pulling out a pair of ear-plugs.

"Here, we on _The Serenity_ have learned to use these on these kinds of nights" He stated with a wink. Kidd gave a laugh that echoed out into the nighttime breeze.

"These Gunner's plugs?" The Captain asked. He gave a grin and nodded "Aye, some genius week's ago thought of it....after so long hearin'..._them..._well ya know.." He trailed off and gave a polite cough. "The moment we docked on Gull Isle all of us I think made it our priority to gettin' a pair." Kidd snorted before shaking his head.

"Much obliged but...well I've seen an heard lot worse than _that_...I'll just gives it an hour er so then go in ta get me beauty rest" Kidd retorted with a dry chuckle. Cussel grinned and put the plugs back in his pocket. "I've learned ta ignore it, we don't say anythin' isn't our place, those two been through enough without havin' us pokin' fun." He explained hoping Kidd would follow suit.

Kidd nodded "Vasco's trained up a good crew it seems, proud of dat boy." Kidd stated clapping him on the shoulder.

"He ain't a boy no longer...though course when in comparison to the likes of us he is." He joked and Kidd gave a bark of a laugh. Cussel noted the man reminded him of De Sardet in the fact he was always smiling and laughing. Then again so did the Prince and the young lad Pip. All of them liked to see the humor and light in life.

"I ain't bout ready ta put me in the ranks of ya, I'm only in me 60's" The man explained turning away from him and walking over to a nearby crate and hoisting himself upon it to sit. Cussel wandered over and propped himself up on a box next to him.

"Oh that all? Suppose I'll have ta be callin' ya laddie too." He joked and Kidd shook his head "Now, now, it's in bad taste ta toss another man's crew over ta side of his ship." The Northman replied with a grin. Cussel chuckled and glanced up at the stars.

"Well, unlike us, the one thing that doesn't grow old?" He stated motioning up to the sparkling blanket of night veiled over them. Kidd followed his finger with eyes the color of grass on a warm summer day. "Is a view like this" He stated matter of factly. Kidd whistled out and sighed "Ya know what old-timer, yer damned right." The Northman replied and the two of them sat in easy silence, two old Nauts sitting as the stars and young life in the world passed them by.


	139. Choked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off with some smut, but then we get into some serious issues near the end.

_De Sardet_

Slowly his mind unsubmerged from his slumber, gradual and warm he came to a point of awakening. His eyes cracking open carefully he glanced downwards at the heavy weight on his chest. He smiled to himself as he looked at the top of his lover's head. Carefully he lifted a hand up and placed it over top, burrowing his fingers into the man's scalp softly stroking the locks of hair. Vasco shifted once or twice but continued to sleep, nestling in closer to his chest, one of the man's arms strewn across his stomach hugging him close.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Vasco's tricorn laying all too innocently in the space where Vasco's pillow usually had been. He smirked as he remembered all that hat had witnessed last night. 

_"Tempest...fuck...De Sardet your body feels so fucking good...I can never get enough" Vasco groaned out in his ear, biting sharp against the top of his earlobe. The Naut's hips thrusting into him in strong and erratic motions. They both deciding to slow down after the brutal slapping pace Vasco had begun with. De Sardet groaned out, his lover's weight heavy and scorching on top of him, his fingers digging into Vasco's back feeling the powerful muscles surging with each movement. In between gasps of air and groans of pleasure he managed to speak._

_"I...can tell...you're close...aren't you?" he asked as Vasco groaned in the back of his throat and lifted away from him. Golden eyes burning strongly as he tilted his hat backward on his head so that he could see. His body trembled for a moment or two before it paused, hips slowing down in their speed he gave a wide grin. Leaning down and kissing his lips tenderly the Naut spoke._

_"Can't help it, I keep remembering your moans from earlier, you love it when I kiss you there with my tongue." The Naut purred against his lips, he shuddered as Vasco mentioned earlier, the memory of the beautiful feeling not forgotten. Vasco hissed and groaned, suddenly moving in a bit harder, the Naut dove into his lips with a hunger fervor, in between he mewled out in a husky voice._

_"Seas, at the very mention of it...your body...just starts tightening around me..." He could only moan in the back of his throat his lover's action and words rending him speechless at drove him faster towards peak, there was something about the man's voice right now, the way his eyes seemed to burn like wildfire into his._

_"Some night...I'm going to fuck you all night long with only my tongue...would you like that Tempest?" Vasco asked him, kissing him deeply, the said sinful tongue diving into his mouth and curling around his. He whimpered against the appendage and whimpered out in surprise and pleasure as the spark of his orgasm lit, consumed in fiery ecstasy his hips rocked down into Vasco's, his body writhing in place as he came over his stomach one of his hands reaching down to milk it out for all it was worth only letting go when his nerves were too sensitive for any touch._

_Vasco halted in his movements as he went through his paces, gasping for air as he slowly came back from his peak, bright colors fading in the corner of his vision he opened his eyes to his lover's knowing smirk. _

_"I think that was a yes then?" His lover teased, he could only give a glare back, Vasco lifted a brow as his hips abruptly slammed into him in a rough way, forcing him to moan out loud as his overly sensitive body was once again being unforgivingly fucked by his lover. Vasco continued his assault, steady, hard thrusts that were once again somehow winding his coil up tight and hot again, he had just cum...but because of how raw and sensitive his body was, he felt like he was going to reach peak all too soon again._

_One of his lover's hands slid around his neck, fingers dragging and twisting into his hair pulling his head back roughly to the bed, exposing his neck so Vasco could nip and kiss it to his heart content. De Sardet shivered at the feel of his lover's teeth pressing into his skin, how it felt like he was being dominated by the man. He grunted as Vasco leaned back, his back bowing as the Naut reached the cusp of his peak._

_Vasco lifted his head away from him, eyes closing and face contorting into one of bliss as his hips began to stutter, a loud groan filling the cabin as the Naut hit his completion._

_During his orgasm, one of Vasco's hands slipped down to the side of his neck, the Naut weight cutting into him suddenly. He gasped as his breathing became incredibly shallow, nearly choking but still getting enough air...bursts of bright colors scattered at his vision and for a few seconds, every touch and noise the man made was heavenly. He couldn't say a word, couldn't comprehend what exactly was happening but he knew his body absolutely loved it._

_But just before he could explore this new sensation anymore Vasco's hand shifted off of his neck and to the space next to his head, the Naut's fingers gripping and twisting into the blankets there as his groans and grunts of pleasure began to soften. Carefully his lover pulled out of him, he could feel the warm sting of Vasco's spend within him, he lay there catching his breath body still adjusting to everything._

_Vasco leaned back on his knees and stared down at him in contentment before he reached up and slid his hat off much to his disappointment. Vasco gave a laugh at his pout before the Naut glancing down at him then to his hat the man leaned forward and playfully plopped it on his head._

_For a second his vision was blocked off as the thing tipped forward and covered his eyes, he half sat up then pushed it back on his head so that he could see Vasco._

_"Well...does it suit me?" he asked liking the way Vasco was eyeing him up and down. The Naut glanced down at his cock, licking his lips in a far too seductive manner his lover lowered himself down and began to take his cock, licking up and down the length before taking it into his warm and hot mouth._

_He whimpered as his hips thrusted up into Vasco's mouth, the Naut humming in approval. He held his breath attempting to recreate the intense feeling he felt when Vasco applied that pressure to his neck, but it just wasn't the same. He would have snatched up one of the man's hands and try and do it again but instead found himself burying his fingers into Vasco's hair as his wicked tongue darted into his slit. Thighs trembling and body shuddering two of Vasco's fingers entered him and thrusted in hard and sharp, instantly his body bowed upwards as he burned through another orgasm this time finishing into his lover's mouth as his hips continued to rock upwards air feeling thin and body sinking weighted into the bed._

_He could only lay there and breathe heavily as he flopped his head towards his lover who was already finding a cloth to clean him with. He mewled out a soft thank you before lifting one of his hands up sluggishly and slipping off the hat placing it next to him on the bed._

_"I'm taking that as a yes" He managed to utter out with a grin as Vasco returned back to bed kissing him on his temple. The Naut nodded before sliding down and laying his head on his chest. Sleep didn't come to him anytime soon, his previous naps saw to that, instead he laid there and carefully stroked his lover's hair, threading it through his fingers for some time. The Naut fell asleep in a matter of minutes but he stayed awake longer, he remembered hearing the sound of Kidd entering the cabin, and not long after that, his body faded into sleep again, this time holding his lover close as he did._

De Sardet chuckled as he took his eyes away from the hat, instead, he put a hand down on Vasco's brow, sliding along his lover's tanned flesh, tracing the tattoo's there gently. Vasco's eyes fluttered open and groggily the man glanced up at him. He gave the Naut a smile before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his temple. Vasco hummed under his breath before yawning and twisting so that he was laying with their chests against one another. Vasco propping his head up with both of his hands and staring up at him.

He smiled down at his lover who stared up at him with enduring eyes. One of Vasco's hands slid up to trace over his cheek, thumb brushing into his birthmark. Vasco turned his head slightly to get a better look at it.

"What is it?" he asked gently stifling a yawn.

"Just...trying to imagine how this will look when you start adding tattoos...I'm thinking it should blend together well." His lover said gently, nearly a whisper in the cabin. He smirked and put his hand over Vasco's "Only blend together well?" He questioned and Vasco chuckled "It's early, I'm not as poetic with my words as I want to be" Vasco stated yawning again also making him sigh out in humor.

Carefully he took a better hold of Vasco's hand and slid it downwards over his neck, instantly shivers began to flutter over his skin but he didn't think Vasco noticed. Vasco watched him do this, eyes lazily taking in his movements. When Vasco's hand had came to a full rest against the side of his neck he hummed under his breath and leaned into the hand. Vasco brushed his finger over his neck for a few seconds, then his thumb delicately trailed over the rise and fall of his adam's apple.

He gasped at how intimate that felt, his lover blinked, the sleepiness in his eyes fading away as the man watched him with a curious expression. There was a hint of confusion, unsureness in his movement as he continued to rub over his adam's apple. De Sardet bit his lower lip before guiding Vasco's other hand to his neck, now the Naut had both of his hands clapped to the sides of his neck, both thumbs rubbing his skin in short exploratory movements.

This was new for both of them.

Vasco didn't apply any pressure, there was still some reservation in his eyes, the fact of not knowing but also being incredibly curious written all over his face. But, De Sardet could sense the man was tumbling towards an answer, there was a surge of emotion glowing in the man's eyes. His lover's breathing coming faster it was very clear Vasco was interested, his hand's beginning to push only the smallest amount of pressure on his neck, instantly his mind felt lighter, his pulse beginning to drum harder in his hears deafening everything else.

He couldn't voice his thoughts, instead, he just gave a nod and a pleading look to Vasco. His lover pushed himself upwards more weight pressing into him as he was pushed down into the mattress. His heart fluttered as he watched his lover's eyes harden, mouth hanging open the smallest amount as he panted, shoulders rising and falling rapidly with his breathing and yet still a spark of indecision still written on his face.

Licking his lips he put his hands on Vasco's wrist then looked up in his lover's eyes.

"It's...okay love...I...I want to try" He whispered his thumbs tracing against his lover's skin.

Vasco audibly swallowed before his eyes closed shut for a few seconds, they were frozen in place, only the smallest of tremors running through both of their bodies.

"I...I've never...done something...like _this_," Vasco said after a few moments his voice so soft and gentle it was strange to hear it coming from the man whose hands were wrapped around his neck. Vasco's fingers loosened slightly, allowing him to breathe fully.

"I just...I don't want to hurt you." Vasco professed carefully doing his best to keep his voice as quiet as possible. He nodded before trailing a hand up to his lover's cheek. "You won't...I trust you." He said just as softly. Vasco frowned but nodded, wordlessly the Naut eased himself between his legs, as he did so De Sardet found the oil from last night and slid it down the bed to the man. He sighed out as slick digits easily entered him, his hole stretched out comfortably from their actions last night.

Vasco removed his fingers before replacing with his manhood, carefully burying it to the hilt the metal biting perfectly inside of him and as the Naut slid into him his hands slid their way up his torso and to his neck. Instantly De Sardet felt trapped, for a second a curl of fear went through him to be impaled and held in place by his lover...but he trusted Vasco and knew he was safe, so he brushed away that fear and easily gave into his lover. 

Vasco moved in slowly at first, adjusting to having to keep his hands at his neck while also thrusting up into him. The feelings...were _intense_, his head felt hot as the pressure kept building within his temples, heart beating faster and harder in his veins, could feel the throb of his pulse pushing against Vasco's hands that gripped him stronger and stronger by the second as momentum built between them.

The Naut's thumbs circling over his adam's apple before the dug in. His body jerked beneath his lover, cock twitching at how sharp and exhilarating everything felt, every movement magnified in it's feeling. Pleasure defining and wrapping throughout him strongly, he tilted his head back in his lover's grasp, attempted to suck in another shallow breath but this time finding it impossible to take in even a drop of air.

A sting of fear hit him them, striking through all the good feelings he was having. He must have made a face or made a sound for suddenly Vasco's hands were ripping away from him and his lover slipped out of him in an instant. He could only lay there gasping in a daze, the world felt like it had so much more air than before, his neck felt hot and sore as he licked his lips and gathered his thoughts.

"Fuck..." he heard an exasperated sigh from the edge of the bed. He grunted as he sat himself up blinking tears out of his eyes he didn't know he had.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Vasco said before he was shaking his head "I can't...I'm sorry...I felt like I was hurting you..." he confessed now sitting on the bed, eyes lowered. He sat up and slid down to his lover. Vasco lifted his eyes up to him guilt flooding over his features. He put his hand out and touched Vasco's chest, slightly damp from sweat.

"It's...fine...I'm glad we at least tried." He sais comforting his lover but inside he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed surely with some more time and practice they could work it out? Perhaps they could take about it later, but judging by the sun's position he knew they didn't have enough time, so they would have to something they both knew they liked.

"Well since you tried...let's do something you like." He commented tugging Vasco back towards the front of the bed, the Naut compiling easily. He eased Vasco to his back, but instead of laying entirely flat the man sat against the headboard, with a curl of his finger he bid him sit in his lap.

Gently he lowered himself down, Vasco leaning up and fluttering soft kisses along his neck before helping guide his hips downwards. Spreading his legs out he lowered down unto his lover, taking the man's cock fully before Vasco began to rock upwards into him gently. His lover wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. Vasco's nose, and face buried into his neck applying some pressure but not as much as he once was doing.

After a few thrusts, he got the hang of his lover's tempo and joined him, moving downwards as Vasco moved up, the two of them meeting in the middle. He bit his lip to keep as quiet as possible, Vasco biting into his shoulder the only sound in the cabin was the soft slap of their bodies meeting, along with some creaks of the bed. He hoped the seagulls outside the cabin and the groans of the ship helped hide their noises.

He felt the Naut reach between them, his hand moving across his length at a desperate speed his lover's body trembling beneath him. Tightening his grip around his lover's shoulders he moved down harder in earnest his orgasm breathing down his neck as Vasco's teeth buried harder against his skin. The Naut's lips moved upwards and breathed raggedly against his ear, tongue dragging over the shell before toying with his piercing.

"Let me feel you come around me love." Vasco purred out and he gasped on air, one of his lover's hands sliding up from his hip to cover over his mouth stopping him from making noise. It also gave the added effect from before, his limited breathing making everything more intense it was only a matter of two more thrusts and he was coming undone. Thank the seas Vasco's hand was there to choke out any noise he made, his eyes rolling backward as a powerful orgasm worked through his body, ropes of cum leaking out unto his and Vasco's stomachs as the Naut hissed and buried his teeth into his shoulder hips moving in surging and erratic movements.

Eventually, Vasco helped ease him off of his lap. He grunted as he rested against the headboard. Vasco leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled and grabbed the man's chin giving him a deeper kiss. Vasco smirked and nuzzled his cheek he gave his lover a pat before sliding out of bed, noting Vasco's eyes wandering over him. He grabbed one of the leftover towels on the rim of the tub and wiped himself off before turning and going back to the bed and cleaning Vasco off as well.

Vasco continued to quietly watch him for some time before with a frown his lover touched his neck gingerly. He jolted back at the slight pain that grew from that touch, his skin feeling raw and sensitive. Immediately he could see guilt and frustration grow in his lover's eyes. After a heavy sigh, Vasco leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him and gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that" he confessed. De Sardet glanced down at the man before shaking his head "No love it's fine, I was the one who asked remember?" he said carefully tentatively putting his fingers to his neck. "I know, I just...I don't..." Vasco began before breaking away and leaning back against the headboard.

"I know, you don't like hurting me, but things happen when you try new stuff and now we've learned what not to do...perhaps later we figure out how best-" He began to say but Vasco cut him off.

"I don't want to...what if next time I hurt you worse?" Vasco asked glancing back at him. He hesitated not knowing how to explain it. "I don't think you will...but if you really aren't that comfortable with it...we don't have to" He stated though he couldn't completely hide the disappointment in his voice. Vasco studied him for a second before breaking away and rubbing his temple "You upset at me?" he asked carefully.

He shook his head "No, never...I mean I may be a tad disappointed but...I still love you...I don't want you uncomfortable." He confessed before sliding back out of bed to put away the dirtied towel. He felt Vasco approach him from behind, a soft kiss laid to the back of his neck as his hands came up to his shoulders. He turned into his lover's body the two of them embracing in the nude before Vasco kissed him one last time on the temple.

Vasco stepped away to go get dressed but he gently grabbed the man by the wrist.

"Love...you need to know, that even if you did hurt me on accident...I told you I trust you and don't hold it against you." He stated hoping to put Vasco at ease. His lover sighed heavily eyes closing for a moment before Vasco flickered them back open and nodded towards the bed.

Holding hands Vasco led him to the bed to sit down. The man breathed in deeply before letting his breath out in a long sigh.

"I know that love, however, De Sardet...there is something you should know...the reason why I have such...worries for hurting my partners." Vasco's mouth twisted in a frown before he lifted his eyes towards the window.

"When I was 19, I was being held over for a month or so between jobs, I met another man named...Erik, he was...well...the first man I had ever been with." He explained scratching the back of his neck. "It was just...fun, no string's attached the kind of relationships I was used to." He continued glancing over at him. De Sardet gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand, letting Vasco know he was okay hearing this, he had long gotten over the fact that Vasco had previous partners.

"Erick...he knew...I was inexperienced with the ways of men...and basically taught me what to do...he was fine with it and I was...well...I was a fast learner." Vasco said with a quick grin before he frowned once more.

"Then one night I decided to get cocky...there was some alcohol involved but I wasn't entirely drunk...but I...." Vasco trailed off, eyes pinching tight as the man's face twisted in guilt.

"We were both impatient and went dry without prep...he swore to me he did it all the time and that it would be fine...but it..._fuck_" Vasco cursed burying his face in his hands and shaking his head.

"It's all a blur...I just remember seeing blood...and I panicked, got us both dressed and practically carried him to a healer...later on I was told it was a small tear nothing life-threatening but still....it _scared _and scarred me for life." He said still keeping his head buried in his hands. De Sardet wrapped an arm around him rubbing a hand over the man's back attempting to soothe him.

"I'm...I'm sorry you had to go through that...I really am Vasco." He confessed kissing the man's shoulder. Vasco lifted up from his hands and turned to him. Eyes swirling in a mixture of emotions too numerous to count.

"Thanks, love, I mean...obviously I've been able to move past it...but it's still...I never want to cause another person pain like that...so that's why I take stuff so serious at times...and I know I have moments where I fuck up and don't...but it's always something I'm conscious about." The Naut confessed, just then Kidd's rooster went off and Vasco cursed under his breath and quickly went over to his dresser.

De Sardet joined him and they got dressed in silence for a bit before he turned to his lover and helped him by tying up the man's shirt for him. Vasco gave him a nod of thanks, for a few seconds their hands traced over the others and he gave his lover a soft smile.

"Thank you for telling me that...I am sure it was a difficult memory to go back to...but I love you and I'll try to be more considerate to what I ask of you when it comes to bedding if that helps." He confessed. Vasco leaned down and planted a kiss to the top of his head "Thank you for understanding...it feels...good to have it out..." his lover confessed before stepped away to get his jacket. He followed after the man and donned his own, Vasco already reaching down to tie his sash.

He would have put Vasco's hat on but realized it was still on the bed. When Vasco finished tying on the sash he broke away and went over to the bed to snatch up his lover's hat. Reapproaching his lover he set the hat on Vasco's head and they both shared grins before he stepped forward and gave Vasco one last hug. He felt the Naut sigh and relax in his embrace before he cleared his throat "Apologies love...but" 

"Duty calls?" He teased. Vasco smirked and nodded before motioning to his neck. "I didn't want to worry you...but you may want to check over your neck before you leave." The man said with a slight frown. Blinking he nodded and felt heat rise to his cheeks before he cleared his throat "Right, thank you for that...I'll have your breakfast in a bit." He professed before walking towards the mirror.

Vasco gave him one last nod before heading out the door, he heard the man greet Kidd and then the sound of the cabin door opening and shutting closed. He stood in front of the mirror, studying his neck and noticed dark red finger impressions on either side of his throat, he frowned and gently ran his fingers over his skin. Hissing from the tenderness of it. With a sigh, he lit up the room with soft green glow and watched as the red impression faded from his skin.

Within moments the evidence of Vasco's hands were gone, leaving his free of blemish.

After he left the room and went down to the Mess, he grabbed his and Vasco's breakfast and greeted both Northern cooks. Shay actually gave him a brief smile before frowning and going back into his work, the man incredibly concentrated on the consistency of his egg batter.

As he left he bumped into his cousin who gave him a grin and a firm hug. He smiled and nodded back unable to return the hug do to his hands being full.

"Ah! Cousin! I was just getting I and Kurt's breakfast, he beat me in cards last night so today I am to do his chores." His cousin hummed out in a rather cheery expression.

"You bet...chores?" he asked in humored interest.

"Yes, after while betting coin's get's to be so drawl...speaking of, I must warn you, The Rouge Queen Sera has been reborn and will threaten you with her toy bow for a piece of gold." His cousin chipped out with a wide grin. De Sardet blinked in confusion at that newest bit of info. 

"I'm sorry...but what?" He asked incredibly confused.

"Young Lady Hunter has taken to claiming she is the Old Queen Sera in her game of make-believe...she even has a merry follower." Constantin explained plucking a sausage from his plate, he glared at the man and moved the plate away "That is Vasco's" he stated with a glare.

Constantin frowned and shrugged "Well, you've been warned" his cousin added before waving him off and strolling over to the kitchen window. De Sardet chuckled and sighed before he made his way up to the Helm he dropped off Vasco's breakfast received a kiss on the cheek from the man who smiled at him before taking a swig of his coffee. Quickly he ate his own food, leaning against the rail and watching over the water, the choppy waves that swirled pure and dark blue water, that seemed to go on endlessly.

After breakfast was eaten he took his and Vasco's dishes back down and returned back to the cabin, pocketing a few coins he went back outside, this time he went down towards the front of the deck where he saw two familiar figures working the ropes.

Cussel was tieing off one of the lines and turned and gave him a grin and wave. He smiled as the Naut welcomes him with a pat on the shoulder. "Been missin' ropes laddie but luckily Andrew's been stepping in" the old Naut said motioning towards Andrew. The younger Naut that he had met on Gull Isle, the one he had narrowly beaten in a competition. Andrew gave him a grin and a polite nod.

"Good morning m'Lord" The man responded politely.

"No need for that Andrew, just De Sardet if you would" He quipped back easily. Cussel chuckled and tossed him a rope "You know what to do still right?" the man asked leaning back and sighing, wiping sweat from his brow, though to De Sardet the air felt a little chilly with the sharp wind that was blowing today.

"You bet I do" He responded back and eagerly went to work, him and Andrew working at a similar relaxed pace, the three of them striking up a conversation.

"I didn't know you were a Lord when we competed...it was a shock when I found out...your not like most...then again neither is Lord Robert," Andrew commented off handily.

"Aye, it's something I tried to keep on the down-low when we were stationed on Gull Isle...it was freeing to not have to act or dress the part for a while." He explained making Andrew chuckle at his mannerisms.

"I guess it makes sense, I talked a lot to Lord Robert back on _The Nautilus_ he sorta...painted a picture of what being a Noble is like...it ain't all fun and games like we Nauts think." The young man stated taking a break and stretching out his arms. De Sardet hummed under his breath before doing the same, giving a yawn that somehow made Cussel chuckle.

"What is it?" he asked the Naut but Cussel waved him off "Oh, just something I remembered from watch last night, had a good conversation with yer Cap'n Kidd." The man mentioned leaning down and picking up a rope he had to re-wind. At the mention of Kidd, he turned to Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew...do you know why he has a Rooster?" he asked the man and Andrew grinned and shook his head "Aye, his spirit guide is the rooster, and a few years back he was walking through a town and saw a group of men with a cock-fighting ring in a back alley..it's illegal except in certain places so Kidd stormed in and broke it up...Hen...his rooster was the bait bird he saved." Andrew explained with a shrug.

"Oh, right...Northern Nauts have spirit guides...but don't they usually have it on a belt at their waist?" he asked. Andrew frowned and shrugged "That is the traditional way or so I've learned...but it's up to the person." The man explained before tossing him the last rope to tie off.

"Okay...well going back to the rooster...why does he name it Hen?" he asked lifting a brow. Andrew snorted and shrugged "Cause he thinks it's funny." De Sardet didn't know why he laughed at that but he did, if it were him, he'd probably do the same.

"Well, I just say after so many days off ya seemed to have retained all I taught you." Cussel congratulated him putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled over at the man the older Naut giving him a wry grin before yawning and shaking his head.

"Seas, I swear as ya get older yer damned energy just goes ka-put" The man sighed out "Well go take your nap Cussel you earned it," He said with a grin patting the man on the back. The Naut gave a laugh but nodded turning around and slowly making his way back to the door to go below deck.

"Well thank you De Sardet for helping out...I uh...wanted to tell you...that...well I feel bad about that horse you lost some days ago...I know it wasn't easy for you." Andrew explained with a frown and a scratch to the back of his head. He nodded and chewed on his lower lip for a moment, the two of them standing in silence for some bit of time.

"Thank-you Andrew...you didn't have to...but I appreciate it...I've learned to...well...I'm doing better about it anyway." He explained turning and leaning against the rail.

"You know...I know we don't know each other very well...but I just wanted to say in all my short years of being a Naut...I don't think I've ever seen an entire crew care about a Noble like this crew here does." Andrew explained joining him on the rail both of them looking out over the waves every so often glancing back to each other to speak.

"Throughout your entire...grieving process that's all people talked about, it confused us men from _The Nautilus_, why so many Nauts cared...and then they just started telling us stories...about you and what you've done aboard the ship..." He paused before continuing. "They said you pushed yourself to the limit healing them after a storm, that you sing sometimes at night like a siren...but one that isn't trying to eat your face off...they said you once talked down a bunch of whales like you had _Whale-Speech_ or something" Andrew joked and De Sardet had to fake a laugh to not give himself away.

"You fought a bunch of pirates off, faced a storm on deck...just so much stuff that you could scarce believe it true...and...I don't know where I'm going with this...people say I like to ramble on...but..I want you to know, even though you aren't a Naut...the fact your able to do all these things...it gives a person like me who came from nothing...hope" Andrew stated affirmatively before glancing over at him "Hope, that I can be like you someday...someone everyone looks up to and talks about...you know?"

De Sardet stood there dumbfounded, he hadn't expected something like that to come from the man but he gave the young man a smile "Thank-you Andrew...for that...it really helps me to hear such things..." He paused for a moment before continuing "But don't compare yourself to others, I've found out the hard way how...toxic that is to do to yourself" He frowned and swung his head to look over and up to Vasco at the helm.

He motioned to his lover Andrew leaning forward to peek around him to see Vasco.

"Everything I do...I do because it's the right thing to do...not just for me...but for the crew, if you put others ahead of yourself like Vasco does you'll do great things as well...it's never easy...but worthwhile things in life never are." Andrew gave a nod, it was clear he was taking the info to heart. They remained at the rail for a little while more before Andrew was called away by a few of his crewmen to help varnish rails.

De Sardet turned and decided to go back up to the helm, he spotted Cabral up there with Vasco and he always found conversation with her entertaining.

"You make sure those ropes are good and done De Sardet?" Cabral eased out with a smile as he approached. He smiled and nodded "They are My Lady, and has anyone mentioned the sun dims markedly in comparison to your smile?" He quipped out with a grin, Vasco rolling his eyes and shaking his head at his comment.

"Methinks Captain Vasco is jealous of your flirting De Sardet." She stated with a wink. He chuckled and stepped forward giving a quick kiss to Vasco's cheek before stepping away.

"Well, he shouldn't be not after the night and morning I gave-" He began to tease but Vasco whipped his head around and swatted at him with his hat a bright blush on his cheeks. He danced out of reach of Vasco's hat and waltzed up next to Cabral who was doing her best to contain her laughter. He could still see the dark tinge of a blush on Vasco's cheeks and back of his neck, the man shook his head and darted knowing looks at him, he smiled sweetly and innocently and motioned for the man to continue sailing.

"Oh you two crack me up till I'm fit to burst, you sure your not buttering me up for promotion Vasco?" Cabral teased as she leaned against the rail. Curious De Sardet glanced at Cabral "What's the next step up from Captain? Commodore correct?" he asked her.

She shrugged "Yes and no, you could go to Commodore or rear-Admiral depending on your skills." She explained with a shrug. "How does...one achieve that? Is there a list of requisites?" he asked her genuinely curious. She nodded "Aye, you have to be bloody good at sailin' and don't lose men or ships...obviously bravery in the line of battle goes a long way, or other actions...such as saving men from a sinking ship...that will give him good marks on his records."

De Sardet glanced over at Vasco, he could see the pride welling up in the man's chest, the way he set his jaw, entire being glowing from Cabral's words. He smiled for a moment he tried to picture Vasco on a larger vessel, behind them a fleet of ships sailing under Vasco's orders, and while his lover stood at the helm he would be there by his side, unsure of what position he would be but he knew no matter where in life Vasco went he would always follow.

The three of them slipped into a comfortable silence, Cabral turning and watching as Flapjack glided beneath the water's surface. He watched on for some time, Cabral sometimes pointing out things the giant Manta Ray had done. One time during a storm the creature got washed up unto the deck and tangled in ropes, Cabral having to hold the sea around them calm and still, an action that caused her to pass out after a few seconds but it was enough to get her ray free however it came at a price.

With her now unconscious and her First-Mate already injured from the day before it left them stranded at sea during a violent storm until a young golden-eyed Naut who under the directions of the injured First-Mate managed to sail the ship through the night. After that, Cabral saw the potential in Vasco and decided to shift her current First-Mate to another ship to finish out his training and she started on training Vasco, surprised and impressed at the man's raw talent and nack for sailing all the while having no Sea-Magic.

De Sardet once again turned back to study his lover, pride now filling his own chest as he smiled to himself.

"He really is the perfect man isn't he?" He whispered out and Cabral chuckled under her breath and blushed "I don't think it would be right of me to agree to that...but I would say his list of gifts far outweigh his flaws." She teased before turning and glancing up to the sky.

"All right Vasco, Smither's turn" she stated and De Sardet watched his lover deflate at the helm. He swore the man even pouted.

"Oi! Don't give me that, you agreed to it and a Captain's word is their bond." Vasco sighed and nodded "Aye I heard you,...Smithers!" Vasco cried out and near immediately the Naut was bonding up the steps to the helm excitement in his eyes. Vasco cleared his throat and called out loudly to the deck below.

"Command change!" He yelled, a chorus of "Ayes" barked in reply as he stepped away from the helm.

Vasco caught his eye before the man gave him a grin.

"Would the enchanting Legate like an escort back to our cabin?" His lover asked in a syrupy voice. Instantly he felt himself blush crimson, noticed Smithers attempting to keep a straight face and failing, and he could hear choked and sputtered laughing from Cabral behind him. Vasco winked at him and grinned wider as he wordlessly took hold of his lover's arm and walked away from Admiral Cabral who was hooting in laughter.

"Did you have to say that? Now they will get the wrong idea" He managed to say still mortified.

"Your the one who brought last night and this morning up, I call this fair now." Vasco quipped leaning in and kissing his cheek as they walked down the steps together.

"Avast! Stop and pay homage to the true Queen Sera! Empty yer pockets if ye support the thief-King!" Young Pip shouted up at them from where he was hiding. Jumping up on the stairs holding a wooden sword at them. Vasco and he stopped in place. He could only chuckle as he noticed Lady Maria step in after Pip, holding a small toy bow that had a single dull wooden arrow. It looked like she was using a jeweled hairpin to achieve the look of a crown.

"Pip, do you truly think it is wise to threaten your Captain like so?" he asked lifting a brow. He shook his head at Vasco's comment and slide his arm out from Vasco's "Oh they are playing a game Vasco, just play along with them" He stated and cleared his throat.

"Fair lady and true Queen, we do not support that ruffian who stole your throne, therefore we ask you to take this tithing to support your cause" He stated with a flourishing bow and held out two gold pieces for the children. Lady Maria spoke with a grin.

"I thank-you Lord De Sardet for your support to my rightful claim, Ser Pip! Collect the tithing for we must ride and call our banners!" Lady Maira shouted and Pip snatched up the gold with a grin and raced off with Maria the two of them running down the length of the ship shouting and laughing and making the noises of horses galloping as they did.

"Something tells me you knew about this," Vasco commented with a chuckle as the two of them continued down the stairs and to their room. Stepping into the front room he noticed Kidd was deep in paperwork and didn't lift his eyes when Vasco greeted him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and undid his boots.

"My cousin forewarned me this morning." He commented standing back up and walking over to pick up his drawing supplies. Vasco hummed under his breath "Looks like I ain't the only Naut who's been made a Knight" Vasco teased as he plucked one of his many poem books from the shelf and quickly walked over to his side of the bed and got comfy against the headboard. De Sardet chuckled "I think it's rather adorable, a Noble and her Naut Knight."

Vasco chuckled and stretched out before opening his book, De Sardet laid on his stomach next to Vasco, his legs curling at the knees as he propped himself on his elbows and began to sketch. It reminded him of when they would relax away hours of their day back at Gull Isle, Vasco even resting his hand on the small of his back before sliding it lower and squeezing playfully every so often, causing him, of course, to scoff and roll his eyes but he never did tell Vasco to stop.

They relaxed in this manner until dinner, where they went down ate, and joked with Cabral for some time. De Sardet every so often watching as Kidd would weave between the tables of men. He saw that the Naut Captain spoke at some length with Cussel the two of them talking and playing cards for most of the night it seemed. After dinner he visited with his cousin, helping the man play with some of the dogs and just spending some more time with his cousin who seemed like he was always being boxed up in his room.

After that he went to an empty cabin, Vasco swinging by just before he entered and giving him a quick kiss good night as the man had watch. He turned in, only waking when he felt Vasco climbing into bed with him and using him as a pillow once more, which he didn't mind because he loved having his lover's weight on his chest and being able to smell the man's scent.

The next day he found himself on the poopdeck incredibly early attempting to locate his pod again, but to his disappointment, no dolphins came to his whistle. Instead, he dropped the kippers into the sea and hoped the pod found them.

After that he went to join Cussel and Andrew on ropes, the three of them making quick work of all of the work to be done...well at least he and Andrew for he noticed Cussel was not as fast or as spry as he was yesterday, even his non-trembling hand was fumbling with ropes. Both he and Andrew made silent looks of worry to one another before they managed to convince the man to sit down and rest. He kept an eye on Cussel in between his work, taking note of the man's tired look as well as the fact the man still was panting even though he was at rest.

"He did have second watch, perhaps he is tired from that?" Andrew suggested in a whisper. He shrugged it was a possibility, Cussel had mentioned yesterday of not having as much energy, though last night he seemed to be perfectly fine and energized talking to Kidd.

"Either of you lad's...have...tobacco?" Cussel asked before coughing and pounding on his chest.

"I don't think you should be smoking right now Cussel, you might be coming down with something." He warned hoping the fact he was a healer might bear some weight for the stubborn man. Cussel waved him off before hissing and rubbing at his left shoulder.

"Something the matter?" He asked dropping his rope and stepping forward. Cussel gave a dry chuckle but for the first time since he knew the man he could see a small bit of worry in Cussel's eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine laddie...just old bones...anyway...gotta go get...my...tobacco-" Cussel began to say standing up. Abruptly he cut himself off with a strange and terrifying noise that made De Sardet's blood run cold. The Naut's eyes went wide as he clutched at his chest then began to fall down to the deck. It seemed to happen in slow motion but he rushed to Cussel's side roaring the man's name and flipping him unto his back.

Cussel gave a staggered and shallow gasp, eyes unfocused, and bloodshot as they stared up into his. De Sardet snapped his head to Andrew, yelled at him to get Mathew. A hand touched his cheek and he looked down to Cussel, the Naut gave him a pained smile, he gripped the man's hand forcefully his other hand flattening over the Naut's chest, feeling the heartbeat that was inconsistent and heaving in the Naut's chest and all the while De Sardet felt like both he and his heart were being choked at the same time.


	140. A Second Surgery aboard The Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter all.
> 
> Warning talking of blood, pus, and bodily fluids and details of Surgery.
> 
> I'm obviously not a doctor but I did what I assumed would be the best course of action and did it with as much compliance to the time setting.

_De Sardet_

He didn’t have time to hesitate or even think about what was happening, instead his mind dove into action diagnosing and figuring out what he could do to help. Cussel’s eyes were closed now, breathing shallow with choked noises every so often. He laid the man flat against the deck, ripping open the man’s loose white shirt and getting it out of the way so he could splay his finger’s over the man’s chest. Sending a quick pulse of healing magic he could sense Cussel's heartbeat had slowed incredibly, merely a constant tremor in his chest, not even an actual pulse.

_‘Heart stuttering I need to start chest compression's get it back on track’_ he thought to himself before placing both of his hands in the middle of Cussel’s chest, one hand over the other, finger’s interlaced he began doing compression's keeping count in his mind, doing exactly what he was taught.

_'One…two…three…four’ _He counted out, blocking all other things from around him. All his energy went to his shoulders and arms keeping them straight and steady, pumping Cussel’s chest with a constant and consistent method. After only his first rep he could feel the screaming of his muscles in his shoulders, sweat on his brow, to an outsider, compressions looked simple enough. But it took a lot of controlled strength to keep pushing the chest in the two inches you needed, while also maintaining the proper rhythm.

He counted to thirty, then in a rush, he clamored to the man’s head, tilting it back making sure the airway was clear. He pinched the man’s nose and blew into the Cussel’s mouth for several seconds before he broke away and continued doing compressions. By this time, Mathew thankfully came thundering towards him tossing himself to the deck next to him and rolling up his sleeves.

“Back fer a second!” He barked and De Sardet took the chance to rest, even for a moment it felt heavenly on his arms. Mathew clapped a hand to Cussel's skin just over the heart, in a split second he watched the Naut cook search for a problem. Mathew suddenly frowned, brows knitting together and eyes going dark in worry.

“He got a blockage! I’ll pull it free fer now den we gotta get his heart beatin’ again!” Mathew explained voice twisting higher and sharper, there was a tinge of fear there that De Sardet was not used to hearing from the Naut.

He hardened his jaw and nodded, getting in position to do compressions while Mathew delicately concentrated on a space an inch or so away from the Cussel’s heart. Slowly dragging two fingers over the skin there, as if tracing the faded tattoos along the old Naut's flesh. Internally De Sardet knew that Mathew was moving the blockage in one of Cussel’s arteries further down away from the heart spreading it out in a longer thinner strip to allow blood to flow through once more.

Mathew pulled away and gave him a nod, instantly he began to work, counting out loud for Mathew who positioned himself near Cussel's head. By this time he heard the scuffle of boots around him, voices rising in concern, confusion, and fear all around him.

"Give the healers room to work! All of you back! Back I say!" Cabral's voice barked clearing the men from crowding around them. De Sardet never took his eyes away from his hands. Instead he continued to keep them pumping into Cussel's pale chest. He also couldn't help but study the Naut beneath his fingers, the wrinkle of the aged skin, blotches of age spots, and tattoo's that bled and faded. Resolution filled him strong and indescribable, he would _not_ let Cussel die, he wouldn't give up, _couldn't_ allow his mentor and friend pass like this, he may be old, but De Sardet knew it just wasn't the man's time, but as always Cussel was stubborn.

Mathew did the breaths of life for him, allowing him to lean back on his knees to take a much-needed rest, sweat dripping down his forehead and face he quick-like wiped it away before he and Mathew switched places. This time Mathew doing the compression's and he getting ready to do breaths of life.

De Sardet knew by his training they could only do this for so long, there was a small window to bring someone back...and if they didn't...He pinched his eyes shut blinking away sweat and tears from thems as he breathed air into Cussel's lungs.

"Come on Cussel!" He pleaded breaking away in a gasp as Mathew took a second to feel for a pulse, something, _anything_. He watched the man gave the slightest shake of his head, face stony, and set.

_Nothing_.

"Switch!" He barked out, growing desperate as he slid to take over compressions. Mathew clamored back to Cussel's head, the man speaking down at Cussel.

"Come on ya old prick! Don't ya be stubborn now ya oaf!" Mathew stated his nose and face curling, a small tremble in the man's lower lip.

"Move aside." A voice said from behind him, calm and low. He shook his head, he wasn't going to move, wasn't going to give up.

"I said, move boy!" The voice growled out, a strong arm grabbing him and pushing him aside. He whipped around about ready to launch a fist but Mathew gave a bark of warning. He stopped and watched in astonishment as Kidd fell to his knees next to Cussel. Wrapping around the Naut's fingers was a magic De Sardet had never seen, it crackled in colors of white and gold, sputtering and snapping like a self-contained thunderstorm.

_"Thor-Blessed"_ Mathew whispered out just loud enough for him to hear. Suddenly Mathew was roaring for people to get back. He stared and looked around in confusion as Kidd raised his hands above his head before bringing them down in a swift and strong motion, landing on Cussel's chest. There was a sound similar to the noise matching the time when he once got kicked in the chest by a horse. The loud snap-like sound of a whip echoed in the air as it hummed with the energy of Kidd's mysterious magic.

Cussel's body lifted off of the deck as Kidd hit him with the magic. Cussel's arms and leg's all gave a sudden twitch and the man's eyes even fluttered open for a split second before he stilled once more.

"Breaths of life!" Kidd barked and without thinking De Sardet dove forward and did as the man commanded. He gave two large breaths before Kidd tapped him on the shoulder and he broke away. Kidd put a hand to Cussel's chest, frowned then spread his fingers outwards, the small sparks of lightning once again forming around his fingertips, expanding to encircle his forearms.

The man's green eyes even glowed with an unearthly yellow, a ripple of gold color pulsing over the man's skin as Kidd raised his hands up even higher than before. He scrambled away from Cussel as Kidd brought his hands down, strong and fluid like a blacksmith hammering a nail or an executioner wielding his axe.

Once again Cussel's body convulsed upwards, limbs jumping up from the deck before falling back. De Sardet and the rest of the world held it's breath, waiting for a miracle. Then the world answered.

Cussel's eyes shot open, the man gasping for air in a loud and long rattle.

Instantly he, Mathew, and Kidd all flung their hands to the man's chest, sending their magic through the old Naut, searching, and healing all that they could find. Their three hands pulsing and glowing in different shades of green and white tendrils causing a bright verdant glow to the space around them nearly blinding.

"It's started but it won't be fer long till we gets dat artery properly cleaned" Kidd explained looking to Mathew. Mathew gave a nod "Aye, ya knows a thing bout surgery?" Mathew asked Kidd. Kidd only gave a nod. De Sardet remained silent instead focusing on keeping Cussel stable.

"Wh-" Cussel choked out, still panting and breathing heavily eyes unfocused looking up at all three of them.

"Easy Cussel, we got you, just keep breathing, we're here" He eased down at the man doing his best to comfort the old Naut. He realized now his limbs were shaking and his face was wet. "De...De Sard-" The old man breathed out voice cracking and weak.

"Right here Cussel, right here" He assured the man, grabbing the man's hand and squeezing it.

"Vasco ya got a stretcher?" Kidd barked out "Aye! You two, GO!" Vasco's voice commanded. De Sardet managed to draw his eyes from Cussel to his lover. The man's hat was removed, hair in an unkempt mess, most likely from him pulling on it when he was stressed. Vasco's honey-colored eyes met his and his lover gave him a look that conveyed _'I'm here for you, you okay?'_ He blinked and nodded taking his eyes away to continue comforting Cussel.

Keeping the man at ease and calm, his heart had just been through a lot and they didn't need it giving out again.

A stretcher was brought next to them. Kidd and Mathew motioned for him to get the feet he ran around Kidd and helped ease Cussel's frame unto the stretcher moving in a fluid and eased motion.

"Need six men ta carry em' easy an calm" Mathew sighed out, the three of them standing up and he was pretty sure all three of them felt the effects of using their magic, even Mathew who was known to have a large pool, staggered the once and shook his head.

Vasco, Cabral, Phillipe, Durand, and Andrew stepped forward, faces solemn but hopeful. De Sardet glanced around and noted many Nauts with their heads bowed, arms on each other's shoulders, and a few of them taking a knee to pray. Kidd took the last slot in carrying Cussel. Mathew half jogging ahead yelling for men to move aside as De Sardet trailed after, the world feeling dull, all his focus was honed in on Cussel on that stretcher.

Mathew led them across the mess then down the hall away from the mess back where the storage rooms where. He pushed open a door to a room De Sardet had not seen used, inside there were four small cots alongside the wall, a small flat table in the middle of the room, while a desk was pushed up next to the other available wall. Beside the desk along the wall were several tools hanging from various hooks and pegs.

"Shay!" Mathew barked out "Get me boilin' water!"

"On it!" The man replied through the wall. The six carriers carefully eased the stretcher unto the table in the middle of the room. Mathew and Kidd quickly worked off their bulkier outer layers, Mathew removing his apron and rolling his sleeves up tighter. Kidd tossed his hat to the side, shouldering off his thick leather jacket revealing a simple red wool tunic in the same style as the ones he had seen other Northern's wear, the ones with stitching on the ends of the sleeves and collar.

"De Sardet bring me dem scalpels on da desk, Kidd der should be some clean cloths in dat wardrobe over der." Mathew commanded to both of them. Each turning and doing as bidding, as he picked up the scalpels that had a thin layer of dust on them he heard Mathew say.

"Only healer's be needin' ta be here, rest of ya go up an work...try and sail her nice and smooth Vasco gots me some delicate surgery ahead." The man quipped.

He turned and walked over to the table, setting down the scalpels. Just then Shay rushed in carrying a large container of steaming water.

"Over here!" Mathew snapped pointing to where he wanted it next to the table. Shay did as commanded before he gave a slight nod as Shay and the rest were escorted out by Kidd. De Sardet didn't even get to glance at Vasco, all of them ushered out in an instant. Kidd closed the door and the room went dim, only the heavy breathing of Mathew and Kidd filled the air.

"Lanterns" both Mathew and Kidd commented before all three of them gathered them and placed them in a singular area above Cussel who lay quietly on the table. Eyes closed, every so often a moan of discomfort eased out from the man's loose lips. Mathew bent down and picked up his medical bag, fumbling through it until he found what he wanted. A small glass vile of opaque liquid shimmered underneath the heat of the lantern's light.

Mathew eased it to Cussel's lips, Kidd helping prop the injured Naut's head up to swallow the liquid down.

"De Sardet start cleanin' off da instruments" Mathew commanded softly, not taking his eyes from Cussel. One of Kidd's other hands had slid down to press against Cussel's neck monitoring the heart rate.

"Tha should be enough, ain't much weight ta him," Kidd commented and Mathew gave a nod as he lifted the vile away from Cussel's lips. De Sardet hissed as his hand neared the steaming hot water, he dipped in the blades as far as he could on one end than did the same on the other. Grimacing as his fingers felt uncomfortably hot against the heated metal.

"Keep a watch on em'" Mathew said to Kidd before coming over and helping him finish the rest of the blades, dipping cloths into the water and cleaning off the blades with incredible scrutiny.

When the utensils were clean Mathew motioned to the bucket of now cooling water. "Take dat back ta the kitchen have Shap reboil it" Mathew stated. He nodded and did as bidden, quickly making his way to the kitchen to hand off the bucket. He sputtered out to Shay about reboiling the water then rushed back to the 'Infirmary.' Upon entry he began to tug off his jacket, it was sweltering in this room with the amount of heat the lantern gave off.

"Grab me da firewater," Mathew asked as he stepped up next to the man. The cook was motioning to Kidd to grab it from his bag on the other side of the table.

Kidd shuffled through the bag and brought out a small bottle that looked to be continuing water. That was until Kidd opened the bottle and the strongest scent of alcohol hit De Sardet's nose. His eyes burned and he blinked away tears.

"Had me an Uncle who drank dis like it were nuthin'...we always thought dat's da ta reason why he kept a pet bear." Kidd mentioned with only a soft smile before frowning and pouring the 'firewater' unto a cloth and wiping it over every inch of Cussel's chest.

Mathew gave a bleated laugh before inspecting his tools one last time. With a 'humph' the man nodded then glanced between them. "All right den, I'll make da incision, De Sardet since ya here you can be on blood duty...den I'll start inchin' out dat build up in his arteries with me magic," Mathew explained looking to each one of them. He stood on Mathew's right, the both of them overlooking Cussel's chest with Kidd across from them standing at Cussel's head.

"Once I begin dat, Kidd ya got ta keep a monitorin' Cussel, lemme knows if his heart starts failin'" Mathew stated firmly. Kidd gave a nod before dipping some of the firewater into his hands and rubbing it all about, once they were cleaned he gave a nod and motioned to the bottle. De Sardet grabbed it next pouring some into Mathew's hands, the man quickly scrubbed all over his palms and in between his fingers.

De Sardet was last, the water felt tingling on his skin as well as instantly drying it out but he didn't care at the moment, dry skin was the least of his worries right now.

"All right den, let's begin," Mathew said putting the firewater away. With a nod and a dry swallow, he readied the clean cloths, preparing to spring into action to wipe up blood to keep Mathew's way clear.

The nick was small, placed four or so inches away from Cussel's heart, but it went deep and connected to an artery, dark red blood bubbled, and welled up from the small wound. De Sardet applied pressure and kept wiping up blood as it came. Instantly the pristine white fabric was dyed a dark pink. Mathew handed off his tool to Kidd who remained at Cussel's head, one hand pressed on the man's forehead a cloth wiping away sweat while another hand was pressed above the man's heart.

Kidd's lips moved silently, wordlessly the man was counting, brow furrowed and eyes entirely fixated on his hand. De Sardet firmly pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, doing his best to keep Cussel's wound in check. The sedative Mathew gave kept Cussel asleep and numbed some of the pain, but not all, and ever so often the man's body would twinge and recoil from Mathew's movements.

At a rate nearly slower than a snail Mathew moved his finger's over Cussel's flesh, his magic working deep within to drag out the white and chunky build up that had lined Cussel's artery. De Sardet monitored Mathew's face, eyes closed and face entirely wrapped up in concentration if it wasn't for the fact the man still breathed on occasion he could have been a statue for all he knew. Unlike with him, he had to keep mentally reminding himself to breathe, instinctively he sucked in a quick breath of air.

Time ticked by slowly, he would leave Cussel's side only to get the new container of boiling water that he would use to soak the used bloodied cloth's in before he grabbed fresh ones. The wardrobe in the corner seeming to have an endless supply.

A small amount of water was poured out into a shallow bowl. That was where Mathew would deposit the globs of whitish red pus looking substance that he grabbed from Cussel's artery. De Sardet turned his nose at the substance but he didn't feel squeezy, during his training days for medical healing magic he had seen all sorts of liquids and substances leaking from the sick and injured. Magic student's of all walks of life were trained at the Pauper's hospital in Serene.

It was a place where those who were too poor to go to a local certified healer on their street was welcome to come. There of course, was a risk in going to Pauper's Hospital as most of the healers there were students with only a few fully-fledged healers to oversee and train. Broken bones could be fused incorrectly, internal bleeds may not have been healed all the way or missed. Your sickness could be misidentified or entirely waved off as nothing but a common cold.

Though he did his best to learn and to provide the best care, learn from his mistakes he had seen far too many people slip through the cracks and suffer because of lack of training all around. But, as much as he hated to see people suffer in that way there was nothing he could do to change it. Though understaffed and not entirely safe, Pauper's Hospital was better than nothing, and it helped train and certify more healers to go out into the world to make it better...but then again by that time they'd ask for gold upfront.

He frowned, he was glad to not be one of _those_ types. Even if he _could_ see the reasoning behind asking for gold to heal, it still didn't feel right, if you could help someone, why not just help them, _yes_ supplies cost money and you need to eat too...but if you truly provided good care those who received it or their family would compensate you afterward surely?

He was brought from his thoughts when Mathew staggered suddenly catching himself on the table. He put an arm under the man's elbow and leaned forward.

"Ya okay?" Kidd asked from next to Cussel's head.

"Beginin' ta get low...lot of work...nearly done tho" Mathew slurred out shaking his head.

"Lemme finishes up, lad you come here," Kidd said not looking up from Cussel. He nodded, carefully he began to step around the table, still trying to keep a hand on the wound as he shifted over to where Kidd was. Mathew leaned over and took over the job of staunching the wound. He let go and took his position at Cussel's head. Kidd stepping back and away in a hurry before getting into place where Mathew had been.

Kidd put his hand over Cussel's chest, closing his eyes he continued where Mathew left off. All the while he remained to monitor Cussel's heartbeat looking for any signs of stress or sudden dips or increases. De Sardet was impressed with how still the ship was moving, barely even sway in the floor, if it weren't for the sounds of waves brushing against the hull and echoing out in the room around them he couldn't even say they were on a ship anymore.

Abruptly Cussel's heart rate spiked, he shouted a warning and rushed healing magic to try and relax and control the muscle, just slightly nudge it into normal pace. But the sudden spike caused a fresh squirt of blood to shoot out of the wound and spray over Mathew and Kidd's hands and arms. Both of them cursed but after that sudden outburst, Cussel's heart returned to normal pace.

Kidd grunted under his breath as he pulled out a large portion of plaque from the wound. He quickly tossed it into the bowl with the rest then he paused and scanned over the man's chest.

"I think...we gots it all." The man stated shaking his head. De Sardert could tell both of them were reaching the limit, just like him.

Mathew risked flickering his fingers over Cussel. "Aye...I'd say so...De Sardet...you close up." Mathew sighed out he nodded and slid a hand down to the small incision, though small it was deep and led right to an artery. Arteries had thicker walls and were more complicated to heal than a simple flesh wound. He found dot's swimming in his vision when he finally finished. Kidd and Mathew used a few last clean cloths to wipe off Cussel's chest.

Mathew leaned over and felt over the man one last time before he sighed and nodded. Kidd was cleaning off the blade they had used to make the incision, heavily leaning against the table as he did.

Mathew reached over and picked up the shallow dish of murky red water and floating white substance. "And dat's...why I never smoke" Mathew stated with a shake of his head. He found himself staring up at the man, he knew some diseases and problems happened from smoking...but _this?_.

"I've been tryin' ta stop believe me" Kidd commented under his breath. Mathew turned to him as he set the container on the desk and covered it up. "Chew some mint leaf when ya get da cravin' me ma said it can helps." Mathew sighed out exhausted towards Kidd.

"What..about Cussel?" He asked carefully, catching himself on the table when he swayed a little too much.

"We'll get some men ta...carry him ta one of dem cots...he needs ta be relaxin' easy, have someone keep an eye on em' too," Mathew explained as the three of them staggered towards the door and walked out of the sweltering room. He noticed how fresh and cool the air was outside of the infirmly it felt so soothing on his sweaty and sticky skin.

Immediately they were met by Vasco. He, Kidd, Mathew all stepped and leaning their backs against a portion of the wall to help steady them. Vasco glanced between all three of them. Face knitted in worry, every so often it would shiver and twitch to a face of controlled emotion, Vasco doing his best to keep it together but De Sardet knew his lover to well.

"Why ain't you sailin'?" Kidd asked.

"Cussel?" Vasco asked at the same time, De Sardet could see his eyes dart to the blood on all of them.

Mathew pinched his eyes shut before opening them and blinking rapidly.

"He'll live fer now, some men need ta carry him ta one of da cots...we...we don't gots ta strength," Mathew stated beginning to turn and walk down the hallway heading towards the more open Mess a few feet away. Kidd followed after Mathew but De Sardet stayed and gave his lover the softest smile.

"He's gonna be better now I think, no blockage in his artery might be weaker for a few days...but in time..." He explained as he gently closed his eyes. He felt Vasco put a hand on his shoulder comforting and warm he cracked open his lids too look up at his lover.

"I'm so fucking thankful we had you three...I don't know...I've never lost a man like that...I don't..." Vasco cut himself off. De Sardet studied Vasco's face as he looked into the room where Cussel lay. A shudder tore through him. 

"Thank-you De Sardet...I'm so happy he's going to be okay," Vasco whispered. He gave a nod before lifting a hand up to clasp over Vasco's hand.

"I am too." He commented then smiled, glad for the fact that he could add 'Helped save Cussel's Life' on his list of accomplishments, and to him, that one went to the top of his list. He then glanced over to Vasco.

"Love?" he asked gathering the man's attention. 

"Yes?" Vasco responded his voice worried but calm at the same time.

"Promise me something?" He asked.

"Anything." Vasco quipped back.

"Stop smoking immediately." He stated before giving his lover another brief grin. Vasco's face knitted in alarm and confusion, mouth dropping open then closing.

"I mean it," He said patting the man on the shoulder as he moved past to continue down the hall. He never heard a reply back, but he knew that even if Vasco didn't like it, a promise is a promise.


	141. Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and building and just a general drama-free chapter. Something I sorely needed.

_Vasco_

He remembered pacing the floor in front of the infirmary door as if that stretch of the floor was all the space he had left on this earth. Arms switching rapidly from being tucked behind his back to being crossed in front of his chest as he kept an eye glued to that door. Every so often he'd stop and lean in, attempting to listen to the sounds within. But he could only pick up the faintest mumbled and muffled noises that gave him no answers. So back to pacing he went, he bit his inner cheek and huffed, he hated this, he hated not knowing, of not being able to assist or help in any way, he felt powerless and a dead weight.

Once again he felt trapped in his body, no magic, so sea gifts..._nothing_, he only had his hands and his mind and it irritated him to no end when he came into a problem that required more. He felt a twisted stab of envy fill his gut, how he wished he could be like Kidd, to be able to heal his crew, not constantly running to Mathew for injuries. He even felt a small bit of jealousy surge through him in regards to De Sardet, the man had the same set of skills as Mathew, could heal, and not only that he could produce flame and shadow magic...even if in small amounts it was a lot more than _he_ would ever have.

Not only that, but the man had _Whale-Speech_, which gave them the sorely needed warning on the Sirens. Could he do such things? No, he was entirely dependent on others in those scenario's and it didn't settle in his stomach well at all. He loved De Sardet, loved him with all his heart, but...when there were times like this, times when he could provide no help or aid he thought of himself as just another body in the way.

He tried to push his mind away from these insidious thoughts, remembering moments on the Isle, when De Sardet made him feel like he was king of the world. His talented lover looking at him with those adoring hazel eyes, shimmering and entirely focused on him. It comforted him in some way, but in the end, he couldn't help but feel like despite it all, there was more he could have done, could be doing besides pacing this godforsaken floor for the thousandth time.

Then an hour or so later, the door opened slowly, three incredibly pale and bloodied men staggered out of the room. Immediately all three of them found space of the wall to collapse against, panting heavily and sweating profusely all three of them looked run down and exhausted.

He glanced furiously between all of the healers, then dipping his head to glance into the room. He saw Cussel's form on the table, he could see the gentle rise and fall of the man's stomach under the scorching rays of light casting down from the bright lanterns above. _Alive, Cussel was alive._ He felt a wave of relief wash over him, but for some odd reason, he was still opening his mouth to ask about Cussel just as Kidd off handidly asked why he wasn't at the helm.

"He'll live fer now, some men need ta carry him ta one of da cots...we...we don't gots ta strength," Mathew stated as the cook began to turn and slowly make his way back towards the Mess, Kidd following after him.

He was then left alone with De Sardet, he gave a soft smile to the Noble, despite De Sardet's weariness he could see pride and accomplishment in his lover's eyes.

"He's gonna be better now I think, no blockage in his artery might be weaker for a few days...but in time..." De Sardet explained, voice soft as his eyes closed. The skin under and around his lover's eyes was dark while the rest of his skin was pale.

_'Healing does seem to take a lot out of a person though, I don't think I'd be jealous for that'_ He thought to himself as he stepped forward and put a hand to De Sardet's shoulder. If it wasn't for this man here, this beautiful and flawless creature in front of him...Cussel one of his oldest crewmen, one of the few Rope Masters left....he would be gone. Snuffed away like the flame of a candle.

"I'm so fucking thankful we had you three...I don't know...I've never lost a man like that...I don't..." He began to choke out before a shudder tore through him. _'Get it together Vasco'_ He mentally chided himself. He took a quick breath and squared his shoulders drawing strength from his lover.

"Thank-you De Sardet...I'm so happy he's going to be okay," he whispered gently. His lover gave a nod, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before lifting a hand up to clasp over his hand. De Sardet's skin felt incredibly warm and dry, he brushed his finger's over the skin in a comforting manner as De Sardet gave a gentle smile up at him. Warmth filled him to see that smile, to no longer being able to see worry or fear on De Sardet's features.

"I am too" the man responded before giving a pause, Vasco could see the cogs turning in his lover's head as the man pursed his lips and glanced back into the room before looking up at him. 

"Love?" he asked concerningly.

"Yes?" He replied back looking intently into those swirling eyes, facets of earthy tones blending into a lush green.

"Promise me something?" he asked lifting his brow slightly.

He chuckled under his breath "Anything" he quipped back squeezing De Sardet's shoulder.

"Stop smoking immediately." His lover stated firmly, almost a command, unquestionable and unarguable. The suddenness of his voice alarmed him, he lifted his brows in surprise. He felt his mouth pop open as De Sardet gave him a cheeky grin before adding.

"I _mean_ it" the Noble added before patting his shoulder twice and staggering off down the hall. Leaving him in a state of befuddlement. He wanted to turn and question De Sardet as to why he so suddenly cared, but he knew it would best be a discussion for later, for when the man _wasn't_ in a half addled state. Instead, he set his shoulders and quickly rushed down the hall to go up to the deck. De Sardet plopped down next to Mathew at one of the tables.

All three men burying or leaning their heads against the wood of the table, breathing and remaining silent only a few grunts of exhaustion here and there. He swept his way past them and went to the deck.

Instantly upon stepping out unto the deck he was barraged by everyone as to Cussel's prognosis.

"They say he will live, I need a few men to help me shift him into one of the cots." He stated calmly, instantly a wave of cheers rose up from those gathered. Poor Andrew was being swamped in pats and hugs of encouragement, sheer relief and happiness flooding the man's features as he used an arm to dry his tears. Men wept tears of joy hugging one another, a few gave thankful prayers towards the sky, some reached over to tap against the rail of the deck. It was encouraging and a sight to see all of these men, both from _The Serenity _and those that had been rescued from _The Nautilus_ sharing in this moment of a miraculous recovery. To have a bond of camaraderie shared between each man, it was moments like this that made him thankful to be a Naut, and even prouder to be a Captain.

A few men followed him down into the Infirmary, carefully they slipped a sleeping Cussel over into one of the cots to recover. He grabbed a blanket and pillow from beneath the cot and propped the man's head delicately unto the pillow before gently laying the blanket over the top of the old Naut. Quietly the other men left the room, Phillipe quietly cleared his throat "What now Cap'n?" he asked in a whisper.

"Go tell Cabral she can hand the ship off to Smithers if she wants to, I shall stay here and watch over Cussel, Mathew, Captain Kidd, and De Sardet are exhausted and shouldn't be bothered." He explained pulling up a chair to sit next to Cussel. "Aye Sir" Philippe replied before turning and leaving. 

Seated in the quiet of the Infirmary he relaxed into the chair, watching over Cussel, the whispy strands of white hair, the layers of wrinkles around his eyes and lips. Skin tanned to a near leather-like quality from so many ears under the sun. Absently he glanced down at his hands. How many years would it take until he was like Cussel? Weathered and aged, tanned and wrinkled beneath the sun, shriveled down into a shadow of his former self.

He would lose his strength, his speed, everything he worked so hard to achieve, only for time to rip it away. His skin would sag, his tattoos would fade and bleed into his flesh...bit by bit his body would fall apart leaving him with nothing but memories. Memories of his ship and crew, how they were now, memories of him and De Sardet, of their hopeful future that they would have together. After all of the struggling joy of life, he would be left with only memories.

Memories that would disappear when he drew his final breath. 

What was it about near-death experiences with others that it forced one to look to their own end?

He wished death was never a thing, that they could all live on and on with no pain or fear of what was coming...but death comes no matter what, it did not care who you were or what you did, death was unbiased and all-powerful, it would take young and old alike, good and kind people and terrible ones were felled by deaths touch. But today death failed in his endeavor, failed because three stubborn healers chose to tell him 'Not today' he smirked and shook his head. Leave it to Northern Nauts and Nobles to be crazy enough to tell death 'no.'

An hour, perhaps two, Cussel grunted and moved his head towards him, eyes cracking open barely a sliver the old Naut's lips parted, tongue attempting to wet a dry mouth. Vasco foreseen this and grabbed a small cup and filled it with water from the wooden pitcher nearby. Carefully he eased the cup to the man's lips, allowing him a sip or two to wet his mouth again.

"Still....alive?" Cussel croaked out, a shaky hand fumbling beneath the blanket as Cussel brought his arm up to lay his hand on his chest. 

"Aye, you're still with us" He replied gently putting the cup away.

"Shame...should...should...have...let me go." The man replied and he shook his head wanting to dissuade any of those thoughts.

"No one was letting you go, especially not De Sardet," He remarked tilting his head back, thinking back to how focused the man was keeping to doing chest compressions. Cussel gave a huff of humored air, the smallest grin tugging his lips.

"S...spouse not" Cussel responded with before groaning and attempting to shift in his cot. Vasco leaned forward and put a hand delicately on his shoulder. "Keep moving to a minimum, you need rest, your body went through a lot." He explained thinking back to Kidd's magic, what kind was that? He had never seen magic that looked like...lightning. Just goes to show that even your old training Captain can have some secrets hidden up his sleeve.

"Aye...feel like I fell from the crows nest...and hit every beam on the way." Cussel joked, despite his pale and fragile state the man still had his humor.

"Which is why you are staying here for a few days." He explained patting the man's shoulder before leaning back and sighing. Cussel frowned, he had a look of disappointment and sorrow in his eyes, which drew him to ask "What is it?" 

"I...I don't quite know what to say Cap'n...I...a part of me...didn't want to come back..." the Naut said softly, lips twisting partially as the man turned his head to stare up into the ceiling. Cussel managed to lift his hand out from under the blanket, Vasco could see the violent tremble taking over it, wrestling control from the man.

"Body's failin' me....me old friends...nearly all gone now...perhaps it was my time...I'm _tired_, Vasco." Cussel said, his voice growing stronger at that moment as he turned to meet him in the eye. He remained silent, not knowing what to say to comfort the man, not knowing if he could.

"I'm a remnant of the old age...something rusted and broken down that need's replacin' ya know?" Cussel added dryly shaking his head. Vasco frowned and leaned in closer to the man.

"Your, not an old nail or a broken piece of wood Cussel....you're a _person_." He stated putting a hand firmly on the man's shoulder looking into the man's piercing blue eyes. "No person is replaceable, especially not you..." He added before sighing "I...don't know what it's like okay? I'm just a young lad compared to you...but I _do_ know that when everyone heard the news bout you being okay...the entire deck cheered, every last one of them was crying and praying that you made it...including _me_." He said feeling wetness growing in his eyes as his throat began to constrict.

He watched the old Naut's adam's apple bob in his throat, a tear beginning to slide from the man's eye.

"I know we ain't the crew you grew up with...I'm sure it hurts to learn less and less of em are still around...and I'm sorry for that I am...but you still have friends here, you are _always_ a part of the crew...no matter how old you get." He affirmed squeezing the man's shoulder. Cussel gave a nod and lifted his hand up to wrap around his wrist. The two of them sat like that for a few seconds before Cussel sniffled and cleared his throat.

"Ya know...the worst part of it all..." Cussel began before hesitating with a frown. Cussel's hand slipped away from his wrist as the man gave a small shake of his head. "Not sure if it proves whether there is something on the other side or not...but..." he continued before sighing loudly. 

"I swear I saw _her_ Vasco...my Annie...she was so bright...brighter than the sun and moon combined, when I saw her face I remembered things about her I didn't know I forgot..." Cussel stated in a faraway and longing voice. 

"I thought I had memorized every last inch of her long-ago...but...she had so many more freckles then I remember...and her voice..._seas_ Vasco her _voice-" _Cussel broke off suddenly, his voice keening in his throat as the man gave a sob. Instantly he snatched up the man's hand, his other going to the man's temple, leaning in close he tried to soothe the man.

"Easy, easy, yer heart's been through enough today Cussel...it's okay." He added trying to calm the man down. Cussel sniffled and choked down some sobs, tears leaking all over.

"I...I just...I was just reminded...of what I lost...and for a moment I had her again...I think anyway." Cussel managed to say after a little while. Gradually the man's breathing returned to normal and Cussel's eyes fluttered closed. "Seas...I'm exhausted from that little talking..." The man commented in between panting.

"Rest then, you're safe, we got you Sea-Brother," Vasco said slipping his hands away from the man and leaning back in his chair he put his hands up to his face and rubbed vigorously. Sinking into the thoughts of what Cussel had said, could it be possible that he may forget things about De Sardet if the man was ever to pass before him? Or what if he died before the man, would De Sardet forget parts of him? He didn't know what feeling was worse, both sounded equally pitiful and depressing and it made him want to chase the man down and wrap his arms about him and never let go.

Damn the rules, damn Tir Fradi, Damn Prince Constantin, let the two of them sail away into the sunset, spend every moment together, he didn't care what anyone had to say, life was precious and limited and he needed to make the best of every blasted second.

He sat monitoring over Cussel for sometime after, thinking about life and death, thinking about what he wanted out of it, what was worthwhile for him in the end. Did he _really_ want a fleet of ships to command and control? Or did he want to have relaxing days in his house on Gull Isle, reading next to his lover who basked in the sun? Did he truly want to know his 'real name' (Or if he ever had one), or did he want to explore the possibility of having a son and learning about fatherhood through Pip? Of having a family with just the three of them?

He struggled with this debate in his head, a part of him questioning why he couldn't have both options, while another part of him argued what's the point of taking away all of his time and concentration that could be spent with De Sardet and their possible family over some title and more responsibility?

By the time he had successfully argued both facts in his head three times over a soft knock echoed out at the door. He turned and stood up, feeling the rush of standing after sitting so long he staggered towards the door. Placing a hand on the knob he collected himself before opening the door carefully.

Cabral was on the other side, she flashed him a quick smile before she turned to Tye who stood silently behind her.

"Go eat Tye and take the night okay?" She said softly. The tall man nodded before turning and leaving them alone. Cabral poked her head around him "How's Cussel?" She asked him stepping into the room closing the door behind her.

"He woke up a few hours ago, gave him some water and we talked a little before he went back to sleep." He explained blinking away his own tiredness.

"What did he say?" she asked him a thoughtful expression gliding over her face.

"Stuff about how he was old and broken and no one should have bothered." He replied with a sigh and shake of his head. Cabral gave a chuckle before shaking her head as well. "Sounds like he's still himself then." She commented before nodding towards the door. "Go eat, I'll watch over em' "She stated stepping towards the resting Naut. He gave a nod as he turned towards the door but paused as he turned back towards her.

"Thank you again for sailing," He said stopping her as she turned back to face him. She smiled and nodded, gray eyes wandering over his face for a few moments before she responded.

"It was clear you had to be here...not just for Cussel...but for De Sardet as well." She explained, after a second her lips curled into a frown.

"What is it?" he asked. 

"We're getting closer you know...each day." She commented carefully. He felt his face tighten as he gave her a nod. "I know..._we_ know...but we also know we can't change what is happening, only embrace it and figure out how to survive it."He replied with a sigh. Cabral pursed her lips, a look of understanding crossing over her face, perhaps even some pity in her eyes.

"Well...remember what I said...if you have to choose...choose love Vasco...and....if you need to take a few years to be with him like I did for Johnny...take em' " She said firmly giving him a hardened look for a split second.

"Then...when it's time to come back...I'll use my chosen boon to give you back your title." Vasco near staggered back in surprise at her comment.

"Cho-chosen boon?" He asked voice growing louder for a second but a darted glance to Cussel from Cabral made him lower it.

"That's...no, _if_ I have to...I'll re-earn it, your boon is for _you" _He pressed with a shake of his head. Cabral rolled her eyes "Exactly, for _me_ to ask for what I please...I mean...I was hoping to use it to lay claim to a fancy top-of-the-line ship...but one hasn't caught my eye yet." She stated with a shrug.

"Then why waste it on me?" He asked blatantly.

"Because...you...you" Cabral began to say before frowning and glancing down at her feet. In all his years of knowing her, he didn't think he's ever seen her like this.

"You and De Sardet...and a very limited few...your the only ones who treat me like...I'm a _person_...not some diety that needs to be worshiped and feared...and even though it basically admits favoritism...I consider you a _friend_." She explained as a few tears began to run down her face.

Without thinking he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly in a hug. When his chin hooked around his shoulder only then he realized how unprofessional and scandalous of a position they were in. But Cabral wrapped her arms tightly around him, her face burrowing into his chest. He just held her for a few seconds knowing that this is what she needed. Eventually, she lifted her head away from him and slipped out of his arms.

"Thank-you...for that...you've no idea how long it's been since...well...I...oh I've made a right fool of meself." She commented wiping tears from her eyes.

"Your not a fool" He replied with a shake of his head.

"I feel it sometimes...just the world's biggest fool...everyone...they always stare at me, give me wide berth...act like I'm some damned plague carrier...all cause of _this_." She said glancing down to her arms. A spark of anger igniting in her eyes for a moment. He remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm so...alone Vasco...I'm the only one in this great wide world...of all the people...only one Sea-Chosen..._me..._and sometimes I wonder...was I made Admiral cause of my ability...or cause I'm a chosen?" She asked out loud glancing up at him. He shook his head "It's no doubt your ability, you can read waves like no one else-"

"_Because_ I'm chosen, it's one of my gifts, sensing and reading waves...if I didn't have it? Who knows, I'd still be in training...but _you_..._you _Vasco...you have a sense for _everything_...thing's that take some Captain's decades to get a knack for...you just pick it up like it's nothing, the wind, the sails, the movements of the ship...all of it you can understand without a struggle..." He stared at her, open-mouthed, and entirely stunned at what she said.

She smiled at him for a second as she dried the last of her tears.

"I'm jealous of you...you know? You, _you_ got your position by the sweat of your brow and that sharp wit...me? I just gave up and tossed myself into the drink, hoping to die and end it all...only for a giant glowing Manta to show up and say I'd won the prize every Naut dreams of..._Sea-Chosen_" She explained spitting out the last word as if it was a curse. Then again, from the way she was talking, it sounded like Sea-Chosen was a curse.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulders, drawing her gaze into his.

"Hey now, it doesn't matter how we got where we are, we should be thankful we're there and make the best of it...you are a strong and fearsome Admiral, not just because you got some silver marks on your arms...but because you are tenacious and stubborn and don't take 'no' for an answer." He stated giving her a smile, he watched as a light grin tugged at her lips, slowly pulling back to reveal a full smile.

"You know Vasco...I'm starting to realize your snark and bite are just coverup's for all that sweetness you have inside of you." She quipped with a chuckle. He put a finger to his lips "Only you and De Sardet are allowed to know." He teased and she gave a nod and a wink.

"Speaking of, last I spotted of him, he, Kidd and Mathew were sleeping against the one wall in the Mess...kinda made your heart melt to see both De Sardet and Kidd using Mathew's shoulder's as pillows" She explained motioning out towards Mess. He blinked and shook his head, he better go see to his lover.

"Make sure to eat before you go doting over that Noble" she added with a wink as he turned to leave. He waved her off as he quipped back an "Aye Admiral" over his shoulder as he closed the door quietly.

He walked down towards the mess and was confused by the lack of sound. Rounding the corner he saw all the tables were filled with men, eating and drinking but not speaking above a whisper, seeming to do their best to not make any noise at all, some slowly easing their way from the table and tip-toeing across to deposit their plates and mugs. Pip was lightly sneaking about from table to table, whispering to men if they needed refills.

He caught the boy's eye and the child ran over to him and put a finger to his lips before motioning towards the far wall on the right-hand side of the Mess. He could just see the tops of three heads against the wall through the crowd of men.

"De Sardet, Mathew an Cap'n Kidd are all asleeps, be very quiet" the child whispered to him. He nodded and gave the lad a smirk "So I heard, where would be your Queen Ser Pip?" he teased in a whisper. Pip's cheeks reddened before he coughed and shook his head "She's with her ma and da packing, they are leaving tomorrow?" Pip said with a frown.

"Aye, Captain Cooke should be meeting us early in the morning, we'll be delayed for a good half of the day transferring them all." He explained gently still keeping his voice hushed. Pip sighed heavily shoulder's sinking as he nodded. Noticing this Vasco lowered himself down to one knee.

"What is it lad?" he asked the boy. Pip pursed his lips then glanced up at him from beneath his lashes.

"I'm not gonna have anyone to play with...Maria knows so many games and...I'm gonna miss her...do you think I'll ever be able to see her again?" Pip asked him earnestly. He hesitated looking down at the lad, not wanting to hurt the child's feelings, it filled him with so much pain to see Pip so sad.

"Perhaps...she will be on Tir Fradi with her family, we dock there regularly...perhaps you may be able to visit and play if she's allowed." He explained to the boy. Pip furrowed his brows in confusion. "Allowed?" He questioned.

"Well, Pip...Maria is a Lady to a Noble house-" He began to explain gently but Pip smirked and shook his head "So is De Sardet and he plays with me, why can't Maria?" Pip retorted keeping his voice an even whisper. " 'Sides...I'm technically a _Knight_, Lady Maria said it herself" Pip stated a little above a whisper as he lifted his jaw then widened his eyes and put a hand over his mouth as he quickly turned to glance in the direction of the sleeping men.

He chuckled as the boy turning back to him.

"Between me and you...I _too_ am a Knight, De Sardet knighted me on the Isle." He commented, grinning as Pip's face lit up.

"If...that's true...den...we're the only Naut Knights...right?" Pip questioned. He nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. "Aye, me and you, part of a secret order of Naut Knights...charged with one task." He quipped. Pip's eyes glowed an intense green as the boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Aye, to protect and serve our Nobles" Pip piped up, lifting his chin once more as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Vasco gave a soft laugh "Aye seems about right, I'll leave you to your charge Ser Pip" He said standing back up.

"The same to you Ser Vasco," Pip said back bowing his head, the 'Noble' accent fluttering out from Pip's tongue easily. They parted with grins as he walked over to grab a plate of food from Shay. He gave the man a nod and thanked him for covering while Mathew was doing surgery.

"Not a problem, tween you an me, kitchen's run better with only da one cook." The man commented before he returned back to scrubbing his pans in the sink, even Shay attempting to keep quiet though it was a struggle.

He sat down and ate quickly, giving a few nods to some men as they walked by. Any who stopped he gave an updated report on Cussel, still alive, woke up, and talked for a bit before sleeping. The news was met with smiles and salutes towards the sleeping medics on the one side of the Mess. After he was finished Pip gathered up his plate and mug and he gave the lad one last pat before carefully walking over towards his lover.

De Sardet was sleeping propped against Mathew's right side, both De Sardet and Kidd mirrored one another. Arms crossed over their chests and legs straight in front of them both were lightly snoring with their heads laying on Mathew's shoulder. To their sides were empty plates and mugs so they at least ate at some point before falling asleep.

He smiled to himself before bending down to one knee next to De Sardet and gently began to brush a thumb over the man's face, attempting to slowly wake the man up so that they could go to the cabin. De Sardet hummed under his breath and burrowed against Mathew all the more forcing him to hold back chuckles. But _eventually,_ after enough prodding his lover's beautiful hazel eyes looked up at him in a lucid and unfocused gaze.

"I believe a bed would be far comfier than a Northern Naut." He whispered down at the man. De Sardet gave a chuckle as he blinked and glanced between him and Mathew, he yawned and shook his head "How about...a....Naut Captain?" he slurred out in amusement, voice heavy in sleep. 

"That can be arranged as well." He teased before helping hoist the man carefully to his unsteady feet. De Sardet knocked into him with a grunt. He shifted the man's weight around and wrapped an arm around his back and placed a hand into the man's armpit to help brace the Noble up. Gently he led the man up to the cabin. De Sardet attempting to ask questions but he shushed the man and told him to wait until morning, all was well and he obviously needed sleep.

He deposited the man into bed, helping take off his boots and outer layers leaving him in only his trousers. Already the man was curling into the blankets mumbling nonsense under his breath before snores soon filled the cabin. He shook his head and took off his jacket, as he got items arranged for tomorrow and tidied up the cabin a bit he heard someone enter the cabin, loud grumbling and words spoken in the Northern tongue as he heard his couch creak out from weight settling into it.

_'Kidd must have woken up or someone helped him'_ He thought to himself, leaning more towards the latter as he heard Rory's voice usher a "Night Cap'n" in the front room.

Sighing he finally crawled into bed next to his lover, weaving his way through the man's limbs so he could procure a headrest on the man's chest as he still had no pillow thanks to the puppy. After everything that happened that day, he slurred out a "Night Tempest" before sleep took him.

The next day was a rush of movement and confusion, Captain Cooke arrived on _The Queen's Justice_ earlier than scheduled. Cooke was a man of forty, taller than him by an inch or so and was built of lean muscle. The man was professional and eased but still had an air of urgency to him. Constantly checking his pocket watch, in ways it reminded Vasco of Jacob. The horses were boarded first, Robert's men handling them calmly across the wide bridges that Captain Cooke had versus the thinner gangplanks that he possessed.

Cooke's crew mostly stayed on their ship, only one or two coming across to help load items. His job for the most part was signing off and making sure the items belonging to the Hunter's were all transported over to Cooke's ship which required them to go through the manifests and documents of both his and Kidd's old ship several times. It was tedious and exhausting work but eventually, after all, effects, dogs and horses were secured over on Cooke's ship the Hunter family was the last to be transferred.

Lord Hunter shook his hand vigorously "I thank you Vasco for coming to our aide...and you Captain Kidd for all you have done as well." Robert added glancing over to Kidd who was packing up his manifests. Kidd gave him a curt nod and shook his hand, it was clear the man was still drained yet from yesterday's surgery. He knew De Sardet had earlier talked to Robert and his wife, said his good-byes then so that he could go and sit with Cussel and keep an eye on the man.

The person having the hardest time leaving _The Serenity_ seemed to be young Maria who was all but sobbing as she clung to Pip. Pip was crying as well but doing his best to be strong. 

"B...but father...why can't Pip come with us? He's my friend! Being at sea is so _boring_ oh please could he? We could make him a servent surely?" Maria pleaded but Robert sighed heavily and gave him an apologetic look.

"Maria...daughter...Pip is a Naut, he's not some foundling we can take into our home to be a servent...he has a job, here at sea, where he belongs." Robert explained to his young daughter. Vasco did his best to keep a straight face, he and Cooke respectfully remaining quiet as both Robert and his wife convinced Maria why it was impossible for them to take Pip with them. Finally, Maria relented, but not before she took Pip's hands and stated "Thank-you Sir Pip for serving me faithfully and true, one day I shall repay your loyalty, on my Noble name of Lady Maria Hunter" She affirmed before she quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on either side of Pip's cheeks.

Pip of course froze in place eyes wide as Maria turned on her heel, Lady Hunter chuckling and leading her daughter towards Cooke's ship. Pip cheeks reddened scampered up next to him as if trying to hide from Maria's gaze from the other ship.

When all servents and Noble's were boarded he and Cooke shook hands and the man left to his own ship. Once gone and _The Queen's Justice_ was beginning to sail off Pip glanced up at him.

"Why on earth did she do dat?" the boy asked still having a hand on his cheek. He chuckled "That is just something Noble's do, some custom of theirs...proper etiquette and all that." He explained as the boy followed him up towards the helm.

"It's _weird_ is wut it is, Lady's are strange ain't they?" Pip added as he avidly watched him unlock the wheel and begin to call out orders. When they were now set on course once more he adjusted their heading before glancing back down to Pip.

"I'm sure in a few years you'll disagree...or perhaps not." He added not wanting to put an expectation on the lad.

"Wut ya mean Vasco?" Pip asked curiously he chuckled "I'll tell you-" 

"Lemme guess when I'm older?" The boy stated rolling his eyes before stepping up closer to him.

"Um...Vasco...remember back on the Isle...you promised...that...I could...you know." Pip said motioning to the wheel. Vasco blinked as he realized he had indeed promised Pip some time at the helm. With a chuckle he took a step back and put his hat unto Pip's head, the boy eagerly stepping up to the wheel before deflating.

"But...I can't see?' He stated looking back at him. He gave the lad a wink before wrapping an arm around the boy's stomach and hoisting him up, adjusting his grip a little he finally had a good hold of the boy as they stood together Pip in his arm overlooking the wheel and instantly the boy was all smiles and laughs.

Vasco found himself grinning from ear to ear as the wind touseled both of their hair around. He kept one hand on the wheel to keep it steady but ever so often he let Pip turn it a knock or two.

"Can we go full sails?" The boy asked cheerfully eyes glowing vibrantly. Glancing up to the wind he gave a nod. "Sure for a bit anyway, why don't you give the order?" he teased. Instantly the boy was yelling at the top of his lungs for more sail. This drew some humored looks and laughs but the men to their credit complied. Still giggling Pip looked back at him before letting go of the wheel and wrapping one of his arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug.

Instantly he felt like everything was good and right in the world, the sun beaming down at them, the sea was fine and clear, and the wind soft and sweet goading their ship at an easy pace. "Thank-you Vasco! This is the best! Can I do it more? If I do's my work and be good?" The boy asked. He gave a nod, who could say no to that cherub of a face.

"Sure, but only if your good and get your work done." He noted strongly before glancing at the direction they were heading and adjusting slightly.

"Next time De Sardet has to watch!" Pip exclaimed clutching his hat tightly to his head as a gust of wind threatened to snatch it away.

"Aye he will, he'll love to see it, bet he'll even draw us after." He responded to the lad.

"Really? You think?" Would...would he draw all three of us?" Pip asked innocently. He nodded "Aye, I think he would." 

"That's good, I like just the three of us," Pip said before pointing in the distance to a few whales cresting the water. "Look! Whales we should get closer!" The lad yelled as he began to quickly turn the wheel. He panicked and quickly caught it before the motion tilted the ship too much. The motion of course did not go unnoticed by the crew who all glanced back up at him confused for a second.

"We're steady now." He called out securing a handhold on the wheel.

"Sorry" Pip apologized looking down.

"It's alright, we all have to learn...anyway as to your previous statement...I like just the three of us too." He commented lifting his brows and grinning. Pip chuckled and nodded "Good" The boy stated with a nod, and Vasco couldn't agree more. Everything right now was just...._good, _and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	142. Fight at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some new characters are introduced, and some new relationships are building aboard our lovely little canon crusher.

De Sardet

He and Andrew sat on stools seated across from Cussel, the old Naut was propped up by a pillow and was currently sipping on a cup of water every so often.

“You get ropes done?” The man asked the two of them. He and Andrew glanced to one another before nodding. “Aye Cussel we managed them, their currently unloading the Hunter’s unto Captain Cooke’s ship.” He explained as Cussel hummed under his breath.

“Ah, be a little less cramped now that they are gone…weren’t you and Lord Robert friends?” Cussel asked him curiously lifting a brow before grunting and adjusting his seat in the cot. He gave a nod before shifting his feet into a more comfortable position. He nodded to Cussel's question.

“Aye, we are, I said my goodbyes already, he has enough to deal with right now thought it’d be best to stay out of the way.” He explained to the Naut. Cussel pursed his lips and nodded “Well I suppose yall are headed in the same place so it won’t be too long until ya see one another.” Cussel commented leaning forward and setting his cup down. De Sardet remained silent for a moment, contemplative as he tried and figured out how many days he and Vasco really had left. It all seemed a blur.

Cussel coughed and rubbed at his chest, immediately a panic began to grow in De Sardet. _'Was another attack happening?'_ he thought before standing up and stepping in closer putting a hand to Cussel's chest. The man gave him an exasperated look while he noted out of the corner of his eyes Andrew stiffening next to him.

"It ain't my heart it's just a bloody cough!" Cussel stated frustrated. De Sardet backed off and looked over Cussel with a concerned look.

"Cussel...I know you don't like being here-"

"Yer damned right! I _shouldn't_ be here! I should be gone into the eternal seas with all the rest! Free from this damned body! Free to be with Annie!" Cussel shouted at him forcing him to back up and Andrew to reel away. Cussel's anger forming nearly instantly and taking them both by surprise. He bowed his head and closed his eyes counted to three as he listened to Cussel's labored panting.

"Your right, if I hadn't have been there from the get go, there would have been no way to save you..." He began before sighing and lowering himself to one knee beside the bed, still keeping his head bowed.

"Forgive me Cussel, I was selfish, I didn't think about what you wanted...I only thought about myself...and how horrible I would have felt if I let you die." He stated taking a pause to glance up into Cussel's eyes. His anger was abating, a soft sadness beginning to filter into those bright blue eyes.

"You mean a lot to me Cussel, much more than you think...and you mean a lot to Vasco and the entire crew...you're their _family_, no one want's to see their family pass...not if we can help it" he added before lifting his head. Cussel's lip gave a quiver as his hand shot up to wipe away a tear. He smiled up at the old Naut "I know you want to go be with Annie...believe you me I get that...If Vasco was gone...well I'd probably do everything in my power to make it over to him too." He said gently managing to draw a chuckle from Cussel.

In the background, he heard Andrew murmur "Wait...Captain Vasco...and you..._OH!_" before he went silent behind him. De Sardet ignored the comment but internally he gave a chuckle.

"I...Hmmm...I guess you be speaking some hard truths laddie" Cussel commented after a few seconds. He smiled and gave the man a nod "I guess I am If that's okay with you." He stated with a smirk and Cussel gave a laugh "Well I guess there ain't much I can do to stop ya...though...I do feel like sleeping again if that's okay with ya?" Cussel said after giving a yawn.

"Of course, don't want to overexert yourself, give it a few more days and we can see about getting you at least walking on deck." He quipped out as he stood and turned to Andrew. Andrew stepped up from his stool and gave Cussel a wave before heading towards the door. De Sardet turned back to Cussel, he reached a hand down and clapped it over Cussel's shoulder.

"Another last truth if I must...I know you miss Annie...but remember, you have a daughter and grandchildren waiting on you too." He said meeting the old Naut's eye. Cussel frowned and gave a nod before a slow smile tugged at his lips. A look of calm acceptance floated over the Naut's facial features before the man hummed "I guess your right" before yawning again. Quietly he snuck out of the Infirmary he met Andrew in the hallway the younger man opened his mouth for a second before he closed it with a frown.

De Sardet studied him for a few moments, watching the internal struggle evident on the man's face as he tried to wrestle whatever it was he wanted to say out.

"I didn't...I didn't know you and Captain Vasco were..._together_." He commented cheeks turning red. De Sardet gave a nod "Is...that a problem? Most Naut's I've met seem to be okay with the status of our relationship." He said back, bracing for impact in case Andrew was another man like Jeofrey.

"No, no, no! Not at all! I...you're perfectly fine!" Andrew barked out his face flushing. 

"I have a feeling there is more to this mostly due to the state of your cheeks." He commented with a smirk. Andrew's ears reddened before the man motioned him further along the hallway before pulling him aside. Clearing his throat Andrew's dark eyes stared down at the floor in front of him. "I just...how did...how did you get Vasco...to...notice you?" the man asked darting his eyes back up to meet his.

_'Oh'_ he thought before clearing his throat "Is...there someone you wish to be noticed by?" he asked curious tilting his head. Andrew gave a quick nod, before glancing upwards towards the deck above their heads.

"I know...there's a bit of an age gap...but...Rory" he said, his eyes softening and lighting up at the mention of the name.

_'Oh, he is SUNK'_ He mused to himself in humor but gave the man a supportive smile.

"Rory? Your First-Mate?" He asked making sure there wasn't another he was confusing with, he still had not learned much of Kidd or his crew.

"I...yes, like I said I know he's...a bit older than me...but...he's young at heart and he's got this sense of humor to him...and his laugh I just can never get enough of it, also he's-" Andrew cut himself off blushing a shade darker and shaking his head. "Sorry didn't mean to...go on...I just...I swear I know everything about him...but I feel like..." Andrew made a heavy sigh his lighter blonde brows furrowing in frustration as he turned and slumped his weight into the wall.

De Sardet frowned and put a hand on the man's shoulder, he has been there, he knew all too well how it felt to be pining over someone and to not know if they liked you back.

"You feel like he doesn't like you back the same way?" He asked the man.

"Not just that, I feel like he doesn't even see me...I'm just another Naut on the ship." He states with another sigh.

"You've talked to him though? Spent time with him?" He asked the younger Naut. Andrew glanced over at him and nodded "Aye, whenever we're on watch I like to...talk with him, we just stroll along the deck and talk all night...even if it's cold and I'm tired, to me it's the best moments aboard." He explained with a far off look, a gentle smile framing his face.

"Have you ever...hinted that...you...well...like him?" He asked the man and Andrew's eyes widened before he shook his head vigorously. 

"No, no, I can't just do _that_...what if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't even go with men in the first place? I'll make myself a fool and then...it'll all be so unbearably _awkward._" He professed with a defeated look.

"True, that is a possibility, _but_ if there is one thing I have learned with my relationship with Vasco is this...life is too short to live constrained and unhappy...every man is a master of his own fate." He stated with a nod of his head. He could see the look of overwhelming panic overtake Andrew's face.

"Look, I'm not saying go profess your love for him...I'm just saying..." He trailed off not sure what exactly he was saying. He thought back to his and Vasco's first days, feeling his own cheeks heat up at all they did in those first few weeks. He cleared his throat and pushed it from the mind as he met Andrew's gaze.

"Just be honest with him, perhaps first find out if he is looking to have a relationship...then work your way up from there..." He suggested lifting a brow.

Andrew hummed under his breath then let it out slowly.

"I...I guess...I could...It's just...after what happened..." Andrew remarked darting a quick glance back to him. He hummed under his breath, Rory was probably not in the best state after the sinking of _The Nautilus. _ _'However, now more than ever he would need someone to talk to if it were Vasco...he would beside himself in guilt and anger, so someone who is willing to be there and talk him through it all, even if it's just as a friend...it could be what he needed.'_

"You know Andrew...I think now more than ever, Rory could need someone at his side...be it a friend or something more" he hinted to the lad. The younger Naut was silent for a moment before he nodded slowly "I think I get what you mean...yeah, he could use someone to talk to...thank-you De Sardet." Andrew said patting him on the shoulder. He smiled back at the man "Anytime Andrew." He clapped back before the two of them made their way back up to the deck.

He chose to work alongside Andrew for the rest of the day, even though he had done morning ropes there was still always other work to do.

The two of them relaxing into an easy and fast friendship, bonding over both of their needs to master ropes. Andrew was a lot like him he found out, the man loved to learn things and was forthcoming in the knowledge. He told De Sardet things about the Naut world even Vasco had not yet told him. Told stories of the Eastern Guild their ships who were shaped like sea-dragons, bright red sails that gave the impression of wings.

De Sardet shared back stuff he knew, stories of the palace, the food, the entertainment, the splendor of the palaces and gardens as well as the majesty of the parties and balls. Andrew listened intently as did most Nauts nearby, soon while working he had a small group that hung around his words. Eventually, it got to the point that a group of them were taking their break near the forecast, each of them taking turns asking questions about Nobility, and he asking questions he hadn't yet gotten answered.

"What happn's if a Noble House run's out of male heir's? Does it just disappear?" One man asked sitting on a barrel nearby.

"The remaining female line, if of age, may marry and any children they produce can choose to carry on that last name, there have been a few instances when the royal line was saved through maternal lineage." He explained to the man, a few men made hum's of understanding before another man asked.

"What if a Noble family completely goes under?" 

"Ah, that becomes a little tedious, we have people whose sole job is tracing the family tree's of all Noble families, they will go back up the tree and find the closest blood relative...if none are available then those lands and titles go back to the royal family to be dispersed to a new Nobility." He stated turning towards the man who asked, an older Naut perhaps a few years shy of sixty, whose tattoo's were numerous on his neck and arms.

"How is the new Nobility made?" Andrew asked eating a piece of cheese off of his knife.

De Sardet rubbed his chin before answering "Historically, those who prove themselves in battle, or sometimes the bastard children of the royal line if recognized become a Noble House, but nowadays, those who prove themselves incredibly loyal and tactful in business become the next Nobility." He said dropping down next to the foremast and seating himself on the deck.

"Imagine that, becoming a Noble just cause some royal brat squirted you into some wench." A man nearby commented gruffly, he had been listening quietly for some time but had not spoken up until now. He was about Vasco's height, but much larger in the chest and arms, a thick muscular neck and a facial structure close to Kurt's, mostly square in his features with a rather large nose, as if at some point it had been broken.

He had dirty blonde hair shaved at his sides and slightly longer near the top of his head, and unlike most Naut's, the man had circular plugs in his ears instead of earrings.

"Oh come on now Rian, be nice fer once." One of the Nauts next to him said with a stern expression and voice. Rian who was one of Kidd's crew shot the man a glare before pushing himself off of the rail he was leaning against.

"Why? Did I offend someone?" The man scoffed with a shrug of his large arm.

From next to him Andrew sighed under his breath before leaning in and whispering into his ear so only the two of them could hear.

"You have to excuse Rian, he's got the manners of a wolverine...he fights as much as one too." The man whispered before leaning back with a chuckling grin at Rian's movements.

In someway's, Rian reminded De Sardet more of a bulldog than a wolverine, the way he puffed his chest out and glared down at everything.

"Why you all gossipy with him? You sayin' stuff bout me greenhorn!?" Rian snapped at Andrew who jerked his head back in surprise. De Sardet was impressed at how fast Rian was able to switch to fury in a split second. A few of the other men stood and began to try and calm Rian down, it appeared to him that Rian's outbursts and anger were old news for most of the crew.

"Come on now Rian, you really want to spend your break like this?" One man suggested trying to steer the man back to relaxing. Rian sighed angrily under his breath but did relent and go back to relaxing against the rail.

"You know I once bedded some Noblewoman once, wonder if I got some rich and fancy bastard out there." The older Naut with heavy ink on his arms piped up with a laugh.

"Ya did not! What prim and proper Lady go for you?" The man jokingly teased next to him playfully slapping him on the chest. The man gave another laugh before pushing the Naut that had tapped him away.

"I wasn't always this wrinkly mess ya see, I was quite the looker in me prime, those Noble ladies would step aboard and instantly see me and swoon" The man jibed this time putting a hand to his forehead and mimicking a feinting motion by falling into the man next to him. This caused a ripple of laughter throughout most of the men gathered, all except one.

"Oh yeah yuck it up the lot of ya, laugh away as ya realize those uptight bluebloods can make in a day what takes us _years_ to make slaving away at bloody sea!" The good mood that had been going around instantly was snuffed out as everyone around Rian groaned and glared at him.

De Sardet of course, was bristling at the comment. Even though he could see where the man was coming from, understanding the gap that was there. But at the same time, he could not control the station of his birth, any more than what they could. Anyday a Noble could make a wrong move and lose everything, there was work to being a Noble, even if it didn't look it.

He opened his mouth about to voice this very idea he had in his head but Andrew piped up before he could.

"Rian! Mind yer damned mouth, De Sardet is a Noble and he's _literally_ right here!" The man stated pushing himself up to a standing position. Rian's eyes lit up in challenge as he pushed himself up from the rail.

"Hey now, come on, we've been through enough now's not the time for fights" The older Naut eased from the sideline's pale green eyes darting between the two men. Andrew just twenty-year-old frame looking so tiny compared to Rian's mass. Though Rian had nothing on Henric or any of the Northern Naut's De Sardet had met, aside from Kidd of course.

"I don't care if he's the King of the goddamned world! Imma say what I want to say and ain't no one telling me off!" Rian barked out, chest swelling and eyes glinting dangerously.

"Well, perhaps you should shut yer gab! Noone here wants ta hear ya piss and moan about gold cause ya toss it away bettin' fights!" Andrew yelled back, puffing out his own chest though it was no match for Rian.

"You shut it pipsqueak!" Rian retorted pushing Andrew back. It was a light motion of Rian's arm but enough to stagger Andrew back. Out of the corner of his eye, De Sardet noticed one of the men run down the length of the ship, undoubtedly looking for either Rory or Kidd.

"No, you shit fer brains!" Andrew cursed back straightening himself out. De Sardet jumped to his feet, nerves on edge, conflicted about what he could and should do. He didn't wish for more injuries to happen aboard the ship, but he also didn't want to step in between a whole different crew's affairs. What Rian was saying did offend him and riled him up, but he had heard far worst and had learned to tolerate more.

"Is all this really necessary? You two are part of the same crew, why would you fight each other when you rely on one another to survive at sea?" He mentioned hoping reasoning would sort through this. Andrew seemed more inclined to reason. The man relaxed and gave a sigh before rolling his eyes as Rian who kept glaring.

"Look at that the _Noble_ is right, you ain't worth the effort." Andrew dripped out in a haughty tone.

Andrew stepped away from Rian and made a quick motion for the two of them to leave which De Sardet entirely agreed, Kidd or Rory would sort through this. Both of them turning away from Rian only for Rian to trail out to their backs "That's right Greenhorn, walk away, go back ta brown-nosing that Noble"

Immediately, De Sardet was turning on his heel, his anger now spiked over, talk bad about him he was fine, but to speak like so to Andrew? He was gonna re-break Rian's nose, make it all the bigger and uglier to match his personality. Andrew surprisingly beat him literally to the punch. The man all but jumping at Rian who stood with a mocking smile on his face as Andrew's fist collided into the right side of his jaw and the younger man's body knocking into Rian who perhaps moved back an inch.

Rian gave a laugh before abruptly Andrew's frame was being tossed away like a loose parchment in the wind. Thankfully, Andrew rolled as he hit the deck minimizing his injury. Rian dashed forward, Andrew scrambling up fierce determination and rage in his eyes. De Sardet rushed forward as well, his goal in sight, blood roaring in his ears he put his shoulder down and connected into Rian's side before he could reach Andrew. 

Rian gave a grunt before he too went tumbling to the deck, but not before an elbow hooked De Sardet in the eye, one side of his vision instantly going dark before bursts of color and intense pain bloomed from his right eye. He cursed as he staggered back putting a hand to his face and pressing it against his injured side. Through tears in his left eye that was still able to see at this point he saw Rian clamor back up, eyes feral and a bloodied lip the man snarled before barreling towards him.

From the side, Andrew lunged and grappled unto Rian. The smaller Naut snarling and grunting in the effort as he practically was ontop of Rian striking at the man's shoulder's and back and Rian seemed annoyed rather than hurt by Andrew's blows. Rian stopped and grabbed ahold of Andrew by the neck and flipped him back down onto the deck. In a move that reminded De Sardet of him when he was on the Isle with Vasco, Andrew swiped his leg towards Rian's knocking into the man's ankles and successfully taking Rian's feet out from under of him.

Rian hit the deck with a loud thud. De Sardet ran up to Andrew and helped tug him back to his feet. Rian rolled over and heaved himself up, battered and disoriented the man still wanted to fight. _'Andrew was right, he fight's like a Wolverine, doesn't give in at ALL'_ he thought to himself as he attempted to drag Andrew away from the fight, it was obvious even though Andrew was willing he would only be lucky for so long.

"ENOUGH RIAN!!!" A booming roar of a voice yelled out from behind him. He jumped out of the way dragging Andrew with him as Kidd and Rory came storming into view. Kidd was shorter than Rian, barely reaching the man's neck, but immediately Rian cowered and lowered his eyes like a dog who knew he had been bad.

Rory turned and swiveled his eyes at Andrew and him, instantly Andrew cowered into him, obviously embarrassed for having the man he fancied seeing him in such a position.

"Ya bloody moron! Wat has I told ya about fightin'!" Kidd Yelled before collecting himself with a frustrated huff. He turned to Rory "GO an interview da others make sure der stories line up and see who started wat!" The man snapped to his First-Mate. Rory jumped into action and walked over towards them.

"Ah right then!" Rory quipped out as he stopped in front of them. De Sardet watched the darted glances both Rory and Andrew were giving each other, there was even a discernable flush on his face as Rory was doing his best to keep it all together. _'How is it possible these two haven't noticed the other is inclined...I can see it in a matter of seconds.'_ He thought to himself between bursts of discomfort radiating from his eye that was now swelling shut.

"So...what happened, Andrew?" Rory asked softly, concern glowing in his eyes.

"Uh...well, De Sardet was talking about Noble stuff...and Rian got jealous and angry...and well Rian does what Rian does and started to fight...I may have said somethings as well." He said glancing down to the ground. Rory lifted a brow and glanced at him looking for affirmation.

"Honostly that pretty much is the whole of it, I had attempted to get the two of them to walk away...but Rian made a comment that forced Andrew's hand." He explained to Rory. Rory blinked before glancing between the two of them.

"So, what you are saying is that...Andrew landed the first blow?" Rory questioned.

"He shoved me beforehand! And...and he fucking deserved it for what he said!" Andrew stated heatedly causing Rory to lift his head back in surprise.

"What...what did he say?" Rory asked.

Andrew paused, a blush coming to his cheeks as he looked away.

"He...called me a brown-noser and insinuated I was doing such actions to De Sardet." He explained not meeting the man's eyes.

"Ah...I see...well...yes I can see why you would react in such manner...but _Andrew_...you can't be pickin' fights with the likes of _Rian!" _Rory stated motioning over to Rian. De Sardet noticed the softness in Rory's voice when he said Andrew's name. _'Does he really not notice this? Or did the hit to my face make me more aware of this stuff?'_ He thought to himself.

"I ain't some beanpole! I've got muscle and weight to me...just not as obnoxiously big as his!" Andrew yelled exasperated and motioned to Rian. Rory smirked at Andrew's outburst "No, you ain't a beanpole, but still Andrew...ya can't be fightin' against men double your weight." Rory commented with a shake of his head. Andrew lifted his chin "I can and will if need be, I ain't gonna let no one walk over me." The man said ferocity.

Rory gave a sigh and a shake of his head "Well yer either as brave as a lion or as stubborn as an ox." Rory said before turning and glancing at the other men gathered. Kidd was currently chewing out Rain, telling him how spats at sea could spell disaster and interestingly enough De Sardet did here the words _'You were doing so well, You've disappointed me, Rian'_

"I prefer the lion, brave and fierce" Andrew stated with a grin even though his lip was split as well. De Sardet saw a slow smile drift over Rory's face.

"I do too" Rory drifted out just under his breath before he cleared his throat "Very well, Kidd will want to talk to you so go stand over there...ah, De Sardet, deepest apologies for you getting thrown into this...why don't you go rest, no need to stay out here, Kidd can talk to you later," Rory explained. He nodded and turned to leave but Rory stopped him "Oh, and don't heal that just yet, Kidd likes to take counts of all injuries in such things like this, for his bookwork."

He gave a nod before leaving to the cabin, once there he shrugged off his coat and went over and studied himself in the mirror. A large darkening shadow forming over his one side of his face while his eyelid was beginning to puff up and swell. His face felt sore and achy he wished to just heal it all away but relented to what Rory said and decided to wait.

He had just sat down on the bed and heaved a sigh when he heard someone burst through the door.

"De Sardet?" Kidd's voice asked loudly and out of breath. He pushed himself up and went to the front room. Kidd gave him a once over and shook his head "By All-father's beard, Rian made a mess o' things." Kidd commented before putting a hand to his temple, massaging it as he walked over and began to shuffle books and papers out of one of his duffels.

"I'm guessin' ya want ta put in a formal complaint fer harm on yer person, get's a bit tricky with it happenin' on Vasco's ship." The man explained before muttering under his breath as he looked for a particular parchment. "Actually Captain Kidd I was not interested in putting a complaint." He explained causing Kidd to stand up and stare over at him in confusion.

"Did Rian addle up dem brain's of yers too?" The man asked in a shocked tone. Abruptly the door swung open in a violent matter and banged against the wall behind it causing him and Kidd to jump and Hen to squawk out in his cage.

Vasco crossed the room in a single step, bringing his hands up to his cheeks and looking over his face. His lover's eyes were full of righteous fury, but he took a few seconds to relax and look down at him in a tender manner.

"One of the men told me what happened, some fight you got stuck between?" Vasco asked hurriedly before Vasco's coal-like eyes raked over to Kidd in the corner. "Kidd I thought you ran a tighter ship than I, what is the meaning of this!" Vasco snarled at the older Naut. Kidd's eyes darkened, and even with his short stature, the man's presence began to fill the room as he took a single step forward eyes glaring with the same intensity back at Vasco.

"Calm down! I was gettin' to da bottom of it, so lower dem hackles boy." Kidd warned before turning his attention back to him.

"All right De Sardet, mind tellin' us both what happened, perhaps then we can figure out proper punishments," Kidd remarked and Vasco took a chance to suggest in an off-handed manner.

_"I'll _be the one to do punishments, it's _my_ ship and _my_ lover who was assaulted," Vasco stated angrily while still keeping his hands cupped around his cheeks. De Sardet cleared his throat and gently slid away from Vasco.

"The both of you have it all wrong, I didn't get punched...Rian's elbow hit me when I pushed him away from Andrew." He stated but internally he commented _'Well more like barreled into him but it was for the same reasoning.'_ Both Kidd and Vasco raised their brows, Vasco at least visibly relaxing for a split second but he was still frowning in contemplation.

"Okay...so tell it plain an simple, wut happened?" Kidd asked exasperated at this point.

Taking a deep breath he reiterated the build-up to the scuffle, including what Rian had said that sparked Andrew to attack first. Kidd listened intently, his eyes which De Sardet noticed were a similar green to the flecks within his own, perhaps a bit lighter, but hard to tell in this light. After he finished speaking Kidd gave a long low sigh before nodding.

"Fair enough, nearly all ta men say ta same...interestin' though, this would be Andrew's first fightin' charge on his file" Kidd commented scratching his beard. He took a step back in surprise.

"Andrew?" Why is he getting a fighting charge?" He asked quickly. Andrew was kind and level-headed, Rian was the one to set him off, it was a moment of impulse he shouldn't be punished! Perhaps a warning or something?

"Because he threw ta first fist, _that_ is clear as day, fightin' if I don't know what is" Kidd stated turning towards his duffels and sighing under his breath. "Oh which one did I put the men's files in?' He asked to himself before turning back to them. Bristling once more he folded his arms. "Rian started it, he egged Andrew on, and Rian fought back as well." He stated firmly giving Kidd a piercing look. Kidd of course wasn't intimidated by him.

"I didn't say Rian wasn't gonna get punished too, he'll get another fightin' charge, ta add ta his list," Kidd explained in a huff before throwing himself down on the chair in a frustrated fashion.

"Why would you keep a man known for startin' and pickin' fights?" Vasco asked clearly confused. Kidd swung his head back over towards his lover and pursed his lips.

"He doesn't _mean_ ta...and I swears he's better den before...he's got...he's got some issues and we workin' through dem..." Kidd responded before clucking over to Hen, the rooster immediately ran over to Kidd's feet then leapt up into his lap, standing on Kidd's knee for a moment before plopping down and roosting there casually.

Intrigued by Kidd's comment, he couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean?"

Kidd glanced up for a moment or two, sitting there silently as his hand absently scratched Hen's neck.

"Men and beasts will react to ta world da same way they been treated, beat a dog for long enough an' it will snap an' attack anyone near it...I don't blame da dog, or the rooster that was trained ta fight..." Kidd said glancing down at Hen and giving said bird a small smile as the rooster pushed it's head up underneath his hand, attempting to get Kidd to pet it more. De Sardet smiled at this action, in that moment he could see who Kidd was, he was a man who wanted to make the world better, wanted to ease the suffering of those around him, even if it meant headache for him. Kidd put faith in the notion that even if something or someone made a mistake or was seen as broken...it could be fixed, assisted, guided to a better life. The man wasn't just a Naut Captain, but he was a healer through and through.

"Nor do I blame a child who grew up only knowin' anger an' fists," Kidd remarked in a serious tone glancing over at them. Vasco audibly sighed but De Sardet noticed the smallest smirk on his face as he looked back up at Kidd.

"If there was ever a man who could help a person who grew up like that...it'd be you, you have a talent for disciplining young sea-dogs who like to argue and fight," Vasco stated. Kidd gave a laugh and pointed a finger towards Vasco.

"I was jus about ta say, Vasco, a few years back yous jus bout da same...perhaps not as on da regular as Rian." Kidd said before lifting Hen up to his shoulder and standing. The man gave a stretch, his shirt lighting and jacket parting just long enough for De Sardet to notice a very aged and faded leather belt at Kidd's waist, only the brass buckle was in the shape of a whale and not a rooster as he was expecting.

_'Didn't Andrew say he was chosen of the Rooster? Why would he have a Whale emblem instead?'_ He thought to himself before shrugging, perhaps due to its age it was something passed down in the family, he could have been his father's perhaps?

"Anyway, best be goin' would ya mind if I use yer brig fer da night? Gonna put both Andrew an' Rian there fer da night." He asked casually. 

"It still feel's wrong for Andrew to be there." He commented under his breath as Vasco nodded and turned to go grab the thick iron keys that hung on the wall next to his desk.

"A fight is still a fight, even if it's justified," Kidd replied back as Vasco returned and gave the keys to him. Kidd gave a nod of thanks before turning and heading out the door. When he was gone Vasco turned to look at him. "Oh love I can barely recognize you with that eye." His lover whispered under his breath. At the mention of it, he immediately lifted a hand to heal the eye, relief, and light-headedness rushing to him briefly.

"Better?" He asked as he blinked and wiggled that side of his face, relishing in the fact he was no longer in pain.

"Yes, except for one thing," Vasco commented with a frown. Worried he put a hand to his face, "What?" he asked. But Vasco gave a quick smirk before darting in and pressing a soft warm kiss to his lips.

"A kiss to make it all better." The Naut teased before stepping away from him. "Anyway, I'm going to go wrestle the ship away from Smither's to sail for my next allotted hour, then we can talk....try not to get into any more fights?" Vasco said lifting a brow. He gave his lover a grin "All bets are off on that, knowing my luck-" Vasco put a hand to his lips in a humored frustration.

"Do not speak of your luck, least you bring more chaos to this ship." He said with a sigh. De Sardet gave a pout.

"Chaos?" he questioned.

"Both good and bad...but what can I expect, I had to drop my heart's anchor in a Tempest's harbor," Vasco added with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and pulled away from his lover.

"Must you use sea terms for _everything_." He replied attempting to keep a straight face. Vasco leaned over and gave a kiss to his cheek. "Oh stop, you absolutely adore it and I know it." The man purred out before slipping away.

De Sardet wished he could say he hated the puns, and that is wasn't true. But it was impossible for him to lie to himself, he _did_ absolutely adore it.


	143. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRY for the wait, do forgive me and enjoy!

_De Sardet_

It was hours later when he found himself seated across from Cabral in the Mess. The room was more raucous than usual as they talked and joked about the fight that he had been in. Several men congratulated him, telling him that no Naut is a true Naut until he or she has their first fight aboard the ship. Others, like Durand, mentioned to him in the dinner line 'Looks like more of Vasco is rubbin' off on ya, now ya startin' to tussle like him too.' This comment of course caused a heated blush to cover his cheeks in embarrassment.

He shrugged the comment off, made a joke about how when in Serene no one at court would recognize him then he got his food and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Long day?" Cabral asked him. He propped his head up with his hands and gave a defeated nod. 

"Heard you were in a-"

"I _didn't_ even start it! I was trying to stop it! I never even swung a punch!" He retorted before she could finish her statement. Cabral chuckled as she slurped her ale noisily.

"Now now De Sardet, don't be pickin' fights with Cabral of all people." Vasco teased sliding into the seat next to him. He shot a glare at his lover and debated throwing a spoon of potatoes at the man, but at last, second decided that was far too improper to lower himself like that. Yet it was still oh so tempting.

"How many times do I have to repeat I _didn't_ start the fight." He said exasperatedly glowerng down at his plate. Vasco chuckled and patted his shoulder "Oh I know love, we just can't help but tease." His lover stated digging into his food.

"So, what's the update on Cussel?" Cabral asked worriedly. He frowned and thought back to the conversation he had with the man. "Physically he is recovering but..." He hesitated for a moment trying to search for the words, Cabral studying him intently. "Mentally, he's still processing it all, I truly think he was fully expecting to die, so now that he isn't...he's coping." He said carefully before taking a swig of his ale.

"I see," Cabral said after a pause, she chewed her food thoughtfully for a moment or two, gray eyes getting lost in thought. Beside him, Vasco hummed under his breath while he too began to get lost in thought.

"His body was deteriorating before this, tremor's in his hand things of that nature...now, I'm not too sure where he'll end up." He stated honestly, his heart sinking slightly as he thought about the older Naut. Cabral gave a sigh "Perhaps this will have to be his last voyage, I should give him his retirement papers and sign off so he can receive his final tattoo, the star of service." She explained her eyes wandering towards the hall that led to the infirmary.

Immediately he was shaking his head.

"You would be better to sign his death certificate, he told me a long time ago 'he was born on a ship and he would die on a ship'" He said glancing over at Vasco who rubbing his chin and frowning. The Admiral gave a short frustrated groan before rubbing her temples.

"Why is it nearly every man on this ship as stubborn as an ox?" She asked darting her eyes to Vasco. The Naut Captain remained silent but gave a small smirk. "Look who's talking" Vasco retorted and Cabral ended up smiling as well before flicking her hair out of her eyes and pushing her finished plate away from her.

"Very well, I'll stop in tonight and talk with him, perhaps see things from his perspective and come up with an idea" she commented. Silently, he and Vasco finished their food, when he was done he glanced around to look for Kidd.

"Who you looking for?" Cabral asked following his train of sight. He frowned and turned back towards her "Kidd? Sorry, Captain Kidd, I've been meaning to talk to him the past few days about that magic he used to save Cussel." He explained giving one last look before giving up in defeat.

"Oh, he's probably with Rory down in the Brig, watching over the 'prisoners'" She replied using her fingers to annunciate the word _prisoners. _He lifted a brow and glanced at Vasco. "Why do they need to be there? Is the Brig a common punishment?" He asked flickering his gaze between the two of them. Cabral shrugged "It's mostly to keep problematic men and women separated from the rest, let them settle down in peace." She explained.

"Does it work?" he asked curiously.

"I always found it very quiet and cozy in the Brig, I always used to keep a small book in my boot so if I ever got sent there I could read in peace," Vasco commented drawing a shocked look from Cabral. "Vasco, you wily dog, had I _known_." She chirped out, pointing a finger at him. His lover gave a toothy grin before knocking back his drink.

"Where is the Brig? Could I see it?" He asked excitedly. Vasco gave him a soft grin before nodding "Oh, I'm sure I know my way down there." He commented before both he and Cabral gave laughs. Picking up their plates they dropped them off at the kitchen where they were intercepted by Pip, who was over the moon about his day, eagerly explaining that Vasco had let him sail the ship for at least half an hour.

He smiled down at the lad but also out of the corner of his eyes could help but notice to swell of pride as Pip talked about the ship and 'how she felt' going over the waves, and the way the wind felt at their backs. But as Pip was going on about sailing he was called away to finish dishes by Shay. He gave the lad a quick hug as the boy scampered back to work. Even as the two of them began to descend the steps down to the next level he still could see the pride filling Vasco's eyes.

"Seem's he's truly taking a shine to sailing as well as guitar playing" He commented glancing over at Vasco. His lover smiled "Aye, you should have seen him Love, never seen a lad smile so wide, and he weren't half bad...he'll for sure have to grow into the Wheel of course." The Naut quipped with a chuckle. He reached over and slide his hand into Vasco's "I'm sure, I'm also sure you'll be a good teacher to him, he looks up to you a lot." He said squeezing the Naut's hand.

"He looks up to both of us Love," Vasco replied leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Now on the second level of the ship, they began to walk down the hallway, past Pip's room on the right, then the doorway that led to the men's sleeping quarters. A few men were milling about inside, some of them stretched out in their hammocks, others sitting on boxes and stools chatting in circles. When they passed that doorway he held Vasco's hand tighter bringing the man to a pause in the hallway.

His heart beating a little faster he looked up into his lover's soft golden eyes.

"I want you to know...even if...for legal reasons we can't...I don't care, nothing is going to stop me from claiming him, sea-born or not, I'm still the son of a Princess...not to mention I have all the wealth I need to pay off whoever." He stated forcefully, making sure to whisper the 'sea-born' mentioning. Vasco blinking in surprise at him before smiling "I'm in full agreeance, I'll do whatever I can as well." Vasco whispered before leaning in and kissing him gently.

The two of them hummed under their breaths before parting. Vasco motioned with his head to continue walking so together they traversed further down the hall to the parts of the ship he had never been to. Vasco pointed to doorways or narrow dark hallways that led to the other side of the ship, explaining what things were and why they were there. Until finally near the very back of the ship they were standing in a dimly lit hallway next to a thick oak door with iron bracing.

"After you, my Lord" Vasco teased with a poor bow, opening the door.

Snorting he stepped into the room, a few lanterns were hung giving the room enough light to see, the room was perhaps 15 feet by 20 feet. A small area when you first walked in with a table and two chairs. Kidd was seated intently whittling away at a small piece of wood, the man didn't even look up but merely greeted them in a friendly way.

"Evenin', been a while since ya used this it seems, had ta sweep up some cobwebs." The Naut said, carefully cutting a thin shaving off the piece of wood.

"Aye, I've been blessed with a crew that doesn't have much fer fightin' past a few heated arguments," Vasco commented glancing around the area. De Sardet's eyes immediately were fixated on the set of four 'cells' built into the walls of the room, two on one side, two on the other. Each cell was about seven feet or so wide and six feet deep. The cells were made of iron bars crossing horizontally, and vertically, a small wooden platform with chains attached to the wall held a thin mattress in each.

Andrew was seated on his bed, looking glum, elbows propped on his knees as he stared down at the floor. Rian was currently doing curl-ups, hanging off the ceiling of his cell, and pulling himself up and down with ease. Rory was pacing the thin hall between the two sides of the cells, every so often De Sardet noticed the look of pity and worry in Rory's eyes as he looked over at Andrew.

_'No wonder Andrew looks glum, the man he likes has to be his warden for the night'_ He thought to himself.

"Did ya needs anythin', Vasco?" Kidd asked from behind him.

"No, De Sardet just wanted to see the Brig, never did get to show him." His lover replied. At the mention of his name, both Andrew and Rian glanced over at him. Andrew gave him a half-hearted smirk before sighing and avoiding glancing towards Rory. Rian dropped down and straightened himself out before clearing his throat.

"Hey, uh, Lord....De...De Sardet?" Rian asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yer not supposed ta be talkin' Rian" Kidd commented.

"Oh...but I was...gonna...do that thing...ya told me to." Rian replied, Kidd, gave a heavy sigh "Fine, fine but makes it quick."

Walking past Rory De Sardet stood outside of Rian's cell. The man gave a quick grin before pursing his lips.

"So...um...I've been doin' some thinkin' and talkin' since bein' here." Rian began avoiding his eyes and glancing down to the floor.

"Yes?" He asked hoping to draw the man's gaze towards his. Rian lifted his eyes towards him before biting his lower lip. "I uh...wanted to say thank-you." The man blurted out, which of course took him by surprise.

_'Thank-you? Thank-you for what?'_ He asked himself darting his eyes over to Vasco's in confusion. The Naut shrugged before continuing to observe Rian. "Cap'n said ya wasn't gonna put in a complaint...so...I wanted to thank-you...if you had...well...I'd probably be out of a job, I'm one bad mark away...ya know." The man explained with a frown. De Sardet heard Vasco take a quick breath of air.

"That many? What are you thinking man losing your head like that?" Vasco asked in disbelief. De Sardet frowned and turned back to Vasco, the Naut must have noticed his confusion. His lover motioned to Rian. "Every Naut has a dossier aboard a ship inside it there is a scoring system of 'marks' both good and bad ones, these come into play when it comes to raises and promotions...and when necessary, questionability of continued employment." The man stated pointedly.

"Oh" He replied glancing back to Rian who gave a sheepish look. "Yeah...let's just say I've got more bad than good," Rian replied with a shrug and a frown.

"Actions" Kidd piped up from his corner, all of them turned towards him. Still concentrating on his whittling.

"Wut Cap'n?" Rian asked confused. Kidd lifted his eyes over to Rian's and gave him a steady look before pointing his block of wood at the man.

"Ya aren't more bad den good, ya just have done more bad action's than good...ya have ta separate yerself with ya words...stead of sayin' 'I'm a bad man, ya say, I'm a man that has done bad things'...helps ya ta accept that ya gots flaws, and ya know...learn from em" Kidd explained. De Sardet lifted his head back in surprise at the very philosophical approach the man had.

"That's...a very learned approach Captain Kidd" He commented watching as Kidd shrugged it off and went back to his piece of wood.

"Every so often go an see one of dem...mind-healers...people who ya pay ta talk to...she tells me all dis interestin' stuff that...I dunno...jus makes since when ya hear it" Kidd explained. "I've heard some good thing's about them, I just never could justify the price," Vasco commented rubbing his chin.

"They have like...healing' magic or something? Or do you just talk to them?" Andrew piped up from his cell. Kidd glanced over to him then frowned. "Oy! I let Rian speak cause he needed ta..._you_ are ta remain quiet, savvy?" Kidd snapped at Andrew, who of course frowned and leaned his back against the wall crossing his arms in front of him. "I said do ya savvy?" Kidd quipped out after a moment still squinting at Andrew.

"Cap'n, how's he supposed to answer if you just said he's to remain silent?" Rory pointed out as he leaned on Andrew's cell.

"Oh Rory, don't even start with yer sarcasm...I ain't got the patience fer it." Kidd replied in a huff. Out of the corner of his eye, De Sardet could see a small smile tugging at Andrew's lips as the man gazed over at Rory's frame with affection. De Sardet smiled and shook his head before turning back to Rian.

"Well Rian if you must know I'm not one to hold grudges, I understand entirely how people feel about us Nobles, I try to be the kind that uses my position to make things better for others than myself." He explained to the man. Rian lifted his brows but gave a nod "Well...I can't say I promise it won't happen again...but here's hopein' eh?" Rian replied easily. De Sardet shrugged it was better than nothing.

_'Kidd mentioned Rian's father beat him, perhaps his fighting and aggression stem from that trauma, I do hope he continues to work on it, it seems Kidd is the only man willing to give him the chance.' _He thought to himself before giving the man and nod and turning back to Vasco.

"Well, I suppose we should leave you three to...whatever this is." He commented sliding his way past Rory.

"Will Andrew be able to help with ropes in the morning Captain Kidd?" Vasco asked the man as the two of them headed towards the door. Kidd pursed his lips but gave a nod before motioning to Rory. "Rory ya will have ta let him out early den? I don't think that'll be _too_ much of a problem." Kidd said lifting up and glancing at Rory. The taller man adjusted his collar as he gave a nod, avoiding Kidd's eyes.

A chuckle from Rian could be heard in his cell but a look from Kidd cut it off short.

"No problem Cap'n, I'll be by in the mornin' Vasco to get the keys?" The First-mate added darting his gaze towards Vasco. Vasco only gave a nod before turning to open the door. On his way out De Sardet heard Kidd's voice mumble out towards Rory.

"Course Rory, not ta sure why ya here in ta first place, I got these two handled, ya go relax or somethin'"

De Sardet hung back as he listened through the closed door wanting to hear Rory's stammering reply.

"Oh, I uh...well, as Captain of a ship I...I uh...need to learn how to keep guard in the Brig." Rory quipped out not sounding confident in his reply at all.

"Oh? After all this time....ya choose now? Interestin'" Kidd replied before going quiet, but De Sardet could hear the humor in the man's voice even through the thick wooden door pressed against his ear.

Talking over he stepped away and cleared his throat "Sorry, there's just something else I've been keeping an eye on." He mentioned as he walked with Vasco back towards their cabin. "Oh? Like what?" Vasco asked as the skirted down the hallway pushing through the small line forming outside the baths. A few men gave him nods to his rank and greeted them both before they made their way up the steps.

"Andrew and Rory" he explained in a whisper. Vasco halted in place and turned his head towards him lifting a brow.

"Andrew....and Rory? Are they...?" His lover asked with interest.

"Not yet, Andrew told me he fancies Rory, but neither of them sees that the other is _clearly_ interested." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Reminds me of someone" Vasco said with a grin continuing to walk off.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked walking faster to keep up with his lover's strides. Vasco had the slightest grin on his face. "Do you know how many looks I kept sending your way that first week before you finally approached me? Was beginning to think you were entirely oblivious or not interested...but then I kept noticing how forlornly you'd stare up at me during the day while I was at the helm." His lover quipped out, causing him to blush as he thought back to those first day's aboard the ship, in between bouts of seasickness, back before the two of them had a conversation past the first one...where he called _The Serenity_ a boat.

He always kept sneaking glances towards the tall and mysterious Naut Captain with the golden eyes, how handsome and powerful he looked, perched on top of the world. He blushed as he remembered thoughts he originally had about the man, and how so many of them were fulfilled.

"Okay...so I may be a little dense when it came to us...but it's _clear_ with Andrew and Rory." He explained as they finally made it to their cabin, the two of them shouldering off their jackets and sliding out of their boots.

"But isn't there...a bit of an age gap there?" Vasco asked out loud as he changed quickly into comfortable clothes. De Sardet shrugged "Andrew is twenty, Rory is what? Thirty-five? I don't see too much of an issue, I know so many Noblemen who marry young Lady's half their age." He explained changing into his own evening attire. He pushed himself back into his spot on the bed and glanced over at his sketchbook, to the lengths of ebony black hair next to it.

He picked it up and ran his fingers over the hair, lifting it to his nose he could still smell the faint scent of Blackbird still there.

"What are you going to do with that?" Vasco asked carefully as he slid into bed next to him.

"Not sure yet, I know you can braid this into a bracelet or necklace...but I'm not one for too much jewelry." He commented setting the hair back down. Vasco flicked his earring causing him to jump slightly as he gave the man a glare.

"I said _too_ much, _these_ are fine." He stated touching his earrings and picking up his sketchbook.

"Oh, _shit_." He remarked getting frustrated with himself.

"What?" Vasco asked settling on a book. "I forgot to ask Kidd about that magic _again_." He remarked with a sigh.

"We still have time for you to talk to him" Vasco replied finding his place and setting in against the headboard. De Sardet nodded and slid in next to the man, propping his sketchbook on his knees.

"How much?" he asked unsure, but also not wanting to hear that number.

"With setbacks and everything...probably twenty-three or so days," Vasco replied with a sigh. The two of them glanced towards one another, he reached down and took Vasco's hand giving it a squeeze. "Plenty of time then" He responded keeping things light and happy.

"What are you going to draw?" Vasco asked curiously looking to the blank page in front of him. 

"You and Pip at the helm." He replied grabbing the pen he wanted to start with.

"But you weren't there?" His lover asked confusedly, from the corner of his eyes he could see the man's brows furrow. He chuckled and gave a nod "No, but I can still see it." He replied before diving in and drawing out the vision in his mind.

The next day they were awoken early by Rory needing the keys to the brig. Yawning he decided to roll out of bed and get up as well, he and Vasco taking turns shaving before changing into their day clothes. Vasco heading to the desk to do some quick early paperwork before heading to the helm. He on the other hand suck outside doing his best to not wake Kidd on the way out. Dawn was bright and rosy today, bursts of scarlet and orange flooding the sky while the waters all around them rocked into the ship in cloudy layers of cerulean and olive tones.

The breeze was crisp and fresh with a bite of cold that caused him to keep pulling at his collar to block the wind from blowing down his jacket. For a good while he worked ropes alone, it felt strange and tedious to do so, even though he did it so many times, he still couldn't help but feel as though there was a chance he missed something, even though he _knew_ it was right.

As he second-guessed some of the rope he just tied down he was smacked into from behind by a force. He gave a yelp as he was suddenly wrapped up in Andrew's arms as the man was grinning and spinning him around.

"You were right! You are a genius!" The man hooted letting him go before practically dancing up on the rail, steadying himself by grabbing unto one of the ropes. Arm's stretched out as the man gave another hoot of laughter. Feeding off of the man's energy he smirked up at the man. _'I think I may know what has him in such a good mood'_ he thought to himself before Andrew leaped down and landed next to him on the deck.

"I took the leap...even after everything that happened...sittin' in that cell all night got me thinkin'....your right you know? Life is too short De Sardet to be spent anxious and unhappy." Andrew spat out, grabbing him by both of the shoulders. Eyes bright and cheerful a constant grin on his face, the man was practically floating in mid-air. Was there a time he looked like this too?

"This mornin' on our way up...I just..told him, flat out told him...said how he always makes everything better, and that even if other's hate his sarcastic comments I always laugh at em' and that...I just..._fuck_ I probably told him way too much...but...it _worked_." Andrew said shaking him now the man was so excited.

"He likes me back too...he just didn't know how to say it, afraid cause of the age and all that..." Andrew skipped away spinning in place as he picked up his rope.

"I can't wait till tonight, we have watch together...we can talk..._really_ talk and...well maybe perhaps more..."Andrew stated with a blush and a knowing grin. De Sardet chuckled and shook his head. "Moving fast?" He commented but Andrew waved him off "We've liked each other for months, knew each other for a lot longer...and we're at sea what else are we gonna do? Pop down to the pub and have a pint? Go see a show?" The man said with a shrug.

De Sardet let up "I suppose your right, guess I'm used to more wooing." He replied leaning against the rail and watching Andrew finish with the ropes.

"Wooing eh? So tell me, how much wooing did Vasco do a'fore ya fell into bed?" Andrew asked on the nose. Blushing De Sardet realized he didn't have much of a leg to stand on. "W-we...it was...well..._at first_...it was only...for..." he trailed off before sighing.

"Technically, I think it was a few days after my first conversation with the man." He finally confessed with a deep blush that Andrew gave a laugh at.

"Telling me _I_ move fast? You won that race before I got to the finish line." The man teased as he ducked out of the way of a playful slap.

"Something inside me told me...he'd be the one...and if not...well...I couldn't have chosen a better man for my first." He said quietly glancing up towards the helm where Vasco was now standing, issuing out orders to a few of the men standing around.

"First? He's...you were a...?" Andrew asked in surprise. He gave a meek nod. Andrew blinked rapidly before whistling under his breath "So he's gonna be your first and only?" Andrew asked genuinely curious.

"He is, he's my everything, no one could ever come close to him." He replied with a soft grin. Andrew stood silent for a few moments before another knowing smirk came to his face. "I think I can understand that _all_ too well." The younger Naut stated before turning and glancing over to Rory who stood to chat with two men. The dark-haired man met Andrew's gaze and the two of them gave grins to one another.

Grinning to himself he leaned over the rail and glanced down into the water, looking at his reflection rippling and blurring over the waves so many feet below. A song drifted in his mind, one he hadn't heard or sang in a long while, and one that fit this mood perfectly.

He whistled out under his breath _'My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glitter and gold...'_

"Oh don't you even!" Andrew yelled at him and snapped a rope at him before the man gave chase, giggling and jumping over a few crates on the ship he evaded Andrew's advances the two of them in a far too good mood and for sure looking like a pair of schoolboys playing around.

Of course, the rope Andrew snapped at him came undone and the two of them had a brief moment of panic while they ducked underneath the metal rope block that was attached to the rope. It narrowly missed their heads before the momentum caused it to wrap up around one of the lower crossbeams of the mast.

"Ugh, quickly let's get that down a'fore Cap'n sees," Andrew stated before rushing towards the crate that held a few climbing harnesses on the deck. He shook his head and took off his jacket, there was a slight chill in the air but he could make it quick.

"It's okay Andrew I got it" He replied before taking a running start and bounding up the mast, snatching unto various hand and footholds and climbing up the several feet to free the tangled rope. Sitting on the crossbeam he glanced down to Andrew and shook his head doing ropes with this man was going to be entertaining to say the least.

_Vasco_

He stood on the deck watching as his lover was for some curious reason being chased by Andrew, the two of them laughing and jumping about. He shook his head, a part of him wanting to yell down to end the foolishness, but it was early and to be honest, it wasn't doing much harm, most of the ropes looked to be done anyway. He was distracted as Kidd came up the steps to the poopdeck. With a loud and satisfying sigh, the man leaned against the rail and tilted his head back, letting the wind tug at his beard as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the morning sun.

"Some chilly wind comin' from da north, there'll be a storm in a few day's time I'll wager." The man commented opening his eyes up and glancing over at him.

"Well, when our Storm sensor says so I'll take you up on that offer." He replied with a hum as he glanced out over the ocean in front of them. Wide and outstretching, the wind at his back as the ship glided over the waves. "She feelin' good laddie?" Kidd asked with a chuckle. He gave a nod "The best kind of way, practically flyin' right now." He replied with a grin. His grin fading as he began to watch his lover's form scurry up the main mast in the center of the ship.

Kidd noticed his frown and turned towards where he was looking.

"Damn lad can climb too? No harness or nuthin' what kind o' Noble is he?" Kidd questioned before stepping closer and studying as De Sardet sat at ease on the crossbeam of the mast, untangling a rope of some sort.

"As I said, he's not like any Noble you've met." He replied with a chuckle. Silently they watched De Sardet slide and jump back down the mast, gliding down it like a squirrel, Vasco still couldn't get over how at eased the man could do such feats.

"Hah, well blow me over, that lad o' yours nearly reminds me of..." Kidd trailed off, his smile fading from his face. Vasco watched this intently, darkness filling in Kidd's eyes, grief, and guilt absorbing up any and all humor the man once had.

"You okay Kidd?" He asked worriedly.

"Aye, jus...old ghosts...in da North we don't speak da names of those who died with improper burial...bad luck an all dat..." Kidd explained before shaking his head and sighing.

"Well, I was gonna say...with that red hair of his and his climbin' reminded me o-" Kidd hesitated for a moment, as if afraid to speak on, Vasco could hear a hitch in the mans voice before the softest whisper the Captian let the name fall.

" ..._Conner_."

His mind hit a wall, before it broke through that wall and rampant thoughts began to race through his head. He felt nearly dizzy as so many connections began to fall into place.

_"My mother named me for my father" _ De Sardet's voice whispered in the back of his mind. _"She never told me she was on a ship, I thought I was born in the palace." _

The image of Cabral sitting at her table on Gull Isle, drinking swigs out of a bottle of bourbon. _"Of course you were born during the October Storm"_

_"Don't like to talk about that trip Vasco, lost too much." _Kidd's voice droned out before another ghost of memory flitted across his mind. _"In his grief, he destroyed all his documentation, he kept his title by the skin of his nose."_ Cabral's voice echoed, all the voices drifting and reverberating in his mind, he could barely think, barely breathe, barely comprehend it all._'This is far too much, perhaps I'm just reading into things...I have to be sure.'_ He thought to himself trying to collect himself.

"How do you know De Sardet's first name?" He asked carefully.

Kidd gave a surprised look "I thought his name was De Sardet?" the man replied confused. He shook his head "No, it's Connor...he just doesn't like to go by it, his mother named him after his father, Lord De Sardet...the one on your vessel during that storm." He explained, hoping to goad the man into telling the information they needed.

Kidd took a step back and looked entirely confused and floored.

"I remember every name of dem I lose...that Lord's name was Gregory De Sardet...not _Connor_," Kidd stated shaking his head and going silent for a bit. Vasco stared at the man then glanced down to his lover talking with Andrew. He picked apart his lover's appearance. _'Similar height, same green in their eyes...healing magic...'_ He began to tick off the boxes. But there was one left unchecked.

"Kidd, this may be strange...but does _Whale-Speech_ run in your family?" He asked carefully. 

Kidd furrowed his brow and shook his head "No...but..me wife, her da and Uncle...dey both got it."

"Why?" Kidd asked, the man's eyes staring at him intently. Kidd could tell there was reasoning for his questioning.

"First, tell me one thing Kidd...and I'm sorry if it goes against your culture...but...who is Connor to you?" He asked firmly. His frame tight as he braced for that answer.

Kidd did not answer right away, there was a struggle of pain drifting over the man's features. Scratching and tugging at his beard the man bowed his head.

"Me son...me only child...lost em'...the same night I lost all the others." The Naut confessed softly. Vasco sucked in a breath of air. All of the facts falling into place, he glanced back down at his lover. Wondering how on earth he was going to tell the man. He felt nearly light-heated, stomach twisting and heart seizing in his chest as he gripped the wheel firmly.

"Vasco...ya lost all yer damned color..." Kidd stated lifting a hand to steady him.

"De...Sardet" He choked out. 

"Wut...?" Kidd asked confused.

"De Sardet!!!" He suddenly yelled causing Kidd to rear back startled. He watched as his lover's confused figure approach them. He turned to Kidd "Kidd...put on your glasses" He ordered at the man. Kidd opened his mouth in protest but he gave the man a glare.

"Do it! It's important!" he snapped at the man. With a growl, the man reached into his jacket and pulled out his spectacles and deposited them on his face just as De Sardet finally edged closer.

"Love? Is something the matter? We fixed that rope-"

"All-Father's beard..." Kidd gasped out, Vasco darted his eyes to the man. Kidd was pale white, mouth hanging open as his eyes stared earnestly into De Sardet's face, studying every square inch.

"Captain Kidd? You okay?" The Noble asked worriedly.

"Yer...yer..." Kidd replied in a soft stammer nearly breathless.

"De Sardet. Your mother named you after your _father_ correct?" He asked taking one hand off the wheel and putting it on the man's shoulder. De Sardet's hazel eyes gazed up at his in confusion before darting back to Kidd's in worry.

"I...uh..yes, Lord Connor De Sardet...we should really check on Kidd-"

"Gregory" Kidd stated, snapping out of his befuddlement.

"I'm sorry?" His lover replied tilting his head.

"His name was Gregory De Sardet, Lord _Gregory De Sardet"_ Kidd enunciated before taking a step closer to De Sardet, the way the man moved seemed like he was afraid to get too close.

"But...that can't be...then I would be named Gregory..." De Sardet explained before tapering off. "There must be a mistake, she said I am the spitting image of my father." He replied shaking his head.

"Aye...you are..don't know how I missed it...damn my eyes," Kidd whispered out, lifting a hand out carefully, there was a trembling in his arm. The look of fear crossing over the man's face. But Vasco knew it wasn't fear of De Sardet. Vasco had seen several types of fear in men's eyes while at sea, this fear wasn't the fear of a person or beast, it was the fear of losing something important you had just found.

De Sardet stared at Kidd before opening and closing his mouth, glancing back to him in other bewilderment.

"Vasco...what's going on?" He asked.

"De Sardet...when is your birthday?" He asked again, even though he knew the answer.

"October 10th" He replied easily. This caused Kidd to recoil back snatching his hand away like he had just been burned.

"The...day he died...how could dat be...I didn't notice her bein'...then again she wore such big dresses..." Kidd trailed off under his breath, his entire body shaking.

"The day who died?" De Sardet asked searching Kidd and his eyes. Kidd made a noise similar to a whimper and a sob. The man tore his glasses off and buried his face into the crook of his arm. De Sardet's eyes widened and he looked horrified at himself. Kidd gave a few shuddering sobs before the man managed to peek out of the crook of his arm.

"Me _son_ Connor," Kidd said forcefully, Vasco could hear the man's sharp intake of breathing, tears dotting the corners of Kidd's eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I'm not following...Love what is happening?" De Sardet asked exasperated and incredibly confused. Licking his lips that had went dry he answered his lover's question.

"I think your mother had more lies than we initially thought De Sardet." He replied just as a gust of cold northern wind shot down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I now have a Discord server called Writer's corner, it's for anyone who wishes to join, writer or not it'll be a chill place where we can talk about books, movies, authors and artists and discuss anything we wish.
> 
> Link is good for 24 Hours, every chapter from now on I'll try to have a new updated link to join.  
https://discord.gg/E6AUqS


	144. Truth Heals the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, long chapter but very important!
> 
> Also, newest discord link for those who wish to join! It will be good for 24 hours!  
https://discord.gg/nKPhgC

_De Sardet_

Wayward and in abstract thoughts he stood there frozen on the deck. Once more his entire world was shattering around him, everything he had ever known was now a thousand slaps to his face. '_L__ies and secrets, secrets and lies'_ he thought to himself. _'That is the inheritance my mother left me.' _ He thought bitterly before closing his eyes and making attempts at righting his rapid disordered thoughts.

The wind was cold on his back, he shivered, he should have put on his jacket before coming up here. He felt bare and naked, left to the mercy of the bitter bite of breeze and staring eyes of his lover and Captain Kidd. Opening his eyes he stared intently at Captain Kidd, comparing his features to him, debating and wondering if they truly did look so alike.

_'The green of his eyes match the shade in mine...what red that remains still in his hair is a lighter shade but close...'_ He mentally ticked before he had to reach down and put a hand on the rail to steady himself. The deck below him was calm and easy but currently he was battling a different sea entirely. One of questioning, one of lost faith, small bubbles of anger rising to the surface here and there but for the most part his ocean was a yawning stretch of murky darkness, swirling around fast and consuming, trapping all within riptides upon riptides.

"De Sardet?" Vasco asked softly, sounding miles away.

He turned back to his lover than to Kidd, before glancing back.

"I..I..don't even know..." He stuttered out, no idea what he had been going to say.

"Connor...was your son...not a Lord De Sardet?" He questioned even though he knew the answer. He just was hoping perhaps he misheard. That his life and station weren't now even more disjointed, it was hard enough to learn he was a Sea-Born, but now he was a Bastard too? Even as incredibly crass of a word that was, it was the correct word to use, _'illegitimate-child' _that is what it meant, born out of wedlock, if his father wasn't Lord De Sardet...then even his name was wrong too.

"Aye...Gregory De Sardet was that man." Kidd stated carefully, still studying him with scrutiny. 

De Sardet's mouth felt dry, he felt like making sick and screaming at the same time. Dizzy and suffocating every beat of his heart felt like a hammer against his ears. His mind retreated inwards, flying towards old memories that his stress made him remember_, _moments he didn't know he had, conversations that never existed in his head until now.

_He was a child of some young age, playing on the ground in front of his mother, his cousin in the corner screaming at a maid for more sweets. But he was full after lunch he didn't need anything more, instead, he chased after the bright colored ball with bells inside. It was so vibrant and beautiful just like the carpet he was sat on and the clothing he wore. How he wished he could get rid of this stuffy coat, he tugged at its collar but a slender pale hand caught his._

_"Now now Connie, no pulling that off, good little Lord's keep their attire ON." _ _His mother hushed down at him. He gave her a wide smile before going back to playing with his ball. His mother's hand caressed over his hair, fingers smoothing over his head and making him feel warm and safe._

_"Oh if Connor could see you now...same hair and...same smile, he'd be proud of his little Lord." She chirped above him, but he didn't listen or notice those words, his ball had rolled away and he frustratingly was trying to go grab it but didn't want to leave his mother's side._

_"I wonder sometimes my little monkey...would it had been better for you to remain at sea?" His mother whispered under her breath before gasping. "Oh! blast me! You didn't hear that did you?" she asked him but he broke away from her to finally go retrieve his ball._

_His mother chuckled from behind him "It appears not" she mentioned before sighing under his breath. He turned his head towards her and held up the ball, happy he had retrieved it._

_"Do you like that new toy my sweet?" She asked him. He nodded vigorously before shaking it to make the bells chime and ring. Melodious and bright next to his ear._

_"That settles it then, I knew you'd be happier and safer here... you're all I have...wasn't losing you to the sea as well...your father's side may have been Nauts...but you shall be a Lord." She stated picking him up and cradling her close to her chest. These words meant nothing to him, he instead chuckled and put his toy in her face so that she could hear the bells as well. "Come now my little Lord, it is time for your nap" She sung out, and instantly he too began to scream in unison with his cousin, little Lord's did not like to nap, they wished only to play._

The memory surfaced so sudden and fast he wondered how on earth it had stayed buried for so long, only to come to the surface now. Just like with all of his mother's secrets, only now did they spring up from the ground, tangled vines that attempted to reach for the sun, choke it out to leave everyone especially him in the dark. All it took was the shears of a few buried facts to cut through the twisted secrets, the fact was he was _Sea-Born,_ the fact was he had _Whale-Speech, _so now the fact was, his father was Connor, but he was _not_ a Lord De Sardet, he was a Naut.

A part of him was relieved to discover this truth, a part of him was still all the angrier at his mother. Still, his world seemed to shift and sway in uncertainty and still, the thought persisted that perhaps, all of this was untrue, it would be so much easier for everyone if it was, but life wasn't easy and truth did not care for your feelings.

Lifting his head in a rather calm acceptance, he turned towards Kidd, the man who, at this point, was _technically_ his grandfather on his father's side. The man was..._kin_, family, blood-relative, someone who could fill in that gap he always had. He only ever knew his mother's side, the De Sardet's never visited, only sent letters and gifts on the occasion, doing what was expected, nothing more, nothing less.

_'But now, those people aren't even my relations, just strangers of whom I stole their name.'_ He thought bitterly to himself before shaking his head. _'No, not me, my mother, she was the one who orchestrated this lie and played me and everyone else the fools.'_ He realized to himself, frowning and turning his gaze towards the sea.

"It has to be true then...it lines up...my birth, my name, the reason why I'm the only cousin in the family to have red hair, the only one to have healing magic...and...of course my _Whale-Speech_" He stated turning to meet Kidd's gaze. Kidd lifted his brow's mouth going slack for a second before closing. A long silence drifted between the three of them, Kidd looked pale, several times the man made a noise as if to speak but then stopped.

He remained silent, in his mind dozens of questions burned behind his lips, most of them directed more for his mother. He hated the fact that all he had were pieces left behind, but perhaps Kidd could be the key. But by the looks of it, discovering you had a long lost grandson you never knew seemed to be taking its toll.

"Captain Kidd...with everything that is happening right now, perhaps you should sit down? You don't look well," He suggested casually. The man gave only the slightest nod before using the rail as a handhold to guide himself to sit on the deck. The man's green eyes staring off into space, laced with grief and shock.

De Sardet chose to lean over the rail, staring down at the deck below, trying to gather his thoughts, figure out what was best to broach this sensitive and difficult subject. He hoped there were no more lies after this, he didn't think his heart could manage to learn there were more secrets from the woman who he looked up to all his life. His faith in her was sullied, and her memory beginning to tarnish in his mind.

Of course, by this time Cabral decided to swing up to the poopdeck, happy and jovial she was whistling under her breath before it thinned out to a hiss of air as she met his gaze.

"Oh, some...thing...happened?" She trailed out glancing between the three of them.

"Kidd, you okay, need me to get Mathew?" She asked worriedly stepping over to the man. Kidd shook his head and wiped his eyes "No, no, nuthin'...least I don think nuthin' like that" The Naut replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh...okay...so...what's happening?" Cabral asked folding her arms and raising her brows at all of them.

De Sardet turned to meet Vasco's eyes, the Naut Captain's face was knotted in worry, he glanced between the two of them before clearing his throat.

"Cabral, remember what happened on the Isle? What we talked about with De Sardet...I believe...we may have discovered more answers." He stated. At the mention of his name a fresh rush of confusion hit him, was he allowed to use that name now? Anything else seemed so foreign, the thought of answering to any other...and even his first name, he didn't know even after learning the truth...all his life he grew up to hate it, detest it, he was told that name belonged to a monster, but now it turns out, it belonged to a Naut, a young Naut who died an early death.

Cabral sucked in a long breath of air through her nose before letting it out in a sigh "Ah" was all she said before studying him, her gray eyes gliding between him and Kidd.

"Answer's pertaining to what?" She asked quietly, her hand slipping up to her neckline, one of her fingers rubbing a tiny circle against the flesh of her neck.

"My heritage" he replied meeting her soft gaze, she lifted a brow slightly in question. "Was...there doubt there?" she asked him. He shrugged "There was some questions when I was growing up, mostly with my magic, healing magic rarely surfaces in the royal bloodline, the last person to have it would be my great-grandmother...so it was strange as to why I received it but not any of my cousins..." He trailed off before motioning to his hair.

"My mother has brown hair, my Uncle has black hair and both of my grand-parents, the old King and Queen were dark-haired...Constantin is blonde because of his mother...but red hair isn't a thing really in the royal line...I was told the De Sardet's are tall men and women with usually pitch-black hair." He explained. Hearing and thinking about all these things now, he wondered why he never questioned this sooner? Why had he just shrugged it off like nothing? Just blindly accepted whatever his mother said and continue on normally?

Then again, why would he? He was always so busy and swept up in palace life and what his cousin was doing that day, he never paused to really think on these things. It was funny how life worked, how such important matters were pushed aside marked trivial and forgotten until of course, all those trivial matters came piling down on his head at once like they were doing now.

"So...what then did you find out?" Cabral asked cautiously.

"I'm a Bastard." He replied causing her to take a step back in surprise. "De Sardet...don't say that you are a very kind and-"

"I don't mean it like that, I mean _literally_ I am an illegitimate child...my father wasn't Lord De Sardet" He stated cutting Cabral off. Vasco was biting his lower lip, he could tell the man wanted nothing else to do but come up to him and give him a hug. He wanted that as well, no matter what storms were whirling around inside of him, Vasco was always his safe harbor.

"Okay...so...if he wasn't..." Cabral asked slowly her mind trying to work through what the answer could be.

"I'm not a De Sardet...I..._technically_...am...a...Kidd." He replied glancing over at Kidd who had managed to stand up at this point. The man seemed to be coming out of his first initial shock. Cabral blinked rapidly "Ah....wait...are you saying...your his...?" She asked giving a look of judgment towards Kidd.

"Grandson" He stated, the word felt improper on his tongue. Kidd took in a sharp breath at the word.

"Oh! Grandson...that's a little...I thought..." Cabral replied with some relief before another silence grew between them all. Shifting her weight on her feet for a few seconds Cabral gave a sigh before her voice barked out in a shrill voice," Rory front and center!"

Immediately De Sardet watched as Rory scrambled across the deck and bound up the stairs, he came to a saluting halt in front of her. She folded her arms behind her back "At ease" she quipped before nodding to the wheel.

"You shall take over for now, I, Vasco, and Kidd need to have a Captain's meeting" She instructed nodding towards Vasco, who looked at her with some confusion before nodding. He stepped back and let a very hesitant Rory take when wheel.

"Wouldn't...wouldn't Smither's be better for this Admiral? This...it doesn't seem proper for me to-" He began to ask but Admiral turned towards him with leveling eyes.

"Are you questioning a direct order, Rory?" She asked him with ease. Rory visibly swallowed before shaking his head. "No, of course not, I...what is our bearing's Captain Vasco?" the man asked glancing at Vasco. His lover responded to the man, instructing him to remain at this pace and degree for about an hour or so before turning the ship a few degree's Northwest for the remainder.

"Alrighty then, let's go, to the cabin, De Sardet you might as well tag along." She directed before heading down towards the cabin. Kidd followed after he without a word, the man seemed to be walking in a daze, he knew the exact feeling, right now he was the same.

He followed after, Vasco behind him until they got on the stairs where they were alone for a few moments. He felt Vasco's hand clap over his shoulder and instantly he whirled around and embraced Vasco, wrapping his arms around the shoulders as he buried his nose into the crook of the man's neck.

"It's just one more storm, but I know we can sail it together." He whispered before leaning back to meet the man's golden orbs, the flecks of pale blue shimmering here and there within the copper-colored pools of his eyes.

"We've become the best at sailing storms I could ask for no other," Vasco replied pressing a quick kiss to his temple. For that small moment, everything felt normal again and he submerged himself in that feeling before parting.

"I suppose we should go and figure everything out." He said stepping away from his lover, giving one last squeeze to the man's hand. Vasco hummed under his breath and the two of them made their way to the cabin. They passed by Tye who looked as if he were standing guard a few feet away from the cabin door. The silent Naut gave them only a nod to bid them entry before the man stepped out and stationed himself out front, watching and making sure none came close.

"She must want to make sure no one accidentally hears" Vasco commented before opening the door for him he stepped into the room and confusedly watched as Cabral was struggling to get the curtains drawn for the front room windows. Grunting and tugging them closed as she was precariously balanced on the row of short bookshelves Vasco had lined up against the wall there. He glanced at Vasco, who with a sigh was already stepping up to help assist her.

Curtain's drawn the room was now a bit dimmer but still bright enough to see without the need for lanterns.

De Sardet glanced over to Kidd, the man was rifling through one of his bags hastefully. Vasco passed by him and went into the room to get something, he didn't know what until the man came out with his special bottle of dark alcohol that he hid behind his books. He placed it un the middle of the table with a shrug.

"Something tells me this conversation is going to be difficult" He stated before sliding off his hat and plopping it on a peg nearby.

"Aye you'd be right" Kidd replied before getting up from the floor where he had been kneeling, in one hand he had a brown leather skein and in the other, he had a wrapped parcel of some kind. Awkwardly De Sardet sat down on the couch, Kidd took the chair next to it, Cabral chose to sit cross-legged on top of the bookcase she had been standing on. Vasco hesitantly slid into place next to him on the couch.

Kidd opened up his skein, immediately the scent of strong spices and berried filled the room. Sniffling once De Sardet lifted his brow.

"Skol?" he questioned the man, Kidd nodded as he took a long sip from the skein. Breaking away with a loud sigh the man closed the skein and set it on the table as well. Another silence descended upon the room, interrupted by the sound of light tapping from nearby. De Sardet turned his head to see Hen tapping at the wooden bars of his cage. Obviously the chicken wanted out. Kidd groaned in frustration before he gruffly talked down to the rooster.

"No Hen, stay." The man commanded the chicken. The rooster ruffled its feathers before making low noises in the back of its throat. Sighing and pushing himself up he walked over to the cage and opened the door, immediately the chicken fluttered its wings and flew up to Kidd's shoulder and made itself comfortable.

Kidd heaved himself back into his chair before shushing the rooster, Hen perched on the man's shoulder comfortably before it began to preen itself.

"Okay, why don't we...get on some sort of level with one another..." Cabral said carefully before clearing her throat and turning to Kidd.

"We might as well tell you what we know...while on the Isle De Sardet got caught into a riptide, this riptide pulled him out to sea where he then managed to get himself rescued by a pod of dolphins, he said when he touched them, he suddenly was able to hear their voices and communicate with them" She explained to Kidd. Captain Kidd hummed under his breath and shook his head, he remained silent though waiting for Cabral to continue.

De Sardet instead interrupted "They weren't just a random pod...I had been feeding them kippers for the longest time on the voyage prior..so in a way they were already acquaintances of mine." He said clearing his throat and eyeing the skein of Skol, debating if he should take a swig or not. 

"Either way, it was then he discovered his ability...which of course he shared with Vasco and me, and we were able to theorize to a point, but obviously we didn't have the whole picture," Cabral added turning her head towards Kidd. Kidd frowned before giving a nod, absently the man scratched at Hen before his dark green eyes slid over to meet his.

"Obviously, had I known he'd been born on me ship dat night...I wouldn't have let her walk off...but" Kidd sighed and shook his head, a violent shiver coursing over his body. A pang of pity struck De Sardet, it was so very evident that even after 25 years those memories of that night were rough on him.

"After dat storm, when we're doin' roll call, and...Connor's name came up short...a beast took over me, I scoured dat ship like a madman, hopein' and prayin' dat...he'd..." Kidd's voice trembled before he reached down and snatched up the Skol, taking another long swig before pulling it away and exhaling loudly.

"It soon became apparent...dat we lost em sometime durin' ta storm...knocked off ta riggin' we think...or a wave took em'...either way, he was gone...and I didn't know till after..." Kidd whispered looking away towards the blinded windows. De Sardet swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart twisting he looked down at the floor. _'Such a cruel way to find out your child is dead, he didn't even get to say goodbye or anything, he was just there...and then gone...no wonder he feels so terribly about that night.' _He thought for a few moments.

"How...bad was that storm?" Vasco asked voice not even a whisper, only the softest sound of air passing over the man's lips.

Kidd took in a deep breath.

_Kidd_

_A crack of lightning so wide and bright it lit up the sky with the same brightness of day for almost a good few seconds. Giving him the ability to see the dark army of waves rolling violently all around them. Their ship The SeaHorse was a tiny and ornate looking thing that was being battered around like a cat's toy. They were at the mercy of this storm, he was a seasoned Captain, but he still was relatively fresh, and he debated if he had the capabilities to go head to head against Njord._

_Njord the Northern God of wind, sea, and riches. He prayed in between curses and panicked yells for sails, he was just barely keeping this blasted ship above the waves. The wind howled and screamed around him, shrill and piercing the bitter and icy water crashed over the rails of the deck near-constant, he could see his men struggling and fighting to keep their feet let alone following commands._

_He could barely hear himself over the thunder echo of Thor battling in the sky up above. More bolts of lightning, streaking and igniting up the sky in a bright blue, illuminating the black clouds that hung over their heads. The ship creaked and the sails were somehow managing to stay connected to their masts, his mainmast, a thick and sturdy Ironwood, was swaying in the wind and he didn't know what would happen if that went._

_'We'll all be sailin' on ta internal seas come mornin' he thought before groaning out as he twisted the wheel, attempting to face a sudden sweeping wave head-on, the ship tilted upwards, for a moment it felt as if the Seahorse_ _was about to take flight as they crested at a near-vertical angle. He gripped unto the wheel with all his might, ducking down as he yelled for his crew to hold on for dear life._

_Until finally they crested, he looked up from his wheel as the began to slide down the backside of the wave, going nose-first into the water, perhaps they will keep going straight and dive right down into the sea._

_But the Seahorse surprised him and came to a rather soft landing until of course, the next massive wave decided to test their might. Over and over again, they battled the sea, not to outrun the storm, not to use the storm's wind's to their advantage, they just battled to survive. As time went on the sky got darker and darker, nearly black with his only light the lightning that ricocheted every now and again._

_There was a constant roll of thunder, the rain that came on and off was pelting hard enough to strip flesh from bone, or so it felt. God's the chill it left behind, soaked into your very bones, even their thick sealskin boots and jackets did little to keep them safe from that godforsaken rain._

_'I swear Njord I'll sacrifice a damned goat if ya let up this storm' he prayed, hoping that ancient god was somewhere listening._

_Njord's answer was a sheet of icy black water rushing over the poopdeck, nearly knocking him from the wheel and dragging him to the sea._

_"Fine den! A damned cow!" he yelled out managing to get back to a standing position. The sky and sea shook with a rumble of thunder, his very bones trembling in his presence. _

_"Don't worry Thor ya'll get a cow too!" he yelled out, wondering if at this point he was going insane, yelling at god's in the middle of a storm, then again he was of the North, yelling at god's was how they lived._

_He raged and struggled along with his crew, hours felt like days but eventually...the storm passed. It was eerie how gray and calm the sea was after such a harrowing experience, the storm had been so violent and long he nearly forgot how beautiful and tranquil the sea could be._

_It was early dawn now, in the distance he could make out the landmass that was Serene. He bowed his head and pressed it against the wheel._

_'Thank yee Njord, thank yee for lettin' us live' he managed to pray before lifting his head up and staggering away from the wheel, it was time to access the damage._

_One man's arm was broken, another had half of his face bruised and bloody, two more had broken fingers, another man had some ribs that needed tending, he and Jameson tended to all of them, all the while Mol his second took roll._

_Beginning to feel light-headed from healing he glanced around the deck, looking for that burst of copper-red hair that always signaled Connor's presence. Knowing the lad he'd be up still in the mast's making sure the rigging was secure, didn't matter how tired he was or if he was injured the lad practically lived up in those heights._

_He scanned the rigging looking for the telltale movement of his son but didn't spot him anywhere. Concern beginning to drift through his exhaustion he turned to Mol._

_"You check off Connor?" he asked the man. Mol blinked and stared at him for a moment before shaking his head "No, he hasn't reported in" the man replied glancing down to his small book in his hands. Sighing in frustration he took off towards the cabin, how many times did he tell that lad to check in after a storm?_

_He swung open the door to the cabin "Son? Ya in here?" he called out but knew right away from the echo of his voice no one was within the cabin._

_'Perhaps he's down gettin' some Skol, wouldn't put it past him'_ _he mused before turning on his heel and rushing down into the Mess, scanning over the faces he couldn't spot Connors. Now a spike of fear was beginning to thrum through his veins._

_"Any of ya see Connor!?" He barked out to the men. Glancing towards a few of the other riggers who were resting on a table nearby, each of them cradling a mug of hot soup. They came out of their daze in a confused mess, glancing at one another before around them shaking their heads._

_He ran down to the privies, then to the baths, still no sign of the lad. Beginning to get desperate he rushed back to the deck, yelling now at the top of his throat for the lad. The constant thought in his mind 'Where is he, where is he, why can't I find him' before a dark, cold stone settled in his stomach._

_'What if he wasn't here?' a whimper tore through his throat as he all the more desperately screamed for his son. Everything was beginning to be a blur, he rushed up and down that deck, scanning, searching, hoping, praying that the lad was somewhere here, perhaps playing an all too cruel prank on him as he was apt to do._

_By this time others were joining in the search, all of them feeding off of his desperation. Men going up and down throughout the ship calling for him, soon another name joined Connor's, apparently one of his other green-horns Holt had gone missing as well. Half an hour later, the ship was only so big and they had searched every nook and cranny, they discovered down in the cargo hold one of the Princess's servants dead, the strange one she had picked up from Tir Fradi, her head cracked and blood everywhere, she must have fallen and died._

_But the death did not end there, Gregory De Sardet, the Fiance of the Princess was not in his rooms, apparently, the man as his manservant stated, had drunkenly gone to the privies, but never returned, it was believed the man might have wandered up unto the deck during the storm for he was nowhere to be found on the ship._

_Just like Connor and Holt._

_He didn't cry at first, he merely stared out into the ocean numb to everything and said not a word. His grief building constantly in his chest, twisting and growing like snakes constantly writhing beneath his flesh._

_Then a sound began to escape his throat, it was like a moan, but it grew until it was a constant roar of pain, it took four of his men to keep him from throwing himself overboard to search the waters. All he could imagine was his Connor was down there somewhere in those cold dark depths, alone and lost._

_His son, his only son, his only child, it wasn't right, it should have been him, not his lovely little boy, his little Naut, his Connie. The child that always smiled and ran around far too much, worrying him and his mother sick. Oh, Asta, how would he tell her, how? He'd have to sail home, he couldn't tell her through _ _message...and what would he say? That he killed their only child? Took him through a storm too much for the lad to handle?_

_He promised her when he became Captain he would make sure Connor would be safe, keep him below deck if a storm was bad._

_But Connor hated being coddled, would sneak up to the deck anyway, he was rebellious and did what he wanted, he was a free-spirit like his mother._

_He had failed her, failed his beautiful boy. He couldn't only imagine those last moments, did he cry out for him? Was he in pain? Or did the storm have the blessing to knock him unconscious at the very least? By this time he was somehow in his cabin, on the floor, rocking back in forth in front of his desk, Mol was attempting to put a dry blanket on him but he kept tossing it back at the man._

_Let him catch a cold, let him get sick, he deserved it, he deserved everything for letting his boy die._

_Then the anger came, anger at himself, anger at the gods, anger at his men, his ship, his station, anger at the very world. If he could march to the doors of old Valhalla, break them down and demand to fight all the gods for his son's soul...he would, he would do it in a heartbeat. He'd battle Thor, he'd battle Buldur, Odin, Freya, and all the rest of the gods, all the valkyries' and anything else the nine realms could throw at him._

_His room was strewn apart at this time, his knuckles and hands bloody, body aching, cold and feverish at the same time and still the pain in his heart persisted, the guilt rendering him feral as he continued his assault._

_By this time his men wisely locked him in his room, kept a watch up to make sure he didn't break a window out and drop into the sea below. Eventually, though, his body shut down on him, even with his grief and rage, he fell to his bed of ripped up books, broken slivers of wood, even some shards of glass. Managed to sleep in a perfect black emptiness before a few hours later he woke up and looked around him._

_The thing he hated most was not the state of his room, it was the fact that all of it had been real, and it hadn't been some nightmare. His son was gone. Mol took over by then, no one came near his cabin, only a few dared so that they could deliver some food and some attempts at comforting him. But the food tasted like ash and words rang hollow against his ears._

_Later on, he knew they meant well, and knew they cared, but at that time there was no consoling him. No peace for him or anyone aboard that ship. Later on, he also found out that a fifth man died during that night, a bleed on his brain that no one including Jerry noticed, he thought he just hit his head and was fine._

_Five souls were lost that night, but the only one he cared about was Connors. _

_When they docked he didn't even see to his royal guests, didn't even go and greet the King who wished to thank him for his service of keeping his heirs, the Crown Prince, and Princess safe. He didn't want any of it, all he wanted at that point was to drown himself in any bottle he could find. Weeks after that, his crew was dispersed as he went under investigation, apparently, in his anger, he had destroyed all the papers and evidence of that voyage, the logs, the cargo dockets, the list of passengers and their staff._

_He attended a few meetings where he sat half-listening to council members of the Naut guild, he ignored most of their questions, beat around the bush at others. He didn't care about any of this, he just wanted to go home, wanted to go to his wife, and tell her the news. All he had left of his son was his belt and a few belongings, a portrait that was done on the lad's 16th birthday and that was it._

_He had only his memories of his son left, let them take his title, let them take his ship and crew, they could have it, he didn't care, he just wanted to go._

_But the council was merciful to him, a fact he was later thankful for. They understood that a loss of a child was a difficult thing to process, so they granted him a year off, he would keep his title for now but he was allowed to go home. So home he went, the trip up allowed him to process some of his grief, but the guilt gnawed at him until he finally came home in the North and met his wife at the docks._

_She looked at him and instantly knew something horrible had happened._

_"Where's Connor?" was all the asked, tears in her eyes and voice high pitched. He answered her by dropping to his knees and uttering out "I failed" he never heard his wife wail as she did, and they held each other sobbing until dusk, mourning the loss of their only child, thinking that they would never see him again, not until the afterlife._

_But years later, 25 to be exact, one morning he stood on the deck of one of his pupil's decks and watched as Connor seemed to be reborn in front of his eyes. Clamoring up the mast with ease, copper-colored hair that he hadn't really noticed until now gleaming in the sun. It took his breath away, and even despite the warnings of speaking the dead's name who never had proper burial he couldn't help but say his long lost child's name._

_Only to discover that this eerily similar person bared the same name, then when he came closer and he gave in and put on his glasses, he was taken aback, because his son was now standing before him once more. Different clothing, different hair-style, no tattoo's, and a few marks on his face that he couldn't quite place, one a scar another a dark tendril buried under a thin beard. But regardless of a few differences, it was his son's face he was seeing._

_Now here he sat across from this person, this De Sardet, who was also named Connor, a lad who looked just as lost and confused as he. Both of them trying to piece together the broken fragments of the past. He wanted to help out all he could, but the memories of that night were still so painful and fresh that when Vasco asked him that question all he could reply with was._

_"_Ta worst one of me life" He replied simply before knocking back another swig of Skol. He then tossed the skein over at De Sardet, he could see the lad eyeing it for the longest time.

"I cannea admit here and now, yer da spittin' image of me boy...not sure what more we need ta prove it." He stated glancing over at Cabral.

"Whale-Speech comes from Asta's side of da family, healin' o' course comes from my side." He said fluttering his fingers and flickering a few strands of green into the air. Hen fluttered against his ear and he grunted and calmed the chicken down before turning his head back to see Vasco worriedly monitoring how much Skol De Sardet was chugging down.

As if realizing he had been chugging the skein for a while he broke away with a gasp "Oh! Apologies didn't mean to drink...it all." De Sardet said shaking the skin with a frown. He chuckled at the lad before shrugging "A skein o' Skol never hurts nobody, sides, I gots more o' it." He replied to the lad who merely nodded, a red warmth beginning to flutter to his cheeks.

"Don't tell me yer a lightweight too?" He asked, both he and Vasco nodded. He laughed again, this boy was turning more and more into Connor by the second.

"So...it sounds like...both of you have accepted this fact...that you two are...kin...or am I wrong?" Cabral asked carefully glancing between the two of them.

He gave a shrug and nod "Aye, I'd say I'm...acceptin' it...it's still...well...difficult to comprehend..." He stated before shaking his head.

_'Mostly due to ta fact that lad got slapped more den he got kissed, how in Odin's beard did he manage to woo a Princess?' _he thought in his head as he looked over at De Sardet. He had Connor's features and name, even a bit of the same stature, shorter with a wide chest and strong arms and legs, but the way the man spoke and moved was a lot more...graceful than Connor. Connor had a rough and tumble way to him, always running into things when he was on the deck...but up in the ropes? He was like a cat, flexible, and eased.

"I can't imagine what either of you are going through..." Cabral trailed out before sighing and leaning forward and grabbing the dark bottle of liqueur on the table. She uncorked it with her teeth and spat it to the floor, receiving a glare from Vasco before the man leaned down and picked it back up. She shrugged and took a few swigs before hissing and coughing, her eyes watering she passed it over to Vasco.

Vasco shrugged and took a swig before smacking his lips and putting the cork back on the bottle.

"So, what now?" De Sardet asked them. Cabral cleared her throat with a cough and slid unto the floor leaning her back against the bookcase.

"We need to discuss how we deal with this information, the secret of keeping you a Sea-Born it was easier, but now with this info? That you have not only bonds to the Naut's through birth...but _also_ blood? That's more...just..._more_ than expected, and I'm sure it will spell a lot of trouble when it comes to the Noble side of your family, the De Sardet family I don't think will be pleased to find out that a 'Bastard' has been using their name all this time, especially when your mother _knowingly_ knew you weren't related to them."

"Oh believe me that is not lost on me...I'll...I'll have to go to my cousin...I already told him about me being Sea-Born, so he will be able to help figure out the Noble...mess I am in." De Sardet explained with a sigh.

"You...I..well...okay that makes sense, you two are close so I figured you'd tell him," Cabral replied before pursing her lips and staring at the bottle in Vasco's hand. The younger Naut Captain glared at her. "You remember the last time you had more than two swig's of this?" he retorted and Cabral frowned.

"Is one of your talents ruining a good buzz?" She quipped before swaying her head over to him.

"Well, Naut side of thing's I can somewhat handle, Noble side is all you I have no sway there..." She hummed under her breath before looking up at him.

"Kidd, I must ask, even though it's a lot right now, I need you to promise to not speak a word of this, in a few months time we can let the cat out of the bag, but until then for the betterment of our contracts with Serene it would be best to keep this sile-"

"I will not" He replied lifting his chin. 

She blinked in surprise, he didn't think the word 'no' was said to her very often.

"I am your Admiral" Cabral stated beginning to push herself up. He sat calmly, matching her gaze.

"An I said I would not." He quipped back easily. He had lived a long life, a hard one with alot of pain and loss, if she thought she could bully him into compliance, threaten him to stay silent. He would not.

"Blood is thicker den water Admiral, I don't care about Serene's King and der contracts, I'm from de North, in da North we stay loyal to wut matters, _family_." He stated firmly not backing down from her steely gaze. She would have to do better than that to detour him.

"This is sensitive matters Kidd, if they find out before the time is right-"

"Der is never a right time!" He snapped standing up now.

"Do ya think it was da right time fer me Connor, ta be takin' at da age of 18? Da ya think it was da right time fer any person ta be takin' by the sea that night or any others? The world is full of pain and sorrow, people think lies and secrets help mend it...dey don't, lies and secrets only make more pain and sorrow...fer da world to heal, people be needin' ta speak truth." He said matching her gaze intently, his entire body quivering with strong emotion, nothing was going to sway him, nothing was going to defeat him.

"Wut good is protectin' the feelin's of a King dat lies ta us? Jus cause he throws a bunch of gold fer da guild? Is dat what we are now? Did da Naut's turn inta some rich King's pet's? Go here an do dis, deliver dis ta dis island, all da while I lie ta yer face's about a child that was yer's by right, breakin' centuries of oaths?" He continued, glaring at Cabral whose mouth had gone slack, ever so often her bottom lip twitched as she attempted to respond.

"We are people of da sea, I was always told we look ta our own first, not da amount of gold in our banks." He spat out.

"Kidd. You are veering dangerously close to mutiny with such talk." Cabral warned.

"So? Ya think I care? Take me the title, if stayin' a Captain means turnin' back on kin? I don't want it." He hissed tossing his hat to the floor in front of Cabral. Hen at this time was squawking in his ear. He hushed the rooster so he could hear himself think.

"Dammit Kidd! It wouldn't be forever, just until we can sort stuff out, De Sardet requested it so that it would ease thing's over in New Sere-"

"About that Cabral" De Sardet piped up, causing an already flustered Cabral to stare wildly at De Sardet. Calmly he straightened himself out.

"My grandfather is right." He stated. Kidd gasped at that word, it felt so strange to hear, he didn't think he would ever have the chance to have that word being said at him. All hopes of having grandchildren were snuffed when Connor died.

"I'm tired of living a lie and being lied to...and most importantly I'm exhausted from having to lie to others...I don't care anymore...Kidd's right, lies, and secrets don't help the world mend, truth does." He stated lifting his jaw and gazing at her firmly.

Cabral's shoulder's dropped slightly in compliance she glanced between the two of them. Sighing heavily she leaned down and picked up his hat. Silently she handed it to him.

"Fine then, but do at least be tactful in how you spread this news." She begged the two of them. Kidd gave a smirk "I was thinkin' jus walkin' out on ta deck and shoutin' fer all da world to hear." He teased but Cabral gave him a look of disappointment "You Northerners." She merely muttered under her breath but he shook his head.

"Give me sum credit, I ain't dat dense, those dat need ta hear it will knows." He replied glancing over to his..._grandson_. 

"You absolutely sure De Sardet? You may run into problems in New Serene if this get's out to the Noble's there." Cabral stated lifting a brow. De Sardet studied Cabral's face for a few moments, frowning he was silent before nodding.

"I am, no offense to the Nauts, but most Noble's don't care about what the Naut's have to say, we're always too busy with our head's up our arse's." He quipped back causing him, Cabral and Vasco to smirk.

"Oh, believe me, lad, we knows." He replied and for the first time, he and his newfound grandson laughed together.

With a sigh, Cabral cleared her throat. "Vasco...why don't we give these two a chance to talk...I'm sure they have much to catch up on," Cabral suggested motioning to the door. Vasco looked to De Sardet. De Sardet gave the Naut a pat on his leg "It's alright, I'll be fine...I'll see you tonight?" De Sardet said gently. Vasco gave a nod before leaning in to give De Sardet a kiss, but he hesitated and quickly switched to planting a kiss on the man's cheek much to the confusion that was evident on De Sardet's face.

Vasco cleared his throat and quickly left, Cabral giving them both nods before leaving as well.

That left him and his grandson alone in the cabin. With a sigh he lowered himself back into his chair before pushing Hen down into his lap, it got annoying to have the rooster's feather's constantly next to his face.

"Well, where do we wants ta begin?" He asked the lad carefully.

"Wherever you wish...I guess let's figure out what to call each other first...do you want me to call you Kidd...or...Grandfather...or something else?" De Sardet asked scratching the back of his head. Mirroring him as he scratched his own.

"I...whatever is comfortable fer ya, I don...I don have any expectations...it's...a whole new thing fer da both of us." He replied shifting his feet on the ground.

"It is...I still think for the time being I'd like to be called De Sardet...it's...been my name for so long...anything else sounds..." the lad trailed off. He nodded understanding. "I don't go by me first name much either, Cornelius isn't da prettiest soundin' name" He explained before chuckling under his breath.

"Asta would always call me her 'Cornucopia' cause I always be overflowin'" He mentioned as he slapped his stomach. This made De Sardet chuckle, Kidd gazed at him with a smile on his face. They even laughed the same, the way their eyes lit up bright and beaming as they shifted in their seat. He knew De Sardet wasn't a replacement for his son, that the lad was his own person and had his own life. But even for a few seconds, Kidd could imagine the life he would have had with his son had he not died.

He may not have gotten the chance to see his son grow into a man, but through his grandson, he could make up for that fact. This time, he would make damned sure the sea would not take this hope away from him either.


	145. I'm a Kidd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So freaking sorry for the wait, just having so many issues getting the time to write!
> 
> As always join the discord, link is live for 24 hours!  
https://discord.gg/THRZnu

_De Sardet_

He didn't know where to begin first, the fact that he had a newly discovered grandfather absolutely astounded him. He had so many questions they felt like he were about to split open from trying to reign them in.

"Wut would ya like ta know first?" Kidd asked him. He smiled "Everything." He stated matter-of-factly making Kidd chuckle. "Well, suppose might as well start from the beginnin' then. " Kidd remarked with a sigh before leaning back in the chair and making himself comfortable.

"First, I'm gonna have ya do some sums a'fore I start," Kidd said causing him to furrow in brows in confusion, he shrugged and gave a nod, interested to see what the man was doing.

"Although I look older, I'm actually only fifty-six," He said with a chuckle. De Sardet blinked in surprise, _'Only fifty-six!?' I had assumed he was later sixties at the least'_ He thought with a frown. Kidd reached over and scratched Hen. "Aye, life at sea ages ya," Kidd stated rubbing a hand over his face before motioning to him.

"Yer 25 right?" Kidd asked, he nodded in reply taking a moment to scratch at his beard.

"Connor was 18 when he died, I had only been a Cap'n for four years a'fore then, but served as a second for nearly most of me career...when he died I was only 31...so...take 18 off of dat." Kidd explained, befuddled he did as bid, "Thirteen?" he replied with the answer. Kidd nodded "Aye, thirteen is when me and Asta had our boy." Kidd stated flatly. De Sardet balked at such information, for a few moments he could only stare open-mouthed silent and incapable of a comment.

"Ya, don ask me why we knew wut we was doin'...guess they teach us young in da north...oh when her da found out....he beat me black and blue," Kidd said sheepishly shaking his head at the memory. "I...I didn't think it was possible." He finally whispered out coming out of his shock. Kidd gave a shrug "It's rare, but can happen...many wanted her ta...well..." Kidd trailed off for a second, his eyes going dark "There's ways ta endin' em dat early...but it's always da mother's choice...she is da vessel so ta speak so she controls wut happens...she wanted to keep it, in the North we have respect for life, so matter how small life should be celebrated...only when it's a risk ta da mother would we....anyway...she kept Connor...obviously." Kidd said before biting his lower lip and glancing towards the window.

“Birth was a hard one, nearly all day and inta ta night…after…the midwife said she’d most likely never carry a babe again…” Kidd heaved a heavy sigh closing his eyes “When we were older, we did try...but after losin' three..." Kidd shook his head a hardness settling over his face "We decided Connor would be our one an' only...at least until he started havin' babes of his own...but..." Kidd said leaning his head back, De Sardet noticing a wetness in the man's eyes as he did his best to wrangle in all of his emotions.

"I guess I'm a bit of a surprise" He murmured, his heart feeling heavy at hearing all of the grief the man had gone through.

"Aye, but your da best kind of surprise," Kidd stated with a grin before being momentarily distracted as Hen fluttered down to the floor.

"Why do you keep a chicken on a ship? Wouldn't it be happier on a farm?" He asked the man, keeping an eye as the chicken wandered around sometimes poking its head into the bookshelves.

"Perhaps, but the damn thing grew attached ta me...and well...I've a soft spot for it since it be my spirit guide," Kidd explained pushing himself up and gathering the rooster up before carrying it over to its cage where it settled down and began to peck at the small bowl of seeds that Kidd fed it with.

"How do spirit guides work?" He asked curiously leaning forward while looking up at da man. Kidd gave a chuckle before plopping back down in the chair. "One of our _vǫlva's _does it, they make together dis horrid tastin' drink, den we drink it over a fire while the vǫlva looks into da smoke...an...apparently wut they see is what our guide is...the drink also gives ya a very...intense sorta dream, definitely not sumthin' ya want on da regular," Kidd explained with a shudder and curl of his nose.

"Oh, and this...vo...volva?" He began but Kidd shook his head "_vǫlva, _ya have ta drop low an make da 'o' sound stretch" Kidd explained. He nodded and attempted to say it again "vǫlva?" He said and his grandfather gave a vigorous nod of his head before grinning. "Aye, dat how ya do it" He quipped out. Elated he managed to pronounce the word he continued "So this _vǫlva_ is like a healer? In the North?" he questioned.

Kidd shook his head "No, they are...wielders of the Old Magic, da type o' things you southerner's think is dead an' gone." Kidd replied with a knowing look. "Oh" was all he could reply with before glancing down at his fingers.

"What about that magic you used on Cussel? Is that an...Old Magic?" he asked curiously.

Kidd leaned back in his chair, eyes widening for a moment.

"Is...something the matter?" He asked.

"I didn't even...yer of me blood..." Kidd said softly to himself before standing up suddenly and walking over to where he was seated on the couch and plopping down across from him. He slid to the side to give Kidd more room and to put some distance in the man's intense gaze.

"Dat magic runs in da Kidd side...it's rare magic found only in a few bloodlines in da North...We call it _Thor-Blessed..._but it's also called Fury Magic, those who have it, are from da old royal bloodlines of da North." The older man explained. De Sardet blinked "Wait, your from Nobility?" he asked curiously.

Kidd gave a laugh before shaking his head "Oh, Laddie, no, these bloodlines go back hundred's o' years, I'm about as Noble as a Knight's toenail." Kidd responded with chuckling under his breath for a few moments before lifting a hand up and there was a slight crackle of lightning between the man's fingertips, erratic and bright is illuminated the room for a moment before disappearing.

"Are....you saying I could have that?" He asked curiously, but also excited. Kidd shrugged before glancing over him contemplatively.

"Connor never received any o' me magics...nor did he get _Whale-Speech_ from Asta's side...there is a chance...but..." Kidd trailed out scratching the back of his head and studying him more intently.

"Is there a way to tell?" He asked curiously, wondering if there was a test of some sort.

"Aye, but ya will have ta forgive me" Kidd stated easily before pushing reaching forward and gently tapping his shoulder. The tap felt like getting punched, a bolt of energy hitting through his entire being, and making his heart skip a beat as he launched out of his seat with a yelp.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That _hurt_!" He retorted with a glare rubbing his shoulder. Kidd put his hand up "Sorry, sorry, bout as soft as I can go, I use dat on men who decide ta sleep in." The Naut replied with a chuckle.

"So...now what?" He asked curiously glancing down at his fingers.

"Magic...sometimes cannae be a complex and mysterious thing...other time's it's about as simple as breathin'...ya know how ya said somethin' 'clicked' when ya touched dem dolphins?" Kidd asked folding his arms across his chest.

He gave nod, remembering how with a single touch that door had been opened.

"Sometimes, all yer body needs is ta have dat magic be introduced into it, and wutever was dormant may awaken," Kidd explained before standing up and instructing him to hold out his arm in front of him. With Kidd now standing in front of him, he realized how similar in height they were as well as seeing a few of his features within Kidd's face. _'Our foreheads are shaped similar, I have the sharper cheekbones but his are high as well, we have the same chin shape though his is much wider.'_ He thought to himself before the Naut's hand brushed over his.

"Concentrate some of yer magic, but when ya do...think of somethin' that infuriates you, makes ya angry...got it?" Kidd asked looking into his eyes. He gave a nod before looking down at his fingers, grabbing for a portion of his magical energy he concentrated on something that made him angry.

_'His mother's lies, his inability to save Blackbird, how he was unable to choose for himself the life he wanted, how he hated having responsibility yoked unto him, a puppet to be strung around by his family.' _Fire burned at his fingertips, the color glowing originally a bright orange before intensifying to a bright white-hot flame.

"Close, now imagine yer punching someone with yer magic, deckin' em right in da face, try and imagine a face ya just itchin' ta punch." The man added getting excitement growing in his voice as he goaded him on.

De Sardet didn't have to think hard on that at all, instantly he thought of one Noble's face in particular. Jeofrey Hunter, the smug and pompous man still made his blood boil over whenever he imagined that detestable slug's face. How he had threatened him, how he had broke in on his and Vasco's privacy, every single thing the man did to them on the Isle...he did just as Kidd suggested, imagining using his magic and walloping it into the man's face-

A burst of something he had never felt before shattered through him, rippling out in a way that was foreign. It crackled over his skin before it shot out towards Kidd, the burst of lightning hitting the man in the chest before he went staggering back and fell to the floor knocking into the table and nearly knocking over Vasco's bourbon. He swore and panicked, cutting off the magic that he just discovered before leaping towards Kidd in fear that he just murdered the man on accident.

But Kidd was fine, breathing and in a rather good mood, laughing boisterously the man held up the glass bottle "Don't worry saved da bourbon!" Kidd hooted before groaning and staggering up to his feet. Worriedly he helped steady the man, he noted Kidd's beard and hair was...wilder than before.

"Ho! Laddie gave my ol' ticker a resettin' but I'm right as rain" his grandfather assured him before leaning over and placing Vasco's bottle back on the table. "I'm so very sorry! I didn't know...I had no idea it would happen so fast!" He explained his hands trembling from nerves. The Naut patted him on the shoulder roughly "Me own damned fault for standin' in da line of fire...sides' wasn't ta bad, had worse done...but HA!" Kidd exclaimed clapping both hands to his shoulder's and shaking them in excitement.

Pride beaming in those bright green eyes he stared into his grandfather's eyes.

"Ya did it! Yer a damned natural! Proves it, even more, blood of me blood!" the man yelled, he was smiling from ear to ear and De Sardet felt himself beaming with accomplishment. It was surreal to have someone praise him like so, to find that he so suddenly was building a bond with the man, then again, this was his _grandfather._ The fact made him smile all the more, it was a basic human emotion, to be comforted knowing someone who was of the same bloodline was near, that sense of unity and more importantly _family,_ was there for you.

Even though they had just met, even though he still barely knew so little of the man, he knew they had so much to catch up on but all of that would be solved with time, time that they thankfully now had a little of. He was so happy to be able to have this, to have all these new doors and bonds opened for him. New things to discover and learn and most importantly, new family he could meet, not just Kidd, but his wife Asta...who would be his grandmother, he had a _grandmother_ now!

Somehow he was laughing and crying at the same time as he clutched unto Kidd's arm's the man steadying him.

"Hey, hey, laddie wut's with da waterworks eh?" Kidd asked with a soft smile.

"I...I'm just..." he trailed off for a moment before meeting the man's eyes.

"I'm just so happy we found each other." He replied closing his mouth to keep his jaw from trembling. For a few moment's Kidd regarded him with a quiet contemplative look, his eyes glowing in a wide array of emotion. Sadness, pride, and joy filtering through those dark verdant orbs.

"I am too." The man murmured before the two of them wrapped their arm's around the other in a long-overdue hug.

Immediately he felt relief flood over him, he got acquainted with the man's scent, similar to Vasco the man smelled like salt, but there was another underlying scent there, stong like the spices in Skol. He couldn't name it because he had never smelled it before, it wasn't bad, in fact, it was very comforting and he drew it in and memorized it entirely. His grandfather held him strongly, not the backbreaking hugs of Henric, but there was a sense of strength there that was near unparalleled to any others.

They stood there hugging for quite some time, he soothed his hand over Kidd's back as he felt the man cry into his shoulder. He remained silent, he knew how hard-won this was for Kidd, the amount of grief and guilt the man had around losing his one and only child could never be measured. So to find out he had a grandson and to be able to hold that grandson close and in his arms, he didn't blame the man for being emotional.

He was too, he had always assumed he would only ever know his mother's side to the family...but now, even though it was years and years late, he could begin to learn more to heritage, and the fact he came from a long line of Nauts...it filled him with pride and an even deeper sense of belonging. His life now fitting better in his mind's eye, discovering his Northern Naut side of himself did explain things that he never understood all his life.

His need to climb, the feeling of comfort he had while at sea, how well he was able to fit into place with the crew and so many more things were answered now with this knowledge.

Kidd finally slid away from him wiping at his eyes and chuckling "Damn my eyes" He muttered under his breath before sniffling and sliding down into the couch. De Sardet joined him and for the next few hours, they told each other as much as they could about the other.

He told of his life growing up, important life events at the palace, his bond with his cousin, and how they were practically brothers, being the terrible two they were and the amount of trouble they got into. Kidd listened intently, laughing, and commenting on similar stories of his father growing up.

"Raising a son while still bein' a kid yerself is hard...sometimes we were more akin ta sibling's than father an son...but I had to grows up fast, gots in on a ship an started earnin' a wage so dat I could support Asta an Connor," Kidd explained as each of them sat on opposite ends of the couch, their legs curled up as they faced one another.

"Eventually when we were of age...which is 18 we got married officially, a few years later after we decided...more children weren't in our stars...we worked on a ship together...she learnin' ta be a Charter...which...." Kidd shook his head before giving a laugh "Never knew someone who could get as lost as her...why she thought she could be a Charter..." he added with a chuckle. De Sardet chuckled "I'd love to meet her...does she come south at all?" He asked Kidd hesitantly.

Kidd leaned back for a moment and shrugged "Guess I never asked...after...Connor died she wanted nuthin' ta do with the sea...she thought it was da thing that murdered out boy...an' she buried herself into learnin' her magics..." his grandfather explained with a sigh.

"Perhaps I'll write her, tell her about you...it'd take months ta sail back North, a letter might kick her inta bringin' her down here...who knows" he sighed before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I could see if Vasco could get a contract to go North? Once I am finished with my work in New Serene, I may be able to go see her." He stated drawing a curious look from Kidd. "You still plannin' on doin' all of dat den?" Kidd asked lifting a brow. He nodded "I made a promise to my cousin and intend to keep it" he replied. Kidd regarded him for a moment before humming under his breath "Words are our bonds...so after all dat...Legate business, wut den? You an Vasco on da seas?" Kidd teased.

Blushing he nodded "Something like that" he answered with a smirk before asking "You...are okay with...me and Vasco?" he asked carefully. Kidd snorted "Course I'm okay with it, ya were lover's a'fore all dis came ta be, why would I care now? Sides, in da North we have a sayin' 'Whosoever a warrior takes ta der bed, is of no concern to the King'" Kidd drawled out. "Meanin' we don give two shakes of a rat's arse who ya love, yer still...well...you" Kidd stated with a shrug and a chuckle.

"Two...two shakes of a rats arse?" he asked in confusion. His grandfather gave another short laugh "Aye, its...well, I heard it enough it sorta just sticks." Kidd explained before motioning to him "Anyway, you bein' with Vasco jus means I get ta rib on him, even more, den I do now." The Naut said with a wink. He laughed and shook his head "Oh do give him a break, he goes through enough with me." He replied, sighing in contentment Kidd gave a hum and nod.

After that Kidd talked about the North in length, talked about its history, the ancient Kings and Queens of old, their gods and culture, all of it was invigorating to hear, De Sardet got swept away about stories of Odin the all-father and his wife Frigg the all-seeing, he was told stories of Loki, Thor, and Balder and so many more. He learned how to properly say Tyr's name properly, rolling the 'R' sound in the back of his throat like a growl.

Same with Jörmungandr the world serpent all of the names sounded much more imposing when said the correct way.

Surprisingly he was jolted out of the conversation at the sound of the Mess call. He and Kidd lifted their heads in surprise "Dat time already?" Kidd said glancing towards the windows, realizing it was getting darker in the room due to the curtains.

"It feels like we had only been talking for an hour or so..." He remarked standing up and stretching. Confusedly he heard a knock at the door and turning he saw Vasco through the window. He motioned for the man to come in, still unsure as to why the man knocked in the first place, this was _his_ cabin. Vasco entered and cleared his throat "I didn't know if I was intruding or not" He explained. Shaking his head he walked over to his lover and gave the man a quick kiss on the lips.

"We've talked about a lot, but obviously there is so much to catch up on." He explained turning and nodding to Kidd. His grandfather gave a nod "Aye there is, but, best be gettin' down ta grub, must see to da men." He nodded "Of course" before letting the man pass by. Left alone with Vasco he gave the man sigh as he grinned happily.

"Oh love! I...there is so much to talk about" He stated. "I imagine so...how are you feeling...with all this?" Vasco asked him curiously putting a hand to his cheek and brushing his thumb gently over his skin.

"Honostly...I feel...good...I mean yes there is the initial shock, but learning you have family out there...people you can rely on and learn from...it's...freeing." He said looking up into Vasco's golden orbs. The Naut's face frowned for a moment "I wonder sometimes what it would be like to find them...the thoughts are like gnats at the back of my head, I try to push past them but...their always there." His lovered murmured glancing at the windows.

Frowning he reached a hand out to cup his lover's chin.

"I promise you this love, I'll help you out in whatever way I can" He stated keeping his gaze locked unto Vasco's. His lover smiled and brought him into a hug. "I know you will, it's one of the many reasons why I love you." He whispered into his ear. They held each other for a moment before he parted with excitement and told his lover to stand back.

"I discovered a new dormant magic, it'll help assist me in healing...sorta" He explained before holding his hand out in front of him, facing towards the windows as he concentrated once more on punching Jeofrey's face with his Fury magic. It worked splendidly, the small bolts of lightning shooting out from his hand, illuminating the room partially before fading into the air in front of him.

He turned back to Vasco with a smile. The man lifted a brow "How...does that help heal?" he asked curiously. He smiled "This is how Kidd restarted Cussel's heart, with this I can do the same" He replied lifting his chin.

"What else did you learn?" Vasco asked curiously as the two of them made their way down to the Mess. He told Vasco everything Kidd had said about his father, stories about Asta and the North as well. The different gods and the culture around them. He didn't know if Vasco was even able to keep up he kept talking so much, by the time he was sitting down with his food he was telling the story of Sleipnir the horse and how it came to be.

"So Loki turned into a mare and lured the stallion away, and a few months later Sleipnir came to be." He explained eagerly sitting down. Kidd glanced up at them and chuckled as he overheard the story. 

"A gray horse with eight leg's and said to be the best horse amongst gods and men...and became Odin's horse." He said proudly. Vasco blinked as he began to take a sip of his drink. "So, Odin is using his own grandson as a mount?" Vasco asked making him glance to Kidd who frowned.

"Aye...I suppose he does...never thought of it dat way" Kidd drawled out. At this time De Sardet was looking for a salt shaker to add some salt to the bed of mashed potatoes smothered with meat cutlets and gravy. Kidd gave a whistle before sliding the salt over to him with a wink. He grinned and began to pile on the salt much to the dismay of Vasco.

"What drives the both of you to do that? Do you taste the food before you add salt to it?" Vasco asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yer one ta talk Vasco, at wut shade of black da ya flip yer bacon over?" the man asked with a knowing grin and De Sardet had to do his best to hide his grin. Vasco narrowed his eyes at Kidd before shaking his head "I've gotten better..." Vasco remarked under his breath. De Sardet cleared his throat "Vasco is right, he's become quite good at cooking, tell Kidd about that seabass?" He stated glancing to his lover.

Vasco gave him a smile and patted him on the leg "Aye, it was a right beauty, got it as a gift from the dolphins." The Naut began to retell the story is a soft voice, not wanting men from other tables to hear even though most of them were all distracted in their own loud conversations. He told about the 'surgery' on Hook, how together they removed it from the dolphin. "Wut ever happened ta da hook?" Kidd asked when Vasco was finished with the story.

"I have it in my keeping, and I have something planned for it just haven't gotten around to it." His lover replied with a smirk. De Sardet looked over suspiciously at his lover but didn't comment. Instead, he was surprised as Rory took a seat next to them. He turned and glanced around the room looking for Andrew, noting the man was looking over at Rory as if Rory was the only thing in this room.

"Ah! Rory, wut brings ya here?" Kidd asked curiously digging into his food.

"If I am at liberty to ask...is something the matter, Captain's meeting only happens if something serious is going on," Rory asked looking seriously to Kidd and then shifting his gaze towards Cabral. Cabral remained silent and instead lifted a brow at Kidd.

His grandfather hummed under his breath for a moment before shaking his head "Nah, nuthin' ta worry about, jus Cabral needin' a few more questions answered." He stated casually. Rory relaxed and nodded "Very well" He replied before clearing his throat and beginning to eat.

Kidd pursed his lips then a glow lit up in his grandfather's eyes before the man mumbled out "Ya know, looks like Andrew be sittin' nearly alone over there in that corner...ya should probs go an see how he is, make sure he not gettin' in any fights." Rory's eyes widened before a slight pink hue took over his cheeks.

"I...uh, perhaps I should...Captain's look after their men and all that right?" The man fluttered out before half stumbling out of his seat and straightening himself out with a darker blush.

Kidd hid his smile behind his mug of ale but once Rory had settled in across from Andrew on the table. De Sardet glanced around the room and noticed a flurry of movement from Kidd's men, many of them ducking into one another and exchanging gold pieces along with hurried whispers.

He turned back to Kidd and the man winked "We've been bettin' fer months now." The man explained, Vasco and Cabral chuckled as both of them dug into their food.

"What's the bet?" He asked curiously.

"Whether those damned fools would bloody confess ta one another sometime a'fore I die of old age" He muttered shaking his head.

"I'll take that bet" he replied with a grin drawing a suspicious look from Vasco.

"Oh, will ye? How much?" Kidd asked lifting a brow.

"Fifty gold" He replied easily causing Kidd to rear his head back "Pretty steep there laddie" The man commented. "Prior to recent events, I was raised as a Noble of the Royal family and that includes having deep pockets and overflowing bank accounts." He remarked with a smile.

"Could I borrow 1000 to get me one of those fancy frilly dresses all them Noble ladies have?" Cabral piped up and Vasco shot her a glare but De Sardet gave her a grin "Those dresses usually start at 2000, and I wouldn't borrow you that, I'd buy you one just because, no need to pay me back." He replied with a smirk, both Kidd and Vasco's eyes widened at his generosity.

"As I said De Sardet if only I was ten years younger...I would have swiped you up before Vasco did." Cabral teased with a wink. Feeding off of her good mood he responded "That is no matter, women are like wine, they only get better with age" He stated with a wink as well making Vasco sputter into his drink. Kidd broke out into raucous laughter, blending in with the other loud voices of the room. Cabral's cheeks reddened and she shook her head "You silver-tongued devil" she muttered under her breath before chuckling.

He gave scratched the back of his head before glancing over to Vasco "I'm not always the tongue-tied mess you make me" He said with another wink to his lover. Vasco gave him a smirk before squeezing his thigh.

"All right den, back ta business, fifty gold eh?" Kidd asked before shrugging "I guess I can do dat" the man said with a nod. Satisfied the man took the deal he gave the man a smirk.

"Good then, pay up, Andrew told me this morning they confessed" he stated causing Kidd to choke on his ale for a second before coughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ya can't be-" the man began before leaning back in his seat and narrowing his eyes. "Oh, yer as sly as yer damned grandmother." He whispered under his breath before digging out his purse. 

"Honostly Kidd...you don't have to-"

"Now, now when a Kidd makes a bet, he honors that bet..." His grandfather added opening his purse and glancing down at it. He stopped then looked back over at him, a curious look filling the man's eyes.

"Unless...you of course wanted to double that wager?" The man asked lifting a brow. Curious he gave a nod "I'm interested, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Simple, arm-wrestle, me and you, winner takes all." The man quipped out before beginning to shoulder of his jacket. Vasco breathed in sharply next to him "I wouldn't" he commented with a frown.

"Come now Vasco, jus a simple arm wrestle, ain't nuthin' ta worry bout." The man assured him.

Shrugging he gave a nod before pushing his plate and drink out of the way "I'm willing" He commented as he eyed his grandfather's arms. They were thick with muscle as expected for a man who worked on a ship for all of his life. But he felt confident in his own strength as the two of them got seated and adjusted, gripping each other's hands firmly a call rose out behind him.

"Oi! Cap'n's gonna wrestle!" a man yelled and immediately De Sardet felt the presence of an audience boring holes over at them. He could hear bets being made, and a few comments that gave him pause.

_"Ain't no one beat Kidd yet, that Noble don't have a chance," ..."You think Cap'n will go easy on em'?" ..."Five gold De Sardet takes em' I don't know about your Cap'n but that lad's got the strength of a bull" ..."So does our Cap'n, five gold on Kidd"_

"Alright then, on three" Cabral drawled out before clearing her throat and counting out loud "One, two,..._three_" She barked and immediately he and Kidd gave similar grunts as the began to apply all of their strength gradually towards the other's arm.

It was like trying to arm wrestle a wall, Kidd's arm barely budged, their arms were locked in place, quivering as the two of them were attempting to overcome the other. He gritted his teeth, his molars grinding sightly as he tried to get better leverage on the man, spreading his feet wider on the floor and using it to help push into Kidd's arm. It went back in an inch before Kidd did the same and any ground he had won was lost.

"Fuck" He cursed out loud drawing a chuckle from Kidd who had a bead of sweat on his brow.

"I ain't never seen someone last this long against Cap'n" A man commented next to him and darting his eyes around he noticed now there was an assembly of me surrounding their table watching their battle.

"Oof, ya got some power ta ya laddie, weren't expecting that," Kidd commented rather easily despite the amount of exertion the man was showing on his face. He gave a grunt _'Come on you can't lose, 200 gold is at stake!'_ he thought to himself, but then again, he had so much still in his chests up in the cabin, 200 wouldn't really be missed. _'I still don't want to lose! Come on push through it you got this!'_ He goaded himself on, breathing in harder he strained and managed to push Kidd's arm nearly halfway down, it was taking every last ounce of his strength, his muscles screaming and shoulder aching, heartbeat pounding away in his eardrums.

"Close laddie, close," Kidd said with a wink before using his free hand to casually drink from his ale, after a chug the man set it down forcefully on the table before he grinned "My turn" suddenly, an ungodly force began to descend down upon his arm, despite his best efforts and all the struggling in the world, he could not slow or stop the surging power that gradually pushed his arm back and down. He did make Kidd struggle at least, but in the end, his arm was pinned to the wooden table and both of them let out loud sighs of exhaustion when it was over.

There was some laughter and cheers, a few groans of displeasure for losing a bet but nearly everyone around him gave him pats on the shoulders of a job well done. He could only give them nod's as he did his best to catch his breath feeling like he had just ran for miles on end. Kidd was working his shoulder with a grunt "Still got it, but maybe in a few years laddie ya might retire ta 'Iron-arm' of da North." Kidd stated as a few of his men congratulated him with pats on the back and raising their mugs of ale to him.

Kidd lifted his mug after a while and gave them all nods before finishing his ale and giving a satisfied sigh. De Sardet looked down at his hand, he'd never had someone beat him before, he had always been one of the strongest, even defeating Durand before...well...Vasco _technically _did win their match, but he didn't count it as the man did 'cheat' or 'win by wiles' as Vasco called it.

"Well, at least you didn't shoot a gun to get a win, _unlike_ someone I know." He commented glancing over to his lover who narrowed his eyes at him before shaking his head. Cabral snorted and rolled her eyes before leaning over and congratulating Kidd as well. As the men moved away, talking and boasting about their Cap'n and his previous feats Kidd motioned to him "Well den, I believe you owe me 200 gold then" The man said with a grin.

He nodded "Aye, I do, I'll give it to you in the cabin tonight, you won it fair and square" He commented rubbing his wrist that ached slightly.

"Thought you might try and weasel out of payin' wouldn't blame ya 200 is a lot to pay." His grandfather said after a little bit, a curious expression on his face. He shook his head before quietly murmuring "Besides when a Kidd makes a bet, he honors that bet right?" he stated softly to his grandfather. A look of surprise reared in the man's green eyes before a gentle smile curled on his lips.

"Aye, that be true" Kidd replied softly. De Sardet gave a nod before standing up "Speaking of, it's about time I go visit with my cousin, we have much to discuss as well." He explained before motioning to the door leading to Constantin's room. He gave Vasco a pat on the shoulder and leaned down and placed a kiss on the man's cheek before stepping out from the table, as he headed towards his cousin's room, he glanced back to look for Andrew and noted that both he and Rory were no longer in the mess.

He smiled to himself as he knocked on Constantin's door, Kurt opened it up with a mouth half full of food. He greeted the man as he stepped into the room lit by lanterns. Constantin was on his bed, lazily reading through a book and plucking food from his plate.

"Apologies cousin, but...we've got a lot to discuss" He stated plopping down next to his cousin on the bed.

"Oh? Whatever is it, dear cousin?" Constantin replied turning to his side to face him.

"I've discovered who my real father was." He replied and immediately his cousin say up, bright blue eyes darkening to a serious tone.

"Oh...that...I didn't know there was anything to discuss on that subject." He said with some confusion.

"More than you could possibly imagine." He replied with a sigh. He felt Constantin wrap an arm over his shoulder comforting him.

"No matter what, you are my cousin." He whispered with conviction.

"I know, and you know what? This information is actually rather good...cause now...well now I have even more family...closer than you think." He replied with a smile.

"Truly?" Constantin asked eyed widening.

"Aye, all my life the De Sardet's barely acknowledged me, but tonight I have talked and done more with my grandfather than they ever did." He murmured drawing some sputters of surprise from Constantin.

"Grand!...Wha-...if your not...a De Sardet....what are you?" His cousin managed to say after several attempts. Face pale and entirely in shock. He gave his cousin a soft smile "I'm a Kidd" He responded and for the first time since finding this information out, the name didn't sound so foreign coming off of his lips.


	146. Fished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy look who finally made it to posting?
> 
> Discord link live for 24 hours  
https://discord.gg/QX3bhq

_De Sardet_

The explaining of his newfound heritage took a little bit longer than expected, his cousin double and triple-checking that he was '_absolutely and unquestionably sure'_ about his facts. It's not that Constantin didn't believe him, he knew it was just a lot to take in, and with this discovery, he knew there would be more work cut out for them in Tir Fradi, as well as problems that may arise.

"What if people do begin to believe the rumors the Naut's whisper? That you are a Sea-Born and not even a De Sardet?" his cousin asked. He gave the man a shrug as he sat propped against the headboard of the bed. "It would be a means to an end if people really do question or believe I'll just abdicate my station and return to the Nauts...which is what I'm intending anyway." He commented noting the look of disappointment in Constantin's eyes.

"It's what I want Constantin, the sea....even before this discovery...it's where I want to be" he said softly glancing out the porthole to the ocean water that lapped against it.

"I know cousin, I _want_ you to be happy, that's the point of life...I still just..." Constantin trailed off for a second, his eyes scanning downwards as the Prince frowned quietly. "I'm just going to miss you." He said finally after awhile. De Sardet slid down closer to Constantin and reached out for the man's shoulder, gently placing it there he caught the Prince's eye.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss you too...but just because I'm at sea doesn't mean I'll be gone forever, even with the discovery of this new family...you will always be my _brother_ not just my cousin, we'll always be family first." He stated hoping to reassure the blonde. It worked, the slightest tug of Constantin's lips as those bright blue eyes glistened and filled with joy at those words.

"You have to visit at the very least every 6 months if you don't Vasco had better run because I will punish him for keeping my dearest cousin away from me." The blonde stated with some mirth. The two of them laughed and he sighed "Fine, fine I'll try, who knows what contracts we get Constantin." He explained leaning back for a second, the Prince scooted closer to him before stretching out on the bed next to him, head propped up on his elbow as he looked up at him through honey-colored lashes.

"Sometimes I hate the fact we have to grow up, but then again, life would be boring if we kept living it as kids." Constantin mused out loud. "Who says we have to grow up? We can be who we wish to be at any age, yes there are more difficult decisions and things we have to deal with, but we can do that _as well_ as being who we are." He said laying down next to his cousin, the two of them sighing and relaxing into one another's warmth.

After a moment his cousin piped up "I suppose you are correct, although now I must ask...what are we going to do with your name?"

This question spurred De Sardet to lift his head up and glance over at the blonde.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"Your name, if you are not a De Sardet, what shall you be? You could choose d'Orsay as you are the son of the Princess d'Orsay" His cousin suggested but he shook his head "No, Connor d'Orsay doesn't sound like a name to have when you are living at sea, my accent is already going to give away the fact I was raised a Noble." He explained with a sigh, scratching at his jaw as he stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"You...okay with that name now?" Constantin asked curiously.

"What Kidd? Yeah, I find it, okay, I mean, it _is_ my name technically." He said with a shrug looking back down to Constantin. His cousin shook his head, blonde curls glinting off the light of the lantern nearby as he did. "No, not that, _Connor_ are you okay with that name now?" His cousin asked again, bracing to be swatted at.

De Sardet stiffened at the name, he didn't..._know_ how he felt now, growing up he was convinced that name belonged to an asshole that left his poor mother behind, but now...it was different, yet it was still entirely impossible to just forget all the hatred and anger he had towards that name for so long.

"It's...not a thing that will go away overnight, I lived my life convinced that all my name did was cause grief and pain to my mother...I didn't want to become like my father Lord _Connor_ De Sardet...I get that now that man never existed, my father was a Naut...a Northern one to boot." He explained with a shake of his head.

"I guess it's just complicated" He stated after a few seconds, a heavy sigh settling into the air around them.

"Understatement of a lifetime" Constantin muttered out loud, causing both of them to laugh. He glanced at the door, remembering Kurt had left them to talk in private after he entered.

"How's Kurt been? I haven't seen either of you on deck." He commented glancing towards his cousin again, turning on his side to face him.

Constantin shrugged "Been busy cleaning up all the dog hair, we should be good after today, I too long for the deck." His cousin iterated motioning upwards toward the deck above. This managed to draw a low chuckle from him before a comfortable silence fell over them. He got lost into thinking how everything was falling into place, all these discoveries would make moving into the Naut's as ease as possible, the only thing he was unsure about was how his, Vasco's and Pip's lives would be affected.

He hoped beyond all things that Vasco and he could continue to be like they were, he was unsure if the Naut's would just shrug their shoulders and let them be a couple when they were only lovers, not married or bound by any laws. Vasco could get assigned anywhere, and with him being on ropes...he could get assigned to another ship, he would have no control, not really. This thought made him sit up in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Constantin asked a worried inflection in his voice.

"I was just...I was thinking how are I and Vasco going to be able to remain together? Even if we are lovers I can't just follow him wherever he is assigned...not if I'm going to be learning ropes...it's a rare talent amongst Nauts and those who know it gets assigned to many ships to train others." He explained rubbing his face to deal with the stress of everything.

"Hey, stop that" Constantin instructed him as he tugged his hand away from his face.

"Look, I don't know Naut laws or customs or all of that...but maybe you can talk to Cabral? She would probably be best as she _knows_ the rules and I am certain she would make sure you two aren't split from one another" His cousin mentioned thoughtfully. He hummed under his breath before nodding, perhaps he should have a talk with the Admiral she would be able to set things straight and give him some reassurance on everything.

"Thank you for that suggestion cousin...you've always been so helpful with...well...everything." He added with a grin. Constantin scoffed and rolled his eyes "Oh, so _now_ you remember about your dear old cousin?" The man teased him. He sighed "Aye, I know I haven't been the most attentive to you these past few days" He sighed. Constantin shook his head "I'm not a dog who needs a daily walk, I am a person and can see to entertaining myself." His cousin stated lifting his sharp jaw.

"It's still not fair to you," he replied lifting a brow.

"It's...actually okay, as I said before, we _both_ need to learn to stand on our own, we have our own interests and paths set before us...I'm just glad that we were able to do it together," Constantin stated firmly, a bright fire glowing in his eyes as the man looked off into the distance, his eyes getting lost in the swirls and whorls of wood that build the ship.

"I love you Constantin, no matter what more happens with me and everything else...I'll always love you." He said putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. The blonde smiled softly, cheeks cutting into his eyes creasing the corners. 

Suddenly he was being wrapped up deeply by Constantin's warmth, the all to familiar scent of lavender mixing with salt and a soft undertone of dog hair.

"I love you too my dearest cousin." The Prince whispered into his shoulder, the soft movement of lips pressing against his skin. De Sardet closed his eyes, sighing into the peace and safety of the hug. Cousin, brother, family, these words were meaningless in the grand scheme of things, nothing could name the amount of love and trust they had for one another. This love was not the kind he had with Vasco, but the flame of his and Constantin's affections was incredibly similar, aside from Vasco, Constantin was the one who knew him most.

They stayed crumpled on the bed, leaning into one another, swaying gently with the motion of the ship, sometimes he forgot what it was like to remain stationary. He even found it so much easier to sleep with the gentle rocking of _The Serenity_ beneath him.

His cousin yawned and parted "As much as declaring our love for one another fun...I believe you should return to your Knight in salty leathers." His cousin teased. He rolled his eyes as he slipped out of the bed. "Very well cousin...I'm glad we could talk, perhaps tomorrow we could spar again? It has been so long and at this point, I may finally be able to take you with a rapier." He boasted drawing a laugh from the Prince.

"You can _try_ cousin, you can _try_." With last goodbyes, they parted and he made his way back to the cabin. The night was crisp and nearly pitch out, the only light to see by was the few dimly lit lanterns shining small pools of golden light over the ship deck. He could hear hushed whispers of men talking and laughing near the prow. He took a moment to pause and lean against the rail, cold damp air being breathed in through his nose before exhaled out calmly.

"Coming to bed?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. He didn't need to turn to know it was Vasco. He hummed under his breath "Perhaps I should, it is a bit cold tonight" He commented turning his head as his lover stepped up next to him. 

"Want to talk?" the man asked sliding his hand over his, the calloused skin feeling warm against his chilled skin. He smiled softly and stepped up closer to him leaning into the man's warmth and frame.

"Perhaps in a bit, I just want to...be normal for a bit." He replied glancing out over the dark shadow of the waves around them. Vasco pressed a kiss to his forehead "I don't think we've ever been _normal_" Vasco commented with a scoff. He chuckled "There's been moments...the Isle?" He suggested. Vasco hummed under his breath one of his hands carefully tilting his chin upwards to the man. He stared up into that beautiful and proud face, the curls of dark tattoos shimmering in the light, his golden eyes two pools of fire at night.

"Ah yes, our safe haven for a bit, waking up in the morning next to you...cooking...mostly edible food, and just spending all day with you." Vasco droned out in a happy sigh, sounding nostalgic. He smiled and leaned up giving the man a kiss on the cheek.

"One day we'll return to that...at least for a few months of the year." He explained brushing his thumb over Vasco's cheek, keeping it hovering over that perfect mole.

"Only if you promise me one thing" Vasco purred out leaning in closer.

"What is that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I get to have you every night." The man said with a grin and bright eyes. He sighed and shook his head "Only if you aren't going to be shy about it." He teased slipping out of the man's hands, chuckling again at the man's pout.

"What do you mean shy?" Vasco asked confused.

"You Captain, have been acting ever so shy all of a sudden...methinks it may have something to do with my....well...Captain Kidd being around." He stated lifting a brow.

Even with the darkness of the night, he could see the Naut flush. "I..well...it's..._different_ now...knowing you and him,...I don't want to seem like I'm acting untoward." The Naut stuttered out scratching the back of his head.

"_Gods,_ Vasco...I'm not his maiden daughter, we _just_ found out about our...relationship _today_...he doesn't care about us...as long as I am happy is all he cares about." He explained shaking his head in humor. Vasco gave a short sigh "I _guess_ you are right...it just still feels improper to be being sweet on you in front of him." The man confessed leaning back on his heels for a second.

De Sardet smiled and pushed himself up on his tippy-toes, "Well...he isn't here now...so be as sweet as you want love," he purred out, drawing a grin from Vasco before the man claimed his lips in a much needed sweltering kiss that made him forget about the cold and everything else. He kissed down the man's chin and neck before burrowing into the man's chest and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Vasco held him firmly for a little while before he commented under his breath "Not that this isn't romantic...but it _is_ bloody cold and there is a cabin not even ten feet away." He lifted his head and nodded "Aye, your right" He answered before heading into the cabin. Once in he and Vasco got ready for bed, changing into sleepwear and blowing out all the lanterns. They relaxed into the bed, Vasco offering up his chest for him to rest his head on, the Naut wrapping an arm over his shoulder and holding him close.

"Is it really that weird for you? Me being...related?" He asked softly in the dark. He felt Vasco breathe in beneath him before letting out a long slow breath. One of Vasco's hand's resting over his head burrowing into his hair.

"No, because no matter what your true name is...one name always remains," Vasco said softly, he turned his head to look down at his lover's eyes.

"You'll always be my Tempest" Vasco stated before lifting himself up slightly and pressing a long kiss to his forehead. He melted against his lover and held him close before he slipped calmly into sleep.

The next morning he woke up and went straight to task with doing ropes, Kidd and Vasco both snoring easily while Hen pecked at some remaining seeds in his food dish. He slipped out of the cabin and began to start the ropes, noting that once again Andrew was late to work. He smirked and could only imagine _why_ the man was late to duty.

When nearly half the work was done the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Andrew made an appearance. The man once more practically knocking him off his feet as he tackled into him with an enthusiastic hug.

“Once again I must thank you! Because of you, I had one of the best nights of my life!” The man shouted and gave a laugh, floating over to the rail to lean against it a wide grin on his face.

"I noticed you two snuck out of Mess early last night." He commented with a wink. Andrew gave a shrug and scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, well...what can I say we had much to discuss and...well...do" The young man chuckled a bit of pink tinging his cheeks. De Sardet felt heat rush to his own cheeks. He chucked a nearby rope at the man.

"Well then make yourself useful you lovebird." He teased standing up and stretching deciding to take a break and lean against the rail and watch the man finish up the work. Andrew sighed happily and went to work, talking about the 'night' he and Rory had.

"We snuck up to the crow's nest first, no one goes up there at night...then well afterword..." Andrew chuckled under his breath. De Sardet rolled his eyes but almost jumped at the next phrase that was uttered from the man's lips.

"I fucked him senseless in the brig last night," Andrew said all too casually and proudly. Sputtering and eyes wide he whirled around and _stared_ at Andrew. The younger Naut didn't seem bothered by his look, only gave a shrug "What? Apologies m'lord, we Naut's ain't as...hush hush about our beddings." The man stated swaggering his brows.

"I...uh..." he could only mumble up not knowing what to say.

"Seas, look at you, red as a sunburned lobster" The man drawled out rolling his eyes.

"_Well_...I'm not...as...comfortable talking out loud...with...others." He cleared his throat and looked down at the deck.

"Why not? I mean...it's...normal? Beddin' in all that...but if you're not comfortable..." The man trailed off with a frown before continuing back to work. They continued in silence, De Sardet studying the man for a few moments. _'He's younger...and smaller than Rory...I would have expected him to be the one...' _ He thought to himself, curiosity finally eating away at him as Andrew moved to the next set of lines.

"I just didn't expect you to be...on...top" He whispered out glancing over both of his shoulders. Andrew gave a chuckle "Why? Cause I'm smaller? It's the size...well....I mean...in some cases it _is_ the size, but you know what I mean...just because I'm shorter and younger don't mean I can't be the dominant one." He replied with a wink.

"What about you and Vasco...who's...?" Andrew asked lifting a brow. He didn't know why he was talking about this, didn't know why he was answering this man's questions. But he cleared his throat "Vasco is...I'm always...you know...bottom." He whispered out feeling embarrassed for a second.

_"Always!?"_ Andrew croaked out making him jump back at the outburst.

"I..well...yes?" He asked confused.

"I mean...I've known some men to never...but...I just don't see the fun in that...you don't switch like...at all?" The man questioned. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged "I'm happy with our...arrangement...incredibly so." He managed to say with only the slightest smirk accompanied by a red flush/

"Oh...so...techniclly...you've never..fucked anyone in your life?" Andrew asked shamelessly.

"What? I just said that-"

"No, I get that you have rolled...but you've never been the one to be on top..._that's_ what I mean." He stated with a look. He sighed and nodded "Okay...I get that...then yes you'd be correct." He sighed deciding to get back into ropes.

"Well hey, if you ever want pointers or help-"

"If I was inclined I'm _perfectly capable _of figuring it you myself...it is rather...to the point." He commented Andrew was quiet for a moment before the man was barking laughter that had him laughing as well. "After all things said and done, I am glad you and Rory were able to...affirm your...relationship" He commented with a smile. Andrew gave him a salute "I am too" the man purred out.

"Why the brig?" He asked curiously. Andrew snorted laughter before shrugging "Heat of the moment type thing, wanted to be somewhere no one else would go...and had a flat surface at least." Andrew quipped back with a shrug.

"Not all of us have a cushy cabin to roll around in" the man teased and he found himself laughing and shaking his head "No, guess I'm spoiled even on the ship" he clapped back and the two of them relaxed into ropes for the remainder of the morning. When they had finished a voice from behind made the both of them jump in startlement.

"Lookin' good laddie's but those top riggin' ropes lookin' a bit loose." De Sardet whirled around to see Cussel being steadied by Mathew behind them.

"Cussel!" He shouted in joy, wanting to dash forward and bring the man into a tight hug but held himself back and only patted his lightly on the shoulder. "Your up and about then?" Andrew asked his bright eyes shimmering with happiness as the two of them greeted the old Naut. Several other men wandered over to the man, gave him greetings and pats on the shoulder before having to go back to their station, Cussel greeted each and everyone with a grin and a nod, thought De Sardet could see there was some exhaustion in the man, Cussel was doing his best.

"Thought a little stroll might help em, fresh air does good for any ails," Mathew explained wit a shrug.

"What about the kitchen?" He asked the cook. Mathew grinned "Shay's got a handle on it fer now, I'll be back in a bit after I get done walkin' dis old-timer." Mathew explained motioning to Cussel who gave a snort. "Lemme to the rail wanna look down at the water" Cussel pointed and carefully, and slowly he began to shuffle his way to the rail, body shaking in the effort but the man was determined.

Mathew obliged Cussel, as he watched the two make their way to the rail he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to Andrew who motioned up "I'll get them ropes handled yeah?" the man asked and he nodded before following after Cussel and Mathew. Stepping up next to him he could see the look of calm and comfort that Cussel had as he looked out over the waves.

"Sure are pretty today ain't they? Nuthin' like a scare ta make ya fond of dem waves" Cussel commented to the two of them. Both he and Mathew gave nods in agreement. "You ever miss the North Mathew? Ever get tired of seein' waves that ain't yours?" Cussel asked turning towards the man. Interested, De Sardet studied Mathew's face, looking for clues or sign that the cook was unhappy.

But Mathew didn't he only gave another shrug before glancing out over the empty stretching sea.

"Nah, I know da North be always waitin' no matter how far away I go...home will always be...home" The larger Naut commented with a heavy sigh, the corner of his lips tugging only slightly in a soft smile. 

"I get that Mathew, I do, but how long has it been?" He asked curiously.

"Almost twenty years now...been meanin' ta catch a ship up dat way...but ya know...I like the crew I'm with, and I like the job we do...sometimes home cannea be da crew ya serve with...ya know?" Mathew explained tapping Cussel's shoulder.

"So you don't miss celebrating...Bjorkliden? Or Midsommarafton?" He asked naming off two of the holidays that Kidd had told him about. He knew there were also Winternights and Kekri which were both very important holidays. Both Mathew and Cussel turned their heads towards him in surprise before a grin broke out over Cussel's face.

"Oh laddie, you surprise me each and every day, who be teaching you to speak them Northern fools words eh? Certainly wasn't ol' Mathew here." Cussel jibbed and he shook his head "Captain Kidd told me about them, also taught me bout _Týr_, and _Jörmungandr_...and all the other North gods." He stated making sure to pronounce the words the correct way bringing a happy grin to Mathew's face.

"How ya like dat eh Cussel? First, our crew and Vasco be gettin' rid of dem fancy Noble words and nows Captain Kidd be teachin' da man to talk like a Northerner, New Serene won't know what ta think when we dock." Mathew stated with a laugh. Cussel chuckled and shook his head before sighing and grunting, eyes closing for a few seconds as Cussel leaned heavily into Mathew for a moment. Worriedly he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

Mathew hummed under his breath "Looks like we about pushed as far as we should Cussel." Mathew said in a warning voice. Cussel sighed and gave a nod "Aye, I think you be right." 

"Let me take em' Mathew? You have to return to your kitchen duties I assume?" he asked the cook. Mathew nodded his head in reply. "Ya sure?" He asked glancing towards the door.

"Yes, positive, go on." He retorted motioning for the man to leave. Mathew nodded and made sure he had a good hold on Cussel before he retreated back to the below deck. Cussel now being braced by him sighed "Ya didn't have to laddie, Mathew an I..." Cussel began but he wouldn't hear the rest of that.

"Cussel it would _absolutely_ be my pleasure to escort a man of your stature and importance back to his room." He quipped out using that 'Noble' accent that everyone aboard seemed to think he had lost. Chuckling and slowly walking towards the door for the belowdecks Cussel relented and pressed his weight into him.

"So, what have I been missin'?" Cussel asked him on the way, with a grin he began to talk about the background of Rory and Andrew and how the two of them _perhaps_ caused a few screws to loosen in the beds of the brig. Cussel burst out in laughter "Oh! The Brig! Back in my prime, I took a few nights here and there...I'm a sore loser when it comes ta gamblin' and combine that with drink? Oof! I caused a lot of ruckus I did" The old Naut drawled out.

"I don't doubt it, your much stronger than you look after all" He commented as they reached the door to the infirmary.

"Do tell those two lovebirds that them cells lock from the outside, they forget to keep that door closed..." Cussel stated with a warning and a grin.

"Aye, I'll remember that Cussel" He responded before helping the man back into his cot. He made sure Cussel was comfy, had water within reach, and had a book to read. He didn't know if it was Vasco or Cabral had put a small pile in the infirmary for Cussel to read but either way the man would at least be entertained for a bit when others were busy.

After he had finished with Cussel, he grabbed a small breakfast for him and Vasco. Which he delivered with a grin and a kiss on Vasco's lips, making sure to keep the man locked in place as Vasco attempted to squirm and duck out of the kiss because Kidd happened to be standing nearby.

_'It's entirely adorable how shy he is when Kidd happens to be by'_ He thought to himself as he turned and greeted his grandfather. Kidd gave him a smile and a pat on his shoulder before he motioned out to the clouds ahead of them.

"See dem clouds? How dey all...whispy on da bottoms?" He asked him. He gave a nod squinting his eyes and noticing this.

"Means we gonna be hittin' choppy waters later today, mark me words," Kidd said with a nod, his green eyes tracing over the clouds and then to the waters around them.

"Bad?" He asked suddenly concerned. Kidd snorted "Nah, bout' da same as usual, I jus is good at readin' ahead, ain't dat right Vasco?" Kidd asked turning towards him. Vasco cleared his throat and gave a nod "Aye Kidd, _'Whispy_ _clouds on bottom, choppy waves on top'_ that's what you always told me" Vasco stated adjusting the wheel as he spoke.

"Did someone tell you this?" he asked Kidd. But his grandfather shook his head once "Jus sumthin' I picked up, jus like anything ya? After awhile of doin' it ya figure thing's out and try and pass it on." He replied frowning slightly before shaking his head and giving him a bright look and smile.

"Anyway, I should probably be-"

"Cousin!" a sing-song voice rang out from behind him and he swiveled on his feet with a grin turning to see Constantin easily walking over to them, eyes bright, hair gleaming, sparring awards tucked under one arm while the man wore his usual sparring attire.

"Morning cousin" He quipped out before reaching out to Constantin and pulling him in to meet Kidd with a wide grin.

"Cousin, this is Captain Kidd, he is the man I told you about last night" He stated with a wink to Kidd. His cousin glanced furiously between the two of them for a few seconds before the man glanced over his shoulder and around for a bit before replying. "My word, you two do have similar features, I wonder how no one noticed before?" the Prince asked cocking one of his brows. Kidd gave a shrug "Probably because I'm grayin' out and gettin' fat" Kidd replied easily smacking his stomach. 

De Sardet wouldn't say Kidd was fat...merely husky in the stomach, the rest of the man's limbs were relatively thick and strong with muscle. In fact, he was rather healthy still for his age.

"Take warnin' now Vasco, come 40 years down da road, dis is what ya get wake up to" Kidd teased motioning to himself and gave Vasco a wink before a boisterous laugh. Vasco pursed his lips and looked like he was holding back from saying something.

Blushing he couldn't help but glance down at his own stomach, was it him, or did he just gain weight at this very moment?

"Perhaps fewer potatoes from now on cousin?" Constantin murmured drawing another laugh from Kidd.

"You must den be da Prince Constantin?" Kidd asked giving an...attempt of a bow.

Constantin grinned at Kidd "I would, and please no need for the 'Prince' just Constantin would suffice for now" His cousin replied. "Aye, I can do dat" Kidd said with a nod before leaning back on the rail "Heard much of ya...seem ta be ta trouble maker?" Kidd asked with a knowing look on his face. De Sardet could hear Vasco chuckling from behind him and he turned to see the Naut avoiding eye contact and whistling away innocently.

"I think I've outgrown it, De-...right, right still that then...yes De Sardet has _always_ been the starter of mischief-"

_"I am_ most certainly _NOT_" He barked at his cousin with incredulity. Constantin gave him a foxlike grin as he sidestepped away from his slap.

"Who was the one who stole the platter of tarts and replaced it with a dead fish at the spring ball?" Constantin asked tilting his head at him.

"Who was the one who replaced his mother's hair cleanser with dye and she had to wear a wig for a month straight?" he asked causing Constantin to hiss under his breath. "Oh she was livid, but that wig was hilarious to see on her head, do you remember how annoyed she looked trying to not scratch?" Constantin asked with a wiked grin. He laughed at the memory of his poor aunt, standing straight and proper only to hide every so often behind a hand fan to scratch away at her wig, all the while giving glares to young Constantin.

"Oh, and don't forget the time you threw a snake down on Lady Lisbet in the gardens" Constantin added with a chuckle.

"You can touch snakes!? But still, scream when a crab-" Vasco began but he whirled his head around and gave the man a glare forcing Vasco to mumble under his breath and shake his head.

"Yeesh, ya were right when ya said da two of ya got up ta trouble," Kidd said shaking his head.

"This of course was when we were younger, I feel like we've matured past that" Constantin stated lifting his chin. But De Sardet could only snort under his breath making his cousin slap him none too gently in the arm. He got revenge by giving the man a quick kick to his shin.

"It was very nice meeting you Sir, however, I must now thoroughly as you say 'kick my cousin's arse' in a spar" Constantin chimed out before slapping him in the back of the head and retreating with laughter.

He gave only a nod to Kidd before he was on Constantin's heels chasing him back down to the deck. Kurt stood with his arms crossed, imposing and resolute, the Coinguard said not a word but only gave a nod and the two of them began to go through their stretches. When the two of them were limbered up, Constantin tossed him one of the sparring swords and he readied himself, Vasco had told him a few pointers and he hoped to be able to use them today.

But of course, planning on something and _actually_ doing it were two very different things. So when Constantin disarmed him for the fourth time in only an hour he began to get frustrated.

"Why on _earth_ can I not figure this bloody thing out?" he asked exasperatedly to the sword in his hand as Constantin stood waiting for him to attack. Languidly whisking his sword back and forth in the air in front of him.

"Come on De Sardet beat em' at least once I'm losin' money on ya!" Andrew called out from above him, where the man was working with a few other men high up in the ropes. He shook his head and gave a laugh before accepting his fate.

Well...perhaps once he could make Constantin _work_ for it.

He dashed forward, ducking under the first swipe and using the flat of the blade to slap at Constantin's shoulder. The wooden sword made a loud _whap_ sound before he rolled off to the side, abandoning any and all footwork as if he was even _trying_ before. He heard Kurt's loud sigh, from nearby, his poor arms teacher even after so long still hadn't been able to drill footwork into him. At least, not with a rapier.

His cousin gave chase and he was now backpedaling, making sure to duck under Constantin's darting blows while also keeping a lookout for crew and items behind him. The ship was nearly bouncing beneath him, looks like Kidd had been correct, choppy waves indeed.

He noticed a nearby box right next to the rail, some of the lines must have been needing replacing as usually extra rope was stored in some of the boxes in the hull. With a quick glance, he saw the box's lid was on and secure so he decided to attempt for the high ground. He jumped unto the box, making sure to widen his stance and keep himself secure as he now towered over his cousin. Using his newfound height he managed to keep his cousin at bay, hacking and attacking leaning his weight down into his cousin who was trying his best to try and push him off of his purchase, but to no avail.

He swiped downwards and to the right at his cousin's blade, Constantin's eyes going wide as the man just _barely_ kept the sword in his hand before the man staggered back wiping sweat from his brow. He stood on his perch with triumph and put a hand on his hip, it was his turn to twirl his blade.

"What's the matter, cousin? Can't fight an uphill battle?" He teased. Constantin frowned and put his hand to his chin before scanning over him and the box, then De Sardet noticed a light glow in Constantin's eyes. One which only meant one thing, trouble.

Suddenly his cousin was leaping up unto the rail, mirroring the time when he and Vasco had their fight on the deck. Constantin secured one hand on one of the ropes hanging down and began to hack away at him. He panicked and began to swat the blows away.

"Constantin! Get down from there!" He yelled at the man.

"Why? Can't handle an uphill fight?" His cousin teased out and he glared at the man before his cousin's eyes widened and glanced up at the rope he was holding.

It was now slack, and beginning to fall towards the deck, leaving his cousin standing precariously on a thin rail with no proper bracing.

They hit a wave and his cousin dropped his blade as he began to teeter, his arms moving in rapid circles as he attempted to catch himself. De Sardet felt as though he were moving in slow motion, he lunged for his cousin's arm, but just as he brushed against the fabric the man swayed backward, towards the ocean and the dark sea behind him.

"Con!!" He roared out as he watched his cousin's wide panicked eyes float downwards and away, as the Prince fell into the sea.

He tossed aside his sword, began to undo his coat knowing it would only weigh him down but someone grabbed his ankle. He turned to see Andrew, panic in his eyes yet the man spoke relatively calm.

"Don't you dare! We got this!" The man ushered him.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" The man roared out towards Vasco at the helm, immediately there was a rush of movement, the anchor was being dropped, men swarmed to the sides of the ship looking.

"Constantin can't swim!" He cried out, his heart feeling as if it was bursting out of his chest. He scrambled down from his box going towards the rail hoping to see his blonde Prince grasping at the side of the ship or perhaps bobbing on the waves below. But no, he was gone, not even a ripple aside from the natural waves against the hull of the ship.

"SINKER, SINKER!" Andrew cried out, De Sardet looked around at the Naut's gathered, wanting to know why they weren't doing anything more. He had to save his cousin, he had to, once again he tried to go for the rail but this time Andrew _and_ Kurt kept him from taking a step.

"We don't need you going in either!" The man yelled in his ear, startling him. He stood there petrified, afraid to breathe even.

He glanced towards Vasco, hoping the man could understand, perhaps allow him to go, but instead he watched in horror as without a jacket or hat his lover was now diving down into the water below.

He practically dragged Kurt _and_ Andrew _and_ the two other men who joined in holding him back. Two men in his life whom he loved above all else just _disappeared_ over the side of the ship. They kept him away from the rail, assured him the Captain knew what he was doing and that Vasco was a strong swimmer, everything would be fine, everything would be okay.

But seconds ticked by and he was beginning to question if it was possible for him to fight off all of these men and still make it to the rail.

"Vasco's got em!" a voice rang out, the relief that hit him made him sag back into Kurt, he felt light-headed and near ready to collapse at this point. But they were safe, that's all that mattered. There was a crowd of Nauts near the rail as ropes were cast down to Vasco. Quickly a few groups of them heaved and pulled Vasco and Constantin's drenched frames over the rail. The two of them clattering to the deck, Vasco with a grunt and a few minor coughs while his cousin was limp and turning rather blue.

Another rush of panic hit him and he began to surge forward but Vasco beat him to it, the man catching his wind and pulling Constantin to his back in only half a second. Quickly Vasco worked his arms into Constantin's stomach and chest, pushing firmly, spouts of water began to dribble out of his cousin's slack face and mouth. Kidd came running in next, the man kneeling down and feeling Constantin's neck for a pulse.

"He's got one but he needs some air fast!" The man stated loudly, Vasco once again swooped down and straightened his cousin out tilting the neck back before pressing his lips firmly to Constantin's delivering the much-needed air.

It took a few seconds before his cousin came to sputtering and coughing violently, gasping for air, and glancing around in confusion. Vasco leaned back wiping his mouth and flinging wet locks of hair out from his eyes. Someone at this point had managed to bring blankets to the deck and threw one over Vasco's shoulders. De Sardet noticed both men were shivering, Vasco's lips blue from the cold of the water.

Kidd was rubbing circles over Constantin's chest, a light green tinge glowing against the Prince's pale wet skin and shirt.

"He should be good...best keep an eye tho" the man stated. De Sardet sighed out in relief, he turned to Kurt who gave a small smile before the man was patting his shoulder. "Told you, you don't always have to be the hero you know De Sardet." He gave only a nod before wiping back his hair.

Constantin at this point was eased up to a seated position, a thick blanket draped over his head and body as he sat shivering like a leaf on the deck. Constantin's wide blue eyes found him and he gave a slight whimper and motion towards him, coughing a few times before a croaked "De Sardet" cracked from his lips.

He was down on the deck in an instant wrapping his cousin in his arms and holding him close and tight. At this point, tears were being shed as he shook, the delayed adrenaline in fear beginning to take hold of him. Wordlessly he glanced at Vasco, conveying all the thanks and adoration in the world in looks alone to his lover. Vasco could only give him an exhausted smile.

"Constantin...oh Constantin, are you okay?" he whispered out looking down at his cousin.

Constantin licked his lips, still shivering but he looked less blue than before.

"I...if I was to say one thing..." His cousin began before a shaky grin came over his face.

"Your Vasco has surprisingly soft lips." 

He, like everyone else, began to laugh, immediately breaking the tension of the entire situation.

"Oh, Cousin, must you?" He asked exasperated and yet incredibly happy to hold his blonde Prince in his arms.

"Well it isn't every day one is fished out of the sea by a Naut" his cousin replied after shuddering for a second. He sighed and shook his head before leaning back slightly.

"Dear cousin, be so kind as to carry me across the threshold to my room? I do feel as though a hot bath and tea is in order as well." His cousin quipped out, lifting his chin.

"I don't believe you" He stated gathering his cousin in his arms, some of the Nauts parting for them as he hauled the man up, Constantin's arms wrapping around his neck and the man looked rather to comfy in his arms.

"You don't have to believe me, just do as I ask, I am your Prince and dearest cousin after all" Constantin slurred out, he could now tell that this was all a mask, his cousin doing his best to keep him and the others from worrying too much. It was also to help his cousin get over the anxiety and fear of what he just went through. He frowned and nodded.

"As you wish" He replied before walking his cousin back to his room, the man's heavy wet frame feeling safe and secure in his arms.


	147. Not all poems Rhyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what the hell this is but please enjoy this.
> 
> btw discord link!  
https://discord.gg/TNkAj2

_De Sardet_

After carrying his cousin down to his room he began assisting the man out of his wet clothing. While they did so Kurt began to go get hot water to fill the small tub that was identical to the one he had once had in his old room. He didn't mind helping undress his cousin, they had bathed together as young children and even growing up there had been plenty of times he had seen his cousin naked, so he did not find it awkward in the slightest.

When his cousin was free of wet clothing he wrapped the man up tightly in a blanket and bid him sit on the bed while he went to assist Kurt. Together he and the Coinguard managed to fill the tub quickly with steaming hot water. Realizing that Constantin wasn't the only one who went into the freezing sea he left Constantin to bathe himself while he scampered back down to the water heating unit within the baths. He gathered up two buckets and began to haul it all the way up to the cabin.

When he got there he saw Vasco was already in the room half changed out of his wet attire. He dumped the water out quickly before turning on his heel and leaping towards the man, wrapping the man up in his arms and holding him as close and tight as possible.

Vasco's body was nearly ice cold to the touch, wet and shivering. He held the man all the closer in an attempt to get him warm.

"L...love, you d-don't h-h-have to" Vasco stuttered out his body trembling in his touch.

"I didn't know what was going to happen, didn't know if I was gonna lose you too" He confessed pinching his eyes tight as he buried into Vasco's neck breathing in the man's scent as heavily as he could. Vasco shuddered in his arms, he didn't know if it was from his words or because of the cold.

"I...I'm..f-f-f...f-fuck...f-fine" Vasco mewled out as the taller man attempted to burrow into his warmth, he smirked as he helped get the man out of the last remaining confines of wet clothing. He then bid the man sit on the bed as he began to wrap blankets over him, effectively swaddling Vasco with as many blankets as possible until he could get the bath filled.

He kissed the man deeply on the lips, they were chilled yet still incredibly soft. He couldn't help but smile at their touch. Pulling away he ran a hand over the man's pale damp face "I'll fetch more water, stay here and try to get warm" He instructed kissing the man on the forehead. Vasco hummed under his breath in reply and quickly he turned and picked up the buckets. Retreating back downstairs to go get the hot water he began to race to track up as much water as he needed as fast as possible.

He stopped in to check on Constantin who was greatly enjoying submerging as much of himself as possible inside the warm steamy water. He then made another stop to tell Mathew what happened and to get some tea going but Mathew must have already heard for the man was boiling some chicken broth instead.

"Trust me, dis broth will hit da spot" The man commented before waving him off as he rushed to get his last two buckets of water for Vasco's bath. He raced back to his lover, finally filling the tub before going back to Vasco and helping unfurl him from the blankets to get into the tub. The man sighed out as he sunk into the water, identically submerging himself as low as possible in the water. Quietly he began to wash the warm water over the top of Vasco's head, tiling it back some so it would spill away from his eyes.

"You should...be seeing to your cousin...not me," Vasco said softly. He shook his head "I'll go down in a bit, he's soaking in warm water that's about all that he needs to do right now." He explained.

Pausing in his movements he looked down at his lover, unconsciously he firmed his grip on the man's shoulder, the image of the man easily diving off the rail into the water. After hearing about so many warnings from the Nauts about water at sea, how deep and easy it is to drown on those waves, even so close to the ship...it was terrifying the idea that he could have lost Vasco as well.

Tears began to blur his vision as he sunk down to his knees on the outside of the tub, he didn't care if he got most of his arms and chest wet from the bathwater as he wrapped his arms around Vasco and pulled him closer to the rim, half hanging out of the tub the rim digging uncomfortably into his stomach he buried his face into the top of Vasco's head.

"Love?" Vasco asked confusedly turning up towards him.

"I know how you felt now...when I got taken by that riptide? I felt so useless just standing there...afraid I was never gonna see you." He choked out confessing everything on the spot. He felt one of his lover's hands snake around and hug him, droplets of warm water trickling down his back and shoulder.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, there is only a small window of time to save him...and I took it." Vasco murmured up to him. He nodded understanding, thankful that the man was so skilled to be able to but he still had remaining fear in the back of his mind. He pushed it away and smiled down at his lover, kissing several times over the man's forehead.

"My Knight in salty leathers" He whispered drawing a look of confusion from Vasco. 

"Constantin said that last night, instead of shining armor you know?" he explained. Vasco sighed loudly and shook his head "There are several things your cousin has said that always...befuddles me, 'your Vasco has surprisingly soft lips' out of all things he could say..." the man commented before tapering off with another shiver.

Worried he put a hand down into the water to test if it was already going cold. It wasn't as hot but it was still steamy and warm.

"Do you need more hot water I can get some" He said pushing himself up, but Vasco caught his wrist and pulled him, hard. Hard enough that he ended up slipping into the tub, effectively drenching all of his clothes and making him squeal in surprise as he floundered up to the surface, splashing water every which way as he set himself upright.

"Are you _daft_-" He began to accuse before lips covered his strong and forceful. Silencing him for a moment as he sat there confused as to what was happening, feeling strange to be sitting in a tub with _all_ of his clothes still on.

"I need warming up" Vasco purred out, his eyes lighting up as a lopsided grin took over his face.

"You...but...you just..." he stuttered out, confused at the man's reasoning and energy levels.

"Love, I plunged into the bitterly cold ocean to save your cousin, I could have died myself as you said..." The man stated pointedly before putting a hand up to his chin, cupping it as the golden orbs flecked with blue wandered over his flesh. He breathed in softly, their limbs tangled in the warm water below, their mouths edging closer, so close that the air they breathed in was the very same that had been in the other's lungs.

"I love _you_, the man sitting here in front of me, I don't care what your true name is supposed to be, I don't care whom your related to...all I care about is _you_...and the thought of me failing to return to you makes me damn near insane," Vasco stated both hands now clasping over his face, his eyes not blinking, only pouring into his very soul.

"I'd face any wave, scale any mountain, I'd walk through the gates of hell if that's what it takes to return back to you...having you in my arms....holding you..." Vasco trailed off with another shiver his hands sliding down over his neck and shoulders causing the hairs on De Sardet's body to stand up and a soft moan to escape from his lips.

Vasco's eyes lit up in a dark light, he could see the man's pupils dilating wide as a look of near feralness took over him.

"Don't...ask me why...I just..._I need you_" Vasco stated with finality, eyes wandering over his face in a begging manner. How could he say no to such a face and to such words? He too felt a strange feeling filling him up, desperation from nearly losing his lover only to have him be returned to him. The man was a hero, a life-saver to his cousin.

He closed the gap between them with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Vasco's neck, swirling his tongue into the Naut's mouth and tasting him. Vasco groaned at the kiss before the Naut's hands clamped over his hips securing them in place before Vasco's hips began to grind upwards against him, his arousal evident against his backside. He began to peel out of his wet clothing, Vasco helping tug the shirt off his frame and then the man's lips began to suck and bite at his neck.

Quickly the Naut's hands made quick work of the rest of his clothing, tugging it off of him in a rough manner. He parted to lean down and slide his boots off his feet, now soaking wet he hoped they would dry fast as he tossed them over the side of the tub Vasco's mouth practically eating him alive as he did so.

Warm fingers beneath the water's surface began to press and knead at his opening, one of the hands sliding underneath him and between his legs, he began to grind his hips against Vasco's forearm while the Naut continued his approach until the hand between his legs was at his opening two fingers beginning to press in. He groaned out loud as a bolt of lightning shuddered up his spine. Vasco began to kiss and nibble at his neck, drawing hot circles with his tongue.

The fingers that began to push into him suddenly curled slightly, widening him and applying pressure inside him in a way he hadn't experienced yet. He gasped and pulled away for a second overcome by the intensity he had just felt. Vasco's other arm wrapped around his back holding him in place while the Naut continued to thrust his fingers up into him and curl the ends of the digits within him.

Feeling light-headed he sighed out and glanced down at his lover, realizing he was unconsciously rocking downwards into Vasco. His lover looked up at him with a slight grin on his face, the man enraptured by him.

"More?" he purred out curling the fingers even more. De Sardet practically squeaked as he buried his head into Vasco's shoulder, biting at the skin as he pushed his hips down harder into his lover's embrace. "I might have broken out that book recently...read up on this...seems like you are enjoying this...as usual." The Naut teased kissing against his ear making him shiver and melt into his lover even more.

_'Oh god, I forget about that book'_ he thought to himself remembering that thin red book that apparently held so much knowledge. He slipped a hand down trailing it over Vasco's chest then over each bump and curve of abdominal muscle before finally finding it's destination around Vasco's cock. The thick and heavy organ erect and pulsing beneath his touch, the small metal piercings feeling heated in the warm water.

He heard Vasco let out a loud groan as the Naut's hips pushed up into his touch, he slowly began to stroke his lover, firm and casual taking his time to stretch out the pleasure on the sensitive flesh. Vasco responded by thrusting his fingers in even sharper, adding a third and stretching him out fully, the longest finger hitting that delicate bundle of nerves and making him bite down harder into Vasco shoulder and whimper.

Vasco hissed and slid the arm around his hips up to the back of his head, the Nauts hand digging into his hair, knotting it between his fingers before tugging his head away. He moaned out looking at his lover, barely being able to see or comprehend anything he was so lost in his lust. Vasco leaned forward and captured his lips, tongue swirling into his mouth in a hot and erratic manner causing both of them to groan into each other's throat.

"M...more" He sighed out his hips spasming upwards without his control. Vasco kissed him quickly before the two of them adjusted their positions, he gave the Naut one last playful tug on his member before the Naut was lining up his tip at his entrance. It felt stranger than normal as warm water flowed into him before Vasco's cock filled him entirely, he grimaced slightly at the foreign feeling but with the light rocking of Vasco's hips anything strange or weird was washed away as pleasure began to wind tightly within him.

He braced his arms against the sides of the tub, holding himself up and spreading his legs as wide as he could go, his calves being pinched by Vasco's legs but he didn't care or mind. His lover buried his head into his chest, kissing and biting erratically at his skin before the man's hips began to piston up roughly. He managed to keep his voice bit back, teeth pinching over lips as he allowed his moans to taper off into whimpers in his throat.

His lover nipped harshly at his nipples drawing even higher-pitched whines as his entire body was being consumed rapidly in an inferno of heat. Vasco's mouth sucking, biting, teasing and pinching at his suddenly sensitive body, rolling the buds against his tongue, making him wrap his arms around Vasco's head and neck, pulling him in tightly as he chased after this new feeling fluttering through his core.

The Naut moaned in amusement in the back of his throat, voice low and rough as the man continued to thrust up into him, water splashing and slipping out of the tub, the sound of it slapping against the floor ignored by both of them.

His back bowed backwards as he leaned away from Vasco, pleasure ripping through him too intense and fast and already he felt like he was at his limit.

"Sh...shit" He stuttered out trying to hold back and catch his breath, all of his nerves singing as they were burnt away by Vasco's touch.

"It...okay...I'm...close too," Vasco assured him, kissing softly at his lips, his lover's mouth sucking on his lower lip in a way only Vasco knew how.

Vasco's hips increased in speed and De Sardet thrusted himself downwards meeting his lover's thrusts, _hard_ and deep the two of them wrapped their arms around one another, tying themselves closer and closer as their bodies moved in more violent and erratic motions. He was a fire about to break open, heating over as his bones began to melt and smolder in his body, so hot, so wet, so _good_.

"Vasco!" He gasped out, turning into a loud moan as his body erupted, a whirlwind of pleasure and lightning ricocheting through him as he came.

He felt his lover suddenly spasm up into him, hips moving in stilted motions as Vasco grunted out syllables of his name. When his lover finally stilled against him, a dull stinging sensation burning lightly inside him De Sardet drifted through his orgasm as he floated backward and away from his lover, coming to a soft landing at the other side of the tub, looking across at his lover through a hazy vision. Bright golden eyes looked across at him and then firm yet surprisingly soft lips gave him a gentle smile. Vasco extended his arm out at him "Come back to me" The man purred out.

With some effort, he managed to slide back over to Vasco who instantly began to pepper his forehead with kisses.

"Was I adequate in 'warming' you up love?" he teased. The Naut chuckled and wrapped an arm over his shoulder "You are perfection" the man stated before planting a kiss on his lips. De Sardet hummed and leaned into his lover before a hand drifted downwards to begin the embarrassing motion of cleaning Vasco's spend from between his legs.

"Well...cleanup is easier in a tub" He commented cleaning his hand off by grabbing the bar of soap and washing it off.

"Aye, but at the same time, we are literally...swimming with it" The Naut replied with a frown as he flicked a portion of water away from them that happened to have a rather...distinct color and consistency. De Sardet curled his nose and nodded "Well, now that I have been forced to have a bath." He stated beginning to push himself up.

"Forced? I believe a few minutes ago you were asking for-" Vasco began to answer but he splashed the man with water before he slipped out of the tub. Vasco attempting to grab him and pull him back in but he was not losing again. Eventually, the Naut let go with a happy sigh, the man watching his every move as he began to dry himself off with a nearby towel. He turned and met his lover's eyes, Vasco lifted a brow in question and glanced towards the bed.

"Out of the question, I have a cousin to go see too." He replied shaking his head. Vasco sighed with a soft smile but nodded. Once he was somewhat dry he rummaged through his clothes to find new clothing to wear, selecting a few garments that would fit the bill he tugged them on grunting as he stretched the fabric over his damp frame.

He then glanced down to his feet, frowning as his eyes wandered over to his sopping wet boots laying in random places on the floor. "I have spare ones in the closet" Vasco chirped out sheepishly as the Naut climbed out of the tub, immediately he wandered over to the man and wrapped Vasco up in one of the towels, helping dry him off before he found some clothes for the man to wear. Once they were on Vasco he steered the man towards the bed.

"You need to keep warm and dry, it will reduce the risk of catching pneumonia" He stated practically tucking the man into bed.

"I know that Love, we have a rule any man that goes for a swim take the rest of the day off...especially the Captain" Vasco explained catching one of his hands and kissing them.

"Good to know, I'll bring you up some soup in a bit..._your_ turn to sleep afterward" He stated with a wink drawing a chuckle from Vasco.

He got up and went to the closet selecting a pair of boots in there to wear, they were older and worn, a size or two too long and a bit narrow but they were dry and wearable and that was all that mattered. He leaned down and tied them on before standing up and stretching. Vasco was already making himself as cozy as possible in the bed, despite the bath and the..._warming up exercise_ the Naut still seemed to be trying to cacoon himself up in his blankets.

The man was tucked up, a book on poems already in his lap damp hair wreathing his head De Sardet could only smirk, his hardened and handsome Naut reduced to a puddle of adorableness in a short manner of time. Vasco must have noticed him staring.

"What? Considering taking me up on my offer?" Vasco asked with a grin lightly tapping the empty space of bed next to him. He shook his head as he approached his lover, plopping down next to him he leaned down and gave the man a kiss.

"Nothing like that Love, just couldn't help but think you are rather adorable sitting as you are." He teased drawing look of mock shock on Vasco's face.

"Absolutely not, I am a weathered and ferocious Naut Captain who faces pirates and dives into the bitterly cold sea on a moment's notice." The man stated lifting his chin before the golden eyes met his gaze " 'adorable' Is not a word to describe _me_" He continued shaking his head slightly. De Sardet chuckled as he pressed another kiss to the man's forehead "Say whatever you will, but as I see it you are as adorable as a kitten right now, all fluffed up in your blankets" He said tucking one of the blankets up to Vasco's chin.

The Naut sighed heavily and rolled his eyes "A kitten?" the man asked confused.

"Aye, a kitten, you even purr like one sometimes," He remarked as he slid out bed with a chuckle.

"Oh you, wait until tonight we'll see who's the one purring" The man called out after him each of them grinning as he left the cabin in a light and happy mood. The day's drama almost nearly slipped from his mind until he remembered the reason why Vasco had to take a bath.

At the thought he raced back down to his cousin, stumbling a few times over his feet but managing to keep himself upright as he swept into the room to see Constantin similar to Vasco tucked into the blankets. But the thing that was different was that Kurt was at the foot of the bed, unhappily and grumpily massaging Constantin's delicate feet. He froze in place as he wandered his eyes over the strange display that was happening in front of him.

"My feet are oh so cold cousin, and I feared that if they were not warmed up my _toes_ could have fallen off." The man stated wiggling a few of his toes. Kurt gave a grunt and pushed Constantin's feet away from him.

"You rub the blasted things, this wasn't even in my contract to begin with!" The Coinguard barked as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Constantin called out with some mirth before Kurt tossed over his shoulder "I'm going to go throw myself into the drink, perhaps I'll find my dignity _there_" before the Coinguard disappeared out the door. He laughed as he joined his cousin on the bed, taking up residence at the foot and kneading the Prince's feet for him. 

"Well, you were gone for a bit" Constantin stated giving him a once over. "Also, why dear cousin are you so wet? I thought Vasco was the one taking a bath." The blonde added before his blue eyes lit up in a knowing light. "Oh...my not only does he have soft lips but he also seems to possess superior stamina doesn't he?" His cousin remarked with a wink. Blushing he glanced away from Constantin's prying eyes and shook his head.

"It wasn't like that...I fell, tripped over the rug filling the tub." He stated doing his best to make the lie believable. Constantin hummed under his breath and rolled his eyes "Whatever you say De Sardet, did your little 'trip' into the tub give you that love bite peaking out from your collar too?" The man teased forcing him to immediately abandon his cousin's feet as he raced over to the nearby mirror to look at the damage done this time.

"Oh not again!" he stated as he attempted to locate the bite mark Constantin pointed out but was unable to discern any, instead he heard the Prince's muffled laughter as the man was giggling into the back of his hand. He turned and glared at his cousin all the while feeling his cheeks and ear's turn red from embarrassment.

"Got you! You know you can't lie to me De Sardet" Constantin said pushing himself up into a sitting position on the bed. De Sardet responded to his cousin by reaching down and tossing one of the pillows on the floor at the man. His cousin cried out and attempted to duck under it but instead was hit square in the face by the object, a few loose feathers fluttering out on impact.

"You nearly lose me and you decide to toss a pillow in my face?" The Prince questioned which of course made him pause in his actions. Sighing he approached the blonde "Apologies" He whispered sitting next to the man wiping away loose feathers and tossing the pillow to the side.

"You scared me you know? Falling over like that, for a moment there...I thought I wouldn't have you ever again...though you can be annoying and foolish...I couldn't imagine a world without you." He confessed laying down next to the man, Constantin moving over slightly for the two of them to snuggle in close together. His heat and warmth spreading to his cousin as the Prince's scent of lavender swirled around him and imprinted into his mind.

After some time he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" as he glanced up at the blonde. Constantin frowned before shaking his head "Not yet, right now...I just want to fade away in warmth and comfort" De Sardet nodded, "Sounds like a perfect idea" He acknowledged before nodding and blinking, adjusting himself slightly he and his cousin quietly drifted to sleep.

It was a few hours later when he came bolting out of his sleep realizing he had forgotten to get Vasco soup.

"Soup!" He shouted half-awake as he staggered and tripped towards the door. He heard his cousin's confused grunts from behind him but ignored them for now as he tipsily made it to the kitchen. Mathew gave him a once over "Ya good lad?" the man asked.

"I forgot the soup, I was supposed to get that" He stated feeling embarrassed as Mathew chuckled.

"Fine lad, I figured somethin' happened with yer cousin so I sent Pip ta get ta job done," Mathew commented as he poked his head into the oven to check on whatever was cooking there. Relaxing slightly he nodded and thanked the man before backing away and heading up towards the cabin. 

Upon entry, he stopped as he heard _voices_ coming from within the cabin for a second he didn't know if he should intrude or not but after a few seconds of listening intently to the voices he realized they belonged to Kidd and Vasco. Sheepishly he poked his head through the curtain and saw his grandfather seated on a chair near the edge of the bed. Vasco, was looking to be in fine health and was sitting propped against the headboard and _smoking_.

"I thought I told you no more smoking!" He declared stepping into the room and putting his hands on his hips. Kidd's and Vasco's eyes snapped towards him. Vasco glancing down to his smoke pipe then back to him before guiltily the Naut set it down on his bedside table.

"It was just for a little I swear" The man replied clearing his throat and waving the smoke away from his head. De Sardet sighed and shook his head "Do I need to have Kidd go into detail of the stuff we pulled out of Cussel's-" He began but Vasco cut him off "Several times Love, however, what you fail to grasp is how...well..._addicting_ tobacco is and one cannot simply go cold turkey." The Naut eased out with a sigh.

Kidd chuckled and shook his head "Ease up on em De Sardet he speaks da truth, stuff like dat...ya gots ta wean yerself off" Kidd commented making him relax slightly. "Aye I suppose your right" He stated before taking a few steps forward and freezing remembering that he had yet to pay his grandfather the wager.

"Why...is he frozen like dat?" Kidd asked Vasco.

"He just remembered or thought of something" Vasco answered him with a smile.

"Gold!" he shouted ignoring Kidd and Vasco's conversation as he whirled around and went to his chests attempting to locate the smaller locked chest full of his gold. Once he found it he dug it out and hoisted it over to the bed and plopped it on. The chest sunk into the bed slightly and some of the gold rattled within as he used his key that was hidden in a side compartment of his trunk.

"I owe you 200 yes?" he asked Kidd. The man cleared his throat "I mean, ya do but ya don't have ta-" Kidd began before he swung open the lid and showed his grandfather his gold. "I believe each stack there is counted out by fifty so four stacks should see to my debt." He explained beginning to carefully collect up the gold. Kidd's jaw opened and closed as his eyes went bug-eyed for a moment before he collected himself.

"I ain't used ta seein' so much in someone's personal belongin' sure we Captain's have a bit stowed away fer crew an ship...but..._that_ is nuthin' compared..." Kidd trailed off before shaking his head " Sorry jus couldn't help but comment." The older man said before reaching into his breast pocket to pull out a small coin purse. The man glanced from it to the gold then back to it before sighing "Methinks I'll need more den dis" He stated holding up the purse before pushing himself up and going back to the foreroom.

"So where were you all this time?" Vasco asked with a knowing look on his face. Blushing he glanced away "I and Constantin fell asleep...he's doing fine by the way." He added as he reached over to fully put out Vasco's pipe. Vasco chuckled and snatched up his hand giving it a kiss "Knew you would." Rolling his eyes he whispered "Oh shove it" to the man but Vasco only grinned all the more before adding "Any day Tempest" 

He sighed and bent over and kissed the man on the lips, by this time Kidd reemerged with a small sack to put the gold in. Vasco was already pulling away at this point but just to tease the man even more he continued the kiss, deepening it and making sure the Naut had no way to escape his embrace. Although he didn't want to admit it, he somewhat liked the fresh scent of smoke on the man.

At this point, Vasco was squirming away and De Sardet felt like he had teased the man enough and let go of his lover with a grin. Vasco was turning red on his cheeks and doing his best to collect himself. "Ya okay?" Kidd asked with some humor towards Vasco. His lover huffed and pushed himself up more "Just fine" He replied.

"He's just being shy, he tends to do that when you are around." He stated with a wink to Vasco who widened his eyes and made a few attempts and coming with a rebuttal but ended up staying silent and growing all the redder.

"Oh, is Cap'n Vasco afraid I'll wallop him fer bein sweet on me grandson?" Kidd teased as he motioned to the box of gold. "Permission ta count an' take?" The man asked him. He nodded "Of course, I trust you" He replied motioning for the man to begin. Vasco sighed under his breath and shook his head De Sardet pushed back some of the man's hair from his face, tucking it behind one of his ears.

"Apologies love, didn't mean to embarrass you" He confessed but Vasco gave a small chuckle "It's fine, we give each other fair shakes when it comes to the teasin' department." 

"Ta be honost as I tolds De Sardet, don't really much mind ya bein' together...I means ya were a pair a'fore we even knew...ain't my place ta try and control dat...but if der is one thing I'll say..." Kidd began before stopping and looking over at the both of them. His green eyes narrowing in on Vasco as he motioned to the man.

"Ya break his heart Vasco an I'll break yer jaw, gots it?" Kidd stated firmly, a sudden intensity smoldering in his eyes, green forests burning dark as their blaze matched the golden fires in Vasco's eyes. His lover gave an audible swallow "I have no intention of doing so Kidd" the man remarked hand reaching up to grab his. Warm and calloused De Sardet had already memorized the feel of these hands against his flesh, yet each time they touched him a new memory was etched into his skin.

"I would be greatly upset if you messed up my lover's exquisite jawline grandfather." He stated glancing down at Vasco and giving him a smile. Kidd laughed and continued to count out the gold, as he did they broke out into conversation about times Kidd had saved crewmen and guests at sea, even telling about the time Hen had decided to try to go for a swim.

"People think chickens can't swim...well, dey can fer a bit until dem feathers get wet and weigh dem down" Kidd explained even bringing Hen out of his cage to showcase the rooster off. Once Hen was out he proceeded to ask his grandfather about the rooster trying to learn all he could about the unique creature aboard _The Serenity. _He learned Andrew was right, the creature had been a part of an underground cockfighting ring, Kidd broke it up and saved the bird before he ended up adopting him and keeping Hen as a pet.

Kidd showed him the different commands he had taught the bird, though they were few the bird did exactly as told. His grandfather even putting the bird on his shoulder to 'try out' which worked for a little bit but the rooster's talons dug into his shoulder and hurt slightly. The final straw was when Hen decided to peck at his ear, making him yelp and jump causing the bird to scatter towards the bed and take up residence next to Vasco clucking away loudly.

Vasco cooed at the bird and gathered it up before handing it over to Kidd who was laughing and shaking his head.

"Ya afraid of a chicken?" Kidd asked him putting Hen up on his shoulder. Blushing he shook his head "No! He just...I thought he bit me" He replied rubbing his ear. Kidd gave him a suddenly serious look. "Oh, a chicken bite? Aye dem can be painful, what with der long fangs pokin' out" The man said before bursting into more laughter Vasco chuckling before pushing himself up out of the bed. Glowering he folded his arms "It _felt_ like a bite" He commented before Vasco pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from chicken's as well" The Naut purred out in his ear. He slapped at the man's shoulder as he and Kidd headed for the door.

"Oh dont ya even-" He began but paused, what was this drawl coming out of his mouth? Kidd and Vasco both stopped and turned to him each of them having a similar expression of confusion with a cocked brow.

"Well den, looks like I might be able ta make a proper Northman out of ya yet," Kidd commented with a chuckle. He sighed and shook his head following after them as the two Captain's headed down the steps.

Dinner was eventful, members of both crews coming up and congratulating Vasco on the job well done, several toasts being made in his honor and even a brief appearance from his cousin who of course made a toast thanking Vasco and his incredibly smooth lips for saving the day. This of course made the entire hall laugh and a few whistles to fire up from the back of the room. After a few more toasts of ale, some of the men began to get a little rowdy and Vasco was beginning to get a bit of a red flush, and a near-constant smile plastered on his face.

Durand shouted out from across the room "Oi Cap'n! Who's got a better pair of lips? The Prince or the Legate!?" The man asked before he and his entire table broke out in loud laughter. De Sardet rent red and managed to hear Cabral utter out "Seas our Mess is becoming worse than a damned tavern" She commented but he could see the amusement written on her face.

Vasco half-standing out of his seat yelled out to the entire room "I better man is always told never to kiss and tell" he began before knocking back his drink with a satisfied smacking of his lips. "Too bad I ain't a better man!" He shouted drawing more barks of laughter and clattering of mugs against tables. Then Vasco hauled him up by his elbow in a sudden motion, he met his lover's golden glassy eyes and the man gave him a wide grin "If you really want to know, De Sardet's lips are the best I've ever had and mine and mine alone!" Vasco bellowed out before the Naut's lips smashed over his in front of everyone in the room.

He was deafened once more as so many hoots and wolf-whistles echoed out around him.

_'Well, I guess he's over his shyness'_ he thought to himself as Vasco's mouth was practically suffocating him. A few more seconds later he managed to push himself away from his lover and catch his breath. Vasco gave a laugh before landing back down in his seat roughly. The Naut began to reach for another ale but he and Cabral lightly stepped in and suggested water which he nodded and complied, but not before tugging him back down so that he was seated on the man's lap an arm wrapped protectively around him and De Sardet was doing his best to not find eye contact with his grandfather.

Of course, dinner had to come to an end, and De Sardet was sure many men would be finding sleep easy while also finding getting up tomorrow challenging with hangovers. De Sardet hadn't even made it to the door of the cabin when Vasco's frame draped over him, mouth hot and heavy on his neck and hands being very explorative over his figure.

Chuckling he turned towards his lover who pushed and pinned him to the door, tongue sliding into his mouth and hips rocking up against him. He sighed and let out a soft moan before he just barely found the ability to put a hand up to push his lover back for a second.

"Come on you, the deck is no place for bedding" He whispered as he slipped a hand behind him to grab the knob of the door and swing it inwards. Vasco teetered slightly before nodding and stepping towards him, eyes bright and wild as the Naut's lips were already parting for another kiss. But suddenly the man stopped before turning and glancing around him, his mind slowly catching up before he gave him a grin.

"One.. one-second love" Vasco said reaching a hand up to pick up his hat before he leaned over and placed it on the doorknob.

"What is that-" He began to ask but Vasco's lips silenced him as they ravaged over his own, tongue darting into his mouth as the Naut attempted to drink him up.

"K...idd will know what it means...so he don't...walk in" Vasco slurred before pushing him into the room and kicking the door behind him. Still kissing and arms traveling up and down his sides Vasco backed him towards their room, they only bumped into a wall or two, he possibly knocked his shin into a chair but _eventually,_ they made it to the bed. Vasco parted away from him as he kneeled up to tug off his shirt.

De Sardet smiled as he looked up at his lover, in the dim light of the room he could only see a dark shadow above him, but even though he couldn't really see his lover, he knew exactly how the man looked, could single out every detail just by recalling it from memory.

He knew Vasco's eyes were wild with excitement, pupils wide as the man hungrily looked down at him in an almost worshipping way. The way the Naut's hands smoothed over his frame, fingers pressing into his flesh igniting up every nerve while the Naut's hips pressed into his, grinding their arousals through the fabric of their trousers, creating illicit moans from each of them. But abruptly Vasco stopped, the man freezing in place for a second or two.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"I..I jus...t thought of something...a poem" Vasco whispered out face drifting closer as the man collapsed into him making him grunt as all the wind was pushed out of him. Vasco laid over top of him, his elbows on either side of his head as the Naut peered down at him with a mixture of lust and adoration taking over his face.

"My lips...the ink" Vasco began placing delicate and soft kisses over his forehead.

"Your skin...the paper" He soothed out as a hand trailed over his cheek, fingers brushing against his birthmark.

"Together...they make poetry," Vasco said softly before sighing out a chuckle.

De Sardet smiled up at the man, this incredible man who on the same day saved his cousin from drowning and then create an adorable poem that melted his heart.

"That didn't rhyme" He whispered.

"Not all poems do Tempest" Vasco replied before lips canvassed his, and that night he and his lover made poetry indeed.


	148. Missing In Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, I'm alive! I'm so very sorry this is what you get after such a Hiatus...but...it's something am I right?
> 
> Anyway, the reason I was gone for so long was I had some mental health stuff and then I moved! Exciting but very time-consuming! Hope you all understand and haven't abandoned me! lol
> 
> Enjoy!

_Vasco_

He came out of sleep in a near trained fashion, his mind knowing he had to wake up and it didn't matter how tired or how tight his head felt. He slowly pushed himself up out of bed, body sore and definitely feeling the result of hauling dead weight out of the sea and all his other activities he did yesterday...and last night. Rubbing his face and yawning he glanced over at his lover's sleeping form, De Sardet on his stomach arms tangled beneath his pillow, and legs strewn out it was a wonder Vasco had any room to sleep on the bed.

Though he had grown used to De Sardet hogging up most of the bed he smirked and wandered his eyes over his lover's figure. Tracing every line and curve of the muscles on his back, arms, and shoulders _'It's a wonder how something so perfect and absolutely gorgeous came from Captain Kidd's line'_ He wondered to himself. Settling on the fact that the man he loved was not only a Naut but a relation to Captain Kidd was...a complicated acceptance.

It wasn't that he didn't believe De Sardet or the facts, in reality, he was the one who put all the pieces together. But knowing and embracing was a difficult thing, if he could compare his mind to a still pond the idea and acceptance of De Sardet's newfound family was like that of an anchor being dropped into his still pond, it disrupted it's surface and changed the flow of things for the rest of his life, but his pond was back to being still, just with new currents swimming about.

Pushing himself up out of bed he muffled a groan as he felt his body protest movement. He used the privy then came back out, washed his hands and face, the cool water helping his skin feel not as dry and itchy. He glanced over his reflection to see if he needed a shave, decided he didn't have the willpower to do such tedium and wandered back over to the bed to maybe lay down for a few minutes more.

He felt movements from De Sardet and turned his head to look down as sleepy hazel eyes glanced up at him. Dark and slumbering they regarded him before a soft smile drifted to De Sardet's features. 

"How you feeling?" the man whispered turning and sliding over to him laying his head on his chest. The motion always made him shiver because of how precious it felt to have the man's head laying there. "Eh, probably shouldn't have drunk to all those toasts...but not as bad as I usually get while docked." He commented rubbing his forehead in small circles before leaning down and planting a kiss on the copper-haired Noble.

"Very true, I didn't have to pull you away from a fight this time" De Sardet teased as one of his hands came to a rest on his chest, fingers lightly tracing a few of his tattoo's. Humming under his breath he nodded "Your right, and I didn't drag you off to some storage closet this time either." He replied with a grin causing De Sardet to roll his eyes and a light flush come to his skin.

"No, this time you dragged me to our bed...which is definitely more agreeable." The Noble replied giving his shoulder a kiss before the man slipped out of bed and stretched. _'Seas, look at that figure, muscled...yet so light and balanced on his feet'_ He thought to himself propping himself up and putting an arm behind his head and enjoying the view. The sunlight hitting the copper lengths of hair setting them aglow in a way that matched the rose-colored sky behind him.

De Sardet dressed quickly, he noticed the man didn't pause and look over what articles he was going to wear deciding if colors matched or went together. Instead, now he just threw on whatever was clean and close by, not that it mattered, the man could wear a burlap sack and still look as drop-dead gorgeous as he did. _'He really must have took his looks from his mother's side, although he and Kidd do have some resemblance I never would have called that man 'Beautiful' at any age or weight.'_ He thought silently before yawning and rubbing at his temple, the bright sunlight not helping the sluggishness and sensitivity.

De Sardet noticed this and walked over to him, eyeing him with some pity before he sat down next to him and put a few fingers to his head, the corner of his vision was filled with too bright green light as a soft and comforting feeling spread over his skin. Within moments of De Sardet's touch, the tightness and sickly feeling he had in his head was now gone. He smirked as he looked up into De Sardet's eyes, the soft warmth and care that radiated from them as once again the Noble leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You didn't have to" He whispered drawing a thumb over De Sardet's chin. The man shrugged "I know but I wanted to, we're lovers we take care of one another" the Seaborn stated before lifting away from him and began to pull on his boots. He watched his lover's back, studying the sway of his spine and the movements of the muscles, languidly he yawned once more as De Sardet stood up and looked back at him.

He lifted an eyebrow and motioned towards the bed. De Sardet rolled his eyes and shook his head "After everything we did yesterday _and_ last night?" the man asked giving him a humored look. He shrugged "I could make love to you a thousand times and still want you a thousand times more" He purred out making a pink blush come to De Sardet's cheeks. It was the truth, he was entirely enraptured by the man who had now taken up residence in both his heart and bed. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself De Sardet walked up to him and leaned down over him "At least for today, I'm good" he whispered before kissing him gently on the lips. 

"But there _is_ always tomorrow..." De Sardet trailed out with a wink.

Smiling he chuckled up at his lover "There are many tomorrow's" he stated catching the Noble's hand and kissing the back of it. There was a soft pause between them, both men drinking in the atmosphere and bathing in it. This warm and caressing feeling of love hovering over them.

"I love you Vasco" De Sardet stated sitting next to him on the bed and giving him a kiss that instantly made his feel like he was floating on clouds. He kissed back, wanting to extend that kiss for as long as possible, he loved the feel and taste of De Sardet's lips against his, they were his private escape from all the stress and responsibilities waiting for him when he got out of bed.

"I love you as well..." he trailed off for a second looking into those curious and warm eyes looking into his. He debated with himself over whether or not if this time was appropriate. Sighing he decided to just ask.

"Would...would it be okay to call you by your first name?" He asked studying De Sardet's reaction.

He could feel the man stiffen next to him on the bed but he then relaxed after a split second. There was some definite back and forth thinking crossing over De Sardet's face before with a sigh he gave a nod "You can say it this once...I'll see how it feels." 

Nodding he took De Sardet's hand in his, "I love you...Connor" He said softly, studying the face of the man he loved intently for a reaction.

De Sardet took a quick intake of breath his mouth twisting in discomfort.

"I'm guessing that is a no?" he replied feeling slightly disappointed, he had hoped that with him saying it De Sardet wouldn't mind.

"It's...a work in progress let's just leave it at that...it just didn't feel like you were saying it to me, even my mother has learned to just call me Connie....which is a bit more agreeable." De Sardet stated scratching the back of his head and giving a shrug.

"I love you Connie?" he replied hopefully. At least this time a grin broke out over De Sardet's face as he shook his head.

"Now it feels like you're my mother"

He frowned "Not the company I want to be compared to" he admitted before sighing "I guess that just leaves my Tempest" he whispered and De Sardet smiled fully before kissing him on the lips. Warm and savory he had half a mind to drag those teasing lips back into his bed and drown in them.

"Aye, that one will do" De Sardet stated lifting away from him. Humming under his breath he remained smiling as his lover's figure disappeared from his view, leaving to do ropes with Andrew. After a minute or so of wrestling with himself, he finally resigned to getting up and getting on with his day, changing quickly and making himself presentable he left his cabin his memory foggy of where on bloody earth did he toss his hat _this time_.

The missing article of clothing was tossed at him and landed against his chest he gave a grunt as he grabbed a hold of it and glared over at the direction the hat flew. Kidd was dressed and combing through his beard with a small brush looking out the window, the man had the smallest of smirks on his face.

"Ya have a good night den Cap'n?" The man rolled out loudly towards him. Smirking he placed his hat in its proper place on his head and adjusted it before nodding.

"A very good night, you?" he replied stepping closer towards the door and pausing to see how Kidd responded.

"Well..." Kidd began before giving him a pointed look "didn't gets as much beauty sleep as I wanted that's for sure" The older Captain muttered under his breath.

"Apologies but I can make no promises that it won't happen again," He quipped with a chuckle at the look of contempt Kidd sent his way. All too merrily he exited the cabin, a whistle on his lips as he sprang up the stairs to take his place at the helm. He surveyed the ocean around them, the water a rich and deep sapphire sparkling sharply, a dazzling display of lights dotting over the surface of the sea.

A gust of wind came from behind, causing his coat to flutter slightly on the breeze. The hardened leather of the jacket squeaking the smallest amount as a few loose buckles clanged against the article. He ran his hands over the smooth wood of the pegs, his thumb digging into a small crack beneath his flesh. Narrowing his eyes he studied the ship, seeing how long until she was ready to sail, he was a bit early than usual and most of the morning crew wasn't even up yet...and the ones that were seemed to be very sluggish.

He chuckled not all of them had Lover's who could heal. Sighing he shook his head he would have to work the hangover's out of all of them which was going to take a bit but...eventually, they'd be back to par.

Frowning as he looked over the ropes he noticed they were way behind, half of the rigging not even unfurled yet.

He looked down at De Sardet and noticed that the man was alone in his duty, doing the ropes as fast as he could while solo. Looking over the entire deck he tried to spot Andrew's frame, the younger Naut seeming to be nowhere.

He stepped away from the helm and called down to a nearby man, one of Kidd's crew. 

"Oi! Where be Andrew?" He yelled down at the Naut. The man turned at glanced up at him, eyes staring at him for a few seconds before sluggishly the man responded back.

"Not sure Captain Vasco, didn't see him this morning"

Vasco frowned but gave a nod of his head "Go down and look for him then, he's late for duty" he commanded the man.

"Aye," The man replied with before disappearing and going down below deck.

Returning his attention back to his post he consulted his compass and made a few mental adjustments to their heading.

It was a few minutes later when he was studying the rails to see if another coat of varnish should be applied the man he had sent down to look for Andrew came back.

"I couldn't find em, Captain Vasco." Frowning he turned to look the man in the eye "You...couldn't find him? At _all_?" He questioned, worry beginning to unfold within him.

The Naut, a member of Kidd's crew was of middling age, a few streaks of gray beginning to mingle in with his dark chestnut hair, shrugged and nodded.

"What did he just vanish from the ship?" He asked him plainly folding his arms behind his back.

"Ah...I don't think..." The man sighed out before giving up on answering him.

"What's your name sailor?" he asked.

"Jer...Cap'n" 

"Well...Jer, go back down with a few others and _look_ for Andrew, check all the storage areas...he was stumbling drunk so who knows where he ended up sleeping" He stated remembering vaguely seeing Andrew and Rory stumble off down the stairs.

Jer nodded and scampered off, shaking his head he sighed and looked around for other things he could busy himself with, perhaps taking a walk around the deck and looking things over.

"We ain't movin' yet?" He heard Kidd's voice question from behind him. Without turning he nodded.

"Waiting on ropes, De Sardet can only do them so fast alone, Andrew's not at his post," He explained.

He heard Kidd gave a disgruntled grumble. Turning Vasco faced Kidd and studied him for a few seconds.

_'His and DeSardet's brows knit the same when worried'_ he thought to himself before clearing his throat "I'm sure he'll turn up, young pup probably had a bit too much to drink" He stated pretending to also not be worried, missing crewmen did not bode well.

Kidd gave a nod "I'm sure, tho...ya ain't old enough ta be callin' him a 'pup' when ya is one yerself" Kidd replied, for a second a grin overtaking the man's face.

He hummed under his breath as he stared out in front of them, all the while debating in his head on all the things that could have possibly gone wrong. He kept glancing down to look for Jer or any of the other's that had gone with him to look for Andrew. Watching for the mob of brown hair that signaled Andrew's presence.

Ten minutes went by, then fifteen, a half-hour later De Sardet had finished the ropes and was up standing next to him and Kidd. Kidd pointing out at clouds and the ocean explaining to De Sardet about sea and wind currents which the Noble was listening to avidly as he relaxed from doing ropes by himself.

Vasco's line of sight was distracted by Jer's form, he and the other men he took to search for Andrew appeared on the deck exhausted and nervous.

The men scampered up to him, Jer wiping at his brow, breathless the man explained.

"We've...we've searched every damned inch of this ship I swear! He and Rory both gone missin'!" Jer explained with a worried expression. Sucking in a deep breath Vasco cursed, could it be possible the drunken fools made it out to the deck and fell overboard? Wouldn't watch had...then again who wasn't somewhat inebriated last night?

_'Fuck, fuck,_ _fuck' _He yelled out in his head before mentally trying to piece together the process one had to go through for missing crew members.

"Hol' up Jer wut ya be sayin?" Kidd asked from over where he stood. Turning to face the older Naut Vasco could see a peculiar look drift over the man's face. 

"Both Andrew and...Rory...no one has spotted them since last night," Jer explained to Kidd.

Kidd's face went pale before suddenly snapping into one of full severity.

"Drop dem anchors!" Kidd roared out so loudly and suddenly that De Sardet jumped away from Kidd in surprise.

There was a halt to all movement on the ship as half the men obeyed the command and the other half looked confusedly to him.

"Aye! Drop em!" He shouted out behind Kidd goading his men into following commands.

_'At this rate, we will never make it to New Serene'_ He thought to himself before locking the wheel and turning to Kidd. Kidd gave a grunt and surged forward him and De Sardet as well as all others following behind him.

"Everyone! Spread out and start lookin' fer thing's out of place! Broken boards, missin' ropes, or barrels!" Kidd barked out. Vasco gave nods to his men telling them to follow Kidd's commands as his own.

He glanced upwards towards the CrowsNest.

"Henric!" He yelled up loudly cupping his hands on either side of his mouth.

"Aye?" Henric yelled down confused a slight pitch in his voice foretelling to him that Henric was very uncomfortable with his schedule being broken up.

"Is anything out of the ordinary up there?" He called out, squinting upwards to the small sliver of blonde that was Henric.

"No Cap'n!" Henric called back making his heart sink.

Frustrated he tossed his hat aside as he loosened his hair tie slightly, he didn't know why he did it, it just made him think better, at least he _felt_ it did.

_'Shit! What if they DID fall over? Fuck! What do I do! I've never lost any men before!'_ He thought to himself kicking at a nearby bucket.

"Dammit! This is why we have the pairing system!" He snarled out loud to himself. The stress and anxiety of it all suddenly compounding on him. Of all the times to lose men, of all the reasons! He got men through storms, sirens, pirates, and the like....but no! Two men wander off after having too much to drink and no one paid attention.

Why did he drink? Why did he accept all those toasts? He should have had more control! An arm steely and firm grabbed a hold of his and wrenched him to face to Kidd's hardened gaze.

"Calm, think a'fore jumpin' ta conclusions, yer Capn, yer in charge, look like it, act like it, even when ya can't," Kidd stated low and forceful.

He managed to take a single calming breath that for a moment halted the march of ever-increasing panic welling up inside him.

"Cap'n's weather more den one kind o' storm Vasco, never forget that," Kidd added before patting and squeezing his shoulder in assurance.

"What if I can't" He whispered, his knee's feeling weak and his heart was beating so damned fast it felt like it was going to leap out of his chest, give him a hurricane, give him an Armada of pirates, all of them would be easier to navigate then losing two men to a common mistake.

"I know ya Vasco, yer strong, stronger than ya think," Kidd replied before parting from him and approaching a few of his own men, in an unquestioning but level tone he told a few of his men to go searching through the cargo hold, this time making sure to check inside some of the larger boxes in case the drunken fools though to climb inside to sleep as it was something that could happen.

He felt another person touch his arm, firm yet soft he knew it would be De Sardet's eyes he looked into before he even turned his head.

"I'm going to go and help search unless you want me here with you?" De Sardet asked, eyes peering into his with worry.

"...No...it's...go help...I've got..." he couldn't even think straight let alone answer him.

De Sardet nodded while giving his arm a squeeze before leaving him. Hurridly he tried to gather himself up, doing his best to 'look' and 'act' like a Captain, even though he didn't feel like one at all.

_De Sardet_

Quickly he rushed down the step's joining the increasing larger number of men doing the same, some of Kidd's crew calling out Rory and Andrew's name as they opened doors into storage closets and a few opened into Constantin's room only to stutter out an apology before shutting the door in embarrassment.

He checked his old room first, a strange sense of nostalgia falling over him as he scanned over that tiny bed where he and Vasco had their first bedding. He shook his head from such thought's worry filling his head as he thought back to his poor lover on the deck, how quickly the man was breaking down, he could see the panic in his eyes the guilt and worry running through him.

He prayed that they would find Rory and Andrew because he feared he wouldn't know how to console Vasco if that happened. He knew how much Vasco bared the burden and judgment on himself, try as he might there was only so much he could do and say.

Next, he rushed to the infirmary quickly pushing the door open only to hear an annoyed Cussel bark at him "They ain't here! Stop wakin' me up! Thought I was supposed to be on bed rest!" The older Naut yelled shaking his head. He gave the man a sheepish look and sighed.

"Sorry, Cussel...just worried that's all." He commented before rubbing the back of his head. Taking a few steps forward he gave a heavy sigh, it felt hopeless already, a small pang in his chest beginning to grow as he realized that he may not see Andrew's all to happy face ever again. Though he only knew the young man marginally he couldn't help but be attached.

"No sign's of em eh?" Cussel asked his thin eyebrows furrowing as the man pushed himself up in bed.

"No, don't worry though, I'm sure they'll turn up...you should rest, I'll make sure no one bothers you anymore." He said giving the man a smile before turning and heading out the door.

"Try to put yourself in their shoes, it may just lead you to them," Cussel called out after him.

He paused as he closed the door, trying to imagine himself as Andrew, young and restless, still fresh in their relationship while also being slightly tipsy, where would he go? What would he do?

_"Knowing how I and Vasco were on the Isle, he would drag me off to some storage closet...but they have all been searched I'm pretty sure.' _He thought to himself as he wandered down the hall, whistling at the young boy washing one of the tables in a confused fashion as he stared around at the bedlam happening around them.

Pip scampered up to him "De Sardet? Wut's happenin?" he asked tilting his head, large eyes peering up at him.

_'Best not worry him just yet, he's young and should be told if absolutely sure'_ He thought to himself before smiling down at the lad putting on a face to make everything seem entirely normal. Ignoring the few men milling about trying to retrace their steps of what happened last night he pulled Pip in closer.

"Nothing to worry your head about Pip, in fact, I have a special quest for you," He stated taking a knee to be on the boy's level. Pip's eyes widened and a bright and excited look filled them.

"Ya do?!" Pip asked practically jumping in place.

"Aye, I need you to make sure no one else bothers Cussel, it's paramount to his health" He explained with a serious look. Pip nodded once tossing his rag to the side. Before saluting him "Aye! De Sardet I'll make sure no one messes with em, as a Noble Naut Knight you have my word!" The boy replied squaring his shoulder's and puffing out his chest.

Chuckling he ruffled the boy's hair "Good to hear, now to your station Sir Pip" He said waving the boy down the hall to the Infirmary.

"Uh...De Sardet?" Pip asked suddenly, he glanced down and tilted his head "What is it?" he asked back.

"Wut...wut does 'paramount' mean?" the child asked scratching the back of his head. Humming under his breath he smirked "It mean's 'really important' Pip" He replied before pointing to the door. "Go on, if someone comes by just say 'they ain't here' the men will know what you mean." He explained with a slight frown as Pip's face contorted into one of befuddlement before the lad shrugged and nodded.

"I don't get it but okay" Pip replied before running down the hallway to stand guard outside the Infirmary's door.

Sighing he turned and pursed his lips, scouring through his head and trying to put himself in Andrew's shoes once more.

_'I remember seeing them go downstair's so they have to be below somewhere...they would have wanted 'private' time I'm sure...' _He thought to himself before remembering what Andrew had embarrassingly stated a few days ago.

_"I fucked him senseless in the brig" _ Andrew's overly confident voice came flooding back to him. 

"...Brig," He said softly to himself. But wouldn't have people thought of that? Wouldn't someone have checked? Fueled by newfound hope he rushed down the steps pushing his way past a few men throwing an apology over his shoulder as he ran down the dark and narrow hallways of the below deck. All above and around him he could hear the muffled calls of _"Andrew!" "Rory!" _reverberating through the wood of the ship.

Holding his breath he came to the door to the brig, heavier and darker in color he slowly pushed the door open, stepping in he realized the brig was a very isolated room, and it deafened the noise of everything else as the door groaned shut.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, and his heart gave a skip as he saw two shadows sleeping curled up on one of the beds. Snoring easily he nearly called out in joy to Andrew only to realize that both men were very much naked beneath the thin blanket covering up their modesties.

Opening and closing his mouth he felt himself grow heated as he realized he should tell Vasco...but to be mindful of both Andrew and Rory...neither would appreciate having a large group of their friends and shipmates suddenly barreling in on them while in such a position. He stepped back and took his eyes away, noting there was a large amount of clothing strewn on the floor leading up to one of the 'brigs.'

He held back a chuckle and exited the Brig, making sure no one was coming this way, apparently this part of the ship was forgotten about.

He paced his way up the steps to the deck to a very overly stressed Vasco and Kidd working out if the men had fallen overboard where would the currents have taken them during the night. The two Captain's hunkered over a map of the Sea currents strewn over a box as Vasco was practically tearing his hair out of his head as Kidd was constantly tugging at his beard. Both men having furrowed brows and frustration written deeply over their faces.

He cleared his throat and motioned to Vasco. His lover gave him a look of annoyance, clearly not wanting to be bothered but he doubled his efforts and took a step closer.

Vasco gave a huff "De Sardet we're busy, whatever it is-" Vasco began but he whispered out.

"I've located them." He replied glancing around to make sure no one heard. They had to be tactful about this, he didn't wish for anyone to be embarrassed, especially not Andrew.

"Wh- Why didn't ya start with dat!" Kidd snapped gruffly tossing his instrument to the side the two Captain's both relaxing slightly but still having an air of anxiety about them. He cleared his throat before softly saying "Just...come with me...and be mindful...they are in a...delicate position." He explained leading the two men towards the stairs. The men aboard gave them berth as they made their way through, many still looking and searching in smaller compartment's now, thinking perhaps the fools might have fallen asleep in a chest or a barrel.

He led his grandfather and lover down the stairs and to the Brig before nodding to the door. Vasco gave another huff of annoyance before opening the door and the three of them stepped in. Vasco snapped his head to the two men snoring away curled up with one another. Andrew's arm curled around Rory's much larger frame protectively. Rolling his eyes and the smallest of smile's coming to Vasco's face he shook his head before glancing at Kidd.

De Sardet turned to his grandfather who merely sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Shall I?" Vasco asked motioning to a nearby bucket that happened to have a bit of water in it.

"Oh no, they don get ta easy way after puttin' us behind schedule," Kidd replied adjusting his hat and stepping forward bringing one arm up a slight crackle of his fury magic on his fingertips. A part of De Sardet wanted to warn Andrew and Rory but he found himself unable to make a comment. Instead, he watched in both interest and horror as Kidd stepped into the cell and tip-toed up to the two sleeping men.

With not a sound he reached down and touched both men by their shoulders, abruptly both men gave shouts and curses as they awoke in a tangled mess squirming around confused and in pain as they managed to separate themselves.

"Get yer damned clothes on an get on da damned deck! We behind cause of ya two! Lucky I don't tan yer damned hides!" Kidd shouted at the top of his lungs to the two confused Nauts. Rory was as beat as a radish as he scrambled for something to cover himself. Interestingly enough Andrew seemed perfectly fine to be nude in front of strangers, the man actually giving a laugh after a few moments of confusion before it tapered off into a groan as he put a hand to his temple.

"Oh, ya haven't had nuthin' ta groan about! Get movein! On da double!" Kidd barked swatting at the two men who were tripping and scrambling out of the cell their Captain behind them hounding on them constantly as Andrew and Rory sorted through their clothes on the ground.

De Sardet at this point was staring down at the floor to give them some privacy, Vasco staring up at the ceiling as he folded his arms in front of him.

"I'm sorry-" Andrew began to stutter out as he hopped around pulling on his boots.

"I said don! Me an Cap'n Vasco been worried sick, thinkin' ya drunken fool's had fallen in da drink! But no! Just a pair of dog's havin' too long of roll in da hay! Oh do I got plans fer you two today!" Kidd yelled at them tossing Rory's jacket at him.

"And _you!_ We shall be havin' a talk tonight mark me words!" Kidd barked at Rory who only sputtered a few syllables before nodding. 

The two chastised men scampered out the doorway, staggering slightly and still adjusting clothing. There were a few calls out of men saying "Oi! Cap'n we found-" Before Kidd's voice hollered out "I KNO!" Before the Naut stormed past them glowering.

"Scare me ta death only ta be sleepin' in da brig, damn those fools!" Kidd barked out to himself as he pushed past him and Vasco.

Kidd slammed the door roughly behind him, the noise echoing through the room for a second and making him wince as he glanced over at his lover. Vasco gave a heavy sigh before meeting his eye.

"Remind me to never get my Grandfather angry" He stated softly his eardrums still ringing from the man's yelling.

"Oh, trust me, I know" his lover replied rubbing at his ear for a second before gathering his hair up in a calm fashion and fixing it in silence.

"Thank-you...for finding them" the Naut stated turning towards him. He gave a nod and smile "Surprisingly, Cussel helped, he told me to put myself in their shoes," He explained. Vasco squinted at him, in the darkness of the room, the man's eyes were a deep bronze.

"So...the brig?" He asked glancing around.

Nodding he replied "Yes...if I was wanting to bed you and had no place to go...I'd want somewhere quiet...and with a bed...plus Andrew mentioned it to me that they had been here before." He turned to his lover who was pursing his lips and staring at the beds of the brig.

"Remind me that when we dock...I need new mattresses put in here." His lover replied before turning and heading to the door. He caught the man by the elbow. His lover swinging around to face him raising a brow in questioning.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly, scanning over Vasco's sharp features, the shadows of the light flickering across the man's tattoo's almost giving them life. Vasco studied him for a moment before putting a hand softly on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the warm press of skin there as the thumb wandered over his cheek.

"I am now...I am stronger than I think...and I now know there is more than one kind of storm I'll have to face in my career," His lover stated in a hushed voice. He opened his eyes, a soft smile lighting the Naut's features.

"But no matter the storm...I'll always be here" He replied leaning in and giving the man a kiss on the lips.

"That's the plan Tempest...that's the plan" Vasco responded as they parted from their quick soft kiss.

"What will happen with Rory and Andrew?" He asked glancing back to the cell the two men had been occupying.

The chortled laugh in the back of Vasco's throat did not yield any answer but did make him uneasy as Vasco led him out of the brig.

"Oh you shall see Love, you shall see." Was all the man said and De Sardet was both fearful and incredibly curious as to what his grandfather had planned.


End file.
